A Song of Fire, Ice and Hearts
by Jebest4781
Summary: Venturing outside of the Heart of his Somebody, a Nobody enters a World where it's at the brink of self destruction. Will he be able to handle and survive the Game of Thrones. Rated M for language, violence and lemons. Pairings hidden at current time. KHXGoT/ASoIaF CoWritten by free man writer. Please leave reviews.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Of all the existence of the _Worlds_, there are none that are as sad as those of the Nobodies.

Sired from those who have lost their hearts to the creatures of Darkness, known as the Heartless, the Nobodies don't truly exist.

They don't feel.

They don't understand what it is like to have a heart.

...Or do they?

Who knows for sure as that can be _quite_ the compelling argument.

They who are shunned by both Light and Darkness, who dwell in the Twilight, what do they have worth fighting for? For those without hearts, those that are empty, a complete void, do they have the right to exist?

These were the thoughts of one particular Nobody as he absentmindedly stared at the floating building structures. Scanning the area, he knew that something was off about this place.

At first glance, one would've identified this land, this _world_, as the World that Never Was… Yet it wasn't at the same time, despite how this world was named as such.

"C'mon, hold up! Who are you?!"

The Nobody blinked as he was pulled from out of his thoughts upon hearing an all too familiar voice. Turning his head around, the Nobody slowly turned around and stared at the individual in front of him. The person that was said to be his Other half.

His Somebody: Sora.

Sora, one of the Keyblade's chosen, stood there in a shocked expression when he realized who was before him.

"Roxas?…"

Even though Nobodies were supposed to lack emotion, the one identified as Roxas had mixed feelings about seeing him again.

"How can you be here?" Sora questioned. "Am I dreaming?"

'Good question.' Thought the Nobody. 'I should be asking the same thing.'

Shaking himself out of his train of thought, Roxas shook his head, gave his Somebody a bitter smile. "This could have been the other way around. But it really has to be you."

Sora looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The Nobody let out a tired sigh. "There are so _many_ hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I have felt."

Those words penetrated through Sora's heart, making him feel sad for his Nobody. The more he learned about the Nobodies, the more he pitied them; especially Roxas. To hear him say that he and Sora were the same, that just felt wrong.

Shaking his head, Sora looked at his Other half. "No. Roxas, you're you. We are not the same. I wanted to tell you that in what felt like forever. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

Roxas adopted a look of surprise for a moment before he gave Sora a small smile. Trust his Other to try and give Roxas the chance he never had. But no matter, Roxas knew what he had to do.

"You see, Sora, that's _why_ it has to be you."

He reached forward and grasped Sora's hands, who was still as confused as ever. It wasn't a second later after physical contact that Roxas started to transfer the only thing left that was _truly_ his.

His memories.

From the first day he _existed_, when he was first found by Xenmas and was given his name. And from there, all of his days when he was apart of Organization XIII up until he decided to leave.

Even his memories of the time he spent in Twilight Town and with his so-called friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were fake.

These later memories were all done by the work of Ansem the Wise when he needed the Nobody Keybearer to help get Sora to wake up from his slumber.

Said slumber was done because Namine, Kairi's Nobody, messed up Sora's memories as by Organization XIII's orders. If they messed with Sora's head well enough, the Keybearer would've been quite the puppet in their plans.

Much like he was.

After Sora was put to sleep after the events at Castle Oblivion, Namine worked tirelessly to fix her mistake by putting his Chain of Memories back together.

Yet there was a hamper to their plans as Roxas had already absorbed much of Sora's memories throughout the entire time he existed. To remedy this, Riku was sent out to take care of him… by any means necessary.

But Riku couldn't destroy him as he was a big part of his dear friend.

With this act, Riku ended up bringing Roxas back to Ansem the Wise and sent him to the digitized version of Twilight Town, all in order to extract Sora's last remaining memories.

Throughout all of this, Roxas had to wonder if _anything_ about him was ever _real_.

Truthfully, even though he made the decision to join back with Sora, there was nothing he wanted more than to _exist_. After all, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want to be their own person, to just enjoy their summer vacation as they laughed with friends and ate ice-cream?

That was all that Roxas wanted, but it was too much for a Nobody to ask for. That he understood now.

As the last of his memories transferred into Sora, as he started to disappear, this truth Roxas started to accept. That was his fate after all. To disappear and become Nothing… it was only right.

It wasn't as if he was ever _something_ to begin with anyway.

_**-Unknown-**_

Blinking awake from his slumber, Roxas stared into an endless void of swirling black and white.

Even since he had been absorbed back into Sora, this was his sanctuary. He could only guess that it was the representation of Sora's heart, and that eventually everything that made him _Roxas_ would disappear forever.

Eyeing the wisps of Darkness, Roxas was sometimes curious as to why they were here. Sora's heart was Light and there shouldn't be any Darkness in here at all. Yet he remembered that Sora occasionally went into his Anti-Form, which allowed Darkness to encompass him to gain an upper hand in dire situations in certain fights.

Over time, the Darkness would fade away into the Light.

Roxas then remembered that each Nobody was practically fated to fade back into Darkness, if not the Twilight. Yet he and Namine had met with their original selves, Sora and Kairi respectively, before merging back with their Somebodies. And that as long as the two were together, so too would their Nobodies.

The Nobody Keybearer wasn't curtain on what'll happen next, but would they just fade completely and be just a memory in the lives of Sora, Kairi and their friends.

Roxas looked at his hands with a sad smile, clenching them. "You have no idea how lucky you are Sora, to actually _exist_. It's only something that a Nobody like me could ever dream of."

He said to himself as he looked up into the endless void of Light and Darkness. "But it truly has to be you."

Roxas didn't know how long he had been floating in this place. It could have been days, months, or years, but he could not tell. Time seemed irrelevant.

Truthfully, it was a wonder that he still existed, for all that it mattered in this place. Wasn't he supposed to be absorbed fully into Sora by now? Wasn't it enough that he didn't get the chance to exist? Couldn't he just peacefully disappear?

_Would you even want that to happen?_

Roxas snapped his head up and looked around. He didn't know just how long he was floating there, but he was sure he had heard something. How was it possible? This was inside Sora's heart. How could he hear a voice from inside of here?

_Would you still want to exist?_

Roxas spun around a few times to see where the voice was coming from, but he was only greeted by the endless void. What was going on?

_Not all dreams are impossible to achieve…_

Suddenly, a bright light erupted in front of him. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes, but it soon died down enough for Roxas to lower his arm. His eyes widened as he saw a Corridor… of White… Light(?) -much brighter than the white in the surrounding environment- appear out of nowhere in front of him. It reminded him of the Corridors of Darkness he use to travel when he was in the Organization, but this lacked any form of dark energy.

"What is this?" He asked himself as he floated towards the portal.

He gingerly reached up and was about to touch it, but at the last moment pulled away.

What if it was something that would hurt Sora? He had no idea what this was, and if something happened to him, then Sora would be affected too, Right?

The Corridor shimmered in front of him, almost beckoning him to touch it, but Roxas held firm.

_"You deserve as much as I do to be your own person."_

Roxas blinked a few times as Sora's words echoed through his mind. He looked down at his hands for a second before looking back at the portal, biting the inside of his cheek. No, he couldn't do this. Not to Sora, not to his Other, even if said Other was the one telling him to take this.

_"Roxas, you're you. We are not the same."_

Roxas took a deep breath before he looked up into the endless void.

"Do you really mean that Sora? A Nobody like me, do I deserve to be my own person?" He questioned before he turned back to the Corridor. It continued to shimmer in front of him; occasionally a small ripple would cascade across it.

_"Roxas, you're you."_

Roxas smiled to himself as he clenched his fists. "I am _me_."

He finally made his decision. Approaching the Corridor of Light and with one quick movement, he came close before thrusting his hand through it. Immediately, it clamped onto him and started to drag him into the center. With one last look into the endless void of white and black, Roxas gave a last goodbye.

"I don't know what will happen, but I hope you can survive without me, Sora."

_**-Elsewhere-**_

Slowly, Roxas started to stir and opening his blue eyes once more. His vision was hazy, thus it took some time to adjust. When it was finished, the Nobody took note of his environment.

"Where… am I?" He voiced before feeling a cold breeze caressing his face.

The new sensation oddly made the Nobody happy to feel fresh air once again, making him question if he was dreaming. Even hearing some of the local wildlife was a nice pleasure than hearing absolute silence where he was previously. Wanting to be sure he wasn't, he brought his hands up to his face and smacked his cheeks a few times.

'If this was a dream, it's a really good one.' He thought before scratching his dirty blonde locks. 'Then again, Sora and Riku are doing their Mark of Mastery Exam in the Sleeping Worlds.' He then adopted a confused frown. 'Wait… how do I know that?'

Pondering to himself, Roxas then saw a series of memories flooding into his mind. He clearly knew they weren't his, making him realize they were of his Somebody's.

It was there he saw the recent memories of the two Keybearers taking their Mastery Exam underneath Yen Sid's teachings. Their objective? The pair would enter the Realm of Dreams in order to awaken the Sleeping Worlds to see if they're worthy of not only earning the title of Master, but also master the Power of Waking: the ability of waking sleeping hearts.

'Would at least explain why I was in the World that Never Was. Or at least why it seemed rather off.' Roxas pondered before processing more of the memories. 'Though why do I have these?'

When he transferred his memories onto Sora, Roxas never expected to receive anything back. Maybe it was a two way street and his Somebody unknowingly gave him copies of his recent memories in return. From the moment Roxas merged back with his Other up before he and Riku fought Xemnas, up to their recent meet up.

Shaking his head, Roxas focused back onto his current predicament and bombarded himself with questions.

Where was he?

How did he get here?

The Nobody then remembered the Corridor of Light that appeared in the void, which then made him question how it separated him from Sora.

Where did it take him?

Was he in a new world or a world he previously visited?

Roxas merely sat in his place to contemplate these questions.

"Won't figure this out by…" He voiced before realizing he was sitting on the dirt, feeling bits of gravel on his lower half. And from there, he realized he was leaning against something for support.

Roxas slowly got up from the ground, feeling soft creeks in his joints. This prompted him to stretch as he didn't move all that much in that void for who knows how long. Once finished, the Nobody Keybearer took note of his surroundings, but on a better examination than from before.

He was in some sort of forest, given the surrounding trees and hearing forest critters at random areas. But this grove was different than the ones he previously walked through.

Differentiating from the normal ones a good distance away -which were quite thick and would be extremely hard to enter through conventional means- Roxas was surrounded by a dozen or so of these large, stark-white trees that reached high and wide enough to cover up much of the sky. The coloration was practically bone-like from what he could imagine and the bark was no doubt smooth to the touch. He then took note of the surrounding leaves, being blood-red in color. Picking up a few from the ground, the Key of Truth saw they were shaped like a five-pointed star.

Turning around in his new surroundings, Roxas almost jumped in his spot upon seeing a face. Yet he quickly calmed himself when it wasn't the face of a normal person. In fact, it wasn't a person at all as it was the face that was carved into one of the trees. Said tree was bigger than from the rest, being two-stories high with it's carved face looking rather feminine. And running down it's closed eyes were red sap-like tears.

"...What… is this?" He asked to no one in particular. "It looks… beautiful." A smile then tugged at the corner of his lips. "Think it might look better with a really good sunset or sunrise."

*GROOOOWL* *GURGLE*

The sudden noise startled the Nobody as he searched where the sound game from.

*GROOOOWL* *GURGLE*

He heard it once more and this time… he felt it.

Looking down, Roxas blinked when realizing he was feeling hunger.

'Ain't that surprising.' He thought, rubbing his belly. 'Gonna be interesting dealing with _you_ for now on.'

Wanting to acquire some food, Roxas moved from the grove and searched for anything good.

The Keyblader had checked these white bark, red leaf trees if there were any fruit on their branches first, only to find nothing. From there, he had started moving elsewhere in hopes he could find a bush of berries or come across something; anything really.

Soon enough, Roxas heard some rustling coming from nearby. Looking quickly, he saw a rabbit moving across the leafy ground.

*GROOOOWL* *GURGLE*

'Yes, I get it! Shut up!'

Wanting this hunger to end, Roxas bolted in hopes of acquiring the little bit of forested game. Said game noticed his advances, causing the forest critter to run away for safety.

'Quite fast for such a little guy.' Commented the Nobody as he zig-zagged across the many trees. 'But I got it beat.'

Pouring some magic into his legs, Roxas was able to outrun the little beast and snagged it. In reaction to this, the rabbit tried getting out of the Nobody's hold with it fearing for it's life.

'I'm… sorry about this.'

Grabbing it's head, the Key of Truth harshly smacked the animal into a nearby tree; killing it in the process.

Feeling the now dead creature falling limp in his grasp made him feel quite sad with what he recently done. Roxas never taken a life in such a manner before. He had destroyed many Heartless and Nobodies in the past, but nothing else. All he knew from such a thing was from Sora's childhood memories when it came to hunting for food.

After his moment of small grievance, Roxas went back to the odd grove of trees in order to make a bonfire for him to cook his newly acquired meal. It took a bit of time to make a proper one from using one of his Keyblades and cast an Aero spell to clear the area of any twigs, leaves and anything else. The Nobody then gathered up enough wood and set it just right for him to cook the dead rabbit. And once skewering a branch through the mouth… and through it's butt… which had grossed him out, Roxas stabbed the piece of wood near the fire -which he casted- to start the cooking process.

'That was quite the struggle.' He thought, sitting at the same tree he woke up at. 'Feels like I was forgetting something.'

In fact he did… several actually…

Sitting at the tree, the Nobody then saw flames catching onto the rabbit's fur… setting it ablaze.

'Oh, crap!'

He bolted from his seat, pulled the burning meal from its place and started stomping on it to kill the fire.

'Well… that's ruined.'

Indeed it was as the fur was burnt away and the body was crushed, no longer being edible if he were to try and salvage it.

The Nobody never cooked a rabbit before… in fact, he never cooked _anything_ before.

For all his life as a Nobody, Roxas only ate a handful of things.

First were the Sea-Salt Ice Creams he had pretty much every day after missions when he used to be apart of Organization XIII. Sitting on top of Twilight Town's Clocktower with Axel and… and…

'Xion...' Roxas thought with a small frown before spotting, running and diving towards another rabbit, only to miss as a result. 'Quick little guy, aren't ya.'

...Aside from those post-mission moments, Roxas even ate the same kind of ice cream with Haynar, Pence and Olette at the exact same spot. And even then, he did eat some other food stuff around town from either restaurants or food stalls.

But that week with Haynar, Pence and Olette weren't real at all… but they were _real_ to him and he wouldn't trade them for anything else.

Regardless, Roxas had little to no experience cooking anything at all. The only ones he had were from Sora prior to obtaining the Keyblade. And even then, they were very little with the happy-go-lucky boy catching fish alongside Riku and Kairi before cooking them in front of a fire pit; along with marshmallows for s'mores and hotdogs for other examples.

'Should've realized I needed to skin the rabbit.' Thought the Nobody, finally snagging the forest critter. It rustled in his grasp before he was forced to swing it around to the nearby tree in order to kill it; like the last one. 'Prep cooking fish and rabbits are totally different… Along with gutting it.'

Roxas briefly thought on bringing out and using one of his Keyblades to skin the little critter, only to realize how… awkward it would be. Using a knife would be much better compared to using a longer blade.

'Not to mention that my two Keyblades aren't traditional ones.' He scratched his cheek before he tugged on the dead rabbit's skin and fur with both of his hands. 'Wonder how I can get this- oh?'

Without realizing it, Roxas used a bit of strength to rip almost all of the fur and skin off the body. The only fur that remained was from its feet, tail and head.

With this problem out of the way, the Nobody lopped them off with quick Keyblade swipes and tossed them and the fur some distance away. He then cut open it's chest before taking out the organs and threw them away as well before skewing the body with a stick in order to start cooking it.

As the Keyblader sat at the base of the odd looking tree, absentmindedly staring at the fire, another breeze caressed his face. It was colder this time than the last, which was inviting as he hadn't felt anything in the void in who knows how long. The Nobody briefly look at himself to see his attire which partially protected him from the cold environment…

His Organization uniform.

Said uniform was a full length black coat with a hood hanging from the back of his neck with a waist-high slit riding up the back to be similar to a duster. There was a large silver zipper that fastened at the top and zips all the way down around the waist area. It has stylized silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver beads hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. Everything else that could've been visible was covered up by leather gloves and black boots and pants.

Wearing the Organization coat not only protected him from the Darkness but also from the elements. He didn't feel all that hot when he was in the sandy plains of Agrabah. And he didn't feel all that cold when he was in both Halloween Town and outside of Beast's Castle.

...Okay actually he did feel some of the outside elements as his head was exposed at those times.

Shaking his head, the Nobody focused his mind onto other things in order to ignore the surrounding temperature. It wasn't bad enough in warranting him to pull up his hood just yet; or even bright enough for that matter.

...Now that he was out of the void that was Sora's heart, what would happen now? What was Roxas going to do now? And desire for that matter?

'Might as well live my own life, I suppose.' Came the thought. 'Gaining new experiences and memories while finding my self-worth and new purpose. Even understanding more on my… feelings and emotions.'

Throughout his short life span, Roxas experienced a small span of emotions. Nobodies were supposed to remember _how_ they feel from who they derived from. They were not to _really_ know and experience them.

Kindness and joy… Surprise and excitement… Trust and anticipation… Stress and relief… Grief and fear… Sadness and envy… Betrayal and anger…

The Key of Truth experienced through these -and several others- during his time as a member of Organization XIII and after he left.

Even though he wasn't meant to feel anything, Roxas hated feeling the hurt inside of him most of all. And as much as he'd like to no longer feel such things, would he cast them aside? Would he want to feel empty… again?

'No, I won't.' He thought as he continued staring into the bonfire. 'If I cast aside these feelings, I'd only prove I am nothing. In doing so, I lose the ties to those I care about.'

Granted, there are only a handful of ties. Yet they are enough for Roxas to keep on going… even if some of them were fake.

Maybe he can forge new ones. With his newfound freedom and existence, Roxas might make it so in order to make himself feel _real_. Even experiencing more feelings and emotions in the process that would _actually_ be his.

Until then, he'll keep the pain… the sorrow… the hurt… all of the negative on top of the positive. It's all he has left with what memories and experiences inside of him. It's what's holding him together.

And with that, he at least knows it's all _real_ to him. It's what helps make him… _him_.

By the time he finished pondering on these thoughts, Roxas wondered if his meal was finished cooking.

He got up and went to the rabbit meat. There he saw one side was being cooked, causing him to turn it around in order to even it all out.

'I'll come back to this a little later.' He thought before turning his head at several directions. 'Now I think I should find some water to wash it all down with when the time comes.'

Looking towards the canopy above, Roxas leaped high and landed onto a thick tree branch before jumping forward.

The Nobody explored the surrounding area and soon found a stream nearby. Taking note of that, he soon noticed the deep overcast in the sky as it made him wonder what time of day it was. But judging of how bright it was, he at least could tell it was in the daytime.

Looking all around now, Roxas spotted a series of mountains in the vast distance past the vast surrounding forest. And in another direction, he saw a small trail of smoke coming from what he believed was either a home or someone's campsite -similar to his at the current time- as it somewhat followed the stream.

'Better check that out-'

*GROWL*

'...after eating breakfast… or is it lunch?'

The Keyblader soon made it back to his little campsite and pried out the cooked meat from the bonfire. Seeing as it was done, Roxas dug into his meal like it was a kabob.

'Taste's quite good.' He then spat out a thick bit of fat that was a bit hard for him to chew. 'No doubt would be better with some seasoning.'

Throughout the small meal, he did have some displeasure of biting into some bone as it rattled his teeth a little. This prompted him to be mindful in how he continued eating.

Once done with his breakfast… lunch(?)… brunch(?), Roxas discarded the remains before putting out the fire with the surrounding soil. He then jumped onto the tree branches and made his way to the nearby stream to drink.

Crouching down, the Keyblader cupped his hands and filled them up with water before-

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRR**_

Roxas soon broke his cup, spilling the water back into the stream just as he quickly stood back up and spun around; avoiding a darkened creature trying to strike him down. Getting into his singular Keyblade stance, a pillar of yellowish-white light formed and Oathkeeper appeared within his grasp.

The Nobody's eyes focused on the new arrival and saw it appeared to be some sort of large wolf. But instead of a typical one, this had a primary blue and cream colored fur with reddened claws, pure yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Around its front paws were large steel shackles with chains rattling as the creature skidded to a halt.

And on it's shoulder was an all too familiar red and black heart with a _fleur-de-lis_ at its bottom with a spiky "X" crossing through it's centre.

"Heartless!"

This wolf-themed Heartless roared once more as it charged forward in hopes of taking down the Keyblader. It brought out its claws once it was quite close. Yet it wasn't quick enough for defending itself against Roxas' bright Keyblade. He blocked the dual-swipe before kicking the darkened creature away.

As it soared in the air, Roxas pointed his weapon at the airborne target and called out "Firaga!"

Flames encircled Oathkeeper's tip and shot out a large fireball, colliding against the Heartless. It let out a pained roar as it went up into darkened vapors with a glowing heart released, floating up into the sky and disappearing soon after.

Even though this wolf-themed Heartless was taken care of, Roxas quickly knew there were more. And true to his thoughts, more of them rushed out of the woodwork at a quickened pace.

Whipping out his other hand, a pillar of darkness formed as his Oblivion Keyblade appeared soon after from wisps of black vapors and purple sparks. Grasping it's handle, the darkened Keyblade soon struck an incoming Werewolf Heartless with it's brightened brother swiped at another.

Roxas leapt into the air with the wolf-themed Heartless following after him. He spun around with his blades clashed against their bodies. Bringing his Keyblades close to his body, Roxas then released them as he performed an airborne dual Strike Raid. With his two key-shaped swords spinning towards and piercing through the Heartless, the Keyblader brought out his hands and called out a Thundara spell.

Large bolts of lightning struck down from the sky, electrocuting them as whatever remained after the attack were paralized in their spots. Once his Keyblades spun back into his grasp, Roxas delivered a drop kick onto a Werewolf Heartless head before sending out a roundhouse kick onto another. And before he could land on the ground, the Nobody brought his two Keyblades down onto the ground.

Channeling magic into the white and black blades, he roared out a spell to finish off the rest of these Heartless.

"LIGHT!"

Pillars of light shot out of the ground, colliding and skewering each of the wolf-themed adversaries. They howled and roared as each soon went up into darkened vapors with their captured hearts freed and faded into the skies above.

Seeing the area cleared of Heartless, Roxas pried out his Keyblades from the earth as he slowly steadied himself.

'Shouldn't be surprised that I'd run into Heartless so soon.' He thought as he quickly caught his breath. 'Yet I shouldn't have used much magic so soon after getting out-'

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Roxas whipped his head with widened eyes. "Someone's in trouble!"

Without missing a beat, the Key of Truth bolted from his spot and went towards the source. Remembering the smoke trail from earlier, Roxas quickly realized where it came from… with who or rather what was attacking said location.

_**-At the source-**_

Arthur Tuttle knew from an early age to expect little in life. Born into a family of pig farmers and raised on the limited knowledge granted to one of such a low class, he had grown into what many would call a decent man.

He always treated strangers fairly, and despite his brother -Duncan- working for House Forrester as a Castellan, had always managed to keep his ego in check. Treating any man or woman who happened to come across his little hut with as much kindness and respect as one could expect from a simple Northerner.

As Arthur grew older, he was lucky enough to find a wife in Mary and father children with her. His first born -Gared- a boy who from an early age was groomed to squire for House Forrester after his own brother brought up the idea to their Lord, Gregor Forrester. After him, the gods blessed him with a daughter, Anna. Some years later, the woman he had married was taken by fever; leaving him alone to raise his children.

Gared had just left their home a few days ago to start his duties as their Lord's squire, leaving Arthur alone with his daughter. Said daughter -who recently became ten- was proving to be invaluable around the farm. She was smart and dedicated for her age, as well as kind. With any luck the Forresters would also take an interest in her, and give her a better life than he could.

Now entering the twilight years of his life, Arthur could do little but spend his days doing the same thing he had always done. Raise pigs, sell them, try and take care of his children. That was the mantra he had lived by all his life and it would most likely stay with him till his dying day.

On this morning, Arthur got up from his home to inspect his land before performing his daily rituals. Cook breakfast for him and Anna, feed the pigs, maintain the feed for his family profession, pray to the old gods, go to market, so on and so forth. And now that summer was reaching its final years before autumn started setting in, the days were slowly growing colder and all that did was make wolves and other animals more desperate for food.

He walked to his barn to count his livestock when he heard a growl coming from the woods. At first, he thought it a simple trick of the wind rustling across the bark of the trees. But then he heard it again, and distinctly realized it was quite an ugly, growling noise.

Being precautious, Arthur grabbed his pitchfork and guarded himself. He briefly stepped out of his home's fence -which signified his property- before doing an impromptu patrol. The pig farmer looked around for where the growling was coming from, but had a hard time finding it.

'Could be my imagination.'

As he made his way back into his family grounds, he saw Anna coming outside to start on some of her own chores. When the father was about to address her, the pair soon heard a large rustling from the woods.

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRR**_

Arthur whipped around and quickly saw what he thought were the strangest wolves he'd ever seen. Despite their appearance, they were quite frightening with how large and menacing they were compared to the wolves he normally saw.

"Father? What's going- KYYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The pig farmer didn't have to look back to see his daughter's reaction in seeing these… _things._ Yet he could only imagine what kind of face she wore now.

"Anna! Get inside now!"

As he said this, the abnormally strange wolves leapt from their spots. One of them crashed into the nearby pig-pen, causing its inhabitants to squeal and start running in various directions for their own safety.

In her shocked haste, Anna saw one of the young piglets running towards her. Instead of going inside right away, she went after the little one. Once scooping it up into her arms, the young Tuttle was about to head for safety when one of the monsters landed right in front of her with it's yellow eyes boring right through her.

A snarl erupted from it's lips with Arthur looking on with utmost horror. He was about to go to his daughter's aide, but one of the wolf creatures smacked him away. Tumbling across the earth, Arthur soon collided against what remained of his ruined fence nearby his frightened daughter; who crouched down in utmost fear.

And it was at this moment did both creatures pounce on their respective prey.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ANNA!"

*SWISH*

*SWISH*

In a flurry of motion, the two monsters erupted in large plumbs of blackened smoke with glowing hearts floating up into the sky.

The father/daughter duo quickly adopted bewildered looks at what just happened. It happened so fast, making it hard for them to process on what they witnessed.

And it was then did they realize someone had arrived and came to their aide!

In between the two of them did the Tuttles see who their rescuer was.

A young man of fifteen years that could've made them double guess was of Lannister lineage with his handsome features to his golden blonde hair. Said hair was rather spikey in nature as the front concentrates towards the right side as if windswept while the back was smoother and more flaky. Yet instead of bearing the Lannister green eyes, he had piercing bright blue eyes.

Both Arthur and Jenna would've thought of the boy was a member of the Night's Watch, with his attire being entirely black leather with pieces of silver attached at various areas.

What stood out of the lad the most were the weapons he wielded.

It was hard for them to tell if they were swords at all as they resembled more like oversized, white and black bladed keys.

The blackened one had a hilt comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward with a dark blue diamond embedded between them. The key's teeth was box-shaped with a stylized glyph (闇). The chain hanging off the end had a black crown charm. And another chain ran up the blade's length.

The bright one with white, blue and yellow appeared to have a pair of hearts embedded in it's design with the handle bearing two white wings, contrasting the bat wings of it's dark counterpart. The blade's teeth had a symbol which pointed at every other direction (光). The chain hanging off the end had a charm resembling a star comprised of seashells.

The new arrival looked at the father/daughter pair before looking towards the darkened creatures surrounding the pig farm.

"Glad that I made it in time." He said, lifting up his key-shaped swords at the creatures. "Now get inside as I take care of these Heartless."

Arthur was the first to act, scrambling onto his feet and running towards his daughter, who still held onto the little piglette. Grasping her, they huddled inside and shutting the door.

Seeing them inside, Roxas whirled around in order to slice through one of the Werewolf Heartless. He then kicked another away before casting a Fire spell upon it's exposed belly. With it rocketing away from the attack and colliding with it's companion, the Nobody leaped forward and sliced through them both.

Not wanting to lose the momentum, Roxas landed on the ruined fence and bounced off it's surface. Twirling around, he swirled like a miniature black tornado, drilling through several Heartless left and right. Skidding to a halt, the Nobody saw more of the pack running or diving towards him from all sides.

"Back off!"

Slamming his Keyblades to the earth, a mighty gust of wind blew the wolf-themed monsters away from him. Seeing as his Aeroga spell worked effectively, he rose his contrasting Keyblades into the air as he ran and called upon a series of Thunder spells to electrocute them. Focusing on his power, Roxas zoomed across the farm and struck the airborne Heartless and sent them towards the ground in rapid succession.

Diving, the Nobody aimed his weapons at the beasts as his vision went towards a crawl. Power went through his Keyblades as particles of magic shot out and went directly towards many of the Heartless for a Stun Impact Shotlock attack.

From within the Tuttle home, Anna looked on in amazement and wonder from the window. Seeing their savior combating against the Heartless with utmost ease.

"Anna, get down!"

"But father-"

"We don't want 'em beasts spotting us!"

Anna reluctantly did as her father commanded and came back down from the window with her little piglet in her grasp. But she did focus on her hearing to at least know how the battle raged on.

The little child did grow worried upon hearing their savior let out a pained yell, made her wonder what had happened to him. She was quite tempted to take another peak, but with a firm hand of her father stopped her from doing so.

Back outside, Roxas was hit with a combined slash attack from several Werewolf Heartless at once. He did recover in the air and stuck back in retaliation in quick successions.

Focusing magic into his weapons, he coated the upper half with ice and threw them in order to perform a Blizzard Raid.

His dual Keyblades flew across the field and struck many Heartless as ice started encasing various parts of their body. And even more was formed when Roxas' weapons returned back to his grasps before performing the same attack over and over until almost all of the present wolf themed Heartless were frozen.

Ending the string of icy attacks, Roxas leaped and flipped into the air and focused much of his strength in what's to come. Rocketing back towards the ground he slammed his Keyblades into the earth. A shockwave went off around the area, destroying many of the Heartless in the process. Others, however, managed to break themselves from their icy prison.

"Well aren't you lot stubborn." Closing his eyes, he focused on his newly acquired experience from Sora and pulled a spell that he thought would work effectively in the given situation. "Ballonra!"

A giant glowing bubble of yellow magic formed before the Nobody. Slamming his Keyblades against the surface did the construct burst into many multicolored orbs, which zoomed across the area and homed onto the remaining Heartless. They were quickly stunned and hurt upon impact. With them distracted did Roxas make quick work of them.

Once the last of the Werewolf Heartless was destroyed, the Nobody turned back towards the small home. "It's safe to come out now. They're gone."

The moment he said this did the door burst open with the little girl running. She soon collided against her savior's form, making him grunt a little. But he didn't mind as she was hugging him due to what had just happened.

Dismissing his Keyblades, he soon patted her on the head in a soft tone. "There, there."

"Anna, you shouldn't run off like that!" Did her father call out as he jogged out of their home.

"Sorry, father." Did she mumble out, but it was more muffled as her face was pressed against Roxas' Organization cloat.

Arthur sighed a little before turning towards the young lad. "Thank you, Ser, for helping us against those monsters. They looked… _unnatural_."

Roxas nodded. "It's no problem."

The pig farmer nodded before noticing something amiss. "Where are your swords, lad? Did you-"

"Didn't lose them." In a brief burst of light did Oathkeeper appear Roxas' right hand. And just as soon as it appeared did he make it disappear in flecks of light. "They're always with me."

This made Arthur gasp and stumble back in shock on what he just saw.

From her spot, Anna smiled as she barely saw what happened. Turning towards her father did she say, "I told you it was magic."

"...Yes, I believe you were indeed right."

Looking at the Keyblader, Anna innocently asked, "Can you use your magic to bring back the pigs?"

"Anna…"

"Sorry, I can't." Roxas apologized with a sad smile.

"Oh…"

"But I could go out and look for them."

What brief disappointment she bore was quickly replaced with joy. "You will?"

"You will?" Her father repeated in curiosity. "You don't have to, lad."

"It's no problem at all." Prying Anna from him, Roxas continued. "I'm happy to help you two out."

Arthur was a bit skeptical about the helpful request. Here a young lad that saved them from those odd looking wolves. They had to be magical in nature of some kind as there were no corpses lying about.

Getting back to the matter, the pig farmer would have declined the offer, but looking at their savior told him that he really did want to help them. He didn't have to at all with his kind deed towards himself and his daughter from earlier.

It also didn't help with Anna looking at her father once more with pleading eyes.

Caving in, Arthur gave a small nod. "Alright, lad."

Roxas smiled at this. "Great!"

First things first on the agenda -prior to fetching the runaway pigs- Roxas helped Arthur and Anna out in cleaning up the yard from any damages. And as they began, each exchanged their names to at least make a decent introduction before anything else.

Picking up various pieces of broken fence, Roxas spoke. "Sorry about what happened here, Arthur."

"It's quite alright, Ser."

Roxas tilted his head at the way the father kept addressing him.

"Uh… Why do you keep calling me _sir_?" Roxas asked politely. "I'm not older than you, you know?"

"Pardon?" Arthur said, looking to Roxas in confusion.

"Sir… Can understand being respectful and all but-"

"Are you not a knight?"

"A knight?" Now Roxas was even more confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not a knight. Aren't they like those guys in those fancy castles and all?"

Arthur and Anna now both exchanged looks. Their savior was a strange boy to say the least, yet questions only continued to mount.

Now that they really considered it, all they really knew about him was his name and his magical prowess. His clothing looked distinct and fine, his accent was one they did not recognize, his speech for that matter was unlike anything they had ever heard.

Who was he really?

"But what of those magical swords of yours, Roxas?" Anna innocently asked.

"Oh, my Keyblades?" Roxas said. "Well, they're just my main weapons is all. That's what I use to fight and channel my magic and certain skills."

"Key-blades?" Sounded out the pig farmer. "Sounds… appropriate… given their appearance."

"But what are they?" Anna asked, looking up to the blonde haired teen.

At this question, Roxas adopted a contemplated and small irritated look even.

"You know… I really don't know _what_ they are or what they're even supposed to be." Roxas admitted. "All I know is I have them and I use them for combat. That's it really."

Arthur nodded as he could tell the young lad was being quite honest. If anything, the boy seemed rather lost. Though he didn't ask, Roxas clearly had no idea as to where he was. To him, it seems as though the boy just dropped in on them by chance and was now accompanying them to find their lost pigs.

Putting the last of the broken pieces in a pile, the trio walked away from the farm in order to start searching for the runaway pigs in the surrounding forest.

Roxas first learned at the start of his little task that there were about half a dozen total, minus the little piglet currently locked back at the Tuttle home.

With their search beginning, Roxas kept an eye out in their surroundings. Not just for the pigs, but also for any further signs of Heartless.

While keeping his senses sharp, Roxas took the time to look over the area he was in and began to wonder truly just what _World_ did he land in.

Having no memories from Sora in regards to this place, nor his time spent with the Organization, it was clear to the Keyblade Wielder that he was in a new _World_.

Thinking back to the many Worlds he had visited or has seen through the eyes of Sora, this one was distinctly different and had an old feeling to it. Technology didn't seem to be as advanced or perhaps not advanced at all. And so far, he had only ran up to two people on a farm. Though he figured he would encounter more should he decide to travel a bit more.

Yet as he thought more about it, that odd set of trees he saw upon first waking up here seemed… _familiar…_ somehow…

'Must be imagining it.' He thought before his eyes caught onto something moving passing by a tree not far from them. 'Could maybe ask Arthur and Anna about it later.'

"Oh, there's Harriet!" Anna yelled out, running on ahead to catch up with the wayward pig.

"Please be within my sight, sweetie!"

"I will!"

Anna ran over to the little pig who was munching on some berries when it was hugged by Anna.

"There you are, Harriet." Anna said happily. "Don't run off like that again."

The pig simply snorted, nudging itself against its owner whilst continuing its meal.

"At least glad we haven't had more or else we might be searching all day."

Roxas smiled as he compared the few pigs he saw so far with Piglet from the _Hundred Acre Woods_. Sure, the ones here weren't talking… or sentient plush dolls, but he saw they were quite loved by the little girl before him.

"Now we just need to find Rupert, Mimi, Egg, Gared and Mo."

Arthur chuckled at his daughters adorable determination. "Still not sure about naming one of the pigs Gared, sweetie."

"But it's the only way to keep big brother nearby when he's away." Anna argued using her own logic which only further amused her father.

"Yes, yes, your older brother will be happy to know how much you care for him."

"Your brother?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, yes. I have two children. Anna's my youngest and Gared is my oldest."

"And where is he now?"

"Why he's at Ironrath Keep."

"What for?"

"He's a squire for Rodrick Forrester."

"Who?"

"...You must really not know your Houses, lad."

"Houses? Like… houses, houses or…?"

Arthur stared at the boy trying to find if he was jesting or not.

"Yes." Arthur said slowly. "Houses. Houses that are of great importance and nobility. Such as House Forrester."

Roxas only tilted his head, trying to wrack his brain and see if he could recall anything like that from his somebody or his own past experiences.

"...Where are you from anyways, Roxas?"

The Nobody didn't know _how_ to properly answer this. Given he knows of the World Order rules, due to memories of Donald constantly telling Sora, Roxas realizes revealing such details will cause panic… among other things.

"That… is a bit complicated." Roxas said, unsure of how to ask this next question. "Where am I, exactly?"

"The North!" Anna proclaimed loudly and proudly.

Roxas stared blankly at the young girl. "Like… Like the direction?"

"No, no, The Northern Kingdom of Westeros." Arthur elaborated. "One of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros."

"It's the biggest Kingdom of them all!" Anna proclaimed with a big smile. "Could fit the rest of 'em within its borders if the gods could make it."

"Right." Roxas said with a small smile at Anna's boisterous personality.

The young girl nodded before seeing another pig up ahead. "Mind keeping an eye on Harriet for me, Roxas, while I go get Egg?"

"Sure."

With Anna running off once more, Arthur got the chance to ask Roxas another question. "Pardon me for asking this, but are you perhaps from Essos?"

The Nobody shook his head 'no'.

"Or maybe… Yi Ti?"

The same answer was given as before.

"What was that other far away shadowland again…?" Arthur mumbled to himself. "Assai? Ashai?"

"Don't think I'm from either of those."

The pig farmer let out a sigh. 'At least he's not from that gods forsaken place.'

"Tell me, does the Nights' watch sound familiar to you by any chance?"

Roxas momentarily paused as he had a weird sense of deja vu but shook it off, stating that he had not.

"I mean, you look the part… to some degree."

"How so?"

"Wearing so much black. Though getting a proper look at your attire, it seems too… _fancy_ for any of the order members over at the Wall."

Roxas only hummed in thought which turned into a small snort at seeing Anna slip and fall into some mud face first while attempting to guide another one of her pigs back to them.

"It's not funny, Roxas!" Anna whined making both Roxas and her father laugh. In retaliation, mud was thrown.

The search went on for a while as the trio kept looking for the rest of the Tuttle pigs. The two older people reigning in the pigs so they don't run off again while Anna goes off to fetch another and another. By the time they got the last of them, the trio made their way back to the Tuttle pig farm.

During the trek to and from and during the search, Roxas was able to learn a good deal of what kind of world he ended up at… well to a certain degree. Arthur could only provide so much, given what small education he has on top of what he learned from his brother, Duncan, who was also living at Ironrath at the present time.

Apparently, literate individuals were an extreme rarity in this world with only the apparent Nobles being the most common group of people to have this rather common skill.

Well… common from the Nobodies perspective.

Each Nobody from the Organization was able to read as well as practically every being he had ever encountered in other _Worlds_, both as himself and as Sora. All due to what their Somebody had before. And after becoming Nobodies, their knowledge expanded from there in different manners.

Here though, it was a bit strange to hear that the commoners were all apparently illiterate and that gaining such an education was difficult.

After this bit of knowledge, Roxas learned a few other bits of details such as more of Arthurs profession as a pig farmer; which he sells his stock -i.e. the pigs- to his resident lord, the Foresters.

Eventually, the group of both humans, Nobody and pigs were all back at the Tuttle farm.

"I thank you again for assisting us this day, Roxas." Spoke the pig farmer as he and the blond lad helped make a new fence.

Roxas smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "It's no biggy, Arthur."

"No… biggy?" Anna repeated. She also gazed intently at the blondes posture, trying to emulate though her elbows were a bit to close together.

"...It's a phrase… Oh forget it."

Arthur merely shrugged while his daughter wanted to egg Roxas on for more information on what Roxas meant by that phrase. For the Nobody, it was hard for him to explain as he never really knew the details as he merely learned it from Sora's memories, who heard it from Riku.

Still, it was a bit strange as he never really had to explain anything as simple as phrases and gestures.

This only further drove home the question of just what kind of _World_ did he land in. Everything about this place felt off, yet familiar all the same. Stranger and stranger this day is.

Looking at the sky, Arthur scrunched his face a little as he tried seeing how far into the day it was.

"Roxas."

"Yes?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you assist me on a task."

"Which is?"

"With what happened earlier, with those monsters, I need to inform my brother and Lord Forrester on what happened."

"Okay~"

"And I would like your help in heading over to Ironrath."

Roxas nodded.

"... In case those creatures-"

"The Heartless."

"... Yes… those _things_ may show up again."

"No problem."

Arthur blinked but then smiled in appreciation. Though he had to be sure.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Why not? Roxas shrugged. "Besides, there are bound to be more Heartless out there and I need to help protect ya."

"...There are more?"

"Oh yeah, I'm _always _fighting those things."

Arthur nervously swallowed as he didn't like the sound of that. Sure he briefly thought those Heartless were a small appearance in limited numbers. Like for example hearing tales of direwolves coming past the Wall years and years ago with only few numbers coming to the south of it.

But given what Roxas was saying of such tales, and seeing the Heartless in person, it was as if the White Walkers were real and of great numbers.

Yet.. this boy here and his attitude towards them was unusually _normal_. He fights creatures like those earlier constantly? That was a terrifying thought indeed.

"Well it's good that you'll be coming with me willingly as you would be a good witness to back up my claim."

Roxas nodded. "Then when will we head on out?"

"We would need to pack up as soon as it would take in order to reach Ironrath the next day."

'Yikes.' Came the Nobody's passing thought before speaking. "And will we be taking Anna with us?"

"Might as well." Arthur bitterly said. "I would've been fine, at first, if it weren't for 'em Heartless out there. What if they show up again and neither of us are here to protect her."

"And will the pigs be fine on their own?"

"As long as we leave feed for them and a good source of water, then yes. But I pray to the gods that no one will come by and steal them away."

Roxas nodded in understanding as he eyed Anna playing with the pigs. He then noticed there weren't any viable sources of water nearby and there was no way any of them will be fine going to the river and heading back without wandering elsewhere.

This entire place wasn't really sanitary now that he got a good look at it.

"Hey, Anna!" He spoke, getting her attention. "Wanna see something sweet!"

This brightened up the young Tuttle child as she came on over to the Nobody.

Summoning Oathkeeper into his grasp, he pointed it towards the corner of the pig pen and called out a spell. "Blizzard!"

A ball of blue light shot out of his Keyblade and collided against the fence. Soon enough, ice quickly formed around the spot and became quite large. Sure the nearby pigs squealed in fright, running towards the other side for their safety. Hell, even Arthur and Anna were frightened as well at the display.

"And that takes care of your little piggys' water problem while we're gone."

Arthur gaped while Anna stared until her face morphed into one of awe and astonishment.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Er, now, now, Anna." Arthur spoke up, still trying to get over what he had just witnessed. "Let's not bother Roxas. We have important matters to attend to."

Anna deflated but perked up immediately after Roxas promising her he'll show some of his magic at a later time.

Hopefully without confronting any Heartless along the way to Ironrath Keep.

Arthur only shook his head at his daughters' youthful optimism. The old gods only knows how long she'll be able to retain such an attitude.

"Anna."

"Yes, father."

"How would you like to see your brother tomorrow?"

The young child gasped and smiled happily. "Are we gonna visit him?"

"Why yes we are." Arthur answered. "Now go inside and pack lightly as we'll need to get ready as soon as possible."

Anna nodded before rushing inside.

"Now while she does her little task, I'll need to get the horse ready and get the pigs' feed out."

"I can help out with that, Arthur."

The pig farmer gave a hearty chuckle as he helped direct the young Nobody in the desired tasks before they headed on out later in the day.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Gotta say that this is going to be quite an interesting story to write, folks.**

**To tell y'all the truth, I had this idea on the back burner for a long time and recently decided to get it out.**

**Honestly, never really saw this kind of crossover before or haven't really noticed it.**

**Now I know what you all are thinking, why aren't I working on my other stories such as 'A Nobody', 'A Dragon's Guardian' and 'The Affecting Force'. Well to simply put it in some sense, I'm mentally exhausted on 'A Nobody', been hitting a roadblock on 'A Dragon's Guardian' and I need to get back into the groove on 'The Affecting Force'. I do promise to work on them as I feel like I'm neglecting my other 'children' for quite a long time.**

**It sucks, I know. So much promise and ideas heavily betted on my other stories and they're collecting dust. Hell there's quite the amount of layers on them.**

**Now then… some people will also be asking this: the pairings.**

**Free man writer and I already discussed and came up with the listings and I will not be revealing them anytime soon. I want to slowly reveal them as time goes on, unlike what I already did on 'A Dragon's Guardian' and more with 'A Nobody' on eventual reveals.**

**Aside from this, I do promise that I'll be working on my other stories and hopefully I'll get more chapters out in the coming weeks… or months given my current work schedule.**

**Big shout out to my good buddy free man writer in helping out in writing this chapter and giving me good ideas on what to do on the story. Then again, we exchange quite a lot of ideas that it's becoming quite the norm between us.**

**Free Man Writer: HEY GUYS! This was fucking awesome and something as J said that is becoming the norm between us. Got my own Kingdom Hearts Crossover story in the works and J and I have way WAY to many ideas. Good thing we can work together. If only life wasn't an ass about it but you gotta make the most of it while ya can. Until next time, comrades.**

**Pushing aside story stuff, let's talk Game of Thrones… oh boy things have not been great as of late.**

**Season 8 was just a mess half way through, enough said. Blame D&D on what happened of what was done in the story. Sure they took the reigns of handling the show, but it was done poorly with how it ended up.**

**But this is the magic of fanfics and all us fans that love the content. We get to fix up what was messed up to the best of our ability. And with free man writer and I, we hope this crossover will do the story justice… with obvious tweaks and changes.**

**Oh and forgot to mention the stupid stuff with the Blood Moon prequel show, pertaining the First Long Night being canceled… after a year of production with the pilot episode aired. Really wanted to see said pilot and the show progressing from there. Yet HBO is putting that aside and focusing on… dragons…**

**...If it weren't for me working on 'A Dragon's Guardian' I would be really sick of dragons as that's what the House of Dragon's show will be focusing on. But at least it's gonna be the live action bit of what was done with the Fire and Blood book.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	2. Ironrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 2: Ironrath**

Sounds of twigs crunching and snapping along with the dirt being rolled over was present as it worked along with the birds chirping and some small animals humping in the undergrowth. The occasional rock caused the source of these former sounds to bump and eminate some clanking with a horse neighing every once in a while.

Hanging in the back seat, Roxas was keeping a vigilant eye towards his surroundings as Arthur drove the cart to their destination.

It's been the next day since the Nobody woke up in this world and so far it's been alright; aside from the occasional Heartless pack he had to take care of.

An hour or two after departing the Tuttle pig farm, Roxas had to help slay a good number of Heartless coming after them. And this happened several times within the span of their departure to the present time.

After all, the beings of darkness were drawn towards the Keyblade as it was the only thing keeping them at bay and taking them out.

Throughout their journey towards Ironrath, Roxas was able to learn more about the present _World_ he was in. For starters, the Keyblader was currently in the Wolfswood, located in western portion of the North.

Their destination -Ironrath- lied in the deepest parts of the Wolfswood, where the Forresters properly harvest and preserved the rare Ironwood trees; which were essentially the hardest and sturdiest wood there ever was. Said wood is often harvested for shields and ships among doors and certain pieces of furniture to show how sturdy and long lasting it is. And a unique, final trait with this special wood that once burned, it emits a blue flame instead of how it normally is.

The Ironwood was their primary source of income for the Forresters as many Houses throughout Westeros sought after it. Though in Roxas' mind, he wondered if there was any other means to their income.

Now after hearing descriptions of the Ironwood forest, it was rather tight nit and dense from what he envisioned. But he wondered if a fire broke out within their property, it would surely spread. And if it doesn't get contained quick enough, then much of their income will go up in ash and smoke.

'Hope they have access to a river to at least douse those flames if that were to ever occur.' Came Roxas' dry thought.

From what he also learned, House Forrester has faithfully served directly under House Glover and from there House Stark as loyal bannermen for thousands of years. And the later House was the Lord Paramount of the North; which ruled all of the other lesser or major Houses in the region.

The Starks were a truly honorable family as they worked hard in earning the respect and loyalty it deserved since its founding; all in order to unite the Northern Kingdom as a whole -from the Neck up towards the Wall- in a span of a thousand years.

One Stark wrestled an Ironborn Lord to secure Bear Island for the Mormonts. One Stark branched off from his family in order to form his own House, named the Karstarks. One Stark took in an exiled family from the Reach, named the Manderlys, and they have returned this favor in guarding the White Knife from pirates and invaders.

So on and so forth did many Houses live and survive by bending the knee to House Stark; whether they liked it or not.

It was from here did Arthur explain two Houses that were not well liked in both a personal preference and a general thought with the North as a whole: the Boltons and Whitehills.

The Whitehills were once good friends with the Forresters centuries ago. Everything was fine and dandy with their relationship as they split the Ironwood forest properly in half. For each House will have their own share and will do anything with it as they wish it. But as the years went by, the Whitehills quickly used up all of their Ironwood and never properly maintaining and preserving it all, unlike the Forresters who did it the right way.

Ever since then, the Whitehills have been bitter enemies with the Forresters and had been wanting to take the Ironwood every chance they got.

Now the Boltons… boy did they have quite the dark history. For starters, they used to flail people. Alive or dead, it didn't matter to them at all as they enjoyed their practices. And if that wasn't enough to make Roxas' stomach churn in absolute disgust, he was appalled upon knowing they used to wear the flayed skin as cloaks when out into battle. Well things became better after many skirmishes and wars over the years did the Starks stomp out this dark practice of theirs.

But rumor has it their old practice was slowly resurfacing again. No one knew exactly where it came from, either being from a worker or even a member of said House. And it wasn't big enough to warrant an investigation to dwell more into the _issue_.

'Maybe, at some point, I'll check out them out to see if it's all true.' Thought the Nobody. 'Don't know what I might do after departing Ironrath. So might as well put it on my list of places to explore.'

During their travel to Ironrath, Roxas asked about other parts of the new _World_ he was in. Such as what the other Kingdoms were and the layout of the North. He did apologize in advance if Arthur couldn't give him much information, which the pig farmer appreciated.

There were Seven Kingdoms in total on the Westerosi continent: the aforementioned and present cold North, the Riverlands right below the Neck, the mountainous Vale, the bountiful Reach, the rugged Westerlands, the gloomy Stormlands, and Dorne; a place which reminded Roxas of Agrabah in terms of climate.

Each Kingdom has their numerous Houses, which would take too much time to list off and Arthur didn't know _all_ of them; for obvious reasons. Outside of the North, he does at least know the ruling families for each region. The Riverlands have the Tullys, Arryn's nobly ruled the Vale, the Tyrells lead the Reach, the Baratheons hold the Stormlands, Lannisters own the Westerlands and the Dornish have their Martells.

And outside of Westeros, there was an extremely large continent across the Narrow Sea called Essos. More _kingdoms_ -per say- but they were considered more _savage_ over there in comparison to here. There were more cultures over there, which Arthur knew hardly anything outside of the Dothraki and the defunct Valyrian Empire. On the far end of Essos was Asshai and Yi Ti, and didn't know much from those two places.

Oh! And slavery was aparently fine over there, which Roxas found appaling.

Anything else in the World at large was either forgotten or not learned from Arthur. But right now, Roxas's thoughts were on the matter at hand. Not his destination, but his overall goal _here_.

This was an entirely new _World_ he had landed on, and to be frank with himself, must be one of the largest he had ever stepped foot on. Judging by the mentions of being on one continent with another across this narrow sea Arthur mentioned, Roxas had quite a lot to see should he choose to explore.

After all, his past experiences were primarily exploring _Worlds,_ which seemingly ranged for several city's worth.

There was a great amount of temptation to do just that after learning what he could from Arthur and this Ironrath they were going towards. He was free from Sora's Heart and was his own person now. He has the opportunity in doing such things and having his own experiences to enjoy.

Oh and there were also the House mottos that peaked his interest.

House Forrester had a good one from what Roxas considered: _Iron from Ice_. What he got out of it was becoming tough as iron from all the time spent in the North; hence Ice because of the climate, among other things.

But what drew the Nobody in the most were the words of House Stark: _Winter is Coming_.

After learning of the harsh winters this _World_ suffers from, Roxas clearly understood its meaning. The first one that came to mind was obviously preparing for winter, but it also meant for bewaring any hardships you may face and remain vigilant.

Given what he went through in the Organization and what experiences he gained through Sora, Roxas could say he can take those words to _Heart_.

Glancing down for a moment, little Anna was sitting beside him while humming happily to herself making him momentarily pause in considering leaving. Short in a time he had been here, Roxas already saved Arthur and Anna with both taking a liking to the lost Nobody. And he had been enjoying accompanying the two to their liege lord's holding.

Outside of the lessons he had from Arthur and fighting against the occasional Heartless pack, Roxas decided to entertain the father/daughter pair by telling them stories of Sora's past adventures. Arthur found it quite amusing on hearing such things while Anna ate it up with gusto, truly drawn in with what he spoke.

"So a talking dog and duck were fighting these Heartless as well?" Anna asked in rapt attention.

"That's right." Roxas said with a small grin. "Donald and Goofy were quite the pair and when they paired up with Sora on his adventures, things got even crazier."

"Donald and Goofy?" Arthur murmured. "Stranger names then Roxas I suppose."

Roxas blinked. "Really?"

Arthur chuckled. "Lad, I'd be lying to you if I didn't find these names downright bizarre."

"Eh~ Take it what you will." Roxas shrugged. "I didn't give 'em their names."

It's fine as he wasn't pushing in making the man believe Sora's adventures; all in order to preserve the _World Order_.

The pig farmer looked on ahead, humming before speaking up. "Well~ well~ Seems we've finally arrived.

True to Arthur's word, the trio was able to make it all the way to Ironrath from the Tuttle pig farm the next day. What he didn't really expect, however, was the _exact_ time they would arrive.

Arthur expected to make it _much_ later, by a good chunk of hours, but because Roxas stayed up all night working the reigns on the cart. Sure it was at a slow pace in order to not wake up the father/daughter pair, but it worked out for the best.

Looking on, Roxas took note of Ironrath's appearance.

It wasn't exactly a castle in what he envisioned, but it was more of a fortress, an imposing stronghold really. And surrounding the Forrester home were many trees with much darker bark than what he normally saw.

"So~ What's so special about this place, again?" Roxas inquired. "It's pretty big."

Arthur chuckled once more. "Lad, this is an impressive holdfast but Winterfell beats them all out in scale, size and grandeur. Ironrath here is famous for the Forresters skills in having the understanding and knowledge of harvesting and preserving the Ironwood."

"Right~ you mentioned that before." Roxas said, leaning back into his seat while looking at the fortress. "So, do all these Houses you mentioned have big homes like these?"

"A large number of them do indeed." Arthur confirmed with a nod.

"Have you seen castles before?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, most were_ way bigger_ than this one." Roxas answered without really thinking about it, recalling the headquarters of Organization XIII, along with what he saw in Sora's memories; such as the castles in Radiant Gardens.

"How much bigger?" Anna asked.

Roxas took a moment to ponder the size of Ironrath in comparison to some of the stuff he had seen both in Sora's and in his own existence.

"Like… huge." Roxas held his arms out wide. "Super big. Could be considered a city for all intensive purposes."

"A castle the size of a city?" Arthur this time asked, clearly intrigued by such a concept.

Roxas nodded. "Smallest castle I previously saw was owned by a _Beast_ of a man. And it was like… double or triple in terms of height with Ironrath here."

"What kind of beast?" Anna asked, once again allowing her imagination to run wild.

Roxas adopted a thinking pose and gave his best description. "Big… really, really big and super hairy. Like it was all over the place, I don't know how he dealt with all that hair." Roxas then inexplicably softened with a fond smile coming on. "But, even though he was tall and scary, he was… _somewhat_ kind and gentle."

"Somewhat?"

"He had quite the quick temper, which didn't help him all that well with his beastly appearance." Roxas added with a laugh when he grew silent again. It took a moment but Roxas realized this rather strange feeling.

Looks like even being separated from Sora didn't remove the emotional memory of his past experiences. Even being apart and completely independent from him, he's still a part of him.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really important." Roxas gave the young girl an assuring smile. "Just some old memories."

"Old memories?" Arthur couldn't help but chortle. "Lad, you're too young to be saying phrases like that."

Roxas only grinned at the man's attitude, though Arthur's gaze went unnoticed.

Now, being a man of the North where many individuals are very plain and straightforward, Arthur wasn't the kind of man you'd expect to be exceptionally well at reading people. It wasn't a skill of his per say, yet he couldn't deny what he saw the few times he and Roxas locked eyes.

There was an age to him that did not reflect the youthful boy sitting before him. He was a young man with a warriors gaze. One who has seen too much in his short lifetime. Arthur was aware of how harsh and unforgiving the world was but Roxas… the Old gods only knows what he had recently endured.

His thoughts came to an end upon reaching the closed gates.

"Who goes there?" Spoke a guard from the higher level.

Arthur Tuttle stood at full height from his cart. "Arthur Tuttle, father to Gared Tuttle."

"And those two?"

"My daughter, Anna."

"Hi." Anna waved innocently.

"And a friend of ours."

Roxas simply nodded his head silently.

The guard gave the blond a momentary scrutinizing gaze, specifically at his clothes before returning his attention to Arthur. "And your business here?"

"We need to talk to Gregor Forrester on urgent matters."

The guard nodded before signalling the others to open up the gate.

A loud creaking was heard with the double door gate opened up wide for the Tuttle horse cart to move on through.

Upon passing through, Roxas got a good view of the keep's layout. From smaller homes situated along the walls -from servants to guests- to the stables visibly seen on the right hand side. He didn't know where the armory was, but figured the place was around the back.

All around, guards, commoners, smiths, bakers and so on went about their business.

'Seems similar to what I saw in the Dream World of Paris.'

"Come along Anna, Roxas." Arthur said, getting off the wagon with the two following suit.

Walking beside the two family members, Roxas continued to observe and take note of the town he was in.

Taking a second to look at some of the people, he did catch a few gazes of some of the civilians getting mixed reactions.

Several of the guards eyed him up and down and it appeared as though they were assessing whether or not he was a threat and stared a bit intently at his clothes.

Some looked at him suspiciously, not recognizing his face though that was to be expected as he never came here.

There were a pair of women who glanced over to him and in the brief moment they caught his eye, flashed a rather… unusual expression in his direction.

Quirking a brow at their faces, Roxas simply shook his head.

With the trio coming closer to the castle, they saw a pair of men stepping from the front entrance as they were chatting amongst each other.

The first one was a young teenager with features similar to Arthur and Anna. From his light brown hair reaching towards his square jaw. His attire looked rather nice, even if roughed up on several areas. And embroidered above his breast was the Forrester House sigil.

Said sigil was that of a white tree -probably an ironwood tree- on a black field, embellished with a black sword pointed downwards.

The second was much older and had more closer features with Arthur, given his finger length brown hair and matching beard. His attire seemed similar to the younger man's, but more refined as it was it seemed to fit with some sort of status.

"-I'm telling you, uncle, things are fine."

"I know it is, Gared. I just don't know if you're cut out for that part of your training just yet."

"Uncle, how am I supposed to prove myself if I'm not given a chance?"

"You do have to consider those words, my brother."

This snapped the pair's conversation, quickly turning towards the source and spoke in absolute shock.

"Father!" Gared said aloud with joy, noticing his little sister as well. "Anna!"

The young man jogged over and was met halfway by Anna, the two embracing with a laugh. Arthur walked over with a warm smile, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Arthur?" Spoke the man who Roxas believed was Duncan. "What in the Old Gods are you doing here?"

Arthur looked to his brother. "Good to see you as well, brother."

"Forgive me, brother. It's just that… you said you never wanted to leave the farm-"

Arthur waved him down. "It's alright, Duncan. I know my words. I wouldn't go against them unless they pertain to my duties as a father, brother and loyalty to my liege and family."

"Right, of course." Duncan then embraced his brother in a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

Breaking their embrace, Duncan smiled as he felt his niece hugging him. "My, you look so much bigger since I last saw you, deary."

Anna merely giggled.

Duncan then looked over and rose a quizzical brow at the third party. "And who is this young man?"

Clearing his throat, Arthur went over to the blue eyed boy and placed a firm hand on the lads shoulder.

"This is a friend, Roxas." Arthur said. "One we owe our lives to."

Duncan blinked, registering his brother's words. "Did something happen?"

"Yes and we would've been lost if it weren't for his service."

"Bandits?" Guessed the castellan as it wasn't all that common for those unsavory types running around.

Arthur grimaced. "No… not exactly."

"Then what was it?" Gared asked anxiously.

"Something I wish to explain to Gregor." Arthur said in complete seriousness. "Out in the open like this, people would say I've gone mad… or become quite scared."

"Father, no one here would think that." Gared tried to assure with his father only shaking his head.

"It's as if you're saying the _Others_ are running around as we speak." Duncan couldn't help but jest though he quickly frowned at the stern eyes of his brother. Whatever it was that they had encountered was a serious matter.

Coughing into his hand, Duncan nodded his head.

"If you'll follow me, then."

"And Roxas here needs to come with."

"Pardon?"

"He was the one who saved Anna and I and has more details on what almost took our lives."

"Roxas saved us from the monsters." Anna explained.

"Monsters?" Gared muttered.

"Yeah, monsters. Really scary."

Duncan hummed, processing this before addressing his nephew. "Gared, why don't you give your sister a tour of the keep. I believe she's long overdue for it."

Getting the idea on what is requested, the fresh squire complied as he gently grasped Anna's hand. "Come on, Anna. Let me show you the garden."

"There's a garden here?"

"Yes. It's near the entrance to the Ironwood."

With the siblings walking off, Duncan ushered Arthur and Roxas to follow him.

Walking up the steps, Roxas continued on his old habit of analyzing his surroundings while walking into the large home. The large tree was carved into the front two doors when they swung open.

'Pretty nice place so far.' Thought the Nobody, passing by several servants going on with their business.

"Through here." Duncan said, stopping at another closed door.

Entering inside, the pair saw it was some sort of meeting room. From the far end, there was a raised platform with a lone chair sitting at the middle. On the left side was a fireplace with a flame set ablaze.

In a quick glance, the Nobody saw that above the fireplace was either a painting or quite the nice stitching of a large family. It consisted of eight people in total: a father, a mother, four sons and two daughters.

Before he could look at it in more detail at the immediate time, Roxas' attention went elsewhere as he saw a man coming towards them. And by the similarities between him and the artwork, he figured the man was the "father".

Said man was aged, yet no less imposing. His hair was slicked back and greying with a full beard that appeared to only define his square. His clothes, while simple, were well made and taking after the tree emblems colors. Next to him must be the wife and mother of the portrait, slender and calm with sharp cheekbones and faded light brown hair.

Upon seeing the pig farmer, the man's expression slightly brightened.

"It's been a while since I've seen you last, Arthur."

"Indeed it has, milord."

"Do you need some help with the farm? Are the pigs doing alright?"

"In order, no and yes. But I'm not here to discuss about that."

"...Then what is it then?"

"There was… an incident, Lord Gregor."

"And what kind of incident was this?" Spoke Gregor's wife. She then looked towards the well dressed lad beside the pig farmer. "And who is this? A volunteer for the Night's Watch?"

Gregor took a moment to go over Roxas's clothing. "Doesn't seem so. Looks too… refine for such an attire. And not nearly warm enough."

Arthur chuckled. "My thoughts exactly, milord."

"I'm actually quite fine wearing this." Roxas stated. "Cold or hot, nothing really bothered me as I wear this."

Many within the hall blinked at the boys abrupt blunt comment. Even Arthur found himself surprised though Gregor now leaned forward, keen to know about him.

"What is your name, Lad?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas…" Gregor tested the name upon his lips. "Strange name."

"Blame the one who gave it to me. Besides, like my outfit, I'm fine with it."

Gregor blinked once more before grinning at the boy. He didn't appear to be joking or making witty remarks of any kind. He just seemed forward with every statement he's made so far.

"Very well then… Roxas. Mind telling us why you're here."

"He's actually one of the reasons I have come before you, Lord Forrester." Arthur spoke up respectfully. "Something had occurred a day ago at my farm that nearly resulted in the demise of myself and my daughter."

"What?" Gregor said sharply, posture straightening out. "What do you mean, Arthur? What has happened?"

"No need to panic, my lord." Arthur promised. "The threat has been dealt with by this young man's own hands. I owe mine and my daughters life to him."

"...And what was this threat you speak of? Bandits?"

"I already told my brother this, but no bandits or any wild animals."

"What then?"

"Monsters."

"...I beg your pardon?" Questioned Lady Forrester.

"The Heartless." Roxas spoke up. "They were attacking Arthur and Anna's farm before I took care of them."

"You surely must be jesting, child." Spoke the matriarch.

"He speaks truth, My lord, My lady." Arthur said with no joking tone. "Roxas here is extremely skilled with a blade and took out these 'Heartless' in quick and rapid succession."

"He's a swordsman?" Gregor said in confusion. "Forgive me if I seem rude, Arthur, but I do not see sword on him. Is he a knight?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Roxas asked under his breath.

"For argument's sake, Roxas, you were quite heroic and it was the first that came to mind for Anna and I."

The Nobody merely grumbled.

"And Roxas."

"Yeah, Arthur."

"Mind if you… well, you know." Arthur rolled his hand to his and held it out in a familiar manner.

Blinking, Roxas realized what the pig farmer meant. "Ah, right."

Holding out his hand, the Lord and Lady of House Forrester was about to question on what the boy was doing until a flash of light appeared within their gaze. It was momentarily blinding, due to them focusing at his hand. Once the light died down, they stood there mouth gaped in seeing the Oathkeeper Keyblade within Roxas' grasp. Those within the hall jumped slightly, with all eyes now glued upon the Keyblade within Roxas' hand.

"What in the world."

"By the Old gods!"

"Arthur." Elissa stood from her chair. "What is this?"

Roxas gave a small smile. "First off, magic. Second, this here is a Keyblade. Only thing that helps keep the Heartless at bay."

He was met with hushed whispers from some and silence from the lord and lady,

"Magic, you say?" Gregor asked quietly after a few moments.

"And Key… blade." Spoke his wife. "Strange name."

"I agree with you on that, Lady Elissa."

"Yup and I got two of 'em." Roxas held out his other free hand and another flash of blackened light appeared to reveal his Oblivion Keyblade.

Gregor stared in utter wonder but also great trepidation at the strange boy before him.

Narrowing his eyes, he thought more on the boy's appearance and a bit more on the strange key-shaped swords in his grasp. There was a small part of his mind that spoke whispers of familiarity, but he couldn't place it when or where.

Knowing he will drive himself mad in trying to figure out the nagging feeling, he pushed the thoughts aside momentarily.

"These monsters you spoke of… Heartless, you called them?" Gregor said, getting a nod out of the boy. "What exactly are-"

"MY LORD!"

The doors to the room burst open with a guard falling to his knees.

"Royland?" Gregor got out of his chair, disturbed by his guards sudden appearance.

Roxas turned around and saw a man in a loose set of armor meant to give the wearer more mobility. His short, graying hair was partially slicked back while his long, strong face was currently worn with a look of distress.

The identified man known as Royland sucked in some air, looking up to his liege lord in great fear.

"Lord Forrester, there is an attack upon the town." Royland pointed out towards the window and no sooner had he said that, screams began to be heard coming from outside.

"What?!" Gregor cried out in anger and shock, stepping down from his platform while guards began to go to their lord.

"When did this happen?!"

"J-Just now!"

"How!"

"Is it the Whitehills?" Elissa questioned in a worried, yet controlled tone. "I knew they were impatient, but doing an attack all of a sudden-"

"No." Royland rapidly shook his head. "It was these… creatures with glowing yellow eyes and…"

In a span of a second, Roxas' form disappeared from his spot.

"Roxas!" Arthur called out to the young lad who had already began running past the guard and back out towards the castle entrance while grasping both his Keyblades. "By the gods, he was fast."

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 3: Tensions Rising-**_

Bursting forth past the doors, unintentionally breaking them off their hinges, Roxas landed in the center of the town while bringing both Keyblades down to eliminate a Soldier Heartless that was beneath him.

Panic filled the vicinity with commonfolk running around, either for seeking safety or trying to quickly mobilize to fend off the Heartless invaders. Yet nothing they were doing offensively were doing much good at all.

Standing up while getting in his usual combat stance, Roxas' eyes darted around left and right spotting the various areas that the Heartless were attacking.

Shadows, Neo-shadows, Werewolves, Soldiers and a few air-soldiers to round out this wave of Heartless.

And around him, a dozen Shadows appeared from the ground twitching around as they usually do.

"Tch." Roxas flung his Oathkeeper upwards. _**"THUNDER."**_

Sparks of lightning rained down from above, quickly striking a good number of darkened adversaries. Some quickly dispersed into black vapors while the rest were stunned. Leaping at them, the Nobody spun around and cleaved through them with ease.

"Not a moment's rest, I suppose." Roxas said beneath his breath, sprinting forward at several Werewolf Heartless that were harassing a young couple and a blacksmith.

Jumping into the air, Roxas came down with a horizontal strike with his Oblivion instantly destroying one.

Not stopping for a moment, Roxas whirled round with a powerful spin to sliced through two more Werewolves until catching the last one that tried to sneak up on him with the teeth of his Oathkeeper and slamming it down to the ground, it's heart bursting out and floating up into the sky before vanishing.

Looking up to the three terrified civilians in front of him, Roxas tried to give them a comforting smile.

"It's gonna be alright." He promised. "Get back inside and-GAH."

The woman of the couple screamed as one Shadow managed to jump up behind him and get a good hit on his left shoulder.

Stomping his foot down on the ground, Roxas bent down and swung his arm up, striking and eliminating the Heartless that got him.

"Go." Roxas said more forcefully this time. "I'll take care of them."

Seeing them nod and run indoors, Roxas returned his attention to the Heartless, the closest being a few Soldiers running around the village.

Charging forward, Roxas twirled his Oblivion into a backhanded grip. Getting to the nearest Soldiers, Roxas cut through them with ease running through the shadowy leftover wisps.

Spinning his Oathkeeper and Oblivion now in tandem, Roxas slashed through a handful of Soldiers and Shadows until he raised Oathkeeper up to hold back a Werewolf that attempted to jump on him for a nasty bite. Holding it up in place, Roxas simply angled his Oathkeeper in hand and then slammed the Heartless down to the ground dissipating it.

Roxas then heard something shattering shingles and looked up to see Werewolves and Soldiers leaping about the rooftops with the Air-Soldier flying overhead.

Jumping up into the air, Roxas uppercut a Soldier as he got onto a rooftop when he was suddenly knocked back from an Air-Soldier that flew up from below.

The Nobody quickly recovered while in the air before diving down and striking the Werewolf Heartless across the head. While in his momentum, he fired off a Blizzard spell to quickly freeze another wolf-themed adversary in place.

Zooming at the frozen Heartless, the Key of Truth made quick work of it once swinging his weapons in quick succession. With it disbursing into smoke, Roxas cut into the ice and sent a large chunk right into a Neoshadow. The attack stunned it momentarily before it retaliated for his action.

Rushing out of his home, Gregor saw the display before him and was bewildered by what he was seeing.

"By the gods…"

He wasn't the only one as Royland, who just arrived by his lord's side, and several other guards and soldiers shared a similar reaction.

"My word."

"How's he able to jump that high?"

"Is that magic he usin'?"

Shaking his head out of his stupor, Gregor called out to his men. "Enough lolly-gagging men. We need to fend off these creatures! They have invaded our home and attacked our people!"

He was met with a roar of agreement from the guards, with swords being drawn and footsteps thundering beneath them.

Falling from a high building, Roxas threw Oathkeeper into an Air Soldier as it's spinning blade cleaved it in two. With his Oblivion, he sliced through a Neoshadow that was in his way. And just as he landed, the Oathkeeper reappeared back in his hand only for him to throw it once more threw several more Heartless on the ground.

He continued his brief Strike Raid.when he saw the Forrester guards and their lord Gregor enter the fray,

"Wait." Roxas called out to them but they didn't hear as several began hacking and slashing at the closest Heartless only to inflict little to no damage.

"Dammit, they're gonna get turned." Roxas moved to aid them only to get hounded by Werewolves. "Grr, backoff!"

Roxas swung his Keyblades upwards in a diagonal manner, taking out his attackers.

Meanwhile, the Forreester men were finding out just how difficult and ineffective their weapons were against these creatures.

"Sturdy bastards!" Roared one of the Forrester soldiers.

"GAH! Get it off me!" Cried another as a Shadow latched onto his head.

"Let go, you mangy mutt!" Yelled Royland, trying to pry his sword from a Werewolf Heartless' maw.

"THUNDERA!"

A rumble of thunder filled the air before many bolts of lightning struck the earth all at once. The ground shook in response with the adversaries being electrocuted where they stood. Even a few Forrester men were hit in the crossfire as they were stunned as a result.

"Sorry about that!" Roxas quickly apologized as he cleaved through the Heartless holding onto Royland's sword before quickly assisting Duncan.

"Our weapons don't work on these beasts." Duncan Tuttle rasped out, holding his sword in dismay.

"They do little to no damage, I'm afraid, with regular weaponry-"

Suddenly, the familiar bursting sound of a Heartless was heard all turned to see Gregor Forrester panting heavily while wielding his own greatsword.

"...Huh, would you look at that." Roxas spoke in amazement.

"My lord." Duncan and the other guards gathered round him while he stood back to his full height.

"By the old Gods, what matter of beasts are these?" Gregor rasped out, panting heavily.

"They're called the Heartless." Answered the Keyblader. "Creatures of darkness."

"These are what attacked Arthurs farm?" Gregor inquired.

Roxas only nodded. "Yeah and sad to say, they are great in numbers."

This only served to greater terrify the men before him at the thought of facing such overwhelmingly terrifying foes.

Before anyone could either rest or question more about what Roxas just spoke of, a series of screams and yells were heard.

Gregors head whipped in the direction the IronWood forest with great panic and fear. "Ethan! Gared! My children!"

"It's coming from the Ironwood grove!"

"We must hurry!"

Roxas however was already running past them at near unseeable speeds, appearing only as a blur.

"Bloody hells, he's fast!"

"Right?"

_**-Ironwood Grove-**_

Gared Tuttle was tired, breathing heavily while holding out a dagger before him as he wished he had an actual sword instead.

Talia and Ethan Forrester stood behind him whilst Gared's sister Anna held his leg tightly in fear.

The Forrester twins were out playing in the family grove, as per usual, when they encountered new squire serving under their father along with his little sister. They got to know him since his arrival and they became fast friends. After all, he was going to be serving their House for the rest of his days, so it would be best to get along with him to build a strong relationship. And the same went with Gared's little sister, who they just met.

Granted, if they lived past this, both Ethan and Talia would make sure that Gared would always hold a place of high regard in their household for displaying such bravery in protecting them.

If they were to live past this of course.

"Lord Ethan." Gared breathed out tiredly, nudging Anna back to them. "Please take my sister and get to safety. It's too dangerous for you all here."

"But Gared-"

"Now!" Gared said authorively. "Please my lord, for you sisters sake and my own."

"Big brother!' Anna cried out to him just as a Werewolf Heartless pounced.

*SWISH*

In a large plumb of darkened smoke, a figure landed on the other side with his Keyblades held out with it's wielder crouched down.

"Roxas!" Anna cried out in complete joy and relief.

"Stay behind me." Roxas instructed, standing back into his stance.

"Roxas?" Gared muttered in surprise.

"Who?" Ethan and Talia said in unison.

Spinning his Keyblades in his hands, he clashed them against each other to give out a loud sound within the dense Ironwood forest. Each and every Heartless within the vicinity now drew their attention towards the Keyblader.

"The minute you guys see your chance, run back to Ironrath." Roxas instructed in a room that brokered no arguments. "Others will be waiting for you along the way."

"What about you?" Gared couldn't help but ask.

"These guys are mine."

"But-"

"Gared." Anna tugged on her brothers leg, making him look down to her. "You can trust Roxas. This is what he save me and father from yesterday."

Several Neoshadows leapt at their target, causing Roxas to spin around and cleave through them once they got in close. Kicking one which tried to attack him from behind was soon met with a succession of Fire spells which soon spread onto the others.

"Gared, Anna, Whoever you two are, go _now!"_ Roxas exclaimed as more Heartless charged at him.

Seeing as he had no choice, Gared lifted up Anna and gestured his head for the two Forrester siblings to follow after him as they ran back to Ironrath.

Backflipping toward the large tree behind him, Roxas placed his feet onto the nearby tree trunk and pushed off to propel himself towards a Werewolf. Stabbing Oblivion into it's back, the Nobody hurled the creature away; which collided into one of it's companions. Raising his Keyblades into the air, he focused a lot of power into them and formed a large ice crystal. Said crystal then burst into smaller pieces as he performed Blizzard Burst; which its projectiles went all over to stab and freeze many opposition around him.

Crossing his arms, he then flung them forward with his Keyblades flying out of his hands and spinning around rapidly around him and cutting through and shattering the frozen Heartless.

Flying back into his hands, Roxs thrust his Oblivion forward through an airborne Neoshadow.

Roxas exhaled, returning to his stance once more as he observed the remaining few dozen Heartless.

He felt himself grin for a brief moment, feeling his own powers course through him. It was rather invigorating feeling his power, his own power that he had accumulated welling up within him.

"Another round then."

Running through the forest, Gared, Anna and the Forrester twins panted as their lungs felt like they were burning. They didn't know how much farther they had to go to for safety. It seemed like forever due to the attack currently taking place.

Luckily for them, it seemed to end once they saw friendly faces coming right at them.

"Gared! Anna!" Duncan cried out.

"Uncle!" Spoke said siblings.

"Talia! Ethan!"

"Father!" The twins yelled in relief in seeing their father.

With both parties reunited, smiles were amongst them all.

"I'm glad you lot are safe." Spoke the Forrester patriarch before looking around. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's back there, holding off the Heartless so we can escape." Answered the castellan's niece.

"Seven hells." One of the guards said aloud.

"Alone?" Gregor asked anxiously.

"He told us to run, father." Ethan said with great fear. "Father, what is this? What were those things?"

"Something I'd like to know more about, Lord Ethan." Royland muttered out.

"Get back to the castle, the lot of you." Gregor addressed the youngsters. "It's better safe there than here."

"But Father, what of the boy who-" Talia spoke up only for Gregor to hold up his hand.

"We shall go and assist him." Gregor stated. "We of the North do not forget the bravery of those willing to defend our people."

"The North remembers." Duncan said aloud.

"Aye." Gregor nodded. "Go now, children. Keep them safe, Gared."

"With my life, my lord."

The adults didn't look back as they ran deeper into the woods in hopes of reaching Roxas in time.

Off in the distance, the familiar and unfamiliar sounds of battle was heard metal hitting the Heartless no doubt with other sounds that were a range of strange implosions, brief crackles of lightning and a sharp hiss.

Just as the group arrived, they saw Roxas raise both of his Keyblades into the air as a large silvery, black shape shifting orb formed above his weapons. Soon enough, many Heartless were ripped off of the ground and air as if they were being drawn towards the orb. And once there, they seemed to fly around it as they struggled to break free.

Jumping back while spinning his weapons, Roxas got low to the ground before disappearing from view entirely.

He reappeared a second later with his arms crossed in X-shaped fashion, Keyblades out forward. Leaves and twigs flew up into the air upon his sudden appearance and from behind, the Heartless that were all jumbled together around that conjured orb burst into shadowy wisps with a dozen or more hearts within spherical containers flying up into the air, vanishing a moment later.

Even several nearby Ironwood trees were not spared as they were sliced all the way through, toppling over and emanating large crashes in the vicinity.

It was utterly silent for nearly an entire minute until…

"Seven hells."

"Holy…"

"He cut through those thick Ironwoods with one blow."

"By the Old Gods, what is he?!"

Standing up, Roxas looked back at the assembled men and spoke up as he dismissed his Keyblades in motes of black and white wisps of light. "Oh… everyone alright?"

Some of the men were trying their best to find a way to answer considering just how casual this young man was acting after such rather insane events.

Composing himself with a cough, Gregor stepped forward. "Yes, I believe so, young man." Looking back in the direction of his family keep, he frowned. "Don't know of the casualties just yet, but I hope things are well there."

Roxas then smiled a shiny white, toothy smile. "That's great to hear."

Gregor then found himself smiling a bemused smile himself. "Yes, that is indeed wonderful to hear."

Royland was the next to speak. "We must get back posthaste, my lord. The common folk will want answers on what just happened."

"Right." Gregor nodded, turning to leave only to find Roxas remaining still. "Well, are you not coming, Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas blinked.

_**-Ironrath Square-**_

Chatter filled the air, mixture from all sorts of emotions. Fire's had to be quickly put out and people had to be quickly attended from the recent attack.

This was what Rodrick Forrester, heir to Ironrath, came to witness upon his arrival just mere moments ago.

"What in the name of the Old Gods happened here?" Rodrick asked in fear and confusion once he entered his home.

"Brother!"

Rodrick looked over and saw his twin siblings running towards him with the recent family squire and a little girl he was unfamiliar with trailing not far behind.

"Talia! Ethan! What is going on? Were we attacked or something!" both siblings threw themselves onto their older brother, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, by monsters." Ethan responded.

"Monsters?" The heir repeated. "What do you mean by _monsters_?"

"Rodrick."

Now he saw his mother walking her way over to him quickly with his youngest brother Ryon held in her arms.

"Mother." He calmly spoke as he walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Something happened, son, and everyone is in a frenzy."

"Lord Gregor!" A random civilian shouted, with everyone now looking towards the entrance of the Ironwoods where the Forrester patriarch had emerged from with the rest of the family guard and right by his side was a young man, a few years older possibly then Rodricks twin siblings garbed entirely in black, with spiky blond hair and striking blue eyes.

"Who's that with father?"

"He's Roxas." Anna spoke up with a smile. "He saved us from the Heartless."

This got word to quickly spread from the common folk. Most was questionable for those that didn't see the Nobody in action. Others confirmed such things as they witnessed him perform unimaginable feats.

Seeing things may get a bit out of hand, Gregors cleared his throat.

"People of Ironrath." Gregor's voice echoed across the holdfast. "I ask you to calm yourselves. Those strange creatures are no more. They will not threaten our land again."

"What were those things, milord?" A brave man asked for the common folk.

Gregor scrunched his face up with thought, looking towards Roxas who had remained still yet relaxed. Realizing that Gregor had been staring at him, Roxas met his gaze and saw the expectant look the Lord was giving to him with his eyes darting to the people that wanted answers.

Releasing a sigh, the Nobody stepped forward.

"They were the Heartless." Roxas said loud and clear for all to hear just as a hush fell over the crowd when he began to speak. "They are creatures of darkness, born of the darkness within people's hearts that are lured to any and all that can hold one."

More murmurings came yet he went on.

"I've been hunting them for a long time. And they are numerous with almost no end." He bittely said.

This of course only cause a new wave of panic to wash over the civilians of Ironrath only for Gregor to bang his sword against his armor to silence them and allow Roxas to continue.

"But don't worry, folks. I'm here to help any way I can."

"How?!"

"With magic, of course." Came his reply, summoning his Oblivion Keyblade into his hand. "And with this guy here."

A silence fell over the crowd at the weapon that appeared in the young lads hand from literally thin air.

Dismissing the key-shaped weapon, Roxas continued. "Now just so you all know, I'm gonna keep on doing what I do best and keep you all safe. And it's not just here at Ironrath, but all over-"

"My lord." One of the guards spoke up, an older gentleman who had not seen Roxas's combative skills. "Are you sure of trusting this boy?"

At this, Roxas felt a spike of annoyance and irritation. Who the hell was this old guy to question him so rudely? He saved their lives for crying out loud from the goodness of his own Heart!

...Well if he actually has one or not is still up for debate.

Luckily for him, Gregor Forrestor was having none of it.

"Hold your tongue, Ganfreed." Gregor said with authority. "You as well as everyone here, including my children owe their very lives to this young man. Had it not been for his skills and magic, my children may have been killed along with many more within this very holding. I will not have him disrespected in my keep."

Properly scolded, the elder guard bowed his head apologetically while Roxas gave Gregor an appreciative smile which he reciprocated by patting the young man's shoulder.

"Is that understood, Ganfreed?"

"Y-Yes, my lord."

With that bit of problem out of the way, Roxas gave the Forrester patriarch a thankful nod before Gregor continued speaking.

"Where is Maester Ortengym?" Gregor asked the crowd.

"Here my lord."

Said man made his way to the front of the crowd. "Sorry if I weren't here sooner, but the people needed my assistance.

"No need to forgive your duty, Ortengym." Gregor said placatingly. "I was going to assign you the task regardlessly. Once you have finished checking on the wounded, return to the ravenry and send a letter out to Lord Glover and Lord Stark at once. They must be made aware of what has transpired here."

"At once, My Lord." Ortengym said with a bow.

With the people disbursing and trying to go back to their everyday lives and tasks, the Forrester heir came up to his family's savior.

"So, you are the man responsible for rescuing my family and my home." Rodrick said, going up to the Keyblade Wielder with his hand out. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"No problem." Roxas said, accepting his hand and shaking.

"Quite the grip you have there. Roxas was it?"

The Nobody nodded. "I thank you once more. I am Rodrick Forrester. Whatever it is you ask of me, I will do my utmost of power to deliver to you."

"Rodrik."

Their exchange was cut short as the Maester stood before the two; to which Roxas took note of his appearance.

He was some inches away from six feet tall, having thick brown hair with a matching beard. His robes were greyish blue in color. And a unique thing about him was the odd looking chain hanging off his neck. And with how it was odd was that it was composed with different sorts of materials for each specific link.

"Ortengym." Rodrik said pleasantly.

"It's wonderful to have you home once more, my lord. I only wish your return was met under better circumstances." Ortengym said apologetically.

"I am just grateful to hear that it was saved by our new friend, Roxas."

"How was visiting Elaena, if I may ask?"

"It was well. Still trying to keep our relationship strong." Rodrik asked though there was a light tint in his cheeks making Ortengym smile.

"Quite good to know." The maester then turned his attention towards the Nobody. "Fascinating to see magic first hand, even for the briefest of moments."

Roxas merely shrugged. "I can use magic more than just fighting."

Ortengym could barely contain his exploding interest with even Rodrik finding himself tempted at asking just what more he was capable of.

"Like what?"

"Well… healing."

This peaked the maester's interest more than before. "Truly?"

Roxas nodded.

"Then could you possibly assist me in healing the common folk if you can do so?"

"Don't see the harm in that."

"Wonderful."

Roxas gave a brief nod to Rodrick as they knew they'll pick up on whatever conversation is at a later time. For now, he is doing what he does best in helping out others.

After all, it's something he picked up quite well from his Somebody.

_**-Later-**_

Roxas sighed as he pulled out another Ether from his Organization cloak and ate down it's contents. He soon felt his magic reserves filling back up after casting the several variants of the Cure spell towards the Ironrath populace.

To say that he had now gotten favor with the people of Ironrath would rather be understating it.

How you may ask?

Gregor declared a small celebratory feast in his honor of his heroic deeds in keeping the people safe as well as healing the populous.

Of course shortly after this declaration, Gregor had Roxas eat up bread and salt. It was odd for the Nobody in the little request, but it was cleared up on his confusion that it was in order to perform guest rights. Which only furthered his questions on just what that meant altogether.

Something about no blood being spilt within the homes of those who offer the gestures. Even violence between guest and host would break the rights, which was heavily frowned upon.

Honestly, to him it just sounded like something along the plain lines of don't be a massive jerk to those hosting your presence in their home. Simple enough to remember.

Though he didn't know how long these rights would last if it was during the entirety of his stay here or indefinitely. But he figured with his good deeds here, it might fall towards the later.

"Thank you, Ser." Spoke a random commoner.

Roxas groaned. "I'm no knight."

"Despite the lack of knights in the North, the people see you as such."

Turning around, he was met with the young girl he saved earlier at the forest.

"Talia, right?"

She nodded as she gave him a small smile. "It's good that the people here are happy after such a terrifying experience." The Forrester girl shuddered. "It was as if being in a waking nightmare."

'Oh if you only knew.' Thought the Nobody. "Well nothing else can be done now, but live another day, I suppose."

Talia flitted with her blouse nervously. "I just wanted to thank you."

Roxas looked at her and saw that the young little Lady was wearing a bit of a blush on her cheeks though he couldn't exactly figure out why.

"You saved my brother, Gared and little Anna and I." Talia muttered with Roxas barely hearing her last comment. "You save me like a hero from stories of old."

"What?"

Realizing she let that one slip, Talia's face turned crimson and made sure to keep her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Sorry, it was nothing."

Roxas tilted his head and wore a questioning look that made her want to look away from those deep blue eyes that she could possibly drown in.

Before any form of embarrassment could arise, a saving grace appeared in the form of her twin brother.

"Ah, there you are." Ethan said. "Knew I'd find you here."

"And you did, Ethan."

"Roxas." Ethan said, looking up to the Nobody with clear admiration. "I probably know you've heard this dozens of times already, but I want to thank you for what you've done today."

Roxas waved him off. "It's no biggy."

"...No biggy?"

The Nobody groaned. "I'm not dealing with that again."

"...Still, what you did will be remembered." Ethan said. "Both for House Forrester and its people here. I don't know if you are aware of this, but no action is ever forgotten here in the North; both good and bad. The North Remembers. And it will remember your deeds in aiding Ironrath in its time of need."

"It's no problem at all, Ethan. Anyone in their right mind should help out those in need."

The twins knew he was trying to be sincere on the situation, not wanting to let the glory get into his head. Anyone else in such a position would've had that occur.

"For our sincere thanks, would you like a tour of the keep?" Talia asked with a small smile.

"It's the least we could do." Continued her twin.

Roxas didn't need to be told twice, quickly accepting their offer.

Ethan was the one leading the trio with Talia looping her arm around the Keyblader's. Even if the little action was unexpected, he didn't mind it at all.

Walking through the keep was a nice experience for the Nobody. Being able to freely explore the holdfast with his own eyes seemed much better than going through Sora's memories and what missions he went through in the Organization.

Though there was still some restrictions as to where he couldn't go to exactly; such as the armory and the bedchambers for obvious reasons.

While being escorted, Roxas got to know the Forrester twins.

Ethan has quite the love for music and books, spending most of his days either in the family library or in the Ironwood grove; reading or writing quite often. He was called an unofficial maester a few times because of this, but it was more of a joke.

Talia does enjoy embroidering, mostly because it's one activity a noble girl like her could keep herself busy daily. Aside from this, she often plays in the Ironwood grove and much like her older brother, the younger twin enjoys music. Even to the point where she tries writing songs alongside Ethan.

"And how many have you two written?"

Talia adopted a thinking pose as the three of them walked through the Ironwood grove. "It's hard to say. I've lost track."

"A couple dozen." Came Ethan's response, quickly earning their attention. "I do try to remember the amount on hand, sister. And unlike you, I keep a record of all our work together."

"Then I appreciate it, my good brother."

"I'd like to hear some of your songs, actually." Roxas suddenly said.

The twins looked at their savior in surprise.

"Y-You do?" Talia hesitantly said.

Call it stage fright, if you will, but she never sang in front of anyone else before; asides from family members.

"Yeah." The Keyblader then noticed her discomfort. "But it's fine if you don't want to."

"No, no." Ethan quickly said. "It's… It's just a surprise that someone would ask us such a thing."

"Sorry then." Roxas said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to catch you off guard like that."

"It's alright." Talia said blushing once more. Something her brother caught onto, making him smirk mischievously.

"I'm not a singer," Ethan then jabbed his thumb towards his sister, "but she is."

"Ethan!"

"What? You have a nice singing voice, Talia." Ethan said like it was the obvious thing.

"I-I do not."

"She really does, Roxas." Ethan said with a beaming grin. "She's just not used to singing in front of others. Especially those that saved her life in such a heroic fashion."

Her face was burning now and was feeling a bit more embarrassed with each passing second.

"You could sing during the feast." Ethan said, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "That way we can truly honor Roxas for his deeds. Both with the people and as House Forrester."

Roxas scratched the back of his head, bemused by the interaction between these two.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do know a few songs."

This bit of information got the twins to focus back at the Nobody.

"You do?" Ethan inquired. "Any we would know of?"

Roxas held out his hand in an iffy manner. "Eh~ Not really."

During last night when Arthur and Anna rested in the cart, the pig farmer sang his daughter a good number of songs to help her sleep. There was the Bear and the Maiden Fair and some other songs that didn't catch Roxas' interest all that much.

"To tell you the truth, I know these songs from both a friend and a former co-worker of mine respectively."

"Co-worker?" Ethan and Talia said in unison.

"We worked together in the same… company."

"You were a sell-sword?"

"Nope. He helped take care of the Heartless with me for a time." Roxas said, getting them to nod a little.

"Then… would you mind telling us these songs you know of?"

Roxas shrugged. "Don't see why not. Mind you these sounded better with him playing his sitar. And he had a better singing voice than I do… I think."

"Sitar?" Talia repeated in interest at the instrument. She had heard of such an exotic instrument but they were more popular down south and apparently across the sea in Essos.

"It's like a bard's instrument."

This made the twins nod.

Coughing a little, he sat down on a stump which he unintentionally made from the Heartless attack from earlier; which still surprised the twins greatly when learning of this.

Scrunching up his face, Roxas tried recalling the old song Demyx had played once in between missions and these were on of the few that he surprisingly enjoyed.

From what number IX of the Organization described it as, it was a song of an epic journey across a vast land with a group of companions.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

Roxas' voice seemed to reverberate throughout the Ironwood grove, making it feel as the lyrics carried more weight than he realized.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

The twins clapped by the end of the song as Roxas grinned, feeling a bit proud of himself.

"I do believe Demyx -my former co-worker- had the song longer, but I didn't get the chance to catch the rest."

"It's completely fine, Roxas. What you just sang was more than enough." Talia assured.

"It sounds quite exciting." Ethan said. "Wish I could hear the full song."

"Maybe, by chance, we can meet this Demyx and he can give us the full song."

The twins then noticed Roxas' mood seemed down.

"...Is something the matter?" Asked the female twin.

"Sorry, just… he's no longer around anymore."

The twins looked at each other, which Ethan was the one to voice their shared thought. "Is he…"

Roxas gave a quick nod, quickly answering their assumption of Demyx's death.

"I'm sorry." Talia said earnestly.

"It's alright." Roxas said with a blank face, yet sorrowful eyes. "We weren't exactly… close to form a real … he was a good guy. Never did me any real harm and was nicer than most. Honestly deserved better than he got when I think about it."

They didn't wish to dwell on such negative thoughts around the man who saved them, so Ethan steered their conversation back to that of music.

"Are there any other songs you know from Demyx?"

"Several really."

Roxas spent the next hour or so recollecting and singing songs of old for Talia and Ethan both of whom were eager to learn new content for their own works.

True to his word, the majority of these songs did come from Demyx, who said he either worked on or picked them up from different Worlds he went for various Organization missions. Others, however, were pulled from Sora's memories…

Such as...

"Hakuna Matata." Roxas said. "What a wonderful phrase~"

"Hakuna… Matata?" Talia repeated slowly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, to put it simply it means no worries." Roxas said with a smile.

"No worries?"

Roxas cleared his throat once more, getting ready to sing something he actually enjoyed from Sora's memories back at Simba's World of Pride Rock.

"Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!" Sang the Nobody as he spun around on a tree stump. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days~ "It's our problem-free philosophy~ Hakuna matata!"

At the end, the twins looked at each other and found the little song a little catchy.. As a matter of fact, they weren't sure whether or not they both heard a low key jingle to accompany Roxas's singing. Was it just their hearing?

Seeing their reaction, Roxas asked, "Not great?"

"No… It's fine, Roxas."

"It's just… odd."

The Keyblader shrugged. "It is, but it seems fine with me and that's all that matters."

"How does it go again?" Ethan asked. He honestly wanted to know if there really was some kind of jingle playing in the background.

Before Roxas could repeat the song, a voice cut him off.

"Ah~ There you lot are." Turning around, the three saw a new arrival in the Ironwood grove. "I've been looking for you."

"Uncle Malcolm!" Spoke out the twins, rushing towards their favorite uncle in the world.

Malcolm chuckled as he hugged his twin niece and nephew. "Ah good to see you live and well since I left." Pulling away, he adopted a look which was mixed between relief and worry. "When I heard of the attack from earlier today, my heart nearly stopped working entirely. Are both alright?"

"You've got to thank Roxas, uncle." Talia said with a smile. "If it weren't for him, we'd be all gonners."

"He's the one who saved all of Ironrath." Ethan added on.

"So I have heard."

Seeing as Roxas got his undivided attention now, did the Nobody take note of the aged man's appearance. With his fading brown hair with a matching thin beard and an attire that spoke of high standings in the North.

"I believe I know your name, Roxas, but I'm afraid you don't know mine." Coming up to him, Malcolm introduced himself. "The name's Malcolm Branfield, Lady Elissa's brother and uncle of her children."

"Nice to meet you, Malcolm."

"I believe it should be I who should be saying that." Malcolm stepped forward and shook the Nobody's hand. "You saved the lives of my family, lad. I'm pretty sure you know what that entails if everyone here hasn't already told you."

"The North Remembers, right?"

Malcolm merely smiled and nodded before looking to his niece and nephew. "Come along, children. Your mother wants you both ready for the feast in honor of young Roxas here."

The twins nodded as they went on ahead with both their uncle and savior, respectively, followed not far behind.

Seeing them off, Malcolm spoke up. "When I heard the tales of your actions, I thought they were mere murmurs tales to _clear up_ confusion. But hearing the confirmations from the more honest people here, made me question my skepticism."

"It's alright, Malcolm. I wouldn't blame you for not believing… I think."

"Unlike Ganfreed from what Gregor told me."

"...Yeah, that guy."

"But to settle some doubt-"

"Yeah, I get ya."

Roxas held out his hand and in a quick flash, Oathkeep was in his hand.

"Truly marvelous." Malcolm said with contained awe. "Magic existing after hundreds of years."

Dismissing his Keyblade, Roxas silently questioned the apparent absence of magic that Malcolm seemed to insinuate.

"The last known practitioners of magic died in the Doom of Valyria almost four centuries ago and it was finally snuffed out with the last dragon dying a few centuries later." Malcolm elaborated, sensing the confusion from Roxas. "Though it is debated whether or not it has died out here in the North. The magic of this kingdom dates back for nearly 10,000 years. Wargs, greenseers and the like used to populate this whole kingdom with the Children and giants of old."

Roxas let out a low whistle when hearing the number.

"Now it slumbers, or what people are supposedly led to believe." Malcolm stated, eyeing Roxas intently and whispering under his breath. "Though… with your arrival here and your abilities. It could be a possible reawakening for the future."

The Nobody didn't say anything else after hearing this.

By the time they got back to the main part of the Keep, many common folk and workers gave curt nods and bows towards Roxas; a gesture he'll eventually grow tired of at this rate.

"Now… I believe you should get ready as well, young man."

"Huh?"

"For the feast."

"...Okay?"

"So I'll help send you to our guest quarters so you may freshen up." Malcolm then eyed the boy's interesting attire. "Do you, perhaps, have another set of clothes?"

"Uh, no, this is it." Roxas said.

"That's all?" Seeing the savior of Ironrath nod, Malcolm hummed as he carefully inspected the young man. "I'll get you a change of clothes. And sorry in advance if everything isn't to your exact measurements."

"You don't really need to." Roxas said.

"Come now Roxas." Malcolm waved off. "You getting a new set of clothes is the least we could do for the man who saved the Forrester home of Ironrath."

"Does that include throwing a party?" Roxas couldn't help but dryly state.

Malcolm only chortled. "We rarely do such things here in the North as we save up what coin, food and supplies for the upcoming winters. But I'll tell you now that when we throw a party, it's quite enjoyable with what we do."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Though I do warn you in advance, a lot of people here will get quite drunk as a result. So expect there to be some messes and a possible fight to break out."

"Drunk." Roxas repeated. It was surprising really as he had heard from Axel and other members of the Organization about the phenomena but in all his short existence and time within Sora, he had actually never seen anything like it.

"You've never been drunk before, lad."

"Not really."

"Good. Best to keep it that way." Malcolm escorted the Nobody the guest house. Along the way, he saw the looks many women eyed the boy, releasing a chuckle in the process. "And one more thing to warn you."

"Which is…"

"Be weary of the single women tonight."

Before Roxas could question what Malcolm meant by this, he was already handed over to one of the House servants to be taken care of for tonight's events.

"This way, Ser Roxas." A lady said politely. "We'll be assisting in taking your clothes and preparing you for the feast tonight."

"Huh?"

_**-Evening-**_

Never again.

Roxas swore that he will _never _allow anyone to bathe him, clothe him, groom or whatever it was that he was forced to endure.

It was an invasion of his privacy, damnit!

Okay, granted, he was partially thankful by some of the servants helping him out in knowing how to wear part of this _World's_ attire. It was similar, yet quite different from the clothes he normally wore from his Organization attire to the one he had back in the fake Twilight Town.

But that was it.

Honestly, that was beyond embarrassing.

Looking at the mirror in his guest room, for the upteenth time, did the Key of Truth inspect himself.

The Nobody currently wore an opened black jacket over a cream colored shirt, which was tucked into a pair of black pants with mid thigh boots.

"For some reason, this makes me look almost like Leon." Roxas muttered. "All that's missing are the belts, the right boots and the embroidered symbols. Oh and the furred collar."

His Organization attire, consisting of his coat, pants, gloves, shirt and boots were all spread out upon the bed of his room that was given to him by Lord Forrester.

The servants of the castle had apparently found absolutely no stains or damages to the garments and even the boots were clean with no traces of mud or dirt upon them.

To them, it was like a gift from the Old gods. They only wished they knew what type of material it was. It "felt" familiar so to speak but they had no idea whether it was silk, wool, cotton or fur. The coat was just a uniquely styled coat to them.

"OI LAD!"

Opening the door, he saw Royland, Ironrath's master-at-arms on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Royland said a bit impatiently. "Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa, along with all of Ironrath, are awaiting your arrival in the great hall. What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, Royland." Roxas gave a sheepish shrug. "Never was into this sort of thing."

"Most people aren't, but they need to suck it up and deal with it." Royland stated. "Then again, they are serving that special bacon strips that is cooked over the ironwood."

"They'd do that with their Ironwood? I thought they'd burn it for their funerals?" Roxas said, recalling Talia mentioning the use of it during their tour.

"Aye, they do. But as the years went by, one of their ancestors tried using some of their Ironwood to help cook some meat one winter and the taste is quite unique. Since then, they only use it for certain occasions; outside of funerals."

Following Royland to the grand hall, Roxas heard the clamoring sounds of chairs, tables, utensils and people emanating from the grand hall.

"Go on then, hero." Royland said, shooting the young boy a joking grin.

Entering the great hall, Roxas saw it was almost packed to the brim with life. Along the stone walls hung the Forrester banners and there even a few which surprised him as they bore his dual Keyblades set in an X-formation on a cream colored background.

'Man… those seamstresses must've gotten a good memory in making those spot on.' Thought the Keyblader. 'Scary even and in so little time.'

He was distracted from his thoughts did he not notice the Forrester heir being the first to spot him.

"Ah." Rodrick Forrester, dressed in his House's colors, rose from his chair with cup in hand. "The conquering hero has at long last graced us with his presence."

Roxas was met with a resounding cheer, with all present raising their cups in his honor.

Frankly, Number XIII was overwhelmed by the greeting as many began patting him with rough but friendly hands which in turn made him move forward towards the main table where the ruling House all sat together.

And once again, along the way, he kept seeing women around his physical age and even older by some years giving him the same look as before. Even a good majority of them wore blushes and hushly whispered amongst each other with the occasional giggles.

Quite frankly, Roxas was getting more and more confused with why they were doing that.

"Roxas." Gregor's strong voice cut through the chatter and his own thoughts as the Lord of Ironrath stood with his cup raised. "We dedicate this small feast in honor of your great and noble deeds done today that will go down in our families history where a stranger came to our aid when we needed it most. You will always find a place here at Ironrath should you ever request it."

Roxas bashfully smiled and scratched his cheek. "Uh, well~ thank you… my Lord."

Now Roxas wouldn't say 'my Lord' or 'my Lady' as he was fine speaking informally. But given the situation, he picked up the saying out of respect as they were doing this feast for him and it would seem rude in not being appropriate.

Much like how Sora respectfully calls Keyblade Master Mickey 'Your Majesty', who doesn't mind it all that much.

"Come." Gregor gestured to the open seat in between his twin children and Rodrick. Talia coincidentally sat next to the open chair and was doing everything in her power to fight the heat rushing to her cheeks at the thought of Roxas sitting right next to her.

Seeing as there was no other available spot, he took up the seat beside Talia.

With him taking his seat, the rest of the feast resumed with people chatting amongst each other. Either from things of their everyday lives to the main person of interest this evening.

He heard a few interesting words spoken of him.

"It's true, he has these strange weapons that look like Keys."

"Key-shaped weapons? How is that even threatening?"

"You say that now, but you didn't see how he tore through those beasts; Rever."

"I do say, he is a young one, isn't he?"

"Aye, but no less skilled. I saw him move like the wind."

"He does look handsome."

"Mmmm, indeed he does~ I do wonder if he has a lady waiting for him."

"I may not be Dornish, but… for him, I'm willing to make an exception."

From his spot on the table, Rodrick spotted many women eyeing Roxas like a piece of meat as they would want to lift their skirts and flung themselves naked at Ironrath's hero. And he saw a good number of them blush… with his younger sister surprisingly being amongst the numbers.

Rodrick couldn't blame them, if he were honest. The lad was cute, handsome even in their eyes; strong too. And in some years from now, that handsomeness and strength will grow that'll make any women want to bear his children; trueborn or bastard and they wouldn't care in the slightest.

But seeing his dear sister in such a way, Rodrick would have to protect her virtue if Roxas had any funny ideas.

However, Roxas appeared to either ignore or be completely indifferent to the glances he had been receiving from many of the ladies in the hall. It seemed he held no interest in such things. Or maybe he had never experienced such things for that matter.

Looking towards his father and mother, Rodrick saw they probably shared the same thoughts which crossed his mind.

'At least we're in the same boat in opinions.' Came the heir's thought. 'Thank the gods Mira ain't here or else things will get worse.'

A servant came by the table and placed down a plate of food and poured Roxas a cup of Arbor Gold. Roxas did salivate a little on the food, he eyed the cup as he wondered where the water was at.

"What's this?" Roxas asked, holding up to sniff the contents of the cup.

"Arbor Gold." Lady Elissa explained, sipping from her own cup. "It is some of the best wine in all of Westeros.

"Have you never had wine before, Roxas?" Rodrick inquired.

"I never drank wine before." Roxas admitted. "Or any alcohol really. Only water… and potions… and elixirs."

"We'll you'll be having quite the experience tonight, boy." Gregor chuckled. "Best to take it slow, I suppose."

Staring at the wine, Roxas rotated it around before shrugging and drinking a solid gulp of the Arbor Gold. It tasted different, somewhat fruity. But overall, he didn't really feel anything.

"Hmmm, tasty." Roxas remarked, taking another sip enjoying the flavor.

Seeing him liking the drink, the table's occupants went on with their discussions.

Throughout most of the feast, Roxas was questioned by the Forresters on different topics. From more information about the Heartless to some of his past adventures. And granted, like before, Roxas couldn't reveal much due to the _World Order_ and give things away.

So he had to be sure to only mention how he mostly disposed of the Heartless in far away lands outside of Westeros, making the Forresters believe that he had traversed the world over perhaps while combating these creatures.

"It was huge." Roxas recounted a battle against the Sand Lion from Agrabah. "It kept moving through the sand and had these huge pincers. The body had gears that helped it move and shift the sand to help it fight against me."

Ryon, Talia and Ethan were rather engrossed in the story as the adults looked on in amusement. It was a little hard to tell if some of the details were real or fantasy as most people often stretch the truth to excite the listeners.

"I basically had to glide around half the time so that it wouldn't swallow me whole."

"Glide?" Rodrick asked in bewilderment. "What do you mean by glide? Like in the air?"

"Yeah, had been given the skill by a fairy."

He was met with total silence until little Ryon bounced in his seat excitedly. "You met a fairy?"

"Her name is Tinkerbelle." He held out his hands and spread them apart to emphasize how big she was. "She was yay big, wore green leaves for clothing, her blonde hair tied in a top bun, and was oddly silent except for giving off this bell-like sound in order to _speak_."

"Was she one of the Children?" Ethan asked with intrigue.

"Children?"

"The Children of the Forest." Talia said. "Those who originally worshiped the weirwood trees of the Old Gods."

"Right, Arthur talked about them on the way here." Roxas vaguely recalled.

"So you can fly then?" Gregor asked, returning to the aforementioned skill.

"Not fly, glide." Though it wouldn't be the case if he was in Neverland.

"Same difference."

"Not really."

"Can we see?" Ryon asked excitedly.

"Please." Ethan and Talia asked together.

"Not here." Roxas quickly said. "Would rather do that outside than inside."

This got the three youngest members of House Forrester to groan and pout respectively.

"Could we please see this father?' Ethan asked, turning to Lord Gregor.

"Please father?" Talia tacked on with her brother sharing her pleading face.

"Later." Came their father's response as he drank from his mug. "This is a feast in Roxas's honor, not a murmur's show. And it's Roxas' choice if he wants to do it or not anyways."

The kids only slumped dejectedly only for their spirits to be lifted when Roxas promised he'll show them later.

As the feast went on, Roxas found himself soon sitting in the center of the hall surrounded by a great number of people who were all curious to hear more on himself and his past exploits in dealing with the Heartless. Despite focusing much of his attention at the Forrester family, the former Organization member was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Eventually he managed to escape the large crowd only to find himself into another one that he had stumbled into.

This one however was more manageable with it comprising of Gregor, Rodrick and several of the guards that had fought the Heartless.

"Those Keyblades' of yours are a sight to behold, Roxas." Royland praised. "As is your speed and skill."

"Had it not been for you, only the gods would've known what may have occurred today." Rodrick said grimly. "I dread to think about going into such territory."

Roxas was really starting to wonder just how much praise could be stacked upon him. However, one stray thought did cross his mind. Something that had been bothering him in the back of his mind for the duration of the day.

"There is something I don't get actually." Roxas began. "I know I can handle the Heartless with my magic and Keyblades, but how was it that you were able to take down a few, Gregor, while others couldn't."

Others in attendance nodded in agreement as it did bring up a valid point.

"That is true." Royland rubbed his chin in thought. "Out of all of us here, aside from Roxas my lord, only you succeeded in taking down one of them."

"No matter how many times I swung, those bastards couldn't go down an inch." Dunan commented. "It's as if I was a mere fly to them. All of us were."

"It didn't feel like an accomplishment, truthfully." Gregor admitted. "I winded myself simply taking down that one beast. Comparatively speaking to Roxas."

"Better than the rest of us, sadly."

"Still, you did take one out." Roxas said appraisingly. "And during my travels, there aren't that many who have the powers or skills to do that."

He thought back of not just those of Organization XIII, but also a handful of Sora's party companions throughout the various _Worlds_; even those of the Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee. And even with them, they could only do so much against the Heartless.

Humming to himself, Gregor spoke his thoughts. "Might be because my family's greatsword is of Valyrian steel."

"Valyrian Steel?" Roxas said in confusion.

"You've never heard of it?" Duncan remarked in surprise. "It's one of the rarest metals in the world, one that is extraordinarily difficult to come by and even exceptionally more so to handle as the art of crafting such a fine work has been lost."

Roxas stared blankly at Duncan, making Gregor shake his head in amusement.

"Let's not overwhelm the young lad, Duncan." Gregor said, patting the guards shoulder. "He's already has enough as it is, tonight."

"Heh~ true enough."

"Still." Roxas looked to the sword in question strapped to Gregor's side. "There must be something special about that sword of yours."

"Aside from it being made of Valyrian steel, the pommel has been made with Ironwood and it's blade is coated with it's resin." Gregor stated, patting the sword proudly.

Roxas hummed, staring at the sword analytically. "That could be useful against the Heartless if they appear again. Maybe that resin of yours could be applied to your weapons and boost them up to help fight them better."

The Forrester men all looked to their liege lord who held an intense contemplative look upon his face, clearly showing serious consideration for Roxas's suggestion.

"Perhaps that is the proper and safer course of action." Gregor declared. "For the sake of Ironrath and its people."

"Best solution as any, even if it's a temporary means."

Soon after, Roxas once more was dragged back into the center of the feast with drunk adulation being showered upon him and a few rather invasive touches upon certain regions of his body that caught him off guard several times. Sure it was only the abdomen and his backside… but still.

Wanting to clear his head, the Key of Truth exited the great hall and went elsewhere.

He did run into a handful of wayward soldiers and common folk in attendance who gave their brief thanks for saving them.

Roxas did not want to deal with this any longer, he sped up his pace and didn't pay any mind where he was heading off to. Seeing a nearby doorway opened, he entered it without any further thought.

Releasing a sigh, he then looked around and saw that he was at the meeting room where he first met Gregor and Elissa Forrester.

Speaking of…

"Oh, sorry." Roxas apologized. "Didn't know you were here."

"It's quite alright, Roxas." Lady Forrester forgave as she went back into looking at the family tapestry above the fireplace. "I can tell you were overwhelmed with the feast."

"Heh~ No use hiding it." Walking further in, he continued. "Mind if I hang out in here for a bit?"

Elissa processed the saying before getting the idea as to what the young lad meant; to which she nodded.

"Tell me, I have heard from my younger children strange phrases and sayings that you have." Elissa said, recalling Talia and Ethan's bright conversation about this young man in front of her. "What does this _no biggy,_ was it? What does that mean exactly?"

Roxas blinked at the strange question and rather strange way to start up a conversation but found himself shrugging for what felt like the hundredth time this day alone.

"Eh~ It's another way of saying 'no problem', my lady."

"I see." Elissa nodded. "No biggy. What a quaint little word."

Roxas shrugged.

Things were quiet between them as they looked on.

In this time, Roxas took more notice of the tapestry above the fireplace. He saw each person and saw he had met the majority of the family thus far.

All except for two.

"Say, Lady Elissa. I see six children on that tapestry there, but I've only met four." Roxas spoke. "Where are the other two?"

Elissa released a tired sigh suddenly, slumping a bit as he heard her breath was rather shaky.

Looking at her curiously, Roxas was surprised to see silent tears streaking across her face.

"Today… I was suddenly faced once more with the hard reality of losing my children." Elissa said tearfully. "Worse yet to death and not the unpredictable wave that is life."

Abruptly walking over to Roxas, she gave him a tearful smile as reached out and grasped his hand with both of her own.

"As a mother, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting and saving my children." Elissa said with pure sincerity. "Thank you, Roxas. Thank you for this."

Despite hearing and being tired of all the thanks from the Ironrath populous, Roxas could let this one slide as hers was more… sincere as she was relieved from her utmost dread.

Looking back up to the tapestry, Elissa frowned with her eyes glazing over the two that were not present at this time.

"It has been a long time since a feast like this had occurred here in Ironrath." Elissa said. "I only wish my son Asher and daughter Mira were here to be with us."

Roxas nodded, filing away and processing the names of the two Forresters he hasn't met yet.

"And where are they?"

"They're no longer here…"

"As in… gone or-"

"They're not dead, if that's what you're implying." She said in a stressed tone.

Roxas quickly waved his hands in a hurried motion. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Elissa held up her hand to gently silence him. "It's alright, Roxas, you didn't know and I don't fault your mind in possibly thinking as such."

A hesitant nod was given by the Nobody. "Then where are Mira and Asher?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "My eldest daughter has been given a good opportunity that I've worked hard in making."

"Which is?"

"As you should probably know, I was born in the Reach and I married my husband some years prior to Robert's Rebellion." Elissa began, unknowingly forming additional questions in Roxas' mind. "There have been many times I wanted to return there to see what friends and loved ones I left behind there. But I could not under certain circumstances."

Roxas wanted to question on this, but chose not to at the given time.

"So once Mira was coming of age, I had contacted what few friends I have left in the Reach in hopes they could take her in so she may learn the ways of a southern court. I would've been fine if this wouldn't be so. But as luck would have it, Alerie Tyrell -formerly from the Hightowers- responded back with open arms. She accepted in taking Mira in, all on the condition that she served as the handmaiden to Margarey, her only daughter."

Remembering the fact the Tyrells ruled over the entirety of the Reach, Roxas realized Mira's current position was quite important.

"Well congratulations, I suppose."

"Thank you."

"And how long ago did she head over there?"

"A few years ago and so far, Mira has been enjoying her stay. Even becoming good friends with Margarey and her fellow handmaiden, Sera, from what she told me through her letters."

Roxas nodded. "What of your other son, Asher?" What pleasant emotions there were on Elissa's face slowly faded away and replaced with sorrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Asher…" She sighed, "He… there was an incident. It was brought to light shortly after Mira's departure. We were so happy that we didn't know things would ruin such an occasion."

"What happened?"

"My son had fallen in love."

This utterly confused the Nobody greatly. "How did falling in love cause such problems?"

He didn't understand the concepts of love all that well, hardly anything at all, but he did know it was supposed to be good…

Right?

"He had a secret love affair with Gwyn Whitehill, the only daughter to Ludd Whitehill." She revealed in an appalled tone. "Which lasted for over a year, from what was revealed."

Roxas pondered a bit as to what was so bad about her son being with this Gwyn character. But he did remember Arthur telling the Nobody about the bitter, generations old rivalry between the Whitehills and the Forresters.

"...How did everyone find out?"

"One of Ludd's younger sons stumbled upon them as they were… _intimate_ with each other. The poor, innocent lad thought Asher was hurting his only sister in her bed chamber. So he rushed towards his father and told him what he saw. Shortly after, my son fled back here instead of being taken captive to face the consequences."

Roxas didn't know what Elissa meant on being intimate, but once again chose to bury that question and resurface it at a later time.

"Ludd demanded retribution for what Asher had done, dishonoring her in such a way. The option of my son going to the Wall was offered, but it was quickly demolished just as it was announced. Ludd demanded war for Asher's actions and my husband didn't want that to happen at all, for all our sakes. Then the notion of exile came around…"

Roxas processed this, knowing prior that Asher wasn't dead and there was no recent war mentioned around. He quickly assumed the result.

"Your husband exiled your own son?" He shockingly asked.

To his surprise, she shook her head 'no'. "Asher exiled himself, Roxas. He knew how much family meant for him and he took it upon himself to spare us from going to war with the Whitehills."

"Then… where is he now?"

"Essos. As to where over there… I wish I knew." Elissa muttered with a downcasted look. "Last we heard from him was of his letter, telling us he safely made it over there. Now we can only pray to the gods that he'll be safe over there."

The Forrester matriarch fiddled with her hands a little. "I just hope things will be alright for my two children. I fear something might happen to them as they're away."

"Don't stop hoping, Elissa." Roxas said, breaking her downtrodden mood a little. "Things will turn out alright. From what I can see and _feel_, your family is strong. You just gotta keep on believing, for their sakes."

Elissa smiled at the young Keyblader, greatly appreciating his words of encouragement.

"You're right, I'll have to be… for their sake."

Elissa suddenly surprised the Nobody with a gentle hug, patting his head.

"Thank you, Roxas." Elissa said kindly. "You have done so much for my family in such a short amount of time. House Forrester is eternally in your debt. Any boon you ask of us we will deliver."

Stepping away, Elissa smiled at the flustered look Roxas held though he had a grin showing how that he had rather enjoyed the hug.

"I think you've all done enough really." Roxas said with a beaming smile.

"Roxas, when it comes to saving a lord and lady's kin here in the North it shall never be enough to put it plainly." Elissa said light heartedly. "A sentiment I heard is shared only in Dorne and other Houses below the Neck."

It was then that Roxas had released a long and loud yawn, a wave of drowsiness hitting him suddenly.

"Ah, I see I have bored you now." Elissa teased making Roxas blush with Lady Forrester laughing lightly.

"Er… It's just been a long day."

"It was clear to tell, Roxas." Elissa said kindly. "Come, I shall escort you to your room. The least I could do for you right now. And I can tell you'd get lost along the way. Don't want you to be taken advantage of by any lady still at the feast."

Rather than denying the gesture, Roxas knew it'd be better to go with her as she was being very hospitable and she was sort of right on him getting lost. Took him a while back in old Organization castle until he finally figured out how to navigate the damn thing.

_**-Morning-**_

The cold, crisp air greeted Number XIII with him walking through the Keep. He saw very little servants walking about, performing their morning tasks. Roxas briefly greeted several he passed by before a small rumble of his stomach was felt.

Feeling hungry for breakfast, he made his way inside of the main building and headed straight towards the great hall.

Upon entering the room, he saw several tables set up. A few had several Forrester guards sitting, eating and making idle conversation. Another table bore the small Tuttle family, doing the same thing and neither haven't noticed him yet. And beside their table was occupied by the Forresters.

Walking up close, Talia was the first to notice the Nobody.

"Good morning, Roxas."

"Morning, Talia."

With his presence known, others at their respective tables turned their attention towards him and quickly greeted him.

Sitting at the edge of the one table, he ended up situated between the Forrester and the Tuttle families. Looking a bit more towards the elders of the reigning family of the land, Roxas noticed Rodrick wasn't looking all that great.

"You alright, Rodrick?"

The Forrester heir groaned, massaging his head. "Had a little too much to drink last night."

"I told you not to do so, Rodrick." His Lady mother scolded, lightly sipping on her drink to wash down some food.

"Sorry, mother."

"At least you didn't do anything foolish."

Roxas shook his head as he soon noticed a servant placing a plate of food before him. It contained two small fish, a small piece of bread, a thick strip of bacon and what appeared to be hashbrowns… or what he thought it was.

'Man they _really_ like their meat.' Thought the Nobody before thanking the servant.

"How was your sleep, Roxas?" Gregor questioned.

"It was pretty good." Responded the Keyblader as he started digging into his breakfast. "Haven't slept on a good bed like that for a while now."

This was true. The only beds he ever slept in were the rooms he lived in-in both the World That Never Was and the Fake Twilight Town. The first one was alright, even if it was stiff at times. And he didn't know how to truly make out the one at the digitized World of Ansem the Wise's creation.

So after drifting on and off inside of Sora's Heart for what seemed like forever, the bed he slept last night was a pleasant feeling to sleep and wake up in.

The Forrester Lord nodded as he continued eating his meal.

Roxas continued on with his meal before wanting the need to wash down his food. Picking up a nearby mug, he stood up to grab a pitcher. Pouring the contents into his mug, Roxas expected water… only to get Ale this time.

'Is wine and ale all they have to drink?' He pondered, eyeing the mug's contents. Releasing a sigh once sitting down, he briefly drank the liquid before continuing on with his morning meal.

"If you don't mind me asking this, Roxas," Duncan spoke from his table, "But what do you plan for the day?"

"Eh… probably go out on patrol for Heartless." Roxas began, cutting into the bacon. "Aside from that, mostly go to the library for research."

"Why's that?" Ethan inquired, voicing the other's shared thought.

"Just to get a good layout of the _land_ so I could know where to go to next."

When Roxas meant land, he pretty much meant the _World_ at large.

Hearing this, some of the younger people in the room seemed saddened on their realization; moreso with Talia.

"You're not staying here longer?" Spoke the Forrester girl.

"Sorry, Talia, but there are more Heartless out there and I need to search high and low for them." Eating some pieces of hash brown, he swallowed and continued. "They aren't known in staying in one particular area as they're spread all over."

The grim reminder of this fact left a tense feeling in the air.

Wanting to lighten it up, Gared spoke his thought. "And are you just going to be in the library all day?"

"Not really. Don't want to be stuck in there all day, for hours on end."

"Then what do you plan on doing anything else?" Inquired the squire.

"Probably walk more through the Ironwood grove and maybe go to the training yard to train."

"Really?" Rodrick voiced. "Mayhaps you would like a spar later. I'd like to see how you fight as I missed out yesterday."

Roxas smirked a little. Some of Sora's memories briefly flooded in his head of his time sparing with Riku back on Destiny Islands. Both boys enjoyed doing such things to not only pass the time, but to also hone their sword skills which they learned all on their own.

"Only if you're up for it, Rodrick."

The heir smiled. "I most definitely will."

Roxas leaned back and turned towards the squire in the room. "You could join in if you want, Gared."

This took the Tuttle boy back, almost choking on his food in the process.

"I-I don't know about that." Gared stammered once clearing his throat. "I'm not all that good."

"That's the point in sparring, nephew; to get better." Lectured the squire's uncle. "And what better way to do so than with Roxas and Lord Rodrick."

Gared weighed on his option and didn't know what to do.

"Besides, didn't you say you want to prove yourself in your training?"

And this ended up pushing him into accepting.

Just as he discussed with Roxas and Rodrick on when the appropriate time for them to train, Maester Ortengym walked into the great hall and made a b-line straight towards Gregor.

The Forrester lord noticed the maester's presence and noticed him clasping onto a rolled up parchment.

"Ortengym."

"My lord." Greeted the maester, handing over the raven letter. "A message from the Starks."

This momentarily quieted any other conversation to a certain degree. They eyed Gregor nodding and breaking the wax seal with the Stark sigil on it. Unfurling it, the resident lord read its contents for some moments.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Elissa inquired her husband.

Shaking his head 'no', he closed the parchment before addressing the nearby eaters. "It was a summons, by Lord Stark."

"For who?"

"For Roxas here."

Pausing his eating, Roxas looked over with a questioning look. "I'm sorry, what?"

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Once again, gotta thank free man writer for helping me out on writing this chapter. I greatly appreciate him very much.**

**Now we're on our way to Winterfell and getting closer and closer to the start of both book and show canon events. For those wondering the time placement on both respective series, here's the gist of it.**

**With Kingdom Hearts, this takes place directly after Dream Drop Distance if you guys haven't noticed from the very start of the story. That by the time the last chapter ended, the events of said game events would've been over already.**

**And before you all get into it of KH3 events coming around quickly for me to do anything about it, well that's where you're wrong as with the power of fanfics at my side, things will change… to some degree.**

**As for GoT/ASoIaF, this placement obviously takes place prior to canon. How long… well not all that long if I'm being honest. And you'll see how it goes in the coming chapters.**

**If you guys forgot on Roxas' character, he inherited many traits from Sora, yet he never took on and experienced things pertaining to love. He's quite naive and rather oblivious on such things. And it's pretty much realized he got this inherited from Ventus.**

**So things pertaining of love, sex, and crushes is just going to fly over his head… until later on in the story. I mean, come on, this is GoT/ASoIaF we're talking about here, he's bound to learn of all this sooner or later.**

**Now just so you guys should know, as a reminder, free man writer and I have worked together on this idea and we do plan to make our own versions of this story with how it works out. There will be similarities, yet there will be some differences. What they are, well at the moment neither of us know.**

**Free Man Writer: What's up guys, hope you're enjoying this new story. As Jebest has stated we are both working on our own variants of the story with similarities as both of us bounced these ideas off of one another though distinct enough with its differences. I would say that I'm working on the first chapter right now but there's only a few bullet points at best and a loose outline overall. Right now, J has been helping me run through Infinite Wars trying to get to the end of the Clone Wars season 1 and go through the gap period. So hopefully, my version will come out sooner than later but not for a while at the very least.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	3. Winterfell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 3: Winterfell**

It was a dreary, cold day from what many have seen so far. Sure it doesn't look like it for the most part, but the signs were there for all to witness. The sky was overcast with grey clouds darkening, indicating it would either rain or snow; but given the increasing cold, it was going to be the latter in the coming hours.

This would've been a thing of concern for most people, but for those of House Stark of Winterfell it was just another day in their lives here in the North.

Throughout his life, the North was dull, cold and grey with the occasional sunny days; yet to Eddard Stark -Ned to close friends and loved ones- it was his home. Not much really occurs in the cold acclimated landscape that's out of the norm. Smallfolks perform their long hours of labor before finally going back to their homes for secured warmth. If they had enough coins to spare, they would spend their leisure in the taverns or brothel as a means of escapism.

As the Lord Paramount of the North looked towards Wintertown from the battlements near the training yard, he was thinking of what was out of the norm in recent days.

Ned received a letter from Gregor Forrester, telling him of something quite unexpected: Ironrath had been attacked!

The Stark Lord was about to drop everything he had doing at that time, call on a small regent of men and personally go investigate on the matter; even assisting on what conflict that suddenly arose. This is what Ned would have done if he was younger, jumping to conclusions right away if he didn't receive proper training from Jon Arryn years ago.

Overcoming his shock, Ned reread the letter again and again and again, overworking the gears in his mind in learning of what transpired. Darkened creatures called Heartless had shown up from out of nowhere and attacked the Keep. No weapon in their arsenal could properly combat against the threat; except for House Forrester's Valyrian steel sword -Frostroot- and even then it hardly do anything at all.

Yet a darkly cloaked boy of 14-15 Summers had saved them all from this travesty wielding-

'A Keyblade…' Ned thought with a small frown. 'Two of them, in fact.'

The name of such a weapon… it felt like ages since he last heard of it, let alone seen it.

The last he'd seen it was from a friendship he forged years ago. At a time before everything changed in the world as he knew it.

And it all started at that infamous Tourney…

_**-Flashback; 279 AC, Harrenhal-**_

_It was a sight to behold for the second son of Rickard Stark as his fog-like grey eyes gazed upon the brief crown jewel of the Iron Islanders; which sat at the God's Eye shoreline due north of the Isle of Faces._

_Despite the burned, ruined appearance it took on, it was a pinacled structure that could've truly rivaled the majesty of what few castle keeps he'd seen so far in his life. If it weren't for the actions of Aegon the Conqueror, Ned would admit it would've been grandeur than his home of Winterfell._

_The immensely strong castle has five towers of dizzying size, reaching towards the sky like fingers, with equally monstrous thick curtain walls. The land covers three times as much ground as Winterfell with it's buildings being so much larger that they can scarcely be compared. It's kitchens were reportedly just as large as Winterfell's Great Hall alone. And from what Ned was told, the ruined Keep has the largest chamber in Westeros, larger than the Red Keep's throne room._

_After all, it was designed by the late King Harren as a means to not only boast about his power and wealth, but to help house his massive army to keep and enforce his rule over the enslaved Riverlanders back then._

_Once Aegon torched and cooked it's occupants upon the start of his campaign to rule Westeros, many have come and gone in taking possession of the decayed Keep. It was hard for anyone to truly maintain the land -let alone the Keep itself- before… _incidents_ and _occurrences_ happen upon the owners._

_Some say it's because the property is cursed upon Harren the Black's dying breath as he didn't want anyone to take hold of what was his indefinitely. And the story of this grew with each passing hand to solidify such a thing._

_House Qoherys was slain in Aenys the First's reign, Harroway was extinguished in King Megor's, and each of the heirs of Towers kept dying out too quickly. House Strong took possession of the Keep after Rhaena Targaryen spent the last of her days owning the land, but their line ended during the Dance of Dragons. Alys Rivers, the Witch Queen, owned it for a time before House Lothston took hold of it until it's Lady went into madness with her family casted down during King Meakar's reign._

_And now the Whents rules the Keep, a prize for any House to have in their possession From the wealth that comes with it and the prestige… as long as they can properly maintain and garrison it all. After all, most of the castle is locked up and barely touched by any hands or feet as a means of not overworking the servants._

_Now one might wonder why Ned Stark is currently at the infamous Keep. Why it's because he's here to attend a tourney which almost every House in Westeros was invited. And by the banners he's been seeing since his arrival, all of the major Houses were here as well._

_Tourneys, in Ned's mind, was considered a waste of time, coin and resources. Blame it on his Northern mindset, but all of that could've been used to help the betterment of the common folk and prepare for the next Winter._

_Yet the Southerners seem to love throwing them. A means of celebrating their Springs and Summers, having faux-wars to satiate many Knights, Lords and Ladys' appetites to gallavant their skills._

_As much as Ned would love to be anywhere else than here, like back at either the Eyrie or Winterfell, he was actually _ordered_ to attend… by his father of all people with Jon Arryn backing him up._

_Rickard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North, had refused to attend the upcoming tourney as a Stark always needs to be in Winterfell. Aside from that ancient reason, his father had wanted all of his children to attend the event as a means of at least experiencing a tourney first hand. Savoring the event as nothing like this will ever happen in their lifetimes, given the location and who is supposed to attend._

_Oh and there's the fact each of the ruling Houses of each Kingdom has to attend, no matter how small in number there are in representation. And there's no way around it…_

_This one reason Ned could… somewhat understand, but he didn't understand at all why Jon Arryn would support Rickard's order in the first place. The Lord Paramount of the Vale said he would explain his reasons later as the days of this tourney are reaching its end._

_Wanting to clear his head, the Quiet Wolf walked past many tents and sought out a place that could give him some form of comfort: the godswood. He wanted to at least pray there for his time at the Tourney before the rest of his family arrived later today._

_The ancient grounds once housing the Children of the Forest spanned twenty acres, almost seven times larger than Winterfell's. One would possibly have a hard time navigating through such a spanded area if it weren't for Harrenhal's towers used as markers. Yet this factor might prove difficult due to several surrounding pines and sentinels growing high and thick to cover any possible viewpoint; prompting one to search elsewhere for another vantage point._

_Coming across a little stream towards his intended destination, Ned kneeled down and filled up his waterskin as the day was a little warm for comfort. He used up what water he previously had prior to his arrival and he was quite thirsty._

_Once filled, Ned took a small sip as he followed along the watery path; hoping it would lead him to Harrenhall's weirwood tree._

_Time had come and gone as the Quiet wolf trekked through the godswood. He felt a little lost along the way, making him wish he could've told someone prior to entering these grounds in any event he didn't make it back to his family's tent by an allotted time, they'd come searching for him here._

_After what felt like forever, Rickard Stark's second son found what he was looking for upon seeing red colored star-shaped leaves littering the earth. Gazing upwards, Ned smiled as he saw the weirwood tree of Harrenhal, with it's bone-white bark, red leaves._

_Upon seeing the weirwood's face, Ned witnessed the odd contradiction it wore in such a peaceful place. Despite the tranquility in the godswood, the carved face the weirwood wore was of full fury and scorn, a twisted mouth and eyes seemingly burning with hatred along with sap slowly streaming down the carved bark to make it seem it was bleeding._

_Wanting to inspect the ancient tree at a different angle, Ned saw that he wasn't alone in the area than he previously thought._

_Lying against the tree trunk was a__ sleeping young man of fifteen years that almost made Ned double guess was of Lannister lineage with his handsome features to his golden blonde hair. Said hair was rather spikey in nature as the front concentrates towards the right side as if windswept while the back was smoother and more flaky._

_And the attire said young man wore was unique all in itself. Wearing a short-sleeved jacket with the right half being white while the other was black. The inlay of the jacket was red and pleated and underneath said article of clothing was a grey vest with several white, angular patterns on it held together by a single button. And there was a third layer underneath them in the form of a plain, high-necked black short-sleeved shirt._

_The sleeping teenager wore a pair of pants in grey, black and white colors that seemed closed up halfway down his legs. Around his left wrist was a black and white checkered wristband. A pair of criss-crossing straps were seen across his chest with a silver ordinate emblem stylized like a heart with an odd cross sticking out from the bottom. And his footwear was odd in itself that instead of boots, they were cut off around the ankles and were colored in shades of grey and black with hints of red._

_To finish off the teens attire were the odd pieces of armor situated on him. From the odd looking pauldron situated on his left shoulder, a piece located on his midsection underneath his vest and some on his footwear. Said armor pieces had parts comprised of dull green and blue metal._

_Concerned about what's going on with the younger man, Ned came up to the sleeping person and gently shook him awake._

_A small groan escaped the blonde's lips soon after. "Uh… What…"_

"_Are you alright?"_

_The young Stark expected to see the signature Lannister green eyes, but was surprised in seeing a pair of bright blue eyes fluttering open._

_Breaking the brief eye contact, the blue eyed blonde pulled up his right arm as a means of rubbing his head. Yet instead of doing his intended action, the teen ended up smacking his head on accident with an interesting looking item._

_Clutching in the teen's grasp was a peculiar blue jewel shaped like a star the size of his fist. Yet there was some details that were quite odd, from the light green designs etched onto the surface and one part of the pointed star was replaced with something reminiscent to a light green lightning bolt._

"_Okay, that hurt." Muttered the blonde with a small hiss. With the pain subsiding, he saw Ned hold out his hand. "Huh?"_

"_Here. Let me help you up."_

_Blinking, the teen nodded and grasped the Stark's hand. With a yank, he was soon brought up onto his feet. Standing at his full height, he took a glance at the object in his hand and looked like he was thinking of something. After several moments, he placed the fist sized, star-shaped jewel into his back pocket._

_Ned decided he'll ask about the particular jewel later as a different question took center stage. "What are you doing out here by yourself sleeping like that?"_

_The blonde gave him a quizzical look. "I… don't exactly know…"_

"_So… you're not a follower of the Old Gods then?" Ned saw questions flying across the younger man's blue eyes. Before he could answer, the Quiet Wolf interrupted. "Sorry if I'm pushing you into an interrogation. I just found you here and I was merely curious of what happened."_

_The strange blonde gave a nod of understanding. "It's alright. I don't blame you for that at all." He then brought his hands behind his head before continuing. "As for why I'm here… eh~ you can say that I was exploring… and I got lost."_

"_Never been here before, then?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Then you've only come here for the tourney?"_

"_What tourney?"_

"_...You must be jesting. The Tourney of Harrenhal hosted by House Whent and organized by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. You haven't heard of it?"_

"_Ehhhhhh~ Sorry. I'm… not _really_ from around here so I wouldn't really know."_

_This merely made Ned curious a bit more than before realizing something._

"_Ah! Where are my manners?" Ned soon introduced himself. "My name's Eddard Stark, __second son of Rickard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.__ Though I'm often called Ned by friends and family."_

"_Ned?" The blonde sounded out as if processing the name through his mind. "How'd you get that from your name?"_

_The Quiet Wolf merely shrugged. "Don't really know as well. It just stuck."_

"_Eh~ alright." The blonde gave the Stark a smile. "Well then, my name's-"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

"Ned…"

"Huh?"

The Stark patriarch snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone shaking his shoulder while calling out his name. Turning to his side, Eddard Stark gazed upon his lady wife, Catelyn.

Born from House Tully of the Riverlands, she is the first daughter from Houster Tully. Her auburn red hair had darkened over the years as her fair skin became fairer due to her living in the North since Ned brought her here after Robert's Rebellion. And currently she is wearing a traditional attire for a Northerner woman of her stature.

Much like a fine wine, Catelyn had aged well from the passing years and Ned still thought of her as quite the beauty.

Her blue eyes looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Ned? You seemed lost, distant even."

"Apologizes, Catelyn. Just reflecting of past and recent events."

Catelyn could understand of reflecting on the past. Why wouldn't anyone do so in the first place? And yet…

"Are there any problems that I should know, my husband?"

Ned breathed and exhaled a little, thinking if he should give her a proper answer to this concern of his. Yet all he could do was give it a brief shove. "Just some information given to me from some of the other Houses."

"Like what?"

"Reports and the like, Cat." Came the simple response, which he didn't lie about at all.

Catelyn hummed before looping her arm around his. "Maybe you can tell me as we go towards the training grounds. I believe Robb is helping Bran at the moment with swordplay and archery at one of them."

Ned nodded as they went towards their destination.

It took some time for the married pair to reach the training grounds. Neither really minded as their conversation on what Ned had to say kept them occupied. Some mountain/hill tribes having mild disputes and asked for Ned's opinions in settling them. A report came in from the Manderlys in updating the Warden on the status of the ship fleet reaching halfway from its former glory. And a report came in from the Karstarks on their current crops for preparation for distribution towards the other Northern Houses.

Just as Ned was about to slowly ease his wife into the report details from House Forrester, they found themselves at the training ground.

Looking down below, Ned indeed saw what Catelyn had spoken beforehand.

Bran, who was currently practicing his archery skills -or lack thereof- is quite the adventurer of his _pack_. Dreaming to be an explorer or at least a fighter. Often called Bran the Climber, due to him enjoying climbing all sorts of things: the towers, the walls, the trees, you name it. Though Ned worries his second to youngest son should be more careful in doing such activities all on his own without someone there to keep watch of his actions.

Not far away and sitting on a fence was his youngest son of six years, Rickon. The quiet pup watched in glee as his older brother kept missing his shots.

"Try again, little brother. You can do it."

Robb, his eldest child and heir to Winterfell of seventeen years with dark brown hair and grey eyes, was helping out on the archery lesson. He was fair, cunning, loyal and had a keen sense of justice. His oldest son was what every father should have in a child and Ned was deeply proud of him through and through.

Seeing another arrow miss the target by several feet towards the left, hitting an empty barrel in the process, Bran became quite frustrated for all to see.

Wanting to calm the young Lord down, someone came around his side and patted his shoulder.

"Go on, Father's watching." He looked back and peered at the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. "And your mother."

And there was Jon… his seventeen year old _bastard…_ having rich brown hair, borderline black with steely grey eyes to show his Stark heritage.

'How I wish I can reveal the truth on the matter.' Ned sadly thought as he wore a happy facade to hide his pain.

For years, the Warden's heart broke more and more with how bad his _son_ was treated. Physically and mentally Jon was completely fine. Emotionally was a different matter.

Catelyn never physically harmed him in the slightest, but he knows about the stares. His wife thinks he never catches on, but Ned witnessed the act countless times. Her looking down at Jon and showing her displeasure of his presence in their home.

And Jon was the source of the majority of their arguments.

Ned told her time and time again that he promised he would take care of him no matter what. He is of his _blood_ and loves him just as much as Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Jon has no birthright _towards_ Winterfell. And there are no prospects for anything about him other than the skills he brings towards House Stark.

Unlike most Lords in Westeros who use their bastards as pawns and loyal assets, Ned was never like that. Ned treated _his_ differently and gave _him_ all the love he could ever need.

It does warm his heart greatly that his eldest and three youngest accepted Jon with open hearts. But like his wife, Sansa -his oldest daughter- was distant and cold towards his _bastard_.

All he wishes now in his life is for the last two members of his family can at least accept him. Not now, obviously, but one day.

And there's the detail that hurts Ned greatly: Jon wanting to go to the Wall.

When this was brought up, Catelyn was more than happy to see the bastard leave Winterfell and join the Night's Watch. The very moment Jon his shipped over there, he would never be seen again by her or anyone else from their family.

Well~ unless he somehow becomes a Night's Watch recruiter and is allowed to come south to gather up recruits and prisoners. Then that's a completely different detail.

Much like his children -minus Sansa- Ned shown his displeasure in Jon wanting to join the ancient order. His _bastard_ has so much to live for and possibly do rather than immediately going there. Seeing new places and learning new skills would be a great experience for him while giving him new outlooks on life.

Nodding, Bran pulled out another arrow and knocked it on the string. Pulling back, the young Stark tried to keep his bow arm steady, but failed. This was apparent once more upon releasing the string and sent the arrow flying. The projectile missed by a wide margin as it went over the painted target and hit the trees some distance away.

Jon and Robb laughed while Rickon giggled from their respective spots in the training ground.

Seeing the frustrated form of his young son, Ned spoke from up high. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?"

Jon and Robb stopped laughing, but still smiled all the same. Yet Rickon didn't follow his older siblings' actions as he kept on giggling.

"Keep practicing Bran. Go on." The Stark Patriarch spoke in an encouraging tone.

Jon bent down and calmly spoke to his younger half-brother. "Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said as Bran pulled back another arrow.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said as Bran tried once again.

*TWHIP*

Another arrow zoomed past them and hit the dead center of the target. They turned to see Arya with a bow. She smiled and gave a curtsey.

Arya, Ned's second daughter, is the _wildest_ of his children. Her dark brown hair had small traces of red in it to help show her Tully heritage with her mischievous grey eyes. Stubborn to a fault, to the point where Ned often thinks she's Lyanna come again. The eleven year old often rebels in her lessons in being a Lady and wanting to be something more. She watches on her brothers' lessons and mimics their actions in hopes of becoming a fighter one day.

Annoyed, Bran dropped his bow and gave chase after his older sister. Said girl merely widened her smile and ran away with Jon, Robb and Rickon laughing.

"Quick, Bran!"

"Faster!"

Ned watched on merely with a smile on his face alongside Catelyn.

Yet their little joyful moment had to end with someone addressing them from behind. "Lord Stark. My Lady."

Turning around, the couple saw Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Ser Rodrick Cassel, walking towards him with Theon Greyjoy not far behind.

Ser Rodrick has been a beloved and respected member of Ned's household for many years. Same goes with his nephew, Jory, who is the Captain of the Guard. Anyone who hasn't met Rodrick before would recognize him right away, due to his signature mutton chop facial hair pattern tied together to form a beard.

And Theon Greyjoy, the last remaining son of Balon Greyjoy of seventeen years. He was taken in on Ned's behalf at the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion nine years ago. It was either that or having the poor lad being taken in by someone else… or have a worse fate. Ever since joining the household, Theon has been a good friend to Robb and Jon; even if the relationship is shaky at most times.

Breathing in cold air, Ned asked his Master-at-Arms. "Yes, what is it?"

"A guardsmen just came in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." Rodrik responded.

Ned became serious upon hearing this.

It was not the first time, and will surely not be the last, of someone from the ancient order running away from their duties. Such a crime needed to be sentenced _personally_.

Looking over, Ned addressed the Greyjoy. "Get the lads to saddle their horses."

Theon nodded, leaving soon after to carry on his task.

"Do you have to?" Catelyn asked, not wanting them to go through with it.

"He swore an oath, Cat."

"Law is law, my Lady." Rodrik said as she just shook her head.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Ned said, as Cat was against the idea.

"Ned… Ten is too young to see such things."

"He won't be a boy forever." Ned bitterly said before uttering his House's words. "And Winter is Coming."

Catelyn looked on her husband's retreating form as she looked back with a sour mood running across her features.

Looking down, she saw Jon was putting away the archery equipment with snow starting to gently fall from the skies above.

In a split moment, Jon stopped what he was doing as he didn't have to look upward to see Catelyn glaring at him. Breathing in deeply, he continued his task in putting things away before Theon came up to him and Robb and told them on what their Lord father commanded him to do.

_**-On the King's Road-**_

"So how much longer is it gonna take, Gared?"

"Not much longer, Roxas." Answered the Forrester squire. "We'll be there within an hour."

The Keyblader nodded, shifting in his seat. "Good… because riding a horse for so long today is feeling quite uncomfortable."

"Oh it can't be that bad." Chuckled the Forrester heir as the present snowfall started to come down a little harder. Not much, but enough for Roxas to pull up the hood of his Organization coat. "After all, you've lasted this long in our trek towards Winterfell."

It has been roughly three days since Roxas was given the summons by Lord Stark of Winterfell. It had surprised those in the dining hall upon Gregor's announcement, but it wasn't fully surprising on the explanation.

Roxas was needed to come to Winterfell and do a proper report to the North's Lord Paramount on this new threat plaguing their lands. Wanting to prepare them for what's to come. Most people wondered if Eddard Stark will respond to this threat well or not.

Afterall, this is like making people believe the White Walkers are actually real and not a fairy tale.

Roxas would've gone out alone, but Gregor decided to have several people accompany him on his journey. One reason was, for obvious reasons, the Nobody had no bloody idea where the Northern capital was. He would've gone lost and things might've happened to him; where it be from thieves or Heartless… even though Roxas can easily take care of them. And the other reason for the escort was to help back up Roxas' claim, rather than just Gregor's letter.

Roxas found no fault on Gregor's decision and was fine with it. But he had his own request of his own with Gregor's. The Key of Destiny wanted a small group to accompany him as a large party would cause too much trouble. Not just that, but with the Heartless out there, the fewer people in his party would suffice in making room to combat against the darkened creatures.

After all, Sora had a handful of people with him on his journey across the _Worlds_ and things worked out fine in the end each and every time.

Gregor was fine with the idea and had given Roxas permission to choose who'll accompany him, but it had to be done prior to him leaving for Winterfell.

During the time at the Forrester Keep, Roxas had spent an equal amount of time in both Ironrath's library, the training grounds and with the present Forrester children.

At the library, Roxas did get a better idea of the more general idea of the present World at whole aside from what bits and pieces he'd gotten from Arthur Tuttle among others. Even Maester Ortengryn was of good help in learning upon an equal exchange on what knowledge Roxas had on the Heartless threat. After all, Ortengryn wanted to send these details to the Citadel in hopes they can spread the word faster.

Once giving all he knew of the Heartless, except for a handful of details, Roxas left for the training grounds to keep his promise with Gared and Rodrick.

Roxas had a good time sparing with the Forrester squire and heir respectively. He helped taught Gared how to use a sword better, but it was a little rough given he was using Sora's old memories of his sword fighting with Riku back at Destiny Islands. And this was quite noticeable with the present experienced fighters present at the field as they helped out on the process.

But given the combined experiences between the Somebody and Nobody, the fighting style Roxas bore helped make up what seemed to give him a variety of openings for opponents to exploit.

Various people learned this the hard way as guards and soldiers had challenged Roxas for a quick match. Seeing the openings, they sought to possibly beat their savior. Yet they got their asses handed to them each and every time.

Closest ones who almost beat Roxas in a fair fight were Gregor, Royland and Rodrick. Surprisingly, each of them enjoyed the combat they had with the Keyblader; even if Roxas held back _**a lot**_ in his strength and skill.

By the time Roxas was ready to depart, the Nobody had chosen Gared and Rodrick to accompany him.

The decision on said people were surprisingly in respective manners.

Gared was quite nervous about having to leave Ironrath so soon and didn't know if he can pull his weight in combating the Heartless. But upon his father's and uncle's encouraging words, the young squire reluctantly joined Roxas' _party_.

With Rodrick, he thought it could be an honor and a means of properly paying back what he felt owed to the Keyblader in saving his family and people. He did admit that he was too nervous in facing off the Heartless as he never saw them the previous day. But Rodrick had a duty to fulfill and he was going to complete it for the good of the North.

As the trio were about to leave, part of their cargo contained what Ironwood resin the Forresters extracted prior to the _party's_ departure. Even though Roxas had his Keyblades, Gared and Rodrick's swords needed an "extra kick" -in Roxas' words- to help combat against the Heartless. And in a show of good faith, Gregor lended his son Ironroot for the journey ahead.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Sinister Sundown-**_

"Heartless." Roxas said, immediately jumping down from his horse and conjuring his Keyblades.

Gared and Rodrick had to reign in their horses to calm them down while Roxas merely ran forward, spinning Oathkeeper into a back-handed grip.

"Here we go again." Gared groaned out, hopping off his horse.

"I know, but we must help our friend." Rodrick stated, dismounting from his horse and drawing Ironroot with Gared following the same course of action with his own sword.

Both knew that they were not adept at fighting these dark creatures like Roxas who had already begun his systematic take down of the Heartless, cleaving through one Shadow with his Oblivion and then taking out two Soldiers with a slash of his Oathkeeper.

Rodrick kept close to Gared with the squire weilding a shorter sword then his own Valyrian steel sword which was done somewhat intentionally as the Forrester Heir had alongside an Ironwood shield.

In the short time they had spent traveling with Roxas, the Keyblader had given them a few more pointers when it comes to combating the Heartless though he did warn them not to take any risks. So they had stuck with a defensive tactic, allowing the Heartless to go in for the first strike while Rodrick would defend and knock them back.

And rather then the men just savagely hacking and slashing away at the dark creatures, Roxas told them quick attacks, thrusts and precision would be their most important tool. Stabbing through the body would be more beneficial to them as they simply didn't have the proper training or even brute strength to dispel Heartless with single strikes. That was something they'll acquire overtime should they have prolonged exposure to Heartless, slowly learning how to take on many rather than just one.

The thought of constantly fighting these beasts actually unnerved Rodrick as this presented a new perpetual threat that could not be predicted or foreseen.

Yet that topic would be thought of at a later date as right now would be another opportunity to better train themselves on fighting the Heartless.

"Get ready, Gared." Rodrick warned as several Heartless began to make their way toward the duo.

"Yes My Lord." Gared was nervous but he held his short sword tightly with both his hands and raised it up to shoulder level, with both hands an inch from his face.

A Shadow sprinted at them, leaping into the air to strike.

Rodrick tensed his arm and as soon as it was within arms reach, he swung forward and knocked it away.

However behind that Shadow was another of its ilk, running right at the two from the ground. Thankfully, Gared was already moving forward with his swords edge entering the Shadows head. A moment later, Rodrick quickly followed suit and stabbed his own blade through its neck.

The Shadow dispelled and the men quickly moved back into their original position as more Heartless began to move in on them. Thankfully, Roxas had unleashed a small Thunder spell with several strays from the back of their group being caught up in the lightning attack.

With the numbers thinned out to a more comfortable amount, Gared and Rodrick made sure to work in tandem together to the best of their ability utilizing everything they recalled from their brief training sessions with Roxas.

Roxas in the meantime was wiping the floor with this small bunch of Heartless. Running past several Heartless, he remembered an old trick of his and began twirling his Keyblades around him which took out Heartless left and right.

"Seven hells!" Gared shouted out from behind making Roxas whip round to see a big old Large Body Heartless lumbering its way over to both Ironrath men.

"Hang on guys." Roxas ran for the two who were now desperately trying to get away from the Large Body. "Need to get it from behind."

"Easy for you to say." Rodrick grunted out, rolling out of the way from the charging Large Body. "Fat fucker shouldn't be this quick."

"Well then keep it distracted." Roxas jumped forward and used his horse as a stepping stone to flip over and thwack it upside the head in mid-air.

The Large Body rubbed its head and began swinging its chunky arms around in retaliation.

"I'd rather not." Gared grumbled out as he too rolled out of the way.

Roxas had then ran back in front of the Large Body gaining its attention for a short moment when he performed an old favorite move of his.

Inclining his body back, Roxas suddenly _slid around _the Heartless right in front of Gared and Rodrick who were trying to make heads or tails as to what and how Roxas did that.

Behind a confused Heartless, Roxas raised his Keyblade before swinging it down and around him to give a solid strong spin before smashing the back edge of his Keyblade in an upward strike. The Large Body was lifted up off the ground from the hit making Gared and Rodricks eyes nearly bulge out.

As soon as the Large Body landed on the ground, Roxas was met with the familiar site of the Heartless springing back up to its feet with a glowing red aura as it waved its arms around childishly in anger.

"It looks like you gone and pissed it off." Spoke out the Forrester heir, readying Ironroot as it got in close to him.

"Done that a thousand times, Rodrick."

"What's it doing?" Gared inquired, not noticing this before.

Roxas only jumped away and spun his Keyblades and clanged them together into a defensive X formation.

The Large Body halted in its tantrum and turned to Roxas with its yellow beedy eyes on him. With a thump of his fist to his iron belly, the Large Body propelled itself forward like a missile straight at Roxas.

Gritting his teeth, Roxas tightened his grip on his two blades and waited for the right time to counterstrike.

As soon as the Large Body was literally an inch away from him, Roxas struck back at full force and sent the Heartless twirling about on its belly while its arms and legs flailed.

Not allowing it the chance to recover, Roxas sprang forth into the air and slammed his Keyblade down and through the back of the Large Body.

Its large frame dissipated and vanished with the trapped Heart flying into the air and disappearing a moment later.

"Whew." Roxas dispelled his Keyblades, shaking his right wrist. "Alright, that was a good warm up, dontcha think?"

"Yes, of course." Rodrick wryly stated. "For someone as inhuman as yourself."

Roxas only gave them both a cheeky smile, looking back to where the Heartless had been vanquished.

With everything settled in the area, the trio saw an assortment of trinkets littering the ground.

"Hope the bottles haven't broken this time." Roxas muttered as he picked up what appeared to be a Potion. "Oh good. No cracks."

Gared and Rodrick however stared at the littered treasure trove, still trying to figure out just how this was possible… for the upteenth time.

Along the way to Winterfell, before this recent skirmish, they had encountered Heartless before.

Roxas made quick work of them, yet something extremely peculiar happened after the battle.

There were unusual orbs and objects that burst out from every slain Heartless. One of which was something Roxas had called Munny which upon him picking it up converted immediately into Gold Dragons, Silver Stags and Copper pennies in his Munny wallet.

Both Gared and Rodrick were thinking Roxas was a loon in such detail. Yet Roxas kept inserting the Munny into his wallet, which soon converted as such once it was pulled out.

They were both slack-jawed in total shock, seeing how much they had gained in such a short amount of time.

Being the heir to a keep, Rodrick never had a short change of currency on his person at all times and since squiring for the Forresters, Gared had begun to amass his own small sum. But now, they had gained more money, or Munny as Roxas called it, in this short walk down to Winterfell then they had in _years_.

In a way, Roxas had the quickest form of currency exchange _**ever**_. Not to mention the wallet never seemed to burst with how much was collected, making the Nobody a portable bank as what Gared jested.

Hell, Rodrick and even goaded Roxas into turning his pouch upside down and both nearly had their hearts stopped at the immediate ocean of dragons, stags and pennies that piled up before them… and it seemed to not stopping until turned upright.

The Nobody slightly fretted to himself, not realizing he still -_unbelievably- _had the Munny he had gained from his time as a member of Organization XIII and had just been waiting on him to use it once more. Thankfully, a quick swipe of his pouch and the Munny all returned to its original place.

Once gathering up the fallen items and remounting their horses, the trio kept moving on in their journey.

"So what was this one place we need to go through again? Wintertown, was it?"

Rodrick nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "We need to go through the front gate of Winterfell."

"And why couldn't we go through this Hunter's Gate you mentioned before?" Roxas inquired. "It's closer to reaching Winterfell than from Ironrath."

"Because that gate's exclusively for as the name states: hunters." Rodrick lectured. "Residents from Winterfell use that gate as a means of quickly exiting and entering the Wolfswood with game or emergencies. So with that, we must go through the long way… unfortunately."

Roxas groaned with a shake of his head.

"Mayhaps you could tell us another one of your journeys, Roxas." Gared spoke from on top of his horse. "Those help pass the time."

During their journey, Roxas had gotten the chance to know his two companions a bit more -outside from Ironrath- as a friendship was being forged. And along the way, Roxas was egged on in telling the pair the many missions he went through in the Organization… with limitations of course. Limiting himself carefully in not breaking the rule of the _World Order._

The Forrester duo were fascinated in the _Lands_ Roxas went through and what specific tasks he was given. Investigating, researching, combating, exploration, you name it.

"Or~ Roxas could indulge us in another one of those unique songs you know." Rodrick jotted in. "Still like the ones you gave Ethan and Talia."

"You know some of those sound better with an instrument; like a lute, sitar or guitar."

"I know, Roxas, but can't help it."

Seeing as the older companion won't budge away, the Nobody thought of one that came to mind from Demyx's library of songs.

_Now you all know_

_The bards and their songs_

_When hours have gone by_

_I'll close my eyes_

_In a world far away_

_We may meet again_

_But now hear my song_

_About the dawn of the night_

_Let's sing the bard's song_

_Tomorrow will take us away_

_Far from home_

_No one will ever know our names_

_But the bards' songs will remain_

_Tomorrow will take it away_

_The fear of today_

_It will be gone_

_Due to our magic songs_

Both Rodrick and Gared found the song so far quite enjoyable and had thought the present song could've been better with an instrument. Unluckily for them, neither knew how to play one.

'Still wish Roxas could've brought along a bard with us for this.' Rodrick pondered before he and the squire continued listening to the Nobody's song.

_There's only one song_

_Left in my mind_

_Tales of a brave man_

_Who lived far from here_

_Now the bard songs are over_

_And it's time to leave_

_No-one should ask you for the name_

_Of the one_

_Who tells the story_

_Tomorrow will take us away_

_Far from home_

_No one will ever know our names_

_But the bards' songs will remain_

_Tomorrow all will be known_

_And you're not alone_

_So don't be afraid_

_In the dark and cold_

_Cause the bard's songs will remain_

_They all will remain_

_In my thoughts and in my dreams_

_They're always in my mind_

_These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men_

_And elves_

_Come close Your eyes_

_You can see them, too_

Gared couldn't help but clap his hands once Roxas finished the song. And Rodrick started repeating the song as he hummed the tune.

'Gonna need to remember this one for the twins.' Thought the heir with a smile before seeing a structure in the distance. "Oh, I think we're almost there."

Hearing this got Roxas and Gared to look towards Rodrick's line of direction and saw they have gotten close to the Northern capital: Winterfell.

From what Roxas saw from the distance, the Northern Keep was quite spectacular and could easily be ranked on the few castles he'd seen in both his personal and Sora's memories.

"Cool." Roxas muttered under his breath as they drew closer to the imposing castle keep.

Both from both descriptions he was told beforehand and presently viewing it, Roxas saw Winterfell so far was practically a gigantic stronghold stretching across many acres. There were two layers of strong granite walls with the outer one being eighty feet tall while the inner one was a hundred feet high. The inner walls had quite the number of watchtowers built into them while the outer ones had guard turrets.

From what the Roxas could tell, the thirty acre area was not evened out which made him realize the builders back then had to work around the hills and valleys. So he expected to walk through slanted and sloped floors and areas.

As the trio got closer and closer, the Nobody saw many coned roofs on the many buildings which comprised the ancient Keep. He realized they were used for helping deal with some of the snow so it won't build up over a long period of time as it would all slide off at some point.

There was supposed to be something called a godswood located inside of the Keep, which the builders back then had to build around the three acre area so they wouldn't disturb the sacred land. And so far, it has allegedly been left untouched for ten thousand years.

From what he was told of the godswood beforehand, it sounded familiar to him. Roxas didn't want to jump to any conclusions about the place until seeing first hand in order to make a confirmation.

Roxas was so distracted from his thoughts and inspection did he realize they ended up going right through Wintertown and wound up right at Winterfell's front gates.

"Halt!" A guard upon the walls called out to the trio that now stood before the gate. "Who goes there?"

Rodrick raised his head up to the guard and held out his shield which bore the symbol of his house.

"Rodrick of House Forrester has come to answer the summons of Lord Eddard Stark in regards to an incident that had transpired in my home a few short days ago. With me is my house squire Gared Tuttle and Roxas, the man whom Lord Stark personally called upon."

The guard regarded them all for a few moments before nodding and turned back to yell out the orders of opening the gates.

With that done, the small party watched as the large gates of Winterfell slowly opened before them to allow entry.

Nudging their horses forward, Rodrick led Roxas and Gared into the large courtyard of the ancient castle with one of them in particular garnering a few looks.

Not surprising given his clothing and black hood utterly obstructing his face, making it impossible to see anything beneath it.

As they came to a stop, an elderly gentleman with balding, thin white hair approached them with a familiar set of garments and chains dangling from his clothes.

From what the trio saw immediately, he was Winterfell's resident maester.

His attire bore the signature maester look with his grey robes and various chain links dangingling around his neck. Yet the main part of his attire seemed thicker than what Roxas previously saw from Ortengryn's. Though the Nobody Keyblader had to guess it was because it was because of the balding man needed it for the harsher climate.

"Young Lord Forrester." the Maester greeted cordially. "I am Luwin, Maester to Winterfell. I have not seen you in a long while since the last great assembly of the Northern Lords."

Rodrick nodded. "It is good to see you in good health, Maester. I have come with the summoned individual as Lord Stark had requested."

Luwin nodded, looking to the hood Roxas who was currently patting snow off his shoulders and arms. Even brushing off some from the top of his hood.

"Is that this Roxas Lord Gregor spoke of in his raven message?" Luqin inquired.

"He is indeed." Rodrick confirmed when he took a moment to look around the courtyard, not seeing the man who had called them here anywhere in sight. "And pray tell where is Lord Stark? I thought he would've been here to greet us."

"I'm sorry to say, but he's currently out performing his duties."

Rodrick clicked his tongue. "Then when will he come back?"

"Hopefully around an hour."

"I see."

"Please." Luwin held out his arm towards the main castle. "Come inside and get yourselves warmed up within the walls. You must have had a long journey judging by the state of your garments."

"You have no idea, Maester Luwin." Rodrick said tiredly.

It was something that mildly peeved the Forrester heir as the clothes Gared and himself brought for this journey were not holding up. During the times of rest, they had to sow what rips and tears they received from their skirmishes against the Heartless.

Yet Roxas's remained completely unscathed and untouched just as Maester Ortengryn described it as. Whatever grime or dirt that the black clothes had received simply slid right off leaving no hair nor stain behind.

Something that made the Forrester pair quite jealous about, wishing they could have such garments. They had voiced it a few times, but it was made up for on the times Roxas helped out in sewing some of their clothes.

Dismounting from the horses, the trio were soon met with a man who could be considered a giant. He had to be of giant's blood, given his height. His grey hair was short and thin and was of the slight plump size.

"Hodor." The giant man greeted jovially, a jolly and warm smile on his face.

"Uh… Hi." Roxas said as he handed the horse reins to the man. "I'm Roxas. You are?"

"Hodor." The man said once more, happy smile still in place.

"Yes, you said that, but what's your name?"

"Hodor."

"...Mkay… Hodor?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Luwin spoke out. "Our stablehand had suffered a sudden trauma years ago. After recovering, all he can say is _Hodor_."

Tilting his head slightly, Roxas regarded the happy giant who was easily guiding the horses to the stables while stroking their manes and necks to keep them calm.

"Well… that's depressing." Roxas blurted out making those around him look at him strangely.

"Yes." Luwin said after several moments of silence, a sad smile to the happy giant who had gotten the horses in the stables. "It is. Kind hearted and gentle. Yet cursed with that affliction."

After a few minutes of walking, Luwin guided them into the cafeteria -one could call it that- of Winterfell. Along the way, Luwin had already sent instructions out to several servants to prepare three hot meals for the newly arrived guests.

Upon arriving in the grand hall, the three men seated themselves and thanked Maester Luwin and the servants for the hospitality and food before digging in.

"Wow, this bacon is really good." Roxas muttered out. "Not as good as the Forrester bacon, but still good nonetheless."

"Why thank you for the compliment, Roxas." Rodrick said cheekily. "When I return to Ironrath, I shall be sure to inform the cooks that the savior of their home still holds their cooking in higher regard than Winterfell itself."

Roxas grinned at the Forrester heir when the three men heard the door on the far end of the Hall open.

Out from the hallway ran a young girl in an ankle long, light-blue dress, deep-brown hair tied in a bun and eyes as grey as the wolf sigils that were seen all over Winterfell.

Arya Stark let out a relieved breath when she saw no one was behind her only to freeze upon seeing the three men, plus Maester Luwin, in the hall looking at her curiously.

The young wild Stark stumbled into the hall as she wanted to get away from her lessons. Arya never liked them in the first place as they were too girly for her tastes. She had gotten away earlier from her sewing in order to do some archery and playing with Bran.

But it was all short lived as her father had to take her brothers elsewhere for some urgent matter. The wild wolf pup wanted to tag along with them, but her mother forbade her as it wasn't something she would be good to witness.

Her mother needed to realize she's never going to be a little girl forever. She'll grow big and strong and be a proper Lady… in the northern standards like those from House Mormont. They were fierce warriors from what her father told her and she wanted to be just like them… and her late aunt, Lyanna, given what her uncle Benjen told her one time.

Arya's thoughts came to an end upon seeing three people she never seen before in the present hall.

Given the sigils being worn on two of them, she recognized them being from House Forrester. One had to be of high stature while the other seemed to be a squire from what she reckoned. The last one, however, threw her out in a loop as she wondered why he had his hood up as he was inside from the falling snow outside.

"Running away from Septa Mordane again, Arya?" Maester Luwin said expectantly, an amused glint in his eyes.

"...No."

Luwin sighed, rubbing his temples though gave the young girl a small smile. "Well, if you're not _too busy_ with anything Arya, please, come greet your Lord fathers' guests."

Coming up to the trio, she grudgingly put on a small smile and gave a half-assed curtsey as she didn't want to do it. But had to for her father's sake.

"Hello, my name is Arya Stark."

"Greetings, Lady Arya." Rodrick introduced himself first. "I am Rodrick Forrester. It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady.

"Hello, my Lady. I'm Garred Tuttle, squire to House Forrester."

Roxas merely waved. "Hey. Name's Roxas."

Arya found herself staring at the hooded boy, surprised by the casualness of his greeting. It seemed… refreshing for her… and she liked it.

"Roxas." Rodrick said. "She is a Lady of Winterfell, Lord Starks' daughter. You must address her with the proper courtesy."

"I do?" Roxas asked in confusion. "But I never did that with Talia."

"...She…" Rodrick had a hard time figuring out how to properly correct this, making him stumble his words.

"And there's no need to." Arya interrupted with a happy smile. "It's wonderful to meet you Roxas. You can just call me Arya."

"Alright, Arya." Roxas said pleasantly before motioning his hand towards the young heiress while addressing his companions. "See, she gets it."

This merely made the Stark girl smile more.

"So~" Arya shifted herself back and forth on her feet. "I overheard my father mentioning something of summoning you, Lord Forrester. Is there something wrong?"

Rodrick hesitated momentarily, unsure of how to answer this question. On one hand, this was a Lady of Winterfell and had a right to know. But at the same time, she was just a child and he'd rather not scare her in any way given what he had seen this past week.

"I'd rather say it once he's present, my Lady."

"I'm not a Lady." Arya grumbled out-out of instinct.

"But you are a girl." Roxas said teasingly.

Gared's eyes widened as did Luwins whilst Rodrick looked at Roxas sharply.

This merely made the young heiress' eye twitch in response. Yet there was a small smirk forming as she had caught on to the teens tone.

"Hmmm, is that anyway to speak to a Lady of Winterfell?" Arya said in faux-authority.

"Mmmmm~ Meh~" Roxas shrugged.

"Meh?"

"Meh~"

Oh she started liking him a bit more now.

"Arya." Luwin said patiently when he heard chatter coming from the corridor the Stark girl had come from.

A few moments later, in walked two young girls slightly older than Arya and closer to Roxas' and Gared's age.

"Wonderful." Arya whispered grumpily. "It's those two."

Sansa Stark, eldest daughter to Eddard Stark, could be considered a spitting image of her mother, Catelyn Tully-Stark, when she was at her age of fourteen years. And it would seem to grow more profound as she gets older due to the mix of her Tully and Stark bloodlines. From her vibrant Auburn hair to the eyes being a balanced blend of grey and blue. Her posture and walk was that of a refined and poise lady, with a graceful movement to her every step.

Her pleasant face, while beautiful for her age, seemed to have adopted an annoyed look as she gazed upon her younger sister.

"There you are, Arya." Sansa said scoldingly. "Mother and Septa Mordane have been looking all over for you. Why must you always run off on lessons?"

"Hide me." Spoke the younger Stark, jumping behind Roxas' form.

The Nobody, though, laughed at the little antic.

Sansa looked at her sister's current _hiding_ spot and saw the three newcomers. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests."

"Sorry in not informing you or your mother sooner, Lady Sansa. Though I think she would've known by now by the servants." Luwin spoke as he then motioned to the trio. "They just arrived. This is Rodrick Forrester, Gared Tuttle and Roxas. Your father had called them here a few days ago."

"Oh." Sansa simply stepped forward and bowed gracefully with the young girl next to her doing the same. "Welcome to Winterfell my lords. I am Lady Sansa Stark. This is my friend, Jeyne Poole."

Rodrick gave a pleasant greeting, a bit more towards a refined lady than the younger Stark. Gared stumbled a little as he blushed at the elder sister's beauty before looking at Sansa's companion. Said girl seemed more beautiful in the squire's eyes, making his blush seem brighter than before.

Seeing this, Jeyne Poole -stewardess for House Stark- couldn't help but contain her giggle behind her sleeve.

Roxas on the other hand…

"Hiya" He greeted friendly. "Thanks for your family being so nice here. The foods great."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Excuse me?"

Arya couldn't help but let out a laugh at _how_ the Keyblader greeted her older sister. This was definitely going to be something she'll fondly remember for years to come.

"Roxas." Rodrick groaned aloud, finding the boys blunt way of greeting people to be… well, it was both funny as it was disrespectful.

"What?"

"You should've been more dignified towards her." Gared stated in a harsh whisper.

"I should?" Roxas was really starting to get confused. From what he had experienced, he thought that only applied to the parents of these keeps. That's what the Forresters seemed to insinuate during his brief stay there.

"Yes, Roxas." Rodrick said a bit exasperatedly. "These are the daughters of the liege lord of Winterfell, the Lord Paramount of the entire North."

Roxas stared blankly at the Forrester heir, a stare Rodrick was able to pick up making him slump his shoulders slightly at the feeling that his friend wasn't entirely sure about this whole proper addressing aspect in Westeros.

"We… must depart then." Rodrick said, standing up as he didn't want to deal with the young Lady's wrath. Looking towards Luwin, he continued speaking. "We'll be in Wintertown as we'll wait for Lord Stark's arrival."

"Surely you'd be fine being behind Winterfell's walls." Protested the maester.

All Rodrick did in his counter-argument was jabbing his head and eyes at Sansa's posture and expression.

Gazing over, Luwin quickly realized what the Forrester heir meant and allowed the trio to leave.

The young Stark heiress did not only inherited her mother's beauty, but also her temper when ignited the right way. And suffice to say, it was not something to be around when it goes off.

_**-Wintertown-**_

As the snow kept falling from the sky, Roxas looked on as he, Gared and Rodrick explored the nearby village, which was a few miles away from the Northern capital.

"Where is everyone?" Inquired the Keyblader. "Looks deserted."

"Not really, Roxas." Gared said, drawing in his friend's attention. "There are still people roaming about. The majority of them are either working behind Winterfell's walls at this time or resting inside their homes."

"Or at the brothels." Rodrick added in as they walked through a street.

"I figured this place would be more… populated."

"Oh it is, just during Winter."

"Why's that?"

Rodrick gave the answer. "People all around the North would traverse to the nearby keeps during Winter as a means of safety and warmth from the harsh times. And the majority of the common folk congregate here of all places. Most can't go behind Winterfell's walls to enjoy the warmth the place radiates, so they have to settle here in Wintertown."

It was Gared who picked up from here. "And my uncle told me this place is deserted in the Spring and Summer, but slowly gets repopulated in the Autumn before the sudden influx once Winter comes knocking at our door."

Roxas nodded as he processed this bit of information.

"Well hello there." A seductive feminine voice said from the side of the path they walked on.

Blinking, the trio turned to see a woman standing at a doorway in a rather interesting posture.

The woman before them had curly red hair with a pretty face and voluptuous body that could make any man look her way quite easily. Her clothing was rather loose in which at a moments notice could reveal her flawless skin underneath for any and all to see.

For Gared, he had to pull on his collar as a means of cooling himself off with the sudden warmth coming from him. Even wanting to dive into some freshly fallen snow for some form of help.

For Rodrick, he had to think of his beloved Elaena instead of the whore before him. He did not want to lye with another woman, yet was rather tempted.

Roxas on the other hand… just looked at the woman curiously, unsure of what exactly was going on. This woman was giving each of them strange looks and by the looks of his new friends' reactions, it was making them uncomfortable.

"Uh… can we help you?" Roxas asked.

The question seemed to break the unusually tense air with everyone looking at the hooded Nobody.

"Oh, it's not what you can help me with my lords." The woman went on coyly. "It's what I, Ros, may be able to do for you."

"Like what?" Roxas inquired.

Ros stared at the hooded boy in bewilderment while the Forrester duo looked at their friend as if he suddenly grew another head.

"Roxas." Rodrick said slowly. "You do know what we're standing in front of, don't you?"

"Rodrick, I'm not from here remember?" Roxas said the obvious.

"Yes but…" Rodrick tried to articulate that, well, whore houses were very common the world over. And right now, the sandy-blond haired Keyblader was completely unaffected by this clearly gorgeous and lustful whore.

Either Roxas was too strong willed in not going after his primal urges… or was too innocent and naive for his own good to realize what the whore was suggesting.

This train of thought crossed through Ros' mind, making her smirk a little.

'Oh~ a _maiden_.' She jokingly thought. 'Haven't had one of those in a while.' She focused her gaze at the hooded one and did her best to see what was underneath hit. 'Wonder if he's a handsome one. Seems strong, given his build and stature.'

"Excuse me, Miss Ros." Roxas broke her train of thought. "Aren't you cold in that? It's snowing out here."

"Oh, us Northern girls have ways of warming ourselves up quite _fast_ and _nicely~_"

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Well~ Why don't you remove that hood of yours and come in."

"But I don't want to." Roxas said plainly.

"Why ever not?" Ros asked teasingly.

"I don't wanna get snow in my hair."

"Okay, I think we should move on." Gared suddenly said, breaking the moment. "Our friend is new here and wants to keep exploring."

As he was suddenly dragged along, Roxas voiced his thoughts. "Yes, but I wanna know what Ros was talking about."

"Ehhhh~ I think at a later time would suffice." Gared said, pushing his friend by his shoulders as far away as he could from the brothel.

"Never thought we'd be keeping a friends virtue intact." Rodrick couldn't help but whisper to Gared who did his best not to laugh upon reflecting on the idea.

Ros however was not to be deterred so easily.

"Stop by, mister hood." Ros called out to him. "Roxas, was it? I'll be sure to educate you on the _many_ ways a Northern woman stays warm in this blistering cold. And the first one will be on me~"

"Even I have my virtue, but I find this oddly ridiculous." Gared muttered.

"God's, this must be like what Asher was like when keeping me away from the brothel girls."

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas could only say as he was being dragged along to parts unknown.

"Don't you worry your pretty blond head about it, Roxas." Gared stated.

"All you need to know is that your will is stronger than most men." Rodrick said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I don't get what ya mean by that."

"And you don't have to." Gared assured. "Just know you have our respect."

Not far away, Arya was walking along as she followed the trio with interest in her gaze. She wanted to know and interact more on the hooded teenager. And from what Arya seen so far in her little task, she only had more questions than answers roaming through her mind given how Roxas acted. Like with the brothel woman just now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some steps following behind her. Looking back, she saw Sansa and Jeyne in bundled clothing with the former looking like a woman on a mission.

"Lady Sansa, we should go back now." Jeyne softly said. "The snow's starting to grow heavy."

"Not until I get an apology from that ruffian."

"Which you can get back home. Your father is bound to come back at any moment."

"What are you two doing here?" Arya said, standing in front of the two.

Both jumped at Arya's sudden appearance before them, not realizing the younger Stark sister had been trailing after the newly arrived guests of Winterfell as well.

Recomposing herself, Sansa glared at her little sister who was nonplussed by her gaze.

"I should be asking you the same question, Arya." Sansa shot back. "What point do you have in being here?"

"I asked that question first." Arya declared, stomping her foot on the ground. "I wanted to know who that Roxas guy was. He was real nice to me."

"Not calling you by your title is nice to you?" Jeyne couldn't help but say in a slight sneer. "Arya Horseface, the Wild She-wolf of Winterfell on another adventure."

"Nobody asked you to come along either, Jeyne." Arya said bitingly. "Go pack to your little needles and sewing kits. You need it because that's all you two are good for anyway."

Sansa and Jeyne gaped like fish at the blatant insult, their faces scrunching up in anger a moment later ready to retaliate against Arya.

Before their argument could even have the chance to continue, a disturbance was heard throughout parts of Wintertown.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 3: **__**Arendelle Apprehension**__**-**_

"What in the seven hells is that?!"

"It's a monster!"

"Get away from me!"

"Daddy!"

The Stark sisters and stewardess looked around in confusion upon hearing these cries of duress. Neither knew what to make of it, but it seemed something was dangerously going on.

"My ladies," Jeyne voiced out of concern, completely throwing out any negative feelings she had before away. "We must get back _now_."

"What's going on?" Arya asked, curious and nervous all at once as more shouts began to echo across the two.

"_HELP ME!" _

The nearby scream caused the three girls to turn around in time to see a middle aged man with only some pants on rush out from the Brothel. A woman from the brothel screamed in terror, making the man turn and then get pounced on by a creature of pitch see a new source of the growing problem. And their answer came from the nearby brothel where Winterfell's newest guests recently came across.

Bursting through the doorway, Ros and many of her fellow _seductresses_ ran out screaming both naked and barely clothed with several customers stumbling out soon after. Yet one patron fell face first into the snowy gravel as a Soldier Heartless was on his chest.

Nearby onlookers gasped in utter fear upon seeing this darkened creature, not knowing what to make of it. And before any of them could do anything, the Soldier Heartless plunged it's clawed hand right through the man's chest. Said man writhed and struggled desperately with utter pain running through him. In a split second, he froze entirely, with his eyes the size of saucers and skin turning ghostly pale.

Time seemed to freeze as rather than blood gushing out from the impaled areas of the claws, the man seemingly began to turn translucent with his being fading in and out until….

He vanished. He was gone.

There was nothing left of him. Not his clothing, not pieces of his hair, nothing.

Nothing… other than the glowing pinkish-red heart that was pulled from his chest and that now floated in between the Soldiers hands.

Gently, the Soldier Heartless sent the heart forward just as the Heartless pried out not a bleeding heart, but a glowing one that looked like it's symbol. And soon after, the Soldier crushed it within it's grasped as the man below him dissolved into darkened vapors.

"What in the many hells…" Ros whispered out as a mighty chill ran right through her body.

She wasn't the only one as the rest of the onlookers felt the same thing before many ran off screaming and seeking shelter.

Suddenly, it twitched about violently followed by more of these creatures popping up around it literally from thin air.

More screams began to permeate the area, the humanoid creatures all sprinting towards the civilians

Yet many wouldn't make it as an assortment of Heartless appeared from out of nowhere and attacked them. They tried desperately to get away but the creatures had them surrounded now.

"My Ladies, We need to run back to Winterfell now!" Jeyne implored frantically and fearfully, clutching onto Sansa who did the same in turn while Arya stood in front of them trembling in fear.

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

Whoever was nearby waited with bated breath for their imminent demise. Yet it never came as they soon realized they were saved by-

"R-R-Roxas?" Arya voiced out with widened eyes.

"Stay behind me." Roxas said in complete seriousness. With his dual Keyblades out, he stood before Sansa, Jeyne, Arya and Ros with a gust of wind blowing past him.

"Roxas?" Sansa whispered out in disbelief not sure of what to make of what was going on.

"When I begin attacking, you all need to run back to Winterfell as fast as possible." Roxas instructed. "They'll keep their focus on me."

"Wait, Roxas, what is going on?" Arya asked, not wanting to leave now.

Rather than answering, Roxas spread his stands bent his elbows in towards his body.

"You guys better get outta here." Roxas even said as a bright aura soon surrounded him. "Rodrick, Gared and I need to take care of the Heartless."

Before either female could further question on what's going on, Rodrick and Gared arrived as they avoided several attacks from what appeared to be blue and white colored deer with several Large Bodies which had thick pieces of ice sticking around their forms.

"Well these guys are new." Rodrick said as he stabbed what he called a Winterhorn (the deer Heartless) through the head with Ironroot.

"And some are our annoying, old friends." Gared grunted out as he blocked a blow from an Icy Beast (the frosty looking Large Bodies)

"I'm coming guys!" Roxas yelled, dashing forward in an unimaginable speed as he cleaved through several Winterhorns before landing on the Icyy Beast's back.

Smacking the frosty creature's head, the Large Body variant swung it's chilled arms upward in hopes of hitting the Keyblader. Yet this was avoided as he leaped off, ignited his Keyblades with a coat of flames and threw them.

The onlookers were wide eyed when seeing the flaming blades cleave through the icy creatures as they melted before disbursing into darkened vapors. His weapons then returned to his hands in a trail of fire before going out once landing on a nearby roof.

"Rodrick!" Arya waved at them. "Gared!"

"My Ladies!" Rodrick called out to them in shock, not believing that Eddard Starks' daughters would be out her of all places. "Please, you and all the common folk must leave _now._ It is highly dangerous for all of you right now."

"What is going on, Lord Forrester?" Sansa asked shakily. "What manner of dark sorcery is this?"

"We shall explain at a later time." Rodrick said, standing with his back towards them. "Right now, we can barely keep you safe. You must clear this area in order for Roxas to take out all the Heartless."

"Roxas?" Arya said.

"Heartless?" Sansa and Jeyne said in fear.

"My ladies, please." Rodrick practically begged. "Run back to Winterfell, _now!_"

Before anyone else could do anything, they all bore witness to the hooded newcomer running right at a large group of these Heartless. Cocking both his glowing Keyblades back, Roxas began to slice and cleave through every Heartless in his path leaving none alive in his wake.

Upon the start of an airborne attack, Roxas appeared to be floating as he simply continued to slash through everything in his Keyblades' paths when he threw the Keyblades from his hands which then proceeded to boomerang all around him, cutting down all Heartless unfortunate enough to be within range.

The Keybaldes spun through the air around Roxas for several seconds before they returned to his hands with a sudden burst of glowing white pillars exploding up around him in a circle, taking out more Heartless.. Calling out spells which blew the minds of many onlookers out of the water upon witnessing.

Jeyne was the first to act on Rodrick's request, rushing on ahead in hopes of getting to safer grounds. But plumbs of dark vapor blocked her way, causing her to slip and fall on the snow.

Suddenly Blizzard Plants started sprouting from several areas and started shooting at any of the nearby populous.

Acting quickly, Gared rushed forward and blocked many ice blasts with his Ironwood shield. He even got in front of the Stark stewardess and defended her from several Heartless. With his resin covered sword, he slashed and stabbed into any Heartless that got even remotely close while having to move quickly in blocking more icy projectiles.

"You best stay beside me for now, my Lady."

Jeyne could only nod in response as she watched the Forrester squire defend her like a valiant knight.

"Get back." Gared told her, then looked to the other nearby civilians. "All of you, get inside. Roxas will be able to take care of most of them. Lord Forrester and I will keep you all safe until you get into your homes if neither of you can get to Winterfell in time. And I know many of you are questioning on what's happening, but you must trust us on this."

True to the squire's words, many witnessed Roxas's incredible skill and powers on full display as he destroyed Heartless left and right with some form of effort.

Running up, alongside and bouncing off the walls in quickened ease. Feats that would seem impossible for any normal human to perform. All in order to outmaneuver and reach specific Heartless in the immediate area.

It wouldn't be long as he kept spreading out in the area to help take care of what enemies were within the vicinity. The Nobody knew that this concentrated amount of Heartless had a leading one hiding somewhere. He needed to dispose of it very soon in order to cease this attack on the common folk.

From her spot, Arya was quite fascinated with Roxas' actions. And by fascinated, she was completely enraptured with what she was witnessing. Upon seeing him moving away from the immediate area, the young Stark broke away from the others and ran after their hooded savior.

"Arya! Come back!" Called out her older sister.

"My lady!" Jeyne yelled out as her friend ran after her sibling.

Roxas all the while pierced his Keyblades through the chest of a Soldier on a rooftop. Falling down towards the ground, he ran forward and slid across the icy snow and cleaved through several Blizzard Plants that were in his way.

"Man, there must be something about this place for all these Heartless to appear in swarms." Roxas murmured, cleaving through another one that attempted to sneak up on him.

Surveying the area, Roxas began jumping from rooftop to rooftop as there were a great deal of Blizzard Plants rooted upon them

If he remembered, when there was a distinctly noticeable amount of Heartless swarming an area that usually meant only one thing.

"Now if I were a leading Heartless, where would I be...?"

As this all happened back in Wintertown, Catelyn Stark was chatting with with Maester Luwin on the arrivals of her husband's summons over at Winterfell.

"And are you sure you don't know what Ned's reasons are for requesting their presence?"

"I am sorry, my Lady, but your husband had been rather quiet on the matter since he got Gregor Forrester's message." Responded the maester. "I did try to pry details from our guests, but they-"

"My lady!"

Catelyn and Luwin broke away from their conversation and saw a guard rushing towards her.

"Yes, what is it?" She inquired before seeing his state of duress. "Is there something the matter?"

"The common folk," he began, "they're rushing towards the main gate in droves."

"Excuse me?"

Curious as to what's happening, Catelyn traversed across the courtyard and after some minutes, she reached her destination. There she saw many frantic people trying to make their way past the Keep's walls.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, the Lady of Winterfell came forward. "People, please settle down!" She spoke out. "Will someone tell me what in seven hells is going on!"

"Monsters are attacking the town!"

"Many were slaughtered before my eyes, milady!"

"I beg your pardon?" Catelyn was completely bewildered as to what she had just heard.

"Monsters, Milady! Demons, beasts of black! They're attacking Wintertown!"

"Surely you must be jesting." She tried rationalizing. "Are you sure it's not… Wildings?"

The only monsters she knows since living in the North have been those beyond the Wall. Complete savages as they pose quite a big threat to every Northerner. They rape, pillage and murder everything they have their sights on. This is what she was raised to believe in and it's hard for her to think otherwise.

She had heard of information from her late betrothed, Brandon, to her husband, Ned, that there have been times Wildlings had indeed come beyond the Wall and caused quite a series of unfortunate events in various villages and settlements. But never once have they gotten close to Winterfell at all.

Or have they…

"Not Wildlings, milady." Spoke a redheaded woman who Catelyn recognized as Wintertown's leading… _seductress_.

How Catelyn knew of her was by both reputation… and stumbling into Robb's bedchamber one night and saw that they were about to be intimate with one another. And that was a very awkward moment between them, right before she yelled her eldest son's ear off of doing such a thing within their home instead of the brothel Robb bought Ros' _services_ from.

"These creatures... they've been slaying many left and right as if it were a nightmare." Ros stated, making many common folk nod in confirmation. "It's unnatural with how they've done it, much less on how they've been appearing from out of nowhere."

"But the hooded lad and his companions are fightin' 'em as we speak." Spoke one of Ros' fellow whores.

"Their brave!"

"Courageous!"

"They even protected your daughters!"

This detail stopped Catelyn stone cold as her heart seemed to halt it's beating.

"Did… did you just say my girls…"

They were in their rooms, weren't they? Or in the Great Hall? The library?

Her mind started running rampant as unimaginable thoughts started breaking through in absolute worry- no, horror!

Without another thought, Catelyn quickly ran towards the nearby stables and snatched a horse and quickly got on. Riding her stead, she quickly ordered the guards to let all of the commoners come inside as she and an assortment of men rode towards Wintertown in hopes of retrieving her daughters.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 3: Desire for All that is Lost-**_

Arya had tried her best in keeping up with Roxas, but that was proving to be exceptionally difficult as the boy was moving at speeds beyond that of an ordinary human being while also trying her best to avoid the strange creatures that were attacking Wintertown. It also didn't help with the growing snowfall, which made her slip and fall a handful of times.

Call her crazy, stupid and mad, she didn't care.

This newcomer Roxas was displaying skills and powers unlike anything she had ever seen and she wanted to watch the whole thing.

"Arya Stark, come back here this _instant!_"

Arya only scowled, not even bothering to look back at her older sister that was hot on her trail.

"Leave me alone, Sansa." Arya yelled back at her. "I want to see this."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sansa asked incredulously, gaining on her sister. "We need to return to Winterfell this instant."

"You go on back to your pretty little sewing room." Arya said bitingly. "I want to see Roxas fight."

"Arya, what is the matter with you?!" Sansa shrieked. "These monsters are attacking this village and people have perished. I am not leaving you behind."

"What do you care for?" Arya rounded about on her sister with a sneer. "Why do you care at all? I'm Arya Horseface, remember? Not your prim and proper little sister-"

_***SLAP***_

Arya found herself utterly silent and shocked as her face was looking at one of the cabins of Wintertown before she slowly looked back to an equally surprised Sansa who stared at her then at her hand, realizing what she had just down.

Jolting a moment later, Sansa's scowled and grabbed her little sisters arm beginning to pull her towards the direction of Winterfell.

"I am not going to be the one to explain to Mother and Father that I had left my baby sister in a town teeming with evil monsters." Sansa declared in a tone that brokered no room for arguments.

Arya was so out of it due to what her sister had just done, she didn't notice a large shadow cast over her and Sansa until it enveloped the both of them.

"S-Sansa?" Arya called out to her nervously, her voice croaking.

Sansa whirled round at Arya with an angry expression which was replaced with fear a moment later and she pulled her baby sister into a tight hug as the two now faced a large fat, ice themed Heartless that was looking down at them.

Both girls screamed in fright as the lumbering Icy Beast swung its arms at the two with both ducking down and turning to run.

Unfortunately, they had tripped up on their dress skirts and fell to the ground.

"Oh seven hells, this is why I hate these bloody dresses." Arya complained, scrambling to get to her feet.

She quickly moved to assist her sister to get back up yet the Large Body variant was already upon them.

"Sansa, come on." Arya desperately now pulled her sister up only for the two to fall over once more, barely avoiding the large fist of the Heartless.

It was a mad dash to get back up and both successfully managed to do so, breaking into a mad dash to get as far as they possibly could away from the Icy Beast.

However as they ran, Arya noticed something rather strange.

The snow on the ground, it was skittering in the direction they were running from at a rapid pace that made the young Stark sister look back momentarily and her widened in disbelief.

There, within the snow itself was what Arya could only describe to be a _dragon's skull _swimming through the snow itself making a beeline right towards the both of them.

"Sansa!" Arya called out panickingly. "We have to get out of the street!"

Yet her warning came too late as the boney dragon suddenly swept around them and emerged from the snowy ground in an intimidating display with its wings spread out and roaring at the two of them. As this occurred, a mighty wind swept up a large amount of snow from the earth to obscure their vision.

And in that moment, the Icy Beast that was chasing after them finally caught up to them just as the skeletal beast dived back into the snow and took off.

Both girls could only scream, clinging to one another once more as the creature swung one of its arms at them.

_***CLANG***_

In an instant, the person of Arya's interests appeared before them as he blocked the Icy Beast's arm with his Keyblades.

"Back off!" Growled the Nobody.

With a shove, the Keyblader soon delivered an arcing slash as it left a deep cut through the Heartless' icy exterior. The blow made it stumble back, leaving enough time for him to quickly slide around it and cleave at the Large Body variant's back. And the force of this recent strike caused it to disburse into darkened vapors as it's released heart floated up into the sky.

Seeing that Heartless was gone, the former Organization XIII member turned towards the Stark sisters. "Are you two alright?"

"I-I…" Sansa stumbled before doing her best to composing herself. "Yes, I am." She looked towards her sister before correcting herself. "We are. Thank you."

"That was amazing!" Arya cheered out. "How'd you do all that? How strong are you? What are those swords you're wielding? How are-"

"Whoa there, Arya. Take it easy." He said in a slight joking tone. "All questions and answers can be given and received later." His tone then became a bit more serious. "Now I need to get you two outta here and go back to your home in one piece. It's not safe here."

"I could see that. If only Arya did as well." Spoke the older sister. "When will this attack end?"

"Once I find the one controling or leading them." Answered the Nobody.

Arya thought for a moment before speaking. "Would it be big, bony and looks like a dragon?"

This got Roxas' attention as he soon adopted a thinking pose. 'I don't know exactly what the leading Heartless looks like. But it seems they saw it.' He pondered before speaking to said girl. "Did you see where it went off to?"

"I think so?"

"I know it's asking a lot, but can you possibly show me where? If I can take it down soon then everyone will be safe."

"I'll… I'll try."

"Arya, you can't."

"I'll keep her safe." Roxas promised. "Right now, I need to find the big one and take it out. I take out the big guy and the Heartless around this area leave. They won't be attacking so freely if their main boss is taken out."

After some reluctance and plead from her younger sister, Sansa caved in.

With Arya leading the way, she had to stay within an arm's distance from both Roxas and her older sister. Roxas kept an eye out from underneath his hood for any other Heartless that might block their path. And it was starting to get a little hard to find his target with the snowfall growing harder alongside the wind.

Looking back at the elder sister, Roxas saw her stumbling in her step. Wanting to be of assistance, he dismissed his Oblivion Keyblade in order to offer his free hand.

"Here, let me help you."

Seeing the kind gesture the _ruffian_ was offering, Sansa grasped his hand as he helped her along the way.

'I'll have to… apologize or something once this is over.' She thought about how she previously thought of their savior.

In the briefest of moments, the elder Stark caught a glimpse of what was underneath the darkened hood. She couldn't make much, due to how dark it was, but the wind helped give her some bit of detail from seeing some strands of blonde locks to his kind and gentle yet strong blue eyes.

Despite the growing cold, Sansa felt her cheeks heat up before they died down.

It got to the point in their search did Arya lose the idea where the leading Heartless went off to. Luckily for them, Roxas had plenty of experience finding clues to their whereabouts. Thanking the younger Stark, the Key of Destiny took over with both sisters sticking close to him.

As they traversed through what's essentially a ghost town now, Sansa spoke a trailing thought. "I hope your companions are doing alright with those monsters out there."

"They can handle themselves fine." He spoke in reassurance before a sigh escaped his lips. "For how long, however, I don't know. I do worry for my friends as well."

He knew he couldn't be around Gared and Rodrick the entire time; even when on their way towards Winterfell. The Nobody decided in giving them a good number of Potions and Ethers in helping them out in recovering what health and stamina they'd lose in combat.

All Roxas hoped now their shared items wouldn't run out in this recent attack so soon.

It was then Arya piped in. "And how long have they been fighting against 'em? From what I saw, they have some experience… before today."

"Several days worth. And so far they've been doing alright, given what weapons they have."

"And yourself?"

"All my life."

From Roxas' answer, neither sister knew if he was jesting or being quite literal. In truth, it was the later as he only existed for a little over a year now.

Reaching the end of an alley -which lead towards a vast open area- Roxas heard a series of sounds coming their way. It was a little hard to exactly tell what they were due to the rising wind. Arya was about to run on ahead, but the Keyblader quickly pulled her back before guarding the Stark sisters from what he assumed was more Heartless, the being controlling them or leading them.

He was glad it was neither of those with several horses almost hitting them.

"Any sign of them, Gared?"

"How should I know? This storm is getting worse with each passing moment!"

"We can't stop now, you two. I don't want to lose my best friend and her sister."

Both the Starks and Nobody recognized the passing voices as the Forrester squire and heir along with the Stark stewardess riding on horseback.

Seeing them galloping away from their spots, Roxas ran out and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey! Back here!"

The sisters soon followed their savior's actions and did their best to get their attention as well.

"Jeyne! Come back!

"We're right here!"

Roxas and the sisters were glad they were so close to the riders when this happened or else they'd continue on their search elsewhere and for a much longer time. Even if it was with the barest of luck of this occurring.

Horses neighed as their riders pulled back and made them turn around. Galloping towards them, both Stark sisters and Roxas saw the relieved looks on the small search party.

Leaping off her horse, Jeyen made a beeline straight towards her best friend and hugged the living daylights out of her. "Oh thank the gods you're safe!" The stewardess then broke away before repeating the same action on Arya and Roxas.

"You can thank Roxas for protecting us, Jeyne." Sansa said with a small smile.

"If it weren't for him then we'd be goners." Spoke the younger _Lady_ Stark.

Sansa then gave her sister a deadpanned look, to which Arya took notice of.

"What?"

"Most of our troubles was because you ran off."

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's not good enough, Arya! We could've died!"

Roxas sighed as he didn't know how to defuse the situation between the two siblings. He looked towards Jeyne for any idea on resolving this issue. Yet he didn't know if the stewardess hasn't noticed him looking towards her already, ignoring him or too preoccupied towards the Starks.

Then again, there was his hood obscuring his face as an additional factor to consider.

Turning towards his friend, the Keyblader spoke. "You two alright?"

"Barely, Roxas." Rodrick answered. "These Heartless are no doubt tenacious. Moreso now than what we've fought so far."

"Aren't they?" The Nobody then asked what crossed his mind next. "What of the common folk?"

"We don't know if everyone made it towards Winterfell or are safe behind closed doors." Came Gared's response. "Sad to say, dozens of people were… _taken_ by the Heartless."

The Key of Truth let out a frustrated sigh. Nothing can ever be perfect in protecting those against the Heartless.

Before any other conversation in the group could continue onwards, a peculiar sound was heard within the vicinity.

'That sound.' Arya thought as she looked towards the vast open space before them. Her eyes then stopped, seeing something skittering across the snow… and was coming towards them.

"Roxas!"

"What is it, Arya?"

"That monster you wanted to find! It's coming this way!"

Hearing this, the others whirled towards the general direction where Arya was pointing towards.

Bursting out of the snowy earth, both Roxas, his companions, the Stark sisters and the stewardess saw a skeletal looking creature.

It was serpentine in shape and form with boney claws for both hands and feet. Within the gaps of its hands were large pieces of blue stained glass as it helped form massive wings to keep it afloat in the air. On the dragon-like skull were glowing yellow eyes and at the snout was the Heartless emblem for the present folk to take notice of.

After they were able to see these details, another series of bursts exploded from the frosty earth to reveal two more of these large Heartless joining in.

Despite them not being dragons at all, the Westerosi saw them as the closest thing there could ever be. From their size and stature to their fearing presence. One was bad enough, but three was practically overkill to them all.

_**-Insert Kingdom hearts 3: Boss Battle Theme 1:**_

"Rodrick, Gared, you two make sure to keep your distance." Roxas instructed, facing the three Frost Serpents -as he quickly came up with- with unwavering confidence. "These guys are _way_ above your paygrade. Use your horses to come in for passing strikes only."

"And how in the Seven Hells are you to fight these beasts by yourself?!" Rodrick asked incredulously atop his horse, not liking the idea of Roxas fighting these dragon-esque Heartless' on his own.

"Not my first time dealing with guys similar to these." Roxas replied. "You should see some of the bigger ones."

Rodrick tried his best not to sound terrified. "B-Bigger ones?"

"I'll tell ya later. But first..." Concentrating on his inner power, he raised both of his weapons up and channeled a lot of magic in forming a floating ball of fire. Focusing hard, he had the Firaga spell burst, sending out fiery projectiles towards the three skeletal dragon Heartless.

The skeletal trio shrieked in slight pain and defiance as a few of the small fireballs connected leaving scorch marks on their bodies. All three dove back into the snow and began making a mad dash straight at Roxas.

"Go Rodrick." Roxas shouted, readying himself. "When you see a chance to hit 'em, do it. You and Gared need to keep the perimeter for us here."

"We'll do all that we can." Rodrick declared, rushing off just as the Frost Serpents began their own counter attack against the Keybearer.

Measuring their distance from him, Roxas timed his jump just in time as he leapt into the air.

Two of the Frost Serpents collided into the ground, kicking up dirt and snow while the third had attacked from the air. Reacting quickly, Roxas swung his Oblivion in a back-handed swing. The Frost Serpent was knocked aside to the ground with Roxas going on the offensive.

Throwing both arms forward, Roxas was a spinning ball with his Keyblades smashing into the downed Frost Serpent. The Heartless roared aloud in anger and pain, quickly performing its own rapid counter-spin to knock Roxas away.

Gritting his teeth at the slight sting of pain he felt, Roxas performed an old trick of his. With a quick aerial recovery, Roxas raised both Keyblades in time to hold back the charging snout of one Frost Serpent.

"Roxas!" Gared rode by at breakneck speeds with his horse and successfully managed a grazing sword slash to the eye of the Serpent.

It's growl of pain was silenced when Roxas shoved his Keyblades against its boney head, momentarily stunning the Heartless. Spinning his Keyblades rapidly, Roxas landed several consecutive hits on the Frost Serpent when he was abruptly swept away by an icy gail from the other two Frost Serpents.

Tumbling on the ground, Roxas righted himself and slammed his Keyblades down to the ground to keep himself immovable until the Frost Serpents subsided in their icy gail.

Seeing their main opponent seemingly down, the Frost Serpents all regrouped together and flew straight at Roxas.

Roxas clenched his teeth and stood back up and held his Keyblades in his usual battle stance and expected an agitating icy onslaught.

What he did not expect however were Gared and Rodrick rushing in on their horses to hack and slash at the Frost Serpent on his right, making it break away to attack instead to pursue the two men.

"Guys! Wait!" Roxas called out to them in concern yet he would be unable to assist them as the more pressing matter of the other two serpents demanded his attention.

Moving fast, Roxas put all his strength into these well placed strikes against the Heartless' skeletal bodies and wings; jolting them away from him.

However they seemed to be undeterred as both simply spread their wings out and hovered in the air before him.

They both opened their mouths and unleashed a torrent of snowy/icy breath which buffeted Roxas for a brief moment.

To the onlookers who believed these Heartless before them were dragons, they feared for the worst in seeing their savior dying by _dragonfire_; which is supposed to be deadly in their history lessons. Even if it was an icy variant than the traditional fiery one they've known for so long.

Grunting, Roxas called upon his magic throwing his Keyblades out in a pose similar to an old friend of his.

"**Reflect!"** Roxas yelled out.

A second later, a hexagonal dome of light appeared around him and held back the miniature and held in place for a few moments until it burst out from Roxas with several of the hexagonal tiles hitting the Heartless.

Both were moved back, allowing Roxas to go on the attack once more.

This time, he specifically concentrated on the one to his right as he managed to pick out that out of the three this one had sustained the most damage during the fight.

This Frost Serpent was the first one that he had struck and had made continual attempts at getting him throughout the duration of the fight and it appeared to really want Roxas dead.

So that would be the first one he'd take out.

Channeling his magic specifically into Oathkeeper, with several spins, his Keyblade was exuding an aura of light and fire. His Oblivion has light embers dancing along its teeth.

Sprinting forward, Roxas reared back his left hand and flung his fiery Keyblade with all his might like he would with a tomahawk. He didn't relent on his assault, cocking his right arm back a moment later threw Oblivion in a horizontal fashion.

The Frost Serpent was struck with the fiery Oathkeeper upon its head and then felt the impact of the Oblivion to its torso area.

Roxas, however, was not done.

Stomping his foot on the ground, he pivoted his body into a 360 degree spin with his body becoming engulfed in light for a split second. Holding out both arms, Roxas leapt into the air and his Keyblades appeared back in his hands still glowing with light and fire.

"_Inferno Strike Raid!"_ Roxas shouted, launching his key-shaped swords out in miniature source of sunlight. The flames surged forward as both Keyblades repeatedly struck the Frost Serpents in rapid succession while summoning back his key-swords prior to throwing back out again.

Landing on the ground after his initial attack, Roxas made an emphatic flex with his Keyblades. Several pillars of light infused with fire exploded out from around him in an uneven circle.

The final part of his attack at long destroyed one of the Serpents, its large body disintegrating away with its heart flying up into the air.

"One down, two to go." Roxas said, feeling slightly winded. It's been quite a while since he had been in a battle as intense as this one.

It honestly got his _heart_ racing a few ticks faster and harder.

However, he would be foolish in denying a level of slight exhaustion and tiredness to this battle. He had been fighting quite often these past few days and while he still retained a great deal of his own personal powers, Roxas had been dormant within Sora for quite some time.

The Nobody was aware he'd need some personal training to get his old strength back just before he had been captured by Riku and Diz, otherwise known as Ansem the Wise.

Feeling a bit winded from his recent attack, Roxas was about to pop in a few Ethers to rejuvenate his magical reserves. Yet his act was halted when one of the Frost Serpents gave a mighty flap of it's wings to deliver a mighty gust of wind. The attack was able to knock the Keyblader off balance long enough for the other Heartless to spin and form a miniature tornado. Roxas was dragged into the blizzard-like galeforce and was hurt quite a number of times.

The onlookers became quite worried for the Nobody's condition.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Arya said nervously, looking at Roxas dodging and weaving the Frost Serpents getting hit a few times.

"As if we could, my Lady." Rodrick gritted out, tightening his grip on Ironroot. "But we're at a deep disadvantage."

"There must be something that you could do." Sansa stated, growing anxious at seeing such large beast create such destruction. "You ran in to aid him, did you not?"

"Yes but that was due to having the proper timing and moment." Gared gritted out. "Right now, it would only serve to harm both ourselves, our horses and perhaps even put Roxas at greater risk. He'd have to worry about us as well."

With the onslaught of icy wind striking him from all sides, Roxas tried finding the means of escaping with the Frost Serpents continuously spinning; fueling his entrapment.

"Dammit, this is just getting annoying." Roxas said with a tightened jaw, spinning horizontally as ice shards were sent his way from all the wind buffeting him.

In the middle of his spin, Roxas managed to hit back several of these shards back at the Frost Serpents but they merely bounced off their icy skin.

The Frost Serpents began to slowly make their over to him, yet in that moment, Roxas felt the winds weaken for a second.

A second was all he needed.

Calling upon his powers, Roxas let loose a stun impact specifically directed at the ground that launched him high into the air while also stunning the two Serpents.

Breaking free from his galeforce-like prison, Roxas started falling down from up high as he was finally able to consume several Ethers.

"Curaga!" He called out once feeling his reserves back at a reasonable level. A large ethereal green flower bloomed over his head as flecks of pollen and leaves coated all over his body to help heal him back up.

Once recovered the Nobody kept his eyes at the large Heartless; especially after being hit by another wind attack by a flap of one of their wings as it forced him to take a dive towards the snowy ground.

Instead of landing back on the ground, he performed an aerial recovery; which Roxas stayed in the air and then _flew_ towards the dragon-like Heartless.

"...HE CAN FLY?!"

"Glide is the more technical term Roxas told us." Gared corrected Arya. "He can't exactly fly like a bird."

"But… But… he's flying!"

Getting in close once maneuvering away from their icy breath attacks, Roxas whirled his Keyblades around and struck the skull of one of them. It moved out of the way in order to avoid further strikes upon its head. But this didn't mean Roxas ceased his attacks on it's person as he went from it's head towards it's stained glass wings.

After a successful set of combos, Roxas gathered up much magic in his body before converting it to fire. As it reached its peak, the Nobody released it and let the force destroy one of the glass-like wings.

Losing the support of it's one wing, the Frosty Serpent plummeted towards the snowy earth. Yet instead of simply crashing, it dived into the snow and seemingly disappeared.

Landing back onto the snowy ground, Roxas didn't have any time in searching for his opponent; for it briefly jumped out of the snow and used it's boney fingers to propel itself forward. With it's maw opened wide, the Heartless attempted to devour the Keyblader whole.

Acting quickly, Roxas swung his Keyblades towards the roof and jaw once it was close enough. With how they ended up placed, he forcefully kept the maw from snapping shut. Yet it was proving to be a bit difficult as his arms were starting to strain.

Looking back as a means of figuring what to do next, Roxas saw the other Frost Serpent propelling itself across the snow as well. He figured it wanted to assist it's fellow Heartless. The Nobody soon smirked as an idea quickly formed.

As they drew closer and closer to each other, Roxas dismissed his Keyblades at the last few moments and dived out of the one Heartless' maw. Rolling across the snowy battlefield, he barely saw the two boney dragon Heartless collide against each other.

Summoning back his Keyblades, he dashed forward and laid down an onslaught on the one which tried to eat him whole. After a long successful combo, Roxas delivered one last blow across it's skull; leaving a massive crack along its length before another was sent it's way. With the crack finally splitting open, the Frost Serpent let out a bellow-like roar before it disbursed into black vapors as it's glowing Heart was released into the world.

As the Heart faded away into the sky, the remaining Frost Serpent pushed itself off the snow and into the air. It roared out defiantly, growling at the Keybearer who faced him back in his combat stance.

Roxas knew that this fight was dragging to long by this point, and frankly, he was at his limit.

…

…

He honestly wanted to slap himself on the head for not realizing he could have annihilated these Frost Serpents in an instant with the use of his Limit Breaks.

Then he just as quickly retracted his idea on it as Limit Breaks are just that. Limits when you are being pushed back. Sure he can use them at any given time and moment but they consume magic and stamina like no tomorrow and depending on how long he uses a Limit, he'll be feeling it for quite a few days afterwards.

But now he could feel his Limit being reached and it was about damn time he finished this.

Recalling Oathkeeper, Roxas held out his Oblivion to the side in one hand while raising his free hand up to his chest level and waited for the Frost Serpent to make the first move.

It was more than willing to oblige, letting out a screeching roar as it flew right at him.

His entire body tense with him gripping Oblivion in anticipation.

As soon as the Heartless was within range, Roxas unleashed his power.

A sphere of light and darkness appeared around Roxas, being sucked in to his body with his Oblivion now being engulfed in a white light on top of it become larger.

"You're finished!" Roxas declared aloud.

Roxas was a blur to the onlookers, his form being practically impossible to see. All they were able to make out was the pillar of light that was barraging the Frost Serpent relentlessly, beating the Heartless down.

It let out a weak cry making Roxas appear in front of it.

The Nobody attacked in midair, thrusting his Keyblade right through its chest. From Roxas's attack, thirteen pillars of light burst around the hooded fighter converging upon the Heartless a second later.

The final attack at long last defeated the last Frost Serpent, its captured heart floating high into the air is it did like all the others.

He landed on the ground, Keyblade still out and ready while panting slightly.

It had been a while since he last did an old Limit break of his. Not since his days in the Organization. He'll need to seriously retrain using it again.

Seeing as the fight was finally over, Roxas dismissed Oblivion before hunching over. Placing his hands onto his knees, he breathed in some frosty air just as the surrounding area started becoming calm.

Yet that calm didn't last long as sounds of horses galloped towards his position.

"Roxas!"

Looking up, the Keyblader smiled underneath his hood as he saw Gared and the stewardess, Jeyne, ride behind him while Rodrick had the sisters sitting in front and behind him.

"Seven hells, that was bloody incredible!" Gared praised, jumping down from his horse to assist the tired Nobody.

"Heh, that was nothing." Roxas said cockily.

"Nothing? How can you say that was nothing, you wanker." Rodrick laughed as the sisters got off his horse before he could.

Before Roxas could say anything else, a humanoid missile collided into him. He stumbled in his step before balancing himself out with the newly added weight upon him.

"You were incredible Roxas!' Arya all but screamed in awe and reverence as she hugged the daylights out of him. And when he peered down upon her, Roxas saw stars in her eyes. "How'd you do all that?! Can you show me?! Please! Please! Please!"

Roxas stared down at the young Stark girl before chuckling to himself, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Sure thing." Roxas promised.

Arya grinned madly and hugged him even tighter.

New sounds were heard in the area, prompting the group to look towards the source. There they saw a good dozen riders coming their way. Mostly comprising of Stark soldiers with the one leading them all was-

"MOTHER!" Sansa cried out.

Hearing her eldest daughter made Catelyn utterly happy on top of seeing both of her girls seemingly safe. She made her horse run faster as she wanted to get to them as quickly as possible.

The Stark matriarch could've practically flown the moment she was within the vicinity of her flesh and blood. Seemingly leaping off her horse and ensnaring her daughters in a fierce hug with tears streaming down her face.

"My beautiful girls." Catelyn nearly wept with joy, clutching Sansa and Arya tightly. "Are you both alright? What happened here? What's this I heard about monsters? And what was that storm? It was unnatural!"

"Mother." Arya managed to pry herself from the hug but remained within her arms. "I… can't… breath!"

Catelyn blinked at her youngest daughters' response, finding herself smiling weakly glad to see the little She-wolf relatively unscathed and apparently in high spirits.

Cat looked to both her daughters until her eyes landed upon the hooded figure who stood with two other men. The two men next to the one in the center were obviously Northerners what with their clothes and posture.

However the one in black Cat could not pinpoint.

She eyed the hooded man warily, thinking him to be a Brothers of the Night's Watch with his attire being entirely black. Yet it seemed too… fanciful as such from what she could describe.

Lady Stark opened her mouth to address this stranger when…

"Lord Stark!"

"Lord Stark is here!"

Upon hearing her husband's name, Cat turned to see Ned had returned with Ser Rodrick, Jorey, the boys and an ensemble of guards leading the entourage right towards them.

Many in Wintertown -who just now came out of their homes- dropped to their knees, yet that did not matter to Lord Stark.

Jumping down from his horse, Eddard took long and fast strides over to his wife and daughters and embraced them into a protective and relieved hug.

"I feared the worst." Ned murmured. "When we had heard of an attack on Wintertown from a distressed sentry, we got here as fast as we could. Are you all alright?"

"We're fine, father." Arya said chipperly. "Roxas and his friends saved the whole town. You should have seen it! They were incredible."

"They were indeed." Sansa agreed, looking to Roxas, Gared and Rodrick.

Ned turned his intense gaze upon them.

"So, you three are the ones responsible for assuring my daughters' safety?"

"Of course, Lord Stark." Rodrick said curtly.

"And who might you be?"

"Rodrick Forrester."

Ned widened his eyes upon realizing who was before him. "Rodrick? By the Old gods, you've become a man."

Rodrick merely chuckled. "Yes, it has been many years since you last visited Ironrath, my Lord."

Seeing as it was his turn, due to the North's Lord Paramount looking towards him, Gared spoke as he swallowed his nervousness to the best of his ability. "I-I am Gared Tuttle, Squire for House Forrester."

"And I hope you'll serve your House and the Realm to the best of your ability."

"With my life, Lord Stark."

Ned nodded before eyeing the last of the trio, the odd one out from amongst the rest.

From what he had remembered reading from Gregor Forrester's letter, he was given a description of this Keyblader's attire as a means of identification.

"Are you possibly this Roxas lad Lord Gregor spoke of?" Ned inquired.

"Yes sir, that's me."

"...Ser? I am no Ser, lad."

"Oh right, uh I mean like you're the guy in charge here." Roxas elaborated. "Not Ser as in Knight, like Sir as in…"

"Enough…" Ned calmly spoke.

"Right… sorry, er… My Lord."

Ned eyed the young man, noting the sound of his voice. There was something _way too familiar _about it. But right now, his thoughts were on another matter.

"Roxas, if you would be so kind as to remove your hood. I would very much like to _see_ who you are."

Realizing that not only the weather truly calmed down, which was no doubt caused by the Heartless, there was no further reason to hide away his face from the elements. "Ah, right."

Roxas reached up and pulled his hood back, his spiky blond hair shooting up to their usual state not at all affected by being beneath cloth for so long.

Several nearby girls from their teens onwards soon sported varying shades of blushes. This wayned on certain distances of course from how close to far away they were from the newly revealed Keyblader.

Sure, Jeyne had a decent sized blush yet it was Sansa who took the cake as she practically swooned upon gazing Roxas' young handsome features. She almost mistook him as a Lannister by his golden locks and good looks, but that weren't the case upon becoming lost in his fully clear blue eyes.

Arya glanced over at her sisters expression and rolled her eyes at he reaction. She then looked over to her parents and saw a completely different set of faces. And the Wild She-wolf wasn't the only one to notice as both Roxas' companions and those from Ned's party saw them as well.

Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark both inhaled sharply with their hearts practically stopping and faces paling… as if seeing a ghost from what could be a lifetime ago.

A thousand thoughts ran through their heads and both were trying to articulate the words properly but it was only Ned who managed out one single word.

"Ven?"

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Once again, big shout out towards my co-writer free man writer for helping me out on this chapter. It's gonna be an interesting ride working through this story.**

**Free Man Writer: Hey guys, another great set of sessions leading to the completion of another great chapter. Things are really gonna pick up in the coming chapters that I cannot wait for you guys to see. **

**Jebest: Now as y'all can pretty much see, we're right at the start of book/show canon events. And obviously free man writer and I decided to skip out on the NW deserter interrogation and beheading before finding the direwolf pups as it's been done on this site **_**too**_** many times. We thought the opportunity with Ned's absence would make the latter half of this chapter possible.**

**With the timeframe done on the first episode "Winter is Coming", it spanned over the course of roughly a month. After Ned brings back the direwolf pups, it cuts to two or so weeks before Catelyn brings in the news of Jon Arryn's passing and King Robert making his way up North. And it's from there that several more weeks come to pass before the Royal Party make their appearance.**

**So what's gonna happen to Roxas in what's essentially the span of 6-7 weeks? Well lots of things, really, and neither free man writer and I can't wait to show them to y'all.**

**Have to say when designing Winterfell for the story, I'm not using the HBO TV version, but what was intended in the books. And the best representation of it that comes to mind is what the Youtuber "Shadiversity" had done in his one video. I believe that's the best version and will be sticking to that. Besides, I remember reading in the books that people compared Kings Landing with Winterfell as the later was more grandeur in scale to some degrees.**

**Then again, the size of Winterfell is **_**considered**_** a conservative when compared to the likes of Riverrun, Casterly Rock and Harrenhal back in its heyday before Aegon the Conqueror practically ruined it in his Conquest. And this was all by descriptions alone.**

**Sure things seem smaller in comparison when looking at the TV show versions, but come on people remember there was a budget for set designs and locations.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	4. Days at Winterfell PT 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 4: Days at Winterfell Part 1**

Today had been quite the unusual one for Robb Stark so far. And he had to admit that like everyone else in Winterfell, he never saw it coming.

Things normally started out and went through the same like any other day. Waking up, washing up, partake his morning meal, take his lessons under Maester Luwin, eat lunch and go through his daily training. Robb expected there to be nothing else out of the ordinary for the remainder of the day as it would've finished up of him taking his evening meal before going to sleep.

This hadn't gone as planned as something else was thrown into the mix.

Robb was informed that a member of the Night's Watch abandoned his post from the Wall as he finished overseeing Bran's archery training. Because of this, his Lord father had been tasked to carry out the sentence personally. Before leaving, Eddard brought himself, Jon, Theon, Ser Rodrick, Jory, a handful of guards… and Bran to witness it all carried out.

Robb felt bad his younger brother needed to witness the beheading, but the young climber had to start out sooner or later. He can't be a young, naive boy forever; much to his Lady mother's displeasure.

It took the ensemble group a while to reach their destination. A wide patch of barren hills lied a contingent of loyal Stark men holding the deserter at a small holdfast. Upon their arrival, the loyalists brought out the Night's Watch traitor to the chopping block made out of Ironwood.

Upon seeing the deserter -who went by Will- Robb thought he was a wilding; a sword… or club… or axe sworn to Mance Rayder, the rumored King-beyond-the-Wall. It was just because of how he was dressed outside of the normal Night's Watch attire. Instead of the normal black, it was all furry and greasy to all hells.

Winterfell's heir remembered the tales Old Nan told him when he was younger. She said that wildlings were cruel men, being slavers and slayers and thieves. They concerted with giants and ghouls, stole innocent children in the dead of night and drank blood from hollowed out horns. And their women laid with the _Others_ in the Frozen North during the Long Night to sire terrible half-human children.

This was indeed what Robb thought back then. But he was an older man and he realized Old Nan was twisting the truth on those old tales. A means of scaring young children straight and become responsible while properly growing up. There were some truths with what she said, but the rest were all hogwash.

Now the Stark heir thought the Night's Watch traitor -who awaited the King's Justice- was at least trained and well fit due to him being at the Wall. Instead, Robb saw the bounded Will was weak and scrawny; seemingly lost an ear and maybe a finger to frostbite during his time at the Wall.

Before the sentence was carried out, Will gave his confession that he knew what he did was wrong; leaving his post which led to his current predicament. But he was afraid of going back beyond the Wall… where something _unnatural_ to the world resided.

Robb thought it was just the cold finally getting into Will's head, making him think and see such things. The dead killing a bunch of wildlings and what few NW members were with him, leaving him alone to survive.

Once his confession was given, Will requested the Warden of the North to tell his family that he was sorry… for everything. After that, Eddard Stark made the deserter kneel as he drew out the Stark's ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword, Ice, from it's wolf-pelt scabbard in order to deliver the King's Justice personally.

The man who passes the sentence must carry the sword. A saying the Starks have followed since its inception. A noble and just saying that anyone carrying out the sentence must see it through by their own hands… whether they liked it or not.

With Will's head relieved from his shoulders with a quick, split second moment, did the group make their way home. And it was when they made their way back to Winterfell did Robb guess the reason for why Will was spared: being a messenger. It didn't matter if what Will told was received well or not, as long as it was carried out.

On the trek back home, the group ran into an unusual thing blocking their path: a rotting dead stag. The majority of them went off to investigate the matter by following a trail of dried blood. At its end did they find the most unusual thing that had ever graced their eyes in a long while: a dead direwolf. It was there they realized the stag and direwolf fought, which resulted in each of their deaths.

Not far away from the corpse did the party find a litter of pups, direwolf pups to be exact.

It was truly unusual for any of them to see a direwolf south beyond the Wall. And now there were a more, which possibly posed a problem for any Northerner if left alone.

Theon was about to carry Lord Stark's orders to kill them, but Bran called out to save their lives. They were innocent to the world and they did nothing wrong.

What had his Lord father fully convinced in dropping the order were by Jon's words; saying the direwolf pups are a part of House Stark and there was one for each of its patriarch's children. It was as if they were meant to have them.

Shortly after thinking things through, Lord Stark gave out the order that his children will train them ourselves, feed them ourselves; and if they died, we'd bury them ourselves.

Robb thought it was a good declaration, especially since upon holding onto one of the pups. Winterfell's heir didn't know how or why, but he started growing attached to the grey furred one and he wondered how things will go on from there with the pup by his side.

And it wasn't just him, but the same was said for Bran and apparently Jon after finding a stray, stark-white furred hiding away in the bushes. So it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if Sansa, Arya and Rickon reacted similarly as they had.

Robb expected the rest of the day to run relatively the same upon stepping back inside Winterfell's walls. Sure the Stark children would have to adjust their lives in taking care of their new companions. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for either to deal with, if they were responsible enough. Each were taught and raised in such ways, after all.

Yet this wasn't the case upon a sentry galloping their way with utmost distress upon his features.

His father questioned what was wrong, which the Stark sentry responded that Wintertown was hit by an unusual storm… upon the arrival of it being attacked by some darkened monsters.

Not wanting to hear another word, Lord Stark ordered his party to ride hard and fast to reach Wintertown as soon as possible. The North's Warden had ignored everything else as he sought out it's residents' safety. Even ignoring the unusual detail of the darkened monsters.

Well that last factor was what Robb was led to believe; which made him second guess his belief upon seeing his father's gaze.

Nearing Wintertown, they all saw it. A freak of a storm encircling the area while everything outside of it was relatively fine. It was truly unnatural for them all. And they all tried pushing through the blizzard-like barrier, but each and every one of them were pushed and thrown back.

Neither knew what to do and were about to make their way around to reach Winterfell when the storm suddenly ceased.

With it down, the party saw an ensemble of people standing in the middle of the open field neighboring Wintertown. All their horses galloped as fast as they could in reaching them in learning the truth on the matter. And before either reached them, they saw Lady Stark riding there before them and soon embracing her daughters; who were in the middle of it all.

This made those of Stark blood ride harder to reach their family members; full blooded or not given his half-brother's case. Yet Bran lagged behind them all as he was the most nervous of the bunch.

Upon their arrival, Robb learned who apparently saved the day: Rodrick Forrester, Gared Tuttle and Roxas. The mere thought of the trio beating these supposed monsters was out of a fairy tale. But upon seeing the looks of his sisters, Jeyne the stewardess and the surrounding small folk; Winterfell's heir merely questioned more on the truth on the matter.

By the time he came out of his thoughts, Robb was going to speak to his father until he saw the shocked look that marred his features. And to his surprise, Robb's mother marred the same look as well.

Searching for the source of their state of duress was coming from Roxas as their eyes looked onto the younger man's face.

Now standing in the Great Hall of his ancestral home, Robb looked onward to see this Roxas fellow stand before his Lord father and many others. And by the blue eyed blonde's side were his two companions.

Sitting by his father's side at the hall's elevated table, Robb wanted to first speak on his father's behalf. This was due to the uncomfortableness ruling over him as he kept staring at the black leather wearing teenager.

Before Winterfell's heir could even let out a word, Ned finally spoke. "I know you've heard our thanks a good number of times for your deed this day. And the North will remember it for a long time. Those who have assisted us will always be welcomed here with open arms."

"The North Remembers." Practically entire hall reaffirmed this statement, a mixture of looks between suspicion, curiosity and above all else from those who bore witness to Roxas's deeds, admiration.

Ned shifted his gaze towards each of the assembled party, his grey eyes centered at Roxas. So many memories were flooding his thoughts at this very moment, overwhelming the Warden of the North.

It could not be him, could it? The letters spoke of this Roxas, blond haired, blue eyed and wearing a black cloak.

Yet the face before him was not a replica or had features so to speak, no. The boy that stood before them had unquestionably the _exact same face _as Ventus.

But his name… was Roxas.

Putting this question aside for the moment, Eddard Stark addressed the pressing issue. "Now I was given brief information by Gregor Forrester on this threat that beseeched his home, which has occurred here as well. What can you tell me, us, about these Heartless."

The name was quite unfamiliar, alien, to many throughout the room as they wondered what was going on. Even the bit of detail on what happened at Ironrath was new to them as they muttered amongst themselves.

Roxas stepped forward. "They are creatures of pure darkness. Born out of the darkness within the hearts of anyone and everyone. They come to consume and collect more hearts which in turn add to their numbers and influence."

"They collect hearts?" Catelyn asked, turning green at the thought of monsters ripping open chests and pulling out the organ within.

"Well, not exactly." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Not in the actual organ, my Lady."

"Wait." Arya piped up. "I saw one of those Heartless things stabbed a man in the chest but a literal glowing heart came out instead of blood or his organ."

"I saw the same thing." Sansa backed up the claim with Jeyne tightening her hands by her side. "It was horrible."

"That's basically it." Roxas said, humming in thought for a moment. "The Heartless… when they take your _heart_, what I guess they're really taking is your essence. Your soul, your personality, your everything that makes you… well you."

"Sounds almost similar to the Unversed." Ned spoke up in deep thought, processing this information.

"...Unversed?"

"They were… a threat I've dealt with once before. Back in the Year of False Spring when the Tourney at Harrenhal took place." The Warden revealed, causing murmurs breaking out in the hall. "Even faced more of them during Robert's Rebellion."

"Ah yes." Jory Cassel spoke up. "I recall those repugnant creatures. Ventus told us of their intentions and dealt with them soundly."

Ned nodded at Jory before turning back to Roxas. "From what I was told of them, they were fledgling emotions of negativity. Feasting off such things to grow stronger and make more of their kin. 'Those who were not well-versed in their own existences' if I recalled correctly."

"And who was this Ventus you speak of, father?" Bran inquired. "You and Jory seem familiar to that name."

At the mention of his name, a melancholy smile found itself onto Ned's expression. His Stark Grey eyes held a far off and reminiscent look of a time long past. Even Catelyn had a warm smile as well, even if it was bitter to some degree.

"Ventus." Ned began slowly. "Was one of the best men I had ever known. It was accidental really in how we met. But from that moment on, he had done a great deal for not only our family, but the realm as well. Tis a tragedy his name and deeds are not remembered more throughout Westeros."

"He sounds like a gallant knight!" Jeyne said with a swoon with Sansa following suit.

"Ventus was more than that." Ned stated firmly. "Ventus was the definition of a true honorable man. And a hero. Kind hearted and genuine, Ven could never lie and always aided those who needed it regardless of who they were."

"Yes." Catelyn held her own kind smile. "Ventus helped out everyone he could because he always said that's what his Heart believed. _'May your Heart be your guiding Key'_, as he put it."

All this talk of this Ventus individual finally made Roxas ask the million munny question.

"And who was he, exactly?"

"Why, he was your father, Roxas."

Roxas stared blankly at Ned.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

"Aye, you're the spitting image of the lad."

"Almost mistook you of him." Catelyn admitted.

"I have a father?!" Roxas looked between Rodrick and Gared who in turn eyed him with bewildered gazes at such a question.

"What do you mean you have a father?" Gared questioned. "Of course you would have one."

Roxas only gaped, trying to make heads or tails of this "revelation".

"Sorry… It's just…" How in the world does a Nobody born from nothing have a father? Or parent, for that matter.

This was really not making any sense.

"He must be a good man and warrior from how you speak of him, Father." Robb said with growing intrigue over this Ventus individual.

When speaking of the past, his father was never one to divulge a great deal. Namely the facts, what happened, where it happened, how it happened and so on. But to see his usually stoic father have a serious emotional reaction to seeing this Roxas person on top of speaking about this Ventus, Robb now desired greatly to learn of this mysterious individual.

"I can attest to that." Spoke Ser Rodrick Cassel. "Ventus was a good lad as we fought alongside each other back in Robert's war against the Targaryens."

"He even saved my life a good dozen times against 'em Unversed and Targaryen loyalists." Jory added in. "Almost lost an eye from one skirmish."

"And if you want more proof, GreatJon Umber can attest to his time battling with the Keyblader." Ned finished off.

The Key of Truth spoke an irquary roaming through his mind. "Wait, if you guys all knew about him then why didn't Gregor bring him up when he met me? Surely he would've known."

"You should probably know my father didn't participate much in Robert's Rebellion." Rodrick Forrester informed. "He stayed in the North with several other Houses in order to protect our Kingdom from our enemies. If the entirety of the North were to participate at the center of the war, our homes would've been defenseless against those allied with the Mad King to even slavers, raiders and pirates."

"This would've meant Lord Gregor never had the chance to interact with your father." Gared rationalized. "Only hearing rumors and tales, most likely."

Roxas scratched his cheek in response. "Yeah~ that makes sense." The Keyblader then laughed a little. "I'd imagine his surprise on learning this, slapping himself silly on not knowing sooner."

Those knowing of the Lord of Ironrath chuckled at the thought as this will no doubt to be true. Lady Catelyn though thought Roxas' jest was a bit offensive, but didn't voice it.

The boy's father was a great deal more respectful than him, but it appears that this lad had no idea as to who Ventus was.

As a matter of fact, that reaction to him not knowing his father made Catelyn look at Roxas with a more skewed eye. A person not knowing about their heritage? That was a telltale sign of them having a name not of their own.

Then again, Ventus never had a last name. He was just Ventus… or Ven.

Just like this young lad before her was just Roxas.

However, Cat's thought process was interrupted by her husband speaking once more.

"Now with this out of the way, I'd like to formally invite you to our home Roxas." Ned spoke as he prompted a servant to come in with bread and salt. "And the same goes with you Gared Tuttle and Rodrick Forrester."

"Thank you, my Lord." Voiced Gared and Rodrick.

"Thanks!" Roxas said plainly.

Several of the servants, lords and ladies present nearly gasped when they heard a few individuals chuckling at the blondes simple response.

"Seven hells, he really is like Ventus." Jory said with a chortle. "No knowledge on formalities whatsoever."

"Hey, I know them." Roxas said indignantly earning a chuckle from his companions. He slumped his shoulders a bit. "Somewhat."

The hall went quiet suddenly as one of the direwolves that had been brought home earlier today let out a happy bark and went over to Roxas.

It was Bran's Direwolf.

The little pup sat itself in front of Roxas, wagging it's little tail while looking up at him expectantly and curiously.

"Hey there little guy." Roxas said, kneeling down to scratch the back of the pups ears. He reminded him of Pluto. A small, tiny Pluto. Just not as… golden brown was it? That was his fur color? Who cares, the puppy was adorable. That's all that mattered.

The direwolf pup gave off a pleasant whine as it was scratched and nudged his head further into Roxas' gloved hand.

"It appears our newest guests approve of our recent hero." Robb said in good humor.

"I think it's cute." Sansa spoke as she looked at her sleeping direwolf pup lying on her lap.

Picking up the young pup, Roxas brought it back to Bran before going over to the servant who just gave Gared and Rodrick their bread and salt.

From what the Nobody was told prior to coming to Winterfell, partaking an offered bread and salt was the means of guest rights. As long as one doesn't harm their host, then everything is fine. And the same can be said the other way around.

"Now that Guest right has been established, there is one thing that I must do." Ned stood from his chair. "Roxas. Please accompany me down to the crypts below. There is something I must show you."

This request made all heads turn to their liege lord and father in complete and utter shock.

"My lord!"

"Ned, what is the meaning of this?"

"Why does he get to go to the crypts below, Father?"

"...Am I missing something here?" Roxas's voice cut in.

Before anyone could say anything, Ned raised his hand to silence all conversation and questions.

"I am fulfilling an old request for my sister." Ned said quietly, effectively ending any further discussion. "This is a matter between myself, Roxas and her. Roxas, if you would please follow me."

To say that the assembled crowd in Winterfell were stunned silent would be an understatement.

Whatever this request was that their Liege Lord would bring up his deceased sister of all people to justify taking this lad down to the crypts must have been a personal matter of grave importance.

Turning back towards his friends, he mouthed 'Sorry' and gave a shrug to them before he continued after the Warden of the North.

As soon as they had exited the hall, the people within were unable to contain their whispers, immediately conversing with one another at a rapid pace.

Only Cat remained quiet, looking at the door which led to the direction towards the Crypts before side eyeing Jon Snow for the briefest of moments.

Knowing the feeling of the stare, Winterfell's bastard made himself scarce with his white furred, red eyed direwolf pup in his arms.

_**-Crypt of Winterfell-**_

Entering the underground cavern was a dark and dreary place once passing through the ironwood door located near the First Keep and the lichyard. Hardly any light at all in the place as the source came from the entrance to what few air channels were made; which the latter wasn't all that much to begin with.

Even then, once rounding the corner from the stairway, you'd need candle or torch light to even see anything at all. And not far away from the entrance lay what he believed to be a narrow and winding stone staircase which possibly went to the lower floors.

'Place almost reminds me a little of HalloweenTown.' Thought the Nobody as the Lord of Winterfell escorted him through the crypt's highest floor. 'From how dark and damp it is to roughly the same feeling.'

Passing by several entombed statues, Roxas saw that each one of them bore similar traits details. It wasn't on the factor on the carved rock having decent depictions of the deceased's features, which some faded over time into becoming rough outlines. Like for instance, showing hints of a person having a beard to vaguely having certain scars on their face. Aside from this, each and every stone statue had a direwolf curling at their feet. And lying across their laps or within their grasp were what Roxas believed to be iron longswords.

Yet there was one detail that started bugging the Keyblader the most.

"Where are the womens' graves?"

"On the surface, Roxas." Ned answered. "They are with the rest with the deceased up there."

"Why?"

"The crypts down here are reserved for the late Kings and Lords of Winterfell."

"Why?"

"Tradition."

"...Well that's weird. Shouldn't the rest of the family members be down here as well?"

"That's what I thought as well when I came down here for the first time as a child."

'Must be awful lonely for them to not be with their immediate family.' Roxas thought with a frown.

Feet kept scraping and stepping over loose earth and rock as Ned lead the Nobody further down the floor. With torchlight being the only source of light guiding their way, Roxas wondered if the older man would ever bother lighting up the candles nearby; let alone the torches lining up the walls.

"And what's with the swords?"

"Tradition."

"...Is that what you plan on answering almost every question I have for this place?" Roxas wryly asked "_Tradition?_"

"No."

"Okay… So about those swords?"

Ned opened his mouth and was about to say that _word_ to start out his response. Yet he chose against it. "It's our belief the swords help safeguard those outside of the crypt from vengeful spirits."

"Then not everyone buried here had peaceful passings?"

"There is rarely one, Roxas. Handfuls of them were from dying in their sleep or natural causes. The rest were because of sickness, Winters and violence."

The Keyblader cringed a little upon hearing this detail.

Rounding another corner, Roxas spoke another question. "How much longer to reach… wait where are we going Ned?"

"It's not much farther, Roxas. Just a few more moments."

Roxas nodded as they continued walking in silence with the torch help lighting their way.

Along the way to the crypt, Roxas had questioned why the Warden of the North requested him to come with him… alone. Soon answers were given that Ned wanted Roxas there to pay his respect to his deceased sister, Lyanna Stark.

Even though Roxas wasn't Ventus, his supposed _father_ as everyone is led to believe, it was the thought that counted.

"Your father was a great friend to us when I was younger." Ned said to him. "Only known him a little over a week, but it felt like a lifetime to my siblings and I. And he became a truer one during the Rebellion."

"I can tell… with you speaking so well about him so far."

Ned nodded as he continued. "One thing my sister wished before she passed was to see him one last time. I wished I could've made it happen, but I could never reach him; given what was told of me."

"Which is… what exactly?"

"That he resides at a _land_ far away from here." Before Roxas could question this, Ned came to a stop. "We're here."

Roxas blinked as he saw Ned place a torch into a nearby empty slot in the wall. Pulling out a match stick from his coat, he drew it close to the flame to light it up. From there, the Stark brought it to the candles near a statue.

As Ned did his process, Roxas took note of the entombed statue's features. Instead of the masculine features of a man, the Keyblader saw-

"You said women weren't buried down here."

"I did."

"Then why-"

"I broke tradition by having my older brother and younger sister buried here alongside my father." Ned responded, continuing lighting more candles. "Though to be fair, I wasn't exactly the first in doing so. If memory serves, my great-great uncle Artos Stark is buried down here next to his older brother and he wasn't a reigning Lord of Winterfell."

Once the last of the candles were lit, Ned blew out the match in his hand as he stood back in silence. With the extra space given to him, Roxas was able to come in close to the womanly statue of Lyanna Stark.

Given the surrounding light, the Nobody was able to see the round face as she appeared to be smiling. Her shoulder length hair parted in the middle and tied into a braid in the back. And with the rest of her stoney attire, it was that of a Northerner lady.

Yet there seemed to be something off about the statue as he focused more into it. For some reason, Roxas thought he saw the statue giving _him_ a warm smile with the vacant stare becoming warm all of a sudden.

And why did the Keyblader have a feeling he's seeing it's eyes were resembling a warm brown color?

"My sister told my brothers and I how she first met your father, Roxas." Ned spoke, unknowingly startling the Keyblader. "Her wanting to defend Howland Reed, one of our bannermen, from several squires who overpowered him in a surprise assault. And before she could fend them off, Ventus beat her to it."

_**-Flashback; 279 AC, Harrenhal-**_

_It was quite the sunny afternoon for the Tourney of Harrenhal. The air was crips and warm, pleasant for both noblemen and smallfolk as many kept coming in to either witness or participate in the many events happening this week. And it was essentially the last day to prepare before the opening feast, marking the start of the Torney occuring later that evening._

_Many should be joyful, excited and filled with anticipation. Fighters, bards, artists and others from all over have come to experience such a tourney. Drawn in by either fame or glory or the size and weight of the champion's purse for the winning spots of various events._

_Yet despite the cheerful demeanor that surrounded the land, there are those who were quite sour as of late. And the She-wolf of House Stark was one of them._

_Lyanna was indeed happy in coming to Harrenhal on her father's behalf. Why shouldn't she? She never witnessed a tourney in her life, only having certain knowledge on what occurs in each event to hearing songs and tales of past ones. The North never bothered having them at all as all that time could be used to prepare for Winter and help the smallfolk._

_The She-wolf understood this train of thought, but for once in her life, Lyanna wanted to at least take part in it; let alone experience it._

_Luckily enough, she was given the chance as she and her three brothers were invited to attend the illustrious tourney. Lyanna was so thrilled that she practically bounced on her horse for every mile getting there in utmost glee._

_Nothing was going to spoil this event for her… all except for one thing: her betrothed._

'_Stupid Robert. Stupid drunk oaf of a man.' She gritted in thought. 'Why did father agree in having me be betrothed to the likes of him? He should've known of his vices beforehand!'_

_At first, Lyanna was all for the marriage, given what details she was given by her older brother, Ned, while at his time in the Eyrie. He and Robert were fellow wards under Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale and supposedly became best of friends. Ned wrote well of the Heir of House Baratheon. And with how well it was done, their father, Rickard Stark, decided to bridge an alliance between their houses through marriage._

_And since the Baratheons don't have any women to marry into the Starks, Lyanna had to marry into said family._

_Upon the time of officially meeting Robert, the She-wolf was no doubt nervous. She had heard some tales about his strength, smarts and looks on top of the details from Ned's letters._

_Once they met, things had gone well… at first. Robert was indeed handsome and strong, which the latter was proven when her betrothed wanted to show off in the training yard._

_As time went on from both the first meeting and onwards, Lyanna realized and didn't know it sooner that her brother _only_ wrote the good things about Robert… and none of his faults!_

_To sum it up, Robert was like her eldest brother, Brandon the Wild Wolf, but was much… much worse._

_Robert was handsy with the wenches and servants. He was a drunkard and his smarts was only good when it comes to fighting, but was utterly stupid in everything else!_

_Hells! He even has a bastard or two already for crying out loud! And he's not even taking responsibilities for them!_

_His proclamation of love towards her sounded nice and sweet, at first. Now it was all hollow and wasted away as he kept disgracing their bethrothal by fucking anything with a womb._

_All Lyanna wants now is to rid herself of Robert and their betrothal. If she were to marry anyone, the She-wolf would prefer anyone else but the Heir to Storm's End!_

_Her thoughts came to an end when her ears picked up something amongst the rambling crowds around her. It was a bit distinctive towards her, given what experiences she had dealt with in the past. And sure enough after searching for the source, Lyanna saw something that boiled her blood and made her see red._

_Lying on the ground was a man who she recognized as a Northerner, given his attire. She didn't know who the man was exactly, but she recognized the sown sigil being one from House Reed of Greywater Watch; sworn bannermen of her family and gatekeepers of the North._

_Reason why this man was on the ground was that he was being hounded and beaten up by three large men, no older than fifteen years of age. And given by their attires, they were squires for Houses Frey, Blount and Haigh respectively._

"_Frog-eater!"_

"_Mud-man!"_

"_Ou've got no place here! Go back to your fuckin' swamp where ye belong!"_

_Seeing and hearing enough, Lyanna looked towards her side and saw a dulled sword by the nearby tent. Deciding to borrow it, she pulled the weapon off the rack, ran towards the squires and shouted._

"_That's my father's man you're kicking!"_

_Yet before Lyanna was able to get to the three squires, a blur came at them from the side as it crashed into the Frey squire. With said squire falling onto his back, the figure steadied himself as he stared down at the attackers with tamed fury behind his blue eyes._

"_That's not very nice." Spoke the new arrival as he held his unique looking sword in a reverse grip. And by what Lyanna could make out of it, it looked like an oddly designed key-shaped sword. "What he do to you three?"_

"_Mind your own business!" Spoke the Haigh squire. "This doesn't concern you!"_

"_Fuck off elsewhere!" Cursed the Blount squire. "Leave now and we'll forget you'd be here!"_

_Getting back onto his feet, the Frey squire growled. "You'll pay for that bastard."_

"_Right~ I'm paying for your misdeed in harming someone minding their own business." The oddly dressed, spikey blonde remarked. "Like I'll let you guys continue harassing him."_

_The three opposing squires soon drew their swords and aimed them at the new arrival. Instead of being nervous, the wielder of the odd key-shaped sword merely spun his sword in the palm of his hand, waiting for one of them to act first._

_The Blount squire was the one to strike first. Instead of it being well brought, it was clumsy given his form. The blue eyed blonde quickly maneuvered out of the way and swung his sword as it knocked the weapon out of the squire's hands._

_The Haigh squire moved around his opponent and tried to surprise him, but didn't work out well as he yelled out his attack; giving him away. The new arrival rolled out of the way from the blow before swinging upwards once back onto his feet in fast precision._

"_You can do better than that." Taunted the key-sword wielder. "Fought a swordsman ten times-no twenty times better than you."_

_Not wanting to see him get hurt, Lyanna charged forward and swung her borrowed sword at the Frey squire, who tried to attack the key-swordsman from his blind spot._

_With the swords clashing, the blue eyed blonde whirled around to see the act done by Lyanna. Giving her a nod of thanks, he lunged forward and bashed his weapon at the other squires, who recently came back up onto their feet._

_After a minute of fighting, Lyanna and her recent companion saw the three squires run off with cuts and bruises on their form as they ran off to parts unknown. Yet for the She-wolf, she had a feeling they were going to complain to their respective Houses on what befell upon them and ask for revenge at a later time._

'_Like that'll ever happen if they find out who fought them off.' Lyanna mused._

_"Hey, you alright?" Inquired the key-swordsman as he helped the Northerner get back onto his feet._

_Now standing upright, the man from House Reed dusted himself off and took in the appearance of his saviors._

_Clearing his throat, he spoke in a voice clear as water, but not too high towards the key-swordsman. "Yes, thank you for your help."_

_"It's no problem." Waved off the blue eyed blonde. "I'm just glad you're not fully hurt."_

_"I feel the same as well." Lyanna said in agreement._

_"And I thank you for your help, my Lady."_

_Puffing her chest, Lyanna growled... or at least attempted to. "I am not a Lady!"_

_Objections fell on death's ears as the Crannogman looked at her. "Are you or are you not the daughter of my liege lord, Rickard Stark?" Seeing her nod in reluctance, he gave his counter response. "Then you are in fact 'a Lady'."_

_"I am not!" She denied in a childish manner._

"_Uh… Sorry." Interrupted the blue eyed blonde. "I feel left out here."_

"_Pardon?" Lyanna questioned._

"_Well… you two seem familiar with each other, yet I don't know you two at all."_

_Lyanna could practically smack herself silly. She should've at least made some form of introduction sooner once things settled down._

_Before she could speak, the Crannogman beat her to the punch. "Of course. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch." Motioning his hand towards her, he continued. "And this is the daughter of my liege lord, Lyanna Stark."_

_The She-wolf nodded as she gave the key-swordsman a smile._

_Said person ended up giving them a beaming smile as he introduced himself. "And I'm Ventus, though I often go by Ven."_

_With the introductions out of the way, Lyanna looked back at the wounded Reed. "I know I asked this before, but are you still alright? You're bleeding and I see some bruises forming. You can come to my family tent to get you patched up."_

_Howland waved her off. "I'm alright, my Lady. I don't want to intrude."_

"_Nonsense! I have to make up for not helping sooner!" She proclaimed before eying Ventus. "And you're coming with me."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_Before he could question why, Ventus was literally dragged by the She-wolf with a fierce grip on his arm. And with her other hand, she did the same action on Howland._

_Surprisingly with her size and stature, she was quite strong as neither men could free themselves from Lyanna's grasp._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"It was because of his actions at that moment did Ventus first earn my sister's respect and friendship. And it only grew throughout the tourney."

Roxas stood in silence as he listened through Ned's recollection from what his late sister told him.

It was clear to him that this Ventus character left a profound mark on the Lord of Winterfell as he seems to be held in high regard by Eddard. And it was clear there was more to that from what he heard from both this story and back at the Great Hall.

Yet one thing was obvious and it was just bugging him to his core.

He had no idea just this Ventus was.

Ned claims that it's his _father_. But how could a Nobody have a father? He was somewhat aware of the concepts of parents through Sora's memories growing up on the Destiny Islands.

But he himself did not have such a thing.

"Um… listen, Lord Eddard."

"You can call me Ned down here, Roxas. There is no one here."

"Right, right, Ned." Roxas nodded along. "Here's the thing. I… don't know anything about this Ventus guy you keep mentioning. You said you knew him and so did your sister."

"And my brothers. And we were also aware that he, like you, was a Keyblade wielder." Ned pointed out.

"I get that, I do." Roxas said. "It's just that…"

Roxas grew silent momentarily, unsure of how to phrase this.

"How exactly am I this Ven guy's son?"

Ned blinked, looking to the young Nobody with a slightly bewildered expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Roxas shrugged. "Who is Ventus? I honestly have no idea who you're talking about."

"You… don't know your father?" Ned inquired.

"Nope."

"Has your mother told you?"

"Mother? Nope. I don't even have a mother."

"You're an orphan, then?"

This last one had to be it. It had to be. The only way for the lad before him to not know a single shred of fact of his parentage had to be through this. No one could ever fault him for that!

"I… guess so?" Roxas himself didn't know how to fully explain. "I really don't even have my own past. All I've got are memories for about a year."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Was all Ned could ask.

Now Roxas realized he painted himself into a corner. He didn't mean to blabber that last part out. It just came out. It was the truth after all and while he could keep the truth about the world order and such, he was a terrible liar overall.

"Are you saying you have memory loss?" Ned asked after several moments of silence.

Roxas hung his head, feeling it better to give some kind of truth to Ned.

"I… I wasn't born normally." Roxas finally revealed though he himself didn't know the normal way. Sora was too pure for his own good sometimes and Axel made sure not to let slip how babies are made in that one conversation on the clock tower. "I came into existence really. Just literally was born…" Roxas gestured to himself. "Like this. I was born a fifteen year old boy."

Silence permeated the already solemn air within the crypts. Only the flickering flames of the torches could be heard between the two.

Ned for his part was having an unusual thought process. Well, unusual would be putting it mildly. He had no iota as to what exactly Roxas meant by those words..

Being born a fifteen year old boy? What in the seven hells does that mean?!

"Roxas." Ned began slowly. "What _exactly_ are you getting at?"

"That I've only been in existence for a year and a half." Roxas said plainly. "That's really all there is to it, Ned. I… I don't have a mom or a dad. I'm just Roxas with no connections or family. Just me."

Now, some would assume that a man like Ned Stark at surface value seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't believe of the higher and mysteries of magic. That the fantastical elements of Westeros were well and gone and remained firmly in the past.

But that's just it. Many assumed things at face value.

What many did not know of was that Ned was fully aware of the magics and mysticisms of the world as he himself bore witness to the power that Ven displayed when fighting creatures of evil so long ago. Ned Stark from that point on had a more open minded and broader view of the greater powers that he did not understand.

However…

This was a bit much to believe or even take in. A boy who was just born at the age of five and ten with no memories or recollections on top of having no mother or father? What exactly was Roxas playing at?

Had it been anyone else, Ned would have dismissed such notions and thoughts finding them to bizarre and even outlandish to believe.

But he was looking at the literal same face that belongs to a close friend he longed to see once again. And just like said friend, this young man held the same sincerity to him that Ven had. The only difference between the two is the aura.

Roxas held a more somber demeanor with what felt like a greater weight on his shoulder. Not a responsibility so to speak. He couldn't quite discern it, but it was clear to Ned that Roxas was not exactly like Ven aside from obvious looks department.

"This is a lot to take in, Roxas." Ned finally found his voice after much internal deliberation. "I had seen much in my brief time with Ven, so I'm no adverse to such claims. But for the sake of others, I believe what you claim remains a secret for now."

"Right for the sake of the-"

"World Order?" Ned finished for Roxas with a knowing look.

The Nobody looked to Ned in surprise before grinning. "This Ven guy really was a Keyblade wielder, wasn't he? He must have trusted you a lot."

"And I him." Ned confirmed. "It was a short time. To short a time, but to me, Ventus is one of the best men I'd ever gotten the privilege of knowing and calling a brother and friend. I just wish I knew what had become of him or even where he is right now. All I have left of him are memories and this."

Reaching within his fur cloak, Ned pulled out a familiar looking star-shaped charm that was silvery grey in color.

"A Wayfinder?" Roxas said in surprise. The Nobody blinked, not expecting to utter such a word so naturally.

Ned arched a brow at Roxas. "You know what this is?"

Roxas scrunched up his brow in thought, memories of a yellow star charm and another one made of seashells floated through his head.

"Yeah, I've seen those before." Roxas confirmed. "An old friend of mine had one of his own. The girl he liked made it for him."

Instead of the seashell styled piece of memorabilia Kairi made for Sora, which was also part of his Oathkeeper Keyblade, this one was more refined and metallic.

It was still stylized in a Wayfinder shape and form of a five pointed star. On the inner parts, it was ivory white and was almost like snow itself packed together. And in the center of it was the snarling direwolf sigil of House Stark.

"This is all I have left of Ven." Ned said, looking down at the charm with a fond yet also sad smile. "The woman who delivered this to me spoke of this being based on a mystical fruit that when shared between two idnividuals who care for one another had their destinies intertwined."

"I know about that." Roxas said a bit excitedly. "The Paupo Fruit."

"Aye… Almost forgotten the name of such fruit."

A stray thought then crossed Roxas's mind.

"You said this was given to you by someone else, right? Not Ven?"

Ned nodded. "Aye, It was a young woman, not much older than myself at the time. Her name was Aqua and she was apparently a dear friend to Ventus as well."

Once more, since entering the crypts, Roxas experienced a flash of sorts. He saw a woman older than him looking at him with a kind and loving sisterly smile while having a phantom feeling of a gentle hand brushing through his spiky hair.

"Aqua." Roxas repeated, the name sounding so familiar to him. Who was she exactly?

And why… why did her name sound… _familiar_?

It was giving him a headache. Actually… this entire day was giving him a headache. Talks of this Ven, him being his "Father" on top of now, without a doubt, memories that weren't his own.

He had experienced enough of that during his time in the Organization and quite frankly, he was not in the mood to just be dropping on the spot into a damn coma… again. Several times at least. Thanks but no thanks, he'd had his fill already.

After several moments giving his respects to Ned's deceased sister, Roxas helped blow out the candles before following after the Stark Lord out of the Crypts. The darkness surrounding them once more with only a torch assisting them navigate in this abysmal place.

"Roxas." Ned said as the two began to walk up the steps. "Even though you are not Ventus, or even his son as you say I believe I can wholeheartedly say that you being here would give my Sister soul a great deal of ease and resolution. Ventus was a dear friend to our family. You being here is enough to help them continue resting peacefully."

Now Roxas just felt bashful, blushing slightly at the sincerity behind Ned's words.

That scratching at the back of his head made another memory of Ventus flash through the Starks eyes.

Was Roxas really not Ventus' son as he's lead to believe? Hard to really tell at this point. He hadn't even seen the lads Keyblades. Two Keyblades. That was a slight surprise given from what he remembered that all wielders were usually limited to one.

Those thoughts were pushed aside for later however. Ned needed some time to himself.

And he knew exactly where to go.

_**-Winterfell's Godswood-**_

The forested grove was a very calming place for the Keyblader to traverse through. A sense of utmost peace roaming throughout the land.

"Are you sure it's fine for me coming here?"

"Of course." Spoke the liege lord. "As long as one has been given permission from a Stark, then they can come and go as they please."

"Seems understandable, I think. But why permission?"

"It's alright if you are not aware of all these customs, Roxas." Ned said patiently and kindly. "Ventus held the same questions and responses when he had first met my family and the time he had spent here in Westeros. And as for the permission, there are those of the old faith that wish to come here for prayer. It's very sacred here in the North. We -of the North- are one of the last that keep faith with the Old gods of Westeros."

"Huh~" Was all Roxas said, taking his time to look around the forest. Though it was faint, there was no doubt in the Nobodies mind.

There was a presence of magic here. Old and ancient with a long history closely associated with the Starks.

Now that he thought about it, there was a small feeling of greater power within Ned. and it wasn't new. No, it felt… dormant. Like it had not been used in many years.

Strange, this power felt similar to those companions that had travelled with Sora on his own adventures.

Nearing Ned's destination, he glanced back to see Roxas pick up one of the fallen weirwood leaves and inspected it. Looking upon his eyes, the Warden expected to see a great deal of curiosity. Yet it was less to what he theorized as there was a sense of familiarity behind the blue eyes.

The Nobody was silent as they ended up at Winterfell's resident weirwood tree where they came across a familiar pair of faces.

"Rodrick. Gared."

Hearing their names being called, both mentioned teens rose from the ground and nodded towards their liege lord in utmost respect.

"Lord Stark." They voiced.

"Take it you both wanted to pay your respects to the Old Gods, I see."

"Why wouldn't we, my Lord." Gared responded. "I have never had the chance of seeing one before and neither has the rest of my family, from what I assumed. I wanted to pull in my weight for them.

Roxas took a moment to inspect the Weirwood tree.

"Hey wait, I saw one of these back near Ironrath." Roxas said in recognition. "Next to your dad's farm, Gared."

"...Pardon?"

"Yeah, There's a weirwood grove next to your old family farm."

"You must be jesting, Roxas." Rodrick chimed in. "There's sadly no weirwood grove near his home."

"Probably because you guys didn't look hard enough. After all, it was hidden by a rather thick grove that would be hard to merely walk through. Had to jump over several trees to get out of that place."

Both Ironrath natives stared at their friend, seeing no signs of jesting or deceit on his part.

Ned hummed thoughtfully. "It appears the two of your have an important task upon your return to Ironrath."

"We do indeed, my Lord." Responded Rodrick.

"To think, a weirwood grove near my home of all places." Gared spoke with glee. "It's like the gods are truly watching over my family for years and we've been none the wiser."

Coming up close to the weirwood, Roxas inspected the carved features and traced his gloved hand over the bone-white bark. "Though I have a question: do weirwoods strictly have male faces on them?"

"They're mostly genderless, why?"

"Because the one I found had a woman's face on it."

"A woman's face you say?"

"Yeah, sure looked like one."

"More and more fascinating this Weirwood you speak of becomes." Rodrick remarked. "We'll no doubt be looking more into once we confirm and gain access to the grove."

"Right. When you send your message, let me come with so I can give my best in writing out the way in getting there."

Rodrick gratefully nodded as it'll no doubt narrow down the search from the Tuttle pig farm.

"You continue to provide a great deal of aid, Roxas." Ned remarked with a fond small smile. "Your deeds here shall be remembered for a long time to come here in the North."

"The North Remembers, right?" Roxas couldn't help but draul out as he's heard that one phrase several times already since arriving at Ironrath.

Ned chortled lightly. "Indeed, we have for many generations."

Roxas only shrugged, looking over to the Weirwood tree getting a strong feeling of old magic emanating from the ancient grove.

He didn't have to look more into it now, but the Nobody had plenty of time to investigate with him having permission in coming here.

These Weirwoods held a great deal of importance apparently, here in the North specifically. And since the two that he has seen thus far appear to contain magic, Roxas knew that there was perhaps a greater purpose to them being here.

He was surprised -however- in not noticing this upon arriving on this World in the first place.

Almost like him not noticing a peculiar raven looking right at him from a high placed branch. Roxas would've thought nothing less about the black avian, but the Keyblader felt something coming off of it.

Before he could think more about the bird, it cawed and flew away from the nearby Weirwood.

"Come." Ned ordered. "We must go back. No doubt the others will want to know you better after I took you away from them so soon."

Roxas' two friends chuckled, briefly thinking the varying levels of intrigue most of Winterfell's residents had towards the Keyblader.

_**-Winterfell's Training Grounds-**_

Roxas and Ned found themselves standing before the training area where he saw Robb Stark and Jon Snow circling one another wielding practise swords; wooden swords to be precise.

Off to the side, Arya and Bran watched with bated anticipation whilst Rickon rolled around on the ground with his Direwolf pup Shaggydog with Nymeria -which belonged to Arya- while Bran's unnamed Direwolf also tusseling with the youngest Stark.

Rodrick Cassel stood to the side with Theon Greyjoy, both observing analytically as the two began their sparring round. Beside them both were the two participants own Direwolf pups, the two watching their companions exchange blows via swords.

Roxas watched on with interest, observing the two go at one another, appearing evenly matched.

They were both pretty decent yet to Roxas they were moving a bit to slow for him. Well… Jon actually seemed the faster of the two.

Then why wasn't he using his speed to win?

Eventually, the two finished by inadvertently striking one another in the head making them both stumble back.

Their siblings laughed at their older brothers conclusion to their spar, their father holding an amused smirk.

Theon guffawed to himself while Rodrick maintained his usual stoic facade, going over to both boys who were rubbing their heads.

"Felt your heads ring like bells, didn't they?" Rodrick asked sarcastically as both only groaned in confirmation.

Assisting both boys up, Rodrick made sure they could stand properly on their feet before addressing their pros and cons.

He started with Robb first.

"You must remember to keep your sword forward and not too close to your body." Ser Rodrick instructed. "It makes it difficult for you to react."

Robb merely nodded, rubbing the side of his head allowing Rodrick to continue.

"You're too stiff at times as well, my Lord. You must be able to change your stance on a moments notice. Be more loose as some would say. Tension and relaxation are two sides of the same coin which have assisted many of the greatest swordsmen this continent has ever seen."

With his piece said, the Master-at-Arms then focused his attention at Jon.

"Your form is very strong, however your speed needs improvement." Rodrick critiqued though Roxas tilted his head at that statement.

His speed needed practise? But Jon was faster than Robb. He just held back is all. Or… that's what it seemed to be.

Rodrick continued to lecture the two, bringing up several more flaws before going into their improvements reminding them to remain consistent in their training.

The brothers nodded as Rodrick patted them both on their backs when the knight at long last noticed the two newcomers to the training yard.

"Good to see that our esteemed guest has been relieved of our Lord's graces." Jested the Master-at-Arms, drawing in the attention from the others present.

Seeing all focused placed on him, Roxas merely chuckled. "Yeah~ Lord Stark wanted to take me to a few places. Didn't know how long it took."

Ned gave a forgiving smile to the lot. He did have to take some time of business with the young Keyblader before releasing him towards the others, who still waited in anticipation to interact with him.

"Quite understandable. And with you here, would you like the chance to spar a little?" Ser Rodrick questioned. "Could be a good chance for these lot to see how well you're capable of."

"I think you're putting too much faith in him." Theon spoke out from Rodrick's side. "Looks wet behind the ears and not all that tough to begin with."

Arya practically growled. "Take that back, Theon! He's a better fighter than you could ever be!"

The Greyjoy narrowed his eyes at the young She-wolf before taking notice of some of the offensive looks he received from some of the others present.

Neither of them had seen Roxas fight before, only hearing boasts of his actions through others witnessing him in action earlier this day. Some were skeptical about the claims, but they weren't going to be rude and offensive towards Eddard Stark's guest; even with said Lord was actually present.

With others glancing at the young Keyblader, they expected to see some form of offense being drawn out in response. Yet they saw nothing, only a raised brow that could be read as 'Really?'.

"Since you seem so adimate about his skills, Theon, why don't you face him first." Ser Rodrick said, drawing a look of surprise from the Greyjoy.

With this said, Roxas realized he was practically being egged on in doing the spar. 'Can't refuse now, I guess.'

Looking towards the nearby weapons rack, Roxas walked towards it and started pulling out several swords left and right. He did little testing swings with each one and took note which ones had the right grips.

"Why aren't you using 'em Key-swords or whatever they're called? Better yet, I don't see them at all. They make believe?"

Arya took offense to this once more and wanted to yell again, but Roxas calmly responded back. "First off, they're called Keyblades. Second, I can bring them out whenever I want to. But right now, I don't."

"And why not?"

"Cause they would seem too overkill on you if I used them now."

With the right wooden sword in hand, Roxas went into the fighting circle and waited for Theon to start this sparring session.

"Fight on, Roxas." Arya whispered out, doing her best to hide her utter excitement. Though her younger brother, Bran, did nothing of the sort as he was bouncing on his feet in giddiness.

Rickon, however, ignored all this as he kept playing with the Direwolf pups.

It didn't take long for Theon to enter the ring as he blindly took one of the wooden swords without giving it much thought at all. He would've grabbed a blunted iron sword, but Ser Rodrick didn't give any of them permission to use them today.

With them a good distance apart from each other -a good dozen paces or so- Roxas then went into his single sword fighting form; going into a crouching, horse stance with his weapon held off to the side.

Seeing his stance, Theon gave Roxas a bewildered look with a passing thought crossing his mind. 'Is he trying to take a shit or something?'

Seeing them ready, Rodrick signaled for the sparring match to start.

Theon was the first to act, rushing and lunging forward to hopefully deliver a successful strike at his opponent. Yet, if anything, this left Theon exposed in some manner once Roxas quickly maneuvered around the Greyjoy's attack. With the exposed side, Roxas swung his wooden sword in an upward motion.

"GAH!" The swing struck Theon's upper arm as it was close to the shoulder area. This made the arrogant lad stagger a little as he tried to compose himself quickly to continue on with the match.

"Don't rush in like that, lad." Rodrick chastised.

Whatever else that came out of the Master-at-Arm's mouth was ignored as Theon slashed out more attacks, varying between high and low attacks. Roxas simply held up his wooden sword and tensed his arms in order to block, parrying and dodging the attacks, which frustrated the Stark Ward even more.

"Stand still, dammit!"

"Only if you could hit me."

When a downward strike came upon the Keyblader, Roxas raised the wooden blade and locked them in place. Theon struggled to overcome the strength holding him back as he was greatly surprised to see how much power the younger man held.

In a quick action, Roxas twisted his sword; forcing Theon's to strike the earth before delivering another strike at his opponent's other arm. As Theon let out another pained yelp, Roxas smacked his training weapon across his head, which prompted theon to drop his weapon and hold his head from the recent blow.

"What about me now being wet behind the ears again?" Roxas said as he kept his sword aimed at Theon's head.

The onlookers at this spar either chuckled or wore smirks of varying sizes.

Removing his hands from his head, Theon batted the sword away before grabbing his training weapon off the ground.

"Wanna keep on going? I'm fine with stopping if you are."

"Not a chance." Was Theon's growled response.

Sighing, Roxas went back into his single weapon fighting stance.

The Keyblader acted first as he wanted to test the Greyjoy's defensive capabilities. He held back much of his strength, but even with the handicap he was giving his opponent, it still wasn't enough. Even if the block faltered back, Theon was becoming quicker in pulling back to block another blow.

Seems Theon was starting to get a little more serious against Roxas now. Yet it wasn't enough as Roxas made another successful strike, making Theon groan in annoyance.

"Again." Spoke the Master-at-Arms, wanting the spar to continue as it'll knock some sense into the Greyjoy.

The sound of clashing wood was met and carried out several times before dried wood collided against bits of flesh and an exposed side.

Theon gritted his teeth upon getting more and more losing hits as time went on.

"Again."

Clashing once more, the Greyjoy let out low grunts and high-pitched snarls.

"Question." Roxas voiced as he jumped back in an evasive move. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but have you been trying to imitate a wolf for a while now or is it just me? If so, then let me tell ya… it doesn't suit you."

Theon growled again, which ended up making more onlookers chuckle when thinking of the comparisons between the Greyjoy and those of the canine variety.

Not once in the entire session did Roxas get hit or remotely scathed by Theon's training sword.

From the side, Ser Rodrick was taking note on Roxas' form as it did have some spots left open for an opponent to seek out and hopefully land a successful strike. Yet the blue eyed blonde was quite fast in his reaction time to quickly close up the opening as a means to exploit Theon's attacks. Even the parrys and blocks showed a fraction of some of Roxas' strength, which the Master-at-Arms' realized knew the Keyblader was holding back a lot.

'Much like his father. Mayhaps even more skilled.' Came Ser Rodrick's nostalgic thought. When glancing at his Lord, their eyes met and a silent conversation was made which Rodrick can tell Ned shared the same feeling.

"You know…" Roxas voiced out as he moved away from a panting and groaning Theon. "I believe he would like some assistance." Eyeing Robb and Jon, he smiled a little. "Maybe you two can join in and help him out."

"Are you sure about that Roxas?" Ser Rodrick questioned in surprise as others had similar thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sure. That is if they want to or not."

With the request given, Robb and Jon looked at each other and shared a silent conversation with each other. The _bastard_ didn't know if he wanted to jump in or not. But his brother was able to convince him otherwise.

With them still having their training swords in their grasp, they came into the training ring. Theon looked at them and gave off a mixed look of annoyance and thankfulness of seeing them by his side.

They were about to start when they saw Roxas coming back with another wooden sword in his other hand.

"So… whenever you guys are ready." Roxas spread his legs apart into a slight crouch and got into his usual dual wielding stance.

The three older teens looked at each other at seeing Roxas' fighting stance and didn't know what to make of it. Yet they decided to spread themselves out to give each other more space for the continuation of the spar.

It seemed that Robb would be leading as he stood before Roxas, Jon on his left, Theon on his right.

Taking a moment to observe their postures and the distance between him and his three opponents, Roxas crouched low to the ground and burst forward at Robb with a surprising amount of speed.

Granted this wasn't as fast he usually was, but enough to startle the Heir to Winterfell.

However, before Roxas could land a strike on Robb, Jon had dashed over with his own blunted blade being the one swatted aside by Roxas. The young Snow nearly tumbled into the ground yet managed to push himself up to his feet.

Jon's save gave Robb the time to begin his own attack on Roxas with Theon now dashing over to help.

With a twirl of one of his weapons, Roxas deflected both Theons' and Robbs swords moving to go on the offensive.

Jon by this point had rejoined the group and the three teens were now trying their best to work in tandem to go against Roxas.

Trying being the keyword as they couldn't exactly coordinate properly as Roxas was to fast for them and they were all fighting on a different wave-length so to speak.

Roxas swatted aside one of Theons swings, making the ward stumble back giving the Nobody the opening to elbow him in the gut.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas performed a 360 guard point spin to block Jon's oncoming strike.

Roxas's defense was so swift and sudden that it actually stunned Jon for a brief moment yet he was thankfully saved by Robb who came in from behind to pull his brother out of harms' way from Roxas cross slashing attack.

"Seven hells." Jon murmured. "He's too fast."

"That's an understatement." Robb said, a bit out of breath.

Behind Roxas, Theon was rubbing his stomach while on the ground while trying to stand back up.

Jon and Robb managed to catch Theon's eye with the former looking back and forth between him and Roxas's back. Theon grunted quietly and nodded.

"We gotta rush him from both sides to give Theon the chance to get him." Jon whispered to Robb.

"Do you think it will work?" Robb questioned. "His speed and strength can hold us back easily."

"It's the chance that he needs is all." Jon reasoned.

"The chance to end it." Robb murmured back getting Jon to nod.

Ser Rodrick had always spoken of the importance of battle but it was both he and their Lord father that said it best. As skilled as an enemy may be, it only took one instance, one moment to end it all.

That was what they needed to do here.

Tightening their grips on their blades, Jon and Robb stood shoulder to shoulder as they got ready for their attack.

Theon was on shaky ground with his legs wobbling a bit but he remained standing and prepared to go in for the "kill".

Roxas all the while got back into his usual combat stance and simply waited.

From his spot in the training grounds, Ned had a momentary thought that made him sweat a little. Something that often woke him up from the middle of his slumber on most nights.

Roxas fought in an eerily similar manner of the late Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

Granted it wasn't the late Kingsguard member's fighting style to the _exact_ detail, as he usually fought with only one sword being his houses ancestral sword; Dawn. But the Keyblader was clearly a dual wielding expert. Fending off his multiple opponents with ease with precise blocks, parrys and counterstrikes.

'Seems Gregor's report wasn't jesting on that detail.' Ned noted as he kept watching the spar with utmost attention. 'And it seems Roxas is clearly holding back more than what he's presenting right now.'

With Bran, the young climber could almost share the same starry-eyed look his older sister was sporting right now.

He remembered the tale his father spoke several times as a means to properly putting him to sleep on most nights. How he was able to barely win over Arthur Dayne in single combat with everyone else in his party, who went along to retrieve his late aunt Lyanna in Dorne, was all dead except for Lord Howland Reed. Said man was down for the count and was miraculously spared from Death's embrace.

With what he was witnessing now, Bran could say he was witnessing the event with how the spar was happening and he would be totally fine with it.

"I told you he can do that, Bran." Spoke his older sister with rare girly giddiness.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, Arya." He said in reassurance.

"Gods… never seen an attack like that." Spoke one of the nearby guards.

"I think I saw a Dornishman successfully spin like that once, but it was with just his spear." Commented another guard.

"Yet it's with a freaking training sword, for crying out loud."

"Aye, and the lad seems to be putting more power in the blows. Hells, I believe he's got more ferocity than any Northern or Stormlander."

Ser Rodrick groaned before snapping at the nearby guards. "Oh will you shut it! You two are acting like gossiping maids!"

Said guards immediately shut up and kept watching the spar.

The three teens were on the assault.

Robb and Jon sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them with theon rushing in a moment later.

It appeared that this time they had Roxas cornered.

Roxas, on the other hand, figured this may occur. Bending his knees, Roxas jumped up at an extraordinary height and back flipped right over Theon.

The display of agility, skill, strength and grace was enough to halt his three opponents in their tracks and looked at the blue eyed blond with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Hells, most of the audience that had now gathered in the training field shared their expressions with the other Stark children in wide-eyed awe.

Ned on the other hand had a momentary memory flash of the astonishing feats that he had seen Ven do. It only made him miss his long lost friend even more.

There was a momentary lapse of silence that was broken by a quaint statement by Theon that essentially summed up the general thoughts of all present.

"Fucking hells. How'd you do that?"

Roxas grinned a bit.

"Natural talent."

"I'd call you cocky, but then again we have been eating dirt this entire time." Robb remarked.

More snickers were let out in the immediate area.

With that comment out of the way, the three boys ran forward again.

Roxas held up a blade and blocked the incoming attack coming from Robb. Once met, he twisted his right sword in a spinning slash before using his left to strike Robb's exposed body. The heir to Winterfell barely dodged the blow, but he didn't account for Roxas' second blade to quickly stab him. He staggered back with a grunt as he saw his friend being met with a similar fate.

As Roxas faced Jon now, the Keyblader saw the slightly panting mess he bore.

"Come on, Jon. I know we barely chatted earlier, but I know you can do better than that." Twirling his wooden blades across his palms, Roxas gave a small smile. "You don't need to hold back on me at all."

This comment surprised Jon greatly while others looked on in confusion.

"What does he mean by that?" Theon muttered out, rubbing his sore side which he figured will be bruising at this point.

"That's something I'd like to know as well." Robb commented as he rotated his sore shoulder.

With attention placed on him, Jon stammered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? You're faster than Theon and Robb."

Jon didn't know how to respond to that.

Taking his silence as Jon undermining his skills, Roxas responded. "I don't know what's going on, but please… can ya just let loose on me? I won't hold it against ya."

Jon stood stock still, unsure of how to proceed.

Many gazes were on him now as it seemed Roxas' words bewildered the present audience why this newcomer would single out the Bastard of Winterfell of all people.

He was about to respond when Jon caught the look in Roxas's eyes.

They were unlike so many that had been sent his way throughout his entire life. Yes he had seen the case of love and affection from his siblings like Arya and Robb.

But the most common and enduring gaze were the ones of disgust, distrust, a kind of sneering as they saw him as less than a Lords son, even his bastard.

Yet Roxas held a gaze of… it wasn't understanding of what his status was but one of recognition.

This newcomer saw through everyone else and pointed to him as the most skilled in this instance to take him on.

And for this very moment, Jon was not about to disappoint someone who viewed him in a praising light.

Jon shifted his stance as he delivered a downward chop, which was blocked by Roxas in an X pattern with his training swords. Stepping back, the black haired teen spun around, swinging his sword in an upward motion. With the speed of the attack prompted Roxas to go into the defensive to block the attack once more.

With the wooden blades meeting, Jon rushed forward in a shoulder charge to break through Roxas' hold. With the blades out of the way, Jon jabbed his practice sword at the Keyblader's side. The Nobody quickly acted, moving to the side to avoid the blow. Yet it didn't save him when Jon pushed his arm to swing towards the blue eyed blonde's general direction.

With the tip almost hitting his face, Roxas bent backward. Getting to stand up straight, he had to block another strike with his face a foot away from Jons as the two locked eyes.

The Nobody gave the Bastard an encouraging grin one that Jon unexpectedly found himself returning.

"That's what I'm talking about, Jon."

Pushing away from each other, they engaged one another once more in a flurry of wooden clangs and clashes that echoed around the entirety of the training field.

It was at this point in the spar did the 3 vs 1 turn into single combat as Robb and Theon halted going after Roxas by merely looking on in astonishment. And they weren't the only ones to share similar emotions.

From the sidelines, Arya and Bran were looking on in awe as they saw their eldest brother combatted well against Roxas. They wondered where this came from as they placed their full undivided attention on the spar.

Even Rickon stopped playing with the pups and mirrored his two elder siblings' action.

Ser Rodrick looked on at the fight in new light, wondering if his earlier comment to Ned's _bastard_ was actually false. Whatever Jon did in hiding this skill made him want to possibly shave off his mutton chops and try to grow a proper beard… among other things.

As for Ned… he could only look on in a mixture of sadness and pride. Pride in knowing Jon was truly holding his own and seeing the bits of joy showing in fighting without restraint. And sadness… because of his _bastard_ having to hide his skills and talents for gods' knows how long.

Robb all the while simply stood on the side by this point with his mouth agape at the talent his brother possessed. He had no idea Jon was so skilled. And it was clear to the heir to see that Jon was a solid league above in his prowess.

Had Jon truly been holding back against him all this time? The thought was both confusing as well as a bit annoying. Why in the Old Gods' would Jon hold back against him? Are they not brothers?

Theon's thoughts on the matter though…

'THE FUCK DID THIS COME FROM!' Came the Greyjoy's shocking thought. It would've been voiced if he wasn't too engrossed in the spar from even talking at all.

As what felt like forever, but in reality was several minutes, Jon was able to knock one of Roxas' swords out of his hands. This got gasps released from many onlookers before they were silent with both Jon and Roxas having their respective wooden swords right next to a vital part at their bodies.

Jon was a panting mess now as he felt like collapsing from giving it his all. He didn't know how well Roxas pushed his limits as he never noticed them before prior to today.

The Bastard of Winterfell soon grew frustrated. It wasn't because of his current predicament. No… it was because Roxas wasn't even sweating! He just stood there as composed as ever without even looking in the slightest bit winded after such an intense duel.

Roxas on the other hand only had his grin widened as he pivoted his leg and with one sweeping horizontal swing. In reaction, Jon brought up his wooden sword in defense and used all his strength to hold back the coming blow.

With the offending strike colliding against the stilled one, Jon's practice sword couldn't hold against Roxas' power-

*CRACK*

-causing it to shatter upon impact without Jon's blade even holding it back for a single second. The practice metal blade broke like shattering glass.

Jon fell on his ass on the dirt as he felt his arm shaking before letting go of the ruined remains of his practice sword.

Roxas blinked, cringing a bit. "Oops, sorry bout that. Didn't mean to put so much force behind that swing."

He walked over to Snow who was clutching his arms with clenched teeth as the Bastard felt them throbbing still. Hearing footsteps stop in front of him, Jon looked up to see a smiling friendly face.

Holding out his hand, Roxas gave Jon an encouraging nod. "You did good, Jon. Really good, in fact."

Blinking, Ned's _bastard_ took a bit to register Roxas' words. Seeing the offered hand, Jon used his uninjured arm to help gasp the Keyblader's hand. With a quick motion, Roxas brought Jon up.

"Sorry about hurting you, Jon."

Letting go of his hand, Roxas held up his appendage and cast a Cure spell, which quickly healed his sparing opponent's injury with a green glow surrounding his arm as the ethereal flower showered the Stark _bastard_ in it's petals and pollen.

Jon's eyes couldn't go wider than they already had many times before already. His arm didn't hurt anymore! Seven hells, just who was this man?!

"And I told you he can use magic!" Arya said to the wide eyed Bran. "I told you!"

"He can use magic? Bloody hells!"

"That sword didn't stand a chance."

"Man I wanna go up against the lad now!"

"Which one?"

"Both!"

Tired once more about this, Ser Rodrick raised his voice. "What did I say about gossiping like maids!"

Once again, the guards were left silent. Yet this didn't stop the mild chatter by others.

Ned all the while watched on as Roxas went to both Robb and Theon and cast his own healing spells on them both with his heir thanking Roxas in silent disbelief.

The Warden of the North then looked over to Jon who had picked up the hilt of his shattered practice sword and looked at it in stunned amazement, beginning to realize just how powerful Roxas was in comparison to practically everyone else here in Winterfell.

How powerful the Keyblader was will be a mystery all onto itself. One that'll be learned overtime.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Another chapter under wraps and glad to see how this turned out with Roxas' first day at Winterfell. And there's been quite the interesting amounts of things uploaded since I last updated this story.**

**Certain shows I watch finished wrapping up certain seasons and some big crossover events about to commence very soon. For example the Crisis on Infinite Earths event airing next week.**

**Saw some movies that were pretty good and enjoyed how they played out. Like Knives Out was a fun watch, even if it would be a rental for future viewing once out on DVD and blu ray. And even saw Frozen 2 and wonder how this could play out in my Nobody story and maybe in this one when I ever get to them in the respective story timelines.**

**Speaking of Frozen 2, film was… alright. Things with Elsa and Anna were pretty good, but wished things with Kristoff and Olaf were written better. Said characters were what dragged the film down from being a really good one in possibly being just as successful from the first film. I mean those two were pretty much filler and made things wasteful.**

**Several trailers came out. Black Widow looked well and wonder how that'll go given we all know of Natasha's fate. And there was the new James Bond trailer No Time to Die made me very giddy all the way through.**

**And most prevalent of them all, which made me feel so damn giddy, was seeing the final trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3 Re:Mind DLC. It looked amazing to see that we can finally explore Scala Ad Calum without triggering the final boss fights. There's also the bit with the many, many, many additional boss fights along with us playing as the other Guardians of Light (i.e. the other Keybladers).**

**Free Man Writer: Which we have been dying to get. Full disclosure, Roxas, Xion and Axel/Lea are my favorite trio and favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts bar none. I feel they are some of the best well written and made character in KH and have been on my mind in making my own Kingdom Hearts crossovers since playing KH2 and 358/2 Days. Black Widow trailer was also freaking awesome, once again confirming why it should have been her and not Captain Marvel that got the first female lead movie in the MCU. Took them long enough.**

**Jebest4781: I agree. They could've had the Black Widow film done prior to Captain Marvel and would have pushed both Captain Marvel and Endgame back than planned. I mean early part of last year was lagging prior to the later film being premiered; especially with the bad fallout of Cap. Marvel.**

**Free Man Writer: Big time. MCU gave us one of the most bland and unlikable heroes ever in a universe filled with some of the best heroes ever put to screen.**

**Jeb: Luckily for us, she won't be getting another solo film anytime soon. Hopefully by then, Brie Larson will clean up her act and tone down her toxic feminist views by a large margine.**

**Free Man Writer: Big time. Us guys don't mind a strong female character but the thing is, we put character first and whatever comes with that character second. It's why there are so many memorable characters that are girls that are memorable due to them having good writing, development and so on. Xion is my second favorite Kingdom Heart character being tied with Axel/Lea for crying out loud. Captain Marvel… was a drag.**

**Jeb: Because of Brie's actions and performance, it's pretty much making things difficult for live action female comic superheroes to clean up their image. I just hope with the upcoming She-Hulk show, it'll be done well.**

**Said can't be fully said with Batwoman… as her show is lagging, but it's being a bit better than how it premiered.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	5. Days at Winterfell PT 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 5: Days at Winterfell Part 2**

Paper, when bound in leather and left on shelves for countless decades, tends to amass a smell that is so nostril tinglingly specific to a single location. It crops up from out of nowhere else in the world. And depending on said location would have a unique fragrance of its own.

In the generalized manner, the specific rainbow of smells being depicted right now comes from a library. More specifically the smell of an old library that it might as well be titled as an archive.

Row upon row, a vast collection of books and tomes are contained within the Library Tower in Winterfell. Each are dedicated to record many parts of history, ways of learning, etc. dating back gods' knows how long.

And it sadly shows that the tower can be split in half. One part being completely organized… while the other was the complete opposite.

It wasn't because of there being books and pages littering the ground. No those were cleaned up long ago. Reason why was because in Ned Stark's childhood, he and his siblings messed around in the library and accidentally knocked over a whole bunch of shelves which went through a domino effect. End result, the _entire_ library became an utter mess and it's been taking years to reorganize it all.

And sadly, it's still not done.

Asides from this embarrassing fact, most of the knowledge and secrets written down and collected by the ancient Starks would've been forgotten to the annals of time if it weren't for the library. And upon first glance, one would've become rather confused as there seemed to be no labeling as to where each section was for whatever subject the shelves were for. There was no sign signifying them, which would no doubt make guests lost in here.

Unless you're in the library often -or a maester- then good luck finding things easily. Oh and still blame Ned and his siblings' childhood selves.

Within Winterfell's library, a decent amount of natural light entering the enlarged space. If one were to come in here when the overcasted sun is gone from the sky, they'd need a very strong candle or torch in order to have sufficient light to find and read whatever is needed.

At one section of said room, a good source of early morning light graced its presence onto a desk where a young Keyblader. It was there that he briefly looked into each book before placing them into specific stacks, separating them in specific categories. Most have been read while others haven't.

Closing up another time, Roxas gave out a brief yawn while doing a small stretch to pop some tension in his back. 'I… regret doing this, but I need more info on this _World_.' He thought before eyeing the many books before him. 'For me to do that, need to help clean through the majority of this.' His gaze then landed on the neighboring desk. 'And now I gotta deal with these.'

Reaching towards a smaller stack of books, his task was interrupted by hearing a voice right next to him. "Didn't expect to see this when coming in today."

The intruding voice startled Roxas from his task, causing him to yelp. Falling out of his seat with his butt hitting the wooden floor while his head knocked against one of the desk legs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you alright, Roxas?"

"Yeah~ I'll be fine." Groaned out the Nobody. Getting back up onto his feet, Roxas was met with the resident maester of Winterfell, Luwin. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

Glancing at one of the stacks, Luwin noticed one of them pertained the Night's Watch; given the raven depicted on the spine. Another was "Wonders Made by Men", written by Lomas Longstrider who traveled around the known world. Underneath that was Unnatural History by Septon Barth, which was mostly about myths and mythical creatures; with dragons being a big part of it. And underneath that was a heavy, leatherbound book depicting a hundred-year-old discourse on the changing of the seasons; written by a long-dead maester.

"Quite the assortment you have there, lad."

"You can say that. Merely pulled out books that quickly caught my interest at first glance."

"I can tell with the many piles around you." Taking another glance at the various piles, Luwin voiced a lingering question. "Any reason why having all these out?"

"I have my reasons." Came the vague response. "Mostly a means to help deal with the Heartless more."

This was the truth. Roxas needed to learn more about the present _World_ to the fullest. It didn't matter if it was the smallest detail to the largest, everything needed to be taken of value.

Now the Greater Nobody wasn't as smart and knowledgeable by the likes of Zexion and Vexen by a longshot. But Roxas had learned from them and his former Organization allies that investigating was a big part of various missions. Given he's now living in the present _World_, the Keyblader wanted to learn the location of it's _Keyhole_, lock it up and protect it's residents from the Heartless.

Given what Roxas did know of the Keyholes, their locations were kept at places of great significance. It could be simply missable to find, such as the inside of the animate Doornob's mouth in Wonderland. Or could be a bit hard to find, such as being revealed once using a bell puzzle mechanism at Traverse Town on the Second District's fountain. Or there could be an obstacle in the way of hiding the blasted thing. Such examples were the stone block at Olympus Coliseum, Oogie Boogie's Manor in HalloweenTown and the Clocktower's minute hand in the connecting _World_ to Neverland.

Then there was a detailed option on having a specific item, person or group or people to reveal the _Keyhole_ location to somewhat speed things along.

One example was having either the Crystal Trident or King Triton's Trident present at Ariel's Grotto. Another was having an all powerful, wish granting entity -like Genie of Agrabah- and using up one of your given wishes once becoming his/her master. And lastly were the Seven Princesses of Heart; they, whose Hearts are pure of Light, can help reveal the location of the _World's Keyhole_ once all of them are present.

If he had either, then Roxas' job in saving this _World_ from falling into Darkness would run a whole lot smoother.

Unfortunately, nothing is ever easy; especially for the Keyblader such as him.

So in order to find the _Keyhole_, he needed to do a lot of research. And with that, Roxas had to educate himself while this all happened to think of any possibilities of its whereabouts and how to work alongside the residents of this _World_ and learning how it _functioned_. Whether it was from it's history, cultures, people, lands, etc.

Everything can be a clue for his primary mission here.

Roxas admits he doesn't exactly have that much of an education to start out with. He learned much throughout his time in Organization XIII. And he also got a good chunk from Sora's memories. Alongside these two, the greater Nobody did give credit where credit was due to the majority of his present knowledge and education being from DiZ; aka Ansem the Wise.

In order to fool him into thinking he was a normal teenager, the former ruler of Radiant Gardens had to implant a whole lot of knowledge -years of schooling- into his head. And from interacting with the people in the digitized Twilight Town helped finish molding the memories there.

If Roxas were to guess, Ansem did all that as a means to helping Sora receive a proper education as well once they merged together. After all, the brown haired happy-go-lucky Keyblader had missed out a lot for nearly a year and Sora needed to play catch up.

Now it was with that knowledge given to him, by force, that could help him greatly in this _World_. But it all depends on the limitations on how far along in his _education_ can be compared to what's present _here_.

"I can understand your noble intention, Roxas." Luwin said as he walked towards one of the book piles. "If I didn't know beforehand, I would've thought you wanted to become a maester."

Roxas chuckled alongside Luwin on the small joke. "Given what Ortengryn told me, it would take me years in order for that to happen."

"Indeed it would." Seeing a spare piece of parchment, the resident maester soon searched for an inkwell and quill. "Now I know you told him of the Heartless in order to help spread the word about them, but I'd like to know more about them if you'd be so kind. I'd like to help assist Ortengryn on this task."

Seeing no harm, Roxas spoke. "Like I said yesterday, the Heartless are creatures of darkness that take people's _hearts_ in order to grow both their power and numbers. But I didn't mention more than that."

The maester nodded as he dipped the quill in the inkwell. Once he started writing, Luwin ushered Roxas to continue.

"Now there are two _classes _of Heartless you should know of. One are the Purebloods, which are formed directly from Darkness itself. The other are Emblems, created from the _hearts_ of living beings and take on the shape that best suit said hearts. As a result, there are many types and variants that will only appear in certain places or areas."

Luwin stopped writing for a brief moment. "Emblems? Like their banner or insignia?"

"In a way, yes."

"And what does it look like?"

Holding out his hand, Roxas quickly asked Luwin to hand over the quill. The maester complied and once in his hand, the Greater Nobody started drawing.

The old maester saw Roxas first draw something reminiscent to a Heart. Instead of closing off at the bottom, there was a tri-pronged bottom with the two sides curving upward. And to finish it off, Roxas drew a jagged 'X' in the center of the symbol.

"Thank you." Luwin said simply, getting his quill back.

"No problem."

With Luwin starting back up on his writing, he voiced a small passing thought. "Such methods on how they are conceived are abominable. And how they do their acts are no doubt evil."

"They're not _exactly_ evil, merely feral; primal even. They follow their instincts to collect more hearts, grow their ranks and increase their strength."

"It's still quite dreadful to hear."

"No kidding, especially when being controlled."

The scratching on paper stopped as the writer paled. "...Controlled? You mean-"

"Not _exactly_ in the means your thinking of." Roxas corrected before explaining his reasoning. "Sure they follow powerful beings with great darkness inside their _hearts_. Over time, however, the Heartless eventually gain too much power from the person their following and rebel, taking their _heart_ and turning them into a Heartless as well. Only way to _truly_ control them is if you are a Heartless yourself -by becoming a Greater Heartless- or if you truly have no heart for them to take."

As a Greater Nobody, Roxas has the capability of controlling Heartless with him having _No Heart_… Or does he? Feels like he does… Getting back to things, he has the possibility in controlling -much less summoning- a wide variety of Heartless; whether they were lesser or greater Heartless.

But this might prove difficult with him being a Keyblade wielder.

To his present knowledge, there has never been a Keyblader that can control Heartless. They've been greatly aligned in the Light, the natural opposition to the Heartless. He could be wrong as there might've been some in the past as there could be those aligned in Darkness.

Who knows for sure.

So for him, Roxas had been attacked by a huge volley of Heartless and never once have they held up or even stopped and followed his orders. The only beings that have followed him at all are lesser Nobodies. And the only ones that ever served under him were Dusks, Creepers and Samurai. The others, however, only followed the rest of the Organization members.

Sadly, the only times he used lesser Nobodies were for training purposes back at the Organization's Castle Keep -the Castle That Never Was- and when he ordered them to hold back Donald and Goofy so he can face his Somebody -Sora- on one and one combat.

'Would've been easier on some of my past missions if I used them more.' Thought the Greater Nobody before scratching his cheek. 'Wonder if I could-'

"Is something wrong, Roxas?"

The Keyblader stopped his train of thought. "Sorry, it's nothing."

"If you say so." Luwin said as he finished writing what Roxas spoke of so far of his darkened adversaries. "Is there anything else about them you can tell me?"

Roxas nodded as he spoke more in detail with time passing within the Library Tower. After several papers worth of written material down, along with the present inkwell ran empty, Luwin decided to end things there.

"Quite the amount of information you've given me, Roxas."

'And there's more, which I think is best left not knowing.' Thought the Keyblader. "If you can be able to get in contact with Maester Ortengryn, I'm sure the information you two presently have will match up."

"And will make the present claim of the Heartless more prevalent towards the Citadel, but also the rest of Westeros. Merely just one maester stating such things would be seen as a murmur's tale, a farce even."

"But with you backing him up with speed up the process and make the threat known."

"Hopefully." Luwin breathed out. "It was difficult for them to believe magic had come back during the Tourney at Harrenhal and Robert's Rebellion; much less of the Unversed during both periods of time, only to disappear at their ends. And presently, it'll happen much the same."

Nodding, Roxas then decided to ask something else that was on his mind. "Tell me, are there other libraries of this size in Westeros?" Gesturing the tower they were presently in. "Still like to know more in order to better handle the Heartless."

From what Roxas did know prior to coming to Winterfell, Ironrath's maester told him there were only a handful in Westeros. Others outside of the continent were outside of his present knowledge that were still existing. Ironrath was lucky to have a library, but it was relatively small. And other libraries of that particular size were spread out through other Keeps and Houses, only containing family history and the like.

After all, books, tomes and scrolls were hard to come by as they were rare and expensive to procure and make.

"There's several over in the Reach. One is located in Horn Hill while the second is at Highgarden. The last contains the greatest library Westeros has ever seen, being the Citadel over in Oldtown. Asides from there, there's one over at the Iron Islands. There's two by the Wall. One is located in Casterly Rock, another at King's Landing and the last is over in Sunspear."

"Right. If I remember correctly, Maester Onrtengryn told me Oldtown is the largest, Winterfell came second while the ones at both Casterly Rock and Sunspear are tied for third."

"Your partially right." Luwin corrected. "It's arguable that Sunspear is tied for second with Winterfell, due to them possessing more exotic scrolls, tomes and the like from their ancestors -the Rhoynar- than anyone else."

"Why arguable?"

"Mostly because the Lannisters often buy more tomes, books and scrolls from all over the world in order to grow their reputation. I don't even know if they'd actually read all which they buy, only collecting them because they have the gold to spend it."

"Seems to be quite a waste of reading material if you ask me."

"I concur, Roxas." Chuckled the maester. "Though, I believe there are a handful of people at Casterly Rock who do read them quite often; even if one of them isn't there the majority of each year."

"Like who?"

"Tyrion Lannister, third child of Tywin Lannister; Warden of the West. From what I was told, if he isn't indulging in his vices, one can always find him in libraries and reading upon hours and hours."

"Quite the hobby he has there."

"No doubt."

Seeing as he got everything he needed so far, Roxas helped put away the reading material away. Once done, the greater Nobody excused himself and made his way towards the dining hall in order to eat his afternoon meal.

Descending the Library Tower's spiraling staircase, the Keyblader eventually stepped out of the structure. Walking through the slightly snowy ground, Roxas made some curt nods and brief "hello"s and "good mornings" with each passing guardsman, servant and commoners.

Strolling pass a small chapel-like building, where small amounts of commoners strolled in and out of it, Roxas saw a man by the entrance wearing robes that were vaguely similar to Luwin. Instead of being darker in color, they were creamy white. And hanging around the man's neck was a seven-pointed star.

Seeing the Keyblader passing by, he called out and waved at him. "Seven blessings onto you, good Ser."

"I'm no _Ser…_" Roxas drawled out in a low tone as he walked on by, yet he waved all the same. "Morning, Septon Chayle."

The greater Nobody met the resident Septon yesterday as he explored more of Winterfell. Chayle was a cheerful kind of guy, someone that helps warm others in the residential cold climate. Even learned the Septon works at the Library Tower on most days. Yet his attitude was a tad contrasting towards Septa Mordane -who he also met yesterday- as she was trying to mask some form of distaste towards him; despite being grateful for his actions.

Roxas was curious as to why, but talked to some of the smallfolk to figure out some details. And what came onto this was because of religion of all things.

The Old Gods were Westeros' oldest belief, the simplest faith compared to most. It was even more simple than that Christianity religion he saw through Sora's memories in that one dream world.

The Faith of the Seven has been more favored in these past thousand years or so after the Andal Invasion, which drove the Old Faith up towards the Neck. Yet there are some areas in the South which follows the older faith, but only in small quantities.

Now back with the Andal Faith, the greater Nobody didn't fully understand the concept of the whole "Seven-Who-Are-One". There was the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Smith, the Warrior and the Stranger, who make up the seven leading deities of the reigning religion. Or was it merely seven different aspects for a singular god. He even read up on them while up on the Library Tower, even if it was the briefest of summaries.

Even though he read up on a decent amount of positive aspects about them, means of guidance for troubled souls to be on the right path and all. Yet Roxas did learn some negative ones which made him learn as to why Septa Mordane didn't like him all that well; weary even...

His magic.

The Andal Faith frowned upon anything going against their beliefs and magic took quite a part of it. They thought magic should only be rightfully used by those of higher power; namely their patron god(s). Any opposing faith would be spat down upon.

The earliest form of knowledge of this was when the Andal Invasion occurred thousands of years ago, fighting against the Children of the Forest and the giants while burning or cutting down any weirwood tree within their sight. The fighting ended with the Andals were driven back from the Neck with none of them progressing forward.

Since then, the Old Gods and their weirwoods were kept safe within the Northern territories. Yet any sign of the Children of the Forest and giants had long since disappeared as the years went by; with no one knowing where they reside now… or no longer living at all. Falling into myth and legends for people to learn from.

It was unnatural in their eyes and wanted change others into their point of view, no matter the cost. So with his magic, Roxas probably got a target on his back as he might be talked down without him realizing to even being attacked at some point.

Oh how they'd change their tune more towards him once learning _what_ he was exactly…

Now the Keyblader did wonder though how the Andal Faith creeped its way into the North in the first place.

He did learn the first instance of this occurring went on when House Manderly was exiled from the Reach and was taken in by the Starks. Despite them adopting the Old Faith into their family and ruled region of White Harbor, they still practiced their faith from their ancestral homeland.

Still, judging from most of the northern folks here the Faith of the Seven doesn't seem to be practiced by anyone here.

So why the Sept in Winterfell? Why not have it out by Wintertown for better access towards the populous.

Maybe one of the Starks could answer that question.

And speaking of Starks.

Sansa Stark along with Catelyn Stark walked out of the Sept. So they practiced the Faith of the Seven then.

"Ah, Roxas." Catelyn greeted cordially. "I hope your day has been well."

"Well enough I guess… My Lady." Roxas said with a casual shrug. "Spent most of the day at the Library Tower with Luwin."

"The library?" Cat repeated curiously. "What for?"

"Gotta get a lay of the land here. Get a better grasp on how to fight the Heartless in this environment." Roxas answered. "When I know a land better than I could get around faster and take out Heartless more efficiently."

Cat blinked before nodding in approval at the young man's motives. It seems that he is taking his words and promises on dealing with these dark creatures with the utmost seriousness. Then again, she figured that would be the case considering he had saved both her daughters not to long ago along with the Forrester children and home as well.

The Stark matriarch's thought process was interrupted when she heard someone clearing their throat awkwardly.

"Hello Roxas." Sansa said with a small smile, rosy tinted cheeks.

"Hey Sansa." Roxas said in kind shooting her a small grin which only served to further redden her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

Looking at her eldest daughter, Catelyn saw the quick change of attitude she bore. Sansa was a bit drowsy earlier, bored even. Something that was vaguely shared with Arya whenever being brought in to pray or attend sermons. The Stark matriarch couldn't blame either of them as they can be dull at times, but they should still be attentive and awake out of respect.

Yet now, Sansa stood stock still but somehow appeared fidgety as well with her eyes constantly glancing at the ground before back up to the boys striking blue eyes. And the color of her cheeks were definitely not a result of the cold. Starks thrive in the winter so no, it was not the cold causing this reaction.

Honestly, it reminded her much like herself when she first met… when she first met Brandon.

Oh how Catelyn fondly remembered meeting Brandon Stark for the first time all those years ago back at Riverrun. How strong and dashing he was. How _wild_ he can be, while still being respectful and controlled when needed. Something she greatly appreciated, given what she learned about his vice as Brandon swore he'd control, even cease, once they became betrothed.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Cat had noticed the two were conversing with her daughter sometimes stuttering and stammering a few times. Roxas conversed with her daughter like an old friend yet Sansa was clearly seeing this in a different light.

Was her daughter… _liking_ Roxas already? So soon?

What could this boy had possibly… Well… Saving her life in an apparent heroic fashion like the knights of old in those stories would certainly help. Sansa after all was infatuated with such old fantasies.

She wished Sansa wouldn't dwell too deep into it as the real world was cruel and such fantasies wouldn't help her later in life. Too many Ladies and children suffered from the harshness with their fantasies destroyed. And the Stark Matriarch could only pity them.

Still, Catelyn found herself rather hard pressed in denying Roxas's gallant actions and introductions were not unlike the tales of old she herself had grown up on. Him and his father were both individuals of compassion and morales, helping anyone and everyone. And they were rightfully earned, given what was witnessed by many and not muddled in rumors and the like.

Cat only hoped that this obvious attraction Sansa had now towards Roxas was a passing one at best.

The young lad wasn't a Lord, much less a knight. He held no titles or lands. Catelyn didn't want her precious daughter to possibly wed with Roxas and not have a means to help take care of her.

Roxas appeared capable of handling himself but she wasn't going to just give her daughter away to someone she had only known for a short time, as noble as a man he may be.

Then again, it was too soon to tell and put all her thoughts in such details. Things could change later down the line and the young Keyblader could be given a small keep as a reward for his actions for the North.

Ned seems to greatly respect the lad as do the rest of the boys and guards and it wasn't hard to see why given Roxas's extraordinary combat skills.

The people of Winterfell and Wintertown greatly admire the boy and apparently there has been a song written about Roxas already. A working progress at best, given the short amount of time.

Catelyn wondered how it'll turn out in it's finished draft. Bards tend to over exaggerate.

Like they did with Ventus back in the day. Now there was a grand old tale if ever there was one even if the young man lived up to the claims.

And now, it appears Roxas would be following in his father's footsteps some sixteen years later.

Once again thinking back to him, his father -Ventus- was still owed for what he'd done during the Tourney at Harrenhal and in Robert's Rebellion. Roxas' father had turned down such offers back then as he merely did his deeds out of courtesy and for his friends. Many thought the Keyblader didn't want to be tied down to any House indefinitely, like whatever marriage offers were brought onto him left and right.

What was more prevalent were whatever favors he still held.

Ventus held much power through this and could even sway any House if he called upon the favors owed onto him. But with his absence, they could be forgotten overtime and no longer held.

Yet with Roxas' appearance, they've been brought back and will greatly affect things in the Seven Westerosi Kingdoms. One way or another.

"Mother?"

Snapping out her thoughts, Catelyn saw Sansa standing beside Roxas as they were both staring at her in slight confusion and with the former a bit of concern.

"Hmm? Apologies my dear, I was deep in thought." Catelyn stated. "Did you need something?"

"I was just about to go to the grand hall for lunch with Father and the others." Sansa explained "Are you coming with us?"

Her answer came in the form of a rather large demanding sound coming directly from Catelyn's stomach.

Lady Stark flushed a deep red in embarrassment, completely caught off guard at such a reaction to convey that she had apparently grown quite hungry since her time in the sept.

It didn't help with her daughter's expression morphing from one of surprise to laughter with even Roxas being unable to contain himself. Even she found herself chuckling a few moments later, stating it is time to alleviate her cravings.

With them heading towards the hall, Sansa looped her arm around Roxas' as he helped escort her along the way. The greater Nobody didn't mind at all, never putting much thought into it like when he was with Talia Forrester. However, Sansa appeared to be holding him a lot closer than Talia did.

Shrugging, Roxas simply trudged on with Sansa blushing brightly at her actions but smiling all the same.

Catelyn glanced at the two for a brief moment, choosing to ignore her daughters display for the time being.

During their walk to the hall, an earlier thought strayed back into Roxas' mind.

"Hey, I got a question if you don't mind me asking." Roxas said, getting Catelyn to nod in listening. "How is it there's an Andal Sept here in Winterfell?"

"Pardon?"

"I read and heard about there not being any Septs here in the North, outside of the territory of White Harbor. Yet there's one here of all places."

Catelyn was once again surprised by the young man, not expecting such an intricate question in regards to both the Sept and the North overall. He had clearly been studying a great deal about the North as he said he would.

"You can probably thank my husband for that." Lady Stark answered.

Roxas blinked in confusion.

Seeing this, Sansa decided to explain. "It was around the time after my mother first came to Winterfell after Robert's Rebellion. She felt uncomfortable in the new environment and my father wanted to make things better for her. He knew that despite living in the North, she still wanted a piece of home with her. So father decided to have a Sept built here to help ease her troubles."

"My daughter speaks true, Roxas." Cat held a more fond expression, thinking of her husband's thoughtful actions. "He didn't have to do such a thing, but he did it for me."

"Well that's quite nice of him to do for ya."

"Verily."

"Though why behind Winterfell's walls?" He inquired. "Wouldn't it be better out in the open, like over in Wintertown?"

"...Poor planning, I suppose." Cat remarked. "He did make it for me in a short amount of time. The foundation was already made and built, so there was no time to change late in the game after so much was invested." She then gave a mirthful chuckle. "At least he wasn't planning on making another Sept of Baelor or Starry Sept."

Roxas recalled briefly reading about these places but only shrugged, figuring Catelyn's wording of these structures to be larger and more grandiose then the modest Sept her husband made for her. And it was relatively small, the size of two guest houses here behind Winterfell's walls combined.

A few moments later, the trio had arrived at the great hall seeing the rest of the Stark family just getting themselves seated and served their food. Underneath the table were the Stark Direwolves all lounging at the feet of their companions.

Except for one.

"I didn't see your direwolf earlier, Sansa." Roxas said as he sat beside the Stark girl. "Thought she'd be with you everywhere, given her young age."

"Mother wouldn't allow Lady to be inside of the Sept, unfortunately." Sansa replied. "So I had to keep her in my chambers for the time being."

"Hope she's being properly fed, at least."

"She is. I asked for some servants to bring some chopped meats for her to eat and a bowl of water while I was absent."

Roxas nodded as a servant brought over several plates for the trio with an assortment of food. Before the Keyblader had the chance to start picking a piece of bread or even some fruit, someone entered the grand hall. Taking a glance over, Roxas saw Ned making his way over as he too seemed hungry for the time being.

The Lord of Winterfell gave a quick kiss to his wife while tussling both Arya and Bran's hairs before seating himself with a plate of food being placed before him.

With Eddard Stark, the entire family plus their guest began eating in full with not much conversation going around.

"So, Roxas." Ned spoke up. "Maester Luwin has told me you've been busy in the library for most of the day."

"That I have."

"Why spending most of the day in there of all places?" Arya asked, nibbling on an apple before handing the rest to her direwolf, Nymeria.

"Well I was taught to always get an understanding of every place I go to so I could operate better." Roxas said. "Vexen and Zexion made sure of that."

"Sounds boring. You should've gone out and done something besides that."

"Arya." Sansa and Catelyn scolded in nearly synch.

"It can be." Roxas admitted, making Arya smile smugly at her mother and sister.

"And who are these Vexen and Zexion fellows?" Robb questioned.

"Two… companions I worked alongside with in taking care of the Heartless. And I'm using the term companions loosely."

"Why's that?" Bran asked.

"They… kinda died before we could ever _really _get the chance to work together."

No one present pressed further into details on those two in particular from here on out.

"Wait, so you've worked with others when dealing with the Heartless?" Arya inquired with obvious interest.

"It was an Organization, really, named Organization XIII."

"Like the Golden Company?"

"The what?"

"A sellsword company over in Essos. The best the world ever has."

"We weren't mercenaries, that's for sure." Roxas stated, crossing his arms as he tried to think of the best way to describe the old group that he had spent so much of his existence with. "Organization XIII… We just… well, we did a lot with thirteen members who each had a defined role to play. All of us fought the Heartless but that was my specialty so to speak. Xemnas was the leader and Saix was the second-in-command. Vexen was our scientist and Larxene… she was really aggressive-"

"Wait, you had women in your group?" Arya suddenly said with utmost intrigue. Even a few others in seated attendance shared some interest as well.

"Yeah." Roxas answered like it was the most obvious thing. "Larxene and Xi-"

Roxas paused, feeling a sudden pain where his heart would be. Placing a hand over his chest, the former member of the Organization closed his eyes and released a shaky breath.

"Hey, you alright?" Robb asked with utmost concern.

"Give me a minute." Breathed out the Keyblader. Rubbing his chest a little, he breathed in a bit more once his _heart_ settled down.

"Larxene and Xion. The only females in our group." Roxas said once more. "Larxene was quite… unpleasant. A mean streak as far as the eye can see. Axel always told me she was as temperamental as her lightning."

"Lightning?" Bran repeated with intrigue.

"Yeah, she could control lightning." Roxas said. "Every member of the Organization all used magic but each one specialized in one particular element they greatly excelled at. Larxene used lightning and Axel used fire."

"What's yours then?"

"Light." Roxas held out his hand and concentrated. Several seconds later, an aura of brilliant glowing light radiated around his hand enrapturing all those watching in complete awe.

Speaking and showing these powers made Roxas recall one of the many lessons that were drilled into his head by the Organization as to why they were so special in regards to the nobodies.

Each greater Nobody in the Organization was composed of three things: Darkness, Nothingness and their aligned element from their given Somebody. The Darkness was the residue from when their Somebody lost their heart to darkness, to which a Heartless was born. Nothingness came with their non existence upon their creation, a void if you will. And the third portion could be done from any number of things, no matter how miniscule or enormous it may be as long as it was prominent for the Somebody one originated from.

With Roxas, he had a great alignment with Light all because of his connection to Sora. But he also had a connection to Darkness, his ability to wield the Corridors being the obvious display of such power.

Now that he thought about it, aside from his Oblivion Keyblade and access to the Corridor, Roxas had never actually utilized the Darkness. Strange considering a part of him came from Darkness and he always knew it was there, yet he never found himself using it. Odd all things considered.

"Um Roxas?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Shaking his hand a little, the aura died down. "Was lost in thought."

"So…" Arya was suddenly awkward, shifting her eyes a bit to her plate then to the young Nobody. "Who's Xion?"

Grabbing a nearby cup filled with water, Roxas took a sip before answering. "She was… a close friend of mine. Someone that was much like me in more ways than one."

"How so?"

"For starters, she also wielded a Keyblade."

"Really?!" Arya and Bran said in sync making Roxas chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, she and I fought together so many times." Roxas said with a reminiscent smile. "She was one of my best friends. Her and Axel. When were all in the Organization, the three of us practically spent every single day together. It… It was the best."

From his spot on the table, Ned saw the look on the young lads face and quickly pieced things together. "She's no longer amongst the living, then."

"...Yeah, she's not." Roxas slumped, hands curling up into fists. "She… She died in my arms."

This statement reverberated across the table, finding the sight of a downcast and saddened Roxas to be rather heartbreaking.

Quite the uncomfortable moment for them, if they were quite honest.

Wanting to comfort him, Sansa placed her hand on his fist. Feeling the contact, Roxas looked over to the elder Stark girl and gave her a small smile on the action.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Roxas." Ned spoke, completely understanding what the young lad had endured. Memories of Lyanna flashed through his mind.

"Thanks."

The hall was once again quiet, with the only sounds being heard and made was from the occupants eating and drinking their afternoon meal.

After what felt like forever, Bran spoke. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Roxas regarded the young wolf pup, shrugging his shoulders. "Not really. Kinda had my fill of reading for today."

"I'd imagine." Robb chuckled out.

"Can you fight my brothers again?" Rickon asked innocently.

"Do you really want to see us knocked down again, little brother?" Jon Snow spoke up for the first time since they had all sat down.

After speaking, Jon moved his gaze back onto his plate as he felt Lady Catelyn's gaze upon him.

Rickon on the other hand didn't notice and boisterously declared yes, making the rest of the family laugh at the youngest Starks blatant honesty.

"Only if they're up for it." Roxas responded. "If not then I'd probably do some patrols."

"Helping out the guards and watchmen?" Bran inquired.

"Just checking around for Heartless." Roxas said. "They could appear anywhere and everywhere. Practically will be doing this everyday, if I'm honest."

Ned grimly nodded. "I'll be sure to inform them of your assistance."

"I appreciate that."

"I hope you don't keep yourself busy all day, Roxas." Robb said with a roguish grin. "I'd like a rematch with you."

"Like Jon said: You wish to get beaten again, son?" Ned couldn't help but ask jokingly making Robb puff his cheeks out before laughing a moment later.

"Could you show me how to fight with a sword?" Arya inquired in between bites.

"You will not, Arya." Catelyn quickly said. "You are a lady and-"

"I don't see why not." Roxas interrupted.

"What?!" Catelyn nearly shrieked in response, almost jumping out of her seat. "You will do no such thing!"

Roxas raised a brow in complete confusion at the Stark Matriarchs over dramatic cry.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"A Lady has no place holding such a weapon as a sword or bow and arrow." Catelyn Stark said with a stern glare directed at both Roxas and Arya.

"Really?" Roxas said in utter bewilderment. Sure he didn't see any women in this land wielding weapons but to not be allowed how to fight? That seemed a bit ridiculous to him. Especially with the people he had been around.

"Why not mother?!" Arya whined out. "Roxas just spoke of two women he fought alongside with and one wielded the same power as he did."

"That was _their_ way of life, not _ours_."

"But-"

"No buts."

Arya growled before getting out of her seat, grabbing Nymeria and storming out of the hall.

Ned looked on with a somber expression. That response was too similar to Lyanna. No, it was verbatim how his sister would react when she was denied something she vehemently desired.

He looked over to his wife who caught his stare and looked away back down to her plate to finish her meal silently.

Looking over to Roxas, the Stark patriarch saw Roxas' gaze linger where Arya left. He didn't know what was roaming through the Keyblader's mind. He did question what he wanted to do, but it might come up sooner or later.

A moment later, they resumed eating their own meals though a much more awkward and tense air hung over the table now.

Roxas was the first to finish, bidding the family goodbye and thanks for the time being before departing from the hall.

Ned simply slouched slightly in his seat, a feeling of guilt well up at having such unnecessary drama between his family. He would need to speak with his wife and his daughter about their little spat later on.

_**-Elsewhere-**_

Arya was alone in a small private section within the stables, whacking away at a training dummy with a wooden sword that she had managed to sneak off with a year back.

Her favorite brother helped her in this little escapade and whenever she needed to lay off steam, this was her go to place.

"Stupid mother telling me what to do and what not to do." Grumbled the young She-wolf. "Wanting me to be a _Lady_ of all things."

From the sidelines, Nymeria watched on for brief moments before walking about in the small area.

Gritting her teeth, Arya began overhead swings on the dummy's head trying her damndest in decapitating the poor inanimate object.

She was blind to her surroundings in her thrashing as she didn't notice someone coming near her.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

The sudden call startled her, whirling around with wooden sword in hand. The weapon would've struck true if it weren't for it being quickly grasped by a leather cladded hand.

"Careful there, Arya. Would've hurt someone."

Realizing who it was, Arya gave an apologetic look. "...Sorry Roxas."

"Hey, no harm no foul."

"Huh?"

"... Don't worry about it, phrase I've heard." Roxas said, now taking a moment to look around. "Didn't know this was back here."

"How'd you even find this place?" Arya asked. She always made sure that no one other than Jon would be able to find her. The two of them made this place after all.

"Heard some thudding noises in the stables." Roxas shrugged. "Noticed a big wall of hay and how it was lined up and well… but anyway, I'm glad I found you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeup."

"Why? My mother or father sent ya?"

"Huh?" Roxas shook his head. "No, why would they? I came 'cause I wanted to see if you were alright."

"You were?" Seeing him nod, she deflated a bit. "You didn't have to."

"Why not?" Roxas asked. "You were really upset."

"Yeah, like that wasn't obvious." Arya huffed, turning back to her training dummy and began hitting it once more. "Stupid mother, stupid sister, stupid everyone. Just cause I don't like being a Lady they still don't care and they always force me into those dumb sewing needles and dumb lessons with Mordane. I hate it so much."

"You really hate being called a Lady."

"More than anything."

"And what's wrong with being a Lady?"

Arya wanted to retort with more bite cause she had heard that question before only this time, it wasn't condescending or in a scolding manner. "I don't really hold anything against Ladies, Roxas. It's more of what my mother is trying to make be become."

"Which is…"

"A _Southern_ Lady." Seeing the clueless look on his face, she explained. "A Southern Lady is all pish-posh, sensitive, fragile and weak. No backbone in wanting to do anything at all. Just sew all day long, have all manners of etiquette and being so stuck up." Arya then thumped herself on the chest. "I'm a Stark of Winterfell first. If I'm any Lady, it's one of the North with the blood of the Winter Kings flowing through me. I'd want to be like the Ladies from House Mormont, the best women fighters the North has in generations."

Roxas looked at the young wolf and processed what she spoke of. The greater Nobody had a feeling she was being biased, due to what she was being taught. She even blamed on the fact she had no real freedom in what she wanted to learn and experience.

Something he felt a certain familiarity to. Not being your own person. Being denied the chance to _be _your own person. Since the start of his existence, his entire life was dictated out of his control rather than his own and every time he tried to go about things his way it was as if someone was waiting there to stop him entirely.

Xemnas and DiZ/Ansem the Wise were the primary two that came to mind. Men with their own agendas who used him and others as a means to an end to fulfill their goals.

"I'll train you." Roxas found himself blurting out making Arya lose her grasp on her sword and it flew out of her hands and landed on the ground.

"Come again?"

"I'll train you."

"...You're jesting." Seeing the unresponsive face, she widened her eyes more. "So what you said earlier-"

"Yes." Roxas nodded with a smile growing on his face. "I'll teach you how to fight. You'll be one of the best swordsman in Westeros. That's a promise."

Arya looked at Roxas in the eyes to try and find any hint of deceit or trickery but found none. She knew he was merely being boastful on the proclamation. But she greatly appreciated the gesture as the Keyblader before her wants to take time out of his schedule to help her become a good- no great fighter.

Unable to restrain herself, Arya jumped forward and latched on to the Nobody in a bone-crushing hug, with a few tears of joy escaping from the corners of her eyes.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she rattled off, hugging Roxas with all her strength.

Roxas chuckled as he tried holding his ground. Yet it was a little hard with her pushing further into his body as he would've fallen onto the ground.

Once letting go of him, Arya scrambled onto the side to pick back up her wooden sword. "Okay, what do we start with?"

Giving her posture a look over, he scrunched his face. "Don't know about you and it's just me, but think your stance needs work."

Blinking, Arya looked down and around herself before remembering the many times she spied on the boys learning how to fight with Ser Rodrick always telling them to keep a sturdy stance and keep up with their footwork.

"And question…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yeah." With her free hand, Arya pointed at the wooden sword's tip. "Pointy end goes into the other person."

"That's… one way of putting it." Roxas sighed. "This is gonna take a lot of work."

"Hey!"

Ignoring her, Roxas' eyes looked around and saw a medium sized stick lying around. Picking it up, he gave it a few practice swings before looking at the eager looking She-wolf.

Thinking it was gonna be time to start the lessons, she decided to impress her new teacher with a series of swings and spins. Some overhead while the rest at her sides.

Roxas hummed in thought as he watched her move. While it was sloppy, there was a pattern and rhythm to it that was self made. Kinda like how he had his own with his dual bladed style. Actually, this reminded him of one of his own first ever lessons back in the Organization.

Once done with her little display, Roxas did one thing and one thing only.

*THWACK*

Knocking the wooden sword out of her grasp.

"HEY!" Arya cried out. "What was that for?"

"Your grip was not good, which someone can take advantage of and knock your weapon away." Roxas lectured. "Second, don't try to show off. Doesn't matter if you try to look cool, awesome or whatever. The enemy will not hesitate to hurt you if you showboat."

Arya puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms, turning away from the sandy blond haired teen.

"But~ you are fast." Roxas said. "Will take some work to refine your speed, but you have the potential; with the right guidance, of course."

From what Roxas knew from Sora's memories, his Somebody was much like Arya in his younger years. He showboated all the time as he played with Kairi and Riku back on Destiny Islands. Yet he had to get out of that habit once being drifted away from his home world and becoming a Keyblade wielder. The Heartless were relentless, forcing Sora to harshly break out of his old fighting style and start going into something new and appropriate against the forces of Darkness.

Arya turned back to Roxas with a pout yet the willingness to learn was clear and present in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Arya, I wasn't trained in the proper sense like how Robb and Jon were." Roxas said. "Most of how I fight was developed in battle against the Heartless and other opponents whose skills matched my own. But what I do know, I'll teach you and you'll create something unique to yourself. By the time you master combat, you'll be a one of a kind fighter. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Arya beamed up at him with a glowing smile as she hugged him once more, this time more gently.

"Thanks Roxas." Arya said softly. "Only Jon really ever does this for me. It means a lot."

Roxas placed a hand on her head and patted it lightly. "No problem, Arya. Now come on, let's get started."

Arya disentangled herself from him and eagerly picked her training sword back up but it was taken out of her hands to be replaced with the stick that had been swatted aside earlier.

"Speed first Arya." Roxas said. "Then comes strength."

As the two trained in the secluded area, Nymeria watched on as she laid on the ground. Despite her being several days old, the direwolf pup saw her master having fun and enjoying the time with the oddly smelling man; who gave her and her siblings really good head scratches and belly rubs. And it appears the odd one was showing her how to move properly.

Tilting her head slightly, there were a few movements that reminded Nymeria of how she and her pack moved around together. She could feel her companions excitement and exuberance and felt it herself.

Her partner was happy. So she was happy in turn.

_**-Later, Training Grounds-**_

Training the young She-wolf was a nice time for him to experience. Not much could be really done, due to the enclosed space of Arya's little training area. Hopefully during his time in Winterfell, he'll find a proper place for him to teach her without prying eyes.

I.E. her mother, the resident Septa and maybe even Sansa.

Roxas didn't know what to make on what the others' reactions would be of him teaching Arya how to fight. The greater Nobody thought that both men _and_ women had the right to fight, especially against the Heartless. Said adversaries wouldn't care about one's gender at all. A person was a person, fuel in growing both their strength and numbers.

Yet society here thinks otherwise with women.

The rough amount of information he got from Arya during training was refined a bit more with the general ideas like what he got from both at Ironrath and here so far.

Women, in general in this _World_, were often seen and used as meal tickets per say.

Unions through marriage helps strengthen bonds and stabilities (even friendships) between not just two families, but also different lands. And with that, the wealth is shared amongst them. Trade is opened up more and in dire times of war, one can call onto the other's forces and use them to help fight for you.

In some bits of sense, Roxas understood this but only so far; even with his knowledge given to him by DiZ.

Women are taught embroidery (enhanced sewing in simpler terms), household accounts, how to prepare menus, reading and writing, their family history and surrounding Households, overseeing certain servants, proper forms of etiquette, etc. etc.

And this was merely with the Ladies of the ruling lands.

Those that were not Ladies had to be servants or farmers or if being desperate enough, work at the brothels.

Women, just like men, need to work for a living; no matter one's status.

Now Ladies here need to use these lessons as the means to help draw in potential suitors. Showing they were well groomed, posed properly, held their own and whatnot in order to make it all work. It was as if it was a matter of life and death of one's family; especially in dire times.

One can be lucky to have met their would-be husbands more than once and actually got to know them through courtship as a means to see if things may or may not work out. Others were not as Ladies never got the chance to meet their future husbands prior to their wedding day. Some thought it was a necessity, others not so much.

The goal of it all, aside from the big benefits mentioned earlier, was to have the spouses honor each other and help raise their children in order to continue the family bloodlines.

Roxas thought this was rather unusual, but this was how things happened here. He thought they should at least know each other to see if they were indeed loving. See what kind of quirks one has if they were pleasant or not. Even getting the chance to enjoy their time prior to their special day.

Given what else the Keyblader learned from Arya, her parents didn't love each other at first when they married. Given circumstances, they were forced to wed in order to help out in Robert's Rebellion to help strengthen and grow their forces; i.e. their men-at-arms. But it was over time did the two actually start loving each other and that's what mattered in the end.

Other relationships are not as lucky which the couples never loved each other, practically hating. They cheated on the other and sired bastards out of wedlock. Marriages become ruined, which results in both property and finances turned to shambles which hurt all those around them.

Roxas asked Arya what she thought of all this and she thought it was utterly annoying. The young She-wolf didn't want to marry in such manners. If she wanted to marry, she'd want it on her own terms and not let others decide for her. And if Arya would be forced to marry, she would at least want to be consulted and have her say in it all if she were to marry her would-be husband or not.

For most people, the highborn think love is for the peasants and has no real say in the matter. Business was business in strengthening one's House.

Now Roxas only got all this through the highborn point of view. He doesn't know what changes there are once chatting with the common folk. Only hoping it can be better than what he got from Arya so far.

But right now, Roxas returned his attention at watching the sparring sessions that went on between Robb, Jon, Theon, Rodrick, Gared and several other guards and young lads

"You sure this is how one fights against 'em monsters?" Asked one of the guards.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rodrick stated. "Most tactics one have been taught against regular opponents are not entirely useful against the Heartless."

"Sure, they might be beasts but they ain't dumb." Gared added in. "Bastards know how to move around."

"Instincts, Roxas called it." Rodrick continued on. "Their instincts are sharp and can detect the right time to strike whether you know it or not."

"Not to mention their numbers overwhelming you." Gared said, helping a guard lower his blade. "Go for the underhand thrust for its neck. It's usually the weakest and most exposed part of a Heartless."

"So how many of these Heartless have you fought?" Robb Stark had asked his fellow Northerners.

Rodrick scratched his chin in thought, trying to gauge a number considering how many he and Gared had faced these past few days.

"Skirmish numbers varied and we kept hitting them quite often on our way here from Ironrath. Some were a half dozen while others were more each time. Biggest amount was yesterday at Wintertown."

"So no real accurate numbers then."

"Roxas basically told us he never kept track." Gared said with a shrug. "Just that it's probably in the thousands by this point. Probably more than that on his end."

"Focus more in taking them down than what amount you killed." Looking over, the others saw Roxas nod in confirmation. "If you focus on that, then you're as good as dead."

"And I agree with him." Spoke Ser Rodrick. "When fighting against the Unversed, they were of similar actions. This'll be something I'll help teach you lot against these new foes."

"Unversed." Roxas said to himself before addressing the Master-at-Arms. "You brought up that Ven fought them, right? What were they like exactly?"

The mutton-chop wearing man stroked his chin in order to recollect.

"To put it plainly, I never would have thought creatures as colorful as they are would be as lethal as they were."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Theon voiced the resounding question popping in everyone's heads.

"Well, what Roxas described of the Heartless, they were primarily black as night with some form of color on them. Yet the Unversed… well… it's like seeing a vast rainbow on the lot."

"...That's really hard to picture."

"Some of the Heartless are colorful in their own way." Roxas remarked thinking of the endless varieties he had encountered. "But they have been consistent with the whole black with yellow eyes motif."

"Aye while the Unversed had red eyes popping out from what other abominal color they bore." The Master-at-Arms closed his eyes, picturing the old adversaries. "They were primarily dark in colors, whether they be purple, blue, red and the like."

"C'mon, we're here to learn how to fight 'em beasts; not learning of how _pretty_ they were." Complained one of the guards.

"Quit your whinnin'. I'm merely answering Roxas' question. So don't be rude."

Same guard rolled his eyes as he stood alongside the others.

"But they always fought in packs. These Heartless you describe feel more random in nature." Cassel finished. "They were more limited as well. Not as diverse as the these newer creatures.

"And the only time one sees a singular one of them is either being scouts for our adversary back then or if we'd be facing a larger foe that would take a large company to take care of." Jory, the Captain of the Guards added in.

"That's… unsettling." Jon voiced out.

"Indeed it was."

"So not all that different with the Heartless, then." Roxas commented with a small nod.

"Aye, but you mentioned something of interest when describing the Heartless Roxas. Their size." Rodrick Forrester brought up. "You said that there were bigger Heartless then those dragon-like ones reportedly back at Wintertown. Is this true?"

"Oh, yeah they can reach the size of castles." Roxas affirmed, gesturing up to the primary structure of the ancient Stark home.

Many of the boys faces paled at the thought of such creatures eclipsing the size of castles.

"How big are we talking in terms of castle comparison?" Inquired the Master-at-Arms.

Roxas hummed in thought for a moment.

The biggest one that came to the greater Nobody's mind was when Sora fought against Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, who took on a form of which size almost reached that of Winterfell. And then there was the Ground Shaker from the Pridelands, which was slightly smaller, but to which amounts he had no clue.

Upon hearing Roxas' voiced thoughts and taking in the grim information, Ser Rodrick ended up dropping quite the unsettling info bomb.

"I never saw it myself, but there was one Unversed that almost dwarfed Harrenhal during its infamous Tourney."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. It caused havoc at the Tourney and it would've killed us all if it weren't for Ventus' actions. Hells, it was because of that fight did he truly gain quite the large reputation and earning the title of Hero of Harrenhal." Rodrick chuckled to himself. "Always turned to a blushing maiden every time someone called him by that name."

"Don't know if that would work anymore now." Jory voiced. "Been so long since anyone saw Ventus last and not even knowing what he looks like now."

"Shame too. Was fun to see it happen back then."

An odd silence befell the group as the two Cassels held melancholy smiles at the talk of old times.

"So~" Theon cut through the silence. "Are we still training or is it someone else's turn to tell a story?"

Jory snorted while Ser Rodrick gave him a dry look, turning to Roxas.

"Roxas, would you care to show these boys more of your skills or do you not wish to embarrass them?"

Before Roxas could answer, the Ironrath heir was approached by the resident maester.

"Maester Luwin, what is it?"

"I've received a letter from your family."

Rodrick was handed a rolled up parchment with the wax seal of House Ironrath, not broken. Giving a small 'thanks' to Luwin, he broke the wax seal, unfurled the parchment and took in it's contents.

The others looked on with what was written in there, given they saw the Forrester heir hum before forming a seemingly disappointed sigh.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?" Gared questioned.

"Basically my father is satisfied with us fulfilling our tasks in delivering both Roxas here and the first small shipment of resin." Rodrick responded. "With that taken care of, he would like us back when possible."

"So soon?"

Rodrick nodded. "We must prepare for the trip back first thing tomorrow. He wants us to help transport other resin shipments across the North against the Heartless, as per Lord Stark's orders."

"Do you two need any help?" Roxas questioned the Forrester.

Rodrick gave a small smile. "You've done plenty, my friend. I'll be sure to ask the servants to help with our stocks for the trip back."

"If you say so."

"Until then, we'll do what we can to help these lot."

Roxas nodded as he would appreciate it. He was fine with teaching a small number, all by himself with the likes of Gared, Rodrick and recently Arya. But more all at once might prove troublesome. He did recollect the information he heard earlier of Ser Rodrick wanting to help train them, giving his past experience with the Unversed.

'I'll need to ask him later to figure things out.' Thought the greater Nobody.

Turning over to the rest of the others present, Roxas saw everyone was getting anxious in getting on with training. Deciding it was time to finally get on with it, he spoke.

"Alright then, shall we _finally_ get started?"

_**-Hours Later, Rooftops; Insert Kingdom Hearts II: Lazy Afternoons-**_

Bran was steadily climbing up one of Winterfell's many towers, one foot and one hand at a time. Steadying himself before he attempted to ascended further and further up.

Normally this hobby of his would be of some concern if there was a deep overcast or chilly winds brushing him at every other moment. Luckily for him, the sky was clearing up with the sun dying in the horizon.

The beautiful array of colors littering the sky lured him from the safety of solid ground, prompting him to seek a higher area to see the sunset. Bran could've just ascended a volley of stairs at some tower in order to see the spectacular sight.

But where was the fun in that without working for it?

Reaching out to grab one last stone to reach the tower's top, Bran's hand slipped.

'Oh, that's not good.' Came the young wolf's thought, trying to calm himself.

Carefully reaching back to the same spot in having a better grip, a hand shot out from above and grasped his wrist.

"Whoa there!" Looking up, Bran saw it was Roxas holding onto him. "You need to be more careful."

"I-I am."

"Sure you are."

Pulling the young lord onto the rooftop, Roxas saw him wipe his hands onto his clothes to rid himself of the crime from the climb.

"Mind telling me why you're up here?" Inquired the greater Nobody.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Hmm, touche." Roxas muttered. "Well I came up here for two reasons."

"Which are?"

"Came to get a better view of the sunset."

"Me too."

The Keyblader chuckled a little. "Yeah, hard not to pass up in seeing such a nice one."

Bran nodded in agreement. Then a small thought crossed his mind. "Wait, what was the second reason?"

"Oh, right. I was sent to find ya."

"You were?"

"Yup, by your mother."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, she figured you'd be climbing somewhere and asked me to help fetch ya for dinner."

Bran grumbled a little as his moment of sightseeing pleasure was to be cut-

"Wanna sit with me before we head to the great hall?"

The climbing wolf blinked in surprise as he looked at the smiling Keyblader.

He didn't know what to say exactly upon seeing Roxas walk some distance away before sitting down on the tower's angled rooftop. Seeing this occur, Bran took up on the Keyblader's offer and sat beside him as both took in the magnificent sight before them.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?"

Bran gave a pleasant hum, nodding in agreement.

"Though I don't know if it comes close to this one place I often visited."

"...What do you mean by that?"

Roxas smiled with memories flooding his mind, both pleasant and bitter sweet. Breathing in the crisp air, he responded. "There's this one place Axel, Xion and I go to at the end of each mission we go through. No matter how good or bad it went, we always go to the Clocktower and sit at it's ledge. Eating sea-salt ice cream as we partake in the majestic sight of what's essentially a never ending sunset."

Bran wondered how that's possible in seeing a 'never ending sunset'. It doesn't seem possible at all as nowhere in the world has such a thing occurring.

And it wasn't just that, but the climbing wolf wondered what a clocktower and this sea-salt ice cream were exactly. Something told him the latter was some sort of treat.

"Can't you just go there again?"

"I could, but I think it might be difficult in getting back there."

"Is it because of how far it is?"

Roxas snorted. "You could say that."

"...And how did you get up here, Roxas?"

"Like you, I climbed… in a more… _unconventional_ means."

The vague answers made Bran in wanting to know more.

What Bran doesn't know, Roxas had basically ran up and jumped off a series of walls in order to reach the top. The Keyblader originally planned on seeing the clear sight earlier as he couldn't see a good one yesterday due to the overcast from the Heartless attack. Yet today was different.

Before Roxas could start his _climb_, Catelyn asked him to help search for her son as it would take a while to find him. She informed the greater Nobody of Bran's _hobby_, which helped narrow down the areas as to where he'd be at-at this time of the day.

This made Roxas realize he'd be taking out two birds with one stone.

As they sat in silence, Roxas gazed upon the scenery before him. The place was very different from Twilight Town, no doubt about that. From the type of building architecture to the reaches of nature blending into the scenery.

Time passed between the two before a thought crossed the Keyblader's mind which needed to be voiced.

"How do you climb down these towers easily?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I don't see you having any gear or equipment on you to properly make your way back down."

"I can handle it, Roxas."

"I can probably tell, given how many times you climb from what I've heard. But I believe you shouldn't be doing it all on your own."

"But no one would come join me." Bran complained. "They're too busy in doing anything else."

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"And who would _they_ exactly be?"

"My brothers, Theon, Arya."

"No one else?"

Bran shook his head 'no'.

Roxas hummed and thought for a little bit as his gaze shifted back to the sunset. "Maybe I can join you."

Bran brightened up in curiosity. "You will?"

"Yeah. Might as well give you some pointers so you can stay safe, given you don't have any equipment to make that happen."

The climbing wolf didn't say anything as he was happy that someone could join him in this. He knew his father wanted him to be more careful in his favorite activity. Even wanting Bran to have someone watch over him in case of climbing all on his own. Yet the young wolf was too antsy in wanting to wait for anyone to join.

Yet with Roxas here, Bran might be able to do so and not be disciplined by his mother; like what usually happens.

With that said, the pair kept silent for a little while longer as they kept gazing at the dying sky before them.

In what felt like forever, Roxas spoke. "Welp~ Believe it's time for us to head on down for dinner."

"It'll take a while to get to the great hall, Roxas." Bran said, standing back up.

"Through normal means, yes." Spoke the Keyblader. "Mine, though, will be quicker."

Bran wondered what Roxas meant, yet shuddered a little upon seeing the teasing grin on his face.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Well 2019 is starting to finally come to an end, folks. Another year -let alone decade- has come and gone. So many moments have been experienced, both good and bad. And I wish to either experience them again or never live through them at all.**

**Here's to hoping 2020, let alone the new decade is a memorable and joyful one. Who knows with how the world operates.**

**Now I gotta thank free man writer once again for helping me out in this chapter and I wouldn't have been able to finish it sooner without him. Though things on both our ends have been hectic, with our respective jobs being busy for the whole holiday season.**

**Big part of our New Year's resolutions would be being a bit more active in being able to pop out more chapters in our respective works.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	6. Karhold

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 6: Karhold**

A slight chill wafted in the air. It was quite typical while in the North with it nothing out of the ordinary. Yet what stuck out of it wasn't of the actual temperature, but of the mere feeling this time around.

This wasn't anything new in Roxas' line of work, given his and Sora's experiences; knowing the ever present feeling of Heartless lurking about.

With this in mind, he did wonder when they'll strike again on the road to his current destination. After all, the Heartless have been rather consistent as of late, much like when he, Rodrick and Gared ventured from Ironrath to Winterfell last week.

From how it was previously, the Heartless attacked from the cover of surprise through the many treelines of the Wolfswood. Even a few sporadic ones back on the King's Road. Now, it was merely anticipating their arrival through the vast valley of the Lonely Hills. Said terrain was practically barren of any tall plant-life and even lands with the occasional, sporadic hill.

Now you might be wondering where the greater Nobody was currently traveling to. Well it's the Seat of the North's _Sun_, Karhold; home of House Karstark.

Originated from Karlon Stark, younger brother of one of the Lords of Winterfell a thousand years ago. Karlon had helped take down a rebel lord and was rewarded for his actions, given a keep of his own near the Grey Hills and Cliffs called Karl's Hold. Overtime, those descended from Karlson rebranding their Keep's name to Karhold while renaming themselves from Karhold Starks to Karstarks.

Now you're wondering why Roxas was heading to Karstark territory. Well there's a story behind that and more.

_**-Flashback, Last Week-**_

"_You needed to see me, Ned?"_

"_Yes, take a seat please."_

_Roxas nodded as he sat down in front of Ned's desk. As he did, the Keyblader inspected the layout of the Warden's solar… office or study in simpler terms._

_It was a decent looking space with a small fire place on the side and a glassed window nearby to help give off some light throughout parts of the day. At the far off wall lay a cabinet with one of the doors opened up to reveal an assortment of bottles inside; from ink bottles, some drinks and other items to his unknown knowledge. In a bookshelf not far away contained an assortment of books, which Roxas figured were ledgers and other specific material which mattered greatly in Ned's current placement as Lord Paramount of the North._

_Roxas thought the space was quite good, only having the necessities instead of having too many unneeded things to clutter up the space._

_The Keyblader waited for several moments to hear what Ned wanted to talk to him about. As by the time of his arrival, Lord Stark was currently writing on several documents. And nearby them were a few small rolled up parchments with one having the Stark wax seal sealed up on it while the other two had seals that were broken._

_Soon enough, the sounds of scratching ceased with Ned placing the quill pen down and closing up the inkwell._

"_Before we start, how are things with you today?"_

"_Things are quite well."_

_Ned nodded before asking another question. "And how's training?"_

"_The guards and soldiers are doing fine with what Ser Rodrick and I are teaching them. Rough around the edges, but having rotations of them joining me on patrols are helping out in fighting off small skirmishes for some parts of experiences."_

"_Hmm… that's good to know. And what of my sons and Theon?"_

"_Same as the guards and soldiers. Theon is… fine for the most part. Needs more freedom from the keep so he can catch up with the others. Robb's doing well as it's making him be more active. Saying all the normal training he'd done prior to my arrival was feeling a bit repetitive. So going out on some patrols have been a breath of fresh air; his words, not mine."_

"_Aye, I remember hearing about that. And what of Jon?"_

_Roxas ran a hand through his head, releasing a sigh. "Somewhat holding back as always, like he's trying not to one up Robb and the others. Ever since I sparred with him the first time, things have been unsteady. Sure he knows he needs to put more effort in fighting, especially against the Heartless, but he can't pull back his potential. It'll cripple him."_

_Ned closed his eyes and bore a saddened look in understanding. "I'll try to talk to him to see if he can open up more on that."_

"_Thanks and good to know. But… I think asking for a progress report isn't the reason why you asked for me to come here."_

"_Not entirely, Roxas." Ned picked up a scroll with a broken wax seal, giving Roxas to see it bore an image of a sun. "I received two letters earlier today and started preparations. The first one is something I need your assistance on right away."_

"_Which is what exactly?"_

"_House Karstark is experiencing a Heartless infestation."_

_This made Roxas sit up straighter in his seat as he was more attentive to Ned._

"_The letter I got from them detailed the Heartless are terrorizing the common folk. They've been staying indoors and a curfew has been made in order to keep them all safe."_

"_It's not going to last very long. You know that, right?"_

"_Sadly I do. Now more of the problems occuring over there are the crops."_

"_...I don't follow."_

"_The Karstarks primarily supply a large percentage of the harvest for the entirety of the North. They help us greatly, especially in times of famine and times of Winter. Their food stores are godsends as they do their part to keep us all living."_

"_Seems their House saying of them being the Sun of the North isn't just a catchy phrase."_

"_Right you are. And without them, the North will be severely crippled in our food stores and I'm afraid with Winter coming, we won't be able to prepare in time if they need to start back up from scratch."_

"_Good to know. And is there anything else you need me for that mission, Ned?"_

"_I'd like for you take Robb and Jon with you." Ned requested. _

"_Both your sons?" _

_Ned nodded in confirmation. "Aye. The boys need the experience in not just practising with you but genuinely facing these new enemies out there. Show the North that the Warden isn't ignoring this dangerous new foe and that he is responding accordingly to it." _

_Roxas nodded along with the statement. _

"_Robb needs this as well." Ned went on. "It is high time that he started to truly prepare in becoming the eventual Warden of The North. This is his chance to start establishing a proper relationship with the current lords and all their heirs, not just using his name as the reason for their loyalty. I'm not going to be alive forever. He knows that, everyone knows that."_

"_Will be a difficult road for him to travel through."_

"_Has there been an easy one?" Ned said rhetorically._

_Roxas gave the Warden a strained, understanding smile._

"_Now… with your upcoming task, I request you to take care of it in a timely manner." Ned said a bit more stiffly. _

"_...Mind telling me what's wrong?"_

_Roxas knew that given the information previously given, he needs to get over to Karhold rather quickly to solve this infestation problem. Taking any longer in getting over there and ridding the land of them is merely granting more influence the Heartless have over the populous._

"_Aside from the people and crops being in imminent danger…" Ned held up an open letter with the seal being that of a stag with a crown around its neck. "King Robert Baratheon is making his way to Winterfell in a months time." _

_A flash of a boisterous, large and muscular man appeared in Roxas's mind. If was brief, making him not being able to catch any further details. Not to mention question as to why it popped up._

"_Is there any reason why he's coming here?"_

"_Several reasons really." Ned began. "The first in the letter told me that Jon Arryn had passed not long ago and Robert is coming here to share our grievances."_

_Roxas frowned, seeing how much the death of this Jon Arryn seemed to have affected the Quiet Wolf before him. _

"_Who was he?" Roxas asked. "Jon Arryn, I mean." _

"_Jon was the Hand of the King, lead advisor to Robert. Lord of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale. He was a smart and honorable man. But aside from all his titles, he was my foster father for a good number of years. He taught me so much when growing up and it was from him I met and befriended Robert in the first place."_

_Ned's face fell into a more sorrowful frown at the thought of losing yet another person he cared so dearly for._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Ned."_

"_Thank you." Composing himself, the Quiet Wolf continued. "Now I've already informed the servants to prepare your horse and entourage for the trip. And I've already prepared a letter to be sent out to Karhold of your arrival and assistance."_

"_Roughly a month for King Robert's arrival, right?" Ned nodded his head. "How long will it take for me to get to Karhold?" _

_Ned rubbed his chin. "If you ride their at full speed, I'd say about five days. However you are travelling with my sons and their wolves. And from what you told me on your trip here from Ironrath, you had encountered Heartless along the way. So if I were to hazard a proper estimation, it would be a week depending on the amount of stops you do both for respite and Heartless."_

_Nodding at the given information, Roxas thanked the resident Lord and left the solar in order to find Jon and Robb for the mission at hand._

_**-Flashback End-**_

And here he was now, traveling on horse with Robb and Jon along with their Direwolves Ghost and Greywind.

Said direwolves were once small pups were now growing at an interesting rate. They used to eat a small amount of food. Now they were eating their own weight in food in order to grow large and healthy.

Roxas wondered how big they'll get once fully matured.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his horse instinctively jumped over what appeared to be a sinkhole of some kind.

"Whoa." Roxas murmured out, glancing back at the pile of mud before patting his horses neck. "Good boy."

It snorted, nodding his head at his praise.

He was still finding his footing, so to speak, when it concerns to horseback riding. Thankfully, this one here seemed to go out his pace and clicked well with him.

Now normally Roxas could conjure up a Corridor of Darkness and use that to reach Karhold in a snap. Yet there was a problem with that; he never went there before.

Using the Corridors were a good gateway for him to reach certain _Worlds_ and destinations easily. Yet he needs to have been to the destination previously in order to picture the route. If he was going in blind, the greater Nobody would've wound up in an entirely different location entirely.

And remember, he wasn't alone on this trip.

Robb and Jon had no means of protecting themselves from traversing through the Corridors of Darkness. It's the reason why he wears his Organization attire as it's the only means of protecting him from evaporating into Nothingness when going through the Realm of Darkness.

If there were other attires made to withstand the Darkworld and not be affected by it, he would be glad to have them. Unfortunately for him, this was not the case.

The only location he knew which still had the Organization clothes were back at the World that Never Was and he didn't know if he wanted to go back over there anytime soon.

In keeping in line with the North, Old Gods knew what he would find in the old _World_ of the Organization should he ever choose to go back.

"I hope we get to Karhold very soon."

"And we will, Roxas." Robb said with a reassuring tone. "We'll make it over there later this day."

Roxas nodded as they kept riding along the road as they were about to hit the Last River. It was the natural landmarker which separated the territory between the Umbers, the Boltons and the Karstarks. Once getting onto the other side from a man made bridge, you'd hit a thick forested area which signified you stepped foot onto Karstark property.

"So what's this Karhold like?" Roxas asked. "Is it like Winterfell?"

Robb hummed in thought at the question, trying to think of the best way to describe it.

Thankfully, Jon had an answer. "You've heard of Harrenhal by this point, Roxas?"

The Nobody nodded.

"Well, think of it as a smaller and meaner Harrenhall." Robb said with a small laugh. "Which is such an ironic moniker yet completely Northern for being called the Sun of the North. The keep itself is built onto a pair of small mountains with a bridge connecting the two sets of structures. Karhold overlooks the entirety of the forestation around the keep and the farmlands on the northern area. And at the far east of their land lies the Grey Hills and at it's very edge are the Grey Cliffs which beyond that is the western shore of the Shivering Sea and the southern shoreline of the Bay of Seals. The two castles overlook the farmlands and other more fertile lands."

"Hmmm. So the farmlands are where the North gets a lot of its crops then?"

"Aye." Jon confirmed. "Much as we trade with the south for food, there are two places that provide a large chunk of the North's food. Karhold for its fertile lands and White Harbor, courtesy of the Manderlys trades."

"And the Manderlys are our biggest importer from other parts of the world, such as Essos." Robb added, looking ahead. "Ah, Karhold. At long last."

Far off in the distance was their destination and it was an imposing sight to behold.

Like Robb and Jon had described it, Karhold was nestled atop two mountains being linked by a bridge and held an intimidating air around it. What was it they mentioned? Being meaner than this Harrenhal, right?

'Wonder what makes Harrenhal so bad then?' Was Roxas's thoughts.

They had all picked up the paces of their horses, breaking into runs with the Direwolves running alongside them. There were several rivers with bridges they had to get over until...

Coming across the Last River bridge, the trio was met with a man blocking their way across.

"Halt!"

The trio stopped their horses as they looked at the man before them.

He was a man in his 20's with slicked back black hair and wore quite the getup with a very clear emphasis on blue. On his belt was a scabbard which held a simple steel sword.

The man who stood in their way approached them with his arms crossed.

"Is there something wrong?" Roxas questioned.

"I request a challenge, fine fellows."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

Robb and Jon were confused as well on what was going on. For a moment, a thought crossed their mind the man could've been a briggand trying to force people to pay a fine in order to cross the bridge. A dirty, underhanded tactic some would exploit.

Yet this wasn't the case at all.

From his seat, Roxas looked down at the man and saw something that stood out.

"Are you sure you have the right boot size?" Roxas inquired. "They seem a bit big for you."

"Will you please tell us who you are." Robb demanded in a calm tone.

The man in blue nodded before introducing himself. "I am Ronvid of the Small Marsh, bound by a sacred oath-"

"Ooof, you have it rough. You have my sympathies." Robb jested in order to lighten the mood.

Seems that wasn't helping at all.

"And I have promised to best a hundred warriors across Westeros for the honor of the fair maiden Bilberry." Ronvid declared boisterously

Robb racked his mind as he tried to figure out where this Small Marsh was located. It sounded like a location around the Neck. Yet this Ronvid fellow looked too good for a man originating from those parts. He had a Northern accent, so he is of the North.

And this Maid Bilberry? Who was that supposed to be? His intended blushing bride to be? Mayhaps this man was a hedge knight wanting to prove his worth before this Bilberry woman.

Leaning over, Roxas spoke to Jon and Robb. "Is this guy for real?"

"For real? You mean serious?" Jon asked for clarity getting a nod out of Roxas. "It would appear that he is."

"Look, can you let us pass?" Roxas politely asked.

"We need to get to Karhold. It's of utmost importance. I am Robb Stark, son of Eddard Stark and-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot until I've at least faced one of you."

The three boys exchanged glances at one another, unsure of what to do.

Knowing they were on a bit of a time crunch, there was only one thing he could do.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Roxas let out a sigh of annoyance. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Verily, good Ser Knight, I hope you shall provide a worthy challenge." Ronvid said, unsheathing his blade.

"I'm not a knight." Roxas corrected. "And I thought there weren't many knights in the North to begin with?"

Getting off his horse, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper from the otherside of his ride as he didn't want to startle the man before him by using magic. He'll indulge this man with his fantasy so they can get to Karhold posthaste.

"...Quite the interesting sword you got there." Ronvid eyed the Keyblade with intrigue.

"You have no idea." Jon murmured.

Seeing Roxas moved into his fighting stance, Ronvid spoke. "Have at thee!"

Charging at Roxas with an overhead swing, Ronvid hoped he would surprise his challenge. However the Keyblader swiftly dodged his blow and responded with his own. As he rounded on the hedge knight, Roxas swiped Oathkeeper across the man's face and ended up nicking Ronvid on the nose.

The hedge knight in blue quickly dropped his steel sword and fell to the ground, clutching bleeding nose as he cried out in agony. "I surrender!"

Roxas stared at the man with half-lidded eyes, completely unimpressed with what had just transpired.

Robb and Jon did nothing in restraining their laughter as they had at least hoped for something from this man.

"Seriously?" Roxas asked, both disappointed and annoyed. Not at the lack of a fight. More for the waste of his and his new friends' time.

Ronvid wreathed on the ground for a short while until managing to get to his feet.

"Looks like lady luck stood with you this day." Came Ronvid's muddled voice, due to him covering up most of his face before pulling out a dry cloth to block out the bleeding. "But the next time we meet, we shall face each other in combat once more."

"...Okay…" Roxas said, unsure with how to make of this. "Though are you fine with the cut? I could maybe-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." Ronvid proclaimed. "I must tend to this myself. A scar showing my courage against a worthy adversary in the heat of battle. Never one fleeing, even at a moment's hesitation."

"Worthy adversary?" Robb said in a low voice in amusement. "What part of Ronvid was worthy?"

"As I quote Roxas from earlier 'Is this guy for real?'"

"I like these phrases." Robb said. "Wonder how many Roxas have?"

"Many, no doubt, from his travels."

With Ronvid sheathing his sword, awkwardly, the hedge knight walked away to tend to his wound, leaving the trio to venture forward with nothing else blocking their way.

"Well… that was a thing." Roxas then turned back to the two Stark brothers. "So, are we just gonna keep standing around and wait for the next one?"

"Let's just get to Karhold. We're burning daylight."

Hopping back onto his horse, Roxas whipped the reigns; prompting his steed to move forward.

They resumed their original trot with a renewed vigor as they wished to get as far away from Ronvid as possible. Lest they catch whatever was in the air that prompted the Hedge Knight's mad declaration to face a hundred foes. A hundred battles he'd surely get his ass handed to him.

Trotting through the Karhold forest, the trio had to be ready for another skirmish to arise. With the trees surrounding them, the Heartless can have a better element of surprise than what they went through the valley of Lonely Hills.

Thankfully, none seemed to be keen on testing their luck against the three of them. For the moment at least. Figuring the infestation was situated at the heart of it all.

Speaking of, once passing through a treeline, the three was met with their intended destination: the Seat of the North's Sun, Karhold.

"At long last." Robb murmured as they had their horses move faster to the small mountain keep.

After sometime riding through the intended pathway, the three stopping at the entryway to the first castle section of the large hold.

Up above, guards stood at the ready.

"Who goes there?"

Robb puffed his chest up to get some air into his lungs. "Robb Stark, Heir To Eddard Stark with my companions Jon Snow and Roxas. We have come to answer the call for aid in response to the dark creatures that have plagued your lands."

The guards looked at each other, no doubt confused.

"Such a small number."

"I was expecting an army."

"Maybe these are just envoys for the bigger group."

Jon Snow then spoke up. "These creatures that have been attacking are not one's to be dealt with by an army. With us travels an individual specifically trained in dealing with these dark monsters. Roxas is more than enough to help in dealing with these creatures."

"We are what has come and all you shall need." Robb said aloud. "You have my word, in my honor as a Stark of Winterfell and Son of the North."

The guards looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Yet they relented and opened the gate. With the gateway set ajar, the trio made their way inside of the keep before the gate was quickly closed.

"Well this place seems quite crowded."

Peasants, guards, farmers and all were all moving about in a cramped manner with other guards atop booths and balconies directing them to areas where it was more spacious.

"Must be dealing with a lot of Heartless here if this is the response." Roxas said to Jon and Robb who nodded in agreement.

"I hope this matter is resolved quickly. Having so many people here at once is bound to cause more problems than they realize." Jon spoke.

"From the Heartless being drawn to over populated areas." Robb added in. "Was that right, Roxas?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Lord Stark!" A voice cut through the commotion, causing many to stop in their tracks and turn to face the arrival of the three teens and the Direwolves.

The man who called out his name came through the crowd with a retinue of individuals that all shared similar traits with himself.

"Lord Rickard Karstark." Robb greeted, getting off from his horse

From what Roxas took note of the leading family of of Karhold, they were big, fierce men. Bearded and long-haired with brown hair and blue-grey eyes; except for it's reigning lord was grey of hair already. And given what they wore, Roxas saw the attires were made out of pelts from seals, bears and wolves.

Many people and guards began to kneel as the two related lords with their lineage greeted one another.

Before Rickard Stark could properly greet Robb, his eyes landed on Roxas and stiffened upon seeing him. "Is… Is that Ventus' boy?"

Robb could only nod, though he noted Roxas's expression at being referred to as such. It was strange really. Unlike Jon, Roxas seemed to regard his father with a strange indifference and confusion.

'Another lord my so called _dad_ had fought alongside with in the Rebellion.' Thought the Keyblader. 'Wonder how many more I'll end up awkwardly meeting and conversing with.'

Lord Karstark regarded him with a small strained smile. "I knew your father laddie. And I have to say, you've probably heard this by now but my word-"

"I look exactly like him, right?"

Many gaped at the blatant interruption and expected their resident, reigning lord to get angry at the insult. Yet to their mixed surprise, Rickard merely chuckled.

"Aye, ya do." Karstark said with a chortle. "Though he had some tact in regards to addressing lords. Lest it came to friends."

"Of course he would." Roxas sensed the same familiarity with Rickard as he did with the Cassels, Ned and Catelyn.

Once off their steeds and handing the reins to the stableboys, the trio were escorted inside of the keep. And as for Greywind and Ghost, they were brought to the stables to rest, eat and drink.

Eventually making their way to Rickard's solar, they went inside and somewhat made themselves comfortable with the reigning lord sitting by his desk.

"Now, Lord Stark wrote of your arrival Roxas. How you are a professional in regards to dealing with these creatures you call the Heartless, yes?"

"I'm very experienced in dealing with the likes of them. Fighting them for as long as I can remember."

"If you say so, lad." Rickard then eyed Robb and Jon. "And what of you two?"

Robb sat a bit straighter in his seat, looking at Lord Karstark dead in the eye. "My brother and I are adhering to the Starks tradition. We are here to help as much as Roxas will. He's been training us on how to deal with the Heartless. And we will do the same in turn."

Robb then pulled out a note with the Stark sigil stamped on it. "This is also for you to read. It's a shipment coming here that will assist in dealing with the Heartless."

Taking the scroll, breaking the wax seal and unfurling it; Rickard quickly read through the note with a small smirk growing a moment later.

"Leave it to ol' Gregor to come in and help when the North needs it." Karstark said reminiscently. "You have my thanks, the three of you, for coming in our time of need."

"Now what more can you tell us of this problem, my Lord?" Roxas asked, getting straight to the matter at hand. He heard how most Northerners don't like to beat around the bush, a sentiment he himself admired. "Ned said the Heartless are primarily infesting your farmlands."

"Yes they have been. Hardly any work has been done because of it. No reaping of what we've sown and planting new seeds for the next batch of food."

"And have they gone beyond said lands?" Robb inquired.

"Appeared that way, at first upon their arrival. Coming out at night sometime after and scaring off the common folk from even wanting to leave their homes. Then they just became secluded."

"What do you mean secluded?" Jon questioned.

"Like stated before of them infesting the farmlands. After sometime of scaring others beyond said lands, they just took root and never let anyone step foot onto the property."

Roxas hummed in thought, trying to figure out what the Heartless may be doing.

"They are creatures of instinct." Roxas murmured. "This is perhaps them establishing a nest or a kind of nexus."

"A nest? A nexus?"

"Yeah, a place of gathering darkness." Roxas recalled from Sora's memories of the time they saw Hollow Bastion and the palace of darkness with the literal moat of Heartless.

"And with a nexus, it'll be a spot where more and more Heartless will keep popping out. Eventually they'll want to break out of their nesting grounds and start spreading out. Before long, your very people let alone your home will be overrun and you'll all perish."

"...I see."

Composing on this new bit of information, Robb quickly acted accordingly. "Hopefully we'll find the heart of it and root it out before it blossoms. We can't delay things any further than it should."

"And you're sure the three of you shall be enough?" Harrion, Karstarks son had spoken up since being in the room with his other two brothers.

"That's what we're here for." Jon assured. "Aside from dealing with the Heartless, Roxas will be helping you and your guards learn on just how to deal with these creatures."

"I know we don't seem much, my Lord, but we've got a better chance in taking them down. And forgive me for saying this, but neither of you would last against the Heartless at the present time. Merely being nats that'll be swatted away before being crushed."

Karstark eyed Roxas with a stern glare before he chortled a few moments later. "Seven Hells. Your father definitely held more tact but you have more of a Northern regard. I think you'll do just fine."

Rickard turned to his sons. "Be sure to pay attention to everything Roxas, Stark and Snow tell you. They came to instruct and we shall listen. This is for the sake of Karhold."

His sons all nodded in promise.

"We will do that once this problem you're currently facing is dealt with." Robb stated. "Your fields are important to the North and must be dealt with immediately. As future Warden of the North, I can't let this happen to the livelihood of my people."

Karstark nodded in approval.

"Good. We'll take you lot to the fields and leave you to it."

_**-Karhold Farmlands-**_

"Well this ain't good."

Standing along the edge of the farmlands, Roxas saw parts of devastation laid upon the area. Most of the crops were destroyed, no doubt caused upon the Heartless' arrival when attacking the common folk.

Quite the amount of food has been wasted now and will be hard to recover once the current problem is dealt with.

"Why would they do something like this?" Jon asked aloud, looking to Roxas. "From what you described, the Heartless wouldn't do something like this, right?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not so. Instinctive as they are, sometimes Heartless can act on a goal with an endgame in mind. Either the culmination of darkness, stealing something that can aid in their expansion of darkness or gathering hearts. When Heartless have a plan and goal in mind, they become a lot more troublesome to deal with."

"Well that's comforting." Jon said, his companions aware he didn't mean it.

"At least these lands will be mended and the crops will be salvageable. But lives will be hard to replace."

"Maybe not." Roxas mused aloud. "If it were their hearts that were taken, then there can be a strong possibility that they can come back."

"...Pardon?"

"When you lose your Heart to the Heartless, you're not necessarily dead." Roxas clarified. "Sure there's those who do really die when encountering a Heartless but if one finds say a nexus of darkness where hearts are brought together, I could use my Keyblade to rid the Nexus as well as set the hearts free and back from where they came."

"...You sure they can come back?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"In time. Hard to say."

Like Roxas said, it's hard to say. Simply when one loses their hearts to the Heartless, they become one until they are destroyed. It'll take some time for them to reappear as neither he or Sora knew really noticed any people returning upon various Heartless being slain.

Yet when one has a strong will upon losing their hearts to darkness, a Nobody is formed. And when both Heartless and Nobody is destroyed, their Somebody returns to where they became lost.

But for their return, it all depends on how long it takes for both halves to be taken care of.

"And you've seen it happen?"

"Somewhat." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "It's kinda difficult to describe really. I don't understand the whole thing myself really. Just that I know that it can happen."

Jon and Robb regarded the blond silently, sharing a look between one another. They wanted to say that this was some kind of jest but Roxas was not a man who lies as it was clear to them he enjoyed those who were honest.

"Alright, we'll take your word for it then." Robb said plainly gaining a sheepish look out of their friend.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Roxas said. "Wish I had more concrete proof. Feels like I'm making this up to you right now."

Both brothers smiled at his apology.

"It's alright Ro-"

Suddenly, the trio heard Greywind and Ghost starting to growl.

"Swords drawn, you two." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblades.

Jon and Robb did so as their blades had a small sheen to them.

This sheen was the Ironwood resin they brought along for the trip. It was quite useful but had a limited amount of uses before a new application had to be made. Luckily for the two of Stark blood, they applied a fresh coat of resin on their blades prior to arriving here so there won't be any wasted time in the middle of battle.

Roxas got into his usual stand with Robb and Jon by his side and the two Direwolves hunched over in front of them, baring their fangs.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Old Friends, Old Rivals-**_

Shadows appeared from the ground along with Creeper Plants, Blizzard Plants and Earth Cores, surrounding them in a circle.

"Back to back." Roxas ordered, with the three teens now facing the Heartless in all directions.

"What do we do, Roxas?" Robb asked, keeping a steady nerve.

"Are those plants?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, they're stationary Heartless but be wary. They can cover their weakness with projectiles and thorns. When you go for them, be relentless in hacking them down. Are you both ready?"

The two grunted in affirmation.

"Then let's do this."

The trio charged forward being joined by their Direwolves as the Heartless moved in turn.

With a twirl of his Oathkeeper, Roxas cut through several Shadows and swatted aside some Earthcores that jumped at him.

Jon and Robb chose to tag team the immobile Heartless, making sure to take Roxas' words seriously as they kept having to jump over thorns that sprung up from the ground.

"Go low, Robb." Jon called out, getting a wordless nod from him.

Both gripped their swords tightly and together, slashed through their first Heartless with clean cuts. them away from ever getting closer to him.

As a few Shadows tried to move closer to the bipedal people, the direwolf pair leaped into action. Their fangs bit down onto the creatures of darkness before tossing them onto others. With the occasional pounce, their claws scraped across their darkened forms to deliver a good amount of damage.

"Good boys!" Roxas praised.

"Glad you were there Jon." Robb added, giving his half-brother a knowing look in regards to the wolves.

Jon only smirked for a moment before returning his attention to the Shadow that had jumped at him. Acting quickly, the Stark bastard had to dodge out of the way from the incoming impish creature. With it missing him, Jon used this chance and swung his sword down. It's steel dug into the creature and caused it to disburse into dark vapors.

Robb in the meantime had to avoid several Shadows and an Earthcore that had targeted him. Snarling slightly, he was a bit surprised to see Greywind so quick to rush to aid him. Not that it wasn't appreciated.

Greywind had its jaws latched onto a Shadows leg which gave Robb the advantage in cleaving through its head.

"Nice work boy." Robb said with a beaming grin.

Greywind only barked in response, the duo now moving in tandem.

A similar situation was occuring on Jon's end, Ghost moving as silent as his namesake making dashing runs with nips and bites at the Heartless serving as a distraction for Jon as he cut through one Heartless after another.

Roxas all the while was running at a cluster of about a half dozen Creeper and Blizzard plants, all of which were hacking seeds in his direction. With his Keyblades, he deflected each projectile before ready his Oathkeeper.

Whirling it around himself, Roxas felt his magic surge through him.

"_**Fire!" **_

A ring of fire erupted around him as he ran in between the Heartless plant cluster, making all within range erupt into flames.

Spinning around, Roxas cocked Oblivion back and aimed at those Heartless that he missed.

"_**Strike Raid!" **_

Oblivion slashed right through the Creeper and Blizzard Plants, catching a few Earthcores unfortunate enough to be in its path.

Then, from out of nowhere, the unusual sound of trumpets began ringing through the farmlands.

"What in the hells?"

"Oh, great… them."

"What… are those supposed to be?"

Bouncing nearby them appeared an assortment of Heartless with baggy bodies with a trumpet-like mouth. And on top of their blackened heads was a curved hook which vaguely looks like a musical clef.

"Crescendos." Roxas griped. "We gotta take care of them now!"

"Wh-"

Robb was unable to ask as to why as he got his answer when the Crescendos finished their trumpeting horn and to their shock, more Heartless appeared being primarily Soldiers and Air Soldiers.

"Seven Hells, they could do that?!" Jon yelled out.

"We gotta handle them now! If we don't they summon more reinforcements!"

The brothers nodded as they leapt into action with their direwolves following suit.

The remaining Heartless that had yet to be taken care of began to go after the boys and wolves with a greater aggression. Roxas realized that aside from those Crescendos that called upon other Heartless, some had also taken to strengthening the rest in order to better combat them.

"Go after the Crescendos." Roxas instructed. "I'll take of these guys."

Not waiting for a response, Roxas bashed away a few more Heartless before throwing his keyblades up with a jolt of electricity shooting up into the sky.

"_**THUNDARA!" **_

A powerful torrent of thunder reigned down from above, paralyzing some while obliterating others.

All the while, Jon and Robb practically sprinted with their wolves dashing slightly ahead of them both.

What they did not expect was one of the Crescendos seemingly bending inward and then flinging its horn upwards.

"GAH!"

"Jon!" Robb cried out.

Ghost let out a feral growl, jumping forward and latching onto the horn of the Heartless that struck his partner

Robb's distraction of his injured brother nearly got him hit as well had it not been for Greywind jumping in at the last second in between him and Crescendo.

The growing Direwolf got flung back into Robb though the Winterfell managed to stay on his feet, despite stumbling and having the wind knocked out of him.

"Robb!" Jon faced the Heartless, teeth clenched as he forced himself back to his feet despite feeling his arm and shoulder throbbing in pain.

Throwing his entire weight forward, Jon's Resin covered sword pierced through the closest Crescendo and destroyed it a moment later. He tripped slightly, having his hand out to steady himself before pushing himself off the ground to stand at the ready noticing Ghost finish off the Crescendo that struck him.

Jon felt a bit tired, as he had begun to feel a slight strain on his body. Rotating his shoulder, Jon steeled himself knowing that now wasn't the time for doubts or mistakes.

It was time to prove that all that training wouldn't go to waste.

"Don't start without me." Robb was beside him suddenly with Greywind as well. "We do this together, brother."

Jon gave him an appreciative smile, the brothers now getting into position as they readied to take down their foes when the unexpected happened.

They all up and vanished.

Jon and Robb looked around in bewilderment, trying to make heads or tails as to why the Heartless would just retreat.

"That's not good."

Both turned to see Roxas approaching, Keyblades being recalled.

"What's happening?" Robb inquired.

"Heartless don't retreat unless ordered to or for other more specific reasons."

"Meaning?"

"It can be anything at this point." Adopting a thinking position, Roxas listed his thoughts. "There's no one at this time that could be controlling them, so that's off the table. Maybe wanting to save their strength? Unlikely, I think."

"So what do we do now then?" Robb had asked.

"We keep moving forward and go to the area they've been secluding themselves in." Roxas said determinedly. "But first, time to stock up."

Turning back, Roxas went about collecting items that had been dropped around via the defeated Heartless from Munny to the various items.

Jon and Robb held similar reactions to Gared and Rodrick as the two that had first travelled with Roxas spoke of how much of bewildering sight it was to see currency and other useful items to be dropped from the foes that were vanquished.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that." Jon admitted.

"Me neither." Robb remarked. "But on the other hand, I never would have to ask for coin again."

Jon chuckled, walking along with his brother to gather their spoils of victory.

Honestly, though it was a small growth of wealth accumulation, at this rate he'd be able to one day easily build himself his own holdfast… if he ever planned on doing so.

Acquiring what they need, Jon and Robb could not help but feel a bit miffed at not being able to use an Ether for its more magical use. As what they could only use the item now was for it's stamina capabilities.

It meant to them that they could not utilize magic the way Roxas did and they'd be lying if they deny wanting to have powers like that.

The ability to ward off the Heartless with magic on top of being able to heal most injuries with a Cure spell? That's not something one would pass up.

But for now, they would have to make do with the skills they currently had. And items as well. Potions were a godsend.

Gathering the rest of the items and Munny, they began to make their way over to the location that Lord Karstark described to them as the area that the Heartless had claimed for themselves.

There was a small grove of trees, with the ground being slightly muddy but with a small blanket of snow of the land signifying House Starks ancient words.

Trudging through the forestation for some time, the trio plus direwolves were met with a few occasional Heartless. They weren't all that bothersome to fully deal with, due to Roxas being the first to act and slaying them.

"Save some for us, Roxas." Robb jested.

"I know. It's just hard not to hold back against them."

"Well then, how are we supposed to get better th-"

"Roxas, what is that?"

Looking over to where Jon was pointing, Roxas saw a floating obsidian black sphere with occasional glows of blue and purple. Vapors radiated off of it while a pool of darkness appeared underneath it.

"That would be a nexus." Roxas said with a frown as all present turned to face the floating orb of darkness.

Jon and Robb were deeply unsettled by its appearance with their wolves sharing the sentiment. It's pitch black color made it appear they were staring into a void of eternal emptiness.

Roxas all the while found the surrounding area… off putting.

Something wasn't right. This nexus seemed to be unprotected and neither of them had come across any Heartless recently. Yet taking a look at Greywind and Ghost, the greater Nobody saw they were extremely weary…

'But why are they constantly looking-' Roxas widened his eyes, realizing what's going on. And his brief thoughts were confirmed when he saw two glowing eyes. "GET DOWN!"

Jon and Robb were startled upon their friend's yell, but reacted too slowly as both were knocked a good feet away. Stumbling across the ground, their swords left their hands as the brothers groaned in pain.

"The hell was that?"

"I didn't see a thing!"

"You guys need to get back up now!"

Once again, the two of Stark blood couldn't react in time in moving out of the way. Yet their direwolves quickly acted as they leaped into the air and bit down onto something as they heard a mighty screech. Looking at their loyal wolves, they saw Greywind and Ghost seemingly floating in the air as they were being shaken about.

Soon enough, both creatures of their House were ripped off and tossed aside. Greywind had collided with a tree while Ghost stumbled across the ground.

"Ghost!/Greywind!" Cried out the brothers, quickly moving towards their respective pets in order to check on them.

As they did, they saw the source of the attacks as a form started to appear from out of thin air.

It was reptilian in nature, standing nearly twice as tall as them with dark green skin and five tan spikes along it's hunched back. It's arms and legs sported zig-zagging strips which alternate from tan to a dark green, with gold bands at the shoulder, wrist hip and ankles. It's green hands and feet have three toes each with light green claws. It's prehensile tail was curled up behind it in a spiral. It bore a smooth jawline with a pink tongue hanging out.

And on it's chest bore the signature Heartless symbol.

"Well that's just great. A Veil Lizard." Muttered the Keyblader.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts: Shrouding Dark Cloud-**_

It's big yellow eyes with small black pupils jotted all over the place as it looked at its present adversaries. Letting out a screech, it swiped it's claws at Roxas.

The greater Nobody dodged to the side and slashed at the creature's side. It screeched and hissed in rage before spinning around with it's tail, knocking the blonde away before having the chance to properly block. Roxas flew through the air and landed hard against a tree, dizzy from the attack.

Ghost was the first to recover as it growled and dashed forward at their present adversary.

Seeing him coming, the Veil Lizard lashed out with its whip-like tongue. The albino direwolf dodged to the side and got in close. Biting at it's leg, the Heartless screamed again and tried shaking off the beast off of it. Eventually Ghost was forced to let go before landing on the ground.

The Veil Lizard jumped into the trees and faded away from the present people.

Rushing towards their fallen comrade now, Robb and Jon went to see if he was fine. And as much as the direwolves wanted to do the same, they kept moving their heads with a snarl on their maws.

"Roxas, you alright?"

"Yeah, give me a moment Robb."

"That lizard is gone now."

"Highly doubt that, Jon." Roxas said, getting back up. "An annoying trait with those like the Veil Lizards, they turn invisible and attack when you're not looking."

Just as he said this, Roxas briefly saw two glowing eyes behind the brothers. Acting quickly, he pushed them out of the way just in time when the Heartless' tongue lashed out again.

"Sneaky bastard." Robb cursed. "Invisible. You know, when you mentioned that these Heartless are capable of many abilities I never thought invisibility would be one of them."

"Then I probably should have just said that you need to consider what Heartless _can't _do." Roxas said wryly, eyes moving back and forth to spot the usual translucent figure of these camouflaging Heartless. "Stay behind me."

Robb and Jon followed his instructions with the former asking ."Well is there anything else you should tell us about this creature we are facing?"

"Need to take care of that tongue, if possible. One bad hit and you're paralized or possibly poisoned."

"Paralized?"

"Frozen stiff and not being able to move at all." Roxas said. "Somewhat like becoming a cripple in some way."

Jon grimaced. "Say no more."

"Whatever you two do, do not engage." Roxas said sharply. "This thing is way beyond what you've encountered and can beat you with one hit."

"You can't expect us to just stand aside and-"

"That's exactly what you are _going_ to do." Roxas cut off Jon with a tone that brokered no arguments. "This is what I'm here for and I've fought bigger Heartless then this one. I was asked to take care of this to do my job. So the two of you need to do yours and keep yourself at a distance. If either of you- MOVE!"

Roxas whipped his Keyblades out horizontally and jumped back with his two weapons snagging on to Robb and Jon.

The invisible Heartless had apparently taken a leap at them, landing directly in the spot where they once stood with mud, dirt and snow being kicked up before splattering about everywhere.

"Stay back." Roxas ordered a slightly dazed set of Stark brothers before leaping forward in a surprising burst of speed and managed a dual overhead strike on the Veil Lizard.

Though it was much larger than its opponent, it no less felt the full force of the strike making it stumble back in order to gain some distance from him.

"It doesn't feel right seeing him take care of that by himself."

"I know, Robb. But you heard what he said, what can we do with the likes of that?"

The Stark heir gritted his teeth as he watched as their young friend fended off against the Veil Lizard. He even glanced at their direwolves and saw they too were agitated in wanting to assist the Keyblader.

At some point into the confrontation, Roxas had to weave through the trees to catch up with his chameleon themed opponent. It tried to lose the Keyblader so it can perform another series of sneak attacks. Yet Roxas was persistent in not making that happen.

With enough clearance, the greater Nobody zoomed in and struck true on the large Heartless. Yet something seemed off as his latest attack… didn't faze his opponent.

Upon striking once again, his Keyblades bounced off. Striking once more dealt no damage at all. Seeing his attacks weren't working at all, Roxas then noticed an all too familiar glow coming off of it.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" He growled, avoiding a flurry of swipes from the Heartless before him.

Swerving his head around, Roxas soon found the source of his new problem as he knew only one kind of Heartless could do this sort of thing. Looking some distance away floated a small humanoid Heartless looking vaguely like a maester with indigo colored robes with an odd looking hat holding onto a book which was as big as itself.

Seeing where Roxas was staring at, Jon asked the obvious question. "And what is that?"

"That's a Barrier Master. By themselves they're harmless, but when paired with other Heartless they're a total pain in the neck. What they do is using that big book in front of them to help create an invisible shield around their comrades."

"That's frustrating."

"I know, that's why we need to take care of it quickly so we can get rid of the Veil Lizard faster."

"Then let us take care of that. You take care of the Veil Lizard."

Knowing the Barrier Master lacked offensive capabilities, this was a much safer alternative. "Much appreciated, guys."

With their new goal set, the two plus their direwolves chased after the retreating Heartless.

The Barrier Master idly floated around, backing away from them while casting its specialty just as Greywind and Ghost drew near. The two wolves bounced off its barrier with small whines as they hurt their noses.

The boys eventually though chased it into a corner of sorts with a few trees behind it.

Both raised their swords to strike yet were met with the same result as their Direwolves did, with their swords harmlessly bouncing off the magic shield it was using.

They both stumbled but it appeared not to attack so they went at it again only for once again for their swords to be deflected.

The boys were now wide open for another attack, but…

"Why ain't it attacking us?" Jon questioned. "Surely with us giving chase, it would want to do so."

"Mayhaps it's putting all it's power onto it's friend back there."

"Then let's not dwindle any longer." Jon said as he looked at his albino direwolf. "Ghost."

"Greywind." Robb spoke in a firm tone.

Getting the message, both direwolves pounced onto the Heartless with snarls and growls as a flurry of claw swipes and bites landed onto the Barrier Master. Said being tried to get away, but Robb and Jon were quick in intercepting it's escape route.

From what they could tell, their loyal companions were the best source of strength against their current foe. And they'll do what they can to assist them in any means necessary.

Roxas was ducking at a tongue swipe at from the Veil Lizard that had become visible for the time being, multiple slimy tongue swings trying to get a good hit on the Keyblade Wielder. With a few swings, Roxas batted the tongue away on several movements.

He then noticed for a brief moment that the shielding the Heartless had flickered momentarily. Capitalizing on the advantage, Roxas rocketed forward with his Keyblades cross on an X position and rammed himself right into the stomach of the Veil Lizard.

The Veil Lizard let out a whale of pain, crashing down onto the ground yet it recovered quickly with a kick up and a 360 tail swipe. Roxas had his Keyblades up in time, tensing his arms as his weapons took the brunt of the hit. He sailed into the air but with an instant aerial recovery, Roxas was on the Heartless again.

Jon and Robb all the while went about attacking the Barrier Master using guerilla tactics with the two of them and their direwolves running literal circles around the Heartless in order to confuse it long enough to get in a killing blow.

With every running slash at its blind spots that weren't as well protected, they were whittling down the Heartless when Ghost and Greywind unexpectedly separated the book from its master.

"Hey, it stopped moving!" Jon yelled out.

"Take it down while it's staggered!" Roxas ordered.

Seeing this opportune moment, Jon and Robb brought their swords down in a flurry of attacks. They didn't care on pose and style, just hacking away at the Barrier Master with it no longer moving and acting out in defense. And this time, their attacks finally rang true as they witnessed the book bearing Heartless flinch every other second.

When it eventually got out of it's staggered state, the Barrier Master attempted to move to it's enlarged book in hopes of blocking the incoming assault. Yet it was proved fruitless. Both humans knocked the tome aside just before the direwolves pounced on the Heartless. Their fangs pierced through the dark creature as it soon disbursed into black vapors.

"The bastard is gone!"

With the Barrier Master no longer present, the Veil Lizard was finally completely open to any and all of Roxas' attacks.

Remembering the weakness of this chameleon Heartless, Roxas focused fire magic to coat his Keyblades. With the flames licking across their surface, he performed a Fire Raid at the Veil Lizard.

The attack was successful as the fire-coated Keyblades hit well against the chameleon Heartless. As much as Roxas wanted to go all out with this kind of attack, he needed to be careful of the surrounding area. The greater Nobody didn't want to accidentally cause a forest fire and it quickly spread to the farms.

The Karstarks were already suffering on this drawback and he didn't want to add more to it by his actions.

Calling upon his power for one final strike, Roxas channeled his light and clasped his Keyblades together before jumping into the air and hovered while pointing his weapons at the Heartless.

"Eat this. _**Ragnarok!**_"

A sphere of pure light energy gathered and grew at the tips of his Keyblades and expanded before firing a dozen rays of pure lights. Unlike the ones Sora would have used, these were infused specifically with Roxas's power, increasing their own destructive capability as the rays honed in on their target like missiles.

Each ray pierce in, through and out of the Veil Lizard multiple times before finishing it in a X-like manner.

The Veil Lizard screeched out in pain as it dissolved into Darkness before fading away, releasing the contained heart within it to float into the sky and fading as well.

"Well that's that." Roxas declared, recalling his Keyblades. He turned over to see Robb and Jon fall to the ground on their ass's, panting heavily.

"Seven Hells." Jon wheezed out, wiping the sweat from his brow. "That was a longer day then I thought it'd be."

"I need a long bath." Robb panted out. "And ale. Lots of it cause I know I'm going to be sore on the morrow."

"Well you guys did pretty good on your first real outing against something that big." Roxas complimented, pulling out an Ether and chugging it's contents to refill his magical reserves.

"But we did nothing." Jon grumbled, getting his breathing under control. "All we did was chase after a weaker foe."

"One that didn't even attacking back at all, no less." Robb added in.

"Like I said before, you guys wouldn't last against the bigger guys. And it'll no doubt be a workout on the tougher ones." Roxas said, tossing them both a potion and ether each. "But in time, you'll get better. You'll learn. It's not impossible for others to learn how to fight those bigger Heartless without a Keyblade. Remember, I come from an Organization of fighters like me with their own set of skills and powers and they wiped out Heartless with literal snaps of their fingers."

Jon and Robb couldn't help but gawk at that little tidbit of information.

A snap of their fingers?! What kind of powerful people did Roxas associate himself with?!

"There's only one last thing to do." Roxas said aloud, moving away from the two.

Their heads turned towards the Nexus that had remained untouched in the entire brief conflict.

Standing before the ball of Darkness, Roxas called forth his Oathkeeper and held it up to the Nexus.

Wisps of light appeared around Roxas' Keyblade and congregated at the tip. A ball of light soon formed as it grew and condensed every other second.

Reaching its peak, the greater Nobody shot out a beam directly at the Nexus.

The beam of light struck the Nexus in its dead center, cutting through the darkness. The beam vanished and for a brief second there was silence.

Suddenly, a small dot of light appeared in the center which began to expand and grow until it fully encompassed the Nexus. With an expunging wave of light, the darkness was all but vanished and after a brief flash of light all that remained were small wisps of darkness before they too faded away.

"_Now, _our work here is done." Roxas said with a grin. "Let's go tell Lord Karstark."

Blinking, Jon and Robb saw their friend walk past them with an easy going pace as he didn't seem at all winded or bothered to what felt like a maddening day.

"Makes you wonder how many times he's already done this." Robb murmured, Jon nodding in agreement.

The Bastard of Winterfell felt a nudge against his knee and looked down to see Ghost staring at him expectantly. Grinning, he kneeled down to his Direwolf and scratched him behind the ears.

Ghost practically melted into his hand by the kind act.

"You did well, boy." Jon said appreciatively. "You and Greywind save the two of us on more than one occasion."

Speaking of, Greywind nudged Robb as well as he wanted to be praised in the same degree as his albino brother.

"I promise enough bacon to last you a month, boy." Robb insured, making Greywind bark in a manner of saying 'I'll hold you to that' in Direwolf. Somehow, Robb easily understood chuckling at his companion.

"Speaking of bacon."

"Yeah, craving some myself."

_**-Evening, Karhold Keep-**_

"To our savior in our time of need." Lord Karstarks voice boomed in the main hall, cup in hand. "Young Roxas journeyed across the North when we called for assistance and he answered post haste. And to our Warden's sons, Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Proving the Starks do not forget their vows of their ancestors. The promises and pacts of old shall stand for a thousand generations more as the North Remembers. Hail."

Dusk had settled upon the land as many of the Household and it's occupied commoners were in attendance. Food and drink were laid out on many tables for all to consume. With the spread presented, it would be something everyone would enjoy after the recent time of hardship.

"Thank you, kind Lords! A thousand thank yous!" Cried one of the commoners which soon lead to many more letting out cheers of adulation and praise.

Roxas gave them all a sheepish smile, still getting used to this whole idea of an entire castle praising and thanking him for basically doing what he knew best. It was a definite change from the old way back in his Organization days.

The Keyblader was currently out of his Organization attire and back into the outfit he first wore back at Ironrath. He still felt fine in his preferred outfit, but Roxas needed to loosen up as what Rodrick Forrester told him previously in the given situation.

'Axel would've told me the same thing, if he were here.' Roxas thought in slight bitterment. He really missed his old friend. The last time he saw him was through Sora… when he was fading away.

Giving one last smile at the cheering crowd, Roxas went to eating his food before him all the while ignoring something that Jon and Robb immediately caught on to.

Nudging his brother, Jon spoke. "Is it just me or-"

"I see it too, Jon."

"Good, I thought I was imagining things."

"Hmm… think Rodrick was telling the truth with the ladies eyeing Roxas in such ways." Taking a sip of his goblet, he chuckled. "I almost envy him. _Almost_."

"Do you think we should tell him? I mean, not to sound vulgar or anything but I feel like he does deserve a bit more than a small feast. A lady or two would probably be more than enough of a reward."

"Why Jon, you scandalous tramp. Have you been spending more time with Theon behind my back?"

Jon snorted. "If only he were a bit less annoying, then maybe."

"Still, what do you think?" Robb gave Jon an encouraging grin. "Let him have a go at one of the finer ladies here."

"Wonder if he will." Jon mused, eyeing their friend who was casually munching on a chicken leg while seeming to be completely oblivious to the many stares of ladies in his direction. "Doesn't seem to be… I dunno, in the mood? Or cares at all really."

"Least we're getting our ale." Robb remarked with a shrug, him and Jon clanking their cups together in agreement.

They remembered it clearly when they gave their report to the resident Lord upon their return. Seeing everything was good, Rickard Karstark wanted to be sure, so he sent out a number of guards back onto the fields to find any sign of Heartless. Seeing as there weren't any bothering them once reaching certain distances, Rickard wanted to give the trio a proper thanks…

With a feast.

Roxas was against the idea as he was concerned about their food stores, due to recent events calling him here for that very reason. Rickard was glad on Roxas for that, but waved him off as a small feast wouldn't kill any of them. They'll get back onto their work to make up for lost time and profit.

The Lord made sure to praise each of them individually, thanking them for coming when he had called making sure to give each of them a clap on the shoulder and his own specific words that reflected their actions.

Roxas of course was simple and to the point but no less grateful, as Rickard's voice conveyed it all.

Jon's was a bit surprising though nonetheless appreciated as Karstark spoke of how much like Ned he was.

These same words were spoken to Robb, with the Lord giving him an especially approving look, as if being reassured that the heir will indeed live up to his father's legacy.

"Enjoying the party, you two?"

Looking over, they came face to face with a woman neither of them had seen in quite some time.

"Alys." Robb said curtly with Jon following suit.

The only daughter of Rickard Karstark was a tall, skinny, coltish girl that was roughly their age. Her brown hair is weaved into a braid and has a small bosom. Her face was long, ending with a pointed chin and small ears. The most defining feature she held however was her crystalline blue eyes with the shading of grey that indicated the connection she had with the Starks of old from long past.

Alys and the boys stared at one another for a tense moment before breaking into small laughs with the Lady Karstark hugging both of them.

"It's good to see you both after so long." Alys said happily. "I hope you too are feeling alright after today."

"We look better then we feel." Robb said with a warm smile. "How are you Alys? It's been some time since we last spoke."

"That it has." She said back. "How long as it been?"

"Ages, most likely."

"Agreed." Alys smirked a little. "So tell me, are you still the charming, courteous lordling I remember those years ago?"

"I try to be." Robb said, faux-dramatic. "Oh, your missing presence has unfortunately diluted my ability in being a gentlemen."

Alys only grinned, looking to his half brother next. "And Jon, sullen as ever."

The Bastard of Winterfell merely released a small sound in his throat in not fully responding to her.

"I-I'm not that sullen, am I?"

Robb and Alys only stared expectantly at him with Jon deadpanning a moment later.

"At least Ghost appreciates me." Jon said, looking down to the growing wolf that stared up at Alys.

"His direwolf."

"Ah~ the most loyal of companions… being one's faithful pet."

Ghost yelped in an affronted manner.

"Oh, it appears I offended him." Alys giggled. "When I had seen you with these Direwolves, I never would have thought you would take your sigil so literally."

"It's actually thanks to Jon that we have them." Robb said fondly, looking over to Greywind that was snacking on his pile of promised bacon being joined by Ghost a moment later.

"Their mother had passed when we found them as pups. While our father intended to give them a mercy's death, Jon intervened. Speaking on how the Direwolf is our sigil and how conveniently there were six of them. One for each of us."

"Such a kind, noble act you've pulled. Something many would be envious to acquire, if possible." Alys said, looking over to the Direwolves playfully fighting over a particularly large piece of bacon.

"They are beautiful." Robb said, snorting at his Direwolf plopping onto its backside after losing the tug-of-war for the bacon. "When they want to be."

Their conversation was cut off by boisterous laughter, the trio looking over to see Roxas surrounded by several men, Karstark being one of them. It appears that they had wished to hear of Roxas's exploits with apparently one being enough to get a laugh out of the group.

Gazing at the bashful blonde Keyblader, Alys spoke. "So that's the man of the hour. Haven't had the chance in seeing him earlier."

"Yes. We only met your father and brothers at the time."

Alys hummed as she nodded. "When father told me of the feast, he had joked that if I weren't already betrothed to Daryn Hornwood, he would seek Roxas out to become my future husband. Though I don't exactly know if he was indeed joking or being serious."

This wouldn't be entirely surprising. Many Houses seek means of strengthening their family lineage; whether it was through money, land, fame or even bloodlines.

Roxas had a growing influence throughout the North now, coming to the aid of not one or two but three houses in need and he had done it in an extremely short amount of time. And above all else, he had saved the lives of two of the Lords children and now had practically saved the livelihood of the Karstarks and probably the North as a whole. That's not something one does and gains nothing in return.

If Roxas were to marry into one of the Northern Houses, or gods forbid one of the South, said House's reputation would no doubt jump higher than before.

"Seven hells, look at them all." Robb whispered, gazing at what appeared to be an increase of women all looking to Roxas with blatant interest. "Like moths to a flame, all of them."

"My word, I had heard of many fair maidens swooning at gallant knight but not to this degree." Alys murmured in equal surprise.

"Rodrick Forrester told us the same thing when witnessing it occur shortly after saving Ironrath."

"Has he not done anything?" Alys inquired, taking a moment to gaze at the rather ignorant Nobody who had not seemed at all bothered or even smug at the amount of looks the ladies were directing him.

"Not as we know, Alys." Jon stated. "I don't think he's even been with a woman."

"Truly?"

"Well, we haven't." Robb admitted. "Sure, Theon dragged me to the brothel in Wintertown once or twice but I would never partake in such an action lest we be married."

"Honorable, like all Starks." Alys joked, patting Robb's cheek

Jon was silent as it was something he too shared with Roxas… as he had never been with a woman as well. Sure he paid for the time, but never committed to the act. Jon didn't want to risk of siring a bastard, even with his own bastard status.

His father spoke of how Roxas was a literal spitting image of his supposed father Ventus, another comparison he shared as he had heard the whispers of how much he himself looked like a young Ned Stark. That was one thing that always burdened him as Catelyn Stark made sure to know of this.

She had tried five times with Ned to have children that were directly of the Stark line, achieving it with Arya. Ironically, this had a slight reverse effect as Arya had completely inherited the Stark look and blood in full. Wild, free-spirited and completely uncontrollable other than Ned, Robb and Jon. And even then, controlling would be to kind a word. More like temper and moderate her so she doesn't get _to _wolf-blooded.

"Jon."

Jolting a bit in his seat, he turned to see Robb and Alys looking at him with a bit of worry.

"You alright there, Jon?" Robb asked. "You seemed out of it."

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere." Jon said. "Just thinking on today is all."

While Alys accepted the answer, Robb knew different. He easily recognized his brother had when it came to something bothering him as much as he tried to deny it.

Much as he appeared to deny it, Robb was well aware of his mother's treatment of his half-brother and wished she could just drop it already. He loved his bastard brother unconditionally, growing up with him in Winterfell.

He would talk with him later.

Roxas, all the while, had at last found some time to himself managing to eat in peace when he heard someone clear their throat.

Glancing up, he saw it was that brunette Jon and Robb were talking earlier.

"May I?" She gestured to the empty seat beside him.

"Sure thing." Roxas said politely.

Taking the seat, she spoke. "I believe we haven't been introduced. Alys Karstark, sole daughter of Rickard Karstark."

"Roxas."

"I know. Most of this feast is dedicated to you."

"Yeah." Roxas said, not really wanting to dwell on it.

"Is the feast not to your liking?" Alys inquired.

"No, no, it's not that." Roxas said straight away. "It's just that… well, I've already had two other feasts from Ironrath and Winterfell and now I got one here. Feels a bit overwhelming to be honest. And not always needed."

Alys hummed. "I can understand your train of thought. Feasts are not always for everyone."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded. "All I really did was help clear out some Heartless. I've done that so many times without ever getting anything. Really just got a pat on the back is all from some of my friends. But to go to this?"

"I see." Alys was amused by the teens honesty. "It can be a bit much but at least it's not like those Southern tourney's and feasts I've heard so much about."

"And what are they like?" Roxas had heard similar comments to this one at the other two feasts that were dedicated to his actions. He was honestly curious cause the way all had spoke of these southern feasts were in a bit of a negative light.

"From what my father had described them to be, far more outlandish and lavish then this small feast." Alys said. "More food, more wine, more of everything really with much more entertainment and noise with a bit of unnecessary praise going to those who had nothing to do with the feast or as to the cause of it. Needless things really and completely unneeded."

"Sounds kinda overblown." Roxas couldn't imagine a feast like that.

Alys shrugged with a small smile. "I've only heard of such things from my father. He does tend to over exaggerate at times, though he is always honest to a fault."

"Seems to be a common trait." Roxas noted. "Everyone I've met so far in the North never really sugar coat anything they say."

"The people of the North are a plain and straightforward people." Alys said, a hint of pride in her voice. "We do not fancy speech that has ulterior motives or hidden meanings. Speak truly and forthcoming of your intentions. This is not the South where frivolous word games are played. Here, we have no time for such matters."

Alys recalled her father speaking of such a thing once and she found it rather endearing and worked to live by such a Northern motto. Something her father greatly appreciated and loved her for it. Even her brothers, as annoying as they can be.

Roxas himself greatly enjoys that of the North. Once more, he'd rather it be that way _-simple and clean-_ rather than deceitful and shrouded with hidden meanings and intent. That was basically everyone's behavior towards Roxas in a nutshell for practically all of his short existence. Having an entire of Kingdom who view such methods as abhorrent and annoying was something he could easily get behind.

"I like that." Roxas said aloud. "Everyone being honest and all."

"I'm glad you approve." Alys said, slightly teasing. "How are you liking your meal?"

"The chicken is really good." Roxas declared.

"Glad to hear." Alys said with a light laugh. "Thanks to our crops, we figured out how to use a few seasonings that Father had gotten ahold of during his own ventures south."

"Something I'll have to try out more on other meals while I'm here."

"Oh~ Staying here a little longer?"

"Even though your period of blight ended earlier today; Jon, Robb and I need to help your father and his men in learning how to combat against the Heartless. That's what we promised." Roxas said. "And the ironwood resin should be arriving a bit after we leave."

"That's wonderful news." Alys said with a bright smile. "I must thank you once more, Roxas. You have done a great deed for my Family and the North. Any boon you ask of my family, we will do everything within our power to deliver on your request."

"Thanks." Roxas said with a smile. "But I don't really think I'll ask you guys for anything."

Alys only smiled at Roxas admitting to such a thing after being offered such an ambiguous promise that could really amount to anything he asks.

At the corner of her eyes, she noticed Robb catching her gaze with him nodding at the crowd with an amused smile.

Quirking a brow, Alys looked back out to the crowd and noticed the gazes of many women still have their eyes on the blond Keyblader beside her.

Looking back at Robb, he gave her an encouraging grin one that spelled mischief.

Smirking back at the Winterfell heir, Alys turned back to Roxas who had returned to munching on his meal.

"Well then Roxas, this may not be much but consider this a small token of my appreciation for helping my family and my home."

Looking up to her, Roxas nearly jerked his head back in surprise at how close Alys was to him when he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

Being a Nobody, there were a great deal of things that Roxas had never learned of. He vaguely recalled Axel talking about girls and buttons back in the Organization. And really, Xion placing her hand on his cheek as she faded from existence in his arms was as intimate of an interaction Roxas has had as he would call it.

But _this_? This was entirely new.

He felt a rush of heat to his cheeks, looking at Alys in surprise with the sole Karstark daughter blushing slightly herself. There was a triumphant look in her eyes as she heard some of the murmurs of the people present within the hall, with an extra adage of entertainment from hearing the women make their intentions much more vocally obvious.

"I wish you good fortune in the battles to come, Roxas." Alys said leaving a slightly dazed and confused Nobody.

Off to the side, Robb and Jon chuckled quietly at their friends reaction.

"If he weren't a Maiden boy before, this definitely proves it." Robb said with a grin.

"Wonder if he ever even kissed a girl." Jon mused with a small laugh.

"I believe you are right about that, Jon."

The two fell into a momentary comfortable silence, the sound of the small feast going on before them.

It was not to last as Robb chose this moment to address something that has been on his mind for quite some time now.

"So~ I didn't know my brother had such skill with a blade." Robb remarked, lightly nudging his brother who now froze up slightly. "Have you been holding back on me the whole time, Jon? I'm both touched and insulted."

Seeing his brother slump slightly, it was clear that his joking tone wasn't the path to take for this moment.

"Didn't mean to, Robb." Jon said with a robotic tone.

Robb frowned. "Any reason why?"

Jon was silent, debating internally on whether or not he should speak to Robb on this matter. In all honesty, Jon had planned to _never_ show Robb his true capabilities nor outshine him in anyway shape or form. Hells, if he were being honest with himself even he himself didn't know he had such speed within himself.

It's just… Roxas brought it out of him. Someone else, someone aside from his beloved younger sister saw him for who he was and not _what _he was.

It was hard for him to adjust and accept from someone he wasn't familiar with so soon.

"Look, Robb." Jon hesitated. "I never meant to hold back like that or even…"

"It's not that, Jon." Robb interrupted. "I just wish you would trust me more. Why hold back against me? I could have been improving so much more knowing how good you are."

Now Jon was growing increasingly uncomfortable as his base instinct was to walk away, not address the problem as it would only grow more in its wake.

"I just need to be left alone now."

Before Robb could rebuke or say anything, his half-brother placed his goblet down, stood up and made his way away from the party.

The Stark heir reached out, but hesitated. Closed his fist and huffed with a downcasted look as he didn't know how to help Jon.

It was at this moment did the Keyblader look their way and became curious on what was spoken between the two brothers. There was some sort of distress on Jon, to which Robb tried to ease but didn't get the chance.

Wanting to investigate the downtrodden mood of his older friend, Roxas followed him outside.

It was rather quick on the change of the heat to the crisp cold air. It would be refreshing for one after drinking and partying inside of the hot rooms. To even now to help cool oneself off… in various means.

For Jon, it was to help bring him down from his enjoyment. He needed to remind himself he can't fully enjoy such things.

After all Lady Stark metaphorically beat it into him over the years.

Wanting to vent his frustrations, the Stark bastard eventually made his way to the training yard and found the weapons rack. Picking one up at random, Jon started swinging at an invisible opponent and not caring on what he might hit as a result.

A piece of fence, the weapons rack, a wall. Anything really.

"Jon?"

Jon jolted a bit from his practice swing, sword actually flying out of hand.

"Whoa!" The sword was caught by Roxas who deftly twirled it in his hand. "Arya did the same thing."

Taking a moment to gather himself, Snow saw the Keyblade wielder walking over to him.

"Roxas? What are you doing out here? Are you not enjoying the feast?"

"It's fine." Roxas waved off. "You just up and left Robb there and he didn't look happy. Is everything ok?"

"Did I upset Robb?"

"I dunno." Roxas shrugged. "He seemed upset but it wasn't about you walking out. What happened?"

"We… were discussing certain matters."

"What matters?"

"...My potential. And Robb's."

Tilting his head with his arms crossed, Roxas voiced his thoughts. "You mean your swordsmanship? I mean, you both are pretty good. With some practice I bet you'll be great."

The means in which the greater Nobody tried in cheering his friend didn't seem to work all that well.

"I know."

Now Roxas was even more confused. "Then what's the problem?"

Jon really liked Roxas for this. He did. He was obviously ignorant to the ways of Westeros for the most part, meaning that it was clear he didn't view Jon as most people did.

"Do you know who I am, Roxas? Or really _what _I am?"

Quirking a brow, Roxas shook his head.

"I am a bastard, Roxas."

The Keyblader frowned upon hearing Jon say those words. "Why'd you think of yourself like that? You're not a bad person you know."

The first thing that quickly came to mind was the slur the others have made when fighting their opponents. He heard them personally with the Forrester and Stark men fighting against the Heartless. Even remembering through Sora's memories on his time on the Carribean world of some of those pirates saying it a few times.

Jon instead let out a small sigh. It appears Roxas was unaware of the societal norms of Westeros. "Roxas. Do you know what a bastard is?"

Roxas only scratched the side of his head. "Ain't that like a bad person? Like someone who isn't good?"

"Not necessarily." Jon stated, finding Roxas's naivety a bit amusing. This was a lot like Arya when she first heard Jon being addressed as a Bastard. "Lord Eddard is my father, yes. But Lady Catelyn Stark isn't my mother. Thus making me a bastard."

Roxas was trying to understand as parents was still a bit of a foreign concept to him even with the memories of Sora's upbringing as vague as they were. He then remembered the discussion he had with Arya and the specific details with marriage on this _World_.

"Jon, I don't exactly follow-"

"What's there to follow? It's who I am. What I am…"

"So being a bastard to a Lord is a bad thing? How can that be bad?"

"It's…. Complicated."

Roxas couldn't deny the spark of irritation on that word. If there was one thing he usually found annoying were when things that could be simple were made complicated. And it seemed that the complicated business of being the bastard son of Ned made the world and Jon view him in a negative light.

"Don't talk about yourself in such a bad way, Jon. You're not a Bastard."

"It's the truth." Exhaled the bastard with a heavy heart.

"No." Roxas said emphatically. "That's really stupid and a dumb thing to believe. Did you have any control over this?"

Jon only shook his head.

"Then you are not a Bastard, Jon." Roxas said determinedly. "You get to choose _who_ and _what_ you are, _not_ anyone else."

Though it warmed his heart to hear this hero say this to him, Roxas' statement seemed to ring hollow to him. "And what does it all give me? No matter how good I become, I will always be a bastard to everyone."

"It doesn't always have to be that way."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know what it's like being called a _Nobody_ throughout all my life."

This merely made the Bastard of Winterfell rather confused on what the Keyblader meant. What was that supposed to mean? A _Nobody_ his entire life?

He understood that Roxas was the son of this Ventus that his father, Lady Stark and so many of the older generation proudly spoke of but… now he was really confused. Did Roxas know what a bastard was after all or…?

"What do you mean?" Jon found himself asking.

Roxas only gave him a strained smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can say that I was never meant to exist, Jon. Circumstances brought me into being and I had to prove to myself and others that I was more than just a Nobody. That I was my own person."

Jon starred in slight bewilderment and awe as the greater Nobody walked off, leaving him with more questions than answers. Scratch that, he had nothing but questions. But what he said about being his own person. That… that resonated with him more than he cared to admit

And his eyes. They were a bit too familiar to him. He had seen those eyes every time he looked at his own reflection. All Jon could do now was stand there in the cold and think, pondering on his friend's words until he could ponder no more.

Yet he still questioned them for gods' knows how long.

…..

The remainder of their time at Karhold had passed by relatively peacefully. There was only several Heartless encounters with Roxas making quick work of them every time.

He had spent the rest of the time there training up the Karhold guards along with Jon and Robb, making sure all were educated enough as to not do anything reckless or foolhardy when encountering the Heartless.

Even Rickard and his family were present in seeing these events unfold, witnessing both the Keyblader and Stark boys taking care of the Heartless with some levels of ease. Though discussions were brought up on the difficulty on some of the darkened adversaries in comparisons with the Unversed from years ago.

For now however, Karhold would make due with what Roxas had taught them on top of awaiting the arrival of Ironraths' Ironwood Resin that would be key in strengthening their weapons against the Heartless. Not to mention the supply of Ironwood shields supposedly coming along for extra measure in terms of their defenses.

Eventually their time came to an end. King Robert was apparently halfway up the Kingsroad to Winterfell and they were needed back at the Stark's seat of power. On top of the Kings incoming arrival, there was one more important event to address.

Arya Stark's Nameday. Apparently, that's what the people of this world called a birthday.

Being stocked back up for their trip back to Winterfell, Roxas Jon and Robb mounted their horses with the Stark direwolves awaiting for their departure.

"Such a shame you lot had to leave so soon." Lord Rickard said with a small smile. "Been good to have ya around."

"Aye, but we must keep with our duties, my Lord." Robb spoke. "King Robert is almost here and I do not wish to miss my sister's Nameday."

"Your sister's Nameday?" Rickard said with an amused grin. "Which one is it this time? Arya was it?"

"You are correct in that regard, Lord Karstark." Jon said, fond smile in place at the thought of his favorite sister. "She would have our heads if we missed the occasion."

"Far be it from me then to keep you from such important matters." Lord Karstark said. "Family is most important, I say."

Stepping back, Rickard Karstark and the rest of his family that was there to send them off personally all bowed.

"We thank the lot of you once more." Karstark spoke for his household and keep. "We called and the sons of Ned Stark along with Ven's son came in our time of need. We are eternally indebted to you, my lords."

"You're our bannermen, Lord Karstark." Robb said firmly. "How can you claim to be loyal and willing to fight for us if we not do the same?"

Karstark glanced up approvingly, a sentiment shared with the rest of his family and household.

"You are truly your Father's son, Robb Stark." Karstark stated. "Same to Jon Snow. He should feel great pride in raising exemplary men of the North."

Rickard then turned to their companion.

"And are you sure there isn't anything else we can do to repay you, Roxas?"

The Keyblader shook his head. "Just keep protecting your people and treat them well, Lord Karstark. Do that and we'll call it even."

Rickard and his family chuckled upon hearing this.

"Aye, I shall promise you that much. Safe travels my Lords. Until we meet once more."

"Take care."

Riding past the gates, the trio and the direwolves made their way back to Winterfell with several waves greeting them by passing commoners.

_**-Elsewhere, Evening-**_

It was late at night with the moonlight barely peeking through the overcast. Faint sounds of nightlife were stirring about. Like some owls hooting in the forestation.

Breaking away from the Northern scenery, the nearby keep had torch lights seeping through the occasional walls and windows; showing people were still awake inside. This could be from either the servants or the ruling lord of said keep. And only a handful of guards were patrolling both the grounds and battlements.

This was the norm of a typical Northern night while in times of peace. No means of disturbance and nothing out of the ordin-

"Hey! Who goes there?!"

One of the sentries spotted something in the darkness. Another was about to ask his friend what was going on as the first one stomped towards the source. Seeing as he needed to come along in case of anything, the second followed after him.

The second wondered what the first spotted exactly as it was deftly dark out. And what form of torchlight they had, it didn't help reveal anything out of the ordinary.

"Tanner, the hells did you even see?"

"I saw something… yellow…"

"Yellow?"

"Aye, Tom. Yellow eyes."

"...Are you sure you didn't spot an animal?" Tom asked. "Like a bear or even an owl?"

"...Maybe."

Tom sighed. "Look, I know things have been deftly borin' as of late; even with our Lord's-"

Suddenly, they heard something nearby. Both were startled for a brief moment as the two sentries calmed themselves.

"Could be some animals humping in the undergrowth."

Tanner was about to say something when rustling grew a bit louder as something broke out to reveal something black… with yellow eyes.

Instantly turning their torches towards the source, both saw an imish black creature as it seemingly stared right at them. And before either could comment about it, said being leaped off the ground and latched itself onto Tanner's face.

"GAH! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Tanner!"

Tanner flailed as the sentry tried prying off the creature. Tom quickly came to his friend's side and assisted in getting it off. Yet despite its small size, it was surprisingly strong to all Hells.

"It won't come off!"

Tanner's yells were heard in the immediate area and neither knew how long it'll take for the other sentries to investigate the source of it all. Well… if they were nearby if this were happening.

Tom used his torch and placed it on the blackened beast, yet nothing seemed to really work at all. No hissing or any beastly cries from feeling such heat onto itself. It just shrugged off the fire like a mild annoyance.

Before Tom could unsheaf his knife to stab the creature to death, he saw more of those _things_ crawl out of the undergrowth.

Realizing what might occur, Tanner yelled to his friend. "Quick! Inform the others and Lord-"

His words were extinguished as more of those black monsters leaped onto Tanner and dogpiled him. His yells were carried into the air as Tom saw his friend consumed into the black mass. And he thought with his heightened adrenaline induced fear, the lone sentry thought he saw a floating ethereal sigil shaped like a heart coming out of said mass.

Taking Tanner's into action, Tom quickly turned and bolted out of the area and ran back towards the keep.

'I haven't felt this scared since _**he**_ started-'

The sentry's thoughts were halted upon feeling a series of weights latching onto his body. He crumbled onto the ground and looked back to see the beings coming onto him.

"Get back you bastards!" Tom bellowed as he pulled out his knife and tried stabbing them. Yet nothing worked at all. "HELP! HEL-!"

His cries were muffled before silenced as he too was consumed by the animated mass where everything he knew went black.

…..

…..

…..

The Shadows had taken care of the few wayward watchmen of the nearby keep. They looked at each other and none of the low tier pureblood Heartless knew when more will come to investigate the yells.

Not that it would matter as none had the right equipment to take them down, let alone have the strength.

Now they were drawn here after exiting through the Nexus at some farmland further north from here. The conglomerate of Heartless started to spread, especially after sensing the Keyblader making it's way towards the Nest.

Knowing most of them needed to defend the Nexus, which would've given them their easy access to this World in vast numbers, a good chunk knew they needed to venture elsewhere. They needed to be sure the Keyblader wouldn't get them and make a new Nest, a new Nexus at someplace out of his current reach.

This _World_ was vastly different than the others the whole had come across. There were aspects about it that were surprisingly and _truly_ dark.

There were places on the other side of this World that were up for the taking. There were even places on this very continent Heartless could thrive in. From one city located much _further_ south from here to even past an odd icy structure.

And one location was located at the nearby keep.

Wanting to investigate further of the tantalizing source, the Heartless moved onward to see the potential place to plant a new Nexus. And whoever carries this interesting amount of darkness inside would possibly strengthen their ranks further than before.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**First chapter of the new year and decade! So happy and wonder how things'll go from here on out.**

**So had a reviewer comment on when Roxas complimented on Jon's speed, they were doing comparisons with other Organization members and wasn't really impressed. What was trying to do was commenting on his speed compared to a normal human being, not towards the Organization members.**

**Though things are bound to change later on that Jon will gain something that'll let him catch up to the likes of Organization XIII. And he'll rightfully earn it and use it well from what free man writer and I have planned for him.**

**And another detail came up pertaining on Heartless seeming weak right now. Well if you guys haven't noticed, Roxas has been pulling the majority of the weight in fighting against them while his companions have been doing some effort in the fights. Though this will be rectified later on as Heartless will get stronger and stronger… especially with the present **_**World**_** as it thrives in darkness in more ways than one.**

**Free Man Writer: So don't worry people, you'll be seeing some real heavy hitters well and soon enough. We all know this and you guys are gonna love some of the crazier fights to come. Also Happy New Years as well from this guy.**

**Jeb: Now I had to look through a lot of the Northern Houses and figure things out in terms of planning on what I wanted to do on this chapter during the early planning processes of this story. Seeing as there wasn't any one carrying the bigger load of harvest production, I decided to have House Karstark be a major provider. Even though this was at a whim, there are further ideas I wanted to do on this mission that'll benefit later down the line in the story.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	7. Nameday

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 7: Nameday**

_A young boy ran across the beach with an excited smile plastered on his face. He pushed his little legs to the limits as he reached his intended destination. In the mad, excited dash did the child stumble onto the sandy shore, yet he quickly got back up and resumed his run._

_After a long day of school on the mainland, Sora was back on his home island to celebrate an important time of his life: his birthday._

'_Wonder if everyone is here already.' Thought the now five year old boy._

_Rounding the corner on the beach, the excited sprite saw a small gathering take place by forestation. The palm trees hung at just the right angles as the shade helped cover the majority of the area from the extremely bright sun._

_By the one table was Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. The three of them were happy to attend the event. And not far away were their respective family members and guardians. And coming over from the wooden bridge was Riku and his father as they soon joined the others._

_Looking at the assembled group, Sora tilted his head. 'Is she coming?'_

_From what he and the others knew, Kairi has been living with the mayor ever since he -Sora- found her lying on the beach the morning after that meteor shower earlier this year._

_The young redhead was a very shy girl, in which both Riku and himself decided to do their best to bring her out of her shell. And there were two means as to why the pair did this._

_One, for they wanted to have more friends. And two, because they wanted to learn more as to where Kairi came from._

_No one knew where the redhead originated. Silent on her past as it supposedly brought bad memories. All that she could tell them that her home was long gone and there was no easy way in getting back there._

'_Maybe she's running a little late.' Sora pondered as he drew closer to the small party. 'I did invite her to come while we were in school.'_

"_Ah, Sora. Good for ya to finally show up." Spoke a man with long black hair held back by a red bandana. He wore a white t-shirt on top of a pair of black swim trunks and sandals. And on his face was an interesting set of scars. "Some of 'ur friends were starting to get antsy on the cake and snacks."_

"_Sorry, Mr. Jecht."_

_Tidus' father jabbed his head over. "Now c'mon. The lot are waiting for all this to start."_

_Sora nodded as he went ahead of Jecht as he soon met and conversed with the party attendees._

_After chatting with some of them, Sora met up with Riku._

"_Hey, Riku."_

"_Yes, Sora?"_

"_You see Kairi yet?"_

_The young silver haired boy shook his head 'no'._

"_Wonder if she plans on coming."_

"_I hope so. I wanna keep going with Plan Voyager."_

_Plan Voyager was something the two friends came up with sometime after meeting and befriending Kairi. The two boys had guessed the redhead came from someplace else. Not a different island, but a different World…_

_Or at least what Riku and Sora theorized and imagined._

_The known World was suffice to say… too small. Just about everyone knew each other and the only time someone new came around was if someone was just born._

_Kairi was the only exception._

_So with their plan, they wanted to get past Kairi's barriers to not only learn more about her secret past but to also convince her to come with them on their journey out of their home world as their navigator._

_Granted neither of them are ready at this very moment, but in the future. In the future, they want to prepare and learn everything they could to make their voyage beyond their World will run smoothly… as possible._

"_Maybe if she shows up today, we can finally take her to the Secret Place."_

"_Yeah, maybe-"_

"_Hey, you two."_

_The two best friends looked over and saw the girl they were talking about walking up to them with a smile on her face._

"_Kairi! You came!"_

"_Of course I did, Sora." Said the redhead. "Still thanks for inviting me."_

"_No problem."_

"_What took you so long anyways?" Riku inquired._

"_Mr. Nomura merely wanted to see if I got my homework done before I was able to head over here."_

_The silver haired boy nodded, knowing the mayor was adamant on his ward getting the best education and getting things done accurately on time. The man didn't enjoy delays all that well, given the stories and accounts his father and Kairi shared every so often._

"_Oh good, everyone's finally here." Sora's mother said with a smile. "Didn't know if we should officially get this started or hold off a little longer." She then stared at her son. "Now come on, Sora. Time to get the candles blown."_

_She gestured towards the other end of the table where the birthday cake was lit with five candles._

_With a smile, Sora bounded towards the bench seat and stood on top of it to reach towards the cake. As everyone gathered, they soon sang the birthday song. At its end, Sora blew out his candles with no wish in mind as he got everything he wanted at the present time._

_**-Waking World-**_

Groggily waking up, Roxas slowly sat up in his bed. Bringing his hand towards his face, the greater Nobody rubbed his eyes in order to get rid of any crusties and whatnot that accumulated in his slumber.

Breathing in and out in a rested manner, the Keyblader spoke. "Another dream about him."

Throwing the sheets off, Roxas eventually got out of bed and placed his feet on the wooden floor. Walking not far away from the sleeping furniture did he come to the locked up window. Soon getting it unlocked, he opened it to let a decent breeze of the cool morning air rushing into his bedroom.

"Another day in Winterfell." He muttered before turning back around to gaze at his guest room.

In terms of size, it was much like what he had from both the World that Never Was and the fake Twilight Town. It wasn't all that really big at all, just the right amount of space. There were a bit more pieces of furniture sprawled about in comparison towards the Organization's headquarters as said place was more spartan when thinking about it. Yet they weren't all that exciting and decorative like what he had in his digitized prison.

Then again this world was no Twilight Town.

These people were hardy and simplistic in nature. Decorations like the kinds Roxas had in his digitized room would be seen as superficial and unnecessary by the Northerners.

Rubbing his eyes as felt something within the inner corners of them, Roxas went about putting his new clothes on that had been gifted to him by the Stark family. He had preferred to stick with his Black Cloak as that held magical properties in which it never got stained in the conventional sense yet he himself admits to growing tired of wearing the same old thing over and over again.

He had asked if it wasn't too much trouble in wanting some new duds which the Starks went overboard in granting this request, gifting him nearly ten of everything. He was exaggerating of course. Just two or three of the basics. Boots, shirts, pants, undergarments and so on.

Roxas was originally fine with the attire he was given by the Forresters, but his hosts ended up going a little overboard on his new wardrobe.

All outfits sharing the same coloring of the typical Stark guard though apparently, one Sansa Stark had stitched a few of his clothing with the colors reflecting his Keyblades. His belt even had the imprints of his signature weapons, showing off the eldest Stark daughter her skills with a needle. Something he took note of and praised her well on, which resulted in further blushes and occasional stammers.

Overall they were the basic necessities required for Northern wear and the greater Nobody was quite appreciative of the gift.

Rolling his shoulders as he walked out of his room, Roxas stifled a yawn going down the corridor seeing several servants going about preparations for the coming week.

Traversing further down other hallways, the Keyblader passed by the occasional guard or servant. They gave their simple "hello's" and "good mornings" before going on with their own business.

'That's right, that King Robert guy is coming.' Roxas internally reminded himself, seeing how servants were working at a more rapid pace then the usual speeds when he had first stayed within these halls. 'When was it again? A week or two, right?'

With the royal caravan coming very soon, everyone was running about and working at high gear. No one wanted to disappoint the Royal family at all, thus all the stops had to be pulled for an extravagant Northern feast.

Shipments from White Harbor were brought in for varied spices on the cooking. Specialty meats from Karhold were supposed to arrive within the week. A large surplus of candles had come in yesterday, not just for the coming feast but also for Tyrion Lannister; due to him reading throughout the night.

Along with his drinking.

Now to his memory, this King Robert was a boyhood friend of the liege Lord Ned Stark. Many had spoken of Lord Stark's time in this other Kingdom called the Vale where both he and Robert had been fostered together, growing up to be brothers in all but blood. They had fought in two wars together and had overthrown the previous ruling family, the Targaryens, while taking down the rebellious Greyjoys.

And thinking on the Targaryens, Roxas was curious as to how this family had apparently once ruled with dragons. It was strange to consider but for someone in Roxas's shoes, dragons weren't exactly the most shocking, awe inspiring or even magical thing that he could ever think of. Then again, not many people had seen the crazy crap he had personally endured on top of viewing from Sora's perspective… so there is that.

Regardless of that matter, Roxas was curious as to what this Robert guy was like. Ned spoke of his "Father" Ventus being friends with both him and the King so Robert would undoubtedly see him in a similar manner to how Ned and Catelyn did.

And just like that, Roxas felt a slight headache coming on to him with all these thoughts racing through his head at a thousand miles.

From the coming king, to the Heartless that now plague these lands and to all this nonsense of his "father".

He didn't even feel comfortable with going with something like that, pretending to have a father.

'I need to clear things up with Ned very soon.' Rationalized the Nobody. 'He at least knows more of the truth than anyone else I've met so far. So what's more harm could come by adding more information to the pile?'

Soon enough, Roxas entered the Great Hall of Winterfell where the Stark family had all sat down for their breakfast. Or breaking their fast as they would say. Which was weird all things considered. Just call it breakfast. Arya and the younger of the kids had already taken to calling it that.

And of course Jon and his direwolf Ghost weren't present, either eating earlier than the rest of his family or wanting to do so afterwards.

It irked him to see that, all things considered after having that personal talk between himself and Jon back in Karhold. But now wasn't the time to bring up his own personal opinions on the matter. Much as hated doing that.

"Ah, Roxas. Hope you slept well."

Ned was the first to notice Roxas's arrival, the rest of the family all turning to greet him as well.

"More or less." Roxas said with a shrug. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." Rickon said cheerfully, before returning to wolf down his platter of eggs

"Easy there, Rickon. Those eggs aren't going anywhere." Roxas said.

"Ah, let him eat." Robb said fondly, ruffling his youngest brothers hair. "Little pup needs to eat if he wants to grow up big and strong like Father and I."

Rickon nodded happily, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Rickon, chew what you already have." Catelyn chastised, leaning over to wipe her youngest child's mouth.

"Yeah, you'll choke and it's not gonna be pretty." Arya said as she fed Nymeria a piece of bacon.

"Yes, just like that time with the lemon cakes." Ned said casually, making Arya look to her father in mock-outrage.

"Father! I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that." Arya whined with Ned smirking behind his cup.

"So that's why there weren't any Lemon Cakes a month ago." Sansa said in an accusatory manner.

She loved Lemon Cakes just as much as Arya did. Hells the whole Stark family had an unnatural liking to the damn sweets. Practically started from Ned's younger years with Lyanna getting them hooked on the treats. Their Grandmother, Ned's mother, Lyarra Stark also adored the soft pieces of goodness.

And of course things were cemented a little more with her mother loving them as well when growing up. Though Catelyn only had them for special occasions as she didn't want to spoil herself by having them all the time.

"Well then, consider yourselves lucky I have been planning on making more." Catelyn remarked, giving Arya an eyeful with the little She-wolf having the decency to look sheepish after being outed. "Your Name Day I believe would be the perfect opportunity for a large one, wouldn't you say?"

Immediately, Arya's eyes brightened with joy. "Truly mother?! You're not jesting?"

Catelyn failed to keep a straight face, smiling lovingly at her most rebellious child.

"Only the best sort of gifts for my children."

In this entire time, Roxas stood in slight confusion. He had heard of it back when he, Jon and Robb departed from Karhold but nobody actually clarified to him what it was.

"Nameday's." Roxas murmured. "Like a birthday, right?"

The Stark family heard the question, looking to the Nobody.

"What?" Robb asked for his family.

To his knowledge, Name Days were much like birthdays. Yet there were some differences than what he normally knows.

For instance, Name Days are given on the _exact_ day one is given their name. Now generally babes are instantly named on the day they were born. Yet there are old records that Beyond the Wall, the Wildlings -or Freefolk they refer themselves as- delay the Name Days days, weeks, months or possibly years after the babe was initially born. This was because of the harsh climate which some think naming their newborn is unnecessary at the given time.

Especially if some of them wouldn't last very long in the harsh winter climate in the _**True North.**_

"Namedays are like Birthdays, right?" Roxas repeated once more. "You know, celebrating someone's date of birth?"

They pretty much gave the Keyblader a look like he suddenly grew another head or something of similar manners.

"A birthday…" Ned murmured when he held a reminiscent gaze, a soft smile stretching onto his face. "Ventus once said the same thing to me and Robert during our travels."

"So what is a birthday?" Arya inquired.

"Well, Roxas explained it best. It is when one celebrates the date of their birth. Usually with family and friends. Ven spoke of it back during the war. Basically Namedays and birthdays are one and the same where Roxas comes from."

"Oh~" The youngest of the Stark children all let out in interest. Well mostly Bran and Arya. Rickon continued eating away at his plate, occasionally tossing some to Shaggydog.

Roxas at this point had seated himself at a chair that was pulled up for him, with a servant placing a plate of eggs, bacon, oatmeal and other small trays for him to eat.

Now Roxas didn't pay that much mind on Arya's birthday, even though he noticed her dropping some hints ever since his return from Karhold. He was attentive, but wished he would have remembered what exactly she possibly wanted from him.

"So what do you guys normally do on a Nameday?" Roxas asked.

"It's mainly a simple affair, Roxas. Nothing outright grand like what most Houses do in the South." Robb answered. "In the North, we do little as they have big results by their ends."

"Huh." Was all Roxas could respond to. Really, how else was he to respond to it? He never had a birthday or Nameday to begin with so really all he could do was sit there and listen.

The only thing remotely close was the actual day he was given his name by Xemnas. Yet he never celebrated it at all.

"So… these Birthdays." Sansa spoke up, testing out the word herself. "What are they like from where you come from?"

Roxas shrugged. "A little bit of the South and the North's versions you guys talked about. Varies on most families, especially when one gets older. There are some that don't even care much for there own or just have it their own way. Varies from person to person really."

"Then what of you?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've had birthday celebrations, as you would call it?"

"Not really." Answered the Nobody. "Never really bothered in celebrating at all if I'm honest."

That...wasn't what the Stark family was expecting.

If he was right on his math, his birthday was the last day in his digital prison when he was forced to merge with Sora. Granted he was able to free himself shortly after his Somebody's awakening, but it was for a short period of time before their confrontation some weeks later.

"I see… Well that's too bad." Robb said with a frown, a sentiment shared by the others.

"Are there any differences with Birthdays and Namedays?" Bran asked.

Roxas thought to himself for a moment. "You guys get gifts, right?"

They all nodded.

"Then not much-" Roxas then paused, thinking on it for a moment. "Well… there is one thing, I think."

The Starks all shared curious looks. "What is it?"

"A song."

"A song?"

"A simple one, but relevant."

The Starks held varying thoughts as they wondered what this particular song was exactly.

"How does it go?" Arya asked.

Roxas wanted to when a coy grin formed.

"Wouldn't want to spoil it until the big day." Teased the Nobody.

"Can't you tell me?"

"Nope~"

"Aw come on." Arya pleaded.

"Now, Arya. Let Roxas do this song of his on your name day." Robb said. "It's not far along. You can wait it out till then."

Arya pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance which faded when Robb pulled on her cheek leading her to playfully bite at his hand. The eldest Stark child pulled his hand back and playfully glared at his youngest sister.

With breakfast done and over with, Roxas exited the dining hall before going on with his normal routine for the day.

Walking by the stables, the Nobody briefly saw a pile of wood; which a small flash of a memory passed through his mind. One of Sora's time on Destiny Islands prior to his journey as a Keybearer. Which he and Riku had wooden swords to spar and play with.

And another quickly passed through. It seemed foreign, yet oddly familiar to him. It filled him with a sense of longing nostalgia though it left just as quickly had the memory entered.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it gave him an idea on what to get for Arya.

Humming in thought, Roxas approached the pile of wood looking it over.

'Seems enough on size, length and pieces.' He thought, mentally measuring things out. 'I believe these could work.'

Now all he needed was a knife… or several other tools. Regardless, it was time to get to work.

'Now where's the carpenter and Mikken again?'

Hearing the sound of steel meeting heated steel, Roxas glanced over to see said blacksmith working diligently on an armor plate that needed repairs.

Walking over to the smith, Mikken struck his hammer down once when he heard trudging footsteps through the ground stop before him.

Looking up, Mikken blinked at seeing the lad known as Roxas standing before him.

"Ah, Roxas." Mikken greeted politely. "What can I do fer ya?"

"Hello, Mikken. I was wondering if I could borrow some tools."

"Tools? What fer?"

"I'm planning on making Arya something." Roxas said. "It's for her Nameday."

Mikken was surprised by the statement only to grin a moment later. "Of course, lad! For a moment I thought ye wanted me to make another sword or something like that."

"Not the first time, I take it."

"And surely won't be the last."

"Right."

"And what is it you wanted to make for Lady Arya?"

"Something special, which I believe she'll love a lot."

The smither chuckled. "Granted it's coming from you, believe she'll love anything ye get her."

Roxas nodded. "So about those tools…"

"What do ya need?"

"I need some carving type of tools." Roxas explained. "Something that could help with more… intricate details."

Mikken rubbed his chin in thought. "For metal or wood? If it be metal, then you best be doing yer gift here at the forge."

"Wood." Roxas answered.

"Then I've got the perfect set for ya." Mikken stood and walked over to his table and wall of tools. He began gathering specific knives, picks and other curved tools.

"Now I often use some of these on the guards and handles on most of me weapons. So they'll work well on whatever you got planned."

Gathering the necessary items on by one, the smither set them onto a nearby table. Mikken then placed them all onto a leathery cloth and wrapped them up, once with the cloth and the second with a strap.

"Here ya are, Lad." The blacksmith handed the tools over to the young man with Roxas giving him a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to return them once I'm done making Arya's gift."

"You better 'cause I have a few items I need 'em for." Mikken said, giving him a one eye glare. "Though if ye be having troubles, feel free to come by and speak with me."

Nodding and giving his thanks, Roxas made his way back to the piles of wood and gathered what he could in his arms. From there he slowly made his way back towards the guest houses where he resided during his stay here in Winterfell. It took a while in getting there as he awkwardly ascended the stairs and traversed the small halls. And it was a little difficult opening the door to his quarters.

Once using his foot to close the door behind him, Roxas soon deposited the materials on his bed. From there he went to the nearby desk and pulled out some paper, a quill and a bottle of ink.

Thinking back on his strange memory, Roxas began musing as to how to make it. He could carve out the way it was… or he could try for something else.

Now he wasn't a wood carver or artist, not in the slightest even though he was very proud of those ice cream stick figures and houses he made from all that sea-salt ice cream he ate back with Axel and Xion. So he figured simplicity would do for this carving.

'For now, I gotta at least try to scale everything out as best as possible.'

_**-Few Days Later-**_

Though the preparations for King Robert's arrival went on, all of that stopped for a brief moment as everyone prepped a small celebration for Arya's Nameday. A proud growing little She-wolf of ten and two.

Or twelve as Roxas plainly stated. These more simpler ways of speaking in regards to speaking on certain topics was starting to catch on.

While not large in affair, it was still joyous and fun in the Northern way with the household, servants and family all throwing together a small party for their wild little wolf who smiled at it all.

Her family had already given her trinkets and gifts that she loved… and tolerated for the night.

With her mother… dolls… just like the year before and the one before that. And boy did she go through those fast, either through target practice or giving them to a random commoner to give to their daughter who would appreciate them more than she could ever give it.

Ned on the other hand gave her something discreetly, earlier in the day that made her squeeze her father to the point of nearly choking him. Riding breeches. She planned on wearing those out to ribbons.

Sansa, in a surprising display of her own way of caring actually gave her all the lemon cake that she was served. Arya gaped and grumbled at the guilt welling up at taking something she knew her sister loved as much as she did. So, in false begrudgingly, Arya forcefully placed the Lemon Cakes back on Arya's plate ending with the elder sister simply hugging her and wishing her a happy Nameday.

With Jon, he had told her-her gift will be ready sometime later as it couldn't get done soon enough. But he promised her that once it's ready, he'll give it to her immediately and not a minute later.

This merely quite curious as to what Jon's gift was more than ever.

Robb figured with her archery skills already better then Bran's, he gifted her a new pair of gloves tailor made for archery, expecting her to hit center targets only.

Bran and Rickon… were younger than her so she didn't expect anything out of them though she was surprised by the two when they had managed to get more sweets made as they had apparently requested it from the kitchens in secret. This of course made Catelyn slightly annoyed but Ned simply said to let them be, citing Arya's Nameday as an excuse to gorge themselves just a bit more.

Suffice to say, neither boy will see lemoncake for a long time.

And speaking of Lemon Cake, the large one made for Arya's Nameday had come out with Roxas handing out a few sheets of paper to the family along with those who were capable of reading.

Telling everyone else to follow along, Roxas started a new tradition to the World of Westeros.

"_Happy birthday to you." _

The Starks followed along as well as they could.

"_Happy Birthday to you." _

Now the servants.

"_Happy Birthday dear Arya~ Happy Birthday to you!" _

The last one was with a cheer, everyone clapping a moment later.

Short and simple. But it was just right. Catchy to.

And as they all sung, Roxas had quickly brought small candles onto the lemon cake and lit them up. Once ending, they saw the little display Roxas had done as he smiled at the birthday girl.

"Now Arya, time to blow out the candles." Roxas said before a teasing tone surfaced. "Oh and don't forget to make a wish with it. Don't tell anyone or else it won't come true."

"Is this another of those traditions from where you come from?" Arya inquired.

"Yup." Roxas nodded.

"A wish." Arya whispered to herself.

Though she doesn't know it, Arya has basically become the first ever person in Westeros and the entire world over to make a wish on her Nameday/Birthday cake. Many within the hall were gazing at this gesture with intrigue, clearly wondering if they should replicate this whole ritual of sorts.

Smiling to herself, Arya blew out essentially Westeros's first birthday candles with a grin.

"What did you wish for?" Rickon asked in curiosity and wonder.

Arya was about to answer when she recalled Roxas's words.

Holding a finger up to her lips, Arya smirked at her youngest brother teasingly. "Secret."

Roxas chuckled alongside Ned. And Catelyn thought the moment was cute.

"Well with that done, I believe you have one gift left to get."

Arya looked to the Nobody who walked out of the hall. Coming back in, Roxas had his arms behind his back.

Grinning slightly at Arya's eager face, Roxas held it out before him.

Bringing out the gift, Arya gasped in joy with stars marrying her eyes.

In Roxas' hands was a Keyblade… well a wooden one in all honesty.

Now the Nobody couldn't gift her with a legitimate Keyblade, but that didn't mean he could've given her a replica of one.

It was the basic, old fashioned Kingdom Key he, Sora and Mickey possessed; though it wasn't colored in the classic shining silver handle and teeth with bright yellow guard (or reversed in King Mickey's case). He did use different colored woods to differentiate the aforementioned sections with a black leather strap wrapped around the hand.

On the guard was Arya's name roughly carved into it by Roxas though the more intricate and detailed carvings of the two Stark sigil wolves on either side of her name was made by someone more skilled than him.

And the only thing missing from a traditionally styled Keyblade was the keychain. He honestly tried making the wooden chain, but he kept failing in making the links properly. And given the odd memory he saw, the wooden Keyblade in that had forgone the keychain.

Arya damn near knocked Roxas down with the tackling hug she gave him, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he felt the breath squeezed out of him.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" She cheered with utmost glee.

Roxas only smiled, a feeling of warmth washing over him.

"Happy birthd- I mean Nameday, Arya."

Arya only squealed in happiness, dropping from Roxas while holding her newest gift.

"I have my own Keyblade!" Arya declared aloud with joy

Her brothers and sister had gathered around her, with Arya not helping but show off her new toy though she did pass it around for them to look for themselves.

"Are you sure you should've given her that?" Catelyn questioned in a low tone, standing beside the Nobody.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"It would put the wrong thoughts into her head."

As much as Catelyn found the gift irritable, she couldn't deny her own motherly love watching her youngest daughter shine with such happiness and delight. It's what every mother wants to see out of her children.

Catelyn only sighed in resignation.

"I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble with that."

Overhearing this, Ned spoke. "Knowing our daughter, she most certainly will." He chuckled. "Question is: when will it happen?"

Catelyn felt her shoulders slump at the thought of it. "Please, Ned. Do not tempt fate in such a matter."

Ned merely shook his head a little as he watched Arya swing her new gift around. Though this stopped with Roxas having to go in to warn her a little as to not hurt anybody.

Ned had briefly thought Arya would've dismissed him and kept on playing. Yet he was mildly surprised on how quick she was to listen to him. She nodded, promising to practice with it carefully to make sure she got just as skilled as he was without breaking this gift.

Unbeknownst to the patriarch, this was merely something Arya obeyed from her secret teacher due to the many days Roxas taught her swordplay.

Roxas only copied what he had seen Robb, Jon and Ned had done and ruffled her now unkempt hair. Arya only smiled bashfully, hugging Roxas once more before doing the same to the rest of her siblings for such a great and best Nameday.

Ned could only lean back in his chair, a feeling of content and peace washing over him.

'I wish this could last a while longer.' Thought the Warden.

Ned wasn't wishing for the birthday of his youngest daughter to last longer. No, it was the time of peace.

Sure most of it was disrupted upon the arrival of the Heartless. But it was slowly being manageable with Roxas' help. And with his assistance, things are being stable.

Yet there was this feeling inside of him that things are changing. And they aren't for the better.

Maybe it will. Only time will tell. All Ned had to do was play the _Game_ in a safe manner.

_**-Later-**_

Ned stood with Roxas in his solar, the two standing by the burning fire.

They were silent for the most part upon entering, making small talk with Ned thanking Roxas for putting such a large smile on his youngest daughter's face.

Yet when Roxas had requested he speak to Ned in private, Lord Stark was surprised by the intense and even apprehensive gaze the younger man held.

So Ned could only do the logical thing and acquiesce to Roxas's request.

"Now what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

Roxas didn't answer at first, eyes remaining on the dancing flames of the fireplace when he sighed.

"Is this about Robert's arrival?" Ned guessed.

"No it's not, Ned."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about what we talked about earlier." Roxas said. "Down in the crypts in front of your sisters statue."

It took a bit for the Warden to remember the specifics of that conversation.

"What is it about you being Ventus' son that troubles you?"

"It's that I'm not."

"But you are. You _are_ his son. Hells you look and sound _exactly_ like him."

"And I'm telling you I'm not." Roxas said firmly. "I already told you this. Remember? Down in the crypts?"

"And how can you say it so?"

"Because how I was _made_ was not through Ventus."

Ned looked down to Roxas, thinking back to their conversation in the Crypts below. He honestly still had trouble grasping at the fact that Roxas wasn't Ven's son even though so much pointed to him being so. He did say that he had no memory of his mother, nor had ever heard a mention of his father. That he had no mother or father.

But so much said otherwise. His look alone was a dead giveaway but then there were the Keyblades, how he carried himself at times and the fact that he immediately recognized his Wayfinder Ventus made for him. How was it that he was not Ventus's son?

"Who I am… _What_ I am is more complicated than you could ever imagine."

"...And what would that be?"

Roxas hung his head for a moment. "You remember how Heartless are made, correct?"

Ned nodded.

"What if I told you there was _more_ to that. What if I told you that when a person loses their heart, depending on their strength of will, something else can be born as well."

Ned couldn't hide the distrubed and even frightened look at the mere thought of another being like the Heartless being born from a person.

Roxas went on. "When a person with a strong enough will lose their heart, two things are born. The Heart leaves and goes on to become a Heartless. But would you wonder what happens with the body? The shell?"

Stark only shook his head.

"Well, a Nobody is born. A being that was _never_ meant to _exist_." Roxas said plainly. "All they have are the memories of who they once were with the inability to _feel_ anything. No emotion of happiness, anger, sadness, joy, none of that. Only the memory of it."

Roxas gazed up at Ned with a somber smile.

"How do I know I'm not this Ven guys son? It's really simple Ned. I am a Nobody." Roxas stated. "A being of Nothingness. And I derive from a Keyblader named Sora. Not Ventus."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Quite the small chapter, I know, but felt this needed to be done given the long… long road ahead of us.**

**So if you guys are wondering on the whole Nameday bit here and why I seemingly brought it up all of a sudden, I should tell you that I'm using this detail from the books. When rereading stuff on my copies of A Song of Ice and Fire series, there was a detail pertaining that Arya's birthday/nameday came up sometime before King Robert's arrival to Winterfell. Don't know exactly how far back it was, but did want to include it for some little story purposes.**

**In a way, this is part of the last few days of the good life for the Starks before everything goes downhill with how the series turns out once King Robert arrives at Winterfell.**

**Speaking of, it's just right around the corner for y'alls anticipation.**

**Free Man Writer: Hoo boy, things are gonna kick into high gear now that we've arrived at the beginning. I got a fire under my ass and a burning sensation on the tip of my fingers. We're gonna really get as much done as we can before Life kicks us in the gut stopping our momentum cold.**

**Jeb: Now for recent news… Kingdom Hearts 3 Re:Mind has officially came out! For Playstation players…**

**I would be excited to play it, but unfortunately I'm an XBox player so I have to wait an extra month to finally get my hands on the DLC.**

**FMW: I have it and it's wonderful to play through it once more on critical with it kicking my ass at how poor of a gamer I really am. Still awesome. Sorry J, couldn't resist. **

**Jeb: Well at least I'll have a month to get ready to play it as I need to finish Critical Mode as the DLC is supposed to be REALLY hard on certain bosses.**

**FMW: Indeed, and with the game I've been starting to shape up my own KH stories. **

**Jeb: And I agree. This latest DLC has given us a great number of ideas to mold our respective works. Not just on combat, but on discussions and motivations. More insight to them all. And neither of us can't wait to delve into those and put them into our respective works.**

**FMW: So stay soon for more!**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	8. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 8: The Game Begins**

Jon Snow… was falling.

Falling in an endless void of darkness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he realized just what was happening.

Inhaling sharply, Jon righted himself in midair and looked around frantically.

What happened? Where was he? How did he get here?

Last he recalled, he was in his room back at Winterfell and he had laid down to sleep. Ghost was with him but right now, he was nowhere to be found.

Glancing down at himself, he found himself garbed in traditional Stark clothing similar to that of a lord though his sleeves were pitch black.

When he had looked down at himself, Jon spotted something far below him. Something that he was apparently falling down to.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts: Dive into the Heart-**_

It looked like some kind of platform. It was decorated lavishly in colors of blue and grey, glass like flowers all over the edge and other patterns Jon couldn't even begin to describe. Yet the center…. Seemed so empty.

Getting closer to the platform, it was strange that Jon didn't feel like panicking or worrying as he found himself gently landing at the bottom edge of the platform.

Was this a dream?

It sure felt like one yet at the same time, it didn't.

What was all this?

Taking a moment to look around, Jon saw that he was standing upon this platform in what appeared to be a near endless void of black darkness.

He suddenly jolted upon "hearing" a mysterious voice.

"_So much to do. So little time…" _it said. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid." _

It was a bizarre experience as he heard the words yet there was no truly behind it. They were just there. What did it mean? It had a rather contradictory statement with it telling him that there was little time however he should take it step by step.

Looking forward, the "voice" spoke once more.

"_The path before you… is shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?" _

Cautiously, Jon walked forward with him gazing up at the darkness.

Suddenly, three lights shined down upon three spots around him with three pedestals rising from the ground. More flashes of lights followed and upon the pedestals were three weapons.

"_Power sleeps within you."_

One was a pristinely made long sword that appeared perfect in weight, design and craftsmanship that floated in front of him.

"_If you give it form…" _

To the back of his left was a shield of equal craft to the sword, silver and gleaming with a white Direwolf face forward and stoically looking towards him.

"_It will give you strength."_

The third weapon to his back right however was rather bizarre to say the least. The handle was green with lightish yellow-brown accents on either end with a brown diamond shaped piece which had a jeweled direwolf's head situated at the top. It was finely crafted on the depiction upon first glance.

"_Choose well." _

A choice? He was being given a choice?

That's not something he usually had the luxury of taking.

Whatever this was, Jon saw that there appeared to be no way off this platform.

So he had only one thing to do.

Taking a moment to regard each weapon that surrounded him, Jon figured he'd start with the one most familiar to him.

Walking up to the longsword, Jon delicately reached out and grabbed hold of the handle with the "voice" speaking once more.

"_The Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of Terrible Destruction." _

Jon couldn't help but grimace slightly at the last statement. Terrible destruction, eh? He's not entirely sure how comfortable he'd be with that. Taking a few practice swings with the blade, he was rather amazed at the ease and grace of which he used it, with the swords edge practically cutting through the air itself. In all honesty, it was a bit frightening with how easy this blade was to use after hearing that it can be a tool of terrible destruction.

Then Jon blinked, seeing a brief litany of flashes through his eyes. It was his memories. The times growing up while practicing his swordsmanship and refining his capabilities over the years. There were however other images that he couldn't quite make out. It was him running towards an endless horde of a terrifying enemy in the blistering cold.

Letting go of the sword, it floated back in place with him now going over to the shield.

Grabbing it from the pedestal, Jon regarded the wolf on the shield.

"_The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to Repel All."_

Now this is something that sounded much more pleasant in Jon's mind. He loved his brothers and sisters dearly and if asked, would do anything and everything in his power to protect them. Yet… he was choosing to leave Winterfell and join the order of the Night's Watch. Though they may be the shield that guards the realms of men, to repel the dangers that lurk beyond them Jon felt… unworthy of being given such a title.

Then came the other images, him spending more personal moments with his siblings. And then, he stood alone with a shield up and a pillar of darkness being held back by him alone.

Letting the shield go, it floated back into place while he walked over to the final item.

It was strange, to say the least yet it was here. What words would it say to him?

Grabbing the staff, Jon held it up to him while finally examining the jeweled direwolf head on the top of the tool.

"_The power of the Mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of Wonder and Ruin." _

This time, Jon only saw flashes of his Direwolf Ghost. He was all grown up and held a powerful aura surrounding him. His blood red eyes morphed into his own grey ones when the image before him shifted into one of a terrifying visage of a dragon laying ruin to fields and castles.

Stepping back from it all, Jon regarded all three weapons now with a slight understanding of what each one represented.

They each held an aspect of him so to speak. His strength with his sword, his unending love for those closest to him and the mental link he knows he has with his Direwolf.

So which one should he go with?

Taking a moment to give the weapons one last glance, much as he didn't like it's particularly last statement, Jon went back to the sword and grasped it. He heard the phrase to describe it once more only this time with the added question of this being the _power_ he chose.

Though he didn't state it out loud, it was as if it responded to his thoughts and his… heart. The sword let off a flash of light before disappearing.

"_Your path is set." _

Jon turned back to the other two pedestals.

"_Now, what will you give up in exchange?" _

He had to give something up? Figures things wouldn't be as simple as they appeared.

Going forward, Jon found it rather strange at how easy it was to choose the staff. To him, it was the strangest of the three choices however above all else it was the last description phrase that he had heard when first holding this staff. The power of Wonder and Ruin.

Kinda like his own perspective on magic when he had seen Roxas use it or when he fought the Heartless. Both amazing as it can also be terrifying.

The staff had vanished when he chose this to be the power he gave up.

"_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" _

Wordlessly, Jon nodded and in an instant the pedestals jolted downwards and sank away, vanishing.

Suddenly, Jon saw the platform he stood upon begin to shatter like glass with him backing away into the middle until he fell.

Falling further and deeper into the darkness, Jon's feet landed on solid ground.

Gasping, Jon saw that he now stood on another circular platform only this one was distinctly different.

This one held an artistic rendering… of himself!

He was garbed in black, brown and silver with his hair tied back while his head was inclined down. Gazing to the rest of his body, Jon noted how it appeared that he was positioned in a stance akin to a warrior readying himself for combat.

Yet his right hand, clenched in a fist, was empty. He knew it was due to the fact that that was how he grasped a sword.

Looking above where his head was, there were five blank circles surrounding him. A moment later, however, a spark of light appeared in the center of the cluster of circles and a familiar face appeared.

It was his beloved sister Arya!

She was smiling cheerfully, the old mischievous look in her eyes on top of the undying love she had for her favorite older brother. The way she was portrayed was similar to the artistic representation of Jon himself. He wasn't sure how to describe it really.

Still, it was strangely comforting for him in seeing Arya even though she wasn't here physically. Strange really. He knew she wasn't here yet… it felt as if she was. In his heart.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts: Night of Fate-**_

Jon then found himself facing Shadows that appeared from the ground. Without even realizing it, he held the longsword he had chosen in his hand.

"_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your Light burning strong. The bonds you share give you strength within." _

Tightening his hold on his blade, Jon did not wait on the Shadows to come for him. Instead, he struck first and was surprised at how he had dispatched one of the Shadows with one easy swing. Shaking his head, Jon refocused on the other Heartless that were now running towards him.

Cleaving through one after another, Jon felt himself growing faster and stronger after every strike.

The battle was a short skirmish, with the Heartless gone in a matter of a handful of minutes.

He wasn't as winded as he usually was when battling these dark creatures, barely out of breath.

Jon then tensed up at seeing pools of darkness appear around him until it consumed the entire platform. He stumbled into the shadows when he was pulled through.

Gasping and frantically waving around, Jon suddenly felt a hard surface on his back.

Sitting up quickly Jon saw he was now on another platform with him back in the center, Arya above his head. But he also noticed that one of the blank circles now had another familiar face.

Robb, his brother.

Bewildered as to what was going on, he looked at both Starks, the siblings he was closest to. Now that he thought of it, there were still three circles that remained blank. Robb and Arya were his siblings, without a doubt the ones he was closest to. However he still loved his other siblings as unconditionally as he did Arya and Robb. So these three blank circles must be Bran, Rickon and mayhaps even Sansa as distant as she can be at times.

So now what?

He got an answer when a translucent door appeared above Arya's circle.

Walking up to it, he reached out only for his hand to phase through it.

Frowning, Jon was unsure how to proceed.

"_Be prepared for the unforeseen." _

Figuring something would appear, Jon turned back and saw more Heartless had appeared. Whipping his hand back, he thought of how often he had now seen Roxas call for his Keyblades and his longsword appeared once again.

Dashing forward as several of the Shadows jumped up at him, he ducked beneath those in the air and aimed for the ones still on the ground.

With one quick horizontal slash, he cut through two of the before skidding to a halt mid sprint and whirling about to face the remaining Heartless.

It still surprised him at how quickly and easily he had been able to defeat the Heartless when he had so often struggled before. Was it this place? This place didn't feel like anything else he had seen before. Was this new place the reason as to why he was feeling stronger than before?

Dispatching the Heartless, Jon turned back to regard the door and found that it was now solid in appearance. Walking over to it, he gave it a few test knocks when the doors jolted open with a bright light shining through the crack. Closing his eyes to block the shining light, the door eventually opened entirely with its light encompassing Jon.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Back Cover: Cases of Fortellers-**_

Blinking out the black splotches from his vision, Jon froze momentarily and found himself standing within the training grounds of Winterfell.

He was home!

Or so he thought.

Around him, the area was barren and completely empty.

And now that he looked at it, or better yet, felt it… it was as if Winterfell just stood alone in an endless void due to the skies shining a bright blue and stretched on endlessly into the horizon.

He then realized that he wasn't standing alone.

Around him was Arya, Robb and his father, Ned Stark.

Arya was sitting on a cart wagon, feet casually swaying back and forth. Robb stood in the direction to the exit of Winterfell and beside him was his own Direwolf Grey Wind, whom he was petting. Ned stood toward the entryway to the great hall of Winter fell, the ancestral sword Ice with its edge embedded into the ground while he grasped the handle with both hands.

All in all, he knew that they were indeed the family he had grown up with but he knew that something was amiss.

They had not regarded him in the slightest. Arya did not bound up to him as she usually did, Robb had not given him the usual brotherly smile and Father had not regarded with his comforting grey eyes and a pat on the shoulder to signify that bastard he may be, he was still his son.

Stepping towards Arya, his little sister regarded him and spoke though he did not hear her utter a word. Yet he still knew what she said.

"_What do you Fear more than anything?" _

Jon found himself balking at the sudden question coming from his sister. Nonetheless, the question rang through his head.

It was bizarre how he had not said anything yet the answer still came.

"_Not finding a place in this world. Is that really so scary?"_

Arya turned away with Jon giving her one last look before going over to Robb now.

"_What do you want out of your life?" _

How in the Seven Hells was he supposed to answer that one? That one felt so complicated. He was to join the Night's Watch and that meant his duty was to the Realms of Men.

"_To do your duty to the Realm, Huh?" _

These responses he was getting felt stranger and stranger. It was completely backhanded though he had no idea. Was it meant to challenge him on his answers? He honestly did not know.

Going over to his Father, his grim visage looking to address him.

"_What is it that you value above all else?" _

Now that one was both easy and difficult to explain. Because he as a bastard didn't have much, what he did have was something he held dear. Then… he thought of Roxas. The newest guest to Winterfell was truly an oddity to many but he had done something for Roxas that only a select few have done in his entire life.

"_Being accepted for who you are? Is that so important?" _

As soon as those last words were uttered more came up.

"_You're afraid of being unable to find purpose in this world. You want to do your duty to the Realm. You wish for acceptance."_

Hearing this mysterious "voice" once more, Jon nodded in confirmation.

"_Your Journey starts at night, where the night is darkest before the dawn. It will be difficult and test you to your absolute limits." _

Jon tensed up at hearing these words but knew there was no going back now.

"_The end of your path is so close and yet so far. Endure for that is the way to reach your end." _

Shaking his head from a sudden blinding light, Jon saw he was back where he was before. On the circular platform with his artistic rendering with Arya still above above him, Robb to his upper left but now a third circle was filled in. And it was his father!

He had thought that it would be mayhaps Bran or Rickon but he was honestly not expecting his father.

His attention was then turned to a spotlight that had apparently been shining down upon him when it travelled forward, eventually reaching the end of the platform.

Upon going off the edge, a rectangular platform appeared followed by another and another until creating a long path of winding steps towards another platform.

"_Don't hesitate. Look back only to learn but never to dwell. The path ahead is one that takes courage." _

Courage eh? If he were to be honest with himself right about now, he was kind of scared from all this. What exactly was he doing here and what was the point of it all? Was this some kind of manifestation of his subconscious?

Only one way to find out.

Stepping on one of the glass panels, he found it to be solid and stable and thus began going up the winding staircase.

Eventually, he arrived at another platform with him still in the center and now, four of the circles had been filled out.

To the bottom right of his head, Ghost had taken his place. What did all of this mean? When he thought about it, these four in the circles represented those whom he held a special, unshakeable bond with.

Arya, the sibling he adored most and in turn adored him.

Robb, his brother he had grown up with.

Ned, his father and idol he aspired to be like even in the slightest way possible.

And Ghost, his Direwolf, his companion, his partner that was connected to him in mind and soul.

So who was the fifth one?

"_Those who seek answers are those who must also be willing to take risks. Are you willing to risk yourself to find yourself?" _

What the hells was that supposed to mean?

This was beyond frustrating now!

Stomping his foot on the ground, Jon looked around, spotting another path of glass staircases leading upwards once more.

Instead of walking, Jon ran at full speed, climbing higher and higher up the steps until reaching the next platform.

Trying to find whatever was new, Jon's eyes widened.

Roxas stood in the center!

Going over to him in hopes of getting an answer, the Keyblader he knows and befriended instead held out his hand both in a motion of stopping Jon in his tracks while also summoning his Keyblade. Yet this one was not Oblivion and Oathkeeper. This Keyblade was the same shape as the wooden one he had made for Arya.

Roxas gripped the edge of it from the teeth's end and held it out to Jon.

"_In your hand, take this Key."_

Jon glanced at the Keyblade before back up at Roxas.

"_So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me friend and no Wall will contain you then. No more borders around or below or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." _

Jon wasn't sure what exactly that meant yet the words… resonated with him. Slowly, he raised his hand up and grasped at the handle with Roxas giving him a small smile until he disappeared.

A flash of light later and Jon saw that the fifth and final circle had been filled.

Roxas.

On top of that, the empty hand Jon had was now wielding a longsword that looked akin to Valyrian Steel.

It felt as though this journey was now complete.

So why was he still here?

Looking at the center of the platform, the bastard of Winterfell saw a faint pillar of light shine down from the darkness above. He gazed down to where it landed and saw it was placed dead center of his artistic platform. Curious as to what it's for, Jon walked closer before standing inside of it.

It was there he felt _it_. Feeling himself… energized and refreshed? It was as if any and all forms of exhaustion he had against the Heartless he fought earlier never came to him in the first place.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

This left Jon quite confused as to what the "voice" meant. He was indeed dumbfounded on the meaning.

Yet there was this odd chill running down his spine. A feeling which made him want to look back.

As he did, Jon saw his shadow starting to extend and move on it's own: regardless of himself. After several moments, it began to rise from the artistic platform. As it stood, Jon saw it took on a form that looked like a mixture of himself and the Shadow Heartless. And once it formed, it began to grow bigger and bigger, which caused Jon to take several steps back in fright.

"_But don't be afraid."_

Jon was very much afraid, running away until he realized he had nowhere to go with the glass staircases being nowhere to be found.

It wasn't long after it's sudden growth, the unique shadow detached from him and became something else and took on a different form entirely.

"_And don't forget."_

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts: Destiny's Force-**_

The Heartless was completely gigantic in scale, looking as though it could possibly tower over the largest tower of Winterfell itself!

This oversized Shadow was quite muscular, despite it's oddly sized limbs. For instance he was possibly as tall as the Heartless' ankle or lower calf. And that's saying something with the legs being uniquely short with it's jester shoe like feet. It's arms were quite long and had two relatively small, twisted wings on it's back. The hair on top of it's head formed into tentacles, which mostly wrapped around it's jaw and neck for some unique looking scarf. And the center of it's chest was an extremely large heart-shaped hole, which penetrated straight through from its front to it's back.

Jon knew he had no where else to go and nothing to do. Nothing… but fight.

Hoping the "magic" hadn't worn off, Jon threw his hand out and to his small relief, the longsword he had chosen from the start appeared.

The giant Heartless reared its fist back and Jon barely covered the distance when he jumped back as the hand smashed down to the ground. The shockwave of the impact sent him flying back more, landing hard on the ground.

Though his adrenaline was going now, with him scrambling back up and sprinting forward. Rearing his sword back, he slashed at the Heartless's hand though it barely scratched him. Gritting his teeth, Jon swung his sword several more times when he felt something smash into his back.

Landing hard on the ground, Jon managed to sit up in time to see a Shadow leaping right at him.

Instinctively, he threw his sword up with the edge piercing through and destroying the Shadow.

He then saw other Shadows appearing with the giant Heartless retracting its hand.

Wonderful, now he had to deal with the small fry on top of this gigantic Heartless he had never even seen before.

It was official. This was a nightmare.

Getting back up to his feet, Jon held up his blade at the ready and ran forward. Slashing through several shadows, Jon narrowly avoided a giant fist while lunging at another Shadow with his sword going right through it.

The Giant Heartless stepped forward until it collapsed to its knees. A kind of reddish, black energy began to form from the heart shaped hole in its chest until beams of energy shot out and flew directly at him.

Not realizing what he was doing, Jon swung his sword and actually deflected one of the energy beams yet the other one had managed to hit him dead on.

Feeling pain all over his body, Jon could barely rise to his feet as the giant Heartless had now regarded him with its beady yellow eyes.

Teeth clenched, Jon knew he could only wait and see what the Heartless would do next.

It kneeled down once more, this time grasping one hand by the wrist and another sphere of energy swirled around the open palm.

Rushing forward, Jon cut at the hand before going for a more daring approach. Jumping forward, he embedded his sword into its arm and attempted to climb up to its head.

It failed rather immediately as the Heartless shot up the energy sphere up above with it standing upright once more.

Jon helplessly dangled from the arm, gripping his sword tightly with both hands.

It was then that Jon noticed that a small sphere of darkness was falling upon the platform and one struck his dead on.

Grunting, Jon fell to the ground once more and landed hard.

He was honestly starting to feel beyond exhausted as he had essentially been thrashed by this giant Heartless the entire time. Didn't Roas say he faced Heartless like this one before? Those that were larger than towers and villages?

How in the Seven Hells did he do it?

Jon struggled to sit up, when the ground shuddered.

As the monstrous Heartless collapsed down onto the platform, a large pool of darkness formed.

Jon was about to try and get away from the inky, fiery substance but his leg was snagged by the giant's tentacle-like hair. The darkness then started dragging him in with Jon swinging his longsword down in hopes of freeing himself. After several strikes, his weapon suddenly disappeared in odd embers of light. The bastard panicked, fought and struggled to get free.

Yet the pull was too strong for his escape.

"_Don't be afraid."_

'Easy for you to say.' Jon roared in his mind as the darkness started to envelop him.

"_You hold one of the mightest weapons of all."_

Jon kept fighting with all his might, but it was all in vain.

"_So don't forget…"_

All forms of light seemed to disappear from his vision, as if death had finally come to claim him.

"_You are the one that will help light this World from it's Long Night."_

_**-Waking World-**_

Jon awoke with a fright, shooting upright with a gasp as his body seized him from the peculiar nightmare's hold. A cold sweat caused parts of his sleepwear to cling onto his skin. Blinking in rapid succession, the bastard whirled his head around his bedroom with his heart slowly coming down from it's erratic state.

Parts of his dream were still fresh in his mind. Standing on the odd stained glass platforms, fighting the Heartless and the swallowing darkness towards the end. Everything else was oddly hazy, as if the darkness which tried to consume him blocked anything else for him to recall.

He tried, he tried. For all the tries he made racking through his mind, nothing could ever surface asides from those three parts.

Jon did, however, wish he did forget the fear he felt at the dream's end.

His thinking process ended upon feeling a wet tongue lapping at his hand. Looking over, Jon saw Ghost staring at him with his red worried eyes. A small whine emanated from the direwolf's throat as he tried comforting his human companion.

Releasing a sigh, Jon gave a soft smile. "Sorry on startling you, Ghost." He patted the albino direwolf's head before scratching at just the right places to make the worry die just a little. "Just a nightmare. Nothing more."

It was a lie, Jon told himself. It was a means to convince himself to ease the immense fear he felt.

He did, however, decide to talk to Roxas when he got the chance. Parts of the dream were bugging him, prompting him in wanting to learn their meaning. And so far, part of him thought his friend was the best at giving him the answers he presently sought.

"Best get ready for the day." Jon muttered, prying himself out of bed. "Especially today of all days."

Thinking about his dreams almost made him forget King Robert, his immediate family and their entourage were finally arriving to Winterfell today. Though if not today, then it would absolutely be tomorrow at the latest.

Hard to really tell at times, unless a rider or a raven came in to inform their immediate arrival some hours in advance.

As he started to get dressed, Jon started going over what he needed to take care of before the royal party arrived.

One of the first things that came to mind was him needing to get trimmed up. Lady Catelyn informed him, Robb and Theon of this yesterday as it needed to be done first thing in the morning after breakfast. After that, Jon just needed to either help the servants out in the final preparations or go with Roxas for Heartless patrols.

Jon didn't know if he should do the later option or the former, given Lady Catelyn's views towards him.

Ned's bastard knows his father's wife doesn't want him present when the royal party arrives. If he were, it would be towards the back with the other servants or hardly seen at all. And if that were the case, Jon would rather join Roxas in slaying Heartless and being sure the roads and grounds are safer for everyone.

Especially with King Robert and his entourage arriving soon.

But Jon had a feeling his father wanted him to at least be present for the upcoming arrival. So if he decided to stay at Winterfell's grounds, Jon would need to assist the servants with their tasks just in time for things to go underway.

Now a small part of him spoke staying behind would be a bit too… _boring_. It was a little childish for argument's sake. Who can really blame him? Especially after Roxas rolled into his life.

Jon remembered his father telling him to go out there and live his life a little, even if it was the simplest of things to the noblest. He decided long ago he'll be going to the Wall and becoming a Brother to the Night's Watch when the time came. And sure enough, a part of him said that time will be coming _very_ soon. He wanted to get matters settled before his departure and he wanted to prepare by then.

One of them, of course, was fighting the Heartless.

They weren't the wildlings, thank the gods, but who knows what else lies beyond the Wall further north. Could the myths and legends told all so long ago be true and the Heartless be a warm up for _them_?

If so, then he'll need to get more experience fighting them before joining the Watch. Perhaps his new experience will be beneficial for the old Order.

...Now what was his debate again?

_Decisions, decisions._

Once all ready, headed towards the door with Ghost coming right beside him.

The pair trudged through the old halls with the occasional servant passing by in a hurried pace. With the coming arrival, Jon didn't blame them for being rushed and having a one track mind.

None of them wanted to embarrass House Stark for what's to come.

And like them, Jon will do whatever it takes to not embarrass his father's House.

At the other side of the main keep, Sansa was stirring from her bed with a small yawn emanating from her mouth. Moving a little on her bed, she felt the familiar weight of her direwolf, Lady, sleeping beside her feet.

As long as she yearned to stay in bed a lot longer, Sansa had to remind herself that today was the day of the royal family making their arrival. Part of her wished it was tomorrow, but the rest of her had to make it today.

Soon the rapping on her chamber door could be heard.

"Lady Sansa? Are you up?"

That was her best friend, Jeyne Poole, at the door. She was here to help prepare her for not just a normal day but also for the royal guests.

"Give me a moment, Jeyne." Sansa politely called out.

Pulling off her sheets, Ned's eldest daughter was about to climb out of bed before noticing two things. One was a wet… sticky feeling around her legs and upon looking down, she saw red on both parts of her sheets and sleep garments.

"Oh~ Not _again_."

With the chamber door opening, Jeyne walked inside. "Are you excited for-" The stewardess gasped a little before sucking in her teeth. "Oh I'm so sorry, my Lady."

"It's… alright, Jeyne." Sansa breathed out. "It's just going to be more work for the servants."

Indeed it will be. Cleaning out blood from clothed items isn't all that bad to most people. It's a commonality during times of war, battles to even the simplest of fights. Yet it all depends on how long the blood has been set and how much. If it can't be properly cleaned out, then the cloth must be disposed of with a new one replacing the old.

This can be very much said and done, but what Sansa -and all women out there- is going through is _very_ embarrassing.

"Forget about the sheets, Sansa. Focus more towards the coming guests."

"You are right, Jeyne."

"Now let's get you out of that and get you cleaned. I already have a bath drawn in the neighboring room."

Nodding in appreciation, Sansa disrobed the dirty garment as she was now in her naked glory.

The eldest daughter of Ned Stark was slowly developing into a fine woman for her age. Her breasts were small, yet had time to grow to a decent size. Her childbearing hips were good along with her legs, despite the present blood stain shown on her lower regions. And with the morning air seeping through and caressing her unblemished and flawless pale skin to help finish off her natural beauty.

In the coming years, she will no doubt be a great beauty which many will fight over.

Reaching for her friend, Jeyne handed her a robe to temporarily wrap herself in so she may cover her modesty before getting to the adjacent room. By the time she was ready, Jeyne opened the door for her to pass through to get to where her bath was prepared nearby.

Her bare feet graced across the cold ground, but it wouldn't be for long as she entered the bathing room where the tub of hot water resided.

Once the door was closed and locked, Jeyne helped disrobe her before helping her friend get inside of the warm tub.

As the stewardess started scrubbing her Lady in the water, some conversations started between them.

"The entire Royal Entourage shall be arriving in a few short hours." Jeyne said amicably. "Possibly later today if we're lucky instead of so soon."

Sansa only hummed, feeling herself relax within the warm water.

"I wonder what these Southerners will be like."

"My mother is a Southerner."

"True Milady, but she has been in the North for nearly 16 years now. These are true Southerners that come from the more sunlit based realms of Westeros."

The redhead beauty nodded on the reminder. Her mother had taught her the Southern ways as a means of not losing both sides of her heritage. She appreciated this well, unlike her younger sister who focused more on her Northerner bloodline.

"Wonder who will be attending with the Royal family, my Lady."

"If it's the Royal family, possibly King Roberts' wife and his children as well." Sansa responded. "Do you think the crown prince will be handsome?"

"He could be." Jeyne answered. "He has the blood of his father and mother. Both of them were quite handsome and beautiful in their prime. No doubt will inherit that quality from them now, moreso as he gets older."

Sansa nodded as she scrubbed her lower region and legs under the water.

"Though not like Roxas/Gared." Both girls sharply looked at one another with their faces turning crimson. They stared at one another in an awkward air of silence when Jeyne was the first to break it, giving Sansa a coy smile.

"Well, well, looks like Lady Stark is smitten with a certain blond haired, blue eyed warrior." Jeyne teased.

Sansa gaped then scoffed, her own smirk etching its way onto her face.

"And for you to be smitten with a squire."

The stewardess could only blush.

"I… admit he is charming in his own right. And he was quite brave when defending us against the Heartless."

"They both were." Sansa said in a dreamy smile. "Like the true heroes of old that mother used to tell me of when I was a child."

"True." Jeyne held an expression similar to Sansa's, thinking on the dashing action of both Roxas and Gared the first time they had seen them.

"Would you think your father will allow Gared to become your husband?"

Jeyne leaned against her arm, which was draped across the tub. "I don't know for sure, Sansa. Gared is a squire and the son of a pig farmer. So I don't know if father would approve if Gared were to possibly court me."

"Yet you forget he is starting to become quite favored with House Forrester and was trained by Roxas himself. Surely your father would approve of a possible betrothal once Gared is no longer a squire."

"Perhaps, but only time will tell." Jeyne sighed out. "Until then, only the simple visits and letters will suffice."

"Oh? You've been writing to him?" Sansa asked eagerly, leaning forward to her best friend.

The stewardess blushed when she realized what she slipped from her mouth.

"A little bit." She mumbled.

Sansa only giggled, resting her head against Jeyne's arm with a smile.

"Well I think that's wonderful."

Jeyne honestly could not tell whether it was the water or her face that was producing so much steam.

"Then what of you?" Jeyne shot back.

"Pardon?"

"Of your time being with Roxas."

Processing her best friend's words, Sansa released a contained, blissful sigh as she pictured the Keyblader in her mind.

"He is truly a man of my dreams." Came the Stark's remark. "A young man worth being with. His tales of fighting against those monsters are something of a murmur's tale, yet are in fact reality. He valiantly fights for others and is kind to those deserving of it."

"He'd make a fine husband, wouldn't you say?" Jeyne asked teasingly.

"Most definitely."

"Unashamed, aren't we?"

"I'm not the one sending love letters to my dearly beloved on the far end of the kingdom."

Gasping, Jeyne playfully retaliated by splashing water onto Sansa who laughed with her friend joining a moment later

They grew silent a moment later.

"Would you truly be content with marrying someone like Roxas?" Jeyne found herself asking.

"I just hope mother and father would approve of the idea. Roxas has been earning their respect and even with the rest of my family."

"That's good. But what about lands and holdings? Your mother might not let this happen if-"

"Moat Calin has been without a Lord for years." Sansa interrupted. "I'd imagine father would grant him that keep, once it's properly refurbished from its current state."

Jeyne hummed in thought as she scrubbed Sansa's red hair. "True. It's the only keep I know of that's been vacant at the moment." The stewardess then chuckled. "Highly doubt anywhere else in the North will be available. And if one would be built from the ground up, it would cost a fortune."

"Yes it would."

Gently pouring a pitcher of water onto Sansa's head to wash off the hair, Jeyne continued in a serious tone. "You truly are serious. You would actually consider forgoing marrying the prince to the Iron Throne to marry Roxas instead."

Sansa didn't respond at first, thinking about her word. "I would most like to marry him. But the idea of marrying into the throne had crossed my mind in the past, just so you know. I've never been betrothed, remember?"

"Who wouldn't." Jeyne answered, regarding both the Iron Throne and the last question. "Then I must recommend you at least your parents know of your thoughts and intentions sooner than later. At least help get the idea moving along."

Sansa only hummed at her friends' words. "Don't forget to do the same for Gared."

Jeyne lightly tapped Sansa's head with the two giggling once more.

_**-Later-**_

The sound of Tom's razor running over Robb's jaw was a low, slick noise to Jon as he and Theon stood waiting for their turn to be shaved and trimmed as well. The three of them were bare chested, wearing only their pants and boots with their shirts and jackets piled by the nearby table. Robb was quiet and still as Winterfell's barber trimmed away his beard, making him seem as a boy rather than a young man by the end of the process.

"Why's your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon voiced in confusion at it all. All three of them kept themselves clean-shaven-and why in the seven hells did they have to be sheared like sheep? "You know the stories told that Robert doesn't care if you're thick bearded or barely have any hair on your face."

"It's for the queen, I bet." Theon said. "I hear she's a sleek bit of meat."

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb muttered as Tom ran his hands over his cheeks and jaws, looking for any stray hair he might have missed between the cream and the blade.

"And think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon snorted, causing all three of them to snigger.

Tom clapped his hands against Robb's bare, broad shoulders, signaling the heir of Winterfell he'd finished. With a grin, Robb got up, before pushing a reluctant Jon to the barber. "Alright, Tom, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes more than his own hair."

Robb and Theon laughed as they watched Jon try to look stoic as Tom sat him down, and the shears began cutting away at his dark locks of hair.

As the barber started his task, Jon voiced a question roaming on his mind. "Where is Roxas anyways? Shouldn't he be here with us?"

"Please. You think he would _ever_ have any hair on his face." Spoke the Greyjoy.

"You're probably right on that one." Looking towards the back, Theon and Robb saw their blonde friend walking out of the neighboring room as he had forgone his Organization jacket and undershirt; revealing his bare chest to all. And wrapped around his head was a towel before pulling off to reveal his normal blond hairstyle.

"And where were you?" Robb inquired.

"Oh I already had my haircut earlier before you three showed up."

Looking at his blond locks, Theon scrunched his face. "I don't even think you even had a trim."

"Oh he did." Tom said, using a comb to help clean up Jon's messy locks. "Just didn't take all that much off him."

Looking once more, all the Greyjoy could see was the still unique hairstyle Roxas always had of the wavy, spiky look. As he did, he pretty much wore a face which spoke 'bullshit'.

Without stopping his work, Tom looked at Theon with a critical stare. "You calling me a liar, boy?"

"...No."

"Then shut yer trap."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought of it."

Robb chuckled before looking back at the Keybearer. "Once again, where were you?"

"Was helping out Arya on a few things before we got… _dirty_." Roxas answered. "Because of that, she had to get cleaned up more than I did; much to her dismay."

As the others laughed a little thinking of the usual antics Arya pulls, Jon knew better.

Ever since coming back from their mission to Karhold, Jon started noticing Arya acting a bit differently. Not much in a bad way, but more good as she wasn't all that entirely wild. The others may not have noticed, but he certainly did; given how close he was towards his half-sister than the rest of the siblings.

Seeking answers, Jon tailed them and eventually found them at a secluded area in Winterfell. Reason why they were there was because Roxas was teaching the young She-wolf how to fight.

The bastard of Winterfell tried to sneak away, but was caught red handed when Ghost ended up giving away his position via barking when responding back to Nymeria's.

Arya became quite defensive on being found out. She even was quick to apologize to her not using the secret space by the stables Jon made for her. The rambles were a bit too much for him to track, but Roxas was able to help clear up the matter.

So upon learning that Roxas was helping learn how to fight, Jon was both happy yet sad on the whole thing. Happy that Arya was brave enough to seek out someone to teach her how to fight with a sword recently. Sad as she didn't come to him first.

The whole issue was resolved in the end with Jon joining in on the secret sword lessons Roxas taught his younger half-sister.

As a result of thinking on what exactly Roxas taught her this time, Jon started shaking his head, much to the gruff protest of Tom, who had to pull away his shears before he made an errant cut into Jon's head.

"Then I hope my sister didn't cause too much trouble to hold you back from your tasks."

"She hasn't Robb."

"Good to know."

"So when are you heading out for patrol?" Jon inquired from the barber's stool.

"Very soon. Just need to grab a few things from my room."

"Then you'll be done by the time the royal party arrives?" Theon asked.

"Hopefully." Roxas answered. "Heartless have been at steady numbers, but less frequent in popping up."

"Cowards retreating back to their nest, no less."

"_That…"_ Roxas stressed out the word, "or they could be trying to rebuild their strength and send out a heavy hitter at some point."

That tidbit did stop Theon's jesting mood, realizing the dire situation that might occur. When? Well that is indeed the thousand gold dragon question now.

"Could… Could we talk about something else, please?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

By the time the topics changed, Tom had finished shearing away what locks he'd deemed too long on Jon's head, and proceeded to apply the shaving cream on his face to make him seem more a boy than a man.

"So tell us, Roxas, what do you think of the king, the prince and queen." Robb said.

Getting his shirt back on, the Keybearer clarified. "You mean what I think of the royal family."

"Yup."

Roxas pondered as he started getting his Organization coat back on. Flashes graced across his eyes of moments that were alien to him. He didn't know what they were on about. All he could make out from them were of a certain blonde haired teenager and a tall black haired warrior.

Not wanting to directly voice about them, Roxas shook his head a little. "I don't wanna voice my opinions about them by just stories and rumors. I haven't even met them yet. I would want to judge them with what I know about them directly."

Robb nodded as he started getting his shirt back on. "Sounds fair."

"Bah! I'd rather find entertainment with stories and rumors any day." Spoke the Greyjoy.

Jon would say something clever or supporting Roxas' remark, but he didn't want to get badly cut on accident with how Tom's knife was so close to his throat.

By the time things were done, Jon was putting back on his shirt and jacket. As he did, he saw Roxas interacting with the direwolves Greywind and Ghost. Both were happy and wagging their tails in delight as the Keybearer made them weak at the knees with him petting at just the right spots.

The mere sight alone brought a chuckle from Jon's throat.

Ever since the direwolves had been brought back to Winterfell, they always seemed strangely drawn to Roxas, yipping and wagging their tails at him. Even wanting to play or rest beside him whenever the given chance. More so with the likes of Greywind and Ghost in recent times as they want to be more physically active -like wanting to fight the Heartless- compared to the rest of their siblings.

The Keybearer had looked happy when they did come, despite certain circumstances. Robb and Jon at times found themselves sharing in their Direwolves moods as they themselves have grown to greatly appreciate Roxas's company.

Since coming back from Karhold, the trio had been finding themselves spending their own time together with the brothers joining on Roxas's patrols several times.

Though they were nowhere near as skilled as Roxas, thanks to their diligence and consistent training on top of their Direwolves by their side they were starting to wrack up quite a kill count of their own.

_**-Some Hours Later-**_

Leaning against one of the shortest towers connected to the battlements, Bran was overlooking the area where the King's Road meets with Wintertown. He has been here for a while now somewhat bored out of his mind. As much as he wanted to keep climbing up his home's many towers, the climbing wolf wanted to do a task for his family.

What you may ask? Why it's to spot any signs of the royal party on the horizon and warn his House of their arrival.

Sure his father already sent out Jory and an assembly of honor guard down the King's Road to help escort them to Winterfell. It was both out of courtesy for the royal guests but to also protect them from any Heartless skirmishes.

Bran had no doubt the legendary fighters of the Kingsguard traveling with said party will hold their own, yet they are completely inexperienced and ill-equipped against fighting the dark creatures. And before one argues with some of the Kingsguard and hells the King himself being veterans in fighting against the Unversed, the Heartless are a different breed of monsters.

After what seemed forever, Bran seemed to spot something coming along the King's Road, which brushed against the Wolf's Wood.

Rubbing his eyes a little, the climbing wolf looked back and saw the faint bright colors of red, gold, and yellow in the distance. The bright, sunny day helped out immensely for him to better see instead of an overcast day.

Knowing they were completely out of the norm here in the North, Bran realized what it was.

Reaching towards his side, Bran scooped up a small handful of white powder from the pouch tied to his hip. Rubbing his hands together and placing some more onto his footwear, the young climber spread the chalk substance before making his way down the small tower.

When Roxas helped him be better acquainted in his climbing habit, the Keyblader introduced him to the chalk dust. He stated that just a bit of moisture on your hands can be the difference between safety and endangerment when climbing. As a result, climbers like Bran use this chalk dust to dry sweat and other moisture on their hands, like if it was raining when one went climbing, thus increasing the friction and improving their grip on the holds.

Bran was amazed by this bit of information. He wondered where he got the substance in the first place, which Roxas said he got it from the Karstarks as they used it as part of their fertilizer.

The young climber did admit once having the chalk dust, his efforts in climbing up Winterfell's walls became much better than before. Hells, there had been a few wet mornings prior to Roxas' arrival where Bran almost slipped and fell due to the wet rocks. But now things seemed easier to traverse.

This didn't mean Bran couldn't stop being careful on his reach and footing.

Once making it back down the tower and almost reaching the courtyard down below, he heard his someone call out to him.

"Brandon!"

Looking over, he saw his mother standing beside Maester Luwin with Summer -his direwolf- sitting not far away.

Before she could get the chance to speak, the young climber went first. "The King is coming mother! And he's got hundreds of people with him!"

"How many times have I told you about climbing?!"

Planting his feet on one of the angled straw roofs, Bran slid his way down to hang off the edge and climbed down the wooden beams to reach the soft earth below. "But he's coming, mother."

Coming up to him, Catelyn wore a look of disappointment on her features. "I want you to promise me: _no more climbing_."

Looking down for the briefest of moments, Bran spoke in a soft voice. "I promise."

"...You know what?"

"What?"

"You always look at your feet when you lie."

Bran chuckled, admitting to the truth.

With a soft smile, Catelyn spoke. "Now run and tell your father the news. And please get cleaned up."

"I will."

As Bran and his direwolf ran off, Catelyn smiled before looking back at Luwin. "Gods, I don't know if I wanna scold or thank Roxas for his influence on them."

"He sure is quite the lad to make a good impact on them, my Lady."

"Indeed." Releasing a sigh, Catelyn moved along. "Now we best inform everyone on their arrival now."

The maester nodded as he went his separate way to do just that.

_**-Insert Game of Thrones: The King's Arrival-**_

It was sometime later when so many people assembled in the courtyard. All were cleaned up and presentable for the royal party's arrival. And despite one's status, everyone wore their best attires in order to make a good impression for the royal family.

Lord Eddard fell in line front and center, next to his wife, Lady Catelyn. And beside her were the rest of their children and Theon not far away, except for-

"...Where's Arya?" Came Catelyn's voice as she glanced around for her youngest daughter. "Sansa, where's your sister?"

The elder of Stark's daughters merely shrugged. As for Robb and Bran, they had noticed her absence, but figured the young She-wolf wasn't far.

Indeed, not a minute later, they saw a small figure wearing a helmet running up past them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lord Stark stopped the girl, removing the helmet on her head. "What're doing with that on?"

Robb and Theon grinned at the girl.

With a groan, Arya did as she was told and got in line next to her brother Brandon, whom she pushed *cough* bullied *cough* out to the side to fit in line.

Not a few moments later, the royal entourage began filing into the courtyard.

The first ones to canter past in were a pair of men wearing the gold-plated armor of the Kingsguard, riding an almost archetypal white destrier. The armor itself was heavily gilded, as was the sword at their sides, making some wonder as to its practical use in battle; though it was nevertheless finely crafted, with gold scales protecting the neck, shoulders, and thighs.

The rider after them was a young, blonde-haired lad of fifteen -going on sixteen- riding a brown stallion. From the lad's features, the ridiculously huge satin cloak of crimson he wore and absolutely, condescending smug look on his face, that would have to be Crown Prince Joffrey; a boy which many had heard of some, but none of it is good, and all of which were more reasons he distrusted the system of hereditary monarchy.

Evidently, Robb had unknowingly came to the same conclusion as his father as he watched the blond little brat staring at Sansa like a piece of meat. To the older male Starks' small surprise, they saw Sansa looking away from the prince's gaze after a few moments. And instead of being all bashful and giggling, the elder Stark girl merely nodded.

Behind the heir to the Iron Throne was a massive man layered in dark armor, atop a huge black charger. He had a massive sword poking out from over his shoulder, and wore a helmet fashioned in the likeness of a snarling hound. And the visor to the dog-themed helmet easily jiggled up and down to show how loose it was; which revealed the partially burnt face of Sandor Clegane.

Following these assortment of riders was a massive horse-driven carriage, with two red-robed men at the driver's seat. Filing behind them was a contingent of guards and servants, and then four more knights of the Kingsguard.

Ned had to recount the present members of the Kingsguard. He didn't know if one of them was hanging at the back of the caravan for some protection, was elsewhere nearby or was deliberately kept back in King's Landing.

Before he got the chance to inspect who was missing, the Lord Paramount of the North saw King Robert Baratheon himself making past the gate.

For the briefest of moments, Eddard had momentarily thought of his childhood friend and foster brother under Jon Arryn was _still_ tall and well fit. The same man who rebelled against Aerys Targaryen 'The Mad King' after his many horrid actions towards the lives of many. Then after seizing the Iron Throne, Robert managed to unite the continent and fight against the Greyjoys on their own rebellion.

Yet all hopes and dreams are never meant to be.

What was once a tall, well fit and intimidating man was now quite the disappointing sight to behold. Robert was now an obese, unhealthy looking man who bore a flushed look on his face, a likely indication of copious wine consumption… and whoring. His short trimmed black beard was now long and frayed turning grey which hardly hid the double chin.

Once coming to a stop, two servants came beside his great horse, carrying a wooden step-ladder.

...Was Robert really so out of shape he couldn't even dismount his own horse? Evidently yes, given the fact he used it.

When the king strode forward, all present in the courtyard knelt before him, including the Stark family.

Coming to a stop before the Warden of the North, Robert moved his hand; ushering Ned to stand back up.

"Your Grace." Stark said quietly, and the two old friends alongside everyone else were quiet, waiting for the king to speak.

"...You got fat," King Robert uttered, seemingly in disapproval at Eddard.

As though thinking the same thing, Eddard made a short glance down to Robert's stomach. Looking back up, the Lord Paramount of the North gave a look which practically screamed "look who's talking".

Then, after another moment of silence, the king started to chortle at Ned, which caused the two of them to both start chuckling, before embracing.

Releasing his hold on Lord Eddard, Robert then turned to Lady Catelyn, smiled as he embraced her. He then patted little Rickon's head, the boy standing next to his mother.

Robert turned back to Ned. "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace." Eddard smiled. "Winterfell is yours."

Coming out of the carriage first was a beautiful woman wearing rich red robes trimmed in gold, with a large pelt of fox fur slung about her back. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and braided along the sides. Despite the beauty she held, the cold, scornful look she gave practically everything was already annoying most people, but controlled their actions in not verbally speaking back at the Queen of Westeros, Cersei Lannister.

Behind her came two small children, also golden hair and green eyes. The younger two of the royal siblings, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. Myrcella, who was fourteen, was a developing beauty who would match her mothers in a good number of years. The princess had a curiosity in her eyes as she shifted her eyes around Winterfell which didn't hold any hint of scorn in her eyes like her mother. Tommen -who was twelve- seemed far more shy, and when the boy's gaze fell on those of others, he shied behind his sister.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya whispered to her older sister, who only hissed at her to shut up.

Robert turned his attention to the rest of the Stark children, pacing to Robb first. "What have we here? You must be Robb." He said, smiling as he shook the young man's hand. Sansa blushed as he called her 'a pretty one,' before looking hard at Arya for some reason. "And your name is?"

"Arya." The girl replied after some hesitation.

Ned could understand a little on why Robert lingered his gaze at his youngest daughter, for she truly held much resemblance to Lyanna.

The King's attention now on Brandon, Robert seemed amused. "Ooh. Show us your muscles." The climbing wolf stuck out his arms, flexing it as best he could. The king laughed in approval. "You'll be a soldier."

As the King briefly acquainted with Ned and his family, the Queen came forward then, approaching Lord Eddard, before offering her hand to him. Ned Stark kissed it before uttering "My Queen," his wife doing likewise.

"Good." Robert said as he stood not far away from them. "Now, Ned, I'd like to-"

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOW~!"

The sudden call greatly startled everyone present in the courtyard as they looked up and saw a black cloaked figure falling from the sky above. Many wondered how he was up there in the first place, not to mention who he was.

Yet for those in the know, they were more towards wondering about the former questions.

...Well...

_**-Earlier-**_

"So any Heartless?"

"We'd know by seeing them."

Jon and Roxas guffawed by the small joke, idly walking through the streets of Winter Town with Ghost between the two.

The King's caravan would be arriving at Winterfell soon so Roxas had taken it upon himself to make sure that there would be no surprise Heartless attacks.

That was something Roxas was all too familiar with and now Jon was starting to get used to it as well. He was unsure whether that was good or bad.

They continued their patrol through Winter Town with many of its denizens taking a moment to greet them both. By this point, Roxas's actions had started to spread at a more rapid pace with Robb and Jon's actions also being regaled since their return from Karhold.

It was a bit strange for Jon to receive such praise, feeling a great deal of awkwardness now with so many giving him looks of approval.

Robb was somewhat used to it, being the heir and all, but even he was bashful at times managing to hide his blush half the time.

Roxas though, shared more in Jon's reaction though he tried to appear grateful. He was partially used to it when he was first at Ironrath and the same feeling can be said now after these past weeks at Winterfell.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Jon glanced around to see they were getting further from the center of WinterTown and more towards the edges of the nearby Wolfswood. Ghost had been by their side, silent as ever with no instance of him picking up on something amiss.

"Hmmm, guess they're not feeling up to it today." Roxas remarked, seeing that they hadn't encountered any Heartless since they began their patrol.

"Wanna head back now?"

"Would be best-"

With a rapid succession of black cloud formations on the ground, a good two dozen Heartless appeared.

Roxas let out an aggravated groan, palming his face several times.

"Why'd I even say anything? They always do that! I really gotta learn better."

"Here we go."

Jon withdrew his sword, Roxas called forth his Keyblades and Ghost hunched down with his fangs bared. Behind them, they heard the commotion of people running into their homes for safety while nearby guards had begun converging to create a barrier of sorts to protect the common folk.

Soldiers, Winterhorns and Air Soldiers made up the small cluster facing them.

Jon let out a steadying breath, spinning his sword around and with Roxas and Ghost bolted forward.

Soldiers began running about while Air Soldiers elevated themselves.

The Winterhorns charged forward, lowering their horns as the trio neared the Heartless.

Ghost jumped forward, over the horn of the closest Heartless and latched his fangs down to its neck. The Winterhorn began thrashing about in a vain attempt of getting the Direwolf off its body.

Roxas charged at two Winterhorns. Throwing his Keyblades up in a diagonal slash, he batter the antlers out of the way quickly spinning his blades and horizontally cutting right through their bodies.

Jon meanwhile sprinted and then dropped, sliding through the snow and stabbing his sword upward through the Winterhorns head.

"Whoa, nice move Jon." Roxas praised, clasping his Keyblades together to fire off a _**Fira**_ spell.

"Thanks." Jon said, surprised how easily he had pulled that off but refocused on the battle. "Roxas, we need to draw them away from the town and into the Wolfswood. The citizens will be safer."

Nodding, the Keyblader ran away with his two companions soon following.

The rest of the Heartless troupe had twitched about, zealously pursuing after the trio that were the greatest threat to them.

Running in between the trees, Roxas jumped up to a branch high above and used it as a launch pad as the wood bent back to fling him to several oncoming Heartless.

He speared through an Air Soldier, falling into a corkscrew that decimated the other Heartless that were within range.

Ghost had latched onto an Air Soldiers foot, struggling violently to bring it down giving Jon the opportunity to jump up high enough and cut through the Heartless.

"Good boy." Jon quickly scratched his Direwolf's ear, turning about to face a Soldier running at him.

The fight soon escalated as the trio wound up deeper in the Wolfswood. Sounds of battle could be heard if any dared to draw near its border. And soon enough, the sounds started to change with yells of cursing, growls and spells going off at every other second.

Before long, part of the Wolfswood exploded with a large Heartless rocketing into the air as Roxas and Jon hanged onto dear life. It's mighty wings soared through the air as an omen of death for all to see.

Down below, Ghost ran out of the forest in order to not lose track of his human friends.

"Roxas! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Jon yelled over the rushing wind.

"We're fine! Stop worrying! This isn't the first time it's happened to me!"

"I am far beyond worrying! _This _is the first time it's happening to me!"

"...In a good way?!"

" NO ROXAS! IN A BAD WAY! A HORRIBLY, BAD WAY!"

"Then why don't we just jump?!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Jon had to close his eyes for several moments, due to how they were quickly drying out from the rushing wind. Once opening back up, he saw his friend was no longer present.

It didn't take long for Jon to figure out what Roxas decided to do.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!"

Back down below, many scrambled away from where the falling figure might land. From the present height and speed, they all thought the being was going to splatter with blood and guts going everywhere.

Yet much to their surprise, the black clothed figure landed hard on the ground, leaving a small dent in the earth… and all in one piece.

"Made it." Voiced the greater Nobody. Standing back up, he saw many people having their swords drawn out and pointed right at him. "...Hiya."

"Who in blue blazes are you?!" Robert inquired.

The king and his entourage had tried to see any features the person had. But with that black hood up, everything seemed impossibly hard to make out.

Roxas hesitated a little as he looked around before spotting the Stark family and those native to the North. "Little help here would be most appreciative."

Wanting to defuse the situation, Ned was about to speak in Roxas' defense when-

"_**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"...What the fuck was that?" One of the Kingsguard muttered out.

"Oh, yeah… that would be a Heartless."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE!?

Looking back up, everyone present saw a large black feathered creature flying through the air. Many quickly went into a state of worry and fright upon seeing it.

Yet to the black hooded being, he sighed.

"I said _jump_."

"ROXAASSSSSS~"

"Oh… crap."

The Heartless began spinning in the air to get Jon off, who was hanging onto dear life by the Heartless' talon at this point.

"Is that Jon?" Robb and Arya asked out of worry.

"Yes. Yes it is." Roxas stated, crouching down before jumping forward to a nearby rampart and running right up the wall, showing no sign of falling at the slightest.

"What in the Seven hells…" Spoke another Kingsguard member.

Reaching a certain point, Oathkeeper appeared in Roxas' grasp before casting Aeroga. Jettisoning him off the tower's surface and flinging him into the air towards where his friend resided.

From the courtyard, Robert's battle hardened eyes spotted the weapon which magically appeared in the black coated being and widened his optics in utmost surprise. "Is that… was that a Keyblade!?"

Up in the air, Roxas reared his Oathkeeper back with his eyes aiming at the Heartless' head. Concentrating, Roxas imbued his Keyblade with an extra oomph of sorts with the Keyblade now glowing radiantly. With a mighty swing, the Keybearer struck well in making the airborne Heartless flail. Yet as this happened, Jon ended up letting go, plummeting towards the earth below.

Making a small landing on the Heartless, Roxas pushed his legs to help shoot him down towards his falling friend. With his unwieldy arm, the Nobody was able to snag Jon as he was starting to fall.

"Don't let go!"

"I'll try not to!"

As they began to descend downward, Jon's eyes widened and he desperately clung to Roxas in a tight hold nearly suffocating the blond.

"SEVEN HEEEEEEELLLLLSSSS." Jon yelled all the way down.

Seeing they were getting closer to the ground, Roxas managed to wrench Jon's grasp and place him upon his shoulders with him positioning his body in preparation to land.

Upon landing, Roxas gently let Jon go who quickly collapsed onto the ground, muttering and breathing out soft words in order to catch his breath. As he did, the bastard saw the Heartless which carried him in the sky get surrounded in a thick cloud of dark vapors before it evaporated. No doubt returning to whence it came in the dark realm Roxas told him about.

Checking his surroundings, the greater Nobody saw a good number of common folk standing not far away with Stark guards keeping them at bay.

Amongst them was a man bearing armor which bore some familiarity on his research. If memory serves, the armor was that of the Kingsguard. And the wearer was a tall handsome blond man who was standing right beside a blond dwarf wearing red themed clothing.

"Did… Did they just fall from the sky?" The blond dwarf inquired with surprise marrying his features. "And survive the landing?"

"I… I believe so, brother." Responded the Kingsguard member, who bore a similar reaction as the dwarf.

And not far away was a contingent of men riding up to the area. Some were familiar to Roxas while the rest was comprised of Kingsguard members and a fattish looking man riding on horseback.

"Oh, hey Lord Stark." Roxas said upon spotting a bemused Ned who was eyeing both him and his son who laid on the ground with his eyes glazed completely unresponsive to the licks Ghost kept giving to his face.

"Roxas." Ned said slowly. "Care to explain what just happened?"

Roxas opened and closed his mouth several times, pointing upwards until throwing his arm out in the direction of the Wolfswood he had just come from.

"Heartless." Roxas said plainly.

Ned gave him the dryest look he could muster with his son Robb and ward Theon who had come with them trying and failing to hold back the guffaws of laughter.

Rubbing his temples with his hand, Eddard glanced down at Jon who was at long last coming around.

"Jon?" Ned called out to him in concern.

Jon groaned with his arms raising and falling to the dirt several times until at long last he had come to his senses.

In a quick movement, the bastard of Winterfell got up onto his feet, turned to his friend and-

"Roxas!" Jon shook the blond Keyblader violently. "What in the Seven Hells is the matter with you?! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!"

"IIIIIIIIII'm soooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrry." Roxas voiced. "Stooooooop shaaaaawawawaking meeeeeee~"

"SHUT UP!" Jon only shook him harder, with the boys blond locks beginning to get frazzled and more erratic then they already were.

"Come on, Jon, it wasn't as bad as it looked." Robb teased aloud with a comical glare being shot in his direction.

"You don't know." Jon pointed at his brother who chuckled heartily. Snow hung his head. "You don't know."

The moment Jon stopped shaking Roxas, the boy wobbled in place before falling to the ground.

"Ugh~"

All the while, the King of the Seven Kingdoms observed all of this with a look of utter bewilderment and amusement. This certainly wasn't the way he'd find himself being introduced to Winterfell.

However, several things had ran through Roberts' mind all the while. This boy in the black hood had a Keyblade. Something he had not seen in many, many years. The last person he had seen wield such a weapon was a friend near and dear to both him and Ned and one of three individuals he thought of daily.

Stepping forward, Robert watched as the boy who had landed with the blond helped him to his feet.

"Who the seven hells are you, boy?" Inquired the king. "How is it you are bequeathed with a Keyblade? C'mon, out with it."

Jon Snow turned to Robert, eyes wide before quickly dropping to his knee.

The hooded blond remained standing, gazing upon the King with his eyes squinted.

Robert all the while stared at the young lad before him with a gut feeling welling up inside of him. The more he regarded the boy, the more he kinda reminded him of a bygone time.

The last time he saw a Keyblade was his old friend Ventus… and _**him**_.

'So this was the king?' Roxas thought. 'He was a lot bigger in terms of size then I had assumed he'd be.'

Removing his hood that had gotten on him during his earlier flight, Roxas watched as Robert inhaled sharply.

"V-Ven?" Robert rasped out. "I-Is that you? H-How…"

He figured the king would say such a thing with how Ned told him of Robert knowing of the one he claimed to look nearly identical to from years past. Roxas didn't know this man in front of him.

Yet… Roxas saw a brief image of a younger man. One with a beaming grin, large war hammer resting upon his shoulder with another younger individual that held a familiar pair of grey eyes.

He suddenly had a strange feeling of nostalgia and… longing. A familiar feeling to Roxas as he had always thought of the days with Xion and Axel on the clocktower. This wasn't new to him.

Then why was he having this feeling with a man he had just met? Just like with Ned?

And then...

"...Man, you got fat."

Silence within the area was growing really thick. Thick enough one could practically cleave it with a sword. In which any wrong move could erupt badly for anyone around them now. Didn't really help with what just happened earlier with the recent Heartless attack.

Roxas' comment had caused many to hold their breath in absolute shock in him openly mocking the Westerosi king directly into his face. No pretty words or other ways around it; just _directly_ at him.

Roberts stunned face turned to one of red hot, seething anger.

"Fat? FAT?! You dare call your king fat?!"

All the Keyblader could do was smirk at the Baratheon. "Please, you know you're no king of mine."

After these words escaped his mouth, Roxas rapidly blinked before realizing something just happened with no sense of control on his part.

'What just happened?' He thought before seeing the twitching expression sown on the King's face. He… had seen that face before.

The greater Nobody thought the man was going to explode in anger on his action. Taking the insult badly, which would result in him being in absolute trouble.

Yet much to his surprise, the shaking King Robert started making wasn't out of bottling anger-

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-but out of laughter.

The entire audience was silent while their King continued to bellow with laughter, tears streaming down his eyes.

Then, to add to the madness of it all, a second person began chuckling along with Robert.

All heads turned to none other than Eddard Stark, of all people, having his own wry smile with a small laugh.

"Seven Hells, it's really like talking with Ven again." Robert said aloud, laughing gleefully. "You truly must be Ventus' son. You must be! GYAHAHAHA! Remember that time Ned?"

"All too well." Ned said with a soft smile.

Robert's entire body shook with joy, looking back down to the boy. "What's yer name, lad?"

"R-Roxas." The Nobody felt another strange familiarity to this introduction.

"Well, Roxas, that was quite the entrance you made." Robert said with a grand gesture. "I'm pretty sure most of my travelling companions had never seen the likes of your displays of death defying actions."

"Thanks… I guess?"

Robert grinned. "Humble like your father. God's, Ven could never take a proper compliment."

It was by this point more people like the Stark family to the Royal family arrived as they each wondered what went on after Roxas' brief appearance.

Standing not far from her children, Cersei gasped upon seeing the face of the lad who flipped Westeros over with his appearance at Harrenhal before effectively help turning the tide in Robert's Rebellion.

'It can't be!' The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms thought to herself, stumbling back in shock with her mind flashing back to a much more different time. 'How is he still so young?!'

It was as if she was transported back to Harrenhal, seeing a young man with the same face wielding a strange key-shaped weapon in a backhand grip as he faced a horde of literal monsters. He turned to her and held his hand out and without hesitating pulled her up and ran to safety before going back to engage the horrific beasts.

It was one of the most harrowing experiences of her entire life. She fondly remembers her spending time with him as the means of driving him away from many women who were vying after the Keybearer. He was kind, gentle and utmost brave.

He had spent a great deal of time in beginning with the Starks and the Martells but her being the young lioness that she was got her time alone with him. And by the Gods, had it not been for Rhaegar Targaryen, Cersei was certain that she would have wished for the Keybearer's hand in marriage. He was so unlike anyone else she had ever met before and when something new and unseen before comes her way that proved useful, Cersei would want it with her entire being.

"Mother?" Myrcella asked. "Are you alright?"

Composing herself, the Lannister queen merely smiled. "I'm alright, sweetie. I'm very much alright."

The crown princess blinked before turning back towards where her father was chatting with the strangely dressed individual who was very popular all of a sudden.

"Cersei!" Robert called out to his wife in a rare display of joy. "It's Ven's own boy. Can ya believe that maiden boy managed to find someone and bare a son? And here I thought Barristan was the only one being celebate."

If the boy was indeed Ventus' son, then saying the resemblance to be truly uncanny would be an understatement. He literally looked _exactly _like him. And, if possible, sound _and_ act like him as well.

Now that she thought about it… Cersei was suddenly peeved that someone was able to lay with one of the most desirable individuals to ever live in living memory and sire the young man standing beside her husband. She had always hoped at least that in the back of her mind, at least one man that she wanted would be pure for her own taking. Jamie, of course, would always be hers and Rhaegar was meant to be.

But Ven? Now he had been taken apparently.

The Gods must hate her. So much that was meant to belong to her never came to be.

Off to the side, one Kingsguard stood with his brother and held a thoughtful frown.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Tyrion. Lost in thought is all."

"Looks to be more than that." His little brother noted. "You haven't taken your eyes off that boy since he landed in that _spectacular_ fashion."

Jamie remained silent, unsure of what to say as he watched on with the King chatting it up with the blond teen and smiling all the while.

He saw that his sister held a look of disbelief and then disappointment and frustration before it settled into a calm expression. One of calculations and plans. And it was clear who the target of her plans were.

"Come on Ned." Robert's voice cut through his thoughts. "I want to go to your Crypts, pay my respects."

Cersei said nothing of her husband's intentions, eyes firmly set on the boy.

'Roxas, was it?' Jamie thought. He'd have to definitely take a moment to spar with him. If he was _anything_ like his father, then he would indeed be just as skilled as him. Looks like their trip up to Winterfell and retrieving his Grace's Wolf wasn't going to be such a waste of time after all.

_**-Later, Crypts of Winterfell-**_

It took some time for the two old friends and foster brothers to make it towards the entrance of the crypts. With interacting with Roxas and him making proper introductions to both Robert's family and the kingsguard, a lot of time surely would have passed by now. And with the commotion Roxas was drawing in, Robert and Ned were able to slip away from the others so they may see Lyanna undisturbed and without argument.

Ned led the way down the stairs, with torchlight in hand, before reaching the spiraling stairwell.

"I trust you enjoyed your journey, your grace?"

Robert snorted. "Bogs and forests and fields, and scarcely a decent inn north of the Neck. I've never seen such a vast emptiness. Where were all your people?"

"Likely they were too shy to come out." Ned jested. "Kings are a rare sight in the North."

Robert snorted once more. "More likely they were hiding under the snow."

"Could be that or hiding from our… recent _troubles_."

"You mean like that odd feathered monstrocity?"

Ned nodded, in response.

The king placed his hand on the stone wall for support. Not just for him not easily losing his step on accident, but also for a weight placed back upon him. "Gods… it's like the Unversed all over again."

"I know and it's something I never thought would come back in my lifetime; these Heartless."

"Heartless? Is that what that bird is apart of?"

"Correct."

"Then how in the hells have you lot been surviving with those running about."

Ned smirked a little. "We've had our help."

It didn't take long for the king to put two and two together. "That boy… Ventus' son. He's been helping you all, hasn't he?"

"Indeed he has. Been quite a blessing to us all, Robert." Spoke the Warden. "In more ways than one."

"I'd imagine. If he's like his father, that Roxas would be a godsend."

Ned was glad Robert wasn't able to see his face upon the mention of Ventus and Roxas' relationship… or lack thereof.

The truth upon who… what Roxas truly was-was no doubt hard to swallow.

The Keyblader wasn't human at all, but in fact an entity known as a Nobody; a being that was never meant to exist. Only coming to existence when a person's will is strong enough after their heart is taken by the darkness and/or Heartless.

Their body -their shell- would become animated and take a life of its own. Having all the memories of who they once were with the inability to _feel_ anything. No emotion of happiness, anger, sadness, joy… none of that. Only the memory of it all.

Ned argued that wasn't true at all as Roxas had been experiencing such things and expressing them quite clearly.

He wondered what Roxas had told him on the day of his revelation to him as being A Nobody. Being a part of an Organization that were also filled with Nobodies like him, with the apparent leader promising that should they all work together they would become whole once more.

Whatever that meant.

Upon reaching the designated floor where Ned's immediate family laid, candlelight was already present to help light the rest of their way.

Knowing of Robert's intention beforehand upon his arrival helped get this particular moment prepared.

Inserting the torch into a nearby holder, the king and lord paramount made their way through the floor.

"My sister is at the very end with father and Brandon."

Robert nodded as the two made their way towards the destination with their steps echoing throughout the cold corridor.

It didn't take long for Ned to finally ask something which lingered on his mind lately. "Tell me about Jon Arryn."

This topic has been on his mind for sometime now. He didn't get any information on how he passed, only of his sudden demise. Now was the opportune time to learn.

"One minute he was fine, the next… burned right through him, whatever it was. Never seen a man sicken so quickly." Robert then elaborated on the details. "We gave a tourney on my son's name day. If you'd seen Jon then, you would've sworn he'd outlive the both of us. A fortnight later, he was dead." Releasing a sigh, the king continued. "I loved that man."

"We both did." Ned replied.

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at sixteen?" Robert asked as Ned chuckled in remembrance. "All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye." Ned said as Robert looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen."

They both chuckled with nostalgia filling their minds.

Yet some more pressing matters had to surface.

"What of his wife? My good-sister? Catelyn fears for Lysa. Does she bear well in her grief?"

Robert's expression turned bitter. "Honestly? Not well in the slightest. I think losing Jon has driven the woman mad, Ned. She had taken their boy, Robin, back to the Eyrie; against my wishes."

"Any reason why?"

The Baratheon shrugged. "Could be on her wanting Robin at his father's seat and learn how to start ruling the Vale with the lords and ladys over there. But I highly doubt that. In truth, I believe it was mostly out of fear."

"Fear?"

"I had hoped to foster him with Tywin Lannister back at Casterly Rock." Robert revealed. "Jon had no other family members and heirs, due to what happened in both Rebellions. Wanted Robin to be groomed into a finer man worthy of the Vale, not by a mad woman who would make things worse."

In Ned's opinion, he would sooner entrust a child to a pit viper than to Tywin anyday. After all, some wounds never truly heal as they are ripped open, bleeding again at the slightest word.

"Lysa has lost her husband." Ned said carefully. "Perhaps she feared losing her only child."

"A child of eight whose sickly and frail, due to said mother smothering him to death. I ought to have him trained properly like Jon trained us. Yet the damn woman is too damn protective of him." The Baratheon swore. "Tywin had never taken a ward before, Ned. Lysa ought to have been honored yet spat upon the idea. I tried to reason with her, but she left in the dead of night without so much as a word. Gods I never saw Cersei so offended and furious before; something the two of us agreed upon."

Ned would imagine it quite well.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I can take him as a ward." Ned offered. "Lysa should consent to that. She and Catelyn were close as girls and she would be welcomed here as well. I would even do my part in training him in Jon's memory. Even asking Roxas in helping out in the task, if needed. I can never think of a finer honor than someone taught by a skilled warrior as Ventus' son."

Robert smiled on the sincere words his blood brother spoke. "A generous offer, but it's too late. Tywin already gave his consent as he would no doubt see Robin being fostered elsewhere would be too much of an insult."

Ned sighed. "No arguments there, Robert. But I have more concern for my nephew's welfare than I do for Lannister pride."

Robert let out a hearty laugh, with the sound reverberating throughout the crypt. "Ah, Ned, you are still too serious. I had planned to wait a few more days before telling you this, but I feel I should tell you now."

Ned ushered him to continue as they stopped, some distance away from their destination.

"You must be wondering why I came here of all places after so long."

The Warden of the North had his suspicions, but he didn't voice them.

"For the joy of my company." Jested the Stark. "Sharing in mourning of our foster father together instead of separated."

"In part. But in all seriousness I need you, Ned, down in King's Landing, not up here where your no damn use to anybody."

Now the suspicion lingering in Ned's mind was now being confirmed.

"Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned digested the words and quickly kneeled. "I'm not worthy of the honor."

The Hand of the King, or the King's Hand, is the most powerful appointed position on the continent; second only to the King himself in authority and responsibility. Being the King's closest advisor, appointed and authorized to make decisions on behalf of the King's name.

During the reign of strong and able kings, the Hand is the leading man for coordinating and carrying out the king's plans. Yet during the reign of weak or ineffectual ones, the Hand is often the real power behind the Iron Throne; primarily responsible for holding the realms together.

In all honesty, it was a great honor and station to carry.

In the entirety of the Stark's history, there was only one person who was the King's Hand; Ned's ancestor: Cregan Stark.

Cregan wasn't well known throughout the kingdoms. That changed upon the time of the Dance of Dragons. Upon the death of Viserys Targaryen, first of his name, Prince Jacaerys Velaryon flew to Winterfell on his dragon Vermax to gain support of the Starks and the North for his mother, Rhaenyra Targaryen's claim to the Iron Throne. After much discussion and haggling, an alliance was forged called the _Pact of Ice and Fire_; stating that a Targaryen princess, the future firstborn daughter of Jacerys would marry Cregan's son Rickon.

The pact between the two Houses was never settled back then, but fate has a way to make it possible… years later. But that's for another time.

With this set, the Stark Lord pledged his support to the Black faction in the Dance of Dragons. It took time for Cregan to assemble the Northern army to the war; comprised of men who were childless, homeless, unwed and younger sons of various families. And after some time getting to King's Landing, the Targaryen Civil War had reached its end.

Through circumstances, the eventual winner of it all were the Blacks with Aegon Targaryen, third of his name, being crowned King of Westeros. Much had been paid for this extremely bitter victory which left King Aegon emotionally dead and never truly happy ever again.

Despite coming in too late to truly support the Blacks, Cregan had come in and after getting permission from the freshly crowned king, the Northern Warden held court at King's Landing for six days which would later be known as the _Hour of the Wolf_. King Aegon was moved and helped upon by Cregan and decided to name him Hand of the King. The Northerner had done his duty and after presiding over the trials and executions and organizing everything into place; Cregan resided his honorary position… after just one day before returning home.

Now Eddard Stark has been given the opportunity to serve the continent just like his ancestor did and last much longer by being Robert's new Hand.

"I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave." Said the king before patting his shoulder. "Damn it, Ned. Stand up."

Ned complied as his old friend continued.

"Both you and Ventus helped me win the Iron Throne and now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. Hells, I would've had Ventus stand alongside us if he hadn't left. And if your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well… it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our Houses."

Ned never had a chance to respond to what Robert spoke as the king walked through the floor towards his destination. Ned wasn't that far behind as their steps echoed throughout the cold corridor.

The stonemason years prior had known Lord Rickard well. He sat with quiet dignity, stone fingers tight around the iron sword in his lap. And in life, all swords had failed him.

Beside him was Brandon, the true heir and eldest of Rickard's children. The Wild Wolf was born to rule. Yet his time was cut short. Strangled by the order of Mad King Aerys Targaryen only a few days before he was to originally marry Catelyn Tully of Riverrun.

And Lyanna…

She was a true Northern beauty. Well loved by her family and had that type of fire inside of her which was only noticeable once a generation. The only daughter of Rickard was supposed to be Robert's bride-to-be before she was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen; which started the whole rebellion.

Robert's blue eyes looked at Lyanna's grave with a sad, loving gaze. Reaching into his person, the king pulled out an eagle's feather and placed it onto the statue's hand.

In Robert's mind, he had hoped Lyanna would greet him warmly. Yet in reality, her frozen gaze matched that of the crypt: cold. After all, the late She-wolf still never forgave her former betrothed on his actions when she was alive.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like _**this**_? She should be on a hill somewhere, under a fruit tree, with the sun and the clouds above her and the rain to wash her clean."

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Was Ned's response. "She wanted to come back home."

"_Promise me, Ned… Promise me…"_

No matter how long it's been, those _words…_ that _part_ of his life still reverberated within his mind, body and soul with utmost clarity. And so far, Ned has kept his promises towards her.

"She belonged with me." Robert said as he touched her stone carving. "I vowed to kill Rhaegar for what he did to her."

"You did." Ned reminded him.

"Only once." Was the bitter remark.

Robert, Ned and Ventus had come together at the Trident with the Rebellion behind them as they soon clashed with the Targaryen loyalists and the largest battalion of Unversed they'd ever seen. The three of them were in their respectable armors and signature weapons as they faced their foes.

The Baratheon swung his mighty warhammer at each and every foe he came across as he sought out his desired target. And once gazing upon Rhaegar Targaryen in his black armor with his family sigil on his breastplate wrought with rubies, everything around Robert was drowned out.

The waters around them were running red in blood as they circled each other before clashing, again and again. It lasted for an eternity for the Baratheon until at last a crushing blow from his warhammer caved in the jeweled dragon and the chest beneath it.

When Ned and Ventus came over to the scene, Robert stood over Rhaegar's dying body. And when the adrenaline wore off, the Baratheon realized the Battle of the Trident was all but over.

"In my dreams I kill him every night." Admitted the king. "A thousand deaths will still be less than what he deserves."

"It's done, your grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned said.

The sorrow behind Robert's gaze was soon replaced with cold fury. "Not all of them."

_**-Across the Narrow Sea-**_

Birds were chirping with faint sounds of waves heard amongst the warm breeze. A fragrant of smells wafted in the air as it masked some of the foul things happening in the city nearby. Even the nearby garden added further onto the fact that despite how grand and luxurious it is, one particular young woman could see past it all due to certain circumstances.

Said person was looking onward through one of several patios of the residence she and her brother had been living in for the better part of a year now. And the look she bore was that of yearning.

"Daenerys!"

The person snapped out of her yearning thoughts, looking back to see her brother coming into the room she was currently in.

Stepping in was a handsome man of twenty-one summers with silvery-blonde hair with amethyst eyes to show off his Valyrian heritage. Currently wearing a simple black tunic with faint depictions of embrowdery with dragons on the clothes with a three-headed dragon pin attached to the side. And stepping ever closer to her, his leather boots faintly echoed through the chamber and past the giant bath nearby.

"Daenerys, there you are."

Daenerys is a young woman of sixteen summers who truly blossomed into a beautiful woman in these past years. Her long silvery-blonde hair shined a little against the sun above with her amethyst eyes reflecting as well on what light peeked into the room. Her flawless, creamy white skin showed hardly any sign of blemishes to truly show off how well her Valyrian bloodline treated her.

Currently, Daenerys -sometimes called Dany for short- was wearing a simple pinkish gown with ropes holding it all together.

"Hello, Viserys." She muttered out before gazing at what was in his arms. "What is that?"

Coming up to his little sister, the now identified Viserys held up a purple gown with several pieces of jewelry placed on top of the garment.

"A gift from Illyrio." He answered. "Go on, touch it."

The gown's cloth was so smooth, it seemed to run through her fingers like water. She could not remember wearing anything so soft. A part of her enjoyed the feeling. Another was admittedly frightened.

"Is it really mine?"

"Indeed, sister. The color will bring out your eyes. Later today, you will look like a princess."

A princess... she had forgotten what that was like. Or perhaps she had never truly experienced such a feeling.

"Isn't he a gracious host?"

Dany ignored that, only questioning something of her own. "Why does he give us so much?"

"Illyrio is no fool. The magister knows that I will not forget my friends when I come to retake the Iron Throne from the Usurper."

Magister Illyrio was a dealer in spices, gemstones, dragonbone, and other less savory... things *cough* slaves *cough*. It was said that he'd never had a friend he wouldn't cheerfully sell for the right price, but she knew better than to fully question her brother when he wove his web of far fetched dreams. Especially since arriving at Illyrio's manse a year ago.

Handing off the gown and set of jewelry to a nearby slave, Viserys took note of something about his sister. "You still slouch. It's unbecoming of you. At least let them see you now have a woman's body."

As he straightened her out, Viserys untied what few ropes upheld her dress. Once it happened, the garment fell off and pooled onto the stony floor to reveal her naked glory.

To many, Dany's Valyrian heritage made things more prominent in her form as she was well defined for her age.

Her breasts were of medium size for her age with some sign of sag to it, but nothing too bad for them. Her childbearing hips were good along with her legs.. And with her fully exposed, her unblemished and flawless pale skin helped finish off the rest of her beauty.

Many men and most women, especially over here in Essos, would look her way and admire her present form. Both in good ways… and lustful ways.

When Viserys hand went to come up to her breast, Dany grasped his hand and tightened her grip.

"You shouldn't be doing that, brother." Dany said with a narrowed glance.

Her elder brother yanked his hand back with a small snarl on his face. "That _girl_ has been becoming a bad influence onto you, sister."

'An influence pulling away from yours.' She thought. 'One I would say is great for me.'

Gritting his teeth a little, Viserys quickly composed himself. "I need you to be perfect today. We have an important guest coming later."

Blinking, Dany bore a curious look. "Who is it this time?"

Illyio often had guests coming over, something the two siblings had grown used to since living under his house. Said guests were often business associates, friends and the like. And both the Targaryen siblings were often asked to attend the meals in order to help build relations.

Viserys said it was good practice for preparation in taking back their ancestral Throne. But as of late from her _friend_, it was just showing off of having the remaining Westerosi royals under his care.

The smile on her brother's face unsettled her more than usual.

"Khal Drogo, your husband."

And just like that, her heart dropped, causing her to stumble back a little. "M-My wh-what?"

"Your husband."

"...You know _she's_ not going to like it."

"I don't care what that lowborn girl thinks, despite what _exactly_ she is Daenerys." Making his way out of the room, Viserys looked back. "When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say that it began today."

When he was gone, Dany started to shake with tears starting to form in her eyes. Closing them, she started wiping them away and decided to go into the steaming waters of the bath beside her.

She wanted to hide away the tears as she wanted to be strong. She no longer wanted to be weak, but it was hard after so long.

The moment she got into the water, a voice entered the chamber. "Hey, Dany, I'm back."

Dany froze a little and dunked her head a little into the water to help hide away any signs of her tears. When rising back up, she soon came face to face with her friend, her best friend in the entire world.

"Sorry it took so long, Dany." Her friend said, as she smiled. "Ran into something and needed to get it for you."

Looking away, Dany tried to compose herself and tried to be happy. "You didn't have to."

"Oh~ but I did, especially…" Her friend stopped talking when she saw the Targaryen's action. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"...Something's clearly wrong." Moving over, she soon saw the red encircling the princess' amethyst eyes to show she was crying. "What did your brother do this time? Did he hit you or belittle you-"

Dany looked away, not wanting to look into the pair of deep blue eyes carrying much worry in the gaze.

"Dany, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, the Targaryen spoke. "Viserys…"

"Viserys did what?"

"...Viserys told me… I'm to be married to a Dothraki named Khal Drogo."

Dany didn't need to look over to see her best friend trembling in rage on what she just heard.

"Oh that stupid no good imbred lizard! I'm gonna kick his butt so hard he would be flying to the moon and back!" Footsteps echoed through the chamber as she stomped all over, fuming. "No doubt that cheesemonger was behind this as well, keeping the arrangement secret from us."

"Us?"

"You know as much as I do, everything concerning you happens to me as well. They can do jack squat in harming me, but you on the other hand…"

"Like always, I thank you in your concerns for me."

"Well what are friends for." Coming back towards the bath, her friend came back with a bitter smile with a hand behind her back.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two girls, Dany wanting to go up to her when her friend let out a sigh of annoyance before a small smile spread on her lips.

"Well… I hope this could lighten your spirits." She reached behind her.

"What is it?"

Deep blue eyes held a mischievous glint to them as the owner whipped out an object which quickly drew in the Targaryen's attention.

It was a circlet crown, made of the softest silver. Delicate and beautifully twisted and crusted with tiny pearls, diamonds and amethysts. She recognized it immediately even after so many years.

"M-Mother's crown!" Dany looked up to show her eyes could possibly pop out with how surprised she was. "H-How-"

"It was the reason why I was late coming back today. I stumbled across a brothel while on patrol and saw it on a bidding pile. Through circumstances, I was able to get it back for ya. Helped a lot with me remembering how well you described it in our past chats."

She held it out for Daenarys with the silver haired girl trembling.

Dany shakily took the crown into her hands as she gazed at every detail of the piece of royal jewelry. She played with it for years and kept it safe at that time. After all, it was the only thing she and Viserys had left of their mother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen.

"W-We sold it." Were her words, so soft that her friend almost misheard them. "We were starving and had nothing. We were on the streets and…" Her eyes were filling up with tears once more. "Viserys avoided it as much as he could, until we could barely stand. Then… _he_ cheated us. He knew how desperate we were and brought it cheaply. The coin didn't last long."

"Now it's back in your hands, Dany-"

The Targaryen couldn't have reached out and hugged her best friend fast enough. And her arms couldn't hold on any tighter with the biggest smile Dany could ever muster.

"Thank you, Xion. Thank you."

No. XIV could only smile as she patted her friend's back. "You're welcome, Dany."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Now we are at the official start of show canon with some obvious changes.**

**First if you guys actually paid attention that Sansa is a year older than show canon being 14 instead of 13-ish and same with Arya as they are two years apart. In the show, Sansa had finally bled in season 2 which got things to kick off on her finally being able to be forcefully wed to someone. But having this brought in much sooner, some factors will come into play earlier with different effects.**

**Second, the Deep Dive at the beginning will have a significant role in the story. And before you all ask… the results of this encounter won't be present until much later on in the story. I won't spoil when, but it'll be worth it.**

**Now the reason for the delay on updates are simple: work being a complete time eater and my social life had come to some turbulence. For instance, I learned my grandmother is going to pass away in 6-9 months due to her having stage 4 cancer. Me and my family already accepted it and so does she, but it's still a tough pill to swallow.**

**Free Man Writer: Work and all that good life that always interferes with writing. Or bad… really fucking bad. It happens to the best of us. But anyway, yeah, that Deep Dive from the start of the chapter is only a dash of the madness to come. We are dealing with KH characters and concepts in the world of Game Of Thrones so saying crazy shit is coming is putting it mildly. The two of us are gonna try our damndest to get as much as we can out there with this story and our other stories.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	9. Illusionary Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 9: Imaginary Reflections**

Of all the existence of the _Worlds_, there are none that are as sad as those of the Nobodies.

Sired from those who have lost their hearts to the creatures of Darkness, known as the Heartless, the Nobodies don't truly exist.

They don't feel.

They don't understand what it is like to have a heart.

...Or do they?

Who knows for sure as that can be _quite_ the compelling argument.

They who are shunned by both Light and Darkness, who dwell in the Twilight, what do they have worth fighting for? For those without hearts, those that are empty, a complete void, do they have the right to exist?

These were the thoughts of one particular Nobody as she wandered through a series of alleyways of an all too familiar place.

At first glance, one would've identified this land, this _World_, as the World that Never Was… Yet it wasn't at the same time, despite how this world was named as such.

Heeled shoes echoed through the quiet streets as a pair of deep blue eyes wandered all over. When crossing by some clear and reflective surfaces, her eyes caught onto her reflection.

Upon first glance, she saw herself as a blue eyed young girl with black hair styled in a bob-cut. Once blinking, her reflection was replaced with a silver haired teen with green eyes. A break away on reflective surfaces soon reappeared to now reveal a blue eyed boy with brown hair styled like a sea-urchin. Then it went to a red headed, blue eye girl before the hair went to blond in a quick second. Lights flickered every few seconds to change the reflection to that of a blue eyed blond teen in a black coat before the clothes quickly changed into a few variations of a black, white and cream colored themed attire.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened them and saw her reflection go back to the appearance she prefered being in before moving along.

This was a being of whom many have no memories of. A true Nobody, hailing from the edge of oblivion. Originally, she was labeled as No. XIV; but through certain members of Organization XIII, she was named No. _**i**_.

Xion was created by No. IV -Vexen- in order to be sure they had a Keyblader no matter what; a failsafe if Roxas -No. XIII- disappeared, was destroyed… or too self aware for whatever true goals they had in store. And in order to fully realize their intended goals by the higher ups, she needed to become a perfect Replica of Sora by absorbing the rest of the Keybearer's memories from Roxas.

She had learned of this when going through the Organization's computer systems. Wanting to learn more about her origins as she was experiencing someone else's memories; i.e. Sora's.

Upon learning all this, she made her escape from the Organization and was hunted down. And through a series of circumstances, she was recaptured and was forced to combat Roxas in order to destroy him.

In the end, it was Xion who was defeated; not her friend. She faded away upon her death and as she was absorbed into him, Sora's stored memories to rejoin with the rest.

A part of Xion didn't mind as she didn't want to kill her friends. The rest was merely sad as upon her dying, no one would _ever_ remember her.

Hence the true concept of a Nobody.

To her knowledge at the time, all memories of her would cease to exist from the Organization members; even with Axel and Roxas... her best friends. Yet it happened as she didn't want Roxas to fade away and Sora to sleep forever while she was still Xemnas' puppet.

For all intents and purposes, Xion was the truest concept of a Nobody, being forgotten on ever existing in the first place.

Memories of her forever lost, something she yearned for never coming to pass with her closest friends.

The next thing she knew, Xio only knew an empty void. A void as far as the senses could tell. It could've been hours, days, months or even years when she was in that place.

Suddenly, she woke up in the World that Never Was at some random corner of the realm. She wandered aimlessly, searching for answers on what made her come back.

Exploring the Organization's world of operations, Xion eventually realized things were not as it seemed. There were no signs of any lesser Nobodies roaming about, for starters. There were even no signs of any Pureblood Heartless. In their place were these odd looking animals in a dark coloration.

She was forced to combat a number of them at every other moment until coming across a large flight of stairs. When she made halfway up, the forgotten Nobody heard a series of footsteps rushing towards her location.

Upon looking at the source, she was surprised to see Sora looking right at her.

"Namine? Is that you?"

Blinking, Xion gazed down and saw her form had shifted to that of Kairi's Nobody without her realizing it.

Not wanting to confront the Keybearer from Destiny Islands, the forgotten one turned back around and started running.

"Wait! Namine!"

She tried getting away from him, but Sora was too fast for her. He grasped her hand, causing her to stop.

"I've got a message for you." He started. "I meant to tell you once this was all over."

The moment Xion turned back around, Sora blinked as her appearance shifted back to the one she preferred the most.

"Huh?" His surprise took over him. "Who are… you? And why do you look like…"

It was understandable in seeing his confusion between odd familiarity and curiosity. Change the hair color and style and Xion would be a spitting image of Namine… or even her Somebody: Kairi.

And how was this possible? Xion was based off the fragmented memories of Sora and her initial appearance are heavily based off of Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth. Yet if anyone else gazes upon her, they'd only see who they have a strong connection with resolving around the Keybearer from Destiny Islands.

Xion never responded to Sora's questions, merely looking at the steps below with a look of sadness on her face.

Although Sora doesn't recognize her, there was a slight tinge of pain in his heart as he suddenly shed a tear.

"Wh-Why… am I-"

Xion wanted to speak, to say anything. Yet... seeing Sora cry with a tear that was clearly not his own. Was it…? No, impossible. She had long since been forgotten.

As he questioned himself on what was going on, Xion used this opportunity to pry her hand away, put her hood back up and run away.

"Hey! Wait!"

Xion ignored his request as she kept running up the steps. Everything started to shift around her as she did upon Sora running after her. Wanting to properly flee from him, she formed a Corridor of Darkness to help on her escape.

The moment she passed through the dark portal, she heard a distorted voice that resembled Riku's.

"_You gotta wake up!"_

What in the world?

"_Come on Sora, wake up!"_

Everything around her… suddenly felt really strange. She felt… She felt something! But whatever it was, it didn't feel pleasant at all. It felt like she was being pulled apart and mashed back together all at once. What was happening right now?

Next thing she knew, Xion gasped with a large intake of air.

Her deep blue eyes were wide before shutting them rather quickly with a bright light filling her vision. She slowly opened them back up and saw she was somewhere nowhere resembling the World that Never Was at all.

Instead of the constant night hanging over the world, this place was actually bright out. And opposed to the coldness the Organization resided, the current environment felt rather warm.

Getting up onto her feet, Xion decided to explore where she was currently at with her curiosity reaching a newfound level.

Walking at the end of an alleyway, she found herself at some sort of marketplace with a lot of people roaming about.

Her blue eyes blinked underneath her hood as she kept observing the environment around her. Her feet helped her traverse through the area with some vendors soon requesting demands left and right.

"You can never find a finer pot in bronze or silver, missy." Stated a seedy looking vendor, holding a unique looking urn.

"Would you like some sugar dates or pistachios?" Asked a happy go lucky man. "They are freshly picked."

"How about a pretty necklace for a pretty girl." Spoke a fat man with varying displays of jewelry on his stand. "Maybe this one. The sapphires can help draw in your eyes."

"Fresh fish!" Cried out a fisherman. "Get them while they're fresh!"

Xion shook her head left and right on the requests and demands. She didn't want to feel pressured in purchasing anything at all. All she kept doing was walking through the marketplace as she was left with her thoughts.

'This place somewhat reminds me of Agrabah.' She noted. 'Only things missings are the blistering heat and the sand.' Stopping for a moment, she breathed a little to take in the air. 'I somewhat smell sea-salt, so I must be near an ocean.'

As she kept walking, a curious thought soon crossed her mind. 'Was any of this for real or not? None of this… makes sense to me.'

It seemed like it, given the simple breeze hitting her face under her hood. Smelling the exotic fragrance wafting about. Even feeling the little rumble in her stomach because of said smells.

Speaking of…

'Wonder if they sell sea-salt ice-cream.' She pondered before shaking her head. 'Highly doubt they would.'

Looking over to the side, she saw a fruit stand which had an assortment of apples, pears, and what she believed to be blood oranges. Coming over to the stand, she looked over the selection.

"What would you like, missy?"

Xion hummed a little. "I'll take a few apples and oranges please."

The vendor nodded as he grabbed the desired fruit. "That'll be twenty copper coins."

The forgotten Nobody blinked before patting herself down in order to find something she hoped was on her person.

"I don't have all day, girl."

"Just give me a moment, I think I-" She then felt a small bulge from within her Organization coat. Pulling it out, she saw her Moogle pouch. "Sorry for the wait."

She was thankful for the fine use of her purse as she obtained quite the mass of Munny before her capture and eventual 'death'. The Munny converts to whatever currency there is in the inhabited land or _World_ one was in. And no matter how much she had on her, her purse would never be full or heavy for that matter.

Handing the coins to the vendor, Xion was about to leave when she saw a few orphan children eying an assortment of bread on a stand nearby. Beside them was someone wrapped in a shall which gave away that she was a young woman.

What drew her onto them was the little commotion going on there.

Feeling curious, she went over to see what was happening.

"-I promise, I can come back from the manse I'm staying at and give you the coin-"

"I won't hear any of this, girl." Spoke the bread vendor in a gruff voice. "No coin now, no bread at all."

Telling from the shall girl's posture, she was in a bit of distress; moreso towards the orphans than her own. Wanting to diffuse the situation, the forgotten Nobody came up to them.

"Is there some sort of problem?"

The bread vendor looked at the black hooded girl before answering. "Yeah. This beggar girl is wanting my bread and making an excuse."

"But I'm not lying." Protested the 'beggar'. "I do live at a manse and can give you the coin upon my return. I swear on my life."

"Likely story. I hear this too often to keep track."

Xion merely eyed the two opposing people as she released a sigh. "How much does she owe you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much does she owe you for the bread?"

The vendor looked at the new arrival before giving his honest answer. "For a few loaves of bread, it's gonna be two silver coins."

Xion shifted the fruit in her grasp so she can pull out her purse to retrieve the desired amount. Once handing over the coins, the orphans beside the 'beggar' girl grabbed the loaves of bread, thanked both of them and took off.

"Don't come back here again if you don't have the coins, girl."

"I will and I'm sorry." Apologized the shall girl to the ventor. "It won't happen again."

"See that you do. Now go, I got other people to talk with."

Xion moved away from the bread stand and she didn't get far when the shall girl from before placed her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for what you did."

"It's no problem." Xion turned around a bit and looked at the girl before her to end up getting a better look at the face underneath the shall.

From what she could see, her face can be considered pretty with how it's shaped. Her silvery-blonde hair was tucked back and hiding beneath the cloth. And her amethyst eyes were the prominent detail which stood out the most.

"So I take it you wanted to help them?" Xion said, referring to the orphans earlier.

"Yes, I did. I was in their place once and I hate seeing that happen to those very unfortunate."

Xion nodded before releasing a sigh. "Yet you forgot to carry some money on you."

The shall girl shifted a little in her spot. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was… in a rush earlier today and I forgot to take my purse with me."

Deep blue eyes eventually caught onto the lie. She wanted to say something towards the shy and timid girl before her, but chose against it.

"Just don't let it happen again, please."

"I will." She said before her amethyst eyes lingered a little.

Moving her eyes down on the girl's gaze, Xion realized she was looking at the fruit bundled in her arm. Not wanting to be heartless, the forgotten Nobody gave her two apples before heading off as she briefly heard the 'thank you' over the clamoring people roaming about.

Taking more attention now to her surroundings as she ate her fruit, Xion noticed people were in a multitude of armor and robes, ranging from steel and leather to simple linen and silk. Anyone that looked able to fight also carried an impressive range of melee weapons, as well as hand crossbows and longbows.

As she explored, Xion's ears picked up on the gossip and small talk. Each bit of detail was revealing in it's own way. It helped give you a great deal about the people in any given place. What they thought was important and what was simply part of the rumor mill that existed no matter where you were.

This detail was a useful bit of information to learn when she used to be in Organization XIII. Helped out a lot on the many missions she went on, either solo or with others.

And right now, Xion wanted to learn where she was now in order to get a better idea on where to possibly go next.

Would she stay at this Pentos city she heard people say or go to one of the other Free Cities on this continent said cities resided? Or could she take a boat and sail for about a month to reach Westeros, which resided across the Narrow Sea and go from there.

'Might do better over there than here.' She thought, crossing an intersection. 'Can't make any of the languages here, other than the basic one. But that's too biased so far.'

"...Lord, cast your light upon us." A woman's voice called out from one section of the intersection, causing Xion to look towards the source. "For the night is dark and full of terrors."

The forgotten Nobody soon heard a bit of an echo coming from a crowd of people surrounding the source moments ago. When gazing at the person first speaking, the woman looked like a priestess of sorts with the dark brownish-red dress to stand out from the rest of the surrounding people. Though she did see that part of her cheek was burnt as if trying to remove something placed there.

"Like it or not, I was once a slave as I was bought and sold several times in my life." The priestess started out as she seemed to tell her tale. "Branded and scourged to the point that once my usefulness was done, I would be tossed aside like a broken tool… Until the Lord heard me… He heard my voice like he hears the voices of kings and the slaves; even the stone men in their miserable times in exile."

Xion didn't really get the whole idea with what's going on, prompting her to try and move on. Yet with so many people around, it was hard to navigate.

"He has sent you saviors to this world!" The priestess continued with what Xion soon learned as a sermon. "To either help bring balance to it or to destroy it! And in the end, all will be remade!"

'Well that's rather cryptic odd.' Was Xion's thought.

"For the Lights will cleave through the Darkness and-"

Ignoring the rest of this sermon, Xion kept moving along and crossed through the intersection to continue on with her exploration.

Sometime had passed as she vaguely enjoyed the sights. And by the time she was biting into the last of her purchased fruits from earlier, Xion heard something abrupt nearby.

"Seven Hells take you peasant!" Cried out a screeching, bratty voice. "Do you know who I am?!"

"A stupid little cunt that's about to lose a hand if you don't move along, _Beggar Prince_."

Beggar Prince… That was a supposed nickname Xion had heard mentioned amidst the many other rumors and stories thrown around the city. Some stories ranged from outlandish to utterly ridiculous, but they had some things in common. This "Beggar Prince" was looking for a way to raise an army and reclaim something called the Iron Throne from across the Narrow Sea. Not to mention this "prince" had an innocent younger sister.

Xion didn't exactly care all that much, given this Viserys Targaryen person seemed rather rude and arrogant. And seeing this guy acting out like a spoiled child before her possibly cemented the idea.

Tossing the finished fruit to a nearby flower bed to be used as some compost, Xion made a pass as she heard this Viserys guy backing away from the merchant he was arguing with.

"Fine! I didn't need your support anyways!" Screeched the whining Targaryen. He soon pumped into Xion, causing him to snarl a little. "Move!"

"Rude much?" She muttered under her breath.

"Come, Dany, we're heading back to the manse." Viserys ordered before hearing nothing but silence. "Dany? Dany? Where'd you go?!"

Xion looked over to the Beggar Prince as he spun around in the stone street, with his worry increasing with every other second.

"Dany?!" The Targaryen went towards the nearest guard and grasped his shoulders. "Where the hell is my sister, you stupid brute?!"

The man tried to stutter out a response when a series of shrill screams drew the attention of many in the surrounding area.

"MONSTERS!"

"DEMONS!"

"THE RED PRIEST'S AND PRIESTESS' WERE FUCKING RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

One of the people tripped and fell near Xion's feet. She helped him up and asked out of concern. "What's going on?" 

"Living shadows." Came the mans' response. "They're started attacking people from out of nowhere."

Before any further questions and answers could be exchanged, Xion's instincts went off, pushing the man towards the side as one of the "living shadows" landed where the man once stood.

"Heartless." Xion hissed from underneath her hood.

It was a Shadow Heartless though it appeared it wasn't alone.

Not waiting for any further incentive, Xion called for her Keyblade -Kingdom Key- and miraculously, it appeared. She had fear for that since Roxas defeated her that she'd be unable to call for the Keyblade anymore due to the power returning to its original owner. Thankfully, this proved to be incorrect.

Without hesitation, she instantly swatted aside the Shadow that landed before her and made it burst into wisps of darkness. She turned to face more Shadows and glared in defiance. Running forward, her body felt the familiar flow of combat as she cleaved and slashed through her old foes.

From the sidelines, Viserys widened his eyes as he never thought of seeing one of those weapons in person. Though how it looked matched an old description he heard from back when he lived in Westeros as a Crown Prince. A large weapon of extraordinary power being in the shape of a giant key. He had only heard tales of it during the Tourney at Harrenhal and in the Usurper's Rebellion.

Rushing towards the black coated girl, Viserys grasped her shoulder and spun her around. "Who are you, girl?! And how do you have that sword?!"

Xion was taken back a little on the abrupt demand, yet she merely shoved the Beggar Prince away as another Heartless tried to attack the whining adult from behind.

She would rather not have someone rough handle her in such a manner, shoving the man's hand away.

"Let go of me! Stop whining for once and save your breath for fighting!" Xion shouted back before eying the sword tied at his hip. "Either use your sword and help or get away!"

Turning back to the Shadows, she bit the inside of her cheek at the sight of Soldiers now appearing to aid in their dark brethren.

That did little to deter her as she rushed forward, whacking away at the Heartless left and right.

These were easy enough as she had beaten many of these before during her stint in the Organization.

She also knows that when it comes to the Heartless, it was never as simple as it seems with what was already present.

True to her assumptions, nearby barrels and pots began to rattle about when legs violently sprouted out with a singular yellow eyehole.

Grasping her Keyblade tightly, Xion exhaled calmly and reached down deep within her, hoping to find the power that she had managed to excel at.

Throwing her Keyblade up into the air, she shouted…

"_**THUNDER!"**_

Making out to a more open area, Viserys frantically looked around for any sign of his little sister. And it didn't take long as he was able to spot the shall she was wearing before it flew off her head to reveal her silvery-blonde hair as she was running away from these "living shadows" chasing after her.

"DANY!"

Xion saw the Beggar Prince rushing off and was about to yell at him with everything going on. Yet she noticed him chasing after a girl she somewhat remembered she encountered earlier in the day at the marketplace.

Despite not liking the guy on his behavior, Xion could possibly respect him on wanting to protect his innocent sister.

Not wanting him to be taken by the Heartless, Xion was soon closing the gap as she was hot on the trail.

From what she could tell, Viserys was decent with his sword. He fought like a man possessed as he carved a path through the Heartless. Granted they were merely swatted aside instead of merely getting actually hurt in the first place.

Still, she did have to commend the guy for being able to get through so many Heartless unscathed with a weapon that had no effect on them.

Xion then felt something shove her violently, making her gasp in pain. Tumbling to the ground, she quickly scrambled up in time to hold up her Keyblade in defense against a Barrel Spider that charged full force at her.

Being pushed back slightly, the Heartless' advance halted with Xion pushing it back before swinging her Keyblade down at full force shattering the Heartless into splinters.

The other Pot and Barrel Spiders walked about, twitching around as several of them "barreled" forward at her. She tumbled out of the way but felt herself flying through the air for a brief moment.

"Oh right, they explode." Xion grumbled when an idea popped into her mind. "Oh right, they _explode._"

Raising her Keyblade directly at a cluster of Barrel and Pot Spiders.

"_**Fira!" **_

A large fireball formed and erupted from the tip of her blade and impacted a Barrel Spider. The effect was instantaneous and chained together to create a brief flurry of dancing flames as several nearby Pot and Barrel Spiders were caught up in the inferno and promptly blew up.

Xion couldn't help but think of her dear friend Axel.

"I wonder how he's doing." She murmured to herself, feeling slightly… sad now.

A cry for help cut through her reminiscent gaze, snapping her head towards the girl who was now surrounded by more Heartless with her brother unable to get to her.

Sprinting forward, Xion held her Keyblade out wide and spun to quickly carve out a good portion of the Heartless.

Some Heartless turned to her while the rest were still attempting to get to the girl.

Even though she knew her reserves were low at the moment, she figured it would be better now to use it to save someone rather than trying to go the long route in eliminating the Heartless.

Using up the last of her magic for the time being, Xion flung her Keyblade back up into the air.

"_**Thundara!" **_

Lightning reigned down from the sky, striking every remaining Heartless around her and the girl. The bolts struck and destroyed all the creatures of Darkness with the display of magic ending shortly after. Xion slumped forward slightly, resting her hands on her knees as her Keyblade disappeared.

She didn't realize that having not fought for so long she'd get this tired so soon.

With everything over, Xion was the first to comfort the Targaryen Princess. "Hey, it's alright now. You're safe."

Dany opened her eyes and looked at the girl before her. "I-I know you. You helped me at the marketplace."

Before Xion could give out a response, she was abruptly shoved aside as Viserys soon hugged his little sister.

The forgotten Nobody was about to yell back on his action, but brushed it aside to see the moment between the two siblings.

'I swear if he does something like that again, I'm gonna have to take a page out of Larxene's book and hurt him in some way.'

Xion was a shy and timid girl, no argument about that. But there had to be some moments which she needed to channel her inner "Savage Nymph" to get some jobs done for the Organization.

"Now with everything settled, who are you?" Viserys said, breaking Xion out of her thoughts. "How is it you have a Keyblade?"

'...He knows of the Keyblade?' Xion silently questioned, utterly bewildered on the fact. 'How was this possible?'

"Come on, speak up!" Viserys demanded.

"Brother, you should at least give her the chance to speak." Dany said softly, trying to calm down from earlier events.

Getting back onto her feet, the forgotten Nobody brushed off some dust off her body before speaking. "I agree with her. You merely surprised me. As for who I am, my name is Xion."

"Then are you friend or foe?" Interrogated the prince. "The last known Keybearer was the enemy to the crown and was one of the Usurper's Dogs."

Xion rose a brow under her hood. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I am not your enemy. I just couldn't stand by as the Heartless were attacking all over the place. Especially with your sister's life on the line."

This seemed to be somewhat of the right thing to say to Viserys as he grinned haughtily.

"Then perhaps you'd like to be one of our guards, Xion." Offering the prince, much to Dany's surprise and Xion's confusion. "You'd be a lot more useful in protecting the rightful heirs to the Iron Throne; unlike our guards from earlier."

Thinking for the briefest of moments on the offer, Xion merely shrugged. "I got nothing else going on right now. I'm new to the area and need to keep myself occupied."

This was rightfully true. She was new to this World and with the appearance of the Heartless, she needed to take care of them. And they might not always show up, given past mission experiences, so would need something to preoccupy her time.

That and upon seeing the Targaryen girl in her brother's grasp, there was something odd about her. One look at her amethyst eyes showed pain, loneliness and many other emotions.

"Then I believe you'll do well with us for now on." Viserys said before gently handing his frightened sister to the forgotten Nobody. "We must head back to Illyrio's manse. Be sure to keep up safe."

Ignoring his order, Xion gently took hold of Dany's arm as a means of being the princess' support. Upon contact, the Targaryen relaxed a little but only so much.

"We can take it slow, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Though don't know if your brother would snap at me for us being too far away from him."

"He… tends to do that often." Admitted the timid Targaryen. "Saying that anything wrong towards him will _wake the dragon_."

"Then your brother has quite the temper tantrum?" Seeing Dany nodd, Xion sighed. "Wonderful. And I thought Saix was annoying. Since I'm going to be your guard for the unforeseeable future, mind telling me about yourself?"

As Xion was escorting Dany towards the manse she lived at, the Targaryen girl informed her of her tale.

West of the Narrow sea lies a land of green hills and flowered plains and great rushing rivers. The Dothraki called it Rhaesh Andahli, the Land of the Andals. The Free Cities talked of Westeros and the Sunset Kingdoms. To the Targaryen's it was their homeland and theirs by right.

Yet it was taken from them by treachery, said Dany's brother. You don't steal from the dragon as they remember, yet Dany did not. From what Xion was told, Viserys was merely a child when he and his pregnant mother fled King's Landing to escape the advancing armies of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon.

Their older brother, Rhaegar, battled the Usurper in the bloody waters of the Trident and died for the woman the two men both loved; despite Rhaegar already having a family with a different woman. The Sack of King's Landing were led by the men Viserys called the Usurper's Dogs: the Lords Lannister and Stark. Princess Elia of Dorne, -their good-sister or sister-in-law in simpler terms- pleaded for mercy as Rhaegar's children were killed before her eyes before she was defiled and killed shortly afterwards. And their father, King Aerys Targaren -second of his name- was slain by one of his own Kingsguard, a talented bodyguard, by the name of Jamie Lanister.

Dany was born on Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of the Targaryens, after her mother and brother fled the Westerosi capital while a Summer storm threatened to rip the island's defences apart. And when asking Dany if she even remembered the place, Xion was met with nothing for she was merely a babe.

Freshly brought out of her mother's womb, who eventually died of birthing complications, she and Viserys was taken by Ser Willem Darry and four others loyal to the crown and fled in the cover of darkness as the Usurper's men drew near.

The majority of her life, Dany had lived in Braavos as guests of the resident Sea Lord and their residence had a big red door. She had her own room with a lemon tree growing outside her window. It was the simplest life for her, but it was the best. But as the years went by, their guardian Ser Willem grew ill and died. When this happened, the servants stole what little money and possessions the two Targaryen siblings had while being kicked out of the property of the Sea Lord's heir who saw no further use for them.

Xion thought that was completely and utterly rude.

Only having their clothes on their back and a handful of items, one of which was Rhaella's crown, the siblings were homeless for a long time. Dany wanted to return home to the House with the Big Red Door, but could never return there; only wandering most of Essos since.

That was until being found and brought in by Illyrio's men to Pentos to live as his honored guests a little over a year ago by now.

Upon moving into his manse, Dany had never ventured outside of the property before to explore Pentos. So recently, she had requested her brother to go with him as he went outside of the manse's walls. He soon relented and let her join him with several of Illyrio's guards joining them.

And that eventful day was how she and Xion soon met.

For over a month now, Xion has lived with the Targaryen siblings behind the manse's walls. The forgotten Nobody had to play bodyguard with them whenever they left the residence. Even having to be in the same room as them when Illyrio had guests over.

Over time, Xion was able to learn much from not just the Targaryens but also from their host's library. It provided much about the current World she was in and to say that she felt rather overwhelmed by it all would be an understatement.

So much war, conquest, death, enslavement and that's just the surface. Honestly, most of the books spoke of how so many nations and kingdoms were forged by blood and steel.

It made her want to hightail out of this World and go somewhere more calming.

Yet she debated against it, due to her becoming friends with one of her "charges" in a short amount of time.

Dany was much like her when she first started out in Organization XIII and she felt a kindred spirit developing with the young Targaryen. She had a natural sort of curiosity to learn more and there was a kindness to her that endeared her to Xion.

However, the warm and fuzzy feelings of friendship was not what she shared with her other "charge" and "host."

Now there are a few things about Illyrio and Viserys she didn't like at all.

With the "cheesemonger", the plump man stroked the Beggar King's ego by feeding him information Xion quickly realized were lies. Viserys was too blind, due to his arrogance. Xion was finding it increasingly difficult for a while now to just up and leave the place while possibly taking Dany with her to parts unknown. Illyrio might have given the siblings shelter for over a year now, which she was thankful for; but Xion knew the magister had his own intentions for the act.

Illyrio reminded the forgotten Nobody of some members of the Organization on some manners. Her time with individuals Xemnas and Saix taught her a great deal on reading on people's intentions. A man like him didn't accumulate the wealth he had without selling everything and maybe what relatives he had to the highest bidder. Not to mention finding the right people to befriend for his own or similar agendas.

And from what Xion could tell, Illyrio hoped Viserys would reclaim the Iron Throne and collect on what was due to him for his "kind acts" for him and his sister. It was a big gamble, no doubt, and it could bite him in the ass due to Viserys' maddening personality.

Speaking of the inbred lizard, Xion simply hated him. Now Xion wasn't one to just go and despise someone so quickly and easily. But wow, did Viserys accomplish such a task.

Xion never liked the whining man to begin with and that never improved in the slightest. He treated everyone around him like dirt, from the simplest servant to even his own sister!

Sure he says it's "tough love" or something along those lines, but one should never do something like that to your own flesh and blood.

Viserys' arrogance and unwillingness to trust anyone farther than his own imaginary circle was going to get himself killed one day. And if he cries out for anyone to save him… well… no one will lift a finger to do so.

Argue what you want on his actions. Him acting this way due to his family's legacy should not give him the right to be the man he is towards others. If he wanted to be a good ruler, actually be kind and just for starters; just not be… Viserys.

And yes, she was using him as an adjective. Best way to simply describe him.

Honestly, Xion may have only existed for less then a year but she knew that people shouldn't or aren't as petty or as cruel as this Beggar Prince was. Even Xemnas and Saix weren't as… No, wait they are still pretty high on her shit list, as Axel once called it. And now she felt a momentary wave of depression thinking about her best friends once again. Roxas and Axel… she wished to see them again so badly. Anything to get away from that annoying ponce.

Oh and not to mention Viserys wanted to use her as a means to reclaim Westeros. Well more importantly the Keyblade. With how the weapon was able to affect so much on his home continent in his youth, he thinks history will favor him with her by his side.

Wanting to get away from Viserys, Xion needed to vent some steam. So she used the means of going outside the manse to slay the occuring Heartless as an excuse. Claiming with her "representing him" and slaying them, it'll boost his status and image.

And of course, he bought it and let her do her request without a second thought.

"Xion." Dany whined, resting on her bum. "You know I can't keep up with you."

"But I wasn't even that fast this time." Xion brought up, recalling her Keyblade.

"Xion, you know you don't qualify as normal." Dany said, crossing her arms with a pout. "Your version of normal speeds are much more than anything I or any other normal human can do."

Giving her a kind and humored smile, Xion merely held her hand out to Danaerys who at first looked away childishly before it faded into a giggle, accepting her friend's hand.

During the time getting to know one another, Dany soon built up the courage and kindly asked Xion to teach her how to fight. It did surprise the Nobody on the request, but she soon relented on the reasons why.

First was obvious with how similar they were and no further discussion on that. Second, after witnessing the many days of her best friend training in the yards; something sparked within her in wanting to become something more than just a shy and weak "dragon".

This proved a bit more evident when Xion saw Dany with bruises. And it didn't take long to realize where they came from.

She had wanted to thrash Viserys so thoroughly but was talked out of it from Dany. It took everything within her to even hold back more rage she didn't know she'd have. Daenerys… looked terrified when requesting Xion for restraint.

After some discussion, Xion relented and decided to secretly teach her friend how to defend herself.

She wasn't the best teacher of swordplay, handsdown, but her fighting style was inherited through Sora's memories and all the time she went out on missions for the Organization. Fighting so long against the Heartless sharpened her style and made it her own, breaking it away from Sora and possibly even Roxas.

It was strange and surreal to her that this was her life for these past weeks.

Just waking up, spending time with and training Daenerys and just going about a few errands while learning more about the World she currently resided in.

And upon recently, she found something that would truly cheer up her friend. An item which belonged to Dany's mother. Xion was able to get her hands on it and return back to the manse, hoping it'll make things better for the "brooding dragon" as she sometimes called her friend.

Unfortunately, this time of happiness eventually came to an end.

"You're getting married?" Xion muttered, the concept of marriage completely foreign to her. "What's that even mean? What for?"

"My brother Viserys spoke of gaining a powerful alliance and army that would assist in regaining the Iron Throne." Dany spoke in a near robotic tone. "I must do my duty to our house."

"...And did he say who you're marrying?"

"A horselord of the Dothraki, one of the strongest in Essos. His name is Khal Drogo."

"Dothraki…" Xion remembered reading about them and in all honesty, she didn't exactly have a positive opinion on them regarding their actions. Raping, murdering and pillaging were there way of life and she hated it. Who were they to impose such violence upon the lives of the innocent?

And now, her friend was marrying one of them.

"Wha… what exactly is going to happen now?" Xion asked quietly, feeling a sense of loss. This was outside what she was used to.

Dany had looked over to the many garments that had been prepared for her, eyeing them warily. Yet chose none for her to wear at all; merely sticking with her Organization attire above all else due its practicality.

Going over to the pile where Dany's new gown and accessories laid, Xion took a look over the material. "Gotta hate to admit it, but your brother and host have good taste in clothing."

Dany formed a small smile. "I would like to see you in one of those one day."

"Yeah… wait what for?"

"To see you get married one day, obviously. Also, all I've seen you in are those clothes you currently wear."

"And they suit me quite nicely and I prefer them over everything else." Xion argued.

Sighing, Dany soon got out of the tub as she grabbed a towel to help dry and clean herself off. "I thank you for your honesty and all the time together we've spent together as always." A mischievous twinkle shined off her amethyst eyes as a small grin formed on her face. "Now let me be honest with you, in kind. I know how trying he is, but I am eternally grateful you haven't killed my brother. We both know how easily you could do it."

For someone with no actual family to call her own, Xion's next words weren't lost to the princess before her. "You've lost enough, Dany. Your home, your right to go back, everything. I would never deprive you of the last remaining relative you have left in this world… even if he's a total and utter prick."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Dany idly twirled her finger through her hair for a moment.

She shifted about nervously. "Do you know… about pleasing a man?"

Xion tilted her head in bewilderment, crossing her arms in thought.

"Well there's hanging out with my friends, Axel and Roxas. Watching the sunsets with them while eating sea-salt ice cream together… if this is what you mean."

"Once again, I'd like to try this treat you mentioned several times before. Sounds delectable."

"It's an acquired taste, if I'm being honest." Xion said with a teasing smile. "Then again I did eat ten of them in one sitting with the two."

Daenerys giggled slightly. "But, aren't there other ways?"

"Well, we did want to go to the beach and I remember I had to clean Roxas's face several times whenever it was drawn on. Axel always made me laugh and knew what to help when we needed advice."

Dany regarded her friend as she went on about her time she spent with her friends yet…

"Xion…" Dany was unsure of how exactly she was going to ask this. "What do you know about-" She felt her cheeks become flustered. "-About s-sex?"

The blue-eyed girl frowned. "Sex?"

She thinks she's heard that word… though she wasn't sure. She did hear a lot of new words here in Essos but sex certainly was a new one.

"What's that?"

Dany gaped slightly, the color from her face leaving with her finding absolutely no signs of trickery coming from Xion in regards to the question.

"Dany?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer my question." Xion said curiously. "What's sex? Is it important?"

Now Dany was in a bit of an extremely unusual predicament, being that of shielding a clear young maiden girl who was unaware of one of the most common things anyone and everyone has heard of. And in all honesty, Xion has protected her in her own way so for once she shall do the same in this instance.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over, Xion." Daenerys said hurriedly. "I promise, it's nothing important."

Weirded out by her change in demeanor, Xion decided to acquiesce to Dany's dismissal of the topic.

"So… when is this Drogo gonna come on by?"

"Later today, from what Viserys' told me."

Xion nodded as she soon helped her friend get into her prepared gown and accessories.

_**-Later-**_

"Ah, good. You've arrived." Illyrio said in a pleasant tone as he gazed at the Targaryen princess. "You look very regal. May the gods bless you on this most fortunate day, Princess Daenerys. Khal Drogo will be enraptured."

Standing by the entrance of the property's main building was Dany. Her purple silk gown was highlighted with the assorted accessories she wore on her. Especially the three-headed dragon pin holding up her gown on each of her shoulders.

Xion stood beside her all the while, with the two having a discreet moment where the Princess reached back to clench her hand for comfort.

She briefly looked behind her to give the puppet a look of appreciation with Xion doing the same.

"Why haven't you bothered changing, Xion?" Illyrio inquired. "I picked the nice assortment for you."

"You know as much as everyone else, those won't work well for me at all."

"...Enough said."

Beside the "cheesemonger", Viserys was in his best black tunic with his three-headed dragon pin placed above his pectoral with his best sword strapped towards his side. Said Targaryen merely glared at the Keybearer for being "rude" to their host.

Feeling as it was going on forever on the wait, Viserys spoke. "Where the hell is he?"

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Illyrio said plainly.

Upon mentioning said men, the foursome heard the sounds of horses drawing near the property. Their hoofs scraping against stone and earth at a quickened speed as four riders arrived near the steps leading up to the main building.

As the Dothraki riders stopped, Illyrio walked down the steps as he spoke in Dothraki, greeting them on coming here. From there, he spoke back to the basic tongue. "May I present my honored guests: Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. His sister, Daenerys of House Targaryen. And… Xion."

'...Wow, no proper introductions for me.' Xion thought with an eye roll. 'Still must be peeved of me for these past weeks.'

She had taken a moment to observe the men riding upon the horses. They appeared strong though looks can be deceiving. One of them had actually stared right at her and gave her a strange smile that she could not describe properly. Great, one of them was weird.

Dany moved forward to greet the Dothraki but she was stopped by her brother who pulled her close.

"Do you see how long his hair is?" Viserys whispered into his sister's ear. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame. And Khal Drogo has never been defeated."

Xion could see why, given how long the leading man's ponytail, sideburns, and beard lengths were. Each placements were braided in an intricate way, making her briefly wonder how he properly maintains it all.

'That's a lot of hair on one face' Xion thought to herself.

"He's a savage of course but he's one of the finest killers alive." Viserys added as if it were an afterthought. "And you will be his queen."

"Come forward, my dear." Illyrio gently said to his guest.

Seeing it was her time to shine, Dany swallowed a lump in her throat before moving forward.

Despite the suddenness of it all, with no amount of proper time to prepare, Dany mustered every lesson she experienced to keep herself calm and collect. Descending down the steps as she advanced towards her husband-to-be. She recalled Xion's happy smile and comforting presence, knowing her dear friend was only a few feet behind giving her more strength as she stepped closer.

Upon stopping before the Khal's horse, Daenerys shakily looked up to Drogo managing to pull off an unflinching look.

As Dany was being observed by Khal Drogo, Xion tightened her fist with the leather glove straining on the pressure.

Xion couldn't make out what Drogo said as it was more like a series of grunts were let out. Before long, he tugged the reigns on his horse and rode off without looking back. And his bloodriders, from what Xion was told of being his most loyal men, followed after soon after.

Seeing them ride off, Viserys broke away and ran down the steps. "That's it? He didn't say anything." He looked at their retreating forms with utmost confusion. "Did he even like her?"

Before Illyrio could even say anything, Xion abruptly beat the "cheesemonger" to the punch. "I have a feeling we'd know if he didn't."

While everyone else on the property added some kind of respectful title to Viserys whenever they spoke to him, Xion hardly did so anymore after learning his abusive nature towards his sister.

"Your arrogant tongue is getting to be an overly burdensome annoyance, Keybearer. Be thankful your status will save you from whatever may befall onto anyone else."

Viserys immediately turned on his heel and walked away with Illyrio following not far behind.

Xion glared at Viserys momentarily before walking right by the two annoyances and went right over to Daenerys. The Targaryen Girl gave her a shaky smile, the two holding hands for a moment with Dany being truly grateful to have someone like Xion right about now. Had it not been for her brother and Illyrio watching, she'd felt as though she may have collapsed into Xion's arms and clung to her with all her might.

"Come on, Dany." Xion said softly. "Let's go back inside."

Dany simply nodded silently. Normally, she'd always go after her brother whenever it came to important moments and events that dealt with the restoration of her house but right now she just wanted to be alone with her friend. The two walked back into the manse whilst Illyrio and Viserys continued their walk

Eventually coming to a spot overlooking the Narrow Sea from the property, Illyrio started talking his web of lies into the "dragon's" ear.

"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the Narrow Sea and take back your family's throne." Illyrio began. "The people drink secret toasts to your health and coming success. They cry out for their true king."

Viserys took a breath before he started walking. "When will they be married?"

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long."

As they walked, a thought crossed the prince's mind. "Is it true they lie with their horses?"

Illyrio sucked in his teeth a little. "I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I take you for a king." Illyrio reminded him. "Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense."

"I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army. Not his full might, just ten thousand at best with the rest of Westeros falling under my banner soon after."

"Indeed, your Grace. Khal will honor your agreement and soon you will reclaim your birthright."

Viserys held a smug look at that yet a stray and very annoying thought occurred.

"That Keybearer." Viserys spat out, refusing to use her name. "She's not good for my sister. I've heard from stories that there was a Keybearer that participated in the Usurper's war on that bastard's side."

"Be that as it may your grace, this one is here and clearly on _your_ side." Illyrio stated.

He too has heard of this Keyblade from his sources in Westeros yet he never placed much stock in them. But now that he saw one of its wielders and how powerful she had proven to be in a short amount of time. Illyrio was no fool in knowing that it was Daenerys that kept Xion around and tolerated Viserys. Had it not been for the Targaryen Princess, the Keyblade wielder would have undoubtedly left by this point. The Gods only knew what would have become of this strange girl.

"She should know that she speaks with a King!" Viserys said in a petulant manner. "That stupid whore should have done the proper actions and handed that Keyblade over to one proper suited for such a weapon."

"From what I was told, a Keybearer's duty is to the _land… _the _realm…_ not a single Lord or King." Illyrio stated.

"Then why is it there was one that fought with Robert Baratheon against my family's throne?" Viserys countered in a hiss.

"I believe we can only know so much on that regard." The Cheesemonger said placatingly. "War is often never as simple as you may believe it to be, Your Grace. For all we know, that Keybearer was fooled into serving Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark but eventually saw through their deceptions. After all, he hasn't been heard from since the Rebellion."

"Well then where is he?" Viserys asked in aggravation.

"No one knows, Your Grace. He simply went and vanished never to be heard from again." Illyrio hesitated for a moment. "Though… there has been rumblings, Your Grace. From the Kingdom of the North."

"Rumblings? Rumblings on what?"

"My sources have spoken of another who had come to Westeros and wields not one but _two _Keyblades." Illyrio said enigmatically.

"What?" Viserys squawked. "Why have you not told me of this?"

"This has been a recent development." Illyrio stated. "And this one apparently has been busy. Apparently, the North has also been recently plagued by these Heartless as Xion had called them and the one there in Westeros has been traversing all over the North and facing them wherever they appear. And above all else…"

Illyrio leaned forward to whisper into the Beggar King's ear. "He wears a black coat."

While the two colluded and spoke to one another, one Targaryen Princess wept profusely within the arms of her closest friend.

"I don't want to marry him, Xion." Daenerys's voice was muffled as her face was buried into Xion's shoulder. "I want to go home. Braavos, Westeros, I don't care. I want to live peacefully. I don't want any of this."

Xion wasn't sure what a wedding was but judging from how Dany was reacting to it, it didn't appear to be something to celebrate over.

All the puppet could do was hold her friend close and soothe her as best as she possibly could. Sometimes, words were not needed to show someone how much you care for them.

Roxas and Axel had done that for her as she had for them. What Dany needed right now was a friend. And she'd be just that.

_**-Days Later-**_

Today… was the day. The Dothraki wedding has unfortunately come at last.

Despite the "momentous" occasion, Viserys was still in an impatient mood and his usual whiney self. He was sitting on his makeshift seat not far away from his younger sister.

Xion could care less about the Targaryen prince's mood as she stood just below the new Khalessi and her husband. The fact Dany had asked for Xion to stand above her own brother hadn't gone unnoticed by Viserys and it made the forgotten Nobody quite happy to be valued more than the supposed "dragon". Even Drogo had taken an interest in the black coated girl his new wife seemed to care more than her own blood. The horselord looked at the black haired youth with benign curiosity.

Now as for the wedding itself… saying it was strange and barbaric can be the simplest of words labeling this event.

…..

…..

…..

What in the world was this? Why were all the women getting almost naked? And what was that weird pelvic movement? Was this what dictated a wedding? This was beyond bizarre for the puppet. None of this made _any _sense to her.

And don't get Xion started on the food spread… given the flies hovering over some of the meat some laid on just big piles of leaves before getting cooked.

Then there were the rest of the Dothraki Horde that were dancing, moving and chanting about.

Ok, seriously, what the heck was that guy doing to that woman on the ground?

And now someone else had taken his place.

"Something troubling you, Keybearer?" Viserys smugly sneered, having noticed the Keybearer's discomfort with what these Dothraki savages called food and entertainment.

Horse meat, lamb and even a few dogs from what he overheard. There were some mundane foods such as fruits, vegetables and spiced wine and ales were brought to the Khal and his new bride before anyone else was served. Unknowingly agreeing with Xion, he didn't enjoy the smell coming from the left out meats at all.

"What exactly are they doing?" Xion asked, not really noticing the rude tone in VIserys.

"What?"

"Them, what are they doing?" Xion pointed to a Dothraki woman getting her clothes torn off and being touched all over by another man.

Viserys took a moment to look between Xion and the two that had gestured to. At first he thought she was jesting but from her facial expression and obvious discomforted demeanor in witnessing such an act cause the exiled Targaryen to guffaw openly.

"Of course you are a _true maiden_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Viserys didn't answer her as he turned to Illyrio, who sat beside the prince. "When can I speak to the Khal? We need to start planning the invasion."

Illyrio's response was expected since Xion knew more about the Dothraki than he did apparently. "If Khal Drogo has promised you a crown, you shall have it. When their omens favor war."

The explanation brought a scowl and a curse from Viserys. "I piss on Dothraki omens. I've waited seventeen years to get my throne back."

Xion was suddenly met with one of the Dothraki men going right up to her with a brazen grin. Grasping her shoulder violently, Xion instinctually swatted it away making the Dothraki blink. Sneering, he shot his hand out and grabbed her collar and pulled when she grabbed his wrist.

The Dothrak spat in annoyance when his eyes widened as he felt the girl apply pressure to his wrist before she twisted it off of him and threw him down.

"Get off." Xion said in aggravation. "What are you even doing?"

Daenerys felt herself losing her breath, eyes panicking at the sight of the Dothraki whom Xion casted aside snarl and pulled out his Arkh blade.

"Mounting you, girl."

"Mounting me?"

Drogo simply watched, eyebrow raised in interest at the black haired girl who had just tossed aside a man a foot taller than her with ease. The Dothraki let out a few shouts and soon was met with the sound of hooves clopping on the ground.

Leaning forward, Xion earned his undivided attention as she moved forward to confront one of his riders; who tried to mount her once more.

Just as he drew closer, Xion leapt up into the air with ease. Swiping her hand, her Keyblade appeared in hand and in one motion cut through the riders braid on top of whacking his neck hard enough to knock him out.

Many Dothraki let out startled cries of shock and even distrust while others watched on in silent awe. Even using the common, basic tongue to curse her as a "witch".

Khal Drogo abruptly spoke up with a large grin present on his face as he looked to Xion who had landed gracefully back on the ground.

"Seems Khal Drogo was impressed and entertained on her display." Illyrio stated. "Normally a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair. What Xion has done has pleased him well."

Returning back to her spot, Xion rolled her shoulder as she dismissed her Keyblade. "Well that was annoying."

Drogo soon spoke towards the Keybearer in his native tongue.

"...Any idea what he just said?"

Illyrio translated on her behalf. "He complimented you on your fight. And it seems he would like to fight you some day. Not to mount you, but to see how well of a fighter you truly are."

Drogo stated several more phrases at the downed Dothraki man.

"Though he does ask why you haven't killed him?"

"...Mind translating this for me?" Xion asked the "cheesemonger", who nodded at the request. "Tell him that rider needs to live in dishonor in thinking he could mount the likes of me."

'Whatever that really means.' Xion internally stated, still unclear as to all this. Seriously, what weird world did she land in?

Drogo only laughed aloud in approval as the translation was given, a roguish grin directed at the puppet as he nodded at her for her skill and spirit.

"He accepts your reason, Xion."

"Good to know."

It was by this time the activities resumed, yet people still looked at Xion with mixed feelings.

Soon enough, a man came forward which quickly drew the interest of those nearby.

The man was older and dressed as a Westerosi knight with a sword strapped to his side and a stack of books under his arm. Presents were expected at any wedding and Khal Drogo and the new Khalessi had received many already. Mostly exotic silks, weapons for Drogo, foods and other things of that nature.

Yet no books have been given so far.

To make this even more interesting, the new arrival greeted Drogo in his native tongue, to which Drogo responded in passing respects with two words Xion understood: Jorah and Andal.

"Hello, my friend." Jorah the Andal greeted before climbing the small steps. "A small gift for the new Khaleesi." He handed the pile of books over to Dany, all the while ignoring the fight going on behind them.

Xion was ready to step back in and stop it all, even if she'll earn more mixed reactions from everyone present.

"What are they?"

"Songs and histories of the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany was touched by the gift made to her directly as she accepted the books with a sincere look of gratitude. "Thank you, ser." She stated before waiting half a beat to ask the question Xion was about to voice. "Are you from my country?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." He introduced himself. "I served your father for many years." Jorah then turned to Viserys and bowed a little. "Gods be good I hope to serve the rightful king."

'I don't remember hearing or reading about Aerys having a Mormont under his service.' Xion thought, but kept to herself.

The whole thing with Jorah appearing seemingly out of nowhere alone, bearing gifts, didn't sit well with the forgotten puppet. And while she had no proof to base her suspicions on, her instincts didn't stay quiet about the man either.

Deciding to reserve judgment, not that she could have done anything here without drawing unnecessary attention to herself, Xion remained silent as Jorah the Andal exchanged his pleasantries with the Targaryen siblings before walking away.

She'll keep an eye on him, that's for sure.

Not long after the Mormont departed, Illyrio beckoned two of his servants *cough* slaves *cough* forward, bearing a heavy metal chest between them.

Having no idea what was inside the box, Xion had no way of knowing the significance of this moment as three oval objects, cradled in silk were revealed to everyone within eyesight of the chest.

Both Dany and Xion were entranced by the oddly strange beauty on their appearance. Scales covering each of them with one being primarily jade in color with a bronze tint to some areas, another in ivory white with gold and the last was ebony black with red.

"What are they?"

"Dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai." Illyrio explained to his attentive audience. "The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

Dany gently picked up the jade egg between her hands and brought it before her face to inspect it a little more.

"Thank you, Magister."

Before she had the chance to continue looking at her recent gift, Khal Drogo stood up on some unspoken signal, just as the crowd fell silent.

Descending the steps and heading off some distance away, Xion spotted a flash of a silver mane before someone blocked her view, but had a pretty good idea where Dany was meant to go. The Keybearer fell in behind her friend on her right side, ignoring the curious glance Jorah shot at her.

This was where she belonged, by her friend… the new Khaleesi's side.

Eventually coming to a stop, Dany couldn't help but marvel at the most beautiful white haired horse with a mane of purest silver she had ever seen.

"She's beautiful." Breathed out the new Khaleesi, once more entranced by the animal with her richly adorned saddle.

Dothraki custom dictated that the newly wed would ride off into the sunset and consummate their marriage under the light of the stars… alone with no one else present. And since Drogo already had a fearsome warhorse to match his status, it only seemed fitting Dany got a horse of her own.

In all honesty, this gift was still more than Xion had expected out of the man. After all, this was still the first wedding she attended and experienced.

"How do I say 'thank you' in Dothraki?" Dany asked Jorah, who had followed not far behind.

"There is no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki." Was the Mormont's response.

Dany didn't fight as Drogo helped her to the saddle, easily lifting her as if she weighed nothing, but his gentleness surprised the forgotten puppet before Drogo went onto his own horse.

Before Dany had the chance to move, her brother came by her side and said something simple, yet complicated. "Make him happy."

Praying that she would not fall off and disgrace herself, Dany gave her steed the lightest and most timid tough with her knees. Her ride began to trot and for the first time in hours, Dany forgot to be afraid.

Or perhaps it was the first time ever, despite Xion's influence and help in making her stronger.

There was this feeling inside her blood, singing in joy as her steed started going faster and faster around the area. It was as if part of her heritage was coming out as her imagination ran wild, thinking her horse was actually a dragon instead.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

As Drogo was about to head out and join his new bride, his dark eyes met with Xion's blue. Nothing was verbally said, but the Keybearer gave out a silent message to the horselord: hurt her and you'll answer for it.

Seemingly getting the message across, Drogo shot her a curious glance in return. But the slightest glinting of his eyes said it all; understanding the threat and it's intent. If anything, there was the briefest bit of respect added more onto the black haired girl before him.

Soon enough, festivities had ended once Drogo took off to catch up with his bride with the sun setting in the distance.

Jorah waited until Viserys had wandered off to stand next to Xion. "Despite not saying anything, you threatened a Khal and he respected you for it. I don't think many people could have gotten away with that and lived."

Despite the slight reprimanding tone in Jorah's voice, Xion nodded to the knight in respect of a different sort.

"You care for her more than her brother." He stated rather than asked.

"I do. She's the only friend I have left. So there's no way I'm going to betray her trust. I hope you can understand that."

"I do." Jorah stated simply and nodded once more, his hand never leaving his sword's hilt.

Although the fact it merely rested on the weapon rather than wrapped around its hilt said she was no threat and didn't plan to make herself one. Yet the knowing glance she saw in his gaze told her it was quite conflicting on what may happen in the coming times.

_**-That Night-**_

Lying on her cot in her own tent, Xion couldn't help but toss and turn. She couldn't sleep at all, worried about her friend.

The puppet didn't know how much time has passed since the festivities ended as it seemed forever. Parts of her anxiety kept her mind racing, making it hard to rest properly.

It didn't help that the Dothraki continued to celebrate all throughout the day well into the night. She had actually shut her ears several times, finding the constant shrieking and chanting severely irritating and only compounded on her anxiety.

"When will they finally go to sleep so I can sleep?" She groaned.

Xion had retired to her tent after Dany was taken away while also having to deal with several other Dothraki men that didn't get the memo that she wasn't some girl to be "mounted". No one bothered to explain that part still.

She would've prefered going back to Illyrio's manse, but she was told she needed to stay with the rest of the khalasar now. Her property back at the manse, along with the Targaryen's, will be sent over in the morning just before the khalasar migrated to a place called Vos Dothrak, the Dothraki holy land or whatever.

There, Dany has to perform certain rights to properly be part of the khalasar. And if she were to get pregnant prior to arriving there, there's supposed to be additional stuff she's supposed to do at that time.

'It's gonna take forever to know all of their customs.' Xion thought, shaking her head. 'But all I've got now is time.'

Xion turned in her bed once more when she heard the flapping cloth from the front of her tent. Turning around, Xion immediately sat up upon seeing her friend clearly shaken with her clothes barely covering her up in the slightest.

The princess was shaking uncontrollably with signs of her crying, dry tear stains on her cheeks.

"Dany?" Xion asked in worry as her friend drew closer.

The Targaryen was still shaken as she collapsed into her friend's arms, not giving the puppet a chance to get up. She let loose several tears as Xion held her close.

"I-I tried telling him no. I wasn't ready." Dany admitted. "I wasn't ready to-"

Xion silenced her as she tightened her hold on her as the dragon cried into her shoulder.

She wept, clinging to her best friend with all her might with a few moments where she twitched violently with the feeling of what Drogo had done to her fresh on her flesh.

"What did he do to you?" Xion asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't comprehend whatever it was that Drogo had done but whatever it was…

Dany rested her forehead against Xion's cheek.

"Something I hope you never experience." Dany said tearfully.

Xion's heart clenched at how truly broken her friend sounded that brief moment, hand gently stroking Dany's hair.

"I-I'm right here, Dany." Xion assured.

"Thank the gods you are." Dany said, exhaustion beginning to creep up on her.

As the Dragon Princess drifted off, XIon kept her close. "I'll always be here for you, Dany. I promise."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Another chapter has come and gone as we finally get to see what is going on with our other Nobody Keybearer, Xion.**

**Now just to bring this up, I have no idea how much things actually are in terms of pricing George R.R. Martin's created world. I'm trying my best here so please give me some leeway on that bit from what research I had to look up. Comparing to the likes of the medieval era to the surrounding ones.**

**So it's my belief Xion wouldn't have any further memories of anything beyond her demise in 358/2 Days. So she wouldn't get any new experiences and strengths from both Roxas and Sora when she first arrived in Pentos. All that she would really have are all of her abilities and strengths from said game to what we experienced on her data fight in KH3: ReMind. Anything else will come out at a later time if needed.**

**Free Man Writer: Yeah while Roxas was a lot more present within Sora, Xion truly became non-existent in away with a fraction of her existing in Sora. Thus this leaves us a lot of room for Xion to grow on her own and develop more as an individual fighter.**

**Jeb: Exactly and as she grows her fighting prowess, she will start breaking away from her shy, timid nature; given the current world she resides in now. Not to mention her being with Dany will at least give them a pillar to lean onto.**

**Free Man Writer: And just to assuage some reviews we've seen, don't worry about things going according to Canon, we know full well what we're dealing with here and have planned out a majority of the first two to three seasons and beyond.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	10. Getting Royally Acquainted

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 10: Getting Royally Acquainted**

Tyrion groaned as he rode on top of his horse as his stunted legs were more sore than that one time he bedded a Dornish woman. Cursing the whole rainbow of gods throughout the world, he dearly hoped the honorable Eddard Stark had plenty of the North's famously great ale and mead in a tall, frothing mug at Winterfell for him.

It would be one of the handful of things that'll at least calm him down in the bearable cold as of now. He thought the damnable, freezing could have the decency to numb the aching in his body, but all it really did was bring it to the forefront of his already tender nerves.

A month has passed since Robert had set out from King's Landing to travel to Winterfell upon Jon Arryn's death. And he wasn't alone on the trip, bringing a massive entourage of guards, servants and supplies for the journey.

Though it was quite arguable on who brought more on this trek, Cersei or Robert. Afterall, his _dearly beloved_ *cough* bitchy* *cough* sister brought a whole train of handmaidens and attendants to assist her and her three children on every waking need of theirs.

If it weren't for the additional amount of travelers, a small armies worth mind you, and the constant times of fixing the axles of both the carriage and wheelhouses; the royal party would've made it to their destination a week sooner than intended. It was a mere miracle they all made it to Moat Cailin in a fortnight, but it all could've been shorter without the extra baggage being dragged along for the ride.

Still, in Tyrion's perspective, he supposed it wasn't all that bad.

The dwarf wasn't the most well traveled Lannister in the world; partially blame it on his father. He found going along the Kingsroad through the Riverlands was surprisingly good for him; giving him the opportunity to see new places, meet new people, and most of all… fuck new women.

Same can be said of not smelling the concentrated aroma of piss, shit, brine and smoke filling his nostrils every waking moment. All the while not drowning out the half a million people and countless gulls.

A refreshingly therapeutic take for him once departing from the capital.

Now while the Riverlands were kissed by the warmth of Summer, the road past the Neck was damnably cold as the maesters said it was. And yes, the whole entourage was properly dressed for the cold, but it did little to diminish it. It was as if the North hogged all the cold the South was supposed to have in order to have it stay Summer below the Neck. What warmth there was limited to around campfires and in the clear mornings before everything settled back to the annoying cold later in the day.

And to make matters worse, the North was sparsely populated as it was said to be. So few, in any, inns along the road and even fewer settlements. And camping out in the wilderness was not as fun as it is in the South.

Then again, compared to the likes of King's Landing, mistreatment was complete shit there within the compacted capital. In the North, it is more spacious and everyone is treated fairly; as long as one follows the laws. Oh and same could be said over in Dorne, but Tyrion never experienced it down there for obvious reasons with his family

Yet Tyrion admitted there was a unique beauty to the North. It's vast wilderness, forests, and snow-capped mountains, sprinkled with tiny villages and holdfasts here and there, all seemed to draw a certain sense of adventure and appreciation for nature to the world.

More so now with him hearing these odd _rumors_ about shadowy creatures lurking about in the North. A sense of dread hitting every Northerner as if Winter suddenly came too quickly for their liking. With their mythologic White Walkers and their entourage of snowy and undead creatures from beyond the Wall.

Almost reminded him of what he read and heard about the strange creatures simply called the Unversed, which plagued the land nearly twenty years ago.

Rumors aside, if he had a belly full of wine, a warm bed to sleep in and a pretty girl's mouth around his cock almost every night once passing the Neck, Tyrion would've found this journey quite appealing. But alas, that was never meant to be, only contending with what he presently has.

The only good sibling he has -Jamie- made the trip more bearable beyond the bottom of a keg of ale. And his royal niece and nephew, Myrcella and Tommen, were far more preferable company than their sadistic, moronic bastard of an elder brother.

Many times, Tyrion wondered how Robert sired such a little beast was unbelievable to fattom. Though, considering whose cunt Joffrey came out from, the dwarf wasn't all that surprised he'd turned out to be more like his bitchy sister, Cersei. It was as if the moment he came out, the crown prince ate up all the bad essence Cersei had in her womb in order to make Myrcella and Tommen all so sweet and innocent, with no form of corruption inside of them.

Might be the reason why Joffrey torments them, because he's jealous. Simple as that, he supposed.

Yet things will surely go downhill for the Seven Kingdoms the day Robert finally succumbs to his vices and ends up into an early grave. And yes, Westeros had seen it's fair share of both vicious kings and idiot kings, but with the way Tyrion had seen his eldest nephew develop, Joffrey will become a new Mad King.

Question is, which level of insanity will he sit on?

Surely he will not be like Baelor, far from it, as the religious ruler was considered the lowest of the rankings. Then will he become as violent as Maegor? Will he become sadistic as Aerion Brightflame? Or will Joffery be the second coming of Aerys?

'Still, I hope Eddard Stark will be worth the journey up here.' Thought the Imp, making his way towards Wintertown. 'We'll be here for nearly a week before heading back to the capital.'

With Jon Arryn dead, the vacancy of the King's Hand needed to be filled. And options as to who would do it were as follows: Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Tywin Lannister and of course Eddard Stark.

Stannis was a good choice being the second brother of House Baratheon with Renly being the last. The current Master of Ships was honorable and loyal, but stiff and stern. But while Stannis is fair and just, he will never be loved all that well. He's quite wooden and uncharismatic and has a personality which drives people away from him unless needed. And he was once described as being like "black iron" compared to Robert's "steel", strong and generally unyielding, but was liable to break before bending at all.

Renly is the Master of Law, proposing his current position was good practice to help him get into the position as Hand. Many in court loved the charismatic man. But there were a few things about the third of the Baratheon brothers which would not do well in his sought after position.

As Robert was "steel" and Stannis was "black iron", Renly can be described as copper or bronze. Bright and shiny, pretty to look at, but not worth all that much at the end of the day. The youngest of the brothers was too frivolous and flamboyant; which was often distracting at times and in Tyrion's opinion could be easily manipulated at the given moments. And his garnerning popularity could be described as concerning.

As for Tywin, the Great Lion of the Rock, he had served as King Aerys' Hand for twenty years and in those years, the realm prospered greatly. Only reason why he didn't serve longer was due to Aerys' paranoid jealousy. Cersei proposed her father, Robert's good-father, become Hand once more so the realm can become strong.

But Robert didn't want any more Lannisters in the capital. He was already suffocating because of it and he wouldn't want any more on the matter.

This only left with Eddard, or Ned as he is often called, who was Robert's prefered choice.

The two grew up together back in the Vale under Jon Arryn's care. A bond forged over the years, which the king prefered Ned to be a better brother than his actual ones. And they would've become good-brothers if Robert had gotten the chance to marry his betrothed, Lyanna, if it weren't for her kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen.

'Highly doubt Lord Stark will do well in the den of vipers we call a capital.' Tyrion thought with a released sigh. 'Will need to make a bet on how long he'll bother staying there before wanting to head back to Winterfell. Might be a year at best.'

Brushing his thoughts aside, Tyrion eventually got off his steed and made his way inside of the nearby brothel.

Knowing they were almost there ahead of time, Tyrion decided to indulge himself on the delectable Northern girls before Robert and his family make it to Winterfell. He got up and readied himself before heading off. He did see Jamie along the way and told him to fetch him when the time came. More so knowing their sister would be on her younger twin if he wasn't present on their arrival.

Making his payment, Tyrion eventually got into a reserved room to one Northerner by the name of Ros. Currently, the voluptuous redhead was on her hands and knees and helping the dwarf getting out of his pants. His leather jacket was already off and lying on the ground nearby alongside the whore's dress. And soon enough, his pants and boots will follow.

"I wonder if all the stories of you Northern girls are true." Tyrion muttered out with a smile, before bringing up a mug of ale to his lips.

"Depends on which one's you're referring to."

Sipping the drink, the Imp brought it back down for a response. "There's the more well known one of being wild in the sheets. Not to mention you have quite the mouths on you that could rival that of the Dornish."

Ros wore a challenging smirk. "Then I'll have to prove to you we Northern girls are better than our our counterparts down there."

Before the brothel wench got the chance to free the dwarf's cock from the confinement of his pants, the door to the reserved room opened up. Looking over, Tyrion saw his older brother standing in the doorway.

Jaime Lannister, the younger twin of Westeros' queen, wore the enameled golden armor of the Kingsguard, the crown emblazoned on his breastplate gilded in whited steel. A cloak of similarly pure stark white trailed behind him from the clamps on his shoulders. At his hip was a luxurious sword of castle-forged steel, gilded and jeweled in the elegant Lannister style. And underneath all that armor was some layers of grey and cream colored cloth and padding.

"Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse, brother?" Tyrion groaned.

"You have much to teach me, no doubt," Jamie began, "but our sister craves your attention."

"She has odd cravings, our sister."

"A family trait. Now come on, everyone is already near Winterfell's gates and we need to be present."

"Can't I go there later?" Tyrion complained. "Don't you see I'm about to sait my own cravings?"

"Yes, I know. But I don't want our sister to nag my ear off for any further delays."

"Don't worry, milord." Ros said, standing up and slipped her dress back on. "We haven't really started. So you can come back later and I'll give you the service you paid for, free of charge."

This got Tyrion to smile as he reassorted his pants. "Well that is good service, if I don't say so myself." Soon going towards his red leather, embroidered jacket, he continued. "You don't see that happen anywhere else in the Southern kingdoms.

"Well we have to be as of late." Spoke the whore.

Jamie snorted. "And why's that?"

"_**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Silence filled the room following the unnatural loud sound coming from outside of the brothel. The two Lannister's felt truly unnerved once the sound entered their ears.

"Because of _that_." Ros said before quickly going to her dresser and pulling out a knife from its sheath. It's blade glistened a little once out in the lukewarm air of the room.

Before Ros was able to go outside of her room, Jamie grasped her arm.

"What was _that_?"

"Our _problem_ as of late, milord."

Soon the sounds of feet scrambling were heard from the nearby rooms with people running out with knives and daggers on their person. The Lannister brothers were utterly confused as to what was going on, quickly following after Ros outside.

The moment they did, a large shadow casted over them. The brothers looked up and saw a gigantic raven with odd bone white plating at every other spot on it's form. And if flew across the sky as it cried out it's unsettling caw once more.

"Is… Is that an Unversed?" Jamie croaked out with a chill running down his spine.

Tyrion looked at his older brother with a quizzical look upon his face when hearing his brother speaking out that word.

"No, milord. It's a Heartless and a big one at that." Ros corrected.

On instinct, Jamie took off in a sprint as he followed after the airborne creature. He pushed and shoved several common folk away, ignoring his younger brother's cries for him to slow down. Said brother tried running as fast as he could, cursing his short legs in the process.

As Jamie kept track of the gigantic avian, he saw a black blur soaring across the sky and striking the monster once close enough. A figure soon fell off it, which the black blur went after eventually grabbing the figure and both plummeted to the ground below.

By the time Jamie reached the field between Winterfell and Wintertown, the Kingsguard member was soon met with many smallfolk blocking his path. Pushing his way through once more, he saw the pair of figures about to crash into the earth.

Expecting to see a splattered mess, the Lannister was surprised to see the black figure landing safely on the ground before depositing the other on the ground. And not long after, what appeared to be a white wolf came up to them before doing something to the man lying on the ground.

Jamie was so surprised on seeing this happen, he didn't notice his brother had somehow caught up to him and was standing right beside him.

"Did… Did they just fall from the sky?" The blond dwarf inquired with surprise marrying his features. "And survive the landing?"

"I… I believe so, brother." Responded the Kingsguard member, who bore a similar reaction as the dwarf.

Over the next little while, both Lannister brothers saw a contingent of Stark men and Kingsguard following after Lord Stark and King Robert. A conversation took place which led to an odd moment of hilarity before Jamie spotted something he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years.

"A Keyblade?" Jamie said in utmost surprise. "H-How?"

"I'm sorry, brother, but what did you say?"

Jamie was about to answer when for the third time this day, surprise filled his very being. As the black clothed being took off his hood, the elder Lannister thought he was seeing a ghost.

His mind practically shut down upon seeing the face of the Keybearer he met back at Harrenhal. He soon came to his senses upon hearing Robert's boisterous laugh. And over the next minute or so, a conversation took place before the King spoke out towards his wife in a joyful manner.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?" The Kingsguard member looked towards his side to see his brother's concerned look. "Oh, sorry Tyrion. Lost in thought is all."

"Looks to be more than that." His little brother noted. "You haven't taken your eyes off that boy since he landed in that _spectacular_ fashion."

Jamie remained silent, unsure of what to say as he watched on with the King chatting it up with the blond teen and smiling all the while.

Looking over towards his sister, he saw Cersei holding a look of disbelief and then disappointment and frustration before it settled into a calm expression. One of calculations and plans. And it was clear who the target of her plans were.

"Come on Ned." Robert's voice cut through his thoughts. "I want to go to your Crypts, pay my respects."

Jamie expected his older twin to speak out in annoyance or something of that manner. Yet she said nothing of her husband's intentions, eyes firmly set on the boy.

'Roxas, was it?' Jamie thought.

He'd have to definitely take a moment to speak with him and hopefully even spar. If he was _anything_ like his father, then he would indeed be just as skilled as him.

Lannister brothers saw Robert and Ned heading back to Winterfell, with the Kingsguard members following not far behind to protect their king. One however stood back and lingered as he stared at the Keybearer before joining the rest of his sworn brothers to attend the king.

'No doubt Barristan will want to talk to him at some point.' Jamie realized. 'As for what, I am the foggiest.'

With many people heading back to the keep or Wintertown, the two Lannister brothers soon followed suit. After all, they needed to unpack and get settled in for their stay here.

There will be plenty of time to meet up with the new Keybearer when the opportunity presents itself.

"The king is... an interesting one." Jon began.

"Blunt's more like it." Was Roxas' commented. "Different from the one's I know about."

The only ones in his memory -or rather Sora's- on kings were King Mickey, technically Simba and the emperor of Mulan's world. Each has been respectful and polite. Yet King Triton had been quite stern and harsh at first before later mellowing out. Robert on the other hand was very different than what he expected.

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"I'm probably gonna help the royal caravan get settled before the feast tonight." Responded the Keybearer.

"Don't know which will be focused on more, the royal family or you."

Roxas groaned. "Don't remind me. Each and every one I'm at is basically me drawing in all the attention."

The two soon made their way back to Winterfell, with Ghost trudging along, in order to prepare for later.

"...Would it be offensive if I join you wherever you might run off to tonight."

Jon chuckled. "Not at all. I wouldn't mind your company."

"But you should at least go in for a little bit, just to at least grab some food and drink."

"It's what I usually do."

"What about socializing with others?"

Jon was silent from there, making Roxas not want to push his friend on the matter any further.

As they eventually passed through Winterfell's gates, Jon's mind slowly went back towards the dream he had last night. Something he started remembering more details about throughout the day.

What was all that exactly? It certainly was no ordinary dream because when he woke up he felt… changed. Something about him felt completely and entirely different. As if a hidden fire was lit within him. And the more he had thought about it, the more he began to think that it may have something to do with Roxas.

Now why would Jon assume this? Simple, it's cause out of the entire time that he had spent in that bizzare dream when he saw Roxas, he truly _felt_ that he was physically there. Those brief apparitions of his two siblings and father asking those strange questions were not like the interaction he had with Roxas in that dream.

Roxas held out his Keyblade for him to take and when he grasped its handle, something had… clicked. Though he wasn't entirely sure on how exactly to explain it. All he knew was that nothing had felt the same since. It had only been a day and his entire being felt completely off balance.

He had debated internally on whether or not he should speak to Roxas on this matter but if there is anyone who specializes in the unnatural at Winterfell right now, it was him.

"Roxas." Jon spoke in his usual broody tone.

"Hmmm?"

"There is something I need to speak with you about." Jon said slowly. "Something that has happened to me recently that I honestly can't make sense of."

Roxas quirked a brow, making the bastard sigh a bit in hesitation.

"I-I had a strange dream last night." Jon said. "A dream that felt like one but didn't at the same time. The entire time I was there, my entire being felt like it was floating. Floating yet falling at the same time."

Floating yet falling? Weird. That sounded rather familiar.

"And… what I saw was… me."

"You saw yourself? Like a mirror?"

"No, no." Jon griped to himself. "More like-"

"You there." Called out a bratty voice. "Keybearer."

The two friends blinked before looking around a little to find the source.

"Over here."

They turned and saw the source. By the attire the blonde teenager wore and the scarred, armored man following not far behind him, Jon realized who this was. In response, he knelt a little out of courteous respect.

The well dressed blonde smiled a little when seeing the respect he deserved from the Northerner, yet that smile died a little when seeing the Keybearer not following suit.

"Uh… Can I help you?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you."

"Okay. What about?"

The blond teen sneered. "First off, do you know who I am?"

"Sorry, but I don't. Forgive me on that, please."

The blond puffed his chest out. "You speak to Joffrey Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne."

"Oh… Hello."

This got Joffrey's green eye to twitch, yet he composed himself a little.

"I have heard a great deal about your talents and exploits quite recently, Keybearer." Joffrey said in a condescending manner. "It appears that the Northerners regard you as quite the warrior and hero."

Roxas shrugged. "I do my best in helping them out. It's the least I can do for them all against the Heartless."

Any Northerners nearby who were listening in felt their lips twitch up at the humble statement.

Joffrey however looked entirely unimpressed and rather aggravated. This _peasant's_ manners needed some serious course correcting considering he didn't bow upon his approach nor has he shown any cadance when addressing his clear superior.

"You must come from quite the backwater country to speak to me in such a way."

Hearing this, many Northerners narrowed their eyes and grind their teeth at the disrespect the prince was giving towards their hero, their champion per say.

Roxas however frowned, thinking on the _Worlds_ he's been to and stayed at and he was pretty sure that Twilight Town and the The World That Never Was were the furthest worlds that would be considered backwater.

"I've been around a lot, seen a lot, fought a lot. Everything slowly becomes a blur at some point in where I've been."

Joffrey's nostrils flared, getting angry at the boys clear lack of not getting his subtle message. He was a prince, dammit! The future King of Westeros! And this fool is showing none of the respect that he rightly deserves.

Not wanting to deal with anymore of this _peasant_, Joffery turned his heels and walked away with his hand gripping the handle of his sword tied to his hip.

"Come on, dog, we must be elsewhere."

Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane merely grumbled a little as he followed his charge to wherever he wanted to run off to.

Seeing them off, Roxas tilted his head a little as he crossed his arms.

"What was that about?"

Jon only smirked. "Nothing, he's just not used to people like you."

"Seems quite rude to me."

"Don't let the queen hear you say that. I hear she's quite the harsh doting mother towards the crown prince."

"I'll keep that in mind, I suppose." Roxas said. "So what did you want to talk to me about? Something about a dream last night?"

Jon squirmed a bit. "I- I think I'll tell you about it later. I best help the servants out with finishing the preparations for tonight's feast."

"If you say so."

Seeing his friend head off elsewhere, Roxas decided to go assist the servants in unloading the carriages and wagons the royal caravan brought with them.

_**-Evening, Sansa's Bed Chambers-**_

The sun had set some time ago, leaving the land cold and dark. Inside of the chamber of the eldest daughter of Ned Stark, Catelyn was attending to Sansa in preparation for the feast very soon. Jeyne would've done this, but Lady Stark wanted to do this personally this time.

Both mother and daughter were wearing the best dresses they have in their wardrobe fit for a proper Northern lady. Each had made their own garments as they were perfect in their own right, due to the amount of time and care they put into their respective outfits from the ground up.

Tying up Sansa's red hair in a unique way, Catelyn smiled and hummed a small tune.

This was interrupted a little as Sansa spoke up with some hesitation in her voice. "Do you think… Do you think Roxas will like this? This look?"

Catelyn halted her actions before confusion settled upon her features.

"I do believe so. You look beautiful."

Sansa smiled shyly. "Do you… do you think he likes… me?"

"Whatever do you mean, sweetie? Of course he likes you. You're his friend, aren't you?"

Mustering up some courage, her eldest daughter spoke again. "I mean like me, like me."

Realization came upon the Tully. "You like Roxas that way, don't you?"

Sansa could only blush, fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh Sansa…"

"It's just he's very nice and-"

"I already know what you're trying to say, Sansa," Catelyn interrupted. "Many girls your age think the same thing about any boy. It's easy to see you're smitten with him."

"But he's different." Sansa defended. "He's actually a good person looking out for our family and people. Everyone loves and praises him. My siblings adore him and… and…"

"And what?"

Sansa fiddled with her hands before grasping the hems of her sleeves. "It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"And… he's trying to make me be a better sister."

"...To whom?"

"...Arya."

Catelyn frowned a little as she can understand a bit more as to what's going on.

For some years now, Sansa had been picking and making fun of Arya. Belittling on her skills alongside some of her friends. Whether it's her needlework to any of the other lessons a proper lady should have. Instead, Arya had been getting out of line and landing herself in trouble with Septa Mordane time and time again. Even acting rashly at times in retaliation.

Words like horseface and other slanders were aimed at Arya as means of hurting the young She-wolf. Catelyn had heard about them and often told the two sisters to cease their arguments and settle matters for once. Yet they never reached a true conclusion.

"When did this happen?"

"Shortly after Arya's nameday." Sansa admitted. "She told him all about it and confronted me on the matter. He took his time talking with me and… made me realize how much of a horrible older sister I've been."

Catelyn remained silent whilst Sansa trembled in remorse.

"I should be a role model to her yet all I've ever done is tease and mock her. Calling her names and whining about her behavior." Sansa's shoulders sagged. "When I never even considered how she felt."

The Stark matriarch frowned with a saddened look in her eyes.

A stray tear fell away from Sansa's cheek, showing a greater deal of remorse on the elder Stark sister then Cat would have anticipated. In many ways, Cat herself felt a greater swell of remorse as her daughter showed that even though she loved her own sister Lysa she always felt that she could've done more. She always showered her younger sister with love and affection yet in Cat's mind there was always more to be done. Family came first within the Tully House words. And one can never do enough for their family.

"Well I'm a bit disappointed you haven't done this sooner, but glad you're trying to make amends now than later." Cat appraised, placing comforting hands on both shoulders while giving a loving kiss to the top of Sansa's head.

Her daughter smiled up to her mother, leaning back against her.

"Thank you mother."

Cat smiled lightly, a small teasing glint in her eyes.

"It appears I owe Roxas a great debt. Mayhaps I should inform him of your swooning for him."

Sansa immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Sansa whined.

The matriarch merely giggled at her daughter's dismay.

"But in all honesty, what's got you to like him in such a way?"

"He's made me change, mother, even if a little bit at a time. Now I want a man who will look out for me and love me for me. Not as a Lady of Winterfell, but me; Sansa Stark." She said with a soft, dreamy smile.

Catelyn smiled too as it's something many wish to have in a marriage. Some are lucky to have this, others haven't.

Wanting to shift the topic, Lady Catelyn spoke. "What do you think of the prince?"

"Joffrey?"

"Yes."

"He is… alright. But do you think father will make me marry him? I heard the rumors."

Indeed the rumors have been going around Winterfell by this point. No one knows where it started. Perhaps the servants stationed here in Winterfell or from the royal caravan. It doesn't matter now as Robert sought to unite their Houses together through marriage.

And though a number of the rumors, Sansa being with Joffrey were the most prominent. Given Joffrey was next in line to be king and he needed a queen when the time came. It would work well in everyone's favor to properly unite the North and the South after so many generations.

And if the marriage were to happen, regardless of whichever match between the two Houses, Ned will become the second most powerful man in _all_ of Westeros.

"I wouldn't know for sure, Sansa." Catelyn admitted, resuming her task of fixing her daughter's hair. "But I thought you wouldn't mind that."

"I wouldn't have minded marrying a prince, mother. Who wouldn't? Especially becoming queen as a result. But Joffrey… There's something about him that seems… off."

"Off?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Just a feeling."

Catelyn hummed, tucking more hair strands into the right place.

"If it were to happen, do you think it would be soon? Or do we have to wait?"

"Obviously wait. No doubt your father will want to see how things go between you two."

"And what of you?"

"I'd wait as well."

"Was that how it was like for you when you were to marry Uncle Brandon?"

Catelyn stopped working her daughter's hair as she thought back to the first man she ever loved.

"I didn't want to rush my betrothal with your late uncle. I wanted to see if everything about him was true and see if he was worthy to be called my husband. He had his faults, yes, but he wanted to better himself in order to be worthy of being wedded to me. It was something I greatly appreciated."

"And what of father?"

Catelyn sighed deeply. "We had known each other once Brandon and I were betrothed. We respected and treated each other fairly as we were to be family in the future. Yet… circumstances changed that."

Subconsciously, her hand went up towards her neck before feeling a chain wrapped around it. Smiling a little, she walked in front of her daughter, knelt down and pulled out the object from underneath her clothes.

Eyeing the object, Sansa was mesmerized with its beauty. From the finely cut gems which were rearranged in an intricate manner onto the double sided pendant. One side was the sigil of House Stark while the other was of House Tully in their respective House colors. Not just that, but written along the edges were the House words for each respective family.

"On the double wedding of your father and I with my sister and her late husband, Jon Arryn, Ventus gave your aunt and I these as our wedding gift. Both are similar with one obvious difference with the House we were to marry into. He wished for our unions to be long and fruitful, despite the circumstances. For each of us to have a good family to raise for years to come.

"It's beautiful, mother." Sansa said softly, tracing her thumb over the surface.

"It's yours now." Cat said with a proud smile.

"W-What?"

Catelyn soon unclamped the hook on the back of the pendant before presenting it more to her daughter. As she did, Sansa saw the chain was a more intricate woven metal, all tightly knit with no signs of breaking.

She was a bit distracted with both the little inspection and the surprise as she didn't realize her mother soon clamped the pendant around her neck. The eldest Stark daughter soon felt it's weight above her breast.

"Wh-Why are you giving me this? It's yours."

"I'm giving it to you so you may remember to cherish and love your family. Honoring them to the bitter end. And hopefully one day, you may give this to your own daughter so she may give it to hers."

Sansa didn't know what to say, only hugging her soon after with a smile on her face.

She promised her mother she'll do all she can to do as such. Not knowing what trials will become because of this.

_**-Winterfell's Great Hall-**_

Three or four hours have passed with the festivities kept many within the great hall happy and entertained. Whether it was from listening to the music playing to feasting on the boar, deer, poultry, fruits and vegetables and bread. And with plenty of ale and wine going around, it would not be long before some people get pretty drunk and start a ruckus.

Roxas' deep blue eyes spotted Robb and the rest of his full blooded siblings were seated with the royal children. From where he stood, the Keybearer saw Sansa was sitting next to Myrcella and Jeyne as the two Northern girls were slowly becoming friends with the princess. It was a little hard to see what was going on with Bran and the young prince Tommen, but Roxas did see Robb was silently glaring at Joffrey. Said prince didn't pay attention to Winterfell's heir as he seemed to be focusing on his meal or focusing his attention on Sansa in some weird fashion.

Roxas was told earlier the direwolves had to be kept outside in the kennels or back in the Stark children's living quarters. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell didn't wish for any problems to occur with them around, to which they complied on the request.

On the high table were Queen Cersei and Lady Catelyn as they silently ate with their husbands elsewhere in the great hall. And to his guess, they were conversing with their subjects.

Eventually looking on to see Robert lip locking with a serving girl, Roxas winced. Guess the stories he heard about Robert have been spot on. And his wife's just watching him go. Must've been after witnessing this for so long, she probably became numb to it all.

Though it was at that moment, Cersei's eyes left her husband's form and met with his. The greater Nobody was suddenly confused as her oddly cold, saddened gaze quickly became warm all of a sudden with a curious smile etched onto her face.

Roxas didn't know what he could really do but wave a little towards her with an awkward smile.

When he met the queen earlier in the day, she was rather polite towards him. He knew that he was talking to someone extremely important apparently, so he had some decorum in the way he spoke with her though he did break a few times shifting into a more casual and conversational tone. Cersei had shown her surprise at those instances yet did nothing in reprimanding or scolding him.

If anything, there was a reminiscent fondness in her eyes every time he had done so with a forlorn and longing smile on her face the entire time she spoke with him.

And it appeared very much genuine, not the plastic and practiced expressions she appeared to normally give off around everyone else. It was honestly rather strange, but hey she wasn't mean or anything to him. Though it did get a bit awkward when the two were alone in one of the Winterfell's hallways.

She had told him of proper greeting customs towards a queen within Westeros, speaking on how subjects would kiss the Queen as a sign of respect and acknowledgment of her beauty. Though she was aware of him not being from this country, she believed that he should be educated in Westorosi customs.

She held out her hand in dainty fashion which was ignored by Roxas who looked at the queen with a contemplative expression.

Thinking hard on what she had said moments prior, it was clear that she expected him to follow through on the action as a means of practice.

So he did what he thought was the proper thing to do. Getting right into her personal space, he leaned up and gently pecked her on the cheek before stepping back to see her face in stunned shock and disbelief with a crimson hue on her cheeks. She gaped, closing and opening her mouth several times before bowing her head, muttering a quick goodbye and walking off hurriedly.

Confused by her reaction, Roxas scratched the back of his head and figured he must have done it wrong.

'I'll have to apologize to her when I get the chance.' He thought, before eying his cup was empty. 'Time for a refill, I suppose.'

Back at the high table, Cersei watched the Keybearer walk off after giving her the briefest of waves and smiles.

She felt her lip twitch upwards, her hand subconsciously moving up to stroke the spot in which he kissed her on the cheek. It radiated with warmth sending a swelling feeling of want within her. A feeling that she had not thought of since Harrenhal.

So much like his father, that one.

"What do you make of that boy, Lady Stark?" Cersei abruptly spoke up, catching Catelyn's attention.

"I beg your pardon, your grace?"

Cersei nodded her head in the direction of Roxas who was refilling his drink when several Northerners that seemed to be familiar with the boy, surrounded him. They began talking excitedly, one young one in particular with Roxas appearing to take his time in speaking with each one individually until it ended with the Northerners laughing merrily and toasting to him. He gave off a bashful expression, earning more laughter from the men.

"That boy, Roxas. That is his name, yes?" Cersei inquired. "What do you make of him? He has been in your home for quite some time now, has he not?"

Catelyn looked at the queen before turning to Roxas who was now speaking with Robb who had gotten out of his chair at some point. Both appeared to be exchanging a humorous conversation as they laughed several times.

"He is…" Catelyn thought about her words briefly. "An exceptional young man. Everything I have seen him accomplish and display is nothing short of miraculous, if not heretical depending on certain areas within the Seven Kingdoms."

"You refer to the Seven, yes?"

"Yes, your grace. The Seven don't exactly speak on such fantastical abilities and magic in such a positive light."

The queen hummed a little, taking a sip of wine from her goblet. "I remember when the boy's father made his spectacular debut back at Harrenhal, many septons and septas proclaimed him in mixed manners. Some called him an agent of the gods while the rest called him a blasphemy."

Catelyn nodded, remembering such things when she attended the great Tourney in the Year of False Spring. She had indeed thought Ventus was indeed an agent of the Seven, in some manner of speaking, and never thought any less of him back then. He protected the Tourney's attendees from the Unversed and earned the respect of many with his kind deeds.

"But, from what all have spoken of him, just like his father he has won over all who has bore witness to his actions. He really can't help but be a hero." Cersei said with a glint in her eyes, keeping them locked onto Roxas who had seated himself to enjoy his meal as discreetly as possible. Which of course was impossible considering his black coat, blond hair and the fact that most attendees that weren't with Robert's caravan recognized him in a glance.

"He was quite the hero, wasn't he?" Cersei remarked.

"Roxas or are you speaking of his father?"

"Ventus." Cersei said with a longing smile. "I remember when he first appeared before me, saving me from those vile creatures. What were they called again? The Unversed, yes I remember those things." The queen brought a hand to her lips to cover a growing smile. "If I were being honest, I practically swooned as I was in his arms. Carrying me to safety like the gallant knights of the old stories."

"What ladies wouldn't, your grace?"

"Indeed. Even with the late Elia Martell, if I recall."

Catelyn shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the previous princess of Dorne and Westeros. She was to be queen had it not been for the Rebellion.

From what she remembered, Ventus saved the Dornish princess and her daughter Rhaenys from an Unversed attack on their way to Harrenhal via carriage with her guards were indisposed of in said attack; leaving the two royals defenceless. They would've died then if it weren't for the Keybearer's timely arrival, showing exceptional bravery as he fought off wave after wave of those maddening monsters before escorting them to safety.

The Martells present at Harrenhal all lauded and admired him at every chance they got due to the Starks essentially hogging them all to himself as many claimed. Yet she knew that was not the case. Ven simply chose to remain with the Starks as he got along so well with Ned and his siblings. Yet the Martells would come around often in order to get some time with the resident hero. It's where she learned of Oberyn Martell's roguish, untethered ways. She shivered at the thought of him.

She had seen it. Brandon laughing boisterously while ruffling Ven's hair. Lyanna hugging him in a manner similar to the way she did with her brothers. Ned and Ven simply being together, conversing peacefully with easy going grins. Ven showing Benjen how he gripped his Keyblade in the backhand which the youngest Stark took to mastering however he can.

It seemed like such a distant memory now. Another lifetime ago.

Breaking away from chatting with some of the Northerners, Roxas kept moving throughout the great hall. Often smiling a little and having not that long of a chat with some people wishing to speak with him.

As his eyes wandered, Roxas occasionally locked on the forms of some of the Kingsguard members throughout the festive space. Either some members standing not far away from the royal family to eat and drink with some of the attendees; regaling whatever stories they had in store.

Roxas learned on some of the present members of the esteemed order: Meryn Trant, Arys Oakheart, Mandon Moore, Boros Blount and Preston Greenfield.

One in particular stood out due to his aged visage yet stalwart and unwavering stance. This was Barristan Selmy, commander of the Kingsguard. He was a Knight that Roxas had heard much of through some of the Northern lads his age and older.

Robb, Jon and Theon had spoken of how he had boldly challenged another knight at the young age of ten and had earned the moniker of Barristan the Bold that day. Whenever Bran spoke of him, the young pups eyes lit up with awe and hero worship speaking on how he hoped to be half the knight Barristan was.

Even Lord Stark had mentioned him once or twice, telling him how above most other Knights alive today, Ser Barristan was in a class unto himself.

While he had heard a great deal of this one knight and only sparse comments on the others, he knew that there were seven members.

Who was that last member again?

"I can see why some would think you're a long lost relative of ours."

Oh yeah, the queen's twin brother and the king's brother-in-law: Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer.

The knight stood before him, garbed in far more casual clothing unlike the rest of the Kingsguard yet kept his sword strapped to his hip.

"Never thought I'd be surprised when first hearing about them, but here you are." Jamie Lannister smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as his green eyes met with Roxas' blue. "If it weren't for the fact you are a spitting image of Ventus' son, I would've thought of us as distant cousins. I mean, you don't have our smug veneer down at all."

"Thanks... I guess."

Jamie gazed intently at the boy, his eyes glazing over for a brief moment.

"You look exactly like him." Jamie found himself muttering. "As if he were standing right in front of me. Not a day aged upon him. Seven Hells, and I thought that the bastard of Lord Stark looked like him."

"Ventus right? Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot." Roxas said with a sigh.

Jamie blinked, finding the casual way he spoke of Ventus unusual. Moreover, how he addressed his father.

"You never knew of your father before, have you?"

"Since coming to the North, nope."

Jamie frowned. "Such a shame. Your father was a great man."

"I guess."

"Orphan, I take it."

"Uh… sort of. I think. I just kinda lived the way I did for a while."

The Lannister hummed a little, seemingly accepting what he heard.

"And I take it you to possess a Keyblade, just like Ventus?"

Roxas nodded. "Two."

"...I'm sorry, two?"

Jamie heard the odd detail on the Keybearer before him from the servants that he can wield two at a time. He thought it was a mere jest. All he remembered with Ventus, he can only wield just the one.

"Yeah, I've got two of them."

Squinting at the boy to see if he was giving off any deceit, Jamie found none.

"That… is certainly a surprise." Jamie said slowly. "When I knew your father and spoke with him, he told me that each Keyblade wielder has one that is unique to them and them alone. I understand that they can change form upon circumstance but I thought you were only allowed one."

"Well… I'm a special case." Roxas plainly stated. Though they were not necessarily his. Yet what was even more surprising was the fact that Jamie apparently knew a great more about the Keyblade then he had anticipated. Strange really. He had visited many Worlds and recalling Sora's own memories, aside from a few instances, not many had ever spoken of or questioned much when it came to the Keyblade.

"I do not doubt that." Spoke the Kingsguard member. "Perhaps we could duel sometime."

"Excuse me?"

"Just a simple one. Merely wish to know how different you are from your father."

While put off by the sudden challenge of sorts, Roxas merely took it in stride by this point. The Gods here know how many times he had been challenged already.

Before he could give the Kingslayer his response, Jamie walked off as he went to converse with someone else.

"One thing after another, I guess." Roxas said to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"Roxas." The Keybearer turned and saw Ned coming towards him with a bearded man beside him with his hair tied in a ponytail in the back. "Here's someone I'd like you to meet."

Roxas saw the bits of surprise in the man's gaze before smiling. "Hello there. I'm Benjen Stark, Ned's younger brother."

"Oh, the one at the Wall. First Ranger, right? He's told me about you."

"Same with you." Benjen offered his hand as Roxas firmly grasped it. "I can see why Ned has taken a liking to you now that I've seen you myself. A few vague messages did you no justice."

"Your brother's a very good man. I couldn't have asked for better to be with."

Benjen chuckled. "Then I'm glad to see he hasn't forgotten his manners then."

"All I've known of him is being polite and being a good ruler for his people."

Benjen smiled and nodded.

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"By weeks end."

"We can chat more during that time, if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that."

Roxas nodded as he soon walked away from the two older Starks.

With the Keybearer moving along, the First Ranger noticed something going on with his brother.

"You seemed troubled, Ned." Benjen stated. "Something the matter."

The Warden sighed before nudging his head for them to move elsewhere. "It's about Roxas, Benjen."

"What about him?"

"He's not as I was led to believe."

Feeling as he's been in the great hall long enough, Roxas decided he needed some fresh air.

Carefully maneuvering through the crowd, the Keybearer eventually made his way through the halls and was greeted with the cold outdoors.

The faint sounds of festivities were heard behind him as he stepped further away from the building.

It was a good contrast right now, in Roxas' opinion. The quiet, open coldness from the loud, cramped hotness.

With him outside now, the Keybearer wondered where Jon was presently at. He wanted to at least hang out with him before possibly going back to the great hall for a little while longer.

"You there."

Roxas turned to find an unusually garbed man sitting upon a bale of hay. The outfit the man wore was like a patchwork of different furs. It was odd in appearance, but Roxas wasn't complaining. He had seen much odder ones, either through his own eyes or through Sora's.

"Me?"

The man gave him a slightly amused smile. "There's no one else here to talk to."

Roxas saw that he was right.

"Are you a brother of the Night's Watch?"

Funny how that was a question he hadn't heard in a while given the explanation for the all black attire of said organization.

"No. No I'm not. But I was mistaken as one a few times. Saying my attire seems too good for the order at the Wall."

"Ah." The man nodded. "Then may I ask who might you be?"

Now this was a bit of a surprise though not an unwelcome one. Practically everyone here knew

"I'm Roxas." Introduced the Nobody. "Are you not from around here?"

"Aye, I'm not."

"Visiting?"

"Passing through." Was the man's answer. "Heard the king was coming here and I wanted to see how good of a ruler he is. And suffice to say, he's not the kind of king I'd like at all."

"Right."

Roxas heard people have mixed feelings with Robert and he doesn't mind they think that way. It's their thoughts and theirs alone. And he has no means in changing their opinions.

The man looked at him questioningly. "What do you make of the king?"

Roxas brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "Well… he's friendly enough. Ned spoke highly of him and he seems to know my dad."

"Dad?"

"Er… Father. He knew my father."

The patchwork furred man hummed.

"So uh… what's your name?"

"Mance. You may call me Mance Rayder."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you as well." Mance said pleasantly. "So I hear you've been slaying these darkened creatures for at least a month now."

"Heartless." Roxas informed. "Yeah, they can be dangerous if you don't know how to face them."

"You seem to know a great deal about them."

"Fought them all my life. And I'm not exaggerating."

Mance's eyes held a glint of intrigue. "Did you now? Well I believe ya."

"You do?"

Mance stroked his chin as he inspected the black coated lad.

"You don't appear to be the lying type. From what I could tell…" Rayder leaned in closer. "You don't like liars."

The greater Nobody found himself blinking before a small grin appeared. "Yeah, they're annoying."

"And why is that?"

Roxas sighed. "I've been lied to quite a lot where I once resided. From most people I've worked with. Manipulated into their dirty work for whatever agendas they had for me. After certain circumstances, I wanted out."

Mance grunted, finding the boy to be a great deal more similar to him than he had anticipated.

"I know that feeling lad. To be fed a purpose that is not your own. Only to discover a greater existence and meaning. Lies have only caused more harm and ruin to this world."

"It sucks."

Mance burst out laughing at Roxas's rather quaint and simple description of it.

"It certainly is." He chortled. "I cannot disagree with you on that matter."

Mance leaned back, letting out a haggard and tired sigh.

"For me, I too have fought all my life. I've bled enough and fought enough."

"What have you fought for then?"

"Two things. The right to survive. And the freedom to make my own mistakes."

"Freedom huh?"

Roxas felt that word resonate with him in a way he had not realized. When he had thought about it… that's the one thing he never truly had. In his short existence, he had only served either the Organizations purposes or DiZ's purposes of reuniting with his Somebody, Sora. His choices were not his own and whenever he had tried to make one, someone or something came in and ripped that away from him.

He never had freedom until coming to this strange new World.

"I can respect that, Mance."

Mance nodded at him. "I hope you do, lad."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Roxas asked. "Now that you've seen the King and all."

"Probably gonna head back home very soon." Responded the patchwork furred man. "It's a very long trek back and I'd like a good start."

"Then I hope you have a safe journey back."

"I appreciate it."

Mance made his way through the grounds, walking past Roxas in the process. But stopped as he was some steps away from the greater Nobody.

"There are… things where I come from." Mance said in a dark, haunted tone. "Things that would make even the sanest man lose himself. And I fear for my peoples survival as this is something I know we cannot best alone."

Roxas was rather put off by the serious change in demeanor by Mance.

"And those Heartless I've seen here can only be mere babes to the likes I've fought against all my life."

"Really?" Now Roxas was curious, facing him as they were closely face to face. "What exactly are you fighting?"

Mance's expression became stony, yet the fear was evident. "An ancient threat. One forgotten by these lands. I had hoped coming South that I may find allies or even clues to the whereabouts of one of the ancient weapons used against them but alas, I will return empty handed."

A part of him felt foolish in informing this lad on his goal in coming here. Berating himself on possibly revealing his true identity. Yet another felt like needing to do as such, given what he heard of the lad before him combating the Heartless.

"Ancient Weapons? Like what?"

"Daggers and spears imbued with ancient lost magic. A sword made from the soul of a man's wife. A weapon shaped like a Key that can bring about great prosperity and destruction."

"I see…" Roxas then did a double take. "Wait, what? A Key-shaped weapon? Where'd you see something like that?"

"Ancient carvings near my home." Mance said. "Carvings from an era long forgotten in these lands."

"This Key… It didn't happen to look similar to something like this?"

Holding out his hand, Roxas called forth Oblivion making Mance inhale sharply.

"Something… similar to that. But yes, I believe that is the weapon I seek." Mance said shakily. "Wha-What is that?"

"This is a Keyblade." Roxas answered, holding out the Oblivion for Mance to observe. "It's what I use when fighting the Heartless. And from what you've just told me, what was used to fight this other enemy back at your home."

Mance was silent, processing the bit of information he has been given.

"When the time comes, will I expect your help on the greater threat?"

Roxas was certainly put off by the request yet… Mance held a great intensity and desperation all at once. It was clear that this man before him had come down to Winterfell in hopes of finding some kind of sliver of hope. More for his people than himself. And as much as he finds it annoying at times, Roxas can't deny that he has these two Keyblades with him for a reason. He had a responsibility to the _Worlds_ at large.

"I'll do all I can to fight for others so they may live another day."

Mance beamed at the boy, going over to him and patting his shoulders appreciatively.

"Then you fight for the living."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Mance said simply. "Thank you, Roxas. You don't know how much hope you've given this aging man but… I feel that tomorrow may hold a dawn for the next generation yet. You're a good lad."

"Well don't be a stranger, Mance." Roxas said cheerfully.

Mance Rayder merely nodded at the Keybearer as he made his way out of Winterfell.

This trek coming south of the Wall was risky. He would've died if he were found out.

Yet it was worth it in the end.

All he hoped now was surviving long enough to properly recruit Roxas to fight the _dead_.

_**-Later, Ned and Catelyn's Bed Chamber-**_

Of all the rooms in Winterfell's great keep, the bedchamber shared by it's Lord and Lady were the warmest. The castle was built over hot springs and the scalding waters rushed through the walls and chambers like blood through a man's body. It drove the chill from the stone halls and filled the glass gardens with a moist warmth that kept the earth around them from freezing. That was a little thing in the Summer here in the North. In Winter time, it was the difference between life and death.

But as of now, the bedchamber became extra warm due to the sessions of love making Ned and Catelyn had shared.

Lying barely underneath their sheets, the Lord and Lady of Winterfell cuddled as a slight bit of sweat glistened their skin. Their breathing was becoming a bit controlled in order to get their beating heart back to normal. And it can be argued the glow emanating from Catelyn was either due their recent, pleasing and satisfying actions or from the roaring flames from the fireplace at the other side of the room.

For all her years being wedded to Ned, she often has been put into a state of disbelief of how wild her lord husband is underneath the sheets. And here she originally thought his brother, Brandon, was the only wild wolf in the Stark family.

It is as they say, the quiet are the ones you should look out for the most.

As she trailed her fingers over some of the scars on her husband's chest, she heard him speak. "I should probably refuse him, Cat. I'm a Northman. I belong here with you, not down South in that rat's nest they call a capital."

Upon hearing this, Catelyn tightened her hold on her love. "I _won't_ let him take you."

"The king takes what he wants." Ned soon huffed. "That's why he's king."

Prying herself off him a little, her river blue eyes met his steel grey ones. "I'll say, 'Listen, fatman'. You are not taking my husband anywhere. He _belongs_ to me now'."

Ned laughed before pulling her into a kiss.

As they broke, Catelyn frowned a little. "Then what do you think with the proposal? Of joining our Houses with Robert's?"

"I don't know for sure, Cat. He's ambitious as he wants what he wants. He'll no doubt want one of our children to marry one of his, one way or another."

"Then what do you propose?"

Leaning his head back into the pillow, he raked his fingers through her hair. "I had been doing what I could to pay attention to his children throughout this day as best I could. Get a feel of them to see which would do well."

"And?"

"First off, Myrcella is a sweet girl and has great qualities of being a lady, no doubt."

"But…"

"But I noticed how close she is with Cersei. Questioning this to others, I've learned aside from Joffrey, Myrcella was the closest to their mother. I feel she will be off the table as the queen will want to decide who will be the proper match for her only daughter."

Catelyn hummed before ushering him to continue.

"Tommen is… well… extremely shy and closed off. Don't know if this will change in the coming years, but I highly doubt Arya will want to be with him at the moment. Even with how the courtship will turn out."

The couple could only imagine how that match will result along the way. It was a little hard to picture a more mature Arya at the given time as she'll do whatever she can to get away from the proposal. No doubt scaring the poor little prince far, far away from her.

As this happened, a frown crossed Ned's mind as he remembered Lyanna.

If Arya was _truly_ like her deceased aunt, the Warden will truly know what will go through her path in life. Not an exact copy, but something vaguely similar.

"And then there's Joffrey." Ned muttered out. "Had seen him try to be polite, but I couldn't get anything else from him unfortunately."

"You'll have plenty of time to inspect him before the weeks end, Ned."

Ned only nodded silently, thinking over everything that has transpired since Robert's arrival.

"The Queen has been asking of Roxas."

Quirking a brow, he looked down to his wife that had her head resting upon his chest.

"What for?"

"I don't know for certain, Ned. She's merely curious about him."

Ned scrunched his face up in thought, thinking over why Cersei would hold interest in Roxas. There's of course the obvious things like his striking appearance, abilities and so on. But what else could she be asking about him for?

"What did she wish to know?"

"Merely asking on my own thoughts on him. She spoke of Ventus several times, though I figured she would."

Her husband gave a brief nod. "Anything else?"

"Well… the way she looked to him then to Myrcella…"

That made Ned pause his hand that was gently stroking his wife's hair.

"Did she now? What fo-"

"What do you think of Roxas marrying into our House?"

The question threw him off guard right then and there.

"Pardon?"

"I know it seems sudden, but the idea does sound good when you deeply think about it." She began. "It would honor Ventus' memory with our family with his son joining us through marriage. Our already existing status could rise substantially. From having a great fighter to even having magic of all things once again like your distant ancestors supposedly had thousands of years ago from your House's founding. He's even earned the respect of many Northern Houses, which in turn could bolster ours even further."

Ned mulled over the notion, though what stuck out to him above all else was the glaring revelation of sorts Roxas had told him a few days ago. He wasn't Ven's son, he was merely an entity of nothingness that gained sentience. How in the Old God's names was he supposed to wrap his mind around something like that? And he had seen the madness of the Unversed and now the Heartless.

"Where did this come from?"

Catelyn sighed. "It appears our eldest daughter is quite smitten with the boy."

"Sansa?" Ned had at first considered denying such a possibility yet he knew that out of all within Winterfell aside from the swooning maidens and women grown, Sansa would have been the easiest to have fallen for the Nobody.

He hummed to himself. "Aye, she would fall for the lad. He is in many ways the true personification of those _gallant knights_ and heroes of old."

Cat chortled slightly. "In all my years, there have been a mere handful of men who could truly hold that distinction. Roxas has definitely earned such a title."

"Aye. Many knights these past years have all been those of Summer, never Winter."

For those who view knights, Northerners see them as two different kinds. For those called Summer knights, they've never experienced true battles; let alone wars. Winter knights are the complete opposite.

Battle hardened by true conflict with the unrelenting Winters of the North, Winter knights were a breed unto themselves.

Summer knights merely play in tourneys, only proclaiming they experienced true fighting through those. They merely spit upon the idea of what a true knight's supposed to be. And all of those reside in the South, hardly earning the real title as _knight_.

It's all a game to them in the end, which many Northerners pity. Reason why there are hardly any knights in the North at all.

Ned heaved a small sigh, returning back to the matter at hand.

"So then, what do you propose for this union? He is becoming a desirable bachelor with our daughter being a viable option for marriage."

"Yet the rumors of Robert wanting Joffrey and Sansa to wed-

Soon the rapping on their chamber door drew in their attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Ned asked.

"It's Maester Luwin, my lord." Spoke a guard stationed outside. "He says it's urgent."

Ned and Catelyn looked at each other for a moment before the Lord of Winterfell gave the command. "Send him in."

It wasn't long before the guard outside opened the chamber door and let the resident maester in before closing the entryway.

"What's the matter, Luwin?" Catelyn inquired.

"A rider rode into the night, my lady, from the Eyrie." Luwin began, holding out a sealed letter. "From your sister."

This confused Catelyn as she was handed the sealed letter. She had been told earlier today from her husband that Lysa fled the capital and headed back towards the Eyrie with her nephew, Robin along with the possible reason behind it. Lysa had never been back there since their double wedding before everyone had to head out to participate in the Rebellion.

Breaking the wax seal, she read the contents of the letter and realized it was written in a unique way which only Lysa and herself would know.

As children, they needed things to do to help relieve themselves of boredom from all the lessons they've taken. One such thing was creating a private language and it took many months to even a year to perfectly ingrain it all to memory.

As she read through the contents of the letter, her river blue eyes became filled with worry. She had reread it again and again in order to see if her eyes were not deceiving her.

Pulling off her covers, Catelyn got out of the bed and strode across the room as she was bare as the day she was born. Hardly a single blemish at all about her beauty, except for the small bits of sag on her breasts, due to the many births of her children with Ned. And if one to pay close attention to her lower half, they'd see a small trail of Ned's essence trailing down her legs.

"Perhaps I should withdraw-"

"No, we will need your counsel right now." Catelyn interrupted as she soon tossed the letter into the fireplace. "Except for Robb, you've delivered all my children. This is not a time for false modesty so soon."

Ned got out of bed and pulled on a robe before grabbing his wifes and giving it to her. "What's going on, Cat?"

As she soon wore her robe, she answered. "I don't believe she fled the capital for the safety of her son because of Tywin Lannister. She fled because she says Jon Arryn was murdered. By the Lannisters."

This got Ned to shake a little in disbelief. Shock filling him on what his wife is saying.

"And she says the king is in danger."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ned tried to reason with her. "She's freshly widowed, Cat. She doesn't know what she is saying."

"Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had gotten that letter first. Do you think she would risk her life -her son's life- if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered?"

Ned was having a hard time believing this. Running his hand through his hair, he soon heard Luwin speak.

"If this news is true and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the king?"

Catelyn looked over to the maester with worry in her voice. "They murdered the last Hand. Now you want Ned to take the job?"

"The king rode for a month to ask for Lord Stark's help. He's the only one he trusts." Luwin's gaze met with Ned's soon after. "You swore an oath to him, my lord."

With the argument given, Catelyn gave her counter argument. "He's spent half his life fighting Robert's wars. He owes him _nothing_. In fact, it's the reverse." She strode up to her husband and grasped his arms with worry filling her voice. "Your father rode South on a king's demand after your brother went to the capital first. And you know what happened then."

Yes… he knew all too well.

Upon learning of Lyanna being taken from the Riverlands by Rhaegar, Brandon immediately rode to the capital with a handful of his friends and compatriots in order to get her back. And it was the last time Catelyn ever saw her betrothed as they were set to wed a few days from that moment when the news reached their ears.

Soon after, more news had reached the ears of the Starks and Tullys with Brandon had been captured with his companions were slaughtered upon arriving at the Red Keep. And soon after, a letter arrived demanding Rickard Stark to come to answer for his eldest son's actions.

Ned's father complied and wished everything would turn out alright in the end.

Unfortunately, it did not. Rickard Stark was burned at the stake via wildfire as Brandon watched on as he was strangled to death by hanging. This soon resulted with the Rebellion igniting with righteous fury.

"A different time, my lady." Luwin said, causing Catelyn to grind her teeth a little. "A different king."

"It doesn't matter if it was a different time or king. He can't go."

"The Hand of the King has great power, my lord. The power to find the truth of Jon Arryn's death. To protect your good-sister, Lady Arryn, and her son, if the worst were to be true."

"And be surrounded by the Lannisters at every waking moment? His life will be at risk if he goes down there."

Massaging his temples a little, Ned cursed in thought. 'Let the Others take you both.'

Breathing out a frustrated sigh, the Lord of Winterfell finally spoke. "Catelyn, I need you to help Robb govern the North. And Luwin, give them your voice in all things so everything will run well."

Luwin nodded while Catelyn felt like crying. "W-What of the rest of our children?"

"Rickon is too young to go. The others I would take with me."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "No. I can't bear it."

"I'll do all I can to possibly not have Sansa wed Joffrey, like you've asked, but Robert will no doubt push it to happen one way or another. And it's probably time Arya learned the ways of the Southern court."

Catelyn hesitantly nodded as that part on Arya was something she hoped could happen one day. Yet the Lady Stark would've wanted to happen at the Riverlands, not like this.

"Please, Ned, for all the love you bare me, let Bran remain."

"I wish Bran to grow up with the young princes and become their friend as Robert became mine. Our House will be safer for it."

Seeing the look in his eyes made her heart tremble with river trails falling down her eyes. Her husband will not change his mind further on the matter.

"Ju-Just keep him off the walls, Ned." She shakily said. "Yo-You know how he loves to climb."

Ned nodded. "And I'll have Roxas come with us."

This caused Catelyn to look at her husband in surprise.

"I can think of no other better than him to help protect us down South."

"B-But what about the Heartless here in the North?"

"Roxas has done all he can to help us learn how to fight them. We might not be able to drive them back all the way, but we'll be capable of holding the line until his return to the North with us. Robb, Jon, Theon and the rest of our Men have been training extensively. Instructions have been sent out from Winterfell and Ironrath on combating these dark beasts."

With his wife hugging him as she silently wept, Ned briefly thought of Jon.

He and Robb have been close for years, with his heir never thinking of Jon as a bastard. The Warden hoped Jon would help Robb while he was gone in several ways. But Catelyn would never see to it, given her silent wrath towards him.

And even if Ned decided to bring Jon down to the capital, it'll be quite hard for him. From what he had learned, Queen Cersei has seen to it that no one of bastard status is ever seen at court. If they do, then they would be shunned… and probably worse.

Yet a solution has been known to him for a long time now, which Jon intends to follow: taking the Black.

There is a great honor in service on the Wall and those of the Stark bloodline have served there for thousands of years. And even those born out of wedlock may rise high in the Night's Watch. It is a hard sacrifice, yet it has its own rewards.

But for years now, the Night's Watch has slowly become a shadow of its former self. What was once an esteemed order numbering of tens of thousands, occupying and manning the many keeps along the icy structure, has been diminished to roughly a thousand and only manning three keeps in total.

Not to mention it has become a dumping ground for criminals of all kinds. Thieves, rapists, murders, you name it. It was either becoming a Watchman or serving out their punishment depending on their sentenced crime.

Ned will discuss this matter more with his brother in the morning as they had previously discussed it during the feast. And it will be less than a week before Ned and his chosen group join the royal family in traveling back towards the capital.

The Warden would rather have Jon enjoy these last few days before seeing the truth with his own eyes at the Wall. Summer will end soon and so will be with what innocence his _son_ has left.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Getting through a bit more through the first episode events with some little add ons in order to change things for later events.**

**So on the original book material, not all of the Kingsguard were present when at Winterfell, due to them still at King's Landing for whatever orders and headed up to meet the others at the Crossroads Inn when everyone's heading to the capital. This was to help relieve some parts of duty; somewhat like a security team.**

**In the TV show adaptation, not everyone was present due to two things: budget and screen time. Outside of Jamie Lannister, only a few Kingsguard members were present and they were simply extras and we see no other of them until we hit King's Landing. This was just to help focus more on what needed to be done in a simplified manner on their scripts.**

**Here, free man writer and I agreed ALL of the Kingsguard needed to come up to Winterfell. Just to make things more realistic, despite the amount of Lannister and Baratheon guards coming along for the trip. Not to mention wanting some of the Kingsguard seeing Roxas first hand and having some of their own reactions… the more noteworthy like Jamie, Barristan and Arys before reaching King's Landing. The other members are just not that special asides from being thugs in knightly armor.**

**Now it wasn't specified why Arya had to come South with Ned and Sansa in the show. But in the books, it was explained that Ned decided to take her with so she can be able to properly learn the ways of the Southern courts from her mother's heritage. Just thought to clear this up for all you readers if you lot never bothered reading them at all.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**

_**-Omake-**_

At long last, after what felt like more time then he had thought had transpired Tyrion Lannister managed to get the famed Roxas of the North a moment to himself.

"So you are Roxas."

The blond-haired, blue-eyed teen stared down at the dwarf.

"That's me."

"A pleasure to meet you, lad." Tyrion stuck his hand out to shake and was pleasantly surprised at how Roxas immediately shook it. "Tyrion Lannister. I'd ask for your own introduction but I had beaten you to it."

"Right." Roxas said.

"If you may, Roxas, I'd like for you to follow me." Tyrion said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wish to get to know you better away from prying ears."

Shrugging to himself, Roxas began to walk alongside the Dwarf of Casterly Rock.

"You've been here for some time now, yes?"

"Yeah, about two months now."

"Hmmm, and I have been hearing about your growing reputation." Tyrion said in an overly grand fashion. "The boy who wields blades of light and dark battling against creatures of darkness. What were they called again? Heartless, correct?"

Roxas nodded in affirmation.

"Ghastly things, from what I hear. Apparently killing many in order to replenish their own ranks."

"Yeah, they steal the Hearts of others to do that." Roxas remarked. "Thankfully none of the bigger ones have appeared."

Tyrion found himself gulping slightly. "And what of that giant bird earlier this day?"

"That was just Wyvern of some kind. Probably a new type." Roxas said in thought, thinking back to that overgrown Heartless. "Never really seen one of those before."

"A Wyvern? I dare say it's close to a dragon if I remember correctly."

"A weaker subspecies. Not anywhere close as strong as dragons, yet share similar traits in appearances."

At the mention of dragons…

"You've seen dragons?" Tyrion asked with a hopeful tinge in his tone.

"Outside of the Heartless type, I've only seen one. Never personally met it."

"And how big was it?"

Roxas looked at the dwarf before giving an approximate guess.

"About this big, size of our heads maybe." Roxas said, holding his hands around his heads to display the size. "Always heard he complained about it."

Tyrion nearly did a double-take. "It spoke?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Surely a jest."

"No, he had a name and everything. Mushu."

"Mushu… Sounds Yitish."

"Yitish?"

"From Yi Ti, on the far end of Essos."

"Right." Roxas nodded when he noticed something. They were standing in front of that large house where all those women resided.

"Ah, we've arrived at last." Tyrion said with an eager tone.

He didn't know how long they were walking out of Winterfell's gates. It surely couldn't have been that long of a conversation to quickly traverse that long of a distance by merely walking.

Before Roxas could say anything, Tyrion rapped on the wooden entrance.

The door swung open and the red haired woman he met here when coming to Winterfell for the first time answered. She looked at the dwarf, who nudged his head back towards Roxas. As her eyes landed on his form, she smiled greatly.

"Ah~ our esteemed hero. Finally come at last."

"Uh… Hi… Ros, was it?"

Ros only nodded with a beaming smile. "We'll take it from here, Lord Tyrion."

"I sure hope you will. I leave him in your care."

Before Roxas could question what the Lannister was talking about, two more women came outside, grabbed his arms and dragged him inside. The door was closed shut with the sounds of locks being set into place not long after.

Smiling to himself, Tyrion turned around and waddled back to Winterfell.

Visiting the brothel in Wintertown earlier this day, the Imp of House Lannister had purchased the services of Ros and a few of her fellow whores. It wasn't for him per say- well not after a long session to relieve his stress. No, it was for a second transaction that day.

The reason? Why to finally kill the innocence of the infamous Keyblader, of course. His weapon of choice? Why the purchased whores. The best he could get in Wintertown.

Tyrion heard of the lad's physical prowess through many servants and people attending the feast. With his plan into action, the dwarf needed more than just one girl to properly satisfy the innocent maiden boy and make him into a man.

King Robert would no doubt be proud of his actions. Though Tyrion wouldn't know if he would want to punish him or not for beating him to this act first before him. Afterall, he did hear back in the days of the Rebellion, Robert had sent wenches and whores to Ventus in order to finally bed him. Yet every time there was no success with the Keybearer back then seemingly avoiding them.

He firmly believed in a Hero's Reward for his services to the realm and its people.

When the whores heard of Tyrion's request, they gladfully took on the request. Each had their eye on the blonde haired, deep blue eyed teen for a while now and wanted to bed him badly. They would be utterly fine if they were to end up carrying Roxas' bastards once they were through with him.

Honestly, what Tyrion wouldn't give to be in the boy's position right now. The young lad must be skipping internally for having so much attention from the ladies. If that were the case.

Roxas always seemed vacant if not openly disinterested or uninformed so to speak when dealing with the gazes of women with clear lust in their eyes towards him.

As a man who is a connoisseur of wine, women and culture, Tyrion considered this a civil duty to rectify the boy's vacant gaze into that of a man with a purpose. A purpose of knowing the pleasures of the flesh and enjoyment of youth.

Oh he couldn't wait to hear the results in the morning.

_**-Next Day-**_

Tyrion sat within the great hall of Winterfell, breaking his fast by his lonesome for this morning. Not that he minded. He needed to be alone as he awaited the return of one person in particular.

Seeing Roxas walk into the dining hall, Tyrion smiled and waved him over.

"Ah, Roxas." Tyrion greeted with a personable smile. "How was your night?"

"It was fine." He answered casually.

"Really? Just fine?"

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Roxas said with a shrug.

"And what of your company? Did you enjoy your time with them?"

"Sure." Roxas said with a more calm smile. "We stayed up all night, if you were wondering." He adopted a thinking posture, not seeing the glint in the dwarf's eyes. "Lost track of time on the whole thing if I'm being honest."

"Really~"

"Yup." Roxas nodded. "I actually gave them one of my personal favorite treats. Shyla really took a liking to it."

"Truly?"

"Yeah, I told them they'd like it." Roxas said cheerfully, feeling rather proud of himself. "They said the same thing I did when I first tried it. Salty, yet sweet."

It took everything in Tyrion's willpower to not sputter out and make a scene. Instead, he opted for forcefully gulping down the entire strip of bacon whole while quickly downing his drink.

"And I think by the end of it all, Ros and her friends wanted to do it again on a later day."

"I'd expect no less." Tyrion scooted out of his seat. "If you'll excuse me."

Seeing Tyrion waddle out of the dining hall, Roxas raised an eyebrow on what was going on through the dwarf's head.

_**-Wintertown's Brothel-**_

Tyrion trudged through the snowy ground with surprising ease considering his stature and the amount on the ground but that did nothing to slow him down.

After hearing all that, Tyrion knew that the only way to truly confirm all that Roxas said he had to go to the source.

Sitting in Ros' personal bed chamber, Tyrion poured her a cup of ale before pouring one of his own.

"Now then, tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. Leave out no details."

Humming to herself, Ros held a coy smile as she began recounting Roxas's last night "visit".

"For starters, he was very sweet and kind to us. We talked for a bit."

"Seems Roxas is that kind of person for a first timer." Tyrion stated.

"Oh he was more than we thought he'd be." Ros said with a wide smile. "So much more insightful than he lets on. Lyra found him quite endearing."

"Endearing?" Tyrion said in clear amusement. "Do go on."

"After some time getting into it, he gave us his treat."

"Treat? What treat?"

Ros' coy smirk merely widened. "Oh it was very sweet on top of the saltiness that came with it."

This perked Tyrion's interest greatly.

"I'd never tasted anything quite like it myself." Ros admitted making Tyrion's heart stop in abject disbelief.

He had not paid for Ros' involvement in this whatsoever but to hear that she had joined in?!

"It was so good, the girls and I wanted to have more and more of it. The substance was to die for. And when it dripped all over us, we had to lick it off ourselves before-"

"Buh! Buh! Buh! Buh! Stop!" Tyrion commanded before shifting himself in his seat. "My cock can only go so erect before I start question myself."

Ros only giggled with a mischievous smile now.

When he heard these coming from Ros' mouth, Tyrion could rightfully say he was truly proud of his accomplishment last night. Not only did he slay Roxas' innocence, but helped give birth to a slayer of women.

He very much wanted to state this to many in the surrounding areas, yet chose to keep it to himself. This would be something for personal enjoyment to look back on, with no one ever the wiser on his own personal joke.

And then came the ultimate shocker. Ros handed Tyrion back half of what he had paid for. Apparently, the whores had insisted on giving Roxas the time for free yet he refused to leave them empty handed so they compromised for half.

Prodigies come from the most random of places.

What Tyrion didn't know was that Ros and her fellow whores… never did any sexual acts with the Keybearer at all last night. In truth, they merely talked for hours until Roxas tired them out through pleasantries.

No man who ever stepped through their establishment ever bothered wanting to get to know them. All they wanted was to get a nice screw or get a nice warm mouth around their cocks.

Instead, Roxas had wanted to know about their lives and displayed genuine interest in them. Call it what you will with his unique naivety with their advances, but it was a refreshing take on what they were used to.

However this little nugget of knowledge would elude Tyrion, upon seeing one of the whores he had paid for approach Roxas and peck him on the forehead leaving a bashful young lad as she stroked his hair and told him she couldn't wait for next time.

Now as for this salty, yet sweet substance which came from Roxas… he called it ice cream. It was an interesting cold treat. Nothing neither Ros or the other whores ever had before.

In the middle of getting to know them, Roxas had to excuse himself and had to leave for a bit. He did promise to come back soon. The girls thought he merely wanted to relieve himself as they believed he wanted to butter them up before finally getting busy~

Yet to their surprise, he came back five… maybe ten minutes later with a whole bag full of those oceanic blue treats on sticks. No one knew where he got them; let alone _how_ he got them.

All that mattered in the end was the night that they had enjoyed more than they had expected to. Whores they may be and pleasure their business income, when they experienced something new and refreshing it was worth more than any regular night of having a man's cock in between their legs.

"Then I believe I best be on my way." Tyrion said, quickly gulping the cup of ale down his gullet. "I have things to do back at Winterfell and don't want to waste anymore of our respective times."

Ros nodded as she saw Tyrion walk out of her room. "When you see Roxas next, tell him we said hello and can't wait for the next time we chat."

Tyrion's eyes twinkled. "I solemnly swear to do so."

**Free Man Writer: Well that was fun, wasn't it? Nothing like some good old humor to lighten the mood. So yeah, got a lot done and more to come next chapter. Jebest and I have been bouncing back and forth between this story and Infinite Wars like no tomorrow and boy does it light a fire under my ass and fingers primarily to get as much out as possible. So until next then, my Comrades.**


	11. Hunting for Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 11: Hunting for Things**

Within the winding maze of Winterfell's halls, the sounds of direwolf howls echoed throughout parts of the ancient keep. This replaced the typical rooster crows to help signal the coming rise of the morning sun.

The sound is what snapped Tyrion snapped out of his readings.

'That is something that'll no doubt unsettle me during my stay here.' Thought the Lannister, turning the page of an old tome inside of the Library Tower. 'Despite this room being smug and warm, I felt a cold shiver down my spine.'

Looking towards the nearby window, the dwarf saw the faint signs of daybreak filling the darkened sky.

'Must've been in here longer than I would've thought.'

This has not been the first time, and surely not the last, of him spending all night awake inside of a library. Call it a good hobby, if you will. But to Tyrion Lannister, it is something he considers very valuable.

Sure he does find reading through many books and tomes to be fascinating, but there's another purpose behind it all.

What many see upon gazing at Tyrion is a dwarf first and a Lannister second. If he was born a peasant, he would've been left in the woods or tossed into the sea to die. But since he was born in such an esteemed House, he was spared.

He can't physically fight all that well, due to his limitations of his malformed body. But one way he can fight is with his mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone.

Things are expected out of him, thus he does what he can to honor his House; despite what vices he does on a weekly… daily basis.

Rubbing his eyes a little from the long reading session, he looked over and saw the fifth or sixth candle he had beside him had finally burned out. A large pile of wax pooled around the candlestick, making him cringe a little knowing scraping all up will be easy but no doubt stained the wood.

Wanting to be a bit of a good guest here, Tyrion pulled out a small knife he carried on him and started scraping the dried wax off the table.

This was what Roxas saw when he walked into the library.

"Somewhat expected seeing you here." Spoke the Keybearer, startling Tyrion a little on his task. Eying the mess of candle wax, he continued. "How long have you been here?"

"All night apparently."

The sounds of scraping faintly echoed in the tower as Roxas came up to the dwarf. Eying the varying stacks of books and scrolls littering his reading area.

"Understandable with what this tower holds."

"And how would you know?"

"Since coming here, I've occasionally been in this tower and reading a lot of these books." Roxas admitted, coming up to brush some of the wax shavings into his gloved hand before tossing them out of the nearby window. "Majority of them are good reads, but can be tiresome on certain ones."

As he finished taking care of the wax build up, the dwarf quizitally looked at the Keybearer. "Oh? Like what, exactly?"

"Ayrmindon's _Engines of War_, for starters."

This peaked Tyrion's interests. "Really? Is it a complete copy, perhaps?"

"Wouldn't know as it's the only one I've ever read through front to back."

"Seems I'll have to see if it is?"

"Why's that?"

"All the ones I've come across are partial or incomplete."

Roxas turned towards the mentioned book's location and went towards it. Pulling it out of it's resting place, he brought it back to the Lannister before placing it on the table.

"Knock yourself out."

"I probably will." Tyrion smiled a little when opening the cover to see it was indeed a copy of _Engines of War_. "Tell me, why you think it was tiresome."

"Subject wasn't something I'd take real interest with."

"And why not? You certainly read through the whole thing."

"Had to for my job."

"As a Keybearer? Whatever for?"

"I have my reasons."

Tyrion hummed on the vague answer before closing the cover. He will no doubt read it's contents at a later time. He already read enough for a good long while.

"You said you expected me to be here, correct?"

"I have. Heard that you, Tyrion Lannister, do love your books."

"Indeed I do. If I didn't want to become celibate, I would go to the Citadel and become a Maester in order to read every tome and scroll within it's walls."

Roxas nodded in understanding before taking a seat in front of the dwarf.

"I would ask your name and all, and vice versa, but we already know the other's name."

"Indeed we do, Roxas." Readjusting his seat, the dwarf focused his attention at the blue eyed blond before him. "You've been here for some time now, correct?"

"Yeah, about two months now."

"Hmmm, and I have been hearing about your growing reputation." Tyrion said in an overly grand fashion. "The boy who wields blades of light and dark battling against creatures of darkness. What were they called again? Heartless, correct?"

Roxas nodded in affirmation.

"Ghastly things, from what I hear. Apparently killing many in order to replenish their own ranks."

"Yeah, they steal the Hearts of others to do that." Roxas remarked. "Thankfully none of the bigger ones have appeared."

Tyrion found himself gulping slightly. "And what of that giant bird I saw yesterday?"

"That was just a Wyvern of some kind. Probably a new type." Roxas said in thought, thinking back to that overgrown Heartless. "Never really seen one of those before."

"A Wyvern? I dare say it's close to a dragon if I remember correctly."

"A weaker subspecies. Not anywhere close as strong as dragons, yet share similar traits in appearances. One thing to note, they lack the ability to breath out fire or whatever element they are heavily aligned towards."

At the mention of dragons…

"You've seen dragons?" Tyrion asked with a hopeful tinge in his tone.

Magic had died with the dragons. Or at least laid dormant. And upon Ventus' arrival at Harrenhal nearly twenty years ago miraculously resurfaced the ancient power.

So maybe…

"Outside of the Heartless type, I've only seen one. Never personally met him."

This got Tyrion excited like part of his inner child awoken and wanted to experience it firsthand. And he was certain the lad in front of him wasn't lying in the slightest.

"And how big was it?"

Roxas looked at the dwarf before giving an approximate guess.

"About this big, the size of our heads maybe." He said, holding his hands around his head to display the size. "Always heard he complained about it."

Tyrion nearly did a double-take. "It spoke?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Surely a jest."

"No, he had a name and everything. Mushu."

"Mushu… Sounds Yitish."

"Yitish?"

"From Yi Ti, on the far end of Essos."

"Right."

"What was this Mushu like?"

"Small, about this big."

"You already gave me his size." Tyrion reminded the Keybearer. "I asked for details. Personality. Anything else of the sort."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, he was pretty talkative." Roxas said. "Always had something to say but he was loyal to his cause."

"And that would be?"

"Helping out the family he was assigned to guide and protect." Roxas explained. "I remember him talking about being a family guardian of some kind. Though he was quite the… sassy dragon… the only other word I can also describe him as."

"A sassy dragon?" Tyrion inquired with a chortle. "That's certainly one way that I never would've expected one to explain a dragon."

"Bit of an attention hog, if I remember correctly. Too over confident and impulsive as well."

"No doubt would get him killed."

"Wouldn't know. Heard he survived being stomped to "death" by a horse to being buried in an avalanche."

"An avalanche? How in the gods' names did that happen?" Tyrion asked in bewilderment.

"It happened in a war the person he was tasked with guarding was apart of."

"And did this person help win the war?"

"Yeup, she did."

This peaked Tyrion's interest a little more. _"She?"_

"Yeah, Mulan -the one I'm talking about- disguised herself in her dad's old armor so that she could fight the war in his place."

"Dad?"

"Another word for Father." Roxas said getting and 'Ah' of understanding from Tyrion.

"Dad~" Tyrion drew out the word. "Strange one really."

"It's not for everyone."

"Indeed. Now continue. Why did this Mulan even do such a thing? Surely her father would take part in the war."

"He would've if it weren't for his body giving out on him. And someone from her family _had_ to be a part of the army… or else. And there were no other men in her family aside from her dad. So she poised as a man and joined under an alias."

Tyrion nodded, already thinking of the ramifications of denying the call to duty.

"Of course she was found out and got in trouble for it. Would've died because of what she did. But because she had saved the general's life prior to the reveal, her life was spared as a result. A life for a life."

"What happened afterwards?" Tyrion was truly engaged in such a tale by this point.

"She was aware that the threat her country faced wasn't defeated. So she went to the capital and this time, saved their emperor in front of the masses." Roxas said with a slight fond smile. Even if he wasn't there, at the end of the day he retained Sora's memories and feelings. Be they not his own, he still felt a lingering bond with these memories. "She was heralded as a hero and well, couldn't really punish her for that now could they?"

"With something that grand, news would probably spread of such an event."

Roxas didn't say anything, not wanting to reveal to Tyrion the events this took place wasn't in the Yi Ti territories at all, but on a different World.

"And what do you think about it?" Asked the Lannister. "A woman fighting in the army."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't mind. Some of the best fighters I ever met have been women. Capable fighters in their own right."

Asides from Larxene and Xion, there were the female members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee who came to mind.

The Lannister hummed as he soon voiced his thoughts. "I can accept that. After all, despite fighters of the fairer nature are rare these days, but are not unknown. In Dorne, a good number of their fighters are women as they are encouraged to fight alongside men. Something that started after the Rhyonish migrated to Dorne. And you no doubt know the ladies of House Mormont are in the same boat, given your time in the North."

"Yeah, I read up on them as it became more well known in recent generations."

"Indeed. And it's not just them, but in Esoss I heard there are warrior women. Little to no armor while having their tits and cheeks pierced with rubies and other jewels. While they are out fighting, their men stay in their homes to take care of their children."

"Guess they're a lot more tolerant then here in Westeros." Roxas mused, thinking on the restrictions the women have here. Felt really unfair all things considered.

"Remember, in most parts of the world, women are frowned upon if they don't follow the norm."

"Kinda feels ridiculous."

Tyrion chortled. "It can be all things considered when one thinks about it. But it doesn't matter if you are a man or a woman, in the end, one needs to fight to survive."

The greater Nobody could only nod in agreement, finding the path of survival all too familiar. The fight to justify and _keep _one's existence.

Roxas gave Tyrion a small friendly grin.

"You know... you're not so bad for a little guy."

Tyrion furrowed his brows. "Little guy?" The dwarf blinked at that. "I do not recall that one. Usually I'm referred to as an imp or dwarf. Do you mean that as an insult?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Why would I do that?"

"People say that the gods cursed me in my mother's womb. I was conceived with such a wicked soul that they malformed my body and who is to say they're wrong? I killed my mother to simply be born into the world, and my father and sister have never let me forget that transgression. Only my brother has ever been kind to me."

"That sounds really stupid. Your affliction isn't some cruel act of uncaring deities, Tyrion." Roxas said as some of the knowledge downloaded into his head, courtesy of Ansem the Wise, flowed through his head. "What you had is just an unfortunate defect that sometimes affects people, be it a matter of inheritance from your own birth parents to a simple altercation in your bloodwork. And I am not about to judge you based on such an idiodic basis as something that you had absolutely no control over."

Tyrion looked thoroughly humbled by the Keybearer's words, unable to speak as he squinted his eyes in confusion. "An altercation in my bloodwork."

"The point I'm trying to make is… I'm not judging you based on your short stature and unique appearance. I have no right to judge you in such a manner. Little people like yourself are no less a person than anyone else. You're only a monster if you allow yourself to _be_ as such."

The Lannister looked genuinely surprised at Roxas' words, seeming to be well and truly humbled in response.

A genuine smile appeared upon the Lannisters face, giving the boy an appreciative nod.

"Well… I guess all I could say is thank you." Tyrion said sincerely. "You're a good lad."

Roxas blinked before smiling at Tyrion when they both heard a low garble. A garble that came from one dwarfs stomach.

Laughing to himself, Tyrion hopped out of his seat and made his way towards the door with the copy of Ayrmindon's _Engines of War_ under his arm. "I'll leave you to your own pleasure, Roxas. For I must get something in my belly before I finally catch up on some sleep. I'll be sure to chat with you later once I wake."

Roxas nodded as the Lannister dwarf disappeared soon after.

With him gone, he picked up whatever books were left behind and started putting them back where they belonged.

Before placing the first tome back in its place, his ears picked up the faint sounds of flapping in the tower. Soon locating the source, Roxas saw a peculiar raven staring down at him from one of the book shelves.

"Now how'd you get in here? Did you come through the window? Or were you here all night?"

The raven didn't respond, instead its head looked rather intently at the boy.

Roxas stared back and he began to feel… strange. There was something really off about this raven. Was that magic? It was hard to tell, given how alien and faint the feeling was.

And for a moment, the Nobody thought he saw the raven's eyes gloss over for the briefest of moments before the blackened bird flew out of the room.

Must be the early morning light playing tricks on him.

_**-Later-**_

Arya's stitches were crooked again as Sansa's were always exquisite.

In Septa Mordane's words: _Sansa's work is as pretty as she is. She has such fine hands. Arya's on the other hand are that of a blacksmith._

The young She-wolf wondered why the batty septa is always bugging her about this, never bothering trying to help her at all. Not just on her needle work, but on other things in her lessons under her.

Arya would've appreciated this back when she actually gave a damn about these kinds of things. Now she believed Mordane just gave up on even bothering to help at all. Only having her undivided attention in approving anyone else.

For instance, the septa was currently sitting beside Princess Myrcella today. From what she'd seen on the princess' work, Arya thought her stitches looked a little crooked too; but you'd never know it from the way Mordane was cooing.

The She-wolf thought it was unfair, she praised Myrcella for such a bad job just because she was the princess. Much like it was unfair with how Sansa was treated.

Sansa had everything, just because she was two years older than her. By the time she was born, there was nothing left for her to have. It often felt that way to the young She-wolf.

Sansa could sew and dance and sing. She often wrote poetry on some days. She knew how to play the high harp _and_ the bells. And she knew how to dress well, given the Northern styles.

When things became too much for Arya recently, she ended up spilling everything to Roxas. He stood there patiently as he listened to her rants on how bad she was being mistreated by her older sister. At its end, he politely excused himself and went elsewhere.

Curious on what's happening, she followed after him and soon found him confronting her sister.

Granted the young She-wolf couldn't hear all of the conversation, due to her being at a safe distance away so she wouldn't be spotted, but she heard enough.

And suffice to say, Arya was happy with the end results.

The sounds of giggling and whispers filled the room, breaking Arya out of her thoughts.

Her eyes wandered through the ensemble of women littering the space. Outside of the old batty septa, there were about a dozen young girls situated throughout the tower room. For the Northerners there was Arya -herself, Sansa, Jeyne Poole, and Ser Rodrik's daughter; Beth Cassel. From the royal caravan consisted of Princess Myrcella and a handful of her handmaidens and servants Arya never bothered to learn their names of.

Curiosity took over the young She-wolf soon after. "What are you talking about?" Jeyne and Beth were startled a little before resuming their giggling while Sansa and Myrcella merely blushed. "C'mon, tell me."

Jeyne glanced over to see Septa Mordane had to excuse herself; no doubt to use the privy. With her out of the room, the stewardess finally answered.

"We were talking about Roxas and the prince."

It didn't take much guess the prince they were referring to was Joffrey.

"Apparently my brother likes your sister." Spoke the princess. "I heard him say she was beautiful."

Arya could only roll her eyes on this.

Yes, her older sister practically inherited just about everything from their mother. The high cheekbones and thick red, auburn hair of the Tully bloodline. And it was no secret in the coming years, Sansa will get a figure that will make a good handful of women jealous.

Ayra on the other hand was more Stark than Tully. Her hair was a lusterless brown with her face being long and solemn at times. Got to the point Jeyne Poole called her Arya Horseface for a time, the stewardess neighed whenever she came near. But that got old, which that particular part of teasing died out.

"I even heard they were to be set to wed." Beth said, which earned a playful shove from Sansa. "Oh you practically know it to be true. You'd become queen of the realm."

"I wouldn't mind." Myrcella said with a soft smile. "She is rather nice and I would think she'll do well as queen."

Sansa smiled at her new friend and was rather touched by the sincere moment; despite that she wasn't attracted to _that_ particular blond teen.

Arya felt like gagging.

In her eyes and shared opinion with Jon, they thought Joffrey looked like a girl. All prissy looking and the like, unlike stories of past princes they learned in their history lessons. Many were strong and righteous in their own right, quickly growing out of their prissy natures early on in some cases.

"Wait." Arya realized. "What stuff are you talking about on Roxas?"

One of the princess' handmaidens answered. "We were continuing what we talked about last night in the feast."

"Heard stories on how well of a fighter he is." Spoke another.

"Oh he is that and more." Jeyne stated with near reverence. "Roxas's skill with a blade and his displays of magic are a sight to behold."

"So it's true then?" Another of the girls whispered in astonishment. "He wields magic? Truly?"

"That and more." Jeyne said.

"Oh don't get hung up on Roxas, Jeyne." Sansa said with a sly smirk. "I am well aware of your letters to Gared."

Jeyne blushed furiously.

"Who is this Gared you speak of?" Myrcella innocently asked.

Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by the stewardess with a hand placed over her mouth.

"Don't you dare."

Myrcella watched the interaction, giggling all the while.

Beth on the other hand, wore a coy smile and gave the response. "Gared's a squire for House Forrester."

Jeyne blushed once more in a deeper color as she glared at her other friend.

"How do you-"

"Oh please, you threatened Sansa, but did not do anything towards me." Beth responded. "All's fair in love and war."

Jeyne only humphed, looking away while the redness on her cheeks remained.

"Still, I do admit Roxas is certainly handsome." Myrcella openly admitted shyly.

"Isn't he?" Sansa gushed. "He's so dashing and courageous. He might become the next Barristan the Bold."

Arya figured the ceiling looked a hell of a lot more interesting rather than hearing all this talk about her secret teachers looks. And wouldn't ya know it, it was!

Steps soon echoed into the room as an all too familiar voice spoke out.

"What are you lot talking about?" Inquired the Septa, walking back into the tower room.

"Nothing much, Septa." Sansa answered. "Arya and I were remarking on how pleased we are in having the princess with us in Winterfell."

The Septa raised her brow and looked at the Baratheon princess in question. "Is this true?"

"They are, Septa." Myrcella replied, covering up a small lie. "And I am pleased to be here in Winterfell. Much different than it is in the capital."

Seemingly buying the white lie, Mordane responded back. "It's a great honor in having you with us, your grace." She then noticed Arya not doing her stitches. "Arya, why aren't you at your work?" The septa walked over to the young She-wolf. "Let me see your stitches."

For an old lady, she was surprisingly quick in snatching Arya's cloth from out of her hands.

"Hey!"

The septa ignored her, merely examining the young Stark's work. She clicked her tongue several times as she did. "This will not do. This will not do at all."

Everyone else in the room was looking at her now. It was too much! The room's occupants were mixed on what was happening. Myrcella's servants and handmaidens looked at the young She-wolf with displeased looks. Muttering something under their breath of 'typical Northerner' or something of the like. Jeyne chuckled a little, hiding her little laugh behind her hand. Myrcella and Beth on the other hand looked sorry for her.

Arya didn't get to see her sister's expression as she looked away with tears filling up her eyes. All she did soon after was turn around and made her way towards the door.

Septa Mordane called out for her. "Arya, come back here! Don't you take another step! Your mother will hear of this! And in front of the princess! You'll shame us all!"

Arya stopped at the door and turned back, biting her lip. Tears were running down her cheeks now before managing to stiff a little bow to the blonde Baratheon. "By your leave, my Lady."

Myrcella blinked at her and was uncertain as she looked at the others for guidance. When looking at Sansa, she saw the look in her eyes which screamed "please, let her go".

"You may leave, Lady Arya."

Arya didn't fight back to respond with "I'm not a lady", merely turned back around and ran out of the room.

"Come back here, Arya!" The septa called out, which was obviously ignored.

Sitting with the others, Sansa looked down towards her lap. Her hands grasped on the fabric as she gritted her teeth.

She wanted to speak up and defend her sister, but she couldn't. She promised her mother she wanted to help Arya, but she couldn't.

Parts of her wanted to run after Arya and help comfort her while the rest of her demanded to stay behind so she wouldn't embarrass the House any further in front of the royal princess.

All she could do now was try to focus on her stitches, which soon became a mixture of neatly done to being sloppy due to how much her hands shook now.

Rushing down the steps and through the corridors, Arya soon made her way towards the guardroom where Nymeria was waiting for her. Upon arrival, her loveable direwolf greeted her by licking her face as she saw the look of distress on her human companion's face.

Arya giggled as she felt the love and affection she received. Even if not a lot of people loved and cared for her, she can always count Nymeria to be amongst the ones to do so.

"Come, Nymeria."

As she bounded through the hallways, she heard the padding of Nymeria's paws across the floor in order to catch up with the human wolf.

It took a while to reach the destination she had in mind as Arya soon reached the covered bridge connecting the armory and the Great Keep which had a good spot to overlook the training yard.

Upon getting there, with her flushed and breathless, Arya saw Jon sitting by the windowsill with Ghost lying not far away. Nymeria soon joined her older litter brother on the ground; who sniffed her and nipped her a little before resuming his small nap.

Hearing the loud panting behind him, Jon looked over and smirked. "Shouldn't you be working on your stitches?"

"And why aren't you down in the yard?" She inquired.

Jon breathed out a little in the cold air. "Bastards are not allowed to damage the young princes. Any bruises they take must be from true-born swords."

"Well that's stupid."

"I know, but that's what I was told. But that doesn't mean I can't watch. Wanna join me?"

Arya nodded as he scooted over so she could view what's happening below beside him.

To her small disappointment, she saw her younger brother Bran sparring against prince Tommen. Both were huffing and puffing and hitting each other as they were padded up for their own protection.

On the sides, Ser Rodrik observed the spar with Robb, Theon and Roxas beside him while prince Joffrey and the Hound stood not far away. Asides from them, about a dozen people or so watched on as they called out for moments of encouragement towards the young boys. Some she immediately recognized, others she did not as they were no doubt squires and knights from House Lannister and Baratheon.

"Tad too boring for needlework, huh?" Jon asked.

"It's far better than needlework, Jon."

"I'd imagine."

"I would like to go down there and join them."

"I'm sure you would, but would anyone else -aside from Roxas and I- want to spar with you down there."

Arya pursed her lips at this. "They think they don't want to fight women. Honor and other rubbish. Well women can fight just as well if given the chance."

Jon snorted with a shake of his head.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik commanded, seeing prince Tommen hitting the ground. "Well fought, you two." The master-at-arms looked towards the side ushered some men to help get the two boys out of the training armor.

"You did well, Bran. Tommen." Roxas said as he helped the younger prince get back onto his feet. "You'll still need some work, but you two are doing well for your age."

Both boys nodded with Tommen walking away as Bran merely beamed.

It was no secret Bran wanted to be a great warrior one day, a knight if given the chance.

"My thoughts exactly, Roxas." Ser Rodrik stated before looking at the others present. "Now then… Robb, Prince Joffrey, will you go for another round?"

Robb shrugged before deciding to go another round.

Joffrey on the other hand… looked bored and annoyed.

"This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."

Theon barked out a laugh. "In a manner of speaking you are a child."

Joffrey took offense to that. "I am a prince and I grow tired of swatting with wooden swords."

"What are you suggesting, then?" Rodrik asked.

"Live steel."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Too dangerous. Though I will permit tourney swords with blunted edges."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes before responding. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

The prince's green eyes landed on Roxas' form. "I'd want to fight him."

Everyone present looked at Roxas, who soon pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You never once took part in these bouts today."

"I didn't have time. I was out patrolling for Heartless."

The bored look the prince gave to the black cloaked teen was enough to make Robb and Theon glare at the boy.

"Yes~ The Heartless." Joffrey drawled out. "If it weren't for those beasts, you would have been here entertaining your Crown Prince as you should have."

Roxas's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not prince of anything to me. I'm not from these lands. I owe _nothing_ to you."

The coldness in which Roxas delivered that statement made Joffrey momentarily take a step back before glaring with irate anger at the Nobody.

"You're talking to _A Prince!" _Joffrey all but shouted.

"I didn't know Princes were supposed to complain like children." Roxas dryly. And he thought the data version of Seifer was immature at times. At least he had some measure of dignity.

"Enough talk." Rodrick cut in sharply. "Are you going to show your mettle against Roxas, your grace, or not?"

Joffrey only sneered, snatching a blunted blade from a nearby barrack while Roxas accepted his from Robb.

The two stood in the center of the training ground with the prince attempting to bore a hole into Roxas's head with his glare alone.

Roxas all the while held his weapon in a loose grip while maintaining a blank face.

To him, it was completely obvious at just how weak and untested Joffrey was.

Aside from his atrocious form and way he held his sword, Joffrey seemed completely unfocused appearing only in wanting to humiliate and hurt Roxas rather than actually gain some sort of skill. Really, he didn't know why he agreed to this but figured the Prince could use some proper training.

With the blunted sword in hand, Joffrey lunged at Roxas.

Hardly putting much effort into it, Roxas used his training sword to parry the prince. He lifted the opposing sword up and blocked the blade with ease, taking a literal step back and swatted the opposing sword away. Joffrey soon stumbled, trying to regain his balance with several Northerners chuckling as a result.

Not liking how this was done, Joffrey lunged once more in several jabbing motions. Roxas twisted his body to avoid each thrust before ducking from an overhead swing.

This happened several more times with the prince starting to become more aggressive.

Wanting to end this, Roxas smacked the prince's arm before his sword hand several times with the training sword. He cried out with each hit with the last one causing him to let go of his blunted weapon, which flew into the air, as he fell onto the ground.

Without even looking, Roxas caught the opposing sword with ease before pointing it towards the fallen prince.

"Would you care to try again." Roxas said with a straight face. "I'll be happy to oblige."

"Damn." Robb muttered as he couldn't help but grin. "Never thought the crown prince was _that_ weak."

Theon nodded with an equal smirk as his friend. "When Roxas hit him, he dropped so quickly I thought he was diving."

Scrambling to his feet, Joffrey glared at the Keybearer. "You'll regret that!"

"How? I thought this was a spar, prince Joffrey."

The Northern dogs had the audacity to chortle at the state of their prince.

'The gall of them.' Joffrey internally raged. 'When I become king, I'll remind these savages where they are meant to be. Beneath me!'

Seeing as he was _clearly_ no match against the Keyblader, Joffrey looked towards his sworn sword.

"Dog!" Joffrey yelled out. "Show this whelp how a real swordsman fights."

"Now see here." Ser Rodrik spoke out. "You can't just send him in because you lost a bout."

The scarred man looked between the Master-at-Arms and the prince with a small groan escaping his throat. He was too tired for this shit, but he was ordered; even if it seemed conflicted at the given moment.

Something he could give two shits about.

"I've got him." Roxas said, eyes set on the scarred man who pulled out his own sword. "He wanted to use real steel didn't he?"

Tossing aside his tourney blade, Roxas replaced it with his Keyblade Oblivion.

The momentary step back from Sandor was not lost on those watching.

Everyone else blinked at this, wondering why the Keyblader decided to accept this sudden challenge.

"Roxas, are you certain?" Robb asked as people slowly backed away to give them space. "You don't have to do this."

"I've got this Robb." The Keybearer turned to give the Heir to Winterfell a knowing look. "Besides, I have a feeling he might be itching for a fight sooner or later."

"Who's to say." Came the gruff response.

Seeing as his dog was gonna fight the _peasant_, Joffrey smirked. "So Hound. You think you could best him?"

Sandor only grunted, neither confirming nor denying anything. If he were being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure. Only sizing up the black coated lad before him and his odd-looking weapon of choice.

"Can't say for sure until I see what he can really do." Responded the Clegane. "Considering what I heard of him since coming here, I'd say he'd seen his fair share of battles; despite not having a damn scar on him."

Clegane stepped forward with Roxas remaining still and waiting with his Keyblade held diagonally out to the side.

Sandor gauged the unmoving blond. "Are you taking a shit or something or what?"

On the side, Theon rubbed his eyes as he said the same thing before getting his ass handed to him.

Sandor remained motionless for a brief moment before bursting forward in a surprising amount of speed for a man his size.

However, like with Joffrey, Roxas raised his Keyblade up and held back the longsword with ease barely exerting much force. Sandor clenched his teeth in surprise and frustration. The damn little bastard didn't even budge!

The nearby servants and guards paused their work, quickly paying all form attention at the bout between the two fighters. Even Jon and Arya from up high couldn't take their eyes off the scene below them.

"Try to make this entertaining." The Hound grunted.

Roxas only stared with hard eyes at the larger foe before violently shoving the sword back and ducking down and forward to deliver a quick elbow strike to the gut. An elbow strike that knocked the wind right out of Clegane who nearly dropped his sword.

Stumbling back, Sandor wheezed heavily with his other hand clutching his stomach as he felt the pain course through him.

'Seven Hells.' Sandor raged inside. That damn hit may as well have been one from Robert's warhammer in the fat oafs prime.

Roxas all the while simply stood back up straight and held his Keyblade out back in the original starting stance of the fight.

The Hound certainly wouldn't let the boy deliver such a hit on him next time.

In retaliation, Sandor soon delivered a backhanded attack with his armored gauntlet to knock the blue eyed blond back.

To several of the observers, Jon and Robb in particular, an unusual sensation began to occur. It was strange but somehow all of the Hounds movements looked and felt… slow and sluggish. They could tell that Sandor Clegane was indeed a skilled fighter and brawler yet to them he moved exceptionally slower then they thought he would.

What was going on here?

How were they able to keep up with this?

Back to the fight, Roxas casually ducked underneath the swinging backhand though Sandor instantly took a step back for some space.

Roxas lunged in for a stab which Sandor twisted his blade to block the attack before trying to make one of his own. The Nobody was fast enough to turn his head to avoid the blade cutting into his face.

With how close he was to the Hound, Roxas jabbed his free hand into Sandor's side for payback from the backhanded hit moments ago. The blow got the Clegane to stumble back as he winced in pain; no doubt will bruise later.

'How the fuck can he hit well through my chainmail and armor?' Sandor thought with gritted teeth. 'All he has is just a leather glove on, for crying out loud!'

Even more so, the bloody bastard didn't say or do _anything! _He just stood there after every brief sequence and seemingly waited for him to be impressed. At least that's what it would look like for any ordinary fighter.

To the Hound it was clear for him to see that the boy was taking this seriously though in a different type of perspective.

Getting his second wind, Sandor gave himself enough time before swinging at the smaller man. Roxas rose Oblivion to intercept the blow before parrying the blade and swinging in response.

The Hound could tell the blue eyed blond was strong, given the blows they were delivering onto each other. The greater Nobody kept up the attack and defense, swinging upward and downward with the same power behind the strikes to counteract Clegane's.

Robb and Jon were fully aware of Roxas's power, not just with his keyblade and magic but his physical prowess as well. He fights giant monsters for God's sake.

"Damnit! Hit him back, dog!" Joffrey called out.

The Hound growled out as the boy he was forced to protect was frustrating him.

Roxas's eye twitched in irritation at the sound of Joffrey's nasally angered voice and decided to respond in his own way.

Suddenly, light began emanating off of Roxas's very being making all activity nearby and around the training grounds come to a grinding halt.

Sandor himself could only stand there and watch in rapt awe and disbelief as the young boy before him began to glow in a vibrant light that encompassed his entire being. Small wisps floated off from his aura. And before anything else could be registered, Roxas swung Oblivion to smack his opponent away; who tumbled across the ground.

Groaning in pain, Sandor sat up with his arms ringing in pain. His vision was somewhat blurred. Everything about him hurt and he raised his hands up as they had taken the brunt of the damage. It was then he realized his sword wasn't in his hands.

Scratch that, he did have it but the blade was shattered!

Sandor didn't even try to hide his shock, holding up the leftover handle of his longsword that was completely trashed in one swing.

With the brief lightshow fading away from Roxas' form, an annoying sound was heard in the yard.

"You cheated!" Cried out the crown prince from the sidelines.

Roxas arched an unimpressed brow. "And you didn't when you chickened out of our spar?"

"You're talking to a king."

"You're not a king yet." Ser Rodrik reminded. "So you don't have the right to talk back in such a manner."

Gritting his teeth, Joffrey spoke towards his brother. "Come, Tommen. This time of play is done. You too, dog. Let's leave the Starks to their frolics."

Some of those present took offense to Joffrey's insult as he left the training grounds with his younger brother and the Hound not far behind.

From their spot from up high, Jon shook his head in displeasure. "Joffrey is truly a little shit."

Arya nodded in response as her little excitement high from seeing the fight moments prior were still fresh on her mind.

"I didn't even know he could do that." Jon murmured, looking to his friend that was now conversing with Robb and Theon.

"Think he could teach us how to do that?" Arya asked excitedly.

Jon shook his head in amusement, ruffling his sisters hair making her yelp as he intentionally undid her braid got her hair over her eyes.

Chuckling, Jon retreated as his baby sister chased after him in mock outrage.

_**-Hours Later, Near the Hunter's Gate-**_

An ensembled party of people were in attendance to join King Robert's hunt. The Baratheon wanted to have some good wild game for supper tonight and he wanted to personally see it slain before his very eyes.

For those in attendance, asides from a small handful of guards and squires, were as follows: King Robert (obviously), Ned Stark, Prince Joffrey, Benjen Stark, Robb Stark and Greywind, Theon Greyjoy, Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Sandor Clegane, Tyrion Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy and of course Roxas.

Roxas wondered why some of these people were being brought along for this hunt and he soon learned why.

Despite not being the more physical type, Joffrey was forced to come along in the hunt due to his father's insistence. Could be the means of manning up or as a bit of punishment on what occured at the training grounds earlier today.

Clegane had to come along, because he was the crown prince's sworn sword and bodyguard. Everywhere he went, the "dog" had to follow not far behind.

Tyrion was a surprise as he wasn't someone to properly hunt at all. His argument was to observe and hopefully get some time to chat with the resident Keybearer. And if he was forced to hunt some small game, then so be it.

And as for Ser Barristan, he was the Commander of the Kingsguard. Whenever Robert went out to hunt, the Bold knight had to be there to protect his king. It was his sworn duty to do so.

Yet there seemed to be something else going through Selmy's head, given what Roxas could tell just with how the knight looked at him.

Roxas looked around at the ensemble, feeling a bit out of place right now as he honestly didn't really wanna go but on King Robert's insistence he figured he may as well humor him.

"You sure you don't need a horse, Roxas?"

"I'll manage, Robb."

The heir to Winterfell chuckled, knowing his friend can do more than just manage. He can practically outrun the horses if the opportunity presented itself.

"Wish Jon could come along."

"Me too, but mother thinks it's not proper for… someone like him to be in the presence of the king in such an event."

Roxas rolled his eyes at that. Honestly, as gracious a host she has been with her husband Ned; he was really starting to get agitated by the treatment she had towards Jon.

It was really unfair.

Not far away, Theon handed a pair of leather gloves to Ned, who was adjusting into his mount.

Putting them on, he soon heard the king speak to him. "Are you as good with a spear as you used to be?"

The Warden didn't need to look up, only smirking to address his old friend. "No, but I'm still better than you."

Robert chuckled alongside Ned.

Settling down, the Baratheon gave the Stark a sympathetic look. "I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend. You hear me? A loyal friend."

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"Well you're the last one I've got."

"Then I hope I'll serve you well."

"You will. And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time."

Ned shook his head, knowing it would take a while for that to ever happen.

"Come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!"

The ensemble sent their steeds into a canter out of the Hunter's Gate towards the nearby Wolfswood.

As many rode off into the forest, Ned hanged back a little as he watched the gate close behind him. Looking onward, his mind raced a little on recent events.

The Warden wanted to tell his friend the truth on the reason why he accepted the position as Hand. Yet it would prove difficult to simply state it right into his face.

For one, he wanted to acquire the evidence on the supposed murder of his foster father. If he bluntly spoke of this accusation now, chaos will overwhelm others and things will prove more difficult than it should be.

Second, with so many Lannister men around, it would be hard to properly inform Robert on the truth of Jon Arryn's death. The Stark patriarch had counted the amount of Westerland soldiers and they outnumbered the Stormlanders.

And if you count out Jamie Lannister, basically half of the Kingsguard are in the pockets of the Lannisters.

Robert told Ned yesterday during the early parts of the feast that Boros Blount, Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore were considered "Cersei's beasts". Despite following Robert's commands, they _actually_ follow Cersei no matter what the order is given onto them. They were only recommended to fill in the vacancy of the Kingsguard after Robert's Rebellion with the majority of its members back then were slain.

One however was forced to resign for obvious reasons; which arguably labeled him as an Oathbreaker.

He cared not for such a matter, choosing instead to return back home to his family in Dorne.

The hunting party was riding through the forest for some time now. And at one point, some people went off into their own little groups to find any sign of game for them to capture. Yet they couldn't stay too far away from the rest of the party.

Currently, Roxas was walking off to the side with Robb and Greywind.

While Robb wished to be a part of the group and get to know more about the king and especially a legendary knight such as Ser Barristan, he'd rather just spend a bit of time for a while with his friend.

"Guess our time all together is coming to an end soon." Robb murmured, fiddling with a red leaf in his hands. "Father is going South with Bran, Arya and Sansa. Jon is going to the wall. And you… where will you go?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know. There's still Heartless all around the North and I wanna make sure that Resin from IronRath has been spread out."

"Aye we just got another shipment the other day." Robb nodded, hand holding the hilt of his sword that now contained a freshly covered layer of Ironwood Resin.

"How much of it has been spread out?"

"Karhold, The Deepwood Motte and Last Hearth have received their Resin with Barrowton, White Harbor and Bear Island being next."

"Good to hear."

"Although..." Robb hesitated momentarily.

"What's wrong?"

"My father had received a letter the other day." Robb said slowly. "A village not far from the Dreadfort… it suffered from a Heartless attack."

"How bad?" Roxas asked in a low voice.

"They didn't find many survivors." Robb said grimly. "A few bodies here and there, yes, but many of the villagers were simply… gone."

Roxas didn't respond at first, eyes slightly blank as he thought on what he had just heard.

"Is it…" Robb stuttered. "Are they… have their… hearts been-"

"Taken? More than likely." Roxas said in grim confirmation. "Heartless aren't known to take prisoners. They never do."

Robb only glared at the ground, crushing the leaves in his hands. "Filthy bastards. My people couldn't even be given a proper funeral."

Roxas could only do the same gesture Axel used to do for him during their time in the Organization. Place a silent hand of comfort for a friend to know that they are not always alone in hardships.

Robb simply nodded at Roxas, a grateful glint in his eyes. Sometimes, words were not needed to convey a feeling of mutual respect and appreciation.

The two slowly made their way back over to the rest of the group. With no such luck finding any game so far, hopefully they could have a lead.

"Roxas was it?"

Said boy looked up to his left to see that armored Kingsguard known as Barristan Selmy AKA Barristan the Bold walking alongside him.

"Yeah, that's me."

"A pleasure." Barristan said respectfully. "I am Ser Barristan Selmy."

"I heard a lot about you." Roxas said.

"I hope only good things." Selmy said with humor.

"Songs really." Roxas said with a grin. "All about the greatest knight of the Kingsguard."

"In _living memory_, mind you. There are others in the brotherhood who have the better reputation as the greatest of them all."

"Right. Like Arthur Dayne, the Morning Star, Ser Duncan the Tall and Aemon the Dragon Knight."

"You know your Kingsguard." Barristan said approvingly. "There can be no finer examples as there could ever be in our history."

"My brothers and my youngest sister always read about them growing up." Robb said with a reminiscent smile. "Bran even dreams of becoming a knight one day for our House."

"Your Father is to humble a man to admit, but he himself is quite the skilled swordsman." Barristan said, nodding his head in the direction of Lord Stark. "If you or your brother are like your Father, the two of you will be well on your ways of being skilled swordsmen."

Robb only beamed, a slight childish glee at having words of encouragement from one of the greatest swordsman in Westeros's history.

"Your own father Ventus was also quite the skille warrior." Barristan stated. "Unconventional with how he fought but skilled nonetheless. Quite possibly the fastest man I had ever seen wield a blade."

"I've heard that a lot." Roxas said a bit blankly as he still rather held an apathetic view on his "Father".

"He was more than just skilled, he was a good lad. Good man really." Barristan said with a soft smile. "I owe him my life just as much as I do for your father, Robb Stark."

"Truly?"

"Aye, both myself and my lost brother owe him a great debt."

"Lost brother?" Roxas asked.

Barristan nodded. "Yes. During the battle of the Trident where Rhaegar was slain, Lewyn Martell would have been killed had it not been for Ventus. Due to Ventus's actions at Harrenhal in winning favor with the Martells and some coaxing from Jon Arryn and Ned Stark, Lewyn relieved his cloak and went back to Dorne. I honestly do not blame him for his choice. _Especially_ with what happened afterwards."

"I actually never knew that." Robb said in astonishment. "I had always thought many of the legendary Kingsguard from Aerys' time all perished save for yourself and the Kingslayer."

Selmy merely shook his head. "It's not talked of as much due to the more erratic and chaotic time of the Rebellion."

The bold old knight looked off into the distance with another sad smile.

"Shame he was never knighted." Barristan admitted. "Don't know if it was either timing or on his own insistence, from what I heard rumors about."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Roxas inquired.

"Towards the end of the Tourney at Harrenhal, I remember hearing Aerys complaining that he couldn't have been able to knight Ventus and possibly draft him into the Kingsguard if a vacancy was available."

This bit of information surprised the two teens quite well as Barristan continued.

"Yet there was some debate on that, given Ventus had knocked Rhaegar off his horse in the final joust. Aerys considered it a slight and possibly dismissed his own idea on knighting Ventus from there."

"This is news to me." Robb muttered out with Roxas merely nodding.

"Indeed. Aerys believed a stranger besting a dragon to be a grave insult. Only a handful of people know of this detail and the majority of them are no longer alive."

"But what about his own insistence?"

Barristan was quiet for a bit, recollecting what he could remember. "A few instances could've given him the chance of being knighted. Defeating the monstrous Unversed which dwarfed Harrenhal itself, his various actions in Robert's Rebellion to even helping Princess Elia. He supposedly dismissed each one, stating it was merely the right thing to do and sought no monuntary or special reward."

"He sounded like he was quite the hero." Robb remarked.

"He was that and more. Even becoming more of a hero towards the Martells."

"With sparing Lewyn Martells life and helping princess Elia?"

"More than that." Barristan stated. "As you might've known at this point, or forgive me if you haven't, Ventus first saved the Princess of Dorne when she, her daughter Rhaenys and an entourage of Dornish guards who were escorting them to Harrenhal via carriage. Of course they were ambushed with the Unversed attacking and the driver was slain. The carriage rode off with the horses frantically getting away from those monsters. From what was reported, Ventus had gotten to them before the carriage crashed or flipped over prior to taking care of the rest of the Unversed converging onto Elia and her daughter. And it was through this act did Ventus become a good friend with the Martells."

Unclasping his waterskin, the Kingsguard commander took a sip to quench his throat before continuing.

"And this wasn't the only good act he had done for Princess Elia. For the first night he dined with her and her immediate family, she started to feel unwell and had a hard time breathing before coughing up a storm; which made her collapse. It wasn't the first time this happened, given she was born too early than the norm and the maesters say not everything was right with her. One factor being she had difficulty delivering Rhaenys into the world and almost died in the process.

Ventus was quick to act, coming by her side and used some spell to heal her. Yet it wasn't enough for her. So he produced this odd potion, an Elixir he called it, and made her drink it. Miraculously she felt revived, reborn as it were. No sign of sickness and she reported that she could run for miles and not end up in a frantic, coughing fit. Further proof of this was when she later gave birth to her son, it was a smooth and quick delivery with no complications at all."

"My word, he managed to accomplish much in so little time." Robb said with growing awe.

"Ventus was a good lad. Had he stayed… I would say he'd have grown into a great man. One of the greatest warriors Westeros had ever known." Barristan frowned.

"Then why is it that he is not in the history books?" Robb questioned something Roxas shared. He had actually read up on a brief history of Westeros and when he got to Harrenhal all the way up to the Rebellion, in terms of key figures Ventus was not mentioned whatsoever. The only reason he is even known is through those that knew him or were there to witness his actions.

"Sadly becoming an odd footnote in history. Only having mentions of him being the Hero of Harrenhal and taking part of Robert's army during the Rebellion." Barristan said with a sigh of disappointment on the matter. "I never knew what became of him save for meeting you Roxas. Ventus always seemed like a shy maiden boy in the brief instances that I spoke with him."

"Right…" Roxas said offhandedly. Roxas didn't know how to properly respond to the Bold knight. He could just lie to him, like what he normally had done so far on his origins, except for Ned. Yet a part of him felt truly saddened.

It wasn't of his own personal feelings, but that of someone else.

Barristan noted the unusual lack of response.

"Did you…?"

"Never knew him." Roxas admitted plainly. "Never met him or any of that."

"What of your mother?"

"Never knew her either."

"A shame." Barristan gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So Roxas." Robert called out from over yonder. "I heard you are a good tracker. That true?"

Roxas broke away from Robb and Barristan before coming up to the king, giving his answer. "With my profession, I have to be. Despite being basically trained from the start, experience is the better teacher."

"Aye, it can be. And what kind of traits with the Heartless have you dealt with if you were hunting them down?"

"Hunting them down? Well on some occasions they were quite mobile and sneaky. Had to look for all signs and clues to find their whereabouts."

Robert nodded. "Makes sense. Much different than what your father and I had to deal with-with the Unversed."

"So why ask me about my tracking skills?"

"Wanted to see if you could pick up the trail to any game nearby."

"I can try, your grace."

"Give it a go." Robert encouraged with an eager grin.

Roxas walked ahead of the hunting party and began analyzing the surrounding area.

His sharp eyes were able to pick up on some details from the surrounding forestation. It would take some more training to differentiate between the Heartless and the wildlife.

One thing he was able to quickly pick up on was some poop lying on the snowy earth. And by some ruined bark some feet away gave some sign of something was scraping against its surface. Not to mention the amount of loose dirt going around gave some indication of there being frequent movement in the area for some time now.

After all, this is a forest and the wildlife is bound to roam all over. But so too are the Heartless.

Going off ahead, he saw some areas were somewhat torn apart. Nothing of the sort towards the trees, but the smaller vegetation. Much appeared to be eaten out. It wasn't just the actual leaves, but the roots and stems as a lot of dirt was dug out in order to make this happen.

It could be hard to properly track some sort of game through this mess, but seeing faint signs of boar tracks was able to help him on his little task.

His ears picked up something snapping in the distance. Turning towards the source, he saw some movement somewhere ahead.

Being curious as he is, he went on ahead to investigate as he heard some of the others behind him following after him.

'Thing seems rather fast.' Roxas thought, hearing the animal was being a little loud now.

Not wanting to lose track of the wild game, the Nobody sped up his movements. Weaving through the trees before he had to jump, land on some sturdy branches and leaping off of them in order to give chase.

Nearing the animal, Roxas took note that it was a boar and a seemingly big one at that. Something the king wanted to have for the feast tonight.

Wanting to stop it in its tracks, Roxas jumped further ahead and seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Where the hell did he go?" Questioned the king, who kept looking at the Keybearer.

"Over there!" Spoke Benjen Stark.

In the First Ranger's eyes, Roxas looked like a black blur as he suddenly appeared in front of the large tusked swine. The beast was no doubt startled before it charged at the unprotected lad in front of it.

Instead of jumping out of the way for safety, Roxas stood his ground at the ready.

Many in the hunting party held their breath, thinking the Keybearer was a loon and not properly defending himself. Some of them made their horses go faster in hopes of getting there in time.

Yet it was all for nought as once the large boar got close enough, Roxas ensnared it's tusks and held the beast in place. It whined and snarled as it tried to skewer him, but he used much of his strength to keep it at bay.

"Holy hells he is strong." Tyrion muttered out. "I say he's not even budging at the slightest."

Robert merely laughed in glee, seeing the feat before him. "Has to be, given what he no doubt deals with often."

With his spear ready, Robert had his horse charge towards the beast with several others following not far behind. Drawing nearer and nearer, the king had his spear raised and was about to kill his prize when he called out to the Keybearer.

"Make way or else you'll be dead, lad!"

Hearing the call, Roxas let go of the large boar and leapt out of the way. Landing on a tree branch from up high, he saw the wild game crash into a nearby tree before King Robert came in and pierced it with his spear. It squealed out in pain, thrashing in an attempt to attack the king. And it wasn't long before several others came in and attacked the beast as well.

It's death was quite fast in the end.

"My this is a good find, lad." Robert stated.

Coming up to his old friend, Ned inspected the beast. "I say it's about ten years of age, given its size."

"A good age, I say." Benjen said before taking note of another detail. "And it's a male."

"Surprised it hasn't shown it's ugly mug around these parts for so long." Theon commented.

"Wonder if it has a mate and a litter of piglets." Robb said.

"Gods knows for sure."

With the bleeding corpse lying in the dirt, some of Robert's guards and several volunteers came up to it and had to help lift the beast onto a drawn cart in order to help transport it back to Winterfell for tonight's feast.

Satisfied with what has been slain, Robert called out to his squire. "Lancel! Wine!"

Looking over, Roxas and a few others saw a long blonde haired lad around their age coming towards the king with a waterskin. If they remembered correctly, this was Lancel Lannister, cousin to Cersei and Jamie Lannister.

"Here, your grace." Lancel said, handing the waterskin to the large Baratheon.

Snatching it from his squire, Robert unclasped the lid and drank a good amount of wine down his gullet. Some of the liquid spilled onto his beard, not that the king minded at all once releasing his lips from the nozzle before wiping the rest off his face.

"Ah~ that's good. Nothing like a good drink after a good kill." Robert turned over to Roxas and gave him a cheerful smile. "Thanks for procuring this beat for us, lad. Though you were quite crazy in grappling that boar like that."

Roxas nodded at the praise and was about to respond when he heard something familiar. And he wasn't the only one as Robb, Theon and Ned looked over towards the source.

"The hell is wrong with your beast, Stark." Joffrey said in a rude tone. "Why's it snarling all of a sudden."

The crown prince's answer came rather quickly with plumbs of blackened vapors filled the area, startling many in the process.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Tension Rising-**_

"Stay back!" Roxas yelled out, Oathkeeper and Oblivion flashing into his hands.

Robb moved forward to stand beside Roxas with his sword drawn and Greywind right beside them, haunched forward with teeth bared.

The rest of the Hunting party tried their damndest in calming their steeds with varying degrees of success. With a large number of Werewolf Heartless appearing on the scene, each snarling at the Hunting Party. And several other kinds of Heartless came up not long after.

Ned landed on the ground, his Valyrian greatsword Ice was drawn from it's wolfskin sheath.

Barristan also had his sword at the ready while the others were barely recovering from the initial shock of the Heartless appearing so suddenly.

Several variations of Heartless appeared.

Roxas recognized several of them, Neo-Shadows and Werewolves. Though there was a new variation that was shaped like wolves though they were distinctly different. The new variation had green glowing eyes, leaf eyebrows, and sharp carved wood for teeth, and their bodies were made up of timber logs and sticks. Timberwolves seemed to be an apt name for these Heartless types.

"We'll take care of this." Roxas called out to them. "Make sure you form a circle so they don't surround you."

With that statement, Roxas dashed forward with Robb on his right whilst Greywind bolted forward and lunged at the closest Heartless, claws and teeth digging into the creature of darkness.

Feeling his blood and adrenaline pumping, Robb figured now would be a perfect opportunity in attempting a trick Roxas had shown to him, Jon and Theon.

Getting to his first Heartless, Robb's hand shot out and grabbed the top of a Werewolf Heartless's upper mouth before shoving him down. With the combined momentum of his run on top of using the Werewolf as leverage, Robb sailed over the Heartless before with all his might slashed through the Heartless right through its neck.

The sword went clean through it, destroying the Heartless. He heard a cheer from the Hunting Party but he ignored it, managing to land on his feet in time to whirl round and slash at another oncoming Heartless.

The Werewolf Heartless let out a yelp at the sword slash before getting promptly tackled and shredded into by Greywind.

"Good boy." Robb murmured.

Roxas meanwhile was doing what he did best.

He ran at a cluster of Heartless, Timberwolves, Werewolves and Neo-Shadows. Flipping his Keyblades into a backhanded grip.

Increasing his pace, Roxas swung his blades upwards in time to eliminate two Neo-Shadows that leapt at him. The disintegration on top of him flinging his Keyblades up cause fallen leaves, dirt and snow to fly up right into the eyes of some of the Heartless blinding them momentarily.

That was all Roxas needed as he shifted his right foot forward, beginning to slide slightly until spinning twice in a row, slashing through a dozen Heartless with ease. However, there was one strange occurrence he noticed.

Some, like the Neo-shadows and Werewolf's simply burst and faded out of existence, the hearts of the emblem Heartless flying out into the air. The wooden based Timberwolf Heartless however shattered into thousands of wooden splinters. With no heart coming out.

Roxas figured it must have been a collection of wood being held together by a possessor based Heartless.

He focused his attention on the other Heartless that were bounding towards him.

Roxas smacked aside one Werewolf Heartless while shattering another Timberwolf, finishing off the Werewolf with a double slash from his Keyblades. He instantly targeted a nearby Neo-shadow striking it in the gut, destroying it with a slice to the neck after.

Robb and Greywind all the while worked in tandem with one another, the two taking out a swath of Heartless. It usually dealt with Greywind dashing forward, biting onto the Heartless to distract them for Robb to come in for the killing blow.

Robb had a sheen of sweat on his forehead but he felt no exhaustion. Only a growing sense of exhilaration.

He had honestly never thought that all that training with Roxas and fighting with him against the Heartless would help in progressing his fighting skills to such a degree.

Robb held up his sword, a Werewolf biting down on it in an attempt to get to him. Greywind came around and tackled the Werewolf Heartless off Robb, digging into its leg. With a quick jumping step, Robb brought his sword down through the Heartless's yellow eye.

Back with the Hunting Party, many could only watch in astonishment with how efficiently Robb Stark, the Direwolf and Roxas dispatched the multitude of Heartless.

Robert in particular held a particular watching Robb and Roxas work together several times in killing some of the Heartless.

The King chortled aloud, making some to turn to him in bewilderment.

"Remember that time in Gulltown, Ned?" Robert said, shaking his head in mirth. "How I fell flat on my ass when that Unversed nearly got to me?"

Ned blinked before a wide smile found itself onto his face. "Aye, I recall having to save you with Ven on three occasions that day."

"Two!" Robert said in a joking-affronted matter. "That brothel instance didn't count."

Ned only chuckled at his friends comment looking back in pride at seeing Robb making a daring leap to slash down at a Neo-shadow.

Roxas was surrounded for a brief moment before throwing up his Oathkeeper.

_***THUNDARA!***_

Lightning bolts of considerable size reigned down around Roxas, taking out a multitude of Heartless while damaging some.

"Roxas." Robb called out to him. "There's too many. Far too many from last time."

"I know." Roxas responded, facing several more plumes of darkness that signaled the arrival of more Heartless. What was going on here? There shouldn't be so much Heartless, especially after the various patrols he had done. Then again, he hadn't gone that deep into the Wolfswood that much. And now that he thought about it, there would only be this much Heartless if there's…

"Robb, there's a Nexus around here." Roxas said with a sharp tone.

"Are you certain?" Robb inquired with trepidation, moving over to stand beside Roxas while more Heartless replaced the ones they had just taken down.

"Positive. This is just like back in Karhold." Roxas said in confidence. "There's too many here and they just keep coming."

"You would be correct in that regard." Robb said with a wary glance at the next wave of Heartless. "Would explain that monstrosity we all saw yesterday."

"What should we do?"

Roxas glanced back to the hunting party.

"Everyone." Roxas yelled to them, slowly backing away to stand before them protectively with Robb and Greywind doing the same.

"You all need to head back now." Roxas instructed. "There's a nexus nearby and I have to go take care of it. If you don't, the Heartless will just keep on coming. You need to get back to Winterfell _now." _

"Like hell I will." Robert called out. "This is too good to pass up!"

"Now isn't the time for that!" Roxas barked surprising all present with how he addressed the King.

Robert was about to argue back when Ned spoke. "Roxas is right my friend. Now isn't the time, Robert."

Robert looked to counter his friend's statement but Ned didn't allow it. "This isn't the Unversed, Robert. This is a different foe altogether. One the two of us are unfamiliar with in combating. We are ill equipped at this time and there's not enough resin and right weapons to go around."

The King was so tempted to argue back when he was struck with a sense of nostalgia, recalling a familiar situation many years back with Ven telling him the same.

"Argh." Robert whined. "Seven Hells, alright, alright. Let's leave." He then turned and yelled out to Robb and Roxas. "You better beat them down good lads. Otherwise, you'd be shaming your father's memories."

Robb turned back to look at his father who only nodded at him. Nodding back, Robb returned his attention to the Heartless with Roxas readying his next move.

The hunting party turned their horses in the direction of Winterfell and ran off to safety.

"We gotta go in hard and fast, Robb." Roxas said, shifting his footing. "I'll go in, get a few spells in to soften them up. You and Greywind pick off any that you can."

"What about the Nexus?" Robb inquired as the Heartless all began to run at them.

"We'll follow the ones that get bigger." Roxas said plainly, sprinting forth towards the Heartless with Robb and Greywind running beside him.

With his feet leaving the ground, hovering in the air, Roxas through his Keyblades forward pointing at the cluster of Heartless.

_***BLIZARRA***_

A beam of white and blue energy shot out from the tips of the blades which impacted the closest Heartless. A large explosion of ice shot out, destroying some Heartless while others close by were either frozen solid or covered with a layer of ice that impeded their movements.

Roxas and Robb began shattering Heartless left and right, taking out the most recent wave.

"Alright, let's move." Roxas said. "The Nexus has to be close by."

Robb only nodded silently, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Beginning to trudge forward, the trio were on full alert as they waited for the oncoming attack of more Heartless. Northern winds made the branches and leaves shift about, giving off a more tense air.

Robb held his sword with both hands, grasping it tightly while Greywind remained close to him. It comforted the Stark Heir to have his Direwolf nearby. The bond the two shared felt seamless as Greywind responded with near practiced ease whenever Robb needed him for something with the same in turn for the Direwolf.

Robb's eyes momentarily darted to the side upon hearing more rustling bushes and leaves thanks to the wind…

"Roxas." Robb spoke up.

The blond looked over to his friend, Robb pointing his sword past the bushes that were moving about.

Right past the bushes and trees was a swirling mass of darkness.

"The Nexus." Roxas said, stepping forward with his Keyblades raised. "Get ready."

No sooner had Roxas said those words, the leaves, sticks and stones began moving towards the Nexus.

The wood, stock and stone morphed into multiple Timberwolves that growled challengingly.

Roxas, in an uncharacteristic display of power, deadpanned as he raised his Keyblades and called upon his magic.

_***Firaga!***_

A gigantic fireball burst from his Keyblades, colliding with the large swarm of Timberwolves, annihilating most of them in an instant. Some blew apart while others had their bodies burned to cinders.

The remaining Timberwolves howled, running at the trio with their opponents running right back at them.

Roxas spun his Keyblades, tensing up his muscles and began swinging at every Heartless that drew near.

Robb made sure to stay at a distance, slicing and slashing at the Timberwolves. Some fell apart from him being able to cut at vital areas while others were only damaged needing a secondary or third hit to finish them off.

Greywind ran around the area, avoiding the Heartless' lunging and biting attacks. This was much different than what experience the direwolf previously had. A part of him disliked facing such foes. Another felt excitement as it got an interesting challenge. A sentiment shared with Greywind's partner.

Leaping onto a Timberwolf, Greywind bit down onto the bark-like hide and mustered a lot of strength to rip it off bit by bit. He did whine a little on the pain, feeling some splinters in it's mouth and it'll take some time to properly remove them all. Yet it's a price to pay when facing such an adversary.

Robb, being his partner, rushed in to assist his Direwolf.

With the earlier Fire spell taking out a large portion of the Timberwolves, it didn't take long for them to take out the remainder of the Heartless.

With the many Timberwolves slain, Robb breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned to his friend and expected to be in a relaxed state. Yet to his surprise, he wasn't and the same could be said for Greywind.

"Is something wrong?"

Roxas nodded, eying the broken Timberwolf bodies. "None of them disbursed and saw no Hearts were released. Something is up."

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Vim and Vigor-**_

As this was spoken, the broken bodies started to roll and roll across the snowy earth. Jumbled all over as they soon conjoined into a pile some feet away from the Nexus. Several trees broke down and joined into the growing swarm. It rapidly grew to a towering height with animal features starting to form.

Robb merely stood there, feeling a cold dread running down his spine as both he, Roxas and Greywind stared down a very extra large version of a Timberwolf Heartless.

"Well aren't you the biggest bastard I've ever seen." Robb muttered out. "Do they usually get this big?"

Roxas shook his head. "Bigger."

"That's wonderful~ to hear." Robb remarked with utter sarcasm. "Fucking hell."

"We'll take it down to size." Roxas said confidently.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Robb stated, raising his sword up to chest level. Greywind spread out its forward legs, bending down with its eyes on the larger Timberwolf Heartless.

"Any idea how to take it down?"

"I'll tell you once I think of something."

Robb stared blankly at the Nobody. "Roxas, now isn't the time for jests."

"_**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The large Timberwolf's howl-like growl echoed throughout most of the Wolfswood. Anyone near the immediate vicinity would no doubt hear it. Question is, how far was it's reach?

"Yeah, I know." Roxas jumped forward, striking at the snout of the Heartless making it flinch. Robb and Greywind leapt back to gain distance.

Just in time to as the large Timberwolf retaliated from Roxas's initial first strike with a 360 spin that kicked up dirt and a kind of invisible force that sent Roxas flying back.

The Nobody however performed a quick aerial recovery, landing in front of Robb.

Green vapors leaked out of its mouth as it roared once more towards it's opponents with swipes of it's tree-like claws aimed right at them.

"Gods, it's breath is rancid." Robb said, moving back quickly while using one of his arms to cover his nose.

"Yeah, try not to breathe it, could be poisonous."

Greywind momentarily covered his nose, whining as he tried to expel the vapors in the process.

"Greywind!" Robb called out in concern.

"Robb!" Roxas quickly grabbed the back of Robb's shirt and pulled him away as the Timberwolf had pounced, landing on the spot the two stood upon a moment ago.

"You gotta focus, Robb." Roxas ordered, helping Stark remain standing. "Remember Karhold? These bigger ones can knock you down in an instant. Don't get distracted."

"Right, right, sorry." Robb said sheepishly, taking a second to glance over to Greywind who had run over to stand by his partner's side.

Rubbing his Direwolf's fur for a brief moment of comfort before holding his blade up once more.

"Keep your distance and strike when it's distracted." Roxas instructed. "Every scratch, every hit, every cut counts to taking it down."

"Right." Robb nodded, preparing himself.

"Move." Roxas said aloud, sprinting forth with Greywind and Robb dashing in the opposite direction to encircle the large Timberwolf Heartless.

The large Timberwolf only stood up on its hind legs before stomping them down to create two shockwaves that Roxas flipped over. Robb and Greywind on the other hand fell over with neither were quite prepared.

Roxas however knew that he needed to keep going, making sure that the Heartless held its attention squarely on him otherwise the other two would be taken out.

Using one of its paws as a platform, Roxas jumped upwards and struck it in the jaw. Growling, the Timberwolf swung its jaw around rapidly in response knocking back Roxas though he landed on his feet.

"Roxas!"

"I'm fine." The Keybearer waved off. "Stay focused."

Robb obviously wished to do more but begrudgingly knew that Roxas was the experienced fighter here and he had yet to see his friend get knocked out of the fight.

Resuming his run, Robb sprinted at full speed towards one of the Timberwolf's hind legs and slashed through its ankle.

The Heartless roared aloud, looking back to Robb which gave Roxas the opportunity to jump forward and deliver a powerful mid-air front spin dual strike. Stumbling back, the Heartless was rattled which in turn allowed Roxas to land a series of successive hits to the face when he was thrown back by an instinctive defensive 360 spin that released a shockwave.

Roxas flew back and hit a tree hard and fell to the ground, landing on his feet with a slight wobble. Gritting his teeth, he ran forward as the Timberwolf charged right at him. The Heartless swiped at him several times using its paws, mouth and tail in an attempt to get another hit in.

Maneuvering through the assault, Roxas fired off a volley of Firaga spells as each fiery ball impacting part of the Timberwolf's body. Before long, he conjured a larger one above his form before smaller ones shot out from the orb for a Firaga Burst.

'Seven Hells, I wish I could do that.' Robb internally thought running about with quick nicks and cuts to the large Timberwolf with Greywind doing the same using bites and scratches.

Roxas all the while continued to wale on the Heartless who had managed to deflect him several times but the Nobody just kept on attacking.

Growling the Heartless surprised Robb with how it managed to jump so high into the air and appeared to curl into a ball that rapidly spun in midair.

"Robb!" Roxas called out sharply, running to him with Greywind retreating.

Roxas tackled Robb away in time as the Timberwolf crashed into the ground and wooden spiked pillars erupted out of the ground in a circle that surrounded the Heartless.

"Seven fucking Hells!" Robb cried aloud upon seeing what it had just done.

The timberwolf wasn't done as it stomped its front legs onto the ground hard, sending the wooden spears sailing all around it.

"Get down." Roxas shot up from the ground and with his Keyblades began bashing away several of the large pillars though he did not account for the smaller, unnoticeable ones to slip through and scratch him up.

Calling upon his magic reserves, Roxas through both Keyblades out horizontally.

_***REFLECT***_

A large, domed hexagonal sphere encompassed both himself and Robb with Greywind managing to get in with the two. The sphere absorbed multiple hits with many pieces of wood and rocks getting stuck in the forcefield until the wave came to a halt.

With the barrage over, Roxas released his hold on the shield with an X-swing of his Keyblades. The Reflect shield burst, sending the gathered material in all directions with several striking the Large Timberwolf that roared defiantly afterwards.

"How much more can that bastard take?" Robb said with a grunt, getting back up to his feet.

"As much as he needs to before we take him out." Roxas said, getting back into his stance.

Robb was starting to realize the difference in terms of stamina between himself and Roxas as he was really starting to feel his chest burn whilst his blond friend still seemed all the more ready to fight.

"Roxas." Robb said somewhat tiredly. "I don't know how much longer I can go for. I'll become more of a hindrance than an asset."

"Then we'll take it out in one swoop." Roxas declared. "When the time comes, the three of us will take it out."

"And how do we do that?"

"Follow my lead."

Roxas sprinted forth with Robb trying his damndest to keep up. He felt his legs were straining but gritting his teeth, Robb Stark forcefully made his body move faster to keep up with his friend. Greywind was right beside him, giving him strength to go forward.

What happened next… was rather unexplainable in Robb's eyes.

Everything around him began to slow down with his senses heightening… yet lowering at the same time. He felt his breathing slowed as his heart rate increased rapidly.

...But… something else was there. Something else permeated from his heart beat that seemingly began to encompass his entire being.

And to top it off, this slew of contradictory feelings were effecting his mind as well. It was hazy yet focused all at once and now that he realized it, he was running right with Roxas keeping up with him.

"Robb!" Roxas yelled out.

"Got it."

Without further incentive, Robb sprung forward, raising his sword that began to miraculously glow a brilliant white light.

Embedding his sword into the ground, a long rail of ice erupted forth towards the Timberwolf Heartless. Roxas flipped over Robb and used the ice railing to slide closer.

Sword still embedded into the ground, Robb swung it out which in turn caused the ice to burst with the force launching Roxas upward. What followed was an awe inspiring sight as the shards of ice flew up into the sky and surrounded the Keybearer with them forming into spears. Roxas air dashed right at the Timberwolf with the ice spears launching alongside him.

The spears and Keyblades greatly damaged the Heartless that roared aloud in pain. The onslaught didn't end as Robb stomped his foot upon the ground, ice forming around him. Sliding forward with a trail of ice in his wake, Robb halted in front of the Timberwolf before beginning to glide around the Heartless with a small wall of ice forming behind him. He soon created an ice circle that surrounded the Timberwolf.

Robb then jumped up to the Heartless face with the ice wall shattering, forming into small Direwolves that all charged at the Heartless.

Roxas, who was now in the air had some of the Direwolves go up to him and with Robb and the ice wolves all converged for a large team attack on the Timberwolf Heartless.

The barrage it sustained froze spots on the Timberwolf until Robb performed an icy upward strike that caused jagged icicles to erupt from the sword cut and it was finished off by a light infused Keyblade strike with the Heartless being consumed in a pillar of light with a distant echoing howl in the background.

With the attack over, the entire area grew entirely silent as Roxas and Robb faced the giant Timberwolf that remained motionless.

It didn't budge.

Until… the sounds of creaking filled the air.

The sound grew louder and louder with the large Timberwolf started crumbling to the earth. Parts of its body fell apart with the glowing light dimming out from the eye sockets. Once the wooden skull crashed into the ground, a large glowing Heart surfaced from the pile and rose into the sky before fading away.

"And that takes care of that."

"The hell was that?" Robb inquired, panting up a storm.

"That would be a Limit."

"A what?"

"It's something… special, Robb. Hard to really explain it to you."

"If you say so." Winterfell's heir fell onto his butt with exhaustion filling his very being. "My mind wouldn't even process anything, anyways. Only hearing gibberish in the meantime."

Roxas snorted with a shake of his head.

Looking towards the unguarded Nexus, Roxas took a better note of it. From what he could tell, it was more developed than the one he saw back at Karhold; given its size.

Aiming both Oblivion and Oathkeeper towards the ball of darkness, wisps of light appeared the blades and congregated at their tips. They molded together as one condensed, ethereal ball of light. Reaching its peak, the greater Nobody shot out a beam at the Nexus.

The beam of light struck the larger Nexus in it's dead center, cutting through the darkness. Silence filled the area once the beam vanished.

And like before, Robb witness a light forming within the darkened ball; expanding and soon swallowing up the blackened form. With an expunging wave of light, the darkness all but vanished with small wisps of darkness filtering the air before they too faded away.

"Good thing we got this taken care of now. Hate to see this completed near Winterfell."

Robb however remained silent staring at his hand then at his sword.

"Robb?"

"That… that was magic. I used magic just now." Robb whispered in awe, realizing his feat moments prior.

Roxas only blinked. "Well of course you did. And not bad for your first time to. With more practice you'll get even stronger."

Robb let out a shaky laugh of astonishment, nudging slightly at Greywind butting his head against his stomach.

Grinning madly, Robb ruffled his Direwolf's fur affectionately which the large wolf appreciated greatly.

Robb went on ahead at a slow pace, making sure that there were no more Heartless around here. Even with a portion of Ether recently used, the recent Limit exhausted the Stark heir greatly and needed means of support for a while.

"Let's get back to Winterfell." Robb said with a strained voice. "I'm about to fall apart here."

Roxas was about to follow when he heard something odd, yet familiar. He looked around the surroundings and saw a brief glimpse of something silvery white gracing the corner of his vision. Turning over to see what it was, all he saw was the broken, snowy landscape where he and his companions fought earlier.

'Must be my imagination.' He rationalized, rushing over to catch up to Robb. _'They_ can't be here, right?'

Walking for several minutes, they soon came across Robb's horse who trotted over to the Stark. They briefly thought it would have run off elsewhere with the fight which occurred earlier. Yet they were grateful for it's arrival.

With some assistance from Roxas, Robb got back onto his horse as they and Greywind made their way back to Winterfell in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think the others made it back in one piece?" Roxas asked.

"A good number of them have been trained to fend off against the Heartless. They would protect the King and the rest to the best of their ability." Robb sent a teasing glare towards his friend. "You doubt this?"

"Not at all."

The heir smirked soon after. "You better."

Sounds of horse hooves echoing throughout the Wolfswood, drawing in their attention. Both Roxas and Robb wondered what was going on and who was coming towards them.

Their answer was soon given as they saw Theon coming towards them.

"Theon." Robb began. "It's good to see you. The Heartless have been slain and so is the Nexus which nested not far behind us."

He and the Nobody then noticed the look of distress on the Greyjoy's visage.

"Is something the matter?" Roxas asked. "Did everyone make it back to Winterfell in one piece?"

Theon swallowed a lump in his throat. "R-Robb, Roxas. It's Bran, he's hurt. He fell from the Broken Tower."

All at once, the world felt silent and cold to Robb. His face grew pale and his eyes widened. For several moments, his heart seemingly skipped many beats.

He soon found himself snapping the reigns of his horse, making the beast run across the snowy earth and through the Wolfswood. Everything drowned out from his senses, even with Roxas calling out for him before he and Theon went after Winterfell's heir.

Nothing else mattered more to Robb now than getting back to Bran's side in this dire moment.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Another chapter has come and gone which finally wraps up the events of the first episode of the TV adaptation… and just days away from my birthday… yay~!**

**Man it's gonna be a while to take care of certain chapters as they only take up most of the events of a singular episode. But why, what can you do?**

**Free Man Writer: Fun times all around, especially with showcasing a bit of the magic and power potential of Robb. **

**Jeb: You all should remember with the Stark bloodline, it's supposed to be special in it's own right. Descended from a Stark who married a Child of the Forest in order to start strengthening the family line. And with that, the magical trait laid dormant within the family for generations. And in the books, Ned's children are supposed to be the ones to finally have it awakened in their own rights with them supposedly having Warging abilities; yet the TV adaptation had Bran being the only one.**

**FMW: Yeah, in the books, the Stark kids are all wargs as Arya had also maintained her connection with Nymeria even though the two were separate. Magic returning to Westeros on top of Roxas's arrival as well as the Heartless, the people of Westeros are gonna need those that can step up and call upon latent lost power to combat the growing threats that are all around them.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	12. Broken Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 12: Broken Things**

What would normally be a warm hallway within the ancient keep was currently uncomfortably cold. And soft, whimpering whines were heard within the corridor, enhancing the feeling even more.

The entirety of the Stark family were either standing or sitting some feet away from Bran's bedchambers. Ned was consoling his wife, who was practically shivering in utter fright. Benjen was sitting next to Robb and Theon who all wore grim, worried features despite their varying degrees of posture. Rickon had dozed off sometime ago, resting his head on Shaggydog. Arya was seeking comfort in petting both Nymeria and Summer, who kept trying to get inside of Bran's room. Sansa was sitting next to Roxas, who held her close as she was softly sobbing into his shoulder. And despite not carrying the Stark name, Jon was of their blood and had every right to be in attendance.

Each of them wanted to go inside and see Bran, but Luwin was already working on getting him fixed up. Roxas wanted to lend his services in casting some Cure spells to speed things up, but the maester said he has things under control for the time being and would seek him out if anything happened.

How did this happen again? Oh right, because Bran fell from the Broken Tower. Wanting to save his human companion, Summer sought out help. The young direwolf soon found Jon, who was the closest to the area and brought him to the injured Stark. Upon finding his younger half-brother, Jon got him to the maester as fast and carefully as possible.

When he, Robb and Theon returned to Winterfell, the majority of its occupants were in a worried, chaotic state. It merely made the situation of things in the revolving area worse, making Roxas fear if any Heartless would appear and be drawn to the keep like moths to a flame.

Thankfully, with the Nexus of darkness being destroyed recently, things in Winterfell will be safer for an unknown length of time. It'll take a while for the Heartless to make another attempt in the area or merely go elsewhere to do so.

When Roxas had arrived, he was surprised at how Arya had hugged him something fierce with Ned taking a moment to check on him before returning to his wife. He and Jon nodded at one another before Sansa had sat down beside him and slowly broke down at the thought of losing her brother.

All in all, it was a rather tense and grim mood.

"Will he be alright?" Sansa whispered, breath shaky. "Will my little brother be alright?"

Roxas wasn't exactly sure on how to answer this but he rubbed her shoulder gently feeling her tremble against him. This was an uncomfortable and new position that Roxas had never exactly experienced before yet he followed what felt natural.

"He… He'll make it. Bran is gonna be fine." Roxas assured. "Promise."

"Is… Is there anything you could do?" Sansa asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know what-"

The sound of the door leading into Bran's chambers creaked opened. It was louder than normal to the lot of them.

Poking his head out, the resident maester spoke. "May I speak to Lord and Lady Stark?"

Catelyn instantly rushed over with desperation in her eyes. "Is Bran alright? Did you-"

"It's best if we talk in here for now." Luwin stated before looking over to Roxas. "And could you come in here as well, Roxas?"

"Me? What for?"

The maester didn't say anything, making the request seem more like a demand than anything.

Excusing himself from Sansa's side, he soon followed Ned and Catelyn into the room with the aged maester closing the door behind him.

Once standing inside of Bran's bed chamber, Roxas stared at Bran's prone, unconscious form. He was laid on top of a stained bed with a bin of bloodied rags and a bowl of used up water to the side. Catelyn immediately went to her son's side, clutching his hand soon after. Ned slowly came up and stood behind her as his eyes were filled with worry.

Roxas didn't like seeing a friend of his in a state like this. Not since he saw Xion in a similar predicament.

Xion only went into a deep slumber for twenty days because of her failing one mission after another. He and Axel figured at the time it was because of high levels of stress and magical exhaustion. But that wasn't exactly the case on what Roxas learned later on.

Bran on the other hand fell from the Broken Tower, one of Winterfell's oldest watchtowers which was ruined by a large bolt of lightning over a century ago. The stones were loose and the mortar was still like ash. And to Roxas, it was considered the most challenging thing to climb, yet Bran said he climbed it dozens of times with hardly any problems.

The Keybearer wondered how long Bran will sleep for in his period of recovery. Could it be hours, days… weeks… or be stuck in a vegetative state until his body finally gives out and dies?

Roxas hoped it was not the last one.

The tension in the room was extremely thick with silence practically reigning supreme. And Roxas decided to volunteer to be the one to break it.

"How bad is it?"

Luwin released a sigh as he looked at both Bran's parents and the Keybearer. "The fall was a high one and the landing made quite the number of critical injuries; due to the jagged rocks at the bottom. His back was heavily bruised and cut, yet the lower part of his back had a very nasty gash on the spine. And his leg bones needed to be broken again and straightened out so they could be healed naturally. Thankfully his head injury was a small one, but is quite bruised as well. If his body was turned the other way around, he would no doubt be… gone."

Hearing this part made Catelyn let out some choked sobs. Ned squeezed her hand as a means of comfort.

"I do have to thank you, Roxas. If it weren't for the Potions you and the others have given for me to use and study on, then things would possibly be much more dire."

Roxas nodded as he gritted his teeth. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Luwin nodded bitterly. "Even with the magical concoctions applied to him, I don't know if everything will be alright in the end. Despite everything I've done, stitching and fixing up the injuries, I fear his spine will not work right. I will need to further test his muscles once everything is fine at a later time. But I fear there's a high possibility that even if young Brandon wakes up, he will never walk again."

It felt like hours had passed once Luwin gave them his report.

Ned tightened his muscles, especially his jaw and hands. He had to fight back the tears for his son's sake, even if the moment gave him the right opportunity to freely do so.

Bran was a nice ray of innocent sunshine in the Warden's eyes. Adventurous and active, the young Stark wanted to explore the world when he was older; especially as a knight. And in a jest one day, Ned didn't call Bran his son at all but as a squirrel due to his love of climbing things.

Now Ned possibly doesn't like that kind of activity anymore at all. Adding yet another thing into the batch of bitter-sweet memories he collected over the years.

It was at this point Catelyn spoke up, with her voice so low and cold. "You let this happen…"

Roxas, Luwin and Ned -who just snapped out of his thoughts- looked at her in confusion.

"You knew he'd keep on climbing, despite my warnings. You didn't even stay and watch him, Roxas."

Roxas took a step towards her. "Catelyn, I-"

"Now he's like this!" She snapped at him, with reddened eyes hotly boring into him. "Crippled forever because of your encouragement!"

Roxas looked towards the cold wooden floor, not being able to meet her gaze. Pain swelled in his chest with the blame aimed towards him.

Call it an accident or not, but with how things are; Catelyn was right.

"Catelyn, you can't blame him for something beyond his control." Ned said onto her, trying to halt her anger.

"No, Ned, she's right." Spoke the Nobody. "I should've been a better friend to Bran. I should've stayed behind to watch him climb if anything were to happen. After all, the powder he had isn't exactly perfect all the time; only giving him a better grip on things."

His case wasn't making things better on Catelyn's mood, causing her husband to defend the Keybearer.

"But if you weren't with us, then Robert's hunting party may not have been-"

"I know, but it's hard to tell the results on the 'what ifs'." Roxas interrupted. "If I stayed at Winterfell; you, the King, Robb or someone else important would've been taken by the Heartless. And it doesn't matter how trained the Northerner members are who joined without me there. I can't be sure everything would've been fine either way." The greater Nobody shifted his gaze back onto Catelyn. "I understand you will never forgive me for what happened earlier, but let me at least do this for him."

"What are you talking about?" Luwin inquired.

The maester's answer came as Roxas pulled out an object from his back, which miraculously seemed to appear from out of nowhere. There was no sign of there being any large pocket on his person; much less on the outside of his Organization coat. Yet this was something no one really bothered questioning about at this time.

In Roxas' grasp was a large spherical, crystalline object. It was gold in color with stars and crescent moons carved onto its surface. And on top were more golden crystals poking out which looked reminiscent of a mountain top.

"What is that?"

"An Elixir. Something that's _far stronger_ than any Potion and Ether you can get your hands on. Fully restores one's health and magical reserves -or in other cases, stamina- to their fullest. Even gets rid of all ailments such as poison, paralisis and some forced states of sleep."

Luwin looked at the Elixir with intrigue while Ned and Catelyn bore looks of dire hope.

"And how did you acquire that?" Asked the maester.

"It's really hard to come by these things. Drop rates from the Heartless are _very_ slim." He stated with an added thought. 'And purchasing them is _very_ expensive.' He then continued. "It's been a long time since I got _this_ one and have been hanging onto it since."

"...It doesn't look like a bottle that can be opened easily."

Roxas merely shook his head. "Normally I would crush this and throw it on myself to get the effects working right away. Much like some versions of the Potions and Ethers. But since we need his internal injuries fixed, it needs to be drunk."

"Like the Potions and Ethers you've given me?" Luwin figured, drawing a nod from the lad. "But it's a large crystal, not a liquid container. How can we-"

*CRUNCH*

In an instant, Roxas crushed the object in his hand and kept it's remains in his closed hand. The act seemed to unsettle the three adults to varying degrees. Making them wonder how exactly strong the Keyblader truly is.

"...That can work."

"Now we just need to thoroughly mix it with a clean batch of water and carefully pour it _all_ down Bran's throat."

It took about a minute to get the concoction prepared. A clean pot of hot water was ready with Roxas carefully dumping all of the Elixir remains into it. The powder mixed well with the water as it seemed to glow a bright light.

Placing the bowl near the boy's lips, Luwin had Roxas part his lips so he can carefully pour the rich golden liquid down the throat. It took a handful of seconds for every drop to go down before prying the bowl away.

A faint gold glow quickly formed around Bran's comatose body. As it was still seen, the room's occupants could hear faint sounds of cracking. They briefly thought it was from the nearby fireplace, but that wasn't the case. And they soon ceased once the golden light died down.

Wanting to sate his curiosity, Luwin looked at the places where he corrected Bran's injuries and saw _all_ of the areas to be fully healed. No signs of cuts, bruising and discoloration. The only things to be out of place are the stitches, which would no doubt need to be removed far ahead of their required time.

Despite all this, Bran didn't wake up at all.

The men heard a sniffle and looked over to Catelyn. Her shoulders were trembling as she used her husband for support.

"Y-You said it would work, Roxas. You said he would wake up."

Roxas frowned. "Despite the Elixir being a stronger concoction, the means of waking people up takes time. It's not always instantaneous."

"I concur, Lady Catelyn." Luwin said, coming to defend the Keybearer. "Bran is out of the woods for now, but I believe he must awaken naturally as he suffered quite the head trauma. Be thankful everything else seems to be in working order. And hopefully once he wakes, he might be able to walk again in no time."

Catelyn was conflicted a little on what to say, but fought the urge to do so. All she could do was nod and trust Luwin's logic for the time being.

She then heard steps heading towards the door. Looking over, Catelyn saw Roxas was exiting the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked her husband.

"Letting your family know before letting them inside."

Ned and Luwin nodded on the action. The Warden merely held his wife tight with bits of joyful relief filling his very being. The maester was starting to clean things up before trying to have things be a bit more presentable for the upcoming arrival of the children, Theon and Benjen.

Right when Roxas grasped the door handle, Catelyn spoke up.

"Roxas," she began, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-"

"It's alright. You were just extremely concerned. I can't fault you for being a mother."

He left without saying anything else, gently closing the door behind him. And it didn't take long for a clamoring to be heard from the otherside with everyone there being happy on the recently made, good news.

_**-Few Days Later-**_

A lot of noise filled Tyrion's ears as his vision was blurred. He tried focusing his senses, wondering what was going on and where he was at. The dwarf realized he was not in his guest chambers at all, or even back at the Library Tower.

Soon enough, his nose picked up a scent which made him quickly lean up. Especially once feeling a wet tongue on his face and not around his cock.

Opening his eyes, Tyrion saw he was in a dog kennel as he was surrounded by a good dozen or so dogs walking about.

'Probably gonna be the last time I'll be drinking so damn much.' He thought before quickly shaking his head. 'Well at least outside of my own sleeping arrangements.'

"Better looking bitches than you're used to, uncle."

Tyrion looked and saw his nephew, Joffrey, standing outside of the kennel's fence with his sworn sword, Sandor, standing right next to him.

The dwarf stood up, brushing the dirt and straw off of him with his nephew continued to speak.

"My mother's been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today."

Scratching his head to rid himself of an itch, Tyrion soon made his way out of the kennel.

"Before you go, I believe it's time for you to call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies."

Joffrey merely rose a brow. "What good will my sympathies do them?"

"None, but it is expected of you. Your absence has been noted."

Indeed it has. Out of everyone from the royal family, Joffrey has been the last person to give his sympathies. The crown prince has not bothered to say anything close to the Starks. Only giving snark insults behind their backs.

Too many wolves in Winterfell, he says. They won't miss one, he says.

Well those insults will eventually reach their ears and will probably ruin any possible marriage there might be between their Houses because of Joffrey saying such things. After all, alliances have been cleaved for less… or more depending on the people in question.

Joffrey merely scoffed with a smug smile. "The Stark boy means nothing to me. And I can't stand the wailing of women.

Whatever expression the crown prince wore was quickly smacked away… by his uncle slapping him across his face.

"One word and I hit you again."

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey exclaimed.

*SMACK*

The other side of Joffrey's face was slapped, making both cheeks reddened from the hits.

"Go. Tell her." Tyrion challenged. "But first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how sorry you are. That you are at their service and that your prayers are with them." He then gave his nephew a deeper look. "Do you understand?"

"You can't-"

*SMACK*

"Do you _understand?_"

All Joffrey did was give his dwarf uncle a small nod before walking away.

Seeing the crown prince scurry off, Sandor looked at the Lannister. "The prince will remember that, little lord."

"I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him."

With this said, Tyrion made his way towards the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Drawing closer to his destination, the little Lannister briefly saw the expressions worn on most of Winterfell's servants. He released a sigh on the mixed feelings they gave out and he did not blame them at all.

Things have been tense in Winterfell since young Brandon Stark's fall. Talk had been spreading of the Warden wanting to resign his position as Robert's Hand; wanting to be there for his distraught family. Yet Robert wouldn't let that happen, despite the Baratheon king being the first to give his sympathies. He could not accept anyone else as his Hand and was really stubborn because of it.

The feast which took place the night of Brandon's fall was a solemn one. Nothing too over the top, like the welcoming one on the previous night; for instance. It was merely out of courtesy and respect towards the Starks on their recent troubles. And for the rest of the week, the dinners were just personal between the respective families.

And it was only recently did Tyrion learn more about Brandon's condition from Roxas, which did warm the dwarf's spirits to some degree.

Entering the dining hall, Tyrion saw servants left and right walking to and from the kitchen with freshly prepared food.

"Bread." He called out to one servant, catching their attention for the briefest of moments. "And two of those little fish. And a mug of dark beer to wash it down. Oh and some bacon, burnt black."

The servant nodded and went to fetch Tyrion's ordered meal.

Seeing the servant off, Tyrion went onward and eventually saw his brother, his sister and her two youngest sitting at a table as they ate breakfast.

Coming up to the table, Tyrion surprised his youngest nephew as he playfully picked him up and placed him over to make room for himself. With the free space available, the dwarf sat down in between Tommen and Joffrey.

"Little brother." Jamie greeted.

"Beloved siblings." Tyrion said, picking a piece of bacon and took a bite.

Cersei didn't greet him at all as she continued eating her morning meal.

"Is Robert still in bed?"

"You know him, Tyrion." Cersei said in a hinted tone of disdain, not wanting to reveal the full might of it in front of her two youngest. "He's hardly slept these past few days. You know how his usual remedies are. And right now he's with Ned Stark, sharing their sorrow."

Tyrion nodded at this bit of information, already knowing such little details.

"Do you have news on Bran, uncle?" Tommen questioned.

Tyrion knew his younger nephew had quite a soft heart, very unlike his older brother. And the timid lion-stag struck a quick friendship with the climbing, comatose wolf since their arrival.

"I stopped by his room again yesterday to pay my respects." Informed his uncle. "There's no change in his condition."

"Is Bran going to die?" Mrycella asked innocently.

"Apparently not."

As Myrcella and Tommen smiled on this bit of news, Cersei stopped eating her meal for the briefest of moments.

"What do you mean?" Asked the queen.

"If you bothered asking the right things, you'd know this sooner." Tyrion said as the servant he spoke to earlier came over and gave the dwarf his requested food. He gave a brief 'thanks' before continuing. "The maester says the boy will live."

Jamie and Cersei hid their concern as best as they could, sharing a brief moment of eye contact.

"Is he going to get better?" Myrcella asked.

"It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei said, not easing her daughter's worries.

"True, but it's up for the gods to decide for when he'd wake." Tyrion started digging into his given meal. "Although I heard the boy received something special from Roxas to mend the crippling injuries he received from his fall."

Once more, Cersei's present offspring smiled. Though the princess held a bit of a blush at the mention of the Keybearer.

The adults noticed this and could already tell Myrcella has already been smitten by Roxas.

Tyrion thought it would be good teasing material to use on his niece. Cersei smirked a little, already having things forming in her mind. And Jamie frowned, feeling guarded in some manner.

Mycella was starting to become a beautiful woman. Give her another year or so and she'll blossom into a younger version of her mother. And hopefully she'll be a much kinder version to add more attraction towards the loveable princess.

She will be quite a catch if someone courted her properly. Any man would be lucky to have her. But it will be more worth it if they don't screw up the relationship, unlike Robert.

Clearing her throat, Cersei made Tyrion look at her once more. "And what was it that Roxas gave to the boy that would aid in removing such a critical injury."

"Can't say. Haven't had the time to ask." Tyrion shrugged. "The maester said the item given was the only one he held. Quite rare and hard to come by."

"So Bran _is_ going to be ok then?" Tommen asked innocently.

"Very much so." Tyrion assured, ruffling his nephew's hair. "It is only a matter of time until he wakes up. Mayhaps we could ask Roxas on whatever it was that he had used to help young Brandon. Could be useful for us later on should we ask."

Jaime and Cersei eyed one another whilst Tyrion munched on his breakfast.

"The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you." Tyrion said casually.

Cersei sighed as her twin rubbed his eyes.

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous, even for you."

"Where's your sense of wonder, sister? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch. The wintery abode of the White Walkers."

Myrcella and Tommen laughed.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the Black?" Jamie asked.

Now that would be something that would no doubt please Cersei and their father, Lord Tywin.

It is no secret in House Lannister that it's Head despised his third child immensely. More so after nearly twenty years since Jamie -his heir- became a member of the Kingsguard. Forsaking all lands and titles, Tywin's first son no longer became eligible to become the next Head of the family. Only being released from his service will make Jamie become the heir once more, yet the Kingslayer could never do such a thing.

Thus Tyrion is now the supposed heir… until Tywin can think of someone better to fit the role.

So if Tyrion were to take the Black, he would be forced to give up his claim as Tywin's heir to Casterly Rock. And with that, Jamie would be forced to become an Oathbreaker and take up his originated role all those years ago.

Oh if that were to truly happen.

"And go celibate?" Tyrion asked in disbelief. "The whores would go _begging_ from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world."

"The children don't need to hear your filth." Finishing up her plate and gazing at those in front of her children, Cersei gave a small order. "Come. We best finish getting ready."

Tommen and Myrcella nodded, getting up from their seats and made their way towards their guest quarters to take care of things before heading back towards the capital.

With them gone, the Kingslayer drank more ale before speaking to his younger brother.

"And how do we know that this… item that Roxas used will save the boy from his condition?" Jaime asked as it was now just him and his brother.

"Come now, Jaime, you yourself spoke on the awe inspiring actions and abilities the lads father displayed during your younger days." Tyrion remarked. "And with magic, anything seems to be possible. I dare say he shall be making a full recovery. Not to mention what you heard with the late Dornish princess on what Ventus did for her. Who's to say the young Stark will be in the same boat."

Jaime shifted about uncomfortably in his seat. "Still… to risk living the life of a grotesque cripple, give me a good clean death any day."

Tyrion took a sip of his drink. "Speaking for the grotesque, I'd have to disagree. Death is so final wherein life, ah~ life is full of possibilities. Besides, I'm very interested in hearing what the boy would say upon his awakening."

"My dear brother. At times I have to wonder whose side you're really on." Jaime said in a rather dark tone.

"My dear brother, you wound me." Tyrion countered. "You know how much I love my family."

_**-Arya's bedchamber-**_

Arya was in her room, busy packing away clothes and other items with her Direwolf Nymeria assisting her. Having Nymeria help was a true blessing as her mother stated that they would need a great deal of clothing and essentials when traveling and staying at Kings Landing for an extended period of time.

As she rolled up some leggings, Jon entered the room.

"Septa Mordane told me that I have to do it again." Arya said straight away as she saw Jon's quick sweep of her messy room.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My things aren't properly folded." Arya said in a mocking tone. "Who cares how they're properly folded, they're only going to get all messed up again anyway."

"Then it's a good thing you have help." Jon said looking to Nymeria who had sat down near some shelves.

"Watch." Arya gave a confident smirk. "Nymeria, gloves."

The Direwolf only stared at her, Arya subtly nudging her head in the direction of the gloves that were literally right behind her.

Jon nodded his head. "Impressive."

"Shut up." Arya said quickly. "Nymeria, gloves."

Nymeria only tilted her head in response.

"I swear she was more helpful earlier."

"Unresponsive to orders and only stares at you." Jon noted with a small chuckle. "It seems we found you the perfect companion."

Arya only stuck her tongue out at Jon, making him laugh at her childish action.

"I have something for you." Jon said, holding up a wrapped up package in his hand. "Something that I commissioned from Mikken with Roxas's help. This one will need to be packed with great care."

"A present?" Arya said with a grin.

"Close the door." Jon instructed, with her quickly doing so while he placed the folded gift onto the bed. Removing the clothing covering it, Jon glanced behind him to see her anticipation.

"Remember your name day present I was supposed to give you?"

"How could I forget? I kept waiting and waiting for it."

"Sorry, but it took some time to make it just right." Jon said, holding up a sheathed blade.

"A sword?" Arya said in disbelief and awe before taking note of it. "It's so skinny."

"Not just any." Jon stated. "This sword was made from specifically recovered materials Roxas and I… how did he say it? Farmed? Yes, Farmed from multiple Heartless that they dropped upon us defeating them."

"This was made from the Heartless?" Arya asked in greater amazement.

"Not exactly. But we wanted to make it proper."

Removing the sword from its scabbard, Arya's eyes widened in excitement.

"It's so… shiny." Arya whispered, gingerly taking the blade out from Jon's offered hand. "Is that Valyrian Steel?"

"Not exactly." Jon said with a smirk. "Fluorite, Frost, Blazing, Lightning, Lucid, Writhing and Hungry Shards and Stones. Along with several other materials for a normal forging process."

Arya scrunched her face, sounding off the names in her head. "Those sound like silly names."

"They are, aren't they?" Jon chuckled. "But Roxas assured me that they are some solid metals that will undoubtedly make your sword a cut above most others."

'I sure hope so.' Came the thought, her eying her newly acquired sword more and more.

If she remembered correctly, the blade was reminiscent of a Braavosi sword. She saw the designs of it in the Library Tower some time back.

The shiny, rippled blade was long, but it would be of normal length once she's old enough. Same went with the handle being larger than her own hand. She can practically wield it with both hands right now, but obviously only one years later. The guard was straight before one part curved over and attached at the end of the hilt. And at the guard's center was a grey jewel with the carved insignia of House Stark.

"Now it won't hack a man's head off… I think, but you can poke him full of holes if you're fast enough.

"I can be fast."

"I know, but you'll have to work at it every day."

"I know, I know."

"This isn't a toy." Jon informed, slightly joking, slightly serious. "First lesson. Stick 'em with the pointy end."

"I _know!" _Arya said with an annoyed expression that changed into a beaming grin upon hearing Jon laugh.

"Septa Mordane's gonna take it away from me."

"Not if she doesn't know you have it."

"Then be sure to practice with Roxas. He told me that the materials used to make this have a special binding property."

"Binding property?"

"You know how Roxas is able to summon his Keyblades with a flick of his wrists?" Arya nodded. "Well, he'll show you how to do the same with your new sword."

Arya gaped in stunned silence. "...I can do that?!"

All Jon could do was chuckle at her gobsmacked look.

"So… what are you gonna call it? After all, all the best swords have names."

"Like Ice." She said. Giving the sword another inspection, one thing came to mind. "Needle."

"Needle?"

Arya nodded.

"Huh… seems it'll be the only _needle_ you'll be fine working with."

"Sansa has her needle. I have mine."

They laughed, sharing one last memory of being together for who knows how long. The final hug they shared meant more to Jon than anything he had ever experienced.

Despite them taking different paths now, they may meet at some destination later in their lives.

_**-Later-**_

Jon climbed the steps slowly, trying not to think that this coming moment may possibly be the last time he'll ever have in seeing Bran.

He knew days ago of Bran's condition had significantly improved due to Roxas' involvement. Something Jon felt truly indebted to his friend for his actions.

Bran had a much higher chance in no longer being a cripple, said the resident maester. But all they could wonder now is when he will finally wake back up.

Entering the room, it should come as no surprise to the bastard that Catelyn would be right by his side. There was a small part of him that hoped she wouldn't be there.

Catelyn had practically lived in this room for days now. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to see her son wake before her. The only time she did have to leave was to use the privy and the bath. Other than that, she had her meals and clothing brought to her each and every time.

Lady Stark had fed, cleaned and clothed her comatose son; not wanting anyone else to do the task other than her.

Ever since she took up residence here, Jon had not once stepped foot in here. He stayed away out of respect.

But now there was no more time. He wanted to see Bran one last time.

As soon as she saw him, once more she gave him that glare only this time there was a marked heated fury underneath it all.

"What are you doing here?" Catelyn asked coldly.

"I came to see Bran," he said. "To say goodbye."

"You've said it." Cat said in a harsh manner. She returned to working on her little handmade talisman that was an item used for prayer in the faith of the seven.

Jon ignored Lady Stark's callous demeanor approaching his younger brother's bed.

"I wish I could be here to see you wake up." Jon said softly. "I'm going North with Uncle Benjen. I'm taking the Black."

Kneeling down to him, he grasped his hand.

"We have to leave today, before the snow falls. So please wake up for all our sakes. Me, Robb, Roxas, Theon, the girls… everyone. I promised you that the two of us would go see the wall together didn't I? I need to keep that promise, so wake up soon so I could see you riding up to the Wall."

Lady Stark watched on. She had not spoken at this moment, which Jon took as a moment of acceptance.

As this went on, Ned walked into the room. He saw what went on before him and wondered how long this moment of solidarity peace occured.

Of course, all times of peace have to bitterly end sooner or later.

"Bran… He was my special boy. I wanted him to stay with me." Catelyn admitted. "I went to the sept and prayed seven times to the gods that he can stay here with me." She let out a bitter sob. "And sometimes prayers are answered."

Jon looked further down. "It wasn't your fault, Lady Catelyn."

Catelyn stared at him, face expressionless and difficult to discern. Leaning down, Jon placed a soft kiss upon Bran's forehead letting his own rest upon him for a moment before leaning back.

Ned held a sad smile which was quickly wiped away upon his wifes words.

"I want you… to leave."

It took several moments, which felt like hours, for Jon to comply with her request. He stood back up and walked out of the room, never sparing his Lord father a glance.

As Jon left Bran's room, Ned walked up to his wife and sat at the edge of the bed.

She didn't spare her husband a glance as she spoke up. "Seventeen years ago, you rode off with Robert for one rebellion. You came back a year later with another woman's son. You left again, seven years later, for another rebellion. You came back again with a Greyjoy." She tightened her fists soon after. "And now you're leaving again."

Ned sighed. "I have no choice."

"That's what men _always_ say when honor calls." She snapped at him. "That's what you tell your families, tell yourselves. You do have a _choice_. And you've made it."

He reached out a hand out in wanting to grasp one of hers. "Cat-"

She pulled her hand away, refusing the bit of kind gesture her husband wanted to give her.

Catelyn then released a stream of tears. "I can't do it, Ned. I really can't."

"You can." He said, trying to be strong for her sakes. Yet it was becoming much harder seeing her like this. "Bran is well, Cat."

"But will he _ever_ wake?"

This was something he could not truly answer.

_**-The Crypts-**_

Roxas stood before the now familiar statue of Lyanna Stark. Why was he down here again?

It had become an unusual recurring instance where every now and then, Roxas would just find himself alone down here and simply stare at the statue of Ned's deceased sister.

That would normally feel and sound creepy. Yet… not so much. In fact, he felt a bizarre feeling of longing and regret. That there was so much more that he should have done but never got to it.

What was going on? Then there were those flashes. Every time he came down here, when he looked at Lyanna's statue long enough there was a brief image of a young woman with brown hair and grey eyes. She looked like an older version of Arya for that matter. Her laughter was kind and smile loving. And did he smell flowers?

"Well todays the day we're leaving for King's Landing, Lyanna." He began. "I'll be joining your older brother and nieces down there while your nephew, Jon, is heading with your younger brother at the Wall."

The greater Nobody could oddly feel some form of sadness coming from the grave before him, but that was just his bit of imagination.

"Probably won't be able to see you for a while… then again I could just pop back in with a Corridor so… that shouldn't be a problem then." Roxas said chipperly. "So I'm a literal doorway away in case you get… lonely… down here…"

The low sound of wind echoing from the crypts was all he heard.

"Am I going crazy?" Roxas asked himself. "Cause talking to the statue of a dead person makes it feel that way. Not that there's anything wrong with yours, Lyanna."

He felt a sense of amusement radiating from the statue.

"I wondered where you were at."

Looking back, Roxas saw Sansa coming towards him with a small lantern in her grasp. It helped light her way towards him.

"Where I was at? Looks like you're getting the hang of my patterns of speech."

"I've been practicing." Sansa said, standing beside him now. "It is rather quaint and unusual. But fun. Is this how everyone back from where you come from speak?"

"More or less."

"What are you even doing down here, Roxas?" Sansa inquired. "Everyone is preparing for the departure to Kings Landing."

"I know." Roxas said. "I just… feel like I needed to do something down here. Say goodbye so to speak."

"Goodbye?" Sansa muttered, turning to the statue of her late Aunt.

"Your father told me how apparently she was really good friends with my… dad." Roxas still felt extremely weird in having a "father". "Did Ned ever tell you about her?"

"My father never talks about her. He rarely does." Sansa admits. "I often find him lighting more candles here than anywhere else in the crypt. She says she's beautiful and Arya is so much like her." She then frowned. "I think this might be the reason why I picked on her so much, because of not knowing our aunt at all."

Sansa could swear she felt a cold glare from her deceased aunt as she spoke.

"Wish he would talk about her more often." Roxas said. "All I got were a handful of stories and that was it."

"No doubt unfair for all of us."

"He has his reasons."

"Like how you don't talk about your friend? Xion, was it?"

"Yeah… her…"

A silence permeated the air around them as they looked at Lyanna's statue a little longer.

"What was she like, anyways?" Sansa inquired.

Roxas stared at Lyanna's statue, recalling many sunsets with his two best friends.

"Xion and Axel were my best friends. Practically the only real friends I had before I came here, Sansa. We spent almost every day together. If we didn't, we would always meet at our same hangout spot at the end of each day. We'd watch the sunset for hours while having our sea-salt ice cream."

"I heard you talk about that treat a while back. I wonder how good it is."

"It's pretty good, but it's an acquired taste. It's not always for everyone."

Sansa nodded, ushering her crush to continue.

"We spent so many days taking on Heartless, eating ice cream and just spending time together. We even got to go to the beach once. The place we went to was beautiful. Had all of Xion's favorite seashells."

"Seashells? Xion collected seashells?" Sansa found the concept odd. She's never seen a seashell.

"She liked hearing the ocean. It helped calm her down on the most stressful of times."

"And how could one hear the ocean through such things?"

"When you put one up to your ear, there's an echo inside that… captures the sound I guess." Roxas said. "I'm not entirely sure really. All I know is that they could do it."

"It sounds lovely."

"I'll be sure to give you one when I get the chance. It helped me out a few times too."

"I'd like that."

She was a little glad the limited lighting here helped hide her growing blush as she gazed at his deep blue eyes with his warm, faint smile being shown.

"So~ Whatever happened to him?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your friend, Axel. Where is he now?" She asked. "I know you said Xion… died, but what of him?"

Roxas' mood took a dive, looking away from the Stark girl as his gaze grew distant.

"I just wish… I only wanted…" Roxas let out a haggard sigh. "I couldn't even say a proper goodbye to them. It ended in fights that none of us wanted to do."

Sansa saw how dejected he was, moving to be closer to him. "How did this happen?"

"The bastards that we worked under forced us to do it." Roxas said in a bitter tone that made him clench his teeth in anger. "We were just puppets and tools. To be used and tossed aside when we fulfilled our purpose. As Xion died in my arms in the end, Axel sacrificed himself to help several others get back at the Organization. It was all for nothing in the end."

"Roxas." Sansa said softly. "You're crying."

Blinking, Roxas felt streaks of tears go down his cheeks with him reaching up to graze at his chin to see that it was wet.

His face grew solemn, wiping the tears away. Even after all this time, it still felt strange that he could display such a strong emotion like grief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said softly.

"You're sorry, whatever for?" Sansa inquired in disbelief. "I should be sorry. Me asking about your friend lead you to this."

"It just… felt appropriate I guess." He defended himself. "You wanted to know what Xion was like because you didn't know about your aunt."

"I guess." Sansa said, unsure of it all.

Roxas gave her a shaky smile, turning back to her aunt's statue with a somber look.

Sansa gazed at him, frowning at his more down demeanor. Glancing down at his hand, she felt her cheeks begin to burn as she slowly reached out. Hesitating for a moment, Sansa grasped Roxas's hand.

Roxas felt the sudden feeling on his appendage. Looking down, he saw her hand was in his as she gently squeezed it. She didn't have to say anything in order to get the message across.

He squeezed her hand back in appreciation, giving her a side smile which made her blush even further.

She let out a shaky breath, feeling her heart rate spike while they both stood in silence. For some reason, Sansa could have sworn that Lyanna's statue radiated a gushy and amused feeling as they stood before her.

In a bit of embarrassment, she soon let go and composed herself.

"We best get going. It's about time for everyone to depart."

Roxas nodded, seeing the Stark girl walk on ahead. He only took a step when his ears heard a faint series of clinking. Looking down, he saw something peculiar buried in the soft dirt.

He crouched down and picked up the object. Brushing the dirt away, he blinked in surprise upon gazing upon what looked like-

'A keychain?'

Indeed it was a keychain. It was odd to see such a thing here of all places as it was very out of the ordinary to see in this _World_. And there was a distinct feeling he knew this was no ordinary keychain at all.

Instead of it being for a regular key, this one was for a Keyblade.

The chain's length was of standard size with a small clasp on one end while the charm was on the other. The actual charm itself was the sigil of House Stark, a snarling direwolf made out of metal.

'Why is this here of all places? And how-'

Roxas looked towards the statue and blinked several times.

"Did you give this to me?"

He didn't feel any kind of response coming from Lyanna's statue.

"Well… thanks for this, I guess." Pocketing the newly acquired keychain, Roxas started blowing out the candles. Once done, he made his way out of the crypt. "I'll see you later, Lyanna."

_**-Winterfell's Courtyard-**_

Much commotion went about in the area. Servants left and right were loading up the last of the items for both the royal caravan and for those Ned Stark was taking with him. Several weeks worth of provisions here and there for both human and animals alike. Even other supplies to help make the journey run smoothly.

Roxas helped one servant load up a trunk onto one of several carts that belonged to the Stark Household. Alongside those trunks belonging to the Starks, the one recently loaded up was his.

It was of decent size and had pretty much all of his clothing and belongings inside of there. And instead of a typical container one would normally see, there was none at all. The only means to unlock it was through his Keyblades. And no matter how many times one tries to break through the sides, there would be no signs of cracks or damages.

'Still gotta thank the Forresters on supplying the Ironwood.' Roxas thought with a small smile. 'Took some time making this, but their supply made this possible for me. Don't want anyone snooping in my belongings down south.'

"Roxas."

The greater Nobody turned to see Jon approaching with a riding saddle over his shoulder.

"Hey Jon." Roxas greeted. "What's up?"

Jon paused for a moment, looking at Roxas then up at the sky.

"I meant what can I do for you." Roxas clarified, forgetting how much of his lingo isn't really all that known here.

"Ah, right." Jon felt a bit silly for not figuring that one out. "Are you departing along with the King and Lord Stark."

"Gotta see the rest of this place." Roxas said with a shrug. "There will undoubtedly be more Heartless crawling around out there with no means of fighting against them. Besides, your father asked me to come with in order to help him in whatever he has going on in the capital."

"True enough." Jon agreed with a nod.

"But, I'll still manage to stop by every now and then." Roxas assured. "Now that I know the place, I could come back to Winterfell in an instant."

Jon stared at Roxas in bewilderment.

"And how will you do that?"

Roxas merely smirked. "I have my ways. With the proper focus, one corridor is all I need."

He wanted to question Roxas more but he shook his head, remembering why he needed to speak with him in the first place.

"Anyways, what's going on Jon? Something on your mind?"

"Yes, there's something I believe you may have an idea with what it was I saw." Jon said. "Remember me mentioning something about a dream?"

Roxas tilted his head. "Yeah, you did. What was that about?"

Jon exhaled, running his hand through his hair as he thought about how _exactly _he should explain this.

"Alright." Jon said slowly. "So, a while back there was this dream I had. But it didn't feel like an ordinary dream. It felt to… real."

"Real? Real how?"

"It was as if I was there but not at the same time." Jon said, feeling stupid.

"Why don't you start from the start." Roxas suggested.

"Yes, yes, right. So… the start." Jon frowned. "When the dream started, I was… falling. Everything around me was black until I saw this platform of some kind. It was a large circle and looked like glass."

"A glass looking platform?" Roxas murmured. He had a strange feeling about this one.

"When I landed, there was a voice that didn't really have a voice at all." Jon said. "Just that I heard it, like it was in my head, and it talked about how there was so much to do."

This was starting to sound a bit too familiar for the Nobody.

"Then there were these pedestals with a sword, a shield and a magic staff." Jon went on.

Ok, now this wasn't familiar. This was straight up something he had experienced once before. During his time in the Organization and his last seven days of existence before he somewhat assimilated back with his Somebody.

How was this happening to Jon? How is it he was experiencing a Deep Dive?

Roxas sighed, hanging his head. "I know what it is you went through."

Jon blinked in surprise, telling the tone of recognition in his friend's voice. "You do?"

"Yes, cause I had the same experience when I started to wield the Keyblade." Roxas stated. "It's called the Deep Dive… Though I never really heard anybody call it that. Just that the name came to me after everything was said and done."

"Wh-What is it?" Jon asked nervously. "This Deep Dive?"

"First, what exactly did you see?" Roxas inquired. "Each Deep Dive is different in its own way even if the result should usually be the same."

Jon frowned, thinking back to that vivid dream and all that he had experienced.

"Aside from those choices, I saw myself." Jon murmured. "A strange drawing of myself that had these five empty circles around my head. Every time I did something, a face was filled into one of the circles."

"Who did you see?"

"Arya." Jon answered straight away. "And Robb and Father… Ghost and… you."

"Me?" Roxas was surprised about that piece of info.

"Yes, actually, you were the only one there of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was a part where I was here in this very courtyard and I was speaking with Robb, Arya and Father." Jon elaborated. "With them, it felt separate but with you… you presented me with your Keyblade and I remember how you told me to take this Key and basically unlock all my boundaries. Nothing to hold back my heart."

Both were now silent, thinking on what's been discussed.

"What does it all mean?" Jon asked.

"Honestly? I-I think you may have something coming your way." Roxas said plainly.

It didn't take long for Jon to realize what his friend meant by that. "Do… Do you think-"

"I don't know for sure when it will come." Came Roxas' interrupted response. "It could be days, weeks or even months. It's supposedly different for everyone. And I'm not all that knowledgeable on how the Deep Dive's fully operate. It's only happened to me once."

Jon's head hung down to the ground, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Listen, I don't know everything about the Keyblade." Roxas admitted. "I didn't have that kind of dream until a year after I got the Keyblade."

Jon looked up in surprise. "Truly?"

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah, basically. Listen, when the time comes I'll try to find you and help you figure out what's going on. You won't do everything alone."

"I'll be at the wall, Roxas. How will you be able to come to me in time?"

Roxas patted his free shoulder with a friendly smile. "Like I said before, I have my ways, Jon."

Jon didn't say anything else before he held out his hand towards his friend. "I'm gonna miss you."

Roxas clasped the offered hand in a firm hold. "Yeah, I'll miss you as well Jon."

"Just watch out for father and my sisters, please."

"You can count on it."

"And go easy on Sansa." Jon paused. "Actually, I think she should go easy on you."-

"Huh?"

Jon smirked. "Nothing, ignore the advice from someone who's never been with a girl."

This only confused Roxas even further as the Bastard of Winterfell walked away.

Grabbing his saddle, Jon made his way towards where his horse resided. No doubt it was near where his Uncle Benjen was at. To his knowledge, Tyrion Lannister and a handful of people were coming along as they made their way towards the Wall. And they would be stopping by several Keeps instead of just going straight there.

To him, this will be a long ride towards his future home.

"You said goodbye to Bran?"

Jon glanced over to see Robb walking beside him.

"You know he's not gonna die."

Jon merely smirked. "You Starks are hard to kill."

Robb nodded before a passing thought was voiced. "And my mother?"

Winterfell's heir knew quite well on his mother's distaste towards his half-brother. Practically everyone knows it.

Jon answered once placing the saddle on his horse. "She was very kind."

Robb clicked his tongue while his brother fastened the saddle onto his steed. "Next time I'll see you, you'll be all in black."

"Always was my color."

"Wonder if you'll pull it off more than Roxas."

Both brothers looked over to said teen, who was helping out Princess Myrcella get into the carriage. And once inside, she continued chatting with the Keybearer who soon joined Sansa for some discussed conversation.

All the two sons of Ned Stark could do was chuckle.

"Then this is farewell, Snow."

"And you, Stark."

The two of them embraced each other, hugging tight for a goodbye. Neither minded much of each other, but they still cared for each other as actual brothers more than anything. Trueborn or baseborn, be damned.

Robb left, making his way towards his father and sisters to give them his goodbyes. And he wasn't the only one with Jon seeing Ghost making his own with his litter siblings.

It wasn't that much longer with everyone saddled up and ready to head on out. The large convoy went out past the gates and made their way through Wintertown.

The smallfolk watched on as they bowed and gave their respects towards both the King and their Lord Warden before the resident Keybearer. He had done a great service for them since his arrival and they will all miss him dearly.

Making it to the King's Road, the royal caravan went south while a small group consisting of Benjen Stark, Tyrion Lannister and several others went down the road which lead north.

Ned had his steed stay back as he gave his ancestral home one last long look, not knowing when he'll see it again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Jon in his peripheral vision.

"There's great honor serving in the Night's Watch." Ned began, giving Jon a good hard look. "The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years." His voice then carried a great deal of pride in it. "And you are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood."

Jon nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat before asking something which he wanted to say for years.

"Is… Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, where I'm going?... Does she even care?"

Ned gave his son a hard look, releasing a deep held breath as he spoke. "The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise."

Jon nodded as bits of hope filled his heart. He knew fully well his Lord father kept his promises and always fulfilled them all the way through.

With a firm pat on the shoulder, Ned soon departed and rejoined the King's party heading south.

Looking onward, Jon soon ushered his horse to move northward to get with his Uncle Benjen's party.

Who knows what may happen to him at the Wall and beyond that. But one thing is for sure, his life will change even further than what it was originally intended.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**We are now going underway with everyone heading off to their separate destinations.**

**Getting into things here and now, don't know when I'll get back with Jon. Sure free man writer and I do have plans for him, but don't know what to exactly add on for him before he goes beyond the Wall. So with him, things will relatively be the same up to the start of season/book 2 of the series.**

**Free Man Writer: With Jon, while he does have a great deal planned out for him this is one of those character instances where when we get to certain events and scenes, we'll write it out in the manner that makes sense and that fits in line to what we've already established.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	13. The Bonds we Share

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 13: The Bonds we Share**

The day was peaceful, the cold breeze was steady and the skies were clear with the sun shining from above. This was something which made the Westerosi king very happy about.

After traveling for eight dreary days since departing Winterfell, this was something Robert Baratheon wanted to see in the North.

In the middle of the day when everyone took a break from their travels through the Barrowlands, Robert had his old friend seat with him at a secluded area away from the rest of the traveling party.

Robert relaxed a little as he pissed against a wayward tree. His eyes caught the glimpse of Baratheon guards standing vigilant at the top of the nearby hill and the plains below if any raiders and thieves -or gods forbid Heartless- happen to possibly come on by.

Once emptying his bladder, the king walked back to the table where Ned currently sat.

"Gods, this is country!" Robert exclaimed with a cheerful smile before nudging his head towards the guards. "I have half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going."

Finishing his piece of bread, the Warden and new Hand of the King spoke back. "I have half a mind to go with you."

Robert chuckled, taking a sip of wine from his mug. "What do you say? Just you and me on the kingsroad, swords at our sides, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds at night."

"You should have asked me twenty years ago."

Robert popped a few berries into his mouth, hoping the juices could sweeten the bitter mood which surfaced. Unfortunately it didn't.

"There were wars to fight and women to marry. I never had the chance to be young."

"I recall a few chances."

The two old friends laughed.

"Th-There was that one… ah~ what was her name? That common girl of yours. Becca? With the great big tits you could bury your face in."

"Bessie." Ned corrected. "She was one of yours."

"Bessie! _Thank_ the gods for Bessie _and_ her tits."

Ned shook his head, eating some grapes.

"I remember there were a good number of women who vied for Ventus." Robert noted. "Gods I didn't know if I wanted to be jealous of him with how long the list went."

"He had a natural, innocent charm."

"No shit he did. Ven never had to put any effort in wooing them. Not to mention he never bedded any of them."

Ned hid his smirk with his mug.

When thinking back on the women their young friend unknowingly charmed, Ned's mind drifted back to one who was truly memorable to him. A woman who's alluring amethyst eyes sought him out from his quiet little corner. Whose melodic voice made him wonder if he was actually listening to soothing music or not as they danced the nights away. And her fragrant smell was enhanced by their time traversing through the Godswood.

"Now what was yours again." Robert began, bringing Ned out of his thoughts. "Alena? No. You told me once. Meryl? Your bastard's mother."

"Wylla." Quickly responded the Warden, him becoming uncomfortable on the subject.

"That's it. Must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor. You never told me what she looked like."

"Nor will I."

Robert saw the guarded emotions surfacing in his old friend's eyes. Sadness and agony were prominent in them.

The king figured the bastard's mother had died upon giving birth.

"We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again." Robert sympathised. "You're too hard on yourself. You always have been."

"No doubt if Ven were here with us, he would try and fail in cheering me up. Though I'd appreciate his gesture."

Robert shook his head in amusement. "I swear if I weren't your king, you would have hit me already."

"Worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again." Ned lightly jested.

"True. Then again, Ven was the last one to do so… before leaving." Robert said, now downtrodden.

Ned remembered it well, something that made him sick to his stomach when thinking back at that particular moment.

After the death of King Aerys and confronting Jamie in the throne room, Robert was presented with the bodies of Princess Elia Martell and her two children. They were wrapped tight in Lannister cloaks in order to help hide the bloodied mess Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane had done to them. Bashing baby Aegon's head, slaughtered little Rhaenys all before raping and cleaving their mother in half.

Ned and Ventus were mortified when seeing their corpses with the latter appeared utterly devastated.

The Stark knew how much he loved and cared for Elia and her daughter, given how well their friendship developed and blossomed during Harrenhal's Tourney. After all, despite assisting the Rebellion against the Targaryens, Ven wanted to fight in order to save Elia and her children.

Ned and Ventus wanted justice for what happened to them, only for Robert to laugh.

The Baratheon was so transfixed in his goal in wiping out the Targaryens, he didn't even care if Rhaenys and baby Aegon were slaughtered at all. To him, they were "dragonspawn", Prince Rhaegar's heirs and nothing more.

The friendship with Robert became utterly soured with Ned and Ventus. And the first sign of this was with the Keybearer walking up to the Baratheon and punching him across the jaw for all to see. The blow caused the Usurper to fall onto the ground as he spat out a bloodied tooth. All present gaped in absolute stunned silence.

Seeing his friend leave the throne room, Ned went after Ventus. A heated discussion went on before the Keybearer said he just needed to leave and have time to cool off.

That was the last time he ever heard or saw of his young friend ever again. The thought alone pained him to no end. They left on such… bitter and saddening terms.

If he were to stay around longer, Ventus could've helped speed up the siege of Storm's End before being told of the whereabouts of Lyanna. Then the captured She-wolf would've survived her ordeal at the Tower of Joy in Dorne. And maybe then, things might've become different today.

Robert himself shows how much he misses Ventus and it was easy for Ned to see how much he regrets having their last interaction being so violent.

If only…

Ned was brought out of his thoughts once more when he was presented with a rolled up piece of parchment. "What's this?"

"There was a rider in the night."

Taking the parchment, the Stark read through its contents. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it?" He then tossed the rolled letter onto the table. "Should we send her a wedding gift?"

"A knife, perhaps. A good sharp one and a bold man to wield it." Responded the king, taking a sip of his ale.

"She's just an innocent, young girl, Robert."

"And how long will she remain _innocent_?" Robert's mouth grew hard. "Soon that young girl will spread her legs and start breeding dragonspawn."

"Tell me we're not speaking of this?"

Slamming his mug onto the table, Robert glared at his old friend. "Oh? It's unspeakable to you?! What her father did to your family, _that_ was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved; _that_ was unspeakable. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on."

It was said by many that the Targaryen prince had raped Lyanna countless times after the kidnapping. Loyalists denied such claims, with most who had known the Last Dragon personally stating this. Some used it as a smear against his character to bolster the Rebellion's moral.

Whether this was the truth or not, Robert ate it all up as a drive to get his betrothed back and further fueled his hate for the Valyrian family.

Ned knew better than to defy him when the fires of wrath were lit within his friend. If the years had not quenched Robert's thirst for revenge, no words of his would help.

But it didn't hurt but try, especially with Ned's newly given position.

"You can't get your hands on this one, can you?"

The king's anger became a bit sharper now. "This Khal Drogo, it's said that he has 100,000 men in his horde.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea. They have no ships, Robert." Ned argued.

"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who call me _Usurper_. The Targaryen boy crosses the sea with a Dothraki army at his back, the scum will join him."

"He will _not_ cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea."

Robert was still angry, but it wouldn't settle down despite Ned's counter argument.

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when or who will be fighting, but it's coming."

_**-The Dothraki Sea-**_

A long train of horses traveled through a sea of grass as far as the eye can see and beyond the given horizon. The great plains were immense, dense and empty with no hints of hills or any other form of nature at all.

It was said that at a certain time of the year, the green shifted colors to a deep red due to the flowers planted in the land. Where a sea of vermillion green becomes a sea of reddened blood. And come the dry season, the land is dyed into a dull bronze.

Being beside her friend, Xion did her best to comfort her.

"You need to drink, child," Jorah stated before handing the Targaryen a waterskin and what appeared to be jerky of some meat, "and eat."

Dany reluctantly took the offered items as she blankly stared at them with tired eyes. She had been eating the jerky for quite some time now and what was once a decent treat had become dull on her pallet.

"Is there anything else?"

Jorah controlled the reigns on his horse, giving his answer. "The Dothraki have two things in abundance: grass and horses. And people can't live on grass."

Xion wasn't pleased with this. "One would have to be desperate to eat just grass."

"There have been men who tried." Jorah responded back. "Can't say their bowels agreed with them partaking it after many days."

Dany used her teeth to rip off a piece of jerky and started chewing, took a sip of water and gave back the waterskin to Ser Jorah.

Once back on his person, Jorah looked towards the land surrounding the Khalassar. "In the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass with stalks taller than a man on horseback and as pale as milk that glow in the night. It murders all other grass and everything else with it."

"Is there a point to this?" Xion asked as the three traveled along the Dothraki train.

The grizzled knight gave his answer. "The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything… and that's how the world will end one day."

"A death to everything, then." Muttered the black coated girl. "Sounds pleasantly simple, yet oddly poetic."

Dany didn't respond at all, merely looking on before her eyes locked onto her husband's form. The horse lord rode his warhorse along the train in silence, focusing on his surroundings and blocking anything else out.

Xion and Jorah saw her line of sight before giving the Targaryen a sympathetic look. And Xion gave her friend a gentle squeeze on the closest hand she could touch. The exiled princess didn't say anything in response to the kind gesture.

"It'll get easier." Said the Mormont.

"And how long will that take?" Inquired the Nobody.

Jorah didn't have an answer to this as they kept on riding.

The first days into the marriage had been hard for Dany. Saddle sores and chafed thighs. Her hands blistered from the reins, the muscles on her back were so wracked she could scarcely sit. That was the least of her problems as every night, Drogo would come to their shared tent and take her from behind, riding her as relentlessly as he rode his warhorse.

If it weren't for Xion being there for her, Dany wouldn't know how much longer she would endure it before wanting to kill herself.

As much as Xion wanted to give Drogo a piece of her mind, Dany told her not to. It surprised the Nobody on the request and wanted to know why. Dany said to her that despite the 'rough riding' she endured daily, Drogo never once hurt her. Xion can't just attack the horse lord because of this, she needed an actual excuse.

Because of this, she stayed her hand, but this didn't stop Xion from hovering near her side as surely and often; much like Jorah is doing now however. Besides, Dany was made of stronger stuff. She would know from what training the Targaryen girl had under her.

Looking over to the Mormont, they shared a brief bit of eye contact before looking back at Dany; who did her best to sit up straighter than ever before.

There was a silent agreement which sprung up between Xion and Jorah with their shared goal in keeping Dany alive. And while Xion had known her longer and her belligerent brother, the illusionary number couldn't help but respect the Westerosi knight.

The Mormont was quickly becoming a wise advisor while carrying himself with the utmost respect around the Targaryen siblings and the Dothraki. Even the slaves the horse lords used in their day to day were given a modicum of respect by the man, which only made Xion like him more.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but how long have you been in their service?" Jorah asked once some distance had been put between them and Dany's silver mare.

"Roughly two months. Often feels like it's been longer." Xion replied before letting her gaze fall on Jorah fully. "It seems strange, seeing a Westerosi knight out this way."

Jorah chuckled wryly but nodded. "I imagine it is. Lord Eddard Stark -the Warden of the North- and I had a difference of opinion. I caught some poachers on my land and when he heard I had sold the men to some slavers, he had an order sent to have me brought to Winterfell to await execution. I fled, taking only my armor and a sword and little else."

"Why?"

Jorah needed no clarification as to what he was truly asking. "Let us say people do foolish things in pursuit of love, or what I thought I had in this case."

While it wasn't the whole truth, Xion could tell it was still the truth as Jorah soon turned the conversation back to her.

"And what of you, how did you -a Keybearer- get to be in their service? And more importantly, why have you remained?"

Xion took a moment or two, gathering her thoughts before answering. "I'm not from around here, but when the Heartless popped up and started attacking, I didn't stop to ask questions; I just asked. It impressed Viserys and I've been at their side since. And as for why I stayed, I did it for her and over a short while we became good friends."

"Few men, let alone women, are so noble as you make yourself out to be." Jorah replied, his tone sincere in the respect he had for Xion's actions. "But in your case I believe the tales I have heard of your deeds, few as they are Xion. That is why I am sure we will work well together, and why I would not dare press my luck against you. It's not everyday one is capable of taking out those shadowy creatures, where a normal fighter falls prey to them easily."

"True. All normal people can do is just annoy them as they are being hit by sticks and stones, rather than swords and arrows."

Jorah nodded as they kept on riding through the Dothraki train.

It was sometime into the late afternoon when everyone stopped trekking through the sea and set up camp for the day. Many tents were set up at the site with children playing at some nearby area with a mixture of Dothraki women and slaves taking care of their tasks. Whether it was gathering water, skinning captured wildlife for dinner that night to help feed the horses. And once dawn broke in the horizon, the tents were dismantled, everything was packed back up before trekking once more.

In their normal habits, the Khalassar would wander around to some random location to suit the Khal's interest. But after the wedding, they were on their way to the Dothraki homeland of Vaes Dothrak to help commemorate Khal Drogo and Dany's union.

They had rituals for almost everything, so it made sense they had a sacred place where no weapons were to be barred for ill intent and no blood spilt upon its soil. All past grudges and slights were to be left at the door -so to speak- or else there would be dire consequences.

Stopping their horses in the middle of the camp, Xion was the first to help Dany dismount her horse. And by the time her feet touched the dirt, the Targaryen's three handmaidens came over to assist the Nobody in getting her to her tent.

In part of a wedding gift to Dany, she was given three girls to be her personal servants.

Irri and Jhiqui were half-sisters and were the closest things to noble ladies the Dothraki had, being daughters of a Khal who had been defeated by Khal Drogo in battle. Jhiqui had a darker tone of skin than Irri's lighter one with the said being the same as their hair with the only same detail they shared were their almond-shaped and colored eyes. Both were considered pretty, though Jhiqui was a bit more fuller than the slender Irri.

Doreah, the last servant, was purchased by Viserys from a pleasure house. She was pretty as well with her rich brown hair and bright brown-green eyes. She was like a balance in figure between the two half-sisters. And so far, she had been with Viserys every night to serve his own needs in order to "calm the dragon".

Asides from their purpose of being handmaidens were to help Dany and Xion learn more on how to speak Dothraki and ride horses better. Yet with Doreah, there was a bit more of her role for obvious reasons; directed towards the Targaryen princess.

Seeing the young women head off to Dany's tent, Jorah saw Viserys approach.

"We're still not far from Pentos, your Grace." He addressed. "Magister Illyrio has extended his hospitality. You'd be more comfortable there."

Viserys merely huffed. "I have no interest in hospitality or comfort. I'll stay with Drogo until he fulfills his end of the bargain and I have my crown."

"As you wish, your grace."

Viserys lingered his gaze a little longer before speaking again. "Well, Mormont, as brutish as this life is, I suppose it is preferable to beheading. What did Ned Stark want you for? Buying from a slaver?"

"Selling to one," came the answer. "Some poachers I caught on my land."

The Targaryen chuckled. "Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense. You can rest assured of that."

Inside of the tent, the handmaidens were attending to their Khaleesi while Xion stood not far away as she had lit up some of the candles.

In a normal situation, Xion would just use a Cure spell to help mend up Dany's wounds. But she had to hold up on the decision, with the majority of the Khalasaar still weary of her magical capabilities.

Even if Dany trusts her, it'll take time for the others to do so. She has to earn it instead of having it presented to her on a silver plate.

With the handmaidens applying salves onto the popped blisters and wrapping them up, Dany looked over to the small chest where her given dragon eggs were placed.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Asked the Targaryen.

Xion looked over, wondering why her friend asked such a thing.

"Dragon gone, Khalessi." Irri said, who was wrapping up one of the hands.

"Everywhere?" Dany inquired. "Even in the East?"

The dragons back in the West died centuries ago and she never knew if there were any still alive in the East. For all she knows, they could be hiding somewhere so no one could ever bother them.

"No dragon." Jhiqui stated as she poured some liquid into a bowl before washing Dany's feet. "Brave men kill them."

"It is known." Courosed the two half-sisters.

It was Doreah who spoke next. "A trader from Qarth told me the dragons come from the moon."

"The moon?" Xion asked. "How could they come from there?"

The imaginary Nobody knew there is life outside of this World and all sorts of things could happen to come across this place. So who knows where some beings originate before settling down elsewhere.

Dorah exchanged a look between the Keybearer and her Khaleesi as she gave her answer. "He told me there were once two moons in the sky and one of them was actually an egg. Said egg came too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it came this mighty dragon who drank the sun's fire before claiming the World as its own. Once settled, it gave birth to thousands of its kind."

Jhiqui and Irri giggled on the nonsensical tale, but neither Dany or Xion laughed.

"Moon is no egg." Irri said. "Moon is goddess, wife of sun. It is known."

"It is known." Jhiqui said with a smile.

Dany sat there in silence for several moments before addressing the half-sisters. "Leave me with her." Irri and Jhiqui looked at each other before heading out of the tent. "You too, Xion."

Number XIV looked at her friend with a quizzical look. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Just help with the patrols, please."

Xion reluctantly accepted the demand as she soon left the tent, leaving her friend alone with Doreah.

Once outside, she made her way towards the border.

Along the way, she was met with one of the Dothraki by the name of Rakharo.

"Sheeoon." He greeted.

Xion didn't mind him butchering her name, given the man is slowly learning how to speak the common tongue. She was patient with him and vice versa as she's the same on his native language.

"Rakharo." Said the imaginary Nobody. "You coming with me today?"

The Dothraki nodded, gripping the handle of his arakh.

"Well make sure you stay close." Xion advised. "These aren't simple creatures that you can kill with a swing of your sword… Well, not one like yours."

Shortly after traveling with the khalasaar, Heartless made their appearance and caused some problems. She understood why they kept showing up around her, given they want to get rid of the Keyblades in order to invade the _World_ freely.

When Xion had fended the dark creatures off from attacking the khalasaar, Khal Drogo was rather impressed on her fighting prowess. Made the horse lord want to spar her even further.

But with their continuous appearances, Drogo had ordered some of his Bloodriders and other Dothraki to assist Xion in exterminating them.

She didn't mind the assistance, but it would make things difficult if some of her "companions" were to get in her way.

"I know, Sheeoon."

Shaking her head with an amused smile, the Puppet Nobody figured he'll get the hang of her name sooner or later. Practice makes perfect after all.

Taking a look at the khalasaar nearby, she still saw the weary looks they bore towards her.

"Ask me this, are you still weary of me?"

"Your skills… strange, yet powerful." Rakharo admitted. "I am, what word? Weary? Yes, weary but I trust you. My Khal trusts you, my Khaleesi trusts you, so I trust you."

XIon couldn't hide the appreciative smile that bloomed on her face, hearing one like Rakharo openly admit such a thing. "Thanks Rakharo. It's good to know that."

Rakharo smiled momentarily before his face turned grim. "But if betray them, I swear on Great Stallion I kill you."

"...Yeah~ I probably get that impression a lot."

Well, there went that fuzzy and happy feeling. These Dothraki appear to have a talent for such a thing. Build you up, make you feel real good about yourself then open palm slap you back down hard. Real talent they have for that.

Getting near the border of the camp, they were met with a few other Dothraki joining in on the patrol today. She hasn't learned all their names just yet, but she will in time.

Yet one of them was heavily scowling towards her, as if he has quite the grudge on her.

Wanting to get this over with, Xion spoke towards him. "And you are?"

The Dothrak rider thumped his chest challengingly.

"Haggo."

"Right, Haggo. Can I help you with something?"

Haggo hissed several curses in Dothraki making Xion tilt her head.

"You do know I understood none of that." Xion bluntly stated. "I'm still learning."

Rakharo was quick to translate to Xion's behalf. But before doing one in return, the Bloodrider interrupted.

"You disgrace me." Haggo said, his english clearly not up to par.

"What?"

"You make all laugh at me."

It was then that Xion began to remember just who this guy was. This was the Bloodrider that had attempted to "mount" and "ride" her back at Dany's wedding. He had a decently long ponytail back then, but now it was just short and slicked back.

"Oh, it's you." She said. "Almost didn't recognize you with the different hairstyle."

"Hair because of you." Haggo growled, wielding his blade.

"Listen, I don't want to fight." Xion stated. "We've got a patrol to go on and Heartless to deal with."

Haggo however appeared to have a very different idea. He stood his ground, letting out a series of unusual phrases that kind of sounded like a chant.

"Is… is he challenging me?" Xion inquired, looking to Rakharo who shrugged and nodded. He honestly looked bored at the concept considering he had already seen Haggo getting beaten so easily by the puppet.

Before anything else could proceed, some of the Dothraki quickly shut up and restrained themselves. Looking back, Xion saw the reason why with Khal Drogo approaching them.

"My Khal." Rakharo said with the others greeting him in their native tongue.

"Drogo." Xion said evenly.

The horse lord spoke in his native tongue before Rakharo translated to the illusionary Nobody.

"Drogo says he wishes to come with this day."

Xion rose a brow at this, but didn't object. "You're welcome to come along. No one's stopping you."

In fact no one could really stop him, even if they tried.

Drogo huffed with an amused grin on his face as he regarded Xion with a look that could only be described as genuine respect.

Pulling out his arakh, Xion saw Drogo's weapon was different from everyone elses. With the dark wavy pattern along the silver colored curved blade.

She had asked about this before out of curiosity. All Xion got in response was his arakh was a special prize he won by defeating a rival Khal in the past. And said prize was made out of Valyrian steel.

Questioning this further, Xion learned from Jorah it was a brand of steel regarded highly from a fallen territory called the Valyrian Freehold. It's steel was tougher and stronger than any other in the World. Practically imbedded with magics in order to make it so.

Yet despite owning such a prized weapon doesn't mean one can be invincible. But it could help give the Khal an edge against the Heartless.

They had rode out from the main encampment, heading far out from the momentary settlement. The thundering sounds of hooves were heard from all around the area with several Dothraki beginning to screech out in excitement at the thought of battle.

It wasn't long along the ride did plumbs of dark vapors were seen further along the impromptu trail.

Narrowing her eyes, Xion spurred her horse to move faster with her throwing her hand out and her Keyblade appearing in her grasp.

As the group drew near, large figures bursted out of the vapor clouds as they were met with a good dozen Heartless charging right at them.

She recognized a number of the summoned Heartless being Bandits and Lunar Bandits, given their attire and curved weapons. To the Dothraki, they were a challenge given they were vaguely like their own given the later bore arahks.

More so with the fact that these were riding on top of horses which surprisingly were Heartless with their red eyes and emblems seen on their rumps. And some of them apparently were pegasus, given they had either feathered or leather-like wings.

The rest of the present Heartless were centaur-like creatures with black equine lower bodies with red hooves. The upper-humanoid black bodies were quite muscular as they wore armor on some areas. Even wearing helmets with their glowing yellow eyes peeking out of them. And their weapon of choice were long bladed spears with red horse hair tassels at their base.

After facing these the first time, Xion called these particular brand of Heartless Assault Riders.

Xion was riding atop her horse while standing, carefully aiming her Keyblade at a Bandit atop of it's Heartless horse. Rearing her arm back, she flung her Keyblade at full force with it spinning rapidly with a glow surrounding the weapon.

The Keyblade sliced right through the pureblooded Pegasus and Bandit before vanishing in the air and reappearing back into Xion's hand. Just in time to as Bandit had tried getting the jump on her with a spinning sword strike. Quickly parrying it, the force of her blocking the twirling attack stunned the Heartless in midair giving Xion the chance to slash right through it. A glowing Heart soaring up and disappearing into thin air as a result.

Xion patted her horse to make sure it remained calm while galloping forward to her next target.

Drogo was currently attempting to engage an Assault Rider but it was proving to be difficult. It was fairly large with clear size and strength on its side as well as a surprising amount of dexterity and handiwork. The way it spun its spear around was certainly devastating having actually killed two of his bloodriders with relative ease.

So he had to get creative.

From the side of his peripheral view, he had noticed Xion had jumped from her horse and engaged an Assault Rider. She had swung her strange key-shaped sword in a diagonal fashion, catching the Heartless' spear, stunning the Heartless back. It stumbled before slumping down to the ground, giving Xion the chance in finishing the Assault Rider off.

With a grin on his face, Drogo faced his own Assault Rider and charged forward. The Heartless clutched its spear, going up on its hindlegs and went for a horizontal swing.

Thankfully his horse had its head lowered as it was charging straight at the Heartless, leaving only Drogo to duck. The arch of the swing was wide leaving the Heartless wide open.

Getting right into its personal space, Drogo nudged his warhorse to raise itself up high on its hindlegs. His stallion bucked its head against the arm of the Assault Rider, with the force making it stumble. Drogo yipped, making his horse launch him forward and pierced the Heartless right through its head.

While one would expect a torrent of blood spewing out from such an injury, all he got was wisps of darkness that burst all around him.

Granted, Drogo was used to bloodshed and violence yet he felt both slight disappointment and a great thrill as well.

He wanted to feel the blood of his enemies upon him, signifying his betterment over them however having the capacity to utterly destroy and erase the existence of an enemy was pretty damn satisfying.

Drogo whistled, his warhorse running past him with the Khal gracefully jumping back on with ease.

All around them, the other Dothraki were fending off their respective opponents by merely holding them back. Despite their skills, their weapons hardly made any damage at all. Only Xion and their Khal were making any headway in thinning their numbers.

After taking care of their respective opponents, Xion and Drogo assisted the others in their engagements. Whether it back on horseback or on foot.

Drogo quickly rode up and used his Valyrian steel arakh to cleave through the necks of the Pegasus Heartless before attacking their riders. Xion merely ran and casted a Blizzaga spell to hold a few of the larger Heartless in place before putting much strength to cut through them.

The Nobody Keybearer even had to push herself hard to save some of the Dothraki from being taken by the Heartless. One of them so happened to be Haggo.

The disgraced Bloodrider didn't even say "thank you" on saving his life, merely glaring at her.

Xion rolled her eyes before rushing towards some of the last ones present.

It didn't take long for her to make quick work of the remaining Heartless, having to jump high into the air several times to take out the remaining flying pureblooded Pegasus's.

With everything taken care of, the surrounding sea of grass was barren of any other foe.

The group were letting out cries of victory, horses roaming about to shake off the energy.

Drogo soon spoke, causing Rakharo to translate to the Number XIV.

"Khal Drogo says he enjoyed this challenge and wants more."

Xion merely rolled her eyes as she started collecting the dropped spoils the Heartless left behind. "Of course he would." She muttered. "Well there's no doubt more than this one skirmish they'll show up today with the amount we just faced. Might as well continue a little longer before calling it a day."

Rakharo nodded before informing his Khal on this bit of information.

It didn't take long for Drogo to release a small, deep chuckle as he no doubt wants to continue this amount of fighting for today.

Once the group collected the dropped goods, the assembled party moved onwards through the Dothraki Sea.

Several of the Dothraki still regarded the loot from the Heartless with awe, wonder and slight fear. Among them was Rakharo who couldn't help but ask just how is it that the Heartless dropped such strange and unusual valuables.

Xion merely shrugged, stating that this was so common to her that even she didn't have an answer to it. It's just how things were for them and quite frankly none really complained after hearing her explanation. Just something they no doubt enjoyed given their heritage and practices.

This will probably be the common trend Xion will live through for the rest of her time with the Khalasaar now. She was used to hunting the Heartless and investigating their locations back in the Organization; might as well adjust to this as well.

_**-Sunspear, Dorne-**_

The sun was setting in the horizon, giving the home of the Martells a beautiful glow as it has for so many centuries now.

The Martells have held Dorne for generations, even before their Rhoynish ancestor, Princess Nymeria, first came to the shores of Westeros. She merely heightened their seat of power and changed the Dornish customs and practices from then on.

Staring at a portrait of his late niece and her children, a grizzled salty Dornishman released a tired sigh.

Lewyn Martell held the visage of a man who had seen and done enough for several lifetimes. He had served as a member of the Kingsguard for one Mad King and he had refused to serve a fat whoremonger King that laughed in glee at the sight of his dead kin.

He only took on the position of the esteemed brotherhood in order to protect his cherished and beloved niece, Elia, while she was married to Rhaegar Martell. And despite everything he'd done to protect her and her children, he failed in saving them.

Sometimes he wondered if he should've died back in the Battle of the Trident or not. Saving him from his personal disgrace of not making this happen or wanting to see them again in the afterlife.

That all changed when Ventus, the boy who had won favor and friendship with his house prevented him from doing so several times over. The last was rather an impassioned speech and plea, telling him that though his duties to the Kingsguard would end his responsibilities for his family would only just start. After seeing the horrendous actions of the Mad King's burning and murder of Brandon and Rickard Stark, Lewyn knew Ven's words held true. He needed to remain alive. For his niece Elia, for his nephews Oberyn and Doran, and for his family above all else.

So with a gracious farewell with Barristan, Lewyn returned home where he was welcomed with open arms. Even more so with the tragedy of Elia and her children.

Despite him no longer carrying any title or lands, due to his former oath to the Kingsguard and becoming an Oathbreaker, everyone still referred to him as Prince Lewyn.

"Father!"

"Gruncle Lewyn."

The old prince looked over to the two who called for him, a loving smile appearing on his face.

"Nymor my boy, Arianne, what are you two doing here?" Lewyn asked with a soft chuckle. "Staying out of trouble from Doran, yes? Is Oberyn helping?"

"No, just running from studies and all." Nymor admitted without a care in the world making his father laugh aloud. He ruffled his sons black hair making him grin in turn.

Being with his son had always alleviated a great deal of the burden of guilt and shame he carried since leaving his post as Kingsguard and failing Elia. Nymor meant everything to him and he promised himself that he'd give his son the best life that he can.

He was proud to say that was growing to be a splendid swordsman, taking after him with great gusto and at times practicing like a man possessed to one day match the legendary prowess of Aerys' fabled Kingsguard.

Sand he may be, Nymor was no less loved than any of Oberyn's eight daughters constantly getting into mischief with all his cousins. Nymor took after both his father and cousin/uncle Oberyn. He shared his eyes, nose and chin whilst his posture and body build was more akin to Oberyn. A more bulkier Oberyn, but like his wild cousin/uncle all the same.

Nymor and the rest of the family knew that he was technically cousins with Oberyn and Doran but in all honesty referred to them both as Uncles.

Arianne was a woman grown and as beautiful and vivacious as they come. With her slightly dark olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick ravenette hair which reached her upper back. And while she was Doran's daughter, it was not hard guess in seeing how much of Oberyn she had inherited.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"A letter had come for you." Nymor said, handing his father the rolled up parchment. "From Ser Barristan."

Lewyn took the sealed scroll from his bastard son and saw the wax seal was not broken.

How anyone would know it came from the Commander of the Kingsguard in the first place was rather simple… no one else from the esteemed and honored brotherhood would ever write to the Dornishman.

Things were rather simple between the two old friends whenever writing to each other. Mostly to keep in touch with each other on affairs on their respective ends.

'Wonder what he says this time.' Lewyn thought, breaking the wax seal and unfurling the letter.

As he read through its contents, a semi-pleasant look was slowly morphing into one of utter confusion and disbelief. The old Dornish prince had to reread it several times over as his hands seemed to shake a little.

Both his son and his grand-niece took notice.

"Is there something wrong, gruncle?" Arianne asked out of worry. "It's as if something terrible has happened."

Lewyn couldn't believe it but knowing Barristan as well as he did, this was no jest in the slightest.

"Father?" Nymor's voice broke through his thought process this time.

Gaining his wits about him, he looked at them both with a glint in his eyes.

"Where is your father, Arianne?" Lewyn inquired. "Is he with Oberyn by any chance?"

Both looked to one another with Arianne shrugging.

"I last saw Uncle Oberyn going towards father's study." Arianne answered.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Nymor asked.

"I need to speak to them at once."

After getting the location of his two nephews, Lewyn walked in a hurried pace, almost running. Curious as to what's happening, Nymor and Arianne shared a look before going after the elder Martell.

Along the way, Lewyn ended up catching the attention of some of his younger family members who soon followed after.

Not knowing of the amount of people following after him, the elder Martell eventually came into Doran's solar, who was currently discussing matters with Oberyn with Ellaria sitting beside him.

"Oberyn, for Gods' sake, have some patience."

"I have been patient brother." Oberyn said frustratedly. "Patient for nearly two decades and still-"

"Oberyn." Lewyn burst through the door making the three adults jolt at his sudden arrival. "Doran, I need to speak with you both immediately."

"Seven hells, Lewyn." Doran patted his chest to calm his beating heart. "At least have the decency of knocking."

"It nearly knocked the gout right out from my poor brother." Oberyn quipped, earning a withering stare from Doran.

Ellaria merely chuckled on the little jest.

Lewyn nodded in greeting at Elliara who only faintly nodded back with a kind smile.

"I have important news." Lewyn stated with a no-nonsense matter.

"And what is this news you speak of, uncle?"

"I received word from Barristan about something our family should probably know."

The two brothers shared a look, knowing Lewyn's friendship with his former brother in arms was quite strong. The current Commander of the Kingsguard never once lied to their uncle. So whatever he has to say was above all truthful.

Handing the leader of Dorne the letter, Lewyn soon stepped back as he, his youngest nephew and his paramore looked on to see Doran read it's contents. And with the solar door opened, the other members of their family saw what was happening as well.

It wasn't long before Doran's eyes widened as he read the letter, slumping back in his seat before holding it up for Oberyn to take. Bewildered by his brother's uncharacteristic response, Oberyn took the letter out from Doran's hand and quickly read through the letter. And Ellaria scooched over and read it as well.

"The son of Ventus is here in Westeros?! And he's on his way to King's Landing!" Oberyn exclaimed aloud, making many in the room and at the doorway gasp.

"Is this true?!" Arianne went over to her uncle, peering over his shoulder to read the contents of the letter. Though she was young, Arianne vaguely remembered a distinct set of wild and spiky sandy blond hair with crystal blue eyes and endearing kind smile.

Brief as his time may have been, like the Northerners of Westeros, the Martells of Dorne remember very well the actions that have been done in the past; both good and bad.

And Ventus was regarded in an extremely positive manner for this family, almost as well as the Starks of Winterfell.

He had saved Elia at Harrenhal, displayed noble actions during the tourney hosted there, was responsible for having Lewyn return to Dorne alive and well… to cap it off had struck a vicious blow to Robert Baratheon after the new King was shown the dead children of their princess. This was a case where there were no rumors, just facts that so many had bore witness to such a bombastic fallout with Ventus never being heard from or seen again.

Now, for his son to make an appearance as sudden as the one that his father had made those eighteen years ago? This was a sign. A sign for the Martells to take action here and now.

"What should we do?" Nymor asked, voicing the thoughts of many of those present.

"Isn't it obvious?" Oberyn responded towards his cousin/nephew. "We must see him."

Doran then spoke. "And as much as I'd like to see him, I cannot go."

It didn't take much for the others to know the Dornish leader's reason. His gout has been progressing further and doing any form of travel would no doubt make it worse.

"And did you read the part of what this boy wields?" Lewyn asked. "Keyblades. Not one, but two." This furthered some interest with some of those who haven't read the letter at all. "If this Roxas boy is indeed the son of Ventus and holds two of those mystical weapons, then mayhaps he is even stronger then his father before him."

Oberyn merely chuckled, already wanting to see how well the boy fought and possibly fight him. And much like their father, the three of the Sand Snakes of Obara, Nymeria and Tyene wanted to do the same.

Oberyn looked over to one daughter in particular, being Tyene's younger sister. Venya was a sweet girl of ten summers who was generally kind, had a love for life and polite yet beneath her eyes was a fiery blaze akin to her father when provoked or challenged. In a way, it was similar to her namesake as Ventus had displayed similar traits though not to a lustful degree as the Dornish.

The boy was still a maiden when they had met him. Yet clearly, a maiden no more if this Roxas boy was claimed to be his son.

Lewyn looked at most of his family members and already can tell the majority of them wanted to head off to King's Landing.

It has been nearly two decades since a Martell has stepped foot inside the capital of Westeros. No one had ever bothered since the Sacking of King's Landing for obvious reasons. But now they have the incentive in possibly doing so.

There were many strange and ghastly rumors that had come out from the sacking of King's Landing that never had any confirmations or truths. Just mere speculations.

Now, there were several individuals waiting in King's Landing that the Martells are dying to speak to.

Roxas being an obvious one.

The other was Eddard Stark as he held a strange sort of connection with the Martells. The strange way being that of his relationship with one deceased Ashara of House Dayne. The same House that actually named one of its sons in honor of Eddard. Little Edric "Ned" Dayne.

They had heard of how he had a fallout of his own in regards to Robert's reaction to Elia's children from the late Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. So much to do.

To think, the Stark would have possibly been married to Elia's best friend if Lyanna's kidnapping never happened; given what the late princess revealed to her family.

"What of these strange creatures Ser Barristan spoke of?" Elliara brought up. "These Heartless."

Lewyn hummed to himself, recalling the creatures he once faced with his old brothers back at Harrenhal.

"If they are anything like those Unversed beasts then they are not to be taken lightly." Lewyn stated firmly.

"Then who will be going?" Arianne inquired, asking the question on everyone's mind.

It wasn't long before Doran's solar was filled with debates and arguments on which specific family members will go to the Westerosi capital.

King's Landing was a viper pit- no, a lion's den given recent years. It was more Lannister territory now given what they know how much debt is owed to Tywin and the guessed amount of forces lying behind it's walls.

The Martells suffered much because of that family. They did not want to lose any more. So they would need to exercise caution if they were to go to King's Landing, especially now of all times.

Find allies, learn of this new figure and see whether or not now would be the time to finally have their long awaited justice against those who have wronged them.

"We cannot act callously." Doran stated. "Any reckless actions or moves would draw unwanted attention on us. More especially after going to King's Landing."

Doran made it an obvious display with the pointed look at his younger brother as to whom he was directing the 'reckless' action to. Oberyn merely grinned, knowing that his brother had chosen him to go.

"I shall do my hardest and noblest responsibility in keeping my daughters on a tight leash." Oberyn said in an extravagant bow.

"I wasn't just talking about them." Pointed out the Dornish leader.

It will be quite the short leash to reign in the Red Viper. Out of the entire household, Oberyn is more prone to lash out his anger if he can't control himself.

"So keep Oberyn from doing anything crazy, Uncle." Doran said with a pleading look with Lewyn chortling.

"Naturally, Doran, but no promises."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Chapter could've come out sooner if it wasn't for work. Enough said as always from both free man writer and I.**

**With the recent Coronavirus going on as of late, things are getting crazy. Sport leagues across the country have been put on hiatus until further notice, schools are shut down for 2 weeks, international flights are being blocked until further notice, many events are postponed or canceled such as E3 to even Celine Dion concerts… the last one is something my younger sister is really pissed off about given this is supposed to be her last concert tour before retiring and she has tickets to her one concert in a few weeks. Hell, a lot of movies are postponed and delayed by some number of months and it's understandable.**

**FreeManWriter: Oh yeah, the level of panic is astounding. Sure am glad that toilet paper has such a natural immunity to the virus. Thank God for disposable tissues. **

**Jeb: So remember people, wash your hands constantly, cough and sneeze away from others and rest well. We must all do our part in not preventing this problem even further.**

**FMW: Yeah, you know, washing hands. The one thing that one should constantly do and should have done well before this virus just up and fucked everything up for the foreseeable future. But yeah, like J said gotta do our part and all. Last thing we need to do is panic. This is one of those instances where we gotta batten down the hatches and endure cause sometimes that's all some can do.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	14. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 14: Rude Awakenings**

It was all foggy and muggy in the marsh filled swamplands.

Many trees were bare of their leaves in the immediate area while outside of it's range were still there. This only enhanced the unbearable, cautious feeling many bore when traversing through the Neck.

The swamplands were not always this way in the Neck. It was once a lush, plentiful land back in the Dawn Age. But back in the war between the First Men and the Children of the Forest, the latter used their magic and flooded the land in order to gain an advantage over their human opponents. While others fled the swamplands; the rest settled there, took root and strived by becoming craggongmen.

Any visitor crossing through the land needs to strictly stay on the path and never venture past it. Or else one would face the dangers that lie beyond the safe, solid grounds. From the suckholes, quicksands and crocodiles and other reptilian creatures which infest the lands.

Yet something else infests the lands as of late. A much more darker creature which threatens its residents.

In a particular area of the Neck, a crocodile was lazing about on the shoreline. It licked it's chomps, cleaning away any stray meat from it's recent meal.

It soon raised its head, inspecting the area. It heard something unnatural nearby but couldn't quite place it. All it truly heard was some bubbling in the water. The crocodile thought it was nothing, yet this feeling welled up in its body and didn't seem to leave.

The "lion-lizard" -as most people called it's kind- was about to sleep when a large booming slash occured not far from its resting place.

The crocodile was no doubt startled, crawling back away to safety. Yet it couldn't make it far with a large black tentacle-like claw sliced through the creature. And as it started bleeding to death, the attacker took hold of the animal and consumed it whole.

The area entered an eerie silence with a heavy presence hanging over the entire swamp. A presence of darkness.

It wasn't very long for another explosion to occur in the water, with Roxas flung out and sailed towards a decrepit tree.

His back hit the tree, yet he was unable to slide down quickly holding up his two Keyblades in defense from a black three-clawed limb that clamped around them.

Swiping his blades at it, the clawed limb eventually disintegrated into dark vapors.

It wasn't long before yet another explosion occurred in the water nearby, revealing the adversary he currently faced.

This wasn't familiar to the Greater Nobody, no. This was the same god damn thing he had faced during his days in the Organization whenever he went to Halloween Town.

Looking back, Roxas saw a large purple flower bud rise out of the swamp water with thorny vines attached. Going higher and higher, the Nobody saw a decrepit, black coffin with pale gold lining attached at the bottom. Said coffin was surrounded by a large, silver chain and has two large silver nails driven partway into it on each side. A hole made things visible for a glowing yellow eye to peer through the coffin's lid. And at the bottom lied the Heartless emblem.

Roxas did not enjoy facing the Leechgrave before and he will surely not enjoy doing it again.

More black tentacle-like claws -or Tentaclaws- shot out of the water and went to capture or skewer the Keyblader. Roxas merely blocked or swatted them away while jumping and gliding out of the way. Each of the limbs trailed after him, prompting him to cast several Fira spells at them. He heard them shrek in utmost pain before diving back into the swamp water to quench the flames.

As several more came out, he repeated the same process again while also casting Thundara as they were drenched in water. Their damp forms proved useful in adding more damage onto them as they were being shocked considerably.

Several of the Tentaclaws retracted into the ground before they burst forth around Roxas making him leap high into the air. As the closest one drew near, Roxas slashed at it using the momentum of his Keyblade hitting his target as well as his own spinning body to get some distance from the other Claws that snatched at thin air. Adjusting his body, Roxas began to glide around the area and avoided the appendages again and again.

Oh and not to mention the poisonous cloud the Leechgrave excreted from the opened coffin.

Eventually taking care of the present Tentaclaws, the greater Nobody had to block the Poison Shots fired off by the present Heartless. Some were able to be rebounded back before he fired off several strong Firaga spells. Once they all collided, the coffin fell down into the water; giving Roxas the opening he needed to deliver more damage onto it.

Honestly, Roxas was hoping that he wouldn't be facing anything this damn big on his journey down to the capital of this continent. Sure he had encountered Heartless here and there as he accompanied the Royal Caravan with the Stark retinue at the behest and request of the King but he was planning on seeing more of this World anyway. The trip down south with the King was just an easier means of sorts.

Then again, nothing is _ever_ that easy for the Nobody as his life had basically proven it up to this point. The minute he had spotted just one of these damnable Tentaclaws on the caravans trek through the Neck, he groaned knowing just what was waiting around here in these swamps. He had to take it out himself.

"C'mon, just die already." He grunted out.

He was soon smacked away by a newly risen Tentaclaw and was slammed into the water. The Keybearer grunted, fighting himself free from not drowning in the murky swamp.

Seeing as he had no little choice, Roxas focused and casted Thundaga. Bolts of lightning rained down in the area, electrocuting the water and the present Heartless and him along with it.

He screamed from the pain, but it was worth it. With the Tentaclaw no longer holding him down, he shot out of the water and struck the flailing coffin where the real Heartless inside took residence. With the gap wide opened now, Roxas stabbed the being inside and fired off a strong Firaga spell to roast it alive.

It screamed in agony as the fire encompassed the coffin and soon spread towards the flora-like body. It slammed into the water to quench the flames, but Roxas wasn't having any of this. Using his Keyblades, he sliced through the chains and pried the coffin lid open. The yellow eye glared at him before widening once it's opponent pierced his Keyblades into it one final time.

The Heartless stopped moving before fully collapsing into the swamp water. And it wasn't long before it disintegrated into dark vapors. And once seeing the large Heart released into the sky, Roxas panted in order to catch his breath and calm the rapid beating in his chest.

Roxas walked away from the water before sitting upon the shore of the lake, panting heavily while staring with half-lidded eyes at the center where the Heartless once resided. When this day started out, he honestly felt like relaxing.

But nope, that was not to be.

Still, he was relieved he had managed to get this out of the way right away rather than play detective unlike the last time in Halloween Town. That first ever fight with a Leechgrave was all he needed to know how much of a pain in the ass this type of Heartless was.

After all, it just started out by a warning and a description by the resident craggongmen; which Roxas picked up from there in order to keep the Neck safe from the Heartless.

He ran his hand through the muck covering his blond locks before flecking it all off.

"Man this is not my day." He muttered out, walking out of the swampy water. "Now let's find that Nexus and get back to camp."

Traversing further into the swamplands, the greater Nobody soon found the swirling Nexus he was looking for.

He figured the Leechgrave was feeding the Nexus with the Hearts it captured in order to speed up it's progression process.

Aiming his two Keyblades at the swirling darkened portal, wisps of light appeared the blades and congregated at their tips. They molded together as one condensed, ethereal ball of light. Reaching its peak, the greater Nobody shot out a beam at the Nexus.

The beam of light struck the Nexus in it's dead center, cutting through the darkness. Silence filled the area once the beam vanished.

A light forming within the darkened ball, expanding and soon swallowing up the blackened form. With an expunging wave of light, the darkness all but vanished with small wisps of darkness filtering the air before they too faded away.

With that taken care of, Roxas looked around and didn't know where exactly the royal caravan was at anymore. Everywhere around him seemed to be the same and the fight with the Leechgrave furthered this.

Not wanting to waste time in finding them, Roxas concentrated and opened a Corridor of Darkness and traveled through it.

About a good half mile away from the royal caravan a plume of darkness erupted from the ground with Roxas walking out a moment later.

He began walking back to the camp that had been set up as they were resting for the time being.

He could see it in an open field, a safe area in the swamplands where many can rest from the surrounding dangers.

Drawing in closer to the camp, he was met with Ser Barristan who first spotted him.

"I take it with your return the threat is taken care of."

"It is, Barristan." Roxas soon walked past the Kingsguard Commander who soon followed beside him.

"Are you well, Roxas?"

"I need something to eat and maybe a bath." Roxas grimaced a moment later, hocked a loogie and spat out a few globs of brown saliva. "All I can taste and smell now is swamp after getting a good amount through my nose and mouth."

Ser Selmy chuckled. It would surely not be a pleasantry on that happening to anyone.

"And what of your clothes?"

Roxas simply held out his arm with most of the grime and mud already dripping off while appearing cleaner by the second.

"It cleans by itself."

"What I would give for that type of garment." Barristan admitted, slightly envious of the boy's clothing.

"True, but it wouldn't matter if the wearer is still dirty underneath the clothes."

"Good point."

The two were soon met by the occasional guards of both Stark and the royal family. And following behind them was King Robert and his Hand.

"Ah, Roxas. Good to see you." Robert greeted. "You look like shit."

"Hey." Roxas said blandly, walking right by the King who only chortled aloud.

"Was it that bad of a fight?"

"Yes, bath first then food." Roxas said, waving his hand.

"I'm sure." Ned said. "We can help draw you a bath by your assigned tent."

"I can manage, Ned. But thanks."

Ned only smiled slightly at the boy who was stretching himself out to get all the soreness out of him.

Making his way towards the tent he will be sleeping on his journey to the capital, he didn't notice the royal princess and the elder Stark girl spotting him from afar.

"Oh, there he is." Myrcella said with a smile before frowning.

Sansa spotted the facial change by the princess beside her and noticed her crush's deminor. "He does not look happy."

"Maybe we could cheer him up."

Sansa nodded as the pair followed him.

Roxas hadn't noticed their approach as he eventually made it inside his tent, casually beginning to take his clothes off, throwing his trench coat over his shoulder and managing to remove his black shirt as well. He tossed his two pieces of clothing aside to his set up bed.

By the time he started unbuckling his belt, he heard someone speak to him from behind.

"Roxas, are you alri-"

Looking back, the Nobody saw Sansa and Princess Myrcella staring right at him. A blush slowly formed on their cheeks, which made him wonder what was wrong. But due to his naivety, he didn't realize the two healthy and developing teenage girls were looking at his naked upper body in seeing how slim and defined it was.

"Don't you knock?" He asked before slapping his forehead. "Wait, that won't work with a tent of all things."

The two girls remained unresponsive giving him a set of stares that grew more intense by the second. It was honestly kinda starting to weird him out.

"Uh, Sansa, Myrcella, can I help you two with anything?" Roxas asked aloud, making both girls blink realizing they had been staring for so long.

The princess "eeped" while the Stark girl stammered while trying to compose herself. Keyword being trying.

Quirking a brow, Roxas was at a slight loss on what to do for the moment, deciding to throw on a spare shirt seeing that the two weren't going away for the moment.

That seemed to do the trick… sorta.

Their red faces slightly dimmed in color yet the two refused to meet him in the eye with both now looking away trying their damndest to get themselves under control.

"Girls? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, oh! Yes, yes, apologies for such… faces." Sansa finally managed to get some words out.

"What's wrong? Your faces are all red still." Roxas pointed out which made them gain back a healthy coloring of crimson. "There, it's even redder now."

"It's something we ate." Myrcella said quickly, not really thinking about what she was saying. Sansa looked to her with utter bewilderment.

Their crush tilted his head and quirked a brow. "Really?"

Myrcella looked to Sansa with a pleading look with the red-head realizing what she was trying to get at. Relenting, her soon to be good-sister responded back. "What she says is true."

"There was a dish that was served that came from the swamps that caused this sort of reaction at times." Myrcella hastily added on.

Roxas hummed on that tidbit, thinking over the logic of it and nodding to himself.

"I can possibly see that. The swamplands tend to have some stuff lying around that should not be consumed." Roxas noted. "I believe there's some mushrooms that merely mess with your mind while others hurt your stomach badly."

Sansa let out a shaky breath of relief, one Myrcella shared, glad that the half-baked story was bought by the object of the Stark girl's affection.

"And if I remember correctly, there's one that causes some other effects. Supposedly when done right has some aphrodisiac-like properties."

"Aphrodisiac?" Roxas repeated. "What does that mean?"

Say what you will, but the greater Nobody did know a lot of things from Ansem the Wise. Unfortunately aphrodisiacs were not one of them.

Sansa's expression blanched.

"Nothing of great importance." Sansa promptly waved off. "All you need to know is that we are alright."

Roxas wasn't sure but seeing that they didn't want to talk about it any further he shrugged it off.

"So how are you two fairing?"

"What do you mean, Roxas?" Myrcella inquired.

"I mean your brother is marrying Sansa. You two seem to be getting along well."

Sansa's mood dimmed a little, but the princess didn't even notice. "Oh we're faring well. Being good friends as it would help strengthen our relationship once we soon become good-sisters."

The Stark girl didn't really say anything, not trusting her mouth at the moment. She merely nodded in agreement.

While the betrothal wasn't official at this time, it seemed to be with everyone else already thinking of this. All Sansa does know is her father is discussing this matter with King Robert in reconsidering so she may marry Roxas instead of the crown prince.

Roxas nodded as he went to the nearby tub and started getting things set up. "Just asking this, but do you know who you might marry Myrcella?"

"P-Pardon?"

This question threw the two girls off.

"I was just wondering. Don't know if your parents already set something up for you or not, yet." Roxas shrugged. "Seems to be very important here."

The princess shook her head 'no'. "Mother and father have either not discussed it yet, wanting my brother to marry first before me, or keeping it a private affair."

"Understandable."

Need the older children, much less the important ones, marry first. Once things are all said and done with said children, the next ones down the line will be figured out once they are ready.

Sansa had noticed several bruises and scratches upon Roxas's arm when he had pulled his sleeve back to test the heat of the bathwater.

"Roxas, what happened here?" Sansa disregarded boundaries, gently taking his arm into her hands with one trailing them over his injuries.

"Oh, I didn't even notice those." Roxas remarked, hovering his free hand over his injuries. **"Cure."**

A small ethereal green flower formed overhead and sprinkled it's pollen upon him. The injuries receded, vanishing a moment later with Roxas nodded in satisfaction at his work yet his arm still remained in Sansa's hands who stared in wonder at what she had seen.

"Even after so many instances, your magic is still truly astonishing Roxas." Sansa said with open awe. "I would love to learn how to cast such extraordinary magic."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Well, I think you can honestly. Robb and Jon are learning, so you could learn as well."

"Truly? Why haven't I heard of this before till now?"

"You never asked."

"...That's fair."

"So you wanna learn? You and the rest of your siblings all are capable." Roxas stated. "I think your dad has it as well."

"Dad?" Questioned the blonde Baratheon.

"Father, Myrcella." Sansa clarified, having heard this already. "But what do you mean by my father having magic?"

Roxas furrowed his brows in thought.

"Hard to really explain, Sansa. Short version, I just assumed that your whole family has the trait, given Robb and Jon can do it."

He didn't mention Arya just yet, as per wishes as she wants her training kept a secret for a little while longer.

Now Sansa could hardly contain her intrigue and want of actually learning. Roxas just informed her that she has the potential to use magic! And not just any magic, he is actually willing to show and teach her how to utilize his brand of magic specifically.

If she indeed was able to use magic, she would possibly enjoy spending time with her crush more and more.

Her mind then started drifting elsewhere as her hormones acted up. Her remembering Roxas' shirtless chest which then went on of her being utterly alone with him. They soon draw close, kiss and-

"Uh, Sansa? Your face is turning red again? Is that food or whatever you had earlier?"

"Yes, yes, that." Sansa said dreamily, unable to contain her rather vivid imagination at the moment.

Myrcella narrowed her eyes, already telling her friend was fibbing. She already could tell what the Stark girl was thinking of, given her reaction.

Granted the crown princess wasn't also thinking of such things. But she was a bit more controlled on such thoughts unlike her soon to be good-sister.

"So how did you get those injuries earlier?"

"Meh, Heartless." Roxas said casually. "A variant I faced off before in another town very far from here."

"What was it?" Sansa asked.

"It's called a Leechgrave." Roxas said. "Big one with a flower bud for a head, a giant coffin and too many annoying clawed tentacles to count."

"Clawed tentacles?" Myrcella murmured.

"Imagine black and decrepit tree branches that are all jagged with weird joints and you might get the idea.

"Sounds rather frightening." Myrcella said, squirming slightly as she was honestly a bit nervous still on the idea of these creatures of darkness known as the Heartless.

"Annoying is more like it." Roxas huffed. "Damn things threw me around in the mud, water and the entire swamp. Felt like it was intentionally doing that?"

"To hurt you?"

"No, to piss me off and get a laugh." Roxas said with a frown. "Seriously, every time one of those Tentaclaws managed to grab me they just threw me in the dirtiest or most painful spot that was nearby."

Hearing such a blunt and slightly brutish statement, Sansa couldn't help but giggle suddenly finding Roxas grumpy mood rather amusing.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Not like I don't go out of my way to help you all."

At that comment, even Myrcella began laughing with Roxas's eye twitching before he started chuckling softly.

"You sound as though you would like to relax." Myrcella commented.

"And knowing my luck, that's probably asking for too much." Roxas dryly said.

"That's too bad. A man like you should have time to rest from such things."

"I could go for Ice-cream right about now." Roxas admitted, feeling the craving for his favorite Sea-salt treat right about now.

Probably after getting cleaned up, he might just get himself some.

"This ice-cream you speak of again." Myrcella said, curiosity filling her mind. "Everytime you speak of it, the more I want to try it."

"Me too."

"I'll bring it around soon." Roxas assured. "Promise. I know you girls will love it."

"How?"

Their crush merely smirked. "I have my ways."

Both were confused by this statement yet they decided to take his word for it.

"Have you seen Arya recently?" He suddenly asked.

"I have not. Why do you ask?" Sansa questioned.

"She would want to hear this story as well and you know her."

Sansa nodded.

Checking the tub once more, the Nobody felt the water was warm enough.

"Whelp, I'm gonna take a bath now ladies." Roxas said. "I'm starting to feel all the gunk I went through stick to my skin and I'd rather get it off now before it becomes permanent."

The two teen girls chuckled at his small jest. They said their brief parting goodbyes as they left the tent.

Yet they lingered back a little as they saw Roxas start undressing himself through the tent's flap.

'If only there were a means of capturing that for later.' Both girls internally shared the same desire as the image of a shirtless Roxas was burned into their heads with their faces heating up once more.

They silently giggled before moving away, not wanting to get caught by anyone else in such a questioning act.

_**-Unknown-**_

He was still here. Still in this endless landscape with the ground far below him.

It seemed as though he had been falling for a very long time. Could it have been days, months or years?

_**"Fly."**_ A voice simply commanded in the darkness. _**"Fly."**_

But Bran did not know how to fly. It was impossible. All he could do was fall.

The ground was so far below him he couldn't make it out, given this foggy mist enhancing the darkness. Even in his dream he was in, he could not fall forever. He would wake up in the instant before he hit the ground.

He had to... right?

_**"And if you don't?"**_ Said the voice. Bran frantically looked all around for the source and saw a raven flying beside him. _**"You must fly."**_

"I can't fly!" Bran sobbed out as his eyes were tearing up. Both from the rushing fall, which dried out his eyes, to his fear taking over.

_**"How do you know? Have you ever tried?"**_ Cried the raven. _**"You must fly, now!"**_

"I can't!" Bran said pitifully.

The young Stark never wanted to wake up so badly more than ever. He just wanted to be home. He wanted to be in his parents' embrace and tell him his dream can't hurt him. He wanted to be with his loving siblings and tell him everything will be alright. He wanted Roxas to help him be brave after this ordeal.

But neither of them were here. No one was here with him, except for the raven with three eyes.

"I'm too scared." Bran whimpered as his body seemed to flail against the rushing wind in the darkness. It's impossible for him to fly, only leaving him to fall.

He didn't know if he was imagining this or not, but the young Stark saw something that made him even more scared.

Far below where he was falling from, a large valley of skeletons were sprawled about. All seemed to have been impaled via spikes of wood and ice and were no doubt broken from the fall. And perched on one of them was another raven… or was it a crow. It didn't matter as the dark bird's feathers were wet and soggy as it's blue and red eyes peered at his falling form.

"Please… Someone… Anyone… Save me…"

The three eyed raven cawed again. _**"No one will help you! You must save yourself! Fly or you will die! You must fly NOW!"**_

The bird's command was not making this better for Bran. It was hard for him to do so as he was falling faster and faster to the pike filled valley down below. And the blue/red eyed crow down there was cawing in merriment in what may come next.

Bran whimpered more and more, calling out for help one last time. The three-eyed raven cawed out to fly once more making him cover his ears as he began writhing in the air.

And instead of the three eyed raven responding, someone else did instead.

"_Don't worry, I'm here."_ Spoke a soft, gentle voice. _"It's going to be alright."_

The voice shocked both Bran and the two birds, making them look all over in wondering where it came from.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded and blinded the three beings. While Bran felt no pain, the three eyed raven did as it was knocked far away.

Opening his eyes once more, Bran saw a glowing figure flying towards him. He flinched and tried not to interact with it. The last bird was demanding and forceful. The young Stark didn't want to deal with the same thing all over again.

But once the being came in close, the same voice from before gently spoke to him. _"You're safe now, Bran. Don't worry. I'm here."_

Bran felt an odd wait on his back. Looking back, he saw a white dove clenching onto him with it's small talons. He wondered how it was going to fly with him attached to the innocent creature.

To his surprise when the dove went to unfurl its wings, instead of small ones a large pair of ethereal wings sprouted out. They reached quite the long length and the light coming from the wings were bright; almost bright enough to light through the darkness.

"_Be ready, Bran Stark."_ Spoke the dove. _"And don't worry, I'll keep you safe."_

It was by this point the three eyed raven came swooping in, as if trying to attack the dove for interference. Before it got anywhere near them, the dove gave out another wave of light which sent the raven away even further.

With _that_ bird out of the way, the dove took Bran elsewhere in the darkness.

Down below, the blue/red eyed crow was curious with what it just saw. Unfurling it's soggy wings, it took flight and went to investigate.

Yet before it could get remotely close, both Bran and the dove disappeared in a flash of light; leaving the soggy bird utterly confused.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories: Namine-**_

Once the light died down again, Bran slowly opened his eyes and saw many small lights all around him. There was something about them that reminded him of something, but what?

Looking at them a bit better, he recognized them as-

"Stars…" Bran said with utmost awe.

Some of these stars were blinding white, others blue, a few red and the rest were filled with the rest of the rainbow. The endless sea of stars greeted him instead of the skeletons and spikes from before. He was filled with safety instead of danger.

Soon enough, a different light greeted him. One far larger and brighter than the stars surrounding him.

It was a large platform filled with lights like that of the sunrise and sunset. The colors of twilight were very gentle and soothing in contrast to the unsettling darkness.

As his eyes took better focus on it, the Stark gasped on what he was seeing.

It was a stained glass platform filled with the twilight of colors. Along the edges was this repeating symbol of a splintered, upside down heart with a pointed cross attached to it. And in the far background was an oddly designed belltower with a numeral board on its face with two flat pieces placed on certain spots.

But this wasn't what really drew his attention, but the people inside of the stained glass platform.

At the center of it all was Roxas and in his grasp was a Keyblade he was not truly familiar with. Instead of Oblivion and Oathkeeper -as he called them- it was a metal version of the wooden toy he gifted Arya on her nameday.

Surrounding his head in small portraits were five individuals. One was a smiling, spiky red haired man with green eyes and a purple tattoo on his cheek which looked like a teardrop. One was a smiling black haired girl with deep blue eyes. The other was a silver haired teen with him being blindfolded for some apparent reason.

Yet there were two that he saw that made his eyes widened, instantly recognizing them both. It was his sister Arya and brother Jon. What were they doing on this… whatever it was?

Bran was so caught up with his inspection did he not notice his feet were firmly planted on the platform's surface. When he did, he blinked and shook off his shock.

Soon he saw a brief flash of light from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw a young woman who appeared to be around the same age as Sansa. Her shoulder length blonde hair was like Lannister gold; perhaps even lighter and brighter. Her eyes were bright blue which held much warmth and kindness.

And her attire was the strangest thing he'd seen, being a pure white dress which reached her mid-thighs to reveal much of her legs. On the top of her dress, it was cut off at the shoulders with only two small straps along the shoulders holding it in place. And her footwear was a pair of white laced sandals.

For some reason, he thought she must have some relation with Roxas; given some physical similarities.

"You're alright now, Bran." She gently said with a smile.

The young Stark instantly recognized the voice as it was the same as the dove!

"You saved me." He said with utmost gratitude. "You saved me from falling. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. _Anyone_ in their right mind should've done so."

Bran nodded before gazing at the stars above.

He didn't know how long he gazed upon them all. It felt like an eternity as he was lost in their beautiful majesty.

"Time's up, Bran."

The Stark snapped his head towards the blonde girl. "Huh?"

"It's time for you to return home."

"But the stars," he lamented, "they're so pretty."

"I know they are, but your family is waiting for you. They're so worried for you and they want you back home."

Bran wondered how she knew of this, much less wondering if what she said was right or wrong.

"Will I come back here when I dream again?"

All she did was walk up to him and gently poked the center of his forehead. "We shall see."

His vision soon became bright again as everything around him faded away in the light.

And before long, the light died down as he gasped; taking in a large intake of air into his chest.

_**-Waking World-**_

Catelyn stared down on her son with heavy eyes. The river blue's were reddened and tired from exhaustion. Either from weeping or just looking at his malnourished form this entire time. And all she wore was a simple gown as she would often take naps in the room.

Her ears picked up on the rapping on her son's chamber door. It opened to reveal Maester Luwin, walking in as he saw Lady Stark sewing and crafting yet another charm of the Seven for her child.

Coming up to the comatose child, Luwin inspected Bran before finally addressing the matter of his visit.

"It's time we reviewed the accounts, my Lady. You'll want to know how much the royal visit cost us a fortnight ago."

"It has cost us _enough_."

"My Lady, the king's party had healthy appetites." He reminded her. "We must replenish our stores before-"

She cut him off. "Talk to Poole about it."

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn."

Catelyn nodded absentmindedly. "Oh, yes… I remember."

"We need a new steward until his return. And there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention-"

Her voice practically snapped like a whip towards him. "I don't care about appointments!"

It was during this brief confrontation did Robb walk into the bedchamber. Hearing this problem, he took charge of his Lordly duties.

"I'll make the appointments." Robb said onto the maester, who soon took notice of him. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good, my Lord." Luwin said before saying farewell to Lady Stark.

Once the maester vacated the bed chamber, Robb made his way towards the closed up window. He opened up the wooden panels in order to cycle in a fresh bit of air as the room felt stale to him. And the faint sounds of barking could be heard riding the wind. Looking down below, he saw Shaggydog, Greywind and Summer howling by the tower where the three Starks were presently at.

Feeling the cold air rushing past his face, Robb spoke. "When was the last time you left this room?"

The barking soon turned into howls, unsettling Catelyn little by little. All she tried to do to drown out the noise was keeping up with her craft and now speaking with her eldest child.

"I have to take care of him." Was her excuse.

"He's not going to die, mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed. Hells you even saw it yourself with what Roxas had done for him."

"What if he's wrong?" She argued. "Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you." Her son said sharply. "He's six."

The howls and barking kept climbing in volume, unsettling Catelyn a bit more as her son continued speaking.

"He doesn't know what's happening. He thinks everyone has deserted him. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg-"

The sounds became too much for her, causing Catelyn to stop crafting and clutching her ears. "Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" She pleaded.

The grief was finally coming down on her. Night after night, the howling and the cold wind and the near empty castle of it's main residents. On and on it went as it never changed while her sweet Bran was lying there in such a state.

Her son who always loved climbing the walls of his ancestral home. Her son who had dreamt on becoming an explorer and possibly being a knight one day. And she feared her son may never wake again so she may never see any of that happen, much less hearing his voice again.

Catelyn didn't remember falling to the floor. Her tiredness was starting to escalate now with things crashing into her.

Robb rushed to her side and helped get her back onto her chair. "You need to rest, mother. Luwin said you hardly gave yourself any since Bran's fall."

Call it what you will, but her motherly pride wouldn't allow that to happen right now.

Yet all she could do was wheep.

"I _can't_." She cried out. "Gods forgive me, Robb, but I just can't."

The howls started intensifying, making things worse for her.

"Please shut the window!"

"I will if you swear to get some proper rest." He said, which she reluctantly did by nodding.

Walking towards the window, he was about to shut the panels when he noticed something was amiss.

It wasn't just the direwolves howling, but the dogs as well. Not to mention they were barking loudly, as if they were trying to get people's attention.

And then there was the faint smell of smoke and fire crackling… which wasn't coming from the bedchamber he currently stood in.

Looking off to the side, Robb widened his eyes. _"Fire."_

Catelyn snapped her head towards the window. "What?"

"There's fire at the stables." He said, quickly making his way out of the room. "You stay here. I'll come back."

It wasn't long after his departure did she hear the bells ringing, alerting the men on what's happening right now.

Mustering what bit of strength she had, Catelyn got onto her feet and made her way to the window. All she wanted was to no longer hear those noises.

Once up close, she heard the guards shouting as they tried to put out the growing fire. And they had to help get the horses back in one piece as they were causing some bits of chaos in the yard.

Turning back around from closing the shutters, she saw a stranger standing in the room with her.

He was a small, dirty gaunty man in filthy brown and grey clothing; who stank of horses. Catelyn knew pretty much every servant within these walls and this man before her was clearly not one she recognized.

"You weren't s'posed to be here." He muttered sourly as he gazed upon her. "_No one_ was s'posed to be here."

It was then did she notice a knife in his grasp as he shifted his gaze onto her comatose son.

"No," she whispered in utmost horror.

"It's a mercy. He's dead already."

Fear and adrenaline quickly filled her very being, causing her to charge in order to defend her defenseless son.

"NO!"

He slapped her away, having her fall onto the bed. The stranger quickly pulled on her hair, forcing her to stand back up. Seeing the blade reaching towards her throat, she moved her hands and grasped the sharp weapon. She struggled as she fought back. The blade started cutting deep into her palms as they collided into the stone wall. Her hands were starting to get slippery from her drawn out blood, but she would not let go of the dagger and let the man kill her.

Needing a means of getting free, Catelyn bit down hard on the attempted murder's hand.

The stranger cried in pain, almost deafening her ear in the process. It was too much for him, causing him to push Catelyn out of the way. When she tried to fight back, he shoved her onto the floor.

"No one was s'posed to be here." He repeated in a low tone.

As he made his way to kill her, a brown blur collided against the stranger's form. They collapsed onto the ground with the man screaming.

Crawling up towards the bed and pulling herself up, Catelyn saw Summer biting through her attacker's throat. It wasn't long before the stranger no longer cried as he was dead with the light vacating his eyes.

The direwolf pried his teeth out of the attacker and got onto the bed. He started licking Bran's cheek out of worry before lying down next to his sleeping form.

"Good boy." She muttered out before her eyes started growing heavy as she would fall into unconsciousness.

"Mother?"

From the mixture of her tiredness finally catching up to her to the bloodloss, she didn't know if she was becoming delirious or not. It's as if Bran was wide awake, both confused and alarmed now.

All she did was wear a smile on her face as she collapsed into slumber.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Another short-ish chapter for the story.**

**Some people might say that things are taking a bit too long in progressing things. But you need to realize, many episodes in the show are composed of several POV chapters and split up accordingly and make things seem long. I don't want to speed things up too fast, merely wanting to detail things along the way. It's only at later chapters will things be longer in events with the story.**

**Besides, I think things flow better with these somewhat smaller chapters instead of longer ones to reflect the actual episodes that seem rather inconsistent to some degree. Already cutting out the stuff with Jon right now, but don't know what else for the time being.**

**FMW: Yeah, so we can churn these chapters out at a consistent rate considering how far ahead we've already planned while constantly keeping up to snuff on quality. I hope at least. But still, with this and Infinite Wars we've got a good groove going on and can update constantly without too many long ass gaps in between. And Dracus, dude, no we're not interested in writing those crossover ideas. We've got enough on our plate as is. There are still other matters to write on from Xion's place as well as here and things will only continue to grow as we all know since this is GOT and there are other characters to come.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	15. The Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 15: The Twins**

Things have been bitterly cheerful in Winterfell these past four days.

It was cheerful for Bran had awoken from his deep slumber. As for why it's bitter was because of how Bran woke up and what came after.

Robb was returning to Bran's chamber after taking care of the growing stable fire when he heard the cry for help. He didn't question what was happening, he only acted.

And upon his arrival, he was utterly shocked with what he witnessed.

A stranger lying on the ground dead with his throat torn out, his mother's hands were bloodied with a nasty cut and lying unconscious and his little brother wide awake and alarmed. Robb would've hugged Bran at that moment, but their mother needed to be attended to immediately.

For days, Lady Catelyn had been in a slumber because of what happened. And it seemed poetic with Brandon being by her bedside as a worried mess while their mother had slept.

It was just this morning did their mother finally awake.

When Robb came in to check up on them, he smiled upon seeing them embrace with tears pouring down their eyes.

With things taken care of, Robb had thought things would possibly go back to normal in Winterfell. He would perform his Lordly duties and help the people. Go out and assist on the patrols against the Heartless with Theon and several others. Bran would keep climbing his walls and towers… under better carefulness and guidance. And Rickon would just smash his walnuts day in and day out.

Yet his mother seemed to have him, Theon, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik summoned in the Godswood. And by the look on her face, it seemed something rather dire and important.

Underneath the weirwood tree of Winterfell, Catelyn spoke to the four men in front of her.

"Who was he?" She inquired.

"No one knows his name, my Lady." Rodrik answered. "He was no man of Winterfell."

"Clearly."

"It's hard to tell where he came from and with how many strangers coming in and out of Winterfell's gates as of late."

Catelyn nodded. "Then I want people to be searched. I don't want my son, much less anyone else, hurt behind these walls again."

"I'll be sure to tell the new Captain of the Guard of this."

"We found where he slept." Robb stated. "He had ninety silver stags in a bag under straw by the stables."

Catelyn scoffed. "It's good to know my son's life was not sold cheaply. But why would he keep them there?"

Theon gave his thoughts. "I wager once doing the deed, he would rush out and help quench the fire before making it out of Winterfell."

She hummed a little. "Sounds reasonable enough. But why there?"

"He was hiding in the stables, my Lady." Theon informed. "You could smell it's stench on his corpse. We figured he was hiding in there and possibly wanted to burn any evidence of him living there."

Catelyn nodded as she clenched her fists out of instinct. When she did, she hissed a little.

Luwin noticed this. "How are your hands treating you, my Lady."

The wounds inflicted upon Lady Catelyn were bad as the blade the assailant used had cut deep towards the bone. Despite using what Potions they had in healing her hands, there was still a wide scar on the palms.

"They feel sore when I put pressure on the scarred area." She stated.

"Perhaps some ointments could help relieve you of some pain."

"Thank you, Maester. Now… What I am about to tell you must remain between us." She addressed them. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was _thrown_."

The shock was plain on their faces.

"The boy was always sure-handed and footed before." Luwin muttered. "More so with Roxas' gift."

"Someone tried to kill him twice." Catelyn continued. "Why? Why murder an innocent child?"

"Why would you ask this, mother?" Robb inquired.

"Earlier I went to the Broken Tower." She informed her son. "Fresh eyes if you would. And a clearer head did me justice in finding something."

"Which is?"

"Evidence that someone was in there. I don't know of what went on in there, but Bran saw something he wasn't meant to see."

"Saw what, my Lady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, rubbing her eyes a little. "I had hoped Bran would've told me but what injury he had received from the fall made him no longer remember."

"I came to that conclusion as well." Luwin noted. "All he remembered prior to getting hurt was coming to the tower and starting climbing, nothing else."

This might not be the case. Luwin swore Bran was a little hesitant when informing him of what happened. It was as if he was afraid of speaking and he was blocking the memory. He wasn't going to pry, but let him slowly tell them when the time was right.

"But I would stake my life if the Lannisters are involved in this." Catelyn looked at the men before her with a sterner gaze. "My sister, Lysa, believes the Lannisters murdered her husband, Lord Arryn and late Hand of the King. This leaves much reason to suspect their loyalty to the Crown."

"We must have proof for these accusations." Rodrik stated.

"I have found a long hair of gold in the Broken Tower. I would've thought Princess Myrcella could be there, but she was with Sansa that day. Then I suspected her mother as I couldn't keep track of her whereabouts. The same could be said with her brother, Jamie, as he wasn't at the Hunt."

"That might not be enough." Robb informed. "I remember there were others in the royal party having long hairs of gold. Any of them could be behind this."

"Then what of the dagger." Theon brought up. "A fine blade like that will not have gone unnoticed."

The Master-at-Arms pulled out the weapon and presented it to the others. The dagger's curved handle was partially blackened with gold decorations. When withdrawing the blade from its sheath, they saw easily the recognizable ripples dancing across the surface.

"The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone." Rodrik snapped the blade back in the sheath. "Someone gave it to him."

At this time, Robb gritted his teeth with bits of fury slowly burning in his eyes. "They come to our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want-"

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon said, earning a small nod in return.

Luwin looked bewildered at this. "What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Huh?"

There probably will not. Not at this time, but perhaps in the future.

"Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet." Luwin looked at the Lady of Winterfell. "Lord Stark must be told of this. I already sent a letter to him of young Brandon's awakening. I'll be sure to send another."

Catelyn interjected. "I don't trust a raven to carry these words."

Robb then stepped up. "Then I'll ride to King's Landing."

"No." She told him. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I'll go myself."

"Mother, you can't." Spoke the acting Lord of Winterfell.

"I must."

"What about Bran and Rickon?" Her son argued.

She tightened her fists, biting back the pain which throbbed from the act. "I have done all I can to be with them this day and hopefully they'll understand once I leave. And as you reminded me, I should think about my other children. And I am. I need to see if my daughters -your sisters- are well and safe."

"But Roxas is there with them." Theon added in. "Surely he can keep them safe."

"I know, Theon, but I can't shake this feeling something is going to happen to them. I need to be there for them."

The others wanted to argue on this, but they saw Catelyn's mind was made up.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Rodrik suggested.

Catelyn merely shook her head. "Too large a party attacks unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"Then let me accompany you, at least." The muttonchop man protested. "The Kingsroad can be a perilous place for a woman alone."

Lady Catelyn looked at Luwin, Robb and Theon who nodded as it was the right idea. She then gave the Master-at-Arms a thankful smile. "I welcome your company, Ser Rodrik, but we will not be taking the Kingsroad. We will follow the White Knife down to the sea and hire a ship at White Harbor. Strong horses and swift winds will hopefully bring us to King's Landing ahead of Ned and the Lannisters."

And then we shall see what we shall see.

_**-The Riverlands, The Twins-**_

After traveling through the cold and wind of the North and then the ever-present dangers of the Neck, it is refreshing to emerge into the lush green Riverlands.

A warmer climate, no doubt, compared to the Northern territories and something many prefer to live through. And yes there are the occasional cold days, but it was more tolerable to live in.

When traveling through the Kingsroad heading south, the mountains of the Vale appear in the far horizon; even for the briefest of hints. But when traveling a little bit westwards where the Kingsroad runs parallel and crosses through the mighty Green Fork River, which will run for miles on end.

At one point, you will come across the well known twin keeps of House Frey; the Twins.

"That is one very large toll bridge." Roxas noted, eyeing the twin keeps alongside Ned and Robert as Barristan and Jamie were hanging a safe distance behind the three.

It was a mighty structure, made with smooth grey rock with nearly identical large castles placed on either side of the river. A mighty bridge, wide enough for two wagons to pass side by side, connecting them both. The high curtain walls, deep moats and heavy gates to protect the approaches and keep out anyone else. And at the center of the bridge was the Water Tower where it serves two purposes: housing honored guests for the night, once paying their toll fee of course, and a final defense to the bridge itself.

"Aye, it is." Ned said softly. "Such a shame it can't be a normal bridge for all to use freely."

Roxas nodded as he reflected on the information given to him on this place.

Some Houses rise to power through strength. Others through favors. Others through wealth. House Frey gained its title through cunning.

Centuries ago, it's founder looked at a map and noticed how the Trident spears the Neck; cutting the North from the South. He soon realized that a river of gold would flow to the man who owned the right bridge across the water.

It took the Freys three generations to complete their forefather's vision. Commanding both road and river with arrow slits, murder holes and portcullises. For six hundred years, the Freys held the Twins after it was fully built and for six hundred years they have never exactly failed at their toll.

And their plan worked. The family grew rich and powerful in a short amount of time; exacting gold from lords, merchants and poor farmers. And apparently a good thing with how many Freys the bridge needs to support; from family members, servants and guards.

The current lord, Walder Frey, has seen over ninety years under his belt and sired nearly just the same amount of children; both true born and bastard. A shameful thing for any other lord, but Walder possesses no shame at all. It can be a dangerous thing for any other lord, but Walder has no concern for heirs or fear of their impatience.

Perhaps the old weasel, as many referred to him as, believes he'll outlast them all; given the infighting he encourages among them. And perhaps he will.

"Are you sure we have to go through here?" Roxas questioned.

Ned released a sigh. "If you don't mind wanting to ride three hundred extra miles, then this is the only means of speeding up our trip."

Robert then spoke beside them. "And I do not want to spend any more time on the road to get back home."

Roxas gave the Westerosi king a curious glance. "I thought you enjoyed the outdoors."

"Oh, I do. But the rest of my family doesn't." Robert rubbed his eyes from frustration. "Myrcella and Tommen tolerate it, which I'm thankful for, but my wife and heir don't. And I can only handle so many times their carriage and wheel house break down on the road and waste more time getting the bloody things fixed before I lose it."

Roxas didn't bother responding back to that.

"But, I don't know, can't you just ask to let us through? You're the king after all."

Robert barked out a laugh. "Oh I wish, lad. Oh how I bloody well wish."

Ned then spoke next. "Lord Walder doesn't care if you're a royal, a lord or even a commoner; _everyone_ has to pay the price to cross his bridge. He makes no exceptions unless a well made deal is struck."

"...I can see that being a bit fair."

Robert scoffed. "Damn old weasel is more stingy about '_fair pricing'_ since he took the damn seat of the Crossings. He's not even fair with his own family; especially with people related to him through marriage. He'd rather take _any_ deal and opportunity in order to gain more power and wealth."

"Okay I can maybe see why that's not fair at all. But can't you just force your way through."

"We could try, but the Twins are so damn fortified that it would be damn well hard to properly breach them. And they can just wait out the fight as long as possible. That's pretty much all they are bitterly damn well good for: survive through cowardness."

This merely confused the young lad, prompting Ned Stark to explain.

"When the Ironborn raised and ruled the Riverlands prior to Aegon's Conquest, the Freys hid in their castles. When the Targaryens and the Tully's swept the Ironborn back to the Iron Islands, the Freys hid in their castles. And when Catelyn's ancestor demanded their allegiance as King Aegon's newly named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, the Freys bent the knee… from their castles."

"...I'm starting to see a pattern there."

"Hah!" Robert barked out. "Glad to see you're not blind on that, Roxas. Hells, it wasn't a surprise for any of us when Lord Hoster Tully, Cat's father, called for his banners when going up against Aerys. And of course, Walder didn't bother answering back. While the combined might of the Baratheons, Starks, Arryns and Tullys with their sworn Houses fought and bled for justice, House Frey hid in their bloody home and waited."

"Okay that's very rude." Roxas commented, making the two older men snort in their own respective manners. "But did they ever bother coming out?"

"They did," Ned began, "at the end of the Battle of the Trident; rendering aid to us once everything settled down."

"Why?"

"Because the damn old weasel wanted to see who was the victor; that's why." Robert growled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rhaegar won, he would grant him and his family passage into the North… for a _fair price_. And all his excuse was waiting for his army to 'come of age', having fielded it out of his own fucking britches."

Roxas digested this bit of information and shook his head in disappointment. "I can see that working early in the war. But having that given so late into it… so many could've lived."

Ned nodded. "Your father had similar thoughts."

Robert added his thoughts in as well. "Aye and the war could've ended sooner with the Frey's help if they _actually_ participated. Lord Hoster Tully ended up calling him 'the _Late_ Walder Frey', to the other lords' amusement. A slight that pricks Lord Walder to this day."

"Well if he didn't want to be called that, he should've helped out far sooner than delaying." Commented the Keyblader.

The two older men chuckled a little.

"Even if he was late, Lord Walder was wise; even to this day." Ned stated. "There was no guarantee of victory, given the amount of power each side held. Ventus with us -the Rebels- and the Unversed being rumored of an odd alliance with the Loyalists; despite them being a third party and attacking everyone. If he sided with us and failed, the Freys would have lost the bridge his family was so proud of."

"More pride than honor." Robert added in. "Those should be the words of House Frey instead of _We Stand Together_."

Roxas can understand their frustration and the situation of the matter.

In war time, things were desperate and Houses were at risk of losing _everything_ if they sided with one party over the other. Most did just that while the rest tried their best at staying neutral.

One such example was the Westerlands because Tywin Lannister ordered it so. And it was only after the Battle of the Trident did he side with the Rebels at the last surprising minute.

Roxas then noticed a pair of riders coming towards them with flags in their grasps. As they drew closer, he eventually saw the sigil of House Frey upon them; two castles with a small bridge connecting them.

The older men saw them as well with the king speaking out in frustration. "Was wondering when they'd finally show up."

"Might as well get this over with." Ned muttered out. "We'll be back as soon as possible. Hold the fort for us, please."

"Will do." Came Roxas' reply.

Ned snapped the reigns of his horse as he, Robert and the two Kingsguard members went off to meet the _Late_ Walder Frey.

Normally with a small party crossing, one would just barter or just straight up pay the price at either side of the Twins. But with a significantly large one, representatives needed to come and meet the Frey lord and discuss the price of admission. And Ned wanted to speak on Robert's behalf, despite him being here beside him, given the Baratheon has no real form of formality.

Getting back to caravan, Roxas had to do now was basically wait for their return.

"I see they've already gone to chat with Lord Walder."

Roxas looked over and saw Cersei standing not far away from him. And some distance away was Ser Meryn Trant as he had to protect his queen.

"They have, your grace."

"You don't have to be so formal with me right now." Said the Lannister with a soft smile.

"You sure?" He saw her nod. "If you say so."

"Would you walk with me, please."

Seeing no harm, the greater Nobody complied with the request. And when walking beside her, the Westerosi queen gave a silent message to the Kingsguard member to go back to watch over her children.

Now normally, Cersei would be accompanied by at least one or two guards, even a Kingsguard such as her brother or another in her pockets like Meryn Trant for instance.

However with someone like Roxas, who's prowess only continues to be shown on top of reputation there are seldom choices when it comes to guarantee security. And Roxas was among them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing much. Just want to spend some time with you, getting to know you."

"Why?"

"You'll be living in the capital for the foreseeable future and I'd like to know more of the man who'll help protect it from those ghastly Heartless."

"Sure I guess." Roxas shrugged. "But, I'm not only going to be staying at the capital, you know?"

Cersei's eyes narrowed slightly, giving the young teen a side glance.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"I can't just leave the rest of the continent to fight all the Heartless by themselves." Roxas said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Sure I can help teach people how to fight off the usual Heartless and all, but I'm pretty sure there aren't a lot of people that could fight off some of the bigger ones."

"Bigger ones?"

"Yeah, they can get pretty gigantic, some larger than the Twins back there." Roxas said absentmindedly, gesturing his thumb behind them to said bridge towers.

Cersei's eyes widened at the mere thought of those shadowy beasts being able to reach such gargantuan size. Her eyes grew even more so when she processed the casual and slight dismissive tone in which Roxas spoke of when mentioning the bigger Heartless.

She had remembered witnessing the one Unversed at the size of Harrenhal, but Heartless can reach such sizes as well?

How is it that he doesn't find them frightful? To believe in himself to such a degree must truly speak levels upon his skills which also begs the question, how powerful is this boy truly?

Since Cersei's mind appeared occupied, Roxas took a momentary glance back at the twins with a frown.

"I wonder if negotiations will go well."

"They might." Said the queen. "Despite Lord Walder bartering pricing for our passage with Eddard and my husband, he has always been friendlier with Casterly Rock."

"How so?"

"Because one of his sons is married to Genna Lannister, my aunt."

This got a surprised look from him.

"Wait? You're related to them?"

"Through marriage, unfortunately. And so are many other Houses in the realm." Cersei had a bitter look on her face once saying this. "Many often seek any means in crossing this bridge. And some prices are quite unsavory. Offering a daughter to spend a night with Lord Walder has been the common one and often more than naught, a bastard has always been sired from such meetings. Asides from such occurrences, daughters have also been bartered to marry one of Walder's spawn for passage or gaining a foothold here. And vice versa."

"That's not pleasant at all. But what does this have to do with your aunt."

Cersei let out a tired sigh, looking towards the Twins with a sad look on her face.

"You should understand my aunt Genna has been a very loved member of our family. The only daughter of Tytos Lannister, my grandfather. She was very doted on and her brothers loved her well. And this was proven to be true when my father spoke against grandfather on the betrothal she had with Walder Frey's second son, Emmon, and it ended not long after."

"That sounds rather nice of him to do."

"It was and my aunt loved father for it." Some bitter, fond memories flooded Cersei's mind then after. "After my mother passed on from this world, aunt Genna had taken on the role of mother for Jamie and I. It wasn't the same, but we greatly appreciated it dearly."

Roxas nodded before remembering the details from earlier. "What I don't get is why she married into House Frey. I thought your father was against it."

"He was… but there was some disagreement between them years ago before the Tourney at Harrenhal." She informed, drawing in his curiosity. "No one knows what exactly went on. And I mean no one. Not the servants and not even any of the closest of family members. But the issue did not end well. For whatever happened in their fight resulted in Genna's old betrothal being renewed and was forced to wed Ser Emmon soon after."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around." Roxas muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cersei inquired.

"Nothing just…" Roxas paused in thought. "Just feels like a lot of information is missing half the time."

"Information regarding what exactly?" Cersei was now curious.

Roxas threw his hands up. "I don't know, it feels like it's just about everything. When I was reading about Westeros, half the time all I saw was the Maesters talking about "speculation" and such. I mean I get ancient history but recently? Got a headache just thinking about it."

Cersei was rather surprised by the rather small outburst, finding herself chuckling slightly at the teens little rant. He continued to surprise.

"But… I gotta know, going back to earlier." Roxas said. "Robert and Ned don't seem to like that Walder guy all that much. Is he really that bad?"

The queen hummed in thought, swaying herself as she considered her words.

"Just to let you know," Cersei began with a small smile, "almost all the realm despises Lord Frey."

"Really?"

"Of course. Many have sought to relieve him of his title as Lord of the Crossing. Either to one of his kin or to someone else. And my husband would be utmost glad to officiate the document to make it so." She let out a disappointed sigh. "Alas, one needs a better excuse rather than 'he's just an annoying old, stubborn man' or something along those lines."

Roxas nodded. "Yet Robert needs an _actual_ reason to do so then out of pettiness."

"Precisely though as to why, I shall never understand it." Cersei with a bitter tone.

"What does that mean?"

"Robert has done many things in the past and present out of sheer boredom and pettiness." Cersei said with a sneering tone that surprised the Keyblade wielder.

"What?" Roxas was certainly put off by the queens sudden change in demeanor.

"I wasn't surprised when the Greyjoys rebelled, he was utterly focused in wanting to take it all down. He became active soon after, preparing for him clashing against the Ironborn. I haven't seen him more active ever since returning back from that particular war."

Cersei's face then became rather dour. "And to think he fought in a rebellion for the love of a woman he'd never have."

Roxas stared at Cersei, brows furrowed. He could sense a litany of emotions yet aside from rage and frustration, of all that he picked up on it was the disappointment in her eyes and tone.

"Lyanna Stark." Roxas murmured.

"Ah, you've learned of that ghost's name." Cersei scoffed. "Betrothed to a woman that was stolen away by the crown prince. Fought across the continent to get her back and instead got the Seven Kingdoms instead. Many have agreed that Robert is an excellent fighter, especially during times of war, but suffice to say, he's not a great king."

Roxas felt offended with how Cersei seemed to speak of Lyanna to some little degree. She was a nice woman, from what he was told. And a part of him felt much more than that.

Said part of him wanted to speak out on the topic, but the Nobody fought to keep it down.

"Sounds… complicated." Roxas said. "All this business of wars and betrothals really."

"Yes it is." Cersei turned to Roxas with a glint in her eyes. "I had always dreamed of being queen of Westeros at a young age, with my father promising me a betrothal to the crown prince."

"Aren't you queen now?"

"I am, but I originally hoped to wed Rhaegar." She informed him. "Father fought long and hard in making that happen. Yet King Aerys dismissed the proposals time and time again. If I had married to the crown back then, the realm could've prospered further with the royal dynasty becoming much more stronger. But Aerys was doing all this out of jealousy."

"Jealousy? What for?"

"Tywin Lannister had been praised time and time again for how he improved the continent. As time went on, Aerys grew resentful of his old friend and did everything he could to make his time as Hand much more difficult. And eventually, my father was dismissed from his title as Hand prior to the embers of the rebellion igniting."

"That doesn't sound fair at all."

"Nothing is ever fair, sadly."

The two kept on walking in silence. They basked a little in the calm nature around them as they rounded back to where the caravan was located.

"Have you ever thought of marriage, Roxas?" Cersei asked with a calm tone.

Roxas blinked at the question, finding himself in a rather unusual predicament. Marriage? He is familiar with the concept, a union of two people and such.

"Uh, no never." Roxas admitted.

"Truly?"

"Had other things to occupy my mind and life really." Roxas said sheepishly. Like finding out he was never meant to exist and was a puppet to grander schemes of others just as much as Xion was.

Cersei 'hmphed' with a small, amused smile. "I could believe that. You are so much like your father."

"I keep hearing that." Roxas remarked, grazing his hand through his blond locks.

Cersei had to blink for a moment, feeling a serious case of deja-vu with the scenario around them being replaced with festive cheers and tourney events going about.

"I recall a number of betrothals being prepared for him." Cersei stated. "Some even from my own father. Hells, most of Westeros considered him one of the most eligible bachelors to contend for."

"Then he disappeared." Roxas murmured.

Cersei inclined her head down. "Yes, he did. None had ever found out what became of him. Not even his closest friends that he made here."

Roxas thought back to Ned and Robert.

"What do you make of my daughter, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked slightly, the question throwing him off a bit but he responded well enough.

"She's a nice girl." He began. "Hopeful for the future. Cares for others. And a lot smarter than she lets on."

Cersei giggled into her hand. "Ah, that is the Lannister cunning and wits coming through. Even though our sigil is the lion, intelligence is a prized virtue in our House."

"Yeah, Tyrion is really smart too and Tommen sure is curious about everything."

Cersei bit back a scowl on the mention of her monster of a brother, merely fighting more to keep her pleased smile up.

Roxas then scowled. "Joffrey though? Needs a serious attitude check with how he acts sometimes."

"Oh?"

"He acts like the whole world is his to play with and he says some nasty things." Roxas said with a glaring anger. "Seriously, who does he think he is? Just cause he's a prince doesn't mean he has to act like an asshole."

Cersei was truly surprised at the bite in Roxas's words, never thinking that a young boy with his demeanor would say words like that.

And in an ironic fashion, though the son of Robert, Joffrey is not he had somehow taken to the Baratheon House words with great gusto. But more of a petty and whiny sort of rage.

Cersei was more than ready to bare her lioness fangs at any who dare harm her children, be it verbally or physically.

Yet with Roxas…

He who looked and acted so much like his father to the degree that she felt like she was experiencing the spring and summer of her youth once more? It was difficult to be aggressive with someone like him.

"I'll be sure to talk to my son about cleaning up his attitude." She said calmly. "He should act as a prince, not as what you described."

He smiled a little. "I appreciate it."

Once more, Cersei had to turn away to control her emotional turmoil.

'Seven Hells, have the Gods sent this boy to torment on what should have been _mine.' _Cersei's thoughts raged internally. 'I don't know what to properly do with him with how he acts.'

"Oh, looks like Ned and Robert are done."

Cersei looked over and saw what Roxas said to be true. Robert and his Hand, along with Ser Barristan and her brother Jamie, rode back from the Twins.

"Let us hope they have attained a proper price of payment rather than the usual." Cersei stated

"Just asking this but don't you have… whatever amount that could come up with the caravan?"

"Gods no. We would have to withdraw it from the treasury and send it to the Twins for our admittance." Cersei said in an aghast manner. "Both Robert and Father would sooner burn the Twins to the ground then such a notion."

"Huh… That seems a bit… extreme." Roxas said, walking alongside Cersei as they returned to the camp.

The two soon came back with Cersei breaking off to be with her children while Roxas went straight for the King and Hand who were standing at the entrance to the bridge.

"Hey guys. How were negotiations?" Roxas asked upon approach

"Same as always." Robert spat out. "At least they were quick about it this time around."

"How bad is it?"

"Nothing short of robbery." Robert growled. "Old bastard."

"There were some alternatives for a decreased price." Ned said.

"Like what?"

"Having some of his kin be squires or wards." Robert said. "I wasn't gonna have any of that."

"There were also marriage betrothals." Ned said with a voice that clearly vocalized his own disagreements on the matter.

The first time he did it, it was a verbal spat. Now though, Robert physically spat out a wad to indicate his own thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah… I remember Cersei talking about something like that earlier." Roxas mentioned. "But seriously, why would he want a betrothal as a payment for us crossing his bridge? Does he really want to spread influence like that?"

"Walder Frey is a conniving old prune that unfortunately still has his wits about him."

"Then what was the betrothal?"

"Having one of his sons marry my daughter." Robert growled out. "I'd rather raze the Twins to the ground than to see that happen."

"So then what are ya gonna do?" Roxas asked.

Robert sighed, hands on his hips.

"I didn't drink enough wine for this sort of thought." Robert muttered with an annoyed scoff. "Hefty sum of coin from the treasury as always."

"Geez, it can't be that ba-"

Roxas's senses went on high alert with his Keyblades flashing into his hands.

"We've got company!" Roxas yelled out for many to hear.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Sinister Shadows-**_

Around them, small orbs both near the ground and up in the air appeared and then replaced by multiple Soldiers and Surveillance Robots.

The Surveillance Robots were bronze-colored, funnel-shaped, mechanical Heartless with a diamond-shaped opening in it's front to expose it's glowing, yellow eyes. Two black, rectangular guns were mounted on either side of its body and said guns sported a silver, pyramidal spike on both ends. There is a silver ring which acts somewhat like a gyroscope hovering around it's base, despite not being connected to the Heartless. It had a silver spike on top of its head while it's signature emblem was just below the opening for its eyes.

"Ned, Robert, get back." Roxas commanded. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Seven Hells, are you jesting?!" Robert cried out, a manic gleam in the King's eyes. "I shall not let you fight these bastards alone."

And more seemed to arrive as other Heartless started coming out of the nearby forested areas. The guards of Lannisters and Baratheons had to scramble up to fight the Heartless yet the Northerners pulled out their blades that were coated with the Ironwood Resin and moved forward to fight as they had been taught.

"Robert." Ned said sharply. "We must regroup and form a defensive line with our men. Let Roxas handle these for the moment."

Robert grumbled as he was soon escorted by Ser Barristan and Jamie to safety.

Roxas quickly eyed the heartless that he faced, managing to count about three dozen for the time being but he knew more would show up. They always did.

Crouching low, Roxas sprung forth and glided above the ground with his Keyblade held back before horizontally slashing through several Soldiers running at him.

Throwing his left foot out to help him stop in mid lunge, he pivoted his body and spun rapidly to take out several more Soldiers.

His ears then picked up the familiar tell-tale signs of more portals appearing outside his range of vision, signifying more Heartless had shown up.

Tilting his head he saw more Soldiers now than before, running about and around him.

Getting back into his stance, Roxas's eyes darted around with his head turning to see which Heartless would make the first go at him.

His answer came in the form of two soldiers dashing at him.

Jumping into a flip, just as he was above the two, he swung his Keyblades in an upward diagonal fashion taking them out instantly. While still in the air, he right himself and struck a Surveillance Robot out with an overhead downward swing.

Landing, Roxas hissed and jolted as he felt a beam of energy strike him from behind.

Going into a roll, Roxas looked back and up to see a Surveillance Robot hovering overhead with a circle of hard light projectiles surrounding its small form. It fired off these projectiles at rapid speed with Roxas dodging and weaving towards it.

Just as it was about to fire upon him once more with its dual twin lasers, Roxas got behind it and jumped for it. Snagging it out of the air and holding it tightly, Roxas used his strength to thrust the Surveillance Robot around as it blasted it's fellow Heartless. Once it was over, he tossed it away before striking the mechanized Heartless down.

Roxas turned to face the next set of Heartless when he felt something whiz by his ear. He glanced behind him to see an arrow embedded into the ground, his head then snapping up to the ramparts of the Twins.

"Great, of course they'd be up there." Roxas muttered.

These new Heartless wore dark clothing with their emblem on their chest, curled toed shoes and twin tailed hats. Their white gloved hands pulled back on their bow strings in order to let loose a volley of arrows against them all before reloading from the quivers on their backs.

They were about to fire more arrows and though Roxas was ready to deflect them all, the presence of the other Heartless still around him forced him to turn away and face the Soldiers and Surveillance Robots nearby.

Back in the camps, Ned had taken most of the command responsibility seeing how he has had the most experience and knowledge in these enemies though Robert aided not wanting to sit this one out in the slightest. The two had once fought Unversed together, this time would be no different.

Roxas all the while continued to plow through the Heartless on the bridge, having to dodge reigning arrows all the while yet some managed to get some solid hits on him.

Those archer Heartless were proving to be more annoying then he had originally thought.

Slicing through another Soldier, Roxas turned up to face a Surveillance Robot when he noticed something. The Surveillance Robot hovered just in the same line of sight as to where Roxas could see the ramparts.

The same ramparts that suddenly were devoid of Heartless, with hearts flying up into the sky then disappearing a moment later.

Then, without warning a black blur crashed down into the center of the bridge with its impact creating a shockwave that destroyed some Heartless while sending a few others flying.

Roxas turned his gaze to whoever it was that arrived, noticing a particularly large weapon embedded into the bridge. The man stood up, pulling his sword out of the wood and held it by his side and surveyed the area.

The new arrival was an interesting fellow as he wore nothing but strange black clothing. It seemed appropriate to wear if he was in the North, but down here was out of the ordinary.

He wore a high collar richly dark indigo shirt, black pants and boots and a black cloth covering both his left arm and leg. There was a shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder and his chest is covered by two straps, both held in place by a badge with a wolf holding onto some sort of dangling ring; which matched an earring of similar design. He wore leather gloves with his right arm showing a black cloth reaching up to his elbow. And on his back lied a peculiar looking sword holster.

Speaking of sword, the one the arrival wielded was suffice to say… large. Larger than the size of the man itself. And if it was of any indication, it was also thick as there seemed to be some odd layering of several blades seemingly fused together.

And much like Roxas, the man was almost mistaken as a Lannister due to his wild, yet spikey golden blond hair. And his eyes seemed unnaturally blue. But if you were to look closer, there were flecks and an outline of the richest of greens.

"You… I know you."

The taller blond looked over to the Keyblader before wearing a questionable expression.

He recognized the black coat the younger boy wore, given he saw it back where he lived at before coming here. He recognized the weapons he bore as well.

But when looking at his face, one thing was spoken.

"Why do you look like Sora?"

Roxas practically choked when hearing this.

"Uh… er… that's a bit of a long story." Roxas stammered out. "Let's just say he and I are… related in a manner of speaking."

"Are you a member of that Organization XIII Sora mentioned?"

"...I defected… Cloud."

The swordsman from Radiant Gardens hummed in thought, his piercing blue eyes locked on with Roxas's own set with the two entering into a brief war of wills before Cloud nodded in acceptance.

"We'll need to talk after all this is done." Cloud said, hefting his blade and grasping its handle with both hands.

"Right. Names Roxas."

"Seems to me you already know my name." Cloud remarked.

"I'll explain later." Roxas quickly said. "Think you can handle these, Cloud?"

"Probably if more show up." Cloud stated, holding his Fusion Sword out at the ready. "Are all you Keyblade wielders so cocky?"

"When we're that damn good."

The corner of Cloud's lips twitched upward before dying down quickly.

Both were back to back for a brief moment until they launched themselves forward at the surrounding Heartless, cutting, slashing, slicing and dicing right through them.

The two pronged assault by the two seasoned warriors had taken out all the Heartless in a mere matter of minutes.

When everything seemed to settle down, an odd quake shook the bridge. Both sword wielders braced themselves as water exploded from down below. Gold objects shot out of the Green Fork River and sailed directly towards their direction.

Diving out of the way, Roxas and Cloud avoided the objects striking them down as they left cracks and indents into the toll bridge.

Getting back up, they saw the objects start to float and come together to form into a Heartless they were familiar with.

It resembled that of a Guard Armor with different pieces of armor being sentient in nature. Yet instead of the dark purples, blues and reds they were familiar with; this one was primarily gold in color with some orange and red with a blue chest plate in order to help highlight the Heartless emblem.

_**-Insert Final Fantasy 7 REMAKE: Those Who Fight Further-**_

"And now there's this guy." Cloud muttered, at the ready with his weapon as was Roxas.

"Here we go."

Right behind the two, a dark spark erupted into a black fire that formed a barrier, separating the two from all the others dealing with their own group of Heartless.

The Golden Guard Armor's entire body lurched forward as it began its attack on the two, its two legs stomping forward while releasing small shockwaves.

Roxas jumped up, Keyblades clashing with the Armor's golden arms that shot forward to meet him in midair.

Cloud swung his Fusion Sword with a spinning horizontal slash that knocked away the leg pieces that were stomping over at him. They flew through the air, clattering on the ground yet the main chest piece, head and arms remained "attached" together with Roxas smacking away the arms.

Cloud then struck upward, cleaving away the left arm before Roxas swatted the way the right.

The Golden Guard Armor responded instantaneously by rapidly spinning its body. What the two did not expect was the winds that it was kicking up would actually be able to inflict damage upon the two, knocking them away.

Skidding to a halt, both combatants righted themselves upon the bridge while witnessing the winds produced by the spinning chest piece suck its missing limbs back into place.

"Ok, looks like he won't be as easy of a cakewalk as we thought." Cloud stated, large sword resting on his shoulders.

"We'll need to take out the limbs first then." Roxas noted.

Seeing the Heartless' feet stomping across the bridge, Cloud stated the obvious. "The boots are the first to go."

The two blondes rushed forward and maneuvered away from the rapid stomp attacks. Each attacked a different armored boot whether it was hacking away on the surface to backing away and casting a variation of a Fire or Thunder spell. Soon enough, things became rinse and repeat for them.

Having to contend with the other parts of the body, Roxas dodge rolled out of the way from the arms that began spinning about in hopes of distancing itself from its attackers. Once more, the winds were whipped up though Roxas and Cloud were ready for it this time.

Instinctually, Roxas used the reversal technique to duck and weave through the blades of the winds and the metallic arms to get closer to his targeted boot whilst Cloud literally cut through the razor winds with his oversized blade, lunging and gliding forward at his own target.

Channeling power into his weapon, making it seem like it's surface was burning, Cloud spun in the air and sliced through his assigned boot in a corkscrew-like fashion before bringing his Fusion Sword down in a cleaving fashion. The large heated sword went through the armored boot and disbursed it into darkened vapors.

Roxas all the while surged forward into a whirling double bladed slash with his Keyblades glowing as the boot he cut through vanished.

With both of it's armored feet no longer present, the Golden Guard Armor did something rather out of the ordinary from the rest of it's type of Heartless.

The Armor held its hands up with its open palms being aimed at its opponents when small orbs of energy appeared in the center of its hands.

"Move!" Cloud shouted with him and Roxas leaping away as energy beams were fired at the two.

The attack missed them, yet it collided against the Water Tower situated in the middle of the Frey toll bridge. Large pieces of stone broke off and crumbled to the Green Fork River below. And by the end of this, almost a quarter of the tower remained.

"Oh that's not good." Roxas muttered.

"Not important right now."

"You say that now…"

"Come on, we've got a Heartless to take care of." Cloud had energy surging around him, calling upon his power. A burst of light followed by a small hop into the air lead to Cloud gliding right around the Guard Armor before flying forth and his sword smashing into the chest piece. The Gold Guard Armor flew through the air in a rag doll like manner.

It was for that bit of airtime did Roxas think his fighting companion had a singular leather wing attached to his back. But it could just be him.

As the central chest piece and helmet were being bombarded by Cloud's onslaught, the gauntlets were acting all on their own. The fingers on the left hand seemed quite erratic while the right bore signs of stress, wanting to unleash all the hatred it bore.

Both armors clenched their fists, darkness shrouding them when they reared back before launching at Cloud with a smoking stream of darkness left in their wakes. Cloud was so busy with his barrage, he didn't realize the two fists coming his way.

Roxas jumped to intercept and defend Cloud yet one of them adjusted its trajectory and went for the Keyblade wielder instead. Reacting fast, Roxas threw his Keyblades up in a defensive X-cross with the gauntlet crashing against the metal with Roxas flying down to the bridge and his feet practically cracking wood beneath him on impact as he held back the fist.

This loud clash distracted Cloud momentarily, he looked back which got him blindsided by the other gauntlet with it striking him away.

The Gauntlets returned back to the main armor, readying its next attack.

A large ball of dark energy formed in the animated gauntlet's palms before it was launched at the pair. They dodged the attack, but to their surprise it seemed to bounce off the bridge's surface and head straight towards the other gauntlet. It was flicked back and went back towards Cloud and Roxas. Both dodged again and the process seemed to repeat itself as the dark ball got faster and faster.

Deciding to hold his ground, Roxas brought his Keyblades in an X-cross formation to perform an intercepted block. He grunted out before exerting much strength to send the attack back at one of the gauntlets. It was unprepared for this, causing the attack to explode upon contact.

Smoke surrounded the one gauntlet before it blew away with it shaking all over to clear the air. It rocketed towards Roxas and slapped the Keyblader away from the bridge, leaving Cloud all by himself against them.

Wanting to return back, Roxas focused his vision on the animated gauntlets with a small aura surrounding him. He soon zoomed across the air, struck one of the Heartless hands and let loose a barrage of attacks.

What he hadn't expected was the chest piece and head of the Golden Guard Armor barreling right into him from behind with Roxas falling and tumbling hard onto the ground.

"Kid!" Cloud shouted out, glaring as he rushed at the Guard Armor that was hovering over the greater Nobody.

Power surging through him once power, Cloud let out a battle cry as he flew forward to deliver a powerful Cross-Slash that struck the chest piece hard. It was rattled greatly, yet the head reared back in a slingshot like fashion and rocketed forth at Cloud who barely got his large sword up in time to defend himself.

The impact of the head meeting the sword was still strong enough to send the swordsman back and away from the main body.

Meanwhile, Roxas shakily got back up though he only had Oblivion in hand as Oathkeeper was unfortunately knocked away from his hand. He could call it back easily but he hesitated momentarily.

Roxas needed an edge on this fight and what he currently had wasn't cutting it.

What he needed was to change things up.

Remembering the token he received from the Crypts of Winterfell, he quickly applied it onto his Oblivion Keyblade. Soon the dark weapon was switched out with a new one added into his arsenal.

The Keyblade present in his grasp was quite unique in its appearance as it vaguely looked like a shortened version of the Stark Valyrian steel greatsword, Ice. Yet the handle was replaced with a dark grey hexagon encircling guard around the leather covered handle. At the end of the rippling blade was the direwolf emblem of House Stark forming the weapon's teeth. The token was also that of House Stark's sigil. And coming off the blade itself was a cold mist interacting with the warmed air.

'Let's see what you can do… Winter's Howl.' He thought, charging forward and struck the armored Heartless with his new Keyblade alongside the recalled Oathkeeper.

Oathkeeper performed the usual amount of damage, yet his new weapon seemed to surprise him. In each occasion strike he successfully delivered, a layer of frost formed on the Heartless' metal surface. It would become enough with the frost spreading further out and slowing the opponent little by little.

Roxas exhaled, with his breath being visible signifying the cold that began radiating more and more as he struck the Heartless with his new Keyblade.

In response to his barrage, the Golden Guard Armors hand swatted at Roxas with it once more smacking Oathkeeper out of his hand. Said Keyblade disappeared in flecks of white lights soon after.

Glaring irritably, Roxas was getting annoyed entirely with this Heartless feeling power well within him which seemed to resonate with his new Keyblade.

It felt as though the new Keyblade was howling with the many seasons and years of winter embodying it to its core.

Winter's Howl is an apt name for his newest Keyblade.

Airborne, Roxas focused and aimed Winter's Howl at the Golden Guard Armor pieces. Flecks of icy light formed and condensed at the new Keyblade's tip before being unleashed for a Shotlock attack. The icy orb of light exploded with miniature direwolf heads sailed across the sky with howls filling the air before colliding against the large Heartless. Upon contact, a thick layer of ice formed around their opponent as it crashed onto the bridge's surface.

The Golden Guard Armor was stunned with Roxas sensing an opportunity to finish this off.

"Roxas!"

A sentiment which appeared to be shared by Cloud as he saw the swordsman rise up from the other side of the Guard Armor, his wing out and energy swirling around him.

Reeling Winter's Howl back, he chucked the Keyblade forward before running after it.

The Stark Direwolf teeth proceeded to come to life, growling and expanding rapidly before it burst into five separate pieces that reshaped itself in midair and flew right back into Roxas.

Two struck his legs and ankles with the metal molding itself into greaves and boots that shined with a pristine silver and white glows with the tips of his new boots having four wolf claws jutt out.

His hands and wrists were then encased with it forming into a pair of strong gauntlets that morphed around his hands with claws at his fingertips, sharing the same color of the boots.

The last piece shaped itself around Roxas's head with it forming into the helm of a slicker version of the snarling Direwolf of the Starks, the helmet fitting itself perfectly onto the Nobody's head.

'Well this is new.' Roxas internally mused, beginning to sprint faster with a trail of ice, frost and snow in his wake as all five of his new armament pieces radiated a brilliant white color which contrasted with Cloud's light and darkness.

That mattered little to the two as they both leapt forward at the Golden Guard Armor that had recovered in time to throw its hands up in defense.

Roxas and Clouds eyes' gleamed as the two utterly destroyed the two arms and went for the centerpiece and head.

Roxas's new claws sharpened, being encased in ice yet still being able to move freely. He growled, with it matching that of a Direwolf as he began to rapidly claw at the Guard Armor with his slashes and gashes leaving trails of ice upon the body.

As if heating the air, Cloud's Fusion Sword left a visible mark as he made a series of slashes. From a downward strike, an angled upward and one reflecting from the other side to form a highlighted glyph. With the Omnislash glyph finally made, the Golden Guard Armor was suddenly struck from all sides with deep gashes into it's metal hide.

This dual onslaught continued for far too long from the perspective of the Heartless, the rate of the two enemies making it impossible to concede and vanish.

Until, finally, the attacks stopped.

Cloud landed where Roxas had stood with his sword down to his side, facing the ground whilst Roxas skidded on all four limbs in a near wolf-like stance as he whirled about with his eyes trailed on the Guard Armor.

The Golden Guard Armor hovered there, unmoving until at last it crashed down to the ground with its head rolling away from the chest piece that began to glow at the emblem.

A bright flash later, and the two blonds were met with the familiar sight of a large glowing heart floating up into the air before disappearing.

Roxas sighed, standing up to his full height sharing a look of appreciation with Cloud as the larger swordsman strode over to him with his wing receding back into his body.

"Good look you got there." Cloud commented.

"Thanks." Roxas held up his gauntlets in slight awe. "I didn't know Keyblades could do something like this."

The odd Keyblade armor he bore was soon encompassed with a flash of light before it reformed back into the Stark-themed Keyblade in his grasp.

"This will take some getting used to." He thought out loud, inspecting his new Keyblade a bit more. Moreso wondering how that transformation even occured."

"So~" Cloud rested his large sword on his shoulder. "Who are you really?"

"Er… That's a bit of a complicated answer." Roxas admitted.

Before an in-depth conversation can take place between them, a loud series of steps came up towards them from one side of the bridge.

"Can we put a raincheck on that?" Asked the Keyblader, which the older blonde merely nodded.

"Roxas!" Ned Stark was leading the small group that was coming from the bridge entrance when he stopped before the two. "Are you… al… right?"

Ned paused with his eyes trailing onto the other tall blond standing beside Roxas with his eyes narrowed when he inhaled sharply feeling his heart stop.

"Ventus?" Ned asked in disbelief with Robert that had stood beside him sharply turning his head to his best friend. "Is.. that…"

"Huh?" Cloud tilted his head, looking to Roxas who shared his look. "Who are you talking about? Do we know each other?"

"B-but…."

"Wait a moment, Ned." Robert cut in. "He may look like him a lot but this ain't Ventus. Look at his hair, jawline and all. And where on Earth could he have gotten a sword that large?"

After taking a moment to look over Cloud more properly this time, Ned realized the King was right as this indeed wasn't the friend they once knew.

Roxas in the meantime took a second to look over Cloud and as he thought on it, he was rather surprised at how much of a resemblance he has with the Swordsman now that he thought about it.

"Begging your pardon, ser, but who might you be?" Ned inquired.

"Not from around here, that's for sure." Was Cloud's blunt comment. "But if you want my name, it's Cloud Strife."

Robert rose a quizzical brow when processing the name. "Cloud Strife? What a silly name that is. Did your mother name you Cloud so you may reach her expectations?"

The swordsman from Radiant Gardens narrowed his eyes on the Westerosi king.

"And what's your name supposed to be? Pork loins so you could feed your family during the Winter?" Cloud shot back.

Robert's nostrils flared with his face turning beat red while many openly gaped at the sheer audacity at the man's comments.

"What are you trying to say here, Strife?" Robert said in a low, menacing growl.

"That you're fat." Cloud dryly said, completely unintimidated by the King's piercing glare.

"Robert." Ned said cautiously, noticing the Baratheon begin to fume.

Just when they thought the King was about to explode, he instead burst out with a roaring laugh.

"Pork Loin?!" Robert repeated, bellowing with laughter. "I figured I had that coming after making that rude comment about your mother. I like this fellow."

Many starred with ever more opened mouthed gapes whilst Ned let out a tired sigh, yet even he could hardly contain his growing smirk opting to hide it behind his hand.

Roxas was a bit bewildered by the response yet Cloud smirked in amusement, shaking his head.

"Pathetic." Was all Cloud muttered out.

Soon a small army of Frey men arrived from the other side of the bridge. Each had their swords drawn, trying to be intimidating towards the two blond swordsmen.

"We will need you two to come with us." One of the Frey guards said, eyeing the large sword held by the taller blond with great trepidation.

Cloud was the one to voice the surrounding thought. "What for?"

_**-In the Twins' Eastern Keep-**_

"You have much to answer for." Growled the Lord of the Crossing, Walder Frey. A man who was in his nineties, but looked more like he was in his late sixties or early seventies.

Standing in the middle of the two floor great meeting hall of the Eastern Keep were Roxas, Cloud, Robert and Ned while Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie stood some feet back in order to protect their king, his Hand, the Keyblader and the new arrival. On each side of the room on it's base level sat many of Lord Walder's court, consisting of the more prominent members of his family line and of their spawn respectively; true born and bastard alike. Everyone else of his family was out and doing their duties on either chores or manning the patrols.

In how this section of the entire keep was designed and built, it was practically a throne room.

"I don't understand what you mean." Roxas innocently said.

Sitting on his carved great oak throne with his House sigil shaped into it's back, which was big enough for two people to sit in, the old weasel stared down at arguably the most powerful teenager in all the realm.

"Don't play dumb, boy. You broke my bridge." Was Lord Walder's response before eying Cloud. "You as well."

"What the hell did I do?" Cloud asked in a bored tone.

"Don't play coy with me, boy." Walder snapped, banging his fist on the table. "You assisted him, that's what."

"Assisted him in taking down the giant Heartless that would have leveled your keep?" Cloud asked condescendingly. "Yeah, that's a real crime I did there. Roxas, find me when this is over. I got no time to deal with this old prune."

"Uh…" Roxas watched Cloud watch out with some moving to block him yet they were all promptly shoved away with the flat side of Cloud's sword. "Right. Sure can do that… thing."

Robert leaned over to Ned and whispered. "Despite first impressions, I think I might like that Strife fellow."

Ned merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Fucking idiots." Walder cursed, barking out. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves after damaging the ancient House Frey's prestigious bridge?"

"We were fighting a giant Heartless monster that would have destroyed your entire home and could have killed you all." Roxas argued back, feeling rather peeved at the old man's attitude. "These things are destructive, shit breaks sometimes."

"Ah~ But how was I too know that this wasn't some mere grand scheme of you luring these beasties at our doorsteps only for you to swoop in and play the hero?" Lord Frey sneered, demeanor mocking and condescending. "If you think you could accomplish that little spectacle and walk across this bridge without paying the full toll then you truly are as green as a boy as you look."

"You forget yourself, father." Came a voice from one side of the room.

"Who asked you?" Snapped Lord Walder towards one of his sons. "Are you Lord Frey? Last time I checked, you're not as I'm still alive. Now shut up."

"Father, please."

The old weasel looked to the other side of the room and snapped again. "And you shut up as well, bastard. Do I look like I need lessons in courtesy?"

Even though no one voiced it, everyone in the "throne room" thought _yes_.

"I would take great care with how you speak to Roxas." Ned stepped forward, sending out a cold glare at Walder that made the old Lord give pause. "We have already negotiated a price and term and this boy here went through great turmoil in keeping your home safe."

"Show some fucking gratitude, you old cunt." Robert grizzled out, sharing in Ned's opinion on the matter.

Walder bristled at these comments, with him simmering down for the briefest of moments.

As much as he wanted to shout back, here before him stood the two men who overthrew a 300 year old dynasty and a boy that had just defeated a towering monster he never would have thought to have seen in his long life. Huffing, Walder leaned back with his arms cross yet sneer remained firmly in place.

"Then it appears we are at an impasse, My King, Lord Hand." Walder remarked with a taunting leer. "You wish to cross my bridge yet it is damaged. As King and protector of the realm, I demand compensation and justice for this action."

Robert merely looked at the aged Lord of the Crossing like he was out of his mind.

"Compensation?" Robert repeated the word mockingly. "Don't you remember what fucking happened earlier? Roxas and this Strife fellow saved your damn home from becoming splinters and your very lives. That's payment enough, you greasy old fart."

Walder shifted his gaze from the Westerosi king before regarding the boy with a glare when his expression changed into a more sinister grin.

"Ah~ Then it appears I have been going about this all wrong." Walder said as if he had an epiphany.

This caused the three before him to stare in confusion.

"It is not you, my King, whom I should be demanding compensation for." Walder said simply. "It should be that young boy that shall be the one to pay for it himself."

This caught Ned and Robert off guard with Roxas giving off a flabbergasted look.

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked with a challenging tone.

"Nothing good," Ned muttered, "that's for sure."

"Why it's simple." Walder said with a broad, nasty smile. "I see now that you are quite the exceptional young man and will only grow in presence and influence if you perform these _heroic actions,_" the manner in which Walder said this word made Robert hold back his urge to punch that old Cunt dead. "I'll wave the fee for you and everyone else with you to pass my bridge… if you marry one of my daughters or granddaughters."

Silence filled the room with Roxas blinking in surprise, Ned looking aghast, Barristan and Jamie being surprised and Robert-

"FUCK NO!" Robert bellowed in complete and utter rage startling Walder to the point that he nearly fell out of his chair. He startled everyone really.

Save for Ned. He was honestly surprised how he was still used to this even after not hearing it for nine years.

Right now though, the words of House Baratheon were well and present in the form of one Robert Baratheon as the King stormed up to Walder's table with the old man cowering back.

"He's not marrying one of your weasley spawn, Frey." Robert growled out. "You shall not deny him a greater joy to come."

Somehow, Walder managed to utter out. "And why is that?"

"By marrying my daughter, that's what!" Robert yelled. "He is betrothed to my dear Myrcella and he shall become a future prince!"

Once again, silence filled the chamber. Instead of directing attention towards Lord Walder, it was right at the Westerosi king.

It seemed like forever when this was spoken with the awkwardness being so thick one can practically cut it with a sword.

"WHAT?!" Roxas exploded out. "When the hell was this decided?!"

"On the road." Robert said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "I knew that a boy like yourself Roxas would have betrothals thrown at you from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. So I would give out a decree that would silence all who would attempt this matter."

For his part, Ned was saddened as things ended up this way. He had fought long and hard in order to change Sansa's betrothal from Joffrey to Roxas. Yet this took a drastic turn with the Keybearer becoming the subject of bachelorhood as he was put into the royal arrangement behind his back. No one else till now, except for himself, Robert and Cersei, knew of this bit of information.

Ned hoped to keep this silent a little longer, hoping to change the betrothal arrangements faster than anticipated.

Now?

'Robert.' The Hand and Warden thought with great frustration. 'Have you no idea what you have done? Sansa… I'm sorry.'

He knew his eldest daughter will be devastated once this reaches her ears. And what friendship she formed with the princess will no doubt become strained like their fathers.

Barristan looked towards his fellow Kingsguard member and couldn't help but flinch when seeing the odd mixture of emotions radiating off of him. From surprise, sadness, anger and many others that were hard to describe.

Robert rounded on Walder Frey once more, radiating unshakable and undisputable anger.

"This matter is done." Robert seethed. "We have given you your payments and Roxas has done your House and lands a great service with his _Heroic Actions_ that assure the continuation of your lineage. Be thankful of that you fucking old bastard lest you face the King's Justice for breaking your word, oath and deal."

Without needing to say anymore words, Robert whirled round and promptly exited the room with Barristan following after him while leaving many within the hall rather shell shocked for a few seconds.

None more so than Roxas himself.

Ned sighed, placing a hand upon the silent Nobody and guiding him out of the hall with the boy still not recovering from the news.

Oh these next few days would be troublesome to say the least.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**Winter's Howl Keyblade: received from Lyanna's grave at the Crypts of Winterfell.**

**Howling Wolf: Keyblade transformation takes inspiration from Beowulf Devil Arm from Devil May Cry series with ice related abilities.**

**Fangs of the Pack: Winter's Howl's Shotlock attack which several ethereal direwolf heads seek out any and all locked on opponents. They encase their target in ice to some degree.**

**Every other successful strike leads to frost build up on the enemy, slowing them down from the cold. Yet this might not occur if opponents have some forms of ice resistance.**

**AN:**

**This was quite good on the development.**

**And boy times lately have been stressful for everyone. So many people are stuck at home and hardly doing anything outside. Whether it's eating out properly, going to see movies or even going to a library of all places. Not to mention schools are essentially closed for the rest of the semester… except for online classes; which is really not all that great.**

**Free Man Writer: Yeah… it's crazy how as much as our jobs are annoying it's the only way we can get out of our houses and not go stir crazy. Lucky high schoolers and elementary school kids get to relax while college kids…. Not so much. But anyway, aside from that everyone else is home.**

**Jeb: And with various workplaces, everyone's hours and pay are affected, which freaking sucks. Hell I'm suffering it as well that despite me still working my normal… overtime hours, my wage is cut. Granted it's for a temporary time and it's quite understandable with the current pandemic across the globe.**

**FMW: So, other than all that dreary news so happy we finally got to Cloud's introduction chapter in the story. Him being missing from KH3 and most other Kingdom Hearts game and lore has been a huge missed opportunity as well as the other Final Fantasy elements and characters that were sorely and all but gone within KH3 as a whole save for the Keyblade War aftermath in the search for Sora (Spoilers). So yeah, lot of crazy shit to come guys. **

**Jeb: We'll get into how he got into Planetos in the first place very soon along with other discussions; given what we dropped at the end.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**

_**-Omake-**_

"Are you going to pay for the damages or not?"

Robert and Ned wanted to refute as they knew Roxas had no way of paying back such damages. He had no large treasury, to their knowledge, to help make that happen.

"Depends on how much we're talking about." Came Roxas' response to Lord Frey.

Before the old weasel could give an estimated amount, the Keybearer pulled out his Munny Pouch.

"You expect to believe you have all the coin I require _on hand_?"

The greater Nobody didn't say anything, merely unclasping the pouch's top and turning it upside down. Once shaking just a little bit, several coins started coming out.

From the outside of the Eastern Keep, several Frey guards were doing their patrol when they heard something loud coming from Lord Frey's "throne room". They were about to rush over to inspect when they saw something gold glittering coming out of the windows.

It was just an odd bit of imagination, it had to be.

When opening up the door to get inside, they were suddenly thrust back and buried in a large wave of gold dragon coins, silver stags and copper pennies.

Back inside of the "throne room", everyone scrambled towards the surface and breathed in a large intake of air.

Sitting on top of it all, Roxas gave Lord Frey a pleased look.

"Would this suffice?"


	16. Inn at the Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 16: Inn at the Crossroads**

Traveling south along the King's Road from the Neck is pretty, but tiresome.

To the west flows the Green Fork River; deep, wide and uncrossable for hundreds of miles south of the Twins. And to the east the mountains of the Vale rise up the impenetrable but for the occasional donkey and horse track heading off towards promised passes through the mountainous terrain. Very few paths branch off of the main road and there are fewer travelers than you might expect for the continent's main arterial road.

But eventually the King's Road does start to pass through settlements once more in the Riverlands as the Greek Fork merges with the Blue and Red Fork Rivers for the Trident River.

Nearby the Trident River, where Lord Harroway's Town is rooted, resides a place equally steeped with history as many other places in Westeros but is less celebrated: the Inn at the Crossroads.

As the name implies, it stands at a crossroads. North of the King's Road takes you to the North and eventually both Winterfell and the Wall. South takes you to King's Landing. Go east from here and the high road takes you to the Eyrie and the Vale. Westwards along the river road leads to Riverrun and later on Casterly Rock.

It's hard to say how long the inn has stood here but this structure dates back to the reign of King Jaehaerys Targaryen, first of his name. Previous names of this place were the Two Crowns, the Bellringer Inn, the Creaking Dragon, the River Inn and several other names; due to most exchanges of new owners throughout the years.

Eventually it just stuck with the simpler name of the Crossroads Inn.

It's a three-story building, surrounded by a low white wall. A thatched stables building lies separate to the main in as does a bell tower. The inn itself is undistinguished as buildings go other than a few white stone turrets and the curiosity that part of it with the rooms on the south side is built on pilings.

Apparently when it was built, the Trident River passed underneath and guests in those rooms could lean out and fish for their supper if they so wished. The Trident has, of course, changed its course through the countryside since then and what is left is a patch of soggy weed ridden ground underneath the inn.

Inside of the structure is a warm place for all travelers alike, despite its limited capacity. The air is heavy with smoke from the roaring fire. The smells of roasting meats and baked goods wafts from the kitchen, mingling with that of ale and wine and to be frank if it has been raining damp leather from the cloaks of passing travelers.

The wonder of this place is that it is a stopping off point for everyone. Lords and ladies, kings and queens, knights and squires stay here while on their travels as the merchants and traders. Local farmers gather here in the evenings and soldiers from all corners of Westeros drink, talk and gamble here.

The politics of the Seven Kingdoms is sadly not forgotten here, yet this place is as close to neutral ground for any living being. A kind of place anyone can get behind, where an unspoken truce is formed from many Houses in not wanting to harm the land. A place where mingling, chatting and sharing bread goes alongside the fresh bottles of ale and a minstrel is playing their songs.

After so many nights on the road alone or with few others, this can be considered hospitality and community at it's finest.

This is what Sansa had somewhat felt when they arrived here late on the previous day. The trek from the Twins had indeed been a long one, but felt much more after what was revealed at the Frey toll bridge.

Slowly eating her breakfast inside of the inn, Sansa sat alone with her direwolf Lady sitting underneath the table.

Presently, the young Lady Stark had her hair brushed out for a nice sheen to bounce off the bright sun shining outside. She wore a nice blue dress as she wanted to look her best. And wore a pleasant expression to show others she was in a good mood.

But in reality, it was merely a facade. For in fact, she was quite the opposite.

For days now, she wanted to be by herself. To heal from her grief. Not from death, but from a loss of something she yearned for.

No longer feeling like eating anymore, she gave her direwolf the rest of her meal. Lady looked at her human companion and licked her hand with those worrying eyes staring right back at her.

"Things will be alright, Lady." She muttered. "At least I hope they will."

Sansa kept sitting there in silence, waiting for her direwolf to finish eating before going out.

From what Septa Mordane informed her earlier, her father went out for another hunt with the king this morning. Supposedly some aurochs as they are some present on these lands. And sometime after the time of their return, they would be packing up and heading out again on the road after the feast from the king's kill.

There was this feeling Sansa had in her belly which wanted her father's return sooner than later and it won't go away. She didn't know why, but she wanted to quell it along with the other she presently had.

Sansa felt Lady's tongue gracing her hand again. Looking down, the Stark girl saw her direwolf was finished eating. Placing the plate back onto the table, they went out of the inn and went to find Arya.

Stepping out into the warm summer air, Sansa eyed the fraction of the caravan she's been traveling with for nearly a month now. She often wondered how the inn could try to accommodate the 400+ amount of people here, but remembered only less than a third can be presently helped.

Her sight and hearing caught onto the hustle and bustle of the workers breaking down some of the tents and pavilions ahead of time for when the King and his Hand returned from the hunt. During all this commotion and noise, she had lost track of Roxas and Arya with the former possibly out on a patrol and the latter doing who knows what.

It has been a rather strange and surreal past few weeks as Sansa had traversed more of the Seven Kingdoms then she would have ever thought in a short amount of time. It was a wondrous and enlightening time. A true joy as she had always wanted to see the Seven Kingdoms.

And yet…

There are times, brief moments where she finds herself staring back North towards home, towards Winterfell. It was strange to her as she had never been homesick before but those small longing feelings had only grown as time went on.

Her father had caught her the other day in one of her longing gazes with him giving her a kind and understanding smile as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. He promised her Winterfell will always be there standing and waiting for her return as it has for every wolf of the past and present.

The happy smile she held was all she needed to show her father with him slightly ruffling her hair making her mess up his in turn with a laugh.

Smiling slightly at the recent memory, Sansa trudged on through the camp set up around the Crossroads Inn with Lady staying loyally by her side. The oldest Stark daughter felt slightly bored, wondering what she could do at this moment.

Perhaps Roxas was nearby and she could spend some time with her crush. Myrcella was with her mother at the moment, the queen wishing to spend some personal time with her daughter. Roxas all the while had spent only a few moments with her as he had been apparently spending time talking with this new Cloud individual that strikingly looked so much like an older version of Roxas in a manner of speaking. Far more serious, brooding and battle-hardened with just a lighter shade of blonde hair.

Speaking of which.

Cloud was walking alongside the young Keyblade wielder who reminded him so much of Sora. After their departure from the Twins, Cloud and Roxas had spent much of their time taking out Heartless together whilst Roxas filled the older swordsman in on what has been transpiring since his abrupt vanishing act with Sephiroth back in the Radiant Garden.

"So you're one of those Nobodies Leon and Sora spoke of back when Sora came back around." Cloud surmised.

"Yeah, Sora's." Roxas stated, making Cloud hum in thought.

"You're a hell of a lot smarter than that bonehead." Cloud said in amusement, thinking of his younger friend, glad to hear he was doing well despite what he had endured recently. "So you know all this cause you saw everything from within Sora."

"More or less." Roxas confirmed. "He is me after all. I just exist as a part of him."

Cloud regarded the teen momentarily, finding his words odd in a manner of speaking.

"You kinda remind me of him but at the same time… not so much if at all to be honest." Cloud admitted.

"Really?" Roxas looked up at him in surprise. "How so?"

"Well like I said before, you're a lot smarter than him first of all." Cloud said casually making the young Nobody smile bashfully at the praise.

"Though I could tell you do have a bit of a temper."

And like that, the feeling was gone.

Cloud 'hmphed' with an amused smirk at Roxas hanging his head slightly. "Relax kid. I hate it when people bullshit with me too."

Roxas glanced back up, blinking at the swordsman.

"I like that old Stark fellow." Cloud noted. "Doesn't beat around the bush really."

"Oh Ned? Yeah he doesn't like it when people talk to him without being open." Roxas said.

"Though what's this I'm hearing about you being the son of another Keyblade wielder who was once here?"

"Yeah, that's a bit of a weird one to explain." Roxas said with a cringe face. "I mean… I'm a Nobody. I was literally born from Sora's shell that wasn't consumed by the Darkness. How can I have a father?"

"Whoever it was must have looked exactly like you." Cloud noted.

"Probably. That's what Robert and Ned told me." Roxas remarked. "And whoever else knew the guy."

"Makes ya wonder who it was."

"You have no idea."

"Ah Roxas."

Both blondes turned behind them to see Jory Cassel, Captain of the Guard for House Stark.

"Ser Cloud." Jory nodded to the older of the two with Cloud waving him down.

"Not a Knight." He said plainly.

"Like our young friend then?" Jory said in amusement, scenario familiar to Cassel. "Roxas, I've been holding training for House Starks guards and one of the newer lads brought up the topic of combatting the Heartless. I was lucky to have spotted you so quickly. Would you care to take some time and give out instructions for this session?"

"Er…" Roxas looked between Jory and Cloud with the latter nodding at him.

"Go on ahead, kid." Cloud said. "I'll keep watch if anything comes up."

Roxas gave an appreciative expression for Cloud with Jory doing the same before the two walked off, leaving the swordsman to his own devices.

Cloud kept on walking, keeping mostly to himself and ignoring the stares many who had paused to gauge at him. Most had stared at the gigantic fusion sword on his back that to them, he carried with ease. And they weren't wrong of course. His giant sword was a part of him, a literal extension of his will and body.

This world was strange in a manner of speaking. And in that manner it feels like everyone here is extremely judgemental and wary of what they don't know nor understand. They seem to like or at the very least appreciate Roxas being here in fending off the Heartless. But he didn't miss some of those darker looks being sent at the kid by a select few individuals. They at times muttered something about the Seven, whatever that meant.

Since he's stuck here, for now, he might as well _try_ to look up what he's getting himself into in this _World_.

And as luck would have it…

"Oh."

Cloud glanced over to his side to see one of those Stark girls that were in the travelling company. This one was Sansa if he were to believe. And right beside her was the ever growing pet wolf of hers. Direwolf, was it?

"Greetings to your ser-"

"Not a Knight." Cloud cut her off. "You could just call me Cloud."

Blinking at the slightly rude interruption, Sansa simply nodded at the request.

"I believe we have not been properly introduced. I am Sansa Stark." She said politely, bowing forward. "This is my Direwolf Lady."

Said Direwolf gazed up at Cloud with a rather surprising degree of intelligent curiosity. Perhaps there was more to these wolves then they appear.

"What can I do for ya, kid?" Cloud asked.

Sansa didn't know what to say at the start before some bits of curiosity took over. "How do you know Roxas?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow before giving the little cover story he came up with. After all, who would believe him and Roxas came from another _World_; except for Lord Stark.

"He and I go back." Cloud shrugged. "Fought the Heartless and met many times along our own journeys."

"Go back?" Sansa was confused by the phrase. "As in, you two have known each other in the past?"

Cloud nodded. "Good kid. Good fighter too."

Sansa stared at the taller blond, finding his lack of words leaving much to be desired.

"Where does Roxas come from, if I might ask?" Sansa said, feeling a bit guilty in asking as her crush never truly elaborated on the matter when she had asked.

Cloud gave her an odd look when he himself scrunched up his face in thought.

"That's… something I have no real knowledge of."

Which was true. Neither he or his fellow members of the Restoration Committee knew where Roxas and the Organization XIII members took up residence at. Though things have no doubt changed since he was last at Radiant Garden before his departure.

He should probably ask Roxas more when he's given the chance.

Sansa nodded, despite feeling unsatisfied with the lack of solid answers.

"I must ask, how is it that you are able to carry a sword such as that one upon your back with such ease?" Sansa inquired, eyes catching a glint of the metal which had the sun shining down on it.

"Training, for starters." Cloud said with a shrug. "That little girl with the other wolf asked similar questions during the trip over here

"Little girl?" Sansa had an easy idea as to who it was. "Do you know, perhaps, where my sister went off to? I need to speak with her."

Cloud blinked before giving a description. "Yay high, brown hair in a braid, grey furred direwolf and a bundle of coiled energy?"

Sansa nodded on the rough description.

"She went over to the river not far from here."

"Thank you se- Cloud." Sansa said graciously. "By chance, do you know where Roxas had gone off to?"

Cloud thumbed off in the direction behind him. "Your boyfriend went off to help out with some guards training on how to deal with the Heartless."

"Boyfriend?"

"Are you… in a relationship with him? Romantically, I mean."

Sansa's face suddenly matched her hair before she started stammering. "N-No I-I am not in a relationship with him." She then turned around and scampered off. "Good day."

Cloud had both brows raised before chuckling to himself. "What a weird place I ended up in."

The young Lady Stark used this time of searching for her younger sister to calm her emotions and be sure her cheeks didn't show any redness. She'd rather Roxas not see her in this state.

Sansa eventually found Arya on the banks of the Trident, trying to hold Nymeria still while she brushed dried mud from her fur. It was a little hard to tell if her sister's direwolf was enjoying the process or not.

Yet a small bit of evidence showed it wasn't as Arya ended up coming across a thick clump that was rather stubborn to let go from the matted grey fur.

Coming in closer, the elder Stark girl saw Arya was wearing the same riding leathers she had worn for a few days in a row now.

"I'm not hurting you, Nymeria. Please hold still for me." Arya soon took note of her elder sibling. "What is it?"

"You will need to change out of those, Arya." Sansa gently said. "We're traveling in the Queen's wheelhouse with Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen today. We both need to look presentable."

"Later." Arya quickly said, keeping up with her brushing on the direwolf fur. "I plan on going to the Ford upstream to look for rubies with Mycah."

Sansa briefly remembered her sister interacting with a boy her age yesterday and slowly developing a small friendship. If she were correct, Mycah was the butcher's boy as both have been traveling with them as part of King Robert's retinue. Barely a teenager and slept in the meat wagon with it's smell caked on him no matter how often he cleaned himself.

Sansa then took note of what Arya just said. "Rubies? What rubies?"

"Rhaegar's rubies. This is where King Robert killed him and won the crown."

When traveling some distance away from the infamous Inn, one will meet the Ruby Ford, which wasn't always called as such; in fact it was quite recent at the end of the Battle of the Trident.

When prince Rhaegar Targaryen's jeweled chest plate was caved in by Robert Baratheon's warhammer for the killing blow, the rubies flew, spread all over and flowed through the river's water for hundreds of miles. And when the decisive battle was over, people went to search for the rubies. Even to this day as most claimed they found them in the area.

A murmur's tale, no doubt, but still inspires many innocent for nearly twenty years. 

Yet there was some part of it which Sansa thought was romantic, in a sense. Couples would wander through the Ford in searching for the rubies for most of the day. There would seem to be no such luck. But when the sun was dying and twilight burned in the sky, they say they already found the rubies as it bled through the scenery for all to savor.

For the briefest of moments, Sansa fantasized with her and Roxas taking such an occasion.

"Besides," Arya began, "the wheelhouse doesn't even have _windows_. Can't see a bloody thing."

"They are absent for our protection, Arya." Sansa argued. "What if one was opened and a stray shot came through and hit someone."

Arya didn't bother responding to that.

"I'd prefer riding on horseback or in the cart over the wheelhouse and carriage anyday." Muttered the young She-wolf. "You should come riding with us, Sansa. The view will be much better than those stinking wheelhouses and carriages. Roxas wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

Sansa was silent, possibly considering the offer.

With the betrothal official, Sansa will want any opportunity to be close to him before it becomes much harder for any alone time together.

She fondly remembered some of the days back at Winterfell when she was able to be close. It was enjoyable by merely being beside him on most instances.

Sansa had an excuse one time as she wanted to go riding with him alone. He accepted and they spent a good number of hours riding on horseback as he kept watch for any Heartless that may come at any moment.

Now it should be noted the elder Stark girl detested riding on horseback. All it does is get one soiled, dusty and sore.

Yet Sansa wanted to change for the better and gain his attention little by little. And of course, part of this was horseback riding.

She didn't outright say she didn't enjoy most of it as him being with her made it all worth the struggle.

Arya kept on brushing Nymeria's coat. "You should come with us more. Last week, Mycah and I found this haunted watchtower and the day prior we chased a herd of wild horses. Heh~ you should've seen them run when they spotted Nymeria."

This clearly got her sister's attention. "You're not supposed to leave the column. Father said so."

Arya shrugged. "I didn't go far and I don't always go off, either. Nymeria was with me and Roxas kept a close eye on us. Same with Cloud since he came along. Sometimes it's nice just to ride along with the wagons and talk to people."

The elder Stark girl felt her direwolf brush against her leg, prompting her to kneel down to better scratch Lady's ears.

"Is there a better reason as to why you won't ride with us?"

"I don't like the queen." Arya said casually.

Sansa momentarily sucked in a breath and held it in, shocked that her sister would say such a thing.

Arya didn't notice, but prattled on heedlessly. "She wouldn't let me bring Nymeria the last time I had to ride with them."

"A royal wheelhouse, much less a carriage, is no place for _them_." Sansa argued. "Prince Tommen is nervous around Lady and Nymeria, you know that."

She would've added in the royal princess. But Myrcella quickly opened up to Lady sometime into the trip back into the capital. Her younger brother didn't have that much luck at all. And Joffrey, her betrothed, merely tolerated the direwolves much like his mother.

"I know, but the queen won't make exceptions." Arya counter argued, roughly pulling the brush on Nymeria's grey coat.

The act caused the direwolf to roughly get out of her human companion's range and bound off elsewhere.

"Nymeria! Come back!" Arya shouted, rushing after her direwolf.

Seeing Arya run off in a semi-merry chase, Sansa couldn't help but smile a little.

"Don't wander off too far, Arya." Sansa called out to her little sister who managed to wave back at her all the while falling into a pit of mud eliciting a silent chuckle out the red-head.

Turning back around, Sansa went back into the commotion of the royal caravan encampment with Lady trotting alongside her.

Nearing back to the King's caravan at the Crossroads Inn, Sansa and Lady weaved through the activity around her. She looked over and saw several of Cersei's handmaidens by the wheelhouse giggling as they looked over yonder. Curious on what they were spying on, the Stark girl followed their line of sight.

She wished she didn't.

There was Roxas now with Myrcella by his side and the Queen at a respectable distance behind the two. The figure of her affection gave a bright beaming smile towards Myrcella with the princess blushing profusely at the gesture, appearing to barely let out a response of some kind at whatever it was they were discussing.

The young Lady Stark was feeling… off as she gazed at the scene.

Sansa had fallen for the Keybearer, wishing for the two of them to wed and become husband and wife. Yet it was not meant to be with the news which spread like wildfire. Roxas is betrothed to Princess Myrcella, her future good-sister once she marries Joffrey.

She seemed accepting and happy for her friend, yet her heart ached.

She felt a whole mess of emotions. Angry, maybe. Sad, no doubt. Jealous, absolutely.

These just didn't feel right for her at all. The young Lady of Winterfell didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want her heart to hurt this way. And the thought of Myrcella and Roxas being betrothed made her stomach churn.

Why does it hurt so much?

"Why?" She muttered, biting back a sob. Sansa could cry in private, but not in the open.

Wanting to get away from the scene and not bump into them, Sansa almost ran into someone else.

"Pardon me, ser." Sansa said politely and quickly. Yet when glancing at him, she froze in her spot. A terror quickly overwhelmed her as she felt nothing like this before… except for the Heartless encounters.

He was a gaunt, grim man with his face hollowed at the cheeks as his eyes bore deep into her. He was not an old man, only a few wisps of hair remaining on his head, yet he felt old. His armor was iron-grey chainmail with brown leathers on top as it spoke of age and hard use. And on his back was strapped a two handed greatsword, too long to be worn at his side.

The man didn't say anything to her, merely staring… creepily.

Sansa almost jumped out of her skin when a strong hand clasped her shoulder. Turning around, she saw it was the Hound.

"Do I frighten you much, girl?" Asked Clegane. Not getting a response, he looked over and softly snorted. "Or is it him there making you shake? He frightens me too. Look at that face."

Sansa whirled back around and went to apologize to the silent man. "I'm sorry if I offended you, ser."

The gaunt man didn't say anything, merely walking past her. As he did, Lady growled at the silent man.

Curious, she looked back at the Hound. "Why won't he speak to me?"

"He hasn't been very talkative these days… or for that fact the past twenty years."

"How so?"

"Since the Mad King had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers."

Sansa felt like gagging a little while feeling a bit of phantom pain in her mouth. She could never imagine how that must've felt.

"He speaks damn well with his sword though." Sansa turned around and saw Prince Joffrey walking up to her. "He is Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice and royal executioner."

"...I'll be sure to remember that."

Joffrey adopted a worried, concerned look on his visage. "What is it, sweet lady?" Not hearing a response, he glanced over to Sandor Clegane. "Does the Hound frighten you?" He then spoke a command. "Away with you, dog. You're scaring my lady."

Sandor merely nodded and turned away, scoffing as he walked off.

"Sorry about that, my lady." Joffrey apologized. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"It's alright, my prince."

The crown prince smiled softly before gazing at the sky above. "It's a really beautiful day with the sun shining so brightly. Would you care to ride with me?"

Sansa thought things over for the briefest of moments.

She was betrothed to the person before her and hadn't had much time in interacting with him, sadly. Sansa at least needed to give him a shot. She needed to at least see if he was a good man for her… since Roxas is no longer available. And her mother did say it takes time for love to blossom.

Bringing her hand up to her mother's pendant hiding in her dress, she briefly touched it before smiling a little. "I would like that."

Joffrey nodded before seeing the direwolf beside his betrothed. Biting back a snarl, the crown prince stated the obvious. "Your direwolf, though, will need to stay behind."

This caught Sansa off guard a little. "Why?"

"Your wolf is liable to frighten the horses."

Sansa glanced at Lady and knew that would not be true in the slightest. If this was Nymeria, then that would be understandable. But not her Lady.

The kennel master once told her that an animal takes after it's master. As Nymeria was more wild and energetic, like Arya, Lady was more shy… and yearning… much like herself.

Sansa let out an exasperated sigh as she wondered how a pair of sisters can be so different with such a small age gap.

"I suppose I could tie Lady up back at my tent."

Joffrey nodded as he soon touched her sleeve before escorting her back to her tent.

All the while, she should be happy about this bit of interaction but didn't feel as such. Perhaps her mind was still thinking back of Roxas and Myrcella in such a position and kept imagining her in the princess' place.

What she needed to do now was focus on the present. She had a duty to her House and she will see it through it.

Once securing Lady back at the Stark tent, the pair went off riding east along the north bank of the Trident with no company other than the horses and Joffrey's sword tied by his side, Lion's Tooth.

For hours, the day was pretty decent for Sansa. The air was warm and heavy with the scent of flowers with the woods holding a gentle beauty.

Joffrey had rode with such reckless abandon that she was hard-pressed to keep up. He wasn't like Roxas, who took time with her as they rode in sessions passed.

At some point, they dismounted as the crown prince wanted to give her a bit of an adventure. She complied as they explored the thickened woods, the riverbank and tracked a shadowcat to it's cave-like lair.

Joffrey had gone in and slew the creature before coming out with a smile that seemed to unsettle her as he wiped his blade clean of the stained blood. She fought back the horrid feeling as they went off, but swore she heard faint mewlings in the cave.

When they grew hungry, Joffrey found a small holdfast by it's smoke. Coming to it, he told the occupants to fetch them some food and wine as they were the crown prince and the future queen of Westeros.

They dined on fresh trout caught from the nearby river, but Sansa didn't want to eat all that much. She didn't want to be rude as they suddenly barged on the family and saw they didn't have much to offer.

As for the wine, Sansa only had a small cup's worth. And Joffrey urged her to have more, stating his betrothed should drink as much as she wants.

Yet it seemed he was pressuring her to have more than she desired, which was very little.

Her father only allowed her to have one cup and during feats and special occasions. And it was neither of those occasions and she wanted to honor her father's wishes.

Joffrey drank a lot, almost a pitcher's worth; saying he was quite parched from their travels so far. Sansa figured he took a bit after his father, the king, on such a trait with how much the Stark girl saw him guzzle down.

Leaving, Sansa gave the family of the small holdfast several gold dragons for their troubles and apologized on their sudden arrival.

They kept on riding for a while now and Sansa was starting to get tired.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"Soon." Answered the prince, face flushed from all the wine he drank earlier. "The battleground is right up ahead, where the river bends. That was where my father killed Rhaegar Targaryen, you know. He smashed in his chest, right through the armor."

Joffrey smiled fondly as he swung an imaginary warhammer just like how King Robert told him time and time again.

"Then my uncle Jamie killed old Aerys by… what's that sound?"

It took a moment for Sansa to pick up on what's being heard, floating through the woods. It was a kind of wood clattering.

Fearing it was either brigands or the Heartless, Sansa urged her betrothed. "We should go back, Joffrey."

"I want to see what it is." Was all he said, turning his horse towards the source and went after it.

Sansa had no choice but to follow. All she can do now was wish it wasn't her fears at all. If they were, then she hoped Roxas would be there to protect her.

'Wait, why am I thinking that?' She thought. 'I should be hoping for Joffrey to, not Roxas.'

She couldn't dwell more into her thoughts as they ended up coming to a clearing which faced the riverbank, the Red Ford if she was correct by some estimates.

There she saw Arya was playing with Mycah as they battled each other with wooden sticks.

"I'll get you!" Mycah laughed out, chasing after Arya.

"No you won't!" Arya said with glee.

"Arya!" Sansa spoke out, gaining her sister's attention. "What are you doing here?"

The young She-wolf turned to her sister, only to get smacked by Mycah's wooden stick.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Arya." Apologized the butcher's boy.

Arya rubbed her hand a little. "It's alright." She turned back towards Sansa, who dismounted and walked beside the prince, and properly responded. "I was playing. Don't you remember me telling you that earlier?"

With how much the day had passed, that bit of information actually slipped her mind.

Joffrey looked over at the boy who struck his future good-sister with a narrowed glance. "Who are you boy?"

"He's Mycah, the butcher's boy." Sansa said.

"He's my friend." Arya said to the prince.

Sansa spoke next. "Shouldn't you run back to your father. He'll no doubt need your help with the feast later."

Mycah nodded and was about to head off when the crown prince spoke. "And what were you doing to her?"

"I-I was just playing, m'lord." Said the butcher's boy. "Arya asked me to and I said yes."

"I'm your prince, not your lord." Joffrey started to sneer. "The butcher's boy wants to become a knight, I see." He drew out Lion's Tooth from it's sheath. "Lets see how good you are."

Mycah froze in fear with the Stark sisters widening their eyes on what the prince was doing. Looking back, Sansa realized the wine he drank back at the holdfast was finally getting to him and not thinking rationally.

"Come on, pick up your _sword_." Joffrey ordered, coming up close and poking the butcher's boy with the tip of Lion's Tooth on his cheek. "Or do you only fight little girls?"

"I-It's just a s-stick, m'prince."

"And you're not a knight."

Blood soon crawled out from the cut, making Arya to yell at the prince.

"Leave him alone!"

"Joffrey, you need to stop." Sansa urged. "You're not thinking straight."

"Silence." Joffrey hissed out, startling Sansa with the level of venom in his tone. "This boy wishes to be a knight then let us see where his mettle lay."

That was when Arya struck.

Her stick hit Joffrey right in the back with the Prince letting out a yelp of pain before rearing onto the younger Stark girl and began swinging at her rapidly in an attempt at payback.

With Joffrey's attention aimed at the Stark girl, this gave Mycah the opportunity to flee and seek shelter back at the caravan.

"Arya!" Sansa cried out, horrified for her sister's safety as she only had a stick whilst Joffrey carried a steel sword.

In his blind and crazy swings, Arya did her best to avoid the wild hits. She was glad all the training she had from Roxas was paying off as she effortlessly avoided each blow.

Unfortunately, the ground was rather uneven with her stepping upon a soft patch of grass that made her stumble over and fall to the ground.

"I'll gut you, you little cunt!" Joffrey snapped with Lion's Tooth pointed at Arya in utter anger.

And like that, the trio were surrounded by Heartless that popped up out of the ground or appeared in their conventional warping manner.

The majority of them were these black round figures with yellow flower tops with leafy-bladed arms of similar color. And the one different from out of the bunch was a larger one. It had a cotton-looking material on its head and has two leaf arm looking limbs. It has some orange fluff under its face with a few leaves on its bottom.

Joffrey let out a startled cry, dropping his sword as the Heartless surrounded him and the girls.

Sansa let out a yell for aid whilst Arya scrambled to her feet, stick in hand that she had used and stood up right and backed up to her sister.

Arya wished she had Needle with her right now, but her wooden "sword" will have to do.

She had tried with her other hand, snapping her wrist a few times in a vain attempt at calling forth her newest weapon yet all she got were glimmers and wisps of light and sparks. Grunting in frustration, she spotted Joffrey's sword yet it was now too far out of reach with the Heartless beginning to close in on them.

God's she felt stupid right about now in leaving such an important tool locked in her trunk but here she was.

Just when these Puffballs and Chief Puff Heartless were about to pounce, a series of metallic swipes filled the air.

And landing before them was Roxas with his signature Keyblades drawn out.

"Stay behind me." Roxas said to the Stark girls with both letting out relieved breaths.

Arya grinned excitedly now at the prospect of watching her mentor in action whilst Sansa felt herself swooning internally at once again being rescued by Roxas in such a gallant manner.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, jumping up to hover momentarily in the air and threw his Keyblades out. They spun rapidly around the trio, taking out several Heartless to give them some room to move before flying back into Roxas's hands.

In the middle of the confusion, the crown prince spotted a way out and took advantage of the opportunity.

He didn't care if he left the Stark girls behind or not. The Keyblader will take care of these monstrosities.

When Joffrey was fleeing towards the horses, one of them already ran off by the sudden arrival of the Heartless. He didn't care for that one, only for the other he was able to snatch.

Before he could get on, however, a blur of grey crashed into him and made him fall to the ground. The prince then yelled as he felt a searing pain on his right arm. Looking at his assailant, he saw it was Arya's direwolf chewing down into his limb.

He wailed and cried and did all he could to get the mangy beast off him. Even punching and slapping were the attempts.

What felt like forever, the beast let go of him and ran off.

Joffrey didn't bother looking as to where it went as he went back to the horse… which soon went off without him. No doubt spooked from the direwolf's abrupt arrival.

Seeing as he can't go back to the riverbank, all the prince could do was run and hopefully find a horse to get him back to safety at the Crossroads Inn.

Roxas all the while slashed through several Puffballs and moved forward to make a pathway for himself and the girls. Nymeria was running about to cause distractions for the Heartless though she didn't have the same kind of experience Ghost and Grey Wind held.

Not yet at least.

All the direwolf could do was help protect her human and her sister as much as possible.

Roxas had to throw up **Reflect **spells on several occasions as the Puffballs kept jumping upon them.

This was more of a tedious fight as the Heartless kept trying to get an attack on the girls forcing Roxas to constantly run around them to keep them from getting struck down.

Arya perhaps could take two, maybe three hits max from a Heartless though with Sansa all he feared it would take is one. One good clean hit and she would be done for.

Thankfully, Roxas was able to dispatch the Heartless rather quickly after several more minutes of fighting. Looking back to the girls, he saw Arya beaming with awe and reverence with an excited grin as it seemed difficult to contain her excitement after witnessing such a display from Roxas.

Sansa appeared to be in a daze of sorts as she gazed at Roxas with a light blush dusting her cheeks, something Arya took note of and rolled her eyes at her older sister. With a shove from her elbow, Sansa glanced down at Arya who had raised an expectant brow with Sansa's face turning crimson. In retaliation, Sansa promptly flicked Arya's upper shirt over her face.

"Come on you two." Roxas gained their attention. "Let's head back and be quick. There's still a lot of Heartless that will probably get in our way. I gotta get you two back to your father."

With a nod, Arya ran up to walk by Roxas's side with Nymeria right with her yet Sansa stood on her spot with a forlorn expression.

Were the God's torturing her now? Spending time with someone she knew she could not have. It must be the Gods.

_**-Dusk-**_

It had taken the small group quite some time to get back to the Crossroads Inn in one piece. Could've been able to get there sooner if they had horses and lack of Heartless appearances.

But alas, not everything can go their way.

They had wondered what had become of the prince. They did see him run off at some point but didn't know of his current state.

Despite him threatening her sister, Sansa hoped he was alright. Death by Heartless was not a way to go. Arya thought the opposite for what he planned on doing to her and Mycah. And Roxas was a little bit of both from what he learned prior to his arrival at the Red Ford.

The sun had set when they were able to get back to the encampment. But instead of joyful reunions, they were quickly detained and brought forth to the King's tent by Lannister men as Nymeria scampered off to safety.

They were confused as to why this was happening. But they would learn quite soon.

Surrounded by both Baratheon and Lannister soldiers, moreso on the latter, Roxas and the Stark sisters stood in front of the seated King Robert and Queen Cersei with Joffrey holding his arm in a sling -for some reason- and his Kingsguard uncle standing behind him. And of course Ser Barristan stood not far from his king's seated form.

Both sisters of Winterfell were quite nervous about what was happening. Sansa held onto Roxas' hand for support while Arya merely clung to his arm. The greater Nobody didn't mind the actions as they were very uneased at the present moment.

Eventually they heard the sounds of shoving coming from behind them. Looking back, the three saw Ned shoving any man in his way.

"Arya! Sansa!" Cried out their father.

The two girls broke their hold on Roxas, rushing towards him and holding on to dear life. And the Lord of Winterfell mirrored the same action.

"Shush now." Ned softly said. "It's alright. Are you two hurt?"

Arya and Sansa shook their heads at this.

Ned looked over to Roxas and gave him a thankful nod, knowing full well he did his duty in keeping them safe.

Yet his bit of relief soon died before looking towards his old friend with a disgruntled snarl. "What is the meaning of this? Why weren't my daughters brought to me at once?"

Instead of Robert speaking, it was the queen who answered. "How dare you speak to your king in that manner?"

"Quiet woman." Robert snapped at his wife. He turned back to Ned with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten them."

"Not a great way of making it so." Roxas muttered out.

"And I agree, boy. But we need to get this business done quickly."

Ned's voice then had an icy tone to it. "And what business is that?"

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son." Cersei answered. "That animal of hers tried to tear his arm off."

This did solve one question as they looked over to the crown prince, who merely glared at Arya in particular.

"That can't be true." Arya said in her direwolf's defense.

"Joffrey told us what happened." Cersei continued. "How you and the butcher's boy beat him with clubs and set your wolf on him before the Heartless appeared. He was able to make it out alive."

"That's not what happened!" Arya and Sansa said at once.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey snapped. "You two attacked me and that beast assaulted me!"

"Oh really?" Roxas stepped forward with his eyes narrowed, glaring at the prince making him flinch. "From what I was told, it was you who attacked first. Being drunk while you were at it."

Like the sisters, Roxas didn't know if Nymeria assaulting Joffrey was true or false. But he did see some blood along the mouth of the direwolf.

"That is not true!" Joffrey shrieked.

"Where were you then?" Roxas challenged. "When I got to Sansa and Arya, Heartless surrounded them both. And the first chance you got, you ran. Not very brave or princely of you."

This earned a sharp look from Joffrey's parents, making him flinch.

"He's lying!" Joffrey shouted, voice raising an octave.

"No he's not!" Arya yelled back, glaring fiercely at the Prince. "You threatened my friend, then attacked me when I defended him and then took the only horse left and fled without even looking back."

"You're the liar!"

"No you are!"

"ENOUGH!" Robert bellowed, silencing all within the room. Joffrey cowered back yet Arya's intense glare remained firmly upon the prince. "He tells me one thing, she tells me another, and Roxas' statement can only go so far as he wasn't there when it happened. Seven hells, what am I to make of this?"

"Would Roxas ever lie to you, Robert?" Ned brought up with Robert's expression softening. "Would Ven?"

At the mention of their old friend, Robert's shoulders sagged with him cursing under his breath.

"No, neither wouldn't. But I have to take everything accountable." Robert then looked over to Sansa. "You, however, barely spoke at all. You were there when it happened. Would you kindly tell it all and tell it true? It's a great crime to lie to a king."

Sansa found herself freezing up as all the attention was turned onto her with her gripping her father tightly for support.

Her gaze went from Cersei's, King Robert, her Father, her sister, the Prince and then at last to Roxas.

Without even realizing it, she began recounting everything that had transpired up to this point making sure to leave out no details.

"Joffrey took me for a ride with our horses when we eventually saw my sister playing with Mycah. Joffrey then pulled out his sword and threatened to hurt Mycah but my sister defended him when the Prince attempted to hurt my sister with his own sword. Nymeria was only defending Arya and then the Heartless came and Joffrey ran. I knew not on what Nymeria did to the prince prior to her arrival, so forgive me on not giving you a clear answer for that."

It was the abridged truth, she knew, but the truth nonetheless. The truth that cemented Joffrey's punishment to come under his father who was now glowering at him.

"I'll be dealing with you later." Robert stated, making Joffrey shake a little in his spot.

Cersei went on the defense for her son. "Husband-"

"You know the consequences of what happens of harming a lord's child in such a manner."

Cersei paused a little before actually speaking. "I wasn't going to speak out of turn on that." This earned a surprised look from both Jamie and Joffrey, not that she needed to see to know it. "I'm asking about her wolf." Cersei brought up, not willing to just drop the matter. "What shall be done about it."

"What about the wolf?" Robert asked in aggravation.

"It hurt your son." Cersei stated.

"Only after Joffrey tried to hurt Arya." Roxas cut in. "I may have come a bit late, but I did hear the Prince say something about gutting Arya with a sword pointed at her stomach."

"Robert." Ned now held a grave countenance considering him disregarding the Kings title. "Whatever it is you suggest to be done upon my daughters' direwolves may as well be an attack and affront on my House."

"The matter is settled." Robert said with finality. "No harm shall be done on them."

"Wait."

"For fuck's sake, what is it now?" Robert grumbled, rounding on his son who was sneering at Roxas.

"I demand your Keyblade."

This earned surprised looks from many inside of the king's tent.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Joffrey reminded the Keybearer. "I want your Keyblade. Either of them will do as you have two. If I have one, then everything will be settled and forgiven."

"Are you daft?" Robert said, recalling the time when Ventus told him of his Keyblade. "You can't just _ask _for a Keyblade, boy. If you really think he'll just hand it over to you-"

A flash of light appeared in Roxas' grasp to reveal Winter's Howl. Sure the appearance of this particular Keyblade was surprising to everyone present as they were used to seeing Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Yet this one was interesting, moreso for the Starks.

Before anything else can be processed properly, Roxas held out the Keyblade. "Here ya go."

…..

…..

…..

"HUH?!" Many in the tent gasped out in shock.

Joffrey was quick in his recovery, while still a bit dumbfounded on how easily this was in acquiring such a powerful, legendary weapon.

"Finally." Joffrey muttered under his breath as he was handed Winter's Howl. "I'll be sure to put this to good use in the times to come."

Joffrey admired the blade in all of it's intricacies, despite some bit of displeasure of seeing the Stark emblem being present, until it up and vanished from his hand.

"What the? Where'd it go?!"

Winter's Howl returned to Roxas, the flash of light that many were becoming familiar with.

The Keyblade's chosen smirked as he briefly waved his Stark-themed weapon. "Oh, I forgot to mention this. Ya see~ you can't just _ask_ for a Keyblade, if you let your father finish." Roxas stated. "It has to choose you and it can't be wielded by no one else other than whom it was meant to be wielded by."

Keyblade flashing out of Roxas's hand, the sandy golden blond-haired teen gave a rather shit eating grin at Joffrey. "And they are _rather_ picky."

Robert soon snorted before releasing a hearty chuckle. Moreso when seeing Joffrey's surprised, embarrassed expression. "Oh~ I remember when that happened to me. Kept grabbing Ven's Keyblade over and over and it kept going back to him."

Ned himself held a humored grin. "I recall that, yes. Never told you that until it became boring."

"BAH~" Robert waved off. "He still laughed every chance he had. Cocky tyke."

Letting out a yawn, Robert began barking at everyone to piss off and get to bed already as it was late enough as it is.

Joffrey didn't bother hiding his scowl on how much this peeved him. He will no doubt want payback for what happened this day and he'll have it one way or another.

Seeing everyone head off to bed for the ride in the morning, Joffrey knew he can't harm the Stark girls anytime soon.

But he remembered something, which soon had his scowl form a small hint of a grin.

It didn't take long for him to get his little act of revenge to commence.

_**-Later-**_

Sandor Clegane was to say the least, a complicated man with a rather horrible upbringing. That upbringing being his older brother, Gregor Clegane also known as the Mountain being the man responsible for said horrible childhood. The older brother that scarred his face and murdered his father and sister in cold blood. The same Mountain that had raped, killed and slaughtered innocents in droves not because he was ordered to do so but because he _needed_ to do so.

Sick fucking bastard to the core.

So Sandor decided to dedicate himself to living up to his house banners sigils. Be a dog. A rabid dog to the Lannisters. It's why he came under service to that little shit who would be king one day.

Life wasn't all that complicated. The boy would just point and tell him when and where to inflict death and despair and he'd do it.

It's what most people do except he did it with a more… truer nature then most. He did it because it's just human nature to be bloody vicious animals. So many other lords would try everything to lie and sugar coat this but he knew better. He knew the truth. It's why he was doing what his prince had asked him to do earlier.

The horse galloped along the road with a panicked yell followed by hurried running. His target, the butcher's boy, was within sight. His large sword out and ready to cut the boy down.

"No please!" Mycah begged, running as fast as he could.

Yet the scarred fighter didn't slow his horse's speed in the slightest.

Drawing closer to his target, Sandor soon brought his sword down and expected to hear the sound of meat being cut-

*CLANG*

-except all he was met was metal against metal.

Sandor saw the large, layered sword holding off against his own before gazing at the spikey blond man wielding such a weapon.

"Back off."

Sandor blinked, gritting his teeth as he pressed down further upon his blade that was held back rather casually by the blond swordsman.

"So, this is how knights and swordsmen conduct themselves in this land?"

The Hound felt himself get shoved back with his horse backing away, rearing up onto its hind legs yet Clegane managed to reign it in.

"This doesn't concern you, Strife."

"It does if you plan on harming an innocent kid."

"That boy insulted the prince." Hells, Clegane could barely believe his own words with Cloud clearly catching on to this. Yet that didn't matter to him.

"I don't care if there was an insult or not." Cloud pushed the offending blade away with his Fusion sword, glaring at the Hound with the ferocity of a wolf. "You're not killing a kid on my watch."

Sandor opened his mouth to give out a scathing remark only to be silenced as he was met by the tip of Clouds sword being held up right to his face.

"Please, try it." Cloud challenged with a menacing glare. "I dare you."

The Hound tried his damndest to put on a brave front but the gigantic sword in his face being held by the man who appears to be just as strong as that other smaller blond Key shit put a damper in his moods to be honest.

"Don't have time for this shit." Sandor growled. "Boy ain't worth the damn trouble."

Despite Sandor backing down, Cloud remained on guard before quickly sheathing his long weapon on the unique holster on his back. "Smart move."

The Hound moved his horse, pulling the reins to move elsewhere. "Hope saving the little shit was worth it. If anything, you only spared him a quick end."

Clegane soon departed, which Cloud was soon met with the butcher's boy.

"Thank you for saving my life, ser."

"I'm no knight." Cloud waved his hand, gazing down at the butcher's boy. "Now come on, let's get you back to your dad. Though I should tell ya to stay low for a while until things blow over. And stay away, far away, from both the Hound and the prince."

"T-That was the Hound?" Mycah shakily said. "Man's supposed to be a beast!"

"I've faced tougher beasts than him."

Mycah nodded and scampered back to his father, who will no doubt tell him on what just transpired.

Cloud walked off, finding Roxas outside the Stark family's own tent with a rather disgruntled and angered frown.

"What's your problem?" Cloud asked, approaching the young Keyblade Wielder.

"Nothing." Roxas said, crossing his arms. "Just that prince. He nearly hurt Arya and is a jackass of the highest degree."

Cloud was certainly surprised by Roxas's crass words though he smirked, thinking of Sora being unable to say such things casually.

Either Roxas represented a bit more of Sora's darker side or this was just something developed overtime since he was born

"You still sure you can't send me back home?" Cloud asked. "Not liking this place more as time rolls on."

This was something the swordsman asked a while back as he wanted to return back to Radiant Garden.

And as much as Roxas wanted to, there was a problem.

"I wish I could, Cloud, but I don't know if you'll safely travel through the Corridor and come out in one piece." Roxas reminded him. "And I don't have another Organization coat lying around for you to use for better protection. Even then, mine doesn't exactly fit you."

Cloud released a sigh for the upteenth time this day.

What Roxas said can be true. Going through the Realm of Darkness, without the right means of protection, can be very hazardous for any venturers. He does have the skills to fend off it's residents, but not the right set of garments.

He was only able to get from _World_ to _World_ before was through a Gummi ship and… other circumstances. One such was from his clashes against Sephiroth as they ended up elsewhere.

Cloud could possibly have a better chance in going through the Corridor of Darkness then most, due to his own personal darkness and hints of buried light. Hell, even have an understanding of the former. But he wouldn't know how long his journey back home will be if he used this option.

For now, he just had to sit and wait.

Cloud then noticed the former Organization member was walking off with the still present annoyed expression from earlier.

"And where are you going?"

"I need some time by myself." Roxas stated. "Can you keep an eye out on the Starks and everything here?"

"Sure but where exactly are you going?" Cloud questioned, eyeing the Nobody.

"Just… some place where I could clear my head."

Roxas walked off leaving Cloud in thought, glancing to the Stark tent walking over to a wooden bench and taking a seat.

"Hmmm, long day." Cloud said, his Fusion sword resting beside him whilst crossing his arms and closing his eyes to rest.

If the Nobody won't be back by morning, he'll be sure to keep his promise and watch over the Starks until his return. Kid needed to blow off some steam and be by himself for a while.

Roxas was walking through the camp until leaving the area entirely and entering one of the neighboring woods.

With destination in mind, Roxas made a flick of his wrist and the Corridor of Darkness appeared before him. Walking through the corridor vanished a moment later as the blackened wisps dissipated into thin air.

_**-Twilight Town; Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Lazy Afternoons-**_

Standing here once more…

It was strange that he felt his lip quiver slightly as he looked off into the distance of the brilliant setting sun in the center of Twilight Towns Tram station plaza.

Behind him, the clock tower. The tower where true and false friends sat upon gazing at the sunset day after day, ice cream in hand and nothing but laughter.

Wiping a stray tear that escaped, Roxas let out a shaky sigh as he turned and ran at full speed towards the one place that had the best Sea-Salt Ice Cream in Town.

Then again, it was the only place where he could get such a treat from any other _World_ he'd been to in his life.

Running down familiar streets and locals, the grin growing on his face couldn't get any wider.

Oh how he missed this _World_ so much.

It didn't take that much longer for him to arrive at the town plaza with the area bustling with activity.

Looking over in the plaza, he spotted some sort of cafe. It appeared new, given the banners hanging about and the line running out the door.

"Le Grand Bistro." Roxas sounded out. "Could check it out later if it weren't so busy."

Putting that aside, the former Organization member made his way towards the place where he can purchase his desired treat.

Nearing the place, he was about to make his advancement when he saw three particular faces. Faces which made him freeze in his spot.

"Come on Hayner, you cheated!"

"Nah-ah, Pence, you know the rules. You snooze, you lose."

"Hayner, how is that exactly fair? You ran ahead of us."

"Yeah, but I don't see you complaining about free Ice Cream, Olette."

Roxas backed away and immediately drew his hood over his head.

Despite him never meeting the real versions of the three before him, he was still awkward in reuniting with his _friends_ so soon.

He knew through Sora's memories Hayner, Pence and Olette wanted to find him as a means of finding closure. And if possible, want to become friends with the Nobody.

As much as Roxas wanted to do such a thing, he wasn't in the mood given what happened earlier.

So for now, he kept his distance and avoided them.

He had walked past many individuals before reaching his destination.

"Two Sea-Salt Ice Creams please." Roxas said politely with a slightly excited tint to his tone.

The lady behind the counter gave him a pleasant smile, holding out two wrapped Sea-salt bars on sticks with Roxas paying for them.

Taking them with a gracious smile, Roxas walked through a crowd passing around several tables when he inadvertently found himself tripping over someone's leg.

"Oh~ I do apologize young man, I hope I did not mean to have my legs sticking out like that."

Roxas stood up and turned to see a rather… strange individual.

He was dressed in a casual sort of business suit, primarily black though his blazer had a hoodie attached. From what he can see from the inside of the blazer, there was this silver flannel pattern which matched the rolled up sleeves. The man's pants had some stitches and tears along the lengths, but seemed designed that way. The man's shoes had a checkered design to them. And to top off his appearance was a black bucket hat, which the rims were long enough to hide and overshadow the top portion of his face.

"That's alright." Roxas said, patting the small pebbles off of his coat.

The strange man regarded Roxas with a curious look.

"You don't seem to be around from here." The Man said with an intrigued tone.

Roxas looked at the man, feeling slightly wary suddenly.

"Uh…"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." The man waved down a bit dramatically. "It's rather rude of me to tell you such a comment when I myself am not from around here."

"You're not?" Roxas titled his head. "Who are you then?"

"You can call me… M."

"M? Like the letter 'M'?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." Spoke the introduced M. "Don't like giving out my real name at all."

"...If you say so. I'm Roxas."

"Roxas eh? A pleasure to meet you then."

"Right. You too."

"So Roxas, if I may kindly ask, what's a young man such as yourself doing on this beautiful evening?" M asked cheerfully.

Roxas wordlessly held up two ice-cream bars in their plastic wrappings.

"I love that flavor." M said with an excited clap.

Roxas had his lip twitch upward at the rather eccentric man before him.

"Far be it from me then, my young friend from keeping you from such an other-worldly treat." M waved him off. "Go, go. I am committing a grave crime here in my book of ethics."

As Roxas nodded, walking off towards the clock tower, M leaned back into his chair and took a sip of his steaming cup of tea.

"So he is the one?"

M barely turned his head to the man who had just seated himself at his table with his own cup of tea.

"Pretty much." M simply said. "You could've talked to him you know."

"I know, but I didn't want to cause any further disturbances."

"If you say so."

The new arrival was a young man with silvery white hair in a frazzled lanky style. Formally dressed in a white Victorian, steampunk attire with a black and grey striped shirt lay underneath the styled jacket. His black tie hung loosely around his neck as he made a brief adjustment to his monocle with his leather gloves. And hanging by his waist by a chain was a pocket watch.

M would consider him his friend, his buddy, but the monocled man considered the other a mere acquaintance.

"So what can I do for you, my good sir?"

The monocled man sipped more of his tea. "I am surprised you didn't want to chat with him more."

"Now isn't really the _time_." M chuckled out. "That will come later for an opportune pep talk."

"Prior to your _War_ or for the _Other_?"

"Either and or both."

The monocled man grunted softly, finding the vague aloofness slightly irritating. Then again, _M_ is nothing but enigmatic.

"What? If I went to do deep discussions now all of a sudden, he'd become too cautious of me and avoid me whenever I show back up."

"Keep telling yourself that." Another sip of tea was then made. "Then again, you are right."

"You know I wish I wasn't always. It gets dull when things go the way one would perceive it to be. I'd like some more unpredictability in my life."

"I bet you would."

"I would."

"Are you a child?"

"Why, do I sound like one?"

"You clearly do. I often wonder if your mind hasn't matured or not."

M sniffled a little. "Hurtful."

"Yet whatever actions you make live for the sake of others."

"Debatable."

"But you wish for your tale to slowly fade throughout eternity." A soft groan was soon released. "Only to spring up when it seems… _convenient_."

"That is true."

The tea drinker partook more of his flavored beverage. "Why him?"

M looked to the silver-haired monocled man. "What do you mean, Aeon?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Why someone like _him_? Someone who was not meant to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? He interests me. He's such a truly special case made from such unique circumstances one would call it a miracle all things considered."

"Even artificially made life is subject to the laws of time."

"I wouldn't say _artificial_, Aeon. Roxas is uniquely made."

Aeon hummed in thought, gazing over to where the clock tower was, thoughts drifting to the young Nobody M had just encountered.

Both men kept their gaze at the Keybearer for some time now, hardly chatting with each other. Just watching Roxas contemplate on his life since appearing in Westeros, eating his Sea-Salt ice cream along the way.

When he was done, Roxas got up from his secluded spot and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

To an untrained eye, it was an ordinary passage for Roxas to traverse through. With it's all purple and black wispy-like flames.

Yet to a trained eye, there were some hints of color added into the mix. From a few bits of bright purple and green blended into the dark corridor.

And Roxas was not the wiser on what just occurred.

"Have you done it?"

Aeon only nodded. "He's well on his way to his new destination."

"And will he make it back to them Westerosi?"

The silver-haired man held up his pocket watch with a hum.

"He will, if he survives the horrors."

M merely smiled. "Oh I surely _know_ he will, but I'm more towards _when_."

"That is up to _time_ itself." Aeon was stern now. "Unlike that fool Xehanort, there is still a law to time that can't be so blatantly ignored."

"He will face what is coming to him." M said assuredly. "After all, _my_ student is amongst his _thirteen_. We have little to worry about."

"Don't know if I should be really worried about that or not."

"You could or you could not."

"That does absolutely nothing in assuaging my concerns."

"Oh what will then? I already allowed you to snatch him up to your World, what more do you want?"

Aeon could only huff silently, giving M a deadpanned stare.

With his pot of tea finished, Aeon stood up from the table and placed the amount of money he owed with quite the nice tip to the nearby waitress. Pulling out his pocket watch, he pressed the top button as a Corridor of Light formed around him. It swallowed him whole and disappeared soon after.

M shook his head as a Corridor of Darkness formed behind him.

"Some people are just no fun sometimes, yeesh."

Entering it, he disappeared from Twilight Town with no other trace.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Another episode of GoT has finally ended and damn it's gonna be a long road for this story.**

**So things are obviously shifted differently from book/show canon. Sansa wasn't annoying and betraying Arya as she wanted to impress Cersei for her loyalty. And we don't lose two direwolves as a result.**

**Of course things will further change throughout that series. Small ripples and all that.**

**And if you guys haven't figured it out, Roxas is going **_**elsewhere**_** for the time being. Not returning to Westeros for a while.**

**FMW: Wouldn't be a KH story without travelling to other worlds after all. And yeah, things are changing up. With the smallest of moments that would eventually spiral into course altering moments all together. And this is just the start of it all.**

**Jeb: And with what World will come up next will take some significance in filling some questionable plot holes made in this story with the odd time length. Like with events of Birth by Sleep, it took place about 12-ish years prior to KH3 events, yet in this story it seemed to be much longer than that.**

**FMW: So messing around with time and all will be tricky but we'll try to keep things in focus and will address said plothole and points when the time comes. **

**Jeb: Until then, please bare with us on this.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	17. The Necropolis

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 17: The Necropolis**

Looking towards the sunset of this _World_ from it's central clock tower had been something which helped put him at ease… at times.

Whether it is from stressful occurrences throughout the day to him falling into a state of depression for a brief period of his life.

He does his best to come here often, particularly at the end of most days, since leaving Sora's Heart in order to live out his own life. Yet he sometimes tries not to, for it opens up a void inside him. A void which is hard to fill without Axel and Xion in his life.

Right now he just needed to be alone and away from Westeros for the time being. And his recent troubles began back at the Twins.

It went through like a typical day for the greater Nobody. He traveled with the royal caravan and was on guard in order to help protect the lot from the Heartless.

On that day in particular, they had to stop at the toll bridge owned by House Frey of the Riverlands. They could not have taken the bridge, but in doing so would result in more days on the road and no one in the caravan wanted that.

They stopped and rested as both Ned and King Robert went to discuss matters with the _Late_ Walder Frey in order for them to cross. And in that time, Roxas chatted with Queen Cersei on some topics with family, war and betrothals in order to pass the time; moreso on the last one.

He honestly should've seen it coming, yet he didn't.

Roxas would've realized it sooner or under better circumstances if it weren't for the Heartless skirmish which occurred upon Ned and Robert's return.

The fight soon led the Keyblader to the toll bridge itself which he soon met quite the _familiar_ face. A face he hadn't seen -through Sora's memories- in months: Cloud Strife of Radiant Garden.

Both fought against the present Heartless and the eventual arrival of the Golden Guard Armor. The fight resulted in parts of the bridge being wrecked, especially the Water Tower sitting right in the middle of it.

The fight eventually ended and all was well in the end… except that Lord Walder Frey was utterly pissed at both him and Cloud. And he wanted the damages on his bridge to be paid for what had happened.

Don't get him wrong, Roxas could've paid for the damages easily. He had the money to do it and then some. Damages are bound to happen, no matter whatever confrontation; especially with the Heartless involved. And the former Organization member could've helped solve the bridge issue… if it weren't for things going overboard.

No one assumed he had a large amount of money on his person to begin with right then and there. Because of that, Lord Frey demanded him to marry one of his daughters or granddaughters in order to wave the recent fine he was given.

And _boy_ did a bombshell get dropped on him when he learned of his betrothal to King Robert's only daughter, Myrcella.

Roxas felt awkward, surprised, embarrassed and oddly betrayed upon hearing this. It was all done behind his back and no one bothered to even talk to him about it beforehand.

Ned did tell him he tried his best in not making this happen at all, which the Nobody appreciated. Yet the damage was done as his relationship with the Baratheon king became strained on his action.

When demanding why Robert did such a thing was simple, he wanted to make amends and honor Ventus for what he did during the Rebellion.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Robert, what in the actual Hell?!" Roxas yelled out within Robert's personal tent. "Betrothed?! I don't want to be betrothed. Your daughter's a nice girl and all, but why this so suddenly?!" _

"_Are you telling me my daughter's not good enough?" Robert inquired with a steely voice. _

_Yet Roxas only rolled his eyes in response. "Don't give me that right now, Robert. Seriously, what was that about?"_

_Robert glared at Roxas before relenting with a sigh, leaning back upon the chair he sat with a tired sigh. _

_The King of Westeros held a far away gaze that was held in a time gone past. _

"_Your father." Robert said with a melancholy. "Ventus… aside from Ned and old Jon… Ventus was the bravest, most noblest lad I ever had the privilege of calling a friend. Comrade. Brother."_

_He looked at Roxas with an impassive look. "Last we saw one another, I had a bloody lip with a missing tooth. Punched me right across the face before storming out of the halls." _

_Robert then leaned both elbows on to his knees, head hung down. _

"_I wanted to give him everything that I possibly could after the war." Robert said. "Ned had the North, Jon Arryn the Vale and soon to be Hand. Everything I could think of to keep him here with me, with Ned… With Lyanna… I knew how much Ven viewed her as a Sister."_

_Roxas kept silence throughout the king's reasoning, fully wanting to hear it all._

"_All I wanted to do was give something, _anything_ for all Ven had done for us." Robert stated. "But I never got that chance… probably never will." _

_Robert looked up and gazed into Roxas's eyes. "At the very least, I can have that chance with his son. The boy who has already saved the life of many in a short amount of time. Just like his father. Who's to say that he doesn't deserve a princess for a bride." _

_Roxas let out a tired sigh. "Robert, I didn't come to Westeros to get married. I have a duty, a responsibility to others." _

"_It is already decreed and done, Roxas." Robert said with finality. "What kind of King would I be to go back on my word." _

"_This isn't even about you being King, Robert." Roxas said frustratedly, throwing his arms up in the air._

_Robert only opted to remain silent as Roxas gazed at him before scoffing, walking out of the tent. Normally, Robert would be quite forceful in making sure Roxas wouldn't up and walk out. But right now? Thinking of days gone by, he didn't have the energy or motivation in doing so._

_Just the regret of many mistakes made in the past he refuses to lay bare and acknowledge._

_**-Flashback end-**_

So now, Roxas was in a bit of a strange bind that he didn't exactly know how to get out of without making all sides look like a bunch of idiots. He decides not to come back, Robert looks like a fool for chasing off the one person they knew of being an expert in combating Heartless. And Roxas himself will appear to be nothing more than a coward and even sully the good reputation he had built up in the North with the Starks and their Vassal Houses.

Days went by and he can already see things were changing for him, and not for the better in his perspective. Outside of the caravan respecting him as a grand defender against the Heartless, they regarded him as a future prince to the Iron Throne. Something of which he multiple times told many not to call him that.

And there came the small building issues that followed.

The majority of them all didn't change their opinion of him while others have.

Like himself, Arya thought the betrothal was unfair. And even if not voicing it, Roxas could tell Sansa was really hurt; but didn't know for whatever reason why.

Both the king and queen were already thinking Roxas as their good-son, even after that discussion he and Robert had in private after The Twins. Ser Jamie seemed off from either respecting him, to wanting to be stern towards him. Like how a father is towards a man going after his own daughter. And said daughter was utterly thrilled with her being betrothed to him of all people.

Roxas did not like any of this additional attention to him. He wished everything could go back how they went before. The normal attention of everyone regarding him in a friendly manner rather than half of them going about bowing now, mutter 'Yer grace' and all.

It was so frustratingly infuriating. He didn't know how to handle it!

Thank the Westerosi Old Gods that the Northerners haven't changed their tune by much. Sure some did the bow and all but one look from Roxas squared them away proper.

Ned still spoke to him as a friend, as did Arya and thankfully Sansa as well.

Though Ned did point out to him that he would eventually need to spend some time with Mrycella. Something he loathed to do. Not because of her. No it was because now, rather than him just seeing a new friend and getting to know her better, he was fully aware that at least several dozen people gazed in their direction leaving the two absolutely no privacy.

There is no way on his two Keyblades was he gonna live like this.

Roxas didn't know what would've happened if he wasn't there at all with Robert in the Twins. And he didn't want to dwell in it in order to save him the headache.

And then there was the matter of once again, people doing something for him cause of this Ventus person who he apparently is an exact copy of.

Grunting to himself, Roxas forcefully shoved that thought away once again.

It was becoming a bit of a routine habit by this point. Day starts out, shenanigans with Heartless and other matters ensue, something, something, something, you look like Ventus and let's call it a day.

And don't get him started on the crap that happened earlier with that trial by the Crossroads Inn. Sure it went towards their favor and everything went alright in the end, but it was just the whole mess that started it all.

As he was finishing up the last of his Sea-Salt ice cream, Roxas thought about Cloud.

He felt genuinely bad for Cloud. From his perspective from within Sora, his fight with Sephiroth ended up leaving him in Westeros with no means of returning or even communicating back to his friends back in his home _World_.

The Keybearer wanted to help, but Roxas didn't want to risk his safety in traversing through the Corridor of Darkness all by himself without an Organization coat for protection.

However, he did wonder if there were more coats back at the World That Never Was. Roxas was only given just the one he's currently wearing when he first joined the Organization. Perhaps there could be spares somewhere at the Castle that Never Was. It's no doubt vacant with all of the other members no longer around anymore. So possibly there are some spares lying around, even in Cloud's size.

'Maybe I can at least start by going to Radiant Garden and send Cloud's friends a message.' Roxas thought. 'They can possibly find the means of getting to Westeros one way or another. It can be a start.'

Standing up from the tower's ledge, Roxas formed a Corridor of Darkness in order to head over to Radiant Garden.

When he was stepping through, he didn't notice something was off about his conjured portal. There were bits of bright purple and green colors added into the black, dark purple and blue flamey-wisps.

Coming out from the other side and the Corridor dissipating behind him, Roxas quickly adopted a curious look on his face.

"Did I mess up?" He muttered, viewing the area before him.

To his knowledge, the outskirts of Radiant Garden was filled with crystalline canyons with the castle of Hollow Bastion located on the far distance of the _World's_ central city.

Where he was in now was a forested area with signs of Winter littering the environment. From the cold air to the piles of snow at every other place on the ground with some spots merely melted to some degree.

So either Roxas ended up on a secluded forested area of Radiant Garden, by chance, or ended up back in the North… for some reason.

"I should probably look around as to where I ended up at." Roxas decided, walking through the grove of trees with him hearing the caws of crows from above. "Might give me some idea where in the North I ended up at."

When he exited the tree line, he eventually came across a sight which made him blink.

He hasn't explored the entirety of the North, so he doesn't recognize the kind of structure he looked at before him now. From the high up, fortified walls with hardly little to no means of entry. Yet what made him a bit more curious were the main gates being closed off with many things piled in front of the steel gate.

"What is going on with that?" He questioned out loud. He walked towards the barricaded gate and saw the rush job done there with many small buildings nearby were a bit wrecked.

To him, it looked like someone didn't want people to go in or out of the place.

Roxas decided to investigate the matter to see what's happening.

Seeing as there was no visible point of entry, Roxas quickly performed a few parkour moves off of a nearby destroyed building before landing on the stone wall and running up it's length.

Reaching the top, he landed on the platform before seeing the area behind the high stone walls.

At first he thought it was merely a large keep, but in fact it was a city. And on the far corner of it lied a sept. But a small part of him wondered if it was actually a Christianic cathedral.

Continuing his visual survey, he noticed something was placed on top of many buildings and they were all lined up and connected. He grew curious as to what it was, hopping down and gliding above the city.

Landing on the nearest building, Roxas soon recoiled in disgust and fright with what he was seeing up close. From the severed heads impaled on wooden pikes with intestines and entrailes coiled and connected to each one. when he looked away from it, he realized all those little anomalies were all over the city. Not to mention many of the buildings were severely damaged.

"What the hell happened here?"

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Roxas lept down below and traversed through the many alleyways and streets. He saw many people collecting the dead and doing what they can to clean up whatever mess and damage that had befallen onto this city.

Roxas didn't know what he could do to help these people. The only thing which came to mind was helping them out on a financial standpoint. And the start of this was when he came across a mother and her daughter as they were just entering a makeshift tent.

Pulling out his Munny Pouch, Roxas opened the clasp and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Excuse me."

The mother turned back with an exhausted look on her face. "Yes?" Roxas presented her with the amount of coins in his hand, which surprised her greatly. From what she can immediately see, there were a lot of gold and silver coins. "W-What's this for?"

"Just to help you and your daughter live by with… what happened."

The mother stared at the coins then back at the boy and saw that there was no deception as she took the offered coins. She shakily formed a small smile as bits of tears appeared in her eyes. "God bless you, sir."

"I'm not a knight." Roxas immediately responded.

"What?"

"...Sorry, forget what I just said." Roxas walked off before stopping for a brief moment. "But can you tell me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I exactly?" Roxas questioned the mother. "I got lost and have no idea where I ended up at."

"You're in Gresit, sir." Was her answer before going into her tent to help take care of her daughter.

Getting in this bit of information, Roxas continued on with his walk through the wrecked city of Gresit; which he will soon realize he ended up on a different _World_ entirely.

He eventually came across what appeared to be a makeshift marketplace in the city square, with a statue at its center of a kneeling knight in a cloak with a lance in his grasp. The Keybearer figured Gresit's residents wanted to try and live any form of semblance to a normal life… after what befallen upon them.

Eventually coming across a food vendor, Roxas came across a long haired blonde teenage woman trying to sell her spread of fruits.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a strained tone in her politeness.

Roxas silently forgave her, given the present condition around the fruit stand vendor. "I'd like a bushel of apples, ma'am."

She nodded and went to collect the fruit. When handing the basket to the blond haired stranger, she was given an unexpected amount of coin.

"Th-This is too much, sir."

"Keep it." Roxas said politely. "You need it more than ever."

The fruit stand owner shakily nodded and accepted the large payment.

"Can you tell me a few things though?"

"Quite certainly."

It was there and through many other vendors in the marketplace did Roxas learn a bit more on what occured in Gresit and beyond its borders.

From what Roxas learned, a great vampiric dark lord by the name of Dracula has struck Targoviste -a major city of the country of Wallachia- quite recently and basically wiped out it's population because of what happened last year with a woman named Lisa Tepes was burned at the stake. She was accused of the crimes of witchcraft and her husband -who was surprisingly Dracula- wanted revenge for this act. He gave them all _one year_ to leave Wallachia or they would die.

Apparently no one bothered to do so. And now all of Wallachia is paying for it.

And just last night, Dracula's demon horde had passed through the city and did it's wave of "cleansing" before the sun rose up.

"Do you believe there to be a defensive effort?" Roxas asked the weapon's merchant, who he recently came across on his bit of investigation.

"I don't know if there will be given people's morale and the Bishop's influence."

Roxas nodded on the first part, but was confused on the second. "I don't understand. What do you mean by the Bishop's influence."

"First, let me tell you a brief story of the Sleeping Soldier." Began the weapon's merchant. "They say he was a great hero hundreds of years ago. When his job was done, he decided to sleep in the catacombs lying underneath this very city."

"Any reason why?"

"Some say it's because of not wanting grave robbers desecrating his resting place. But for the rest, it's to wait until he's needed again. Rising out of his tomb to save the people he once saved all those years ago."

"And do you believe that?"

"As a child, I did. Later in life, not so much." The merchant's gaze went towards the statue in the city square. "But now, many will just believe anything. And I believe he'll return, one way or another."

"Really?"

The vendor had a faint smile. "Oh yes, but do keep quiet. Remember what I said of the Bishop's influence?" Roxas nodded as the man continued. "He detests the old ways. So as Dracula's monsters come at night, the Bishop's men come in the middle of the day."

Roxas had a vague idea on what the vendor meant as he left some coins for the information and moved on.

When coming across more and more of Gresit's residents, the greater Nobody helped them out little by little with more donated coins with some more information.

There was a bit of a relief effort going on in the city with a passing nomadic tribe of Speakers; who all wore a purplish-blue cloak which reminded Roxas of a measter's uniform. On the rough info he got, they were healers and many thanked for their help.

Yet many others seem to quickly blame the Speakers for whatever's going on. Some saying it's them their "Sleeping Soldier" hasn't come out of the catacombs in order to help defend the city. And said people merely want them out so everything will go back to normal with the Bishop's men will help protect them all.

"This Bishop must have convinced the majority of the populous to support him and go against the Speakers." Roxas rationalized. "With their morale so low, they sway to just about anyone; for better or worse."

The greater Nobody didn't know if he wanted to side with either the Speakers or the Church at the present time. Yet he was leaning more towards the Speakers, given what he heard of the resident Bishop so far.

What he wanted to do now was at least meet one of them and figure things out from there. And his search took him throughout the entire city and saw no signs of them as the sun was reaching far towards the horizon.

"Where could they be?" Roxas asked himself. "I should at least have found one or two of them." He jumped across another rooftop in continuing his search. "Could they have left the city already?"

He soon heard a bit of commotion nearby and decided to investigate. From his vantage point from up above, Roxas saw a trio of priests guiding… well more like shoving an old man in purple robes to where they wanted him to go.

"Now that's rather rude." Muttered the Nobody, seeing the old man being mistreated. He then did a double take and took more notice of the old man's attire. "Is he-?"

"Get movin', Speaker." Said the bearded priest, with a nimble bald one and one that could pass as a gruff member of House Karstark following behind.

"Bingo."

Moving along the rooftop, Roxas saw the priests escorting the elderly Speaker past a man in a large furred cloak before ending up in a secluded alleyway.

If he remembered correctly, Roxas somewhat saw the same man in the marketplace earlier today.

"I warned you." The bearded priest spoke again while taking out a cross-shaped staff from some part of his clothes. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

The elderly Speaker turned at the priest and calmly spoke. "You did not listen to me, sir."

The bearded priest looked rather cross. He pointed the staff at the Speaker in a threatening manner. "Are you talking back to me?"

The Speaker gently moved the staff aside. "No, I'm merely talking _to_ you. Anyone can see that we are not responsible for what befalls Gresit."

For some reason if Axel was here with him or possibly Robb or Theon, they would probably laugh at the savage remark the elderly Speaker began with.

The bearded priest felt like he had just been insulted. "So now I'm stupid?" Came the growled remark. "I work within the light of God Himself, but you can see things I can't with your magic?"

"There's no magic, sir. We are here to help, that's all."

The bearded priest got into the old man's face with an angry look. "Speakers don't help. Speakers are tainted. You attract evil and you and yours were told to be out of Gresit by sunset." He roughly grasped the old man's head and brought it up to face the sky, pointing to it with his cross staff. "And you see the sun is starting to make way towards setting, old man."

Roxas narrowed his eyes when seeing this happen. It's as if the priests are really trying to force the Speakers to leave before the designated time of their "departure".

But overall, the Nobody was starting to believe the Speakers were innocent and had the best of intentions; despite not knowing enough information about them quite yet.

"Will killing an old man make you less scared of the dark?"

"I don't know." The bearded priest smirked, holding his staff over his head in order to strike down the elderly Speaker. "Maybe it will just make me feel better."

Deciding enough was enough, Roxas was about to leap down when he saw something stretch across the alleyway. With a crack against the priest's hand, the stave went high into the air until it landed. And moments later, the bearded priest cried out in pain as he held onto his bloodied hand.

"Woah!" Roxas muttered out of surprise, wondering what just happened.

It wasn't just him but the three priests and the Speaker looked at the direction of where the strike originated from. It was there at the alley's entrance did Roxas see the same man he spotted earlier holding what appeared to be a leather whip… which had quite the interesting length to it.

The whip wielder actually looked apologetic at this point. "Oh, Hell. I'm sorry. I was trying to snatch the stave out of your hand." He pointed over to the cross staff over yonder with what appeared to be a severed finger lying not far from it. "How's your finger?"

"WHAT FUCKING FINGER!?"

The new arrival smirked as he gave a smartass response. "That's no way for a man of the cloth to talk. Why don't you go and get that looked at?"

The injured priest looked at his fellow priests and gave a command. "Kill the bastard!"

"Look, I don't like priests at the best of times." Began the whip wielder as he slowly came towards the group. "I mean, I really, _really_ don't like priests. If you leave now, we'll say no more about it."

By the look of things, Roxas thought that conflict was unavoidable at this point. And he had a feeling the arrival had a presence would merely invite it.

"Kill him now!" Yelled out the injured priest.

"Last warning." Smirked the whip wielder. "This will get nasty."

Both the bald priest and the gruff looking one glanced between the injured man and the offender, trying to decide on what to properly do. Yet they chose to follow their fellow priest and went to retaliate.

With a whip of his arm, a knife slid out of the bald priest's sleeve and was quickly grasped in the same hand. With the gruff looking priest, he pulled out a small mace from within his coat.

"I can _maybe_ understand a little on the mace, my good fellow. But I find it really funny to see what your fellow priest is carrying." The whip wielder said with an amused tone. "_That's_ a thief's knife."

The bald priest dashed forward with knife in hand.

"Look, I may be out of practice but I'm Stone-Cold sober." the fur cloaked man said with a whimsical smile.

The bald-headed priest swung his knife at the whip wielder yet he side-stepped him with casual ease.

The mace holding priest was ready to swing back and strike yet as he held his mace over his head, he found he could not budge it forward.

Pulling several times, the grizzled priest abruptly had his mace yanked out from his hand and heard the clanging of metal upon stone. The priest turned about to find a young teenager with sandy blond hair, crystal blue eyes wearing a trench coat as pitch black as the night sky. The young teen was glaring fiercely at the priest.

"Ganging up on an old man?" Roxas asked with a heated tone. "What kind of a man are you supposed to be?"

The priest balked at the sudden appearance of this teenager before sneering fiercely in rage.

"Who are you to infringe upon the work of God?!" The grizzled priest roared, rearing his fist back to strike.

Only for the priest to feel quite the force of a backhand to the cheek, making him sail back down to where his bald-priest companion currently was with the man on his knees clutching his empty, bloody eye socket.

It was at this point, the other competent combatant took notice of Roxas with a curious face.

"Well you're certainly an interesting one." The whip wielding warrior remarked with a raised brow. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Right now? Someone who's just passing through and lending a hand."

Whip guy regarded him for a moment, shrugging in acceptance a moment later.

The whip wielder walked towards the old Speaker, but stopped in order to speak with the priests with the bloodied hand, face and severely bruised cheek respectively.

"Ah, still conscious I see? Good. Then you could go and pick up your friends there and scurry back to your church." He commanded. "Don't bother this old man or his people again."

The priest gritted his teeth before going over and helping his colleagues get back to friendly grounds.

With all things settled down, Roxas looked over and gazed upon the whip wielder.

If he were being honest, the Keyblader could describe the man's appearance to be a mesh between Jon Snow and Leon. From the vaguely shaggy brown hair and thin beard, the big scar placed over his eye, the furred cloak and what he can see underneath, his garb had varying laces strung about.

Roxas then took notice of the old Speaker approaching them. "The violence wasn't necessary, but," the man let loose a small chuckle, "it is appreciated."

"Someone had to step in and stop it, you know." Roxas commented.

The whip wielder nodded in agreement.

The old man smiled before introducing himself. "I am the elder of the Codrii Speakers. Thank you both for your kindness and, I think, your restraint."

Not wanting to be rude, the greater Nobody introduced himself as well. "Name's Roxas and you are welcome."

"Trevor… and you're welcome as well, Elder." Spoke the whip wielder. "Can I accompany you to your train?"

"We have settled here in Gresit. No caravans." The Elder moved aside and ushered Trevor along. "But I would be glad of your company on the way to our lodging."

"Can I come too?" Roxas asked.

The Elder didn't mind the extra company as they made their way out of the alleyway.

"How many are you?" Trevor inquired.

"Eleven," answered the Elder, "though I insist we be counted as twelve."

"Is something the matter?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes. You see, one of us is missing."

It actually didn't take long for the trio to reach the Elder's destination. In an open area of the city, there resided a lone house in quite the ruined condition. Neither Trevor or Roxas knew if it was from the night horde or due to years of neglect.

"This is where we live." The Elder Speaker moved closer to the house's entrance. "Please, come inside. Meet my people."

Both younger men looked at each other for a brief moment before deciding to follow along.

Entering the ruined house, they were greeted with the rest of the Codrii Speakers with dozens of lit candles littering the place in order to light up the space. And by the corner, one of them was pulling out some rations from a wooden crate.

Roxas figured the Speakers couldn't have much, only having a limited amount of stuff on hand in order to properly move about. They were a nomadic people, after all.

One of the Speakers, having tanned skin with brown hair and eyes, got up and spoke towards the elderly man with relief in his voice. "Elder, we were worried about you. I told you it was too soon to go outdoors."

"And I told you it was necessary to offer aid to the people." Countered the Elder. "However, I was met by some of the Christan priests."

Some of the other priests quickly grew concerned with the tanned one voicing their worriness. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to these two fine fellows." The Elder gestures both Trevor and Roxas to come forward. "Although I fear there may be trouble ahead because of it."

The young Speaker narrowed his gaze at the two men before him. "What did you do?"

"Hey! I didn't do much." Roxas then jabbed his thumb to Trevor. "He on the other hand…"

The whip wielder looked a little sheepish. "I'm a little out of practice."

"You sliced off a man's finger and ripped out an eye of another." Retorted the Keybearer.

"They're both still alive. You, though, bitch slapped the last one quite well."

The young Speaker grew nervous about this. "You used _violence_ on them?"

The Elder soon came to the young Speaker's defense. "The younger people believe that words can speak louder than actions."

"I wish that was the case most of the time." Roxas muttered out.

It's quite fortunate that everyone has the potential in resolving problems by just sitting down and discussing things through. What is unfortunate is the majority of people ignore this, cause trouble and are willing to use violence to solve issues.

"Well, you're Speakers. Words are what you do." Trevor stated.

"You _know_ of us?" Asked the young Speaker.

Roxas rose a brow and was curious. By the tone Trevor recently used, it might as well be.

Trevor moved towards a nearby window and glanced outside. "My family's always been on good terms with Speakers, although my father got into a fight with one."

"True Speakers do not fight." The young Speaker firmly said.

"What was the fight about, exactly?" Roxas questioned.

"My father tried convincing a Speaker to have their oral history transcribed on paper."

The elder let out a small smile. "Ah, yes, we are quite protective of our ways. History is a living thing. Paper is dead."

"I would know some people who would think otherwise." Roxas jotted in. "I mean, if you don't at least have certain things written down, then who will know what you did exactly? Without written documentation, like books or scrolls, it might as well have never existed in the first place."

Trevor smirked at the younger kid, seeing the bit of the argument going his way… in one shape or form; much to the young Speaker's ire.

"Even if it's written down, it can be destroyed by fire, people or being unpreserved." Argued the young Speaker.

The Elder stepped in between them in order to settle the manner peacefully. "Roxas, you must understand that we are not willing to part from our traditions that easily."

Roxas released a sigh and let the matter go… for now. He can understand the Elder's closing argument. It's just that he just grew used to part of his job dealing with written works and they were quite informative.

"Now, would you two like something to eat?"

"No thanks, Elder."

"I'd prefer something to drink."

Roxas nodded and motioned for that as well.

The Elder turned to the young Speaker. "Arn, bring our friends some water."

"Oh, the-" Trevor cut himself off. "Nevermind then."

Arn, the young Speaker, soon poured Roxas a cup of water and gave it to him. Once giving thanks to him, Roxas looked over to Trevor.

"I'm guessing you prefer something else. Ale, I take it?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Did you even think these people would be carrying ale with them?"

"...No." Trevor coughed into his hand as Roxas drank the water. "Maybe you can tell me why you're here."

"Speakers live anywhere they deem right. You must know that." Arn responded.

"I know that Speakers are nomadic tribes. Yet you seem to be here for a while."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because the locals are blaming you for the attacks." Trevor bluntly stated.

"That's the church's doing." Arn argued. "They need something to blame."

"At the cost of your reputation?" Roxas asked. "At the cost of all the good deeds you've done for these people so far?"

"They merely want to divert the people from the truth," said the Elder," that the church itself brought Dracula's hordes down on the land."

"Really?" Inquired the whip wielder.

Roxas added in what he heard earlier today. "I remember some people saying there was a witch burning last year."

"There have been plenty of witch burnings, kid."

"One of them which so happened to be Dracula's wife."

"Well… shit."

The Elder couldn't deny Trevor's response. "That is indeed one way of putting it. And the Speakers who happened to be in Targoviste at that time thought and felt the same thing."

Composing himself, Trevor readdressed his concern. "You still didn't answer my question."

The Elder walked over to a box not far away and sat down in order to rest for the time being. He released a tired sigh soon after.

"There is no structure left in Gresit. No doctors, no aid." He gazed at Trevor as he continued. "If you know Speakers, then you know we can't turn away from those in need. That is why we are here."

Roxas quickly grew to respect these Speakers a whole lot more now. The Codrii tribe wanted to help this forsaken city as best as they can; a noble task for such a small group as any.

Arn then came up and spoke. "May as well tell him the rest."

Once again, the Elder released a sigh. "In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend, probably."

"I like stories." Trevor responded.

Roxas didn't know if Trevor was being sarcastic or not on that.

"The story says that a savior sleeps under Gresit, a great hero who sleeps until he is needed, until there is darkness upon the land."

"Oh I know that one, the Sleeping Soldier." Trevor interrupted. "It's a local legend."

"Don't know much about it, but a lot of people here in Gresit really believe the man exists." Roxas added in.

"Sounds weirdly convenient to me, if you know what I mean."

"And exactly how much do you know about this, sir?" Inquired the Elder.

Trevor moved his furred cloak a little to expose part of his tunic. "Because I'm a Belmont."

Roxas looked over and saw on the man's right breast was a family sigil. It was yellow in color with what appeared to be a pair of dragoons facing back to back with a cross set in between them. And the rest of the family crest was stylized in some ordinated manner.

The Keyblader didn't know how important Trevor's family was. Yet by seeing the surrounding Speakers' expressions, it seemed the Belmonts were quite important.

Trevor covered back up his family crest as he spoke back up. "So I know you're a nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, and carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic knowledge in your tribes."

Arn somewhat shook out of his surprise. "A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished."

The Belmont snorted. "If vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated and burned out of the ancestral home, then…"

'Okay, that's just horrible.' Roxas winced in thought.

"Then you know something of magic, and so you know that just because we found a story in our past, it doesn't mean it originated there." The Elder went on. "The wisest and cleverest of our magicians know that dying is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future."

"Do you perhaps have fortune tellers in your tribes?" Roxas inquired, earning some looks from the other Speakers. "What? It's an honest, valid question."

Trevor shook his head as the kid had the same idea he had.

"So, you think there's someone that can save the city asleep under it, and you're here to wait for him?" Trevor asked, still questioning the validity of the folk tale.

"One of us went to look for him." The Elder informed the two guests.

"Would that be your missing Speaker, Elder?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. That one went into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church… has not returned."

Roxas could tell there was some form of regret in the Elder's voice. Yet there seemed to be something off on what he said. Saying "that one" for some particular reason.

Putting that aside, the Keyblader voiced a thought passing through his mind. "Isn't there a leader here in gresit you could go to on this issue? And I'm not talking about the Bishop, given he doesn't like you guys at all."

The Elder shook his head 'no'. "Both the mayor and judge of this city died in the first horde attack."

"...Well there goes that option."

"Our searches have been unsuccessful." The Elder gazed at the Belmont. "So, what are your plans?"

"Find some more food, find some drink, get drunk, eat some food, move on." The Belmont casually said.

The way Trevor merely waved off any expectation of himself helping the Codrii Speakers pissed off Roxas quite well.

"Is that it?"

Trevor responded back to Arn's question. "Maybe I'll find a tall tree, sit in it, watch the show before I move on, all the good little people dying horrible, all that."

Roxas went from pissed to becoming very speechless on what he just heard. The Belmont seemed concerned with the Speakers, at first, but then decided to not care for the wellbeing of just about anyone.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas soon said with gritted teeth. "You would rather forsake these people instead of doing something good for them? Do you even feel anything at all?"

"This is what the church wanted, kid." Trevor looked at not just Roxas, but also at some of the Speakers. "My family were the only people who could've fought Dracula and his army, but they didn't want us. They covered up what good deeds we've done for the populous with lies with their make believe angels and saints." He spat out. "They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms. Well, good luck to them."

"But the ordinary people of Wallachia," spoke the Elder, "they didn't get the choice."

"For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet. There's always a choice." Trevor stated. "And in recent times, they'd either be excommunicated or, at worst, killed by the church for just getting in their way."

Roxas tightened his fists, with the leather gloves straining little by little.

This was very much what he remembered reading about some parts of the Andal religion, mostly the Order of the Faith Militant; the military force of the Faith of the Seven.

They were formed during the Andal Invasion of Westeros when many of their missionaries were spreading the gospel. Yet many who followed the faith of the Old Gods didn't take too kindly of their presence as they were shoving the Andal faith down their throats.

After some instances, the Faith Militant was formed with the High Septon being their leader.

They began enforcing their strict religious values on the nobility and smallfolk alike. They harassed inhabitants across the continent who engaged in acts they deemed as sinful, such as street vendors selling idols from other religions or nobles visiting local brothels.

In the end, they pushed back the faith of the Old Gods up towards the Neck.

When Aegon the Conqueror was crowned as the ruler of the Westerosi continent, he promised to uphold much of the Andal practices. Yet he was already married to his two sisters for their Valyrian practices. Both the High Septon and the Faith Militant conceded to their union, despite their small distaste on the issue, thinking this incestuous practice of keeping their bloodline "pure" will fade away in the next generation.

Unfortunately for them, Aenys Targaryen -Aegon the Conqueror's successor- didn't get the memo as he had both his son and daughter -Aegon and Rhaena- betrothed. Because of this, they became outright pissed with the Faith Militant rebelling and denounced the Targaryen rulers. They soon attacked all Targaryen supporters with a heavy, extreme force as a form of "cleansing" of making way for the proper views upon the continent once more.

Aenys was unable to properly deal with them before his death. It was only through his successor, King Maegar the Cruel did he enforce a law prohibiting armed holy men and took brutal steps to put down the rebellious order and any Houses supporting them.

Probably the _only_ good thing he did during his reign, even if it was _too_ extreme on what was done.

Yet it was through King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Maegor's successor, who was able to successfully disband the Faith Militant. The price: offering amnesty to them if they properly laid down their arms.

Since then, Maegor's Law still stands to this day.

But back to the current matter at hand. In the World Roxas was presently in, he was probably living through a scenario where the mentioned "law" was never made and enforced. Where members of this Christianic church were suppressing others under their very own whim and harming everyone who didn't share the same "vision".

'Seems the only way for the Wallacians to have a better choice is if they had the courage to stand up against their oppressors.' Roxas thought with a frown. 'Yet it's gotta be hard for them, given their plight with these Night Hordes.'

At his spot in the room, the Elder Speaker didn't exactly like Trevor's choice, but he at least respected it.

"Well, Belmont, I hope you can find a good tall tree. You can watch us die, too."

Trevor narrowed his eyes at this. "Don't be crazy. Leave now. Head south and hook up with another train."

The Belmont may not be willing to help, but he didn't want to watch these people die either.

Roxas eyed the whip wielder. Despite his comments earlier, it seemed the man has enough compassion to hopefully advise the Speakers to leave; even if he's not going to help them.

At least he wasn't completely cold.

Not wanting to take anymore of this, Arn spoke up. "It's his grandchild."

Roxas and Trevor snapped their gaze over to the young Speaker and spoke in synch. "What?"

"Arn!"

"I don't care!" Arn firmly told the Elder and turned his attention towards the Belmont. "The Elder's grandchild is down in the catacombs. It's not our way to just leave our dead unattended to!"

'Sometimes you won't be able to do that.' Roxas thought, thinking of many people he came across in the North who were taken by the Heartless. Who were not able to properly bury their friends and loved ones as there was nothing left of them.

"We stay for the people of Gresit." Restated the Elder.

"Yes, we do." Arn began. "But we also stay because we hope…"

Trevor had his arms crossed, summarizing the situation with the Speakers. "So, you're staying to die with the _good_ people of Gresit, not just because it's a good thing to do, but because you don't have your grandchild's body?"

The Elder stared at Trevor for a moment or two. "If you want to put it that way."

Trevor walked towards the fireplace and looked into the flames. He thought things over with memories flowing through his mind.

"If I go and recover your grandkid's body, will you _please_ leave?" Trevor pleaded, not once looking back to the Elder. "Wait outside of this godforsaken city. Give your aid to the survivors when the night horde finally just rips through this place."

Roxas looked upon the Belmont and softened his features, just a little bit. He figured Trevor has some sort of soft spot for family or at the very least, having the opportunity to do some good for a group of people in this city; no matter how small.

Yet there was something he wanted to ask.

"Why would you do that, Trevor?"

Trevor gazed upon Roxas for a moment before gazing at the Speakers. "The _good_ people of Gresit are going to come for them soon." He moved his arms dramatically soon after. "It's gonna be a pogrom."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, figured as much. I heard a number of people speaking about that earlier today."

The Speakers looked on in concern with Arn narrowed his glance slightly. "I don't think you answered my question, Belmont."

Trevor walked up to the young Speaker, face to face. "I know what it's like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth." He then turned to the Elder. "If I find your grandchild, will you leave this city before nightfall?"

Roxas looked over with a hopeful look in his eyes for the Elder to accept Trevor's deal. And it seemed he did as the old Speaker spoke.

"If that is the condition of your recovery, then yes."

Trevor smirked, feeling victorious on this. Cracking his knuckles, he was ready to work.

As he walked towards the door, he casually took an apple from a nearby Speaker, who was just about to eat it.

"Hey!" Roxas spoke out. "That was rude!"

"I'm leaving now." Trevor took a bite from the apple, ignoring Roxas' yell. He turned and faced the Speakers with a stern look. "Don't go walking about looking for people to give support to. Stay _right_ here."

"Belmont." Called out the Elder. "It is not dying that frightens us. It's living without ever having done our best."

Opening the door, Trevor spoke one last thing before closing the door. "I don't care."

Roxas sat at his spot for a few more moments before standing up and walking towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Arn questioned.

"Helping Trevor find your wayward Speaker." Was the Keyblade wielder's answer.

"But he told us to not leave this place."

"Yet he didn't say anything about _me_."

Before making it to the door, the Elder called out to him. "Roxas." The greater Nobody looked over. "Be careful out there."

Roxas merely chuckled. "Like Trevor, I have experience defending myself against the darkness. So I'll be able to handle myself, Elder."

This merely confused the other Speakers as Roxas left the building and went after Trevor, who was already heading towards the mausoleum; where the entrance of Gresit's catacombs await.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Man this Coronavirus is getting annoying. Quarantine deadline has been pushed back even further and it's so frustrating. I want to go out to places and actually enjoy being there instead of either being on a time limit or having to leave right away.**

**Anyways, asides from this problem… Final Fantasy VII Remake has finally come people… AND IT IS GLORIOUS!**

**God waiting for so many years has been worth it of seeing the game in such good quality. Sure what's given to us now is essentially the first "disk" like what was done in the original game release back in 1997. So hopefully there might be two more installments and we might be done… or possibly another given so much detail being used. And they better have Yuffie and Vincent playable!**

**Now with the chapter, you guys can already tell the first world Roxas visits for "series events" is Netflix's Castlevania, which is Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. In this current arc, it'll go through the events of seasons 1 and 2 of the Netflix show. And before you guys ask, yes this series World will be revisited… **_**later**_**.**

**Hopefully this show arc won't be too long before Roxas gets out of Wallachia and heads over to Radiant Garden and back to Westeros to resume GoT events.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	18. Monumental Liberation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 18: Monumental Liberation**

A no more truer sign of winter took place within the cemetery. The wind was whistling in the air, the trees deadly dormant for spring to come and only a small amount of patches of earth peaked through on the ground. And to top it all off, there was this certain foreboding chill in the air.

Visually, it reminded Roxas of the graveyard of Winterfell. The feel of it reminded him of Halloweentown.

"Are you done admiring the place, kid?"

Roxas snapped out of his admiration of the landscape as he eyed the Belmont some feet ahead of him.

"Sorry," Roxas apologized.

"Whatever."

The Belmont briefly wondered why the blonde, blue eyed teen was following him. Then he remembered the kid insisted on accompanying him on this job of his.

Part of him thought the kid didn't trust him while the other thought otherwise.

Regardless, Trevor wouldn't fully mind Roxas tagging along if he didn't get in the way.

The pair soon came across the mausoleum, which lay on the far end of the cemetery. It's gothic architecture was quite old with a pair of praying angel statues that would greet anyone at the entrance. And looking over yonder, they saw Gresit's cathedral.

Coming to the masoleum's entrance, they saw the doorway was partially adjar; giving them a bit of room to properly open it fully. Stepping inside, the pair saw varying suits of armor and swords situated in small ports in the high walls. There was an engraving of the night hordes being fended off against the "Sleeping Soldier". And situated away was the large grave lying near the middle of the building.

"Where would you think the entrance of the catacombs would be?" Roxas asked.

Trevor didn't voice anything at first, brushing his hand against the stone coffin. He inspected to see if anyone else had been here recently, which there was; asides from the adjacent door.

"The Elder's grandchild might've found the entrance one way or another and we just can't find it that well." Trevor stated, moving along as he figured the entrance wouldn't be so obvious from underneath a stone coffin lid. "Or they could've been taken by the Bishop's lackies."

"If it was that, then we would've heard of the priests harming another Speaker already." Roxas added in, inspecting the walls.

"True. Yet it seems not to be."

Gazing upon the stone mural on the far end, Trevor was about to move when he spotted something amiss.

"Hello~"

Roxas came beside him, wondering what the Belmont spotted. This was soon answered with Trevor soon climbing up the stone statues and slipping through a hole which blended almost perfectly with the stone mural.

Roxas followed Trevor's actions and climbed up the statues. He had spotted the empty space and entered with his lower body first. He slid down the angled passage into a new section of the mausoleum and finally entered the catacombs.

The former Organization member saw Trevor light up a torch with a strike of his knife against the wall. With the flame brightening through the darkness, the pair soon traversed through the stone corridor.

They soon heard the faint sounds of running water. Curious, they went to the source and found a metal pipe, which Trevor knocked on its surface. It was vaguely hollow, given the sound rebounding throughout the corridor.

"That's weird." Trevor muttered.

"What is?"

"It's warm."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the metal pipe and placed his hand upon the surface. Through his leather glove, he can indeed feel heat coming from it.

This was clearly out of place.

If this pipe was warm, then there was some sort of operating system within the catacombs. And if that were the case, then the place might not be as abandoned as people originally thought.

A rustling sound was heard, prompting Roxas to back away and be on guard. And Trevor followed suit, drawing his short sword from its sheath.

Rounding the corner, the pair reached the top of a descending staircase. Trevor decided to go down first with Roxas following behind in case anything were to jump on them from either side.

"My friend and I can hear you." Trevor said into the darkness.

"I'm your friend?"

Trevor looked back and gave the kid a mild glare to shut up before speaking back up. "We're armed and a whole less happy than you are." The pair kept descending further down the staircase with nothing appearing before them. "So you want to stay well out of our-"

The moment Trevor stepped off the flight of stairs, the floor collapsed below him.

"-WAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"TREVOR!"

Both expected the fall to be long, but in actuality it was quite short.

From his place below, Trevor landed in a kneeling position on top of various debris. Getting over his shock, the Belmont let out a chuckle. "Heh~ Nothing to it."

"You alright down there?"

Trevor looked up to see Roxas' look of concern. "Oh, I'm fine, kid. I've got reflexes like a-"

A rumble was soon heard with the floor quickly giving way underneath the Belmont.

"-CAAAAAAAAT!"

This fall sounded and seemed longer than the brief one. Roxas didn't know how deep it went, given Trevor lost his hold on the torch in said fall.

"Trevor? Trevor~~?" Roxas called out to the Belmont. "Ah jeez."

Peeking down into the hole made by Trevor, Roxas saw what looked like a steady piece of the floor below.

Taking the plunge, Roxas hopped on down and felt the wind brushing past his face. And it wasn't long as he landed on his feet before performing a recovery roll.

Quickly getting back up, the Keybearer saw Trevor lying on a heap of rubble, groaning and moaning.

"Trevor." Roxas ran over to him, placing a steady hand on his companions back to keep him from falling back.

"Oh, hey Roxas." Trevor said in a daze. "Nice of you to drop by."

"And here I thought you had reflexes like a cat."

"...Shut up."

Smirking slightly, Roxas stood with his hand offered for Belmont with him taking it and being hefted up to his feet. Groaning, Belmont stretched his back and felt his spine pop.

Taking some steps away from the rubble, Trevor soon spotted glass-like ornaments bolted on the stone pillars. Roxas soon spotted them as well, curious about what they were.

His thoughts were soon answered when he saw them turn on with a familiar hum being heard.

"...What are lightbulbs doing down here?"

Trevor looked over to Roxas with a raised brow.

"Is that what you call them?" Belmont inquired, tilting his head at the glass contraption.

"What do you call them?"

"..."

"You don't have anything, do you?"

"Kinda looks like lightning in a bottle, really."

Roxas made a face of slight approval. "You're kinda right actually."

"But how would you know of these 'lightbulbs'?"

"Let's just say I know my own things. More than most it seems." Roxas said vaguely.

Belmont eyed the greater Nobody before shrugging and choosing to not dwell on what it is that Roxas knows.

Stepping further into the space, the pair saw various humanoid stone figures all over the room.

They were all lying against different pillars and were broken up. Some appeared to be in suits of armor while others were in typical clothing.

Walking up to the most intact one, Trevor inspected it and took notice of the garb.

"What happened here?" Roxas inquired, crouching down before a statue that lay on the ground. The face conveyed great fear and anguish.

Tapping his short sword on the statue before him, Trevor muttered out his thoughts. "Either someone left a statue of a Speaker down here… or…"

Both Trevor and Roxas heard something loud, booming in the chamber. They snapped in attention and noticed it was getting louder with more coming their way.

Focusing, they noticed they were footsteps. And the source of them all came from a large creature, who's steps cracked the stone floor, which traveled up the pillars. One such crack wrecked a lightbulb, shattering it.

"Uh… Trevor…"

"Well this is certainly fucking lovely, ain't it." Belmont stated, stepping back with his short sword held at the defensive. "It's a fucking cyclops!"

"Cyclops?"

"Big fucker, ain't he?"

The central eye started to glow purple, illuminating the dimly lit room.

"MOVE!"

Roxas did as he instructed as both he and Belmont rolled out of the way, avoiding a purple eye laser coming at their position.

The two quickly ran to whatever nearby pillar they could get to in order to hide from the large creature.

"Stone-eyed cyclops. Right out of the family bestiary."

The cyclops looked over to the sweating Belmont's position and charged up it's eye once more.

"God shits in my dinner once again."

With the beam coming at him, Trevor ran away from his position to avoid the blast.

Coming out from his spot in the room, Roxas quickly whipped both hands out; his Oathkeeper and Oblivion appearing in his hands.

Peaking over from a new pillar, Trevor spotted Roxas with the strange weapons in his grasp.

"Fuck me," Trevor rasped out. "Where'd you get those?"

"Long story." Roxas said, getting into his stance while Trevor merely shrugged his shoulders getting into position himself.

"Right then, story for another time."

The Cyclops roared aloud in challenge, eye aglow with its power.

"Watch for that beam of his." Belmont advised, the two preparing to sprint out to fight the large beast. "You get hit, you turn to stone."

"Noted."

"Move on three."

The cyclops charged up it's eye once more, energy gathering within.

"One… Two… Three!"

With the laser blasting at the pair, they avoided it once more with Roxas having to run around in order to get close at the one eyed beast.

Once in it's personal space, he started to slash at it's legs before jumping away from the earth shattering stomps. And while in the air, he struck it's upper torso before being smacked away and collided with a pillar which had a lightbulb bolted on. The glass shattered as the greater Nobody fell onto the ground.

Roxas grunted in pain, but he dealt with stronger hits from tougher foes.

He quickly got back up in time before dashing out of the way from another eye laser.

Moving along the pillars, Trevor had to take aim with his short sword. With the stone-eye beam ending, the Belmont left his cover and threw his bladed weapon right at the beast. It struck it's chest where the heart's supposed to be…

…..

…..

…..

Yet it still stood.

"OH COME ON!" Trevor exclaimed at the still alive Cyclops. "You're dead! Stop moving and notice you're dead!"

"Trevor." Roxas shouted exasperatedly.

"Right, right, sorry." Trevor was already running to the side to avoid the large beam aimed at him with the tip of Belmonts cloak being turned to stone.

Hiding behind a pillar, Trevor quickly shattered the stone off his cloak.

'Sorry excuse I am for being out of practice.' Trevor thought to himself. 'At least it's enough for not becoming a fucking statue.'

Roxas meanwhile ran forward, gaining the Cyclops' attention and moved from left to right to avoid the beam that was being shot towards him.

He would possibly use some spells, but he didn't know how effective they might be. Especially with this kind of space they were in. With how the ceiling above quickly gave way, Roxas didn't know if more debris would fall down and hurt them.

All he can do now was slash and fend it off while avoiding the stone-eye lasers.

Seeing a chance, Trevor ran towards the beast both he and Roxas were fighting. With the beam coming at him, he slid underneath the attack while pulling out his leather whip. In a fluid motion, Trevor wrapped the tail end of his whip around the handle of his embedded short sword and pulled it out. Instead of retracting his whip to grab his sword, he left the two together which made them form into a makeshift rope dart.

Flowing with the motion, Trevor maneuvered his makeshift rope dart upwards to cut the cyclops' neck. As the cut went through, he was able to get his whip to release his sword before rushing in.

With his sword still in the air, Trevor spotted Roxas coming near and called out to him.

"I need a boost!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Crossing his Keyblades, Roxas lowered himself and had Trevor use him as an impromptu springboard. Once connecting, Roxas pushed Trevor into the air. Coming close to his sword, he kicked it's hilt and sent it flying straight into the monster's singular eye.

The short weapon went in far and deep into the monster's head, killing it instantly.

It toppled over and crashed into the ground as Trevor landed not far away from the Speaker statue.

The small quake from the cyclops caused it to shake a little and come loose from the stone floor. Seeing the statue of the Speaker about to fall, Trevor casually caught it with the effects of the stone cyclops dispersing off of… her.

"Well hello there." Belmont said pleasantly.

As soon as she was about to speak, the Speaker quickly shoved Trevor away before promptly puking on the ground.

Roxas dismissed his Keyblades and came over to the female Speaker's side. "Whoa, are you ok?"

The young woman looked up at him, seeing him pull out a fancy handkerchief from his black coat and offering it to her. She gave him an appreciative smile, taking the cloth and wiping her mouth clean.

She had a soft angled face with sky blue eyes which were highlighted from her tanned skin and short orange-red hair which curled at the ends.

"Thank you for this." She said softly, holding up the handkerchief.

"No problem."

"Granddaughter, then." Trevor muttered out, walking away from the two in order to grab his short sword from the cyclop's eye. "Oh how I wish the Speakers wouldn't do that."

Both Roxas and the woman Speaker looked over to Trevor, who wiped the blood off his bladed weapon.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Dress the girls like boys." Was Trevor's response, sheathing his sword in the process.

"It's safer when we travel." Was her response.

"Right, right." Belmont nodded absentmindedly.

"What happened down here?" The girl looked around.

"Walked into a bloody cyclops." Trevor pointed to the carcass of the monster he recently slew. "Turns you to stone with its eyeball and feeds on your terror while you're trapped in your own body. Only way to restore a victim is killing it."

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked with the Speaker regarding them both. "You just didn't look so well."

"Probably because of being destoned, kid." Trevor stated. "Might get some after effects later on with puking being the first."

The Speaker and Nobody nodded a little, with the former eying the two men. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Roxas and he's Trevor."

"I am Sypha Belnades." The Speaker introduced herself. "Now why are you down here?"

"We met your grandfather." Trevor answered. "He and your tribe wouldn't leave the city until they had your body."

"So we came down here to recover… what was left of you, whole or… you know." Roxas said in an apologetic tone. "We just wanted your tribe to be safe outside of Gresit."

"They thought I was dead?"

"Some were, others still held hope." Roxas quickly said. "You were gone for a while… and they assumed…"

"But luckily for the old geezer and yourself, we'll be able to bring back some good news out of this shit town." Belmont said with a whimsical tone. "So come on, let's get you back to your old man and get your people to safety."

"But the Sleeping Soldier is still down here." Sypha said.

"There is no 'Sleeping Soldier', just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking for treasure or whatever. It's a trap for grave robbers and the like." Trevor said in a factual tone. "More so with you Speakers, given that you're not popular here."

"The old wisdom says the tomb is guarded-"

"Yeah, yeah." Trevor cutted her off. "Come on. Time to go home and put your old man's mind to rest."

"I can't just leave."

"You should at least assure your grandfather." Roxas stated. "He sent us down here, he's been worried sick about you."

"And once you see him again, then you can come down here and get killed again. Deal?"

"Trevor!"

"What?"

"You suggest letting her come back here after saving her? Come on, man."

"Whatever. Don't get on my ass about it."

Seeing Trevor walk off to find a means to get out of the chamber, Sypha stood beside Roxas as they both glared at him.

"He is quite rude."

"No doubt."

They soon heard an odd sound of cracking and something blended into it. Looking over, they saw the other broken statues de-stone and return to normal.

Yet they all started bleeding out from their wounds as the victims were clearly dead at this point.

Both were disgusted and quickly ran after the Belmont.

_**-Later, Topside-**_

The door opened for the Speakers' hiding spot, prompting them all to look over. Some were worried the priests had found them and were about to harm them.

This wasn't the case with Trevor standing in the doorway.

He walked in, scratching the back of his head. As he came further in, both Roxas and Sypha entered the ruined house, making the other Speakers glad to see their wayward tribe member safe and sound.

And the first to greet them was Sypha's grandfather, who was soon glomped by his grandchild.

Roxas merely smiled at the scene… while Trevor looked on with a bored expression.

"Thank you." The Speaker elder said sincerely. "Both of you for this. I owe you two an unpayable debt."

"I failed to find the Sleeping Soldier. I'm sorry." Sypha apologized.

The grandfather comforted her as Trevor gave his thoughts.

"I very much doubt there's anyone down there. It's probably a booby-trapped legend. There's someone wriggling with pleasure in his coffin right now thinking of people like your girl walking into the cyclops he left down there."

This got Roxas to give out a "WTF" look on his face.

What kind of sick joke was he spouting?!

Breaking from her grandfather's embrace, Sypha went to defend the old tale of Gresit. "Or perhaps there is something down there so important that it must be guarded by monsters."

"Your messiah isn't down there." Was the Belmont's argument.

"And what makes you so sure?" Roxas questioned. "What makes you so damn sure that it can be true instead of make believe?"

"Speakers carry information down throughout generations." Trevor began his explanation. "We Belmonts pass things down as well. Do you remember what we saw down there, Roxas? Metal pipes pumping hot liquid? Torches that light by themselves, those 'lightbulbs' as you called them. Those exactly fit the descriptions written by my great-grandfather and others in my ancestry. Descriptions of the inside of Dracula's castle."

This threw the Speakers off guard upon hearing this.

Roxas quickly got out of his small state of questionable shock before pondering a little.

He did question what vampires were, given what Dracula was exactly. Blood sucking creatures of the night, who sleep for long periods of time in order to avoid daylight.

Could it be the catacombs down there could be inhabited by a vampire? Who knows for sure right now.

"I don't know what's down there, but it's not a messiah." Trevor soon made his way out of the door. "I'll leave you all to it."

"No. No-Nonsense. Please stay with us for as long as you like." Pleaded the Elder. "I cannot begin to repay what I owe you."

"You're leaving tonight, remember?" Stated the Belmont, with his tone brokering now argument. "Or did you quickly forget our deal?"

"I… yes." The Elder said, defeatedly. "Until then."

"Right~" Opening the door, Trevor made his way outside. "I'll come back later. See if you can find some beer."

Following him, Roxas voiced out a questionable thought. "Is wine, ale and beer all you think about these days?"

"Basically yes."

With the door closed, Sypha voiced her displeasure. "I could pee in a bucket and tell him it's beer."

"Sypha! He saved your life!"

"And he's rude."

Trevor and Roxas stood outside the Speakers temporary residence, discussing the next course of their actions in Gresit.

"So…. what do we do then?" Roxas asked.

Trevor rubbed his face, thinking for a moment. "Speakers are a bunch of stubborn bastards to say the least."

"Rude."

"Just my personal opinion."

"Still rude though."

"So being honest and truthful is rude then?"

"More or less."

Trevor snorted, shaking his head in mirth with Roxas sharing a wry grin.

Roxas gazed at the door. "You know they're not gonna leave."

"If they mean so much to you, you can stay with them." Trevor offered. "You don't have to tag along with me, you know. Besides, you can make sure they leave this damn city."

Hearing this option, Roxas obliged and made his way back into the Speaker's hiding spot.

With the door closed back up behind him, Trevor made his way towards the marketplace in order to get some food before leaving Gresit. He needed something for the road before the night horde came strolling back in.

Before making it too far from the Speaker's hiding spot, he spotted a good dozen or so priests coming towards his location. They clearly outnumbered him and were going to overpower him if he tried anything; especially with them all wielding weapons.

With them surrounding him, one of the priests pointed a knife at Trevor's scarred eye. "Careful. My knife hand is not too steady." Looking over, the Belmont saw it was the bearded priest he injured earlier today via finger removal. "I could slip and take out your eye."

'Well aren't they a persistent bunch.' Trevor thought. "What do you want?"

"The Bishop of Gresit requests your kind attendance at the church."

"I don't… think I'm allowed into churches."

"The Bishop says he'll make an exception in your case."

Trevor chuckled at that. "No. Seriously. I realize you're trying to _menacingly_ abduct me, but I'm excommunicated."

"The Bishop said to tell you that the terms to _even_ major excommunication means that you are obliged to appear when summoned by the Church."

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, shit."

The whole grouping of priests escorted Trevor out of the area with their weapons still trained on him.

"Look, if I enter the church and catch fire or something, it's your fault."

_**-Church of Gresit-**_

The sun was inching closer and closer to the horizon as it might be close to an hour before the actual sunset.

Trevor didn't know what'll happen with the Speakers at this point, but he hoped the kid would get those Speakers out of the city.

'Besides, I gotta at least know what kind of trick he did to have those odd swords of his.' Trevor thought as he was unnecessarily shoved inside of the church.

With the group entering, two stood by the door with several others who had moved Trevor to the base of the stairs leading up to the altered pulpit.

And not long after the priests left Trevor alone did the Bishop enter the room.

The man was old and balding, using a small cap to hide it. His white garments were highlighted with red cloths with gold trims.

There was something about this man that put Trevor on edge and he didn't like it.

"I am the Bishop of Gresit."

Trevor stared at him for a moment or two and voiced an estimated guess. "You're not from around here."

"No." Confirmed the Bishop. "I'm originally from Targoviste. I was an aide to the Archbishop. How did you divine that?"

"Well, you're not running away screaming like the rest of the locals, for one thing."

The Bishop scoffed at Belmont's response. "From you?"

"From the baby-eating freakings of nature who apparently raid Gresit every night."

"I'm here to save Gresit." Declared the Bishop.

Trevor snorted as he had other thoughts.

For however long he's been here, he hasn't seemed to be doing his task unsatisfactory at best and his methods were quite ineffective.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I brought you here to answer some questions, not ask them."

"Well, tough shit." Trevor remarked. "How exactly do you intend to help these people by killing Speakers?"

"The Speakers brought these troubles upon themselves. One cannot live without God… quite _literally_, these days."

"You think the night hordes came because the people weren't religious _enough_? And you were at Targoviste."

The church is to blame for the shit they caused and they place said blame on either the people they protect or the outsiders in some shape or form.

Yeah, great investigation work there.

And where is this evidence you all _found_? It's nowhere, that's what.

"The Archbishop had certain… _interests_ that I believe compromised his ability to protect the city _and_ the country." Admitted the Bishop. "I was sent away long before Dracula came to Targoviste. We disagreed on matters of clerical discipline."

"But you were there for the burning of Dracula's wife." Trevor stated. "I heard all about that."

"Oh, yes, _that_. I arranged it, in fact."

This clearly caught Trevor by surprise.

The Bishop was so high up on his pulpit, figuratively in his bit of arrogance, that he didn't see the Belmont's expression.

"The woman was a witch and there can be no doubt not that she consorted with the Devil. She even _married_ him."

"I see." Trevor narrowed his eyes and soon questioned the reason for his _summons_. "Am I here to be disciplined?"

"Not as such, for I have a gift for you and that _boy_ you were with." The Bishop said, in reference to Roxas. Extending out his opened left hand in Trevor's direction, he gave his gift. "Your _lives_. Take it and go." Retrieving back his hand, he continued. "Tonight, the Speakers will be dealt with and Gresit will be secured. I refuse, however, to toil so hard for the soul of this city with an excommunicated heretic within its walls, defiling the good people living here with their influence." The Bishop's hands tensed as they grasped the pulpit. "You can undo _everything_ by your very presence."

Trevor, for his part, was actually, genuinely stunned. "My God… You really believe it, don't you?"

"You and that boy will _leave_ Gresit _by_ sundown, or you will not see the morning. Do I make myself clear?" The Bishop threatened the Belmont. "Despite the crimes you two committed against my aides, despite the crimes your family has committed against God, you will walk safely until sundown."

Hearing all this made Trevor think otherwise. And he soon snapped at the Bishop before him.

"My family committed no crime." Trevor growled out. "You people simply decided we were wrong to defend this land against the supernatural. And now-"

"YOU BELMONTS HAVE NEVER UNDERSTOOD THE POWER OF THE WORD OF GOD!"

With the Bishop interrupting Trevor, he soon composed himself with some bits of controlled anger leaking in his voice. "The people of this city are _mine_ and the _Lord's_ now and they'll do as _I_ ask in _His_ name. By morning, no Speaker will defile these streets and you and that boy would either be gone or dead. Do you _understand_?"

Trevor didn't like what he had heard, but he gave his answer. "Yes."

He clearly understood a death threat when he sees and hears it.

The Bishop was preparing to leave before turning back at the Belmont. "Do this thing for me and the matter of your excision from the church will be something we can discuss."

Trevor scoffed, knowing the game the man was playing. If he _miraculously_ rejoined the church *cough* which he won't *cough*, he would be kept on a very tight leash and it's something he clearly doesn't want to ever have.

Besides, if he chose the Bishop's offer then he would be dooming the people he just saved not long ago. He would not be choosing that _evil_ at all and would go with his own option.

Trevor started to make his way out of the church building when he voiced a bit of correction. "No offense, but you are just a bishop. Excommunication came from a _little higher_ up the ladder."

As Trevor was out of earshot, the Bishop lowered his head and bore a small smirk. "Targoviste is gone. The other great cities are lost or losing. Gresit will be the last city of Wallachia." Exiting the room, he walked back to his chambers for preparations very soon. "To all intents and purposes, I will be the _church_."

Once out of the church, Trevor quickly made his way back to where Roxas and the Speakers were located.

He needed to warn them immediately for what would happen by sundown.

_**-Back with Roxas-**_

Since returning inside of the little hideout, Roxas decided to learn much of what he can of these Speakers after befriending and getting to know Sypha. And so far, things have been rather good.

"Our whole purpose as Speakers are to pass down our knowledge that we have learned through verbal means and for us to use said knowledge to aid others in their time of need." Sypha's grandfather said in a teacher-like manner. "We are nomadic in nature, thus meaning we usually stumble upon trouble more often than not."

"Like here in Gresit." Roxas said, making the elder chuckle.

"Yes, like here in Gresit. Though it appears your friend wishes for us to depart before our work here could be done."

"Guess he's worried about your safety." Roxas said with a shrug.

"We were asked and chose to come here." Sypha stated.

"You were asked to come here? By the people of Gresit?"

"Not necessarily." The Elder said in a soft tone. "After many armies were decimated with very little effort, the Pope himself personally requested that all Speaker tribes -among other groups- lend their support to Wallachia. Gresit is just one of many stops we are to undertake. And we were happy to lend our support."

"So you're gonna go to the next town over after everything is settled and done here?" Roxas asked.

The Elder nodded. "Precisely."

"Well hope everything turns out alright then."

The Elder only hummed. "What of you, my boy? Forgive me for asking, but you are a rather unusual sight to see. There is… magic emanating from you."

Roxas blinked in surprise.

"You can tell?"

"It is a very important skill to have amongst our people." Sypha answered for her grandfather.

"Though in all our travels, in our many generations, I can confidently recount that we have never encountered the likes of _you_ before." The Elder said with an intrigued tone.

Roxas was silent, unsure of how to speak here. He wasn't necessarily keen on revealing just who or what it is he was. World order and all on top of that being a bit more personal.

"I'm a bit of a special case." Roxas said enigmatically. "Though it seems like I'm not the only one."

"You refer to Trevor Belmont?" The Elder asked with Roxas nodding.

"Who is he exactly?" Roxas inquired.

"Are you not travelling with him?" Sypha asked.

"I actually only met him earlier today." Roxas admitted. "When we helped your grandfather out before coming to find you."

"Of which I am eternally thankful for." The Elder said kindly with Roxas smiling at him.

"So who is Trevor Belmont exactly?" Roxas asked.

"To our knowledge, Trevor Belmont is the last son of the Belmont lineage." Sypha said, as if reciting these words from an ancient text. "The Belmonts are a family of demon and vampire hunters that have long since protected most of Eastern Europe from creatures of the night for nearly five hundred years."

"That is quite the family line." Roxas commented. "I somewhat know of some other families that have similar roles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get off track now."

"Of course." Sypha said before adopting a thinking pose. "We had thought they had faded away some years ago, given the Christianic church excommunicated them and cut off their support. Apparently not."

"Since Belmont is here, what happened to the rest of his family?"

The Elder's expression became one that was more somber. "When we stated that he is the Last Son of the Belmont Lineage, it is probably in the literal sense. Aside from Trevor, there may be no other Belmont left alive."

"Admittedly, we don't know everything that goes on. We mostly learn from the word of commerce. And it's often hard to tell truths from falsehoods."

"Probably will have to learn from Trevor directly on how he survived."

"Correct, but probably on his own terms."

"Right~" Roxas said. "He seems like the guy that would snap at me if I said the wrong thing."

The Elder gave the boy an amused smile. "Truly? Well, a man like himself seems to have more patience then he lets on. Perhaps it's all a facade in the end."

Roxas nodded absentmindedly, thinking on the Elder's words and on his situation here.

"For now, all we could do is do our duty and await Belmonts return." The Elder said calmly.

"How do you know he'll-"

Their discussion soon came a halt with the front door opening up. Looking over, they all saw Trevor standing there.

Sypha frowned at his presence while her grandfather welcomed him. "Ah, Trevor! Join us."

"Yeah~ Sure, why not." Trevor nonsilauntly said in a casual manner, walking in and closing the door. "By the way, you're all going to die."

…..

…..

…..

"What?"

It was hard to tell who exactly said this all resounding thought, but the message was clearly given.

"The current Bishop of this place is… well… he's _beyond_ insane." Leaning against the wall, Trevor continued. "Over the top and into new lands of just snake-fuckingly crazy and convinced that the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn to pieces by a mob."

"You seem to have no problem giving us this straight, huh?" Roxas said, earning a snort from Belmont.

The Elder gave a soft groan. "When?"

"Before the sun fully goes down."

"Are you serious?" Roxas asked with a tense tone.

"Unfortunately." Trevor said grimly. "Like I said, the Bishop is suffering from being a fucking psychopath."

By his logic, you all have to die before the night creatures conduct their next raid. Not to mention Roxas and I have to be out of the city as well."

"...Okay, why?"

"Undoing _everything_ he's working towards." This earned some more confused looks. "Like I said, he's insane."

"What happens if we stay and survive?" Inquired the Elder.

"Well, then the night creatures will come anyways and the church will blame you, and it'll start all over again."

Roxas tightened his fists with a shake of his head. "This feels wrong, Trevor. To have them driven out for a lie that will doom not only the Speakers, but also the inhabitants of this city."

"I agree with him, Belmont." Said the Elder. "It's not a Speaker thing to do."

Trevor glared at the Elder, who was trying to get out of the deal. "We had an _agreement_."

"Well I don't think it's a Belmont thing, either."

Trevor got off the wall and came closer to the Speakers. "I don't care. You need to leave and leave _now_."

Roxas was conflicted on what's going on now and voiced his displeasure. "The lives of the few over the lives of the many. Not one person or group can properly handle everything."

Even if he tries to help everyone he can from the Heartless, he still needs help; no matter how big or small it is.

Sypha then voiced her thoughts. "I don't think we can leave these people, not in their time of need!"

Trevor walked up right into her face and glared. "These people believe you're causing their time of need!"

"Only because they are being misled by the Bishop." Roxas spoke up. "They said the Pope was asking for their help and they accepted the task. Yet the Bishop here is making the people of Gresit think otherwise. I just don't get it."

This bit of information gave Trevor pause. This clearly was a surprise for him, making him piece things little by little into an intricate puzzle.

But this will be solved one step at a time.

The Elder took this bit of silence for an opportunity to speak up. "Does one run away when someone tells lies about them? What has the Church said about the Belmonts? That you have been corrupted by dealings with the supernatural, that you mock _God_, that you are a threat to the common good, and that evil follows wherever you go. And what did you do in the face of that?"

Trevor quickly glared at the Speaker Elder, not liking him bringing up the history between the Church and his family. "I didn't run away."

"Then what are you running towards, Trevor?" Roxas questioned. "To another bottle or a tree to climb in order to watch the slaughter?"

Trevor looked at Roxas for a brief moment, turning away a second later.

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"No, I'm not. I'm saying you are just tired and defeated." Roxas softened his features a little. "I know what that is like and it hurts so very much. Every time I think back to my mistakes and defeats, I didn't know if I had anyone to turn to. Yet I did for what friends I had, helping me pick myself up, mend my mistakes and try again. What of you? What of your family?"

Trevor turned around, avoiding both the Speakers' and Roxas' gazes. "_We_ didn't have a choice. _I_ didn't have a choice."

"Perhaps. But we do." Sypha said. "We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country. We will use that to fight our battle."

"You'll lose." Trevor said with a defeatist attitude.

"We might well lose." Began the Elder with the other Speakers looking on. "But, if nothing else, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a large war at stake."

"With Dracula's armies?"

"No. A war for the soul of our people. Because if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman's fantasies, then it is right and proper that things from Hell should rise up to wipe us out."

"It's time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont." Sypha added in, standing beside her grandfather and her fellow tribe members.

"Besides, it's better to lose by trying than not trying at all." Roxas jotted in. "Regardless of whatever war is going on, as long as you're alive, you're going to be a part of it somehow."

After what felt like an eternity, Trevor released a sigh of frustration. "Okay, fine."

The others seemed pleased with the given response.

Stepping closer to the Belmont, Roxas voiced a question now forming in his head. "What do we do now, Trevor?"

"We? Well, because the two of us are those types of idiots, _we _are going to fight those night creature bastards off. Sound good?"

Roxas gave the man a wry grin, nodding in agreement.

Trevor soon jabbed his thumb over to the Speakers. "But first, we gotta get these lot to safer grounds before the mob arrives."

On that Roxas could agree on.

"But what about the mob?" Roxas asked.

"Well they aren't exactly bright and rather stupid cause there will be a bunch of them." Trevor stated with a shrug. "Got any bright ideas on how to deal with the village idiots?"

With a thoughtful look, Roxas gave his idea which Trevor soon smirked in response.

"Sharper than you look."

"You're no walking genius yourself with the way you act." Roxas said with a flat look making Belmont chortle.

"On that, I could only agree half heartedly."

A snowy Twilight had soon descended upon the land and the night hordes were ready to act and terrorize the city of Gresit.

As they ventured towards said city, it's angry residents grabbed their spears, pitchforks, torches and anything else for a weapon. They were all led by the priests of the church and made their way towards the ruined home which the Speakers took refuge in.

What may happen this night decides not just the fate of Gresit, but the potential of humanity against the terrors of the night.

A pair of villagers armed with an axe and a hammer respectively walked up to the locked door and started breaking it in. Once it caved right through, the light gave way to reveal the building was vacant of Speakers.

The only occupants it held was Trevor, who stood in the back with his head lowered, and Roxas, who was sitting not far away with his hood drawn up.

A small group of priests walked through the ruined entryway, no doubt curious on a few things.

"Where are the Speakers?"

"We put them somewhere safe." Responded the Belmont.

"Somewhere you lot will have quite the hard time finding." Added in the Nobody.

Down below the mausoleum, where the dead cyclops currently resided, the Condrii Speakers were a bit nervous upon seeing the corpse.

"I swear it just moved." Arn muttered out.

It's quite the dreadful hiding spot, but it's a whole lot safer than anywhere else in the Wallachian city.

The mob can be heard outside of the ruined building as the priest glared at both Roxas and Trevor.

"You defend evil. Give them to us!"

"Shut up."

The priest scoffed, marching right up to Trevor. "What?"

"He told you to shut up." Roxas said, glaring at the priests from underneath his hood. "Or are you so thickheaded, you can't hear things the first time around."

Trevor snorted softly before glaring at the priest as well. "You're not getting the Speakers. You're not getting any of their blood today. So _shut up._"

The priest backhand slapped Trevor for his _insolence_. "You will give us the Speakers so that we can save this city."

"More like dooming it." Roxas commented, earning a weapon drawn towards his face from one of the other present priests. "Now that's just rude. You know it to be true."

"I agree." Trevor said onto the priest. "The city became lost once you and the rest of your scum moved right in."

This earned another slap to the face.

The Belmont will give that priest that second hit, but there will _not_ be another.

The priest walked to the side, giving everyone outside a proper view of both Trevor and Roxas. "And what? You two here to fight us? You two here to convince the people that nomad black magicians are good for Gresit, and it's the presence of the men of God that brought the night hordes upon us?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Came Roxas' quick response.

"SILENCE!" Snapped the priest before pointing at the Belmont. "You're a wreck. You stink. You can barely keep your eyes open." He then turned his attention to Roxas. "And you."

"What about me?"

"You are a sinful man who wears the robes of darkness and you bring death wherever it is you walk. A walking monument of heresy."

"You got all that just by looking at him?" Trevor said with a bemused look.

"I see through all with God's eyes."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense." Trevor remarked.

"Well he is the head village idiot." Roxas shrugged. "Not much we can do about that."

Oh if Axel could see him now. He would surely be proud.

"What do you expect to achieve against us?" the Priest asked sneeringly.

Trevor merely gave a small smile. "Absolutely nothing."

"So you're going to die for nothing? For people you don't know?"

"That's the point." Roxas said to the priest. "It's the right thing to do, after all. No matter the circumstances."

"I don't know any of you, but that doesn't matter, does it?" Trevor turned around and faced away from the priests. "My family, the family you _demonized_ and _excommunicated_, has fought and died through the generations for this country. We do this thing for Wallachia _and_ her people." He starts to unfasten his cloak. "We don't have to know you all, but we do it anyway. And it's not dying that frightens us." His cloak dropped to the floor, presenting his family crest on the back of his tunic. "It's never having stood up and fought for you." Trevor turned and faced the priests. "I am Trevor Belmont, of the House of Belmont, and dying has never frightened me."

Standing from his seat, Roxas pulled down his hood as he stood beside the Belmont. "And I am Roxas." With a flick of his wrist, Winter's Howl appeared in his hand which drew some gasps from the priests. "Chosen by the Keyblade to fend against the darkness." He then aimed his weapon towards the corrupt members of the church. "And the only thing that frightens me is never existing, in order to help out those that need it most."

The leading priest growled, drawing a bladed weapon from his clothes with his compatriots following suit. "Slay both the heretic and the Belmont!"

Both Trevor and Roxas eyed the priests and then each other before going into action. Quickly crouching down, the Belmont threw a handful of knives at their hands, causing the majority of them to drop their weapons. Whoever else was left was met by the blunt side of Winter's Howl, knocking them all down in rapid succession.

The pair soon rushed out of the ruined home, with Roxas spinning back and striking the entryway, causing part of it to collapse and trapping the priests inside.

Turning around, Roxas saw the townsfolk slowly coming towards them.

Eying one of them, Trevor got an idea. He brought out his whip -named the Hunter's Whip- and used it to snatch an axe from a mob member. Once in his possession, the Belmont threw it sideways into the air, curving it so it would boomerang around and strike a rope which kept a giant wooden cross suspended at a far off building. The object came crashing down, partially dispersing the mob.

"First off, nice throw." Roxas commented.

"Thanks."

"Second, we should move. They are rightfully pissed on what you pulled."

Trevor didn't have to be told twice as the pair used the distraction to enter the alleyways. The mob soon recovered and chased after the two "defilers".

As the two outsiders eventually got their pursuers to lose their trail, Roxas heard something whizzing through the air. Zipping in front of Trevor, Roxas blocked and knocked away a volley of arrows with Winter's Howl. Looking up, the pair saw several priests using bows and arrows on them from a high vantage point.

Giving Roxas a thankful nod, he soon got him to notice the other priests coming towards them on the ground.

"You take the ones ahead of us, I'll take the ones above us."

Trevor didn't wait to give his response as Roxas leaped into the air, landed on the wall and bounced off the surfaces to reach the top. He then rushed in, swung Winter's Howl and started knocking the archers out with quick precision.

Turning his attention from the action above, Trevor quickly avoided a knife stab from the one bald priest he partially blinded earlier today. Grabbing him, he used him as a meat shield from an incoming attack from one of the other priests who wielded a mace. The studded weapon caved in the semi-blinded man's head before being knocked over with the recently made corpse.

With a bit of space provided for him, Trevor brandished his short sword and parried away the spear strikes on his person. Swiping his sword upward, the Belmont cleaved through a priest's arm to let free the weapon from his grasp. Quickly using the spear, Trevor slew what few priests were left on the ground before throwing it at one coming towards him and rendering him dead where he stood.

With the last of them dead, Trevor sheathed his sword and had to catch his breath as Roxas landed on the ground not far from him.

"You good?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

Pulling out an Ether from his belt, Trevor crushed it and felt the energy from the object rejuvenate some of his stamina.

"Oh~ that feels mighty good."

After convincing the Speakers to retreat underground, Trevor and Roxas had to prepare for what surely will go down later. And part of it was learning each other's capabilities for not just the fight against the priests and the mob, but also the incoming night hordes.

Hence they each learned a summarized format of their skills and weapons respectively.

Trevor was partially surprised on learning a bit on Roxas' Keyblades while the younger man got the basics on the Belmont's Hunter Whip. And to help broker their little alliance, the former Organization member bequeathed Trevor a handful of Potions and Ethers to help him out on this night.

Roxas nodded, before seeing more of the mob coming towards them.

"Rest time's over, we gotta keep moving."

Within the Church of Gresit on the other side of the city, the Bishop stood behind the pulpit. His head was lowered with his eyes closed, appearing as if he was praying.

In fact he was, praying for his men and the locals to properly dispose of the Speakers and for the night horde to not attack Gresit… well to some degree.

He wanted the pagans to die, for they were giving him problems for what he had formulated since his arrival here last year. They knew too much, from what he knew of them. He was afraid of what they'll spout out and make the residents turn on the church.

More like turning on himself.

His concentration was interrupted upon hearing the church doors opened. He opened his eyes to see who was there, but the light coming from outside was too bright to see any descriptions. But as he tried to make out anything, the doors closed rather quickly.

All he was met soon after was both the darkness and silence.

"Who's there?" He questioned. "Are the Speakers dead?"

The Bishop heard something walk closer and closer to his position. And he didn't know if his hearing was tricking him as he heard something speak in a bestial tone.

"**No."**

"Well, get back out there." Ordered the Bishop. "The Speakers have to die before the sun goes down."

The figure kept walking before it slowly revealed itself. **"The sun… is already **_**down**_**."**

Coming into the light, the Bishop saw it was one of the invading demons, bearing glowing blue eyes and long fang glowing in equal color and intensity from it's pitch black furred body. And coming out from it's back with bone-like spikes protruding at every other angle.

The holy man then heard something behind him, making him look and seeing bat-like creatures crawling down the walls and ceiling as they hissed all around.

...A moment of silence for this poor, prideful bastard who tried to be a false, tyrannical savior… even though doesn't deserve what's coming for him.

…..

…..

…..

Oh who am I kidding, he so deserves it.

Stepping back in fright, the Bishop tried composing himself and mustering his courage. Even grasping onto a rosary as tightly as he could, staining it with the blood coming out from his freshly cutted palm.

"You cannot enter the house of God."

The glowing blue-eyed demon snarled. **"God is not **_**here**_**. This is an empty box."**

"God is in all of His churches."

"**Your God's love is not unconditional."** Refuted the demon. **"He does not love **_**us…**_** and he does not love **_**you**_**."**

"I have done his bidding." The Bishop began defending his love for God and his loyalty towards Him aggressively, despite trembling like a leaf. "My life's work is in His name. For I am the Bishop of Gresit!"

"**Your life's work makes Him **_**puke**_**."** Snarked the demon. **"Your God **_**knows**_** that we wouldn't be here without you. This is all **_**your**_** fault, isn't it?"**

"SHE WAS A WITCH!"

"_**Lies?**_** In your house of God?"** Mocked the demon. **"No wonder He has abandoned you. But… we love you."**

This clearly shocked the Bishop greatly. "What?!"

"**We **_**love**_** you."** The blue eyed demon stood up on the other side of the pulpit, dwarfing over the elevated false holy man and leaning on the wooden structure for support. **"We couldn't be **_**here**_** without you."** It started bringing its hands up to grasp the Bishop's head, who let out a series of terrified grasps. **"Let me… kiss you."**

Opening it's toothy maw, the blue eyed demon mauled on the false holy man's head and quickly ended him, who had doomed Wallachia and the human race from his blind actions.

Back with Trevor and Roxas, they were doing their best to avoid confronting the mob. Neither of them wanted to harm them, but this can only go so far. Sooner or later, they'd be force to go against their better nature and possibly harm the innocent.

Which is unlikely.

Coming to a stop in the marketplace, partially tired from all the running and jump all over the place, they were soon surrounded by the mob.

As the villagers closed in on them, a ring of fire was formed across the ground, separating the Belmont and Keybearer from everyone else present.

"Was this your doing, kid?"

"Nope." Roxas answered quickly. "My magic control isn't _that_ good."

"Then who did?"

Roxas' eyes wandered before spotting a figure on the rooftops. "Her."

Looking over, Trevor saw Sypha standing on top of the wall in the city. Her hands were positioned in such a way with both of her index and middle fingers were glowing brightly in an orange light, highlighting a faint smile she bore.

The one priest with the injured hand on the ground spotted her, quickly pointing his knife at her. "WITCH!"

"No! I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic!" Sypha repositioned her hands, which now switched from orange to blue. "I serve no demon and I do no evil."

Her hands glowed brighter before a blast of cold wind was shot out from her outstretched palm. It collided with the present market place occupants, which frightened the mob.

Immediately after, her hands glowed into an orange light again and raised her left arm into the air with a spirited grunt. Two trails of fire started to form on the ground towards the ring which Trevor and Roxas stood in.

With an opening made, the two now had a path to possibly reach for safety. Not long after stepping along the path did they give Sypha looks of gratitude, which she smiled in return.

"You never told me you were a magician." Trevor spoke out.

"You never asked." Came Sypha's reply.

"That's sadly true on most things." Roxas muttered out. "Though I guess I now understand why it was you who went down into the catacombs in the first place."

He honestly should've seen it coming with what he learned on the Speakers so far. With them having some magic users in their ranks, Roxas honestly didn't think Sypha was one of the particular ones.

Though this did beg the question on why neither he or Trevor spotted any traces of burns or ice attacks in the catacombs before finding her.

Best he could think of was that she was taken by surprise with no effort of resistance.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor inquired. "Shouldn't you still be with your tribe's people?"

"I didn't ask you both to fight for me. I fight for myself."

"Well if you actually told us you could fight, then you could've tagged along."

This ended up having Sypha become a little sheepish on the Belmont's comment.

Trevor was about to traverse further along the path when he spotted the bearded priest from earlier. The same one who threatened him to come quietly to the church. The same one who threatened Sypha's grandfather.

"You." Trevor growled out.

Seeing the attention placed on him, the bearded priest commanded the mob. "Kill them. Quickly!"

"No." Trevor said fiercely. "Just you and me. No one else. Come on." The priest glared at the Belmont, who continued to talk. "You're very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you. Let's see how you do on your own."

With the challenge given, the mob soon backed away as the flame path disbursed; beckoning the priest to act. And seeing the "holy man" stepping back, Trevor walked forward.

Resting his hand on his short sword's handle, Trevor continued talking. "I can see you're carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before unless it's for self defense."

The people within the mob whispered to themselves on this little fact.

"C'mon. Your long knife, my short sword. Let's go."

Roxas stood to the side, watching this all as he merely held his Keyblade to his side and waited for whatever it was to transpire.

As Trevor grew closer the priest broke into an agitated sweat.

Challenging the "holy man" in front of everyone was possibly a good tactic to bring disbelief into the corrupt church.

Now there just needs some more push for it all.

"You had no problem beating an old man this afternoon." This got the mob's attention. "Huh? You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers."

That little fact only incentivized the crowd with all their eyes now glaring spitefully at the "priest".

"The Speakers brought this upon us!" The bearded priest desperately said.

"That's bullcrap!" Roxas shouted as Sypha jumped down and used her magic to safely land beside him. "You only wanted to find an excuse to execute them."

"And they did not bring this calamity upon this country -let alone this city- and you know it. The Speakers stayed here to offer aid. Not just because of their good will, but also upon the request of your beloved Pope."

This got more commotion from the mob, directing glares at the sweating priest.

Belmont's glare turned murderous. "It was your _Bishop _that started all this. Your _Bishop_ that brought down the armies of Hell, the armies of Dracula down upon us all. Your _Bishop_ who murdered and burnt a _defenseless woman_ alive to death, claiming her to be a Witch when he knew this to be false."

The crowd was now radiating with rage.

"And you would have murderers out of all of these people here." Belmont raised his voice as he raised his blade. "And the only guilty man in all of Gresit that stands before us… is you."

The results were instant with someone rushing past Trevor and in a surprise turn of events, stabbed the priest in the chest with a knife. Other people within the mob followed suit as they brought their weapons down upon the corrupted priest, killing him where he stood.

Roxas reeled back from the surprising act.

"I know the truth can cause such responses, but I didn't expect _that_ to happen."

"It may seem difficult to get people to do something, Roxas." Sypha said, out of pity. "Generally speaking, the hearts of mankind can be swayed easily. Especially if it regards simple, common people living their lives with whatever circumstances brought upon them."

Trevor overheard the bit of dialogue and voiced his displeasure. "Yeah, it's bloody unfortunate-"

Suddenly, explosions from behind caught the attention of Trevor, Roxas and the assembled crowd.

Turning towards the source, Trevor and Roxas saw multi-eyed demons flying about with either civilians in their jaws or breathing blasts of fire from their mouths.

"It's them." Sypha said in a grim tone. "They're coming."

Roxas only whipped out his other hand, Oblivion appearing in a flash.

"We can't take them all." Sypha said.

"We have to try." Roxas argued back.

"We won't do it alone." Trevor said, turning to the assembled group of native Gresit villagers. "Time you lot learned how to defend your keep. Head back to the far side of the square with pikes up front, _now._"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Trevor shouted. "I'm the only one here who knows how to fight those bastards so those with pikes, long swords or weapons stand in front of me. Get in rows of six, one row in front, one behind and in between."

Following his instructions, a small group of Gresit villagers assembled in said order with Belmont moving to the rest of the crowd.

"Hold steady." He instructed. "I need a priest. One who was properly ordained by the church."

A moment later, said request was answered with a priest stepping forward from the crowd with his hand raised.

"Gather some people and get some water here now." Trevor said. "You know what to do with water, yes? For the aspersion?"

The priest nodded quickly.

"Then go, now." Trevor turned to the present Speaker. "Sypha."

"Yes?"

"I want them walled in when they hit the square. I want it so they can only come to us. Is that something you can do?"

"Will ice do?"

"Better than fire, anyway." He then turned to Roxas. "And I need you to stop any of those bastards from getting airborne."

"You got it."

Trevor turned back to those who had yet to move. "I want salt over here! As much as you can find!"

It was surprising how quick the people of Gresit brought out several buckets worth of salt before the Belmont.

A handful of salt in hand, Trevor went on with his instructions.

"Everyone with a sword wipes their blade in the salt. Now!"

Doing as he said, the group of villagers were all prepped and ready.

Everyone saw bursts of flame travel along the alleyways they were facing towards the square. And from those flames came the night hordes.

"Sypha, walls!"

Using her magic, the Speaker used her magic to conjure tall and thick walls of ice on both sides before closing them in. The action distracted the night horde creatures long enough for Trevor to toss a bucket of water into the air. It was quickly emptied as it's contents landed on the creatures, burning them upon contact.

"Well. That priest really could make holy water after all."

"Did you have any doubts?" Roxas questioned.

"In this shithole? Yes, obviously." Belmont said.

"...Forget I asked."

Trevor ignored this and gave his next order. "Pikemen! Four steps forward!" He turned back to his companions. "Close the door behind them. Roxas, you know what to do."

With their orders given, the respective people did their work. The path of ice became a box. And the pikemen were quick to impale any stampeding monsters.

"Cut them down!"

The delegated swordsmen with salt coating their blades sliced through the demons and made decent work with the others.

One of the Demons attempted to fly up into the sky but Roxas was right on him. Using the icy walls as a means of gaining elevation. Upon reaching the demon, Roxas spun forward rapidly into a ball and slashed through the demon.

"Salt kills demons." Trevor shouted, throwing a bucket of holy water into the air. "Spread the word."

Sypha concentrated her magic upon the bucket, freezing the holy water before sending a shockwave of sorts from the frozen center sending ice shards into several demons. Frozen water it may be, the ice was still holy water which greatly burned and killed those demons that were pierced.

This made the remaining demons begin to change tactics, resorting to more long ranged attacks.

One of the fireballs shot by the winged night horde creatures went towards some villagers. Seeing this, Trevor intercepted the attack by using his Hunter's Whip, which disbursed it. And with a crack of his weapon, he struck the monster which soon bloated like crazy, glowed like fire before exploding soon after.

"Whoa!" Roxas let out in awe, clearly voicing the townsfolk and Sypha's reaction. "Since when did you have a whip that could do that?"

"The whip's enchanted and consecrated." Belmont said plainly. "Made for killing vampires and demons. Didn't I tell you?"

"I think I would've remembered the _detail_ on how they _exactly_ die!"

"Oh. Well… Whatever then. Swords!" Trevor called out.

Suddenly, pools of shadows appeared upon the ground with beady yellow eyes appearing followed by the eyes moving upwards belonging to humanoid shapes.

"Oh great." Roxas grumbled. "I was wondering if these guys would appear or not."

Trevor grew cautious and voiced his curiosity. "And what the hell are those?"

"Demons?" Sypha asked.

"No… Those are things I fight against on a daily basis." Roxas stated. "Creatures of Darkness, the Heartless."

Roxas didn't wait for a response as he ran forward at full speed, Keyblades grinding against the ground.

Not wanting to waste any time with the growing threat around them, Roxas mustered a lot of magic into his weapons. The Keyblades glowed brightly right before their wielder slammed them into the ground.

"**LIGHT!"**

The earth shook for the briefest of moments before pillars of white light shot out and struck down many and all present night horde creatures and Heartless. Mixtures of dark vapors and charred bodies were flung all over the place as many looked on in awe.

"Well… that was something." Trevor commented.

"Didn't know he could do that." Sypha added in.

"The Holy Light!"

"Is he a child of God?"

"And here we go with the hero worship." Trevor said with a dry tone.

Roxas panted a little, prying his weapons out from the earth. Just when he was about to replenish his reserves with a Mega Ether, large torrents of flame appeared around the square.

"Oh great. What are we dealing with now?"

A larger one soon appeared not far from the city's central statue as dark shadows formed within the flaming tornado.

"A bigger pain in the ass." Roxas said, tossing the Mega Ether into the air. Above him, an ethereal orb appeared along with Trevor and Sypha who blinked while both felt a surge of energy. "Ether for the two of ya. Trevor, Sypha, I'm gonna need your help on this one."

The Hunter and Speaker nodded as they rushed towards Roxas' side as the flames disbursed to reveal what vaguely looked like a muscular horned monkey demon with gold bands on it's limbs sitting atop a stack of logs that were on fire as the Heartless emblem stood prominent on its forehead.

And floating all around this large pire were a good dozen Flame Core Heartlesses, black orbs with bat wings, comically large mouths and fire spouting from their heads.

"So… he looks friendly." Trevor remarked, preparing his whip while Sypha held up both hands placing her index and pinky fingers together as she concentrated on her magic.

"He looks like he needs to cool down." Sypha stated.

Belmont couldn't help but chortle. "That was fucking awful."

"You get some credit for trying."

After Roxas' quick response, he shot forward and slashed through a Flame Core with Winter's Howl before smacking another with Oblivion. Spinning around, he coated his blades with ice and threw them in order to perform a Blizzard Raid. The attack cleaved through some of the smaller Heartless before they collided against the boss one lording over them all.

Belmont joined after Roxas, flinging his whip and had it wrap around one of the Flame Cores. With a literal whipping motion of his arm, he sent his ensnared Flame Core crashing into another with both promptly exploding.

"Boys." Syph called out, throwing her hands forward. "Boost."

Both Roxas and Belmont skidded to a stop, feeling the ground beneath them shift about. Bending their legs down, they were flung high up into the air via ice pillars that Sypha brought down upon the flaming Heartless.

The creature screeched from the intense cold brought upon it, more than the Keybearer's earlier attack. In retaliation, the Heartless conjured balls of fire and flung them at it's opponents.

Trevor used his Hunter's Whip to knock the fire ball away before having to dodge roll from another. Coming up from the motion of recovery, he kicked a Flame Core away before seeing a nearby bucket of Holy Water. Having a little idea, Trevor ensnared the bucket's handle with his whip and flung it across the square. Once it collided against the Heartless, the enchanted water caused some significant damage onto the creature.

"Well that's better than nothing." Trevor muttered out. Dodging an incoming Flame Core, he struck it with his consecrated whip before calling out to his companions. "I'll deal with these little shits! You two focus on the large bastard!"

The two magic users nodded and continued on with their work as the Belmont did his.

Roxas had conjured several Blizzagas at the large Heartless, which exploded all over with each consecutive hit; entrapping it in an icy prison. As the flaming Heartless roared in pain, Sypha manipulated the recently formed ice and had the spikes break off. With those pieces floating in the air, the Speaker had them rocket towards the being and impale the Heartless several times over before it broke free from it's confinement.

Trevor found himself surrounded by the Flame Cores yet that little in scaring him, the Belmont heir quickly flicking his arm with whip in hand. He caught one Flame Core by the tip, making it blow up. The force in which sent those closest staggering and stumbling about both on the ground and in the air. Trevor ran forward, stabbing one in between the eyes pulling out in order to slash at another close by.

He suddenly felt a forceful sphere smash into his back, making him fall forward. Reflexively, he managed to pivot himself in the air and swing his whip in response, destroying the Heartless that got the jump on him.

"I _really_ am out of practice." Trevor grunted out. "I can do better than this."

"Maybe this can help."

As Roxas landed some feet away from the Belmont, he raised both of his Keyblades into the air as a large silvery, black shape shifting orb formed above his weapons. Soon enough, many Fire Cores were ripped off of the ground and air as if they were being drawn towards the orb. And once there, they seemed to fly around it as they struggled to break free.

Getting the idea, Trevor soon got to work. Leaping into the air, he hurled his body and spun in a whirlwind like fashion. The Hunter's Whip struck each and every Heartless caught onto the gravity sphere. Soon enough, they all died out by the time Trevor landed back onto the ground.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Leaping into the air once more, Roxas formed a large ice crystal as it burst into smaller projectiles as he performed Blizzard Burst. Each of them struck the large fire Heartless dead center as it roared from the chilled pain.

"Gonna need some extra work on that one."

Roxas had felt his Keyblade, Winter's Howl, begin to resonate with a greater power and form. A familiar sensation that he had experienced a few days back upon the Twins in Westeros.

Grinning, Roxas thrust his Keyblade forward which glowed a bright bluish-white sheen before dispersing into five separate pieces. The faint how of a Direwolf was heard in the background with clawed greaves and gauntlets formed around his feet and hands capped off with a Direwolf helm.

Both Sypha and Trevor caught all this and stared in their respective fashions.

"Alright, since when the fuck could you do that?" Trevor bluntly asked.

"Bout two or three days ago give or take." Roxas stated with a grin as he crouched down, pouncing forward a moment later.

"...Is this about my whip earlier?"

"Perhaps." Roxas then gave a coy grin underneath his Formchange helmet. "Didn't I tell you?"

"...Sneaky little shit."

Sypha looked amazed at what Roxas just did and wanted to know how he did this. Yet she fought back the urge to ask as she avoided the fire blasts from the opponent all three were now facing.

Conjuring forth a set of ice spears above her head, Sypha quickly launched them at the large Heartless who increased the fire around it to melt the ice away.

"Alright, that didn't work." Sypha grumbled.

"Maybe this will." Roxas said aloud. "Been meaning to test what I could do with this form."

Roxas's vision narrowed, focusing exclusively onto the large burning Heartless. Though it was difficult to see, Roxas's eyes were rapidly moving about in small motions, targeting multiple areas of the Heartless until he stopped.

Power began surging around for a brief few moments until….

Flecks of icy light formed and condensed at the palm of his Formchange gauntlet before being unleashed for a Shotlock attack. Like last time, the icy orb of light exploded with miniature direwolf heads sailed across the sky with howls filling the air before colliding against the large Heartless. This time, however, they were larger and appeared more fearcer than his first time using the attack.

Upon contact, a thick layer of ice formed around their opponent as it was soon immobilized.

"Well that was a neat trick." Trevor commented.

"Now while it's frozen." Roxas went on all fours and was ready to strike. "That won't hold for long."

The Speaker and Belmont did have to be told twice, launching themselves at the large Heartless.

Launching at the flame monkey-like Heartless, Trevor whirled his Hunter's Whip and delivered a series of blows onto the exposed areas of their opponent. Even throwing several knives in the process for good measure.

Roxas, however, was basically running all over and swiping his bladed gauntlets and boots on the Heartless to add more ice onto it's prison.

From the sidelines, the Speaker focused much of her magical power in this next attack. Pulling more water from the air, Sypha condensed and froze it all into a large stalactite-like spear. With a gruntal yell, she thrusted the construct into the beast as it went past the frozen coffin and skewered it through.

With this massive attack delivered, Roxas dived in from up high and delivered a powered downward kick onto the Heartless. The bladed boot cleaved through the beast as the fire's around the area started going out soon after.

The Heartless froze, arms raised though unmoving. It suddenly began jolting and trembling about until it slumped over. The body began to disappear into wisps of fiery darkness followed by a large glowing heart which rose into the sky until vanishing a moment later.

"Is… is it over?" Belmont asked, looking to Roxas whose armor piece dispersed and reformed into his Keyblade before fading away in a flash of light.

Roxas only wordlessly nodded.

The smoke dissipated quickly, leaving nothing behind as to where the Heartless once stood. Nothing except for what appeared to be a charm, a flaming ethereal fire made solid into a charm before falling to the ground in a soft '_Tink_'.

"What… is that?" Belmont asked in confusion with Roxas approaching the trinket that lay upon the ground.

Inspecting the item, it was a metal tag with several colors over the surface to make it look like it was melded with fire itself. And carved into it was some sort of fire insignia.

Roxas picked it up off the ground and held it up to inspect it carefully.

"It's…" The small trinket glowed in a red color before dying down.

Before anything else could escape from Roxas' mouth, the ground beneath the three started shaking, crumbling and falling apart.

They lost their footing as they tried to get out of the square. Yet their attempt was useless as the majority of the square collapsed, causing Roxas, Trevor and Sypha to fall into the chasm below.

The trio started separating during their descent, prompting Trevor to use his whip to ensnare Sypha and pull her towards him. Roxas had to adjust himself during their freefall to get close to them. And in this time, Sypha used her magic to let out a small torrent of wind in order to break their fall.

While the fall and landing didn't kill them, the duo ended up going through a rough recovery roll; crashing into an unknown underground room.

Landing not far away from them, Roxas rushed into the room.

"You two alright?"

"Peachy." Trevor groaned out as Sypha shakily stood up.

"Maybe this can help." Roxas soon casted Cura on Trevor and Sypha, getting a green aura around them to help mend their injuries.

"Thanks, kid."

Sypha gave Roxas an appreciated nod for the assist. She did want to ask about the spell he used, but placed it aside as she took notice of their surroundings.

"The… catacombs again." Sypha said out of surprise. "I think we're deeper than I went before."

Blue light bulbs illuminated the dark area with faint sounds of machinery heard in the background. From gears moving like clockwork and pistons colliding against each other.

With the three exploring the area, as Roxas soon pocketed the charm, they could merely wonder how big and deep this place went in order to fill all these machines into the earth.

They soon had to quickly move out of the way when large pistons collided near their positions and in rapid succession. As they ran, they lost their footing and fell down another height and slid down onto another level, consisting of platforms, beams and giant gears.

The trio didn't get much time to properly inspect the area as the platform they stood on started to crack, indicating it was starting to collapse. Sypha reacted quickly and used her magic to boost herself up to one of the giant rotating gears. Trevor and Roxas went into a running sprint and leapt onto a different gear.

Climbing down from the rotating gears, the three dropped onto the shaft connecting the two giant metal parts. Slowly coming together at the middle, Roxas spotted a beam in the distance.

"I can probably make that jump." He commented. "You two will need assistance."

"Oh like you can bloody do that."

"You'd be surprised."

Proving his point, Roxas crouched down and focused his sights on the beam in question as a small aura covered him. Uncoiling his legs, he shot towards the intended target with a trail of light following him. Landing on the beam, he looked back and waved at Trevor and Sypha.

"Pfft… Showoff."

Unfurling his Hunter's Whip, he took aim towards Roxas' location and whipped his arm. The leather weapon stretched out and wrapped around the beam. Tugging to be sure, the Belmont ushered the Speaker to use his whip to traverse through the enlarged space.

Sypha nodded as she carefully grabbed hold of the leathered length and scooted across the entire time. Trevor held and pulled on tight so she wouldn't have any problems while Roxas was ready to get into action in case of anything.

The moment the Speaker finally got across, Roxas hoisted her up so she could stand beside him. Seeing them both on the other side, Trevor readied himself from a seated position. Wrapping the whip around his arm for good measure, the Belmont swung across the chasm and smacked into the beam below his companions.

"You good?"

Trevor was about to respond to Roxas' question when the beamed structure proved to be unstable as it broke apart.

"Oh, for God's sake."

Trevor quickly climbed up his whip with Roxas pulling on the other end in hopes of getting him up with them. The moment he got up, giant gears started falling down from up high with them shaking as a result. Grasping hold of the nearby beams for dear life, the three soon plummeted further down below.

The moment the beamed structure hit the ground, the three were thrown off and fell into a much deeper hole with them all screaming.

When they came too from their fall, each of them groaned, voicing that each of them were still alive.

"This… is ridiculous." Roxas muttered as the trio pried themselves out of the rubble. "The concept of gravity should not be _this_ bad."

"Gravity?" Sypha questioned.

"Later."

Casting Curaga on themselves, Roxas helped get his companions onto their feet and walk away from their harsh landing spot. It wasn't a long way from the rubble where they saw a more distinct room.

The elongated chamber had a red carpet with an intricate pattern along the length and lightbulbs giving white light instead of blue. On the far end was some sort of altar, which upon walking closer to it was some sort of coffin with two glass cylinders of a red liquid hooked up to it.

Once reaching a certain spot, Trevor stepped on a hidden switch which triggered something.

"...I didn't do that."

Sypha looked at him like he was stupid while Roxas was more focused on the sounds that came after, with steam eminating from the coffin before them.

This made him and his companions wary of the result of Trevor's recent action.

The top of the coffin slid off by itself, falling onto the metal alter's floor with a resulting, echoing thud. From within it, a pale male figure floated out from the resting place.

He was shirtless, which displayed the elongated scar from shoulder to hip diagonally. The only other clothing he wore were a pair of black pants, black boots and some sort of belt jotting over part of his hips. Finished floating in an upright manner, the man lowered his head, letting his long platinum gold-blonde hair drape down to cover up his face.

"Why are you here?"

"The story," Sypha began with happiness filling her voice, "the Messiah sleeps under Gresit! The man who will save us from Dracula."

The floating man shifted his head over to possibly where Roxas stood. "And you?"

"Well… I'm merely helping out someone seeking the solution to a problem. Because right now, it's the right thing to do."

"...And you?" The man finally questioned the Belmont. "Are you in search of a mythical savior?"

"I fell down a hole." Was Trevor's blunt response.

"Dracula is abroad in the land. He has an army of monsters. He's determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it."

The floating figure frowned upon the Speaker's words. "Is that what you believe?"

"Of Dracula releasing his horde upon Wallachia?" Roxas voiced. "I don't know about you, but that's a fact."

"I agree with him." Trevor said. "There's no _belief_ involved. But that's not what you are asking."

"Correct."

"You're asking if _I_ believe you're some sleeping messiah who'll save us, and no, I don't."

"Belmont!" Sypha exclaimed.

While Sypha was excited about finding the Messiah, Trevor thought otherwise while Roxas grew more cautious with each passing second now.

Roxas had a feeling this whole situation right now was not what he originally intended earlier today of the 'Sleeping Soldier'. The information Trevor spoke of once getting Sypha back to her people still loomed over his head.

"I know what you are."

The floating man smiled on the Belmont's words. "And _what_ am I?"

"You're a vampire."

The long haired man finally rose his head, giving the three a perfect few of his face. He opened his eyes, showing they matched the same coloring as his hair.

For a brief moment, Roxas swore he saw several people flash before his eyes, all baring similar eye colors to that of Xemnas, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and three other people… of an old bald man with a goat-like goatee, a black haired teen which oddly looked eerily similar to Sora and the silver-haired teen Sora seemingly interacted with in the Dreaming Worlds.

In an instant, those images went away for Roxas to witness the floating man bearing a pair of long canine teeth in his mouth.

A sign of the man's vampiric heritage and species.

Trevor gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes more upon the vampire. "So, I have to ask myself, have we come down here to wake up the man who'll kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?"

This bit of information threw Roxas off while Sypha looked scandalized.

Floating down to ground level, where his feet almost touched the carpet, "Dracula" spoke. "You call me _Dracula_."

"I'll call you anything you like if you're gonna show me your teeth."

The vampire ushered his hand over to the Speaker. "She called you Belmont. House of Belmont?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Roxas said.

Trevor held his hand to the Keybearer as he clarified himself. "Trevor Belmont. Last son of the House of Belmont."

"The Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not? For generations."

"From what I've seen and gathered, yes." Roxas muttered out.

"Say what you mean." Trevor said, approaching the vampire.

"The Belmonts killed vampires."

Roxas didn't know if the vampire had a grudge against Trevor's family who were slaying his kind. The tone of his voice was controlled and didn't slip anything out. So it was hard to tell if there was a grudge at all or not.

Trevor merely smirked, walking towards the floating vampire from the right side of the room. "Until the good people decided they didn't want us around."

"And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race. Do you care, Belmont?"

Trevor was silent for several moments. "Honestly, I didn't, no." He then looked upon the floating vampire. "But now… yes, it's time to stop it."

Both Sypha and Roxas smiled at Trevor's words.

At first he didn't care for the safety of others, but now that's changed.

"Do you think you can?" Inquired the vampire.

"What I think is…" Trevor grasped the handle of his Hunter's Whip. "I'm going to have to kill you."

This alarmed his companions to different degrees.

"Belmont, no! He's the one we've been waiting for."

"No, he's not, Sypha." Trevor quickly said. "He's a vampire and he's not been waiting for hundreds of years, have you?"

"I don't like your tone, Belmont."

"I actually have to agree on Trevor on this one." Roxas was soon met with the gazes of both the Speaker and the vampire in the room. "Everything outside of this chamber is old while said room looks relatively refurbished, still being used and well maintained. If this guy was indeed the 'Sleeping Soldier' then this whole place would be the opposite… among other things. For instance matching the age from the catacombs outside."

The vampire looked at Roxas as he was able to deduce this bit of logic. He could even feel impressed.

Sypha had her doubts on her young companions words and wanted to voice her thoughts when Trevor interrupted her attempt.

"Then go on, vampire, tell her how long you've been waiting down here."

The vampire did the small request upon asking Sypha a simple question. "What is the year of your Lord?"

"1476."

"...Perhaps a year, then."

"There. And on top of that, what kind of Messiah creates mechanical death traps to buy himself an uninterrupted nap in a stone coffin?"

"He does bring up a valid point, Sypha." Came Roxas' response.

Yet for argument's sake, the three could've actually skipped passing whatever booby traps Trevor brought up during their falls from the collapsing machines and platforms. Roxas didn't know of those counted as "traps".

So there may or may not have been any to begin with.

"Those defenses were not for you."

Okay so there are booby traps.

"You could've told your defenses that." Came Trevor's sarcastic remark.

"They are machines, nothing more." Spoke the vampire. "They were not intended to protect me from you. And I asked you a question earlier: do you _care_?"

"I care about doing my family's work. I care about saving human lives." Trevor answered. "Am I going to have to kill you?"

"Do you think you can?" Challenged the vampire. "If you're really a Belmont and not some runt running around with a family crest, you might be able to."

With a small gesture of his fingers, the vampire called upon a long silver sword as it shot out of the coffin and flew into his hand. Catching effortlessly with a swipe of his wrist, the vampire held his bladed weapon.

"Let's find out."

"Belmont, you can't do this!" Sypha exclaimed a plea.

Trevor instantly unfurled his whip. "Tell that to your floating vampire Jesus here."

"You've got nothing but insults, have you?" Floating down, the vampire was about to attack. "A tired little-"

So far the vampire thought Trevor was all bark with no bite. Yet that wasn't the case as he was quickly struck hard by the Belmont's whip. He was sent back several feet away from his starting position, but landed on his feet in a crouched position. He hissed at Trevor for that sudden attack.

Flexing his whip, Trevor started to maneuver it and lashed out another attack.

"Stone the fuck up."

The vampire dodged the attack and then either avoided or parried the follow-up strikes.

"You can't do this, Belmont!" Sypha cried out over the fight.

"He isn't your messiah." Trevor didn't break his attention away from the vampire he was dueling against. "Dracula's castle can appear anywhere, Sypha. And I told you what it looks like on the inside."

The vampire kept on dodging and parrying from the mid-range combat, soon questioning his opponent. "And you know what Dracula looks like?"

From Sypha's side, Roxas had wondered the same thing. Asides from vampiric features, there wasn't anything else he knew of what the vampiric lord actually looked like.

Trevor was panting while he kept working with his maneuvers. "Nobody knows what Dracula looks like. Everyone who does is dead and gone." He had to keep the vampire from getting close to him at this point now with exhaustion starting to seep through. "You've got fangs and you sleep in a coffin. That's good enough for me."

With the whip soon aimed at his face, the vampire narrowly dodged the strike and landed near the altar. Trevor then threw a knife at him, who reacted by jumping out of the way.

Now that the fanged creature was midair, Trevor smirked as he bended the trajectory of his whip with the back of his left thumb. As the whip went into the air, it cracked against the vampire's side, knocking him across the room and against a pillar hard.

"Neat trick." Roxas commented.

"You've seen nothing yet, kid." Trevor said, sending out another strike at the vampire.

The Belmont's opponent saw this coming, bringing up his long sword to block it. Trevor had the whip coil around the blade and hoped to pry the weapon out of the man's hands. Yet the vampire was really strong and hardly made the effort to let go.

Wanting to rid Trevor of his whip, the vampire pulled his ensnared sword back hard. As a result, Trevor was pulled off the ground and sailed across the room while losing his grip on the whip. Seeing he was coming in fast, Trevor pulled out his short sword and once landing he ran forward to engage in close quarters combat.

Seeing the Belmont coming right towards him, the vampire removed the whip from his sword without touching it. Once close enough, the vampire responded to each and every one of Trevor's attacks with all sorts of parries. He then jumped back at a point and landed on the altar.

Trevor tried to chase him, but the vampire moved at a fast pace to seemingly become a blur with a red outline with some after images. The fanged man appeared behind Trevor and did a horizontal slash. Trevor blocked the strike, but was sent flying back from the force.

Roxas surveyed the fight and from his experience teaching alongside Ser Rodrik Cassel, his mind started going to work in critiquing things now.

While Trevor has the speed advantage, his opponent has the range. Regarding their physical skill, the vampire has the superior strength, good reaction time and equal if not better speed. And because of this, Trevor has the disadvantage but puts in the effort while fighting.

The fight soon went on with Trevor starting to lose in the confrontation. Having had enough of this, Roxas soon left Sypha's side, who soon called out to him. He ignored her, rushing forward as he brought out Winter's Howl and Oathkeeper in order to intercept a sword strike onto Trevor's blindside.

The vampire was honestly surprised in seeing the boy holding off his attack with equal amounts of strength. Their blades let out sparks as they grinded against each other.

Being so close to the Keyblades now, the blond vampire did a quick scan of them and soon voiced his inspection.

"Those weapons you carry." The vampire narrowed his eyes. "They are of a magical property that are beyond that of what I have seen."

Roxas only pushed the vampire away and stood defensively before Trevor, who eyed him in curiosity on his recent action.

"This isn't your fight, boy." Spoke the vampire. "My confrontation is with him."

"I know, but I'm not going to stand aside as he is being outmatched." Getting into a stance, Roxas eyed the vampire with a critical gaze. "He might not be my friend, but so far I'm willing to fight beside him against you and anyone else."

Beside Roxas, Trevor could feel a bit touched with the kid's words. He might not like him all that much, but the boy can tolerate him. And they have indeed fought alongside each other so far today with no form of backstabbing at all.

To him, that was traits of loyalty in his book.

Meanwhile, the vampire regarded the greater Nobody before grinning a moment later in approval.

"Guess you're a more respectable chap then this dimwitted fool."

"Dimwitted?" Trevor remarked with an amused glare. "How is a dimwitted fool like myself able to keep pace with a fanged freak like yourself?"

The vampire scoffed though he kept up his grin, turning more arrogant now.

"If that's the case…"

With a wave of his sword, dark fireballs were conjured around the vampire in an arc like fashion. He sent them flying at the two.

Roxas crossed his arms and with a dual diagonal slash dispersed the fireballs in an instant.

"Oh, you are certainly more skilled than I had thought."

Sending more dark fireballs, which Roxas quickly named Hellfire, Trevor and Roxas avoided the attacks as they tried to keep up with the more enthusiastic vampire.

With quick reflexes, Trevor and Roxas traded fending off the vampire's sword strikes with each and every other swing. Disappearing with reddened after images, Roxas had to quickly move to intercept a blow against Trevor. In return, he covered the Nobody's blind spots.

In an effort to get the upper hand, Roxas casted several Thunder spells. They had caught the vampire off guard on the first few strikes upon his person, but he was quick to act in avoiding the following ones.

From the sidelines, Sypha could only watch and think about not just what she heard before the fight, but also about the teamwork the two men were sharing now. And parts of her waged war with each other on what to exactly do at the present time.

Said men were starting to seemingly impress the vampire bit by bit with how they were able to predict his movements and strikes. And as the fight waged on, his vampiric eyes started glowing in order to possibly up his game.

Yet he shoved such feelings down, given he had _something_ to do with them.

In a moment of Trevor holding off against the vampire's blade, Roxas went to attack their opponent from behind. Out of instinct, the vampire casted Hellfire from point blank range from behind. As a result, Roxas was sent flying back.

Seeing his companion sent away, Trevor had to find a way to win this confrontation. So in a sudden moment, he kneed the vampire's pelvic region.

…..

…..

…..

"Please, this isn't a bar fight. Have some class."

This merely earned him a headbut to the face.

With the vampire staggered for the briefest of moments, the Vampire Hunter flung himself forward, managing to tackle the vampire down who instinctively tossed him off via palm strike. Trevor was sent flying back for quite the distance. After a moment to quickly get back up, he soon avoided the incoming lunge attack from the vampire's long sword.

Their swords soon clashed once more in close quarters combat. With their weapons holding against each other soon after, Trevor mustered much of his strength and forced the vampire away. He then tried to cut the vampire's body.

However, the vampire quickly moved and decided to not attack Trevor himself, but his present weapon of choice.

With a powered blow from both opponents, Trevor's sword was broken near the base… but it had blood on it.

How this came to be was simple, the vampire now had an x-shaped wound on his chest to seemingly match his older scar.

Recovering from the attack, the vampire felt mighty pissed. And in retaliation… he punched the Belmont in the face, which resulted in him flying into the steps on the side of the room.

While the vampire was impressed with how the Belmont was able to wound him, part of his pride was actually hurt and his darker nature took over moments ago in order to finish the fight for the win.

Dropping his long sword, the vampire quickly approached the downed Belmont, who tried getting up. The blond man pinned him down from the top of his head and arm.

"Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?"

Trevor let out a grunt from his defiant smile. "Yeah… Dear God, please don't let the vampire's guts ruin my good tunic."

"...What?"

The vampire then let out a pained grunt. Looking at the source, he saw Trevor used his broken short sword to stab him near where his heart is.

"And don't let the bastard's ashes give me something bad."

Through the pain, the vampire wondered what the Belmont meant by that. And his wonderment was answered as he felt some heat coming from behind him.

"Back off." Roxas growled out, aiming Oathkeeper right at the vampire's head with a Fire spell concentrating at the tip.

"You know I can still rip your _friend's_ throat out."

"And it won't stop me from staking you." Trevor stated with a cocky smile.

"I will kill him before you." Said the vampire.

"And I'll stop you before you get the chance." Responded the greater Nobody.

"So you don't care to lose your lives?"

"I don't know about the kid, but for me, I don't." Trevor answered. "Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury."

"For me, I never had a life so to speak to begin with." Roxas said with mirth. "Benefits of an existence that was never to be."

The vampire and Belmont actually stopped in their heated glare with one another too gaze at the teen in utter bewilderment.

Silence beheld the three combatants as it was quite thick for them to handle. But after what felt like hours, the vampire started laughing.

Yet he stopped once hearing Sypha approaching them.

"Enough." Sypha held her hand with her index and pinky finger pointed upwards, a small orb of fire glowing in between the two fingers. "I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man's throat and your hands skewer the boy."

"I thought I was your legendary Savior." The vampire stated.

"So did I." Sypha said evenly. "But they both saved my life."

The vampire paused for a moment. "You're a Speaker-Magician."

"Yes." Sypha said. "And his goal is mine, to stand up for the people."

The vampire then let out a snort with a sense of relief soon enveloping him. "Good… Very good." He then let go of Trevor's form and stood up, showing his wounds quickly started to heal up. "A vampire hunter, a magician and a hero. You three will do."

"What does that mean?" Roxas inquired.

Despite disepating the Fire spell, he still had his Keyblade out and aimed at the vampire in case of anything.

"I am Adrian Tepes." The vampire at long last named himself. "Known to the Wallachians as Alucard…" He gazed intently at Trevor. "Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes."

"Wait, Dracula had a son?" Roxas questioned before hearing the man's second name. "Wait, Alucard… is Dracula backwards?"

"I think it's quite lazy, if you ask me." Trevor said, slowly getting back onto his feet.

"It matters not." Said the now identified Adrian or Alucard. "I've been asleep here in this keep under Gresit for a year, to heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him from unleashing his demon armies."

Sypha extinguished her flame. "Then you are the Sleeping Soldier."

"I am familiar with the stories," Alucard said blandly. "Though I cannot deny nor confirm this." He then eyed the Speaker a bit more. "I'm also aware that the Speakers consider this story to be information from the future. Do you know the whole story, perhaps?"

Sypha suddenly blushed out of some form of embarrassment. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm confused." Roxas said.

"Me too, Roxas." Trevor muttered out. "Would've been better to learn of this specific tale beforehand in greater detail."

Composing herself, Sypha regaled part of the story. "The Sleeping Soldier will be met by a Hunter, a Scholar and a Hero."

Both the "Hunter" and the "Hero" blinked at this and soon voiced their responses.

"No one told me that."

"Sounds far fetched."

Sypha then spoke her excuse. "Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay, Belmont?"

Trevor frowned, learning the Speakers had withheld certain information from him.

"This is why I don't like Speakers." Trevor said, voicing his displeasure.

Alucard strolled over to his coffin and started pulling out articles of clothing. Slipping on a long white V-neck like shirt, he then put on a long black jacket with gold trims.

Pulling out his sword sheath from his coffin, he slipped it through the dual belts before calling out for his enchanted longsword to sheath itself.

"The four of us." Alucard nodded his head to the trio before him. "The four of us must bring an end to Dracula's war on Wallachia, on humanity."

"Why?" Belmont shot him a suspicious glare as he collected and filled up his Hunter's Whip. "Why help us at all?"

"Simple really." Alucard's tone shifted into one that was more forlorn. "It's what my mother would have wanted. And we are all, in the end, slaves to our families' wishes."

Roxas and Trevor shared a look at one another.

"You'll help us kill Dracula, your father, and save Wallachia?" Belmont inquired, still slightly on guard.

Adrian eyed the Vampire Hunter with confirmation in his gaze. "My father has to die. Us four… we can destroy him."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Some people asked why Castlevania. Well I thought it was a fun series and something to tackle as it shares a lot of elements and themes with GoT/ASoIaF. Wanted Roxas to get a taste of how bad things can really get early on as a means of preparation to better play the Game of Thrones. From both political and religious aspects.**

**There was some potential back in Dream Drop Distance when doing Hunchback of Notre Dame as some themes are used in that film; especially with the novel the animated film it was based off of. Yet they had to adjust things accordingly and make it to what we see in the game.**

**A shame, really. So much potential wasted.**

**I keep getting PM requests for Lenore to be in the pairing… so I gotta quote Huey and Riley from the Boondocks: "She's a hoe!"**

**FMW: She is a hoe, isn't she. **

**Jeb: No kidding. Playing Hector like a fiddle.**

**So at the present time, we have to cut a lot of content from season 2 in order to slim things down and focus on the immediate parts in the Castlevania arc.**

**And in case you guys forgot, Lenore is with her other two vampire sisters back in mid-15th Century Austria. I highly doubt Carmilla would want to bring anyone else with her in order to speed up her travel.**

**I understand some people wanting to possibly see Lenore interacting with Roxas, but I honestly can't see it at the present time given what I've done in story planning so far. If this was a completely different story idea, then this interaction would be a **_**maybe**_**.**

**As for any other female Castlevania characters… sorry but I don't have **_**any**_** plans for them to be with Roxas at the present time. So sorry on that. Once again, would have to be a different story idea altogether.**

**FMW: For now all that we can do is give you the plot trajectory that would make the most sense within the context of said plot lines, seasons and so on. But we do have several unique surprises to play around with in the world of Castlevania for you all to look forward too…. Eventually. All good things come in time. **

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	19. Old Homes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 19: Old Homes**

Vladimir Dracula Tepes.

The greatest Vampire overlord to ever live sat slouched in his chair within his personal study. His expression was one of deep thought, red eyes glossed over with his mind far off as his optics seemingly bore into the lit fireplace.

The war on humanity has been going on for days now with many villages and cities being claimed by the hordes of the night. After a year's worth of preparation, he had finally launched his extermination upon the world.

Resistance from humans was laughable at best. They were swarmed and swept aside in an instant.

His Devil Forgemasters, Hector and Issac, were continually churning out beasts from Hell while his summoned generals conducted the campaign.

He would take more interest in these matters, yet his depression of his wife's demise still ate away at him. He hardly drank any blood, wasting away while keeping up his appearance so no one can get any bright ideas to go back on their allegiance.

Even when the rest of the world dies, Dracula wants to die as well so he may hopefully reunite with his beloved in the afterlife. There's no doubt he'll wind up in Hell, but it's a yearning thought nonetheless.

If anything, he hoped he could possibly join Lisa in Purgatory, due to her not having actual faith in God. She was a woman of science, afterall, despite her knowledge of the arcane arts.

"My Lord Dracula."

The Vampiric lord glanced to the door out of the side of his eye, spotting a bald man bearing the physical attributes of African and Arab heritage. His attire consisted of a black and purple themed outfit with a yellow trim and a red sash tied along his waist. Holstered on said waist was an oriented dagger with runes etched along its surface. And on his back lies a crest of two winged serpents tied together in dual infinity symbols by eating their own tails with one being white with angel wings while the other black with devil wings.

"Isaac." Dracula said slowly. "What can I do for you?"

The Forgemaster entered his personal study, face stoic and unmoving as he bowed respectfully towards his Master.

"I have something to report, Lord Dracula." Isaac said in a slow manner. "Something one of my beasts have come across that sparked my interest."

Dracula raised his brow. "What is it?"

Isaac approached Dracula's chair standing beside his master as he gazed into the crackling fire. "From Gresit, the horde is being repelled."

Dracula seemed entertained a little, snorting in mild amusement. "Seems the humans are not as spineless as I would've thought."

"So it would seem."

"Tell me, did the whole town actually contribute?"

Isaac didn't reply, thinking over his words. "To a degree, My lord. Not like the four particular individuals who lead the charge and were responsible for besting many of my creatures."

This piqued Dracula's interests. "Who do you speak of?"

"There is a Belmont in their ranks." Issac began, making Dracula snarl a little. "There is also a Speaker magician… and your son."

Dracula narrowed his eyes upon hearing this bit of information. "A Belmont and my son? Together you say?"

"Yes Lord Dracula."

Controlling his anger, not wanting to harm one of his most trusted generals, he ushered the Forgemaster to continue. "And this fourth individual. To whom do you refer to? You only spoke of three so far."

Isaac mused to himself, mulling over the words and descriptions that his creature had relayed to him.

"It is hard to describe what the boy wielded."

"A boy?" Dracula said out of mild surprise. "The fourth, that bested your sent horde is a boy?"

"Yes my lord." Isaac stated. "A boy who wields a greater power than I had ever heard of. It seemed to be that equal of your son's. Perhaps even more."

Dracula hummed, rubbing his chin. "What can you tell me about this boy?"

"A teenager, by my creations accounts." Isaac said. "Wearing garments as black as the night sky with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen in age."

"What were his capabilities?"

"His weapons and magical abilities." Isaac stated. "They described him to be adept in both fields, proving to be quite formidable. The weapons in particular were given great detail. To them, the best that they could describe their shape is in that of an oversized key stylized into a sword."

'An oversized key?' Dracula internally thought to himself. This sounded slightly familiar but he wasn't quite sure.

Wanting to properly settle his suspicions, Dracula rose to his feet and walked towards the corner of the room. His size towered over Issac to some degree, yet the intimidation he bore didn't startle the Forgemaster in the slightest. Opening up a large box placed by a bookshelf, a stream of mirror shards flew out and encircled the Dark Lord.

"What is that?" Issac questioned his wonderment.

"A Carpathian Transmission Mirror." Was Dracula's response as he started using his nails to carve highlighted runes on the glass shards. They soon formatted and came together to become an oval which reached Dracula's full height.

"It looks remarkable."

"Indeed. It's one of the last mirrors made by the Carpathian scrying hermits four hundred years ago. The rest are scattered amongst the world."

Dracula stepped aside in order to have Issac see what's about to happen. Looking at his own reflection, the Forgemaster soon jumped a little when seeing the mirrored surface changed and shifted to the exterior of this very castle.

"I can see anything from any place at the present time as if I was right there." Dracula informed.

What the vampire didn't reveal was that the mirror acted as a portal as well. With it formed and having a stable connection, objects or people can traverse through it and end up on the other side. Dracula had done this to several hunters he faced against in the past when he didn't want to bother fighting them. Such places he sent them to was in the blazing deserts of Africa to some random ocean on the far side of the planet.

"I must learn more about transmission mirrors someday."

"There will be time enough once the world is silent." Dracula remarked. "Now, show me Gresit."

The image of his very own castle then shifted to that of a ruined city with smoke rising from it's very buildings.

"Show me my son."

The image of the city was zoomed in, rushing through the buildings before seeing Adrian combating against the night hordes. And like what Issac reported, he was fighting alongside the Belmont and a Speaker Magician.

"Now, show me the Keybearer."

Issac wondered what his Lord meant by "Keybearer". Some title perhaps? Whatever the case this may be, his question was soon answered moments later.

The mirror's reflection reformed and reshaped to display a young teenager that matched the description his creatures had relayed to him. Blond-haired, blue-eyed with a black trench coat wielding two large key-shaped weapons against the hordes of the Forgemasters and… something else. Other creatures of darkness not of Issac and Hector's nor Dracula's making.

Dracula's eyes narrowed, a glint in his eye as he watched the young boy slash through a demon followed by a creature that appeared to be a flaming molten core.

"Interesting."

"My lord?"

"This boy… I have studied his kind long before I've become the very man you see now." Dracula informed, having Issac's curiosity grow a bit more now.

"You know who he is?"

"I know _what_ he is." Dracula clarified. "A wielder of the Keyblade. An ancient weapon of legend that is said to have very few equals in matching its powers and capabilities."

Gazing upon the Keybearer once more, Dracula soon picked up something else; something unique coming from the lad.

"Oh~ This is even more interesting. Much more interesting indeed."

"What is it?"

"It seems this Keybearer isn't a human at all."

"He's not?"

Dracula tilted his head. "No… not completely. He's something else entirely. A being that rests in the _in-between_."

Isaac furrowed his brows in thought, thinking on his Lord's words. What did he mean by that? A being in the in-between? A hybrid? Like his son Alucard?

'No…' Isaac internally thought. 'Not like Alucard."

"What of those other creatures, my Lord?" Isaac asked, eyeing the strange dark creatures that this Keybearer fought against with vicious grace and precision.

Dracula never saw those creatures before, but he had researched such things when he was once Mathais Conqvist; when he planned his vengeance against God for taking away his first wife, Elizabetha. There were only small bits of information he came across when he came across the story of the Keyblades.

"Those creatures the boy's fighting." Dracula mused aloud. "They are creatures of pure darkness. Their name in the texts have been lost to time unfortunately for all. But… I believe they are called the Heartless."

"Peculiar name." Issac commented. "Is there a means of controlling them, perhaps? They are clearly dark in nature."

"Maybe. I'll have to look into it very soon. After all, I've collected much in my vaste library." Dracula stated. Lost knowledge of a name doesn't mean the knowledge of the creature itself.

"Of course, my lord." Issac said politely. "If that would be all, we need to meet up with the others in the main hall in order to discuss your war."

Dracula nodded. "Go on ahead. I'll be there shortly."

Bowing, the Forgemaster left the room leaving his Vampiric lord by himself.

All by himself now, Dracula gazed more upon the Carpathian Transmission Mirror for the scene playing out. The sun started to rise in the city with its residents cheering on for their saviors while Alucard hid himself away.

While said saviors made Dracula rethink some of his plans, his main concern was of the Keybearer present.

The wielders of the Keyblade hold great power and can hold off the forces of darkness. They can change the tide of battle with their mere presence. And with one here can possibly topple everything the vampire lord has planned for his extermination of the human race.

"Seems I'll be feasting on blood tonight after so long." Muttered out the Lord of Castlevania. "I will not have this boy ruin my war. Not at all. Not even with my son, the Speaker and Belmont beside him."

_**-Morning, Gresit-**_

The day seemed much brighter this morning for the city of Gresit. Not in the sense of brightness, with the light overcast, but in terms of feeling.

For quite a long time, there was this dark foreboding aura covering the city which was hard to pry off of it's residents. Much of the blame was due to the actions and influence of the false holy man. With him no longer amongst the living, the road to recovery will be a bumpy yet sturdy one.

And the first step was cleaning up the city itself, both figurative and literal.

In the figurative aspect, it was rather quick due to the majority of the late Bishop's corrupt men being slain or incarcerated in the cells while there were only a handful that were honestly still good. Through them, the city state will get back up in no time.

In the literal sense… well for starters, the city currently looked like a necropolis from the events of last night. One part of the survivors were tasked in gathering up the humanic dead and placing them into the plaza in order to properly give them rights. Another was gathering and trying to reuse rubble to reconstruct the homes, as those took top priority at this time. Others were butchering leftover night creatures and throwing the pieces down the city sewer system as a means of disposal. And the rest were still trembling in terror and the sudden instance of something happening around them made them cry out in fright.

Honestly, things could've been much… _much_ worse if it weren't for the actions of Trevor, Sypha and Roxas. Alucard did contribute into the fighting once on the surface, but he remained in the shadows; not wanting people to notice him. Because of this, the others were branded by the people of Gresit as the Legendary Trio.

Walking through the streets, Trevor and Roxas were heading towards the city gate to meet up with their female companion. They wanted to say their farewells to the Sypha's tribe… in their respective ways.

At every other moment, Roxas would have to swallow down a bit of bile trying to rise up his throat.

Seeing his young companion's reaction, Trevor voiced a curious thought. "Is this the first time seeing the freshly dead? Taking a life, even?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's written all over your face."

"I've slain many dark creatures, Trevor."

"But was it your first human?"

"Not... exactly."

"How so?"

Roxas thought back months before, recalling a previous mission he took. "There was this group of bandits camping out in an abandoned fort. I helped a Lord I was friends with in clearing the place out. One of the bandits came in from behind the Lord's son -who I was also friends with- and about to skewer him with a sword until I intervened. I ended up killing the man, on accident mind you, by sending him flying into debris. He was impaled in the rubble and quickly died."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I'm not really sure." Roxas admitted. "I killed him, still on accident, and yet... I didn't feel all that bad. Is there something wrong with me?"

"They would kill you if you didn't act, Roxas." Trevor said seriously. "They killed and pillaged and your friend almost died. If I were you, I would kill them without much care."

Roxas gave him an odd, curious look. "Doesn't that make you evil?"

"Only evil and greater evil exist and beyond them. And in the shadows lurks true evil. It's something you can barely imagine, even if you believe nothing can still surprise you." Trevor released a tired sigh. "A man I met once told me something along the lines of this… 'sometimes true evil seizes you by the throat and demands that you choose between it and another, slightly lesser evil. You'd be evil if you didn't feel some sort of remorse.' So in my mind, you're not evil."

Roxas' lips quirked up a little. "Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"You're welcome."

Roxas did wonder about this from time to time, not really asking about it at all. He honestly wished he did sooner than now. When thinking back on those that fell from his Keyblades… most were just Heartless and Nobodies.

Yet there were some that did fall that nearly broke him internally. Primarily, Xion.

Holding her in his hands while she crystalized and shattered before him… he couldn't even begin to describe the monumental internal pain he had suffered that day. He felt a part of himself break on the inside and there was nothing he could have done. He had hoped freeing Kingdom Hearts would bring her back perhaps.

But he was denied the opportunity by none other than Riku.

The next time he'd be in the World That Never Was, it was back within Sora, watching as the Keyblade Master fought through what was left of the Organization.

Sora was ruthless in his fight against them, taking them out after lengthy battles that ended with their disappearance into the nothingness.

He had to wonder…

What did Sora think of all that? Taking the "lives" of the Organization members. Did he feel any guilt? Or did he rationalize it by correlating them to be technically non-human? Then again, his friends Donald and Goofy aren't human so that argument wouldn't really work. He saw the memories, but never actually felt the feelings his Somebody bore at those times.

But…

When Axel sacrificed himself and faded away before him, Roxas felt a strong pull in his chest as he watched his best friend fade away before Sora's eyes. Was that Sora feeling guilt, remorse and sorrow or Roxas merely imagining it when seeing it?

It was truly hard to say. The only way to know the truth on the matter is when meeting Sora one more time and asking him personally. Until then, he can only wonder.

Grimacing, Roxas shook his head of those thoughts and returned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Trevor.

"Then what do you consider evil?"

Trevor was silent as they traversed further along the road. The sounds of Gresit's residents working filled the air, momentarily distracting him.

"These days… it's quite blurred." Roxas eyed him, prompting him to explain his reason. "Vampires are all notorious bastards, feasting on humans and only thinking of them as _livestock_; nothing more."

"Then what do you think of Alucard?"

"He seems different, for starters. But I can't give a good assessment right now. Just need to keep an eye on him, in case of anything."

"Despite his good intentions?"

"Which often leads one to Hell in some shape or form."

Roxas was silent as the pair eventually made it to the city gates. Both the Vampire Hunter and greater Nobody witnessed Sypha hugging her grandfather as her fellow tribes people loaded up in a horse drawn wagon.

When they broke their embrace, the Elder took notice of Trevor and Roxas' arrival. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done." He then gazed back at the containers of food and supplies situated on the far end of the wagon. "And I've got to thank you for what you've purchased for our journey."

"Any right person should've done it, Elder." Roxas stated, earning a nod from the old man.

"Indeed, yet it's a small rarity these days; given the circumstances."

Throughout all this, Trevor held his tongue, not wanting to speak anything to the Codrii Speaker Elder. He was sour from Sypha's bit of information last night as to why her grandfather was so adamant in keeping him in Gresit. The Vampire Hunter wanted to rudley speak to the old man, yet he chose not to at the present time. All he did was give the Elder a curt nod out of some mediocre respect for his female companion.

After the conversation soon ended, the Elder finally climbed into the horse drawn wagon. They took off with both the Codrii Speakers and Sypha waving each other goodbye.

With it ending, Sypha wore a look of sadness as she already misses her family. Seeing this Roxas gave her a reassuring look while Trevor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your people are going to be fine."

"I know, Trevor. And I know they have to do it. Other towns need their aid and have their stories saved. I'm… not worried about them."

"You're worried about yourself, Sypha." Trevor stated. "You've always been with your family. You've never traveled alone."

The Speaker looked down and explained her worry. "Never. Isn't it silly? They're heading into who knows what danger, and I'm standing here sad and angry because they're together and I'm alone."

All Trevor did was sigh, not sure what to say. Roxas, however, did.

"You'll see them again. It won't be soon, but some time later. And even though you will be away from them, Sypha, they'll always be in your heart. Besides, you'll be traveling with us for the time being."

Roxas' words brought her some form of comfort, making her form a small smile on her lips. Yet it soon died as she quickly grew annoyed with Trevor not saying anything.

"This is where you're supposed to say anything comforting, Belmont." He took his hand off her shoulder as a result. "You are really not very good at this."

"I learned to travel alone early in life." Said the Belmont. "Maybe I just got used to it."

'Yeah~ probably not the best person to expect that kind of response from.' Roxas thought, scrunching his face as a result before speaking. "But didn't you have a family?"

"Not much of one and not for long." Trevor revealed before covering up most of his face with his hand out of frustration. He then moved it away as he 'tried' to relate to his two companions as to what he was feeling. "Okay, look. I know a little about what you're feeling, Sypha. I'm sorry, but we have a thing to do now. All I can do is try and make sure it doesn't get you killed so you can see your family again."

Sypha quirked a brow on the Belmont's less than half-assed attempt of encouragement. "That's your encouraging talk?"

"Or you get killed and then get eaten in the forest so none of you have to be sad. How's that?"

Roxas wore a "WTF" expression on hearing Trevor's response, which completely destroyed his encouraging attempt a mere moment ago.

With Trevor walking back into the city, Sypha was angered by what was said. "I was right about you the first time, Belmont. You are rude."

"I've been called worse."

Sypha took that as a challenge as she and Roxas followed after Trevor, knowing she'll start thinking of better adjectives to properly describe the Vampire Hunter.

"At least… he _tried_." Roxas said, stressing out the word 'tried'. Sypha ended up giving Roxas a deadpan stare. "Give him some slack. He's probably not used to doing that."

With the trio traversing towards the former Speaker hideout, Alucard was lamenting on it's very floor. With a stick in hand, he started drawing in the loose dirt.

"Alucard, they called me. The _opposite_ of you." Adrian began his monologue, tightening his face upon finishing drawing his father's face. "Mother never liked that. Did you know that? She hated the idea that I might define myself by you." He then drew another picture beside his father's, which was of his mother, Lisa. "Even in opposition to you."

Adrian smiled fondly as he drew some of her more defining features of her face. "She loved us both, enough that she wanted us to be our own people, living our own lives… making our own choices." He gazed at his finished work with a sorrowed look from his yellow eyes. "And so, here I am… choosing to honor my mother by killing my father." With a single swipe of his stick, Adrian lashed out on the drawing of his father. "No longer Adrian Tepes. Choosing to be Alucard of Wallachia, the name of my mother's people."

His eyes stung a little, letting loose a single tear which fell upon the eye of his mother's drawing. Alucard rubbed his eyes a little to dry them out. Once done, he sadly looked at the more intact drawing with a sorrowed expression.

Things within their family had gone quite well for as long as he remembered. He loved his parents dearly and vice versa. He learned so much from them as he wanted to possibly share his knowledge with others.

Yet this all changed with the death of his mother, who was the essential binding force of their family.

With his enhanced hearing, Alucard heard his companions approach. Gazing down on his mother's drawing, he brushed his hand across it; caressing it as if trying to touch his beloved mother one last time. All he did in the end was erase the drawing from the dirt.

"And so, we begin again."

From his hearing, Alucard picked up on their conversation as it kept going back and forth on some sort of argument.

"I'm a nice person. _I am_." Trevor defended himself. "I know how to be nice."

"No, you don't." Sypha denied.

"With how you're acting, it's hard to see the clearer picture of seeing you as _nice_." Roxas added in.

"But I am nice to everybody." Trevor whined.

Sypha gave Trevor an unamused, questioning look. "Then why are the stories you've told us since last night about you arriving somewhere and getting punched in the face?"

"Not to mention getting hit in the nether regions in bar fights."

"...That's because everyone else is a horrible piece of shit." Spoke out the irritated Belmont.

"See?"

"What?"

Roxas merely shook his head in mild amusement.

"Probably pointing out the kind of drunk you are, Trevor."

"...Hope it's the good kind." Trevor muttered under his breath.

Sypha and Roxas merely rolled their eyes as they soon approached the ruined home with Alucard sitting inside.

The wayward Speaker was the first to speak onto him. "So, how do we proceed?"

"Have the Speakers left?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah." Trevor answered.

Alucard turned towards Sypha and gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry." He then spoke with a soft smile. "In success, you will see them again soon, in far happier circumstances."

With Trevor stepping inside, Sypha mocked him. "See? Even he _knows_ how to be nice as well."

"Maybe you should learn a thing or two from him." Roxas suggested, earning a grumble from Trevor and a smirk from the others.

With pleasantries put aside, Sypha asked a question roaming through her mind. "Is it true, then? The castle can travel somehow? We know the stories, but sometimes, it's hard to separate the myth from truth."

Roxas was curious about this as he only knew of their intended destination in order to take down Dracula. Yet from how it was previously described, it made him wonder how difficult it truly was to do so…

The destination, that is. The killing part will no doubt be much harder.

Going to the far side of the wrecked house, Trevor spoke while opening up a storage crate. "Tell her about Dracula's castle, Alucard. Her day can't get any more ruined."

Roxas shot Trevor an annoyed look as Alucard obliged with the information. "Dracula's castle _moves_. How to describe it? It travels _without_ moving. It appears at locations as if… Well, as if by magic."

While Trevor kept rummaging through the crate, Sypha voiced some curious thought. "There has to be some way to trap it. How do we start?"

Roxas had innocently thought of possibly using a Corridor of Darkness to get there. Yet there were a few problems. For one, he didn't know if his three companions could safely travel through it without an Organization coat. Second, Roxas would need to know of the _exact_ location it was presently at so he could even form a way to get there. Thirdly, he tried opening one up while the others were asleep, in hopes of making a quick stop to Radiant Garden for his original intention before winding up on this World. And for some reason there was this _force_ preventing him from forming one.

The Keybearer was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Trevor speaking up. "I want to go home."

Looking over, the three saw Trevor holding up a few broken bottles as he tossed them aside.

"Have you been drinking?" Sypha accusingly asked.

Roxas was the one to answer with a snort. "_As if._ All the ale, wine and beer had been confiscated in order to help the wounded. As far as I know, he's been sober for over a day now."

Trevor shook his head out of annoyance. "Wish I was drunk now, but no." He turned towards his companions and reprised his earlier sentence… well more like a suggestion. "I want to go home. To the old Belmont estate."

This drew in some questionable looks from Sypha and Alucard while only having a curious one from Roxas.

"I was under the impression it was destroyed years ago. "Alucard recalled what he heard about that event before his slumber. "Villagers, pitchforks and torches."

"It was. But the value of the old house wasn't the house itself. It was what was _underneath_ it: the Belmont Hold. Our family library and trove."

Alucard perked up on this, soon voicing his intrigue. "The knowledge and material of generations of Belmonts who fought the creatures of the night. Sounds interesting… if it survived."

"If there are solutions to the problems of finding and killing Dracula, they are in the Hold."

"You're guessing, though."

"I _am_ guessing. I… can't read or understand magic." Admitted the Vampire Hunter. "But my family stored everything they found, including books of magic and whatever other weird stuff they came across. I just can't do anything with it." He then looked upon his three companions. "But you three can."

This clearly earned a surprised reaction from Sypha as she wondered what buried knowledge she can learn from this opportunity. A part of Roxas was curious about said information while another seemed to grow a headache from all the reading and research he'll be doing again. Alucard, however, was hard to really read as he seemed to wear a playful smile.

"Fortunate, then, that I chose not to kill and eat you, Belmont."

"And that I decided against gutting, flaying, and turning you into shoes." Came Trevor's smug reply.

Both Roxas and Sypha shook their heads at this.

"Such a merry band we are." Sypha sarcastically said before ushering for Roxas to follow her when leaving the ruined house. "We will find us a covered wagon, horses and supplies. If you two can manage not to kill each other while we're gone."

"Oh, please." Alucard quickly responded. "We're not children."

Sypha and Roxas didn't look back as they kept on walking back towards the main part of the city.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Eat shit and die." Trevor quickly said.

"Yes, fuck you." Was Alucard's response.

The two men glared at each other before they laughed it off. There was some silence between the two soon after as Trevor decided to sit down and leaned his back against the storage crate for support.

"You really believe we could find the tools to kill my father at your old home?" Alucard questioned.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't have a better idea." Admitted the Vampire Hunter. "I just know that right here, right now, we are under-equipped for the job."

"So going to your family home can help us prepare?" Alucard inquired.

"It better be or else we'll all be fucked."

"Even with Sypha and Roxas by our side?"

"Even with them."

Alucard hummed when thinking about their other teammates. He can already gauge Sypha quite well. Roxas however…

"What do you think of our young companion?"

"Roxas?" Trevor grew curious about the inquiry. "What of him?"

"Indulge me."

"Kid's… a curious one." Trevor began. "Those weapons of his, for starters, are mighty useful from what I've seen."

"Which I have witnessed. Go on."

"Seems to be like a Speaker Magician, but doesn't hold their kind of collected knowledge." Trevor added in. "He even can hold his own against the night creatures and those Heartless, he calls them. But there's this thing about him that's been bugging me."

Alucard arched a brow, silently conveying for Belmont to go on.

"Him saying he never had a life to begin with and an existence that was never meant to be."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering about that as well."

"Good to see I wasn't the only one."

Alucard pondered upon these words a bit more now. "Hopefully we can learn of his meaning very soon."

"Or we could just make him tell us."

"Which would make him not trust us."

"And how would you know that?"

Alucard scoffed. "Isn't it courteous to respect one's privacy until they are comfortable enough to share their own stories themselves?"

"It's not that I'm not trusting him." Belmont stated.

"Then what is it?"

Belmont crossed his arms, silently pondering on the words before throwing his arms up.

"Forget it, not important."

Alucard frowned at the lack of a response, finding the normally sarcastic and snarky Belmont to be not present at this moment. It was slightly off putting.

"I'm trusting you, Belmont. Don't make me regret it." Alucard said in complete seriousness.

Trevor merely wore a small smirk. "Everybody regrets it in the end."

Leaving the wrecked home, Sypha and Roxas traversed to where they believed a wagon with horses could be procured: the town stables. It was at the top of their list and they can purchase whatever supplies to fill it up soon after. Along the way, Sypha wanted to have some bit of conversation with the Keybearer.

"What do you think of Alucard?"

The sudden question caught Roxas off guard, but only for a second. He thought of Dracula's son before giving the Speaker his answer.

"He seems pleasant, for the most part."

"And Trevor?"

"...He's cold. He feels tired, distant, angry and I don't know if he has any genuine pleasantness. I don't even know if he trusts anyone, unless proven otherwise."

"That's sadly true." Sypha agreed with a soft sigh. "When the world is cold to you, all you can do is adapt to survive and thrive in it."

"Speaking from experience."

"In most cases, yes." Sypha looked on ahead with a distant look in her blue eyes. "Despite what good we do, us Speakers have been treated in a mixed manner. Most people greatly thank us for our deeds. Others merely don't trust us, given our habits and being peganistic."

"And was this before or after the Bishop spread the lies?"

"It was before. The late Bishop of this city merely pushed the hate even further." Sypha sighed once more. "Sadly, people feel afraid of things they don't understand."

"Sounds cliche to me."

Sypha giggled a little. "I feel as though that's true."

Eventually coming across the marketplace, Roxas made a quick stop at one of the food stalls and placed an order of food for him and his companions for the coming journey. The Keybearer didn't want to haggle on the price, only going with the given amount as the stall owner needed the money. At its end the purchase was made with the desired amount.

"Is that everything you want?"

"Yes it is." Roxas said with an appreciative smile as he paid the man handsomely with Sypha blinking at the amount of money that Roxas seemingly had in his pocket. "We'll come back later for the food."

"Of course." Happily said the stall owner. "I'll hold onto your order until your return."

Blinking out of her shock, Sypha asked her young friend a question of utter bewilderment. "What the-? Where did you get all that money?"

"I've always had this money." Roxas said plainly, pulling out more from a pouch holding out gold and silver coins.

Sypha stared at the currency in the boys hand, trying to understand how he had come across so much.

Out of curiosity, she snatched the pouch from Roxas' grasp and shoved her hand inside.

"Hey!"

She ignored his exclaim, bringing her hand deeper and deeper and seemed to feel no end of it. Before she realized it, she felt a snag. Blinking, she looked at her arm… and found the majority of it was swallowed up into the pouch.

"What in the-"

Roxas snatched the pouch out from the Speakers hands with an annoyed deadpan. "It's a magical Munni pouch, Sypha. Can hold an infinite amount of currency."

Sypha gaped, gazing at the pouch that Roxas pocketed a moment later.

"Whe-Where may I acquire such an item?" Sypha asked with avid fascination. "Better yet, how may I make one?"

"I honestly don't know how it's made." Roxas admitted. "And this was given to me when I first started fighting against the Heartless."

"Those creatures we've fought against?"

"Yes." Roxas said with a nod. "But maybe if we can find a Moogle we can buy one for you."

"A Moogle?" Sypha tested the word upon her lips. "What on Earth is a Moogle?"

Roxas opened his mouth, attempting to figure out a way to describe them until…

"You know, I think it makes more sense when you see one."

"Really?" Sypha asks for a challenge, figuring Roxas is trying to dissuade her from searching for and looking into this 'Moogle'.

"Trust me on this." Roxas waved her off. "They are weird but reliable… kinda. When you have Munny or whatever synthesis item you have that they seek."

More questions flowed through her mind, which wanted to be answered. But she decided to hold them off till later as they had other things to take care of.

"I'll trust you on this, Roxas. But I swear if you hold off on my request then you'll be having some serious trouble by my hand."

"Of course, Sypha."

The next stop they went to was their original target destination, where they soon bartered for a covered wagon with provided horses. And once again, no haggling was attempted with Roxas paying more than required with the owner appreciating the added 'tip'. From there, the magical pair went to gather whatever supplies they needed for their journey.

Time had passed as the four companions eventually got themselves readied and exited Gresit with the city gate closing behind them. Trevor and Sypha were seated at the front with the latter controlling the reins while Roxas and Alucard were in the back with their supplies.

With the sun heading closer and closer to the horizon, the next part of their journey has begun.

_**-Hours Later-**_

Night had taken over the land with stars dancing across the sky. Whatever warmth there was-was gone now with a decent chill filling the air.

The horses were currently tied up not far away from the parked wagon as they were eating from the wild bushes. And with the four companions, they were currently resting at a campsite they made while eating an evening meal Roxas cooked up for the group.

"I must say, this is a really good stew." Alucard commented, scooping up a spoonful and eating slowly. 'It's almost as good as my mother's cooking.' Was his thought.

"Yes, this bread bowl stew has an interesting taste to it." Sypha said gleefully.

Trevor said nothing, too busy of pouring himself a second serving and chowing down immediately. His action alone clearly gave the message.

"Thanks." Roxas said with a small smile. "I've been practicing on the side. Glad to hear it's paying off."

During their journey from Gresit, Roxas and Trevor needed to hunt for some game in order to help prepare for dinner. They could've gotten some meat back in Gresit, but there was none to spare at all. So they had to make due by hunting for a deer and some rabbits. And it was earlier they stopped and rested for the time being. Roxas had things prepared with Trevor helping the butcher and skinning the captured game.

With how things are going, the Keybearer will no doubt spoil his teammates with his cooking.

"You said earlier you were friends with a lord, right?" Trevor spoke out, swallowing his mouthful of stew. He then had to wash out his throat with some water from his waterskin. "Must've had some good cooks under his employ."

"I often hang out in the kitchen on the occasional day, learning how to make certain meals and help the cooks." Roxas stated, cleaning off his plate. "From there, I've picked things up as I went."

This was partially the truth as for some time now.

As he's slept on most nights since leaving Winterfell to head to King's Landing, he's been having these odd dreams of Sora cooking in some kitchen over at Twilight town. And for the strangest thing he witnessed in the same dreams was of _what_ was happening as his Somebody was cooking. Instead of himself doing the cooking, Sora had this blue furred rat pulling at his brown hair and controlling him like a puppet.

The roots of his head sometimes ached when he woke up.

It was an odd set of dreams for the former Organization member, but it proved useful to help enhance Roxas' culinary skills. Somehow…

Honestly, these were one of those instances where he didn't mind learning such a useful skill. Learning from Winterfell's kitchens, their guards and being on the road with the Royal caravan has taught him a great deal of being more self-sufficient for himself and others.

Swallowing down a bit more of his drenched bread, Roxas eyed Alucard who kept eating the rest of his serving at a slow pace.

"I thought vampires only partook blood in their diets."

The comment momentarily halted Alucard's consumption of the meal before resuming. "That is a blatant stereotype, Roxas."

"But it's true." Trevor added in, quickly devouring the rest of his meal before getting stuffed.

Alucard released a sigh. "Vampires can still consume ordinary food. It can help sustain their bodies and normal feeding habits like any normal creature of the world."

"But…"

"...Vampires consume blood in order to help restore their health, their power and fatigue." Alucard listed off. "And more importantly for them, it's blood that gives them the zeal of life."

Roxas nodded as he finished off the rest of his meal.

"I'm still not completely clear on why you don't catch fire in the daylight." Said the wayward Speaker, feeling stuffed from the meal she had just eaten.

"I am half-human, a dhampir." Alucard revealed. "My mother's name was Lisa and she was mortal."

Sypha and Roxas were clearly surprised at learning about this while Trevor hid his expression rather well. And the Speaker grew curious and voiced her thoughts. "I would very much like to hear the story of how that happened."

Alucard chuckled at her curiosity. "She actually showed up at his front door. She found the castle and banged on the front door with the pommel of her knife."

"That's an odd detail to mention." Roxas commented.

"There were no knockers on the doors and banging with her hands weren't going to do anything. So she had to improvise."

"She sounds inserting." Sypha said.

Alucard smiled in response. "Oh, she was remarkable. She beat on the door until my father let her in and demanded he teach her how to be a doctor."

Trevor chose this time to chime in. "Wait, Dracula taught a human woman how to be a doctor?" He scoffed. "What was first, bloodletting?"

"Can you not be rude at his late mother's memory, Trevor?" Roxas questioned, not liking the _joke_ the Belmont made.

Alucard glared at Trevor. "You think you're so funny, Belmont. My father-"

"Dracula."

"-is a man of science, a philosopher, a scholar and knows things our society has forgotten three times over." Listed off the dhampir before questioning his allies but more towards Trevor. "Do you still not understand the enormity of what we're doing? He's gone mad and from that, there is no recovering him."

"Shame." Trevor said lazily.

"It's a tragedy. He's a repository of centuries of learning. He could have changed the world. He might have if Mother hadn't died." Alucard then recalled what his mother did. "She sent him out into the world, same with me at one point. That's why neither of us were there when the Bishop and his men took her."

"She sent you two away?" Roxas inquired. "What for?"

"She sent him to travel. To learn the state of the world, the true nature of humans, how they live. As for me, she wanted me to interact with lives outside of my home and connect more with my humanic heritage."

Sypha soon made a connection and voiced her realization. "She was turning him."

"More like rediscovering and connecting back with his humanity after centuries." Alucard corrected. "Imagine if he could have aimed all that knowledge at improving lives. If the religious inquisition hadn't proved his worst instincts about humans."

"And now he's going to use her death as an excuse to destroy the world."

Alucard looked away at this. "Oh, the world will still be here, Belmont. The trees will still grow, the birds will still sing, animals will still hump away in the undergrowth. But _you_ won't be here." Alucard turned to Sypha. "_You_ won't be here." He then turned to Roxas. "And _you_ won't be here. None of _you_. The sun will set, but _you_ will not see it rise." The cryptic statement unsettled the group. "There will _only_ be Dracula, his war council and the hordes of the night."

"Then the only life that'll cease to exist is mankind." Roxas realized.

Alucard didn't respond back to the Keybearer, merely staring into the campfire. "He writes in great books, you know. He hews the covers himself from oak and wraps them in the preserved skin of the people he hated most."

Roxas was horrified and disgusted at the statement. The only thing that can come remotely close was what he read about House Bolton. A Northern House flaying people and depending on the person they did the act to, they'd keep and preserve the skin as trophies… as what the rumors have been told.

"And he writes plans. I've seen them." Alucard revealed. "Ideas for darkening clouds and making them as permanent in the air as the frost of the north. Great strange flying machines that pull shrouds across the sky to block out the sun. Imagine it… A world without humans under endless invented night. And Dracula in his castle, his revenge so complete there is nothing left to do but look over a world without art or memory or laughter and how that he did his work well." The dhampir then scowled. "That he did it all for _love_."

It was really unsettling when hearing of Dracula's written ambitions of how to wipe out all human life on this _World_. Though Roxas didn't know if he should be really impressed or frightened by such details.

The tense atmosphere around the campfire was cut through upon some sound heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" Trevor asked.

"Animals humping in the undergrowth." Alucard wrote off.

The sound came again. This time was more prominent as it was more of a gurgling growl.

"Wait, no."

Quickly getting onto his feet, Trevor kicked some snowy dirt into the campire to put it out. "Which is the closest town?" He asked as the others got up. "Is it still Gresit?"

"Arges is closer to us." Sypha answered.

"Doesn't matter now." Roxas whipped out Winter's Howl and Oblivion. "We need to take care of whatever night creatures come our way."

"Agreed."

Hearing the footsteps and scraping across the ground coming closer and louder, the four companions went into action. Trevor ran to a nearby tree and started to climb it with his acrobatic skill. Alucard walked directly towards the incoming threat while Roxas went to circle around in order to help cut them off. Sypha, on the other hand, sighed seeing that her teammates were going to do their own thing. Pulling up her hood, she decided to do what she can for support.

Despite them being strong enough to handle what's coming their way, their teamwork still needs some polishing.

Reaching towards the clearing, Alucard saw eight night creatures. A pair of them were hunched over reptile-like beasts with winged dinosaur-like arms, a long tail and a mouth with sharp fangs. Three of them appeared to be hairless man-bat creatures. One was a minotaur-like beast with wings attached to its arms. Another creature was a bipedal bird-like being with sharp claws, a long beak, a long tail and was carrying a spear. The last of the night creatures was a muscular werewolf which dwarfed over the rest by its sheer size.

Coming to a stop, Alucard unsheathed his longsword and got into a battle stance. "No further." He muttered out loud enough for the beasts to hear him.

The two reptile-like creatures ran towards Alucard and leaped right at him. In response, Alucard's form took on a red glow and maneuvered around the beasts in a single move with some after images following him. As the red aura died down, Alucard ignited his weapon with blue flames and thrusted the blade through the side of their necks with a single thrust. The flames quickly encompassed the two night creatures, killing them instantly.

Lifting up his sword, the dhampir soon swiped his blade to cleanly cut through the burning corpses, having them fall some feet away from him. Bringing up his blade, Alucard openly challenged the rest.

The winged minotaur and bird-like creatures roared before leaping into the air. The winged one soon latched its feet onto the bird 's shoulders, carrying the spear wielder in for an attack. Coming in from a dive, the winged one thrusted the other to give it's ally the added speed and thrust to give them an advantage. Spinning right in, the spear-wielding night creature lunged it's spear at Alucard, who blocked the attack and back stepped. As a result of the block, the poled weapon was embedded into the ground.

With the spear lodged in the snowy earth, the bird creature didn't let this stop it, using the momentum to spin and attempted to kick the dhampir. It failed, but the monster landed properly while removing it's weapon from the ground in the process. It lunged right at Alucard once more, which Alucard parried.

Flying in from behind, the winged minotaur was coming in close, fire forming in it's maw and shooting it at their opponent. Alucard rolled out of the way before parrying another strike from the spear wielder in a kneeling position. The bird creature vaulted over him from the parry and was soon taken in the air by the winged minotaur, once firing off another fire attack.

When the winged creature was swooping in for another combined assault, it was quickly struck on its head by a crack of a whip. The flesh from it's head was ripped apart, dying instantly and dropping abruptly to the ground. The spear wielder tumbled on the ground, letting go of it's weapon in the process.

Looking off to the side, Alucard saw Trevor situated from on top of a tree, retracting his whip in the process. Said Hunter slid on the branches and jumped.

The bird creature tried getting back up and retrieving the spear, yet it was snatched away by the Belmont via whip grab before being impaled by it's very own weapon.

With the recent kill, Trevor gave a smug smile to Alucard. This motion quickly ended as several fire balls were launched at their position. Avoiding the blasts, they looked over to see their present attackers were the hairless man-bat creatures. Flipping and rolling out of the way, Alucard and Trevor maneuvered away from the incoming assault.

Roxas soon ran into the open area and started blocking, parrying and rebounding the fire attacks away from his two teammates. He kept up with their positions as the enemy assault was speeding up.

Suddenly, the fireballs were abruptly halted inches from hitting the three men. Looking over in surprise, they saw their female teammate as her hands glowed. Hurling and thrusting her arms in a dance-like manner, Sypha shot the fireballs back to their senders through her magic. Her rebounded attack wasn't enough to kill the remaining night creatures as the hulking werewolf one was still standing.

In retaliation for the assault, the wolf creature opened its maw with a mighty glow emanating from it's chest. It traveled up it's gullet and with a mighty roar, a stream of hellfire burst out.

The wave of heat and flame quickly came for the Speaker. She used her magic to negate the flames, but she did get pushed back some distance. Once the flames died down, Sypha gave the werewolf monster a challenging look. It prepared to let loose another breath of hellfire, which Sypha formed a flame within her palms. The Speaker condensed the fire more and more by the second, focusing and connecting her flame with the monster's. When it tried to release the attack, the werewolf creature started choking with the building heat in its chest. When it started reaching its peak, Sypha brought her hands together and in a blinding flash, the remaining night creature exploded from its own attack and died in the process.

"That was quite the nifty trick." Roxas commented, coming up to his female teammate.

"Brutal, but just the way I like it." Came Trevor's input.

"Do you think that's all of them?" She questioned.

Looking to the side, Alucard spotted one of the night creatures, which somehow survived. It took off into the air, showing the burns covering it's flesh. The dhampir suddenly rushed over in wanting to take care of the last night creature before it got away.

Yet his attempt was thwarted with plumbs of black vapors surrounding him. Leaping away from them, he landed on the snowy earth just in time to see a number of Heartless appearing in the area, from Neoshadows to Darkballs.

Roxas, Sypha and Trevor got into their fighting stances and were ready to rush in when something else happened before the team's eyes. Many plums of white and silver vapors soon appeared in between the present Heartless. This confused the three natives of this World, but the offworlder was clearly surprised.

"It can't be…"

Hearing this, Trevor looked over to Roxas and saw a look of recognition marrying his face. "You know what's coming?"

"Yeah, I know what _they_ are."

The silvery-white vapors disbursed to reveal three sets of creatures spread out amongst the Heartless.

The first batch had thin, sinuous bodies which one thought were capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the symbol of a splintered, upside down heart. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and in placement of its 'mouth' was actually a zipper. Inside of the opening reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appeared to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

The second batch seemed to appear dressed in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey stubby legs with nearly featureless black points. Their arms were very long, light grey and were flat and teardrop-shaped with the same emblem plastered on them. The grey heads were also teardrop shape, albeit curving to the right.

The last of them were thin, dragon-like creatures with silver and purple skin. Their hands only have two distinct digits while it's feet have three long, purple toes each with the shared emblem seen on their thighs. They also have a thin, purple tail and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined with spikes. Their upper bodies and necks are covered in magenta straps and in their grasps were long, stylized lances.

"They're Nobodies." Roxas revealed, eyeing the present Dusks, Creepers and Dragoons.

'How are they here? Why are they here? What was going on?' These were questions Roxas quickly voiced in his head as he had to quickly compose himself for this new fight.

Wanting to question about this later, along with the others present, Trevor whirled his whip arm.

"Alright, you know them." Belmont listed off. "You knew the Heartless so you know how to fight them, yes?"

Roxas only gazed at the Nobodies that were swaying about with their focus solely on the Greater Nobody.

Without warning, both the Heartless and Nobodies went into action, hurling themselves at their opposition.

Roxas felt a familiar instinct kick in as several Dusks made long strides over to him with their malleable and elongated limbs.

In an instant, Roxas dropped and slid around the Nobodies to appear right behind them.

Disoriented and thrown off balance with the Dusks looking about in utter confusion, Roxas went on the offensive.

Nobodies had always been more durable then Heartless, having always needed more strength when taking them out.

Luckily, Roxas has been constantly combatting Heartless for the past few months now.

With a series of vicious strikes, the Dusks before him were dispelled, bursting with pieces of munny falling to the ground. He did not stop in his attack there.

Raising his Keyblades up high, he conjured a large translucent orange orb of a Balloonra before smacking it's surface. It zoomed across the battlefield and once colliding against a Dragoon, it exploded into a good dozen multi-colored orbs and went to strike any nearby enemies.

Trevor had flung his whip forward, managing to snag a Dusk around its neck and reeled him in. Whipping the Dusk around, he sent it into a cluster of Neoshadows. With another savage whip strike to the Dusk's head, the lesser Nobody's head bulged and expanded upon blowing up with the Neoshadows being caught up in the fiery explosion.

They were damaged but not destroyed. Which didn't last long as a sword had sliced through in an instant, the silver blade returning to hover over the right shoulder of its owner, Alucard.

Sypha made a large circling motion with her arms, balls of fire appearing in the wake of her actions. Clasping her index and pinky fingers together for a brief moment, she thrusted both hands out with a torrent of flames being unleashed upon the Heartless and Nobodies.

Many were caught in the flaming inferno with only several Neoshadows and Darkballs. The Nobodies however proved to be more resilient then the others with the Dragoons flying upwards with their lances raised in attack.

Sypha grit her teeth, preparing another spell when she heard an unusual sound from above. Gazing up, she blinked upon seeing Roxas high above in the air with his body angled downward. He proceeded to slam down and through a Dragoon, with a wave of energy pulsing out from the spot he landed.

Suddenly, Roxas vanished before Sypha's eyes with her hearing that strange sound again. Once again, she barely managed to catch sight of Roxas appearing right above another Dragoon and lancing right through his next target. It was as if he was "jumping" about the area, continuing this strange and powerful actions several more times until he had destroyed all of them.

Belmont had created a sort of rotating barrier with the use of his whip as he was constantly moving about his arm in a rapid fashion. The rope seemingly had no end in extension other than the tip that was laced with the powerful magic needed to inflict heavy damage upon the Heartless and the Nobodies.

Alucard held an elegant stance, slicing through Nobody and Heartless alike with a graceful dangerous ease.

These Heartless were unusual and held a greater darkness to them, yet not like those of the demons of Hell.

These Nobodies however… they were different. They…

Alucard's eyes widened slightly. They were like Roxas!

Glancing over to the boy, he saw Roxas swing his Keyblade Oblivion down upon a Creeper slaying it instantly.

He didn't seem to treat them any more kindly then he did the Heartless.

Shaking his head, Alucard resumed his attention on the fight. There weren't many that remained and he'd rather get some answers sooner rather than later.

After a few more minutes of fierce battle, the Nobodies and the Heartless were defeated at last. Sighing as he placed his whip back upon his belt, Trevor eyed the Keyblader with a questionable gaze.

"So, Roxas, mind telling us what those things were now?"

_**-Few Nights Later-**_

Things within the group were a little tense since the day leaving Gresit. It wasn't too bad for them, given the present company. It wasn't out of the problems between them, it was more of their adversary.

And it was not of the night creatures.

On the first leg of their trip, the three natives of this World only knew a little bit of information of the Heartless. But after their first encounter outside of Gresit's walls, along with fending against the Nobodies for the first time, Roxas had to inform them just about everything he knew about the two forces; with some exceptions of course with the _World Order_ and all that.

How they were created. How they operated. How sporadic they tend to show up throughout the day. So on and so forth.

It was not great for the three natives of this World to learn such details on the Heartless and Nobodies. And their worrisome moods were proven to be true when along the way towards the Belmont Estate, the group were met with the occasional skirmishes of Heartless and Nobodies.

They did wonder why Roxas seemed more questionable and curious with the appearances of the Nobodies. He didn't answer back on this bit of inquiry, which only made them more curious on what he was holding back on them.

Alucard had his suspicions on what's going on. But like the rest of his teammates at the present time, he had to trust what their young member was keeping to himself.

Anyways… during such skirmishes, they used this time to gain more experience in fighting together as a team. It helped learn some strengths and weaknesses to work through and hopefully improve on.

Now currently with the moon shining through the starlit sky, Trevor fought the urge to fall asleep… again. He had napped earlier in the day with Alucard doing the same while Roxas and Sypha drove the wagon and kept watch of any surprise skirmishes. Yet with not having much time to properly rest, it was proving difficult to somewhat get some shut eye.

Turning a bit in his spot, Trevor soon sat up and recognized something quite familiar to him.

"There." Trevor pointed towards a huge dead tree on their left.

Seeing this from his spot of driving the wagon, Roxas voiced his curiosity. "Is there something significant about that?"

"It's my tree. I used to play in that tree. We're nearly at the house."

Sypha popped her head from the back and expressed her doubt. "It's hard imagining you playing."

"Are you thinking of _that_," Roxas began, "or are you having a hard time imaging Trevor's head on a child's body?"

Both Sypha and Alucard actually chuckled on this jab, earning a grumble from the Belmont.

"It would explain his childish, immature nature."

"Oh, shut up, Alucard."

"He's just stating the obvious." Sypha said with a coy smile.

"Well that tree was everything to me." Trevor stated. "It was my home away from home, my boat and my fort. Anything I wanted it to be." He let loose an audible breath before looking back at his childhood tree. "Goodnight, tree. Sleep well."

The small team eventually reached the estate, or what was left of it, in a manner of minutes. The fountain up front was devoid of water, the stone railings stood mostly intact with some broken segments here and there, adn the home itself was mostly destroyed from the top to ground level. The tower which annexed the broken home had an intact exterior, but the interior was destroyed. There were also vines with violet flowers which grew and wrapped around the walls of the main body of the ruined structure.

Through Trevor's eyes, he would already picture what it was once like years ago when it was once pristine and whole, much like his family… before the _incident_ when his life changed for the worse. And now all that remained was him which reflected the estate's current condition.

The small group walked inside of the destroyed estate of the infamous hunter family with torches in hand. Each viewed and inspected the land as Sypha voiced the obvious question. "This was your home?"

"Yeah."

"You grew up here?"

"Should you ask that when it's clearly obvious, Sypha?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, it's just I can't imagine what it was like to grow up in a single place."

Trevor could understand Sypha's inquiry, given her nomadic heritage of never settling roots at one particular place.

For Roxas, the place he really lived at for such a long period of time was at the Castle that Never Was. And after that, the second place he took up residence at was Winterfell.

For Alucard, well, he lived in an enchanted castle that can travel the world, enough said.

"It was… It was fine." Trevor said simply. "Wasn't the worst way to grow up."

"How old were you when your family home was taken?" Came Alucard's inquiry.

"Thirteen, fourteen," Trevor responded with a guess. "Something like that."

Roxas eyed the Vampire Hunter, thinking Trevor could've recalled such details of such an event more accurately. If it happened at a far earlier age, then it could be more forgiving.

Sypha felt a bit sad for Trevor, having to get by at that age. "You've been on your own since you were thirteen?"

It took Trevor several moments as he inspected more of the estate's ruined interior. "Maybe twelve. Who remembers that sort of thing?"

"It's something you should _definitely_ remember, Trevor." Roxas bluntly stated.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Trevor requested.

"I'm disturbed to find that I had more of a childhood than you did." Alucard informed.

"And your dad's fucking Dracula."

Both Alucard and Sypha struggled to hold back a smile, which soon resulted in them laughing. And before long Trevor joined with them.

"I don't get what's so funny." Roxas said, earning nothing in return. "C'mon, tell me."

Venturing further into the ruins, they eventually came across a particular room which Trevor led them to. Crouching down, the sole remaining Belmont started digging through some rubble until he found some sort of slab which clearly didn't blong.

"I think this is it." Trevor said before handing his torch to Sypha.

"Your hidden entrance looks like a hearthstone." Alucard pointed out to the Belmont, who was lifting a heavy stone slab out of the way.

"Just help me clear it."

Alucard rolled his eyes and handed his torch to Roxas. While Trevor had put in effort to remove the debris, the dhampir casually threw the heavy pieces away like they barely weighed anything. When the Vampire Hunter saw Alucard's efforts, he stopped and was given back his torch by Sypha.

Suddenly Trevor felt emasculated on what his dhampir teammate was doing. Showing off his strength like that.

With the task done and over with, Alucard looked upon the hearthstone with an intricate design carved into it with the Belmont crest put at it's very center.

"Congratulations. You have discovered a big piece of stone."

Trevor ignored the mocking comment aimed towards him before making the correction. "It's the door to the Hold below."

"Do we lift it or…?" Sypha trailed off.

The moment the word "lift" was said, Alucard actually tried to lift the hearthstone slab. Emphasis on "actually tried" as he struggled and broke a little bit of sweat in the process. "That's odd." Breathed out the dhampir. "I don't seem to be able to get any purchase of it."

"And here I thought you were all big and strong." Trevor mocked.

Kneeling down, Sypha looked and felt over the engravings of the hearthstone slab. "I see now. You won't be able to lift it at all."

"Well, my family got it up somehow." Trevor informed them. "I was taken down there as a child."

"Then did you see them lift it?" Roxas asked, kneeling down as well to inspect the doorway.

"Uh… no." Trevor admitted, rubbing his head. "Never saw them open it."

Roxas examined the sealed door, tapping on it several times.

"No, they brought me through it once it was open. They told me they'd teach me how to do it one day. I suppose there was a special trick."

"Yet the day never came with whatever happened here." Roxas stated the obvious, earning a stern nod.

"Then were your parents magicians?" Sypha asked.

"Not as such." Came Trevor's response. "I mean, they knew a lot, but this door was put in by one of our ancestors."

"Well I guess the special trick was passed down through the generations, the way we Speakers transmit knowledge." Gave Sypha's guess as she kept inspecting the glyphs on the slab's surface. "Your parents knew the trick, but didn't know where it came from or what it really was-"

Roxas interrupted Sypha's line of his Keyblade Oathkeeper and pointed it at the door.

"You should stand back."

The others were curious on what their young companion was doing. Yet their answer was soon given as the tip of his Keyblade glowed and shot out a beam of light towards the Belmont crest. An outline of a keyhole soon formed along the surface before flashing. Once dying down, the hearthstone seemed to have disappeared before their very eyes.

Dismissing his Keyblade, he looked at his teammates and saw their bewildered expressions.

"How in the-"

"It's another function my Keyblades does, Sypha. They can open and close any lock and seal there is, magical or not; depending on how strong it is."

"Well… that's something." She muttered out. "I was actually about to open it up before you beat me to it."

"How exactly?"

"There was some Enochian scribbled all over the entrance."

"Really?" Alucard asked the Speaker. "You know the language."

"Yes I do."

"Question." Trevor held up a hand with an expectant look. "What happened to the door? And will it come back?"

Roxas opened his mouth, closing it a moment later before opening once more. Then he closed it, scratching the side of his cheek.

"I honestly don't know."

"I believe it will once we enter." Sypha informed. "If any one of us want to come and go, they'd need to recite the phrase _Invocatio Mahorela Sor Gru Odo Teloch_."

It was upon these words did the door above the Hold suddenly reappear in a flash of light, making those present surprised to see this happen.

"Well, well." Alucard said with a chuckle. "Naughty Belmonts hunting the terrible things of the night but sitting on a magical door opened and closed by occult language."

Trevor didn't like being teased on this fact. "I didn't know it was a fucking magic door, you know. Doesn't make us black magicians."

"But you know that the word _Teloch_ means _Death_, right?"

"Shut up."

"It's the magical door of Death, Belmont."

"Sypha, open up the damn door."

Sypha recited the incantation again and this time the glyphs highlighted blue and ethereal wings appeared on the surface in order to make the hearthstone disappear once more.

Trevor quickly descended down the steps with the others following. With the last one stepping down a certain length, the hearthstone reappeared behind them to block the entrance. They know, no doubt, to either have Roxas with them or one to memorize the spell to open up the doorway again to acquire their supplies back at the wagon.

Eventually coming towards the bottom of the stairs, they were met with a large circular room with a staircase spiraling down. There was a chandelier hanging above them with banners with the Belmont crest decorating the walls. And directly across them lied a portrait of a blond main wearing some regal holy knight armor with a longsword in his hand.

Roxas seemed amazed with it so far and wondered how deep this place went. Alucard seemed rather intrigued, wondering the time and effort put into this so far. Sypha looked around the space as they descended the staircase.

"Belmont isn't even a Wallachian name." She said suddenly. "That just dawned on me."

"No, it's not. The family originally from the kingdom of France, but we moved out of there a few hundred years ago."

With the little history lesson there, Roxas quickly wondered if France was the same France that Dream World Sora visited during his Mark of Mastery Exam. If so, then could there be more connections than he thought. And he didn't count the version of France of King Mickey's youth as a member of the musketeers.

Alucard then smirked. "Moved or chased?"

"_Moved_." Trevor stressed out. "Thank you very much."

"With people behind you, waving pitchforks and torches?"

It was getting to this point where Sypha and Roxas were getting tired with their banter against one another.

"No. No. We're professionals. We move where the work is."

"And what does that even mean?" Sypha questioned.

"All the dark things moved into the east." Trevor informed. "I think it was a Leon Belmont who entered the region first."

"I can believe that." Roxas added in. "I have to go all over in order to do what I do best."

Sypha accepted the detail as Trevor opened the door at the end of their path. Once stepping inside, they were all met with an enlarged darkened space.

"It was Leon who built this house and dug the foundations for everything under it." Trevor informed them as they stood within the chamber and tried to look through the darkness with what little amount of light their torches gave them.

Suddenly an idea was formed, having Sypha grinning and crossed her hands together before holding her torch before her. Wind swirled about around her with her torches fire glowing a brilliant light. Multiple fires shot out from her torch, lighting multiple other torches upon multiple spires, pillars and walls.

Roxas, Sypha and Alucard stared in stunned disbelief and awe while Trevor smirked at their reaction.

Sypha moved forward to hold her torch aloft and down below to see the rows of bookshelves and cabinets, the many statues, skeletal displays, armors, trinkets, items she couldn't even begin to name on the many floors this chamber held.

Alucard openly gaped for a moment before calming himself. Even he had to admit, after seeing his father's own library, this one was certainly rivalingrivaling Dracula's collection.

Roxas was in utter disbelief as this place was far bigger than the library at Beast's Castle and Winterfell combined. He can clearly tell that this would put any library of Westeros to shame. Perhaps even the legendary Citadel, itself. Hell, he can already imagine if Tyrion Lannister were dropped off here, he'd practically want to live in the Hold for the rest of his days and not give out a single complaint.

Trevor stepped forward and held his hand out for the three. "I give you, the Belmont Hold." Belmont said somberly. "The memory of my family." He began walking down, gazing upon the seemingly endless collection. "All that's left of us."

"Is it organized? Is there a way to find things?" Sypha asked in her excitement as she wanted to mentally devour everything.

"Careful there, Sypha, you're drooling." Roxas teased.

"I am not!" She snapped.

Alucard soon added in on the fun. "And you're hyperventilating in a rather disturbing manner."

"Shut up, Alucard."

Roxas looked over the railing down onto the collection. "Seriously though, how are we gonna properly find anything here?"

"I imagine one must sacrifice a chicken and divines the location of the book you want from the intestines." Alucard said with a guessing tone. "Maybe the Belmonts have a crystal ball in here you could ask."

Trevor once more glared at the dhampir. "Shut up."

"It's an impressive tip, Belmont, but it is, nonetheless, a tip." Alucard soon led the group down the stairs, no doubt still looking all over the place in wonder. "Your ancestors were apparently mentally ill hoarders. I fully expect to find family cats mummified under some of these shelves." He then released a dark chuckle. "Unless your family prefered to eat them?"

Roxas eyed the dhampir and wondered why Alucard seemed to be a bit too much of a dick right now with how far these savage comments were going. But once looking upon Alucard's gaze he came to the realization the dhampir was currently inside of what's essentially the museum of eradicating his kind. And hiding behind the joking facade he wore, Roxas could tell Alucard wasn't… entirely _thrilled_ in being here.

Wanting this to end this tripe, Trevor shoved past Alucard with his shoulder as he now led them downstairs, soon pointing over yonder. "There's an index on the lectern at the bottom.

"So this really is a managed collection?" Sypha asked for clarification.

"It's the work of generations. An archive of everything we've found and learned since the days of Leon Belmont." Came Trevor's explanation.

"Where do we even start?" Roxas asked, stepping away to one of the floors that contained so much knowledge. "We could be in here for days. Weeks even."

"Then we better get started on looking for an answer on bringing dear old daddy Dracula down." Trevor said blandly, walking off in a random direction.

"What was your Leon Belmont doing in Wallachia anyways?"

Sypha's question was soon met by Alucard, who stared into a cabinet. "Hunting Dracula."

Looking over to what the dhampir was staring at, they saw him gazing upon the skulls of vampires… of all sorts of ages; even ones of children… and infants.

They broke away from Alucard's position, no doubt not wanting to be anywhere near such a spot right now.

Trevor gazed along the many bookshelves as fragments of memories flooded through the forefront of his mind. His parents showed him this place for the first time when he was a child as he reflected the same reactions his companions held earlier.

"This is all there is, then." Trevor muttered out. "The last of us."

Roxas was picking out books at random, reading the titles before sliding them back into place.

"What on Earth are you looking for?" Drawled out Trevor from behind.

No. XIII didn't respond, instead pulling out another book, opening it to a random page to skim through before once again returning it back to where it once was.

Hu shrugged. "I dunno. Guess anything useful. Anything at all that we can find… whatever it is we're looking for."

"We're looking for a means of killing the strongest vampire alive." Trevor dryly stated.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then how would pulling things out at random help us all in the slightest?"

"I don't know." Roxas said a bit peeved now. "Maybe we can find a random piece of information that could be helpful. I'm trying my best here, even if I can't understand much of the language seen within their pages."

"Yes, pull out, push in." Trevor said with a sly smirk. "That's real charming, especially for the ladies."

Roxas was about to make a retort when he paused in thought, one word in particular catching his attention.

"Charm?" Roxas murmured to himself. "Is there a section on Charms here? Magical items?"

Belmont arched his brow. "Do you not know where we are?"

Roxas gave him a flat look which only further incentivized the Belmont who had a coy grin.

"Eh~ That's a possibility. Why? What's up?"

Roxas fished out the fire coated charm from underneath his Organization coat and presented it to the Belmont.

"Really? That thing?" Trevor voiced, remembering the trinket left behind by that devilish satyr looking Heartless from Gresit. "Do you know what it is for then?"

"I somewhat do." Roxas fully pulled out the charm and gazed at it. "It might be similar to the ones I know of. I can't fully state it as such until I finally confirm my suspicion."

Trevor gazed at the charm for a brief moment, nodding a moment later. "Hmmm, follow me. I may have an idea what you're looking for."

Going over back near the staircases, Trevor gestured to a section that had a series of symbols and languages on it that Roxas did not recognize yet was egged on by Belmont to go in and take a few books.

Shrugging, Roxas entered the small bookway and examined the multitude of shelves before settling on a few selections with languages he could at least read and understand. Books in hand, he walked back out with Trevor.

Trevor and Roxas soon walked past Sypha, who was currently browsing through the index on the lectern. When gazing throughout the area and wanting to find the section of "Charms", Trevor spotted something that stood out from the ordinary. Wanting to take a closer look, Trevor saw it was a wrecked area of the library. And within the spot lied a peculiar chest.

"Wait a bloody second." Trevor breathed out. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What is?" Roxas asked in a teasing tone. "You sounded too cheerful about something."

Trevor ignored him, throwing any debris out of the way from the chest which caught his eye. Once done, he pried the chest out from it's resting place and dragged it away to a more open area of the Hold. Kneeling down, the lone Belmont brought up the lock keeping the chest closed.

He was about to try and break the lock when he remembered the bit from earlier. "Hey, Roxas. Mind opening this up for me with your Keyblade?"

The former Organization member walked over and complied with Trevor's request. Summoning Oblivion into his hand, he soon twirled it before slamming it on the chest lid. In an instant, the chest glowed a red and green hue as the lock undid itself and fell onto the tiled floor.

"That's an interesting way of opening a lock." Trevor commented. "Did you have to show off a little like that?"

"...Force of habit."

Trevor didn't bother asking from there, prying open the lid as both he and Roxas gazed inside to see the chest's contents.

"Well hello beautiful."

Roxas saw lying on a satin clothed pillow was a flail stylized into a whip. The metallic grip having a red and black leather covering while above it had six encircling blades jotting out. The pommel of the whip looked like a multi-pointed star along the sides with a sharp bottom. The chain length reached a good couple feet at first glance and at the end of it was a hollow ball with four blades.

"I can't believe she hid it." Trevor said happily. Pulling out the weapon from its resting place, he wrapped most of the chain length in one hand and stretched the rest from the grip. "It's the Morningstar."

Judging by the tone and expression Trevor bore, Roxas could clearly tell there was some important history behind it. When asking about it, Trevor was happy to oblige; reminiscing on his childhood tale of his family heirloom.

The Morningstar was the first whip the Belmont family owned since Leon Belmont began the Hunter legacy, prior to Dracula's ascension to power. Over the generations, the esteemed family had improved and upgraded this particular whip through alchemy and sorcery into what it is today.

The family had wanted to replicate more of this weapon in the past, but the knowledge in doing so was lost through time. They had come close in making another effective whip, which was already in Trevor's possession. The Hunter Whip was nowhere near as powerful as the Morningstar, it was soon intended to be used as a training whip for preparation to eventually wield the famed flail-like whip.

"That's quite the little history lesson there, Trevor."

"Thanks." Trevor smiled as he felt a bit more confident having retrieved his ancestral family heirloom. It feels as if he's finally reunited with a long lost sibling or something.

Roxas turned his gaze back upon the chest where the Morningstar whip was kept. He wondered if it was all there was within the chest, given it was far bigger than it should be. Kneeling down, Roxas pulled out the satin pillow and realized his suspicions were correct.

Trevor noticed the action, holstered his new whip by his side and kneeled back down. "What did you find, kid?"

Inside of the chest were an assortment of items being organized within. Some were glass jars with the cork tops stylized like metal crosses. The next was an oddly large silver bladed cross with leather grips, which reminded Roxas of Axel's chakrams to some degree. And upon opening an elongated thick box were several dozen silver knives.

"Huh… holy water, silver knives and a silver cross boomerang." Trevor pried out said items and looked them over as they seemed to be in a wooden crate. "They might prove useful for the coming fight. Don't know why those were here, though."

Trevor soon went off to the side in order to properly equip them on his person, leaving Roxas temporarily by himself. With him away, the Keybearer saw what was left inside of the chest.

There was a simple and small wooden box. Opening it up, his eyes seemed to widen a bit more out of utter surprise.

"How is this…" Pulling out the item from the container, Roxas gently placed it onto his hand for a better look.

It was a silver charm with a chain leading up to a clasp on one end. The initial charm in general was of the Belmont family crest. And by looking at it more now, he quickly realized what it was.

Summoning Oathkeeper into his hand, Roxas soon applied the charm to it as a flash of light encompased his weapon.

"Did you find anything else useful in-" Trevor came back and stopped talking when he saw the little light show. When it died down, both he and Roxas gazed upon what was now within the Keybearer's grasp.

The new Keyblade, at first, looked vaguely like a white/silver version of Oblivion. Along the central blade was a length of chain embedded into it. The handle was wrapped in red and black leather with the six-sided guard was primarily silver with designs carved into it, especially with the prominent Christian cross in the center. The pommel which connected the chain was like the Morning Star's pommel with a multi-pointed bladed star. And for the weapon's teeth was of a four bladed flail, much like the Morning Star whip.

"...What the hell just happened?" Trevor asked.

Holding up his new Keyblade, Roxas smiled a little at the Belmont. "Seems your family had something else important stored in here."

Quirking a brow, Belmont would no doubt question his young teammate of the vague response before peering into the chest once more and found one last item remaining inside.

"Hello, what's this here?" Trevor bent down and snatched out a book.

"What'd you find?" Roxas asked, looking to him with Trevor holding up the book.

"Just this book is all." Trevor stated, eyeing it curiously. "Must be important if it was hidden with the Morning Star… and that new Keyblade of yours." Looking back at said weapon, he did wonder how such a thing would fit into the chest in the first place; not knowing of the Keyblade charm and all that.

"A book." Roxas noted, holding out his hand with Trevor casually handing it over to him.

Roxas held up the book to gaze at it questioningly. It didn't have a name or title on it. Just intricate markings and symbols.

The hardcover book was stylized in ebony and ivory colors with a faint indication of a checkerboard pattern and a lock on the side to keep the book closed. Within the main cover were silver trims and designs on the front, back and the spine. On the front was something similar to the Nobody emblem, but it was rightside up, the heart was complete with a pair of wings underneath it. On the back was another emblem vaguely looking like an eight pointed star with a smaller one located on the spine.

"You recognize any of those symbols?" Trevor inquired, looking over Roxas's shoulder now.

"Somewhat." Roxas said, pointing to the one that looked familiar to him. "This one here looks like the symbol of the Nobodies, just turned around and some details added here and there."

Opening the book, once surprised the lock was easily undone, Roxas gazed upon the title on the first page in stylized lettering: Enchantment of Inheritance. From there, he flipped through the pages before his eyes widened exponentially as he leaned in to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

This book was loaded with knowledge on the Keyblade! On Keyblades in general! Moves, magic, skills, abilities, everything.

Taking a peek inside, Trevor saw the illustrations and quickly rationalized the little discovery. "That looks like-"

"Yeah." Roxas whispered in disbelief. "Did you know your family had something like this?"

"Roxas, I barely remember a _quarter _of the things in here." Trevor said in a deadpan. "In case you forgot."

"Right, sorry about that." Roxas said sheepishly.

Trevor only smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright. Now c'mon, let's try to find that section of charms for ya."

The former Organization member quickly nodded, closed the book back up and tucked it under his arm. He will no doubt be reading through this later when he had the spare time from their intended search.

Upon reaching said section of the Hold, Trevor soon noticed something large covered up on a blanket. Leaving Roxas behind, who started pulling out books from the shelving alongside Sypha, the lone Belmont pried the veil away to reveal a mirror.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered out, gazing upon the spider cracks along the mirror plane with glyphs running along the framed edge. "Hope this thing isn't cursed or else I'll be having bad luck for years."

Sypha looked over from the book she was reading and looked upon the object before the Vampire Hunter. "You don't know?"

"I don't know." Was Trevor's response.

She placed the book back in its place and walked over to him. "This is _your_ house."

Trevor brushed away the accumulated dust from a part of the mirror, using it's surface to look back at Sypha. "Do you know everything in your house?"

"I don't have a house."

"She doesn't have a house." Looking up from their spots, the three teammates saw Alucard sitting on top of the bookcase with his silver longsword resting on his shoulder. And presently, he was reading through some tome he picked up somewhere. "She's a Speaker. She's a nomad."

Trevor softly grumbled. "I was rhetorical."

Scooting himself off the elevated seat, Alucard landed on his feet. "A rhetorical house that she doesn't have."

"And you guys say you're not children." Roxas muttered out, closing another book and placing it back. He soon continued when prying out another. "Yet you act like them with your banter." He snorted at his male teammates' looks. "At least Sypha is the one acting her age."

The Speaker amongst them puffed her chest with a bright smile on her face while Alucard and Trevor ignored the jab towards them. Prying his gaze away from Roxas, Alucard looked towards the cracked mirror.

"Mind telling me what this is?" Trevor questioned towards the recently uncovered item.

"It was a magic mirror." Sypha quickly answered.

Stepping up to it for a better inspection, Alucard gave a more specific answer. "Also known as distance mirrors." His gloved hand brushed against the engraved glyphs on the frame. "Some of them even allow matter to pass through them, but…" The dhampir was silent, narrowing his eyes while humming. "No… This is a simple remote-viewing mirror. A little of the activating language is chipped, no doubt from when this was moved here or procured in the first place. A few of the runes need re-cutting, but workable." He turned away from the cracked mirror and gave Trevor a cheeky insult. "You have the most fascinating family junkyard, Belmont."

Roxas and Sypha briefly ignored the jab aimed at Trevor as each pondered on the mirror in question. If working properly once more, it could perhaps show a location or even a person when focused well enough.

"You're a cock wart, Alucard." Trevor growled out.

"I repeat my earlier statement." Roxas said with Sypha stepping in between Alucard and Trevor.

"Stop it, Trevor." The Speaker then dragged the Vampire Hunter away from the book section, leaving Alucard and Roxas by themselves. "You are an adult. You do not have to rise to his every barb."

"He's pissing me off like it's his job, Sypha." He said, leaning against the bookcase.

"Well grow up, Trevor. You can be better than that." Once calming down a little, she then pondered about something. Leaning beside the Belmont, she voiced her present thoughts. "Why is your name Trevor, anyways?"

This utterly confused Trevor with the random question. "I'm sorry?"

"I understand the Belmont origin now, but 'Trevor' doesn't sound very local either."

Trevor looked away from her as he pondered as well. "Ah, that, well… So, the story goes, a Celt rode out here with Leon back in the day and his name was Trefor, with an 'F'."

He soon noticed Sypha adopting a thinking pose which a smile soon formed. "Trefor, I like that."

"Oh, it's terrible." Trevor said with a straight face, yet it seemed to crack a little with a small smile forming.

"Treff." She sounded out a possible nickname with a playful look. "Treffy?"

It was so cheesy for him, Trevor had to look away to hide his growing smile from her. "Oh, my God, no."

"You are Treffy now."

"Don't-" Trevor was interrupted by her laughter, which he couldn't help but join her with how nicely contagious it felt.

As this went on, Alucard was inspecting the mirror. It didn't have to use his enhanced hearing to hear the two as they weren't talking away for privacy sakes.

Roxas flipped through multiple pages nearby Alucard's position, finding this book of Charms which speak on trinkets and items that enhance the magic of one who wears or carries these charms.

He previously knew about certain charms in the past, given what Sora, Donald and Goofy had to wear on their person to enhance their strength, defenses, magical power and the like. Some were found during their journeys across the Worlds or given to them by others for their good deeds. The rest were purchased and created from the Moogles.

Interesting… he honestly hadn't thought about them before until now. Maybe he could find some of these for later or use them. If he was lucky, there could be some located within the Hold he could acquire.

Closing this book shut, Roxas set it down before picking up his next one, opened it up and flipped through several pages to reveal…

"Yes." Roxas grinned, delighted with what he found.

"You look happy."

Roxas looked up to see Sypha and Alucard gazing at him.

"I am." Roxas stated. "I found something that could help in clarifying something I've had since Gresit."

"Which is?" Alucard asked with Roxas fishing through his pockets, pulling out the flaming charm he had found back in Gresit after the fight he, Belmont and Sypha had with the Heartless. Flicking it at the hybrid, Alucard caught it with a brow raised.

"Been looking for an answer as to what that Charm is."

"So what's this particular charm do exactly?" Alucard inquired, holding it in his hand as he analyzed it. "I do admit, I sense some form of energy emanating from it."

"It's a summon charm." Roxas elaborated, holding up the open book in his possession towards the end on a page that displayed a diagram of a random design with an image of a creature next to it. "I… _remember_ a person I knew who had used summon charms before, calling upon a great magical beast, animal or warrior of some kind. This book here details more about them."

"A Summoning Charm?" Alucard mused, handing it off to the recently returned Sypha who wished to take a look at it. "Could come in handy against our fight with my father."

"What does this one summon?" Sypha inquired.

"A creature of fire and flames, I believe." Roxas said, gazing back down at the book. "From what this book is telling me, that charm would allow us to call forth the creature known as an Infrit or Jinn."

Holding out the book of the image of said summon, Sypha took it out of his hands and read and looked at a large, horned, bipedal in nature though it seems to have variations.

"These are Arabic." Sypha noted some of the symbols and inscriptions.

Trevor made his brief return upon hearing of the aiding summon. Coming up to the opened book, he saw the illustration. "Vaguely looks like the Heartless bastard we fought in Gresit."

"Huh, so it does."

"Well what does that mean then?" Alucard asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe in defeating the Heartless, we freed the original so to speak."

"That… doesn't really explain much."

"Hey, my guess is as good as anything really. I'm just pulling ideas out of the hat right now."

"Nevertheless," Trevor plucked the Ifrit Summon Charm from Sypha's grasp and dangled it in front of his face. "Like Alucard said, this guy could help us out in a tight pinch against Dracula."

The others nodded as they soon separated to explore more of the Hold and hopefully find more useful information.

Whilst the others went about looking for other information that would be useful in their fight against Dracula, Roxas had other plans.

He was glad to have found something useful but right now, something else was on his mind.

Finding a comfortable place to sit down, Roxas pulled out the book on the Keyblade, the _Enchantment of Inheritance_, and opened its first page.

"Ava?" Roxas muttered, flipping onto the next page. "Must be the Author."

The candles were finally burning out after so many hours of being lit. The wax melted away, leaving the Belmont Hold in a blanket of darkness. In a few areas of the ancient museum, candles were lit.

Lying against a bookcase, Trevor made a makeshift bed for himself with whatever he scrounge up from both within the Hold itself and from the parked wagon back on the surface. Before him was a lit candle as it seemed enhanced by the reflective surface of the cracked mirror nearby.

His blue eyes bore into the flame, memories swimming across his eyes of the time when he was once innocent to the world. A time when everything was perfect as he was never lonely.

Yet not everything can be perfect as his fantasy was shattered. And he can clearly remember that particular night quite vividly.

It was the middle of the night when it happened. He woke up when wanting to relieve himself in the privy before he smelled the smoke and odors that were quite unpleasant. He wondered if his parents forgot to put out the fireplace again or them experimenting on something again and the smell wafted through the estate.

It wasn't the first time, yet Trevor greatly wished it was again.

Investigating, his younger self soon felt a climbing heat when coming towards the source. He tried to open up the study when he recoiled his hands from the intense heat on the doorknobs. With a brief action of holding back his pain, he pried the door open and was met with a roaring fire covering the room. He wondered what caused all this until seeing a window broken through with shattered remains of a glass bottle.

The fire grew out of control as the young Trevor cried out to his parents. They were in a state of disarray soon after as they had to leave the estate.

He remembered his mother, Sonia, telling him and his father to leave as she had to stay behind in order to take care of something. Thinking on it now, Trevor realized his mother had to hide the Morning Star in the Hold before closing up the entrance. Because of this, she wasn't able to make it to safety in time when the estate came crashing down in a burning pile of rubble.

As for him and his father, Ralph, they made it outside to see the burning estate. They were about to try and do their best to take care of the burning inferno when they were jumped by the perpetrators responsible.

"_You Belmonts don't belong in this world anymore!" Roared a man in churchly garbs. "You are a blight with your dark magics!"_

Trevor could only watch helplessly as his father was beaten and eventually slain before his very eyes. In a fit of rage and sorrow, Trevor ran at the members of the Church Inquisition in hopes of vengeance. Yet he was quickly beaten down and tossed into the flames as the perpetrators thought him dead. Instead, he wasn't and survived with only having a few burns and a scar across his left eye for his actions.

When everything settled upon daybreak, Trevor went back into the ruins of his home and wandered helplessly to hopefully find his mother. He did, but she was dead much like his father.

The lone Belmont gave them the best burial he could do for his age back then. And once acquiring everything salvageable from his ancestral home from his and his father's clothes, the Hunter Whip and several other items, Trevor left to survive in the cruel world.

The Vampire Hunter was about to put out the light when he saw Sypha not far away. And by the look of things, she was utterly exhausted. Not entirely physical, but mentally from all the reading she's done these past hours.

"Are you okay?" He said.

She let out a brief yawn. "T...Tired."

"Sleep then."

"...I'm… a bit lonely."

Trevor stared at the candle flame a little more as he decided to spread open the sheet he was about to sleep in. "My dusty old sheet is big enough for two. And _nobody_ was ever lonely in this house."

This put a soft, small smile on her face as she walked to Trevor's side and sat beside him. She soon got comfortable once he brought part of the blanket to cover more of her form.

"Thank you."

He nodded before voicing an inquiry. "Are Roxas and Alucard asleep?"

"Alucard says he's slept enough. He's still poking around your family's things with a look of faint disgust."

"And Roxas?"

Sypha shrugged. "Saw him reading through a pile of books but I didn't want to disturb him. He looked enraptured in what he was reading."

"One of 'em must be that book we found in the chest with the Morningstar." Trevor surmised.

"What was it about?"

"Keyblades. Roxas's specialty."

Sypha was surprised at that. "Your ancestors kept something like that in their collection?"

"I don't know most of the stuff in here, Sypha." Trevor said with a solemn expression. "Never got the chance to."

Sypha nodded, not wanting to put much effort into thinking with her exhausted mind. Only accepting anything spoken to her right now. Eventually, she soon spoke her surfacing thoughts.

"While it's inviting to be near Roxas, it's lonely when you stand next to Alucard. It's strange."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure." Sypha pulled her arms closer to her body. "Alucard's intelligent, sometimes even witty, in his way. And he's certainly half-human… More than half-human. He's a person in his own right. But it's like he's a cold spot in the room."

"And Roxas?"

"Seemingly the same, yet opposite." Sypha surmised. "And through it all, their feelings are not like yours. Like your sadness or bitter humor, for instance."

"...I'm not sad." Trevor denied.

"Yes, you are." Sypha asserted. "But I can shout at you or tease you and get a reaction that lets me know you're still in there. Alucard's sadness is like an icy well. It's bottomless. It swallows up your voice and everything you try to drop into it. And your humor, while dark and bitter, tries to do what it can to bring you some fragments of joy into your life again."

"...Am I really sad?"

"All the time. You don't even notice it now. It's just… how you… are." Sypha was visibly getting more sleepy now. "And then, sometimes, you'll tell me… nobody's ever lonely in your house, and offer me your stinky blanket."

Trevor chuckled at the last part. "In all honesty, that stink might not be my blanket."

Now that he thought about it, he might need to take a proper bath in the morning. Even washing his clothes.

He eventually heard soft breathing beside him. Looking over, Trevor witnessed Sypha resting her head on his shoulder with a seemingly stressless look on her soft face.

In all honesty, when looking at her now up close, he thought she was rather cute in her own right.

He was about to sleep as well when he heard something amiss.

"Wait." Trevor moved a little, causing Sypha to move from her resting place. The act quickly woke her up with a jolt.

"What?" Sypha groaned.

Belmont slowly sat up, straining his ears as he swore he heard something.

"Someone's in here." Trevor declared, now moving to stand. "In here in the Hold."

"Are you sure it is not Roxas or Alucard?" Sypha asked, rubbing her eyes. "It's late. You could be imagining things."

Trevor didn't say anything when he picked up the faint sound of something… bouncing?

"Stay here." He told the Speaker.

"And let you go in alone?" Sypha was already standing up with him making Belmont shake his head in amusement. She was a little wobbly in her stance and balance, making Trevor have her lean onto him. Sypha was thankful for the gesture as they soon headed towards the source.

The two approached the winding staircase, with Belmont pointing for them to go upward. Nodding, Sypha followed after Trevor with the Belmont having his hand resting upon the Morningstar.

Reaching the floor above them, Trevor once again heard that unusual bouncing sound coming from the various shelves of ancient armor.

Trevor walked forward with Sypha right behind him.

"This better be worth it or else I'm gonna smack you a new one." Sypha grumbled out.

"You can beat me all you want later."

"Is that an invited challenge?"

Trevor didn't say anything else.

While passing through the many sets of old metals, Sypha was momentarily distracted by a rather fashionable arm brace that looked like it could fit her. Shaking her head, Sypha gazed back up to see Trevor not far when she felt a presence behind her.

Quickly whirling around, Sypha saw...

…..

…..

…..

"Hello, Kupo!"

"AAHH~~~"

From their placements in the Hold, Roxas and Alucard bolted from their spots, running and jumping towards the source of the commotion.

They heard the tell-tale signs of the metal chain of the Morningstar in use with several blasts of fire shooting out.

"WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT, KUPO!"

"Kupo?" Roxas muttered out.

Roxas and Alucard arrived, both having their weapons drawn, when-

"KUPO!"

Roxas found his face being covered by a small little creature before he pried it off of him. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, Roxas looked at what he held in his hands with his eyes widening a moment later.

"Y-You?!" Roxas said, gaping with his lip twitching upwards.

"It's so good to see you again, Kupo! I see you're doing well!"

"Roxas!"

The little creature yelped, quickly hiding behind Roxas as the Nobody faced Trevor, Sypha and a bewildered Alucard.

"Roxas, you better start explaining just what in the fuck is that thing supposed to be?" Trevor asked aggressively, glaring at the small white creature with the red nose and antenna with small pink bat-like gothic-styled wings on it's back… while oddly wearing a smaller size of the black cloak that Roxas wore.

"Relax everyone." Roxas raised his hands in a placating manner. "This here is a Moogle."

"And what on earth is a-"

"Moogle?" Sypha perked up, now approaching the strange little creature. "Is this a Moogle?"

"You know what this is, Sypha?" Alucard inquired, gazing at the small thing with a bewildered look.

"Only from what Roxas told me on the way here to Gresit." Sypha said, leaning down a bit. "Hello there little guy. Sorry if we gave you a fright."

"That's fine, kupo." The moogle said, hovering out from behind Roxas. "Didn't realize there were folks down here. My mistake."

"How in the hell did you get down here?" Trevor asked. "I know the door-"

"They just have their own way of getting around." Roxas interrupted. "I wouldn't really question it, Trevor. Unless you want a headache."

Trevor could only blink, sighing a moment later as he shook his head. It was already late and didn't want to hurt his brain on how this Moogle slipped past the hearthstone above.

"Alright Roxas, you seem to be the professional here." Trevor remarked, firling back up the Morningstar whip, but not holstering it. "What exactly is a _Moogle_?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Kupo!" The Moogle in question declared cheerfully, hovering before the three Wallachians.

Pulling back the hood, the Moogle revealed more of its features. It appeared to be of a small mammal-like being with smooth white fur. And for its eyes, they seemed squinted at first before the creature opened them up more to show very innocent little peepers.

"Whenever you need a potion, trinket, rings or armbands, synthesizing, selling and trading items is the way of our brands." The Moogle said like a salesman would when selling a product.

...

"Er~ What?" Was the response from both Alucard and Belmont.

"He's someone we can buy, sell and trade items with in a simplified version." Roxas clarified. "What he means by Synthesizing is the creation of newer stronger metals, weapons, objects and such with the use of the proper materials needed."

"Items? Like what?" Trevor asked, now intrigued.

"Well Potions and Ethers for starters." Roxas said, pulling out some from his pockets. "The same for other items I use whenever I need to restock."

"So Elixirs and such?" Now Alucard was interested. Roxas had described to them some of the items he carries on hand and could not deny their effectiveness in the heat of battle.

"Exactly, Kupo."

Soon an ethereal panel was formed before the Moogle where he soon displayed many of his wares. Roxas pressed different selections before swiping left and right to change the image to show the items in the Moogle Store.

This got Sypha's interest rather quickly, grabbing the ethereal panel and began browsing through the selections.

"My word, I don't even know half of what you possess." Sypha said with wide eyed awe. "How were you able to come by such… materials, items and such?"

"Us Moogles have our trade secrets." The Moogle said happily. "Some from searching, some from trading and creating. We are multi-talented."

"And how come we've never heard of your kind before if you do such things?" Trevor demanded.

"You just don't know where to look."

"...That's a lame an excuse as I've ever heard of one."

"Sorry Kupo." The Moogle said sheepishly yet still no less cheerful. "But I am happy to be of service now to new customers and old."

"So you know Roxas then?" Sypha inquired.

"Sure do." The Moogle said happily. "He's one of my oldest and favorite customers."

"As far as I could tell, only Axel, Xion and I were your only customers back at…"

Alucard was quick to notice Roxas halting himself from speaking of some particular location. And he didn't know if his fellow Wallacians noticed this as well or not.

"Anyways, what would you bunch want, Kupo. I'm fully stocked at this time."

This got a smile from Roxas as he faced his teammates. "This one's on me, guys." Roxas said to them. "Order whatever you want from him and I'll pay."

That was certainly a surprise to hear.

"You don't have to." Alucard began.

"I insist."

The dhampir was about to refute when Trevor glared at him. "If the kid's offering to pay the bill, I say let him do it."

Sypha then added in her bit as well. "And Roxas… _does_ have the coin."

"...Why were you stressing that out, Sypha?"

"Roxas, you haven't shown them yet?" Sypha chided playfully.

"Well, knowing Trevor he'd probably spend it all on ale, wine and beer."

"What? What are you two blathering about?" Trevor had a tick mark form on his forehead.

Releasing a sigh, Roxas pulled out his Munni pouch, opened the clasp and tipped it upside down. With a gentle pat, several coins started coming out…

And out…

And out…

_And out…_ like a waterfall of gold, silver and copper.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"If you give me most of that, I'll love you forever." Trevor said, not blinking away from the massive pile of coin spreading all over the ground.

"I'd rather trust giving this to them over you." Roxas stated simply, turning his pouch rightside up to end the coinfall.

"My word." Alucard himself was rather stunned. "How is this possible? Has there been… no end?"

Roxas kneeled down and started sweeping his coins back into the pouch. "As far as I know, no clue."

"Wow Kupo, you've been busy since I've last seen ya."

"You have no idea." Roxas said in mirth.

Alucard merely eyed their young companion as Trevor tried to snatch as much coin from the pool before them. Sypha kept smacking his hand away before trying to become engrossed with the ethereal panel and started asking question after question on the Moogle's wares.

"Roxas, a word."

The Nobody looked to see Alucard gesturing his head to the side for the two to speak unheard by their companions.

Glancing at Trevor and Sypha, he saw that they were engrossed in their little shopping spree with Roxas following after Alucard.

Going over to a secluded corner, Roxas looked up at the taller blond who was gazing back at him with an inscrutable face. It was a bit off putting.

"Roxas…" Alucard began in a slow manner. "Who exactly are you?"

Blinking at the question, Roxas wasn't really sure as to what Alucard was asking. Seeing this, the Dhamphir rectified his earlier question.

"I understand that there are certain matters you do not trust us with just yet." Alucard amended. "We have only just gotten to knowing one another in a short amount of time. However," the Hybrids eyes sharpened, "the knowledge you possess, specifically on the Heartless and Nobodies is easy for one to tell of a deeper connection you have to them."

Roxas was unsure of how to respond to such a statement.

"What do you _truly_ know of the Nobodies, Roxas? In all my lifetime, brief as it may be, I have studied countless books within my Father's keep. Not once were Nobodies ever brought up. The ones we faced earlier were unlike any foes I had ever fought. Their existence alone…"

The Greater Nobody couldn't help but squirm at the mention of _existence. _His alone was one where it was never meant to be.

Releasing a sigh, Roxas ran his gloved hand through his head. "Well since you've told us stuff about yourself, I should probably do the same."

"You don't have to now."

"I know, but I want to earn your trust like you with mine."

Alucard was silent, giving Roxas a hard stare.

"Are you certain of this Roxas?"

"Honestly? No not really. But… I feel like I need to do this if we're going to be fighting someone like your father. Our teamwork on the battlefield improved these past few days, but off of it..." Roxas peered back towards their teammates. "Right now, I want to talk to you about this before possibly telling them."

Alucard nodded as he leaned against a bookcase, ushering his young companion to speak when ready. And soon enough, within the partial darkness, the dhampir son of Dracula learned much… _much_ more than he bargained for.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**Vampire Killer Keyblade: received from a chest within the Belmont Hold.**

**The Morning Cross: Keyblade transformation looks like a fusion to the Morningstar Vampire Killer whip from the Netflix series and the Vampire Killer Combat Cross from Lords of Shadow.**

**Hunter's Fury: Vampire Killer's Shotlock attack which several ethereal crosses seek out any and all locked on opponents. The holy lights can blind and disoriant their target to some degree.**

**Every other successful strike leads to building up a "gauge" for a devastating attack.**

**Ifrit Summon Charm: A fire-elemental summon which can create a tornado of Hellfire upon all enemies on the field. Isn't as effective in water environments.**

**AN:**

**Boy… things are getting interesting as of late. As usual work has been a pain in our respective asses. And once again, hopefully, various bans will be lifted so we can all… somewhat return to normalcy.**

**A thing to request for you all… please don't do "guest" reviews. There are some decent bits to read out, but I often ignore them as I don't consider them "official" to read through. Mostly they are flames from some people who just want to shit on good hard work for everyone's entertainment.**

**FMW: Word of advice comrades… pace yourselves out. Just do it, trust us or me or J or whoever whenever they say that… life will be a lot more fun that way.**

**Jeb: Now yes I did forget with Castlevania, it was more religious as the political stuff basically is non-existent for show and game events. My bad.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	20. Storm the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 20: Storm the Castle**

Browsing through another section of the massive underground museum library, Sypha was quickly pulling out books left and right, doing quick reads before putting them back into place and repeating the same process over and over. Some seemed longer to take to continue for some form of interest, but was not what she intended to find. Yet she did mentally catalogue the specific tomes, books and volumes to look back into later.

Upon pulling out another piece of reading material from a bookcase, she heard Alucard speak beside her. "You know, for coming from an oral, memory-based culture, you're very good with books."

The wayward Speaker pried her eyes away from the pages as she hautly smiled at the dhampir. "It would have been a poor education if we hadn't been taught to read things to add to our memory stores."

Alucard nodded in understanding, blindly pulling out a book from a nearby shelf and gazed upon its contents.

"But I am coming to the conclusion that my people are idiots and we should have written _everything_ down."

Hearing this _particular_ sentence being _spoken_ directly from Sypha, a Speaker, with clear and willing admittance halted Alucard's action. He looked back at his female companion with hidden surprise in his yellow eyes, not that Sypha bothered looking back at him. For the briefest of moments, the dhampir thought he was imagining it. But in actuality it was very much real.

"Everything? For certain?" He asked with controlling composure.

"Yes. All the things." Sypha said with loud admittance, waving her arm towards the entirety of the Belmont Hold. "Look at this. There's more in this room than a million Speakers could carry across two generations. This is _insane_." Alucard shook his head in humored disbelief as he continued hearing Sypha out. "And the sheer breadth of information about the Castle is staggering."

Alucard nodded as he did come across some books of research upon his father's castle in the underground library. Some Belmonts who had gone inside in the past in hopes of vanquishing Dracula had studied and written out the layout. Yet this would prove to be partially a waste of time with his father telling him -in his youth- he often changed the layout every so often through magic just to mess with any trespassers and the like.

"But how much of it is useful?" Alucard asked her, putting the book in his grasp back in its resting place. "The library, I mean."

"Well, I do have questions about Trevor's ancestors."

"Go on."

"I… discovered an entire box of spells mostly about… penises."

Oh this was very good. Very good, indeed. These were the words swimming through Alucard's head at the moment as he got a humored kick out of this.

"You're certain it was one of his ancestors?" The dhampir walked away from the current bookcase and decided to go towards another. "You didn't find it under his childhood bed?"

He was jesting, of course, given the estate on the surface was utterly destroyed with no possible way anything would have survived over the years.

Sypha released a tired groan soon after. "Stop testing him, Alucard. It's starting to get rather old."

Alucard was silent for some moments, eyes browsing across the tome and book titles. "I am concerned I have thrown my lot in with a demented infant."

"I imagine he has similar concerns about you." Was her remark, flipping through some pages.

"I am _also_ concerned that _you_ enjoy him _too_ much."

This halted her reading process, prompting her to glance away from the dhampir. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alucard soon listed off his reasons. "He is unreliable, emotionally damaged, and apparently very distracting to you while you should be focused on the task at hand."

This started to test her mood. "Oh? Am I not working_ hard enough_?" She then gave him a bland, stern look. "Hello Lord Kettle, this is Ms. Pot, we aren't so different after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seemed to notice that you weren't working _hard enough_ as well. You accuse me of Trevor distracting me, yet you seemed distracted with Roxas."

...Okay, she can be right on that one.

"I have my reasons."

"Like?"

"Thinking over how things have changed with his presence with us. For one example, what happened recently with that Moogle."

Sypha nodded as her left thumb brushed over the Wisdom Ring resting on her left index finger. Said hand soon went up to her right arm where the Mythril Armlet rested. And she didn't have to bring her hand towards the Moon Amulet hanging from her neck.

These items worn on her person were some of the few she had acquired from the Moogle Roxas seemingly knows of. There were many more she obtained; such as a Reinforced Staff, a Mythril Rod and a Bladed Staff on top of all sorts of Potions, Ethers and other goods she wanted to study and learn about at a later time. Presently, they were good equipment to have, hopefully giving her the extra edge in their upcoming fight towards Dracula and his forces as they helped increase her defenses -both normal and magical means- along with magical enhancements.

Putting that detail aside, Sypha had considered it quite odd for her to wear such… _trinkets_. Speakers never really wear such items as they go with the simplistic approach in their appearances and she was truly fine with that. If the ones she presently wore never had any _practical_ uses, she would never waste money on obtaining them in the first place; only using it for food and supplies and nothing else.

Practicality over gaudiness as to what her teammates unanimously agreed to. And luckily for her, Roxas paid for these items and she was thankful for it. Through normal means, such things would be truly hard to find and come across.

As for the staves she recently obtained, Sypha honestly admits it would take time for her to properly adapt working through them. The staves were magical conduits, helping enhance her spell casting. But for years, she was more used to spellcasting without a medium to work through as they would merely hamper her fighting capabilities. Yet this might change as she might have to research fighting styles in order to adapt with her newly acquired weapons.

Taking her focus away from herself, she gazed at her dhampir companion; but more towards the newly added items he wore. An Astral Cuff bracelet placed on his right wrist, a Celestriad Pin placed on his coat's collar and a pair of Platinum Earring studs. From there, Sypha's eyes wandered towards Alucard's silver longsword as it seemed slightly different in appearance now that she realized it.

She was previously told by the black coat wearing Moogle that not only did he sell magical items, weapons, supplies and ingredients; but his kind was able to upgrade and reinforce any pieces of armor, accessories and weapons as long as one provided the necessary funds and items for the process to work. The Speaker was curious about this, but honestly didn't know any big changes at all given she had nothing to compare them to.

Her male teammates on the other hand, did. And boy did they use the opportunity to improve whatever items and weapons they had both on their person and anything they procured in the underground museum.

By the time she came out of her thoughts, Sypha ended up realizing Alucard came back and continued on with his rant on the Belmont. "-And he's a drunk and he's self-destructive and anybody trying to hold on to him may well simply be dragged down with him."

Sypha snorted, voicing some rational thought on Alucard's current action. "You're afraid. You worry that you might have made the wrong choice." She pulled out a book and walked away. "So you're trying to make him prove himself again and again by constantly provoking him." She pondered about the Belmont on their team before gazing back at the book in her grasp. "You forget, Alucard. Trevor didn't get to finish out his childhood properly. He is not the man here who may not have grown up."

Alucard hummed, pulling out a book beside him and opened the cover with hardly any care in his voice. "Well, that's ridiculous."

"And if we don't get this done, then we're all failing. Aren't we?"

Alucard's eyes hardened and so did the grip of his hands. "We can't fail."

Silence reigned over the two as they read without uttering out anything further. They were too preoccupied with their reading as both wanted to get back to their task at hand.

After some manner of minutes, the Speaker seemed to become a bit more focused into the book within her grasp. As she read, her blue eyes started to take on a curious feel to them.

"Alucard." She said, getting him to momentarily break away from his reading. "Get me that volume back there. With the red spine."

The dhampir rose a brow as he looked over to where Sypha was pointing towards. When he headed over there to retrieve the requested volume, he recognized the tone of voice she used. "What have you found?"

"I'm… not sure. The ritual language it's written in has forked a couple of times over the years."

When he came back with the volume with the red covering, Alucard gazed into the pages of the book Sypha carried. He didn't recognize anything that was written in there at all. "Can you read it?"

"Not without _that_ book." She clarified. "It's based on Adamic. I recognize the roots." The Speaker briefly touched the volume in Alucard's possession. "Now, that book here claimed to be written in a language called High Rememberance, which I've heard of. This one holds the Ademical roots and some of the structure of High Rememberance, I think. Give."

"I haven't heard of Ademic." He admitted, handing over the book as requested.

"Well take a look."

The simple give soon became an exchange of hands. Once fully in his possession, Alucard flipped a few pages back and seemed to recognize something more than what he previously saw. "Interesting." He voiced. "I see threads of Chaldaic in it."

"You're rather well-read yourself."

Alucard accepted the compliment quite well before admitting to part of his education. "I had entirely different books under my childhood bed, you know, unlike Belmont." He didn't have to look over to see Sypha roll her eyes in annoyance. "My father was a polymath, my mother was a doctor, and I grew up very fast."

Sypha pried her eyes away from the pages as a cautious and curious look came across her features. "What does that mean?"

She wondered that despite his kind mother present as he grew up, Sypha wondered if his education was… _rough_ under the guise of Dracula himself. Granted she was being biased on the horrific tales she grew up learning of the Vampiric Lord of the Night as it outweighed the ones spoken by Alucard before the events of last year at Targoviste. Could Dracula have made his very own son grow up too quickly mentally with all the learning crammed into his head, pressuring him to excel at everything? It could help explain part of his personality.

Fortunately for her, Alucard lifted away her worries with what he said next. "I'm being literal. I aged very quickly."

Surprise took over her, soon laughing to release the odd bubble of stress welling in her chest. Calming down, she thought things through on the bit of revelation. "That _may_ explain something."

"What?"

Looking back into the book, a coy smirk graced Sypha's lips. "Perhaps you're just an angry teenager in an adult's body."

Alucard couldn't have whipped his head around quick enough for a possible whiplash. And the look he gave her practically screamed 'I beg your pardon?!'

Coming over his moment of surprise, Alucard was about to refute when he ended up thinking of their _far_ younger teammate. They believed Roxas was merely 14-15 years old, but in reality, he was over a year old. With him being considered an infant, the Keybearer was _very_ mature for his age.

Alucard then thought back to the discussion he had with his young teammate. A discussion which made him rethink the Keyblader differently as both he and him were more similar than he would've realized.

For Roxas wasn't really human but in fact a Nobody, a creature that was never meant to exist. Only being conceived when a person's will is strong enough after their heart is taken by the darkness and/or Heartless. Their body -their shell- would become animated and take on a life of its own, having all the memories of who they once were with the inability to _feel_ anything. No emotion of happiness, anger, sadness, joy… none of that. Only the memory of it all.

Alucard thought differently with Roxas' claims as he clearly expressed such emotions given the time he's known of him thus far. And this was further discussed with Roxas' status as a Greater Nobody as he was once part of Organization XIII, a group filled with individuals like him as they hoped to become whole once more.

It was from there did Alucard learn about Roxas' task in the Organization he defected from, destroying the Heartless across many _lands_, many _Worlds_. And yes, the dhampir had questioned this detail; which was further explained far later once Trevor and Sypha properly went back to their intended slumber while he and Roxas made their own respective purchases from the Moogle.

By the end of this particular discussion, the son of Dracula could feel some bit of connection with him. Roxas wanted to trust him with the truth of his origins first before telling their human companions. Hopefully before or after Dracula is slain, this might be possible as they'll accept Roxas for _what_ he is. They did with Alucard, so why not the Keybearer as well.

Shaking his head from the thoughts, Alucard moved elsewhere to properly continue his investigative research.

_**-Above Ground-**_

Roxas and Trevor were carefully circling one another weapons out with the two about several feet apart.

The two had grown bored of reading books these past few days and had decided that they needed to let off some steam. Being cooped up underground for so long was making them stir crazy and they needed some well deserved physical activities.

Trevor also wanted to test out his enhanced equipment which had been bought by his new friend from the strange creature called the Moogle.

Roxas and Trevor gazed at each other as they circled around the impromptu battle ground for their next clash.

Trevor seemed to have changed in some manner than when they first fought together back in Gresit. Now the Belmont seemed a bit better in some aspects. Either it was from the journey so far or on what he recently procured since arriving in the Hold. And Trevor wasn't going to clearly answer him on that.

On his person, Trevor's appearance changed in some details here and there. A few minor ones were some items he purchased from the Moogle from the Studded Brace and Force Ring on his right wrist and index finger to the Acrisius Chain wrapped around his waist as an adjusted holster. But what was clearly different on his appearance were the longsword strapped to his right side next to the Morningstar whip, the silver cross boomerang on the other, the Hunter Whip holstered in the back, the silver knives sheathed on his chest straps and a silver vambrace-like fingerless gauntlet worn on his left arm.

Some of the items Roxas already knew about, given Trevor's profession. The longsword and gauntlet, on the other hand, were something else entirely. When asking about them, Trevor stated they belonged to his ancestor Leon Belmont, as he found them while digging deeper into the Hold on whatever else he could find. He already planned on using his ancestral longsword in the coming fights, but not the gauntlet.

When asked why, it was simplified to two things. For one, Trevor lacked the magical skills in order to properly use the abilities of Leon's Gauntlet. And two… it was literally too big, clunky and cumbersome for him to properly wear.

Trevor was no doubt thankful when Moogle offered to reinforce and upgrade his current arsenal and his ancestor's gear. By the end of it, Leon's longsword, the Hunter Whip and the Morningstar became far stronger and more durable than previously. Said chain-whip also got an added bonus on properly recoiling back without much hassle to the user; much to Trevor's appreciation. And the silver gauntlet got a complete cosmetic change up into its current appearance; fitting like a literal comfortable glove than before.

Yet there was still a problem with Leon's Gauntlet as Trevor wouldn't be able to use it's full capabilities at the current time. He needed a long training process to access and use magic before properly accessing the gauntlet's power. Until then, the only magic he could use from it was helping him cast some healing spells like the Cure variants; which Roxas was fine with teaching him.

The Keybearer, on the other hand, didn't seem all that different in the Belmont's eyes. The young kid was still an impressive fighter as his experience on the field helped forge everything he needed to live through. Asides from that, it was rather hard to see any changes on Roxas' appearance given what accessories he purchased from the Moogle were hiding away in parts from his black leather coat. From an Iron Maiden bracer on his right wrist, some gold/silver ribbon tied on his right forearm underneath the coat's sleeve while a Gothic Bangle was worn on the left.

With Roxas' Keyblades, they were given a well needed upgrade. They look no different at all, but with the Moogle's help, the magic swords became far stronger.

Without any warning, Trevor whirled his chain-whip directly at Roxas; who rolled out of the way. Coming from the recovery, Roxas shot and came in close with his Keyblades posed to hit him. Yet the Belmont ducked from the swings, kicked his opponent away and recalled the whip back in order to whirl it out once more.

"Hey Trevor, I need to ask you something." Roxas said with a grunt, deflecting the Morningstar tip.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ever had an arranged marriage?"

This made Belmont freeze in midstep, causing the Morningstar to crash into a decrepit wall, leaving a decent size hole in it. "I beg your pardon?"

"Arranged marriage." Roxas repeated. "Did you ever have one?"

Belmont had actually stopped moving overall and gazed questioningly at the Nobody.

"Er, no, can't say I have considering the state of my life up to this point." Trevor remarked. "Don't think my family ever had one for me to begin with."

"Huh…" Roxas was silent, Keyblades hanging down by his sides.

"What brought on all this?" Belmont asked. "What, you got a lady waiting at home?"

"Something along those lines." Roxas said offhandedly, laughing nervously. "It was… the reason how I first met you in Gresit." Roxas partially admitted. "I needed to get away and think about the situation I was thrown into."

"Thrown into it you say?" Trevor said with a curious brow. "So you didn't want it?"

"Not really." Roxas stated. "It was out of the blue and really… I don't want it at all."

"Well did you get a second opinion on the matter?" Belmont asked.

"Not from the girl." Roxas stated. "From her father."

"Her father you say?" Belmont scratched his chin. "Is it the Lord your friends with?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"The Lord's friend… who just so happens to be a king."

Trevor blinked on the surprise bit of information before releasing a snort.

"A king you say?" Trevor said in slight disbelief while chuckling. "So you're marrying a princess, then."

"Yeah, pretty much." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Prince Roxas." Trevor said with a chortle and a dramatic bow.

"Please don't." Roxas said with a groan with Trevor laughing now.

"At least tell me the princess is decent looking."

"She is and is rather quite nice."

"But…"

"I… just don't have any interests in marrying her."

"C'mon," Trevor drolled out, "you should be ecstatic in marrying into royalty. Any right lad should think so."

"Not me, apparently."

"Well then, you're a man in ten thousand lad." Trevor said. "But honestly, what's your real take on all this?"

Roxas hesitated, thinking on the matter for a brief moment.

"I… eventually grew to like the court I was in for months now. It was relatively simple and hardly any problems at all. I would've actually enjoyed it for the rest of my days. But now… now I'm betrothed to a princess and I'm gonna be dealing with so many political messes from now on."

Trevor hummed in thought. "Hope you're not alone in cleaning all that up."

"I hope so. I can take all the offered help I can get. Especially with the family I'm marrying into."

Trevor wore a quizzical look on his face, seeing the bits of stress surfacing in the Keybearer's form. "How bad can your upcoming in-laws be, anyways?"

Roxas was quick to answer. "The king is an obese drunk who constantly sleeps with any woman who's not his wife, who I honestly feel bad for as she's like an older version of the princess. The crown prince is an utterly spoiled brat who thinks he's the next ruler of the world. The younger prince, though, isn't all that bad. Same with the uncle, who's a dwarf."

"A little person or an actual dwarf?" Trevor quickly cut in with a joking tone. "If it's an actual dwarf then I would like to know _that_ story."

"He's a little person." Roxas clarified before continuing. "And the other uncle… I don't know what's going on with him. Like he is being far more protective over the princess than he's supposed to be, despite him being a royal bodyguard, while giving me this odd look that's hard to describe."

Trevor merely nodded as he gave him quite the pity stare.

"Seems not all royal engagements are ideal as most stories go." Muttered out the Vampire Hunter. "All sunshine and unicorns shatting out rainbows."

"Shatting out rainbows?"

"A fart while shitting-"

"I already get the concept, Trevor. I'm just curious-"

"Forget it, kid." Trevor sighed, feeling the want to fight all but leave him. "Still, what're you gonna do about this whole betrothal when you go back?"

"That's the thing, I have no clue at all."

"You have my pity mate." Trevor said, walking over to Roxas and patting him on the shoulder.

Roxas only gave him an appreciative smile.

"So you're not interested in this princess?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Don't you have anyone else tickling your fancy?"

Roxas was silent for some moments. He first questioned what was asked before soon getting the gist of the meaning. He just doesn't really know what he _exactly_ wants in a significant other as the concept seemed alien for him to properly handle and understand.

"No, but do you?"

The rebounded question got Trevor to think back to the wenches and bar maids he slept with in the past as none of them gave him any interests further than a lone night of accompaniment. But then he thought of Sypha, for some reason.

It was strange how quickly the Speaker came to mind. Trevor only shrugged, remaining silent. He had wanted to speak on the matter but right now, didn't really feel like speaking on it.

"I… don't know." Trevor stated with Roxas gazing at him, expression blank.

"Well enough dilly dallying, kid. I'd rather keep sparing while I'm up here before going back into the Hold."

Roxas nodded as the two quickly moved and clashed against each other once more.

_**-Castle Dracula-**_

The fire crackled before him, goblet of blood in hand. His eyes had yet to gaze away at the fire with his expression forlorn as it had been since the death of his beloved wife.

Sitting in front of his fireplace, Dracula swirled his goblet in the smallest of movements. The blood inside of the drinkable vessel swished and churned ever so slightly before the Vampiric Lord consumed most of it. As it got near its end, he refilled his goblet with the chilled blood from storage.

Turning back to the fire, he slumped further into his chair with a rather aggravated sigh.

Things were supposed to be simple. He gave the reins of planning out his war to Hector and Isaac, the only two humans in his court who are bound by loyalty and intellect instead of the many vampires he summoned.

While Isaac was mature in many ways, Hector seemed to be the opposite. It wasn't outright annoying, thank Chaos, but the Greecian Devil Forgemaster was a gentle soul and was like a wayward child seeking out the most pacifistic approaches to any conflicts. While Isaac was easily accepted into joining Dracula's genocidal plan of the human race, who no doubt shares his views on the matter, Hector had to be… lied to.

Hector, like many of the vampire generals in his court, was led to believe the humans will be culled like proper livestock and killed off in a slow, controlled manner. But this was not the case as the Vampiric Dark Lord wants to outright destroy all sentient life on the planet. And it didn't matter if it was mortal or immortal, they _all_ had to go before taking his own life.

Speaking of… some vampires were starting to question his endgame, such as Godbrand from the Scandinavian territories, who was the most outspoken of them all. He voiced their displeasure on not being more "active" in his war. Dracula had let them go through feeding raids whenever he teleported his castle elsewhere. But that still wasn't enough, as the Dark Lord felt they were starting to turn against him.

Even Hector seems to look at him as if he no longer recognizes him.

One problem was already taken care of recently as Godbrand is… no longer with them. He wasn't let go, per say, but merely slain by Isaac's hands given the vampiric viking stepped far out of bounds.

"One small issue is done and over with." Softly said Dracula. "More to come and soon, the world will be forever silent."

Standing beside his seated form, Isaac voiced his yearned anticipation. "God, yes. Listening to Hector made me wish for a lifeless world all on his own."

Dracula chuckled, refilling his goblet with more blood. "I find myself wishing you two were better friends than mere acquaintances."

"As I said to him, making human friends seems a little pointless, given our current crusade."

"True. But, at the end, there will be only you and him."

"...Presumably."

Dracula nodded, taking another sip of blood. "And what of the court?"

"The generals are doing what they must but Carmilla…" Isaac left the statement unfinished with Dracula snorting.

"Is she still going on about Braila?"

"She is." Isaac replied plainly.

Dracula shook his head, rolling his eyes as he thought on the young ambitious vampiric lord, Carmilla of Styria.

He knows her story very well. A young innocent woman taken in by some region ruling vampire, who Dracula never bothered learning the name of. He promised her the world as per agreement of turning her. Yet he failed his end of the bargain as he grew old, weak and cruel. It got to the point Carmilla slew her former master and took over Styria with three other vampire ladies governing the land.

Carmilla's current objective sometime after coming to assist in his war was having Dracula move his castle to Braila, which is the biggest river port town in the immediate region. If they cut off the Wallacians there, their best means of escape is closed off from the river to the sea. They would be forced to venture through the mountains and dense forestation, where they would be easy pickings.

The idea is good and all, but Dracula wanted to be careful of a city built on top of a large source of running water. And if they weren't quick enough, many priests and possibly a bishop could rush towards the river, blessing and concentrating the flowing water and making it utterly deadly towards their forces.

"Carmilla has the court whipped up. Discord is loud and it bothers Hector greatly." Isaac reported. "All he wants is for them to no longer fight amongst each other and focus on the task at hand."

"...Is he still loyal?"

"Oh, I think so." Said the Forgemaster. "There's betrayal abroad in the court, but Hector is a simpler creature than that. He just doesn't like the arguing."

Dracula set his goblet down soon after. "So the generals are going to betray me."

The Vampiric Lord of the Castle went to stand up and take care of them when Isaac stopped him. "No." Dracula halted his action and listened to his most trusted ally. "If anyone actually approached the verge of that, they would be taken care of without ever finding out about it, my lord."

"Like what you've done with Godbrand?"

"Precisely." Isaac released a breath of air welling up in his chest. "It is simply in the air because they are frustrated."

"So if I let them go to Braila, they'll stop scheming and whining."

"...I think so. It will give Carmilla some power, but that's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not. They will speak to you and Hector in one voice instead of a dozen. It will at least quiet Hector down with his complaints as well."

"Indeed." The Forgemaster then voiced an inquiry. "What of these Heartless? They are appearing frequently as of late."

"Yes, they have." Dracula drawled, drinking more blood from his goblet. "And disposed of just as quickly."

"The boy?"

Dracula only nodded. "He is skilled to a degree that I have not seen in quite some time."

"Those Keyblades as you called them, I have been unable to find proper knowledge of them within your collection." Isaac admitted. "Only references and vague descriptions of them with what I was able to dig up."

"No surprises, Isaac." Dracula stated, eyes gazing at the fireplace once more. "They are a rare breed to say the least. Not many of them left with this boy who is travelling with that Belmont and my son being proof of such a matter. Knowledge on them is limited as of right now."

Isaac hummed aloud to himself. "And the Heartless? What shall we make of them?"

"For now, they'll be useful, but at arm's length." Dracula drawled. "They are instinctual, it seems. Respecting the strong over the intelligent."

"But you are both, my Lord." Isaac remarked earning a small huff of an amused chuckle out of Dracula.

There was a brief lull of silence between them both.

"What news of the Belmont?" Dracula asked, sipping his goblet of blood.

"There were several roaming bands that had been destroyed recently by Belmont and those he traveled with. All within the trajectory of the ancestral seat of the Belmonts within Wallachia."

Dracula frowned for a moment. The Belmont Hold… now there was a name and location he had not heard in some time now. "Hmm… I see."

"What shall be done?"

"I'll see to it that some Heartless and night creatures will be sent towards the ancestral Belmont home. Hopefully the added strength will be enough to take care of them."

"If not?"

"If not… then I'll see to it we'll go there next after Braila."

A rapping on the chamber door was soon heard. From there, it swung open with Carmilla and Hector walking in.

Hector wore an outfit similarly designed like Isaac's but with a few minor details with the more prominent detail being the white leather elbow-length glove on his right arm. Holstered around his waist was a unique looking smithing hammer with archaic writings along the surface. He was of Greecian descent with slightly wavy silver-grey hair reaching towards his chin, framing his light-bronze skin and blue-green eyes.

Carmilla bore the appearance of a deathly pale woman with crimson red lips, icy blue eyes and long straight white hair reaching past her shoulders. Although her face is mostly round, she has a pointy chin, making it look like she was naturally wearing a mask. Her attire was of a black and crimson red ombre dress, sporting golden shoulder plates, matching heels and golden arm bands.

"Isaac, we were just looking for you." Spoke the Styrian vampiress.

"I was discussing matters with our Lord."

Carmilla didn't say anything else to him before greeting her Lord this day. "My lord, Dracula."

"My lord-"

"Yes, yes, we all know who we are." Dracula interrupted his second Devil Forgemaster. "What do you all want?" He said rhetorically, knowing what they exactly want.

Dracula didn't have to look back and see Carmilla's face, knowing the seductive, manipulative and selfish woman glaring at his seated form. He could practically taste the feeling she radiated in wanting to strike him down, if it weren't the case that he can easily overpower her and kill her where she stood.

Carmilla, at first, decided not to voice her reason being her. Instead she ushered Hector to do so as he was more trustworthy than herself.

"We would ask you to consider moving the castle to Braila," Hector began the request. "To conduct a full-scale destructive attack on the port."

"To what end?" He questioned, humoring the two a little on what he already knows.

"To seal it," said Carmilla, "and discourage escape by river to the sea. Then we turn inland, having land-locked the humans and turn their very country into a prison."

Dracula looked over to see Isaac's opinion on this matter. "I agree. They make a good case." Said Issac. "It unites the court. It lets us move forward."

Turning away, Dracula swirled his goblet and drank its contents once more before speaking. "I had planned Braila to be done at a later time," he revealed. "But since it means _so much_ to you both, I'll push it forward once the sun sets. Until then, amuse yourselves."

"That is all we ask, my Lord." Carmilla said politely as she and Hector vacated the room, leaving Dracula and Issac behind.

"So long as they all die." Said Dracula, staring into the fireplace again. "That's all that matters. They _all_ have to die… for my love."

_**-Hours Later, Belmont Hold-**_

Sypha currently sat on the floor with her back against a bookcase. Her eyes roaming the pages of a particular book from a pile beside her. It was rather large some time ago from her right side as it eventually shrunk while the left grew to "discard" and put away later. Closing the one book in her hands, she placed it down on the left and grabbed the lone book remaining on the right. Opening it up and flipping through the pages, she soon stopped with something catching her eye. Flipping back to what caught her eye, she deeply read the details.

After some minutes, she abruptly stood up from her spot, ran towards the railing and spotted Trevor not far away on the lower floor. "Trevor."

"What?" He tiredly said.

"I have something!"

Trevor looked up with a meagerly bored expression. "Uh, when I say 'what', that doesn't mean 'I would like to ask even more questions'."

The Speaker soon grumbled under her breath. "Oh, you are the most annoying…" She glared at him from up high and shouted. "Just stop and come up here!"

Sighing to himself, he did as he was told and made his way towards her location.

"What got you so excited, Sypha?" Roxas questioned, walking in from another end of the museum floor with Alucard coming in from a higher level.

"I think I've found a locking spell." She said before gazing back into the book in her possession. "Listen. The Belmonts have an entire literature here about the castle. They tried for centuries to eliminate it's _main_ advantage: transporting itself through magical means."

Ascending the stairs, Trevor commented on this fact. "Right. So you can't attack it if it just jumps somewhere else."

"All that time, effort and prep wasted for nothing when it moves elsewhere at a moment's notice." Roxas said with a shake of his head.

"Yes. So some clever Belmont eventually formulated most of a locking spell. A method to catch the castle and lock it down to a single location so that it can be invaded."

Roxas pondered on this recently given information. He then had to question one thing. "What did you mean by 'most of it'?"

"I can finish the final clauses of it myself." Stated the Speaker. "It's all based on Adamical structures."

"Adamical what now?"

Alucard, remembering his conversation with her earlier, couldn't help but want to know more details. "You keep saying that word."

Sypha nodded as she wanted to possibly include her other two teammates in on the explanation. "Adamic is the original human language." She began once the rest soon came up to her. "The one spoken by Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. The one that was split into all other languages at the Tower of Babel by God to prevent human cooperation."

Roxas tilted his head while crossing his arms. He doesn't know of these people and places Sypha mentioned, but figured they were rather important to this Adamical language or whatever.

Alucard merely gave her a quizzical look. "Is that how you understand that story?"

"Oh, yes. The Speakers are the enemy of God." Came her proclamation. "We live in cooperation and hide our stories inside ourselves so he cannot strike them down in jealousy."

Roxas was about to ask her further on what Sypha meant by this-

*BOOOOOOOM*

-when a quakish noise was briefly heard throughout the entirety of the Belmont Hold. Everyone present widened their eyes on what just happened.

"See? God hates me."

*BOOOOOOOM*

*BOOOOOOOM*

*BOOOOOOOM*

With each resounding quake, the noise got louder and louder. It seemed to come in rather quickly with heavy amounts of dust falling down from the rafters and ceiling… just to _really_ show how dirty the underground museum is. As these bits of tremors progressed, rather loose and lightly weighted objects fell off shelves like glass jars for small examples. Even to the point of the one skeletal display of a leviathan being hung from the ceiling was swaying back and forth.

With this progression, Trevor instinctively grabbed the handle of his Morningstar whip; especially upon hearing an all too familiar sound.

"_**RWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRR!"**_

Alucard was the one to state the obvious. "That's probably not God."

"Seems we'll need to jump ahead of our schedule a whole lot now." Said the Belmont. "But how can we find and lock Dracula's castle down immediately with those monsters upstairs."

Roxas thought for a moment before an idea formed. "The mirror. We could use that to find the castle and use the spell Sypha found to make it work."

"Better idea than nothing right now."

With this set, the four quickly went to work. Alucard and Roxas jumped down from the higher level and rushed over to retrieve the transmission mirror by the charm section of the Hold. Sypha grabbed what dozen books she had on her and walked as fast as she could. And Trevor assisted her so they could speed things up. By the time they made it to the lectern on the main floor, Alucard and Roxas finally brought over the magical device.

The Belmont gazed upon the cracked surface and faded frame before he voiced his concern. "Can we get that magic mirror working?"

"I think so." Sypha quickly said, opening up all of the books and started flipping through the pages to find whatever information she needed to complete the spell. "But I can't do two things at once here."

"I know some Chaldaic." Informed the dhampir. "I know how to operate a distance mirror. What should I do?"

It was a rhetorical question aimed at Trevor, knowing that Alucard could help assist taking care of the opposition invading from the surface. Yet with some pressure on him, given the present event, Trevor stumbled on his words. "Mmm, uh… I can't do either of those things."

"Same here, I'm afraid." Roxas stated, summoning the Vampire Killer Keyblade into his grasp. "I suggest that Trevor and I hold them off while you two fix the mirror and complete the spell."

Trevor liked that plan before telling Roxas to meet him by the door to this chamber. Roxas nodded before leaping into the air and made way towards his destination. Trevor then turned over to Alucard. "Can you get the mirror working right away, Alucard? Give us force numbers, species, and weapon count."

Alucard pulled off the leather glove on his right hand before extending a fingernail into a fine sharp point as he started getting to work on the faded out glyphs. The spacious underground chamber kept shaking as he spoke. "I think we're going to see the size and disposition of the attacking force _fairly_ quickly with our own eyes, Belmont."

"I'm forced to agree." Trevor said, quickly strapping his ancestral family longsword to his side. "Do you have a further suggestion?"

"Are you asking for my advice?"

"We're working together, Alucard." Said the Belmont. "You're still a bastard, but you're the bastard I chose to fight alongside back in Gresit. Do you have a problem with any of that?"

Alucard looked away from his current carving work and gave Trevor a stern look. It then softened with a small smile gracing his lips. "None at all."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Following through Roxas' suggestion by finding Dracula's castle." Was the dhampir's response as the Hold kept on rumbling. "We're trapped in a box down here. We will eventually be overwhelmed, unless we change the nature of the battle."

"Agreed." Unholstering the Morningstar whip, he called out to his Speaker companion. "Sypha!"

"I'm close to getting it." She called out, flipping through more pages in a frantic pace.

"Roxas and I will protect you for as long as we can."

"I know."

Trevor then ran off, hoping to catch up to Roxas on the upper level in time before the bastards on the surface forcefully got past the Hearthstone entrance. Reaching at some point of the stairs, the Hunter whirled out his chain-whip and launched it towards the leading bridge right towards the underground meusuem's entrance. The chain encircled part of the wooden railing and with a firm tug, Trevor swung and spun in the air before landing on the bridge in a crouching position. With the built up momentum, he bolted and went towards his Keyblade wielding companion not far away.

Yet he soon lost his footing when the underground cavern violently shook one final time. He fell over through a broken railing and was about to plummet towards the floor down below. But his arm was firmly grasped by Roxas, who quickly came over.

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem."

Roxas hoisted him up from the broken bridge and back onto his feet. From there the two made their way back towards the entrance of the underground chamber.

"I'm just wondering, but could you magically seal the door with your Keyblade?"

"I could, but I don't know if that'll do any good." Responded his young companion. "Whatever's coming here will find another way to breach through into here. Like the walls beside the door, for example."

Trevor released a sigh of frustration, knowing what Roxas said was probably true. Pushing past the door, the pair entered the area with the spiraling staircase before making their way up to intercept the coming threat.

Back with Alucard, he finished taking care of carving out and fixing the glyphs along the enchanted mirror's frame. He soon focused on the cracked surface on the image of his childhood home in order to locate it. And it didn't take long for Castle Dracula to appear before him as it was currently located in a forested area somewhere.

"There you are."

Yet him finding the castle was too easy to locate as suddenly the ancient, dark structure seemed to quickly light up and flicker across the mirror's surface.

"Dammit!"

Momentarily looking away from the books, Sypha saw this happen. "What's going on? Is the mirror not fully fixed?"

"It's my father. He's already moving the castle elsewhere."

Sure enough, Castle Dracula soon disappeared in a pillar of blue light with a torrent of wind following it's departure.

"I need to relocate it and hopefully it won't change locations again anytime soon." Was all Alucard said as he refocused on the task at hand. After several moments, the mirror revealed to him where his old home was now located. The dhampir quickly saw the more notable landmarks and realized what city he was looking at. "Isn't that Braila?"

In the stairwell, Roxas and Trevor reached a certain point when they heard loud crashes coming from above. Looking up, they saw many of the overpassing bridges seemingly exploding at an accelerated rate. Either large forces were speeding straight down from the bypassed entrance on the surface… or it was a singular being which was massive.

Trevor soon muttered in frustration. "Oh, for God's sake."

Sure enough, it was the latter as the one bridge directly above the two, revealing a massive Minotaur roaring as it fell through the broken structure. Coming down fast, the pair jumped out of the way from being crushed by the creature's hooves. It wasn't long after landing on a walkway not far away did it collapse due to the Minotaur's recent crash.

Not wanting to plummet down with the night creature, Trevor whirled the Morningstar towards a broken support beam to keep him in the higher area. Roxas merely dived, bringing down his Vampire Killer Keyblade onto the Minotaur's back. It roared in pain from the recent blow as the blade dug in deep. It thrashed around and tried to remove the young opponent off of its body. Said person flailed, holding on tight onto his handle for dear life as if he was riding a mechanical bull cranked up to eleven.

"STOP THIS CRAZY THAYAYAYAYAYANG!"

Seeing his comrade in quite the predicament, Trevor unsheathed his ancestral longsword and tugged his own chain-whip, having it unfurl from the broken support beam to let him freefall. Aiming carefully, Trevor poised his longsword down onto the minotaur's head. The creature saw this and moved away from the coming blow. When he dropped past the head, he reached out his arm to Roxas, who recently stabilized himself. Acting quickly, the Keybearer grasped the limb and whirled him back in order for Trevor to mount the Minotaur's neck. Once holstering the Morningstar, the Vampire Hunter brought his longsword to the front of the monster's neck and started carving into it.

The massive night creature felt the blade intruding through it's furred flesh. With the enchanted weapon sawing through, the Minotaur thrashed a whole lot more. In the process, Roxas was thrown off the beast's back and struck the wall nearby. And when the Minotaur thrashed it's back towards the walkway behind it, Trevor was struck from behind and fell off. Upon seeing the Belmont falling down, the massive creature swung it's arm and struck Trevor, who flew towards the far off wall and crashed into some building debris.

Trevor groaned as his back felt incredibly sore. Bringing up his ancestral gauntlet, he closed his fist and was able to cast the Cure spell upon himself. A green aura encompassed him as his body was quickly feeling better. Just in time too when the Minotaur stomped it's way towards him.

Before it got remotely close, a massive bolt of lightning came down from the opening above and struck the Keyblade still embedded into the monstrous creature's back. It was soon electrocuted, sending jolts throughout it's nervous system and spine with the key-shaped blade barely grazing the bone structure. And with the enchanted longsword dug into its throat added more pain through the conducting materials.

Looking over, Trevor saw Roxas up on his feet with his arm reaching towards the heavens while staring directly at their present opponent. It didn't take much on to realize what the Keybearer is currently doing with the continuous stream of lightning, but the Vampire Hunter wasn't complaining. Seeing the opening of the spasming monster, Trevor slid in between the Minotaur's legs before throwing his silver cross boomerang right at his embedded weapon. The religious icon struck his ancestral sword, freeing it and letting it fall free as his silver cross came back to him.

By the time it fell, the lightning current ceased as the gigantic monster collapsed onto the walkway. The impact caused it to break, having Trevor fall down to the bottom of the staircase chamber alongside the beast.

As the minotaur tried to pick itself back up, it soon felt a massive sting on it's heel before collapsing once more. It didn't take much for it to realize that the Belmont sliced through it's achilles tendon and basically disabling it. And before it could try to retaliate, the beast felt a weight landing on it's back.

"Oh no you don't." Roxas growled out, ripping the Vampire Killer out of its spine. Running towards the head, the Keybearer dropped down and swung his weapon right into the massive cut Trevor made into its throat.

With the added blow from the powerful weapon, the cut finally went through as blood shot out as the Minotaur flailed once more in hopes of killing it's opponents. Yet it failed, fully collapsing onto the cavern's floor, blood spreading out at an exponential rate.

The two fighters looked at each other with firm nods, ready to head up to attack whatever else was coming their way. Yet they didn't have to move at all, given a night creature jumped down from a higher level and were ready to skewer either of them.

The pair had to jump back from being impaled from the surprise attack. As they did, the creature struck the floor with some resounding blast that rippled the flowing life essence outward. In its bit of momentum, the beast swung its body around and kicked the airborne Belmont before the Keyblader as both fell back into the bloodied ground.

As they briefly lied there, they saw what other night creatures were coming down from the wrecked surface entrance. Before they could get a good look at them, they quickly remembered their current opponent, a humanoid demon with wraps on its head weilding a bone-like stave, was still there as it soon swung it's weapon right at Trevor.

The Belmont quickly flipped backed onto his feet and used his longsword to parry and counterattack. Roxas came in and swung the Vampire Killer Keyblade to strike it's blind spot. Unfortunately, the attack was blocked by the blindfolded demon. His weapon was knocked out of the way before swinging back to intercept another thrust from the Belmont's sword.

Roxas was quick to recover, bringing his free hand out and casting a quick Fire spell to knock their opponent off its feet. The attack was knocked away by the boney stave, but gave Trevor some time to strike back. But his upcoming attack soon ended as his sword was knocked out of his grasp and fell into the bloodied floor.

Not being deterred, Trevor upholstered his Morningstar and hurled it forward. The stave wielding demon blocked the attack, holding its ground before rushing forward to deliver a deadly thrust. The Belmont maneuvered away from the blow as Roxas soon parried the incoming attack. The Keybearer delivered a spartan kick at it's midsection, causing it to stumble back before it was pulled down into the bloodied floor. Looking down, it saw both it's right arm and leg were ensnared by the chain-whip before the Hunter's foot stomped into its chest to keep him in place.

As Roxas moved to assist Trevor, he was suddenly blown back by a powerful gust of wind, making him fall and tumble through the large pool of blood on the ground.

"Yeah, that's not at all disgusting." Roxas said to himself, quickly pushing himself off the ground and up to face his oncoming foe.

Roxas glanced up at the flying demon with the beaked head, grunting as he called upon Oblivion. Spinning it about he used the destroyed winding staircases as platforms, jumping upwards to the feathered night creature. The demon let out a shrieking challenge which Roxas answered with a spinning dual Keyblade strike, the metal blades clashing with its bony face. Ears slightly ringing, Roxas pressed on with his attack performing a front spinning series of slashes upon the avian demon. The creature let out a cry of agony from the series of cuts, attempting to fly away from the Keyblade Wielder.

Trevor all the while continued combatting his blindfolded opponent, it heard a reptilian growl coming from up above. Looking at the source, he soon took note of what's coming right towards them. And one massive clue were the bright flames welling up in it's chest.

"Firedrake." Trevor said in a bland and annoyed tone. "Just what I needed in an underground hold full of paper."

The demonic firedrake inhaled deeply, gathering flames within itself. Belmont however quickly whipped Morningstar straight into its face, smashing it right across the cheek. The added power from both the Morningstar and the build up flames within itself was too much for it to handle as it soon welled up like a balloon and exploded in a massive blast.

The combined fireball descended down to the floor below with Roxas having stood upon a higher level of the staircases while he still combated the crow demon.

*KABOOOOOM*

"TREVOR!" Roxas cried aloud, seeing his friend get blown out back towards the Belmont Hold interior while he was thrown back a little by the blast.

The Keybearer soon recovered as he had to maneuver away from an incoming attack from the crow demon, whose feathers were scorched by the recent explosion. Oblivion transitioned to Winter's Howl with Roxas swinging the Keyblade across it's boney face, breaking the beak off to reveal the muscled interior. Before it retaliated, Aerora was cast, sending the avian demon away. It tried to recover while airborne, but it was soon knocked down by it's opponent, who quickly appeared behind it and casted Firaga at point blank, sending the beast flying right into a large pile of debris.

Once landing, Roxas was about to rush out of the bloodied and wrecked stairway chamber when he felt this strange feeling coming from behind him. When he turned around, he quickly brought up his Keyblades in order to intercept a downward slash. Roxas skidded back on the bloodied floor, gazing upon his new opponent.

It was muscularly human in shape, possessing black skin and an embellished heart-shaped hole in the torso. A pair of sharp purple and blue horns were situated on top of the head, forming the outline of a curved heart. A pair of small blue bat-like wings were seen on the back, gold-tipped feathered wings coming out of the forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under the two clawed feet; assisting them to hover above the ground. The scaly tail was long and at the tip was a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. And the weapon in its grasp was a scalloped, blue-bladed sword, which appears blunted but no doubt can unleash powerful physical blows with (硬核) etched near the sword's hilt.

'Oh great.' Roxas growled internally as he clashed with the Heartless once more, locking into a stalemate. "What the hell is an Invisible doing here?" He gritted out, forcing the pureblood Heartless away. The time of relief was quite brief with him bringing his Keyblades back up to intercept and parry the coming series of swings left and right; skidding back with each blow.

Wanting to be on the offensive this time, he reacted quickly and slid behind the Invisible. In its brief blindspot, Roxas unleashed a series of swings as his weapons clashed against it's form. In retaliation, the Invisible unleashed several black fireballs right at him. Roxas maneuvered away from them with some somewhat extinguishing on the flowing blood while others collided against the Minotaur's corpse and lit parts of the fur ablaze.

"Oh that's not going to smell well later-AHHHHH!"

His momentary distraction cost him as he was soon struck multiple times by the Invisible's sword, which it seemingly moved on it's own. But the Nobody knew better as it's wiedler was merely appearing as its namesake by turning "invisible". From the onslaught, Roxas knocked the sword away in order to hopefully land a proper hit on his opponent.

Channeling lighting through his Keyblades, Roxas performed a Thunder Raid onto the pureblood Heartless. Some throws were unsuccessful as they seemingly missed, but the last few met their marks as No. XIII saw the "invisible" form have sparks of electricity entrapping it's form. With it's position revealed, Roxas rushed forward and delivered a series of swings and thrusts at the Heartless before it became visible once more. No longer wanting to deal with anymore strikes, it recalled it's sword and blocked a number of Roxas' attacks.

Soon enough, the Heartless' sword was brought down to the bloodied floor, unleashing a ring of fire in the immediate area. Roxas leaped into the air, avoiding the cursed flames before spinning, charging and bringing his Keyblades down upon the pureblood Heartless.

Heartless barely managed to get its sword up in time to defend itself yet it was all for naught. With both Keyblades being swung at full power, the weapons shattered the Invisibles' own blade and Roxas destroyed the Heartless with one final swing.

Roxas took a deep breath, knowing the fight wasn't over yet.

Turning around, Roxas slid into his stance as he saw five rings of fire appear with five more Invisibles' take the place of the fire and holding their swords before them. And swooping in soon after was the scorched avian/crow demon he fought earlier.

Roxas clenched his teeth yet he held a hint of a smirk.

"Come on you bastards, let's see what you can do." Roxas declared, charging head first into his next set of opponents.

Earlier with Trevor, he was sprawled out past the entrance of the Hold itself with blood fully spread out on the bricked floor.

"Probably just as well I didn't get to play with the whip when I was a kid." He muttered out, before seeing the stave demon rushing towards him. "Oh, you're still alive."

He quickly noticed the Morningstar lying within arms length of him. He reached out and was about to grasp the leather handle when the boney stave struck near his hand. Trevor tried to reach once more, but his appendage was almost impaled before the demon hit the chain-whip away as it fell through the railing not far away.

Trevor soon had to improvise, swinging his body around while on the floor and bringing his legs up to kick the demon's head before using them to ensnare the boney stave. Bringing them together quickly, he snapped the weapon in half before grabbing both halves and rushing forward. Thrusting one broken stave piece, the Belmont soon impaled the blindfolded demon through the center of it's chest and pierced it all the way through the back.

It gurgled and coughed up blood, soon dying with Trevor growling right at it. "When you get back to whatever steaming underworld shithold you came from, you tell them there are still Belmonts up here."

With this said, he pulled out a broken stave out of the demon as it collapsed onto the floor and bled out to death.

Soon the sound of growling met his ears with feet paddling across the ground. Looking back, he had little time to properly defend himself from a bat-lion looking chimera demon. It soon collided against him and knocked him over the railing. Trevor landed on a walkway down below with the chimera demon landing not far away from him.

Quickly maneuvering back onto his feet, he looked upon the night creature with a half-lidded glare. "Oh, you're an evil looking bastard, aren't you?" Trevor taunted, unfazed by the beast that stands before him. "Well I'm armed with-" Trevor holds up his current weapon. "A stick, Hmmm? Now, I won't blame ya if you choose to surrender."

This did not help at all, having the night creature charge right at him once more as Trevor was forced to back away.

From one part of the library, Sypha was combing through many volumes she had to look for in order to complete the locking spell. When opening up the upteenth book, she furled through the pages before finally finding what she was looking for.

"That's it." She said with utmost relief. Inserting a drawn out diagram into the book, she closed it up, rushed out and made her way back towards the lectern at the bottom.

Her action was soon halted as a bat-lion chimera crashed into a nearby bookcase from up above. It soon recovered, but it was harshly moved aside once Trevor came in and delivered a dynamic kick at it's side. The force of the blow sent it flying into a far off bookcase. He soon went after it, giving Sypha room to resume running back down below.

Once reacting to the lectern, she saw Alucard was adjusting and carving in more runes and glyphs into the enchanted mirror's frame.

"Do you see the castle?" She quickly asked.

Alucard moved over slightly, giving Sypha enough room to see what he's currently seeing through the cracked surface. Baring witness to what seemed to be Dracula's castle with his forces commencing the attack on Braila, it was all she needed now.

"Good. Keep focus on it." She ordered, placing down the final book to complete the locking spell. "I need to be able to see it in order to put my intent on it."

"Your intent?"

Opening up the book to the bookmarked page, she read back it's contents with the diagram sheet of paper in one hand before grabbing her Reinforced Staff with the other; which was placed not far away. "That's all magic is, Alucard. Changing things in accordance with _my_ intent." Whirling around, she marched towards the enchanted mirror. "And my intent is to drag that grotesque thing here."

Tightening both of her hands, she brought the now crumbled up diagram with the now complete magical formula present in her mind. She channeled her magic through both the paper diagram and her Reinforced Staff as the spell was starting to activate. The diagram soon burst into an orange flame before turning blue. Directing the flame towards the mirror, her Reinforced Staff sparked with blue lightning as it soon struck the flame and the mirror. Pulling back, she soon struggled a little before an ethereal twenty-sided polyhedron came out from the cracked surface. It floated towards her, prompting her to bring both hands up to cup it before starting to ensnare the object.

From his spot, Alucard started to see Castle Dracula seem to have sparks of blue lightning dancing across its surface. Flashing and flickering at every other moment as he heard Sypha grunting. He momentarily broke away from his gaze when he was almost knocked down by the Speaker, who thrashed in her spot. She had to soon hold her ground, using her Reinforced Staff for support.

"It's… _fighting_ me." She struggled out. "It's like… I'm pulling against an anchor… _and_ a water wheel… all at once."

"He moves the castle using an engine. _That's_ what's acting against you." He informed the Speaker before overhearing the fighting going on above them.

Trevor has been fighting his chimera like demon with both halves of the stick he got from that blind-folded demon for a few minutes now….

And frankly, he'd like Morningstar back right about now.

It was right there. Right behind the big hulking mass of an asshole that this demon presented itself to be. Gritting his teeth, Belmont went on the offensive with the furry bastard charging right back at him in turn.

The beast had pounced straight at him but that's where Belmont saw his opportunity. Jumping slightly off the ground he fell into a slide going right under the demon. With a roll forward, he snatched his metal whip back and spun round with the chain already flying towards his opponent.

The spiked tip struck the beast dead center in its forehead with the affect being instantaneous. Bulging about before blowing up in a display of fire and blood.

Hearing a loud clanging sound, Trevor looked up in time to see Roxas fly out over the railings from one of the higher staircases and begin falling with several Invisible Heartless's pursuing after him.

Narrowing his eyes, Belmont whipped around Morningstar and spun it overhead once with the tip striking an Invisible dead on in the face. The effect was momentarily delayed but a moment later, the Invisible Heartless burst with black wisps in its wake. Jumping upon the nearby rail, he dropped down as the other two Invisibles fell with Roxas recalling Vampire Killer with only Winter's Howl being held with both hands. The Keyblade began to glow a pure white light with a blue tint before dispersing into five separate pieces.

Flinging the Morningstar forward, Trevor latched both Invisibles' with his chain and brought them close together.

Roxas all the while had his wolf helm, clawed gauntlets and greaves with him calling upon its affinity for ice. Conjuring an ice platform beneath him, Roxas spun round landing on the platform before launching himself forward. Eyes ablaze with his claws glowing, Roxas let out a fierce cry before he cut straight through both Invisible Heartless and sent them back into nothingness.

Grabbing Belmont by the arm, the two landed just a few flights above with the two glancing back down a moment later to see Sypha and Alucard standing before the mirror with the former of the two having magical energy crackle all around her.

"Is that all of them?" Belmont asked, Roxas looking up in time to see one more Invisible and the avian demon flying right for them.

"No." Roxas said plainly.

"Oh for Fuck's sake."

Trevor sent his whip out once more with Roxas using the railing in front of him as a means of leverage as he pounced forward.

Belmonts chain snagged the Invisible around the neck whilst Roxas tackled the avian demon down, the two plummeting towards the ground.

Reeling in his catch, Trevor managed to make the whip move around with it detaching slightly from the neck with the flail tip maneuvering around and striking the Invisibles' open heart shaped chest right at the top of its right curve. The Heartless only had a second to register its killing blow, exploding a moment later.

Roxas in the meantime had been slashing as if he were indeed part wolf, shredding and clawing into the avian demon. It cried out in pain once again, struggling to free itself from the brutal assault when Roxas grabbed its cracked boney head. Applying some power, the boney exterior gave way with Roxas crushing the head in an instant.

Sypha focused everything she had right now. Encircling her arm around her staff, she used both of her hands to properly entrap the ethereal polyhedron, representing the main control of the castle's engine. Blut sparks flew all over her form as sweat profusely formed all over her flesh.

"Do… as… you're.. TOLD!"

Gazing back into the mirror, Alucard saw more and more blue lightning encompassing his childhood home. And in an instant, the castle flickered away before reappearing right where it originally stood. Before long, it soon danced across the mirrored scene before him and the Speaker.

With one final flash, Castle Dracula disappeared from Braila all together with a small tornado forming where it once was placed.

Nothing really happened right there and then. But this momentary piece quickly ended as the underground hold violently shook to the point where the enchanted mirror almost fell over. If it weren't for his fast reflexes, the mirrored surface would break and become utterly useless. And the dhampir wouldn't know if the glass plane would merely need replacing to make it usable once more or not.

Once he propped the enchanted item back up, he heard Sypha give out a long laugh as a means of relieving herself from such a stressful task.

"HA! I did it!" She exclaimed.

Coming right towards them, Trevor and Roxas were a tired mess from the fight they recently went through, despite the used Mega Potion and Ether administered. They seemed to show some bits of relief when they saw their Speaker comrade was successful in her given task. Yet something seemed… wrong, given what utterly shocked expression Alucard currently wore as he gazed back into the mirror. It was as if he was trying to see if he wasn't seeing things… on where the castle was now located.

"Where did you land the castle, Sypha?" Inquired the dhampir.

"Right on top of us!" Sypha declared, happily clapping at her success.

…..

…..

…..

"Speaker said what!?" Roxas yelled out. And Trevor wasn't any better in showing his shared reaction.

Sypha now begins to realize the implications of what she had just done.

"Oh… Yes right on top of us with a ceiling that is only being held up by wood and dirt." Sypha said in self-deprecation.

The ceiling, in fact the entire hold began shaking with dust and dirt trailing down from above.

"Your ancestors really did a good job in the architecture, Trevor." Commented the Nobody. "If not… we'd all be dead by now."

Trevor merely nodded with a twitch in his eye.

"We should get going." Sypha plainly said, running off leaving Alucard and Roxas to stare at her running away with the two sharing a look a moment later. Belmont let out a haggard sigh as the Hold continued to shake about until it stopped.

"Huh…" Belmont waited a moment. "Thought it was about to collapse on us."

"Don't bloody jinx it." Alucard said, gazing up at the ceiling as if waiting for the castle to come crashing down atop them.

It didn't thankfully. But it didn't settle their nerves as they ran as fast as their legs could muster to reach the stairs in order to get back to the stairwell.

The moment they entered the bloodied stairwell chamber, they were soon met with a large waterfall pouring down from the wrecked opening from the surface. Not wanting any of them to get hurt, Roxas quickly casted Barrier around them as the water crashed on top of them. Once it all died down, they looked at their surroundings on how much damage happened in the present chamber.

"Staircase is an utter wreck." Trevor said, stating the obvious. "We're not getting up there without ropes. So start looking."

Roxas could probably speed up that process with his skills by running up the walls and tying said intended ropes at the top so the others can climb out. Well more like Sypha and Trevor as Alucard could probably just float his way up.

"Damn… this is gonna be hard." Muttered out the Hunter.

Sypha, on the other hand, had other ideas. "We don't need ropes."

Channeling magic through her Reinforced Staff, she soon had all the water and blood poured down into the wrecked chamber and part of the Hold behind them collected right underneath them. The team of four was soon risen a little as the blood/water composition froze over and soon extended into a large platform.

"Here we go."

Slamming her staff into the ice, the structure soon expanded and rose them all up slowly towards the top.

As this occured, Trevor's eyes soon met with the painting of his ancestor, Leon Belmont. The Hunter soon felt both his gauntlet, longsword and chain whip shake a little as his sights were utterly focused onto the painting. It was as if he was having Leon giving him his blessing for the upcoming confrontation.

The moment they reached the top, they were all met with a red light. Confused, they looked onward and saw what lied before them.

Roxas had his eyes fixed at the foreboding and ominous gothic castle that he and his friends stood before. To say that it was imposing was to be putting it mildly. From the dark, grotesque structure to the super full blood moon shining in the background.

The Keybearer turned to his comrades with Alucard and Belmont in particular gazing at Dracula's castle with an equal degree of intensity. Both for different yet also similar reasons. Both were here to put an end to Dracula's madness but both had distinctly different motives. Alucard knew his father had to be stopped at all cost after a year-long hibernation. Not just to protect humanity but for the memory of his mother above all else.

Trevor was here to do the same however the last part was for him to restore the Belmont name and practices. Be the vanguards of humanity, to protect the innocent from the beasts and creatures at night to assure the rest of this country they can rest easy knowing they're safe.

And Sypha… well it was nice to know the Speakers have a representative here to aid in humanities survival.

As for Roxas. Fists clenching tightly, he could feel the taint and darkness radiating off the castle. Closing his eyes, he thought upon the weapon that he wielded.

He didn't ask for it. As a matter of fact, Sora didn't either. But they have the Keyblade. And with it comes a duty, a responsibility to all the worlds. To help keep balance and allow for people to live out their lives without the threat of losing everything they held dear.

Stepping off of the icy platform and onto the damp earth, Sypha swung her Reinforced Staff towards a far off location. The others wondered what she was doing. It was soon answered with the ice platform shot out of the hole and rocketed towards the nearby mountains.

Having everyone looking at her now, she gave her reasons. "Well, I didn't want to leave it in there to melt and ruin all of your beautiful books and artifacts."

"It seems damp enough out here as it is." Roxas commented. "But hey, Sypha did it. She indeed brought the castle here… and not entirely on top of the Hold."

"Indeed." She softly said as she kept staring at Castle Dracula. "Reading about it… Hearing the tales and seeing it up close… It's something else entirely." She soon snorted and turned towards her companions. "I'm pretty good right?"

"The best." Chuckled out the Hunter. He then turned towards the dhampir. "Alucard… Are you ready for this?"

Alucard held his gaze up at the castle that was once his home, eyes shifting down for a moment. "No." He admitted without hesitation. Grasping the hilt of his silver longsword a second later, Alucard's gaze became intense once again. "But it's time we put an end to this anyway."

The four began their walk towards the castle, walking single file with only a foot apart from each other. Up ahead, the castle doors are opened with the telltale signs of a battle of some kind occurring from within.

They climbed up the stairs, entered the front chamber of Dracula's Castle and the fighting stopped in an instant. All stood stock frozen with eyes slowly beginning to turn and acknowledge the presence of four very much unexpected guests within the Castle.

The party of four stood before the mixed bag of forces who now had their attention focused only on them. The first group were entirely Heartless, composed of all sorts of Emblems and Purebloods. One group of vampires wore black, silver and white armor. And other wore red and black cloaks. The last were an assortment of different ethnicities from around the world given their present attires; which Alucard quickly assumed to be the generals: a male and female pair appeared to originate from India, one came from the Germanic regions, another from Slavic and the last from the Asian countries.

Sypha held her hands up, conjuring fireballs.

Belmont grasps morningstar.

Alucard telekinetically levitates his longsword.

Roxas whips out his hands with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He clashes them together and in a flash, both have changed into Winter's Howl and Vampire Killer.

_**-Insert Castlevania Netflix: Bloody Tears-**_

"I terrify them, Sypha disorients them, Roxas keeps them from teaming up and Alucard goes over the top with our support." Trevor quickly listed off instructions as he got into a ready stance.

"Yes." Sypha said, hands raised.

"Let's do it." Roxas widened his legs and got into his dual Keyblade stance.

Unsheathing his blade, Alucard has it pivot about before floating over his right shoulder.

"Begin." Alucard says calmly.

The trio of Trevor, Sypha and Roxas rush forward as Alucard lagged behind.

The vampire generals, foot soldiers and the assembled Heartless all charge right for them.

Belmont flung the Morningstar whip forward at full speed, the flail tip piercing right through the abdomen of a vampire footsoldier. The explosion sent out a small shockwave with the foot soldiers all halting in their charge giving the Hunter the ample opportunity in taking out several more soldiers.

Roxas had let himself fall forward, going into a glide with his Keyblades grinding against the ground. Heading into a cluster of Vampires and Heartless, he threw his foot down to the ground and used his strength to propel himself forward.

Keyblades reared back horizontally, Roxas plowed through the cluster of enemies some getting sliced through or disintegrated with others scattering away from the Keybearer.

Sypha quickly created a barrier of fire around the party of four with Alucard now going on the offensive.

Leaping through the fire without being harmed, the fires momentarily obscured the Dhampirs' form before he jumped out the other side transformed into a White Wolf.

'Ghost?' He thought briefly before realizing the "direwolf" was not the one he was quite familiar with. Instead of red eyes, the creature before him bore yellow eyes.

The wolf bounded across the chamber, jumping forward and having his teeth sink into the neck of an armored vampire and tearing it out before spinning about and tossing the soldier into a wall.

"Alucard." Roxas called out to the hybrid, running towards him.

The hybrid merely reverted back into his human form and called upon his blade, both having gusts of wind swirling around their forms. Sending his Vampire Killer Keyblade back, Roxas clashed his handle against Alucards blade handle with both applying a torrent of wind magic.

The two blades began spinning rapidly with a small tornado forming. Several of the vampires and Heartless nearby felt themselves begin to get sucked in with only a few managing to clamp down to the ground. However, they didn't last as Roxas, Alucard and Belmont went about knocking them into the growing twister.

Sypha all the while channeled her own magic and waited as their opponents were knocked into the tornado one by one until she unleashed her own flurry of flames that engulfed the winds and became an inferno twister.

The Heartless and vampires were all buffeted by the slicing winds and scorching flames when Trevor directed his whip into the center of the tornado where Roxas' and Alucards' weapons were still spinning in the center.

The flail struck the two weapons and the effect was instantaneous. The explosion that engulfed the foes within the fiery twister were soon turned to either ash or wisps of darkness.

Alucard hummed to himself, his sword returning to his hand. "I was unaware that we could pull off such a display."

"It's something which happens with companions of Keybearers, Alucard." Came Roxas' response, firing off a Blizzaga towards a cluster of Heartless. They were either frozen in place or skewered. He rushed towards the spot and cleaved through the lot before the dhampir resumed his fighting.

Any opponents that were not caught up into the inferno twister were soon met by Trevor. Rushing into some of their opponents, the Hunter threw out the occasional silver knife their way, piercing either their throats or hearts. And soon enough, the Belmont whirled out his silver cross boomerang as it buzzed through the air and cleaved through the occasional limbs. With those maimed vampires, Trevor drew in close and smashed a bottle of holy water into their faces, causing them to scream with blue flames burning away their flesh. Drawing out his ancestral sword, Trevor parried an offending vampire before using his Morningstar whip to ensnare his opponent, bringing him down and stabbing him through the head.

Pulling out his blade, he soon leapt over a Darkball Heartless and kicked the Morningstar's flail-head into the open mouth. He performed a drop kick on it's head, causing it to close shut. The heat quickly built up within the darkened creature with a glow appearing from within. Hurling with all his might, Trevor swung the Pureblood Heartless into a bunch of enemies as they were soon met with an impromptu bomb.

Landing on the ground, he looked over to see Sypha swinging her Reinforced Staff, blocking and parrying the vampire's bladed weapons. She struggled but fended them off as best as she could. Trevor rushed towards her side and swept the coming vampires off their feet. Sypha used the opening by slamming her staff into one opponent's mouth and casting some magical flames to roast them from the inside out. Prying her weapon from the charred corpse, she focused on the nearby shards of ice on the ground and manipulated them to shoot at the nearby vampires and Heartless.

"This is gonna take some getting used to."

"Well it's your first time fighting with it." Trevor said with a small smile, twirling his chain whip around part of his right arm while still holding his longsword in his left hand. "You'll do fine."

She nodded, conjuring more ice spears from both the remains not far away to pulling water from the air. As they all gathered around her, she fired them off in rapid succession. Many vampire soldiers were quickly shot down while a pair of vampire generals avoided such attacks. Sypha and Trevor exchanged looks before they nodded and went to fend off against their respective opponent.

When the male Indian vampire came in close with his scimitars, Sypha shot out several of her manipulated ice spears. Yet they were quickly rendered useless with her opponent's dual swords. On instinct, she twirled her Reinforced Staff to block the thrusts and swings while focusing on shooting out the last of her frozen arsenal.

As it was knocked out of the way, Sypha swung her staff up, quickly forming a thin column of thin ice and shot it several feet high. The vampire barely avoided the surprise attack, but then had to dash back as the Speaker manipulated the ice to grow and extend towards him. The vampiric general jumped over and landed on the thin strip of ice before rushing along the length towards the Speaker. Sypha waited for her opponent to get close before she flipped the ice construct upwards. It was too quick for the Indian vampire to move out of the way, falling back as he was soon bisected with both halves falling to the ground.

The germanic general swung his hailberd at the Belmont, who ducked under the offending weapon. Trevor blocked and parried the halberd with both his longsword and gauntlet at every other moment. When he got the opportunity, the Vampire Hunter swung out the Morningstar in rapid succession before calling it back. The germanic vampire avoided each incoming hit before having to block a few with his weapon.

At some point in their confrontation, Trevor was able to completely ensnare his vampiric target with a few chain manipulations. With the flail-end flying overhead, glowing with scorching hot embers, the Belmont came in close and forcefully slammed it into the vampire's fanged mouth with the pommel of his longsword. The flail started overheating soon after with the general trying to free himself from his confinement. Trevor wouldn't have any of that, spinning around and kicking him away as the vampire landed near a handful of Heartless and soldiers before the coming explosion took them all out.

Looking over the battlefield, Alucard and Roxas searched for any other surviving opponents to take care of. The entrance hall was littered with dead corpses with glowing hearts fading away towards the ceiling. Though it wouldn't take long for an unnatural mist to appear around the pair. And from overhead, the female asian vampiric general reformed herself from the mist and poised to attack the pair with a conjured cloud of poison.

Yet she wasn't able to properly reach them as Alucard sped away while Roxas casted Aerora, dissipating the poisonous cloud away. Her bit of surprise left her open for Alucard to appear behind her, swiping his longsword through her head. But instead of dying, her body soon reverted back into mist.

From the rafters above, the female Indian general came falling down screaming as she planned on spearing Alucard through him with her sharpened claws. The dhampir let go of his enchanted sword, let it fly freely and intercept the attack from his exposed side. As this happened, the Slavic general flew in and delivered a powered punch towards Alucard's head, sending him right towards a far off pillar as his bladed weapon fell clanging onto the floor.

Prying himself off the floor, Alucard saw a torrent of mist surrounding him as a form soon appeared through enchanted air. The asian general was just about to attack the dhampir when a large torrent of frosted air hit her misted form. She barely had enough time to look over to see it was the Speaker-Magician's work before she was turned into a grotesque ice statue. And not long after, Roxas came flying in and slammed his Keyblades down from up above and destroyed the vampiric general in one fell swoop.

Looking into the air, Sypha saw the two remaining generals airborne as they were ready to attack them. With her Belmont teammate rushing in, she gave him some assistance, forming an ice platform before rocketing him into the air. Alucard recalled his weapon back into his hand before leaping towards the generals with Roxas following suit.

Whirling out his chain-whip, Trevor's attack missed at first before Roxas kicked the flail back towards the intended targets. Trevor used the opportunity and maneuvered his arm in such a way so the chain can wrap around and ensnare the Slavic generals' legs together. The Indian vampire tried to attack either the Belmont or Keyblader, but she didn't have enough time to get out of the way from Alucard's sword, cleaving through her neck as her corpse plummeted from the air.

Swinging in the air, Trevor hurled his weight as hard as he could to send the Slavic general towards the ground. Seeing his comrade needing assistance, Roxas slammed his Keyblades across the man's back to send him crashing down. The vampire tried to get back up and free himself, but wasn't able to see the Speaker-Magician rushing towards him and slamming her outstretched palm onto his head. The moment they connected, a large torrent of flames shot out and roasted the final general as he soon became a charred skeleton.

With the current opposition currently dead all around them, Sypha rejoined her comrades. Once together, Roxas used a Mega Ether on them all to help replenish their reserves. And just in time too when they heard a massive roar behind them. Looking towards the upper level, the four saw a good number of Heartless and night creatures rushing towards them.

It was time to resume their hunt as the four rushed at their new opposition.

_**-Main Hall-**_

Bodies littered the chamber left and right as Isaac fended off against the attackers with both his dagger and spiked whip. Both were bloodied as he defended Dracula, who ascended the stairs.

Isaac soon jumped back as a vampiric soldier in black, silver and white armor came rushing in with his drawn sword. The Forgemaster blocked the first few attacks before ducking under a powered swing. Spinning his dagger into a different position, he delivered a series of stabs, which were avoided before clashing with the offending sword several times. Ducking away from another sword thrust, Isaac used his spiked whip to ensnare the sword and rip it out of his opponent's grasp. He momentarily let go of his one weapon before catching the sword and thrusted it into the vampire's heart and killing him right then and there.

Releasing the handle, Isaac picked back up his spiked whip and rushed towards his Lord's study. He needed to protect Dracula at all cost with what recently occured.

Everything seemed fine and simple as his vampiric lord transported the castle to Braila. Dracula's forces with Hector and the other generals were sent out to take the port town in order to stop the Wallacian's from fleeing to the sea. And once many of their numbers were crossing the main bridge… things started going downhill.

From what was reported by Dracula's men once they returned back into the castle, Carmilla's army -who he soon learned sometime later- had appeared and destroyed the bridge, sending a number of vampires into the consecrated river below and killing anyone touching it. Upon the retreat, Carmilla's army started making their way here with the intent of a coup.

Thus the reveal of Carmilla's treachery.

With him informed of this, Isaac had to organize a resistant force to combat the incoming threat. The remainder of Dracula's vampiric soldiers with his night creatures, they might stand a fighting chance. More so with the Heartless his vampiric lord had summoned. The moment the main entrance was breached, Isaac did all he could to assist his allies before falling back to inform Dracula of Carmilla's actions.

It was then something happened to the castle upon him and Dracula going down to kill off their opposition: the enchanted, mechanical fortress was being taken magically. They didn't know how it was possible or by who, but it was too late as they suddenly appeared elsewhere while carrying a large amount of consecrated water with them.

After their recent "jump", Isaac assisted his vampiric master in getting him to safety, which led to present moments.

Along the way, he questioned what became of Hector. Is he still alive back in Braila? Is he dead? Captured? It matters not now as Isaac had more important things to worry about.

Especially now as he felt a mental connection from one of his night creatures, informing him of Alucard and his companions are seen within the castle. With them here, Dracula's life is potentially doomed.

Rushing towards Dracula's study, Isaac saw him impale one of Carmilla's men through the chest and pull out his heart. With one quick crush, blood and flesh covered Dracula's hand as Heartless surrounded him.

"My lord." Said Isaac. "Your son is here." Dracula looked towards him with a sharp look. "So is the Belmont, the Speaker-Magician and the Keybearer. We must retreat towards your study." Once Dracula entered the fire lit chamber, Isaac moved in a defensive position behind the doorway with the Heartless littering the hall to "guard" their summoner. "Behind me, Dracula. They will not reach you while I live."

Looking upon the Forgemaster, Dracula was curious about his companion's actions. "You would give your mortal life to preserve my immortal one?"

"To save your genius, your knowledge, and your will?" Isaac breathed out. "Without question." He looked back and stared at him with utmost loyalty. "I am just a Forgemaster. Yours is the wisdom of ages."

Dracula softly smiled at the level of loyalty Isaac bore for him. "You are the greatest of your people, Isaac. You have a soul, I think." He said, channeling magic towards the Carpathian mirror shards at the study's corner to become active and form into a singular piece. "Perhaps that is more valuable to the world to come than a dusty collection of books and apparatus. Or perhaps you simply deserve a better fate than to die instead of me."

As he guarded his lord, Isaac felt touched and rather moved upon hearing Dracula's sincerity onto him. But he couldn't lower himself right now with Dracula currently at risk of death. "I chose my death as I chose my life."

Dracula briefly gazed back to the Carpathian mirror to see an image of a desert form on its surface. It soon stabilized for Dracula's current intention.

"Then I regret only that I have taken a choice for you."

Isaac wondered what his master meant before a hand firmly grasped his shoulder. In a flash, the Forgemaster was thrown _through_ the enchanted mirror and landed in the sandy desert on the other side. After a tumble, he rushed towards the conjured portal with desperation overwhelming him.

"Dracula! NOOOO!"

As it soon faded away, Isaac saw the look of sadness upon Dracula's gaze. The last thing he will no doubt see of him… alive.

Back within Dracula's study, the vampiric lord had the Carpathian mirror retreat back into its box before looking towards the roaring flame of the fireplace. With a silent command, the vampiric dark lord sent the "guarding" Heartless away to go after what remained of the opposing opposition were within the castle.

He will wait now for his traitorous son and his three compatriots. He will wait to defeat them by his own hands, if they can survive the trip getting up here, that is.

_**-With Roxas and Co-**_

The four fighters rushed through the hallways as they fended off against all sorts of night creatures and Heartless. It was becoming a strenuous task with each having to quickly cleave, slice and power their way through each incoming threat.

"Would you know where your father might be at?" Roxas asked, slicing through what appeared to be a floating severed head of a woman with snake-like hair.

"He'll probably be in his study." Came Alucard's response, conjuring several Hellfire orbs and blasting some Gargoyle Heartless. "Past the Main Hall and Throne Room."

Trevor grunted, whirling the Morningstar into a Trick Ghost Heartless as the flail entered its mouth and eventually blew up. "Of course he'd have a bloody Throne Room."

"Do you have to judge him for that, Trevor?" Sypha questioned, swinging her staff and knocking away a couple of Shadow Heartless trying to come up on her.

"Why yes I do."

Alucard rolled his eyes as the four entered a large chamber in which a massive clock was hung on the nearby wall reading 7 o'clock. He noticed some of it's metal parts seemed to have melted and no longer hearing any gears moving, making him wonder how this happened. But he'll no doubt look into this once this is all over.

The dhampir soon used his sword to point towards the doors on the far end. "Past there is the Main Hall. We must move quickly."

It was when the four made it halfway through the chamber did the doors abruptly shut themselves. And the doors from behind followed suit as indigo flames soon covered both sides of the room.

"Is this one of your father's defenses?" Sypha asked, holding her Reinforced Staff close.

Alucard narrowed his eyes, feeling the foul darkness coming from the flames. "No, it's not."

Recognizing them, Roxas went into a defensive position. "Be careful. Something is coming."

"What is?" Trevor asked.

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind entered the chamber as any and all loose objects within it started flying all over. The team had to hold their ground from the strong current while trying to avoid the incoming objects. And it was through this storm did they hear sounds of wailing and screaming as dark shadows were soon brought together to form before a flash of light went off to reveal something familiar yet different for the Keybearer.

The entity before them was quite large and wore a long, tattered white cloak with long black sleeves decorated by a flame-like pattern. There doesn't seem to be a body, let alone a face underneath the long, pointed hood, but there were six clawed skeletal hands that were quite visible coming out from the sleeves. And the Heartless emblem is displayed on it's back.

_**-Insert Final Fantasy VII Remake: Ghoul-**_

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Roxas growled out, aiming the Vampire Killer Keyblade at the new arrival. "We don't have time for this!"

"Please tell me you know what that particular Heartless is." Said the Hunter, who quickly saw the emblem.

"Somewhat." Roxas simply said, eying the Phantom Heartless before him. "Looks different, but hopefully is somewhat the same from the last one."

"Then we'll follow your lead." Said the dhampir.

Without warning, the Phantom waved it's skeletal hands towards the massive clock as indigo flames appeared in front of each of the Roman numbers. And from the clock did a light shootout and quickly struck Sypha's form. She yelped from the seemingly painful hit, but didn't feel anything at all.

"Oh that's not good." Roxas stressed out.

Hearing this directed towards her, she voiced her curiosity. "What's wrong?"

Roxas pointed towards an ethereal '12' hovering over her head, to which the others quickly noticed. "We need to stop the Heartless before the number on your head reaches zero or else you're dead. And each hit you get has the number climbing down."

Sypha paled with Trevor and Alucard feeling tense as Roxas rushed towards the clock and leapt into the air. The Phantom tried to stop him, but he quickly disappeared from view for the briefest of moments. Reappearing right on top of the minute hand, the Keybearer cried out a spell. "STOP!"

Suddenly a miniature ethereal clock formed right in front of the larger one. The moment this happened, the indigo flames turned into whitish-blue. The Heartless roared before sailing across the room to strike down Roxas, but he moved out of the way from getting hit.

"What did you do?" Sypha inquired.

"Stopped time to some degree." He said. "It won't last long, so we need to act quickly."

"Then what do we do?"

The Phantom roared once again, flying across the room and used telekinesis to send any loose items right towards it's opponents. Trevor quickly used his whip to smack away some while Roxas and Alucard cleaved through others.

It was from there did Roxas see an orb with a glowing white heart appear within it's cloak, causing him to yell out his instructions. "Use normal physical attacks when the orb you see is white. If it's any other color, then we need to use the corresponding magic attacks: yellow for thunder, red for fire and blue for ice."

"Right." Chorused the others, quickly getting to work.

The Phantom screeched as the room seemed to darken, highlighting the present flames a bit more prominently. The Heartless disappeared with the wind picking up to some degree, causing the group to avoid the surrounding debrie.

Alucard was the first to notice the orb within the Heartless glow a mighty red. Acting quickly, he conjured several Hellfire orbs and shot them towards their present foe. With each hit, the Phantom screeched before turning its attention towards him. Leaping out of the way, he avoided an incoming series of claw swipes onto his person. He retaliated with a swipe of his sword while the orb still glowed red, but the attack merely went through as if hitting nothing but air.

From it's skeletal hands, indigo flames appeared before they were shot towards them all. Trevor quickly brought up his gauntlet as it was able to hold off most of the blow while being sent back. Alucard disbursed into a cloud of bats and fluttered around to avoid being hit by the ghastly flame. Roxas was quick to knock the flame away before seeing the one going towards the Speaker-Magician; who hadn't noticed one coming towards her blindspot. Rushing towards her side, Roxas casted Aerora, forming a wind barrier around the two as the flame bounced away from them.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Trevor rushed in, throwing several holy water bottles at the Heartless the moment the orb appeared blue. The water seemed to work as the glass bottles broke apart, given ice is derived from water. With the Phantom roaring in pain, Trevor uncorked the last bottle he had on him and poured the contents onto his chain-whip. As it was still wet, Trevor hurled the Morningstar at his opponent as he was able to land several hits before a Blizzara spell -courtesy of Roxas- collided against the Heartless.

It wasn't until a moment later when the flames at the clock went back from whitish-blue to indigo did Roxas have to act quickly.

Running alongside him, Sypha saw a number of indigo flames shooting out from the darkness as they went right towards them. Alucard and Trevor saw this and went to intercept the attacks to protect their comrades. Once the flames hit them, the Phantom appeared and swiped it's claws at the pair. They were sent flying through the air and collided against the wall.

Once Roxas reapplied the Stop spell onto the gigantic clock, he was met by a surprise attack from the Phantom and was sent flying away. With this happening, Sypha was seemingly left alone as the Heartless fired off more fire attacks onto her.

"I gotta do something." Sypha whispered out, rushing away from the trailing flames.

During her run, she moved and leapt out of many pieces of debris so the flames could crash into them. Yet one crashed into her back, causing her to stumble onto the floor. She hissed from the hit and could tell the ethereal number above her head went down a little.

Despite the odds being against her now, Sypha had to pull her weight and prove herself even more.

When she saw the Phantom appear from the darkness, she saw the orb inside glowing a mighty yellow. Focusing on her magics, she twirled her Reinforced Staff and casted off several lightning spells and thrusted everything she had towards the Heartless. The creature of darkness screeched from the continued onslaught from the Speaker-Magician. Once the attacks ended, it was about to rush in and attack the Speaker when she started running off once more.

As the chase commenced, the orb within the Heartless turned white. And from the darkness did Sypha's teammates come charging in as they attacked their opponent with all their might. Upon seeing them attack the Heartless, she soon casted the Haste spell in order to help speed up their movements so they can deliver more attacks onto it.

It wouldn't be long before a final blow was struck did the Heartless shriek into the darkness, spasming and flailing with it's form disbursed into darkened vapors. From there the massive glowing heart floating and fading away before the indigo flames surrounding the doors and on the gigantic clock went out. And with them gone, so did the ethereal number hanging over the Speaker's head.

"Well that was fun." Sypha muttered out. "Let's _not_ do _that_ again."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Trevor said as he pulled out the respective healing items to replenish himself with the others following suit.

"We can't waste anymore time here." Roxas said, rushing towards the far side of the room, kicking the doors wide open to reveal the Throne Room.

"Agreed." Said the dhampir as he and the others ran out of the chamber.

When getting to the next room, they saw bodies littering the area. By the looks of this, they were almost there.

"Huh, nice throne." Roxas briefly commented, eying the twelve foot tall gothic throne.

"Don't know if Dracula is compensating for something." Trevor said in response, rushing up the one flight of stairs before reaching the spiraling one with corpses temporarily blocking their way.

When reaching the top, they soon found one final dead body as it was not far away from an opened chamber. Alucard went ahead first as he soon walked into the study; where he soon stood before his father, gaze solemn and unwavering. Vladimir Dracula Tepes stared back, eyes blood red yet intentions unidentifiable.

The two were silent with eyes unwavering from one another.

"Father." Alucard said after several moments of silence.

"Son." Dracula said in turn.

Alucard's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your war is at an end."

Dracula smirked in clear amusement. "Because you say so?"

The Son of the Vampire Lord's head tilted down. "It ends… in the name of my mother."

"It _endures _in the name of your mother." Dracula said sharply.

"That is a petty excuse and you know it." Alucard fired back. "I told you before, I won't let you do it. I won't let you commit genocide. I grieve with you, I do. She is my mother and your wife. But going about this madness?"

"And how are you going to stop me, boy." Dracula said challengingly. "Alone? You were unable to stop me before."

Alucard frowned for a moment before smirking slightly.

From behind, Roxas, Trevor and Sypha stepped into the study with their eyes firmly on the Vampire Lord.

"I was alone before." Alucard declared, smirking proudly at having his new friends by his side.

Dracula gazed upon the three newcomers with an intense, analytical gaze.

He remembered seeing his son's companions through his Carpathian mirror some days ago. The Belmont, the Speaker-Magician and the Keybearer. They certainly held off well on their own, more so now upon seeing them in person.

_**-Insert Death Battle: The Dark Lords-**_

Dracula had no further time in dwelling on the matter as Alucard burst forward, sword raised in an attempt at impaling the Vampiric Lord.

The two crashed into the fireplace with Alucard struggling.

Dracula held back the tip of Alucard's sword with only his two fingers and thumb, barely breaking a sweat in holding back his son's blade. He casually shoved it away before backhanding his son with a powerful strike that sent him crashing down.

Belmont and Roxas ran forward weapons drawn yet they halted as Dracula pounced in a burst of speed that far outclassed his dhampir son.

Both halted in slight surprise which proved to be a mistake as Dracula tackled them both out from the study and into the hallway.

Backs smashing into the wall, Roxas and Trevor both coughed up blood as they fell to the ground.

Dracula felt a sudden spike of heat from behind him, prompting him to raise his cloak up to defend himself from a torrent of fire that Sypha was directing towards him. She circled around him yet the cloak appeared immune to her fire.

"Speaker-Magician." Dracula growled out, sweeping his cape out to disperse the flames.

Charging at Sypha, she threw up an ice shield in an attempt at defending herself yet Dracula easily smashed through it and cut her arm while sending her careening in the air.

"Sypha!" Trevor cried out, him and Roxas struggling to get back to their feet.

The Belmont got to the vampiric lord first, pulling him around to face him while punching Dracula in the face to no avail; both barefisted and gauntlet.

"Hello there, Belmont." Dracula greeted with a harsh tone.

Trevor reared his fist back to strike only to have Dracula bash him straight into his stomach with a powerful uppercut. The scarred man was in the air for a moment until he was grabbed by the neck by Dracula who held him up with one hand while the other was raised with its sharp claws aimed directly at the man's heart.

"It is time to end your line for good." Dracula declared when both arms were suddenly impaled by Alucard's sword.

Dracula grunted in slight pain which turned into a genuine shout as the Keybearer dove forward and struck him with an X slash to the chest.

Sypha was now standing before Dracula with her index and pinky finger raised while her other hand held onto her staff. She let out a stream of fire right in the Vampire Lords face with him hissing in pain.

Spinning about in a powerful force, Dracula sent the four scattering away.

Trevor however was not one to be deterred. Still on his feet, Trevor spun about his bony stick that he had held on since the Hold and stabbed the Vampire straight into his side. Dracula hissed aloud in pain as Belmont dug the spike deeper into the Lord.

He had swiped several times at Trevor who deftly dodged each swing.

Roxas used Vampire Killer to raise himself to stand, Alucard rubbing his eyes whilst Sypha tore away the cloth on her arm to reveal four slash marks upon her arm. Without hesitating, Sypha ignited her hand and placed it over her cuts to cauterize her wounds. Casting a Cure spell a moment later, the Speaker let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided slightly.

The Hunter continued to fight on against Dracula alone, swinging his weapons while dodging the vampire's own attacks.

Roxas had held up Vampire Killer and ran forward. Dracula saw this out of the corner of his eyes and knew he had to get the Belmont out of his way. The Speaker Magician had also recuperated and aimed her magic at him.

Grabbing the Belmont's wrist that was moving to impale him again, he spun the human around and tossed him at Roxas.

Roxas stopped in his run and managed to catch the Vampire Hunter in midair. Grunting a bit from the weight of the man, Roxas remained standing and set Trevor down.

"Thanks for that, Roxas." Trevor panted, patting the Nobody's shoulder.

By this point, Alucard had already dashed past them and rammed right into his father. He sent the older immortal into a wall further down the corridor and the collision they both had against the stone caused multiple cracks to appear.

Dracula remained unaffected by this attack, simply raising his hands over his head and clasping them together. He swung down hard and struck his son with such force, more cracks appeared along the floor and walls. Yet Alucard remained standing, swatting away his father's arms and chopping his neck with both hands.

Dracula let out a strangled choking sound, one hand going up to clasp around his throat while the other let out such a forceful palm strike to his son that it let out a shockwave of wind that whipped up in the hallway.

Roxas had Winter's Howl and Vampire Killer up to block the buffeting winds, Alucard screeching to a halt beside him.

Sypha in the meantime had recuperated and threw her hand up. Ice shot up around Dracula's foot, encasing and impaling him to prevent mobility.

The vampire hissed, looking up to see a flail attached to a chain coming right at him. Striking him dead in the chest, the concentration of magic gathered within Dracula's chest before exploding in a violent manner with the elder Vampire being sent flying back at the end of the corridor.

Smoke engulfed the hallway, blinding all fighters for a brief moment until it subsided seconds later to reveal a virtually unscathed Dracula who stood tall and proud.

Yet a moment later, he fell to his knees gasping while his claws dug into the ground.

"The Morningstar Whip." Dracula snarled as he panted, getting back up to his feet. "Well played, Belmont. The bane of Vampire kind. But _I_ am no ordinary Vampire to be killed by your _human_ magics."

He stood tall once more. "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes." He declared aloud while crossing his arms. "And I have had _enough!" _

Throwing his hands out with his cape opening out entirely as a literal molten ball of magma appeared right in front of the Vampire Lord in an instant.

All four blanched at the fireball that Dracula sent hurtling towards them.

In an instant, Sypha threw her hands up and sent out a gale of wind that only slowed the magma sphere down as it still drew closer.

She was beginning to get pushed back until Trevor got behind her and placed his back upon hers to support her whilst Roxas jumped in front of them.

Winters Howl and Vampire Killer within his hands, he clashed his Keyblades together in an X and a hexagonal dome appeared around them completely stopping the trio from moving back any further.

This gave Alucard the chance to appear before them and call upon his sword.

Standing before the oncoming fiery sphere, Alucard jabbed his blade into it and felt his muscles tense as he pushed back against it.

He began to slowly push it back however he didn't have to do it alone as Sypha felt a surge of power and thrust her hands forward.

The combined push from Sypha and Alucards strength made the Dhamphir fly forward with his sword pushing the magma sphere back towards its sender.

Dracula only growled defiantly, throwing up his hands and stopping the sphere entering into a brief contest with his son.

Roxas, not one to sit idly by, had the barrier around him, Sypha and Trevor disperse with the Nobody proceeding to jump and glide forward at full speed.

Having his Keyblades crash into the sphere gave Alucard and Roxas the leverage needed in creating an explosion that sent Dracula down throughout the castle with the two hybrids pursuing after him.

Trevor and Sypha had already ran forward in hopes of catching up and moved to take the nearby stairwell.

Coming out from the other end, Roxas came into what he realized was a several floored library. Shards of an enchanted mirror floated about with Alucard in the middle of it. And kneeling on the floor was Dracula with murderous intent in his features. With a roar, he shot into the air with his fist reared back with Alucard following suit. Both father and son clashed in the air with the enchanted mirror shards being knocked back from the constant shockwaves. At one point of their little brawl, Alucard was knocked down for the count and about to be fully struck down by his father.

Wanting to give Alucard some much well deserved assistance, Roxas focused on Winter's Howl and had it shift into its armored form. With the helmet, gauntlets and boots forming on his body, Roxas leapt into action and struck Dracula from behind.

The Vampiric Lord hotly glared at the Keybearer as he soon sent a series of punches at the boy. Acting quickly, Roxas maneuvered away from the blows before delivering ones of his own. The ice started to build up on the vampire's clothes, but did little to affect the towering man. Roxas didn't care at the moment as he dropped and slid around Dracula's form before delivering an upward kick to the man's face.

Alucard soon regained his bearings and saw Roxas was combating against his father. The armored Keybearer was struck towards a nearby bookcase before retaliating with a knee strike once ducking from a powered punch towards the face. From there, Dracula brought both of his fists together and slammed them hard onto Roxas' back to send him dropping towards the floor as his Keyblade form disbursed and went back to it's normal appearance.

Without thinking, Alucard rushed forward and tackled his father away from Roxas as they both soon became airborne. Slamming him into the railing on the higher level, the dhampir sent a series of blows at his father's torso and face. He meant to to continue, but the vampiric lord snatched an offending fist and held it tight. With no means of escape, Dracula soon smacked his son's head a couple of times before throwing him through the library's ceiling.

By the time Roxas got back up onto his feet, he saw Alucard's father fly through the hole in the ceiling. Casting a Curaga upon himself, Roxas bounded his way up through said hole and saw Alucard scrambling away from his father with a piece of debris in his hand as a makeshift stake. Upon his arrival, Dracula was quick to act by grasping the greater Nobody's arm, spun him around and slammed him down to the ground before kicking him away as his form collided against some furniture.

Taking care of the Keybearer for the time being, Dracula looked over towards his son and properly saw what was in his possession. "You mean to stake me?" He laughed out.

"You want me to."

"What?"

"You didn't kill me before. And you're not going to kill me now." Alucard glared upon his towering father. "You want this to end as much as I do."

Quickly bringing his foot down for a powered stomp, Dracula ended up missing crushing his son's chest. "Do I?!"

Coming up from a recovery roll near Roxas' position, Alucard spoke his reason. "You died when my mother died. You know you did." Roxas soon got back up onto his feet as the dhampir continued. "This entire catastrophe has been nothing but history's longest suicide note!"

Alucard rushed forward with stake in hand, which Dracula was quick to counter. Seeing assistance was needed, Roxas zoomed across the room and rebounded against the wall. Swinging his Keyblades against Dracula's back, the force and power behind it was enough to help get Alucard the opening he needed. And with one upward thrust, the dhampir staked his father.

Both Roxas and Alucard wondered if this was the end of it. But it seemed too good to be true with Dracula roughly grasped onto Alucard's wrist. "Not… quite… close… enough."

With a herlucian throw, Dracula tossed his son through the wall. Roxas swung his Keyblades at the vampiric lord before he ended up missing as he met nothing but air. Before he knew it, he was kicked away with Dracula speeding out of the wrecked room to continue the fight on his terms.

Rushing through the corridors, Sypha and Trevor searched for where their comrades were currently located. They could still tell they were currently fighting against Dracula, given the rumbles they are feeling echoing throughout the castle.

Rounding one particular corner did they quickly bolt back as they almost collided against a Dusk Nobody.

"The hell is this doing here?" Trevor growled out, having his whip ready to strike it down.

"I don't know." Responded the Speaker, tightening her hand on her staff. "But I don't want to be near it."

The two went to attack it as the Dusk quickly maneuvered out of the way. It twirled around the two humans and flew in the air and down the corridor. The two ended up giving chase as they quickly maneuvered through hallway after hallway, stairwell by stairwell. Along the way, they shot out attacks and spells -respectively- in hopes of destroying the creature. But their attacks were being constantly dodged by the airborne Nobody.

It was at one point that they saw the Dusk Nobody disburse in white and silver vapors, leaving the two humans by themselves in the corridor.

"Where do you think it went off to?"

"I have no idea." Was Trevor's response before he soon heard loud crashes nearby. "Sypha, this way."

Picking up on the sounds, the Speaker soon followed in order to assist their comrades.

If they were to look back behind them, they would see the Dusk they were chasing reappear itself in the hallway. It stared down their forms as they went to assist their _**liege**_. It did all it could to help provide the assistance, even if not directly. And before long, it disappeared in silver and white vapors as if it never existed in the first place.

Bouncing off the walls, both the dhampir and Nobody sped away from the charging vampire, who broke many walls from the swipe of his claws. When he soon caught up to them, he smacked Roxas into a room before speeding in to deliver quite a beating. Alucard would come in and help assist his comrade with a few strikes. He would then be smacked through the walls and end up in another room before Dracula started assaulting him with Roxas coming in to his aid.

Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat in a vice versa like manner between the two allies against Dracula. This went on through many rooms before ending up in one particular room with many gears were overheated and melted all over the place. And by the large window over yonder lay a pedestal with a floating polyhydron-like device as it absent mindedly kept on spinning in a slow manner.

With Roxas and Alucard having some space away from their shared adversary, they shared a look with each other and seemingly communicated. They both crouched down and focused a lot of power for what they needed to do. Without warning, they rushed and zoomed across the floor, striking Dracula with either punches and kicks from Alucard or with swings and thrusts from Roxas' Keyblades.

Throughout these constant hits upon his person, Dracula was focusing on his opponents' movements. He was waiting for the right time to act to catch them off guard. And in a blur, he quickly ensnared one of them by their throat. Looking upon his captured prey, he saw it was the Keybearer; who struggled within his grasp.

Not wanting to see what may become of him soon, Roxas focused on his weapons and casted Thundaga. Mighty bolts of lightning shot down from the ceiling and crashed onto both Roxas and Dracula. An explosion soon went off with Dracula releasing his hold on the Nobody as he was sent flying back.

Coming in from the other side of the room, Alucard came flying in with his fist encompassed by Hellfire flames. With a roar, the dhampir delivered a powered uppercut, sending his father flying towards the ceiling. Along the way, Dracula saw the Keyblader was airborne with the Vampire Killer Keyblade aimed at him with an orb of light being concentrated at it's top. It was soon released with a volley of ethereal crosses charged in to crash into him. Dracula was about to counter when a swarm of bats appeared behind him, reforming back into his son before being kicked. This resulted in him colliding with the ethereal crosses as he roared in utmost pain.

Dracula fell onto the ground with both Roxas and Alucard landing some distance away from the Vampiric Lord. Said man soon recovered, staggering back onto his feet as he glared upon both his son and the Keybearer. Neither moved soon after, each calculating and figuring out what their next move shall be.

For Roxas, he could tell that he had managed to inflict some good amount of damage upon Dracula, but it wasn't enough. Not even close to enough. Roxas needed to up the ante and he needed it now.

His eyes briefly darted down to his Winter's Howl Keyblade and was reminded of the secret power that he inadvertently tapped into back at the Twins in Westeros.

Looking over to his newest Keyblade, Roxas grit his teeth.

"Alucard, buy me some time."

Alucard quirked his brow at his ally who sent Winter's Howl away and seemingly concentrated on the one Keyblade in his hands.

Rather than question the request, Alucard merely nodded, moving to engage his father once more.

Roxas held his Keyblade before him and concentrated. Each Keyblade was unique and different with every one of them containing a special ability or trait that added to the users combat capabilities.

"Come on." Roxas grasped the Keyblade tightly and focused on his power and connection to his newest weapon.

He felt a brief updraft which subsided a moment later. Shaking his head, Roxas was surrounded by an aura of light which was then channeled straight into his Keyblade.

The Keyblade's form brightened with a white aura before the blade's length seemed to stretch to set loose the chain within it. The rainguard surrounding his hand broke apart as it reconfigured and shorted along the sides. Soon after, the blade and chain seemed to retreat back towards the handle. By the end of it, his Keyblade appeared more of a Combat Cross than anything else

As soon as the Keyblades transformation was done, Roxas let out a series of swings and out from the rainguard of his weapon shot out a bladed whip. With each swing, the bladed whip shot out, retracting back into his Keyblade to come out after another swing and rinse and repeat.

With a final swing, the bladed whip was sent forward and struck an unsuspecting Dracula in the jaw. The Vampire blinked with a slight wince, rubbing his jaw. He looked at Roxas in time to see the boy's weapon retract back entirely into his weapons rainguard with the boy now holding it by his side.

Alucard snorted, despite the situation. "If I wouldn't know any better, I would say you're a Belmont imposter."

"Let's find out." Roxas said with a grin.

The Greater Nobody jumped forward at Dracula with the Vampire already rearing his hand back for an attack. Roxas thrust his Keyblade down, with the blade coming out and pushing off against the ground. The added boost allowed Roxas to flip right over Dracula and land right behind him.

He began with a left horizontal swing, his Key-whip bursting out to strike Dracula across the chest. Roxas followed the attack up with a right horizontal swing before throwing his arm over his head in a circular motion with his Key-whip following in its trajectory.

Dracula hissed in pain, moving back yet Roxas was now relentless.

Whirling the Key-whip around, the blade twirled over his head as some hits landed on the vampire before arcing his arm while spinning around caused the blade to fastly turn in a saw-like manner. The rapid slices and strikes upon Dracula caused the vampire to receive a series of cuts along his flesh and clothing.

With a burst of energy surrounding his form, Roxas channeled a lot of magic into his Key-whip while avoiding Dracula swiping his claws at him. Even when firing off miniature magma balls right at him by jumping into the air. As he fell down towards the floor, Roxas slammed his changed Keyblade into the surface.

The moment Trevor and Sypha ran into the room, they both felt a small rumble before parts of the tiled floor burst open as pillars of light shot towards the ceiling. The power coming from the attack burned the vampiric lord as he was forced to retreat back to a safe area of the present room.

"Holy hell…" Trevor muttered out. "What did we just miss?"

From nearby, Alucard smirked a little. "Not much. Just Roxas discovering a new means of kicking my fathers' ass."

"Oh." Trevor hummed aloud. "That's good, all things considered."

"Come on you two." Sypha said, grasping her staff. "Roxas can't fight him alone."

Wordlessly nodding, the Hunter grasped the Morningstar as he ran forward to aid Roxas with Alucard jumping up into the air with sword in hand.

Now surrounded by three enemies, Dracula snarled, throwing his arms out. With his cape billowing around him and palms pointed down to the ground, Dracula called upon his knowledge of the arcane lore.

He was surrounded by fiery circles which then imploded into large pillars of fire that acted as a barrier for him.

Alucard just managed to pull the Belmont out of harm's way as he was closest to him yet Roxas got struck hard by the fiery wall.

"Roxas!" Sypha cried out.

"I'm ok." He gritted out. "Focus on Dracula."

Nodding reluctantly, Sypha thrust her staff forward to unleash a powerful gale which she reinforced with a hint of ice after slamming her staff down to the ground a moment later. The icy winds dispersed the fiery pillars, yet Dracula was nonplussed by the display.

Hearing the sounds of rattling chains, Dracula deftly ducked beneath the Morningstar flail and zipped over to its own with his hand held up in a manner meaning to decapitate.

He was then violently struck back by his son who delivered a powerful boot to his chest. Dracula careened back through the air when something metallic was wrapped around his neck. Fanged teeth clenched, Dracula looked over to see Roxas with his arm out holding his enhanced Keyblade and pulling him towards the blond.

With a corkscrew in the air, Dracula landed back onto his feet and grabbed the metallic whip. With a tug of his arm, Dracula's superior strength overpowered Roxas' own having the Nobody sail straight towards him.

Roxas flailed slightly in the air as he flew right into the outstretched hand of Tepes who had it grip his neck tightly.

Gasping for breath, it didn't take long for the others to help in getting Roxas out of Dracula's death grip.

Sypha had ran up to the elder vampire, rearing her electrified staff back yet Dracula swatted her away.

Alucard attempted to divebomb his father yet he was met with a powerful open palm strike to the chest.

"Well this is certainly not working." Trevor said aloud. Roxas had jumped over to him, standing by the Belmonts side.

"We keep attacking him one at a time." Roxas said.

"When we've done our most damage together." Stated the Belmont, holding up Morningstar.

Roxas only readied his own keyblade as Dracula turned to face them. He was sneering at the duo who held their weapons aloft.

They sprinted forth, with both sending out their respective whips directly at the Vampire Lord.

Dracula merely shifted his head back to avoid the oncoming whips before bursting forward in a display of speed similar to the one he used when he first caught them off guard. The two, however, were more than ready for it this time as they jumped apart in time to avoid Dracula's form from crashing up against them.

They both sent their whips out once more with the Vampire simply spinning in midair. Nobody and Belmont then shot their free arms up to ensnare their whips and change course. Eyes widening, Dracula could do nothing but get struck by the two weapons in the shoulder and arm.

One had stung him greatly while the other caused the typical explosive response it would have when striking the being that it was meant to kill.

Suddenly, both Roxas and Trevor had a glint in their eyes as they momentarily exchanged glances.

A sort of spark was shared as they cocked their weapons back with them both pausing at the same time…

Then, all at once, the duo began rapidly swinging about their respective whips right at the Vampire Lord.

While to some, it may seem like a cacophony of disorganized and random blurry swings if one utilizes a trained eye they would be able to see that every swing was timed and swung with a direction in mind.

The Belmont's strikes were explosive with every hit while Roxas's were more cutting, slashing into Dracula's cloak and skin. However, an odd and unpredicted occurrence happened with Roxas' recent strike.

Dracula felt a greater degree of impact. An explosive impact for that matter. With his eyes widening, The vampire soon noticed that the Nobody's Key-whip was glowing with a reddish white aura that only glowed brighter upon every other strike. Dracula gathered up power within himself, feeling parts of his body shift as he tried to shift into a swarm of bats in hopes of evading the next attack.

Yet with the recent onslaught, he was too slow with what his current opponents accomplished. Roxas and Trevor's arms became a complete blur as they began to increase the frequency of their attacks. Explosions were constantly about to go off only for them to quite literally get forced down with the duo's prolonged dual attack with the kinetic force building within Dracula's body until…

Both reared back with arms outstretched fully with both their weapons aglow radiating with energy and power. A second ticked by until they both swung down at full force towards the Vampire.

_***TINK-KABOOM***_

The direct impact with the Morningstar whip and Roxas' Keyblade transformation was too much while Dracula tried channeling his Chaotic powers as means of defending himself. In the process of trying to shift form right as he was hit by the respective weapons made him shift into something else. His exposed brain was soon surrounded by obscure bone and flesh, constantly shifting into all sorts of faces to represent each and every victim he devoured over the centuries. And the blood dripping from the eyes, mouths, nostrils and ears were quite acidic; given the resulting steam from the melting floor and debris. The wails and screams could be heard from each of those mouths as it unsettled Dracula's opponents significantly.

"What the fuck is this?" Exclaimed the Belmont in bewilderment.

"He's transformed." Alucard said aloud with his teeth clenched. "Though I think _this_ one was an unintended purpose."

Seeing the agony on each of the faces within the floating mass, Sypha let out a shivered response. "I-I don't know i-if that pain is co-coming from himself o-or…"

"Less talking, more fighting." Trevor said, whirling his whip and cracking part of the shifting faces.

"Aim for the faces." Alucard said, twirling his sword around.

"Really? The faces?" Trevor drawled out. "Obviously. So glad of you to point that out."

"I know it was stupid, stop making such a fucking fuss about it. It just came out."

"Boys." Sypha said exasperatedly, making them shut up.

Already in action, Roxas sped around the floating distortion as he fired off several Blizzard and Fire spells left and right. Sypha was already giving the Keybearer her support by whirling her staff to send out some magical blasts. She did have to jump and hop out of the way from some loogies the disformed head was spewing out from its many faces.

Said loogies that struck stone and ground began to sizzle, dissolving the rocks in an instant.

"What the hell, he could do that?!" Roxas cried out, bug eyed at seeing the melting stone.

"AH." Trevor cried out. "The fuck is the acid spit for?!"

"Do you even want to ask?" Sypha said rhetorically.

"No." The Belmont rolled out of the way from the incoming acid shots. "This looks worse than being puked on."

"It's far worse than that, Trevor!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping into the air and cleaving through one of the faces. Upon landing on the ground, he and the others saw the flesh fall off to reveal the ghastly skull underneath with veins pulsing along the surface. And said face soon bubbled onto the floor with it evaporating soon after. "Ew~"

No one else bothered commenting from there, focusing more on avoiding the hits and landing ones of their own.

Trevor whirled his whip around, cracking against the shifting faces as more acidic blood came pouring out. Alucard flew in and jabbed in a face with his sword before backing off while shooting a Hellfire blast. Roxas had to occasionally dive in front of either of his human companions and quickly cast a Barrier around them to protect from an incoming acid loogie. In retaliation, the Keybearer casted Balloonra, sending the multi-colored orb straight at the distorted mass with quick explosions.

The amalgamation of heads roared in pain as it soon began to rapidly spin about with acidic spit flying about everywhere.

"Oh crap!" Trevor, Roxas and Alucard all dove to whatever cover they could find whilst Sypha threw up her hand to create an ice wall that absorbed the acidic spit.

Sypha pressed her hands together with her staff in between, focusing on her magic. Finally feeling charged up, she grasped her weapon and slammed the bottom of it down to the ground.

Pillars of ice exploded across the area from both the ground and the floor. Some bashed into the heads while others provided more cover as well as a means of more maneuverability.

"It's on you." Sypha muttered, her form glowing as she casted Haste. Her three companions suddenly had the same brief glow as well, feeling a surge of energy from within.

Grinning, Belmont rushed out of his cover and used his whip as a means of swinging around to get in close to the deformed Dracula and landing a quick several successful strikes to the heads with each one bursting.

Alucard zipped in between the pillars, the multi-headed form spewing out acidic spit in all directions. Diving right beneath the form, Alucard merely held his sword aloft and cut right through the bulbous mass.

Shifting into his Winter's Howl armor, Roxas focused on the surrounding pillars. Crouching his legs and building up tension within them, he soon sprang forth. He rebounded against many of the ice pillars as he had to quickly fire off some more Fire and Blizzard spells.

Eventually after the continuous onslaught, the three men jumped high into the air and delivered a crushing blow onto the floating, distorted mass from the brain on top. The mass bellowed out in pain as it came crashing down to the ground.

"SYPHA." Roxas called out to her.

Nodding, the Speaker ran towards the Wolf armored Keybearer with his hand shooting out to grab her staff.

With a spin, Roxas tossed her up into the air, Sypha spinning while letting a flurry of fire barrage the deformed Dracula.

While she had done so, Roxas ran forward before altering down onto all fours sprinting towards his enemy in a wolf-like manner. Speeding up, Roxas became a blur as he struck Dracula repeatedly at an uncountable amount of time before jumping up to Sypha who was glowing a golden aura.

Reaching her, he pivoted about where his feet met hers with the two changing around positions. Both utilizing their own leg strength, Roxas pushed Sypha downward as she propelled herself forward.

Gritting her teeth as her magic literally permeated around her form, Sypha raised her staff above her head before slamming an ethereal orb that she had conjured at the tip at the center of the multi-headed vampire. A giant lightning bolt descended down, yet Sypha wasn't finished.

Using the body as momentum, Sypha front flipped forward and fell on her knee while slamming the bottom of the staff down on the ground with her back facing her foe.

A dozen more lightning bolts burst from the ethereal orb, the orb vanishing.

_***KRAAA-KROOOOOOMMM***_

The smoldering form that had just suffered the torrent of icy claws followed by a barrage of thunder lay unmoving.

Roxas landed right next to the Speaker who was getting back up with a slight wobble.

"That was fun." Sypha rasped out with a small smile on her face.

"Sure was."

Trevor chuckled a little. Alucard, however, didn't as he gazed upon his father's current form with a narrowed glance.

"It's not over yet."

His companions looked over and saw what appeared to be a glow coming from a pair of eye sockets. And soon after, a distorted voice was heard from the bleeding mass of bone and charred flesh.

"_**Y**__O__**u **__t__**h**__I__**N**__k__** t**__H__**a**__T__** y**__O__**u **__C__**A**__n__** s**__o__** e**__A__**S**__i__**l**__y__** b**__e__**S**__T __**M**__E__** i**__n__** s**__u__**c**__h__** a **__r__**E**__g__**A**__R__**d?"**_ Dracula questioned, voice raspy but no less powerful. _**"**__H__**a**__V__**E **__Y__**o**__U__** f**__o__**R**__g__**o**__T__**T**__e__**n **__m__**y **__e__**a**__r__**l**__i__**e**__r__** s**__T__**A**__T__**e**__m__**E**__n__**t a**__L__**R**__E__**a**__d__**y? **__I __**a**__m__** n**__O__** o**__R__**D**__i__**n**__A__**r**__y__** V**__a__**m**__P__**i**__r__**e, **__Y__**O**__U__** F**__O__**O**__L__**S!"**_

After overcoming the combined pain of his interrupted transformation from earlier, Dracula's was able to recollect himself and shift his distorted form into something else in finishing this fight. The mass of bone, flesh and acidic blood was soon encompassed by a whirlwind of chaotic darkness. After some moments, a singular pair of red eyes were shown within the dark torrent as they towered over the four combatants, with the owner bellowing out a demonic laugh.

"_**Now suffer in despair!"**_

The dark wind dissipated, revealing Dracula's current form. It no doubt towered over them by practically doubling over their height as it resembled a teal skinned, muscular reptilian-bat demon. It's yellow horns curved upward from the back. The claws and teeth were no doubt razor sharp and the wings were not shown on the back but were placed between the space of the arms and thighs. And the massive tail behind it slammed down onto the floor, leaving massive cracks from the impact.

"Oh…" The Belmont remarked blankly. "Well… was not aware he could do that."

"What the hell." Roxas murmured. "Alucard, what do we do?"

"We can't do anything but wittle him down." Alucard said frustratedly.

"We've only got a few Potions and Ethers left." Sypha brought up. This battle had been going on for far longer than they had thought. They had sustained damage repeatedly during the fight and were still feeling the effects of a few stronger hits they had barely survived.

In the back of their minds, the Wallachian natives were silently grateful for their most recent upgrades in charms and equipment courtesy of Roxas and the Moogle. They had provided ample boosts in their strength, speed and stamina as well as their fortitude.

Now the four stood together once more, facing off against Dracula's latest form. They were ready to fight but they were unsure if they were truly prepared to combat this behemoth of a form.

They needed an even playing field.

Roxas suddenly felt a warmth emanating around his chest. Blinking, Roxas glanced down and saw a small light shining out from beneath his shirt. Reaching beneath it, he pulled out the fiery charm that he had gotten back in Gresit. It was glowing a reddish-white light, calling out to him.

Eyes widening, Roxas closed his eyes and closed his hand around the Ifrit summoning charm and channeled his magic through it. He felt the heat starting to build up from within as if wanting to be finally released.

"We need you."

Light and fiery wisps began emanating around the charm and Roxas's hand more brightly as he held it close to his chest.

"Give me strength."

With the call made, a large orb of light appeared over Roxas' form. Glyphs and runes circled around it before both they and the orb disappeared. Soon after, a large being landed on the ground, causing everyone present to witness the new arrival.

Like what Alucard's group knew beforehand, the summon was a fire elemental. The massive, muscular djinn had flaming cracks flowing over it's yellow skin with large jagged horns curving over the black hair streaming from the head. There were black straps on the arms and legs while the only pieces of armor it wore were the wrist and ankle bands with an armored loin cloth with some hooped earrings as the only pieces of jewelry. And it wore an expression of utmost rage as it's stark white eyes hotly bore into the Vampiric Dark Lord before it.

Without warning, Ifrit shot forward with a mighty roar and delivered a powered punch across Dracula's demonic face, sending him flying some feet away.

"Holy shit." Trevor muttered out.

"We have our chance." Alucard declared, breaking out of his shock. "Let's go."

Sypha spun her staff around, lightning crackling about on both tips.

The Belmont began spinning the Morningstar whip about while running forward. Roxas was by his side, focusing much power to initiate both of his two Keyblades' secondary forms. The wolf-like armor of Winter's Howl and Vampire Killer retracting into itself for it's Combat Cross form.

Alucard's eyes merely glowed a golden hue with his sword floating over his shoulder as he bolted forward.

Up ahead, Dracula bashed his fist into Ifrit's face yet the summoned beast only roared defiantly at the transformed Vampire. He headbutted Dracula in retaliation leaving a scorch mark that disappeared a second later. And it seemed to grow with each incoming strike from the fire elemental.

Dracula growled savagely when he felt a pressure surrounding him. Demonic red eyes widening momentarily, Dracula watched as Ifrit jumped away.

He barely reacted in time, throwing his arms up around his form the demonic vampire was buffeted by a literal thunder storm upon him. The bolts struck his entire body with Dracula growling in slight pain at the stinging bolts.

Dracula suddenly felt a powerful fist strike his arms, making him slide back. Lowering his arms, he saw Alucard floating there with the Belmont and Roxas sprinting right for him. His red eyes then spotted the fiery summon that was aiding his opponents barrel right towards him.

Grunting, Dracula crossed his arms before swinging them both out horizontally to dispel a shockwave of chaotic energy.

Roxas, upon reflex, hovered momentarily off the ground and threw his hands up above him casting a Reflect spell to protect both him and Trevor as the shockwave washed over the two yet was held back by the barrier.

The Ifrit however charged right through, regardless of the burn marks he received. And as it barreled right at the monster, a trail of flames followed as they were contained yet grew exponentially in heat. After a number of passes, the djinn leapt into the air and let out a bellowing roar. Flames exploded from it's form as every bit of fire and heat seemed to disappear from the summon and the surrounding area.

Roxas and his companions wondered what was to become of this before the temperature skyrocketed. Like a bomb, Dracula's form exploded as a large torrent of flames shot out from underneath him. More and more appeared around the monstrous vampire as Ifrit landed not far away. With a final roar, all the flames merged together into a Hellfire Inferno.

Once the spectacle ceased, the summon disappeared in wisps of flames and light.

Drawing their eyes away from where the summon vacated the premises, they saw the beastial, demonic form of Dracula was still standing… before he fell onto all fours with multiple burns across his body from Ifrits destructively fiery attack before it disappeared.

"We have our chance." Alucard said aloud.

Roxas ran first, reverting both Keyblades back to Oblivion and Oathkeeper as he fell into a glide. His form glowed a brilliant white light with his keyblades grinding against the floor as he drew closer to Dracula.

Within his wake, thirteen pillars of light formed and surrounded Roxas; slowly spinning with their speed climbing faster and faster.

Sypha all the while began to call upon her magic once again, repeatedly striking the air around her with spheres of red, blue and yellow forming. With a backswing, Sypha propelled herself forward towards Dracula.

Alucard was already hovering above his father whilst Trevor was spinning his Morningstar whip faster and faster with the flail radiating with contained power.

And then, all four went in at the same time.

Roxas began unleashing his thirteen pillars of light and Keyblades all at once. He began with an upward strike with his Oblivion and Oathkeeper, several pillars of light following in his wake.

Following it up with a thrust from Oblivion and an overhead Oathkeeper slash to keep the barrage going, Roxas pivoted about as he felt someone else's back against his. Alucard slashed his sword diagonally across his father's chest with a thrust into the shoulder followed by a flip kick to the chin with the Dhamphir going up and over Roxas who charged in and bashed his Keyblades with them being crossed together right into Dracula's chest. Pushing himself away, Roxas flung Oblivion towards Trevor who ensnared it with his Morningstar for a makeshift chain dart.

Sypha in the meantime arrived before Dracula and simply passed by, tapping the transformed Vampire on the chest with the tip of her staff.

Immediately, the elemental spheres attached themselves to the vampiric lord as Trevor at long last finished charging up Morningstar.

With a final wide overhead twirl of his metal whip with Oblivion at the end, Belmont gathered several Roxas's pillars of lights before flinging it directly at Dracula.

The Monstrous Vampire could only gape as the Keyblade/Morningstar flail drew near and hit him dead center.

Dracula's eyes widened as all at once, the elemental spheres attached to his body went off, the pillars of lights burst and the Morningstar/Oblivion combo planted the explosive reaction right at his heart.

_***KRAK-KABOOOOOOM***_

The party all shielded their eyes in time just as everything went off.

By the end of it all, the four were met by an exploding, blinding light. Those who were airborne landed back on the ruined floor near Sypha's position. Each and every one of them were in an exhausted state with how they put everything into this latest attack. When they regained their bearings, they saw Dracula had returned to normal as he was lying face down on the ground. He was no longer moving, much from what they could visually gather.

"Did… Did we finally get him?" Sypha questioned.

"I don't know." Was Roxas' response, stepping closer to the vampiric lord's prone form.

Alucard was about to speak when he saw his father shift in his position for the briefest of moments. Eyes widening, Alucard rushed over to his companion as they were soon bashed out of the room by a black blur. For Sypha and Trevor, they called out their names as they realized Dracula got the jump on them.

"We need to find them, quick!" Sypha yelled, running out of the room and chasing after the sounds of crashes in the distance.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Spoke the Belmont, following right after her. "Jesus fuck after all that, the fucker is still going."

Dracula's form was haggard. It had multiple cuts, bruises, burns and other indescribable injuries riddling his entire body. Yet he still remained standing.

Despite reverting back to his base form, which was drained of much of his chaotic power, Dracula still had enough strength to deal with both Alucard and Roxas. Both stumbled back in the hallway, trying to give themselves some space away from the vampiric dark lord. Roxas was about to use a Mega Ether or even a Mega Potion to help replenish their reserves when Dracula zoomed in and punched them both into yet another room.

The pair of non-humans tumbled across the floor before colliding against something hard. Both groaned out of discomfort, yet had to hold on for their comrades to make it back by their side to hopefully end the fight in their favor… instead of the other way around.

Collecting their barings, Alucard and Roxas were about to continue the fight when they heard Dracula let out a gasp. They were curious as to what was going on, especially seeing the vampire's face no longer held any rage, but out of shock and despair.

"It's your room."

Hearing this caused the two team members to snap their heads towards their side and saw the interior of the room they were presently in. Behind them was a twin sized bed with a bookcase on it's left with a nightstand on the right. Above was a mural of constellations and shooting stars. On the left side of the room was a desk with all sorts of books and art supplies beside and on top of it with a decent sized mirror nearby. And on the far off corner were an assortment of toys from stuffed animals to some other contraptions.

As Roxas drank in the significance of what was revealed to be Alucard's childhood bedroom, both father and son realized the deep ramifications on what they were about to do in here. More so for the former.

"My boy…" Roxas looked over to see Dracula holding onto himself as he seemed to shake in utmost horror. "I'm-I… I'm killing my boy." The dark vampire lord soon walked over to the nearby wall where a family portrait was hung in between a pair of windows with a little dresser underneath it. "Lisa… I'm killing our boy."

Peering over towards the artwork, Roxas saw a happy couple as they wore their best outfit for the occasion. Dracula bore a genuine kind smile as he wore a pristine suit. And the woman beside him, who Roxas realized was Lisa, held an infant Alucard… Adrian… within her arms as she wore the most elegant dress.

"We painted this room. We made these toys." Dracula spoke towards the portrait, grief filling his voice. "It's our boy, Lisa. Your greatest gift to me… and I'm killing him."

As this went on, Alucard grabbed onto part of his broken childhood bed and broke off a piece of the bedpost. The dhampir slowly walked over towards his father with a new stake in his grasp. Once Alucard was right in front of Dracula, both he and Roxas saw the vampire's eyes were no longer inverted red, but to its normal state with tears running down his cheeks.

"I must already be dead."

From his seated position, Roxas saw the vampire was no longer moving at all. He merely looked towards his son with saddened eyes. He briefly looked down towards the stake in Alucard's hand before looking back up, never making any retaliating move for what is about to happen.

In an instant, the dhampir thrusted the stake through his father's chest and pierced his heart. Dracula gasped out of pain as blood started pouring out from the wound.

"Son…" Whispered out Dracula.

"F-Father." Alucard stumbled out.

The moment Roxas climbed back onto his feet, he saw the dhampir push the stake deeper into the chest, having it fully go through the vampire's back. The moment this happened, Roxas heard the nearby windows and mirror crack. He momentarily looked over to see how damaged they suddenly got before looking back; jumping in his spot upon seeing Dracula's skin turning from pale white to a deep grey before black as he seemed to shrivel up.

Dark sand started pouring down from the vampire's body as Alucard started walking back. This gave Roxas enough room to see the flesh and muscle seep away to reveal the bone underneath it all. With some last bits of strength, the dying vampire reached out towards his son for one final time. What Roxas doesn't know is the expression the dhampir currently wore as he was frightened beyond imagination.

It was at this moment did Roxas hear a series of hurried steps coming towards the bedroom.

Crossing through the doorway, Trevor and Sypha witnessed what was currently happening. Acting quickly in case Dracula was trying anything, the Belmont unsheathed his ancestral sword. With one quick strong swing, he cleaved through Dracula's neck as the rotting head fell onto the floor before the body.

After this action, Trevor soon became shocked with what he just accomplished. He couldn't say anything, merely staring at the bleeding rotting corpse lying on the ruined carpet.

Walking past Trevor, Sypha looked at the corpse before eying their dhampir and Keybearer companions. She wondered what exactly was roaming through their minds, but chose to put it aside as they needed to finish the job.

"Alucard, Roxas, stand back." She said, holding her staff with her free hand glowing with an orange light. "Let me finish this."

The two non-humans complied with the request as they soon stopped at the edge of the bed. From there, they looked upon the body which is now just a blackened skeleton within a pool of blood and the black cloak covering it all.

In his final moments of life, Dracula had grasped onto what humanity he had left so he may be killed as a man… instead of a monster.

A stream of fire was released from Sypha's hand, impacting Dracula's remains. It quickly consumed it all as the flames soon spun around in place. It grew hotter and hotter whie wider and taller with each passing second. And from within the fire did the four hear an otherworldly shriek.

Trevor quickly pulled Sypha away while Roxas went in front of Alucard, protecting them respectively as blackened smoke quickly shot towards the ceiling. The flames soon disappeared as a great whirling darkness filled the room as it seeked a means of escape. It soon found it by exiting through the bedroom's doorway and the cracked windows by the family portrait. Opening his eyes, Roxas saw all sorts of silhouetted faces shrieking out within the darkness as he sought its way out.

After several long seconds, the darkness was no longer present. With nothing remained of Dracula… all except for something shining on the ruined floor. Crouching down, he inspected it and saw it was a silver wedding band.

He heard groans coming from the others. Looking around, Roxas saw they were on the ground as they shakily got back up onto their feet.

"Is… Is that it?" Asked the Speaker.

"Alucard." Trevor addressed. "Did… Did we do it?"

"We did." Said the dhampir. Roxas walked over and placed the ring into Alucard's hand. Looking upon it for several moments, he closed it as Alucard choked a little. "I… killed my father."

"You ended a war on humankind." Said the Vampire Hunter as he sheathed his sword. "Don't get wheepy about it."

Roxas was about to tell Trevor off with what he just witnessed before their arrival when Sypha spoke up. He hoped she would speak some reasoning to help soften Alucard's present feelings, but that wasn't entirely the case. "Trevor's right." She said, surprising both Trevor and Roxas. "You've saved countless lives. But… it's alright to mourn the man you once knew, too."

Roxas breathed out a little sigh of relief on hearing Sypha's recovery statement.

All the dhampir did was gaze upon his family portrait of a life that once was. "He died a long time ago."

With that said, Alucard moved his way out of his childhood bedroom. Trevor and Sypha hanged back for a little while longer before following after Alucard, leaving Roxas all alone.

With this little bit of privacy, Roxas walked over to closely look at the Tepes family portrait. He wanted to see the people Alucard once knew when they were both alive.

It was strange to see Dracula all sincere and happy in the portrait as all he saw before was a rampaging monster. But it was good the man rose from the beast, even for a short period of time.

Upon gazing at Lisa, Roxas couldn't help but wonder how great of a woman she was before everything went downhill last year on this _World_. He heard great things about her with hardly any faults from her dhampir son. Being not only an excellent doctor, but also a great and loving wife and mother.

He didn't know how long he stared at the portrait as hints of morning light started seeping through the vacant windows. They slowly hit the nearby mirror on the other side of the room and reflected back towards the family portrait.

As it did, Roxas saw something revealing within the portrait. Something all too familiar to the Nobody as he gazed upon an odd imprint… of a _**Keyhole**_?

Without notice, the Vampire Killer Keyblade flashed within his hand as he instinctively jumped back. An odd sensation of muscle memory kicked in as he twirled the Keyblade in his hand before pointing directly at the Keyhole hiding within the family portrait. Light gathered towards the tip before shooting out and connecting with it as the _Keyhole_ to this _World_ glowed brightly as the morning sun.

As both met, a loud click was heard as it seemed to reverberate within the room. And before long, the light faded away and disappeared from the Tepes family portrait.

"Did… Did I just find a _Keyhole_?" Roxas muttered out with a surprise blink of the eye. He laughed to himself before exiting the room in order to catch up with the others.

It was relatively quick as his teammates were walking at a slow pace. No one spoke a word as they made their way back out of the castle. Neither even noticed Roxas' arrival as they were more focused on themselves. And rightfully so as each were trying to fully digest on what they managed to pull off. Not to mention with everyone exhausted from the long marathon of fighting.

Eventually reaching the entrance hall, the early morning light started crawling into the castle. Any vampire corpses touched by the sunlight were soon burned into ash and smoke and it will continue until the last of them are taken care of.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the present room, Alucard merely looked on with all sorts of thoughts and emotions filling his very being. He was brought out of them upon feeling a hand grasping onto his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Sypha giving him a small smile before she reached out and grasped Trevor's arm before going towards his hand in order to give him one as well. Alucard then gazed over when he felt Roxas playfully jab him a little with his elbow before giving him a reassuring smile.

The four fighters looked upon each other before walking through the castle's entrance as they were fully greeted by the beautiful early morning sun.

A new day was upon them. A new tomorrow for the _World_ as a great evil was slain. And as one journey has ended, one begins while another continues on.

But first… they all were gonna rest for a while. A long, _long_ while.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Boy… this was quite a long chapter with how it turned out. Quite the task done here as it hopefully pleases you all. Almost wrapping up the rest of Castlevania Season 2 here. Yet that shall be done in the next chapter as we transition back to Game of Thrones events.**

**So… I keep getting requests from a few readers for Roxas to go visit the world of Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru. For those who don't know that, it's a hentai game turned anime (or h-game and h-anime respectively for short) which is extremely dark and graphic. I'm pretty much going to say this now that I am NOT doing that **_**World**_**. Free Man Writer and I have already made a list of **_**Worlds**_** for Roxas to visit in this story and will not be putting in any more at this time given if we insert too much it would divert away from the main story elements of this crossover. Not to mention Kuroinu wouldn't exactly fit with the themes we already discussed.**

**Then here it is again, I repeat there will be no Kuroinu World being visited… EVER!**

**Asides from that bit… man… Star Wars: Clone Wars has finally ended in such a bitter sweet send off. Such an impactful series which changed fandom in so many ways.**

**Free Man Writer: Just everything about that ending. From the intense action to the last five minutes of wordless storytelling. The graveyard of the Clones to Vader finding the Lightsaber he gave to Ahsoka some years later. That's just perfection right there. God, what I wouldn't give to see EVERYTHING that Filoni and crew had planned out for the entirety of Clone Wars. But what we got was pretty damn amazing.**

**Jeb: Here's hoping their next projects will run smoothly and gloriously. From the next installment of Mandalorian to the supposed Rebels sequel series to whatever else for our enjoyment.**

**FMW: Indeed, so yeah, here's to hoping for more good shit. Also piggy backing off of what J said earlier, a lot of our Worlds if not all of them have basically been planned out and all. So unless you bring an A-Game level and I mean Half-Life 2 levels of detailed descriptions as to why you want to see a certain World, we're not taking your suggestions unfortunately due to the extensive planning that has gone into this story. So, sorry guys.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	21. Small Farewells and Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 21: Small Farewells and Greetings**

A calm, peaceful day greeted Castle Dracula with the warm sunlight shining down from up high. A gentle breeze swept along the walls before entering through what openings there are. From the broken windows of Alucard's childhood bedroom to the several entrances that were kept open.

From what was once quite the haunting structure -which it still is- is now something else.

Wandering through the vast number of hallways, corridors and rooms, Roxas inspected the spaces which were once an extended battleground.

So much destruction littered the areas. So much damage onto the place, which would take weeks, months, possibly years to fully repair.

To sum it up, they had really messed up the place as both him and the three Wallachians were responsible for their own fair share.

Yet there were areas neither of them remotely came near or entered in the first place. But with how the battle against Dracula went, Alucard and Roxas could've been thrown into said places without really noticing. After all, they were fighting for their lives and had to put all their focus into such matters.

One such place was an observatory-like laboratory. Many remains of beakers, bottles and tubes were all over the place. Their concocted liquids were spread out while whatever gases were stored could be faintly picked up by one's nostrils. On the far end, a telescope was stationed there with it pointed through the opened hangar. And above it was a working diorama of the solar system, which Alucard had pointed out for a brief tour earlier this day.

There were many more rooms and chambers like this, making Sypha feel awed, Trevor seemed slightly interested and partially bored after a few and Roxas was a mix between the two.

"So much like the engines and things we saw under Gresit." Sypha whispered out, feeling awed on all the tools and machinery before her.

"Alucard must have learned it all at his daddy's knee." Rationalized the Belmont. He released a tired sigh as both he and Sypha wandered out of the lab and trekked back towards the entrance hall. "It's incredible, really."

'Compared to you two, I've seen more _incredible_ things.' Were Roxas' unvoiced thoughts.

He had been to a few _Worlds_ that were _far_ more technologically advanced than the present one he was in. Twilight Town and the World that Never Was being two _small_ examples. Even seeing others through Sora's memories; such as Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and Disney Castletown. But Roxas did give Dracula credit where credit was due for making good advancements. And he had the distinct feeling that if Vexen and Zexion were alive, they'd want to learn more about Dracula's advancements while occasionally diving into the Belmont Hold for some amount of time.

"It's the true science. My people heard the stories, but didn't quite hold on to the truth of them." Stated the Speaker-Magician.

"Less damage than I would have thought. Apart from the mess in that little room Alucard showed us." Trevor said, reflecting back a little on some rooms he inspected previously.

"Yes, the engine room that moves the castle." She said, referring to the battleground where the majority of their fight against Dracula took place. "I cannot imagine how _that_ worked."

Roxas soon spoked. "I asked Alucard a little about it earlier. He said it was a mixture of magic and technology." He saw the questioning looks on their faces, doing a quick explanation. "The machinery and tools used for and from scientific purposes."

"You sure know about this _technology_, Roxas." Trevor worded out.

"You'd be surprised at what I know."

"Like the lightbulb?"

Roxas nodded before resuming his earlier statement. "Well the one Polyhydron-like device in the engine room was the main core of the system which controlled the castle; the heart or brain if you will. But with the surrounding system as it is now…"

Trevor soon realized and picked it up from there. "It doesn't work anymore."

"Crippled, if you think about."

The Belmont then smirked at Sypha. "You _melted_ it."

"_I_ didn't melt anything." She proclaimed before voicing her pondered thoughts. "It must have been straining against the locking spell."

"Well you weren't the Lord of the castle," said the Nobody as the trio entered the entrance hall. "So of course it would fight back."

Upon entering the area, they were greeted with more light coming from outside. They heard some flapping in the air, seeing some birds flying in and out of the castle. And scurrying not far away were some rabbits which recently scampered in.

What was once the battleground the four teammates came into last night, eventually littered with vampiric corpses, were all cleared out as they turned into ashes after sunlight hit them. And what armor they once had were tucked away for _other uses_.

"What do you think he's going to do now?" Sypha voiced her shared thoughts with Roxas and Trevor.

"I had a plan, you know." The others looked up towards the branching staircase leading up to the higher level to see Alucard walking down the steps. "I was going to go back to Gresit, return to my vault, go back to sleep."

Trevor thought there was more to it than _that_. "But?"

"But…" Alucard carried on, descending the last flight of stairs. "If I leave the castle here… All his work is inside it. His libraries, his materials, his knowledge. What happens to all _that_ if the structure is abandoned?"

"It would no doubt be raided." Roxas realized. "For some, they would rob the castle of anything _remotely_ valuable to them. Then they would destroy the rest as they either wouldn't make heads or tails of what your father had here to just finish off your father's memory. Thus destroying what you have left of your parents, aside from your memory of them."

Alucard nodded to Roxas' conclusion. "You can see why I can't just leave it here." Silence filled the entrance hall as the two human Wallacians digested this bit of information. "As it would be the grave of my family, so too will it be mine."

It had honestly been years since he had the castle all to himself. The few last times this happened was when he was but a young child. His parents left abroad to celebrate their wedding anniversary and his father entrusted him with their home to look after.

They were, suffice to say, an _experience_.

Now Alucard has possession of the castle again. And this time, for good.

After thinking it over, Trevor voiced one simple word. "No."

Alucard wore a questioning look upon his face. "No?"

"No." Trevor firmly repeated. "We can't move this thing."

"Sypha broke it." Roxas said quickly.

Sypha was quick to defend herself. "_I_ did not."

"You kind of did." Alucard said.

Roxas soon gave her a cheeky grin. "We all saw _what_ you did."

She felt affronted by this as she crossed her arms. "I do not break things."

Trevor then looked at his male compatriots. "So, we're agreed, she _broke_ it."

"Oh, yes/definitely." Alucard and Roxas said at once.

This got the Speaker to imitate a pufferfish, pouting as her teammates ganged up on her.

The three men chuckled/laughed at this. Upon settling down, Trevor basically stated the obvious. "So it's staying right here, forever," he looked over and jabbed his thumb towards the Belmont ruins seen right outside of the front entrance, "right on top of the Belmont Hold." He then looked back towards the dhampir. "Which is now also open to the world."

The hearthstone doorway which led into the underground library was basically destroyed by the invading night creatures. Sypha and Roxas had tried to get it patched up sometime after waking up this morning, but it was far too heavily damaged. Neither knew how to make a new one, let alone properly fixing it back up. Even then, because of what the night creatures did, there was now a large gaping hole that would take a long time to cover back up.

So like how Castle Dracula is at risk of being robbed by anyone, so too will the Belmont Hold.

Trevor walked aside as he soon began talking. "Up here, your father's collected knowledge. Down there, the collected knowledge of your mother's people. As above, so below. Both halves of you, Alucard."

Alucard, like Sypha and Roxas, grew curious with what Trevor was leading all this to. "I'm listening." Said the dhampir.

Trevor soon threw an arm around Alucard's shoulder, waving his arm towards the ruined estate before them. "Behold, you sulky, half-vampire bastard. I bequeath you the Belmont Hold." This quickly drew in surprised reactions from his teammates. "Make that _and_ the castle your home, _not_ your grave." Trevor then smiled at the shocked dhampir, suppressing a laugh wanting to be released from seeing the reaction. "_Be_ it's last defender."

Whatever respect he had for Trevor and his bloodline increased tenfold upon hearing this shocking offer. He wasn't just offering the ruined estate of the Belmont family, but the treasure trove of artifacts, weapons, secrets and knowledge which lay underneath.

Alucard looked upon the Belmont and sought to see if he was joking with the offer. Yet all he saw was nothing of that at all.

"You're giving Alucard your home?" Roxas voiced, wanting to confirm it all as Alucard seemed too surprised to even speak.

Trevor nodded before looking back at Alucard. "It's yours." He confirmed. "My childhood home and your childhood home. Protect them both. Make something out of 'em." He softly snorted, gazing upon the interior of the entrance hall. "Something better than a pile of ruins and a symbol of terror."

Processing through it all, Alucard could only nod; accepting the very generous gift given onto him.

_**-The Belmont Hold-**_

It was a little interesting in getting back into the Belmont Hold with how the majority of the stairwell was considered splinters at this point. Sure it was rather easy for Roxas and Alucard, given their own landing strategies. Trevor and Sypha, on the other hand, needed to traverse their way down through other means; i.e. rope.

Reason why the four had to come back down here was to properly retrieve what they left down there before their abrupt confrontation last night. Not to mention since Trevor, Sypha and Roxas would be leaving the next day, they wanted to take whatever else they would need for their travels. Either from what they previously came across and found to any other means of searching. After all, who knows how long it'll be before either of them make their return here.

Besides, they needed to properly dispose of the night creature corpses first, which were still in the Hold. And no one wants their rotting flesh to stick up the place more than it should.

It honestly took a bit of time to properly gather and hoist said corpses out of the underground library; especially the Minotaur. Once those were taken care of, the four explored the space together one final time.

While Trevor and Sypha combed through one section first, Alucard and Roxas went through another on the other end.

"I gotta ask, but what are you gonna do now with the Belmont Hold once all of us are gone?" Roxas inquired, pulling out a book from a mental list of items he wanted to take with him.

Alucard looked towards some of the broken beakers, glass and items lying about, quickly answering the first to come to mind. "Cleaning up the mess, for starters. The night creatures caused quite the amount. Especially with what you and Belmont contributed." Roxas gave out a small chuckle. "After that, I'll be installing electric lights down here."

Roxas soon eyed the candle lanterns, which were currently lit by magical flames; courtesy of Sypha. "Yeah… whatever candles left down here are obviously not going to last forever. After all, we used up the last ones yesterday." He then looked back at Alucard. "And after that?"

"My father was a man of knowledge; something my mother respected, admired and loved as she learned under him. Wanting to honor both, I'd want to learn as much as I can with everything within my old home and given onto me by Belmont."

Roxas nodded, gazing back upon the many sections of the underground library. "Somewhat glad you have a long life expectancy cause now you'll be reading all of this."

Alucard let out a faint chuckle. "True and in some ways, I'm rather excited to fully explore them both."

Roxas gave him a quizzical look. "Fully?"

"There were… _places_ within the castle my father had locked both my mother and I out of. Stating it was for our safety."

"I'm getting the feeling he was partially telling the truth."

"That is what my mother and I agreed upon. But we respected his wishes. Now since he's gone…"

Roxas nodded, completely understanding the meaning. "Then I hope what you find will be what you expect there to be."

"And then some." Alucard muttered out. "There are things I had wanted to know about for years about both my father and my childhood home. Though it might lead to some more questions than answers."

"Like…?"

"Why Death wasn't present when we stormed the castle."

Roxas was curious on what or rather _who_ Alucard was referring to. He soon got a brief explanation as Death was an entity born out of Chaos, a manifestation created from the deaths and evils the _World_ had to offer over the millenia. Alucard didn't was uncertain if Death, who was Dracula's most faithful servant and second-in-command, was the same cosmic being who is equal in strength and power as God Himself. It was hard to tell on the matter as Dracula rarely talked about the entity.

After slumbering for a good number of hours, Alucard's clear head soon wondered why Death never appeared in the battle yesterday. He could _clearly_ turn the tide and make things much more difficult for the dhampir and his companions. Another idea formed which made Alucard ponder if like Ifrit, could Death perhaps be an entity which only Dracula could summon?

There were so many questions Alucard couldn't wait to find the answers to on this topic and so many others. And so far, he'd gotten his sympathies by the Keybearer.

_**-Hours Later-**_

Within a small kitchen, Sypha and Trevor sat by the table as they watched Alucard and Roxas cook up a meal for them all. The fragrant smell wafted in the air, made the two human Wallacians wonder how delicious the meal will be.

It was rather interesting to see them go in the current setting as opposed to what they all had to do while on the road and back at the surface of the Belmont Hold. Mixture of quick preparations in case any Heartless, Nobodies and Night Creatures were to show up from out of nowhere.

But now was certainly different for the lot with the World saved with no sign of any dark creatures lurking in the territory.

When gazing back onto the kitchen set up around them, they saw how more advanced and clean it was as opposed to how they were used to seeing in the villages they've come across in the past. Instead of an oven made out of brick, stone or beaten metal, this one is made out of sleek steel. The furbished icebox was quite small, yet compacted much content within the unique looking machine compared to the very large chilled rooms to hold dead pig, chicken and cattle carcuses. And it didn't compose of just meats, but also a variety of fruits and vegetables.

Trevor and Sypha had briefly wondered how Dracula designed such machinery in such simple ways. Not to mention they were curious as to how the deceased vampiric lord acquired all of these food stuff. Sypha thought most were grown in some sort of glasshouse Dracula has somewhere within the castle. Trevor added that the majority had to be taken from villages Dracula and his forces pillaged and raided prior to what happened in Braila.

Both were good on opinions, but didn't want to fully debate to ruin the mood of their coming meal.

"So what are you two making, anyways?" Sypha asked.

"A fish soup." Was Roxas' response, stirring the contents of a large pot before lifting the ladle to do a little taste test.

"It was a favorite of mine growing up." Alucard added in, pulling out some freshly baked bread out of the oven.

"Smells divine."

"Gonna be sad to not have your cooking anymore." Trevor said with a small frown.

"Oh~ Trevor is gonna miss you, Alucard." Sypha teased.

"Am not."

Alucard merely shook his head as he placed the tray on the nearby counter to let it cool down.

"And what about me?" Roxas said, pouring the soup into several bowls.

"I'll miss you and so will Trevor, even if he won't voice it."

The Belmont merely grumbled, reaching for one of the nearby wine bottles. Sypha smacked his hand away, knowing the Hunter will just chug the whole thing without restraint.

Roxas saw this and mirrored Alucard's action moments prior as he soon placed the soup dishes on the table.

After taking care of whatever business had to be settled in the Belmont Hold, the four went their separate ways before having to come back together by the time the sun was setting. While Trevor and Sypha were exploring the forested territory for whatever purpose, Roxas and Alucard went to gather whatever could be needed to help prepare for dinner at one point. Roxas had found a storage room of all sorts of drinks from the many shelves containing bottles of wine, ale and beer; barrels of clean water… and canisters of chilled blood which were probably used to help sedate the vampires for some time.

Roxas was a little glad he didn't inform Trevor of the alcoholic beverages he found. The Belmont would no doubt hoard all of the bottles and barrels which were still intact as if they were the greatest treasure he could get his hands on.

Which didn't matter all things considered once Alucard set several of those bottles out onto the table for dinner. A means of giving variety to their beverages of choice for the four of them.

Seating himself down, the group of four dug into their meal.

"Mmm" Sypha hummed aloud. "This is delicious."

Trevor slurped down his soup. "Gotta admit, this ain't bad in the slightest. I can understand Roxas' experiences, but you Alucard?"

The dhampir shrugged a little. "An activity I often had with my mother in my younger years. As years went on before she had father and I ventured out of the castle, all of us would take turns cooking."

"Careful there, Alucard." Trevor quipped, drinking a bit more wine from his glass. "That almost sounded pleasant and sentimental there for a moment."

"Oh trust me, that's the drink talking." Alucard stated, twirling his glass around.

Trevor smirked, lifting his glass and swirled the contents a little. "Yeah, well my drink is definitely telling me to _'drink me'_." The Belmont then took on a little higher tone of voice as if he spoke for the alcoholic beverage. _"I make life more fun. Everybody from a reigning king to a bum on the street knows that~~"_

"Yes, while making them stupid and all depressed along the way." Alucard jabbed in.

Reaching into his coat, Roxas spoke. "Then I hope you won't use _all_ of this for your little moments of pleasure, Trevor."

Trevor blinked in confusion when he saw a money purse being placed in between him and Sypha. And by telling from the design of it, it was apparent on _what_ it exactly was.

"How-"

"Asked the Moogle for another one so you two can use and _share_." Roxas stressed out, more so towards the Belmont. "Sold the armors and weapons of those vampire corpses to him to at least help get you two started. And I added some of what I have, so it'll last a while."

"Wait… how much of them did you sell?"

Roxas paused, realizing what he just said before answering Belmont's question with one of his own. "How _much_ of it were you going to use?"

Trevor raised his hand to argue with him but when he thought about, was he really going to use any of that rusted, beaten and wrecked old metal? The Moogle probably has more use for it than he did.

"...Point taken."

Trevor was about to reach for the new Munni pouch when Sypha quickly snatched it from the table. "You are very generous, Roxas. _We_ thank you for your gift to _us_." She said while glaring a little at Trevor who slumped in defeat making him mutter out 'thank you'.

Roxas, feeling slight pity on his friend, discreetly handed him off some spare coins with Trevor's eyes widening slightly before grinning maniacally in gratitude.

"Why is your face like that?" Alucard asked aloud, slightly put off by Belmont's expression.

"Oh, nothing~"

"...Right."

Sypha gave a suspicious look at Trevor, turning to Roxas who had an all too innocent face. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to see if her stare would get the boys attention yet he seemed adamant about eating his soup in peace.

The four ate in a relative silence, occasionally making small talk here and there yet towards the end…

"So, Roxas, what will you do now?" Sypha asked, wiping her mouth after finishing her meal.

Roxas took a sip of his wine and held a thoughtful expression.

"I figure… it is high time for me to head back to where I was before meeting you all at Gresit."

Hearing this, Sypha couldn't help but feel a little sad upon hearing this confirmation.

When she and Trevor walked around the grounds earlier, she had wondered if Roxas would join them in going towards Braila before finding her tribe. After all, neither of them knew how many of Dracula's forces were left behind there. With his death, chaos would no doubt spread all over with no means of control. So iff Roxas were to come with her and Trevor, then they would surely be able to handle things a whole lot easier.

When voicing them to Trevor, she was surprised to learn of Roxas' intentions -from him- after they defeated Dracula. From going back to some kingdom he originated from in order to help take care of some business he had previously. One such thing was dealing with his engagement with a princess of all people.

Perhaps his duties could seem dire on some points of views. But what's more important than taking care of the rest of Dracula's forces?

Sypha could only nod with small bits of disappointment showing on her features.

"Hey now, what's with that face?" Trevor questioned, making the Speaker blink. "It's not like he's up and leaving forever from our lives. This isn't gonna be the last time we see him after all."

"Yeah, I'll try to meet up with you two… somehow." Roxas said while muttering the last part to himself.

Which would be rather hard, given the lack of communication in knowing their whereabouts when he wanted to find them in this _World_.

"There ya see." Trevor said, gesturing to the teen. "He'll keep in touch and visit us when he can."

Sypha looked at the Keybearer before accepting it. "Well… you better. You promised so you better keep your word."

The three men chuckled at the serious expression Sypha gave off before she too joined in.

"There is one thing that's bugging me since we first met you back in the Gresit catacombs."

Alucard rose a brow as he partook more of the fish soup. "Which is?"

"Since you clearly weren't the Sleeping Soldier, who was it and did you meet him down there?"

Taking a sip of his wine to wash out his throat, the dhampir gave his response. "I have."

"You did?" Sypha said excitedly.

"Please tell me he was merely a corpse when you found him." Trevor said, getting up to grab himself another bowl and piece of bread.

Alucard shook his head. "Not so, Belmont. There was indeed a _Sleeping Soldier_ from within."

This caught the trio off guard, gazing at Alucard with great intrigue now.

"Truly?" Sypha whispered in awe.

Alucard nodded. "Yes indeed. He had been slumbering there for some time. And he was alive."

This only served to draw them in more.

"He had departed from his sleeping space, me taking his place down there soon after."

"And where is he?" Trevor asked.

"Traveling the world." Came Alucard's response. "Being asleep for so long, he probably wanted to know the current state of the world and wanted to see it with his own eyes. He'll no doubt make his return at some point."

"Would that be from eventually hearing of Dracula's forces being taken down by us or something along those lines?"

"Probably."

"Do you, perhaps, know where he currently is?" Upon seeing Alucard shake his head 'no', Sypha voiced another inquiry. "Then how could we possibly know how to spot him, if say, we were to come across him?"

"What does he look like?" Trevor practically summed it up.

Alucard hummed in thought. "Truthfully, I was rather blurry in sight. I was still reeling from my injuries with my father and had barely a conversation with the man before laying myself to rest. All I can recall is the red coat and bandana along with a clawed hand when I stumbled into his chamber by accident instead of my own."

"That doesn't fit much of a description." Said the Belmont.

Alucard deadpanned at him. "Well excuse me, I was in pain and on the brink of death. Sorry for not giving you a proper outline. I didn't even get the chance to get his name."

"Do you remember anything else?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, though vaguely." Alucard murmured. "Eyes, blood red with hair that was black as the night yet also rather unconventional."

"Unconventional?" Sypha repeated. "How so?"

Alucard crossed his arms in thought before looking at Roxas. "It actually reminds me a bit of your hair, Roxas. Not that it was spiky but that it was… well, alright, it was a bit _spiky_ at certain points"

Roxas blinked, momentarily palming the tips of his hair.

"That's all?" Trevor said.

Frowning, the Dhamphir thought hard on the matter. "I caught a glimpse of a weapon he wielded. It was a miniature cannon with three barrels and I believe with some sort of curved trigger for one of his fingers."

"A gun?"

"What now?" Trevor asked.

"A gun, that guy had a gun." Roxas elaborated for clarity's sake. "The miniature cannon."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Another _technological_ term?"

"It's just another weapon."

"...You seem a whole lot more _familiar_ with such things."

Alucard and Roxas looked at each other as a silent conversation was met between them.

Rubbing the back of his head, the Greater Nobody could only shrug. "Let's just say I have my own set of knowledge I've acquired on my travels."

"Like what?"

"Er… uh… huh, don't know how to explain it but…."

"You might as well tell them." Alucard said bluntly.

Both Trevor and Sypha looked to Alucard in confusion before turning back to Roxas who had a very intense gaze, eyes set firmly on the center of the table.

"Do you know something we don't know, Alucard?" Sypha asked cautiously.

The Dhamphir sighed aloud. "More so then I would care to."

With the Speaker and Hunter gazing at him, Roxas hung his head in resignation.

"To probably start things off, you can say I'm not from these _Lands_." Roxas began. "What you two don't know is that I'm not from this _World…_"

And so for the rest of the night, the two human Wallachians learned much from their young companion. More than they would've liked to know.

_**-The Next Day-**_

It was another bright day with the birds chirping in the air. A pleasant feeling was felt as it was the perfect balance of warmth and cold. Practically a good sign for the teammates to depart from each other from what time they shared together.

Loading up the covered wagon, Roxas was assisting Trevor on the task as Sypha and Alucard stood not far away as they were starting to say their goodbyes.

The back of the wagon consisted of all sorts of supplies and items which would help Trevor and Sypha on their journey towards Braila before exploring the rest of Wallachia in order to find Sypha's Speaker tribe. Asides from the chests full of items from the Belmont Hold and purchased from the Moogle, there were barrels and containers of food stuff and whatnot given to them by Alucard from the castle.

It was a means of keeping in touch with each other, even though Alucard will most certainly miss their presence.

Holding onto Alucard's hand, Sypha gave him a bitter smile. "Be well, my friend."

"You too." Alucard said softly before gazing at Trevor. "Don't let that idiot get you into too much trouble."

"Never." As this was spoken, a few bags fell on top of Trevor, knocking him to the ground with Roxas apologizing. The site had Sypha let loose a giggle. "Well, maybe just enough trouble."

"Just enough." Alucard then smirked. "And be sure Trevor doesn't spend all the coins in that Munni pouch of yours."

Sypha merely gave the dhampir a look which practically screamed 'are you kidding?'. "We'll come back again someday. We promise. And in the meantime, we'll _chat_ when we can."

Alucard nodded as it would be something to look forward to.

One of the many items within the covered wagon was something for Trevor and Sypha to communicate with Alucard over vast distances: a transmission mirror.

When combing through the castle, Roxas had come across it in one of the guest bedrooms and presented it to the dhampir. It was a good find as it was in good condition while it was still kept within it's box. After scribing and adjusting the charms on the enchanted mirror, Alucard had given it to Sypha and Trevor as it's new owners. From the item, they would be able to communicate with each other as it'll connect with one of the Carpathian Mirrors Dracula had lying around.

"Well I believe that's everything." Roxas said, hopping down from the wagon's back.

"You sure? I don't want to leave anything important behind."

"I'm sure, Trevor. Don't want to impend the journey you two will have now."

"That's considerate of you." The Belmont sighed a little as he soon patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, kid. Don't let that royal family you're marrying into give you too much trouble. If they do, give them hell."

"I'll do my best." Was Roxas' response. "And you don't bug Sypha too much as well."

"I'll try."

"Which you'll probably fail."

Trevor gave the Keybearer a mock glare before releasing a hearty chuckle.

Climbing into the covered wagon, the two Wallachian humans looked upon Roxas and Alucard one final time as the four gave off their own respective smiles. While Sypha warmly smiled at Roxas, Trevor merely gave a simple wave to Alucard. In return, Roxas nodded with a small smile while Alucard merely smirked while flipping Trevor the bird.

Trevor snorted. "Ah~ Fuck you." He said before gently flicking the reins, having the horses start pulling the wagon. "Come on, boys."

It wasn't that far along did Trevor reach back and waved as his two male companions one final time as the wagon soon disappeared into the distance. From their spot, Alucard and Roxas watched them go before turning towards each other.

"Well this is goodbye." Alucard said evenly.

Roxas merely shook his head a little. "I wouldn't say that. I promise I'll come by and visit when I can."

Alucard gave the boy a pleased smile, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll hold you to that."

Walking not far away, Roxas came towards the chest which once contained the Morningstar whip. Asides from the Enchantment of Inheritance book by Master Ava and the book on Summoning Charms, there were a variety of other trinkets and reading materials Roxas found useful. Either from procuring from the Belmont Hold, purchasing from the Moogle or from Castle Dracula. Even another transmission mirror Alucard gave him, which they hoped could work across _Worlds_.

One such tome in the chest was about Alchemical Theory, which Sypha recommended him to read up on after being presented with it. Alchemy can be a pretty basic concept. The study of and manipulation of the flow of matter and energy. And the theories behind them could help him out on his magic. But there can be more than just his magic said theories can be applied towards.

The Belmont chest was given some charms onto it. Much like the one he still had back with the royal caravan over in Westeros, this chest can only be opened by his Keyblade as he didn't want anyone stealing from it with how valuable the contents are.

Grabbing hold of the handle, No. XIII lifted up the chest before opening up a Corridor of Darkness after what felt like forever of not being able to conjure it for some reason. With the black, blue and purple wisps swirling around hit, Roxas pulled up his hood before giving Alucard a parting wave. Dragging the chest along with him, the former Organization member passed through the darkened portal before it disbursed.

Seeing Roxas was no longer there, Alucard made his way back towards his old home.

Upon entering through the front doors, he soon grasped the edges and closed the doors one by one. The loud creaking echoed throughout the entrance hall and most certainly from outside of the castle. Once light no longer seeped through into the gothic structure from the present way, Alucard made his way towards the branching staircase as his boots too echoed through the hall.

Making through the first part of the steps, Alucard paused as he heard faint footsteps. He tensed a little upon hearing this before finding the source. There he found his father descending towards his location.

A part of him thought his father somehow survived his fight the other night. Yet his nerves calmed down when Alucard saw his father was translucent. Either he was merely a ghost or a spectral image coming from his memory.

When Dracula came close to his son, he blandly looked upon him which he received one in return. Both father and son gazed upon each other with the same expression before Dracula formed one out of utter sadness. From there, the translucent image faded away into nothingness.

Alucard honestly didn't know how long he stood there, still staring where his ghostly father was once at. He soon moved away before resuming his trek up the steps.

Alucard could start to feel cold and alone with silence merely greeting him. And any sound being heard seemed hollow upon his ears.

Was this how the castle felt to his father before his mother came into his life?

It felt like hours for Alucard when he eventually made his way back towards his father's study past the Throne Room. He knew it was shorter than that, but the lonely feeling inside of him made it seem differently.

The present light came through the nearby window as it helped brighten the chamber. Along the nearby bookcases were the sprawled books from the confrontation with his father with the chest containing the Carpathian Mirror at the corner. The metalwork around the fireplace was a wreck when his head was smashed into it.

Coming across the floor by the far off wall, Alucard picked up the portrait of his loving mother before placing it on the nearby desk. He gazed at the smiling visage of Lisa with the warm eyes peering right back at her son. He soon broke away from the eye contact before pulling the chair right back up before sitting down, feeling quite tired from the walk from earlier.

From out of nowhere, the dhampir was met with the sounds of laughter with running steps. He looked towards the study's entrance, seeing a small blur rushing past. It soon came back to reveal… _a memory of him_.

He vaguely remembered a little on what this figment of his imagination was about. The first time of his parents leaving him to watch over the castle as they went on their anniversary holiday. The young Adrian Tepes put on a brave face, acting all happy and cheerful while in actuality he was utterly sad to see them go. The young dhampir wanted to play with them as much as possible, hoping their trip could be prolonged more and more until they ended up forgetting about it.

Soon the ghostly image of his past was soon met with his late mother, who rushed and snatched him into a loving, warming hug. It was quite pleasant back then before the young Adrian broke away and ran off as he continued playing with his mother down the corridors.

The ghostly image of Lisa was about to give chase once more when she gazed back into the study.

Alucard didn't know if this was real or just a figment of his imagination now as his late mother gazed at him with the warmest expressions. And when gazing into her eyes, he could feel the utter love coming from them.

The moment she faded away from that spot, the heart of Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes started to ache with his eyes stinging; tears starting to form and flow down his cheeks.

Everything the dhampir buried within himself for the past year started to surface. He never had the opportunity to properly mourn for his mother and he was now starting to become haunted by the fact that he killed his own father.

It wouldn't be long before the halls of Castle Dracula were filled with soft sounds of sniffling and sobs before wails of pained anguish replaced them as their sire let them loose for an untold amount of time.

_**-With Roxas-**_

Stepping through the Corridor of Darkness, Roxas kept on dragging the Belmont chest still within his grasp. With the portal disbursing behind him, Roxas peered around and saw he _finally_ made it to his intended destination instead of going to Wallachia in the first place.

He stood in a rounded courtyard with a large castle situated not far away past a high blue stoned wall. Along the walls were miniature waterfalls flowing out of the slots with many flowers planted along the ground. Said castle, like most of the buildings around the _World_, resembled much from Twilight Town. Most of the difference there was the different color pallets that while Twilight Town took on colors of the dying light of yellows, oranges and the occasional browns, the ones here held the colors of the early morning blues, pinks, purples and oranges. And the central castle of this world had many gears shown within it's very center.

"Seems Radiant Garden has progressed farther in their redevelopment plan than when Sora was last here. I don't see any more signs of construction equipment." Roxas muttered, gazing at the castle a little while longer. "Now then, where would _they_ be right now?"

He figured that the only place the people he was looking for would be was obvious. Except this place looked rather _different _from when Sora was last here. Then again, when looking at it, this new layout was also… _familiar_ somehow. Like he had returned to an old world that he had not been too in some time.

Technically Sora had been here many times but Roxas himself, personally never has. So why did he get a weird case of Deja Vu?

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Roxas dragged the chest to a certain area of the Central Square before tucking it within some foliage in order to hide it from prying eyes. Once done, No. XIII made his way towards the Marketplace as it would be a stop where _they_ would most likely be at. If not, then he figured they were at the Central Castle or somewhere else.

Regardless, he was going to deliver a message one way or another.

Until…

"Excuse me, good sir."

"I'm not a… oh wait. Yes, can I help you?" Roxas turned to face a young teenage girl who was about his age, possibly older.

And his eyes widened for a moment as he could not help but be taken by the beauty of the young girl. She was absolutely stunning. Now Roxas may not have the best of, if not, the most experience when it comes to women and girls in general. But he can still recognize a pretty girl when he sees one. He thought of Sansa and even one, however, had a slight maturity to her even if she was around his age.

Yet… when looking at her, there was an odd feeling in his chest. Does he know her? Why does she look so familiar but not at the same time? He could hear an echoing festive music and a familiar gruff voice but younger along with a melodious laugh.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you." The girl said, giving him a once over.

Roxas stared at her. "Uh… What?"

The girl flicked her jet black hair back with a bright smile and mischievous gleam in her violet eyes. Now that he looked at it, there was a thick ring of grey around the violet center. A strangely familiar grey. Her posture was even familiar.

What the hell was going on here?

"That outfit of yours." She said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at his coat. "What about it?"

"Well you can't be serious about just that?" The young girl said with a disapproving shake of her head. "Hair like that with eyes like blue diamonds. Tut tut, what would your mother say about this dreary outfit?"

Roxas was at a momentary loss for words. What was this about?

"Luckily for you, I work at such a store to fix such a problem." She threw out her hand and snagged his sleeve, pulling him with her.

Roxas was soon dragged along the many streets before he was led inside of a unique clothing store; something far more different than the one he'd seen in Twilight Town.

"Wh-where are we going?" Roxas asked in bewilderment, surprised at the vice like grip she had on his sleeve as she pulled him along.

"Your saving fashion grace." The girl said brightly. "My mentor and boss will undoubtedly know what to do for you."

Roxas barely had a chance to respond as he was abruptly pulled into a particularly lavish and large clothing store, being pushed into what appeared to be the center of the shop.

"Edna." The violet-eyed girl said aloud.

"Just a moment, darling!" A woman's voice called out from the back. "Have a look around! I'll be with you in a second!"

"Edna, it's me!" The girl said cheerfully this time. "I've got a special customer for you this time!"

A series of steps soon came up front where Roxas was soon met with a dwarf of a woman with neatly cut raven hair with a slightly big nose, a pair of thick glasses and a nicely designed suit which was primarily purple and black.

"Allie, what are you-Oh good Lord!" Shouted the short woman as she gazed upon Roxas' attire. "What in the World are you wearing boy?!" The former Organization member never got the chance to speak when he was met by a glare. "Don't you know it's not good to wear one of those things around here?"

"...Excuse me?"

Edna threw her hand a little as she explained. "Well I have nothing against the coat, darling, as it's quite the piece to look upon. But I'm more concerned with their reputation as they were known to be worn by that ghastly Organization XIII."

Roxas barely reigned in his shocked expression but managed to nonetheless.

Clearing his throat, Roxas tried to keep his voice steady. "Organization XIII, ma'am?"

"Whaaaat~?" Edna said. "How can you ask such a question? They are a dangerous foe that has plagued this beautiful town many times over."

"Yeah, they're not nice people." the now identified girl named Allie said with a shake of her head.

"I'm... new around here, ma'am."

"Be that as it may, you can't be serious about wearing just that." Edna remarked.

"It's… the only thing I have, ma'am. I just woke up in it with nothing else on me."

Roxas was technically telling the truth as it was the only thing he had _on him_. There was more clothing stored with the royal caravan back in Westeros.

"I do have… quite the amount of Munny on me, ma'am."

"An adventurer, I see…" Edna muttered. "Well then. I outright refuse you to leave this store until we find you a more acceptable outfit, darling."

"Thanks." Roxas said with a smile. "I'm Roxas, by the way."

The short woman rose a brow at his name before giving him a proper greeting. "I am Edna Mode, owner and lead designer of this establishment. And you have clearly met my employee, Allyarra. Now then, are there any preferences to what you wish to wear?"

Roxas opened his mouth before closing it a moment later. He had never really thought about what he wore all things considered. The only thing that comes to mind is of course the clothes he always wore back in his digital Twilight Town.

"Uh… huh, well, I guess something easy to move around in." Roxas answered. "I do fight a lot, including the Heartless so mobility is a must."

"You fight the Heartless?" Allie inquired with awe and intrigue.

Roxas nodded his head. "They are commonplace around here unfortunately, and I've had my fair share of run-ins with them as well."

"Yes, yes." Edna was already brainstorming like a mad genius. "You are no doubt an adventurer. So that'll be something to work with." She soon pulled out a notepad and pen before she dragged Roxas and her employee to the back.

Edna Mode was a fashionista who thrived upon challenges. Making basic clothing was always such a drab but clothing made for warriors, adventurers and heroes? She lived for the challenge. It's why the Restoration Committee was always high on her list of priorities. Any and every chance they needed to see her she would consume it all with a frantic fervour.

Measurements were made, finding the natural curve on each body part, so on and so forth for a set period of time with their new customer choosing out the fabrics and materials. And the former Organization member didn't know how long the process lasted as it seemed to be an utter blur.

By the end of it all, Roxas came out with a vaguely similar outfit he once wore in the digitized World of Twilight Town. The black jacket had a high collar with the zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore an unzipped white short sleeved jacket with several black checkered designs with a grey hem on the end of the sleeves. The outer jacket's collar had a red and black plaid inlining as it was folded back. His pants were dual colored with the thigh portion being black with the initial legs being beige. His steel toed shoes were in shades of gray and black with red straps instead of laces. And to finish off the outfit was the black and white checkerboard wristband on his left wrist with a pair of white and black rings slipped onto his left index and middle fingers.

There were several copies of this outfit made rather quickly as with how much Roxas fought on the field, there was a risk of them being wrecked; despite the fabric supposedly being quite durable. And the outfit he came in with was folded up in a bag nearby with all of his equip-based accessories he recently wore.

Once ringing Roxas up of the outfits, Edna was given a substantial amount with it being the intended price with a hefty tip on their services.

"Thanks again, Edna." He said, earning a friendly smile from the designer.

"Anytime, darling. If you want to make any changes or get something new, come back and I'll work my magic."

"Of course. Which way to the Restoration Committee again?" Roxas asked, hand on the door.

Granted he knew where they were located, but he had to at least question about it for appearances sake.

"Next to the Bailey Overlook, not far from the main plaza and shopping district." Allie stated as he exited the store. With him gone, she soon pulled out a bag of goodies towards her boss. "Mother made her pastries once more."

Edna whirled around, clapping happily. "Wonderful, my darling. Your mother's cooking is always so divine." Taking one of them into her grasp, she smelled the heavenly fragrance. "Tell her I said hi for me once you are done with your shift for the day."

"You know I will."

It was weird to be here, the more he thought about it. It was an indescribable feeling, walking down to the plaza. He had the strangest feeling of running into a young teenage red haired kid with his blue haired friend, only to have that feeling be replaced with him looking back a few times and expecting two companions to be with him. Shaking his head, the Greater Nobody continued on through Radiant Garden.

Eventually traversing through a series of alleyways, Roxas soon came across a residency tucked by a corner with all sorts of contraptions built into the roof. From a pair of umbrellas moving to and fro towards a satellite dish aimed towards the sky. It was very recognizable from what he pulled from Sora's memories.

"This is the place." He said to himself. "Wonder if the Restoration Committee is still using Merlin's home as their central base or not? Would make sense if they moved elsewhere."

Not wanting to dwell any longer, Roxas came up close to the door and pressed his ear along the wooden surface. He could not hear anything coming from inside. Checking by the cracked open window, he peered inside and saw a large computer system bolted along the corner with many books sprawled about. And nearby was a chalkboard with the writing faded on the surface.

Seeing as the _primary_ occupants were not present, Roxas was about to head back out to continue on with his search until he heard something. Focusing a bit more, he was able to pick up on a number of voices… familiar ones at that.

"Any word from Vincent?" Said a masculine male voice.

"Not a peep since he left with the others." Responded a chipper feminine one. "Hopefully we'll hear from him soon."

"Well what'd ya expect with that loner?" Stated a more raspy, older voice. "Guy's got a loner streak bigger then old Cloud."

There was a lapse of silence before the younger male voice spoke up again. "And the castle? Ienzo and the others haven't said much."

'Ienzo?' Roxas internally thought to himself. 'Who's that?'

"That decrepit old thing is still complete crap with Heartless still surrounding it."

"He's not talking about the old ruined rust-bucket of Malifecent's, you dumb-dumb."

"Who you calling _dumb-dumb_?!" The elder voice squawked.

"Enough you two." The male stated with a slightly exasperated tone. Roxas could practically see the man pressing his hand up to his forehead. "Cid, just keep up making your scans."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that once I'm on the system back at the base, Leon."

"You do that. Come on Yuffie, let's check up on Ienzo. Maybe he's got some news for us."

Eyes widening, Roxas stumbled back away from the commitee building and ducked around a house nearby to hide from them.

Peeking from the corner, Roxas saw the semi-familiar faces of Squall "Leon" Leonhart, Cid Highwind and Yuffie Kisaragi as they soon broke off from each other in heading towards their intended destinations.

It was… surreal that he felt nostalgia at seeing all of them when never meeting them personally. Sora may be his Somebody, but _he_ wasn't _him_.

Unsure of what to do, he leaned back as Leon and Yuffie passed on by conversing with one another. They were walking at a leisurely pace.

He pondered to himself on how he could try to approach either of them in order to properly deliver his "message". Roxas didn't want things to be awkward on how he "miraculously" knows such details when he bluntly confronts them. And given the response he got when he met Edna Mode earlier as he wore his Organization outfit in front of her, Roxas no doubt knows the Committee members will become hostile towards him if he donned it in their presence.

The Greater Nobody was glad that he wasn't wearing the coat right about now.

He pondered and pondered to the point where he practically adopted Winnie the Pooh's gesture of thinking. At some point, a lightbulb lit up inside of his head, making him head towards a nearby store to purchase some pens and paper.

With the acquired items, he soon wrote down what he had in mind before looking it over to see if it would properly check out. From there, he folded it up, deposited his bagged items somewhere and went to track down one of the Committee members nearby Merlin's abode or at the Castle of Radiant Garden.

It didn't take long for him to find one grumbling gummi ship builder and tech wizard walking back into the committee headquarters. The man entered the building, closing the door with Roxas going right up to it a moment later and knocking.

He heard something clatter from within followed by more grumbling. The older man opened the door and looked down at the boy standing before him. He blinked, swearing he saw an old troublemaker he knew very well before realizing it wasn't who he knew.

"The hell you want, kid?" Cid said rudely from the doorway.

"Cid Highwind?" Roxas questioned innocently.

"Yeah?"

"I got a message for you and your friends." The Nobody held up a folded up letter and presented it to the Committee member.

"From who exactly, courier boy?"

"They didn't say. Just paid me some Munny to deliver this to you."

Arching a brow, Cid snatched the letter out of his hand and gazed upon it curiously.

"Someone paid ya to deliver this to us?" Cid inquired with Roxas nodding. "Well you did your job. So skedaddle."

Roxas nodded before walking away from the engineer.

When he rounded the corner, he hugged the wall and peeked back a little to see Cid open up the letter as he started scrolling through it. As each line was read, Roxas could practically see his eyes widening little by little. The choking sound followed by coughing and the thumping upon his chest with a wide eyed look that changed into a rare instance of a beaming smile was all Roxas needed to see.

From there, Cid pulled out some device from his pocket and did something on one side with his fingers. After a few seconds, Cid harshly spoke into it.

"Leon, Yuffie. Get your asses over here, now!"

"_What's wrong, Cid?"_ Leon's voice was heard from the device.

"Just get over here, pronto. I think I might have a lead on Cloud!"

"_WHAT?!" _Came the emphatic response of the great ninja Yuffie.

"Yeah, yeah, No lie." Cid stated, casually rubbing his ear with his pinky. "So come back over here stat."

"_On our way." _Leon replied, ending the call from his end.

Seeing his work was done, Roxas strolled back towards where he left his bagged items first before going to the Central Square. Coming back to the Belmont chest, he used his Keyblade to open it back up before changing back into his Organization attire. Once done, he placed his new clothes and whatnot inside, sealed up the container, opened up a Corridor of Darkness and strolled right through.

…..

…..

…..

Overlooking from a far off rooftop, a dark figure was processing on what they just witnessed. Silent as a grave, it formed a Corridor of Darkness, surrounding it's form and disappeared without much of a trace.

_**-Later-**_

Coming out of the Corridor, Roxas observed his surroundings as he dragged the Belmont chest behind him. In the distance, he could make out hints of the royal caravan camping out, either settling in or about to head out for the day.

Not knowing if it was one or the other, Roxas made his way over with the chest dragging through the dirt and grass.

"Roxas, there you are."

The blond haired teen whirled about to see none other than Ned Stark approaching him with a friendly smile. It was strange to see Ned again after so long.

Well not that long. It was only several weeks at most but still.

Though it was a bit odd for what he was seeing. When he expected to come back here, after focusing on the Stark's whereabouts, Roxas thought they would've been at King's Landing by now. Yet they were still in the wilderness.

As a matter of fact, it only looks like now that they were packing up.

"Hey Ned." Roxas greeted slowly, still eyeing the camp that's being packed away.

"When Cloud told us you would be gone after what happened the other day, I -along with the others- were worried about when you'll make your return."

"Right, right." Roxas nodded absentmindedly. "Sorry for leaving unannounced."

"It's quite alright." Ned said with a released sigh. "Given circumstances, I would've done the same to clear my head. After all, you have been gone for two days."

Roxas nodded before halting in his step. Whirling his head around to the Warden of the North, he bugged out his eyes in response.

"T-Two days?" Roxas repeated. "What do you mean two days?!"

"It is like I said, Roxas. You've been gone for two days." Ned gazed upon him with a growing curiosity. "Is something the matter? It's as if you seemed to have expected… _something_ else."

Roxas was silent, mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour. Two days? How can he have only been gone for two days? His time in Wallachia with his new friends was _much_ longer than that for sure.

What in Kingdom Hearts is going on?

"Roxas?" No. XIII snapped out of his thoughts when the Stark spoke to him. "Is everything alright?" Ned asked with slight concern, hand now placed upon his shoulder.

He was silent, not sure of how to answer him.

"I-Is… Is Cloud nearby?"

Ned blinked. "Cloud?"

"Yeah, Cloud. I need to talk to him." Roxas said.

Truly off put by the boys behavior, rather than question it Ned simply pointed off at a random direction.

"Down that way, not far from my camp." Ned said.

"Right." Roxas nodded, moving past the Stark Patriarch. "Thanks Ned."

"Be sure to at least talk with the girls once you're done conversing with Cloud. They were getting very worried these past few days." Ned insisted before noticing the large container the Keybearer was dragging. "Why do you have that chest with you and where did you get it?"

"...I acquired some things while I was away, Ned." Roxas replied with a vague tone.

Ned was unsure of this behavior. He understood Roxas's want in being alone after the whole betrothal debacle with Robert and what occurred back at the Crossroad's Inn, so him leaving for some personal space was fine. But he comes back now slightly _different_ all things considered. Just where in the _World_ did he go?

…..

…..

…..

From over yonder by a grove of trees, the dark figure gazed upon the retreating Keybearer with the Warden of the North back towards the caravan. Their gaze followed the form before muttering with a smile forming upon their lips.

"So the kid's out of Sora, huh?" They said. "This _clearly_ changes things."

With that, the figure was enveloped by a Corridor of Darkness once more in order to report their findings.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Now we are finally back to Westeros after quite the nice arc. And in the next chapter we finally arrive to the capital and get back to the main story events.**

**Things with how Roxas came back in a short amount of time in comparison to the two weeks of being in Wallachia will be explained in a later chapter.**

**FMW: And it should be obvious to know that this isn't the last we will see of Wallachia and the Castlevania gang. We have much planned out in the **_**Worlds**_** to come as well, so stay tuned for more as we continue on Roxas's journey.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	22. King's Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 22: King's Landing**

It had been a day since Roxas rejoined the caravan back to the capital and he was relatively alright to hear of what had happened since he was gone for two weeks-I mean days.

No. XIII still wasn't sure on how _that_ exactly happened. Something not even Cloud could figure out.

Anyways, the caravan wasn't met with any Heartless since what occured at the Crossroads Inn. So that was good. The only downside which came up was learning that the Royal Family had left the Starks behind sometime prior to Roxas' return.

Reason why was partially because of how Roxas departed. It was sudden and no one knew where he went off to. Many thought Roxas was repeating Ventus' actions all those years ago. Ned defended the Keyblader saying he just needed space after what Cloud told him. And Ned promised Roxas would return, hopefully, by the time they reached the capital. It settled things, at first, but some small arguments came up sometime later which had soon resulted in Robert splitting the caravan up and going on ahead.

Robert and Ned were good friends, decent at best, but they obviously needed their space.

Presently, Roxas was on horseback as he rode on ahead of the wagon pulling Sansa, Arya and Septa Mordane with the whole pack of Stark men. And walking at a decent pace alongside them all was Cloud as many still wondered how he wasn't all that tired with the large Fusion sword hanging off his back.

"I still don't know why you don't want to ride a horse, Cloud." Ned said from his stallion.

"Not my thing." Cloud quickly said. "I'd rather ride one of my motorcycles. If not, then a Chocobo."

When Ned was given a proper introduction by Roxas on the other offworlder, it was a little refreshing to some degree on someone else who knows of the whole _World Order_. They haven't exactly talked much since the Twins, but that had to change when the caravan had to leave the Inn at the Crossroads. And most of the topics did have to be done in some sort of privacy with how sensitive subjects would surely be.

So far, as to what Ned knows, Cloud is considered to be a sellsword, a mercenary from where he comes from. Selling his sword, his services, to anyone willing to pay for his time and effort. Ned never really liked sellswords to begin with as they hardly had any honor to keep.

Cloud would earn some of Ned's trust because of Roxas and with Cloud having restraints on what he can and cannot do like stating he draws the line in harming innocents. That earned him a few points.

Another thing to note would be with Cloud feeling a bit more at ease after hearing of Roxas delivering details to this Restoration Committee of this other _World_ so his friends could find a way to get here and return him home.

Ned soon wondered about something on what Cloud spoke of. "A motor… cycle? What's that?"

"A two wheeled vehicle like a wagon or carriage." Cloud began. "But this one is propelled by an engine as it can go a whole lot faster than anything you have in this _World_. Standard ones can even reach up to 250 miles per hour."

Ned could feel part of his mouth grow dry under part of the Southern heat. Such a machine could travel such a distance under such a time? If he never knew about other _Worlds_, then the Warden of the North would probably think of this _motorcycle_ as a jestful fantasy.

"And a Choke-a-what?"

"A Chocobo." Cloud corrected. "It's a large bird… that you can ride like a horse. They come in different colors, other than the typical yellow. In some _Worlds_, they can be used in wartimes as there are various armors they can wear for protection and offensive capabilities."

From the way the sellsword was speaking, Cloud might have been a bit passionate about these Chocobo. Especially since considering how quiet the blonde swordsman is when actually bothering to describe the species beyond just calling them birds.

And honestly, Ned tried picturing such a creature. Even with Cloud riding it in the same image as it seemed quite ridiculous.

"And how fast can those go?"

Cloud pondered for some moments before pulling what he can remember. "Between 50-60 miles per hour being their fastest, average range. The golden ones can go faster by an additional 5-10 miles. And the ones in black, which I would prefer having the most, can actually fly; even with it's rider."

Now part of Ned's head seemed to sizzle a little before dropping it down a little. "That probably doesn't surprise me. There were once dragons in the _World_ and the Starks have actual living direwolves in our care. And if it weren't for the creatures plaguing these lands, I honestly don't know what else I could accept."

"Quite a lot, actually." Commented the swordsman before taking a bit of a whiff and recoiled a little. "What the hell is that?"

Ned sniffed as well and held a little bit of disgust. "We're most certainly here."

Cloud openly grimaced. "Seriously? You're telling me _that's Kings Landing? _I can seriously smell shit five miles from where we're going."

"At least it beats the heightened one when it burns."

"...I don't want to think about that now." Said the swordsman as he looked on ahead to see Sansa, Arya, their direwolves and even Roxas doing their best to cover up their noses. "At least they have the right idea."

When rounding the corner on a hill, the Stark party was met with the sight of the Westerosi capital as it sat right next to the sea. On the land, there was the sea of tanned orange roofs, which were once red centuries ago as to somewhat symbolize the faded legacy this city once held. And from the skyline, one can be able to see the three dominant sites consisting of the Great Sept of Baelor on Visenya's Hill, the ruined Dragonpit on Rhaenys' Hill and the Red Keep on Aegon's Hill.

It was the most populated city of all of Westeros, yet the smell emanating from the place made everyone believe it was also the dirtiest. After all, the smell started hitting them miles away from the immediate area. King's Landing can probably be rivaled only by Oldtown, which is larger in area but less populous. Afterall, surrounding the walls were many shanty-like settlements for many poor smallfolk as there seemed to be hardly any room for residency for them past the walls.

King's Landing is met by several roads. The King's Road flowing from the Wall in the North to the Stormlands. The Gold Road coming in from the Westerlands and the Rose Road from the Reach. And upon reaching the end of the King's Road, the Stark party was soon met with the Gate of the Gods, one of seven entrances into the city.

"I'd expected there to be some sort of greeting or something." Roxas muttered out, loud enough for Ned and the others to pick up on as many smallfolk eyed them, whispered amongst themselves and pointed towards the Starks, Cloud and the Keybearer himself.

Pulling from Sora's memories, Roxas saw on Mulan's World, there was a grand welcoming of sorts for the Chinese Imperial army when they defeated the Hun Army. Granted there were survivors of the invaders before they attempted to properly capture and overthrow the emperor.

Roxas was probably using that "experience" as reference for what's happening now.

"There would normally be one at the end of war and times of successful conflict." Ned informed the Keybearer.

"There could've been one when the royal family arrived earlier and we missed out on the _fun_." Cloud sarcastically added in. "Wouldn't be surprised if there was one to boost Robert's ego."

This earned a nod from the Warden and Hand of the King.

"What I don't get is the smell. Why does this place smell so bad?" Roxas asked as they passed the gate as the smell seemed to get a little worse.

Sansa and Arya nodded, wondering about such a thing while Septa Mordane was reciting lines and prayers under her breath.

"Inadequate plumbing and clean water supplies." Ned quickly said. "King Jaehaerys had a sewage system made during his reign and it helped the city immensely. They were supposed to be maintained and cleaned up occasionally, but sadly overtime…"

"Yeah, we get the idea." Cloud simply said as the party trekked through the main street, passing through several squares left and right.

While the Stark girls eyed the new surroundings with mixed, curious interests; Roxas, Cloud and Ned saw more of the state the capital was as they were quite displeased in their own ways.

With Roxas, this was rather disheartening of seeing so many people in such conditions. When comparing this to the _Worlds_ both he and Sora have been to, so far this part of it was the worst.

With Cloud, this wasn't the first time and surely won't be the last of him seeing slum-like environments. He can clearly attest to that with what he'd been through in his line of work. At least in the past handful of years, Cloud's been on a far better end due to the Committee giving a damn in cleaning up and properly maintaining Radiant Garden; even Traverse Town prior to retaking their homeworld.

For Ned, he generally felt bad for the city's populous. Seeing the level of poverty so far was rather atrocious for the Warden.

In the majority of the North, the line between the wealthy and poor are blurred. This was because of the reigning Houses contributing their care towards the populous so they may possibly survive another day. More so during times of Winter.

Same might not be said below the Neck as the lines are more defining and pronounced. Some Houses and regions flaunt their wealth while those working hard for a living aren't treated well. And Ned isn't an expert and utmost knowledgeable to be fully biased on said parties as there can be areas where they share the North's viewpoint and interest with the common folk while the rest are utterly ignorant.

This even made him wonder what was going wrong when Jon Arryn was the Hand. From what he knew, the Vale's Warden managed the Kingdom's duties quite well and it's going to be hard to match up towards his late foster guardian and predecessor. Yet for the life of him, Ned thought about what the man might've neglected to do in the capital.

The capital had to reflect the majority of the continent. If it looked _this_ bad, Ned dreaded on what he might find out once starting his duties as Hand.

Passing by several more blocks and squares, the party was soon met with the impressive site at the end of the city. Where the dreary smells was soon replaced with the coastal one as it was a pleasant welcome to them all. And when seeing the Red Keep getting closer by horseback and wagon, each of them were able to get a better look of it.

Made of pale red stone in a classical style, the capital's central keep overlooks the mouth of the Blackwater River and Bay. There were seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts while massive curtain walls surrounded the grounds with imposing barbicans, nests and crenelations for archers. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts, where iron spikes were placed between the crenels at the gatehouse. The walls themselves have great bronze gates and portcullises with narrow postern doors nearby.

It was an impressive stronghold, within a stronghold of the city itself.

If enemies get past the city walls, they still need to face the uphill struggle of Aegon's Hill and no doubt a hail of arrows from the castle walls. Inside the curtain wall of the castle are the granary storehouses, wells and all manner of other essential, practical buildings.

The final place of refuge would be Maegor's Holdfast, a standalone structure within the castle with walls twelve feet thick and it's own dry moat. This is where the chambers of the royal family are and where a last stand would be taken against any invader being this castle was not a palace, but it is a palace. This is, after all, needed to help with the harsh realities of siege warfare.

There is everything needed for the creature comfort of the king and his court and for the management of the realm.

When Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives launched their invasion from Dragonstone, this whole area was all but disputed land and ruins. But the three Targaryens found potential here, both as a defensible position and a geopolitically important location. So he built an earthen and wooden palisade on top of the highest hill that became known as Aegonfort; which was just a temporary structure.

Once the Conquest was completed, the recently made high-king had the capital placed on the mainland, surrounding the central keep while he began plans of construction of what would later be known as the Red Keep. Sad to say he wouldn't see the final product as his son, Maegor the Cruel, completes it with his own additions to his father's plans.

One such detail was having all sorts of secret rooms, chambers and passageways which only Maegor knew at the time after he had the construction workers killed. And to this day, some people have found a number of them, but believed there were more in some way. You'd just have to look hard enough and remember how to reach them.

There is a godswood, albeit the weirwood tree was replaced with a magnificent oak centuries ago because of the Andal Inquisitors. There was a sept for the private use of the high folk and residents of the Red Keep if neither wanted to traverse to the Sept of Baelor. There was a rookery where the grand maester oversees communications across the Seven Kingdoms and a ballroom where the queen or whoever may entertain guests deep into the night.

And there were several towers, posing for several importances. The Tower of the Hand is where Ned and his daughters will be living for the foreseeable future as the Warden conducts his businesses there. The White Sword Tower is where the members of the Kingsguard conduct their meetings, keep their armory and sleep in their barracks.

"An impressive site to behold, right?"

Hearing Ned's question made Roxas briefly ponder. "True, but I've seen better. Winterfell is way better than this overcompensation."

Ned couldn't help but shake his head with a small smirk. Roxas's answer gave him a rare sense of pride, knowing the keybearer preferred his ancestral home over this bustling city. Something Ventus did as well.

"I agree with Roxas on the first part." Cloud said as he never saw Winterfell at all. The only keeps he'd seen so far were the Twins when he first came into this _World_, Harrenhal from the distance and some others along the way here.

Ned chuckled a little on the bit of praise. "I had similar thoughts when I first came here years ago. Sad to say I couldn't enjoy it better due to circumstances."

"With what happened at the end of the Rebellion?" Asked the blond swordsman.

Ned only nodded as the Stark party went through the keep's front gates and came into the main courtyard where the servants and courtiers were awaiting to help the final group of the caravan unpack.

Slowing their respective rides to a halt, Ned and Roxas dismounted for them as they and Cloud were soon met with a steward. The well-kept young man bowed to greet them. "Welcome Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."

Roxas thought it was rather odd for such a meeting to occur right away instead of having some time to rest from the trip today. Cloud, otherwise, thought it was understandable what he knew of Ned Stark's new position; given the leading council of the continent was without the King and his Hand for months now.

For the new Hand, he didn't seem troubled at all with the request, glancing back to the wagon carrying his daughters with their caretaker. "Get the girls settled in, please. Hopefully I'll be back in time for supper, if not then by lunch." Septa Mordane nodded as Winterfell's Lord then spoke to Jory. "And Jory, go with them."

The captain of Winterfell's guard nodded. "Yes, my lord."

The Warden then eyed Vayon Poole, his own steward, as he soon came in on his own wagon with his daughter Jeyne. "Vayon, be sure the last of our party has come through the gates and help get them settled in."

"Right, my lord."

Ned's attention focused back to the Red Keep's steward, seemingly ready to be led inside of the keep after nearly two decades. However, the young man eyed the Stark's dirtied traveling clothes. "If you'd… like to change into something more appropriate…"

The Elder Stark merely gave the steward a very dry look which practically said 'No'. Ned was not one for formalities and formal wear. He rarely does the latter while the former is done when he's respecting someone who earned it.

The young man swallowed a small lump in his throat and gave a nod. "Very well, my lord. This way."

The wind gently bellowed in the courtyard as Ned followed after the steward while tugging off his leather gloves. Roxas and Cloud followed after the Warden and upon passing through the entrance, they eventually came to the great doors of the throne room with a pair of men in gold dyed armor guarding them.

When the steward was about to escort Ned even further, he noticed Roxas and Cloud tagging along. "Umm… May I ask for your companions to wait outside." The steward asked politely.

"Roxas here is to be of essential help in the city as I wish to properly introduce him to the council." Ned informed, drawing a curious look from the steward.

The steward then looked towards the swordsman with the Fusion Sword hanging off his back "And him?"

"The same."

Since Cloud was going to be here for the unforeseeable future, Ned wanted to make some use out of him; even if he'd have to pay for his _services_. Then again, Roxas said he'll provide the funds… _somehow_.

The young man nodded towards the guards, who'd pushed them open for the group.

When entering the Great Hall, they saw a long pathway with many pillars lined up along the way. There was some coloring added to the space, due to the stained glass windows to help brighten up the chamber to some degree. And the more prominent one was of a seven-pointed star with a blue rose in the center, overlooking a grotesque looking piece of furniture.

Both Roxas and Cloud heard stories of this seat, where all the kings, reagents and queens sat upon it for their time ruling the continent. Something that was supposed to have been made by thousands of swords, but that was an exaggeration as it seemed to be like a couple hundred at most. Smelted together by the work of Balerion the Black Dread's flames with a dozen smiths to hammer the blades into shape. A symbol where one should not get too comfortable with their given power, yet only a handful of people know of this while others ignore the fact all together.

The Iron Throne.

It was at this moment something… _strange_ happened in Roxas' vision.

Like staring into a computer monitor, his vision seemed to go into static as the chamber around him seemed to be replaced with something else. Not out of location, mind you, but with several additions like many dragon skulls filling up the room. The stained glass designs were different while appearing darker in nature. Even the lighting.

When looking at the Iron Throne and the steps leading up to it, there was an old man sprawling on the ground with blood pooling around him with another in the same position near a far off doorway. And seated on the throne itself was a young man in Kingsguard armor with a shocked, distant look on himself.

When Roxas rubbed his eyes as a small pain went through his head, he soon looked back and saw the dead bodies were… _replaced_ with something… someone else. Instead of separated, there were forms lying before the throne, wrapped entirely in red cloaks with darker stains showing from the cloth. There was this sense of dread filling Roxas' chest. Anger was soon added into the mix as boisterous laughter rang through his ears.

When the static reappeared in his vision in an instant, Roxas saw everything return to normal.

'What… the hell was that?' Roxas thought in bewilderment as he felt his chest settle down before having to catch up to Ned and Cloud, who already walked on ahead.

Coming towards the room located on the left of the Iron Throne, they made their way inside and entered a private lavish chamber with Myrish carpets covering the floor instead of rushes. And in one corner had a hundred fabulous beasts covered in bright paints on a carved screen from the Summer Isles. The walls were hung with tapestries from Norvos, Qohor and Lys and a pair of Valyrian sphinxes flanked the door, eyes of polished garnet smoldering in black marble faces.

The Small Council chamber was of unique taste, one that neither Ned or Cloud could ever really like as it was too frivolous. Roxas, though, merely eyed the area before settling his gae at the group of people sitting and standing around the meeting table.

The first to greet them was a pleasantly plump bald man dressed in fine robes and had a small fragrance of perfumes. He gave a small smile towards Ned, holding out his hands to shake with the new Hand.

"Lord Varys." Ned greeted politely.

"We heard about the trouble on the King's Road. We all pray for Prince Joffery's full recovery."

"Of course." Ned muttered out, no doubt wanting to avoid the matter.

As part of Joffrey's punishment by the king, no Potions or Cure spells should be administered to the Crown Prince to quickly heal up the injury. A reminder for what tomfoolery the spoiled teen had done to deserve it. It would take a while for the arm to properly heal back up with what other ointments and salves the royal caravan had beforehand on their journey.

Ned soon broke contact with Varys as he soon greeted someone else present in the room. Varys, meanwhile, eyed the Hand's two companions with a curious, calculating gaze. "Cloud Strife and Roxas, I presume?"

"Hello." Roxas said simply.

Cloud, however, narrowed his eyes a little. "How'd you know of us?"

"As the Master of Whispers, it's my duty to know, Cloud." Varys remarked. "When such unique individuals could combat against the new threat in the realm, these Heartless, I needed to be informed. Your names are whispered amongst many, spreading like wildfire. As I've heard much of the illustrious Keybearer so far, you I know very little since your abrupt entrance at the Twins."

'Hope it can be kept that way.' Cloud thought while only nodding to the resident spymaster. The swordsman will no doubt need to be careful with what he'll say and possibly do in this city. He then shared a look with Roxas as he too will do the same thing.

The two offworlders then looked over to see Ned finish hugging no doubt the youngest member of the Small Council. "Cloud, Roxas, I'd like you to meet Renly Baratheon."

The two blondes can quickly see several resemblances with the introduced individual towards the king of Westeros. From the short black hair and beard and blue eyes on the family traits. Though it was from there did the comparisons really end as Renly was… much leaner and thinner than Robert. Asides from physical looks, he wore a green shirt underneath a black leather tunic with the Stag emblem pinned below his neck.

Roxas came up and held out his hand towards Robert's younger brother. "Hello there. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Renly greeted kindly as he shook the Keybearer's hand. "So I finally get to meet my future good-nephew as my brother has you betrothed to Myrcella."

"Yeah…" Roxas put that matter aside as he asked Renly a question. "Just asking this, but what position do you have here?"

"Master of Laws. I deal with interpreting the laws of the realm justly while administering justice."

"Sounds quite the position."

"It is." Renly then went to greet Cloud, who only gave a subtle nod.

"Don't mind him." Roxas said quickly. "Cloud's not very sociable."

"Understandable. Maybe more so with how tired you three are from the road." Renly said lightly. "I had wanted the others to postpone the meeting for tomorrow once you all settled in."

"But we have a kingdom to look after." A smooth voice said, belonging to a well-dressed man in black and brown leathers with a bird pin near his neck. His black and grey hair was quite short, much like his facial hair. And the man stood by his seat as he eyed the Warden. "I hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me."

Ned looked at him, giving a small nod as he pulled out his chair. "She has, Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

Baelish chuckled while giving a small shrug. "All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone."

"That must've hurt a lot." Roxas muttered out, already having an idea of what injury the man got.

"Oh, it did." Baelish said, hearing Roxas' comment.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with." Ned said lightly.

"Ah, but it wasn't the man that I chose, my Lord, it was Catelyn tully. A woman worth fighting for which I'm sure you'd agree."

Now Roxas started to remember who this man was. He was Petyr Baelish, lord of a minor house set in the Vale region called the Fingers. From what he learned in Catelyn's past, he became a ward to the Tully's when he was a child due to Catelyn's father being good friends with Petyr's. For years, Petyr grew up with Catelyn and her two siblings until he was… kicked out of Riverrun because of an embarrassing incident pertaining to a duel against Brandon Stark for Catelyn's hand in marriage.

From what he does know, Petyr was brought on by Jon Arryn to become Master of Coin, chief financier of the realm, some years ago by the insistence of the late Hand's wife, Lisa Tully-Arryn. And for years, he's been given the moniker "Littlefinger" from many as Petyr took it in stride.

Before anything else could be spoken, the old maester sitting nearby spoke up. "I humbly beg your pardon, Lord Stark."

Ned looked over and greeted him with a small smile. "Grand Maester Pycelle. You look well."

Pycelle gave a small smile back. "How many years has it been? You were a young man last we met."

"Aye and you served another king."

Pycelle glanced away slightly, seemingly nervous at the mention of _that_ period of time Lord Stark was referencing. When he did, he eyed the Keybearer as a look of familiarity washed over him. "Ah, the Keybearer, yes?" Roxas nodded as the Grand Maester continued. "You do look very much like your father when I saw him last."

And back to this again.

Roxas had to repress an incoming sigh. Oh for every coin he'd get for hearing _that_ every time…

Pycelle soon shifted his hands in his robes as realization hit him. "Oh, how forgetful of me." He soon took out a large metal pin shaped as a fist clenching a spike and handed it towards Lord Stark. "This belongs to you now." Ned soon examined the given pin. "Anyways, shouldn't we begin?"

When Ned went to attach the pin to his leather vest, he soon looked towards the other council members. "Without the king?"

"Winter may be coming, but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother." Renly said as he and his fellow council members took their seats.

Cloud soon voiced an inquiry. "Any reason why?"

Varys was the one to answer. "His grace has many cares. He entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "As in he's lazy and doesn't want to attend these meetings at all."

The others in the room had their own reactions on Cloud's blunt statement. They know it's quite… _rude_ to speak such things towards the king himself. Yet someone having the balls to bluntly state it within these halls out loud…

"If you want to put it like that, then yes."

The swordsman snorted a little, walking over to a nearby pillar and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

Ned sighed and was about to get the meeting started when he noticed something was… off within the chamber. "Asides from me, I count only you four. Where's-"

"Lord Stannis, our Master of Ships, is in Dragonstone." Said Varys. "Ser Barristan, however, is not a part of the Small Council."

This drew in looks of confusion from Ned and Roxas while Cloud wasn't entirely concerned.

"Any reason why?" Roxas inquired. "I thought the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard has a say here."

"Traditionally, yes." Renly sighed out. "Ser Barristan would be able to attend these meetings. Yet since he had been a Kingsguard member for the Mad King, my brother didn't like him to be included at all."

"That doesn't sound fair at all."

"We know, but it's hard to argue against the king's command. And Ser Barristan follows the commands quite seriously."

"And what of Stannis?" Inquired the Stark.

"The reason for my brother's departure is unknown to us." Renly said, scratching his thin beard. "He abruptly left the capital sometime after Robert left to retrieve you from Winterfell."

Ned wondered what could have caused such an abrupt departure. The Stannis Baratheon he knew would not just up and leave his post as Master of Ships vacant in such a manner. He was far to duty driven and honor-bound in committing to tasks bestowed upon him.

He will no doubt look into this matter later. For now, Ned has some things to discuss.

"Before we start with whatever you wish to speak to me about, I'd want to bring up the matter as to why I've brought Roxas and Cloud here." Ned stated to his fellow council members. "As you may know now, we are suffering from a threat from the Heartless."

"We have heard the rumors and tales."

"Most are true." Ned confirmed with a grim expression. "They had plagued the North for some time until the arrival of Roxas and soon after, Cloud here. When it comes down to it, if you need to know how to counter this growing threat you will find no greater warriors than the both of them."

"And no doubt Roxas being Ventus' son, he'd be of great importance to the realm." Pycelle said in a low, weak tone of voice. "Dealing with these monstrosities. I've gotten information from Maester Luwin from Winterfell and the Citadel so far on the basics and so far I feel quite the amount of dread on the information."

"Which is why I wish for him to help this city if there be any Heartless that'll appear within the borders." Ned looked towards Renly. "Asides from dealing with Heartless, Roxas can help you with whatever tasks you'd give him to be sure the capital remains safe."

The young Baratheon gave a firm nod to the Hand's request.

"And if you want, Pycelle, I can help provide you more information than what you don't already have. Highly doubt you got _everything_ from just a small amount of rolled up parchments." Roxas said to the Grand Maester, who quickly accepted the offer.

"And what of him?" Littlefinger pointed towards the blonde swordsman over yonder.

"Yes, I was wondering why Cloud Strife is here with us." Pycelle voiced.

Ned gave his reason. "Cloud has a good amount of experience combating against the Heartless. More so than Roxas."

"Even so, an outsider like himself seems… unnatural to be a part of this Council meeting." Baelish drawled out, eyeing the swordsman who stared back at him

"Got a problem with that, creepshow?" Cloud asked with a challenging glare.

Renly had to withhold a snort as Littlefinger inhaled sharply as he sneered slightly.

There seemed to be some sort of feeling… vibe… something from Varys and Baelish were giving off respectively. While Cloud can already tell some level of caution from the spymaster, there was something unsettling with the Master of Coin. Something akin to a slithering snake.

"Cloud." Ned said firmly, the taller blond looking to the Warden who was shaking his head.

Sighing, Cloud relented and went back to leaning against the pillar he was on with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Now then, with that out of the way." Renly handed Ned a rolled up piece of parchment. "My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of your appointment as Hand of the King in a few weeks."

"Mmm~ how much?" Littlefinger asked mildly, already having quill and paper out to write out the king's demands.

Ned soon read out the amount. "40,000 Gold Dragon to the champion, 20,000 to the runner up, another 20,000 for the winner of the melee and 10,000 to the winning archer."

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Pycelle asked Baelish directly.

"I'll have to borrow it." Petyr stated. "The Lannisters will accommodate, I expect. We already owe Tywin three million gold, what's another 90,000?"

"Are you telling me the crown is three million in debt?" Ned asked in disbelief while Roxas and Cloud blinked on the _very_ large amount.

"I'm telling you the crown is _six_ million in debt." Baelish corrected casually.

"Then what of the other half?" Roxas quickly inquired.

"The rest is owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos."

Okay, now both outworlders could only pale on the given amount. While Cloud wasn't… too concerned as it wasn't his problem to deal with, Roxas felt a mighty weight on his shoulders.

Ned, however, felt himself sweat a bit more. If there was a threat more dangerous than owing something to Tywin Lannister, it would be towards the Iron Bank itself; the illustrious, infamous and most secure establishment in the _World_.

Anyone, whether of the rich or poor, a prince or king or an upstart merchant or tradesman; could ask for money from the Titans of Braavos. The request can be made and the person will receive the borrowed amount. After a certain point in time, the bankers will request for the money back with _interest_. If this is met, then good for both parties with reputations growing on better terms. If not, then the Titans will be sure they get their money back…

One way or another, the Iron Bank will have it's due.

So to not only hear the crown owes not only to the Great Lion of Casterly Rock, but also to the Titans of Braavos… If either were to call in the debt…

"Six million?!" Ned said aloud, looking at the other council members in utter shock. "How could you let this happen?"

"The Master of Coin finds the money, the King and the Hand spend it." Petyr said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Iron Bank of Braavos would not stand for such a debt." Ned said with a firm hand lightly tapping the table. "And I refuse to believe Jon Arryn would allow Robert to bankrupt the crown and let the realm to fall into such debt."

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice." Pycelle cut in. "But I fear his Grace does not always listen."

"Counting Coppers,'' he calls it." Renly said with a shake of his head.

"But that's a lot of money." Roxas brought up. "Won't a tournament just make it worse than it already is?"

"Roxas is right." Ned nodded. "I shall not allow this farce of a tournament to go about. I'll speak with Robert on this matter tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance we can ill afford."

"As you will, but we'd still make best our plans for it nonetheless." Baelish intervened.

"There shall be no _plans_ until I have spoken with Robert." Ned said with finality.

The room was slightly uncomfortable now, more so for the lords of the council then for the two offworld warriors. The two of them understand where Ned was coming from and were more or less on his side. Yet it was clear that they were off-put by the Winter Lord's more stubborn answer. Something even he realized.

Head resting in his hands, Ned muttered out an apology. "I didn't mean to come across as rude, My Lords. I have had a long trip getting here and I am very tired."

"It's alright, Lord Stark." Varys placated. "You are the Lord's Hand and we serve at your pleasure."

"So what of the tournament then?" Renly inquired, looking to Ned for answers. "Shall we cancel it?"

"Cancel a tourney?" Baelish snorted. "You know much as anyone else Robert loves those to death. He'd have our hides for canceling it after sending out the open invite to the smallfolk to witness it and getting word from other Houses for some form of participation."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cloud said, drawing the mild attention from the others present in the room. "Why can't the contestants go through an entrance fee to participate? Why not make them actually earn back what they paid for?"

"An entry fee?" Baelish said with clear intrigue.

"They signed up for it and paid to get in. Gives them a better incentive to fight." Cloud stated.

It is a little… _refreshing_, to say the least on hearing this detail. It was honestly odd no one in Westeros actually thought of this before. In all of the past tourneys, the lord and crown merely provided the funds to help take care of the participants through sponsorships. The only thing they didn't have to provide before was for their well being and equipment as the participants had to use what they currently had; unless they were _quite_ generous.

After all, many of them were risking their lives on both the jousts and melee competitions. Archery, not at all.

"I'll be sure to figure out the costs for the entry fees." Baelish informed with a smirk on his face. "Will at least help lighten the load on loan I'll be requesting."

"Or none at all if you do it right." Cloud said evenly.

"That too."

"If that is all, then I'd like to call this a day." Ned said tiredly, no doubt wanting to rest at the Tower of the Hand.

The council members soon got up from their seats and went to vacate the chamber.

When Pycelle was about to leave, he soon remembered another thing in his possession. "Oh, yes, I've been meaning to give this to you." Pycelle handed over Ned a rolled up piece of parchment with the Stark emblem on the wax seal before making back to his chambers.

Curious, Ned broke the seal and unfurled it in order to read the contents. Soon enough, a noticeable sign of relief washed over the Warden.

"What's going on, Ned?" Roxas asked.

Ned gave the Keybearer a small smile. "Bran's awake and is in good condition."

Roxas had a beaming smile."Really? That's great!"

The Lord patted him on the shoulder. "It appears my debt to you only grows by the day, Roxas. Had it not been for your efforts, the Old Gods only knows how long it would have taken for my son to wake from his coma if at all."

Roxas only continued to smile bashfully, chuckling slightly as Ned ruffled his spiky hair for a moment.

"So do you need us anymore or…" Cloud drifted off, getting Ned's attention.

"Right." Ned ran his hand through his hair, releasing a stressful sigh. "Settle in, you two, and even explore the keep, I suppose. I, on the other hand, need to acquaint myself with my new workstation."

"Right." The mercenary drawled out. "Need to know where my living arrangements are anyways."

The trio soon vacated the small council chamber and went to their own devices. Ned went to the Tower of the Hand while the two offworlders headed elsewhere. At some point, the two blondes separated as they wanted to see things for themselves.

Roxas eyed the many corridors he traversed through in order to familiarize himself with the new environment. It'll take a while for him to possibly memorize if he didn't have a map or at least a directory to know which area was which.

This place was big, that was for sure. Then again… the castle doesn't hold a candle to the castle of The World That Never Was.

When he rounded the corner, Roxas almost ran into someone.

"Sorry." Roxas quickly said before seeing the person before him. "Oh, hey Jamie."

The Kingslayer looked at the Keybearer with an even look before shifting it.

"Ah, Roxas." Jamie said with a cocky smirk. "So good to see you. How are you adjusting to King's Landing?"

"It smells… like trash threw up and then ate it just to throw up again." Roxas said in a deadpan.

Jamie guffawed. "Yes, that is one way of putting it. It will take some time getting used to."

"No… No I don't think I ever will." Roxas admitted.

Smirking, Jamie only nodded. "Yes, to be truthful never have myself." He then gave a suggestion. "If it's too much for you, head towards the gardens. That'll help out as best as possible."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer." Roxas said.

'Maybe I could get the Moogles to make something to repel the smell.' The Nobody mused internally.

"Perhaps you could have Myrcella show you the area." Jamie said. "She spends more time there than anyone else. Practically owns the gardens with everything she requests being planted there. Would be a proper gift to your intended"

"Right, my intended." Roxas said slowly.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy her company." Jamie said with a narrowed glance.

"It's not that I don't." Roxas said, holding up his hands in a defensive manner. "It's just… Well, I dunno; it all happened so suddenly. Really had no time to think about it."

"You left for several days."

"Didn't feel like it." Roxas muttered under his breath. "I just needed time to be by myself to think things over without anyone breathing down my neck."

Jamie regarded the boy for a moment before shrugging. "I take it you've seen the Iron Throne already."

"Yeah, I did."

Jamie blinked at the rather plain response. He expected more out of the boy. "And? What do you make of it?

"Probably the most grotesque seat I've ever seen in my life."

Jamie stared, laughing aloud a moment later. "Yes, it is quite hideous when you really think of it. Aside from its appearance, it has the appeal so many yearn for."

"What would that be? Getting their bottoms, legs, arms and backs pricked by one of those swords?" Roxas dryly asked.

Jamie frowned thoughtfully. "Maegor the Cruel got cut a lot on the chair. Same like the Mad King."

"They weren't careful, then."

"Right you are."

The two were silent for some moments with some awkward feeling filling the air. Neither one knew what to say next or just move along.

The Mad King…" Roxas murmured, looking down. "What was he like?"

"What now?" Jamie was put off by the sudden question.

"You knew him, right? You were one of his Knigsguard." Roxas said. "I heard a lot about the guy but you were with him directly. Was he just that insane or was it entirely slander to just get back against him."

The Lannisters face momentarily hardened. "He was everything you heard him to be and more. Some of those stories don't do the madman justice."

"That bad huh?"

"Beyond that. And there's an irony to his madness." Jamie scoffed. "He wasn't all that bad, at first. Replaced older members of the court with fresher faces, all building a new, strong era of prosperity and peace." The Kingslayer released a sigh. "My father served as Hand at an early age and in turn boosted my family's rise to power after my grandfather's actions. Everything was good for years with hardly a problem at all under Aerys' reign."

"And during the Rebellion? Let alone leading up to it?"

Jamie shook his head. "I had never seen a more manic and insane individual. Anything and everything he did was completely unpredictable and terrifying. So many suffered under his rule. I lost count of the amount of people that..."

While Jamie continued speaking on the actions of the Mad King, an unusual feeling blanketed the Keybearer the longer he gazed at the Kingsguard member. His ears picked up on echoes of voices and sounds that at first seemed as though they were coming from the castle itself, yet it didn't feel like it.

No… No, there was a feeling of dread, disgusted, vile and unrepented anger and fury. Sorrow mixed with regret and a broken resolve that refused to fight for a lost cause.

It was the oddly quick feeling he had when he first gazed upon the Iron Throne earlier. It was coming back again, making him confused on where it came from and why so suddenly.

Before even realizing it-

"Why'd you do it?" Roxas abruptly asked, cutting off whatever it was Jamie was talking about.

"I beg your pardon?"

The younger blond looked straight at Jamie's eyes, unnerving him greatly with a feeling of a time he once went through in the past.

"Why did you kill him?" Roxas asked slowly, a memory that was not his own nor Sora's playing out in his mind. "Why did you kill the Mad King?"

To say that Jamie was shocked by this question would be an understatement. For the briefest of moments, his eyes widened as the scene before him changed slightly. He felt younger but far more tired.

Yet the face that was before him was the exact same one. Different clothing but same set of eyes, hair, everything. He paled slightly, shaking his head and returned back to his usual smarmy facade.

"Justice, I suppose." Jamie threw out. "Aerys killed so many people once he'd gone mad and I thought the opportunity presented itself."

"...You're lying."

"Pardon?"

"You're lying." Roxas said as this weird sensation took over once more. It felt natural, yet alien for him like what happened weeks ago when he first met Robert. It only helped convince him to know what's happening now.

Jamie scoffed. "What would you know about me lying? How would you know if I was lying to you?"

"Sad to say, I've been lied to all my life." Roxas refuted, gaze now bearing into the Lannister knight now unsettling him to a greater degree. "Why did you kill Aerys Targaryen?"

His heartbeat was starting to increase with his vision switching from the time before to the present moment.

This… this was too much and too sudden.

Shaking his head, Jamie quickly walked past the young Keybearer and walked in long strides to get as far away as he could from the boy as possible right now.

Rounding about the corner, Jamie noticed a nearby room that was empty and promptly entered while shutting the door behind him. It appeared to be a guest room as he saw a small bed in the center of the room with a cabinet with drawers and a mirror.

Setting aside his sword, Jamie sat upon the bed placing his temple upon a trembling hand. His breath was shaky as he rubbed his eyes trying to get that blasted memory out from his head.

That day where it all went to hell. The day where he upheld his oath as Knight of Kingsguard and utterly failed all the same. And Gods, the voices.

The voices were now attacking in full affect.

Slapping the sides of his head, Jamie flinched violently at the thought of it all. Looking up, Jamie gasped.

It was _him_.

"_I know it's been bothering you, Jamie. Everyone calling you Kingslayer… Oathbreaker… A man without honor."_

"You… are not real." Jamie shook his head violently.

"_Uh huh. That's what you keep telling yourself." _The Figment's tone and expression showed how little he believed him right now.

Jamie clenched his eyes tightly, trying to will himself out of this state right now.

"_Come on, Jamie, aren't we friends? Why did you do it? You wouldn't kill your king without a _very _good reason." _

"You're just a figment of my imagination." Jamie muttered out. "Perhaps the Summer heat is finally getting to me while wearing this blasted armor. Or better yet some food not digesting right affecting my mind."

The "figment" pressed on, responding in a different manner not at all aligned with how Jamie was reacting right now.

"_What do you mean he wanted to burn it all?" _

Jamie's eyes glazed over, his face ghostly pale as he regarded the figment. "Tell me, do you know of wildfire?" He remembered asking that question years ago.

The figment scratched the top of his head. _"Yeah, it's this green substance that once lit is practically impossible to quench. Not even water can snuff it out. Can possibly last for days depending on the dosage."_

"Then that'll quicken things up." Jamie muttered at the imaginary figure. "You should know that Aerys was obsessed with it. Mad fucker loved to watch people burn, the way their skin blackened and blistered and melted off their bones. He burned lords he didn't like. He burned Hands who disobeyed him. He burned _anyone_ who was against him. Anytime anyone spoke up in defence, they were burned too as everyone in the court, both lords and ladies and kingsguard were forced to watch."

The figment shifted about nervously at the mention of the death committed by the Mad King via Wildfire.

"_Wha-What does that have to do with this?" _

"EVERYTHING!" Jamie bellowed out, shooting up from the bed only to find… no one was there. "I stopped Rossart from carrying out Aerys' final orders to light up this damn city like a bonfire. I stopped Aerys from telling the guards outside. I-"

He looked around wildly for him. Where was he? He was here, he saw him! Panting now, Jamie collapsed back onto the bed.

What in the seven hells had come over him. There was nobody there.

Then why? Seven Hells and all the Old Gods and New, _why did he still hear him?_

"_Then why, Jamie? Why?"_

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he felt his eyes become wet. "I… I didn't want to see anymore suffer by his hands." Jamie confessed. "I saw too many innocent people die by his fucking obsession. Friends I made, gone. What few people I had grown close to outside of the Kingsguard. I… I just couldn't take it anymore. And I didn't want to see the rest of King's Landing die because Aerys was too much of a demented and petty man to admit defeat."

Jamie growled out loud. "And of course, your precious _friend_ wouldn't give me a damn chance to properly tell the truth on what was about to happen to them all. One look at what I've done, I was quickly labeled to what I am today."

He sat there, head resting in his hands while shaking uncontrollably. He got no response. Nothing. All he heard was the ambient silence.

"Ventus." He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry old friend."

After what felt like hours, Jamie vacated the guest room in order to be sure no one questioned where he was at for so long.

Placing his helmet on, it was the only thing that could hide his face right now because quite frankly he couldn't bear to have anyone look him directly in the eye.

_**-Later, with Arya-**_

Trudging through the halls of the Red Keep, Arya was accompanied with Nymeria by her side. Several servants moved away from them in the process, no doubt worried they'd be harmed by the direwolf.

Arya can possibly understand a little as no one really had ever seen a beast so large as Nymeria this far down South. A regular hound or dog, yes. A direwolf, much less a regular wolf, no. The North had gotten more accustomed to them a great deal quicker though it would appear that the South will be a different story.

Currently, she's been exploring the new place she'll be living in for gods knows how long. It could maybe a year or two at most, possibly less. And right now, she wanted to at least know the place after getting her living quarters set up just the way she liked it.

Hopefully Septa Mordane won't mess up the place like back in Winterfell.

So far in her exploration, the young She-wolf saw the large gardens for a while. It was nice exploring the place as she kept catching herself sniffing through the pretty flowers. Nymeria as well, but she had to stop her from marking her territory.

Well, not out in the open at least.

Honestly with how ghastly the smell in the city was, a Direwolf pissing may improve the smell.

Afterwards, she checked out the training grounds as she'll no doubt want to try and practice her sword skills. She may or may not receive some questionable glares from many knights and servants. What woman would even want to be a fighter anyways in the South?

If she were in Dorne, she'd be happily received on being a fighter. Even some parts in the North such as Bear Island.

Many areas she and Nymeria traversed through and after so long, her belly rumbled a little. And telling by the looks on her loyal direwolf, Arya can tell Nymeria was getting hungry as well.

After asking a passing servant, Arya was directed towards the dining hall… or at least one of them. Hopefully the one she was going to would have the assembly of Stark men presently eating there.

Now that she thought about it, they would all be there during supper. She wouldn't really know if it was for lunch or breakfast. Any other meal would be at their respective quarters if not at the dining hall. Possibly out in the city if any wanted to.

Eventually getting to the dining hall, she had recognized a number of Stark men eating whatever they got their hands on. There were some chickens and pork served with mugs of ale and water while their swords were strapped towards their chairs or still by their waists.

Walking in between the tables, she smiled at the Northerners who smiled back at her with a few ruffling her hair. It was rather refreshing to be regarded in this manner. It was the closest feeling she had to home at times when not using needle or spending time with Nymeria.

When walking through the area to find an available seat, she soon spotted her sister and Jeyne as they sat together with Septa Mordane. And Lady was lying beside her human companion with bowls of chopped up meat and water in the other.

She was about to move elsewhere, but the old hag spotted her. "Ah, Arya." Spoke the Septa. "Good that you are here."

Knowing the annoying septa for so long, she'll no doubt make the young She-wolf join them. Releasing a small groan, Arya soon came up to take her seat with Nymeria joining Lady.

Judging by the older direwolf no longer eating, Nymeria dug into the bowls with Lady paying no mind.

"Where have you been all day, young lady?" Septa Mordane questioned as Arya sat down next to Sansa.

"Exploring." Said the younger Stark girl. "I am going to be living here for some time. Have to know my way around."

"Jeyne and I were about to do the same later." Sansa said with Jeyne nodding in confirmation. "Need to walk off the delicious food."

"Tastes much better than what we had back in Winterfell." Said the Poole girl. "Sorry to the cooks back home, by the way."

Normally, Arya awaited Mordane to say something to disapprove of these actions but she strangely did not. As a matter of fact, Mordane hasn't complained about much to begin with since they had come to the Capital.

A servant soon came over and gave Arya a basic plate of meat and bread before leaving to take care of some of the other occupants in the room. After all, the present room can fit a thousand as they sat within the 200 tables sprawled about.

Arya soon heard a screech of wood echoing not far away. Looking over, she saw Jory get up onto his feet as he greeted her father. In response, many Stark men stopped eating and looked towards their Siege Lord.

"My Lord." Said the captain of the Stark guards.

"Be seated." Spoke the Warden. "I see you've started without me. Glad to see there are some men with some sense in this city."

The others soon resumed eating their meal as Ned soon came towards their table and sat down. A plate was already placed before him with a small nod of gratitude towards the servant.

"There's talk in the keep of there being a tourney, my Lord." Jory said as he dug back into his meal. "They say that knights will come from all over the realm to joust, fight and feast on your appointment as Hand of the King."

Arya seemed quite excited on hearing this detail. And it seemed Sansa and Jeyne shared the same feeling. It would be the first they'll ever see in their lives. Seeing so many compete for glory and earning songs for their accomplishments.

Ned only frowned at the mention of the tournament. He always detested tournaments. Playing war, as he always believed, the same as his father and his father before him.

"Do they also say it's the last thing in the world I would have wanted?"

"Will we be able to go, father?" Sansa inquired.

"You know my feelings on tourneys, Sansa." Stated their father. "But yes… there will be a tourney as I must arrange Robert's games, pretending to enjoy them while attending."

"Please father, can we go?" Arya now stared up at her father with a pleading look.

"This doesn't mean I'll be subjecting you or your sister to this folly."

Before either Stark girl could speak up, Septa Mordane beat them to the punch. "Princess Myrcella and her brothers will be there, my Lord. All the lords and ladies of the court and in attendance in the city will be expected to attend on the tourney in your honor. It would be strange if your family did not attend."

"See father." Arya was now beaming, actually happy for the Septa's presence for once. "We don't need to go, we _have_ to go."

Ned gazed at his youngest daughter and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Oh how much like Lyanna she was. And how much he knew he could never deny her, same as her late Aunt.

"I suppose so. I shall arrange a place for you both."

Both Stark girls beamed at their father.

"Do you think Roxas will attend? Maybe even take part?" Jeyne asked.

Ned hummed in thought.

"I honestly don't know. We had just learned of this earlier today."

"Then do you think he'd take part of the joust, father?" Asked Sansa, thinking of him riding a steed and winning the tourney much like how his father, Ventus, did nearly twenty years ago.

"Afraid not for he doesn't have experience in such a thing."

"That's a shame." Arya frowned, grinning a moment later. "Maybe he can participate in the melee!"

The elder Stark angled his head, thinking over that prospect.

"Mayhaps, though even that seems unlikely."

"Why is that?" Arya asked

He soon snorted. "No doubt he'd probably win that one, if he decided to participate. And he does share a great deal of similarities with his father, Ventus. Yet I don't feel him to be the type to participate in such matters."

"And what of Cloud?" Jeyne asked thoughtfully.

"What of that ruffian?" Septa Mordane questioned, taking a sip of water.

Arya eyed the old hag as she knows she doesn't like the blonde swordsman. The Septa didn't like Cloud's personality and quickly solidified her displeasure. Also didn't help with Arya seemingly idolizing him to some degree with him taking no shits from her.

"That is no way to talk to an individual who has aided in our travels and is a capable warrior of fending off those beasts of darkness, the Heartless." Ned said in a sharp tone that threw the Septa of for a moment.

"I-I, forgive me my Lord." Mordane said humbly. "It is just… is he not a sellsword? Is he not doing this for a more selfish means of gain?"

"It's more complicated than that simple matter, Mordane." Ned stated. "Something I find that many seem to fail to understand."

Arya held a smug look at the properly chastised Septa, quickly finishing her meal a moment later before departing. Nymeria had run ahead, knowing where she was headed off to.

It didn't take long for Arya to eventually arrive at her new destination. Stepping inside her room, she sighed in relief at being alone again.

Once shutting the door to her new bedchambers for the unforeseeable future, Arya soon locked it. Turning around, she saw Nymeria lying by the bed with a curious look on her amber eyes.

Paying not much mind, Arya went to her chest and pulled out Needle. After giving it a little inspection once drawing the blade from the sheath, she placed it on the bed. She then went to the far side of the room before staring right into the sword.

With her hand stretched out, she focused on the blade and imagined it in her hand. In several seconds, Needle shook a little as it seemed to flicker. She gritted her teeth, struggling to make it appear in her grasp. After a full minute, the sword appeared into her grasp as she released a series of pants in order to fill her lungs with fresh air.

It's been taking a while for her to make this happen after Roxas showed her this skill. So far it's working, but it's been quite the struggle and taking far longer than the intended time. Instead of a second or less, it's taking a minute or longer. And that's just with her seeing Needle before her while no doubt longer without it within her presence.

She remembered Roxas promising her that once she mastered it, she would never struggle in calling upon her weapon ever again. Which is why she was determined to master this ability as quickly as she can. She did not want what happened near Ruby Ford to happen ever again.

Soon a rapping came upon her chamber door. Before having the chance to put Needle away, she saw her father stepping in.

Before Ned could say anything on what was presently on his mind, it was quickly replaced with an inquiry. "Whose sword is that?"

"Mine." She said quickly.

Ned eyed the blade and spoke softly with an outstretched hand. "May I?"

Arya hesitantly gave Needle to her father as he soon inspected the blade. "A Braavosi blade." He muttered before spotting something by the guard. "I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work." The father soon looked towards his youngest daughter. "Where'd you get this?"

Arya shuffled on her feet before giving her answer. "Jon gave it to me."

Ned's gaze softened on hearing this. He knew how much Arya missed Jon. This sword was practically the last thing she has of him as he's at the Wall by now. Not knowing when they'll see each other next.

Looking back at the blade, he did a double take upon gazing at the rippling pattern on the blade.

For all his time knowing Mikken, Ned knew the smither had no knowledge in reforging Valyrian steel; let alone making it. If he had any of that infamous steel or earlier knowledge, the Warden and everyone else would be hearing his small bits of boastfulness.

Inspecting it a little more, Ned soon realized the colorations were off from what he typically knows for Valyrian steel. The blade wasn't dyed at all, given his fair share of seeing such blades in the past two wars he participated in. Some people claimed they had such "magical" swords, only to realize they were fake after he broke them in half with his ancestral greatsword, Ice.

He wondered how Mikken was able to make this happen. Making a blade which looks like Valyrian steel, but not at the same time.

"Are you sure Jon gave this to you?"

Arya nodded. "I'm most certainly sure. Gave it to me personally. Was supposed to be my birthday present from him and Roxas."

"Roxas? What do you mean by that?"

"He… helped Mikken make it."

"Of course he would." Ned muttered, running his hand over the blade. "This is no toy, Arya. Little ladies shouldn't play with swords."

"I wasn't playing." Said the young She-wolf. "And I don't want to be a lady."

Ned had a small smirk on his face, knowing his second daughter was so much like Lyanna that it was scary. "Now what do you want with this…"

"It's called Needle."

"Oh? A blade with a name. And who were you going to thread your Needle with? Your sister?"

"No, I wouldn't." She clarified.

"Good." Ned turned Needle around in his grasp as he sat down on her bed. "Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?"

"Stick them with the pointy end."

Ned chuckled a little. "That's the essence of it, I suppose."

"But I have been learning."

"From who?"

"Roxas and Jon."

This was quite surprising to learn of this detail. "Have they now? And for how long?"

"Months now." Was her response. "Roxas more than Jon."

"I see."

He was most certainly going to be having words with Roxas later, no doubt.

"I have been practicing when I can." Admitted the young Stark girl. "And I had asked Mycah to practice with me by the Crossroads Inn when Roxas was too busy. I _asked_ him and he almost died because of it."

Ned released a sigh, knowing about that particular issue. Before turning in for the night after that quick trial in Robert's tent, Ned went to talk with the traveling butcher to see if his son was alright. He was quick to learn that Mycah was a shivering, frightened mess all because the Hound almost ran him down with his sword. The butcher would've been grieving that night if it weren't for Cloud's intervention and saving the butcher's boy from certain death.

Ned could see the bits of distress overcoming her. He soon brought her close. "No, my sweet girl. It wasn't your fault. And he was saved."

Arya wasn't feeling any better from hearing these words coming from her father. "I hate them." She muttered. "I hate all of them. The Hound, the queen, the king and Joffrey."

"You were brought before the king and queen. You told the truth and so did your sister when asked to call the prince a liar."

"But Joffrey _is_ a liar. He wanted to put the blame on us and the queen almost had Nymeria killed."

"And Joffrey was punished for his actions." Ned looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sansa will be married to Joffrey someday. When that happens, she cannot betray him. She must take his side even when he's wrong."

"But how can you let her marry someone like him?"

Ned gritted his teeth as she looked away. He wanted to tell her the truth that he'd been fighting tooth and nail to break off that arrangement. Same with Roxas with Myrcella, even if that one seemed far better than the former. If he did, then it would make Arya feel worse on the issue, which in turn makes Sansa feel the same way. After all, it would be bound to reach his eldest daughter's ear after revealing this.

"Arya, look at me." She looked back towards her father on the request. "I wish you wouldn't be burdened with all this. But you're a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words."

"Winter is Coming."

"You were born in the long summer. You've never known anything else. But Winter is truly coming. When the snow falls and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. If you must hate, hate those who truly do us harm. And in the winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another. So you will need your sister as she will need you."

Arya slowly nodded. "I know, father."

"I don't want to frighten you, but I won't lie to you either. We've come to a dangerous place. The willfulness, the running off, the angry words… I know you want to stay a child forever, but it's time to start growing up. All right?"

Arya nodded as her father handed back her sword. "I can keep it?"

"It was your birthday present." He said as she smiled. "Do try not to stab anyone by accident with it."

"I won't."

Ned saw the little look in her eye, soon releasing a sigh of annoyance. "And don't try to intentionally stab Joffrey."

Arya said nothing, trying to look innocent, despite clearly showing that was her intention.

_**-The Dothraki Sea-**_

Travelling atop a horse was certainly a task she was beginning to enjoy more and more as time went on.

Her steed held a shade of a brilliant brownish gold that was similar to her best friend. She couldn't help herself when she named her stallion Rox. It felt like a part of her friend would always be with her.

Xion had been traversing across the great Dothraki Sea with her friend Daenerys Targaryen with the khalasar of the famed Khal Drogo. By her side was Dany and her new sworn sword, Jorah Mormont. Sure it appears he's Viserys' sworn sword, but Xion has a feeling he's swaying towards the other Targaryen sibling as of late.

"Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Dany questioned.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money." Came Jorah's response. "Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts."

"From whom?" Asked Xion.

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most."

"That's quite unsettling, but sadly understandable." Said the Keybearer.

"Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak and women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice."

This wasn't good to hear at all for the two teenage girls. And Xion seemed partially glad she's somewhat helping on that last detail with the Heartless patrols she and other Dothraki take part in. At least that action saits their battlelust.

Dany and Xion were brought out of their thoughts when they saw one of the dothraki riders whip one of the nearby slaves. They didn't know if it was because the slave was being too slow to keep up with the khalasar train or just for the hell of it.

Having enough, Dany spoke. "Tell them all to stop."

Jorah looked at the Targaryen with a questioning look. "You want the entire horde to stop?"

"For how long, Dany?" Xion asked her friend. She didn't ask about the earlier question, knowing Dany needed to be away from this, even for a little while.

"Until I command otherwise."

Jorah and Xion looked at Dany as they seemed a little impressed.

"You are learning to talk like a queen."

"Not a queen, Ser Jorah. A Khaleesi."

She did not wait for Jorah or Xion to give out the order to the rest of the khalasaar as she hopped off her horse and walked on foot into the nearby forestation. She needed to stretch her legs with her feeling nothing for some time now.

Brushing past the thin trees, which seemed to belong with the Dothraki grass, the Targaryen girl smelled the rich air carrying the scents of the earth. It was starting to become pleasant for her as of late. And she could even smell the oil in her hair which was not originally there months ago.

After trudging along for some minutes, she stopped in a small clearing and wanted a bit of time to herself to clear out her thoughts. Wanting a personal point in time for some peace and quiet.

Yet this would not be given to her as sounds of metal hitting wood reached her ears as something was quickly approaching her. It wasn't long before she soon saw her brother charging at her as he commanded his steed to move against the growth around them.

"YOU DARE!" He bellowed with a furious look on his face. "You give commands to me? To _me_?"

Seriously, what was his deal? All she wanted was to give the khalasar a little break from her little request. And yet her brother seems to complain about stopping all of a sudden?

Then again, this was her brother.

Before she could act, her brother leapt off his steed and marched towards her with his drawn sword aimed at her. He then grasped her neck and snarled to her face. "You do not command the dragon. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?"

'You sure act like one.' Dany internally thought to herself as he seems to act more like a deranged dog rather than a dragon.

In many times in her life, she had never defied him. Never fought back for real. But that was before Xion came into her life and made her become someone other than the weak girl from before. Slowly making her stronger with just her friendly presence alone.

Before she knew it, Dany did the unthinkable… by kneeing him in the groin.

"AHHH!" Viserys grunted out, unclasping the hand around her as he stepped back. He snarled on the act and was about to act in retaliation. No doubt wanting to harm her for what she did.

But that wouldn't happen now as their ears were met with the sound of a whip cracking. A moment later, a leather whip coiled around Viserys' neck, yanking him off his feet and making him fall into the ground.

Dany looked up and saw Rakharo wielding the whip as he spoke in the Dothraki tongue. And soon after, she saw Xion coming towards her with a concerned look on her face.

"You alright, Dany?"

"I am, Xion." Said the khaleesi, rubbing her neck a little. "What did Rakharo say?"

The Keybearer looked back and saw the dothraki speak again. Soon Xion translated as best as she could. "He said something along the lines of him killing your brother." She paused, scrunching her face a little. "And asking if that should happen or not."

The younger Targaryen towered over her whimpering brother who gazed up at her with trembling eyes.

"Can you please tell him, if you can, not to kill him."

Xion did that as she was requested in the roughest form of Dothraki she could say. It was choppy, but the Keybearer was getting there.

Rakharo soon responded back, which Xion translated once more. "Then do you want him to take an ear to teach a lesson?"

Dany shook her head. "I don't want him harmed."

Xion translated back to the dothraki, earning a questioning look on his face. It was at this point did Jorah come onto the scene, wondering what was going on but got all the information he needed with what he's witnessing.

"Tell him I don't want my brother harmed. But take his horse away and let him walk. Let everyone see him as he is."

Xion was about to speak but Jorah quickly did so. Xion let out a sigh of relief as she still needed the practice in no longer speaking the language in a choppy manner.

Rakharo soon complied, uncoiling his whip around Viserys' neck, making him quickly gasp for air. And the first thing the Beggar Prince said upon gaining freedom was this.

"Mormont! Kill these Dothraki dogs!"

"Viserys, read the mood right now." Xion groaned out.

"SHUT UP!" Viserys screeched out. "I'LL GU-"

A shadow was cast over him with the Beggar King gazing up at his sister with her face exemplifying the title of her birth; Stormborn.

"That is enough out of you, brother." Daenerys said in a cold tone. "You could've stayed back in Pentos, but you chose to stay with us. So now you need to know your manners with these people now."

From the sideline, Xion smirked a little, feeling proud of her friend right now.

"Shall we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?" Jorah asked.

Dany faced her friend Xion with a growing smile.

"Yes, Ser Jorah. Let us return."

Dany went off with Xion walking beside her to get back to their horses with Jorah following not far behind.

Viserys was about to reach his horse when Rakharo quickly snatched the reins and had the Beggar King's horse move along.

"You heard sister." Rakharo said in broken basic. "You, walk."

Hours later into the day, the khalasaar stopped and made camp for the day with everything seemingly normal as usual. Going out for patrols, helping clean and get the meals ready for the evening, so on and so forth.

As night fell upon the land, Xion was eating her dinner beside Jorah and Rakharo while Dany sat not far away. They were having some light conversations at the moment inside of the one tent they currently shared this evening.

Dany was unusually silent, gazing at her food untouched with an intense look in her eyes. A look Xion noticed.

"Dany?" Xion spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Dany looked up from her meal.

She had opened her mouth to say something but found herself falling silent a moment later. Wordlessly, she reached out to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Daenerys onlys smiled appreciatively, turning her hand around and squeezing her friend's hand in turn.

On his lap, Jorah was inspecting Rakharo's arakh as he was answering some questions the dothraki had for him. "For a rider on horseback, a curved blade is easier to handle." He handed the weapon back to its owner. "It's a good weapon for a Dothrakan," the Mormont then motioned his hand over his chest, "but a man in full plate- _shori tawakof_… the arakh won't get through the steel. That is where the broadsword has the advantage." He unsheathed his sword and had the tip of his blade placed into his palm. "Designed for piercing plate."

Rakharo eyed the weapon before voicing his thoughts in dothraki. _"Dothraki don't wear steel dresses."_

"Armor." Jorah corrected.

"Armor," Rakharo said before continuing in broken basic, "make a man… _vroz_?"

"Slow, which is true. But it keeps a man alive."

Rakharo then looked towards Xion. "Xion, what of you?"

Xion looked over with a questioning look. "Huh?"

"What you think of armor?"

"It's fine and all, but not really for me."

Rakharo grinned approvingly before gazing at her black cloak.

"Yet you wear… _that_."

"It works fine for me and comes quite handy. Protects me quite well from weapons."

Which was true. In the time that she had spent with the Dothraki, nobody had ever seen her change out of it nor see it get dirty or even damaged. It was a truly special coak it seemed.

The dothraki soon went back to his native tongue. _"My father taught me how to fight. He taught me that speed beats size."_

Xion, catching onto most of the words, responded back in the same language and still choppy at best. _"That's true, given the opponent."_

Looking over, Dany could feel a little jealous of Xion speaking Dothraki a bit better than herself. But wasn't really complaining as she still has loads of time to learn now.

Yet there seemed to be something else she was feeling right now and it wasn't pleasant.

"_I heard that your father was a famous warrior."_ Jorah said in dothraki.

"_He was a bloodrider to Khal Bharbo."_ Rakharo said proudly. _"And your father, Jorah the Andal? He was a warrior also?"_

Jorah held a somber expression. One of guilt, remorse and of longing. "He still is. A man of great honor… and I betrayed him."

Rakharo wondered what he meant by that. Knowing the details, Xion was going to hopefully explain when she noticed Dany was looking… rather queasy.

"Dany? Are you alright?"

The Targaryen was about to answer when she threw up. She coughed several times, expelling the bile from her mouth as Xion quickly came to her side.

"Hey, easy there." Xion then looked over to the two men in the tent. "Get me some water please." She looked back and casted Cure, hoping nothing bad was happening to her friend.

"Khaleesi." Jorah said in concern, quickly handing over a waterskin.

"Are you alright, Khaleesi?" Rakharo asked.

"No." Dany admitted, face pale even with the cure spell washing over her. "I feel sick."

"Was it the food?"

"I don't know? I just need to lie down."

They brought her back to her tent soon after as a medical woman went in to check on Dany. Some of the Khalasaar were concerned about what was going on. Some were quickly blaming the person who made the meal earlier. Even Khal Drogo was outside of the tent as well out of concern, ready to come to his wife's side when everything was fine.

It wasn't long before the medical woman came out, making Xion quickly asking the question on everyone's mind. "What's going on? Is she alright?"

"The Khaleesi will be alright. Nothing to worry about." These words made many let out a sigh of relief, no, excitement. "But there is something you all must know?"

"...Which is?"

"She hasn't bled in nearly two months and her belly has started to swell. For she is with child."

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Been a while since getting this out, due to work being a pain as usual. Hopefully I can get another one out quicker due to this weekend being a holiday and not having work on Monday.**

**FMW: Yeah, work fucking drains us more than ever now. It's been a bit difficult to be honest trying to get days to write but we will try our damndest to get out enough as possible without burning ourselves out.**

**Jeb: Now these next several chapters… well they'll be somewhat diverting from canon but expanding with what we planned and they'll no doubt make y'all happy with who and what will be done.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	23. Serpents from the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 23: Serpents from the Sea**

Sunlight seeped through the windows and slowly crawled towards the sleeping form of Roxas. Eventually reaching the only occupant in the room, the bright light caressed his face. The intensity started to stir the sleeping Nobody to bring him out to the waking world.

Fluttering eyes opened from the light before their owner tossed a little in the bed to avoid it. Yet now with the sleep now over, he groggily rose from the bed with an intense yawn.

Rubbing his eyes to clear them of any grime formed during his sleep, Roxas threw the sheets off of him and got out of the large bed. His feet were met with warmth from the stone floor before they carried him towards the nearby windows and parted the curtains to release more light into the room. This gave him a good view of most of the immediate area of the Red Keep and some parts of the capital. He even had a good line of sight towards the Tower of the Hand and Maegor's Holdfast.

'It does have quite the nice sight.' Was the thought before gazing back to his current living arrangements while being in the capital.

In terms of size, it was at least double or triple the size of the one he had back in Winterfell; perhaps more. The apartment was quite lavished and a little over the top for his tastes, from all of the silks, tapestries and designed rugs.

Roxas wondered if this was the standard means of design for the apartments of the Red Keep or something more, given he's betrothed to Myrcella. And he didn't know if the next living quarters he'll have after the wedding will be bigger and more extravagant over at Maegor's Holdfast or still be the same.

He'd probably see sooner or later.

Heading towards the closet, Roxas looked towards the assembly of clothing hanging on the racks and folded in the drawers. Most were given to him from the North, others from here at the Capital and the rest was what he got from Radiant Gardens.

While the Northern clothing was darkly themed and the ones from Radiant Garden were primarily bright, the Southern ones had an interesting blend. Some were red and gold and the rest were black and yellow, signifying the House colors for Lannister and Baratheon.

He wondered why these were given to him, not to mention how quickly these must've been made for his size without getting properly measured. You can thank Queen Cersei for that, apparently. Asking some of Winterfell's seamstresses who helped make several of Roxas' clothing for measurements before sending them to the capital. Giving the seamstresses there to make a line of clothing for her future good-son to help signify his eventual connection to the royal family.

Roxas appreciated the gesture, but felt like he was a little violated by the invasion of privacy.

From what he can tell, he'll probably wear the Southern attire whenever he's not gonna go out and do patrols. Which, by the way, will be for little amounts of time as he'd prefer his other outfits over anything else. More so with his Organization XIII and Radiant Garden attires.

Just when he was about to change, he heard the rapping on the chamber door.

"I'll be there in a second." He called out. Heading towards the door, he opened it and saw one of the keep's servants, a page or a steward, standing before him. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Good morning, Prince Roxas." The male servant greeted.

"I'm not a prince."

"You will be, eventually."

Roxas released a tired sigh, no doubt getting tired of hearing this for some time now.

"Is there a reason why you came here?" Roxas said politely.

"Yes, two things. First, I'm here to inform you Lord Renly wishes to see you in his office when possible."

"And the second?"

"Do you wish for breakfast to be brought to you here or have it in the dining hall?"

Roxas briefly thought it over before giving his response. "I'll have breakfast here, if that's not too much trouble. And thanks for letting me know."

"It certainly will not be, my prince. I'll fetch it at once.

The servant scurried off, making Roxas to close the door before going back to his closet to get changed.

Roxas was already planning on seeing Renly later so he can at least know the city's layout in order to predict where exactly any Heartless activity will pop up. Not to mention learning more of the state of said city to properly assist the City Watch alongside Cloud.

Once changing into his Organization attire, Roxas went to properly double check his belongings and secure everything. And in one corner of this apartment lies his two main trunks, magically locked, which _only_ he alone can open them up via Keyblade. Roxas didn't want any chances of a maid or a servant to come in here and attempt opening them.

Back in Winterfell, there was no risk of anyone taking anything of his. He earned respect to the point where there was no one who would mess with his stuff. Down here though, there might be the chance. And this was drilled into his head by both Ned and Cloud.

Inside of the chest from Winterfell lies many of his excess Potions, Ethers, Elixirs and other necessary items now he's taken out his clothing from it. The Belmont chest though has some more valuable items such as the Enchantment of Inheritance book, the book on Summoning charms, a tome on Alchemical Theory, his equipable accessories and the Transmission Mirror.

After equipping and storing what he thought he needed for the day on his person, a knock was heard at the door. Soon the servant came in with a little trolly with several food items.

"You can put those by the desk."

"Of course, my prince." The servant soon placed the food and drink on the desk nearby before taking the trolley out of the apartment. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thanks though. And stop calling me Prince."

Once the servant excused himself, Roxas closed the door and locked it before heading towards the desk in order to eat his breakfast. While digging in, his eyes wandered back to the Belmont chest. Getting up from his seat, he opened the chest and pulled out the smaller chest containing the Transmission Mirror.

Opening that particular lid, many glass shards floated out of the container and encircled the Keyblader. Placing his fingers onto some of the enchanted shards, he traced some runes and symbols on the surface. Before long, they swirled once more, coming together to become a seemingly full piece. Soon after, Roxas' reflection turned dark and everything else around it.

"Am I even doing it right?" He muttered. "This is like the fifth time I've tried contacting either of them and all I get is nothing." Double checking, he placed his index finger onto the middle of the enchanted mirror and focused on something else.

The dark reflection soon shifted to the outside of the Red Keep. "No, it's working." He muttered before focusing again, shifting the image to appear to show Robb eating his morning meal with Bran and Rickon. The image shifted once more to reveal the gigantic 300 mile long, 700 foot tall Wall of the North before it zoomed to Jon chatting with Tyrion Lannister about something.

Roxas had been trying to contact his companions back in Wallachia since he came back to this World. He just wanted to say hello and see how they were doing since they last departed. Unfortunately, he couldn't get in contact with them. Either it's because they weren't answering, the mirrors can only work if they were on the same World or it would take longer for a connection to work across the Lanes In Between.

This didn't mean he was going to give up.

Sighing, he had the mirror go back into the small chest before putting it away. Replacing it with the Enchantment of Illusion book and bringing it with him to the desk. Opening the book where he last went off, he started reading the contents as he resumed eating his breakfast.

Once done with his meal, Roxas cleaned things up as best as possible in order to save some work for the servants. From there, he placed away his reading material and locked up the chest before heading on out. He asked some passing servants as to where he needed to go, Roxas was directed towards the office of Renly Baratheon.

Descending several floors and going through several hallways, the Keybearer found his destination. Knocking on the door, he heard the sole occupant inside calling out. "Enter."

Coming inside, Roxas closed the door to see Renly sitting behind his desk as he was currently doing various paperworks with some assorted piles.

Looking up, Renly smiled a little before waving his hand towards one of the empty seats. Roxas took one of them as he soon spoke. "You needed to see me?"

"I did." Renly said simply. "After discussing matters with your friend, Cloud, I figured you'll want the same information before you start your patrol."

"Was this last night or-"

"Earlier this morning. Quite the early riser, he was. First person I met once I entered my office to start work." The Master of Laws placed the pen into the inkwell to put his full undivided attention towards the Keybearer before him. "Before we begin, is there anything you want to ask?"

Roxas nodded, pulling the first question on his list. "How is it being the reigning Lord of Storm's End and the Stormlands? Especially gaining the title so young."

Renly smiled a little. "Ah, you've heard of that, yes?"

"Hard not to. Gaining the lordship at the end of Robert's Rebellion when you were just a child. When Robert took the throne, instead of Stannis taking the seat, you were given it instead. How did that make you feel anyways?"

This made the Baratheon release a sigh. "An awkward moment in my life, I must confess. Very young and coming out of a disturbing part of my life as the Tyrells closed off Stannis, our men and I from leaving the keep. Forgive me if I don't want to get into details on what exactly happened there."

"I won't."

Renly nodded, continuing. "I was led to believe when growing up I'll take up a holdfast somewhere in the Stormlands when I came of age and took a wife of my own. But to my surprise, I ended up given our ancestral seat. I honestly wondered why me instead of Stannis."

"What was the reason?"

"Stannis failed in procuring Queen Rhaela and her children at Dragonstone. All he retrieved in the end was the queen's corpse, showing signs of her dying from childbirth, with the only heirs of the Iron Throne, Viserys and the infant Daenerys, nowhere in sight. Robert was furious at losing the only bargaining chips to rein in any Targaryen loyalists still within the continent. For this, Stannis was given Dragonstone."

"Why's that?"

"Prior to the Rebellion, Dragonstone was and still is the seat for the heir-designate to the Iron Throne when they were not living in King's Landing. A great symbol to help the heir to prepare for ascending to the Iron Throne one day. Robert tried to explain to our brother that he didn't mean his action was an insult… somewhat… but needed someone to have a firm hand to keep the Targaryen ancestral seat to the Iron Throne. And Robert couldn't think of anyone else other than him."

"And how did Stannis react to that?"

"Slighted and unnamused. But he had to follow orders as it was his duty." Renly scratched his thin beard as he continued. "Soon enough, I had to do my duty in holding Storm's End. Learning everything I can to honor our family."

Roxas nodded before asking the next question on his mind. "Why'd Robert ask you to become Master of Law?"

"Wanted people he knows closely to stay close to him." Renly said quickly. "He was crowded with Lannisters and their supporters all around and wanted some _breathing room_, as it were. Asides from the already filled in roles of the Grand Maester and Master of Whispers with Pycelle and Varys respectively, Robert had to choose the rest himself. Jon Arryn was already first picked to be Robert's Hand and later chose Baelish to fill in as Master of Coin through Arryn's recommendation. And to help get Stannis out of his dreary mood, Robert appointed him as Master of Ships."

"And what of your position?"

"Truth be told, Robert had originally thought of having Symond Staunton, my predecessor, be replaced with your father. He couldn't have thought of anyone better with how justly Ventus was during the Rebellion. But after his abrupt departure, Robert decided to keep Symond on until his passing. It was around that time when Robert thought I was ready to fill in the position."

Roxas digested this piece of information before wanting to get to the task at hand. "What can you tell me of the city? The main districts, even. And where should be the areas I should focus on the most?"

Renly nodded and decided to finally get to business. "The Street of Steel is one of the oldest and most renowned sections of the crafter's district. If you perhaps want any form of armor or gear, you'd best go over there. I would recommend you get weapons there as well, but I highly doubt you'd want to part with your Keyblades."

The two chuckled on the jest.

"Now the crafter's districts surround Visenya's Hill, where the Sept of Baelor reside. And you can find the Guildhall of the Alchemists there as well. Hard to miss with the pitch black building where the Street of Sisters begins and ends. There's the Dragonpit, located on Rhaenys' Hill, and hardly anyone goes there anymore. And there's some other streets in the city are the Street of Flour and Street of Looms, where the bakers and tailors and outfitters ply their trade respectively."

Roxas nodded, ushering Renly to continue.

"Now after hearing some more details on these Heartless, I recommend you patrol around the areas near Fishmonger's Square and the Mud Gate, where they sit near Blackwater Rush. There is plenty of traffic with traders and merchants, which we get some of our more crimes occurring there. The same goes with Flee Bottom and the Street of Silks, which contain all of the brothels and luxury houses this city holds. Though I should tell you know that Littlefinger owns a number of establishments there to earn a bit more income. Claiming that part of his earnings flow back to the Crown's treasury. Which, by the way, I don't buy. Anywhere else is fair game, I suppose."

"Right. Might not know where the Heartless really focus on."

"Agreed."

"Do you perhaps have a map I could borrow?"

Renly got up from his desk and walked over to a nearby bookcase where he pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. "I had a cartographer draw you and Cloud up a map of the capital. It is a big place and one can easily get lost, at first. So hopefully memorize it as best as you can."

Roxas was handed the rolled up parchment before Renly sat back down. "I'll return you this."

"Keep it. Consider it a gift for the good services you'll do here."

Roxas nodded before getting to the next question on his list. "Who's the Commander of the City Watch?"

"That would be Janos Slynt."

"And how many are there in the City Watch?"

"Roughly two thousand under his command."

"Do I need to report to him?"

"No. Just directly to me and Ned Stark." Renly then gave his reasons. "Sure, Janos reports to me, but I prefer you not going through a middle man."

Roxas nodded on that bit of information. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"At the moment, no. But I'll be sure to let you know." Roxas was about to leave the office when Renly spoke up. "Though do know any and all messages you'd end up receiving will be held for you here at the Red Keep unless otherwise."

"Right. Thanks for the information Renly."

"No problem. Happy hunting."

_**-The Dragonpit, Rhaenys' Hill-**_

It was quite interesting to be standing in such a vacant area. No sound at all, only given with him walking about with the loose stone shifting from his feet. All around him, blue eyes met the ruins of an infamous structure that was once a marvel of the World, back in its heyday.

Many dragons once slept and lived here years ago, being quite a cavernous dwelling with iron doors so wide that thirty men could walk through it side by side with hardly a problem. Even in times when they were kept out of their cages, the domed ceiling kept them in so no problems may occur with any resident of the capital. And in the darkest of nights, there would still be a glow seen from any windows and openings the building had.

Before the Dragonpit was built, it was once the Sept of Remembrance. A structure reportedly half the size of the Sept of Baelor years later, but was burnt down by Maegor the Cruel with his father's dragon, Balerion the Dread. The screams of all those trapped inside echoed throughout the city with the ash and smoke falling all around for a week. But as it dissipated, so too did the Faith Militant as Maegor accomplished what he sent out to do.

Wanting to make the Sept of Remembrance no longer remembered, Maegor had it replaced with a symbol of his family in order to properly house many dragons for years to come.

After the construction of the Red Keep and learning what happened to carpenters who made it, everyone of such profession fled the city in order to save their lives. Because of this, Maegor was forced to use the prisoners from the city's dungeons for slave labor and hire skilled craftsmen from across the Narrow Sea to construct the Dragonpit.

Years come and go with the dragons once growing large with quite the long lifespans started growing smaller with short lives with each generation. More so after the infamous Dance of Dragons.

Looking around the disheveled and crumbling pit, which now looked like the ruined Coliseum on Hercules' World, Roxas frowned as he took the time to inspect every cage, every nook, every cranny from the center of the structure. He could feel… an echo of power. Where bones lay, there was a time where Dragons, creatures of power once resided.

To be whittled away to extinction.

With how the Dragonpit became a true shadow of its former self was because of a mob driven by fear. Storming in during the climax of the Dance of Dragons and slaughtered the five dragons presently housed where Roxas presently stood. The results were not pretty with one of the dragons breaking out and broke the domed ceiling.

No one survived. And it was from there did this plot of land serve as a reminder of what magic the Targaryens once had was now broken and started fading away into nothingness.

Grimacing, Roxas shook his head and turned to depart. Standing in this graveyard didn't really sit well with him. Even with one final question wafting through his head: what is a dragonpit without dragons?

The roof remained where it had fallen. The bronze doors rusted over and chipped away by robbers to earn some quick money. And people reportedly arrive here to do unquestionable things, seemingly to mock the once great dynasty or something else.

For all intents and purposes, this place was indeed an arena of nothingness.

Like the World That Never Was… no, it only had a similarity. The World That Never Was will hold a feeling of _nothingness_ that none could truly compare with.

Walking away from the pit, Roxas was unsure of where to go next exactly. This place was gigantic to say the least so there was much to explore. He walked along the many paths within the intersecting area known as the Street of Sisters, an area named in honor of the two sister wives of Aegon the Conqueror.

Apparently some sort of famous brothel resided here and wouldn't you know it, there it was just on his way out of this district. There were way more women out here in this brothel then the ones he had seen up North. Even wearing more lighter clothing, both material and coloring in nature.

He found himself quickening his pace at the sight of the many women who apparently had the eyes of hawks since they had spotted him in an instant. Really, he wasn't up for a visit to these kinds of establishments after growing wise to their trade. Throwing his hood over his head, Number XIII fast walked past the brothel practically feeling the overwhelming disappointment from those girls.

The ones back at Wintertown were alright, but these ones here seemed to make him really uncomfortable.

When making his way towards the crafter's district, Roxas was soon met with an odor of some mixtures of metal, smoke and oil. Became more prominent as he passed through all sorts of workshops and blacksmith locals. To his view, a lot of the simpler and cheaper businesses started where he first entered as he started noticing a gradient change. At some point, he started seeing fancier and expensive shops as they started to go deeper and up the slope of Visenya's Hill.

When strolling through the area, Roxas' ears were met with all sorts of vendors selling their merchandise with would-be customers examining them left and right.

"Check out this solid plate! Can stop any sword and arrow without a scratch and dent!"

"I've got arahks from across the Narrow Sea here!"

"Would you like some armor for your horse, good Ser. Would help wonders for the joust for the Hand's Tourney."

"OYSTERS CLAMS AND COCKLES." Called out a small child with a wheel-barrel full of iced seafood. One vendor actually purchased a few before the child went on his merry way.

"Rork! Take that gunk back to the ports!"

Each and every one was uninterested to No. XIII. He was completely satisfied with what he presently had. Both from his equipped accessories and nothing can beat his Keyblades.

By the corner of his eye, there seemed to be something amiss poking out from the setting around him. Squinting, Roxas spotted a red ball that was moving about beneath the table, Roxas's eyes widened considerably at what he easily recognized as a moogle with a metal orb in hand.

Wanting to follow it, he passed by many of the city's occupants before he saw it enter some establishment. When he got through a thick mob, he was met with what appeared to be the largest building in the whole district.

It wasn't exactly a shop at all, merely a multistoried home for all intents and purposes. And the front entrance was really eye catching with the carved up designs on what appeared to be weirwood of all materials. And placed by each side of the entrance were these stone knights as if guarding the place from any nerdowells.

Pushing past the doors, Roxas was met with smoke and soot filling his nostrils. Shaking the smells away, he saw quite an interesting site of all sorts of weapons and armors which were far better than anything he'd seen in the city before till this very moment.

As his eyes wandered, Roxas soon spotted the Moogle, holding up the metallic orb to a tall, brolic black short-haired boy around his age that had eyes as blue as… actually, he kinda looked weirdly familiar. Though he couldn't really put his thumb on it. Regardless, there was a Moogle here and he now knew what he'd be doing here in the street of steel.

"Thanks little guy." The boy said appreciatively with a massive grin on his face as he held up the hunk of metal. "Oh~ this is a new one. Where'd you find this one?"

"Just some passing thief, Kupo. Guy didn't really know what it was."

"His loss, our gain." The boy stated. "Come on, let's get to work on this one. Figure it would make for a good chest plate."

"Hey there."

Hearing the sudden voice caused the teen and Moogle to stiffen. Looking over, they saw Roxas standing there with a smile on his face.

"...WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT, KUPO!"

"Master Tobho isn't gonna be happy." Said the teen as he frantically looked around. "Please, you can't tell anyone about him."

"Who? The Moogle?"

This stopped the frantic pair, making them look at Roxas once more. Blinking owlishly on what he just said.

"You… know _what_ he is?"

"Why yes I do."

The Moogle abruptly flew up to Roxas's face, it's already closed eyes shrinking, scrutinizing the blond.

"AH~~~ A kupo! A customer!" The moogle said cheerfully. "Of course, I should have realized."

"What do you mean… customer, Moo?"

"He's not a _regular_ customer, Gendry." The Moogle named Moo whirled around cheerfully to face his other "customer". "He's someone my kind has traded and made many synthesis items a thousand times over."

"So you know him then?" The boy identified as Gendry inquired.

"Not him directly but other Moogles have spoken, sold, bought and traded with him before." Moo turned back to the Nobody. "Pleasure to meet you here, Kupo."

"I'm surprised to see one of your kind on _here_." Roxas honestly said.

"You're not the first to point that out, Kupo."

"What's going on down here?" Spoke a male voice.

Gendry, Moo and Roxas looked over and saw a gray bearded, bald man dressed in a red velvet coat with a large jewel set between a large chain hanging around his neck. And with each step he took, Gendry got more nervous.

The man eyed the newcomer before shifting his gaze to Gendry, who currently hid Moo behind him. "What have I told you of being more careful?" He sternly said.

"Not being caught, Mr. Mott." Spoke the Moogle.

"And what did you do?"

"...Get caught."

"That's right."

"I think this is a special situation, Tobho." Gendry spoke up. "He seems to know about Moo and his race."

"Does he now?" Tobho eyed No. XIII suspiciously. "And who might you be?"

Roxas removed his hood to reveal his face. "I'm new around here. I was walking around this street when I spotted the Moogle coming over to this shop."

"Hmmm, so you seem to be aware of its name." Tobho gazed at Roxas, still unconvinced in a manner of speaking.

"Yeah, I've dealt with Moogles before in my line of work."

"I see…"

"So this is your establishment?" Roxas asked, earning a nod from Tobho. "You have a really good set of works here."

"Why thank you, young man." The owner gave a small nod of his head. "Tobho Mott, at your service. Though I can't take all the credit as I take pride in my workers and apprentices such as young Gendry here…"

No. XIII soon realized what Tobho wanted from him, making the Keybearer introduce himself. "Oh, right. I'm Roxas. And that's quite humbling for you to say."

"It's something I've learned and appreciated: sharing credit where it's properly due."

"Wish there were more people out there following that."

Tobho snorted. "Of course. Reason why I left Qohar years ago."

Roxas rose a brow. "Qohar? I'm not familiar with that place."

"Most people aren't, young man. Over here in Westeros, most people don't bother learning many of the cities of Essos. But Qohar was a place where I studied and gained knowledge of mystical arts. Reason why it was dubbed the City of Sorcerers."

The mention of mystical arts made Roxas curious. "You use mystical knowledge into your craft?"

"I do. It's because of that I've not only become well known." Tobho then jabbed a thumb to the Moogle present in the room. "Not to mention drawing him and his kind to my humble abode."

"And how did you take their appearance?"

It was Moo who answered. "Freaked out and wanted to burn us when we first met."

"You and your kin startled me in the middle of the night. I had thought of you as demons or burglars trying to steal my wares."

"Which we profusely apologized time and time again, kupo."

Roxas looked over to Gendry as the smither and Moogle bickered against each other. "Does this happen often?"

The apprentice gave a sigh. "Every other day."

Roxas hummed aloud, thinking over his finding of this smithshop.

"Say, can I use this place where I can help get more items and synthesize materials?" Roxas inquired, drawing in the others' attention. "I've got two friends of mine up in the Red Keep who could definitely use your help as well whenever they need it."

"Swell, we just got three new customers." Moo said happily.

"Hold on just a moment." Tobho waved the bouncing Moogle down. "What do you mean when you say the Red Keep? Are you associated with the Royal Court?"

"Oh right. I came to the capital yesterday with Ned Stark, the new Hand of the King." Said No. XIII, leaving out the detail of his betrothal to the princess.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah…" Roxas said Tobho needed a bit more convincing.

"You not jesting with me, young man? There been many times which some people have come to my shop and demanding things from me, lying about their connections with the Royal Court."

Roxas shook his head. "No sir. Honest. I came down to accompany Ned and his family with their household after King Robert made him hand. There's been Heartless running about the entire kingdom. I'm here to help out and stop them."

"Heartless." Gendry repeated the name with a frown. "What are those?"

"Creatures of darkness." Roxas said with a grim tone. "They come in many shapes and sizes but all share sickly yellow eyes and a darkened red and black heart on most of them save for those that are pitch black."

"Hmm, sounds like those other strange beasts I've heard about twenty years ago." Muttered out the smither. "I was at Essos at the time and was making my way here as the Rebellion was coming to an end."

"Lord Stark told me they were called the Unversed." Roxas said.

"Oh no, those beings of the darkness have found their way here now?" Moo said dejectedly. "Those Heartless are nothing but trouble."

"They have been in the North and spreading down the Neck. Last I saw them was around the Crossroads Inn." Roxas informed the Moogle. "Though I haven't seen any so far for a few days now."

Moo's red ball slumped down. "Ah, It's only a matter of time Kupo."

Roxas grimaced. "Yeah, I know."

Tobho shook his head. "Alright, enough with this dejected mood here. Now, you came here knowing about Moo here. What can ol' Tobho and Gendry do for ya?"

Roxas mused to himself. "Well… there's this girl up in the castle that's kinda my student and i've been figuring that I can make a few new metals to help upgrade her weapon."

"Then would you perchance have these Synthesis materials on you?" Tobho questioned.

"Not really. They would be in the Moogle shop, last time I know."

At the mention of this, Moo brought up an ethereal pad before him and started scrolling through picture after picture. It wasn't long before he pulled up Roxas' file and saw what he had in inventory. "Oh, he's right, Mr. Mott. And boy~ he's got quite the amount."

Tobho and Gendry gazed at the collection with their eyes bulging out with jaws dropping.

"Seven Hells, what don't you have?!"

"Some of the rarer ones, apparently." Came the Moogle's response. "Those are _truly_ hard to come by; like Oricalicum, Adamantite and Damascus. Oh and look at this."

"By the Black Goat, where did you acquire such materials?" Tobho asked in disbelief.

"Some I found in little treasure chests." Roxas stated. "The others…. I kinda got thrashed around for a few of them and they weren't easy in the slightest to get."

Composing himself, the smither coughed into his hand.

"Perhaps we may discuss things more in my office." Tobho waved his arm towards some room beyond where they presently stood. "I swear on my honor as a master smith and under the gaze of the Black Goat, I will do you no harm. And I shall guard any and all secrets you share with me. Nothing will go beyond my home."

"I can attest to that." Moo stated. "So far, nothing has been leaked out of our existence."

Gendry gave his little friend a particular look. "Though you almost risked it earlier if it weren't for Roxas."

"...I know."

With Roxas and Tobho walking away, Gendry and Moo looked onward before resuming what they originally had to do before Roxas' arrival.

"Now about that chest plate…"

_**-Hours Later-**_

Coming out of Tobho's office, No. XIII left with a decent smile on his face. Things had gone on for some time with how much he and the smither discussed. Coming up with payments and discussing what could be done for whatever items he wanted for himself and for the Starks.

"Do be sure to bring that book you mentioned the next time you come around, Roxas." Tobho said from within his office, sorting out the paperwork and contracts that were made.

"I will."

"And please close the door."

Roxas did so as he went through some of the nearby work areas. He saw several workers and apprentices taking care of their daily tasks and orders. And as he went, he saw several Moogles roaming about as they took part in several stations. Like keeping the kilns lit up to helping out some of the humans on certain projects.

"Odd to see so many here in one place." Muttered out the Nobody.

"You'd be right on that one." Roxas looked over and saw Gendy walking over with Moo bouncing beside him. "After the first day or so, we all got used to their presence."

Roxas nodded in understanding.

"So you're done talking with Master Tobho?" Asked the apprentice.

"Yeah, I am. Just gonna be coming back at a later day to pick up some orders and drop off something for him when I do."

"And when would that be?"

"Few days or so, I suppose." Came Roxas' answer. "So tell me, how'd you come here in the first place?"

"Master Tobho only takes in those he deems worthy to serve at his forges. From some shops to in the Street of Steel to Flee Bottom. And it's been a great honor working and learning here."

"And how long have you been here?"

Gendry shifted on his feet when hearing this. "Been here as long as I can remember. My mother was friends with Master Tobho and… when she passed, I was taken under his wing."

"Oh, sorry if I ended up-"

"It's alright, Roxas. Just something I often don't talk about." Gendry then continued. "Anyways it was a good string of luck. Some say I've been blessed with how naturally skilled I've become."

"That's good to hear. So it's come to my understanding that many who work here end up taking off at some point and opening their own shops. Do you plan on having one of your own someday?"

"Somewhat… It's just hard to think of being anywhere else than here?"

"Why's that?"

"Like I've said, I've been here as long as I can remember. I sleep upstairs and eat three meals a day with everyone else living here. Practically the longest resident aside from Master Tobho. Hard to imagine me seeking out anywhere else to work at. Even for a place of my own."

"I can respect that, Gendry, and glad things are turning alright for you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Roxas soon made his way towards the front entrance, turning back and saying farewell as Gendry went back to his work station. Just when he stepped outside, Roxas was stopped when Moo tugged on his Organization coat.

Turning around, Roxas addressed the Moogle. "Yes?"

"Oh Kupo, I figure you may find use for these." Moo the Moogle brought out the holographic datapad of his storage and brought out two large eggs around the size of Roxas's forearms.

"What are these supposed to be?" Roxas inquired, taking the two eggs from the moogle. One was pitch black with the other being a golden yellow.

"Chocobo eggs." Moo said happily. "Haven't been able to hatch these two though I know that they require a different sort of conditions in regards to them hatching. It's better they are exposed to more people than being just left in storage."

"Chocobo eggs?" Roxas murmured to himself. He sure never heard of those before. What were they supposed to be?

He was about to ask Moo when he looked up to see the Moogle had already up and floated off back to Mott's smith shop. Slumping slightly, Roxas glanced at both eggs before shrugging and turning to head back towards the Red Keep.

That was enough exploration for one day.

With a sigh, he began walking back towards the Red Keep.

Approaching the front gates, he saw a set of guards garbed in yellow and black with stag horns on their chest plates signifying their allegiance to House Baratheon.

Coming towards the gate, the guards stopped Roxas from entering. "And who might you be?" Asked the first.

Before the Keybearer could answer, the second one spoke up. "Probably just some nobody."

The visible twitch from Roxas's brow was enough to make the Baratheon guards pause in their words.

"I'm Roxas." The Nobody said with slightly clenched teeth and a false polite tone. "You know the _nobody_ that's Princess Myrcella's… _betrothed_."

Both Baratheon guards blinked.

"Roxas." He let out with a more annoyed tone. "The guy who has helped keep the King and his retinue safe on the Kingsroad for the past month."

Realization began to dawn on the guards, something Roxas caught on.

"And the guy you're holding up at the moment from going back into the Red Keep to handle some really important business." Roxas added on with more emphasis beginning to glare at them both.

The two guards quickly moved aside with one of them stammering. "W-We are s-sorry in not recognizing you, prince Roxas."

"Do y-you need us to escort you-"

"No, I'm good. You two have done plenty enough." He said in a flat voice, making them flinch.

Roxas walked past the two Baratheon guards with the two Chocobo eggs in his arms. Heading up towards the Red Keep, he held a blank expression at the stares he had received on his way towards the destination he had in mind.

It was around that time of day by this point and he'd rather not make _him_ wait.

Navigating through several hallways and corridors, No. XIII soon heard sounds of wood smacking against wood with a young voice yelling. They grew a bit more louder and prominent as he drew closer. Once coming to the training grounds, his foot was met with the wooden training sword as it slid across the ground and stopped once hitting him.

"That's not fair!" the small pouting form of Arya Stark said as she was flat on her bum gazing up at the victorious Swordsman Cloud.

"What part of a fight is supposed to be fair?" Cloud remarked.

"Aren't you supposed to be an honorable warrior?"

"Somewhat." Cloud said with a shrug. "Though I don't think it applies for this situation when training a novice." He soon gave the young She-wolf an even look. "Besides, you best have honor taking a back seat when you're trying to stay alive."

Arya huffed, standing up with her cheeks slightly puffed out. "I'm not that much of a novice."

The young Stark girl blinked when Cloud suddenly pressed a finger against her forehead. He then proceeded to "lightly" push her which resulted in her stumbling and falling on her ass again. She gaped, staring up at the blond swordsman who held a slightly amused grin.

"I don't wanna say I told you so." Cloud remarked with a slightly smug expression.

Arya's face scrunched up in irritation, leaping up to her feet and beginning to pound her fists on Cloud's chest like she did when she was much younger whenever she was with Jon and Robb.

"Well glad to know you two are having fun." Roxas said aloud, announcing his presence.

Arya whirled round with her expression brightening up.

"Roxas." The young she-wolf dashed over to him and Roxas needed to hold the two large eggs high above his head in order for Arya to jump at him and hug him around his waist.

"Roxas, Cloud is being mean to me!" Arya said, puckering her lower lip up making Roxas chuckle.

Cloud smirked before tilting his head. "Roxas, what the hell are those ya got there?"

Arya unlatched herself from Roxas, soon noticing the black and gold objects in his hands.

"Those look like eggs."

"Because they are, Arya."

"How could they be? They're too big."

"Well they aren't normal. That's for sure."

Cloud then spoke in a blunted manner. "What are they anyways?"

"No idea." Roxas admitted. "I got them at this area called the Street of Steel from a smith shop. Guess what else I found there."

Cloud tilted his head as a gesture of 'What?'

"A Moogle."

"A Moogle?" Cloud repeated in slight surprise. "I never would have thought one of their kind would show up in a place like this."

"What's a Moogle?" Arya asked aloud, confusion taking hold of her.

"Short, small little critters who I guess you can call crafters of many expertise." Roxas surmised with Arya having her head angled in pure confusion. Roxas only shook his head with a small smirk. "It's better if I show you next time around."

Arya only brimmed with excitement at the thought of it. She had been wanting to explore the city and with Roxas taking her. There's no way her father or anyone for that matter would deny her that.

No. XIII looked over to Cloud. "I'm surprised you got back early. Thought you'd be doing patrols a little while longer."

Cloud only shrugged. "Nothing much really happened. Just a few robberies, an attempted rape, a stabbing-"

"Nothing much?" Roxas said incredulously. "Sounds like you were a bit busy, Cloud. Much more than I had."

"Like what?"

Roxas told everything by not saying anything.

"Hmm. Seems I scared off the thugs for a while." Cloud mused to himself.

"What did you do?" Arya inquired.

"Broken arms and noses. Almost maimed a handful of people, even."

Roxas winced a little when hearing that. "And did you report all that to Renly?"

"Yeah, which said people are in the prison cells and waiting for proper judgement." Cloud shrugged soon after. "Thought on what I did to them was a bit much, but they had it coming."

"And where was all this?"

"Flea Bottom."

If Roxas recalled correctly, those were basically the slums of the capital.

"Hmmm, well since we're all here, might as well get to it for today." Roxas remarked going over to the side and gently setting the two oversized eggs down. "What have you guys done today?"

"More like what we _haven't_." Arya said crossing her arms in a huff which in turn made Cloud chuckle to himself. "All I learned today is that Cloud is unfair."

"Me being better than you isn't unfair." Cloud refuted, poking the side of her head making her flinch and childishly flail her arms back in retaliation. "It just shows how much of a long way you need to go to get to our level."

"He's right." Roxas stated. "Think about your brothers. They didn't become skilled with swords overnight. It took them awhile to get that level of skill."

Arya frowned to herself, mulling over the advice before nodding.

"Right then." Roxas said. "Let's get to work on your weapon Arya. How's summoning it coming along?"

The young Stark girl pouted once more, stomping her foot stubbornly upon the ground.

"It still isn't working." Arya said frustratedly, with Cloud chortling. "It's not funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?"

All the She-wolf did was imitate her family's sigil and growled at the swordsman before her. Without warning, she leapt at him. But she was too slow as she was avoided. Next thing she knew, she was caught from the scruff of her shirt and lifted up into the air. She flailed her limbs in hopes of hitting the older man.

She eventually realized she wouldn't succeed, puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms defiantly as she stopped flailing.

Cloud held her up to his face with an expectant brow raised while smirking slightly.

"You're the worst." Arya stated.

"No, I'm just better than you." Cloud said casually. "Even your little wolf knows."

Said "little wolf" was off underneath shade, napping casually, nonplussed by her human partner's predicament. Nymeria had grown quite considerably by this point in time and she would only continue to do so as it was believed that Direwolves would reach the sizes of horses upon reaching maturity.

"...Traitor."

Roxas smiled, shaking his head as he retrieved a wooden sword. "Since I'm here now, we can keep on training."

_**-Later, Elsewhere-**_

Sitting on a stone ledge by a private harbor, a trio of girls watched ships sailing across the ocean. From their elevated position, they can practically see it all. Most sea vessels had to maneuver around several rock formations poking out of the water's surface. The cool breeze caressed their faces and what skin was exposed. It was a pleasant feeling with the warm Summer day with the smell of salt making things better. And the seagulls, crashing waves and other oceanic sounds filling their ears in quite the natural harmony.

For Sansa Stark, this was the first time she'd ever seen the ocean, something she was slightly thankful for in coming down to the capital.

She had heard so many things about the sea. How dangerous it can be for sailors, traveling across the world for their voyages. Pirates coming from out of nowhere and ransacking other ships or harbors. The many tales of the Ironborn and Durrandons (before the Baratheons replaced them) on how they came to be as their roots originate from the sea itself during the Age of Heroes. Etc. Etc.

Most of all, despite how dreary it can be on most days, it can be quite beautiful.

"The Reach. That one's going to the Reach."

Sansa snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the princess with a curious look. "Pardon?"

Myrcella pointed onwards to some random ship sailing southbound. "I believe that one's going to the Reach?"

"How can you be so sure, princess?" Asked the Stark girl.

"She's not exactly sure, Sansa." Jeyne stated, furthering confusing her oldest friend. "We're just playing a game."

"I… didn't know we were playing a game."

"You were pretty lost for a while now, Sansa." Pointed out the stewardess.

"Sorry… I'm still amazed at seeing the sea for the first time."

The blonde princess smiled at her future good-sister. "All is forgiven, Sansa. I can't fault you for that."

The Stark girl nodded before frowning a little. "Wish this harbor had sand instead of rocks."

Indeed, the harbor the three girls were at had no sandy shore at all. It was just a long stretch of rock beds. The stretch of land was mostly evened out in order to help any who dock here, transporting their goods to and from the Red Keep directly. Even important guests and individuals dock their ships here.

And while the docks by the Mud Gate aren't ridden with large rocks, it was more dirt than sand as it was situated by the connecting point of both the river and the bay; hence why the entrance to the city there is called the Mud Gate.

"Why's that?"

"You'd think it's stupid."

"I wouldn't think it's stupid if you don't say it." Myrcella said. "Now why do you wish this harbor had sand?"

"...I wanted to find seashells."

Both the princess and stewardess blinked at Sansa's response.

"Why would you want to find those?"

The Stark girl started becoming a bit more bashful now. "I wanted to see if Roxas was right about them. Hearing the echoes of the ocean inside of them."

Both Myrcella and Jeyene gave out a sound of recognition.

"That sounds lovely." Jeyne cooed.

"Wonder if that were true."

Sansa looked at the princess with a curious look. "You never came across seashells before?" Myrcella shook her head. "How come? You lived by the ocean your entire life."

"Yet I can only come over here, unfortunately. Nowhere else." Myrcella admitted.

"Why's that, princess?" Asked the stewardess.

"My parents want to be sure I'm protected, for one. If I go to the other docks, I might become targeted by the unsavory sort; even if I'm escorted by guards."

Both Northerner girls shared a look with each other before Sansa voiced their shared opinion. "We can probably understand that."

"In all honesty, I hardly left the Red Keep before until coming to Winterfell. Only other times was going to the Sept of Balor." Stated the princess. "It gave me the chance to see so much and I loved almost every moment of it." She released a tired sigh. "Before then, all I could do was imagine what things were like outside of my home. Hence the little game I often play while I'm here."

"You mean the one with the ships?"

Sansa said the correct question, having Myrcella continue. "The game I play here is just fabricating tales on where many of these ships head off to each day. Where they are going and why? I don't always have to be right all the time, with their given colors and models. It keeps me entertained for some time before I go back for either my lessons, partake of my meals, go to events or head over to the Royal Gardens."

The two Northerners could understand Myrcella's reasons, being sheltered for basically her entire life. Sansa understood that a bit more, given she's the young Lady of Winterfell. But unlike the Baratheon beside her, the Stark girl was able to leave her home and sometimes venture around Wintertown and the surrounding areas. She was safe in the North, for the most part, and none of the smallfolk would want to disrespect her at all.

Same can't be said here at King's Landing, given what she'd heard so far.

Wanting to humor the princess, Sansa played along, pointing towards a random ship in the distance. "What would you think of that one?"

Following where Sansa's pointing towards, Myrcella saw the hints of orange sails with some emblem sewn into the mainsail. There was something red on it with a streak of yellow. "I believe… that's a Dornish ship."

"Really?"

Myrcella nodded. "Usually see those transporting their wines or silks." The Princess then eyed the sail that adorned the ship as it started coming closer. On it was the symbol of a sun being pierced by a spear. "Wait… I know that symbol. That's from Sunspear, belonging to House Martell."

The Northerners blinked on what was said. And telling by the tone of Myrcella's voice, it seemed she wasn't playing her little game anymore.

"House Martell?" Sansa murmured. "Are they not the House that rules over Dorne?"

"They are. But I'm really curious why they're coming here?"

"Are you sure it's not just a regular Dornish ship?" Asked the stewardess.

"I know a lot of the Dornish colors their ships sail with, Jeyne. But seeing _this_ particular one, baring _their_ sigil…"

Jeyne and Sansa shared a look at the Princesses sudden pause of trepidation. They were about to ask what was bothering her when...

"Is there something going on?"

The trio of girls looked over, seeing Cloud, Roxas and Arya walking towards them.

"Roxas." Sansa said happily, face brightening up immediately.

"Roxas." Myrcella said, smiling at her betrothed.

"Hello Cloud, my lady." Said the stewardess.

Cloud merely grunted while Arya muttered under her breath "I'm not a lady".

"This is a really nice place." Roxas commented as he viewed the surrounding area.

"It is, isn't it."

Myrcella looked over to the Stark girl beside her and noticed a little of her behavior. The moment her betrothed showed up, she became happy… a bit too happy.

"Why'd you come over here, Roxas?" Jeyne inquired.

"Little bit of exploring."

"Had nothing much to do at all, if that's what you're about to ask." Spoke the blonde lone wolf.

The trio of teenage girls nodded on the response Cloud gave before Sansa looked towards her younger sister. "And why are you here, Arya?"

"Was bored and wanted to explore more."

"Shouldn't you be staying at the Keep?"

"Father says I can go out as long as Roxas is with me."

"...Are you telling the truth or are you making that up?" Sansa said accusingly.

"Wouldn't he do the same if it were just _you_ and Roxas?" Arya retorted with a small smirk.

Sansa's mouth clamped shut with a small blush appearing on her cheeks with Arya now grinning in victory.

"So, what're you guys up to?" Roxas asked.

"Oh we're just passing the time by observing the many ships passing by." Myrcella answered, turning back to the ship that had caught her attention earlier. "Though there is one ship that I am certainly surprised to see."

"Which is?" Roxas said, looking out at the sea with a few boats going about the start or end of their voyage.

"That one there." Sansa said, pointing to the boat. "The one with the sun with the spear going through it. That's the symbol of House Martell of Dorne."

The newly arrived trio looked to where Sansa pointed to with Roxas gazing upon the sail with the Martell symbol intently. He had a momentary feeling of Deja Vu when something beyond the ship caught his eye.

Looking past the ship, Roxas squinted at an unusual ripple in the water. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him before something… large grazing out of the surface.

"Cloud…"

"Yeah, I saw it too." Cloud's eyes narrowed, hand twitching as he tensed up.

"Roxas?" Arya looked up at her mentor in confusion. He seemed distracted.

He was gazing out at the ship yet she noted that he was looking _past _the ship and not at it. Looking out at the port, Arya was trying to find what exactly caught his attention but couldn't see anything.

Both Roxas and Cloud seemed to be aware of something the girls couldn't see.

On the deck of the Martell ship called the _Sea Serpent_, a trio of teens leaned against the railing as they gazed towards the capital. Each smiled, but for their own reasons.

"Gods, we're finally here." Spoke a boyish-looking girl.

"Took us too long, if you ask me." Spoke the only male of the trio.

"You said it, Nymor."

"Do you think they got here already?"

"Who knows, Tyene. They could've arrived here days ago."

"I agree with Arianne on this one." Nymor said, drawing a look from his niece/cousin. "Besides, would either of us be fine arriving before they did?"

The Sand Snake released a sigh, knowing her uncle/cousin was right.

It had been a few weeks since leaving Dorne. Most of their family had to prepare for the sudden trip to the capital. From packing up their assorted clothing to stocking up on provisions. That had taken a full day before they set off.

The _Sea Serpent_ could've arrived a day or two earlier as the wind wasn't kind to them. There were some really calm days as there was hardly a breeze at all, making things a little difficult. At least the waves helped push them along before the wind picked back up again.

"When we arrive… What do you think this Roxas person our parents have talked about will be like?" Tyene asked.

Leaning over upon the railing of the ship, Nymor could only shrug.

"I hope he's a good man like what they've spoken of." Nymor stated. "That's all that matters to me."

"Maybe." Arianne mused, a glint in her eyes. "But I am curious what else he may be like." She grinned roguishly. "Hopefully he's strong as he is handsome."

"Ari~"

"Oh please." The princess of Dorne shoved her Sand Snake cousin with a giggle. "You know how much your mother had talked about his father's looks. Blonde haired and blue eyed like bright sapphires. I must say, an exquisite look to behold once we see it."

Tyene only rolled her eyes at her older cousin with a small smile.

"Ah, here you all are."

Everyone turned over to see Oberyn Martell walking out of the captains quarters with his paramour Ellaria with Tyene's older half-sisters Obara and Nymeria as well as a well-rested Gruncle Lewyn.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Oberyn asked rather rhetorically. "Good to be back in this shit pile, stink hole of a city."

The Martells and Sand Snakes all grimaced at the Red Vipers tone, all too familiar with the bad blood that they had with this place.

"Nearly twenty years since I've been here." Lewyn breathed out. "Would rather not step foot back there if it weren't for circumstances."

Their ship rocked a little with a sound coming off from the side. Curious, Nymor looked over and saw some waves hitting the hull. He thought it was nothing until seeing something akin to dorsal fins breaching the ocean's surface. He was about to speak when the boat rocke once more, letting out a grunt as he tried to keep his balance.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the ship. The occupants on board briefly thought it was a small moment of overcast from the clouds above. Yet that wasn't the case when they heard a beastial growl. Many looked over, paling upon seeing what had just appeared.

"Red alert!" Cried a crew member from the crow's nest, ringing the bell beside him.

The alert immediately sounded out, not that it did much good as just about everyone on the _Sea Serpent_ was now on edge.

The reason behind this was upon seeing what appeared to be a gargantuan serpentine-like dragon with deep blue scales along it's top while the rest was grey-blue on the underbelly. At the edge of it's jagged maw, there was a pair of black fleshy whiskers with yellow horns coming out from the back of it's head. It's glowing yellow eyes bore into the mortals below it as the Heartless emblem was shown on its forehead.

Back at the port, pandemonium reigned as many ran about in terror, trying to figure out what to do. Even the four girls near the private harbor didn't know what to do as both Roxas and Cloud left them behind all of a sudden without a reason why. But that answer came to them in such a scary fashion.

"Roxas!" Cloud shouted out, brandishing his large Fusion sword with a red electricity crackling around his form with an angular bat wing sprouting out from the back of the left side.

"Right." Roxas flicked his hands out with Oblivion and Oathkeeper appearing.

Cloud grasped his sword, holding it up horizontally. He swung round with Roxas leaping up. The taller blond slowed momentarily as the Nobody landed upon the flat end of the sword. As soon as Roxas feet touched Cloud's Fusion sword, its wielder's muscles tensed and he accelerated.

With a mighty swing, Roxas was sent hurtling towards the Serpentine Heartless with Cloud taking to the skies with his power crackling around him.

_**-Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: The Hydraean's Wrath-**_

"By the gods…" Ellaria croaked out, almost pissing herself on the deck.

And rightfully so as she just about did upon hearing the bellowing roar it gave out, shaking the cores of many on the ship.

"All hands to battle stations!" Roared out the ship's captain as everyone scrambled to arm themselves.

"The hell is that thing!?"

"Its a sea dragon!"

Before the crew and occupants of the Sea Serpent could get into action, a large blast knocked the Heartless aside. Both it and the people looked over and saw signs of a pair of dark individuals coming towards them by leaping and jumping off the many rock formations.

Soon enough, several fireballs crashed into its side once more, causing the sea-serpent Heartless to roar. And from it's jagged maw, it charged some sort of attack before firing it off towards the incoming assailants. The attack missed, but crashed into some rock formations and easily broke them apart from the power behind it.

Speaking of, both warrior blondes kept leaping and jumping from many rock formations, avoiding the Heartless' concentrated blasts. They were about to run out of land soon before having to resort to other methods.

The _Sea Serpent_ rocked about violently with the Leviathan Heartless roaring at the two people that were assaulting it.

"Get us out of here!" Oberyn shouted, taking advantage of the Heartless being more focused on those two in black then on the ship.

"You don't have to tell me twice, my prince!" Bellowed out the captain.

Cloud and Roxas were using the ship to their benefit, the latter standing atop the mast as he performed a dual strike raid whilst Cloud let out a series of successive slashes that only served to enrage the Leviathan.

It lurched forward, jaws attempting to bite down on Roxas yet he jumped away. Cloud had flown behind him, using his sword as a platform once more for Roxas to jump off of and land a X-strike on the snout of the Leviathan.

It flinched yet growled out, opening its jaw with a small blue orb of energy appearing in front of its mouth. A moment later, a torrent of ice and wind came out from the Leviathan's mouth with Roxas throwing a reflect shield around him.

Roxas fired off several Thunder spells at the Heartless, shocking it for brief moments but wasn't doing much good. Being stronger and seemingly more resilient as it appeared to be. Not relenting, No. XIII got in close and struck it's head several times from his Keyblades before he was knocked away. Landing on the ship's deck, he saw the Heartless dive over the Sea Serpent and arcing into the water.

The moment the Heartless came back up, Roxas continued his assault, once again swinging and casting several spells to do some damage. And once again, Roxas was knocked away as he crashed back onto the ship's deck, landing roughly, bounces and quickly gets himself back onto his feet.

He briefly caught the eye of a young girl with tanned skin and short hair around his age before glancing back up at the Leviathan Heartless that had its jaws opened and set to come down upon them.

That was until Cloud came charging in with him letting out a roar as he cleaved his sword right at the Leviathan's lower jaw. His wing disappeared with the older blond landing beside Roxas while the Leviathan shrieked in agony, diving back down under the water.

The water was still rocking about yet they saw dorsal fins pop out of the water around the boat.

"Hold steady people! It's not done with us yet!" Cried out the Keybearer.

"Oh seven Hells," A girl that was somewhere between Cloud and Roxas in age spoke. "What should we do?"

"If you wanna be useful, get out of our way." Cloud said bluntly.

This brash statement didn't exactly sit well with some of the girls on board with several gazing at the tall blonde swordsman in an offended manner.

"And why not?" Questioned one of the Sand Snakes.

"Not equipped properly, for starters."

Another squared her shoulders with her chest puffing out in pride. "We are Unbowed, Unbent and-"

"Unprepared." Cloud cut her off with an irked expression. "Get going _now."_

The Martells could only stare at the brazen disregard this man had though they had little time in responding as Cloud's patience wore thin.

"What are you, _deaf?_ Get the hell out of here already."

Just as he said that, the Leviathan popped back out of the water again with the ship jolting violently before the tail slithered upon the deck of the ship with the body ensnaring the ship.

"Crap." Cloud and Roxas quickly jumped up at the Leviathan, the two swinging their weapons at the same time as the Heartless swung back.

Gritting his teeth, Roxas thought quickly and pivoted his body down and fell Keyblade first at the body of the Leviathan that had a grasp on the ship. With both Keyblades embedding themselves into the body, the Heartless yelled out, withdrawing its grasp on the ship.

It rocked about with its occupants all flailing around, trying to stay standing.

Roxas landed on the ship again but was already jumping onto the mast and running up to the top as the Leviathan growled aloud.

Cloud was back in the air, calling forth his wing once more and flying around the heartless dealing damage to it.

Roxas joined in a moment later, flinging Oblivion right at the Leviathan with the Keyblade slashing its eye.

Hissing, the Leviathan shuddered with a barrier of water exploding around it, making Cloud and Roxas fly back.

The dorsal fins on the Heartless split apart, jettisoning out of its sides and back several fin-like wings spread out. With a roar, it flies, beating its wings sending a gush of air at the ship and the airborne combatants. While Cloud gritted his teeth, Roxas cried out as they both were flung back.

Holding out the most, Cloud flew towards the serpentine Heartless, rearing his Fusion sword back before firing off a Blade Beam. The attack crashed against his target, earning a roar with another concentrated attack forming in it's maw.

"Not today."

Cloud landed on the Heartless' head, slashing and stabbing at what he thought were vulnerable. Yet it quickly shook him off, with Cloud flying away in time from getting swallowed.

"Cloud." Roxas had called out to him. "We gotta get it away from the ship and follow us over there."

Cloud looked back behind him to see the rocky land mass that was above the waters and connected to the mainland. Nodding, Cloud flew forward in a feint attack with the Leviathan snapping its jaws in an attempt to take a bite out of the flying swordsman.

The Heartless blinked as it felt something land on its head before seeing the other opponent, the Keybearer, gliding away from it along with the swordsman. Growling, the Leviathan lurched forward in pursuit.

They knew that the Heartless was after them, the rippling waters with the roaring right behind being easy to hear.

Pursuing it's targets, the Heartless was drawn towards the rocky land mass as intended. It dived into the water, hoping to cut off the two blondes at some point. It was fortunate with its speed as once it shot out of the water, it gave off a mighty roar causing large geysers of water to explode out of the ocean.

Both Roxas and Cloud were knocked back from the sudden attack and collided against some rock formations before they were struck once more by a swing of its tail. The land masses broke apart from the force behind the blow. Sailing away, they had to perform an aerial recovery before bringing their respective weapons in front of themselves to block another swing of its tail. And once more, they were knocked away.

"This is getting us nowhere." Cloud stated once landing on a nearby landmass. "We just keep getting our ass's knocked back everytime it gets slightly pissed off."

"What do we do then?"

"Need to limit it's mobility to some degree, for starters."

"So we gotta ground it here somehow." Roxas said.

"We'll start with immobilizing it."

Springing into action, the two blondes leaped into the air once more just as the Leviathan came down at them again. Its mouth crashed into the rocky ground they once stood upon, flinching violently and stunning itself.

Wanting to get more air above the Heartless, Roxas flew towards Cloud. Having a feeling on what Roxas wants, he swung his Fusion sword at the greater Nobody. Placing his feet on its surface, Roxas used Cloud's weapon as a springboard as he was soon launched further up into the air.

"Now or never!" Cried out the blonde swordsman.

High above the Leviathan Heartless, Roxas began his descent. He soon avoided several energy blasts it shot at him. Gaining speed from the fall, he repositioned himself as he drew closer. The moment his feet made contact with one of the wings, he plunged a Keyblade through it and sliced through the thin membrane as he kept falling down, using gravity to do the work for him.

As the Heartless bellowed out in pain, Cloud used this opportunity to fly in close. Channeling power into his Fusion sword, he plunged his weapon through part of it's underbelly and carved up it's flesh. When trying to pry out his weapon, Cloud soon had to hold on as he was soon taking a forceful dive some moments after.

Seeing this, Roxas gritted his teeth as he saw his companion being dragged underwater. He was on guard and extremely attentive to his surroundings, wondering where the Heartless will pop up next. Instead of being close by, it was a good distance away as water exploded. Once Roxas sprung into action, he saw the creature crash into a landmass as it seemed attentional as it wanted to rid itself of Cloud.

Coming near the tall blonde, Roxas casted Curaga, having them both healed significantly. Giving the Keybearer a thankful nod, they soon went off. The confrontation soon escalated closer towards the rocky shore of the Red Keep with only the sea's rock formations being the only thing separating the city from danger.

Landing on one of the rock formations, the two fighters soon had to continue giving themselves some space. Yet they were surprised to see the Heartless coiled around the landmass they were once on and broke it apart with its strength. With it collapsing, the sea-serpent Heartless chased after them, knocking and crashing rocks away; both airborne and in the water. And it furthered it's pursuit with Cloud and Roxas firing off several magical attacks right at it, provoking it even more.

The occupants of the _Sea Serpent_ watched on, drinking in the fight occurring before them.

Both Roxas and Cloud continued hopping around, avoiding the Heartless' attack until one more move ended up having them in front of it's opened maw. With how close they were, they wouldn't be able to dodge the upcoming attack in time. Just when it was about to fire off another concentrated beam, both blondes casted Barrier around themselves. Hexagonal panels appeared around the pair the moment when the attack fired right at them, sending them flying back some distance.

Instead of landing on one of the natural rock formations, the two blondes ended up back on the _Sea Serpent_.

Now while Roxas was a little thankful they didn't take a drink in the ocean, he seemed to share somewhat of the same feeling Cloud presently had when seeing the ship's occupants.

"What the hell are you guys doing so close?" Cloud growled out. "You need to get away!"

"You can't honestly think that we would let you battle this beast on your own?!" A man with a spear in hand said defiantly.

When Roxas briefly glanced on him, his chest tightened for some reason as he saw a younger man in the Dornishman's place. Instead of the thin beard and prominent hair-line with a widow's peak, the beard was gone with the hair on top of his head being a bit fuller. And the older man beside him, brandishing a sword, had darker hair instead of the full grey hair on his head.

Shaking his head, Roxas refocused his attention onto the Leviathan who seemed poise for another attack.

Though its wing was damaged, that did not stop it from extending out both in a menacing fashion. Water pillars began to swirl around it with the tips of its wings starting to glow.

Not wanting the ship to be harmed, Roxas ran off and glided away from the Sea Serpent with Cloud leaping into the air to soon follow after the Keybearer. The Heartless soon moved away from the ship and directed the water pillars towards the two blondes. Cloud swirled around the torrent of water while Roxas had some trouble avoiding it. He was knocked aside but recovered quickly.

The Heartless was about to pursue when it felt something pierce it's hide. Looking back, it saw some of the crew members throwing spears and firing off arrows. The sea-serpent shrugged off the attacks, but was annoyed in all honesty. Putting it's attention back towards it's current enemies, it saw the blondes charging right at it.

Cloud began charging up his energy with Roxas's form glowing alight with a white aura surrounding him.

Roxas held his Keyblades aloft and aimed them at the Leviathan before rocketing forward.

The Heartless only roared back and dived right back at Roxas. Cloud soared overhead, buster sword held with both hands and angled downward.

The pillars of water joined in the Leviathans counter charge against its two enemies as both sides drew near.

As soon as Roxas and Cloud were within range of the Heartless, they unleashed their pent up energy with their shockwaves dispelling the pillars and damaging the Leviathan.

The creature of darkness appeared to be staggered, causing the two blondes to come in close and unleash a wave of sword slashes and strikes onto their opponent. It flailed more and more as it screeched from the assault. Before long, it used a lot of strength to knock them away. As it did, it's sights soon went back to the ship nearby as it felt more spears and arrows striking it's being. Frustrated at this point, it opened it's maw, soon gathered up power to unleash a blast strong enough to destroy the sea vessel and everyone on it.

From the _Sea Serpent_, the people onboard quickly braced themselves for what may befall upon them all. For split moments, most of the Martells closed their eyes and grasped onto the nearest person while sending a prayer to any higher power to help save them. The others in their family couldn't keep their eyes away as they were too scared as the Heartless charged up it's attack and aimed it right at the Dornish ship.

Yet it didn't come.

After a few seconds, which felt like hours to many, those who kept their eyes shut heard loud gasps with cheers from the ship crewmen soon following.

Both Arianne and her Sand Snake cousins were the first to open them before gasping out of utter shock. Oberyn and Ellaria felt joy filling them with Lewyn and Nymor feeling utter relief by what they all were witnessing.

From on top of the Heartless' head, Cloud had his Fusion sword plunged deep into the top of it's snout while Roxas had one of his Keyblades stabbed through its lower jaw. Both of them kept the creature of darkness' jagged maw shut, making it incapable of firing it's attack and forcing it to go back down.

The Heartless tried shaking off the two blondes in a frantic state. The power behind it's concentrated attack was fighting to escape and all the shaking was not doing any good. It wasn't long before the power started expanding and erupting through some openings, appearing as it shot out at every other direction instead of forward. Even going back down the creature's gullet to do some serious damage towards it's innards.

"Roxas, now!"

"Got it!"

Channeling magic into their respective weapons, they casted Thundaga as the lightning danced across their surfaces. The spells started working together as they electrocuted the Heartless' head without harming the casters as they never went past the sword handles.

"Holy fuck…" Oberyn muttered out as most watched on in awed silence while others increased their cheers.

It was as if the Dornish prince was seeing the same spectacle he once saw years ago back at Harrenhal. Same can be said for his paramour and uncle upon witnessing the end of this mighty confrontation against what's arguably a living dragon.

As the Heartless thrashed about, Roxas started swinging his other Keyblade at the underside of their opponent's jaw. Cloud had the same idea, withdrawing a sword from within his Fusion sword with his other hand and proceeded to carve and cleave the Heartless' head.

From what felt like forever, but was more like less than a minute, the Heartless soon gave out as the creature of darkness collapsed onto the sea with part of it lying over the _Sea Serpent_. Roxas leaped out of the way so he wouldn't be crushed from the massive form, landing not far from the Martells with Cloud joining soon after as his angled bat wing disappeared. The Heartless' body started disintegrating into darkened vapors with a massive glowing heart floated towards the air and faded into nothingness.

"Is… Is it gone?" Arianne squeaked out.

The two blondes nodded before seeing a swirl of ethereal blue light appear before them. It then faded out before hearing a soft 'Tink' on the ship's deck. They stepped forward with Cloud being the first to pick it up as he inspected the metal tag. Upon closer inspection, he saw it had several colors which resembled the ocean itself with some calligraphy and symbols on it.

"Another Summoning Charm?" Roxas muttered.

"What do you mean 'another'?" Cloud inquired.

"I'll tell you later."

Cloud nodded as he pocketed the charm as most of the ship's occupants soon confronted them.

"Next time, when we tell you to get out of our way you do it." Cloud stated straight away.

"Have you no idea to whom it is you speak?"

"Does it matter?"

This pissed off the Dornishmen on Cloud's attitude. This prompted Roxas to step forward in hopes of diffusing the situation.

"Sorry about that, people. It's just the way he is."

"It's quite alright, young man." Lewyn said, stepping in front of his fellow Dornishmen. "They're just riled up with what just happened." The older man soon looked at the dark dressed lad and voiced something on his mind. "Can you please pull down your hood? I believe all of us would like to properly see who'd helped save us."

Roxas was so distracted in the fight, he didn't realize his hood somehow got back up. He soon pulled it down, soon earning some shocked looks from three of the Dornish.

"My word." Lewyn muttered in complete awe. "I had heard rumors of how you look exactly like _him_, but Seven Hells…"

"It's like looking at Ven the day we met him." Oberyn said aloud, going right up to a now slightly uncomfortable Roxas.

"Uh… Hi." Roxas said awkwardly. "I'm Roxas."

"Yes, we have heard of you." The oldest of the group said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I am Lewyn Martell. This is Oberyn, his paramour Ellaria, my son Nymor, and my grandnieces Princess Arianne, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene."

Each one that was listed off nodded or smiled or in Arianne's case, looked at him in the same manner that the women at brothels do at times towards Roxas. Tyene's on the other hand seemed to be a bit more controlled than Dorne's future ruler. Obara and Nymeria shared the same action their younger half-sister had, but instead of aiming their look at Roxas, it was more towards Cloud.

"And who, good ser, are you?" Oberyn turned to face Cloud, blinking a moment as he took note of his appearance. "Are you related by any chance?"

"I'm no Ser, for starters. Second," Cloud then motioned to Roxas before himself, "we're not."

"Truly? Hmm… I agree with my lover. You two look a great deal alike." Ellaria spoke up. "Then again, you in particular have eyes that have a nice blend of emeralds and sapphires with a feel of looking at a feline and a reptile at the same time."

Hearing that last bit made Cloud narrow his eyes at the paramour.

"Well regardless of this all, it is good to finally meet you Roxas." Oberyn said with a small grin. "After seeing what you and… pardon my manners, I did not ask for your name."

"It's Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife?" Nymor repeated aloud. "What kind of name is that?"

"My kind of name." Cloud said blandly, making the young Prince blink at the response. "Now, why are you people here? There were some girls that were clearly surprised to see you here."

"Really? Someone spotted us so far out?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Regardless," Lewyn began, "we should make port and present ourselves as I believe we're to be expected for our arrival. Not to mention getting onto… _safe_ land from the recent event."

Roxas gazed upon them all, a strange mixture of feelings welling from within. There was familiarity, relief and confusion. There was a part of him that felt actual joy at seeing them, Oberyn and Lewyn in particular.

And when seeing the three older Dornishmen looking at him, he could see the looks of vague familiarity aimed towards him with utter fondness.

Yet the confusion was just why? Why was he feeling this? And why _again_?

This was beyond frustrating by this point. And it all had to do with everyone here equating him to this Ventus on top of these flashes of memories that were not his own. Kinda like his last days in the false Twilight Town when having Sora's memories.

Hopefully he can solve this issue as soon as possible or else he'll go mad.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**Leviathan Summon Charm: A water-elemental summon which can create a tsunami-geyser like attack upon all enemies on the field.**

**AN:**

**These past days have been quite interesting. Sure the usual song and dance number with work is ever present for us. But now there's the recent events sweeping the nation with the riots going on. Honestly that was getting me worried and hopefully this can be resolved very soon.**

**FMW: Hooray for madness once more, right? There's too much on my mind right now that I myself have to say about what's happening in the country right now but quite frankly, I'd rather not waste my breath. It's just a headache and a half waiting to happen. So fuck it, let's just get on with what we have and writing these stories to keep our sanities in check.**

**Jeb: I agree. Sure all these issues are going on around us, but it's sometimes best to distract ourselves with something productive… instead of wasting it on certain manners… no offence to anyone out there who might take this wrong.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	24. Meeting with Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 24: Meeting with Titans**

Ned was feeling a bit of a migraine growing.

No, no wait, not a migraine.

How about a full blown headache?

Why? Why did this have to come soon after his arrival to the capital?

He was already having to deal with the debt the crown owed to both Tywin Lannister and the Iron Bank. This was on top of the _seemingly_ small issue of organizing the tournament in his _honor_, which he hoped Baelish would take care of without borrowing any more coins from the aforementioned parties.

Now one might be wondering why the Warden of the North was suddenly stressing out, almost to the point of him starting to have grey hairs sooner than expected. Why, it was because the Martells had come to King's Landing and a bloody well lot of them. And this was without him knowing of their arrival sooner!

Oberyn fucking Martell led the entourage of his House and family that consisted of his lover, several of his daughters, Nymor Sand, Princess Arianne and the formerly famed member of the Kingsguard Lewyn Martell.

One Martell was bad enough but three on top of the bundle of Sand bastards and a paramour to boot.

Was it too late for him to throw in the badge and go back home? He was seriously considering pissing on his honor and duty and just going back home to Winterfell where he could be with his people and family and _simplicity. _

None of this political nonsense that involved cutthroat phrases and actions that hid everyone's intentions.

He could only imagine the intentions of the Martells being here.

Ned scoffed to himself. Of course he knew _why_ they were here, who was he fooling.

At first, it could be an all too innocent visit for some people. Wanting to come to soon take part in the upcoming tournament in a few weeks time. But for those more knowledgeable with the Dornish House… it's not so simple.

None of their blood had stepped foot inside of the capital since the end of Robert's Rebellion with that infamous _moment_ which almost reignited the war. An action which haunted a couple of generations, which no doubt affected the continent. Because of this, none of the Martells or anyone associated with them dared to come into the capital.

Now the truth in the matter as to why they even bothered to come here was rather simple, they all wanted to see Ventus' _son_.

He shouldn't be all that surprised, all things considered.

And thinking of Ventus' "son", Ned could only frown one more as he thought of the boy's true nature. A Nobody not meant to exist.

How can that be explained to anyone?

Shoving the question he kept coming back to the upteenth time away, Ned went back to the present matter at hand.

With the Martells presently in the capital, he needed to be sure everything would be fine. He did not want any conflict… well little to no conflict to spark between the Martells, the Lannisters and King Robert. There is bound to be some, that is a known fact. It's just one wrong spark and things will go _magnificently_ wrong for the realm.

Seven Hells, the Gods must love tormenting him. Ned had been constantly asking if he did more wrong then he had initially believed but all he ever got was silence. It was bad enough losing the first love of his life, his father, brother and sister in one fell swoop.

He prayed thoroughly that something like this would not happen again.

Looking over to the pitcher of wine on his desk, Ned was ready to just chug the whole thing down and take a very long nap. Hopefully once he wakes up, he will move on and properly handle these matters at a later time.

Just before attempting to do so, he heard the rapping at the chamber door to his office in the Tower of the Hand.

"Yes?"

Jory opened the door. "Lord Stark, two visitors who have come to see you."

"And who might they be?"

Jory wordlessly stepped back with the door opening in full to reveal none other than the bane of his current migraine.

'Oh great… _them!'_

"Lord Stark." Oberyn Martell said cheerfully, entering into the room with a flourish followed closely by Lewyn Martell. "Quite a surprise that I would see a Stark as Hand of the King in my lifetime."

"Lord Stark." Lewyn Martell greeted a bit more cordially though he couldn't fight the amused grin he had at his nephew's antics.

Ned honestly forgot of Oberyn's loud, boisterous attitude. Last he witnessed this was during the Tourney at Harrenhal when he and his family interacted with the Martells. He'd rather have conversations with Doran and Lewyn over the Red Viper any day as they were more… mellow and controlled.

"Prince Oberyn, Prince Lewyn." Ned stood from his seat.

"It's just Lewyn, Lord Stark." Spoke the elder Dornishman. "You know I gave up my titles when I was once part of the Kingsguard."

Ned only nodded. "What can I do for you two?"

"Is it wrong for newly arrived individuals of high standing to pay their respects to the Hand of The King?" Oberyn asked in a rhetorical manner.

"So you say." Ned's grey eyes briefly glanced towards the wine pitcher before speaking in a respectful tone. "Would you two perhaps want something to drink?"

"Most certainly." Said the Red Viper.

"I'm rather fine." Spoke the Viper's uncle. "But thank you for asking."

Retrieving a pair of goblets from nearby, Ned poured himself and Oberyn a cup of wine before handing one of them to the Martell. Sitting down, the Warden spoke back up.

"Now then, Prince Oberyn, Lewyn. Why have you come to King's Landing?" Ned asked straight away, making both Martells pause momentarily before the younger of the two grinned widely.

"Ah, a refreshing change of pace." Oberyn remarked. "Nothing like the feeling of Northern honesty to wake one up in the morning."

"It's midday." Ned pointed out.

"Is it?" Oberyn looked to his Uncle who nodded in confirmation. "Huh, I was unaware of that matter."

"Forgive my nephew, Lord Stark. He's like this quite often. Not knowing when to actually act his age."

Ned raised a brow that silently conveyed 'I could see that'.

Oberyn placed a hand over his heart with a mocked look of pain marrying his face. "Hurtful. Just hurtful, uncle."

The former Kingsguard member merely rolled his eyes.

"But, my Lord Hand, since you asked so bluntly I believe it is easy for you to guess as to why we came here so suddenly." Oberyn said with a vague tone. "After all, did _he_ not accompany you to King's Landing here?"

Ned's jaw only clenched.

"It's astonishing really." Lewyn said with a faraway look in his eyes. "It's like looking at the ghost of our pasts coming back to haunt us. I had never seen one look _exactly _like a parent before, much less sounding the same. I may as well have been looking at Ventus again."

Oberyn hummed in agreement. "And as destiny tends to repeat itself, how poetic is it that the son of Ventus would find himself in the company of Northmen first as he did in Harrenhal."

"What do you want from Roxas?" Ned asked in a slightly defensive manner.

"We assure you, Lord Stark, we mean him no harm at all." Lewyn said defensively. "We'd rather be damned than doing such a thing."

"That's not what I meant." Ned waved him down. "I am very much aware of the high standing Ventus has with your family. It is the same for my own, if you were unaware. Ventus had done a great deal of kind and noble deeds in his short stay here with both our Houses indebted to him."

"Yet he did more for the realm during Robert's Rebellion." Oberyn pointed out. "Sure he had served alongside you and your bannermen when fighting the Targaryens and _his_ forces."

Ned didn't have to reconfirm on _who_ the Dornish prince spoke of. Practically their generation and the one's prior clearly knew _who_ they referred to. Just saying _his_ name was like a poison on their lips with how much they feared and despised him for what _he'd_ done during the Tourney at Harrenhal and in the Rebellion.

"Whatever happened to that _man_?" Lewyn asked darkly.

"_He_ disappeared." Ned firmly stated. "Same day as the day Ventus went missing. No trace of him and his Unversed."

"You sure about that?" Oberyn asked intently.

"Most certainly."

Ned received the news when he was on his way to Riverrun to fetch his wife Catelyn, with Lyanna's corpse and the infant Jon in his possession. Before reaching the Tully stronghold, he was visited by the Keybearer, who went by the name of Aqua as she knew Ventus far longer than he ever could. She told him very little, but the amount of information was great.

Asides from receiving the Wayfinder Ventus wanted to give to him, Ned learned that his young friend had defeated _him_ in their final clash. And with that, the Unversed threat was no more.

"And what of these Heartless? Could they be related to them?" Lewyn brought up.

"It's something I often question quite often, Lewyn. They are related, yet they aren't."

Soon the sound of a goblet hitting Ned's desk brought the others' attention to the Viper in the room. Having already drank his wine all in one go with a little trickle rolling down his mouth.

"Blasted bastard." Oberyn hissed venomously. "If _he_ were here now…"

"You wouldn't be able to do _shit _to him, Oberyn." Lewyn sharply cut off his nephew. "You remember how dangerous _he_ is. Don't tempt fate as we have so many times before."

Oberyn only sneered, though it was not directed at his Uncle.

"Bad enough _he_ almost took… might've even killed Elia and Rhaenys if it weren't for Ventus." Oberyn grumbled out.

"Yes, we know Oberyn. You don't have to remind us." Lewyn stressed out, hands tightening as he didn't want to remember that _particular_ moment at Harrehal's Tourney.

There was a tense silence that momentarily permeated the room of the Hand with Ned clearing his throat a moment later.

"So you are here to pay back the debt to Roxas that you owed to Ventus, I take it."

"For the most part, it could be seen that way."

Ned drank some of his wine from his goblet. Setting it down, he looked back at them. "You came with quite a sizable retinue of your household and family."

After the main Martell ship arrived at the capital, several more ships arrived with what can arguably be a small army of Dornishmen. Couple hundred if Ned were to guess.

"Coming to this shitpile of a city, we have to be careful so neither of us can get hurt by your _friend_ and his_ good-family_." Oberyn spoke with a grim look to his face.

"And you fear nothing from me?" Ned asked, making Oberyn scoff.

"Believe me when I say this, Eddard Stark. You are unaware of the impact you have made on the Dornish people and the Martells is just as great as Ventus' was." The Red Viper said sincerely, momentarily surprising Ned.

He certainly was not aware of this, as Oberyn had just stated.

"Sure, you slew our famed Sword of the Morning, who Elia was quite close to when growing up. That bit alone can piss off a good number of us." Oberyn said with an edge to his tone. "But… it was because of you that many of our own sons managed to return home after the war. Why my uncle Lewyn got to live to see Dorne again. You and Ventus had tried to repair so much damage even during the war. That is an admirable feat in itself, Lord Stark."

Ned hung his head. "Yet we failed to protect _them_. We failed to secure and protect your sister and her children."

Oberyn clenched his fists tightly at the mention of those he had lost. Of what the Martell family had lost.

"There has not been a day that has gone by when I thought of them, Prince Oberyn." Ned confessed. "Them and so many others weigh so much. I can only believe how worse it was for both you, your family and for Ventus."

Oberyn sighed shakily with Lewyn giving him a solemn look.

"You are a better man than people give you credit for, Lord Stark." Oberyn said earnestly. "I can see why Ashara fell in love with you that day."

Ned froze at the mention of his first love, eyes glazing over as his vision was filled with haunting purple eyes and a melodic laughter ringing in his ears.

"We don't blame you, if we're being honest." Lewyn informed. "We only blame Rhaegar for starting that whole mess. Taking your sister and overlooking Elia after she'd given him two beautiful children… all because of that stupid _obsession_ of his."

"_The dragon must have three heads."_ Oberyn quoted with utter distaste. "Was the last thing Elia could inform my uncle before the Battle of the Trident and the sack of this gods forsaken city. If it weren't for Ventus saving him, then the rest of our family would have been none the wiser."

Ned didn't need to be reminded of that for he knows of it quite clearly as his sister told him as she laid dying.

Wanting to move things along, the Warden of the North spoke the next thing on his mind. "Tell me, where are your daughters now Oberyn?"

"With my son and grand niece, no doubt." Lewyn answered before Oberyn could speak.

"And _where_ would they be?" Ned asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

"Why with Roxas and that Cloud fellow, obviously." Said the Dornish prince with his mischievous smile now back on his face. "They were so looking forward to meeting _his_ son. And after that display on the Blackwater, they wanted to have a nice _chat_ with Cloud. Though it is clear how much Tyene and Arianne seem to favor Roxas."

Ned couldn't help but groan at the mention of daughters and Roxas.

"I… am unsure if you are aware of this, Oberyn." Ned said. "But Robert Baratheon had decreed it that Myrcella is to wed Roxas."

"Such a shame too." Pouted the Viper. "Would've been honored in having Roxas join our family."

"Come now, Oberyn." Lewyn said knowingly. "If your niece and daughter are like you as many have said them to be, do you truly believe a betrothal will stop their pursuit?"

Hearing this brightened Oberyn a little while having Ned's mood darken on the implications.

From what he knows of the vices of the infamous Red Viper… and now learning of the heir of Dorne itself with one of the Viper's daughters sharing the same _appetite…_

He could only worry now on what may happen to both Roxas and Myrcella. Probably station some guards in front of the Keybearer's chambers for the duration of the Martell's stay.

"Well if that would be all." Ned began, standing up as he went to escort the two Martells out of his office. "I have some matters to attend to. One of which is now finding a proper place for you and your family's retinue to stay in while at the Keep."

"That is very much appreciated, Lord Stark." Spoke the elder Martell as he went to leave the room.

"Uncle…" 

Lewyn looked towards his nephew. "Yes?"

"I'll catch up with you later."

The former Kingsguard member was about to question what was going on before seeing the look of his nephew's demeanor and look in his eye. Without any other word, Lewyn left, leaving Oberyn behind in the same room as the Quiet Wolf.

"Prince Oberyn?" Ned was confused of why the Red Viper had yet to depart.

The Dornish Prince had gone over to the window of the Tower of the Hand with a melancholy look on his face. He was quiet for several moments, unmoving and unresponsive.

"I would like to personally apologize to you, Lord Stark." Oberyn said, voice low. "I had always wanted to do this but time and circumstance, it seemed, kept me from such an action."

"Whatever for, Prince Oberyn?" Ned inquired. "Had I done something to you that had offended you?"

The Prince of Dorne had not responded at first, still facing the cityscape below. He sighed a moment later, leaning against the wall with his gaze now directed at the ground.

"For a time, a foolish moment in my life, I held a deep contempt towards the Starks." Oberyn freely admitted with a blank tone making Ned blink at this revelation. "I had once blamed your sister on seemingly bewitching Rhaegar to betray my sister. But that was not the case at all as it was merely the other way around. Fulfilling his lust and _obsession_ with fantasy and _prophecy_."

"It was Doran that told me and made me come to my senses, that if there was any family that would understand the pain the Martells were going through…" Oberyn's gaze now locked on to Ned's. "If there was anyone in Westeros that understood the pain of losing a sister, it was the Starks of Winterfell."

Pushing himself off the wall, he walked over to the front of Ned's desk and leaned his hands upon it. The Red Viper held an analytical gaze, his eyes boring into the Hand of the King.

"Eddard Stark. The Quiet Wolf. The Wolf of Winterfell that was the second son who became the Lord after losing his father, brother, sister and his first love all to due to the actions and madness of the Targaryens." Oberyn listed off. "I understand you have a brother, yes? I remember seeing a smaller one briefly back at Harrenhal."

"Benjen, yes."

"And your mother?"

"Died bringing him into this world." Ned said quietly, making Oberyn nod his head solemnly.

"You are a better man than most, Eddard Stark." Oberyn complimented. "Had it been any other man, I believe he would have fallen to grief and madness after suffering such loss."

Ned's face was unreadable yet his eyes told a different story altogether. It was a blistering winter storm of loss and regret, mourning over what could have been and what he failed to save.

"We've had a mutual relationship, you and I, through Ventus. I hope now we could maybe make things more than such." Oberyn confessed. "Sure your Baratheon _friend_ may sour this opportunity, but I'm willing to look past that as best as I can."

"..."

"Do you think of them?"

"All the time." Ned admitted in a whisper.

"What of Ashara? I know you and her fell in love at Harrenhal. Do you still love her? Even to this day?"

He didn't respond at first but Oberyn could see the torment within.

"I do… God's yes, I still do. Even now." Ned's voice was hoarse now, recalling Ashara in vivid detail.

Oberyn only outstretched his hand for Ned with the Stark reaching out and grasping it with the two sharing a look of mutual respect and understanding.

"I shall enjoy my time here a bit more now, knowing there are better men occupying seats of power." Oberyn stated, leaving Ned alone in his chambers.

The Quiet Wolf was like his title, quiet in his office as he never uttered a sound. Processing everything which occurred here.

The headache he had earlier was no longer present. And the weight he held for most of his life seemed to become a little lighter now. Not a lot, but a good amount if he were to guess.

Hand rubbing his chin, Ned closed his eyes as several silent tears streaked down the sides of his face. Honestly, he'd rather stay in bed for today but as per usual duty calls.

_**-Elsewhere in the Red Keep-**_

"You sure no one will get in here?"

"I'm sure, Cloud."

"What about listening in?"

"I'm being careful about that. Did you even see what I did to the door?"

The tall blond released a frustrated sigh, leaning against the wall in Roxas' bedchambers.

After the whole debacle in Blackwater Bay, the two blondes had to get acquainted with the newly arrived guests to the capital. And interacting with the Martells, so far, had differing reactions towards the respective swordsmen.

For Roxas, they were quite chummy, for the most part. Respectful in their own right and showed their desire on wanting to know of the _son_ of the infamous Ventus. Some more than others, given the brief discussions he had with them as they'll want to chat more later on once settling in.

Now while the interactions he had with the three elder members of the Martell party were openly respectful, the younger members were a mixed bag.

Obara and Nymeria Sand were a bit tense around him from what he noticed, but played it off on the unsettledness they had from the fight earlier. Roxas figured it was mostly due to their personality, rarely trying to be respectful on first introductions as they were more upfront, rude and trying to be intimidating. Something No. XIII could relate with both Axel and Lexaeus in terms of comparison sakes. But he figured they'll be a bit more open up in due time.

Nymor seemed to be a lot like his father, Lewyn, in many regards. Polite, yet developing a stern quality. He was quite questionable, possibly a little too much for his tastes, which was quickly noticed as he became apologetic.

Princess Arianne and Tyene on the other hand… they were acting a little like the women from the brothels. Not outright, but showed some hints of their mannerisms. Like when he briefly chatted with them, they seemed to stand a little bit too close to him. He did politely move away, which did earn this displeased reaction for some reason. Hopefully he can figure out this little inquiry later.

Now for Cloud, he thought they were intruding on his personal space. A bit too much for his taste with the way two of those Sand Snakes kept sliding over right into his personal bubble. Obara and Nymeria, if he recalled.

Everytime they got too close for his taste, the terse look he gave them made them back off yet it did little in deterring them it seems. He wasn't oblivious to their intentions. Cloud was well aware of what they wanted and he wasn't about to let a few wet behind the ears brats just sidle up to him.

Not when he has _her_ waiting for him back home. _She_ who gave him _her_ light when he needed it.

They were relentless but they were barking up the wrong tree in that matter. Hopefully a blunt message will sort them straight.

Yet this didn't help as he seemed to notice the same particular gaze Obeyrn and Ellaria had with the two elder Sand Snakes. That got a shiver running down his spine.

He was not a _swinger_. Case closed. Some of his companions back home made fun of him on that after wearing a dress _**ONE TIME**_ and never let it go. So like aforementioned: blunt message towards the Dornish Prince and his paramour, end of story.

With the other members of the Martell party, he didn't get the chance to interact with them as they were a bit more focused on Roxas before they left their separate ways.

"Good." Cloud said simply. "Don't want to break anymore of the _World Order_ than it should anyways."

"So… to start things off," Roxas placed a hand atop the golden-yellow egg that rested upon his bed beside the obsidian-black one. "Any ideas what these could be?"

Cloud's brow furrowed in thought, looking over the oversized eggs as he tried to figure out what exactly could they be. He had some kind of an idea but he wasn't sure.

"You say you got these from a Moogle, right?" Cloud inquired.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, Moo handed them off to me telling me this species hatches better around people then being in cold storage."

"Did he tell you what it's called?"

"Something with Choco in it."

Cloud blinked at that, eyes widening slightly. "Chocobo eggs? You got Chocobo eggs?"

Roxas eyed Cloud. "You know what they are?"

"If it's Chocobo eggs, then yes, without a doubt." Cloud stated, approaching the obsidian black egg. "Useful avian creatures that can be used as mounts when fully grown along with other tasks."

"As mounts?"

"Horses, if you're wondering." Roxas nodded as Cloud continued. "Anyways, these might prove useful in getting around more. Yet they might pose a problem."

"Which is?"

"There are no other Chocobo's in this _World_. So they'll no doubt stick out badly once they hatch and are fully grown."

"...Oh…"

"Oh is right."

Digesting this bit of conflict, Roxas soon asked the following. "What else could you tell me about them? Like how to raise them, much less feeding them."

"Feeding them won't be a problem since I figure we can get what they eat from that Moogle down at the Street of Steel you told me about or you can go to Radiant Garden for that matter." Cloud said. "But keeping them away from prying eyes may be a bit of a more difficult story. Unless…"

Roxas looked up to Cloud. "Unless what?"

"Once these two hatch, we'll need to bring them to the Moogle in order to make Summon charms for them." Cloud stated. "That way they can always be on our person and be kept at a safe location when we don't need them."

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Now with raising them, we'll have to keep them in a warm bed while they're still chicks. Most of all, we need to raise them like proper parents."

"...I don't follow."

"Once hatching, they'll imprint on the first person or being they see and think of said person/being as their parent. We both need to treat them right while caring for them, creating a very strong bond in the process. This means we'll have to take them out for walks each day for proper exercise, interact with certain people and beings, and some other activities to build the relationship between "parent" and "child"."

This reminded him a bit with how the Stark children had been raising their direwolves. And it showed so far in their growth.

"And I should mention the Chocobos have an interesting growth spurt.

"Growth spurt?"

"Some days after hatching, you will start seeing them grow in size. About a few weeks in, they'll grow into becoming adolescents or "teenagers", which will be the most difficult for novices. We can't fully baby them at this point in time or else they'll become spoiled and harder to control. So don't be afraid to scold them occasionally. And by the end of the month after hatching, they'll become a fully grown adult and can be properly ridden."

"Huh." Roxas scratched his head. One month fatherhood was certainly a new prospect for him. "So when would these guys hatch?"

Cloud shrugged. "Could be today. Could be tomorrow. Could be a few days from now. It can range depending on the variation we have here."

"Right." Roxas then saw Cloud fish out the Summon Charm they acquired earlier from his pocket. "So you wanna discuss that new summon now."

No. XIII went over to the chest he had gotten from Wallachia. Opening it up, sifted through it before pulling out the book he was looking for.

"This may help us out like it did with the Ifrit Charm." Roxas stated, opening the book to a random page with Cloud going over to his side and peering down overhead.

When Roxas returned with a chest full of tomes and items, Cloud was certainly surprised to discover the Nobody brought back books that contained such knowledge on Keyblades and magic.

Cloud dangled the small charm beside the book, giving Roxas the item he needed to match within these pages.

Flipping through several more pages, Roxas soon came towards an illustration of something similar to the Heartless they fought earlier.

"Alright… So the charm we have here is for something called Leviathan, a rather violent sea-serpent dragon." Roxas said, placing his finger over a large serpent of a creature with several large dorsal fins, a pair of which resembling wings and two whiskers of sorts.

"It says here that these creatures are referred to as "the Seak King" and "Lord of all Waters"." Roxas paraphrased the text. "Is a serpent-dragon of old folklore that dates back to ancient times that has been known to be the cause of tidal waves, tsunamis, whirlpools, water spouts and other water related capabilities that can cause serious area wide damage. A bit of a wild card in controlling. Will acquiesce to those of strong domineering will power."

"Sounds a bit hard to control." Cloud noted as Roxas gave a slight nod. "Then you won't be hurt with me taking this." Cloud pocketed the charm, giving his reason. "You have this Ifrit you mentioned. I might as well take Leviathan since you have yet to pay me to actually stay in this city."

Roxas shrugged, figuring it was fair. Cloud helped fight the one Heartless afterall and he needed to pay the swordsman as per agreement at some point.

"And I'll be taking this too."

No. XIII saw Cloud take the black chocobo egg and held it gently in his arms.

"Any reason why that one?

"...I like the black chocobos."

Hearing Cloud's admitted response was a little interesting to hear before seeing the swordsman come towards the door and tried opening it, only to find it not budging. Releasing a sigh, he looked towards the Nobody and made the obvious gesture.

Summoning his Keyblade, Roxas shot a beam towards the door to his chambers as a barrier of light appeared before disappearing shortly after. Cloud grasped the door handle and was able to properly open it this time.

The tall blonde swordsman halted as he saw a slightly frazzled Arya standing there with her hand raised in a motion to knock which quickly dropped. Her clothing was the same from the port if not a little dirtier and rugged with her hair a bit unkempt.

"Cloud." she said happily, smiling up at him before giving the same smile to Roxas.

"Arya. Something you need?" He bluntly asked.

Arya nodded. "I was wondering if we can practice a bit more."

"Didn't we do that earlier?" Cloud pointed out.

Arya vigorously nodded her head again. "Well that was before the Martells showed up."

"...Okay, you lost me."

"They're so nice and wonderful." Arya declared aloud. "When I told them that I train with you and Roxas, all the girls wanted to know how good you guys are and wished to see what I had learned from you both."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Roxas began. "I remember you idolize women fighters like those from Dorne and over at Bear Island."

"Uh huh~" Arya nodded her head vigorously.

Cloud eyed the young Stark as an old memory of his childhood flashed through his mind for the briefest of moments. One fueled with determination and a goal in mind to earn a rank, a title shared with his _idol_.

"Fine." Cloud drawled out, hearing a muttered 'yes' from the young She-wolf with fist pumping. "Let me just put this," ushering the black chocobo egg in his arm, "away first."

"What is that anyway?" Arya asked inquisitively.

"An egg to a giant bird." Cloud said plainly, getting a blank stare from Arya.

"We'll explain later." Roxas said, patting the young She-wolf on her shoulder. "Now come on, let's go since you're still up for more training."

"Can I use Needle this time?"

"We'll see." Was all Cloud said as the Nobody locked the door behind him with his Keyblade.

If she was going to try and impress some idols or whatever they claim to be in the young pup's eyes, he's gonna have to make things tough for her.

Once dropping off the black chocobo egg into Cloud's quarters, they went back to the training grounds they were at earlier today. With Arya walking with a skip to her step, they eventually saw the number of Martells waiting patiently for their arrival.

Well patiently is a strong word in a few of their cases. The three daughters of Oberyn were merely walking in place or rapidly tapping their foot or hand.

Hearing the number of steps coming their way, some briefly thought it was just another passing guard or servant. That wasn't the case when seeing the people they were anticipated to see again.

"Ah, Roxas." Oberyn Martell greeted him with a friendly grin. "And Cloud Strife. Wonderful for the both of you too join us." The Red Viper noticed the young Stark girl with his grin widening. "And if I recall correctly, you must be Arya Stark. I think in the madness of our entrance, we hadn't the proper chance of meeting."

"Hello." Arya said pleasantly. "Arya Stark."

"I've met your father, Eddard." Oberyn said with glin of mischief in his eyes. "Now that I got a good look of you, you almost look like your late aunt."

"...I've heard of that a lot."

Roxas could only look at the young She-wolf with a bit of shared sympathy. At least hers was not as bad.

"You guys wanted something?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah yes, of course." Oberyn said, moving to the weapons rack nearby. "I have seen a great many deal of extraordinary things in my life. And the skills displayed by you and young Roxas are quite astounding to say the least."

Eyeing the many swords strapped onto Cloud's back, Oberyn briefly thought they were all just for show. In fact this was not the case, given he had seen they made up all one giant sword as he saw Cloud pull out one part when fending off against the Leviathan Heartless earlier.

It was a unique set of weapons that would no doubt be a hassle for any to fully carry. One or two was fine at best, three or more made one think the wielder was compensating for something while merely showing off. But this Strife person carried them just fine, showing that with all that weight on him, he had no problem at all. And seeing the visible toned muscles showed he trained long and hard to make that all happen.

Grabbing a spear with a twirl, Oberyn whirled round to face the two blondes with a challenging smirk.

"And I must say myself, it has been some time since I've had a fair challenge of my skills." Oberyn slammed the bottom of his spear at the ground. "If you are willing to indulge me."

Cloud released a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And here I thought it was just going to be a simple training session or something."

"Or something." Said Obara, eyeing the tall blonde with a smirk.

Cloud gave Oberyn's eldest daughter a bland stare. After a few moments, he looked back at the Red Viper. "Then you just want to spar against me?"

"Why not. I'd like to gauge your capabilities."

"You might come to regret that."

"I'd like the challenge."

Any challenge the Viper faces is one step closer to properly take down Clegane once and for all. He needs every experience he can get against that monster.

Cloud went over to the side and pulled out five of the six sword components which made up his Fusion Sword from his holster. Leaning them against the wall, Cloud pulled the last one and carried it in his grasp.

"Alright, you asked for it." Said the blonde swordsman, wielding his Hollow Blade; a thin sheet of metal with a two handed handle wedged in the back instead of the initial bottom.

Seeing as Oberyn currently wielded a bladed weapon, Cloud had to somewhat comply with using live steel on this spar.

Wanting to get a comfortable spot to sit at, Arya went over to where the other Martells were at, dragging Roxas with her. Seeing them come over, Tyene and Arianne scooted over to make room for them. The Keybearer sat down first, making the two girls briefly wonder who'll fully sit next to him. This was answered with Arya sitting next to Arianne, having Tyene smirk a little more.

Both men stood in the middle of the training ground.

Cloud stood straight, one hand grasping the handle of his Hollow Blade as it was held down towards the ground. Oberyn had his left foot forward, body angled with his shoulder facing Cloud. He grasped his spear with the blade held in a diagonal fashion with the steel held above his right ear.

Both were motionless for a brief moment until Oberyn made the first movement. He made an elaborate spin of his spear and moved for a downward diagonal swing.

_***KSSS***_

Oberyn and everyone, save for Roxas, all blinked at the sight of the Red Viper standing stock still with the edge of Cloud's sword being a mere inch away from the Martell's neck.

"First off, poor choice of weapon if it's mostly wood."

"Point." Admitted the Dornish prince, holding both pieces of his spear. "But that doesn't mean I'm utterly defenseless."

To prove the point, Oberyn jumped back before charging in with both halves of the spear.

Raising a brow, Cloud merely pivoted his sword to its flat side facing Oberyn and held it up to block the attack before shoving the man back.

Oberyn stumbled slightly before throwing himself into a mid air spin to land gracefully on both feet.

"Nice dexterity." Cloud complimented.

"My thanks." Oberyn remarked, tossing aside the two sticks in hand to catch a new one tossed to him by Nymor. "Though I feel that dexterity will not be enough with someone like you."

Cloud smirked slightly. "Maybe."

The Red Viper went on the offensive.

Switch step, shuffle step, load weight on his left leg before coming in with a feint. Then came in with the other stick for the actual strike, hoping his opponent was thrown off. Yet he was seen rather quickly, which the incoming attack was avoided before Cloud went to attack once more.

On some part, how Oberyn fights is like how Cid fights with his spears. But while Cid was more serious, Oberyn was a bit more playful. Merely "playing" with his food in order to see how they function in order to exploit them while doing his best to throw off his opponent.

So he would end that charade with a single swing of his sword once more.

"You fight with anger. Anger keeps you sharp unless you let it overtake you." Cloud stated while deflecting the various strikes from the Martell Prince.

Oberyn snorted. "Really?"

"Really."

"...I do hide it well, you know."

"I have a knack of finding that."

"Coming from experience."

"Plenty of it."

Cloud let out his first and only offensive swing for this round, splintering the spear once again. Oberyn blinked before huffing now.

"Alright, how am I supposed to compete with that raw strength?" Oberyn asked somewhat petulantly though the underlying joking tone was easy to hear.

"I'm sure you're smart in figuring that out."

Oberyn merely smiled, throwing the ruined pieces at the blonde wolf. As they were swatted away, the Viper came in with a series of punches.

Cloud used his free arm to block and catch the punches and kicks, quickly placing his Hollow Blade on his back to switch to this hand to hand spar.

He had to admit, though she was far more proficient than Oberyn the prince's skills weren't one to scoff at.

The two traded blows as they blocked and parried.

"And where'd you fight like that?"

"From my time in Yi Ti. You?"

"From a friend."

"Some friend you have."

Cloud didn't respond at first. "She's one of the best."

Strife grabbed Oberyn's wrist and delivered a quick haymaker to the Prince, sending him sprawling into the ground with a dramatic groan.

Getting back up, Oberyn wiped some blood off of his mouth. "You fight like a whore." He said before rubbing his jaw.

"No, I fight more like a bastard."

Oberyn smiled before delivering a roundhouse kick at Cloud in order to continue the spar.

Off to the side, the young teenagers all stood and watched as the two sparred with one another.

"Are we just gonna stand here and watch uncle Oberyn get thrashed all day?" Nymor asked dryly.

"Shh." Obara and Nymeria shushed their cousin, eyes intently locked onto the muscular biceps of the larger swordsmen.

Tyene saw this and after sharing a look with Nymor, both rolled their eyes at the older twos blatant lust and interest directed at Cloud.

After falling onto the ground from quite the impressive punch coming from Oberyn, Cloud merely shrugged off the pain as he dealt with worse. In a blink of an eye, the Blonde Wolf came right at the Red Viper, engaging one another again.

Oberyn lashed out with controlled, violent punches towards Cloud's face before attempting to deliver a successful drop kick. Cloud swiveled his head away before performing a backflip to avoid the kick. Once back onto his feet, he saw the Viper tried to get too close into his comfort zone. But that was a bit of a crucial mistake when the Martell delivered a right hook to his temple. Strife swiftly ducked under the right hook and took the opportunity to deliver a swift uppercut to the Dornishman's chin.

From their placement in the training ground, the Martell group thought Cloud had missed that hit. But Roxas clearly saw it was met. Everything seemed fine and all, until they saw Prince Oberyn not move after several moments, which made them quite worried.

The Viper went to throw another punch, yet he fell to the ground as he lost all sorts of balance. He tried to stand back up, but his legs just wouldn't support him.

The daughters of Oberyn snapped out of their admiring daze at the sight of their father struggling to get back up.

"Hey! What the hells did you do to him?!" Nymeria roared out, stomping towards Cloud. "If you crippled our father-"

"I merely hit his sweet spot." Defended the Blonde Wolf, which briefly stopped her murderous advancements along with everyone else in the training yard.

"What does that mean?" Arya asked. "His _sweet spot?_"

Having enough experience in fighting, both personally and from Sora's memories, No. XIII explained. "There are some parts on a person's body that when hit just right, it sends shockwaves and disrupts it. It makes it impossible for the brain to tell certain limbs or whole sections of the body on how to work right."

"He's correct." Cloud said, confirming Roxas' assessment. "And don't worry, it only lasts for a few minutes. Or if you all are really impatient." Holding up his left hand, he tightened his grip as a green aura surrounded it as he was casting Cure. As if tossing something in his grasp, Cloud threw a small ball of green light onto Oberyn's prone form as he was surrounded by a green light. A moment later, the Viper felt good as new.

Getting back up onto his feet, Oberyn moved his body around as he felt good as new. "Haven't felt like that in a long time."

"What? Getting your ass handed to you or being healed by magic?"

"Both."

"Hmm… at least I pulled my punch there or else you'd have a harder time getting back up."

Oberyn chuckled, knowing that to be true as Strife was _far_ stronger than he initially expected.

"I believe that's enough out of me for today." Oberyn looked towards the others present in the training yard. "Anyone else want to go next?"

"I'll be sitting this one out." Cloud said, going back to retrieve his swords. "Only came over here to train Arya."

"Oh, don't be like that Strife. I'm plenty sure one of my daughters or Nymor would like to go up against you next."

"Not interested."

The Viper could see his two eldest daughters pouting a little in their own respective ways on not having the chance to spar against Cloud. Wanting to get in close and having one on one intimate moments with the swordsman.

"Then perhaps Roxas could have a turn."

At the mention of this, the present fighters of the Martell party looked towards the Keybearer, who soon moved his head side to side to see the deep looks aimed towards him. All the while, Arya was getting more and more giddy in seeing how all this will play out.

_**-The Next Day-**_

"So, where are we going again?" Arya asked, following after Roxas down the Street of Steel.

"I figure that since I've gotten some stocked up materials with my… account, so to speak, with the Moogles we can use what I've got to help improve your sword." Roxas said, turning a corner with Arya now skipping slightly.

"Improve my sword?" Arya asked excitedly. "Are you serious?"

Roxas smiled slightly and nodded which served to make Arya jitter more with excitement.

This had been the first time Arya had gotten to explore King's Landing as a whole and while her father was resistant to it at first, Roxas being the one to accompany her swayed him to her request.

So now, here she was, walking amongst the people of the capital. And in all honesty, the smell of metal and fire was a more welcomed smell in comparison to the literal stench of shit the city usually permeates.

Her own Direwolf Nymeria had constantly sneezed and occasionally rubbed her nose to show her how much the smell of King's Landing didn't agree with her. Same thing with Sansa's Direwolf, Lady.

She wished that Nymeria would join her right about now, but even she had to agree with her father that the sight of a giant wolf walking amongst the people of King's Landing would lead to unnecessary attention and drama. And the young She-wolf did not want that on both herself and her precious direwolf.

"How far is this place?" Arya asked.

"Not that much further." Roxas said. "Just up ahead and around the corner. See that sigil of the red hammer and anvil?"

Arya nodded, continuing to follow after her mentor.

Arya had wondered if anyone would be looking towards Roxas with reverend and awe, given what she'd been hearing since yesterday. Of both him and Cloud taking down that dragon-like Heartless in Blackwater Bay. She had heard servants and guards calling them Dragonslayers or some other titles given their action yesterday. Hells, King Robert even liked the title and wanted to make it official, just to annoy the two blondes.

That wasn't the case as Roxas currently wore something other than his black leather hooded coat for once in a long time. Saying he got his present attire from this one seamstress called Edna Mode or something.

Arya had admitted it looked pretty good on him while some others like Sansa and Myrcella merely blushed when seeing him in this present attire. The adults, however, merely looked at Roxas a little longer in complete and utter bewilderment. They had never seen garments like that with only Ventus being the only one they had ever seen wearing unusual clothes similar to Roxas though not in style.

"So how are these two blacksmiths like?" Arya inquired.

"Well, you'll meet them in a few moments." Roxas said. "But one of them is about my age. Not that much older than you. I think you and him might get along."

Arya nodded as she sticked close to Roxas, holding onto the handle of her sword given how nervous she was. It was not by much, but just enough given what she heard of what occasionally happens in this city.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone following them a good safe distance away.

Using all of the skills she'd learned back home, Tyene Sand was doing her best in not being noticed by the two. And she was a bit thankful of the amount of people around them to make this happen. But this was a little double edge sword as she might have the off chance of losing them.

Thankfully, Roxas' blond crop of hair stood out from the crowd as well as what he wore so spotting him in the crowd was easy enough. If he had kept on wearing that black hooded coat of his, she could have a little easier time seeing him given how unique it looked. But his present attire wasn't all that bad at all. In fact, it made him look quite handsome.

Now as to why she was tailing them was simple, she and her family wanted to know a bit more of the mystery that is Roxas.

There was plenty of time to have the chance to get to knowing him better. There was no exact planned time on them having to return back to Dorne. But given how mixed their feelings are in the capital, they would return sometime after the coming Tourney of the Hand in a matter of weeks. Hopefully by that time, they can learn plenty enough.

But that wasn't all that was initially planned.

Eventually coming towards a large building, Tyene saw them enter the establishment. Not wanting to lose sight of them, she made it towards the entrance and looked inside to see them going a little further in as Roxas came towards a tall black haired teenager working on an anvil.

"Hey Gendry."

The tall teen looked back and smiled slightly at the sight of Roxas.

"Roxas, good to see you." Gendry greeted, setting down his hammer before looking down to the girl standing by Roxas' side. "And you are?"

The young She-wolf shifted about uncomfortably. "I'm Arya Stark."

Gendry blinked. "Like, Eddard Stark, the King's hand? That Stark?"

Arya squirmed slightly now before nodding. Roxas noticed this and on top of knowing her usual reaction to formalities and titles, intervened on her behalf.

"You can just call her Arya." Roxas remarked, making Arya look up to Roxas for a moment before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"But wouldn't that be inappropriate?" Gendry questioned slightly nervously. "I should be calling you my lady."

"Do _not _call me a lady." Arya fiercely corrected, any signs of hesitation gone.

Gendry blinked, bowing his head a moment later. "As my lady commands."

The young She-wolf suddenly got a quickened twitch in her eye. She abruptly walked over to him and pushed him against his stomach.

Gendry titled his head. "Well that wasn't lady like at all."

Arya pushed him once more with Gendry now chuckling with Roxas joining in. The young Stark girl huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"So is there any reason why you're here, Roxas?"

Roxas turned towards Arya, ushering her to unseath Needle. Once drawn, she handed it to the young black smith.

Once in his grasp, he looked over the thin looking blade. He can tell how well made it was. Pretty much one of the best he'd seen outside of this shop he called home.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Roxas and Mikken made it for me."

"Did he now." Gendry muttered, eying Roxas. "Who's Mikken?"

"The blacksmith back in Winterfell. Was her name day present."

"Okay, but what do you need this for? It doesn't look broken at all."

"I know that, Gendry. I'm asking if Moo could help improve it."

Gendry stiffened a little before looking back and forth between Roxas and Arya.

"If you're wondering, yes she knows about them."

Gendry looked at them again, seeing no lie coming from them.

"Did someone call my name, Kupo?"

It was at this moment that both Arya and the hidden Sand Snake widen their eyes upon seeing the sentient winged ball of sooted white fluff.

"Well hi there KupOOOOH!"

Moo the Moogle suddenly found himself ensnared in a powerful bear hug with Arya Stark rubbing her cheek against his own.

"You are one of the most _adorable _things I've ever seen!" Arya squealed aloud, making Gendry and Roxas cringe at the ringing in their ears.

"Ah geez Kupo." Moo strained out, feeling his breath get taken away from the sheer force of the hug. "I'd be more flattered if I could bre-_*wheeze*." _

"Who's a cute wittle guy? Who's a cute wittle guy? Is it you?! Is it you?!"

Within her grasp, the Moogle's smooth white fur started changing color from pink to slowly transitioning to purple. "Please help me, Kupo! I'm-GAH! You're squeezing too hard!"

"Arya." Roxas chuckled aloud. "I think you need to let the little guy breath."

Blinking, Arya pulled away to see the Moogle's eyes in a swirl with its color returning to normal. Realizing what she had done, Arya went over to a table and set Moo down who was dazed as he slowly regained his wits about him.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Sometimes our kind enjoys hugs, but I don't like it all that much. With us being so soft and whatnot…"

"Wait… Are there more of you here?" Arya asked in awe at the thought of there being more adorable little creatures like this one.

"...I've just doomed us."

"What are you?" Arya inquired, poking at Moo's belly which made him chuckle at being tickled.

"Well I'm a Moogle, Kupo." Moo answered. "Our kind specializes in synthesis material. We can make just about anything given the proper materials."

Arya 'Oooh~' with open interest. Moo then turned to Roxas and Gendry.

"What can I do for ya Kupo?" Asked the Moogle.

"Wanting to improve this apparently."

Gendry handed the thin Braavosi styled sword into the Moogle's hands. And surprisingly, the white sooted ball of fluff was easily able to hold the weapon with ease.

"Really?" Moo eyed the weapon while giving the occasional nod. "Yeah I can probably see that you'd want to improve this. And I can see there being some flaws into this."

"What do you mean _flaws_?" Arya demanded.

"It was made by human hands with materials that your kind are not familiar with." Stated the Moogle.

"You got that right." Roxas muttered out. "Went through a bunch of synthesis materials to help make that sword."

"Uh huh. Well don't fret as I'm here to help fix all this. Provided, of course, with what you have in stock in your account, Mr. Keybearer."

Roxas nodded. "Do what you have to, Moo."

"Happy to hear that, Kupo~." Moo said with a jovial tone. "And since you're new and I expect to see you more often little lady, I'll give you this on the house."

Moo pulled out a pouch of some kind from nowhere that was blank. Curious, Arya took the bag which glowed with its color changing. After the flash of light, there was a silver Direwolf emblazoned on the center with the bag being the same color as her hair.

"What is this?" Arya asked in wonder.

"That's your brand new Munny pouch, specifically tailored to you." Moo said cheerfully. "You'll never lose it and will always be on hand at all times with you even when you don't know it."

Arya's eyes widened with amazement shining in them as she held the pouch closer to her.

"Hey, why didn't I ever get something like that?" Gendry complained jokingly.

"You never asked Kupo." Moo replied plainly making Gendry hang his head at such an obvious answer. Shaking his head, the young blacksmith turned to the greater Nobody.

"Was that the only reason why you came here Roxas?" Gendry inquired. "All of your commissions aren't done just yet."

"I'm not here for _those_, Gendry. I would like to talk to Tobho Mott on a few things."

Gendry nodded before escorting the Keybearer to his teacher's office.

When this happened, Tyene had to pull herself away from the cracked open entrance. As much as she'd like to venture deeper into the blacksmith shop of the infamous Tobho Mott, she did not want to be caught in the act. She didn't know how long Roxas will be staying there with the Stark kid. It could be a short little while or maybe some hours. And the Sand Snake did not have all that patience to stay near and watch Roxas' every move.

Instead, Tyene decided to head back to the Red Keep to inform her family as they'll no doubt be highly interested to learn what she just found out.

Reaching Tobho's office, Gendry rapped on the chamber door.

"Come in."

Obeying the command, the young blacksmith opened the door before speaking to his teacher. "Master Tobho, Roxas is here for you."

Looking up from his paperwork, the blacksmith from Qohor took notice of the Keybearer. Nodding, he ushered the young man in before Gendry closed the door to return back to his work.

"Is there a reason why you've come back so soon, young man? Your orders are not ready yet."

"I know that, but I wanted to talk to you on a few things. But first…" Roxas soon pulled out and placed the book on Alchemical Theory onto the blacksmith's desk. "Here as promised."

"Ah, this Alchemical tome you spoke of yesterday." Bringing the book closer to him, he opened the cover and started flipping through the pages. "Oh, yes. This will be quite the fascinating read to expand my craft." He looked back up before asking the obvious question. "What else were you here for?"

"Requesting some more commissions." Roxas said, pulling out a parchment of said commissions.

Taking the parchment into his hand, Tobho looked over the desired items. Some he could readily name right away, others he'll have to consult with the Moogles to know what needs to be done to get the desired results.

"You've brought me quite the challenge, Roxas." Tobho stated. "I believe my students, my workers and I shall rise to the occasion."

"It's why I came here." Roxas remarked.

"Now, for the payment."

Roxas nodded, pulling out a small sack of gold coins he already prepared prior to coming here. It was the first payment as he'll have to pay for the rest once the orders are completed.

Tobho didn't need to look inside to double check the amount. Roxas was an honest lad as there ever was one.

Rising from his desk, he went towards a nearby wall before pulling out a key from his robes. Inserting it into a hole in the wall and twisting the key, a compartment opened up to reveal a safe. Looking inside, he saw a substantial amount of coin inside.

"Hmm… seems I'll need to go to the bank today."

Bank? Was Tobho talking about the Iron Bank?

"You sure leaving now would be such a good idea, Tobho?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"But Braavos takes about a month to get over there from here before coming back for an additional month."

"...Why are you thinking I'm going there of all places?"

"But you said you're going to the bank."

"Which I am."

"But-"

"Roxas. Did you think the Iron Bank was only located in Braavos?"

...Well this was a surprise.

"Tell me, did you even know the Iron Bank had branched out in recent years? With one of their branches was here in King's Landing?"

Roxas said nothing, dumbfounded on what he just learned.

"Judging by your look, I'm realizing you have not. And by extension the new Hand of the King."

Upon hearing this bit of information, Roxas' mind was starting to work overtime. Things coming together with some problems possibly solved right away.

"Would it be too much trouble if I came along?" Roxas asked, surprising Mott.

"Pardon?"

"I… have something I want to do at the Iron Bank."

Tobho Mott looked at the Keyblader for a few moments before nodding his head in acceptance. "That's fine, young man. You'll be my armed escort on this errand."

Once Tobho retrieved whatever gold from his safe, the two made it out of the smither's office. Making their way towards the entrance, Roxas spotted the young Stark girl.

"Arya." Roxas said to the young girl who had apparently been conversing with Gendry.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Stay here with Gendry for a while." Roxas said. "I gotta handle something with Tobho here with the Iron Bank."

"The Iron Bank?" Arya repeated in intrigue. "Why?"

"Just money matters." Roxas waved off with Arya opening and closing her mouth several times.

"B-But… You'll be gone for a month!" Arya blurted out. "No, wait, two!"

"Apparently not." This further confused the young Stark girl. "There's a bank location here at the capital."

"...When did that happen?"

"That's something I just found out and wondered about myself." Roxas said with a shrug. "So just stay with Gendry here for a while. It hopefully shouldn't take too long."

Arya looked hesitant, looking to Gendry who was staring at Roxas.

"Think you can entertain Arya for a bit, Gendry?" Roxas asked the blue eyed blacksmith.

"I-"

"Thanks, I owe you."

Gendry didn't have time to properly give his answer as Tobho and Roxas left the shop, leaving him and Moo all alone with Arya.

...Well not all alone as soon enough the other employees and students of Tobho will arrive later today. But still…

Exiting the establishment, Roxas walked beside Tobho as the blacksmith led the way towards the bank branch here at the capital. It took some time as it was a little crowded on the Street of Steel. Exiting out of the street, they made a turn from Fishmonger's Square, making their way up Muddy Way. Once making it halfway up, they turned into the Hook. Eventually, Tobho Mott came to a stop in the middle of the street with Roxas following suit.

"This is the place, then?"

"You'd be correct, young man."

Looking at the King's Landing branch of the Iron Bank of Braavos, Roxas saw it was a three, maybe four storied building as it spanned quite the amount of length on the sides. There was white marble and stone comprising it as it was stylized in something akin to what he'd seen on the World of Olympus. Even what carved up artwork he could make out depicted something akin to battles and conflicts. And shown above the entrance was a symbol of an hourglass with some wavy lines crossing through the center and bottom portions.

After taking a hard look at the bank's exterior, Roxas figured it was more akin to a small fortress than a standard building. Given how infamous the Iron Bank was, it probably needed to be so no one would rob it's contents.

"Come along, Roxas."

No. XIII snapped out of his bit of inspection as he followed the blacksmith inside once passing a pair of armed guards.

Stepping through the entrance, he saw an assortment of people sprawled about as they quietly talked amongst each other. Along the one end, there was a row of booths where he saw several bank tellers ready to help take care of withdrawals and deposits for anyone.

Taking his eyes off of them, Roxas looked around the bank's interior as he saw the tiled floor composed of polished granite. The stone support pillars were not of marble, but of some brown stone. There were some staircases which would lead towards the upper and basement levels of the bank branch. What light came through into the entrance area were from the high up windows. And along several parts of the walls and pillars were unlit torches for the nightly hours or dark, overcasted days.

Roxas looked on ahead and saw Tobho come towards one of the bank tellers. When walking up to him from behind, the Keybearer saw the male bank teller speak in a polite, yet tired voice. No doubt being there for a long period this day.

"Welcome to the Iron Bank, where we look after your coin as if it were our own. How might I be of service?"

Pulling out the bag of gold from his coat, the blacksmith gave his response. "I'd like to make a deposit today, please."

"Most certainly. And what is your name?"

"Tobho Mott."

The two soon chatted on for a little bit as Roxas looked over and saw an available teller booth. Coming up to it, the female teller there spoke in a polite voice and was a bit more energetic. Either the person recently checked in for work or was recently new to the position.

"Welcome to the Iron Bank, where we look after your coin as if it were our own. How might I be of service?"

Roxas scratched his cheek, racking his mind a little to pull the desired information Ansem the Wise placed in there. After some moments, he spoke. "I'd like to speak with your manager, if you'd be so kind."

The bank teller blinked a little, being put a little off guard on the given request. "Any reason for?"

"I'd like to settle some matters, please."

"Then are you here to ask about your account? The status? If so, then I'll fetch one of our supervisors?"

"No." Roxas said politely. "I'd like to talk to a manager."

The bank teller stood there for a few moments before nodding. "Then if you'd be so kind as to sit over there. I'll inform our manager on your request."

Roxas complied to the request and went off to sit at a bench on a far off wall.

"Is everything alright, young man?"

Looking up, Roxas saw Tobho Mott standing before him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just waiting to speak with the manager." This made the blacksmith rather curious, making Roxas speak again. "I have my reasons."

The older man nodded, not wanting to pry into whatever business Roxas wanted from the bank manager. "A word of advice. You will be here for a while while waiting to discuss matters with a manager of the Iron Bank. I learned this the hard way before I came to Westeros years ago."

"Whatever for?"

"I was fresh out of my training and studies in Qohor, but I had little to no coin to my name. I needed to request a substantial loan so I may open my shop here at the capital. And sadly it took some years to pay back my debt to them in full. But it was well worth it."

Roxas nodded in learning that bit of information before requesting to know something else. "But why the little warning on the wait?"

Tobho released a tired sigh. "A tactic to unsettle people with impatience. Makes them less composed if having to wait for so long. If you know of this beforehand, then you will have the chance of having things going a bit towards your favor as you need to impress them by the end of your meeting."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Seeing as you'll be here longer than expected, I best be on my way."

"Have a good day, Tobho."

"You as well, Roxas."

With the blacksmith leaving the Nobody alone, Roxas took the advice to heart and played the waiting game now.

To preoccupy himself a little, Roxas let his eyes wander to inspect a little more of his surroundings. He soon found himself bored as there was nothing interesting to look at. Not any paintings or tapestries to gaze upon.

He suddenly wished he had brought some reading material with him.

About to rise from his seat in order to walk around a little, he saw someone peculiar walking past him.

'What is Littlefinger doing here?' He thought, seeing the Master of Coin heading towards the exit.

Was Baelish settling some of the large debt? Was he taking out _another_ loan? Roxas wished that wasn't the case.

He wanted to speak out to him, but he was stopped when the one bank teller he spoke to earlier approached him.

"The manager will see you now." Roxas stood up as she continued. "If you'll follow me please."

Being led up the stairs, Roxas came towards a chamber on the highest floor. It was larger than any of the offices he was previously in since coming into this World. In fact, all of them could fit in here with some room to spare.

Either the people who designed this place really liked large offices or it was another tactic to try one's patience when meeting someone on their "home turf".

Outside of the size dimensions, the interior design was much like what he saw back in the main lobby. Though it was more cleaner, given not many people use this space all at once. And the only pieces of furniture in here was a large desk polished to a decent shine, a few benches on one side and a large chair on the other as it was placed closest to the only other door in the room.

Roxas wondered how long he'll have to wait this time. Earlier it was by some amount of minutes. Perhaps he might have to be here for maybe half an hour or maybe much longer than that.

Tobho didn't exactly say how long he had to wait to request for his one loan. He should've asked before the blacksmith left.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Roxas sat down on the bench and waited.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

When was someone going to-

The only other door to the large room creaked open, having Roxas stand up from his seat. Coming out from the doorway was a tall man with a receding hairline with a trimmed beard on his face. And his attire consisted of a regal, yet simple robe with a chain-like cord wrapped around his waist.

As the door closed behind him, the man sat down into the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Welcome to the Iron Bank, young man. I am Tycho Nestoris, the manager, what can I do for you?" Spoke the identified manager with a polite smile on his face.

Roxas nodded before addressing himself. "Hello, my name is Roxas."

The manager was silent, processing the name. "Roxas… You wouldn't happen to be the same Roxas marrying into the royal family, correct?"

"...Yeah."

"And the Keybearer as well?"

Roxas nodded. Feeling as if he needed to confirm the manager's inquiry, he summoned Winter's Howl into his grasp. Seeing the look of affirmation on Tycho's face, Roxas dismissed his weapon.

"And how would you know of this?"

"Word travels fast here, young prince. More so after what happened yesterday in the Blackwater."

"I'm not a prince."

"Not yet, but in time you will." Tycho said. "Now, I was told you wanted to speak to me, yes?" Seeing the Keybearer nod once more, the bank manager continued. "Are you here for your father's account?"

"...I'm sorry, but what?"

Tycho hummed, seeing the young man was not intended to be here for _that_. "I believe I should help clear things up for you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Spoke the blonde Nobody, curious on what this account was exactly.

"The origin of your father's account dates back around the time of Robert's Rebellion," Tycho began. "During one of the conflicts of the war, your father came across one of our bank representatives. He came here to strike a deal with one of the Rebel lords, seeking a loan to help supply them with funds."

"Shouldn't this lord go over to Braavos instead?"

"Normally, yes. But many lords were having a hard time crossing the Narrow Sea due a mixture of loyalists and blasted Unversed ships taking the sea. So our representative, who was new at the time, took a chance to come to Westeros. It was prior to his landing when his ship was attacked, where your father came in and saved everyone on board from both of the rebels' adversaries."

Roxas nodded, processing the given information.

"After negotiations were completed, he wanted to repay your father for saving his life. He declined, stating it was merely the right thing to do. Yet our representative felt he still owed him."

"But what does this have to do with this account?"

"When he got back to Braavos to retrieve the funds for the rebels, he opened an account in your father's name. He sent word of the status of this account over along with the loan, stating that Ventus can procure the debt. Unfortunately we had received word of Ventus leaving and was never seen again sometime after the Sack of King's Landing. Feeling that Ventus was still alive while others thought he was dead, the same representative proposed to open up a branch of our bank here in Westeros."

"No doubt back then your colleges were hesitant on the idea." Said Roxas. "But seeing the current state of the branch here, your business is doing better."

"Quite so. Saves a lot of time for many on this continent to speak with us."

"Then can I ask you this? Why would you know of my _father's_ account?"

"It's something I and my fellow managers are told to remember before we take turns operating this branch of ours." Tycho informed. "And now that you are here, our small request is fulfilled. Before you leave, I'll give you the key to access your father's safety deposit box as you are his child as I fully activate the account connected to it."

Roxas nodded, fighting back the urge to correct the bank manager, like everyone else, for the upteenth time. And while it was interesting to learn of this bank account, he saw no use to get into it at this time. Perhaps at a later time, in case of anything.

"Now, I believe you wanted to discuss matters with me instead of your brand new account."

Roxas nodded before stating his original intention of being here. "I want to pay off the debt owed to the crown."

The Iron Bank representative blinked for a moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"I wanna help pay off the debt the crown owes you guys, in full." Roxas said firmly.

"And how can you do that? Forgive me, but prior to this meeting and informing you of your father's account, you have not a coin to your name. And last I know, your father's account does not have the amount to pay the entire debt owed to us."

Roxas wordlessly reached behind him to pull out his munny pouch that he carried everywhere with him. And with a smile, Roxas opened up his pouch and let it's contents pour onto the floor.

_**-Later, The Red Keep-**_

'That took longer than I would've thought.' Thought No. XIII as he escorted Arya back to the palace.

He was rather grateful for that large room he and Tycho were in. All of the coins that came out of his Munny pouch filled up the majority of the space. And it was rather funny to see Tycho's shocked face in seeing the display before him.

Roxas hoped all the Munny that was left in that one room was enough to pay off the debt. It was no doubt going to take hours for Tycho and his employees to sort and count through it all. Reason why he informed the Iron Bank manager that whatever was possibly left will be given to them as a commission for their time on this sudden task.

Naturally, Tycho was both immensely impressed and thankful. Before leaving, Roxas procured the key to Ventus' safety deposit box while being informed the manager would inform him when everything was all taken care of.

'Hopefully that part of the debt is taken care of.' Roxas thought, walking through the hallways blindly. 'All that is left is the debt owed to the Lannisters.'

Before rounding one corner, Roxas was met with a smell of perfume in the air. He was curious about it as he almost came across the Master of Whispers himself.

"Ah, Roxas. A pleasure seeing you today." Varys said, briefly surprised on the sudden interaction, but hid it well.

"Uh… Hello Lord Varys. Can I do something for you?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not a Lord."

"But I keep hearing others calling you Lord."

"A courtesy out of respect for my position, I assure you." Varys stated. "Similarly to how many refer to you as a knight, I'd imagine."

He had a point there.

Varys was a bit of an oddball in comparison to the other members of the Small Council that he had met.

Renly seems to be all about popularity since he seems to be well liked in court. Ned is about doing his duty properly and justly, appearing to work well with Renly and Ser Barristan at the very least.

Baelish…. He didn't like him nor the vibe the guy gave off. It felt condescending half the time. Kinda like the way Ansem The Wise acted towards him when he was DiZ in his last few days of existence before returning to Sora.

Pycelle was… old. He may be the Maester but half the time feels like he's not all there. Or maybe it was a ruse. Who knows if it's a trick or not. Frankly, that guy gives him the creeps, no matter how respectful he is towards him.

The only two he had yet to really interact with properly was the missing Baratheon brother and the Master of Whisperers who stood before him.

"May we speak with one another, Roxas?" Varys inquired politely. "I do admit, I would like to know more about the man who has made such an impact to Westeros in such a short amount of time. Much like your father Ventus had done during his brief time here."

"Er… sure, if you say so."

"Wonderful." Varys said pleasantly. "If you would, I believe the gardens would be a sufficient area for discussion."

Varys walked away with Roxas momentarily unsure if he should follow after him but he didn't see a reason not to. He appeared friendly for the most part.

_Appeared friendly_ being the key two words. What did Varys want with him? This entire capital revolved around asking for one thing in hand but hiding an ulterior desire in the other.

Honesty seemed to be a rare commodity brought in only by the men of the North.

Still, there was no reason _not_ to trust Varys for the time so he may as well go along with this little conversation.

He followed after Varys into the gardens of the Red Keep, the two strolling through the shrubs and bushes silently.

"So~... uh, what'd you want to talk about?" Roxas asked after several moments, arms swinging back and forth absentmindedly while clapping.

Varys chuckled softly to himself. "It's quite simple, my boy. I only wish to know you better, if that's alright with you. As Master of Whisperers, Information is my trade after all."

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit on that remark.

"Information eh? What kind of information?" Roxas asked with his eyes boring into the bald eunuch.

"Now, now." Varys tittered. "I apologize. I didn't mean to come across like that. I had already heard much about your escapades in the North with my little birds."

"Little Birds?" Roxas repeated. "Like… like actual little birds that send you messages?"

"Well they are the primary means of getting the information to me." Varys chuckled. "But no, my little birds are a little something more special. They have spoken a great deal of your grand displays of heroism and selfless character towards the people of the North. There are even songs brewing about you, you know."

"Songs?" Roxas blinked. "About me? What are they about?"

Varys gave the boy an amused smirk. "Oh, the hero in black, he who stands against Darkness. The warrior of light and dark, a crescendo of action to ensure the safety of the innocent."

Now Roxas couldn't help but emulate the way Sora acts when being bashful, smiling slightly with his hands resting behind his head.

"Really?" Roxas was blushing slightly with a bit of embarrassment. "I didn't know that."

Varys eyed the young lad and found his reaction rather amusing. It was rather similar to someone who had done the same before many years ago.

"It's astonishing really." Varys said offhandedly. "Just how much you are like your father, Roxas. It's as if Ventus was standing before me once again and hadn't aged a single day."

Roxas found himself frowning. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot since coming here."

"I can imagine." Varys said, gazing up at the sky. "You do look and sound _exactly _like him after all."

The greater Nobody was silent for a brief moment.

"What did you know about him?" Roxas found himself asking. "Did you know him personally?"

Varys shook his head. "Not as much as ones such as Lord Stark and the King. They fought side by side with him on the battlefield. The only time I had ever met with him was perhaps… twice in Harrenhal and the day of… Elia and her children's death. The Sacking of King's Landing."

Roxas felt a pang of remorse coupled with momentary anger at the mention of the Sack. There was the ringing sound of anguish and cries of sorrow coming in and out of his ears.

"Yeah…" Roxas said slowly. "Ned only brought up that was the last day Ventus was seen. He disappeared after that day."

"That's to be expected." Varys said wistfully. "Are you aware as to why?"

Roxas shook his head in the negative.

Varys let out a sigh. "It was a dreadful day. So much death for nothing more then the sake of ensuring loyalty. Tywin Lannister's mad dog Gregor Clegane was responsible for the death of princess Elia and her children. Something that was used to appease Robert."

Roxas froze slightly. "Why?"

"For ensuring loyalty." Varys shrugged. "It was Tywin's goal."

"And did Tywin issue the order for the death of the princess?" Roxas asked with a sharp edge to his voice.

"To my knowledge, it was not his intention for their demise. Only wanting to hold them captive to reign in the remaining loyalists before having Elia abdicate her childrens' claim to the Iron Throne. After that, they would've been sent back to Dorne."

Roxas narrowed his eyes on that. He felt there might be more to what Varys was saying. If he were to have the chance, he'd want to talk to Tywin on the matter. Then there was the matter of Elia and her children. Something felt _off_ about all this.

"And yet they were killed."

"And yet they were killed." Echoed the Spider.

Wanting to rid himself of the present feeling inside of him, Roxas went back to the earlier topic. "What were your impressions of Ventus?"

"Bright lad, loyal, cheerful, wearing his heart on his sleeves as it were." Varys said with a slightly fond look. "Never seemed to hold any sort of ill intentions towards anyone he met. Very polite and heroic, especially for his grand debut in protecting Princess Elia and her child Rhaenys. That certainly endeared him to the Martell's."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Varys gave the young lad another analytical look as the boy seems rather ignorant of his father. There were things he left out when informing the young Keybearer of his thoughts on his father, but Roxas didn't need to know any of that. And if the lad in front of him was very much like Ventus, then his opinions will relatively be the same. Perhaps even improve in time.

"There is something I have always wanted to know, Roxas." Varys spoke up, making the young man look to him. "Your… magic."

Roxas tilted his head, put off by the change of tone.

"What about it?"

Varys didn't reply straight away, finding himself at a momentary loss for words as his expression displayed one of great contemplation.

"I originally thought all magic was relatively… bad. But later, I thought otherwise as magic wasn't really _good_ or _bad_, _white_ or _black_. It's mostly _grey_."

"Grey? Whatever for?"

"I consider it grey as it can go brighter or darker depending on the one using the magic and of their intentions."

Thinking about it, Roxas realized Varys was right as he remembered something.

It was one of the lessons he learned when he interacted with Sypha back in Wallachia. She stated this as such with using Alucard as an example. The dhampir was a really good man, yet he had used several spells that were considered dark in nature by any observer; such as his Hellfire spell along with his wolf transformation he saw later on. And there could be an evil magic user who could be using spells considered light in nature for ill intentions.

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked. He was familiar with the concept of those who abuse magic but that's usually the more nefarious enemies he's encountered in his life.

"Let's just say that in my life and experiences, magic hasn't done me any favors." Varys said enigmatically. "All you need to know is that it warms my heart knowing a lad such as yourself would use magic for a purpose greater than himself."

Varys removed one of his hands from his sleeves and placed a small pat on Roxas's shoulder with a small nod before walking off.

Roxas merely looked onto the retreating Spider as the man had other matters to attend to.

With that out of the way, Roxas decided to head towards the Tower of the Hand and inform Ned on several matters; which he hoped will put them in a better mood.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Stressful times are upon us all and we are all sick and tired of it. Hopefully things will be better, but then again we are all knowing this constantly on the wishful ambition.**

**FMW: I think we can all unanimously agree 2020 fucking sucks, can suck a dick and hurry up and go die in a ditch.**

**Jeb: Agreed. Anywho, we get some more interactions with several more people here and a surprise visit to the Iron Bank. Thought it would be good to have the infamous Braavosi bank make a branch in Westeros as it would make better business. Just curious as to why no one has really done that in their stories from what I've read.**

**FMW: There is so much crazy shit I wish we can talk about right now but good things come in good time cause the twists and turns to come are gonna be wild.**

**Jeb: I'm in the same boat as we'll be saving more for later.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	25. Orphans and Bastards

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 25: Orphans and Bastards**

Oberyn Martell was nursing his hand, wincing as he gave his sparring partner a small grin.

"Quite an arm you have there." Oberyn stated.

"Thanks."

"And I thought Ventus was a tough one to deal with." The Red Viper said, shaking his hand as the pain slowly subsided. "I figure you're probably stronger than your father when I met him."

"Er… yeah, sure."

Roxas really needed to keep track of the whole _father_ business by this point. Becoming second nature, if you will.

Oberyn regarded the young lad with an analytical eye, noting the lack of a response pertaining to his father. But he had heard from some passing servants and some Stark men that the Keybearer was an orphan, never knowing who his parents were. That was _presumably_ the case, but there was a little part of him which said otherwise. Yet the Viper chose not to dig too deep into the subject for the time being.

"Let us rest then, Roxas." Oberyn suggested. "Or mayhaps I should. I could only take a beating so much until I begin to grow bored of it."

At that comment, Roxas couldn't help but grin cheekily at the Dornish prince. "Ah what's the matter, Oby? Tired of losing all the time?"

Oberyn snorted. "You say that now. But soon, I shall be showing you why I'm the greatest warrior in all of Dorne."

"And while you do that, I'll continue to be the greatest warrior in Westeros." Roxas boasted jokingly.

"We'll see about that."

Off to the side, a number of onlookers were taking a little break from observing the training session. More so now that it's practically coming to an end for the day.

Princess Arianne, Princess Myrcella and Sansa were sitting by a table -with the direwolf, Lady, lying nearby- as the occupants were having a light tea session. Enjoying the refreshing brew while snacking on some small sandwiches and lemon cakes as they had their little form of entertainment. Switching from observing the training session to some mild gossip and conversations.

Not far away, Cloud was observing the two, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. His bangs shifted slightly in front of his eyes with him blowing them out of the way. There was a brief chirp before he felt him settle atop his head.

His pitch black feathered Chocobo was nestled comfortably atop his head, watching the sparring session before it.

Beside the blond swordsman was Tyene, Arya, her faithful Direwolf Nymeria and in the hands of the young She-wolf was a gold feathered Chocobo nestled in her arms.

ChoCho was the name of Roxas's Chocobo while he opted to name his own Jojo.

ChoCho and Jojo... they were not very creative names, but what could Roxas and Cloud do? Some of the girls tried giving them other names, but the chocobo chicks wouldn't accept anything else already liking the name their respective "father's" gave them.

ChoCho and Jojo the Chocobos. From what the Moogle Moo had told them, they were both male meaning that by this point they had probably considered one another brothers.

Roxas's Chocobo looked up at Arya for a brief moment, pecking her lightly in an affectionate manner. In response, Arya smiled at and rubbed her cheek against ChoCho's head making the little bird chirp happily.

There was an expectant huff that came out from Nymeria who was now getting closer to Arya's size as the days went on.

"Oh, don't think I could forget about you, ya big baby." Arya stated, scratching behind the ear of her companion with Nymeria leaning and showing a dopey face of enjoyment.

There was quite the interesting reaction when seeing the Chocobo chicks for the first time, more so once they were born. Now while no one, other than Cloud, saw Jojo's birth, Arya was present for ChoCho's.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Roxas was spending the day in his room for the most part, with multiple candles specially made by Moo to ward off the godforsaken stench of Kings Landing. _

_With him was Arya who was laying upon his bed with Nymeria resting over her belly, the Stark girl being completely unbothered by the weight of her Direwolf._

_Prior to their arrival, Roxas had tried to contact Alucard, Trevor and Sypha respectively through his Carpathian Mirror. And once again, the same results occurred. Yet there seemed to be a different case this time around as the image seemed to be blurry at best instead of outright black. But before he could try to see what the reason was for this, let alone deciding to take a Corridor of Darkness to just visit the three Wallacians, Arya came rapping at his bedroom door._

_And while Arya came on by, because she was mostly bored in her quarters, she honestly didn't have anything in mind to entertain herself with Roxas. While training and/or exploring would be their usual way of spending time together, today she for once wasn't really feeling up for it. So for the time being, merely resting on the Nobody's bed was good enough for her._

_Looking off to the side, she took notice of the Keybearer's current activity._

"_Say Roxas." _

"_Hmmm?" He turned the page on the book he was currently reading. _

"_What are you reading?" _

"_It's a journal about the Keyblade." _

_This quickly piqued the young She-wolf's interest. "Really?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Ah… What does it say?" _

_Roxas shrugged. "Capabilities, it's stories, previous users and such. This journal has been passed down from welder to wielder with them documenting their experiences and what they learned during their time as Keyblade Masters." _

"_Does it talk about anything else?" _

"_A lot really." Roxas said. "Just trying to make sense of it is all."_

"_Like what?"_

_Roxas hummed aloud, going back to some of the prior pages. "I know you won't be exactly interested in the 'boring' stuff, but I can say some of the past owners documented their fighting styles."_

_Before the young She-wolf could question him about this, there was this faint crackling sound in the air. It wasn't entirely noticeable at first, until it started to grow a little louder._

"_What's that sound?"_

_Roxas soon picked up on the sound before realization came. "The egg!"_

_Leaving his guest behind, Roxas went to the far off area of the room where the gold Chocobo egg was laid in a makeshift nest composed of a blanket. A ray of light shined down upon the egg to reveal cracks started forming. Coming up to it, No. XIII saw the avian vessel start wobbling from side to side._

_Arya joined him as well, with Nymeria going up on her hind legs and resting the front on the table. _

_The trio stared at the shaking egg with baited breath, anticipating the egg to hatch and reveal the apparent bird creature that resided within._

_After several more moments, the egg stopped shaking. Confused on what's going on, Roxas drew in close. This proved to be a little mistake when he jumped in surprise when the egg shell practically exploded with small shards hitting him in the face._

"_Pwii!_

_Roxas and Arya saw a small, lightly golden feathered bird as it chirped happily. It soon opened its eyes to reveal a nice blue as they landed on Roxas. Mustering a lot of strength into it's tiny wings, fluttered joyfully at seeing it's "parent" for the first time. Jumping out of the remains of its egg, it surprisingly got up high and fluttered it's wings more to settle into Roxas' blond locks at the top of his head, squirming around and making itself comfortable there._

_"It's really cute, Roxas!" Arya said, smiling. "It must think of you as its mother."_

_The little bird began burying its face atop Roxas's head into his blond hair making Roxas grin slightly as it chirped happily._

"_Or father."_

_Arya cooed, holding up a finger at the little avian creature. She did it delicately so she wouldn't spook the infant Chocobo. Unlike some animals Arya seen in the past, who were clueless to the world around them, the little bird seemed a bit more intelligent than any other bird she'd previously interacted with. More so as it was freshly born._

_That was the case when it turned its attention to her. Eying the finger, the bird briefly nipped it with it's small beak before letting Arya come closer to it. Seeing the opportunity, Arya gently brushed the finger on top of it's head, causing it to chirp happily._

"_If I remember what Maester Luwin told me about certain animal behavior, It's imprinting on you." Arya said. "Just like Nymeria and her siblings did with my family." _

_Nymeria barked out in confirmation, licking Arya's face with the she-wolf grinning at her._

_The little bird let out one last happy "Pwii" before nestling itself comfortably atop Roxas' head and appearing to fall asleep. _

"_Well that's not gonna be uncomfortable." Roxas stated with slight amusement. _

"_What're you gonna call it?" Arya inquired, looking to Roxas curiously. _

_The Greater Nobody crossed his arms, looking up at the Chocobo atop his head. _

"_I… Don't know exactly." Roxas admitted._

"_Can I name him… or her?" Arya asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?" _

"_I'll ask Moo when I see him next time." Roxas stated, rubbing his chin. "Maybe… ChoCho." _

_Arya gave him a flat look. "ChoCho? Didn't you tell me these guys are called Chocobos?" _

"_What?" Roxas said defensively. "What have you got against that name?" _

"_That's like me gettin Nymeria, a Direwolf and calling her Wolf." Arya said, gesturing to Nymeria. _

_The conversation the two were having momentarily made the little Chocobo awaken, making it flutter its wings and let out chirps._

"_Well then why don't we ask our new friend right now?" Roxas challenged, reaching up to grab the little bird in his hands as gently as he could. _

_Holding it out before him, the Chocobo "pwii'd" happily at the sight of its 'father'. _

_Roxas smiled at it. "Hey there little guy. We're trying to figure out a name for you." _

_The Chocobo stopped in its chirping and stared curiously at Roxas. _

"_I figured ChoCho would be a good name for you." Roxas said. "What do you think?" _

_The Chocobo didn't respond right away before it began fluttering its wings in a happy jig. _

_Roxas grinned, looking to Arya who only huffed challengingly. _

"_Or~~" Arya caught the attention of the Chocobo. "We could go with my name and call you… Meraxes." _

_The flat look she received from No. XIII made her flinch slightly. _

"_What?" Arya was now the defensive one._

"_You are so predictable sometimes, you know that?" _

_Arya huffed again. "Well let's see how-"_

"_Pwii." _

_Both looked down at the baby bird who had apparently puffed its chest and feathers out, appearing to deny Arya's name. _

_Seeing this, Roxas felt himself smiling triumphantly. "ChoCho it is." _

_The newly named ChoCho preened happily making Arya pout in defeat._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Reactions upon seeing the Chocobo's were quite varied.

Like Arya, Arianne, Myrcella and Sansa thought the infant Chocobos were outright adorable as they wanted to interact with them. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene held off on their reservation, despite them sharing similar responses. Oberyn and Ellaria were indifferent, but were interested when told of their capabilities on top of their age progression. Like the Dornish couple, Ned was the same but was already weary on what would occur, given what he remembered of his brief conversation with Cloud prior to reaching the capital.

Now as for others… well…

Tommen thought the Chocobos were very interesting, given he never saw such an avian creature like them before. When Oberyn saw the young prince's reaction, the Dornishman commented the boy started acting like a novice Maester.

Speaking of Maester, when Pycelle first laid his eyes on the gold and black featured creatures and questioning about them. He occasionally muttered something akin to dragons and nothing more.

Cersei seemed hesitant to approach it yet since ChoCho was in the hands of Roxas she was more open to at least being close to it. More so when Myrcella egged her on when wanting to show her mother the interesting bird. That wouldn't be the case with Jojo as the queen didn't want to be close to the Radiant Garden swordsman.

Joffrey didn't think highly of the Chocobos, calling them overstuffed feather freaks just waiting their turn to be cooked and eaten. He got a face full of angry flapping feathers and several staines upon his clothes by said "freaks".

Robert was honestly more questionable than everyone else. Why? Because he honestly had the hardest time picturing anyone -in general- riding a giant bird like a horse. Not like a dragon, but a horse. And yes the black one -Jojo- can fly once mature enough, but the previous knowledge just cemented the ridiculous image into his head.

But the detail of Chocobos being used like war horses, being armored up and equipped for battle, did loosen the idea a little in his head. Then again, Robert enjoyed battle above all else… besides women and wine, of course.

Upon seeing that the spar was apparently over, ChoCho flapped its wings and flew over to his father and nestled himself back atop Roxas's head.

"Are you not uncomfortable with him upon your head, Roxas?" Oberyn inquired, seeing ChoCho happily 'Pwii' on his "father's" head.

"I'm pretty much fine." Was Roxas' response, bringing his hand up to his head in order to gently pet ChoCho. "It won't be long, actually, when I can't keep the little guy up there."

"Right. Them growing to the size of your head in a matter of days. The weight alone would break your neck, let alone strain it considerably."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? More like actuality." Cloud jotted in, still leaning against the pillar with Jojo flapping his wings a little on his "father's" head. "Don't let me remind you of that, Roxas."

"I know." Said the Nobody. "It's just gonna be hard to get ChoCho to stop nesting and napping up on my head."

"He sure does love it there." Oberyn said. "Tell me, are they at least potty trained?"

"Yes." Roxas and Cloud said in sync.

Both blondes did not want to get soiled at all while their respective Chocobos rested on their heads. There was one instance where it came close, which almost gave them an utter panic and heart attack at once.

"How in the world did you accomplish that?" Oberyn asked in genuine curiosity.

"They're smarter than they look." Cloud remarked, Jojo chirping in agreement.

Oberyn eyed the birds with clear intrigue before shrugging and moving to take care of his hand that was slightly stinging still.

"Want some help with that?" Roxas offered.

Oberyn waved off the Keybearer. "I think I'll manage. Never really relied on magic. Why stop now. Besides, it's just a simple sprain. It'll go away later."

Roxas simply accepted the answer and walked over to a table that had a bowl of food set up. ChoCho let out a happy chirp, jumping from Roxas's head and diving headfirst into the bowl. It wasn't long before Jojo followed suit and joined his brother in the meal.

Despite their small statures, they were sure gluttonous. Eating twice their body weight all in one go.

It was quite the sight for the two blonds the other day to see their two Chocobos devour the three sets of chicken that was set up for them and the Stark household. They were also glad that the Chocobos had the apparent wherewithal to be self cleaning as they constantly fluttered their feathers to get the grime off of them or just dove into water to do so.

One can only imagine how things will go as they keep growing larger and larger until reaching their peak.

"I am curious." Oberyn looked to Cloud who had sat down before his Chocobo, idly watching the little bird stuff his face. "Where was it that you learned to fight so adaptly with your fists in that manner?"

Cloud didn't respond at first, opting to help Jojo by tilting his head up to swallow a particularly large piece of chicken in its mouth. Said black avian gobbled it up before ducking it's head into a small water bowl to help wash the piece of meat down.

"Like I told you before, from a friend."

"This must be some friend, I take it."

Cloud kept his gaze firmly on Jojo, eyes having a far off gaze. "Yeah, she is."

"Oh~ She must be very important then."

Cloud grunted in annoyance, clearing showing he did not wish to discuss this matter with a man who's libido exceeds that of half this country.

"She'd kick your ass from here to the moon if you'd try anything. I literally mean that in every meaning of that statement."

This did little to detract Oberyn's interests. "My friend, I have no intention of pursuing a lady who has taught you to fight in that regard. Though for a challenge…"

"Oby, why?" Roxas asked in an exasperated tone.

The Red Viper chuckled loudly at the younger blonds question. "Your father had the same reaction most of the time."

"Yeah, I can see why." Roxas said in a flat tone.

"I mean, I found it quite interesting your father pretty much had no challenge of women vying for him." The Dornishman then adopted a thoughtful pose. "Though I believe it was actually the other way around. The women feeling challenged to earn his attention… among other things."

The mischievous look Oberyn adopted made Roxas squirm slightly. "I can imagine you must hold some of his own passive talents as well in attracting women."

This merely earned a confused look from the Keybearer while Cloud let loose an exasperated groan. It wasn't entirely noticed, but Oberyn caught on.

"Oh~? Don't tell me you have such traits, Strife?"

What Oberyn got was an unexpected piece of food right to his face, which slid down his cheek.

"Hmph, good shot Jojo." Cloud said with an amused smirk. The little Chocobo preened with its chest puffed out in pride.

Oberyn heard his present family members all laughing aloud while wiping his face clean. He gave Jojo a flat look with the bird ignoring him entirely, returning to his meal.

"Right~" Drawled out the Dornishman. "Well it seems I'm no longer wanted here." His faux-hurtful tone was heard, earning eyerolls from several others.

"Where ya gonna go, then?"

"I'll think of something, Roxas." Was all Oberyn said before leaving the training grounds.

Seeing the Viper off, the two blonde males watched the Chocobo chicks finish up the last of their meals. Slowly drifting to sleep as they were full. Cloud merely left Jojo in his place while Roxas gently picked ChoCho up and placed him on his head.

"Heading out." Cloud stated, not questioned.

"Yeah. Need to do the patrols for the day while picking up a few things."

The swordsman from Radiant Gardens nodded, seeing Roxas head on out, before taking his place at the nearby pillar. Keeping an eye on the sleeping black chocobo chick.

At this point, everyone went their separate ways for the time being. Sansa and Myrcella headed off to attend their lessons with the septas. Lady trotted along her human before glancing at her pack sister. The direwolf, Nymeria, glanced back before walking beside Arya, who went off to hopefully spend some time with her father. Arianne decided to visit the gardens. But before getting far, she shared a glance with her cousin, who went to follow Roxas again.

_**-Tobho Mott's Smithing Shop-**_

"Thanks again, Gendry." Roxas said, leaving the smith shop with ChoCho on his head. "Arya is gonna love these."

"Send her my regards." Gendry said cheerfully. "And it was a pleasure meeting you again, ChoCho."

ChoCho simply chirped back happily.

Pocketing his new items that he had received from the shop, Roxas waved goodbye to Gendry as he walked off with his friend going back into his master's store.

He opted to come alone this time as Arya was spending time with her father as a means of keeping him company during his duties as Hand.

And it was a good thing as Roxas wished to take care of something that he had noticed a while back that drew his attention.

At first he thought it was just a coincidence or his eyes playing tricks on him. It's not like he has not dealt with coincidences before.

However, after the third time he had spotted her Roxas was fairly certain the previous times he saw her were no longer chance sightings. Which now leads him to the current question on his mind.

Why was Tyene Sand following him?

She was always hiding behind a booth or sticking to discreet corridors in between buildings. All usually within his vicinity.

He always caught her out of the corner of his eye, fast walking from one cluster of people or booths whenever she could in the most inconspicuous way possible.

Well… inconspicuous to most people. Roxas was not exactly most people. And it wasn't just in his nature of being a Nobody.

During his first few weeks being with Organization XIII, Roxas was heavily trained in his observation skills to his surroundings.

Always make sure to take note of structures and functions which in turn allowed for a greater understanding of whichever world he visited.

There was also the part of keeping a keen awareness of his surroundings. Specifically if there was anybody that he either needed to pursue, Heartless nearby or in this case stalkers.

Case in point, Tyene stands trying to remain out of his sight by examining a pear. In his direction. There were some clothes hanging around to better obscure her but Roxas knew where she was now.

Deciding to confront her, in some manner, he rounded the corner and entered an alleyway before leaping up into the air. Latching his hand onto the edge of a nearby building, he looked down to see Tyene enter. She was suddenly confused as to where the Keybearer went off to, before realizing he attempted to lose her.

Dropping down behind her, the Dornishgirl let out an 'eep' of surprise and instinctively she pulled out a hidden knife underneath her clothes. She spun round in an attempt to embed it into whoever was foolish enough to attack her from behind only for her wrist to be grabbed by a leathery black glove.

Blinking, Tyene saw that her "attacker" was none other than Roxas who was giving her an unamused look. Eyes widening, she looked between the knife in her hand and the boy she had been pursuing.

Letting out a small nervous laugh, she felt the grip on her wrist loosen till it was let go with her immediately hiding her knife way. She was massaging her wrist a moment later, wincing at the strength Roxas possessed.

Composing herself, Tyene put up a smile. "Well, look who it is. Talk about a coincidence."

"What are you doing here, Tyene?" Roxas questioned.

"Just… seeing the capital." She said airily.

Roxas arched a brow with his expression showing he didn't really believe her. "By yourself?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Tyene stated in a huff, pulling out her knife.

Roxas can understand that, given their few spars together.

The Keybearer hadn't always had bouts with Arya, Cloud and Oberyn. In the past few days, he'd been sparring against some of the Sand Snakes. He surprisingly even had a little duel against Lewyn Martell, former member of the Kingsguard, along with his son Nymor. The former was a little challenging for the greater Nobody as he still held himself back, unlike his times against Cloud.

Anywho, Tyene was quite the fighter. Experienced enough in the training grounds, but not out in the field as it were.

When Tyene sheathed her knife, she heard Roxas speak. "Back to my earlier question. What are you doing here?"

"I told you-"

"I know what you said, Tyene, but that's not really it, isn't it?" He said unto her, who was a little sheepish. "Tell me I'm wrong?"

"...You're not wrong on that."

"Then what is it?"

"Can't a girl have an opportunity to spend time with a nice strong man, such as yourself?" Tyene remarked with her fluttering her eyes at him.

Roxas snorted in disbelief of her reason. "Only if said girl isn't sneaking around and not really confronting said man in the first place."

Tyene opened her mouth yet Roxas went on.

"And you had many opportunities to "spend time" with me as you just told me and yet I noticed that many stands and other crowds of people is your idea of doing such a matter."

The daughter of Oberyn Martell couldn't help but cringe at how easily she appeared to have been spotted by Roxas.

The man that she tailed after released a sigh a moment later. "You know what, forget it."

"Huh?"

Before she could get a proper response from him, Roxas leaped up into the air and bounced up the walls of the alleyway effortlessly prior to landing on the rooftop he grabbed onto before.

"Hey, wait up!"

Roxas disappeared from her view, making her give chase. Not wanting to lose him, she looked around her present surroundings and saw several crates stacked up onto each other. From there she noticed some wall notches that could give her a means to climb up to some degree. With a plan forming together, Tyene ran, jumped and kicked herself away from the tallest crate she could land on. Reaching out with all her might, she was barely able to grasp the wall notch before pulling herself up. From there she did all she could to climb up the wall before finally reaching the rooftop. Climbing herself up, she thought she could see Roxas nearby, only to find nothing but orange tiles and smoke stacks with the occasional bird here and there.

"Where did he go?" Tyene said to herself, stomping her foot on the rooftop in frustration. "Why must he be superhuman?"

"Hey, not bad." A familiar voice said from behind making her jolt. "That was some good quick thinking."

She turned round to see Roxas standing there with a small grin, arms crossed and ChoCho appearing completely unbothered by the earlier jumps and movements his 'father' had performed a few moments ago.

Gaping slightly at him, her mouth opened and closed several times before she had her cheeks puff out and she fell onto the orange tiled rooftop. Crossing her arms and legs, she grumbled at being unable to keep up to or compare to Roxas's abilities.

He couldn't deny that seeing her like this was sort of amusing.

"You seem dedicated to catching up with me, Tyene." Roxas pointed out, holding out his hand to pull her up.

"How can I even keep up what with your building size jumps you pull off so easily." Tyene complained as she accepted the hand and was brought back onto her feet.

Roxas chuckled at her annoyed expression at being bested so quickly. He wasn't sure about encouraging this but he figured he may as well try.

"You did good so far. If you keep practicing, pretty sure you'd be able to keep up with me."

Tyene attempted to play off the compliment yet a small blush found itself upon her cheeks with a small smile appearing on her face. "To tell you the truth, it was… my first time doing that."

"What?"

"Jumping up on roofs and all."

"Honestly would've thought you had."

Tyenes' expression changed, placed her hands on her hips. "What does that mean?"

"Eh… Thought that since you're Oberyn's daughter…"

"Ah~ That's how it is, then? Assuming that I'm clearly his daughter that I'd be all adventurous and the like?" She saw him about to speak, hoping to quickly apologize. "Well you'd be right."

Roxas let out a little sigh of frustration as the Dornish girl giggled a little.

"Mind you that even if I'm my father's daughter, I haven't had all of the opportunities he had to experience." Tyene then smiled. "And so far, it was a little exciting."

"Then expect that and more."

Tyene briefly wondered what he meant by that. It was soon answered as he walked away from her and started walking along the orange tiled rooftops.

"Hey, wait up!"

As the Sand Snake was catching up with the Keybearer, she was able to get a good look of her surroundings. Here she's having a different perspective of the capital. Not from the crowded streets down below or from the Red Keep's gates or from far away, but from a higher vantage point. Peeking from over the side, she could see small folk minding their own business with the occasional Gold Cloak passing by.

Eventually coming across a large gap, Roxas effortlessly leaped across it. Before he could continue, he heard Tyene call up to him from behind. "Hey, wait! Give me a moment!"

Looking back, Roxas saw Tyene moving back a bit before doing a dead sprint. At the edge, she jumped and was barely able to land onto the other side. She swung her arms a little in order to lean back up so she wouldn't fall.

Calming herself down, she looked at the blue eyed blond before her. "Can you please try not to get too far ahead next time?"

"No promises, Tyene."

Once again, Tyene puffed her cheeks out as she followed after him.

This occurred several times as the Sand Snake was "joining" Roxas in his patrol of the capital. The jumps across some gaps between buildings weren't all that bad for her to handle. She was starting to get the hang of it at this point.

"Easy now, Tyene."

"You worry too much, Roxas."

It was when Tyene jumped towards another rooftop, only for the tile her foot landed on shifted down. Eyes widening upon realizing what was about to happen, her body failed to react in time as she soon fell to the ground below.

"SHIT!"

She expected to land hard upon the ground, waiting for the surge of pain or worse yet it never came.

Instead, she felt herself jolt to a stop as a pair of strong arms were holding her up on her back and underneath her knees.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a set of concerned blue eyes staring at her.

"You alright Tyene?" Roxas asked.

It took her a moment to realize what had just occurred with a light blush dusting her cheeks with a coy smile appearing.

"Oh Roxas~" Tyene swooned jokingly (with some seriousness). "My Hero~~"

Feeling bold, she pecked the teen on the cheek feeling a sense of victory at the sight of his face reddening slightly. Her smile stretched a little as he stiffened soon after.

"Catching a maiden in a time of need." Tyene went on, hand up her forehead with one leg up and her dramatically throwing her head back.

Roxas found himself smiling slightly, shaking his head as his face went back to it's normal color. "Glad I can be of service, milady." He took her hand in his and bowed his head with Tyene laughing. "I have a feeling there won't be any dull moments with you."

"Is that a compliment?"

Roxas didn't know how to respond to that. All Tyene did in response was giggle. And as much as she'd like to stay in his arms in a bridal carry, she had him bring her down back onto the solid surface beneath them.

"Thanks anyways."

Looking back to where Tyene fell from, a frown marred his face. "Surprised no one has bothered to retile the buildings."

"Do you really expect that, Roxas?" She said rhetorically. "No one has even _bothered_ to actually take care of the damn smell this city has."

"Good point." Roxas conceded, grimacing at the mention of the smell. "Glad this necklace works."

"Necklace?" Tyene repeated in confusion. "What necklace?"

Roxas reached beneath his shirt and fished out a small green pendant that had a radiant hue to it.

"This here helps with the smell of Kings Landing." Roxas stated. "Had it made a few days ago cause the stench of this place was really getting to me."

Tyene's eyes widened considerably, holding the pendant in her hand and leaning in close to get a better look at it. It looked like a plain emerald of some kind but there was some kind of symbol on its center.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in astonishment.

"It was made for me."

"You got this from that Moogle?"

He was about to respond with 'yes' before quickly realizing what she just said. "Where'd you hear that?"

She soon let out an 'Eh…' from her lips.

"You saw them at Mott's shop, didn't you?"

...

"So you have been following me since then, huh?" Roxas said, knowing this as fact rather than a question.

Her expression was sheepish. "...Yes."

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'd like to know why but I figure I'd get a headache out of it."

"Sorry." Tyene said earnestly.

What she got in response was ChoCho flapping off of Roxas' head and landing upon hers.

She was momentarily confused as to why the Chocobo flew upon her when…

_***Peck***_

"Ow!" Tyene exclaimed, rubbing her forehead more in disbelief then pain as ChoCho returned to his "father" and comfortably settled upon Roxas' head again.

Roxas grinned openly, reaching to rub ChoCho's head.

"Thanks for that, boy." Roxas praised. "Really cheered me up."

"Pwii!"

Tyene scrunched her face and mildly glared at the Chocobo chick. It only gave her a happy look which soon made her drop her irritated look.

"Wanna continue traveling by rooftop or…"

"I'd rather stay on the ground for now." She soon walked ahead with a small smile. "This time, I'm going first. After all, I can't count on you to wait."

Roxas reluctantly followed Tyene through the backstreets. She didn't get too far ahead from him, but occasionally looked back to see if he was still near her. Got to a point where they were almost side by side or just a foot behind her.

The Sand Snake did notice his attention was usually elsewhere, but that was expected with him wanting to take his patrol duties seriously. Doing his duty to help Renly Barathon and the City Watch in taking care of the unrest to solve some Heartless popping up here and there.

Speaking of Heartless, they had been starting to show up for several days now. A bit more frequent if one were honest. After learning a bit about them, Tyene was surprised they only showed up in small numbers in their groupings at a time instead of a large number of them. Especially with how bad this city is in passing years.

When asking about the matter of large groupings of Heartless, Roxas's expression was grim. He recalled the time back in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden when the army of Heartless was attacking the central city and how every defender of that _World_ fought valiantly to halt their advance.

All he told her was that should a swarm or army of Heartless attack this city, there would be a likely chance of no one getting out of here alive. Even with somebody as powerful as Roxas and Cloud hanging around.

She couldn't deny the shiver down her spine as the look and tone that Roxas conveyed was enough for her to drop the matter for the time being.

It was something to look into as to why they only showed up the way that they were. Not that anyone was really complaining about it. No one wants to be overwhelmed for the time being.

"Hey, Roxas!'

Both the Keybearer and Sand Snake looked over to the source. There they saw a little boy waving at him.

"Oh, hello there." Said the Nobody, who waved back.

"You know him?" Tyene questioned.

"Somewhat." The boy came up to Roxas, who spoke to him. "Is there something the matters, George?"

"Not really. Just some of the others were wondering when you'd show up again."

"Well why not now?"

George smiled, understanding the meaning of it. The young boy soon took notice of the young woman beside the Keybearer. "Who's she?"

"A tag along." Answered Roxas, earning a small pout from Tyene. "You go on ahead. I'll see ya and the others soon."

"Okay~"

When George headed off, Tyene asked the obvious question. "How is it you know him?"

"And here I thought you were knowing a lot of what I was doing, _stalker_." Roxas said playfully a little when emphasising 'stalker'.

"I wasn't following you all the time, you know."

"Figured."

"Back to my question. How is it you know him?"

"George? He's a resident at one of the orphanages."

"And?"

"And… I came across it while on patrol. Helped spend time with the kids there, even the matron who runs the place."

Tyene smiled at that. "That sounds nice of you to do."

"Thanks. I'd ask if you'd wanna come, but…"

"You'd already know my response."

"Something like that."

Taking the lead this time, Roxas moved along with Tyene following after him. It wouldn't be long before they came across the entrance of the many orphanages this city had to sadly offer.

Coming through the door, the two were soon greeted with a number of orphans. They seemed to brighten up more upon seeing the Keybearer.

"Roxas!" They coursed, coming up to him.

"Hey guys. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Said one of the orphans.

"Just attending lessons." Said another.

"Mostly playing, really." Spoke a third child.

Roxas nodded. "And have you still been good to Melinda?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"She's great."

Once more, Roxas nodded. "Do you know where she's at?"

"She's out." Spoke an orphan, who appeared older than most of the present children. "Said she'll be back soon. Needed to take care of something."

"Is it money issues?" Roxas inquired. "I thought the amount I gave last time was-"

"It's not that. Just something else. Didn't say anything else."

Roxas nodded as the orphans scampered off to do their own thing. When looking at Tyene, he saw the look on her face.

"What?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "Nothing. Just didn't expect this out of you. It's really wonderful."

Roxas let out a small bashful laugh, rubbing the back of his head with ChoCho chirping happily.

"Just… wanted to help is all."

"Come on." Roxas gestured with the two following after George who ran ahead of them.

Heading off to the back, the pair saw many of the children playing about. Hardly having little to no care of the problems outside of their home.

Upon gazing at the varying groups, his eyes landed on a particular trio. For the briefest of moments, their forms were replaced with Sora, Kairi and Riku of their younger years.

When looking away from them, Roxas' gaze landed on another trio as they were sitting on a ledge nearby. And like before their forms were replaced. This time, it was with himself, Axel… and…

"Xion…" Roxas said in a soft voice.

"Xion? Who's that?" Tyene inquired before noticing the sudden chance of mood in the Keybearer's features. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"...This Xion… is she your friend… or something?"

"An old friend."

"Is she someone special?"

"Pretty much."

"Like…"

"One of my first friends." Roxas stated. "One of my best friends."

"...I see." Tyene bit her lip, feeling as though she was going to regret this next question. "What… what happened to her?"

ChoCho chirped softly, rubbing its forehead up against his 'fathers', picking up on the somber mood he was giving off.

Roxas smiled in appreciation, reaching up to rub ChoCho's head.

"She's not here anymore." Roxas stated. "She died saving me."

Tyene saw his face was stoic but his eyes… his eyes were glassy with a look of profound sorrow. She hesitated before placing a hand upon his arm.

He tilted his head in her direction with the young Sand Snake, seeing her worried face made him smile slightly.

"Oh, Roxas," said a voice from behind, "good to see you again."

The pair turned around to see an elderly woman as she wore a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, Melinda." Greeted the Nobody. "Having a good day?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Melinda asked with a happy smile. "The kids favorite hero has come to visit."

She then noticed Roxas wasn't alone. There was also a bird of some kind atop his head that was looking around the area with curiosity.

"And who is this?" Melinda asked kindly.

Blinking, Tyene moved her hand back and gave the caretaker a smile. "Tyene Sand."

The elder lady nodded with a small bow. "Melinda Waters, at your service."

Seeing as the children were getting restless now, Roxas quickly excused himself in order to help entertain them. Once he was away, Tyene decided to lightly interrogate Melinda on a few things out of utter curiosity.

"How long have you been a matron here?"

"Nearly a decade." Was Melinda's response. "Used to be a septa in my younger years before becoming a governess for House Darke of the Crownlands."

"Why'd you decide to become a matron here?"

"Felt like it, if I were being honest. Hardly had anything to do when I retired from being a governess. Had thought of going back to being a septa again, only to decide to help the less fortunate here in the capital."

Tyene nodded in understanding. "I briefly heard Roxas saying there were some money issues or something?"

"You heard that?" Melinda said, releasing a sigh soon after. "Well you weren't wrong on that one."

"What was it?"

"Had a steady flow of coin coming towards not just this orphanage but several others throughout this city. But that amount started to decline when Jon Arryn passed away."

"And the reason behind that is…"

"Lord Arryn did all that he could to help support the orphanages. Putting some extra coin into what he distributed out of his own coffers. Apparently it was quite a lot. And it showed once he passed on from this world."

"Why'd he do that?"

"He wouldn't say after he first visited each and every one some time ago. Being a bit more insistent on the amount given to us to keep the orphans taken care of."

Tyene narrowed her eyes on this, quite curious as to why the late Lord of the Vale was doing this. Something to fully question for another time.

"So about my question earlier…"

"Oh right. Roxas." Melinda smiled warmly at that. "When the young lad heard of the problem, he gave me a good amount of coin to help take care of this place before saying he'll bring this up with the new Hand of the King."

"And?"

"He'd kept his word. Right now the flow of coins has come back to the regular amount. Checked so myself with the other orphanage matrons."

Once again, Tyene nodded and was a bit more happy to hear of Roxas' good deed to this place and the other orphanages.

He wasn't a glory hogging warrior like so many that boasted across Westeros. Honestly a rarity these days.

For a while, Tyene and Roxas spent time at the orphanage as they entertained the children there as best as they could. While the Sand Snake decided to perform some tricks, like knife juggling to handstands, Roxas performed a little magic show. Even she was entertained by the spectacle.

Eventually the two had to leave. Saying their goodbyes, they departed the orphanage with many of its occupants waving at their departing forms.

"That was quite the nice, little experience." Tyene admitted.

"Of course it was." Roxas said with a smile.

"Had thought the orphanages here at King's Landing were really bad."

This quickly drew in Roxas' curiosity. "How so?"

"Complete dung heaps, if you were wondering. Not enough coin sent to the orphanage, not enough workers to help take care of the children, so on and so forth."

"Who brought up this idea?"

"Almost everybody." Tyene went on to explain as they were walking near the public docks, where much cargo was being delivered and received. "As you can see, this city is very overcrowded. Not enough good housing, so the majority of the small folk have to live outside of the city gates. And don't get me started on-"

"Good Ser! I have come to challenge you once again!"

Both Tyene and Roxas turned to see a middle-aged man with black hair, blue eyes wearing primarily blue garments with a large shield upon his back.

"Pwii?" ChoCho chirped out, tilting his head in confusion in the confines of Roxas' hair.

"En Garde, I say. Victory will be mine this time." The man boisterously proclaimed, hands upon his hips whilst puffing out his chest. "I've practiced with shield and sword. Many a headless training dummies and scarecrows throughout Westeros. Heed my warning and stand and fight."

Tyene blinked at the sight before her before turning her head towards the blue eyed blonde. "Er… Roxas?"

"You again?" Roxas finally recognized who this man was. "What are you doing all the way down here, Ronvid?"

"I have been traversing the kingdoms for many moons until I heard of the tourney for the new Hand."

"Okay… I can understand that, but-"

"And now it is time to fulfill my prior promises and vows." Ronvid declared. "And best you in single combat. You shall not get me again like last time."

"Again?" Tyene looked on in bewilderment.

Roxas simply rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ronvid, I'm a bit busy right now and I have matters I gotta take care of."

"Oh Ho, I see the fair maiden you are with." Ronvid stated, bowing in Tyene's direction. "She is a lovely sight to see and one who should be honored for a man of your status to be fighting valiantly for her hand."

…

...

"...I don't know if you need some more proper lessons on this, Ronvid." Roxas said dryly, calling for Oblivion.

"Tis I who shall give thee the lesson here!" Ronvid said, drawing forth his shield and sword. "En Garde!"

Ronvid swung his sword horizontally with Roxas casually raising Oblivion to deflect it.

The man stumbled yet remained firm and went in for several more swings, with Roxas easily deflecting them all. However, he was not blind in the fact that there were some improvements to the man's fighting prowess

Mediocre as it may be.

With a mighty swing of his Keyblade, Roxas utterly shattered Ronvid's shield and swatted away his sword. A moment later, he "lightly" bonked the man atop his head with the bottom of his Keyblade.

Ronvid fell to the ground, clutching his head with one hand whilst holding up the other in surrender. "Enough! I yield!"

Tyene blinked at the sight before an expression which clearly screamed a mixture of utter confusion and "WTF" was formed on her features.

"Had enough?" Roxas asked expectantly, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Yes." Admitted Ronvid before looking up and giving Roxas a look of determination. "But next time…"

The Keybearer suppressed a sigh as he shook his head. "Look… Go back to Maid Bilberry and apologize for doing this sort of thing." He gestured to their current surroundings as their current bout caused quite the disturbance. From many small folk running away to some calling out for the City Watch. "As you can see…"

Ronvid nodded and accepted it fully. "Of course, I apologize. We shall meet again. Hopefully at the Hand's Tourney."

Standing up, Ronvid retrieved his sword and departed with his head held high and his hand over the new bruise growing atop it.

"What in the Seven Hells just happened?" Tyene inquired. "And what was he to you? Seems like you two knew each other."

"Just a man who is a lot more persistent then I thought he'd be." Roxas said with a shrug. "I encountered him up North near Karhold, though I didn't expect to see him all the way down here. It was during a mission to clean up some Heartless around that holdfast with Robb and Jon. He was… something…"

"What ya mean by that?"

"He wanted to become a great warrior-"

"Who doesn't these days."

Roxas ignored the abrupt interruption and continued. "And challenged me as part of him wanting to beat a hundred men in order to impress this Maid Bilberry."

Tyene hummed. "Sounds like something from a song or a tale."

"It does, doesn't it." Roxas smiled a little. "At least Ronvid put up a better fight than last time." Seeing her confused look, he answered the inquiry forming in her mind. "Only took one move from me till he surrendered the fight."

"That's quite sad, if you ask me."

As Tyene spoke, Roxas noticed two odd individuals amongst the crowd. For a moment he thought he was just seeing things.

Yet after spending so much time in Winterfell, he can clearly recognize the strange muttonchop tied under the chin style anywhere. Said man was guiding a dark cloaked woman through the crowd.

"What the-? What's Rodrik doing here?" Roxas said to himself in a low voice that Tyene picked up on.

Tyene looked over to where Roxas was staring then back at him. "Who?"

It was at this moment did Roxas get into action, running up a nearby wall in order to get onto the rooftops above. With a groan and muttering "Not again.", Tyene did her best to catch up to the Keybearer… after climbing up the same wall he ran up from.

Once again on the orange tiled rooftops, she spotted the black hooded teen and ran after him. She was careful in her sprint, not wanting to slip and fall from quite the height like last time. And by some miraculous feat, she didn't know if she was able to catch up to him in no time.

Then again, all the blood was rushing to her head and her lungs were burning… so there's that.

Tyene was panting, hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Could you…_*GASP*..._ at least give me a…_ *PANT*..._ warning…" Tyene sucked in a large breath. "When you run off like that."

Roxas cringed sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Sorry about that, Tyene. Didn't mean to leave you behind like that."

Tyene was still breathing hard but was slowly calming herself with a hand over her heart and wry look directed at the blond.

"Well… at the very least it's good practice for me." Tyene remarked. "I'll be able to keep up with you someday… way off in the future."

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "That's one way of looking at it."

"What the hells were you doing anyway?" Tyene finally asked.

"I did not want to lose track of them."

"And who is it you were tracking down?"

Before Roxas could give a proper answer, he heard screams coming from down below.

Looking over at the latest commotion, the pair saw the creatures of darkness coming out from plumbs of blackened vapors. Many small folk quickly fled for their lives as the Heartless were surrounding Ser Rodrik and the dark cloaked woman.

"Heartless." Roxas said aloud, summoning Oathkeepr and Oblivion. "Stay back Tyene."

She wanted to deny such an order but…

The Sand Snake watched as Roxas leapt towards the nearest two Heartless which had swords for arms. With two quick parrys with counter slashes, he destroyed them both.

He pivoted upon landing on the ground, swinging Oathkeeper horizontally to eliminate another armored knight with Oblivion following after in a diagonal slash.

Roxas embedded Oblivion into the ground and used it as he propelled his body to jump over the next Knight to deliver a vertical killing blow to another Heartless. He spun Oblivion into a backhand grip and thrusted it back into the head of the Armored Knight behind him.

With a quick twirl, Roxas held Oblivion normally once more as he got into his usual combat stance.

"Rodrick, I hope you've got Ironwood Resin on your sword." Roxas said to the man behind him, the Cassel jolting at being called out.

Nonetheless, Winterfell's Master-at-Arms drew forth his blade and to Roxas's relief he saw the hue of the Ironwood resin emanating off of Rodrick's sword.

"Stay behind me, My Lady." Rodrick said to the cloaked woman next to him with her simply nodding and moving back.

"Get her out of here, Rodrick." Roxas instructed, holding back an Armored Knights sword arm and shoving it back. "I'll take care of these guys."

Rodrick simply nodded, having the woman hold his arm as he guided her away whilst Roxas threw Oathkeeper up into the air.

"**Thunder!"**

A small shower of lightning bolts rained down around him, taking out a few more Knights while paralyzing several more.

Dropping down into a crouch. Roxas clenched his Keyblades tightly before unleashing a spinning 360 slash with small energy blades flying out from the spin to strike down the paralyzed Heartless.

Seeing there wasn't much left, Roxas zipped about the air with extreme proficiency as he took out every last Heartless with dual slashes and strikes to make quick work of them.

In a matter of moments, the Heartless were cleared of the area, Roxas checking his surroundings. Seeing that no more were coming, his Keyblades flashed out from his hands.

When the fight was over, Tyene saw this as a chance to finally get off of the rooftop and onto the safe and sturdy ground.

As the Sand Snake was carefully "slithering" down from up high, Roxas placed his full attention at Winterfell's Master-at-Arms and the dark cloaked woman.

"Roxas, it's good to see you." Said the muttonchop Northerner, who was coming down from his state of surprise.

"Same to you." Was Roxas' response. "Call me curious, but why are you down here so far from Winterfell." He then placed more attention to the cloaked woman. "For that matter, who's-" His question quickly died before fully leaving his lips as the shall was brought down to reveal the woman's features. "Catelyn?"

"Hello, Roxas." Greeted the Lady of Winterfell.

Many thoughts quickly formed in his head. Most prominent were quite obvious with wondering why these two were in King's Landing all of a sudden. Shouldn't they be back in Winterfell?

Seeing the utter confused state the Keybearer currently bore, Ser Rodrik spoke up. "Now I know you have questions-"

"That's quite the understatement." Roxas interrupted flatly. "Why in the hell are you down here in Kings Landing of all places? And why are you hiding? Doesn't being the wife of the Hand mean you don't have to hide?"

"You forget where we are, Roxas." Catelyn pointed out. "The Den of vipers and snakes."

Tyene cleared her throat rather loudly making Catelyn and Rodrick turn to her as she gave them an unamused look.

"Tyene, you know what they mean." Roxas stated.

She only rolled her eyes while puffing her cheeks out with a huff.

"This place gives snakes a bad name." She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and turning away.

Both Catelyn and Rodrick gave her and Roxas bewildered looks with the latter shaking his head.

"I'll explain later."

It was then when a couple of Gold Cloaks appeared on the scene. A little too late in Tyene's opinion, but hey Roxas made quick work.

"Your timing was quite _impeccable_." Drawled out the Sand Snake.

One of the Gold Cloaks mildly glared at the Dornish girl while the rest ignored the jab.

"Glad to see you were able to help take care of the Heartless, Prince Roxas." Said one of the City Watch members.

Ser Rodrik and Catelyn became very curious, wondering why Roxas was called "Prince".

"Can you just… stop calling me that?" Roxas asked in an exasperated manner. "Just cause I'm betrothed and all doesn't make it official."

Another question formed in the Northerner's minds, which they hoped would be answered soon.

Yet that wouldn't happen for a while as the Gold Cloaks soon placed their attention towards the new arrivals to King's Landing.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lady Stark. Would you mind following us?"

This alarmed the group in full, wondering how they quickly recognized Catelyn.

With the attention heavily placed on her, Catelyn hesitantly spoke. "I would… but I've done nothing wrong."

For the quickest of moments, Roxas' earlier inquiries popped back up into his and Tyene's heads.

"We've been instructed to escort you into the city." Informed a City Watch member.

"_Instructed?"_ Catelyn stressed out. "I don't know who's providing your instructions, but-"

This didn't sit well at all with Roxas, narrowing his eyes at the Gold Cloaks.

"Who instructed this?" He asked, stepping protectively in front of Catelyn. Said woman was a bit thankful for the act as the Gold Cloaks momentarily stepped back a little. "Well?"

Their answer would soon be answered as they were escorted to a particularly popular brothel.

_**-Baelish's Brothel-**_

Nine years… Nine years since she set foot inside of the Westerosi capital. Back then, no one really noticed or even cared for who she was. It was something Catelyn hoped to happen again.

After nearly two months worth of traveling, from Winterfell to White Harbor by horse and to King's Landing by sea, she kept her features hidden. Call it an extra precaution, but she needed to be sure no one would be the wiser on her coming down south after so many years.

Everything worked out so far, even when stepping off the Northerner ship. Both she and Ser Rodrik were ready to get into the next step of their plan… well more like Catelyn's.

For one part of her mind, she wanted to immediately head straight to the Red Keep, but chose against it and took up residence at a clean and comfortable inn near the Blackwater River. If things particularly go south, they could quickly hop aboard a ship going back to the North in order to be safe.

But things seemed to change once the Heartless popped up from out of nowhere and surrounded both her and Ser Rodrik.

The Master-at-Arms was ready to draw out his blade and coat the weapon with the Ironwood resin in order to combat the creatures of darkness. And if things went south, Catelyn would use the Valyrian steel dagger in her possession to help defend herself.

That wasn't the case when an all too familiar blue eyed blonde Keybearer appeared and took care of the Heartless threat.

She was truly thankful for his timely arrival until the Gold Cloaks appeared.

And now...

She was in a brothel.

Of all places to come first in King's Landing, this certainly was not on the top of her list. As a matter of fact, this wasn't on her list in the slightest!

It was utterly embarrassing for the Lady of Winterfell. She did not want to enter such an establishment in the first place. Where so many whores were performing their _practices_ for hours on end and their screams and yells could be heard along with their _partners_ groaning and moaning.

Their sounds were poison to her ears. Let alone the sights of such debauchery!

Upon entering the room that she, Rodrick and Roxas were being guided to she spotted a familiar face from her past that she was certainly displeased in seeing.

"Cat." Petyr warmly greeted her… while he sat in between a pair of his brothel employees.

He quickly ushered them to leave with him gazing at her with a warm smile.

And what was the first thing Catelyn did?

"You little worm!"

Catelyn grabbed the nearest object within reaching distance and chucked it at Littlefinger, who quickly dodged the projectile. Luckily for him, it was a lightweight object or else it would've hurt severely if it was a heavy one.

Roxas blinked at her being so aggressive so suddenly. Then again, Petyr never really sat well with him since he had first met him. So this was cathartic to say the least.

Oh if only there was more fuel to add to Catelyn's anger right now.

"You take me for some hack-alley Sally you can drag into a-"

And low and behold, more fuel just appeared and in the form of several brothel girls strolling into Petyr's office, bare breasted for all to see.

Upon seeing the growing anger rolling off of Catlyn, Petyr practically hissed and snapped at his employees; shooing them away. Getting the message, they went back whence they came…

Well not before giving a flirtatious wink and smile at Roxas, who ignored it as he was more focused at the spectacle before him.

Seeing the brothel girls were gone, Petyr could practically hold up his hands in forgiveness. "I meant no disrespect, to _you_ of all people."

This didn't settle Catelyn down at all. "How _dare_ you bring me here!" She hissed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you would have wanted?" Questioned the Master of Coin. "I'm truly sorry about the locale."

It was at this point did Roxas voice an inquiry. "How did you know Catelyn and Rodrik were coming to King's Landing? I didn't even know of that at all."

"Well my boy, you specialize in hunting down and eliminating monsters." Petyr remarked with a sly grin that made Roxas glare at him. "Where like our friend here, I specialize in information."

Looking behind them where Baelish gestured to, the trio saw Varys appear from the few doorways into Petyr's office.

Stepping in, the Master of Whispers greeted the Lady of Winterfell. "Lady Stark."

"Lord Varys." Catelyn said evenly.

After the greeting, both Roxas and Varys locked eyes, the latter of whom gave the boy a polite smile.

"Another day saved, Roxas." The Master Of Whisperers commented. "The people of King's Landing, nay, Westeros, should be so fortunate as to have a brave warrior and protector such as yourself."

He opted to remain silent for the time being, only nodding his head with Varys turning his attention back to Catelyn.

"To see you again after so many years is a blessing." Varys said gently, right before grasping Catelyn's bandaged hands. "Your poor, delicate hands."

Catlyn pulled back her hands from the sudden act, guarding herself in the process. This did make Roxas wonder what went on with Catelyn since he saw her last.

"How did you know I was coming?" Catelyn repeated Roxas' earlier question.

"Knowledge is my trade, my lady." Varys soon huffed a little. "Did you bring the dagger with you, by any chance?"

Catelyn and Rodrik shared a look while Roxas formed a curious one as to what Varys was referring to.

"My little birds are everywhere… even in the North." Revealed the Spider. "They whisper to me the strangest stories."

Seeing as neither can't hide it any longer, Catelyn motioned Ser Rodrik to reveal the Valyrian Catspaw dagger to Varys. Once handing it over, the bald man inspected the ornate dagger; more so once drawing the blade out of its sheath.

"Valyrian steel." Varys carefully handled the weapon with utmost care. "Nothing holds an edge like it. And such sweet balance to it."

Upon seeing the weapon, Roxas had several questions quickly forming in his head. Turning to Ser Rodrik, the Keybearer asked the obvious one. "Mind telling me what's going on? I don't like being left in the dark here."

Both Catelyn and Rodrik shared a look, no doubt worried they'll witness Roxas' reaction as to what occurred back in Winterfell. But the blue eyed blonde deserved to know.

"What do you know of Bran's condition?" Rodrik asked.

"All I know he's fine and well back home. Walking and playing like the fall at the Broken Tower never really happened."

Releasing a troubled sigh of frustration, the Master-at-Arms finally told the Keybearer the bad news to it all. "Prior to his awakening, Bran was almost killed by an assassin in the dead of night if it weren't for Lady Catelyn's interference and Bran's direwolf, Summer, killing the man."

…..

…..

…..

"WHAT!?"

The occupants within the room flinched at his rather loud outburst with Varys picking his ear slightly.

"When the hell did this happen?" Roxas asked in complete seriousness. Looks like he's gonna need to pay Winterfell a visit.

"We wished to come here discreetly." Rodrick stated, eyeing the two other men in the room distrustfully. "It appears we were unsuccessful."

Lady Stark however did not wish to dwell on this matter.

"Do you know whose dagger this is?" Catelyn asked, no doubt wanting to get on with this.

Varys, for once, actually looked sheepish and a little embarrassed. "I must admit, I do not."

This drew out quite the chuckle from Littlefinger, drawing in the attention of everyone present. _"Well, well,_ this is an _historic_ day. Something _you_ don't know that _I_ do." With everyone waiting in utter anticipation, Baelish revealed the information. "There's only one dagger like this in all of the Seven Kingdoms… It's _mine_."

"Yours?" Chorused Roxas and Catelyn, the latter having her anger quickly rising.

But that rising anger was quickly quenched upon what Petyr said next. "At least it was, until the tournament on Prince Joffrey's last nameday. I bet on Ser Jamie in the jousting, as any sane man would. When the Knight of the Flowers -Ser Loras Tyrell- unseated him, many of us became a trifle poorer. Ser Jamie lost a hundred gold dragons, the queen lost an emerald pendant, and I lost this dagger. While her grace got her emerald back, the winner kept the rest."

"To whom? Who did you lose the dagger to?"

Petyr smiled a little while answering Catelyn's demanding question. "Tyrion Lannister, the Imp."

"Hold on a second." Roxas piped up, glaring at Petyr. "What are you playing at here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Baelish said in surprise.

Roxas however wasn't having it and got right in the Master of Coins face.

"You better be careful whose name you throw around like that, Baelish." Roxas said with a dangerous edge to his tone.

The glare he received was enough to make Petyr gulp nervously, adjusting his collar as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Wha-whatever do you mean?" Petyr asked with as calm a voice as he was able to muster.

Roxas kept up his intense gaze, stepping forward which only made Baelish step back.

"Don't try me, Petyr." Roxas said. "I don't do this whole 'Game' bullshit that I've heard about."

Varys had to raise his sleeves up to his mouth to hide the grin forming on his face at the sight of a thoroughly intimidated Master of Coin.

"Why would Tyrion want Bran dead in the first place? He'd never done anything wrong to him during his time in Winterfell."

"Why would you think I would insinuate that the one who wanted Brandon Stark dead to be Tyiron?" Baelish inquired only to jump back slightly at the sight of the tip of Oblivion appearing before his face.

"You just said that dagger belongs to Tyrion." Roxas pointed out. "You named him and all. There's a lot here that isn't exactly adding up if you don't mind me saying."

Petyr raised his hands as a gesture of surrender.

"That is all I know. _Honest."_ Petyr defended, doing his best to back away from the Keyblade. "Whatever occurred after it came into the Imp's hands is beyond me."

Roxas kept the Keyblade pointed at Petyr's face before he dismissed it and turned his back upon the brothel owner.

"Watch what you say then, Baelish." Roxas said in a harsh tone. "Catelyn, Rodrick. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

"Where are you going?" Asked the Lady Stark.

"Getting Ned. He'll need to know you're here in King's Landing."

She couldn't really deny that this was why she had come in the first place. To see Ned and inform him on what had transpired back home.

With Roxas doing it, she feels a swell of relief upon hearing the boy's intentions of personally going to bring her husband here.

Roxas didn't get far after leaving Petyr's office when he almost bumped into the Sand Snake he's been with for the majority of the day so far.

"Tyene?" Roxas was glad to see her again. "Where'd you up and disappear to?"

"What, couldn't spot me that time?" Tyene teasingly asked.

"I was a bit distracted." Roxas said, gesturing his head towards where Catelyn and Ser Rodrik was.

"I saw that." Tyene said understandingly. "Besides, I wasn't far off. I just wanted to see what my mother and father were up to."

Roxas was a bit surprised by this news. "Oberyn and Ellaria are here?"

Tyene nodded with an exasperated sigh and cheeks turning red. "Yes… they are."

"Wh-what are they doing?" Roxas found himself asking.

Tyene stared at the Keybearer, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Nothing that would concern you, Roxas."

"If you say so." He said as they walked side by side

Tyene only hummed in content. "Where are you off to now?"

"The Red Keep. I need to fetch Ned and bring him back here."

"What for?"

"His wife is here."

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that for a moment." Tyene said. "Well, I'm returning to the Red Keep as well. I would enjoy an escort."

"Figured you'd be the kind who wouldn't need an escort." Roxas pointed out.

Tyene only laughed, wrapping an arm around Roxas's.

"I'm still a fair maiden, Roxas." Tyene said, batting her eyelashes again.

"Right, right." Roxas said.

"And if I said if I wasn't?"

"I'd still probably go with you."

"Then you are a greater degree more chivalrous than most other men." Tyene declared, leaning up to peck him on the cheek as she did earlier.

She grinned upon seeing a flustered expression upon the Keybearer's face, glad he looked away since hers had regained her crimson hue.

Shortly after Roxas' departure, Catelyn was left alone in a reserved room courtesy of Petyr. She didn't want to lay down on the large, lavish bed present in the room, no matter how tempting it was. With the silkened sheets, the fluffed pillows and nicely firm feathered mattress.

The ship she was on for nearly a month did not have any good bedding at all as she missed the one she had back in Winterfell. So the Lady Stark could be considered quite tired and wanted to get a proper rest prior to her husband's arrival.

Yet she remembered this bed was no doubt _used_. No matter how many times it's been cleaned up, it's been _used_ by Baelish's whores. Catelyn did not want to have any part of her body touching that piece of bedroom furniture… let alone most of what was in this godforsaken room.

'Men and their sullen depravity.' Catelyn thought, gritting her teeth as she sat in a chair tucked in a corner.

Not far away was Rodrik as he stood guard, as per usual habit. And it didn't take much guess for one to notice how uncomfortable he was staying in a brothel longer than he should.

"_My, my_, what is _this_?"

Both Catelyn and Rodrik turned to see a man of Dornish descent enter the room, wearing a robe with various suns upon it. Behind the man was a woman who was of Dornish descent as well, given her complexion.

And he looked familiar to her. Where…?

"Well _hello, hello_, Lady Stark. It's been _years_." The Dornishmen greeted with a flourish and bow.

"...Prince Oberyn?"

"The one and only." He said with a cheeky grin. "I must admit, it is most _certainly_ a surprise to see one such as yourself in an establishment such as this."

Catelyn's expression became stoic. "Not of my own volition, mind you."

"I believe you, My Lady." Oberyn said. "You are not the kind to be found in places like these?"

"And if it's fair on surprises, I'm quite surprised to see you here of all places."

Oberyn tilted his head with a confused expression. His reputation was known quite well throughout the Seven Kingdoms and some parts of Essos of being a lover to many women and most men. And with his infamous leisurely activity, he might as well move into a brothel and stay there.

"Not a brothel. The city, _this_ city." Catelyn clarified.

"Ah~" Oberyn nodded understandingly. "Yes, I myself never would have dreamed of returning here unless under very specific circumstances."

"And would you be here in King's Landing? I clearly remember neither you or your family would even dare step foot within the capital after what _occurred_."

"LIke I said, _very_ specific circumstances."

Catelyn looked to Rodrick who only shook his head as this wasn't his field. Only left in the dark as she was.

"And… what would those circumstances be?" Catelyn found herself asking.

Oberyn hummed aloud, leaning back toward Ellaria who simply encircled her arms around her lover.

"A certain boy who wields a _key_ -of all things- that many from our time still recall."

"...Roxas."

Oberyn nodded. "Correct."

"Why would you be here for him?"

"His father left a profound impact upon my family, if you have forgotten." Oberyn said. "Saving my sister in Harrenhal. And making sure my Uncle Lewyn would live to see Dorne and his family once more after the Battle at the Trident."

"Ah yes." Catelyn recalled how much of a stir Ventus had caused in his introduction to the Seven Kingdoms.

The Stark Matriarch turned her gaze to the woman draped around Oberyn's shoulders, a sultry gaze in her direction. Something Oberyn picked up on.

"Oh, right. How rude of me. This here is my paramour and mother to four of my children, Ellaria Sand."

Catelyn found herself shifting uncomfortably. "A-a bastard."

Oberyn quirked a brow. "Ah yes. I tend to forget the rest of Westeros' view on lovely individuals such as Ellaria."

His paramour only smiled lovingly at Oberyn, kissing his neck and cheek repeatedly.

Both Northerners were uncomfortable by the open display of affection. It was certainly… lustful and promiscuous.

"So all of your children…"

"Bastards, yes." Oberyn said with a proud smile. "All eight of my beautiful daughters are considered bastards. But as most Westerosi look down on them, despise them even, _we_ do not see bastards as such."

"Like how _sand_ gets everywhere, it's _always_ present in Dorne." Ellaria said with a warm smile. "Our people have grown to love and accept them, unlike the rest of the kingdoms. Not one of us alone as all of us _bastards_ have thousands of brothers and sisters."

If Catelyn wasn't uncomfortable before, she most definitely was now.

"You would subject your own daughters to such a life?" Catelyn couldn't help but ask.

"Why is it such a problem?" Oberyn asked casually. "Bastards are born out of love and lust. Why should they be the ones to carry the burden and sins of their mothers and fathers? They are born without sin until the day they are able to make the choice themselves."

Oberyn had his head tilted back toward Ellaria who ensnared him in a passionate and loving kiss which made both Northerners look away at such an act.

This went on for several seconds until Oberyn pulled away with a roguish and lustful grin, one shared with his Paramour.

"Ah~ Love and passion." Oberyn said, looking to the now _very _uncomfortable Stark matriarch. "For me, it has given me more family to nurture and love even as the years go by. If I have heard the rumors, is it not true that your husband himself has a bastard?"

At the mention of her husband's bastard, Catelyn bristled while Rodrick looked away with a more somber face.

"Oh~?" Oberyn took note of her face with a face of slight surprise. "I take it you are not a fan of such a boy."

"He is a bastard." Catelyn said with a dark tone.

"And are my daughters not?" Oberyn asked with a light tone. "Would you talk down to them in that manner to their face?"

Catelyn opted not to answer instead looking away with a conflicted yet angry expression

Oberyn shook his head, interlacing his hand with Ellaria's.

"This spite against Bastards has always bewildered me." Oberny remarked. "Tell me, Lady Stark, what is it that the Bastard of Ned Stark has done that has gained your ire?"

"He is a Bastard." Catelyn stated in a cold tone.

"Yes, yes." The Red Viper said dismissively. "But _what_ has this boy done to _you _specifically. Has he done something to harm your family? Your husband? Your children? What is it that the Bastard of Ned Stark has done that has ruined your life?"

Catelyn attempted to formulate a counter.

"H-he besmirched Ned's honor. Besmirched the honor of our union, his name." Catelyn said, voice growing more confidently. "Was disloyal to me after our wedding."

"Besmirched the honor of Ned Stark?" Oberyn laughed aloud at such a statement, something even his paramour joined in. "I am surprised you believe such a thing. All the Seven Kingdoms spoke of the level of Honor that your husband possesses and even having a Bastard didn't appear to lessen his reputation."

Cat's teeth clenched, now glaring at the prince who was nonplussed by her expression.

"You have not answered my question, Lady Stark." Oberyn stated with an unreadable face. "What was it that this bastard did that gained your ire?"

She was finding herself cornered mentally at such an argument. There are so many reasons she has at her disposal yet against a man such as Oberyn, her arguments would feel fruitless.

Oberyn 'tsked' aloud, shaking his head. "Just like every other wife within the Seven Kingdoms. They seem to focus on the bastard more than others do."

Catelyn Stark felt her anger begin to rise now. Not because of his tone but because of the truth Oberyn's words held.

Even if father's don't recognize their bastards as such, their lawfully wedded wives do; more so when the father has too many daughters and not enough sons. Often than naught when a father has too much gold in his coffers, he'd ask the reigning king to legitimize his child in order for them to take on the family name. And surely when said child has become legitimized, they'd be placed at the bottom of succession to inherit anything.

This isn't any sort of problem most argue about. Only that many wives see it differently, thinking the bastard will always be a bastard and nothing more. Seeking to gain more ground in their father's favor to inherit everything over the legitimate, true born children and ruin the family name and House.

In most points of view, people think the gods would enjoy playing with the mortals and give a father an actual true born son, sit back and watch it all play out to their heart's content.

"You're not scared of him are you?" Oberyn's question cut through Cat's thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you afraid of Eddard Stark's bastard?" Oberyn inquired with a raised brow. "Judging from how you reacted, there's a part of me that believes that to be the case."

She was fuming now. How dare he? How dare he claim such an audacious belief?

"Bastards are not to be trusted." Catelyn vehemently declared, earning a flat look from both Oberyn and Ellaria.

"Is that your only reason?" Ellaria asked with an unimpressed look.

Catelyn now scoffed in her direction. "Have you not forgotten the Blackfyres-"

"Oh Seven Hells not that one again." Ellaria groaned with Oberyn chuckling.

Ah yes, the Blackfyres, the infamous cadet branch of House Targaryen.

King Aegon Targaryen, fourth of his name, is remembered by history as "The Unworthy". Quite the _accomplished_ feat, considering the other kings of Westeros. But even in a family not known for equanimity, Aegon stood out the most for spiteful incompetence. Tearing apart the realm simply because he couldn't rule _himself_, much less Westeros.

Now the problems with him began when he was a young prince, his wit made beloved at court and won him forgiveness for youthful indiscretions; but the cold steel of the Iron Throne didn't temper his _passions_.

He proclaimed that if he had to spend his morning hours being pricked by a thousand swords, he'd spend his nightly ones pricking others with his _personal_ one. Lords sent their daughters to and from court so they would hopefully catch the soon-to-be king's eye so one of them would be lucky enough to become his wife. Yet the only woman in whom he took no pleasure at all was his sister and wife Naerys, even after she gave him a son and heir, Daeron.

Perhaps Aegon was jealous of her supposed love for his brother, the legendary hero Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. But nonetheless, Aegon was most certainly jealous of him. Not of his bravery or honor, but how young maidens swooned and old whores cried at the songs about him. But most likely, Aegon disregarded his wife and son because he chafed at restraints of any kind. Be they the bonds of marriage or patrimony or even reason.

So when Prince Daeron objected to his father's foolish plan to invade Dorne, Aegon incited a lickspittle lord to accuse Naerys of adultery with Aemon, making Daeron illegitimate and labeling him as a bastard. The Dragonknight defended his queen's honor in trial by combat and won, but while the lord's claim publicly died, the rumor hadn't.

Out of spite and pique, Aegon had seeded doubt into his own heir's claim to the throne, which bore bitter fruit with the birth of another son, the bastard Daemon Waters, by the king's own cousin.

You see, another thing as to how "The Unworthy" was so well known was due to him having a good dozen or so mistresses outside of his lawful marriage. With these actions, he sired a good number of bastards from ladies of noble Houses to the simple small folk servants and whores. And each and every one of them was raised in the Red Keep due to them carrying Aegon's royal blood through their veins.

With the number of women Aegon bedded, it made Robert pale in comparison. Or could it be the other way around?

Over the years as he trained, Daemon grew tall and powerful, excelling at all the marshal skills that men wrongfully valued in leaders. Instead of protecting his own heir from a rival, King Aegon knighted Daemon at twelve years old and shocked the entire realm by bestowing on him the Conqueror's own Valyrian steel sword. He even let the boy renounce his common bastard's name and take the Targaryen sword's name for his own, becoming Daemon Blackfyre.

Still, though a name can change a person, blood can't. And Daeron was Aegon's only trueborn son… until he wasn't.

You see, on his deathbed, "The Unworthy" forever earnt his epithet by legitimizing _all_ of his bastards. Fittingly, Aegon's last act was to thrust himself into the realm and seed chaos.

A Targaryen without self-restraint may have led Westeros to the brink of ruin, but the highborn pushed it over the figurative cliff. While Daeron governed justly and wisely, correcting the worst excesses of his father's rule, many lords had grown rich off these excesses and did not approve of Daeron's reforms.

Particularly the peace he'd struck with Dorne once King Daeron -second of his name- was married to Myriah Nymerios-Martell while his sister, Daenerys, married Prince Maron Nymerios-Martell.

The malcontents rallied to Daemon and whispered that he should be king instead of his brother, whom -thanks to "The Unworthy"- many suspected was a bastard. At first, Daemon indulged these lords out of courtesy and vanity. But over time, their grievances and flattery wore down his objections, along with any sense of obligation to the half-brother who had granted him lands and a wife to continue the cadet branch of their Household.

Daemon eventually agreed to claim the Iron Throne by right of birth and, more importantly, arms.

A wheel with two hubs will not turn, and a kingdom with two kings will burn, as the saying goes. Not that such a cost stopped anyone with even the remotest claim and opportunity, much less House Blackfyre.

The constant cycles of rebellious wars that were perpetuated by the Blackfyres plagued Westeros for a century to come up until a few decades ago; claiming thousands of lives throughout the five Blackfyre Rebellions. The last of the Blackfyres came to an end with none other than Barristan the Bold slaying Maelys Blackfyre "The Monstrous" at the Stepstones. And thus Barristan's actions brought an end to the Rebellions of the Targaryen pretenders.

It seemed appropriate if one thought about it. Fire is only black when it is burned to ash.

Now because of the Blackfyres, the idea was cemented to many people throughout Westeros that bastards are no good to have at all. Yet many of them are overlooked with the good they've achieved… only if one knows where to look and take notice.

"If not for the Blackfyres, bastards may have a more positive light." Oberyn said.

"Hmm, if only my love." Ellaria said. "Most people within Westeros simply refuse to even attempt at giving them a chance. Their potential of becoming something greater than what one is led to believe."

"But not Dorne."

Ellaria gave him a loving smile. "But not Dorne."

Catelyn wished for them to leave but it appeared that Oberyn wasn't quite finished.

"Tell me then, Lady Stark. What would you say to Roxas if he was a Bastard?"

She froze, thinking of the Key Bearer who was a copy of his father who had once been known by many for his chivalrous and brave nature in protecting others. Something Roxas replicates to a T.

He had saved her daughters on many occasions by this point and had even taught her own son on how to be able to take on the dangerous Heartless that now threatened the Seven Kingdoms.

If he were to be a bastard...

Oberyn hummed aloud. "None of us really knew if he had found a girl to settle down with after his disappearance. Marrying her and having a family of their own. But…"

"Don't you say it." Catelyn hissed.

The Red Viper raised a brow at the Matriarchs reaction, shaking his head in disappointment.

"A foolish stigma indeed." Oberyn remarked. "One that has held back Westeros for too many decades now."

Lady Stark only huffed aloud, crossing her arms and turned away refusing to listen to the Martell prince anymore yet he went on.

"I do admire Brynden Rivers for his cunning and recorded works on the battlefield." Oberyn mused aloud. "Being both the very respected Hand of the King and Master of Whispers to King Aerys the First for a good number of years before leaving to join the Night's Watch at the Wall. And from there, he became the Lord Commander of the ancient order."

"What about the Golden Company, my love?" Voiced his paramour.

"Oh yes, can't forget that formidable sellsword company. Never breaking their contract as 'their word is as good as gold'. Had actually thought of joining them, once upon a time, but chose against it." Oberyn admitted offhandedly before turning towards the Stark Matriarch. "Imagine, if you would-"

"I don't." Catelyn interjected the Viper.

Before anything else could be spoken, they'd heard a sudden yell and grunt outside of the window. It was soon followed with a hushed angry voice. "You're a funny man, you know that?!"

Those present in the private room recognized that voice. Yet before the Dornish prince and his paramour could move, alongside the Northerner Master-at-Arms, Catelyn rushed at the open window. She leaned out and looked down below seeing a swordsman in black who could've possibly looked like a Lannister at first glance. She kept looking until she gave out a small gasp upon seeing Petyr being held against the wall of his establishment, with a hand around his throat, courtesy of-

"Ned!"

Her husband below looked up with a smile appearing on his face. He briefly looked to his side and Cat saw that it was a blond swordsman with a particularly large broadsword hanging from the bottom of his back that seemed to have accompanied the Hand.

Just who in the world was this man?

The blond silently gestured his head towards the direction of the brothel and promptly leaned against the side of the entrance. Ned nodded to him and walked in with Petyr muttering something under his breath before following after the Lord Hand with some laughter heard in the background.

Catelyn didn't waste any time to rush out of the private room, brushing past the Dornish prince and his paramour, before ending up in Petyr's study. Shortly afterwards, Ned rushed in and gazed at his wife. For a moment or two, they stared at each other before hurrying into an embrace, sharing a short kiss.

When Littlefinger finally entered his study, the Stark couple shifted away, yet remained close beside each other when facing the Master of Coin.

"As you can see by Roxas' proclamation, she is here." Baelish pointed out.

"Yes, I can see that." Ned said evenly. "Still have to thank him for finding and protecting both her and Rodrik." At that moment, Winterfell's Master-at-Arms was seen by one of the doorways, giving his liege lord a curt nod, who was given one in kind.

"Lord Stark."

Ned turned to see Oberyn leaning against a doorway with Ellaria having her head resting against her lover's shoulder.

"Oberyn, Ellaria." Ned said politely.

"I was just having a lovely conversation with your wife a few moments before your arrival." Oberyn said with a small grin.

"Oh?" Ned looked to his wife then back at the Prince of Dorne. "What of?"

"Simple matters." Oberyn said with a shrug. "How time has gone by, our children, bastards and such."

Leave it to Oberyn to make Ned squirm at the mention of more taboo topics that are usually not discussed so openly.

"But this is certainly an establishment I never would have thought I'd see you in, Ned." Oberyn joked.

"There's a lot this place makes me venture into, which I'd rather avoid." Ned begrudgingly admitted making Oberyn give him a knowing smile. "You seem to be comfortable, Oberyn."

He threw his free arm out in a grandiose manner. "Much does not bother me, Lord Stark. This could be a second home for me for all intents and purposes."

"Naturally." Ned said flatly. He had gotten a serious sense of Deja Vu just now.

'Brandon once said the same to me.' Ned thought to himself.

"Ned." Catelyn's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Who was that man with you outside with the large sword?"

Eddard blinked, looking at his wife for a moment before realizing she had never met the aforementioned swordsman.

"That was Cloud Strife." Ned explained. "He was someone we had encountered at the Twins during our travels towards the capital. He has been assisting Roxas in effectively combating the Heartless."

"Truly?"

Her husband nodded in confirmation. "His skills and abilities with a blade mayhaps rivals that of Roxas'"

"So Cloud is here then?" Oberyn asked.

"If you want some words with him, he's right outside."

The Dornish prince smirked at this bit of new knowledge. "And?"

"...He doesn't seem too keen in being here."

Oberyn merely shrugged. "Thought so."

"If you would like, attempt to _convince_ him to unwind and relax." Ned suggested with Oberyn guffawing.

"The honorable Ned Stark telling others to relax and unwind." Oberyn said. "I am truly glad to have come to King's Landing now."

"Such a day to remember, let alone witnessing in person." Ellaria added in, much to her lover's humor.

Eddard couldn't help but 'hmph' slightly in amusement.

"Come, my love." Oberyn said, arm laced with Ellaria's. "Let us attempt this folly and mayhaps have Cloud "relax and unwind" as the Lord Hand had suggested."

The two left, saying their goodbyes with Catelyn having a rather terse one to say the least.

"We have a lot to talk about Cat." Ned said onto his wife. "Roxas… told me the bare essential on what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

Catelyn nodded, firmly held his hand and recounted the tale as to how they almost lost their boy in his bed chamber.

It was honestly easy for her to speak out on the details, at first. Recounting each detail as if it were yesterday. But as it went on and on, it became a difficult struggle until the very end. And the awkward way as to how it all ended, with Bran waking up to the end events was quite troubling.

No doubt their little climber would have nightmares from such a startling wake up call.

"Now… the mere suggestion of the queen's brother trying to kill your boy would be considered treason." Baelish brought up.

"We have proof. We have the blade." Said Lady Stark.

It was then that Ser Rodrik spoke up. "Yet Roxas had brought up a good point that Lord Tyrion wouldn't have considered doing such an act."

"Keep in mind Tyrion would probably say the blade was stolen from him." Came Petyr's argument. "The only man who could say otherwise no longer has a throat, thanks to your boy's wolf."

Catelyn turned to her husband soon after. "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me, Ned. He would _never_ betray my trust."

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake." Baelish said onto the Lord Hand. "A fool's task admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

Catelyn gave her old friend a soft, warm smile. "I won't forget this. You're a true friend."

Petyr merely snorted a little. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain."

Ned simply kept a hard stare in the direction of the shrewd man with Petyr offering Cat a room where she may relax after a long journey as she had been unable to do so upon her arrival to the capital.

When Catelyn left in order to properly freshen up, Ned came up and spoke to his Master-at-Arms. "Is something bothering you?"

The old muttonchop-bearded knight sighed and nodded soon after. "Just this whole matter, Lord Stark. I understand your wife's drive to find the truth behind your son's accident, yet I feel coming here was a mistake."

"How so?"

"I tried to dissuade her, but she was committed to coming to the capital. And while I wished to stay and guard Bran, it would mean that I couldn't help your wife as she traveled alone."

Ned understood Rodrik's sense of conflicted duty, giving him a thankful nod. "Don't be too hard on yourself, old friend. You did well in keeping her safe and hidden as best as you could. Just be sure you'll do that and more when you both return to Winterfell."

Ser Rodrik snorted a bit. "That'll be a journey, no doubt about it. But I believe it'll occur tomorrow, given your wife hardly slept on the whole trip on both road and sea."

"I see." Ned muttered out. "I can probably be sure to have some rooms set up at the Red Keep-"

"As much as we'd like to stay there, Catelyn would probably want to stay at an inn."

"...Pardon?"

"She'd like to stay-"

"I know what I heard, but why at an inn? Surely she'd want to see our girls after so long."

Rodrik held up his hands defensively "You'd have to talk to her about it, Lord Stark. I, for one, haven't been able to convince her throughout the trip."

This was certainly not what he had expected to hear from Rodrick nor about his wife. Why in the Seven Hells would she refuse a chance to see her daughters? They would absolutely love to see their mother after what occurred during the trip to the capital and since arriving here.

But like Ser Rodrik said, it would be best to talk to her about it.

Honestly, it's like coming here needlessly complicated everything. And in more ways than one.

_**-Red Keep-**_

When walking through the corridors, Roxas had several things in mind. One of which most prominent being Catelyn's appearance here at the capital.

Seems that trouble is stirring in more ways than one and Roxas wasn't exactly sure of how to tackle it. For the time being, all he could really do is take care of any Heartless show up train with Cloud and Arya and deal with his whole betrothal nonsense.

But his mind kept drifting back to the attempted assassination on Bran and Catelyn's apprearance here. For one, it honestly made Roxas think Bran's accident was not really one at all, but something else. And if that wasn't enough, whoever was behind said incident would become a bit more cautious now that he's awake along with possibly catching wind of Catelyn's arrival here today.

He honestly felt as though things were about to become a mess and quite frankly, he wasn't really up for one.

This place was bad enough as it is.

"You are late, boy."

Roxas quirked a brow when he passed by an opened doorway. Stepping back, he peered inside and saw a dark, bushy haired, bearded man looking towards Arya. And in his hands were a pair of wooden training swords

"Tomorrow you will be here at midday." The bushy haired man declared.

"Who are you?" Arya asked while voicing Roxas' present question.

The man held out the two wooden swords in front of him. "Your dancing master, Syrio Forel."

Syrio threw the wooden blade with Arya catching it though with a slight fumble on the sudden act.

"Ah, you have had practice already I see." Syrio said approvingly. "Good. the next time you shall catch it with grace and ease."

"I've had a few good teachers." Arya said with a proud smile.

"Good?" Roxas said in a mockly affront manner. Both Syrio and Arya looked over to see the Keybearer walk into the present with a playful frown. "I thought you told me I was great."

Arya flushed with embarrassment. "I- I didn't mean you were bad. It's just-"

Roxas chuckled, ruffling her head. She swatted the hand away with a mild glare. "I'm just teasing ya."

Syrio cleared his throat with a small smirk. "Pleasure in meeting you…"

"Roxas." Said the blue eyed blond, holding out his hand.

"Syrio, given you no doubt heard of me moments ago." Said the dancing master, grasping onto the lad's hand and giving it a firm handshake. "Quite the good grip you have there."

"Thanks." Roxas gave him a sheepish smile. "You know how to announce yourself."

"The First Sword of Braavos must always display his title with pride." Syrio said dramatically. "I have the name of my homeland to live up to and defend."

"And how long have you been this First Sword of Braavos anyways?"

"Nine long years in the Sealord's service." Syrio stated. "A journey of constant growth and change. As I am now with a student before me that has much to learn."

"Well you won't find a more eager student." Roxas declared, intentionally ruffling Arya's hair a few more times despite her trying to swipe at him.

Syrio chuckled in amusement.

"I can sense truth in those words."

The Dance Master walked around now, tapping his own wooden sword against the ground.

"Now then, let me see your stance, boy."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a girl." Arya corrected the Braavosi.

Syrio waved her off. "Boy, girl, it does not matter. For you are a sword, that is all."

This perked Arya's interest, making her think and wear an expression that read along the lines of 'I like this guy'.

Roxas opted to walk over to some nearby steps and seated himself as he watched Arya have her first lesson with her new instructor.

"Now..." Syrio took several steps away from her, holding his sword horizontally. "Your grip."

Arya held up her own sword though strained slightly. "It's a little heavy."

"It's supposed to be."

"And here I thought you were used to the weight of your sword, Arya."

The She-wolf stuck her tongue out in the direction of her other mentor figure. "I'm not crazy powerful and strong like you, Roxas."

"I mean, wooden swords are much lighter than steel ones, ya know."

"Regardless." Syrio said, tossing his sword up and having it land perfectly upon the back of his hand. "Balanced as you can see. The weight is something you shall adjust to in time. You are not holding a battle axe or a cleaver, you are holding-"

"A Needle." Arya said with a smile one matched by Syrio.

"Ah~" Syrio nodded approvingly. "Just so. I take it she had practice with needles?"

Roxas shrugged. "In a manner of speaking. She has one of her own, which she's still working on her own style."

"Then perhaps this is what she needs." Syrio said. "Now, stand at side face. A girl such as yourself is perfectly suited for what I shall teach you."

He adjusted Arya's stance, tapping the back of her left shoulder, left knee and raising her chin up.

"One dance may not suit one person. Many, perhaps, but not all. But this is not one of Westeros you'd be learning, boy, with their Knight's Dance of their hacking and hammering. For you shall learn the Water Dance of Braavos, swift and sudden."

Arya held back her wanting to correct Syrio again, only nodding in response.

"All men are made of water, do you know this?" Syrio asked before gently jabbing Arya's stomach with the wooden sword. "If you pierce them, the _water_ leaks out and they die."

Roxas thought of Demyx at the mention of this water comment. He technically was water embodied with his element. Wonder what Syrio would say about that matter.

"Now then," Syrio fell into his fighting stance with his wooden sword pointed out, "shall we begin?"

Arya looked to Roxas briefly with the Keybearer only nodding in encouragement.

She looked towards Syrio with a determined expression and moved forward. She swung several times, clashing with Syrio each time until he swatted the sword aside.

"Very impressive first outing." Syrio stated, retrieving the down sword and tossing it back to her with the She-wolf catching it with a slight flourish.

"How is that impressive?" Arya asked while Syrio grinned.

"All it takes is one strike." Syrio lunged forward in a burst of speed that surprised Arya as he held it up to her neck. "And you managed a few. Now, again"

From the doorway Roxas entered from earlier, Ned stood there silently. He observed the lesson Arya was partaking in for the first time from the Braavosi Dance Master.

When he learned of Arya's lessons for the first time, on top of knowledge of her sword Needle, Lord Stark decided to seek out a teacher for his youngest daughter.

Sure she had Cloud and Roxas to count on, along with some of the Martell retinue, but Ned thought she needed someone more appropriate with her given weapon.

It was at that time he received word from Lord Varys of Syrio Forel venturing outside of Braavos for the first time in nearly a decade as he wanted to travel to Westeros in some manner. Ned wondered why the Spider gave him this bit of information in the first place, but figured it was a means in being in the new Hand's good graces to some degree.

When Syrio appeared in port, Ned had summoned him and hired the Braavosi as Arya's new teacher in order to expand her potential. The man gladfully accepted and would begin the lessons the next day after his rest; which was today.

As the new teacher/student pair went on with their first lesson together, Ned's smile slowly became a frown. The sounds of wood beating against wood were replaced with steel clashing against steel. The sounds of joyful laughter were met with sorrowed yells. And soon enough, the sight before him of a simple training session was replaced with battle for one's life.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ned took some calm, deep breaths in order to help bring him back to reality. But it was hard, given the experiences of war still haunt him to this day.

Roxas sat comfortably, watching as Arya threw herself into this "dance" with a passion and smile that made him blink for a moment.

What was that?

For a moment, he saw an older version of what looked like Arya with the same smile and slightly longer hair that floated about her with every twirl and spin.

There was an ache in his chest and feeling of regret and longing.

Frowning, he tilted his head down now going deep in thought.

Why was this happening again?

Those memories. They were not his own and yet it felt like they were all the same. What were those mem-

"Roxas?"

The Greater Nobody jolted, looking up at a concerned Arya. She had apparently noticed her friend's demeanor and had stopped her own lesson.

Syrio himself was looking on with a curious gaze.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Arya asked, a look of worry flashing across her face.

"Uh… sort of." Roxas said, rising to his feet. "Just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Seems like it." Arya said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Roxas smirked slightly, patting Arya's shoulder.

"No need for my troubles to disturb your lessons right now." Roxas said. "Otherwise, I'd be wasting both yours and Syrio's time."

"Oh, I would not say that to those dear to my student." Syrio remarked.

"Still, it's your first lesson." Roxas said. "I'll see you later Arya. Good luck."

Walking away he didn't see Arya momentarily reach out to him only to have Syrio step forward and lower her hand with his wooden sword.

Once he was out of ear shot, Syrio placed a comforting hand upon his new student.

"He will come to you in time." Syrio assured. "Men like him at times need time to themselves in order to gather that which roubles them before going to others for assistance."

Walking through the hallways of the castle, Roxas was deep in thought. These memories were becoming more and more frequent. If it wasn't from looking at Ned, Robert or anyone that has spoken of or is connected to Ventus it was during the times when he was alone in his thoughts or even sleeping. These visions and memories just kept coming to him at random intervals.

And if he were being honest with himself, it was a lot like the last seven days of his existence being entrapped in DiZ's fake Twilight Town.

_***FFF***_

Feeling the ruffling from within his hair, Roxas didn't have to look up to see ChoCho waking up from his little nap.

"Pwii…"

"I have a feeling you're hungry after your nap, huh?"

"Pwii! Pwii!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Not wanting to go straight to the kitchens or seek out a servant of the keep, Roxas chose to head back to his room. Waiting there would be some of the Chocobo feed by the little avian creature's bed.

It took a while to get to his chamber, given the slow pace he walked in getting there. Once unlocking the door with his Keyblade, he entered and locked the door with his Keyblade once more for privacy purposes. Gently plucking ChoCho from the top of his head, the Nobody set him down on the bed before fetching his "child's" meal.

When he did so, Roxas didn't notice the small chest containing the Carpathian Mirror opening up. The pieces floated in the air before assembling themselves. With a simple glow, the basic reflective image was replaced with something else.

"_-xas? Are you there?"_

The Keybearer snapped his head, hearing a voice in the room. He thought it was nothing, until-

"_Roxas? Can you hear me?"_

It was more noticeable this time, making the greater Nobody look off to the side to see the formed Carpathian Mirror. And with widened eyes, a smile soon formed on his face.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**Been a while since updating this, but hey that's life for ya.**

**Anywho, a lot has come up as of late that has given me mixed feelings. For one, the Christopher Nolan film 'Tenant' has been put on indefinite hiatus apparently. Had high hopes of seeing it in the coming months as it was supposed to be the first movie to be released in theaters after so many months. But now that's no longer happening and along with so many people, I'm rightfully pissed.**

**Asides from that bit of downer, I saw a good number of game, show and movie trailers and announcements and I'm anticipating how they'll turn out upon release. More so very soon when Playstation brings up their State of Play.**

**Free Man Writer: Yeah, it appears that we're still in for a long haul of a quarantine and such. Though the advent of the Comic-con game trailers were a welcome reprieve from all the madness going on in the world. Halo Infinite being the biggest one for me considering how much of Halo has influenced my life and writing overall. Here's to hoping that this one is knocked out of the park cause hoo boy did Halo 5 leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth. **

**Jeb: Yeah with Cortana going all Skynet being the top of the complaints of said game. Even if Halo Wars 2 tried to make up for some of the problems, but not by much.**

**FMW: Indeed. I loved the Banished and Spirit of Fire going head to head but there was a lot to be desired in the end. Though Infinite's gameplay and story is leaving us with WAY more questions then I would have expected. Then again, let's hope they're answered in a satisfying manner. Good to be back on this story after a hiatus and with everything J and I are working on, on top of work we'll try to be as consistent as we can but responsibilities always come first.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	26. Down Below

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, Square-Enix, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or anything else. They rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Writing/Singing_

_"Foreign Language/Flashback"_

_**-Scene Shift-**_

**Chapter 26: Down Below**

Sitting behind the desk of his father's office, Robb looked over and signed through yet another document. He honestly lost track of how many he went through since his father went south to King's Landing with his sisters, Roxas and the Royal Family's retinue.

In all honesty, Robb was not entirely looking forward to the day when his father stepped down… or died, officially making him the Lord of Winterfell. The young wolf was trying to be a good lord in his father's absence, more so with his mother away for her personal investigations. He wished either of them were here, much more for both, so they can give him the guidance he needed to properly do his current duties.

All he had to settle for was Maester Luwin and Theon to help counsel him as of this moment.

Robb had been trained for this for most of his life. Yet despite all of the preparation, he didn't feel like he was ready.

For days, he's been doing his duties as acting lord; overlooking and signing documents to listen to the requests and pleas of anyone visiting in the Great Hall; envoys of other holdfasts and keeps and smallfolk alike. When he wasn't doing any of those, he would be drilling the guard and practicing his fighting prowess. And as of late, it was more of the latter.

After the King's Hunt in the Wolfswood, Robb had been training harder in order to be a better combatant against the Heartless. He wanted to be able to tap into that magical feeling once more and he didn't want to have it occur again in the heat of battle. So far, with Roxas' influence, the young wolf was making _some_ progress.

Keyword being _some_.

Tapping into magic was a difficult task for the acting lord of Winterfell. It was something his family line hasn't used since around the time of his House's founding, or so the stories go. This would seem unthinkable for Robb, but he witnessed it first hand when he went up against that giant Timberwolf Heartless.

Now the young wolf has a capacity to magic, even if it was small. Roxas had provided him notes and lessons for him to use on his training prior to heading south. But those can only go so far as Robb would prefer having his friend being here in person to help guide and correct him on what he needed to do right and wrong on such a fantastical skill.

…..

…..

…..

...Things were so much simpler for him before Roxas, before the Heartless and before King Robert coming to Winterfell. Merely training with the guards and performing his normal duties as heir of Winterfell. Even having some good moments of leisure, in his own proper way.

Robb presently yearned for the days where he hardly had any worries. Much like most youth in the world.

…..

His thoughts drifted onto his younger brother for the upteenth time, making the young wolf feel several pangs of sorrow.

Bran was once energetic and spirited, fueled with an ongoing wind running through him. Now he was merely a quiet, reserved child. The young climber hardly climbed anymore, which Robb rationalized his brother scared of falling again; not that he could blame him on the traumatic moment so early in his life. Same can somewhat be said with riding horses. All that was present in Bran seemed to be a sense of yearning as he looked upon Rickon, who played with the direwolves and the other children.

It was an odd thing to witness for Robb, which made him sad even further. Bran should not be feeling that way at all at this point in his life. He should be going out and playing like a normal child should, not holding himself back as if he was limited. Bran should consider himself lucky for Roxas' intervention, for if not for the Keybearer, the young wolf pup would probably be a cripple. The only hints of this now were the phantom pains his brother had spoken of, in passing, in both of his legs, the back of his head and his lower back.

It wasn't just that, but Robb has learned that Bran has started to hear less and less of the great songs and tales, like the ones of Ser Duncan the Tall or Brandon the Builder. Those were always his favorite. Instead, he was putting more focus on the scary ones, like _The Others._

"_What do you know about fear?"_ Old Nan once said to a once young Robb Stark. _"Fear is for the winter, when the snow falls a hundred feet deep. Fear is for the Long Night, when the sun hides for years and children are born and live and die all in darkness. That is the time for fear, my little lord, when the White Walkers move through the woods. And thousands of years ago, there came a night that lasted a generation. Kings shivered and died in their castles, same as the swineherds in their hovels. Women smothered children rather than seeing them starve and felt the tears freeze on their cheeks."_

Say what you will about Old Nan's stories, but she always had a way of drawing in a listener rather deep into her tales. Reminiscing of the stories with such detail, as if she was there to begin with. But one would think with how old she was, Nan must've refined that trait of hers to be that of a master.

No one knew how old she was, but his father said she was called "Old Nan" even when he was a boy. Her sons and daughters had left or died, and all that remained of her blood was Hodor, or Walder as he was once called before the giant of a stablehand had suffered a brain trauma in his youth; becoming simpleminded as a result.

There was a time when he was almost convinced the sky was blue because everyone lived inside the eye of a colossal blue-eyed giant named Macomber. Maybe they all do. Maybe they don't. It's just stories to entertain the youth or to help teach those who are growing out of it.

But when thinking back to _The Others_, Robb couldn't stop Old Nan's voice echoing through his mind back when he was child, waiting for his father to return from the Greyjoy Rebellion.

"_In that darkness, The Others came for the first time. They were cold things, dead things that hated iron and fire and the touch of the sun. And every creature with hot blood in it's veins. They swept over holdfasts and cities and kingdoms leading hosts of the slain while riding their dead horses. They hunted the maids through the frozen forests and fed their dead servants on the flesh of human children. Now these were the days before the Andals came. The Kingdoms then were the Kingdoms of the First Men who had taken the lands from the Children of the Forest. Yet here and there, the children still lived in their wooden cities and hollow hills. And the faces in the trees kept watch. As cold and death filled the earth, the Last Hero set out to seek the Children in hopes that ancient magics could win what the armies of men had lost. He set out into the dead lands with a sword, a horse, a dog and a dozen companions. For years he searched, until he despaired of finding the Children of the Forest in their secret cities. One by one, his friends died and his horse and finally even his dog. His sword froze so hard, the blade snapped when he tried to use it. The Others smelled the hot blood in him. They came silent on his trail, stalking him with packs of pale white spiders as big as hounds-"_

"My lord."

Robb snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the voice which broke through Old Nan's chilling echoes. "Yes, Maester Luwin?"

"We have visitors and your presence is required."

"Who might they be?"

"A man of the Night's Watch and Tyrion Lannister, saying he has business with your brother."

The acting Lord of Winterfell nodded, rising from his father's desk. "Alright, I'll see them in the Great Hall. And fetch Bran for me, please."

Leaving at that, the maester complied to the request and left soon after.

When he made it to the Great Hall, Robb was greeted with the sight of a dozen guardsmen lining up the grey stone walls. Taking the central seat at the high table, with Theon standing not far away and Greywind sitting by his feet, the acting Lord of Winterfell looked down upon the two visitors gracing his home.

Robb's gaze first landed upon the member of the Night's Watch. At first glance, a small inquiry popped into his head as to why a member of the old order was so far down from the Wall. He clearly wasn't a deserter, making him wonder who he was. But then he remembered Uncle Benjen telling him and his siblings of some of the current, senior members of the Night's Watch.

If he remembered correctly, the man in black before him was Yoren.

Officially the man holds the title of 'Wandering Crow' but in simpler terms, Yoren is a recruiter. Going from the major Keeps and cities from the Wall all the way to King's Landing, sometimes further below the capital, carting off anyone desperate enough to escape the gallows or losing a limb for whatever crime they committed. And on rare occasions in these past decades, actually picking up willing volunteers who committed no such acts at all.

Robb's gaze then shifted onto the Dwarf of Casterly Rock, Tyrion Lannister, who soon spoke up.

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit."

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb stated, earning a nod from Yoren from the proper welcome.

"Any man of the Night's Watch," Tyrion repeated, "but not I, eh, boy?"

Robb narrowed his eyes onto the dwarf. "I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy. Your bastard brother got all of your father's graces, it seems."

"Jon!" A voice gasped out.

The voice drew the attention of Robb, Tyrion and Theon. There they saw Bran walk in with Maester Luwin and Hodor following not far behind.

"So it's true," muttered the dwarf, "the boy lives and is walking. You Starks are indeed made of hard stuff."

'I hope you and your family remember that.' Was Robb's passing thought. As much as he wanted to say it out loud, he chose against it. All he did, however, was silently usher his younger brother to come closer.

"Hello Bran." Tyrion politely greeted the broken wolf.

When they were face to face, Bran can tell those Lannister eyes were not just looking at him, but were studying him, weighing him. "I am told you were quite the climber, Bran. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you tell me what happened?"

Before Bran could have the chance in saying anything, Maester Luwin spoke. "He has no clear memory of the event."

"Curious…"

"Why are you here?" Robb said curtly. "If you are merely asking my brother any more of your questions-"

"I have a gift for you." The dwarf said to Bran. "When I heard the news, alongside Jon, of your recovery, I drew these up for you."

Pulling out a thick rolled up piece of parchment from his cloak, Tyrion handed it to Bran. Curious, the child unfurled it and saw several sheets layered on top of each other with several well done drawings. Peering over, the resident maester took note of what they were.

"Harnesses?"

"Yes." The dwarf answered the maester. "The first one is for Bran to use with a horse."

"What purpose would that be for, my Lord?"

"Keeping young Bran here in his saddle, in case he perhaps became a cripple."

The word was like a knife, piercing not just Robb's heart but that of his brother's. "I'm not a cripple!" Bran stressed out.

"Then I'm not a dwarf." Tyrion said with a jestful tone. "My father will rejoice to hear it."

This got Theon to snort and let out a small laugh. Yet it soon ceased when Robb gave him an even look.

"And how would this be accomplished?" Luwin asked.

"You must shape the horse to the rider." Tyrion then explained. "Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice if he could not use his legs anymore. He could end up as tall as any rider. After all, it's not terribly unlike my own saddles."

Bran honestly felt rather good receiving this gift from the Dwarf of House Lannister. He was rather appreciative of this. Wasn't long before the parchment was shifted when Bran gazed upon the last kind of harnesses along with some set of equipment.

"Now since learning of your miraculous recovery, which I now know to be true as I see you before me, that last one there will keep you better protected and be much safer as you climb your towers and walls again."

This made Bran a little hesitant on climbing again. His mind flashing back to that day at the Broken Tower.

When he climbed, he went everywhere. Up on the roofs and along the walls, he fed the birds. His mother was afraid that he would fall, but he knew he never would... _Yet he did_.

In his dreams, Bran can see himself climbing again, pulling himself up the ancient tower in order to get a closer look of the beautiful, starry sky. When he paused to look down on his progress but instead of a couple dozen feet off the ground, it was a thousand miles. He could hear the ravens cry onto him. _**"FLY! FLY! FLY!"**_ Before he knew it, he was thrown off by a shadowy figure as he fell to the earth below, prior from reaching the top.

All he could scarcely remember was that there was indeed someone there, _some people_, as they were making noises of some kind. He was asked several times if he could remember the incident. Bran can't fully remember everything, given he's trying to force the buried memories to surface.

"_Don't worry, Bran."_ Softly said a gentle voice in his dreams. _"Don't rush it. Let it flow naturally. In time, you'll be able to tell them."_

Bran trusted _her_ over that three-eyed raven. The bird that kept forcing him to 'fly' and 'fly' over and over again.

The wolf wanted to indeed climb again. He wanted to climb and see the land like he once did. He wanted to see the sky in such a way like Roxas does. Yet that _incident_ kept him down and scared, making him hesitant in climbing and riding again.

Seeing the unreadable expression on his brother's face, Robb was a bit puzzled. ""Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things."

Robb opened his mouth to speak once more when his little brother beat him to it. "Will I indeed be safer with these?" He asked softly.

Tyrion merely smiled at the broken wolf before him. "You will. Far better than with just that climbing powder and that natural skill of yours."

Bran smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you."

Robb mewled over what went on before him and remembered his mother's distrust of the Lannisters. The acting Lord of Winterfell had to smack himself in thinking he should not judge every one of them harshly. Tyrion is an odd one, no doubt about it, but it seems he doesn't mean anyone harm.

He heard the stories of the dwarf, being a lecherous horrible monster. Part of it is indeed true, but what he witnessed was a genuine sincerity.

Robb soon released a tired sigh. "Forgive me, Lord Tyrion. You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

Tyrion merely brushed him off. "Spare me of your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed, and both of us can sleep easier." Before making it out of the Great Hall, he spoke one last thing to the two Stark boys. "By the way, Jon says hello, misses you both, wishes you both luck and will visit when he can. And he's doing quite well, if you are wondering." The dwarf then turned to the Night's Watch member. "Yoren, we go south at daybreak. You will find me on the road, no doubt."

The Night's Watch recruiter merely nodded, seeing the Lannister head on out.

The acting Lord of Winterfell felt awkward at that moment, but for now he had to push it aside so he may properly address Yoren of the Black Brotherhood. "I'll have a room set up for you, Yoren." The Night's Watch member looked back onto him. "You'll find no lack of hot water to help wash the dust off the road. Hopefully you can honor us by seating with us for supper tonight."

"That's mighty kind of you, Lord Stark." Said Yoren, bowing slightly and went to the stables to acquire his belongings.

When the Night's Watch member left the Great Hall, an old man entered as he requested some help for his village.

Seeing the look Theon wore on his face, he had him excused as they probably knew what exactly the problem was to begin with. Both of them knew "the same old tune" as Roxas called it. As much as the Stark would want to join the Greyjoy in leaving the hall, the acting Lord had to stay, do his duty and listen to the man's pleas for help against the Heartless.

Making it out of the Great Hall, Theon got a bit of fresh, cold air. When he did, he spotted Tyrion Lannister -on horseback- with several other Lannister guards who stuck with him on his journey up the Wall and back.

Coming up to the dwarf, Theon spoke in his usual manner. "Couldn't resist some northern ass? If you like redheads, ask for Ros."

Tyrion merely smirked, already planning on seeing said whore prior to this conversation. "Come to see me off, Greyjoy? Kind of you. Your master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."

"He's not my master." Corrected the Greyjoy.

"No, of course not. Sorry about that. Tell me, what happened here? Where is Lady Stark? Why didn't she receive me?"

"She wasn't feeling well." He lied.

It was something he, Robb and Luwin agreed upon as an excuse for her absence for anyone coming by to Winterfell.

"She's not in Winterfell, is she?" Tyrion noted right away. "Where is she?"

"My lady's whereabouts-"

"_My lady?"_ Chuckled the dwarf. "The loyalty to your captors is charming." Theon gritted his teeth as the Lannister continued. "Tell me, how do you think Balon Greyjoy would feel if he could see his only surviving son turned lackey." Tyrion heard nothing from the 'captive'. "I still remember my father's fleet burning at Lannisport. I believe your uncles Victarion and Euron were responsible."

At the mention of his second uncle, Theon stiffened. There have been terrible things spoken about _him_, but knowing the real ones go even further.

From what Theon heard through small bits of rumors and information for nearly a decade, Euron was banished from the Iron Islands sometime after the failed Greyjoy Rebellion due to him seducing or raping uncle Victarion's salt wife. Since then, _The Silence_ -Euron's signature flagship- has sailed, pillaged and raped all over the known world in every port from Ibben to Asshai. Being exiled from their homeland for so long no doubt made Euron a stranger, even if he still follows their Old Ways; given what Theon had heard.

For Theon, he is quite weary of Euron; even to this day and so off from sea. As he grew up back in the Iron Islands, he heard some disturbing stories about his uncle. Tormenting his three brothers from childhood to even adulthood, being quite cruel to even his allies, even cutting out the tongues of his crewmen and thralls; hence where _The Silence_ got its name.

Despite knowing the tales, Theon knows there's something _evil_ within his uncle, even if he hides it well through his charismatic charm. If comparing as to who, or rather what, Theon would consider dying against; he would rather have the Heartless take him over Euron any day.

Swallowing the nervous, disgustment of his uncle, Theon wore a facade-like smile. "It must have been a pretty sight."

"Nothing prettier than watching sailors burn alive. Shame how it all turned out."

"We were outnumbered ten to one-"

"A stupid rebellion then." Tyrion interrupted Theon's argument. "I suppose your father saw to that when your brothers died in battle. And now here you are, your enemies 'squire'."

The young Kraken had nothing good to fight back on that one.

Nine years ago, his lord father -Balon Greyjoy- attempted to break away from the rest of Westeros and become independent once again in order to properly go back to their Old Ways. It was through the Burning of Lannisport -being entirely uncle Euron's idea- did spark the Greyjoy Rebellion, which soon led to their undoing in more ways than one; even if it was considered the only great accomplishment in their attempt for independence. A foolish, wasteful war that resulted in the deaths of Theon's older brothers, resulting in Asha -his only sister and sibling- being left behind while he himself was taken to become Ned Stark's ward and "guest".

"You best be careful, Imp." Theon said evenly, controlling the anger inside of him.

"I've offended you." Tyrion said with a small hint of a smirk. "Forgive me, it's been a rough journey back from the Wall. Anyways, don't worry, I'm a constant disappointment to my own father and I've learned to live with it."

Suddenly, Theon saw something coming towards him in the air. He reacted and caught it. Opening his palm, he saw it was a gold dragon, making him realize Tyrion just gave it to him.

"Your next tumble with Ros is on me." Said the Imp, motioning his steed to move out of Winterfell's courtyard. "I'll try not to wear her out."

When the Dwarf of House Lannister left with his guards, Theon could only look on as he felt the gold dragon coin in his grasp. Some feelings he buried over the years were slowly surfacing like a fish coming out of the ocean. There were things he tried to ignore and move on with his life, but some reminders are hard to keep down.

For now, Theon wanted nothing more but to vent his frustrations somehow. Perhaps he'll indeed visit Ros at some point and tire himself through her. Until then, he'll just have to settle with joining the patrols in taking care of the Heartless.

_**-Vaes Dothrak-**_

After what felt like forever, the khalasaar train of Khal Drogo had finally made it to their destination with green meadows stretching far and wide.

Between the Free Cities and the Bones, between the Shivering Sea and Slaver's Bay, spreads the Dothraki Sea. Named not for its waters but for how freely its conquerors roam upon it. A traveler on the Dothraki Sea will find few villages and no farms. Because the Dothraki view it as a sin to cut into their Mother Earth with plows and shovels. And the Dothraki know only _one_ punishment.

The closest the Dothraki's approach to civilization is Vaes Dothrak. Though to outsiders, it doesn't look like a city. There are no walls, because the Dothraki believe only cowards hide behind them, instead of facing an enemy blade in hand. But the Dothraki couldn't do that here either. Within the bounds of the city, no one, not even the mightiest khal, may carry a drawn blade, by order of the priestesses of the Dosh khaleen. Not that any enemy would be foolish enough to attack the sacred city of the Dothraki in the first place.

Now it honestly didn't exactly feel that long if Xion were honest. They had been traveling from Pentos all the way to Vaes Dothrak on the other side of the Dothraki Sea in a little over two months. But with the constant nagging and whining from Viserys made it seem double that amount.

The first visible sign of seeing the city were the two giant bronze stallions rearing over the entry pathway, with their hooves meeting in the air to form an arch; creating the famous Horse Gate.

The moment Khal Drogo and his trusted bloodriders passed through said gate, they roared and cheered, snapping the reins of their horses to gallop across the dirt. This left the rest of the train behind and looked onward.

"They are really excited." Xion commented as she and the others had their horses calmly trot along the dirt path.

"For a pile of mud?" Viserys scoffed in utter distaste. "Mud, shit and twigs… Best these savages can do."

"They are _my_ people now." Reminded his sister, who looked rather affronted. "You shouldn't call them _savages_."

It had taken much pleading and all the pillow tricks Doreah had taught her prior in order to help convince her husband to allow Viserys to rejoin them at the head of the column. And it was after the day when he was forced to walk along the train -instead of on horseback and in the back- Drogo had offered her brother a place in the cart. Viserys had accepted, not knowing he was being mocked. For the carts were for eunuchs, cripples, women giving birth, the very young and the very old.

"I'll call them what I like, because they're _my_ people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." Viserys said back with a venomous fury.

'So you say.' Thought No. _**i**_, rolling her eyes at the Beggar Prince. 'Didn't he bother to appreciate the gate, let alone look at it?'

From what the former puppet knows, Drogo has no interest at all in ships, despite the "deal" he made with Viserys. He _would've_ -and stressing it out here- honored it if the Targaryen prince wasn't so damn annoying nearly every waking moment.

When the train was passing through the Godsway, the two female teens gazed upon the many sacred idols of the cities and peoples the Dothraki dragged back here. Along one side, stone gods looked down upon them from cracked thrones with chipped and stained faces with their names lost to time.

From across the road, monsters made of varied earth watched them pass next. Black iron dragons with jewels for eyes, roaring griffins, manticores with barbed tails poised to strike and other terrible beasts from every corner of Essos.

Gazing upon each of them a little more, Xion felt there seemed to be a lingering gaze settled upon her and the Targaryen siblings; as if judging them as it's the only thing they can do now. But there was nothing to fear. If these representations of higher powers had any strength remaining, they would never have ended here.

For the briefest of moments, however, Xion somewhat wished these higher powers could smite Viserys where he presently rode so everyone wouldn't deal with his annoyance anymore.

"If my brother _was_ given an army of Dothraki, could he conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Dany asked Jorah.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea." The Mormont responded. "They fear any water their horses can't drink."

"But _if_ they did?"

Jorah was silent for a very brief moment. "King Robert is foolish enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."

"And do you know these men?" Xion inquired.

The Westerosi sighed. "I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves." Dany stated, knowing this detail due to Xion informing her of this a while back. Yet she didn't know the whole tale.

"Aye." Jorah said in confirmation.

"Why?"

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

Dany raised a delicate eyebrow at that. "And where is she now?"

"In another place, with another man."

Xion frowned at the implications of what Mormont said, finally putting several pieces together of the mystery of the Westerosi knight.

Given the time they've traveled together, Xion learned Jorah was an honorable man. Despite his faults, he kept his vows and does what he can to keep them true.

His wife -sorry, ex-wife- had to at least live through a life of luxury prior to their marriage. Once going through their union, said wife ultimately learned of the current riches of House Mormont and was not too pleased by it. One could overlook Jorah's wealth and merely appreciate the amount of love he wanted to give to her, yet that wasn't enough for her.

This ended up forcing the Westerosi knight to catch and sell poachers on his land into slavery so he can sate his former wife's expensive appetite. And no doubt after their exile, she left him for someone better who can provide her with everything she could ever want; leaving Jorah to become the man he is today.

Xion could only feel sorry and feel pity for him. Hopefully things will turn out better as he keeps his vows with Dany.

_**-The Iron Throne Room, The Red Keep-**_

Inside of the throne room, Septa Mordane walked beside Sansa as the elder woman was continuing on with her lessons for the day. Lady would've been by the Stark girl's side, but was requested by Mordane to be kept in her quarters for the time being.

As much as Sansa wanted Lady to be with her, it was starting to get a little complicated as of late; due to the fact her direwolf was starting to get a bit bigger now. Lady was starting to make a few people weary in her presence, making Sansa to try to settle things down that her loyal companion is harmless.

Sad to say, others don't see it that way.

Gazing upon the infamous Iron Throne, Septa Mordane informed Sansa of a crucial detail that'll come into her life. "Someday your husband will sit there and you will sit by his side. And one day, before too long, you will present your son to the court. All the lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince-"

"What if I have a girl?" Sansa questioned.

"Gods be good, you'll have boys and girls and plenty of them."

For the briefest of moments, Sansa pictured a lovely scene of her having a few children to call her own. Lovingly calling her mother as they wanted to play with both her and their father. While they would have mixtures of blonde and red hair, possibly even some brown into the mix, each of them would have either her eyes or her loving husbands. Of course she yearned for _those_ eyes to be a nice shade of warm _blue_… instead of _green_.

Shoving those thoughts aside, Sansa asked something that had been on her mind for some time now. "What if I _only_ have girls?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Mordane said reassuringly.

"Jeyne Poole's mother had five children and Prince Oberyn has eight, _all_ of them girls." Sansa stated.

"...Yes, but it's _highly_ unlikely-"

"But what _if_?"

The Septa sighed, figuring her charge had to at least be curious; given her coming situation. This wasn't the first time such a situation occurred, even if it was indeed complicated. Several Lords and Ladies throughout Westeros had to deal with such a problem.

"Well, if you _only_ had girls, I suppose the throne would soon pass onto Prince Tommen's children."

"And everyone would hate me." Finished the Stark girl.

Mordane turned to her charge and spoke in a reassuring manner. "Nobody could ever hate you."

"Joffrey does." Sansa said, tightening her fists from under her sleeves.

After the incident at the Red Ford, she realized Joffrey wasn't the kind of person to forgive and forget easily. And the humiliation of having been confronted on the trial that particular evening no doubt hurt his pride badly, on top of not obtaining Roxas' Keyblade like he so desired.

So in reality, Joffrey not only hated her, but her sister, her direwolf and her crush.

The older woman gasped at the proclamation. "Nonsense. Why would you say such a thing? That business with the wolves-"

"Please shut up about it." Sansa interrupted rudely, to which Mordane promptly did as ordered.

Sansa could practically hear her mother scolding at her for her recent action. Septa Mordane is just trying to do her duty and teach her what she needed to learn.

Yet all the times Mordane had praised her and looked down on Arya for not fitting with the norm had flashed in her mind. Sansa made a promise with her mother to be kind and protect her sister like what an older sibling should do. With Mordane's past actions, it made her think the old woman is not exactly a good person to take lessons from anymore.

A replacement would be a good start.

Carefully not wanting to overstep her boundaries, Mordane decided to change the topic of their conversation. Deigning to continue their previous lesson and the reason why she brought her charge into the throne room into the first place.

"Do you remember your lessons, Sansa?" Mordane asked. "Who built the Iron Throne?"

"Aegon the Conqueror." Sansa said quickly.

"And who built the Red Keep?"

"Maegor the Cruel."

"And how many years did it take to build-"

"My grandfather and uncle were murdered here, weren't they?" Sansa interjected and Mordane was silent for a moment or two.

"...They were killed on the orders of King Aerys the Second, yes."

"The Mad King."

"Commonly known as the Mad King." Corrected the older woman.

"_Why_ were they killed?"

The Septa sighed yet again. "Sansa, you don't need to know this."

"And why not?" The pair heard a voice coming from behind. Turning around, they saw Arianne standing not far away from them. "She deserves every right to know that part of her family history."

"Princess." Sansa said out of respect as both she and Septa Mordane bowed their heads.

The heir to Dorne merely smiled at the Stark girl. "No need to do that, Sansa. Like I've told you several times, we're friends. We can drop the formalities."

Sansa chuckled a little upon the reminder. Settling down, she asked a quick, curious question. "Why'd you come here, Arianne?"

"Wanted to finally see the one throne which practically rules the continent, my dear friend." Was the Dornish girls' response. "And I dare say, it has its own _unique_ appeal; ugly yet desirable."

Once more, Sansa chuckled as she was slowly understanding a bit of her friend's kind of humor after spending time with each other ever since her family's arrival.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you."

The septa was about to speak when Sansa quickly cut her off. "You _didn't_." Soon enough, the Stark girl quickly remembered what her friend said moments prior. "Arianne, do you _know_ what happened _here_?"

The Dornish princess breathed a little as her gaze shifted away from the Northerner onto the Iron Throne; but more accurately, a peculiar spot on the floor some feet away from the very steps. "I very much do." She replied.

"How could you know?" Mordane asked. "You weren't-"

"You forget that my family suffered just as much as hers." Arianne said evenly with an undertone of sharp coldness. "The occurrences of both of our Houses happened in this very room."

Mordane kept quiet, not wanting to anger the heir to the Dornish lands.

Sansa, meanwhile, took this moment to ask her friend the very delicate question. "Why were my grandfather and uncle killed?"

"You sure you want to know?" Arianne asked Sansa, who seemed unsure.

Judging from the tone in which the princess had asked, it was clear that this wasn't a topic that was going to be pleasant.

Then again, her uncle and grandfather perished within these walls. They were the family she never got to know personally.

And she has a right to at least hear their story.

"...Yes."

The topic in question was something that's been muddled over the years with no exact, clear answer. Sansa didn't know if she could ever ask her parents, her uncle or anyone related to them when she was younger. She was honestly scared of what she might learn. But now that she was older, she wanted to at least know the truth.

"Did your father at least say anything about your aunt Lyanna?"

"A little bit. But he never really talked about her."

"No doubt her being a very painful memory for him." Arianne muttered out. "I can't argue with that… It was years ago, during the last year of the Mad King's rule when Prince Rhaegar kidnapped your aunt and dishonored mine. Your uncle Brandon rushed here with a handful of his closest friends, demanding her return; but King Aerys had Brandon arrested for treason while his companions were killed on the spot. Your grandfather, Rickard, then came here in hopes of clearing up the mess, but was arrested as well."

"What happened next?"

"Sansa, I don't think-"

"Your grandfather demanded a Trial by Combat so that both he and your uncle can be set free." Arianne interrupted the old Septa. "Aerys accepted… but made it _extremely_ one sided for it to win in his favor."

Sansa was hesitant to ask what Arianne meant by that, but she pushed through. The Lady Wolf requested to know. She wanted to hear it to the very end.

"What did you mean by that?"

The Dornish princess folded her arms, using her hands to clutch the limbs rather tightly. "Aerys had your grandfather suspended from the rafters of this very room while pyromancers lit a blazing batch of wildfire beneath him. As he burned, your uncle was brought in here with a cord wrapped around his neck, attached to a strangulation device. The Mad King told Brandon his father was a dead man, but there was a chance to save him with a longsword placed on the floor just out of your uncle's reach. The more and more he struggled to reach it, the more the cord tightened around his throat. In the end, your uncle strangled himself trying to free his father, who was roasted alive in his own armor. With this on top of your aunt's kidnapping, the sparks of Robert's Rebellion were ignited."

Learning of this story in her youth scared her immensely, more so when it came from her Great Uncle's mouth when recounting the event very vividly. It gave her nightmares for a while as a result.

As a member of Aerys' Kingsguard, Lewyn was forced to witness people being burned in the throne room quite often. It made her grunkle truly sick to his stomach, practically dying more and more each time. He wanted to act and save the innocent people being burned, but his oaths had forced him to comply with the Mad Targaryen's orders.

If he did act, then he would've died. If he died, her grunkle Lewyn would've failed in his promise in protecting her aunt Ellia and her children.

Sansa's hands fiddled around with the cuffs of her dress now, feeling really uneasy from what she heard. "Why didn't my father tell me?" 

"Like I said before, it's a painful memory for him and a difficult topic to get into; especially with how they died. Believe you should talk to him about it someday on why he kept this from you and no doubt most of your family."

Sansa nodded, feeling like that should be the right thing to do. But soon enough, the uneasy feeling inside of her didn't want to leave; given what else she remembered. "And how… how is your family…"

"Unlike your grandfather and uncle's death happening here in this very chamber, my aunt and my cousins were brought here after their _demise_."

The Stark girl swallowed a lump in her throat soon after, realizing what the princess meant. "Arianne… I'm-I'm sorry…"

"I know, Sansa. I know." Arianne's grim mood slowly shifted, adopting a small strained smile. "Might I suggest we leave this dreadful room and perhaps walk through the gardens to help clear our heads." Breathing in a bit in order to calm herself down, Sansa nodded. "Splendid!"

Looping her arm around her friend's, the Dornish princess led the Northerner out of the Throne Room. The septa was about to follow and say something when Arianne looked back and gave her a cold stare. Mordane stiffened upon receiving such a look before realizing she was not going to be welcomed anymore whenever the Heir to Dorne was ever around.

_**-Small Council Chamber-**_

Running his hand through his hair and over his brow, Ned could feel some sweat coming onto his palm and fingers. Some of the Southern heat was adding onto the uncomfortableness he was feeling at the present time. For the Warden of the North was tired, all so very tired.

Standing before him, Roxas, Cloud and the rest of the Small Council was a bald man in golden chainmail armor with a graying beard by the name of Janos Slynt; commander of the City Watch. And presently, they were hearing some concerns the man had to say to them.

"-It's the Hand's tournament that's causing all this trouble, my Lords."

"The _King's_ tournament." Ned corrected. "I assure you the _Hand_ wants no part of it."

The tourney in _his_ honor was drawing closer and closer by the day. And by his account, there were still participants from other Noble Houses arriving to the capital who wished to take part in the _illustrious event_.

While Ned reached for a cup of wine to quench his thirst, Janos continued speaking. "Call it what you will, Lord Stark Ser, the city is packed with people and more flooding every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings, a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters and dozens upon dozens of Heartless skirmishes spread all over from Flea Bottom to the Mud Gate."

At the mention of the last detail, both Cloud and Roxas had their own means of releasing their frustrations. The mercenary merely exhaled a small tired sigh, rubbing his eyes. The Keybearer, however, was a bit more vocal with his groan.

Last night was honestly not great at all. It was quite the experience to deal with so many mishaps occurring all in one evening. The mundane was a bit more manageable, but when the Heartless kept popping up, chaos escalated with the masses. More so with the fact that an unknown total amount of smallfolk and city watch members were taken by the Heartless.

When hearing the two blondes' responses, most of the Small Council gave them sympathetic looks. Baelish, however, had to suppress the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"Dreadful. Truly dreadful." Varys remarked from his seat as Pycelle nodded in agreement while patting his sweating forehead with a handkerchief.

Renly, meanwhile, made his own opinion known. "If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can."

The Master of Laws already had a few people in mind and two of those candidates were already present in the chamber. Another candidate would be arriving with most of his family in the next day or so.

Each of them were good men who knew what they were doing. With the right training and guidance, they'll be absolutely perfect for the position.

Being professional and not responding to Renly's jab at him, Slynt continued. "I need more men. They are spread too thin."

With his mouth quenched, Ned quickly spoke. "You'll get fifty. Lord Baelish will see it paid for."

Littlefinger gazed up from his parchment with a questioning look. _"I will?"_

"You found forty thousand for the champion's purse and was able to cover the rest with the entry fees; you can find money to keep the peace." Ned looked away from the Master of Coin before gazing back at the City Watch commander. "I'll also give you twenty of my household guards till the crowds have disbursed."

"If we ask nicely, Oberyn could spare some of his own men." Roxas said aloud.

"He does have a good amount lying around." Cloud said evenly. "And here's an idea, Slynt; instead of having all these guards spread evenly throughout the city, focus on having the majority of them stationed in the areas where the incidents take place the most."

This was something both he and his friends had to deal with once taking back their home _World_, Radiant Garden. The majority of them already had a good amount of experience when handling Traverse Town when the _Worlds_ were being taken by the Heartless.

At the present moment, Cloud somewhat wished this _World_ was more technological advanced so, if by chance, Cid could install the Claymore Defense System to help deal with the Heartless. Unfortunately, this _World_ has never bothered progressing out of their stagnant state; making such an idea wasted.

"It would help control the crime rate better." Roxas added in. "Not so much with the Heartless, but hey, it's a start."

Ned nodded as those were good ideas.

Slynt looked quite relieved upon hearing all of this. "Thank you. They'll be put to good use." He said, bowing before he left.

"The sooner this is over, the better." Said the Warden, taking another sip of wine.

"The realm prospers from such events, my Lord." Said the spymaster. "They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes."

Cloud didn't want to say it aloud, but Varys did make a good, fair point. It was a means of some people being lucky enough to get out of the ghettos and have a better life… if they didn't waste all of their earnings.

"And every inn in the city is full and the whores are walking bow-legged." Baelish added with a smirk, which Ned and the two blonde warriors could barely contain their disgust in varying degrees.

Honestly the man was too much. Nearly every single god damned smart-ass comment coming out of his mouth usually revolved around the topic of whores in some shape or form.

"Well I'm sure the tourney puts coins in many a pocket."

Baelish merely hummed at the Hand's comment.

"Now onto our next agenda." Ned started off. "Roxas, Cloud."

The mentioned blondes put their attention towards the Hand of the King as he addressed them.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd bring up their presence at this meeting today." Renly pointed out.

Neither of the Heartless specialists had taken part of the Small Council meetings ever since they first came with Ned Stark. Their first time was a formality and introducing them to the Council members. And both didn't come into the others after that.

So seeing their presence at this meeting today left Renly, along with his other councillors, rather curious on why the Hand demanded their presence here of all places.

"What is it you need, Ned?" Asked the Keybearer.

Ned looked at Roxas for a brief moment before gazing at the rest of the council members. "As you may know, this city has had a problem which hasn't been addressed and taken care of for years. Ever present and been growing ever steady."

"Which is?" Baelish inquired.

"Our sewer system."

The other occupants in the room merely looked at the Hand with a very curious glance.

"And why are you bringing this up now of all times?" Asked the Master of Laws.

"I can no longer stand seeing the capital in such a state with its populace reflecting it as such. And a part of it pertains to the sanitation it's suffering with the plumbing and sewage system contributing a large portion of it. The water hardly flows and when it does, it's not sanitary and making the small folk sick due to the waste not flowing to the sea properly and smoothly."

Ned knew of this problem for years, more so after coming to the capital during the Sack of King's Landing. After his first official day as Hand, the Warden of the North sent out his men to survey the city and report back to him on how bad it's present state truly was. Suffice to say, he was outright appalled.

"Quite understandable, my Lord." Said the Grand Maester. "The drains and pipes have not been replaced and cleaned out in years. Surprised this hasn't been addressed sooner."

"The smell has grown worse with each passing year." Varys commented. It's pretty much a contributing reason as to why he wears perfumes all the time. He would rather smell such scents rather than what the city is emanating.

"But have we got the material, the coin to do such a thing?" Baelish questioned with a hint of a smile.

"In fact we do."

This comment coming from the Stark's mouth surprised most of the council members.

"I can probably understand the materials, but the coin?" Said Littlefinger. "How?"

"Because Lord Stark went to the Iron Bank and requested a loan personally." Varys revealed with a smile.

Once again, the other council members were surprised by this bit of information.

Ned looked at the Master of Whispers with a small glare, but he figured the spymaster would've figured this out prior to this meeting. And it seemed Varys was enjoying the reactions of the other council members quite well, more so with Baelish.

"A Stark asking the Titans for money?" Renly said appallingly. "I never thought I'd ever see the day."

"Kings Landing can do that to you." Ned said with a tired tone.

Ned honestly wasn't going to consider doing this project until more of his problems were taken care of. And the biggest one was the Crown's debt owed to both Tywin Lannister and to the Iron Bank. Luckily for him, he had to thank Roxas once again for "saving the day".

The Hand felt like he was dreaming when the Keybearer told him the debt owed to the Iron Bank was no longer an issue. He thought of it as a jest, but saw Roxas was not doing such a thing at all. The last thing Roxas said was how he was gonna need a lot of Heartless if he were to ever reach that amount again.

Almost drank himself to unconsciousness when hearing the truth from the Iron Bank manager, Tycho Nestoris, for confirmation.

After that particular meeting, Ned went into planning to get the sewage problem finally taken care of. He combed through the maps and parchments pertaining to said system in order to plan everything out. Once done, he set up a meeting with Tycho Nestoris in order to get a proper loan from them to see this project come to fruition.

"Asides from the… _startling_ revelation. Why does this concern Strife and Roxas?" Baelish questioned the Lord Hand.

"Simple, my Lords." Ned stated. "When I had instructed the sewers to be cleaned out and restructured to better serve the city, the workers returned with startling reports of the Heartless being present."

"The Heartless are down in the sewer systems?" Pycelle asked in surprise.

"It shouldn't really come as a surprise." Renly said. "They are filthy creatures that harm the innocent. It only makes sense they would make their home in the bottom of society." The Master of Laws jested.

"They have shown up in the most random of places." Cloud pointed out.

"Anyways, I need Roxas and Cloud to help take care of the Heartless down there so the workers can resume their assignment. After all, would you all enjoy not smelling the foul odor anymore in your lifetime?"

There were no signs nor sounds of disagreement coming from the entirety of the Small Council, making Ned nod a moment later.

"Now Roxas, Cloud, I have requested a few people to join you on your task." Ned said, earning a few questioning looks.

"And why's that? Don't you trust us?" Said Roxas.

"We can handle this ourselves, you know." Cloud said sternly.

"I do know, but this is a matter similar to Winterfell and the North." Ned clarified. "I feel there needs to be more people experienced with taking care of the Heartless. This entire city cannot solely rely on you two, that would be asking you both _far _too much considering the amount of responsibilities the both of you already have. Aside from most of my household guards, there aren't many people within King's Landing that have any ideas on how to handle a Heartless situation."

The two blondes understood the man's reasoning, accepting the compelling argument.

For Cloud, it made him think of a time back in his youth.

Prior to Radiant Gardens becoming a cesspool of Heartless, and was rebranded Hollow Bastion for a time, there was a guardian force keeping their _World_ safe called PSICOM, short for Public Safety and Intelligence Command. It was mostly focused in taking care of the extremely dangerous wildlife their _World_ originally had on top of any civil unrest and disturbances.

That started to change nearly twelve years ago when the Unversed arrived and began causing havoc. Members of PSICOM worked hard in taking them down and keeping everything under control. After the Unversed no longer showed up, everything seemed like it was going back to normal.

Once again, problems arose some years later when people were disappearing left and right, both citizens and PSICOM members alike. It was later revealed that a far more dangerous threat emerged in the form of Heartless, all due to the actions of the fake Ansem -i.e. the real Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort- with his dangerous and unorthodox experiments.

As of right now, the Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee is practically PSICOM's shadow as they're trying to rebuild their numbers and strength in hopes the downfall of their world doesn't happen ever again.

"So where are these people joining us?" Cloud inquired.

"I'll introduce them to you soon after this meeting in my office." Ned assured. "These are men I have known for some time and have seen them fight. I believe they will be able to adapt well and work with you both."

"And why aren't they brought here for this meeting as well?"

Ned sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Because one of them is currently having a previous engagement with Robert as we speak. I insisted he be present, but Robert overthrew me on the matter."

"...And the reason being?..."

"He didn't want to have either his drinking or whoring session -probably both- interrupted." Renly brought up before Ned had the chance to answer.

Cloud openly frowned at the comment. He wasn't really up for dealing with drunks. But Ned has proven to be a man of his word.

He'd rather wait and reserve judgement for himself upon meeting this particular fellow when the time comes.

"And how would you know?" Cloud sternly asked the Master of Laws.

"If I know that man Ned's speaking of, then it's sadly understandable."

"I don't get it." Roxas said with a raised brow.

"You'll understand after meeting him." Renly said apologetically, earning a reluctant nod from Roxas and a sigh from Cloud.

"Now… If there's nothing else, my Lords-?"

Ned was slightly perturbed that once dismissing the council meeting for the day, it's present members left at their respective hurried paces.

Seeing his expression, Roxas gave the Warden a small sympathetic look before heading out of the chamber. Cloud merely gave the Hand a small nod and walked out alongside the Keybearer.

In Cloud's perspective, he could probably see the current Hand as a great king but a bad politician. It's honestly hard to be both a good man _**and**_ a good king, if that made sense. The Warden of the North is a good leader, navigating through several problems right away. After all, the man's got nearly twenty years worth of experience doing so. But at the end of the day, Ned doesn't exactly have much help from outside parties all that well.

Ned gazed upon the empty seat of the Master of Ships, wishing for its occupant to be present for these meetings. Despite the man being cold as the North itself, Stannis would've been an excellent ally for the current Hand.

"This heat..." Pycelle began as he hobbled out of the room. "On days like this, I envy you Northerners and your summer snows. Until tomorrow, my Lord-"

"I've been hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn." Ned cut in hastily.

With how busy the Stark patriarch had been since coming to the capital, the topic of his foster father's death had been shoved aside for a while now. It was present in Ned's mind, gnawing at him with great annoyance as it wanted to be addressed. But now with some workloads being not so problematic, the Hand decided to finally investigate his predecessor's death.

"Lord Arryn?" Pycelle faced Ned and straightened as much as he could. "His death was a great sadness to all of us. I took personal charge of his care, but I could not save him; regrettably. His sickness struck him very hard and very fast. I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed. Lord Jon often came to me for counsel." 

"Why?"

Pycelle seemed to take offense to that. "I have been Grand Maester for many years. Kings and Hands have come to me for advice. From King Robert and Aerys before him, and his father Jaehaerys the Second before him, and even for a few short months under Jaehaerys' father, Aegon the Fortunate, fifth of his name."

"What did Jon want the night before he died?" Ned asked.

"He came to inquire about a book."

This piqued Ned's interest. "A book? What book?"

"I fear it would be of little interest to you, my Lord. A ponderous tome."

Pycelle looked quite nervous at the mention of this book, something with Ned noticed.

"No, I'd like to read it."

Upon Ned's "insistence", Pycelle had to invite the Hand into his work chambers in the Red Keep. It took a bit of time getting there, due to the Grand Maester's age and stature as he hobbled about.

Reaching the office, Ned's nose was quick to pick up on the burning scented candles. He did not question it in the slightest, knowing it was the only thing to help deal with the smell of brewed concoctions the Grand Maester has to make nearly every day. That and the faint smell coming from beyond the walls of the Red Keep.

Ned is still thankful for the token Roxas gave him to help deal with the smell. But hopefully with this problem with the sewage system taken care of soon enough, then the rest of the city will recover from that long lasting blight.

As Pycelle went to the bookshelf to retrieve the tome Jon Arryn was looking into, the Stark patriarch took notice of several recognizable Potions and Ethers laid out on a separate table with various pieces of parchment being written out. It didn't take much guess work for him to realize that Pycelle was indeed taking up Roxas' offer, questioning the Keybearer on much as to what he knows on several topics in general.

His attention was brought back to Pycelle, who then spoke once placing down a worn out and slightly dusty tome onto his desk. "The lineages and histories of the great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, with descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies and their children."

Ned eyed the book curiously, inspecting it carefully. Why would Jon Aryn be looking after this book? Yes, his foster father was a studious man, but there had to be something more than that to it.

Unbuckling the clasps of the very large and thick book, Ned opened it and flipped through several pages. The writing was a bit small on each page, given the fact much detail had to be put in over the years. And each House was given a good number of pages as everything was being kept up to date for over the years.

...There was some part of Ned that was regretting getting into this now. He can scarcely imagine how incredibly exhausting it will be to sit and read through all of _this_.

"As I said, my Lord, a _ponderous_ read." Said the maester, sitting down in his chair as he felt rather tired.

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" Asked the Hand, hoping Pycelle's answer could help speed up his investigation in some manner.

"He did not, my Lord." Pycelle said. "And I did not presume to ask."

"Jon's death-"

"Such a tragedy."

"Did he say anything to you during his final hours?"

"Nothing of import, my Lord… There was one phrase he kept repeating: _'The seed is strong'_, I think it was."

Ned creased an eyebrow in confusion. "_The seed is strong_? What does that mean?"

"The dying mind is a demented mind, Lord Stark. For all the weight they're given, last words are usually as significant as first words."

Ned would think to disagree on that one.

"And you've quite certain he died of a _natural_ illness?"

"What else could it be?"

"Poison…"

The possibility was there, given the fact there are some which made one's death seem natural.

Pycelle looked uncomfortable at this. "A disturbing thought. We are not the Free Cities, where such things are common. So I don't think it's likely. The Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare…"

"I've heard it was said that poison is a woman's weapon."

"Yes… Women, cravens… and eunuchs." The old man added as a last detail. "Did you know Lord Varys is a eunuch"

Ned practically rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows that." Ned scoffed.

"Yes, yes, of course. How that sort of person found himself on the King's Council, I will never know."

Ned ignored that last part in favor of asking the maester something. "One last question, if you would be so kind. I remember Robert telling me he was at Jon Arryn's bedside when he died. What of the queen… Was Cersei with him?"

"Why, no." Pycelle said. "She and the children were making the journey to Casterly Rock, in company with her father. Lord Tywin had brought a retinue to the city for the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day, no doubt hoping to see his son Jamie win the champions crown. In that he was sadly disappointed to see his son lose against Ser Loras Tyrell. It fell to me to send the queen word of Lord Arryn's sudden death. Never have I sent off a bird with a heavier heart."

"Dark wings, dark words." Ned murmured. It was a proverb Old Nan had taught him as a boy.

"So the saying goes." Grand Maester Pycelle agreed on. "But we know it is not always so. When Maester Luwin's bird brought word about your son, Bran, the message lifted every true heart in the castle, did it not?"

"As you say, Maester." Ned then closed and clasped up the book. "I've taken enough of your time."

"No trouble at all, my Lord. It's a great honor…"

"Thank you for your help. I'll find my own way out. Good day."

"Come as often as you like." Pycelle spoke out to the retreating Hand. "I am here to serve."

'Yes,' Ned thought as he closed the door behind him, 'but to _whom_?'

Exiting Pycelle's chambers, Ned made his way towards his own. It was during his trek back there did he think about asking Prince Oberyn on what he knows on poisons -among other things- when seeing him next. The Viper knows his fair share of poisons, given the fact he got his moniker due to studying and using them; more so with how he was exiled from his homeland in the first place.

The heat was getting to him once again, there was no avoiding it. He could feel the tunic clinging to his chest and back. Thick, moist air covered the city like a damp woolen blanket with the smell no doubt making it worse. The riverside had grown unruly as the poor fled their hot, airless warrens to jostle for sleeping places near the water, where the only breath of wind could be found.

Sad to say, there was no relief in his present residency in the Red Keep.

When Ned got to his chamber door in the Tower of the Hand, he came upon Arya on the winding steps, windmilling her arms as she struggled to balance on one leg. The rough stone had scuffed her bare feet. And not far away, he could see the direwolf Nymeria panting as it tried to lay into some shade to cool herself down.

"Arya? What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask in bewilderment.

"Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." Arya answered her father.

"It's a hard fall down these steps." He gestured to the hard, stone floor.

"Both Syrio and Cloud said every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better." She stopped her 'balancing act'. "Tomorrow I'm going to be chasing cats."

Ned raised a brow in amusement. "Cats? Ah, they said…"

"_Syrio_ said that every swordsman should study cats." Arya corrected him, not including Cloud this time. "They're quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to be quick to catch them."

"He's right about that."

Ned was about to go into his chamber when Arya spoke up with hope in her voice. "Now that Bran's awake, will he come live with us?"

Ned smiled to himself, still glad to see that his children cared for each other so much, even if Bran and Arya always bickered over the smallest of things. It was the same between his two daughters, but they've been making amends for some time now, making him all the more happier.

Yet he did notice that Sansa seemed regretful since leaving Winterfell. And the Warden can already understand why.

His eldest daughter took on a lot of qualities of her mother, even if some were not entirely great. One was her distancing herself from Jon as per Catelyn's instructions.

Sansa wasn't outright rude to Jon, just trying to ignore his presence. But since Roxas' arrival, the elder Stark girl has been trying to be a better woman and change at a decent pace.

Baby steps, that's all that matters to Ned now. Hopefully, if the chance presented itself, Sansa and Jon could meet each other again and mend their strained relationship caused by his wife.

Coming out of his thoughts, Ned had to ease things into the present topic. "Well, Arya, he needs to get his strength back first. So he won't be able to come down South for a long time."

It was a bit of an excuse. After learning of the assassination attempt on his son's life, Ned needed him to be kept in the North for his own safety. He didn't want to risk him coming to the capital if the perpetrator behind the catspaw assassin still had it out for the broken wolf or not.

Like what he told his wife before she left King's Landing, it's too dangerous to see him until he has proof as to what is going on.

"He told me he dreamed of being a warrior, even being a member of the Kingsguard. But…"

"Who's to say he can or cannot? He could if he worked hard on it. If not, he'll someday become Lord of a holdfast or sit on the King's Council. Or he might raise castles like Brandon the Builder. Or he could become Bran the Explorer and see the _known World_ and everything _beyond_ it."

Ned's reassurance seemed to brighten her up a little, making her voice a passing thought. "Can I be a King's councilor and build castles and explore the world? Can I even be Lord of a holdfast?"

Arya remembers that House Mormont is currently led by a woman. And in Dorne, women had the opportunity of ruling their own holdfasts instead of just skipping over them. The Martells had confirmed this to the inspiring She-wolf, much to her delight..

Ned chuckled and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You will marry a high lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princess and lords."

"No, that's not me…" She replied as she went back into her 'balancing act'. "That would be Sansa."

Ned snorted softly as he could see Arya being more and more like Lyanna every day. His sister wanted to be like what his daughter recently spoke, not wanting to be constrained and tied down in the norms of this _World_ has for women.

Leaving Arya alone for her self-training, Ned moved into his office and addressed the people inside.

_**-Later, On the Streets-**_

Roxas and Cloud followed after Ned Stark towards a tavern from what the Hand had told them of.

On the way, Ned spoke of just who it was they were going to be working with for this particular mission: Thoros of Myr and Beric Dondarrion, the lightning lord and Lord of Blackhaven within the Stormlands.

Thoros is an anointed priest from Myr of the Red Religion but hasn't followed the faith for a number of years. He arrived at King's Landing around the time of the Sacking. After some instances, he became drinking and whoring buddies with Robert ever since.

Lord Beric of Blackhaven was a fearless, charismatic and loyal man. He was rather confident and extremely noble over the years, more so in the fights he took part in to the tourneys he participated in.

The Lightning Lord as he was called, he was a great warrior that Ned had fought alongside at several points with the two gaining a deep seated respect between each other. And during the Greyjoy Rebellion, both he and Thoros grew to have a brotherly friendship as they had each other's backs.

They seem that they were trustworthy men since Ned vouches for them.

"How much farther is it?"

"Just round the bend here." Ned gestured ahead towards a corner of the path that they were walking on.

Walking through Kings Landing without such a small amount of guards would normally be foolish for some…

But having the two most well known Heartless slayers counters any and all complaints for the most part. That _and_ the fact that most of the Stark guards that had accompanied their lord to this sweltering heat wave of a capital have also been trained directly under Roxas back in the North when the growing threat of the Heartless made themselves present.

Coming upon a tavern, Ned gestured for the two blonds to follow him inside.

It was as raucous and boisterous as most taverns would usually be except it was slightly toned down.

It was still the afternoon, after all.

"...it's like drinking from a puddle."

Both Roxas and Cloud looked over to the bar where two men were seated, drinks in hand.

"What do you expect to drink from a tavern in this part of the city? Ale ain't as good."

"Aye."

With there being not that many occupants in the tavern, it was rather easy to spot the individuals Ned spoke of.

"Beric! Thoros!" Ned said aloud, causing both men to halt their conversation and shift around to gaze at the Hand of the King.

Beric had this grizzled look of him that would've attracted some women here and there, possibly a bit more if he had some more scars. His hairline was receding while his full beard was thin and neatly trimmed.

Thoros, on the other hand, had a much fuller beard. It was bushy, but it wasn't messy like what Robert presently has. And he was balding, but he hid it with this top bun he made with the long hair growing along the sides.

"Eddard Stark." Beric Dondarrian said with a beaming grin, getting up from his seat and walking straight over to his old friend.

Both men grabbed each other's forearms with a firm shake.

"It is good to see you are in fine health, Lord Stark." Beric greeted.

"It's good to know I can still find you so easily." Ned shot back slyly making the Lord guffaw.

"Yes well, someone needs to look out for his friend." Beric said, nodding his head to the man still seated at the bar.

Ned smirked, walking over to the man in red robes.

"Don't get up on my account, Thoros." Stark said, slapping the man's back heartily making him chuckle.

"Apologies, Lord Stark." Thoror said good naturedly. "I fear I may make a fool of myself if I were to get up out of this chair. Maybe a few more drinks to numb the pain." He tapped the side of his head.

"Of course."

Beric took notice of the two blondes beside the Lord Hand. "These them?"

"They are." Ned turned to the two warriors of light and waved his hand for them to come over. "Roxas, Cloud, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr. Thoros, Beric, these are the two men whom you'll be going with to the sewers below."

"The legendary Keyblade wielder." Beric remarked, standing before Roxas and holding out his hand to shake. "There has been much that I have heard about you. Even a few songs."

"Yeah, I've heard about that." Roxas said offhandedly. "Haven't actually heard any of them really."

Beric chortled. "They are mayhaps a slight bit on the exaggerative side with your escapades. But who knows? Perhaps they are not unfounded stories."

Cloud in the meantime was having his own introduction to Thoros.

"You're a big strapping lad, aren't you?" Thoros said with an impressed look in his eyes. "Pretty sure not even the Mountain can use a sword like that you got on your back."

"Not many can." Cloud said plainly.

Thoros offered the taller blonde a mug. "You want some rum?"

"No, it's too sweet." Came Cloud's response, declining Thoros' offer.

The Red Priest then rose a brow. "So then, why are you in a foul mood?"

"...Experience." Was the mercenary's response. "Plus it's too early for me."

"It's never too early for a drink." Thoros remarked with a friendly nudge.

"For me it is." Cloud stated. "We haven't even accomplished anything yet."

"Ah~ then first drinks shall be on my coin once the job is done."

Cloud crossed his arms in a seemingly dismissive manner when…

"I'll hold you to that."

The Red Priest chuckled a little.

Seeing them interacting with each other, Ned spoke up. "Much as I'd like to stay and catch up with you both, I have seven kingdoms to run unfortunately. I'll leave you four to it, then."

"Of course, Lord Stark." Said Beric.

Thoros merely nodded as he drank more from his mug.

Beric turned back to Roxas, crossing his arms.

"So, Lord Stark has instructed us both to follow with your leads in regards to this task." Beric said. "What is it that we shall be doing?"

"Clearing the sewers of the Heartless."

"Those creatures of… what were they referred to as again? Creatures of Darkness?"

The seemingly jolly mood of Thoros of Myr shifted slightly. It wasn't noticeable my most, but Cloud and Beric were able to pick it up.

"They've been spotted in the sewers of King's Landing." Roxas stated. "Lord Stark has barred entry to them because most of the guards here have no idea on how to fight them."

"What will get them first, though?" Thoros asked. "The Heartless? Or God's awful stench?"

Beric chortled with Cloud even smirking.

"Well, we won't have to worry about the stink of the sewers or this city." Roxas said, reaching into one of his pockets. He pulled out two necklaces with a green gem.

"What are those supposed to be?" Beric asked.

"Put them on and find out." Roxas encouraged.

Sharing a look, both men took the necklaces out of the boys hand and placed the necklaces over their heads. Once they had the green gems around their necks, their expressions shifted with their eyes widening and gaping in disbelief.

"I-I can breath!" Thoros nearly exclaimed with a comical glee. "Bloody Hell, I can breathe without smelling the stench!"

"Why do I smell the rich aroma of the forests?" Beric nearly whispered in awe.

"Where the fuck did you get these?"

"I know some people." Came Roxas' quick response.

"Right…" Thoros muttered before coughing into his hand. "So about these Heartless. I was told this… Ironwood resin, was it?... can help fight these monstrosities off."

Beric nodded in affirmation, hearing about it from Ned Stark earlier when he approached them for this task.

"They can, but since we're going down below, I'm afraid the resin might not exactly work." Cloud informed them.

"And why's that?"

"The sewage might wash it off your weapons." Cloud pointed out making Beric frown.

"Then how is it that we are able to assist you in this fight?"

"I got that covered." Roxas said, reaching into another pocket and pulling out a small bag that made both men blink.

"How do you…?"

"What?"

"N-Never mind." Thoros waved off.

Shrugging, Roxas began pulling out rings, chains and what looked like flasks of some kind much to the astonishment of the two warriors.

"...How the hell can you pull such big items from such a small space?" Beric inquired.

Roxas gave them both a small mischievous smirk. "I have my ways."

It wasn't long before the Keybearer pulled out a pair of straight swords, once again amazing the two older men before him. Once the weapons were placed on the table, Beric was the first to grab one and unsheathed the sword and saw the fine craftsmanship. Thoros followed suit and let out a whistle.

"And where'd you get these?"

"Tobho Mott's shop." Said Roxas as the two men gazed upon the items he got from the Moogles.

"That criminal?" Thoros said out of surprise.

"Why are you calling him a criminal?"

"Charges me twice as much as any armorer and smithy in this city."

"It's because he's twice as good." Was the counterargument.

Beric chuckled soon after. "There's the added fact that you keep going through swords left and right, breaking them too often like you are passing gas."

The Red Priest merely grumbled.

"Here." Roxas held out small little cups with stars on them. "These are potions that heal injuries and stamina if you get too overwhelmed."

"Seven Hells." Beric remarked, tentatively taking them out of the boys hand and giving a few to Thoros who accepted them with a nod of thanks towards Roxas.

"You got something pertaining to replenishing magic?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, lad."

Cloud was quick to say a statement, not a question. "You can use magic, can't you."

Thoros nodded. "Aye, and the both of you can as well. Then again, it's not much a surprise from what we've heard."

Roxas blinked in surprise upon hearing this.

"But I thought-"

"I have a limited capacity. At most, they are fire spells." Thoros admitted. "Teaching Beric has taken some time but he's getting a grasp of it as well."

"And where'd you learn that?"

"Back in Myr."

Much as this was to be a fascinating discussion, the giant sword wielder of the group spoke up.

"We should probably get going." Cloud said. "There's a lot of work to do."

"Aye." Beric said, strapping the new sword to his waist while attaching the accessories to his person.

"Then do you two know where our task begins?" Spoke the Red Priest.

Roxas nodded. "Ned told us where the entrance to the sewers are before getting here."

Thoros nodded as he got his new items equipped before taking one last chug from his mug. Once done, he soon joined his friend and their two blonde companions out of the tavern to begin their job to eradicate the Heartless below the capital.

_**-The Rose Gardens-**_

Sansa sat within the Rose Gardens with her new… well she wanted to call her a friend though she has yet to fully decide.

Arianne Martell sat before her, one leg over the other and poised in a manner that radiates elegance, sensuality and when one looks at her eyes, a sharp intelligence.

"Are you enjoying your lemon cakes, Sansa?" Arianne asked, making the young Stark girl blink for a moment.

"Oh… uh, yes, I am." Sansa said with a flustered smile. "Lemon cakes are my favorite."

"I can see that." Arianne said coyly with an amused smirk. "You don't have them in the North, do you?"

The young Lady of Winterfell shook her head. "Not much. Only having them for special occasions. Last time I had one back home was when King Robert came to retrieve my father to become his new Hand. And the time before that was for my sister's birthday."

"Birthday?"

"It's another term for name day."

"And where'd that come from?"

"Roxas."

The heir to Dorne nodded. "Rolls off the tongue better."

"It does, doesn't it." Sansa said. "It's so strange to think I had grown so used to 'Nameday' but with one celeberation of a _birthday_ that's all I can call it by now. It makes more sense."

"I think I shall enjoy my next _birthday _then." Arianne said cheekily, making Sansa giggle. "You're invited of course."

"Thank you, milady." Sansa said.

"It's just Arianne to you, Sansa." Arianne said kindly.

"Sorry, it's just… a little difficult. Been used to speaking in such a way towards other lords and ladies."

The Martell gave her an understanding look. "There's a time and place for formalities, Sansa. Now it is not so much."

The young red-haired highborn lady only nodded tentatively.

"So tell me, Sansa," Arianne leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "I've always been curious about the North. Being a daughter of Lord Stark, you must know all about it."

Being a young lady of Winterfell, Sansa had to learn so much about her native kingdom. While her younger sister is negligent in most of those lessons, she -herself- was the complete opposite. It was her duty to help honor her House by knowing everything she could.

Attentive in her studies, Sansa made sure to be the prim and proper lady she was raised to be.

Looking back on it, with everything that she had seen and experienced…

Maybe it was high time she started to pick up on her younger sisters tendencies. Well… not _all_ of them.

"There's quite a lot, if I'm being honest." Sansa said, idly gazing at yet another lemon cake in her hand. "What is it you want to know exactly?"

Arianne shrugged. "Whatever it is that comes to mind. What's it like living in the North? What are the people like?"

"Well," Sansa rubbed her chin. "It is quite cold and there is a lot of snow."

She looked over to see the flat stare from the Martell with the Northern lady giggling to herself.

"Truly? It snows in the North?" Arianne deadpanned.

Sansa grinned. "Yes, yes, a great deal of snow."

"Clearly." Arianne said dryly. "And…"

Her expression changed into a more thoughtful frown.

"It is… harsh." She began. "Not like the rest of Westeros. The climate is hard which makes for hardy people. Food is scarce so each meal holds value. I never understood it in the beginning but father spoke of the fanciful frivolousness of the South. How the weather allows them for their trickery and deceit. We don't have time for that. In the North we speak plainly and honestly. We do not mince words."

"A kingdom of honest folk?" Arianne perked up. "Seven Hells. I did not know there was such a place in this maddening country."

Sansa smiled slightly at the comment while Arianne sighed.

"We are similar in some ways back in Dorne. While some food sources are plentiful, it's hard to grow anything proper given our desert climate. Almost everything has to be imported from outside sources. And the simplest of rains is like a blessing from the gods themselves, giving us a brief form of relief from the heat we live through each day."

"Our rain feels like needles on a cold day."

Arianne winced. "That must be terrible."

"It can be. But one gets used to such harsh weather."

Arianne hummed in agreement. "The rest of the kingdoms take what they have for granted, not knowing what our respective homes are like. They'll never know what it's like until they experience it first hand."

The Stark girl was silent for a movement when she said…

"Winter Is Coming."

Her new friend looked up at her. "Pardon?"

"Winter Is Coming."

"Ah yes, the famous Stark house words." Arianne said in realization.

"I never truly understood them at times but since coming South," Sansa looked over to a small clearing where she saw the seas. "I'm starting to understand why those have been our words for thousands of years."

"And why is that so?"

"That hardship will always eventually come." Sansa said in a grim tone that made her think of her father and two eldest brothers Robb and Jon. "The times of peace that we enjoy will always come to an end and we must endure strife. Be it war or personal struggles to overcome."

"My, my, there appear to be more to you than meets the eye, Lady Stark." Arianne remarked with a pleased smirk, one Sansa returned. She already knew the meaning to _those_ words beforehand, but it was good to hear the _authenticness_ coming from Sansa's mouth.

"Unbowed, Unbeant, Unbroken." Arianne said of her House words. "We are fierce as we are not ones to surrender easily. Began once my ancestor, Princess Nymeria, first arrived in Dorne and throughout the years our words still stand till this day. Even when Aegon the Conqueror sought to have our home join the rest, we did not bend to him and his sister, Rhaenys; even when her dragon Meraxes was breathing down the face of my ancestor, Meria Martell."

"Those are always Arya's favorite stories." Sansa stated with Arianne chuckling.

"Yes, I've met the little She-wolf." Arianne said. "She is quite the character and many of my cousins greatly enjoy her presence. As do I." She then leaned in with a conspiratory face. "But worry not, Sansa. You're my favorite."

The Stark girl laughed aloud with the Martell heir joining in.

"The Starks." Arianne mused aloud once their laughter died down. "The other kingdoms would call you all barbarians yet when the North bares their fangs, the south trembles in fear. Even the Targaryens fell to the North."

Sansa looked at her friend in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Come now Sansa, do you not hold pride in the fact that it was your kingdom that helped overthrow a three hundred year old dynasty?" Asked the voluptuous Dornish woman in a teasing tone. "Though my side was on the losing one, I hold no ill will towards your people. They had every right to rebel against that madman of a king. We would have likely done the same had it not been for my late aunt."

"What do you mean?"

"My fellow Dornishmen would've retaliated and joined the rebels if it weren't for the Mad King holding my aunt and her children hostage here in the capital. Thus we were forced to align ourselves with the loyalists."

Sansa was silent, mulling over the princesses' words.

Every time she thought of the rebellion, there was always a strange sense of incompletion. The stories were usually vague and only factual.

And her father absolutely refused to talk about it.

Though he didn't notice it, Sansa was always aware of the expressions her father made when the Rebellion was brought up. The tormented and haunted look in his eyes would always stay with her until the night.

"I have to admire your people, Sansa, I must admit." Arianne spoke up, regaining her attention. "Though I've heard some nasty things be said about the North." 

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to lie, Sansa. You've heard the slander towards your fellow Northmen, being labeled as savages among other things." Arianne said to her. "I've heard my fair share for my fellow Dornishmen, more so since coming here. Whereas most take it as a slight, my family and I take it in stride."

Sansa stared at the Dornish Princess that exuded confidence with a sensuous smirk.

She certainly prided herself on being Dornish.

"I've tended to notice the way most other Kingdoms look down upon the Northernmost and southernmost Kingdoms of Westeros." Arianne said with a dry tone. "The other kingdoms just can't accept the ways of the North and Dorne."

"Like what?"

"Our ways of succession."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me, do you remember what your Septa was telling you earlier about in terms of succession?"

"You heard that?"

"Bits and pieces when I was coming into the throne room. Do forgive me on that." Sansa nodded as Arianne continued. "Now you see, one thing the rest of the kingdoms have a hard time coming to terms with is our means of succession. Instead of women being placed behind the men when inheriting lands and titles, they have the right to do so ahead of them."

"How?"

"You can thank my ancestor for that. Princess Nymeria was so strong and influential, the rest of Dorne accepted and embraced the idea of having women being able to lead Houses, unchallenged and even when one is the first born."

"Really? I thought that was merely a jest I heard in passing."

"It's quite real, I insure you."

Throughout the centuries since the formation of this tradition, many Dornish women had gracefully led their Houses and were beloved because of it. The majority and well known ones came from Arianne's very own House with it's last female leader was her grandmother. Thus the Dornish princess possessed a drive to become great as each of her ancestor leaders of the fairer sex.

Throughout the years, there have been days when the heir to Dorne thanked her lucky stars she was born first and not either of her brothers. As much as she cared for them, she loved her youngest brother Tristaine far more than Quentyn. And she can't imagine her first brother ruling all of Dorne.

Boys often seek out grand adventures. Escaping their normal lives and yearn by the time the adventure ends, they become _true_ men in some shape or form. Hardened through experience to help survive in various conflicts.

Her father is a _man_, being a good leader for her people. Her uncle is a _man_, being a grand adventurer and fighter who explored much of what this world had to offer. Her grunkle is a _man_, being a great knight who was worthy of the title; despite no longer being in the Kingsguard.

No matter how much he will try, Quentyn will always remain a _boy_, a terrified one at that. And those _boys_ in particular do not survive their grand adventures when they aren't properly prepared.

While Trystane is considered a boy by some, he will grow into becoming a good _man_ under the direct teachings of their father. Quentyn, however, will not due to circumstances.

This began years ago when her uncle Oberyn was caught sleeping with the mistress of Lord Edgar Yronwood at the age of sixteen… all the while also sleeping with said lord's wife. Because of his status of being the second son of House Martell, the duel Oberyn had with Edgar was settled with first blood drawn from one's opponent. Oberyn won the bout and things were settled with honor satisfied.

But not entirely, mind you. For you see, Lord Edgar's wound from his duel against Oberyn festered… and he died.

Thus Oberyn's nickname of the Red Viper was born, due to there being suspicions of the Dornish prince coating his sword in poison.

Oberyn never confirmed, nor denied such a thing.

In order to make amends to House Yronwood, Prince Doran was forced to exile his brother -for a time- while promising them his first born son will be fostered into their care until he becomes a proper man. The Dornish leader upheld his promise when Quentyn came of age and sent him to Yronwood, which he still lives there to this day.

When this happened, several resulting problems arose; one of which was the marriage between Arianne's parents becoming greatly strained. This eventually ended up having her mother, Lady Mellario, separating with her father and returning home to Novos with the family hardly hearing anything from her since.

Focusing back on Quentyn, he would be and always will be a brownnoser. Since the last time Arianne saw her first brother, she saw he never grew out of seeking out the approval of others from the unhealthy degree he possessed. Don't get her wrong that she knows Lord Anders Yronwood is a good man to learn from, but Quentyn shouldn't be learning everything while under the man's roof.

As far as she knows, her first brother will not be a good man, one qualified for being a member of House Martell. Even her cousin/uncle Nymor is far more a _man_ than Quentyn any day.

It was at this time that their conversation shifted onto something else.

"I've dreamed of coming here to the capital, seeing the southern knights and painted armor and King's Landing after dark with the candles burning in all those windows." Sansa admitted.

Arianne gazed upon the eldest Stark daughter with a raised and known brow.

"And now that you've seen that dream came into fruition, what now?"

Sansa bit her lip, looking down at her hands now folded upon her lap. "I've dreamed... I've dreamed on having a family with-"

"Roxas, I assume?" Arianna said with a mischievous grin, which only grew upon seeing Sansa's reddening face upon that proclamation.

"Oh~ not even denying such a statement?" Arianna asked with an excited tone.

"But… But Roxas, he's… he's…"

"The man you love, isn't he?"

Sansa sighed, giving her a weak, bashful smile. "...Am I that obvious?"

"Clear as the sky above."

The Red-haired wolf only exhaled in defeat.

"Yes… Yes I do love him." Sansa stated in a low voice. "I've loved him perhaps since I had gotten to know him. Since he saved my life so many times. I just… couldn't stop myself."

"You almost sound ashamed." Arianne pointed out.

"He is betrothed to Myrcella." Sansa said with a miserable tone. "And I don't hate her for it I just wished...

Arianne said nothing at first, only nodding as she knew what the Stark girl was talking about.

"It's not too late for you, my friend." Arianne said kindly.

This made Sansa utterly confused. "What do you mean it's too late? Of course it is."

Arianne shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Women in our positions must make the best of our circumstances."

"How can I make the best of _this_ circumstance? I _have_ to marry Joffrey." Sansa's expression was one of defeat.

"Come walk with me. It's best to walk off this food we just ate." Arianne ordered in the gentlest of means. Sansa complied, rising from her seat as they strolled through the Rose Gardens. "Tell me, has Joffrey mistreated you?"

"Only once, leaving Arya and I behind at the mercy of the Heartless."

"And then?"

"Whenever we're in the same room, I can feel his glare, even when I don't look at him." Arianne nodded, ushering her to continue. "He doesn't talk to me, but I can already tell what he might say to me with how much he hates me, my sister and our direwolves." Sansa shook her head a little. "Forgive me. Here I am complaining to you…"

"No, it's good to do so at times. Someone who you can trust hearing them and receiving their opinions in return."

"But you didn't tell me how to make the best of _my_ circumstance?"

"I was getting to that. You see, since you are a high born lady of House Stark you hold much influence and power if handled properly. King Robert sought to unite his House with yours through marriage. A great idea to unite the North and South after so many years. But not all great ideas can work well."

Sansa was confused as to what her friend was getting to this.

"With your betrothal to the prince presently in the early stages with no wedding planned anytime soon, there's a number of factors to consider. For instance, how he's treating you." The heir to Dorne explained the reason. "While, in most cases, it can be overlooked in order to help benefit two strong families uniting together, it's not exactly the same in others. With how things are, in your case, there might be the possibility your betrothal with Joffrey might be called off. It all depends on how bad things escalate from now till your wedding day."

There are more cases to consider, like forced marriages where one person is forced to marry another to gain influence on the lands and powers. But Arianne didn't want to worry Sansa more than she should on such a topic.

This perked Sansa up, only a little bit on the possibility of such a thing. But she quickly remembered something else. "But what of Roxas? He's to marry Myrcella?"

"Is he?" Arianne asked, a gleam in her eyes. "Does he seem like the kind of man who would simply go along with such a gesture so willingly?"

Sansa opened her mouth to counter her words before frowning and thinking on Roxas's reaction to the announcement of his betrothal.

He up and left them in the middle of the King's Road for two days.

From the way her father described his reaction it was one that he was none to pleased about.

"I don't think I have much of a chance or a choice."

Arianne only scoffed dismissively at such a notion.

"Remember what I spoke of successions. It was not the first time a woman had led a House. If I remember correctly a woman is currently a head of House Mormont, one Marge Mormont I believe. And then there was Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen."

"I know of her. Her reign was… short."

"Yes because her half-brother, King Aegon the Second couldn't accept the fact his father King Viserys named her the heir to the Iron Throne. As a result, the Dance of Dragons commenced, all because men couldn't imagine a woman solely ruling Westeros." Arianne said with a shake of her head.

"Your septa had brought up the point that if things couldn't work with Joffrey, Tommen would become King. But in Dornish eyes, Myrcella could succeed Tommen if things play right."

Sansa widened her eyes in surprise on hearing such a thing. "But Tommen is a kind-hearted boy."

"Not so much as his sister. Things happen and Tommen might not be the right person sitting on the Iron Throne if it was thrusted upon him. Yes, he is a kind-hearted boy, but one that can be easily manipulated if the opportunity arises. And if the wrong people dig their claws into him, who knows."

"But…"

"I know, I know what you're thinking, but people need to accept the idea of a woman sitting on the throne. Times are changing and sooner or later, they'll be dragged down through the muck and perish later on." Arianne then brought something else along. "From the entire time I've interacted with her, Myrcella has the capability of being a good queen. She honestly does care for the people, far more than her brothers combined. Many overlook her, but not I. For I see something that might prove beneficial with all of Westeros."

Sansa was quiet, processing what her friend spoke of… and she was right.

"Now whereas the betrothal between you and Prince Joffrey may not work, Myrcella has a far better chance of marrying Roxas."

This didn't lighten Sansa's spirits all that much.

"Now hold on, Sansa, let me explain. If I remember correctly, Joffrey has not once bothered trying to come up to you and make amends for what happened at the Crossroads Inn. He has not bothered to spend time with you and get to know you, the means of trying to strengthen his betrothal to you. If things don't succeed, King Robert will be forced to break off the betrothal between you and his son before seeking someone else to fill the role as the prince's wife. Myrcella, however, is a gentle soul and a complete opposite to her older brother. She is taking a lot of effort in wanting to befriend and getting to know Roxas so their relationship will work, unlike most out there. Tell me I'm wrong."

Sansa thought back to the many times when the blonde princess was interacting with Roxas. Shoving past the jealousy she had in said memories, the Stark girl saw that Arianne was once again right.

After some moments of silence, Sansa spoke. "You're not wrong."

Arianne nodded. "Myrcella would want you to be happy. She is rather fond of you, isn't she?"

"S-She is." Sansa stammered, not seeing where this was going to now.

"As I see it, there might be two options for you if Myrcella becomes Queen. One can be a bit more ideal for you. If she were to sit on the throne instead of her brothers, she could break off your betrothal to Joffrey. And if things don't exactly play out well between her and Roxas, she might break that off as well. If that were to happen, you mayhaps get the opportunity in having Roxas as your husband."

Sansa smiled at the idea, even with how rough it might be.

"And the other?"

Arianne smiled in such a way that made her uneasy, but she didn't know if it was the good or the bad kind.

"The second would basically involve Myrcella still being betrothed to Roxas, but you might have the opportunity in… _joining_ them in their relationship."

Sansa was nodding her head absently to whatever Arianne spoke of before suddenly stiffening, her blue eyes blinking at the Dornish princess while her mind processed what was just spoken.

_Error… Error… … booting… booting…_

The Stark girl was making a peculiar expression that made Arianne hold back a laugh. All the Dornish princess could see on her friend's babbling expression were the odd comical swirl with her face flushing red as steam wafted up from her head.

After some time, only a single word was able to encompass all that Sansa was feeling, echoing throughout the entirety of the Rose Gardens.

"WHHHHAAAATTT!?"

The little floodgate opened, having Arianne burst out into a massive fit of giggles upon hearing the volume of Sansa's yell.

_**-Sewers of King's Landing; Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Laughter and Merriment-**_

"Seven Hells." Thoros's expression was scrunched up at the revolting sight of the sewers that he had been walking through with the party of four that were tasked in locating the Heartless that were seen by the City Guard.

"I'm certainly grateful for this charm, Roxas." Thoros said, squirming a bit. "But I think just looking at it…"

"Yeah, I know." Roxas said understandably as his expression was no better.

"I've had to go through some nasty shit before…" Cloud muttered, having actually pulled out an old, tattered red scarff of his and wrapped it around his nose and mouth for an added layer of protection. "But this is something else."

"I'm gonna need to rinse my clothes for at least a year." Roxas remarked with a grimace, narrowly stepping into quite a nasty looking puddle.

"A year?" Beric said aloud. "Quite frankly, after I receive my pay, I'm burning these old garments and getting myself some new ones."

"On that we agree." Thoros stated. "I am certain that even the Lord of Light wouldn't mind changing his clothing after walking through this _nightmare_."

"Pretty sure any deity would give any of their followers a pass on burning their religious robes if they see what's down here." Roxas said, earning grunts of agreement from both Beric and Thoros.

They had rounded about a corner, weapons in their hands for a brief moment before putting them away for the time being.

The group had yet to encounter any Heartless, having been trudging through the schloppy schlop and shit of the sewers for the past half hour. It wasn't that bad on the first portion, but the mess now practically showed where the workers were forced to vacate and leave.

"Are you certain that there were these Heartless creatures spotted down here?" Beric asked as they continued to walk down the tunnels.

"I really wouldn't put much stock in the city guard." Cloud bluntly declared, peeking at a branching narrow pathway with his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. "But the Stark guards also backed them up so there may be something down here after all."

The two native men of this World only chortled at the tall blond swordsman's comment.

They continued along their path in relative silence, not exchanging much in terms of conversation.

"This is rather annoying." Beric suddenly said aloud.

"What is?" Roxas asked, looking to the Lord.

"I'm rather used to having a conversation than perpetual silence." Beric admitted.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Roxas asked.

"Anything at all. Something to briefly take our minds off this filth."

Nodding, Roxas decided to voice something on his mind. "Thoros, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Just asking this, but what do you remember on the Siege of Pyke?" Asked the Keybearer.

Thoros blinked at the question, scratching his scraggly beard. "Honestly? Don't remember much. Was somewhat of a blur."

"Why's that?" Cloud asked, glancing behind them momentarily.

"Because he was coming out of a drunken bender the night before." Beric answered for his friend.

Thoros opened his mouth to refute, but ended up waving his hand in admittance.

"I did, at least, remember the major parts. Casting a spell on my sword, coating it in flames and charging head first once the gates were breached."

"Nearly everyone thought you were some sort of fire god. Probably the bravest warrior they could've ever met." Beric said with a grin.

Thoros merely chuckled. "More like the drunkest."

"Then I hope you're sober enough for traversing through the sewers." Said Cloud.

"Trust me, the smell down there would probably quicken it." Thoros stated. "I'll be sure to remove this charm to be extra sure."

Hearing this detail made Roxas briefly think of someone he knew. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Oh? How so?"

"You said you coated your sword in fire, right?"

"In spells, yes. But for a time, I merely used oil to help light it up. I even used wildfyre once… was not a good idea by the end of it."

"That must not have been fun."

"It clearly wasn't. But this friend of yours..."

Roxas nodded. "Well, instead of a sword, he used chakrams and used flames a whole lot in his maneuvers." This drew in a bit of interest from Thoros.

"And who might he be? I might've heard of him."

"You wouldn't know him." Thoros tried to speak but Roxas interrupted. "I mean it."

"So this Lord of Light faith thing." Cloud said. "Where is it found?"

"In the east back in Essos." Thoros said in a vague tone. "Often located in a number of places, such as Myr where I lived once. Though it is most recognized in Volantis and the shadowland called Asshai."

The way in which Thoros finished that last statement made Cloud deadpan at him. "That wasn't ominous at all."

"Yes, it does sound quite dark." Thoros said, pulling out his flask for a drink. "Oh~ beware the Shadowlands."

"Be careful in not dropping that." Beric pointed out. "You wouldn't want to be tasting shit because of it."

Thoros rolled his eyes before capping off his flask and putting it away.

"Then why are you here in Westeros to begin with?"

"Blame the High Priest back home for that." Thoros then explained. "Around the time when the Rebellion against the Targaryens was coming to an end, he sent me out in order to get close and befriend the newly minted King, even the infamous Keybearer."

"Ventus?"

"Aye, him." Thoros confirmed. "Wasn't able to make it in time to reach the Rebels before the Sacking occured. I only arrived in the aftermath when Ventus up and left after his fallout with Robert. A shame I never got the chance to meet him. Him being a warrior of Light, someone who our High Priests and Priestesses highly regarded in combating the darkness."

"But why the two of them?" Cloud inquired. "And how?"

"It was so that our faith could have the opportunity in being properly introduced to Westeros. With the two being so influential at the time, it would've bolstered it considerably if I had them join our faith. As with how… well with Ventus, I would've thought of something once meeting him. With Robert, it was rather simple; we both indulged in the same vices of fighting, drinking and whoring. I attempted and failed to convert him."

"In reality, it was more like the other way around." Beric added in, earning a laugh from the Red Priest.

"Aye, no doubt about that. Became good friends with Robert as a result. Hell, he once asked me why I wore so much red. I responded with so that no one can tell I spilled any wine on myself, let alone hiding any blood on me. Robert laughed so hard he pissed himself."

The Priest's three companions quickly had their own responses of not really liking that outcome.

Rounding about yet another corner, the group paused in surprise at the sight before them.

"Is this supposed to be here?" Roxas asked.

"No." Beric's eyes narrowed. "I am certain that a caved in section of the sewers, be it in any location, is one of a serious matter."

"Be on your guard." Cloud said, grasping his sword as Beric and Thoros did the same whilst Roxas flexed his fingers, ready to call upon his Keyblades at a moment's notice.

They were now tense, with three of them turning to leave while Roxas stared up at the crumbled and blocked off corridor.

While he figured he could probably smash straight through this barrier, he wasn't really keen on what may happen afterwards i.e the ceiling from above possibly coming down.

Turning back to rejoin the others, Roxas noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Looking down to the streaming sludge, he squinted his eyes for a moment and leaned in to…

"Roxas."

The young blond looked up to see Cloud, Beric and Thoros waiting for him.

"Come on, don't stay behind by yourself." he stated, waving his hand for the Keybearer to get back with them.

"Right." Roxas nodded, speedily walking to rejoin them.

As they resumed their walk, Roxas kept eyeing the flowing gunk below as he was certain he saw something.

Knowing his luck, it's probably what they came down here for to eliminate.

However, as soon as they walked no less than several yards, the water next to them rippled and vibrated quite visibly.

And it wasn't from the literal flowing shit coming from various parts of the sewer system.

"What's that?" Beric asked warily, hand upon his sword.

"Oh boy." Roxas said, throwing his arms up in an x-shape.

"Yeah, looks like we've got company." Cloud grabbed his signature weapon and swung it forward.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2: Working Together-**_

The four men got into position. Cloud with his Fusion sword, Beric and Thoros with their blades quickly inflamed and Roxas with his two Keyblades.

Jumping out of the muck filled stream beside them, a number of figures landed and surrounded the group. They were no doubt Heartless and while they looked like Screwdivers and Missledivers, they resembled more reptilian in nature.

Their bodies were composed of several shades of blue while the finds on their head and tail were purple. Their eyes were yellow, surrounded by black with a large white jaw bone. They had four webbed fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. There were silver bands on their wrists and their waists while also appearing they wore dark shorts. Lastly, they each carried a spear that looked like a giant fish skeleton.

The name Spear Lizards quickly came to mind when naming these new Heartless.

The next batch of Heartless to appear also came out of the mucky stream, but such filth came off quickly to reveal the glowing blue spikes and veins on their bodies. They floated aimlessly with their yellow eyes boring into the four fighters with spurts of water surrounding their forms.

These were the Water Cores, a type of Heartless Roxas and Cloud encountered several times by the Mudgate and by the ports of the capital.

Spinning Oblivion into a back hand, Roxas backflipped into the wall behind him and used it as a platform to propel himself forward.

Going into a corkscrew slash, he sliced through several Spear Lizards and Water Cores. Landing on the other side of the stream, Roxas whirled about and struck a spear out of the way before diagonally cutting through the Spear Lizard that attempted to attack him.

Cloud started with a vertical downward slash, taking out one Heartless, going into an upward right side diagonal cut for another with a horizontal slice to the left to take out two more. Not long after, he casted Thundra onto the floating Heartless, electrocuting them into defeat.

For Beric and Thoros, they had six Spear Lizards focusing on them. Wasn't long before they went in, trying to kill them in a coordinated surprise attack by thrusting their boney spears at them.

Like his title's namesake, the Lightning Lord was faster, flaming steel blade slashing widely to bash three of the spears' shafts apart, leaving them open for an attack by the duo. The Red Priest, however casted a pyromancy spell to momentarily knock his share of the opponents away. It wasn't long before the Heartless pack went back in for the attack.

Thoros dodge a coming thrust, using his left hand to grab the skeletal spear shaft and yank Spear Lizard forward. The unlucky Heartless got a flaming sword driven into it's gut before being kicked off the blade as it turned into dark vapors. He then casted another flame-like spell at his next opponent to stagger from the pain before the process repeated itself.

Beric parried one of the spears stabbing at him, though the other just reached him. He twisted his body as it stabbed at his shoulder, drawing a pained cry as the spear tip just pierced through his chainmail to draw blood. It was a minor wound, which did little to weaken his guard as he'd strike the pommel of his sword into the dark creature's face, making it stagger back before Beric's sword cleaved right through its body. Wasn't long before the Lightning Lord kicked his next opponent before thrusting his sword right through it's head.

Roxas jumped over the sludge, cleaving through a Water Core, landing next to Thoros who had his fiery sword grinding against the boney spear of a Spear Lizard.

Cutting through the Heartless, Thoros simply kept going and cut through a Water Core that had drifted nearby.

Beric was fighting alongside Cloud, the swordsman either cutting through a Heartless or knocking them up in the air giving the Lightning Lord the chance to slice through them.

As the fighting went on, the group drew in closer together, fighting more in tandem with one another capitalizing on opportunities that were presented.

When the fighting ended, everything seemed clear for the time being.

Beric exhaled, shakily leaning against the nearby wall.

"You alright there?" Cloud asked.

"I will be in a moment." Beric grunted out, retrieving a Potion from his waist and drank its contents. In a second, he was briefly encompassed in a green aura as his injuries were healed up and taken care of. Though he still could feel the pain he received earlier.

"Seven Hells." Beric muttered, gazing upon the empty potion container which then faded away a moment later.

Thoros, meanwhile, pulled out an Ether and consumed it. With it going down his throat, the Red Priest could feel his magical reserve get replenished. It was an astonishing feeling to say the least for the Red Priest to literally _feel_ his magic reserves be restored.

He knows he'll be consuming a whole number of these throughout this task down here. His reserves, along with Beric's, were not that great to begin with. Either that or the spells they casted took a lot of them, hence the replenishing process had to be rather consistent.

God knows what it would've been like without Ventus and Roxas making their appearance to the world. For if not for them, magic would be far more dormant than it presently is.

"Are you two ready to continue?" Roxas asked, earning nods from the two natives of this World.

Continuing through the sewers, both the blonde fighters took notice of Thoros' expression. He was once a bit more upbeat or whatever in that field, but seemed a bit too serious.

"Thoros?" Roxas called out to him with the Priest being silent. "Thoros?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"You alright? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Dismissed the Red Priest.

Neither the blonde fighters and Lord of Blackhaven believed that.

Prior to either of them questioning the Myrish man any further, they rounded the corner. When they did, they came across a small chamber and saw something... _rather_ unusual spread out along the floor.

"...Is it the fumes finally getting to me or are you lot seeing what I'm seeing?" Beric questioned the others.

Clouds eyes narrowed, tightening his grasp upon his sword as he had not placed it on his back.

Coming up close, they saw a number of chests all bundled together here and there with a few strays along the walls.

"Chests?" Beric said aloud. "What in the world are chests doing down here?"

"Do you have any idea why they're down here of all places?"

Roxas had called out Oathkeeper, walking forward towards the closest chest with a wary stance.

Taking a closer look, he saw a number of them had padlocks on them. Wanting to see what's up, he twirled his Keyblade before popping the lid off of one of them. In mere seconds, the padlock glowed before unlocking itself. Once fallen on the ground, Roxas opened the lid, revealing their contents.

A pair of glowing, red curved eyes.

Realizing that it was Heartless, Roxas jumped back calling forth Oblivion as the Chest shuddered about.

The lid reshaped itself into jagged teeth with three whitish-silver legs sprouting out from the bottom.

It wasn't long after till more chests throughout the chamber violently shook as their padlocks broke open before they reformed into the new enemies before them.

Roxas squinted at them momentarily, taking back his prior belief of these chest-like creatures being Heartless. Something was… off about them.

They did not exude the type of darkness that normal Heartless would and for that matter, he had seen Chest-type Heartless before. They were more toy-like in appearance. These ones, however, were not.

Especially the emblem's suddenly appearing on the lids was not that of the Heartless, but of something else.

Something… familiar to Roxas.

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 2 Dance of the Daring-  
**_

The chest-mimics were not alone as sleek, angular blue and purple-like imps suddenly swirled out of the floor and spasmed at every other moment.

Their eyes were red and their limbs were pointed with no distinct digits. And jotting out of their heads were two long, jagged lighting bolt-shaped antennae reminiscent of the emblem Roxas just saw moments ago.

And they were all certainly twitchy to say the least.

"What are they?" Thoros asked aloud in concern. "They don't look like the Heartless we've seen earlier."

"They're not Heartless, that's for sure." Cloud stated quickly.

Beric all the while was paling slightly.

"It can't be." Was all he muttered before a purple-like imp leaped right at him. With a swing of his sword, he cleaved it in half before backing away from one of the Spiderchests rushing towards him.

"Beric?" Thoros looked over to his friend who was holding up his sword in a defensive manner. He casted Fira onto a bundle of the newly appeared enemies before slashing at an incoming one.

"I had thought these bastards to be gone." Beric groused out.

"You know what they are?" Cloud asked in surprise.

The Spiderchest tried to bite at him with the yellow teeth serving as the creases on the lid and bottom. Acting quickly, the Lord of Blackhaven lunged his sword into the creature and had his blade ignite with flames. It spasmed before it turned into dark vapors.

"Aye." Beric grunted out, swinging his sword about as another one of these twitchy individuals was using their strange physical behavior to dodge his blade.

His opponent was then cut in half courtesy of Roxas.

Straightening himself out, Beric turned to face the rest of these new foes with a resolved steel.

"The Unversed have returned."

"Unversed." Roxas said to himself, gazing upon the now identified enemies with a feeling of overwhelming recognition.

He… he had faced these enemies before!

He knows he has…

Right?

Shoving this question aside, No. XIII was quick to assist his companions against their current enemy.

Cloud thrusted his blade forward, eliminating several of the chest creatures and swung horizontally a moment later to cut one of those imp creatures.

'Flood.'

The name drifted subconsciously in Roxas's mind as he engaged the Unversed.

One of the chests barreled itself at Roxas who threw up his Keyblades in an X-shape and sliced through it.

'Spiderchests.'

When a number of Floods came charging at Roxas, the Keybearer jabbed Oathkeeper into the air and called out a spell.

"Water!"

In an instant, a swirl of clear water appeared all around him and crashed into the Unversed. Before they had the chance to recover, the Nobody jumped into the air and slashed right through them.

Thoros tried to cleave through some of the Flood, but they were quick to slink into the floor and zoom across the surface like an unnatural shadow. The Red Priest was struck from behind by one of them as he was distracted.

"Thoros!" Beric called out to him yet he was forced to focus on the set of enemies he was fighting.

"I got him." Roxas leapt over from his spot and came crashing down on the flood that tried to finish the priest.

Clearing the small area around them of the Unversed, Roxas turned to his injured companion.

"This should help." Was all Roxas said before casting Cure on the Red Priest. With the green aura briefly encompassing the man, Thoros thanked the Keybearer before charging in with his sword ignited in flames.

Striking a number of the Spiderchests, the priest from Myr let out a roar. Thrusting his enchanted sword through one, he casted Firaga at the ones coming near him. They were quick to burn, given their chest-like exteriors. They screeched when getting burned prior to evaporating.

Kicking the Unversed still impaled on his sword, Thoros was about to assist the others before something new entered the chamber.

A number of them were large, bottom-heavy creatures with predominantly blue skin. Their feet curled up at the toes and their conical arms with round silver, mitten-like hands. Their spherical heads sported two long antennae that sharply hook upward. The midsection was black with white highlights in a triangular pattern resembling teeth. And their red eyes were set in a happy expression with the Unversed emblem emblazoned on its belly.

Accompanying these larger Unversed were humanoid one that were predominantly blue skinned with three-fingered claws that were silver in color. Their heads were diamond-shaped and sported two short horns on either side of their heads. All had red eyes that were sorrowful in appearance with what Roxas assumed to be the Unversed symbol emblazoned upon its chest.

When he got a good look at them, both of these newcomers looked like they were evolved forms of the Flood.

'Bruisers and Scrappers.'

Again, their names appeared in Roxas's head, unnerving him to a degree as he shook his head as he got back into his stance before charging forward.

The Scrappers jumped at Roxas with him doing the same.

Once getting in close, he spun forward with a spinning slash to slice through the Scrappers. Landing on the ground, he threw his Oblivion up in time to block a punch from a nearby Bruiser.

He held it back, the pressure slightly pushing him when the pressure vanished as Thoros had come in to cut the arm off.

The Bruisers let out a small sound of pain, though it had no time to dwell on it as Thoros was joined by Beric a moment later with the two tackling the larger opponent. With their combined weight, they managed to bring the Bruiser down and finished it off with two swords embedded into its head.

Cloud all the while stood his ground and bent downward slightly, electricity crackling around him briefly.

Soon as he felt his power boost, Cloud literally glided above the ground and tore through the remaining Flood and Spiderchests.

His small assault was halted by one of the Bruisers that managed to hold back the large sword.

Though it was only a brief moment as Cloud unleashed his stored power with a small burst around him. It stunned the Bruiser with its arms raised leaving it defenseless.

With a quick diagonal cut, the Bruiser was no more.

Roxas ducked beneath a Scrappers swing, kicking it in the chest with Beric impaling it chest as soon as it fell to the ground.

Thoros was backing away from a Bruiser that kept swinging its fists at him, slashing at it after every dodge.

His back hit a wall, though this wasn't going to deter him.

The Bruiser swung its fist once more, bashing into the wall that Thoros was leaning on.

Several rocks and stones came down upon the Bruisers head, stunning it which allowed Thoros to take it out with a powerful swing to the back of its head.

Roxas jumped over a Scrapper, scrapping it in the air and landed on the ground with several Scrappers and Bruisers around him.

Instinctively, Roxas threw his Keyblades out to his sides.

"**Watera!"**

The Unversed were doused in water, a few taking damage and being eliminated while the rest were now soaked.

"Roxas." Cloud yelled out with the Keybearer wordlessly jumping out of the way just as Cloud threw his sword up.

"**Thundara!"**

Lightning reigned down upon the Unversed, the Scrappers and Bruisers getting a higher dosage of voltage as the water they were soaked with reacted quite violently.

A few moments later, the Unversed were destroyed, leaving the chamber the group stood in to be empty of enemies.

They had slouched slightly, taking a moment to regroup.

Though the moment lasted only a short second with Roxas looking to the others.

"_Those _were the Unversed?" Roxas asked in bewilderment. "Would anyone tell me why an enemy long thought dead _**isn't**_?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cloud said firmly. "One thing's for sure, Robert and the Small Council are not going to like hearing this."

"Aye." Came the simple, grim response from Beric.

Thoros, meanwhile, was silent once again.

He had a greatly troubled expression that went unnoticed by the others as they were looking at something else.

"What do you make of these chests?" Beric questioned, pointing towards the ones lining up the far off wall. "Are more Unversed present within them?"

Roxas stepped forward. "I'll check 'em, but be ready."

Being careful this time, Roxas kept both Keyblades out in case of anything. Coming up one of them, he instinctively twirled Oblivion and smacked the chest's lid. With the padlock magically unlocking itself, the Keybearer pried the lid opened.

Instead of red eyes, he saw something else inside.

Roxas repeated the same process on the rest of the chests present in the chamber. The others came up, peered inside and saw their contents.

"Well I'll be… fine silks and gold." Thoros muttered out. "Jewels too."

"And there's fine leathers in this one." Beric pointed out. "Haven't been crafted yet as well."

"Why would these be down here anyways?" Thoros asked.

"We've learned not to ask these kinds of questions." Cloud admitted, reaching down to grasp some of the jewels. "Just take 'em for what they're worth cause they're useful to us."

The Lord of Blackhaven reached in to pull out a silk garment, with his mind flashing over to the thought of his betrothed. Some might be a nice gift for her when he sees her next.

With the threat no longer present in the chamber, Beric pondered for a few moments before giving his thoughts. "These might perhaps be smuggler chests."

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked aloud.

"No, he's right." Cloud jotted in, agreeing with the Lightning Lord. "Wouldn't be the first time dealing with this."

Cloud should know that given part of his profession, he would no doubt come across them in the unlikeliest of places.

"And how would you know of them being smuggler chests?" Came Roxas' inquiry.

"I met a former smuggler by the name of Davos Seaworth." Said the Lord of Blackhaven. "His House was relatively new after the man practically saved Storm's End from hunger when they were blocked off by Tyrell forces. He smuggled in salted beef and onions for everyone there in the cover of night through Shipbreaker's Bay and when the Rebellion ended, the man was given lands and titles for his services by Lord Stannis himself."

"That's quite the accomplishment." Cloud commented.

"It is, only he did have to lose four of his fingers as a price to make it happen."

"Wait… what?!" Roxas said out of surprised shock.

Beric explained the reason. "Lord Stannis was grateful for the generous act of the man, but he still had to follow the law towards smugglers. Instead of losing his life, Davos lost four of his fingers above the highest joint as payment. After all, one good act doesn't wash out the rest." He then got to the point of the matter. "When I had the chance, I chatted with the newly made lord and learned a good deal on smugglers. One detail pertains with hiding dens."

"And a smuggler thought this place would be good enough to hide his goods?" Thoros chuckled out. "It might as well be with hardly no one showing up here."

"Bad news for them that this place will no longer be one much longer." Cloud added in, earning nods from the two natives of this World.

Off to the side, Roxas pondered to himself and questioned something.

Throughout his life, the greater Nobody didn't question as to why the chests were lying about all over the place. He thought they were just the norm. And the same could be said when reflecting on Sora's memories as the Keybearer from Destiny Islands didn't bother asking about this at all.

Now, however, made him think otherwise.

Here, there's an actual excuse with the smugglers. But what of the other Worlds, where the chests were out in the open for him and Sora to have access to?

Now that he thought about it, there were always chests scattered across many Worlds that were just… there.

Did someone purposefully place them there for some apparent reason? Or was it at random? Some had to be, given they were out in the open in forests and caves while the rest were in residences.

Roxas grimaced, thinking that this would probably be a long internal thought process that would just end in a huge headache.

"We can come back here for the chests once we're done with this mission." Roxas said to the others.

Cloud nodded. "There's no point in lugging them around."

The silk and leathers would be a bit of a team effort. As for the gold and jewels -to which some seem to be synthesis materials- can be taken care of by both blonde fighters with their Moogle pouches.

Accepting the idea, Beric and Thoros trekked onward from the chamber with Roxas and Cloud not far behind in order to continue on with their mission.

_**-Vaes Dothrak-**_

The sacred city of the horse lords was quite a beautiful place. The only city the Dothraki will ever have as they did their best to have it blend with nature itself.

Despite there being a large number of huts sprawled all over, there were buildings spanning for miles. One did not look like another as each was unique. Carved stone pavilions, mances of woven grass as large as castles, rickety wooden towers, stepped pyramids faced with marble, and log halls open to the sky being the few examples in the city's architecture.

All of them weren't built by Dothraki hands but by slaves. Reason why being the Dothraki considered it a sin to personally dig up the earth and use it's materials to make the structures. But they did have a work around, hence the slaves.

There is a purpose for the ever expanding city without walls and limits. When the time comes for the Great Khal to come into the world, every other Khal in Essos will come here and prepare to "mount" the world under their mighty leader.

At the present time, Dany was in her hut as she was relaxing for the next day or so. She was told shortly after arriving here by one of her husband's bloodriders that he won't be with her for the time being. When asked, Dany learned Drogo needed to travel and ascend the Mother of Mountains this night to perform some sort of ritual. It would only be on his return that the next ones would be performed; not before but after.

On another note, only men were allowed to set food on the Mother of Mountains. This made Dany feel a little relieved and rather refreshed in having a night, perhaps two, to herself.

With all that free time to herself now, the Targaryen wondered what she could do in order to relieve herself of boredom.

Dany thought about working on her swordsmanship, reflecting on the ways Xion trained her in. She had been laxing on them for a while now, probably giving her the excuse to get back into it… for a time… when it becomes hard for her to do so without complications.

Dany rubs her stomach instinctively when _that_ crossed her mind.

She was surprised to learn she was pregnant, soon realizing her child was conceived either on her wedding night or shortly after. Her emotions were currently riding in a whirlpool, seeking safer waters or even solid ground in order to properly stabilize herself.

Dany was frightened, yet happy. It was a foreign concept for her to experience now; being a mother. She was never raised by her mother, due to her dying when delivering her into the world.

Taking a glance to the side of her tent, Dany walked over, opened the small box and peered inside to look upon her mother's crown.

The exiled Targaryen wondered what her mother would think of right now, seeing her like this. Would she be happy to have a grandchild from her only daughter? Would she be appalled with what's become of her, being the wife of a Dothraki? Some part of Dany probably thought so on both self-given questions.

The Valyrian descendant hoped she could be a good mother one day. She wanted to at least treat her child well, hopefully guiding it well into being a good person.

Closing the box containing her mother's crown, she thought of some of the people close to her of their current whereabouts.

Jorah was presently exploring the markets for his own personal means, something Dany didn't bother prying into. Irri was asked to help get a bath ready as Dany wanted to feel clean after a long journey. Doreah was sent out to speak with Viserys, asking him to dine with her tonight. For a rare occurrence, Dany wanted to have a nice time together as they haven't done so since their years in Braavos. Jhaqui was sent out to the bazaar in order to procure fruit and meat… well _anything_ but horse meat for tonight's meal.

"_Horse meat is best."_ Jhaqui said to her khaleesi. _"Horse makes a man strong."_

"_Viserys hates horse meat."_ Dany said earlier.

"_Then he is weak."_

Dany, Xion and the handmaidens laughed at this.

As for Xion, she was out patrolling the border for Heartless, as per usual. She would've gone out to properly explore the bazaars of the Eastern and Western markets, but the Keybearer wanted to do so with her.

Dany thought it was really sweet on the considerate gesture.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone enter her hut. Looking over, the Targaryen saw it was Irri.

"Khaleesi," spoke her handmaiden, "your bath is ready."

Before Dany went to disrobe herself to take her scalding-hot bath, which was just the way she liked it, both she and Irri heard some commotion outside.

Neither of them got the chance to look outside for Viserys stomped inside as he dragged in a crying Doreah roughly by the hair. And taking a glance at her pretty face, she was developing a black eye on the left portion on her face.

"How _**dare**_ you send this whore to give _**me**_ commands? I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys screamed, face contorted into a mad snarl.

"F-Forgive me, Khaleesi." Doreah pleaded with tears streaking down her face. "I-I did as you asked."

"Hush now, Doreah. It's alright." Dany soothed sweetly before turning to her other handmaiden present. "Irri, take her and leave us."

Irri didn't voice her response as she quickly grabbed her fellow handmaiden and quickly left the tent.

The moment those two left, Dany whirled at her older sibling with anger streaking through her veins like a bolt of lightning. "Why did you hit her?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me."

"I wasn't _commanding_ you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." Dany argued.

Viserys ignored this, looking around the room until his eyes landed on a bundle of clothing laying neatly at a table to the side. "What's this?"

"It's a gift. I had it made for you." She answered, smiling lightly.

The clothing was made to her brother's measure. Tunic and leggings of crisp white linen, leather sandals which laced up to the knee, a bronze medallion belt, and a leather vest painted with fire-breathing dragons. There was even a sand silk cloak, green as grass, with a pale grey border that would bring out the silver of his hair.

The Dothraki would respect him more if he wore it, at least she hoped she did. A small price to pay if he would wear their custom attire.

Instead of being pleased with it, Viserys' anger returned with a vengeance. "Dothraki rags? Are you going to dress me now?!"

"Please-"

"This stink of manure!" He threw the bundle at Dany, who slapped it away. "All of it!"

"Stop! Stop it!"

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you?" He accused her, throwing more objects at her. "Next you'll want to braid my hair?!"

"You have no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet!"

The Beggar King gasped. "You do not talk back to me!" He roared and charged at his sister. She attempted to defend herself, but he was too quick with the slap across her face. He takes her by the wrists and throws her down on the floor to mount her, keeping her in place. He then spoke in a crazed whisper. "You are a horse lord's slut! And now you've woken the dragon-"

As he spoke, Dany grasped onto the nearest object lying on the floor, which so happened to be a golden chain which was on the table earlier. Having a firm grasp of it, she whipped it across her brother's face. This made him fall back and cry out in pain with a cut present on his face. To add more damage onto his "handsome" face, she quickly struck him across the jaw with a right cross.

Dany stood up, tall and proud as she snarled at her sibling. "I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki. I am the wife of the great Khal Drogo and I carry his son inside me." Her shorter stature seemed to grow larger than him now as she loomed over the fallen, cowering dragon. "The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands!"

After several moments, her elder brother bolted out of her hut and went to parts unknown.

Daenerys couldn't help the frustration and sadness building inside her. Her brother, who had been so kind and caring when they were young, now crazed and broken. Possibly beyond from saving.

She wanted to take her mind off of things and calm herself from her whirlwind of anger. Walking back to the table, she opened the box containing the three dragon eggs. Prying them out of their confinement, she went to the nearby bed, brought the petrified eggs close and cradled them like they were her children.

For a while now, she's been feeling stronger, braver even. Dany can say it began with Xion's presence in her life and pushing her in the right direction in not wanting to be the defenseless little girl under her abusive brother anymore. But the exiled Targaryen was getting more of a shove as of late with these three stone dragon eggs in her possession.

It was as if she were drawing strength from the dragons locked inside.

Even though she was a little over two months pregnant, Dany had this phantom feeling her unborn child was trying to reach out to both her and the three eggs. It was a pleasant feeling for her as if her child was reaching out to the eggs like if they were siblings.

Dany couldn't help but chuckle on the idea.

_**-Sewers of King's Landing-**_

"The sooner we finish up here, the better." Beric remarked, holding up his wrist where his cloth and armor was in tatters.

"Hopefully the end will not be much farther." Roxas said, he himself is getting rather tired of the repetitive pathways with the ever present stream of literal shit.

Charm or no charm, this place was still disgusting.

Exploring the sewer system was not all that was cracked up to be. They had to back track several times, given certain passageways were blocked off. When looking in the map on hand, they quickly realized said passages would've helped drain the sewage a whole lot, given the high levels of filth present.

Most were quickly remedied with Roxas bashing through them with ease, thus the draining process started to go smoothly to some degree. The others were harder to deal with, thus the sewage workers would have to deal with them at a later time.

There were even some moments when the group had to work through several pipe mechanisms to raise and lower the sewage levels. Those were rather tricky, _puzzling_ in all honesty to get things right for them to traverse further and further on their path.

Asides from that, the four were met with the various appearances by both Heartless and Unversed, which added more annoyance to their struggles. One such Unversed were these bat-like creatures, quickly named Axe Flappers, who would be hiding from the ceilings and attack when the group least expected it.

"At least consider those leathers we found earlier as replacements for what you're wearing now."

"Agreed." Beric said.

They continued walking through the corridor, looking around with their weapons drawn all the while. No point in putting them away by this point after having dealt with Heartless and Unversed repeated by now.

"What are we even looking for?" Beric voiced aloud.

"A sphere of Darkness, a Nexus." Roxas explained the confusion of both Beric and Thoros. "Something like the heart or the nest where all the Heartless and possibly Unversed stem from."

Cloud then added in the rest. "We take care of that, then the sewers will be clear of them for who knows how long."

"So it won't rid the city of the Heartless?"

"Unfortunately not." Roxas admitted. "But at the very least, their presences will be severely diminished."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Beric said.

For the upteenth time, Thoros said nothing.

Exhaling a sigh, Cloud decided to speak something across his mind. "You seem rather quiet, Thoros. You have something to share with the rest of us?"

"I… have just been thinking on these foes." Thoros said with a low voice. "When I had first arrived in Westeros those many years ago, I had only heard rumors of those creatures called the Unversed. At first I had assumed them to be related to that which lies beyond the Wall in the North."

This of course confused Roxas and Cloud.

"What?" Roxas tilted his head.

"What's beyond this Wall?" Cloud asked.

Thoros regarded them both with a rather grim expression.

"There's something beyond the Wall in the North, something dark, ancient and terrifying. I never thought much of it when I still lived in Myr as I never put much faith into it. But as of late, I'm starting to think all of the lessons I've been taught are actually real."

As Thoros spoke, Roxas thought back when he met the man named Mance Rayder on the night when King Robert's retinue first stayed in Winterfell. He doesn't know the man all that much, given they only interacted once, but there was something the man was hiding from him.

Mance spoke of an ancient threat, dismissed by many as it was presently regarded as myth. Something far more terrifying than Heartless. Something which is opposite to the side which Mance and his allies are on.

"And what would this _threat_ be exactly?"

"Something that is against the side of the living." Was Thoros' response to Roxas' question.

'Against the side of the living?' Roxas repeated the phrase internally. What was that supposed to mean?

That was the other thing Mance mentioned, which left him in a small state of confusion. Him being on the side of the living.

"Roxas."

The young teen looked up to see Cloud with the other two had moved ahead.

"Come on, keep up."

"Right, sorry." Roxas said, jogging to catch up to the group.

When coming out of one tunnel, the group entered a very large chamber. It wasn't all that much, but there were a few things quite noteworthy.

For one, given what they remembered seeing on the sewer system map, this is the final area to which all of the city's waste is supposed to leave from. And given the blocked off spot at the far end of the chamber, that would be the final pipe that needs to be cleared. Especially with the large poolish-streams of filth encircling the chamber and meeting at the blocked off point.

The second would be the floating orb of darkness floating up towards the ceiling. And it was rather large and pulsating.

"Believe we're at the end of the road, guys." Roxas said, earning smiles from both Thoros and Beric.

"Glad to hear it."

After hearing Beric's simple remark, Roxas was about to take care of the Nexus floating above them. Yet he halted the action when Cloud held out his hand.

"Wait." Cloud said sharply, eyeing the pools of filth. "We're not alone."

The filth around them started to shift and churn. With each second, the group started to hear something… _unnatural_.

"Do you hear that?" Came Roxas' question.

The filth around them began to shift about and tremble until they started to converge together.

"I do."

"It sounds like crying."

"I'm hearing screams."

"And it's getting louder." Came Cloud's statement.

It wasn't long before the filth around them finally took form when the sounds became ever more prevalent.

This new arrival was something else, appearing as a massive goopy blackened mass which so much filth rolled off or was absorbed in mere moments. It's face within the slime was glowing in a saddened gesture with several pieces of stone appearing on top of it's head as the Unversed emblem appeared on the central slab.

"Oh Seven Hells, that's a Lump of Horror if ever there was one."

_**-Insert Kingdom Hearts 3: Unforgettable-**_

The gargantuan Unversed roared and moaned aloud as the team of four got into their stances.

"Keep your distance and move around it." Roxas instructed. "We don't know what this thing is capable of."

The Lump of Horror roared out, its viscous body moving forward while the four scattered away.

There was a trail of goop it left in its wake that dissolved quickly, though it made many more as it continuously rammed itself forward against its many foes.

"Roxas." Cloud called out, grasping his sword with both hands while holding it flat and horizontally.

Roxas jumped upon the sword just as Cloud began swinging it with all his might.

The older blond launched Roxas at full strength towards the lump of horror. Crossing his blades, the Nobody's form glowed with light and he slammed directly into the face of the Lump of Horror.

It groaned aloud in pain and anger, retaliating quickly with a pulse of its sludge body with Roxas being sent back from the shockwave.

The Unversed then pumped its body down to the ground beneath it, sending out more pools of sludge.

From those pools, goop-like hands shot out, surrounding the chamber.

"Oh boy." Roxas said.

"We'll handle them." Thoros declared, sword alight with fire. "You two focus on defeating the pile of shit."

The two warriors ran towards the multitude of slimy hands whilst Roxas and Cloud faced the main body.

They ran forward, multiple hands sprouting out.

Both reared their weapons were reared back yet the hands up and dispersed.

The two blonds were thrown off by the sudden disappearance only to get literally thrown back by the Lump of Horror crashing right into them.

While in the air, Roxas instinctively recovered.

Cloud simply backflipped and landed on his feet skidding to a halt.

Thoros and Beric were getting slapped around, unfortunately, as the hands greatly outnumbered them to a great degree.

They had only succeeded in taking out a few of them.

"Blasted slime." Beric growled out, flicking away some of the sludge off his hand as he and Thoros stood back to back.

"A whole new meaning of being hit with shit is at play here." Thoros quipped, breathing heavily as he had to reignite his sword.

Suddenly, several of the hands were cut through thanks to Cloud coming in with the assist.

"Greatly appreciated, Cloud." Beric said in relief.

Cloud said nothing as he casted Thundaga, electrocuting several lumpy hands trying to snag them. After they broke apart, the three went back into fighting their present adversary.

Roxas continued battling the Lump on his own, deflecting several lobs of sludges that were shot at him.

After taking care of those, Roxas ducked under the last orb of sludge before propelling himself forward and switched out OathKeeper with Winter's Howl.

Casting a Blizzard spell, it created a railing for Roxas to ride upon and get right up close to the Unversed.

However, it seemed to anticipate this attack and dived into the ground and sloshed underneath the oncoming Keyblade Wielder.

Roxas wasn't one to be deterred so easily, closing his eyes as he called upon his power as he landed upon the ground.

Light encompassing his form, Roxas brought his Keyblades back before zooming through the chamber. The Lump of Horror screeched in pain, more so when the trail of light kept zooming through it several times over as the source was performing the Sonic Blade attack.

The Lump of Horror bellowed out, unleashing another shockwave with its roar alone.

To add more damage onto the Unversed, Roxas was high into the air. Channeling a lot of magic into his Keyblades, they were coated with a dark energy. Bringing them together, he plummeted down as a large gravity sphere was formed. Once striking the Lump of Horror with the sphere, it pushed the Unversed down considerably as if it was being crushed. It wasn't long before an explosion occurred, blasting the caster's adversary all over the chamber.

Landing on the ground, Roxas gritted his teeth as he felt his arms ache.

'Don't know if it was a good idea to use Gravity Break with two Keyblades instead of one.' He thought to himself. 'I think my arms are gonna be numb afterwards.'

Using up several Ethers and Potions to replenish his reserves and health, Roxas saw the Lump of Horror reform itself. And once again, the Unversed dived into the ground yet something unusual happened.

The air within the chamber itself appeared to change, with a literal tint of color now being visible.

Pools of sludge appeared all over the ground and leaked out of the cracks within the walls.

The Lump Of Horror shot out from the center of the chamber; only this time, it had a very different look entirely.

It's new form was very slim, very defined as it spread its body over the chamber. It's head now loomed on top of it's thin body, with slime-like wings to the side. And it's glowing face became more menacingly with the sounds of crying and screams of agony echoing throughout the sewers.

"It changed?!" Thoros said aloud in shock.

"You'd be surprised at the number of Heartless we've encountered who can do that." Was all Cloud said before he leaped away from a large hand of lumpy filth crashing where he once stood.

Roxas however took it in stride, recalling Oblivion while holding Winter's Howl with both hands.

"Guess that means I'll have to do the same." Roxas said to himself, wind whipping up around him as his Keyblade glowed.

It burst apart into five pieces, four going to his limbs and the other to his head.

His wolf gauntlets, greaves and helmet formed around him with the Keybearer dropping down to all fours for a moment before jumping forward with his clawed hands reared back.

The Lump Of Horror began flapping its wings, sending up gusts of wind that slowed Roxas yet he was quick on his feet in the air.

With his greaves, they glowed in an icy-white aura with ice platforms forming beneath his feet allowing for him to run straight at the Unversed.

Once close enough, Roxas unleashed a flurry of icy attacks that left frosty wakes upon the Unversed.

It wailed, shaking about which increased in speed and aggression and finished with a loud roar that sent out a sludge shockwave.

More black-purpilish hands shot out from the pools of crap around the chamber, them being much larger than the previous hands.

Wanting to give his companions some more breathing room, as it were, Roxas focused a lot of power into his Formchange armor. His gauntlets glowed a bright purple color as they intensified with three gravity spheres appeared and condensed considerably.

"**Transcendance!"**

When the sphere's broke, the entire chamber felt different soon after for both ally and foe alike, as if gravity shifted and hurtled everything and spun rapidly out of their control. Both the Unversed and the humans were unable to comprehend what was happening when the gravitational pull caused them all to be flung in all directions, receiving damage from the casted spell.

Both Beric and Thoros crashed into the chamber's walls while Cloud was quick to recover by hanging onto his Fusion Sword, which was stabbed into the ground. The Lump of Horror, however, splattered all over the place as the light around them seemed to return to normal.

Roxas never expected to see the result of the spell being that powerful. He had started training to use it from what he found in the Keyblade Book. He was aware of the implications, but he just couldn't believe what just happened.

"What the hell was that, Roxas?" Cloud said to the Keybearer, who landed on the ground not far away from him.

"Something new." He said before casting Curaga onto his allies. "Something I really need more work on."

"NO SHIT!" Thoros growled out.

"That spell of yours doesn't seem to be enough, I'm afraid." Spoke the Lightning Lord, seeing the Lump of Horror reform itself.

Suddenly, Cloud felt a cool feeling emanating around his chest. Glancing down, the blonde mercenary saw a small light shining out from beneath his coat. Reaching beneath it, he pulled out the charm and saw it was glowing a blueish-white light as if calling out to him.

Eyes hardening, Cloud closed his hand around the Leviathan summoning charm and channeled magic through it. He felt the power building up from within as if wanting to be released.

"Come on out."

Light and watery wisps began emanating around the charm and Cloud's hand more brightly as he held it close to his chest.

"And do your thing."

With the call made, a large orb of light appeared over Cloud's form. Glyphs and runes circled around it before they and the orb disappeared, leaving a large pool of clear ocean water beside the blonde mercenary.

It wasn't long after till something bursted out of the pool of water, revealing a large serpentine-like dragon with deep blue scales along it's top while the rest was grey-blue on the underbelly. It's beak-like maw was rather slender compared to the jagged one it's Heartless counterpart had with two long fleshy whiskers flowing backward. Numerous spike-like fins ran along it's back with a pair of membrane-like wings jotting out of it's hunched over area with another near it's head.

The other combatants can only look on in either shock or awe at the summon as it's ocean-green eyes hotly bore at it's summoner's opponent. With a mighty roar, it sailed across the chamber and struck the Lump of Horror.

"HOLY FUCK!" Beric cried aloud. "IS THAT A DRAGON!?"

"Rather close." Was all Cloud said.

Thoros was rather dumbfounded at the sight while Roxas cheered loudly.

"You can do it, Leviathan!"

The Leviathan roared, flying straight at the Lump of Horror.

All around its form, torrents of water began forming with them spiralling into water spouts. They were swirling about rapidly and as Leviathan bypassed the Lump of Horror, the water spouts speared themselves into the Unversed.

The Lump of Horror flailed about in anger, thrashing around with it striking Leviathan with a powerful blow.

It cried out in pain yet the serpent remained afloat, accelerating itself forward.

A light appeared within the Leviathan's maw. It intensified and condensed with water surging around the summon. In an instant, the serpentine-dragon fired off a powerful stream of power, striking through the Lump of Horror and colliding against the blocked off hole on the other side of the chamber. It stood no chance as it broke through the compacted earth and went through to the other side, revealing a strong source of light pouring in with a lot of filth going down the recently cleared pipe.

And it wasn't long before the stream traveled upward, pierced the Nexus and destroyed it completely. After that, it struck the ceiling and broke through, bringing in another source of light.

When the Lump of Horror tried to reform itself, the Leviathan let loose a large cry as massive geysers of water exploded out of the floor and struck the Unversed, deluding it's form considerably.

Once the spectacle was done, the summon disappeared in wisps of water and light.

"Damn… Just damn…"

"You can say that again." Beric said to his friend.

As the two friends gawked, Cloud and Roxas didn't stand idly by. They knew it wasn't enough as they still saw the Unversed trying to reform one last time.

Rushing forward, the two blondes glowed a bright light. Channeling magic into their blades, both zoomed forward and started cleaving through the Lump of Horror with a series of Sonic Blades. The rave-like attack eventually ended before the two landed on each side of the Unversed. As Roxas threw his Keyblades to perform a surging Strike Raid, Cloud rushed forward and delivered a volley of spinning slashes and stabs before cleaving through the air to finish off his Ascension Limit Break.

Once both attacks ceased, the Lump of Horror screeched one last time as the monstrosity was destroyed, evaporating into nothing as the slug around the chamber went away.

Seeing the spectacle, Thoros let loose a bellow of a laugh as Beric let loose a series of chuckles.

"Finally, that blasted thing is gone."

"Good riddance."

Up above, a crowd was gathered around the large hole that formed in the ground.

There were murmurings all around as they had seen small puffs of dark dust burst out from the hole.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and the hole began to crumble and expand. The assembled citizens of King's Landing scrambled back as quickly as they were able to as the floor beneath crumbled down into the Sewers below.

Once they had gotten far enough away, the ground stopped collapsing.

Dust was kicked up into the air, slightly obscuring everyone's view.

But not their hearing.

"Seven Hells, was that supposed to happen?"

"I think all our fighting finally made the chamber collapse."

"Oh God's, I lost my charm! Urk! The smell! The _smell!" _

"I'd offer you mine but…"

"Please, _please!"_

The crowd saw four shadowy forms within the dust, coming out from the sewers below.

"How the hell did we get up here so fast?"

"Do you want to question that now?"

"I…"

"Don't know or care. I want that fresh air, now!"

"Not really. I'm just glad we're out of there. I need an immediate bath. A week will do."

"Right after I get back down there and grab those chests."

"Will you just forget about them for one moment and get those at a later time?"

"NEVER!"

The dust began to settle with the four silhouettes becoming clearer.

The citizens of King's Landing soon saw the four forms of Roxas, Cloud, Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr… and all four of them were covered with black, disgusting goop that couldn't quite be explained.

And it was rank, practically causing a number of nearby small folk to throw up because of it.

"I need a bath." Roxas said aloud. "And some food."

"I'm jumping into the ocean to get most of this off first." Thoros said, tossing aside a piece of his torn clothing.

"I'll join you." Beric grumbled out.

"Same." Was all Cloud said before the four went onward to do just that.

There was one thing for sure, their task was complete and soon enough, the city will have a far cleaner future ahead of them… at some point.

_**-Nightfall, Vaes Dothrak-**_

Dany didn't know how long she slept in her bed, cuddling the three dragon eggs up to her bosom. It didn't matter all that much as she had this sense of relief covering her like a very warm, silky blanket. It was almost just as good as all of the nights when Xion hugged her close in their slumber for safe comfort, back when they were once at Illyrio's manse and the rare times after her wedding.

Shortly after waking up, she was met with Jorah and Xion as they conversed with each other inside of Dany's hut. She had to tell them what occurred earlier that day with what went on during their absence.

"I hit him." Daenerys said, her voice awed in admittance. "I hit the dragon."

"For the second time, Dany." Xion said with a smile, feeling utterly proud for her friend. "Don't forget what happened at the grass fields."

Jorah held back a snort. "Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake."

"A worm, most likely." Added in the former puppet.

"He is still the true king." Daenerys said.

Jorah and Xion shared a glance with each other before looking at the Targaryen. "The truth now: do you really want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asked.

Dany released a tired sigh. "No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing dragon banners and praying for his return."

Xion spoke up next. "Dany, you probably should have realized this by now, but Illyiro doesn't know what he's talking about. That cheesemonger of a host kept feeding your brother all those lies in order to gain a huge favor for him if Viserys ever were to take back your ancestral throne. Though I might be wrong and there could be some regions and Houses waiting for Viserys, but I doubt he'll fulfill his promises to any of them; seeing them as a means to an end."

Jorah nodded, agreeing with Xion's words before adding in ones of his own. "And the common people pray and wish for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high lords play."

"They probably would if it pertains to their wellbeing." Xion quickly said, earning yet another nod from the exiled Westerosi.

Pondering to herself, Dany wondered what else wasn't told to her. What truths and lies were given and which ones were held back? One topic, however, quickly surfaced and was thought over.

She learned that her father was a warrior who fought gallantly in the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, or the fifth and final Blackfyre Rebellion to some. Viserys spoke tales of their father, on how reputed he was throughout the realm as he could've come close to how good he was as Ser Arthur Dayne or Ser Barristan Selmy back in his prime. And that he was as good a king as he was a knight, chivalrous as he was noble.

But... But was all of that the truth or not?

Dany learned from both Illyrio and Viserys that upon his coronation, her ambitious father declared he wished to be the greatest king in Westerosi history. Having so many goals in mind that it would probably make a Great and Wise king. Yet things happened, which did not make it so. Her father was called the Mad King, supposedly by the Usurper and his allies, to justify their actions and destroy her father's reputation.

The exiled Targaryen could probably blame her father's advisors, who could've lied and misled him. Yet once again, Dany didn't know if that was the truth or a lie.

But what of her much older brother, Rhaegar. Could there be more about her late brother that she doesn't know of? She heard the bits of slander aimed at Rhaegar of him kidnapping Lyanna Stark, yet Viserys vehemently denied it saying their brother was a good person and that everyone who knew him loved him. But that might not be the case.

Seeing the distress in her friend's visage, Xion came up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making the Targaryen look at her. "You didn't know any of that, Dany, because the truth was kept from you. Viserys was just so desperate to regain the Iron Throne, he shut out all of the actual truths and only listened to the ones he accepted before feeding all of that onto you for as long as you can remember."

Hearing all this, Dany wondered even more. Was she truly put in the wrong, due to her brother's guidance and teaching?

...Xion was right, she honestly should've realized this sooner than later. She should've considered that. Her brother kept on throwing tantrums and never really accepting things as to what they truly were like he was just a spoiled _child_.

The Targaryen girl remembered Xion telling her of Organization XIII, a group she used to work for prior to meeting her and her brother in Pentos, which was practically a small sellsword company specializing in taking out Heartless.

Xion faithfully served the Organization as she had nowhere else to go and no other purpose. But after getting close and becoming best friends with two of her fellow associates, Axel and Roxas, she eventually started learning a whole number of truths beneath the lies set upon both her and her fellow Keybearer. Through a series of circumstances, which Xion didn't want to fully get into, her friend was forced to leave them.

Keep telling enough lies, then no one will ever recognize the truth. After all, what is the cost of lies? For every lie we tell incurs a debt to the truth. Sooner or later, that debt is paid.

After some moments of silence, digesting the information going through her now, she asked the Mormont a simple question. "What do you wish for, Ser Jorah?"

"...Home." Jorah replied.

Memories flooded his mind of a snow-covered field. A castle sitting atop a small hill with frozen lakes, a dense forest and smaller waterfalls surrounding it. A proud father smiling at him, handing over his ancestral Valyrian steel longsword that he didn't deserve. An aunt lovingly embraced him as they celebrated their life.

Jorah's heart yearned to go back, but he knew he could not. For he lost that right when he decided to break his oaths for a wife who never really loved him.

"And you, Xion?"

The former Organization member was quiet for several moments, images of her sitting alongside Axel and Roxas on the ledge of Twilight Town's Clock Tower. Them laughing, shoving and recounting experiences as they ate their sea-salt ice cream. All three of them went on missions together and spent time with one another whenever they were able to.

"Home is where the heart is." Was the Keybearer's response. "And my friends are my home. That's all I want, Dany."

Dany smiled a little upon hearing this. Said smile soon went down as she looked away from Jorah and Xion. "I wish for home as well, but my brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never be king, let alone taking us home." She said solemnly.

Despite the solemn atmosphere, Dany was finally starting to realize the truth of the situation. It was a bitter taste to swallow, but at least she wasn't going to lie to herself as that would only be detrimental.

"Perhaps a Queen shall." Xion said as she looked at her.

"Do you… think that's possible?" Daenerys asked in a surprised curiosity.

"Anything is." Jorah said as Daenerys nodded with a small, weak smile was forming.

_**-Sewers of King's Landing-**_

In the exit chamber of the sewer system, everything was flowing a whole lot better now after the majority of the blocked off areas were cleared out. The flow of filth has drastically gone down after the actions of Cloud, Roxas, Thoros and Beric.

It would not be long before cleanish water flows through the pipes after so many years. Not to mention the smell being a whole lot better.

Hardly a sound was heard, only that of the water flowing out of the exiting pipe towards the ocean outside.

That is, until, a series of footsteps came into this final chamber.

Exiting out of the tunnel leading up here. A dark cloaked figure walked into the chamber's very center. A pulse emanated off their form soon after, spreading throughout the space and heading back through the tunnel.

Suddenly, streams of darkness came off the walls, water and of the very air. It all rushed towards the dark figure like a tidal wave throughout the entire sewer system. The darkness encompassed the being as screams and cries can be heard along the very air before it all fell silent.

When the darkness dispersed, the dark figure let out a series of chuckles.

"Soon, very soon."

With that shortly said, a Corridor of Darkness enveloped the being before disbursing, leaving no trace of their presence in the chamber.

_**-End Chapter-**_

**AN:**

**It's been a while, huh? It most certainly has.**

**Well things are gonna be interesting in the coming chapters in what free man writer and I have planned out.**

**Sorry for not getting this chapter done sooner. This past month has not been great for me as I've been hitting several blocks here and there dealing with personal family problems. I will not get into details as I don't feel it's right to talk about it.**

**Asides from that, I recently put out a new story I adopted… once I did a massive clean up on it. Naruto: Shinobi of Sorrow was an old joint project I did with LightDarknessReborn some years ago and had wanted to get back into it at some point. But now I think I can possibly work through it to some degree, even if the process will be long and struggling.**

**Free Man Writer: Yeah, we've both been busy with a multitude of personal reasons on top of story related work. Aside from J returning to an old story, he and I have a few ideas that we've been discussing between one another and one that's one of the strangers ones straight up. It's in development right now which may come out… whenever it does. We have the ideas formed for the most part and maybe the first few chapters but the rest still needs time to fill out. **

**Jeb: Another thing to bring up, shout out to Chadwick Boseman. I already did one on my other story and on Avengers: Infinite Wars with that one being far better. And yes with said story idea developments… it will take a while to get released as what we have in mind is rather tricky and complicated.**

**Anyways, be sure to review this story guys! Would like the criticisms. Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


End file.
